KAMEN RIDER SHOWA GX
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The second series for Kamen Rider Showa. The adventure isn't over yet as new enemies arise from the shadows to plunge the world into darkness. As evil rises to bring misery and suffering, the Kamen Riders will rise to fight against it.
1. Final Battle Revised

**DHS CHAPTER PART 1: FINAL BATTLE REVISED  
><strong>

Bernkastel was sitting in a rocking chair with Lambdadelta asleep while sitting in her lap as she rocked gently, back and forth. The bluenette's hand tenderly stroked the blonde's hair as she spoke softly, "A story can have many beginnings, many outcomes and many endings. I've seen and experienced many stories begin the same way, but run their course and end differently. I've seen friends betraying each other, only to discover the strength of faith and trust in the end. I've seen people who've lost loves ones, only to gain strength to rise from their hardships. Indeed, the same story can be told in many different ways. There are many different versions of the same story. Thus, there can also be many different worlds."

Bernkastel wrapped her arms gently around Lambdadelta's waist and pulled the blonde closer, kissing her forehead. She continued, "Let us see this story in a _different_ way…"

* * *

><p>"Send me, Warren-san!" Shinichi pleaded. "Let me stall them!"<p>

"No!" Shiori protested. Shinichi stared at his mother. She looked frightened, despite her eyes being narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Shinji, you can't!"

"I have to," said Shinichi. "If I don't then the village and everyone in it will be destroyed." He said to Warren, "Get me down there. I'll stall them until reinforcements arrive."

"OK, just don't die," Warren said to Shinichi.

"Hey, who do you think I am?" Shinichi said with a cocky grin. He turned to his mother and gave her a hug. She didn't want to let him go, however. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I'll be fine."

"Hey, Shin-chan," said Mion, "You better come back. You have a punishment game to perform."

"I got it, Mion," said Shinichi. Rena grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, looking him dead in the eye.

"Please, come back to Rena," she pleaded.

"I will, Rena-chan," he promised.

"Shinji, be careful," Shiori said to her son.

"I will, Kaa-chan," he said with a nod.

The dining car door opened as the ChronoLiner flew over Hinamizawa. They were really high up. They were now over the quarry and Shinichi could see the GIN-SHOCKER army marching towards the village, prepared to raze it to the ground.

Shinichi formed his belt and he jumped out of the ChronoLiner, freefalling straight down to the quarry. "HENSHIN!" he called out loudly and his armor formed on him, completing the change once his eyes flashed. "LET'S RIDE: SHOWA!"

* * *

><p>Showa fought valiantly and was soon joined by the NEO-NUMBERS. However, even with the seven of them fighting together they were vastly outnumbered. They needed a miracle.<p>

Suddenly, a large silver veil erected itself behind the assembled NEO-NUMBERS and a new character riding upon a white motorcycle burst out of it. He was clothed in black with silver gloves and boots. Around his neck was a red scarf and on his chest was a green reinforced chestplate. He wore a green helmet on his head which possessed an insect-like look, complete with a pair of red eyes and antennae. Around his waist was a belt that had a fan inside the buckle.

This was Kamen Rider Ichigo, the first Rider. Ichigo then jumped off his bike and kicked a shocked EbiKoumorieBorg in the chest, sending him sprawling.

However, Ichigo wasn't the only Rider to come to the NEO-NUMBERS' aid. Running out of the veil as it collapsed were the other Legendary Kamen Riders. In order they were Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J. Among them was also Skull Rider Wraith, the Rider form of the Director of ARMOR.

"How can you be here!" demanded an outraged EbiKoumorieBorg in disbelief.

"There is no way we will let GIN-SHOCKER win!" declared Nigo.

"As long as evil exists, the power of the Riders will always be needed to combat it!" added Ichigo. "We will never die!"

"Well said," agreed Wraith.

"Warren-san, how did you gather them all?" asked a shocked Showa.

"They're old friends, and more are coming," said Wraith.

As if to punctuate his statement, another silver veil appeared. The GIN-SHOCKER army froze, fearing the appearance of more Riders, their natural enemies. They were not disappointed as three Riders emerged from the silver wall. All three were donned in the armour of Dark Riders. Specifically, the armours of Orga, Dark Kiva, and Dark Kabuto.

"Hello, Papa," Orga smiled beneath her helmet. "Are we late?"

"Fashionably so," Wraith chuckled. "Still, I hope you and your brothers can give me a good excuse why you are late." Showa blinked at Wraith's tone, wondering why he seemed so calm. It was like he didn't know they were surrounded by Kaijin and soldiers.

"We got a little held up with some friends," Dark Kiva laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But once they heard what was happening, they just had to help," Dark Kabuto shrugged. "You might recognize them."

Gesturing to the veil, two new figures emerged from it. Showa's eyes bulged as he recognized both figures who emerged from the dimensional barrier, "Decade? Diend?"

"Hey Shinichi," Decade waved. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ah, it's nostalgic to be in a world I've visited before," Diend laughed as he spied Showa. "Ah! Hi! Has your mother managed to write any new books? I've already gone through the ones Warren traded me for your Magatama."

"Uh…wait," Showa frowned, looking to Wraith. "Traded?"

"An offer he couldn't refuse," Wraith laughed.

"Perverted tastes aside, you look like you're in pretty deep here," Decade spoke as he and Diend stood at either side of the Dark Riders. "Why don't we give you guys a hand? All fifteen of us."

"Fifteen?" asked Showa, blinking.

That was when the veil collapsed, revealing ten new Riders who walked casually to the side of Decade, Diend, and the Dark Riders. All of them stared down the enemies of the Riders and began preparing themselves for a fight.

"I think an introduction is in order," Decade spoke. "I don't think they know who we are."

"Good idea, Decade-kun," Diend laughed. "Start us off, Kuuga!"

"Ha!" the red Rider with gold horns laughed. "Champion of the ancient civilization! Kamen Rider Kuuga!"

"Harbinger of evolution! Kamen Rider Agito!"

"Champion of the Mirror World! Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

"Guardian of the human race! Kamen Rider Faiz!"

"Master of the Rouze Cards! Kamen Rider Blade!"

"The wild demon of pure sound! Kamen Rider Ranki!"

"Disciple of God Speed Love! Kamen Rider Caucasus!

"Ore Sanjou! Coolest Rider of all! Kamen Rider Den-O!"

"Champion of the twilight! Kamen Rider Kiva!

"**Hardboiled detective extraordinaire! Kamen Rider Double!**"

"Herald of the end! Kamen Rider Orga!"

"King of the night! Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"

"Breath of God's shadow! Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!"

"He who will shatter the bonds of Fate! Skull Rider Wraith!"

"Hunter of treasures in the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Diend!"

"Chosen fighter of the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Decade!"

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

"Kamen Rider Nigo!"

"Kamen Rider V3!"

"I am Riderman!"

"Kamen Rider X!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

"The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowds roar...All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, the Kamen Rider Stronger!"

"Skyrider!"

"Kamen Rider Super-1!"

"Kamen Rider ZX!"

"I am the Prince of the Sun! Kamen Rider BLACK RX!"

"Kamen Rider ZO!"

"Kamen Rider J!"

"Call me Kamen Rider Slasher!"

"I am the unstoppable wrecking ball! Kamen Rider Armadillo!"

"Rock and Roll! Kamen Rider Musician!"

"Lovely Maiden! Kamen Rider Carmen!"

"Welcome to my parlour, my prey. I am Kamen Rider Arachnea."

"Attention! Ten-Hut! Kamen Rider Zero is here!"

"On Stage! Chosen Guardian of Hinamizawa! Kamen Rider Showa!"

Facing the GIN-SHOCKER army were 36 Kamen Riders in total. With introductions complete, Decade pointed forward at the GIN-SHOCKER army.

"Riders…" Decade spoke out, "CHARGE!"

* * *

><p>It was war.<p>

There was no real way to sugarcoat it. Conflict between GIN-SHOCKER and the Riders had exploded into all out war. While the Kaijin vastly outnumbered the Riders, each of the Riders had more or less single-handedly destroyed organizations of untold power much like GIN-SHOCKER. The Riders were no pushovers as they did battle against the Kaijin and executives of the terrorist organization. This just wasn't another plot on the verge of being foiled. It was now all or nothing with Hinamizawa just being the first of many places on the line. GIN-SHOCKER refused to allow the obstacles to their goals exist for a moment longer and the Riders were determined to end the evil of another SHOCKER organization once and for all.

Ichigo and Nigo worked in perfect tandem as they beat off several Cyborg Mutants and GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Being the first Kamen Riders, they had years of experience under their belts and were probably some of the most powerful of their brethren. Leaping over swipes from the shouting GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, the first two Riders somersaulted through the air before extending their feet and aiming at a CyberMoleroid.

"Double Rider Kick!" the pair shouted, their attacks colliding against the hapless Kaijin. The force of the kick sent the monster flying several feet back and crashing through the ranks of its fellow. It left a trench in the quarry floor before skidding to a halt and exploding, taking several of its comrades with it.

"Hoh!" Skyrider called, cutting through the air and doing battled with the airborne monsters. He struck a CyberFlyroid out of the air and sent it crashing through one of the abandoned buildings of the quarry where a blast of fire from the hole signaled its end. Looking around! He took a tally of the remaining enemies.

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

Several of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers in their missile-man forms shot through the air, aiming to shoot Skyrider out of the air. Skyrider remained vigilant though. Swerving through the air, he twisted and kicked one of the missile-men off course, making it cry 'EEE!' in the process. The living weapon swerved before it collided with a CyberParrotroid, making both explode into shrapnel.

"Yosh!" Skyrider grinned. He still had the touch!

"Gi! Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon crowed, jumping onto the back of a CyberTigeroid. Being from the Amazon jungles, Amazon didn't like predatory animals all that much. Tigers tended to think he was weak prey and make him a target plenty of times in his youth. Now, it was time for a little payback.

"Jaguar Shock!" Amazon cried, biting deeply into the Tigeroid's shoulder, causing blood and mechanical fluid to spurt out. Roaring in pain, the Tigeroid managed to pry Amazon off of his shoulder and throw him to the side.

Flipping onto his feet, Amazon ducked underneath the enraged Tigeroid's attack and danced around its subsequent attacks much like a monkey. Growing angrier, the Tigeroid became more erratic and wild in its attack, losing all pretense of a fighting style. Amazon on the other hand stuck to his way of fighting with a calm head as he prepared for his next move. As the Tigeroid attacked, Amazon leaped onto its shoulder before leaping straight up. As gravity took hold, Amazon straightened his right hand out.

"Dai Setsudan!" Amazon bellowed as his Inca magic-powered chop cut through the monster's body like butter before the monster exploded in a fiery mess.

"Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon cheered in victory.

Stronger was using his electrical powered fists to stun the enemy forces before tossing them down to the ground. With him were X and Super-1, the former armed with his Ridol Stick to fight against the enemy and the latter using his strength to lift boulders up and toss them down on the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

V3 and ZX fought back to back against several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but the black-clad foot soldiers were nothing to the two Riders and were easily felled by their superior power. A Bullroid charged at them, but the Riders easily finished the Kaijin off. Jumping up, they executed their signature moves.

"V3 Kick!"

"ZX Kick!"

The two attacks smashed into the Bullroid, sending him to the next life in a fiery blaze.

Dark Kabuto and Caucasus were laying the beat down on several insect themed Cyborg Mutants. They mostly resembled cockroaches and like cockroaches were extremely stubborn to die.

"Clock Up!" the two Riders activates their Clock Up systems simultaneously.

"**Clock Up!**" their Zecters echoed. The two blurred out of sight and the cockroach Cyborg Mutants were destroyed in seconds.

Orga used her sword and slashed wildly at the Cyborg Mutant who tried to attack. She tossed a few to the ground for their attempts to strike her down, causing them to roll down a hill. A Mantisroid tried to attack from above only to be ran through by her Orga Stylanzer and then tossed aside like garbage. She then found herself surrounded by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but her invisible arms known as vectors lashed out and beheaded them. The stubs of their necks let loose blood like geysers and she grinned in satisfaction.

Dark Kiva was fighting alongside Kuuga and Agito and the three of them were kicking butt, with Kuuga and Agito executing their Rider Kicks to destroy their opponents. Not too far away was Ryuki who was armed with his Drag Saber and Drag Shield and he was cutting the enemy down one by one.

"Yosh!" exclaimed Ryuki.

Ranki was armed with his Ongekibou Rekka and was striking the enemy down with his flaming Taiko drumsticks. He also sent fireballs flying at them with his weapons, causing them to ignite in flames.

Zero was raining down a hailstorm of needles on the GIN-SHOCKER forces from the air while Slasher barrelled through them on the ground, cutting their numbers down with his chainsaws.

Wraith easily destroyed several GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutants with little efforts. All of his blows and strikes proved fatal for them. Indeed, there was a reason for his fame. He'd earned it with his strength and will.

* * *

><p>CatotomeRoid hissed as she attacked several of the Riders, aiming to end the scourge which plagued her master for so long. Lunging, she tackled Double, but the hardboiled Rider rolled with the attack and kicked CatotomeRoid away, letting her land on her feet. However, that was when the commander discovered she was in the middle of a circle of four Riders. Den-O and Double were on her left while Arachnea and Carmen were on her right.<p>

"Oh shi-!"

"**Now, let's count your crimes!**" Double posed, pointing at the enemy. However, his left eye started to blink as a new voice came out. "Man, I finally get to see a catgirl and she's evil. Life isn't fair."

"Catgirls? I wonder why they're so desired," Double pondered as the right eye began to blink with a new voice. "It sounds like interesting research."

"Later Phillip!" the left side spoke and Double removed the Gaia Memories in his belt and produced new ones. "Let's get a weapon in our hands!"

"**HEAT!**"

"**METAL!**"

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

As Double inserted the Memories, he switched from green and black to red and grey, producing a staff on his back which he drew as a weapon.

"Heh, I hope you're having fun, neko-onna," Den-O snorted as he ran his hand along his sword. "'Cause now we're at the climax and you're going down!"

"Ooh, they sound so hunky!" Carmen giggled as she admired the two Riders as she turned to her long-time friend. "Which one do you want? Or can I have them both?"

"This isn't the time to be thinking with your libido!" Arachnea hissed, drawing her weapons. "Now come on and let's kick this bitch's ass!"

"Right, right," Carmen sighed as she and Arachnea began charging at CatotomeRoid.

The GIN-SHOCKER executive hissed as the four Riders attacked her. She leaped over Carmen's tacked, but got slammed in the back from Double's staff, making her stumble. Arachnea and Den-O pressed the advantage by slashing at her and producing several sparks from the impact. CatotomeRoid hissed and stumbled back further. Yowling, she lunged again, catching the two male Riders by their weapons and pushing them backwards thanks to the muscle her enhancements afforded her. With a push, she knocked their weapons away before slashing them both in the chest, knocking the pair down with grunts.

"Climax?" she purred. "I'll be sure to have one when I present your heads to Great Leader-sama."

"Not gonna happen, bitch!" Carmen shrieked in defence of her two new hunks as she lashed out with her petal bullets and caught CatotomeRoid in the back, making her shriek in pain.

Seeing an opportunity, Double and Den-O kicked the enraged executive back before reclaiming their weapons. Den-O then took out his Hyper Pass and swiped it across the front of his belt. At the same time, Double removed his Metal Memory before inserting into a hollow slot in his weapon.

"**Full Charge!**"

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Showa Version!" Den-O roared as he charged at CatotomeRoid with his blade glowing bright red.

"**Metal Branding!**" Double shouted, flames shooting from the end of his staff much like a blade of fire.

The two Riders charged at the enemy and slashed across her chest with their weapons. Den-O's blade left a glowing red cut through her while Double's left a sparking mess with flames licking the edges. CatotomeRoid screamed in pain, stumbling away from the Riders in a bid for survival…but Carmen and Arachnea were having none of that as they made a running charge at the evil woman. Leaping into the air, they extended their legs for a powerful kick.

"Rider Maiden Double Kick!"

"GREAT LEADER-SAMA!" CatotomeRoid screeched, begging for help from her master. However, no help came as the two Riders collided with her, causing a massive explosion which obliterated the kaijin where she stood. Arachnea and Carmen stood up in the inferno, the flames having no effect on the.

"Good riddance," Arachnea spat.

"So, do you boys have any plans later?" Carmen flirted with Double and Den-O.

* * *

><p>"Burn in hell Riders!" EbiKoumorieBorg bellowed as he swiped at Armadillo and Diend with his claws. X and RX attempted to strike him from behind, but his hard shell deflected the Ridol Whip and Revolcane. Feeling the impacts, he twisted around with unnatural speed and struck both Riders in the chest, sending them sprawling backwards from the impacts.<p>

"Soon you Riders will realize how superior GIN-SHOCKER is to you!" EbiKoumorieBorg sneered, advancing on the pair.

"That's what Golgom and the Crisis Empire said," RX panted, getting to his feet.

"G.O.D. said the same," X frowned. "What makes your group so special?"

"RRRRGH!" EbiKoumorieBorg growled. "Die for your insolence!"

The executive charged at the two Riders, aiming to take them down in one fell swoop. However, he was quickly interrupted by something large and round colliding with his side. As he was pushed across the quarry ground, EbiKoumorieBorg found that Armadillo had been the one who attacked him. Enraged, he mashed his claws into the balled up Pill Bug Rider, sending him off course and crashing to the dirt. Grunting, the executive got to his feet, looking for his opponents.

"Hyah!"

"Hoh!"

Turning, EbiKoumorieBorg was suddenly assaulted by X and RX, both Riders attacking his unprotected front with their weapons. The Ridol and Revolcane pierced his hide and dug into his flesh. Bellowing in pain, the executive member of GIN-SHOCKER stumbled backwards, sliding off the weapons so to prevent them from doing more damage. However, in his intention of fleeing, the executive wasn't paying close enough attention to his surroundings.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**"

EbiKoumorieBorg turned in the direction of the sound only to be faced with nine rings of blue cards with Diend on the other end. The blue Rider just gave a friendly wave before pulling the trigger on his weapon, unleashing a burst stream of blue energy which absorbed the cards before colliding with EbiKoumorieBorg, pushing him back as it did so. The executive roared with pain as the energy decimated his insides, putting his body into failing.

"GIN-SHOCKER FOREVER!" he bellowed out before he could take no more and exploded in a giant fiery blast. Diend and the other Riders didn't even spare the spot a passing glance before they went to go help their comrades.

* * *

><p>Gebok was surrounded by Showa, Decade, Musician, Blade, Faiz and Kiva. He muttered, "You Riders are getting in the way of my grand experiment."<p>

"Sorry, but there will be no more experiments!" Showa growled.

"This madness ends here!" Musician growled.

"Madness? Oh such cruel words from the ignorant," Gebok snickered. "My genius is incomprehensible to the likes of you."

"The world doesn't need your kind of 'genius'!" Showa spat.

"And those who need it most think they need it the least," Gebok laughed. However, as relaxed as he appeared, he instead opened his coat and several drill-like missiles fired out, catching the Riders completely off guard. The missiles exploded against them, sending them sprawling across the quarry floor.

"Ha ha ha!" Gebok laughed. "I have covered all of the angles! I know how Riders fight! As long as I have my inventions, you will never get close enough to fight me! I can blow you all away without a thought!"

The Riders grunted and groaned as they managed to get back up to their feet, uncaring of Gebok's words.

"And now, it's high time I take out the trash," Gebok snickered. "Failed experiments and useless clutter only serve to impede my work. I so hoped you'd be different BLACK 13, but I guess its back to the drawing board. How disappointing."

"You sure love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Decade snorted, drawing three cards from his Ride Booker. "You forget about my last visit to Hinamizawa?"

"What's to know? You can copy other Riders. Big deal," Gebok snorted.

"Obviously you don't know how we beat your little swamp robot," Decade sighed, putting the cards into his Decadriver. After resetting the buckle, the cards activated.

"**Final Form Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! ****B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**"

The three Riders in question stiffened before they all began to transform. Blade transformed into the Blade Blade and flew into Musician's surprised hands. Faiz became the Faiz Blaster and was caught by Decade. Finally, Kiva transformed into the Kiva Arrow and fell into Showa's hands. All three Final Form Ride weapons were charged and ready to go.

"W-what?" Gebok cried. "My observations didn't reveal this!"

"Isn't life just full of surprises?" asked Showa, taking a very great amount of pleasure at seeing Gebok's smirk being wiped off his face.

"Time to show you our long ranged firepower!" Decade called, drawing another three cards from his Ride Booker.

"This is going to be sweet!" Musician grinned savagely underneath his helmet.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! ****B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!"**

"W-wait!" Gebok cried, fiddling with his coat as he tried to bring more of his hidden weapons to bear. "T-This isn't fair!"

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three Riders roared, unleashing their attacks. Musician slashed with the Blade Blade, sending a pulse of blue electric power through the ground towards his target, Decade fired a stream of pure photon energy and Showa fired the magic arrow which he aimed right at Gebok's heart. Several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and Cyborg Mutants came to the mad scientist's aid, only to be caught by the crossfire of the three attacks and were instantly destroyed.

Their aim was true as the attacks collided with the insane doctor. He was sent through the air with a scream of pain. Shooting across the battlefield like a burning star, he reached the apex of his flight overhead before exploding like a supernova. It was the most satisfying view that any of the NEO-NUMBERS had ever been privileged to see.

Tossing their new weapons, the three Riders cheered as the weapons returned to their Rider forms.

"I only wish I had my camera," Showa grinned.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and the assembled Riders nearly fell over from the sudden lost of balance. The ground broke open and from the fissure GIN-SHOCKER's fortress arose. On the top of the fortress was none other than the Great Leader, in the form of a golden Shadow Moon with crimson eyes filled with evil and hatred.

He jumped down to the quarry floor and with a burst of power he sent all the Riders flying, separating Showa from them. Showa, however, was unafraid as he started to fight with the Great Leader. He showed no fear in the face of the organization's leader. He would protect Hinamizawa, even at the cost of his own life.

"Hyah!" Showa cried, kicking at the Great Leader. However, his attack was blocked before the Great Leader grabbed his leg and threw him a fair distance away.

"You fool. You had it made," the Great Leader frowned. "You were finally on the winning side! Why throw it all away?"

"Because no one wins when someone like you is in power," Showa frowned.

"Hmph! You're wrong," the Great Leader snickered. "Someone does win. Me!" he raised his arm to create a bolt of energy to take off Showa's head. However…

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

The Great Leader was pelted from behind with numerous energy bullets. The man who created GIN-SHOCKER grunted and stumbled from the unexpected attack. Turning to see who had attacked him, he was witness to Decade unleashing a powerful forward punch aimed at his face. The Great Leader parried the blow, sending Decade stumbling forward and elbowing him in the side in the process. Decade skidded across the quarry floor and landed next to Showa with a grunt.

"Shoot. He's fast," Decade grunted. "Faster even than the old perv!"

"With all the enhancements he gave himself I'm not surprised," Showa frowned as he and Decade got to their feet. "He's got the best of everything."

"Exactly," the Great Leader snickered. "Now allow me to show you true GIN-SHOCKER superiority!"

The Great Leader brought out his powerful energies again, this time creating a watermelon-sized orb of power which just radiated death. With an almost bestial yell, the Great Leader unleashed his attack at the two Kamen Riders. The attack struck, unleashing a loud explosion which sent fires into the air and stopped the fighting as the ground shook. Smoke and dust filled the air as the Great Leader admired his handiwork.

"It is done," he nodded. "Now to finish the-"

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA! ONI NO HONE! KAGE NO HOSHI!"

"**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O-Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

A trio of colours erupted from the smoke along with a bright reddish light which temporarily blinded the Great Leader.

"What!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a new Kamen Rider Showa. He was clad in a black bodysuit under golden samurai armor with silver tiger stripes on his chestplate, boots and gauntlets. Black spikes adorned his knees, elbows and shoulders. His helmet resembled a demonic samurai with green eyes, a pair of long horns and a shuriken mounted in the centre of the brow. On his back was a six-pointed shuriken and he was armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba. He possessed an intense aura that rivalled the Great Leader's own aura. It also revealed Decade in his Complete Form, the Kamen Ride cards displayed proudly on his chest.

"How could you have survived!" demanded the Great Leader.

"Like Ichigo-sempai said, as long as evil exists the Kamen Riders will be needed to combat it. We will never die," declared Showa.

"Who in the world do you think you are!"

"Us? We're just a bunch of Kamen Riders who are passing through," Decade Complete shrugged before he pointed at the enraged Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER. "Remember that!"

"Why you-!" the Great Leader snarled.

"Shinichi," Decade spoke, cutting the leader off. "We don't have room to try and wear this guy down. We hit him hard and with everything we've got!"

"Sounds good to me!" Showa grinned, possibly exhibiting Oni elements from his helmet. Decade just nodded as he drew a card he had only used once before and slotted it into the core of the Decadriver which was mounted on the right side of his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**"

The cards across Decade's chest suddenly activated and flipped over, revealing a new image on each one. Each card now held the same image of Kamen Rider Showa in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. At the same time, Showa felt a strong pull across his body as he and Decade gripped their swords and took an identical stance. Both moved in perfect synch before charging towards the Great Leader with their weapons glowing, a shining gold for Showa and a shining red for Decade. Behind them, echoes of their comrades followed each holding a sword of their own.

Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J all followed Showa move for move. At the same time, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, and Double followed Decade. The two lines of Riders charged at the Great leader, whom fired energy bolts at them to try and keep them away but to no avail. Decade and Showa burst past, letting the first hits land with showers of sparks. Ichigo, Nigo, and Kuuga got the next ones. V3 and Agito came next. Riderman and Ryuki struck after that with X and Faiz getting the next licks in. Amazon and Blade got clean cuts while Stronger and Ranki came after them. Skyrider and Caucasus were next in line followed by Super-1, ZX and Den-O. Next was Kiva and BLACK RX striking hard before Double, ZO, and J finished it up.

Showa and Decade came to a stop, their illusionary comrades vanishing as they did. The Great Leader unleashed a howl of agony as his energy surged from his body completely out of control.

Showa then charged straight at the Great Leader with an empowered fist. He called out, "EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!" as his fist became engulfed in flames.

POW! BOOM!

The explosive punch sent the Great Leader flying and embedded him into his own fortress. He was stuck, spread eagle, and groaning in pain.

All the Riders ran over to Decade and Showa's position. "Minna…" Showa rallied as he pointed at the Great Leader and the GIN-SHOCKER fortress with his sword, "IKUZO!" He ran towards their target and jumped into the air. The other Riders followed suit and jumped up into the air as well, all of them executing flying kicks as their feet bursts with energy with Showa in the lead. They flew straight towards the fortress and blasted right through it.

"DAMN YOU RRIIIIIIIIIDDEEEEERRRRRRRS!" the Great Leader roared as the GIN-SHOCKER fortress collapsed and crumbled before becoming nothing more than rubble. The Great Leader perished within the rubble as his fortress collapsed, creating an explosion that looked like a huge fireball with enough explosive force to knock the unprepared off their feet. After the smoke cleared, it revealed that the destruction of both the Great Leader and GIN-SHOCKER fortress left a deep crater within the quarry.

* * *

><p>Again, the ground shook and the Riders gaped as they saw a dark figure beginning to rise out of the ground. It had emerged from a pit in the quarry and it was huge!<p>

"What is that thing? One of GIN-SHOCKER's monsters?" questioned Decade.

"No, it's a Darkloid!" Showa identified.

The Darkloid that had arisen from the ground was the biggest one Showa had ever seen. It was humanoid in appearance and looked to be wearing a loin-cloth made of tattered fabric and had sharp claws on its fingers and toes. It also had sharp spikes running down its spine. It had a huge muscular build and sharp fang-like teeth. It had a total of five eyes, with a pair in the usual spots, another pair above the first, and the fifth eye in the centre of its forehead. Ram-like horns flanked its head and it also sported wavy black hair. The battle in the quarry must have awakened this daddy of all Darkloids. It was the only explanation.

This was the King Titan Darkloid.

One of the more disturbing aspects of the monster was that around its collar appeared to be skinless human bodies. However, rather than being red like the insides of the human body were, these ones were as black as tar. The giant Darkloid growled before one of the bodies hung by a strange tether to its back dropped to the ground, crashing like a ragdoll. To the disgust of the Riders, skin unfolded from the back of the puppet corpse and it took the form of a quarry worker.

"You!" the corpse puppet growled at the Riders. "You dare disturb my hibernation! You fools must be tired of living then! That is fortunate since I am rather hungry at the moment. You will all make fine dishes! Exotic ones too!" With that, the puppet was stripped of its skin and pulled back up to the collar of the Darkloid.

Showa was just as surprised as anyone about what he saw, but seeing it triggered a memory. One day Mion had told them her story about the quarry and the boy who died along with his father. She told them about the strange worker who was there, the rotten egg smell, and the car which went over the edge and killed those inside. Seeing the puppet, Showa had a feeling that the man those kids saw was a puppet made by the Darkloid as a lure. If what he smelt from the monster was true, then the rotten egg smell was his fault too. Lastly, the boy and father who ended up dying must have seen something about this monster which sent them fleeing and in their panic, have an accident which ended their lives.

"This explains a lot," Showa murmured to himself as the King Titan Darkloid began its assault.

With a loud roar that reached the heavens it fired blasts of energy from its five eyes, striking the Riders. Explosions erupted all around the assembled Kamen Riders, sending them all flying. When they all painfully landed, scattered and sprawled, Armadillo grunted, "How are we supposed to fight something like that?"

It was J who volunteered, "Let me!" He focused his energy and the gem in his waist glowed. His eyes flashed as a green aura enveloped him. He started to grow, and grow, and grow…until he was standing at the height of the King Titan Darkloid, "HEY, PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!" the jumbo-sized Kamen Rider J bellowed.

The two giants exchanged blows as they struck with their fists, but the King Titan Darkloid proved to be the stronger one as it knocked J off his feet and onto his back. J crashed into several pieces of equipment, but thankfully none of the Riders were crushed along with said equipment. However, J seemed to be dazed at the moment, meaning he couldn't get back up to fight until he recovered. The giant Darkloid seemed to know this and with a roar of triumph, the King Titan Darkloid set its sights on Hinamizawa.

Decade gritted his teeth, finding even his experience with fighting the Orochi in Ryugenzawa not even close to dealing with this giant monster. However, before he could try to devise a plan, he felt something pressed against his back, a gun, as the voice of Diend said, "This will only hurt for a second." He slotted a card into his gun.

"**Final Form Ride:**"

"Don't move." Diend then shot Decade in the back.

"**De-De-De-Decade!**"

Decade grunted as he felt like a bullet had passed right through him, proving that Diend was lying and the initial part of the transformation did indeed hurt. The core of his Decadriver passed over his head, attaching to his chest while his head sank into his torso. His arms and legs split to his sides and the four quarters of the Decadriver appeared and locked into place, completing his transformation into the Jumbo Decadriver.

Kamen Rider J managed to get the stars out of his head and stand up. Glancing down at his tiny allies, he saw a Decadriver perfect for his size rising into the air. Holding still, he watched the Decadriver reach his waist. The transformed Kamen Rider immediately attached to J's waist as the Heisei Kamen Ride cards spun around him, changing him into a jumbo-sized Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form. The Kamen Ride cards then attached to his chest and shoulders, completing the change.

The King Titan Darkloid stiffened as it heard his giant opponent get back to his feet. Turning to see if he wanted another beating, the King Titan Darkloid spied a new giant foe. Snorting, the giant Darkloid strode forward arrogantly to deal with the upstart. Lashing out with a punch, the King Titan Darkloid grunted in shock as its fist was caught in the hand of its foe. Jumbo Decade then threw a punch at the King Titan Darkloid, causing it to stagger backwards. He then used an uppercut that knocked the Darkloid up before it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Seeing the King Titan Darkloid down for the count and unsure of how long the transformation would last, Jumbo Decade drew a card before opening the Decadriver and sliding the card inside.

"**Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: De-De-De-Decade!**"

"Hyah!" the regular sized Kamen Riders cried as they leaped into the air. All of them turned into bright lights as they reached the apex of the jump and began soaring through the air. Reaching Jumbo Decade, they all transformed into giant Kamen Ride cards beginning with Ichigo and Nigo and ending with Diend and Showa.

Jumbo Decade jumped and the giant Kamen Ride cards followed, lining up in front of him to create a path between him and his target. One by one he flew right through them, gaining more power with each card he flew through. The King Titan Darkloid unleashed energy bolts from its eyes, but Jumbo Decade was undeterred and even unaffected as he continued passing through each card. Finally passing through his Decade card, Jumbo Decade connected with a powerful kick which sent the King Titan Darkloid flying clear over the mountains before exploding in an eruption of black fire. Jumbo Decade watched as the last bits of black fire vanished before looking to Hinamizawa. From his viewpoint, he could see the villagers gaping at him quite openly. Calmly saluting, Jumbo Decade turned his back to the village and began walking away, only to vanish in a red pixelating haze.

* * *

><p>Later, at the Furude Shrine, Shinichi stood before the Kamen Riders with the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, Shiori, and the NEO-NUMBERS. He was in awe at the Riders whose powers he'd inherited. Although he could not assume their forms anymore, meeting them in person was a huge honor. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.<p>

Nigo and Ichigo gave Shinichi their raised fist salutes and Shinichi returned the gesture. When the Dimensional Rift appeared and the Riders turned around to return to their own places of origin, Shinichi was nudged by Mion to say something.

"Come on, Shin-chan," she encouraged.

"Say something," added Rena.

Shinichi nodded and then cupped his hands around his mouth. He shouted, "SEMPAI-TACHI!" The Riders turned to look at Shinichi who started waving at them. "ARIGATOU! SAYONARA!"

Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger smirked, "Heh, maybe we'll meet again, rookie."

Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon waved back, "Bye-bye, Showa!"

Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX gave a silent nod.

Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 gave the young Rider a wave, saying, "Good luck in the future."

Joji Yuki/Riderman saluted Shinichi with his fore and middle fingers, "Ja ne."

Koji Segawa/Kamen Rider J simply said, "Have a happy future."

Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo nodded and smiled at Shinichi. "So long, Shinji Banabara."

Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX simply said, "It's been an honour and a pleasure fighting alongside you."

Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo waved goodbye, "Nice knowing you."

Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X nodded at Shinichi, "Take good care of your loved ones."

Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider waved, "So long!"

"Let's meet again," said Kazuya Oki/Super-1.

Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO simply said, "Goodbye."

Lucy Smith/Kamen Rider Orga said with a smirk, "Just always follow Papa. He's never wrong."

Naruto Uzumaki-Smith/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva encouraged, "Always believe in yourself!"

Warren Smith/Skull Rider Wraith reminded, "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Shinichi."

Ranma Saotome/Kamen Rider Decade finally spoke, "Never give up, Shinichi. Do your best, always. We'll see each other again."

And so, the Riders vanished as they were swept away by the Dimensional Rift.

Shinichi let out a smile and turned to face his friends and mother. "Let's go home, everyone."

* * *

><p>The battle between the King Titan Darkloid and Jumbo Decade was talked about for several days afterwards. Shinichi had heard of it several times as he went to school and overheard the villagers talking. Everyone was seeing it as a sign that Oyashiro-sama was looking out for them against demons and such which would threaten their home. Seeing the King Titan Darkloid just enforced their idea that demons existed and were responsible for the disappearances which plagued the village over the years.<p>

Mion was shocked to discover that as a child she and her friends had been that close to a Darkloid and could have been eaten. Hearing that the monster was probably the one that had driven her friend and his father off the road was a big blow to her emotionally. However, she did plant a soft kiss on Shinichi's cheek, thanking him for putting her friend's soul to rest by destroying the demonic monster. Rena was a little jealous of Mion kissing her boyfriend, but she understood why she did it.

Everyone in the Gaming Club thought the battle was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Seeing Decade and the other Riders appear was a shocker too. Of course, seeing the giant Decade was an even bigger shock to them. Heck, everyone in the village saw the battle and weren't shy talking about it. Rika's shrine was receiving floods of visitors as they left offerings of thanks and appreciation of the local deity. Hanyuu was in a very bright and cheery mood since the battle. She was likely channelling the good feelings of all the villagers, but the little goddess wasn't telling. She sure liked to show affection to any Riders though, especially Chiaki for his role in the battle.

* * *

><p>"This is so embarrassing!" Shinichi cried out as he was serving his friends and mother in Angel Mort. It wasn't because he was serving them that embarrassed him. It was what he was wearing while serving them.<p>

"Sorry, Shin-chan, but a penalty game is a penalty game. So says the Club President!" Mion declared. Shinichi was dressed in a pink maid outfit. He also had bunny ears worn on top of his head and he had to talk in a girlish tone. This was his punishment for scaring them when he had gone undercover in GIN-SHOCKER.

"This almost makes me want to go back and join GIN-SHOCKER," he grumbled.

"Sorry, but nobody gets to resign from the Gaming Club as long as I'm Club President, Shin-chan," said Mion.

"Hey, I outrank you, Mion. I was High Commander," he countered, only to receive laughs.

"That doesn't count, Shinichi-san," said Satoko, grinning and giggling. "You were just pretending."

"Yeah, but it was still a sweet gig while it lasted," said Shinichi. This was to be his penalty game. He was to serve them in Angel Mort, dressed in this costume, for two whole weeks.

"Shinji, just be happy that it's finally over," said Shiori. GIN-SHOCKER was now gone and now they could live in peace.

"I guess you're right," Shinichi remarked.

"Hey, waitress! Over here!" Yokoshima called from the booth he was sharing with his girlfriend Asmodeus.

"You look pretty cute, 13!" laughed Daichi.

"Oh, bite me!" Shinichi snapped.

"I think he's cute," said Michiru as she took a bite out of her banana cake.

"Shin-kun! Kawaii!" Rena glomped him, nearly toppling him over. "Omochikaeri!"

When the door opened and the bell rang to signal a customer entering, Shinichi groaned in mortification as he saw Hitomi and Rui come into the Angel Mort. The two had missed a lot of the action but they didn't miss this.

"Shinichi, is that you? Why are you wearing a dress?" Hitomi asked, blinking.

"And are those bunny ears?" Rui added, barely able to hold in her laughter.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," groaned Shinichi as he rolled his eyes.

"Good idea!" said Shiori as she used her son's camera to take a picture.

"Kaa-chan...I didn't mean that literally!"

Everyone laughed and soon Shinichi joined in the laughter despite the humiliation.

* * *

><p>As Bernkastel, in spite of her size, carried Lambdadelta to bed, she spoke, "And so what did you think of that version of the story? Did you enjoy it? Indeed, there are many ways to tell the same story and often the outcome is not the same. However, that does not mean a happy ending is unattainable."<p>

She put Lambdadelta upon the soft mattress of their canopy bed before lying down next to her. "Will this story continue and what direction will it take? That is all up to you." She closed her eyes and spooned her beloved friend against her.

* * *

><p>KR CHROME: Well that's my anniversary special for KAMEN RIDER SHOWA. I hope you enjoyed this rendition of the final battle. Also, all subsequent chapters will follow the continuity of this version of the final battle!<p>

And a special treat, an omake.

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

A red curtain rose to reveal a screen as Rika and Hanyuu took the stage

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"And this is '**Rider Special Review'!**" they announced in unison.

"Today we celebrate the first anniversary of 'Kamen Rider Showa'," said Rika. "It's been a whole year since this story first appeared!"

"Wow, I never saw so many Riders before," said Hanyuu as the screen showed all the Riders standing together to face GIN-SHOCKER.

"Yes, a total of 36 Kamen Riders defeated GIN-SHOCKER, together," agreed Rika. "Hanyuu, can you name them all?"

Hanyuu went swirly eyed as she went dizzy, "There's too many! I can't remember them all!"

"Alright, then I'll recite all their names," said Rika. She took a deep breath and one by one named all the Riders who'd defeated GIN-SHOCKER. "Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, Dark Kiva, Dark Kabuto, Orga, Wraith, Decade, Diend, Double, Showa, Slasher, Musician, Armadillo, Carmen, Arachnea and Zero!"

Hanyuu applauded, "Amazing, but what about this?"

Hanyuu pointed at the screen which showed J transforming into Decade Complete Form.

"That is Kamen Rider Decade's Complete Form," Rika explained, "It's his final form, the strongest form he has."

Hanyuu nodded and said to the audience, "Well, that's our review for this episode! Stay tuned for the next one!"

Rika added "See you next time on…"

"**Rider Special Review!**"


	2. Virus

**DHS CHAPTER PART 2: VIRUS**

In the meta-world, within the octagonal room with white walls and tall windows sat the Observers. That was their umbrella title. Present were Beatrice the Endless Witch and Golden Witch, Virgilia who was the previous Endless Witch, Bernkastel the Witch of Miracles, Lambdadelta the Witch of Certainty and With of the Absolute, Warren the Balance Guardian, Libra the Guardian of the Zodiac Knights, and Topper the Infernal Merchant.

"I must admit, Mr. Topper, that you really know how to make a good game," Beatrice complimented.

"Thank you, Beato," Topper accepted.

"Hopefully, my own game on Rokkenjima will be better," she added. "However, I doubt this game is over."

"Indeed," said Warren. "There's a twist, isn't there?" He narrowed his eyes.

"There often is in life," said Topper.

Virgilia commented, "I suppose you have a new game set up?"

"Indeed I have, Lady Virgilia," said Topper, grinning.

Lambdadelta pouted, "Hmph! The last game was no fair! The ending wasn't fun! I wanted to see GIN-SHOCKER win!" She accused Warren, pointing at him, "This is all your fault!"

"Lambdadelta, it's not ladylike to point or to be a sore loser. It's not good manners either," Bernkastel chided. Lambdadelta crossed her eyes but quitted down nonetheless. "Infernal Merchant, the game if you please?"

"Alright, and I have a new set up for you. However, I want you to choose sides. Good or evil?" Topper said.

"Good," answered Libra.

"Good, of course," answered Warren.

"Evil sounds like fun," grinned Lambdadelta.

"Then I shall choose the side of good," answered Bernkastel, smiling as Lambdadelta fumed. It was always like that. The blonde and bluenette would often be opponents in a game, but that didn't mean they cared any less for each other. It was how they bonded.

"Evil," Beatrice said, grinning as well.

"I shall support my student's decision and choose evil as well," Virgilia said.

"Alright, then as the Game Master I shall now explain the rules and commence the game! Each of you is given one chance, and only one chance to, to shift the game in a different direction. Now, let us begin!" Topper clapped his hands together.

The game was set.

"I've made a new batch of cookies and tea," said Ronove as he appeared.

* * *

><p>Rika: The Kamen Riders were able to do it. They were finally able to destroy GIN-SHOCKER. Though in a way, I'm not surprise. One of them is Shinichi, and he is a one of a kind. I'm glad once again things ended happily. Nipah!<p>

* * *

><p>Rena: Shin-Kun, thank goodness you came back safe and sound. I was worried, worried that you may have lost that fight. I'm glad that wasn't the case.<p>

* * *

><p>Satoshi: Whoo, I gotta say seeing that fight was for lack of words like seeing a war at work. Luckily, it was our side that won! The NEO-NUMBERS look happy. Even guys like Shogo and Daichi. Although, considering the circumstance, you have to be crazy not to be happy for them. The ones who'd kidnapped them and turned them into weapons are now gone and had been defeated.<p>

* * *

><p>Hana: If someone were to tell me in a long time ago that I along with some of the former NUMBERS and Riders would be the ones to defeat GIN-SHOCKER, I would've call them crazy and an idiot. I'm glad I was proven wrong, but I wish Michiru wouldn't gawk at those guys. I'm not jealous in case you're wondering. I'm just worried that she may get herself killed if she loses focus that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanyuu: They won! They won! I'm so happy! GIN-SHOCKER's gone. Thanks to Shinichi and Chiaki-san the future will be bright!<p>

* * *

><p>Shion: Heh, heh. Bravo, Shin-chan. Bravo. You were able to defeat GIN-SHOCKER, the Great Leader and that Darkloid with everyone's help! I'm very proud of you. However, don't think for a second that that we will excuse you from the punishment game because you saved the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Yokoshima: Yes! Dr. Magi and I are finally rid of those guys and I made myself look cool during the final battle! I gotta invite Asmo-chan coz we're going to paint the town red to celebrate. Plus, seeing Shinichi in that outfit is too damn funny to miss!<p>

* * *

><p>Chiaki: A lot has happened. To most it would seem like something out of a dream or fantasy, but now it's finally over. I no longer need to worry about what they can do to Hanyuu or the people who live here. For the first time in my life I can finally experience real peace.<p>

* * *

><p>Keiichi: Haha! That battle was awesome! The way the other Riders all appeared and beat the snot out of those guys and the finale of the fight was intense! It's like something out of a TV show, only better! I never thought that the legacy of the Riders was so huge but seeing them all, together, fighting on the same side and against the same enemy just proved that all Riders still together.<p>

* * *

><p>Satoko: Woah... I knew Riders were tough but seeing them all fight…sugoi. Shinichi-san really knew what he was doing. That 'All Rider Kick' he called to destroy the Great Leader and the GIN-SHOCKER fortress was amazing, but not as amazing as the Rider Kick that giant Rider pulled.<p>

* * *

><p>Mion: HA! Those GIN-SHOCKER jerks thought they could rule the world with their first stop being our village but Shin-chan showed them why they shouldn't pick a fight with a Rider who also a proud Hinamizawan! Shin-chan, you're definitely a hero!<p>

* * *

><p>Daichi: It's over. The people who'd tortured us for years and turned us into weapons have been defeated. Halleluiah. I won't say it to his face, but I'm glad that I didn't kill Shinichi. He's not the same BLACK 13 we knew. He found his peace and purpose and helped us to find ours. We may not be close friends, but we're comrades so that's good enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Shogo: GIN-SHOCKER has been destroyed. No matter how much I say it, it still feels so surreal. The formal organization I once fought for and opposed has fallen. I feel... happy. Now the others and I can finally live in peace. Shinichi was right. Hinamizawa really is a great village to live in. I'm glad we were able to protect the people here.<p>

* * *

><p>Michiru: WE DID IT! WE DID IT! GIN-SHOCKER'S GONE FOREVER! WOOHOO! We were finally able to send those horrible people packing. Their members are either destroyed or in jail. Hana was also so cute. She was jealous over me flirting with those guys…or at least I hope she was. It's hard to get a reaction from her sometimes from her.<p>

* * *

><p>Shiori: Thank Kami-sama. My son is now rid of those terrible people. We no longer have to worry about them targeting us. There is still the Darkloids to worry about, however, but I know Shinji and the others can handle them. Sho-chan, you'd be proud of what your son has grown to become.<p>

* * *

><p>A junkyard at night wouldn't be considered romantic. Actually, it would be considered spooky and creepy. However, to two people, the junkyard in Hinamizawa was the most romantic place in the world. The night's sky was covered in stars and the moon shone brightly. Soft music played near an old minivan as two figures danced.<p>

The two figures were Rena Ryuugu and her boyfriend Shinji "Shinichi" Banabara.

Rena Ryuugu was born in Hinamizawa but then moved to Ibaraki with her family. However, her mother and father ended up becoming divorced and Rena returned to Hinamizawa to forget about her mother and the pain her abandonment caused. She abandoned the name 'Reina' which her mother had given her and used the name Rena instead. She enjoyed collecting things she perceived as cute and would take them home with her. She was a cute girl, and in love with a wonderful boy. She was in love with Shinichi.

Shinji "Shinichi" Banabara was an amnesiac who Rena found in the rain one day. She brought him home and nursed him back to help. She was the first person he saw when he awoke and she called her his angel. They became friends and he ended up living with Rena and her father. He then went to school and befriended Rena's gang, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. While at first he was shy, he slowly grew out of his shell and became more active, cheerful, but slightly perverted.

Shinichi had a secret, though. He was Kamen Rider Showa, the Chosen Protector of Hinamizawa. Originally, he was known as BLACK 13 and was created by GIN-SHOCKER to be their weapon. A series of traumatic events led to him defecting and losing his memories of the organization, until Dr. Gebok showed himself to take him back. Shinichi fought Gebok and the GIN-SHOCKER organization, gaining new powers and allies along the way.

Not too long ago, Shinichi betrayed his friends and became High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER. However, this was simply a ruse. He was ARMOR's Trojan Horse and infiltrated GIN-SHOCKER to steal their top secret files. In the end, GIN-SHOCKER was crushed by the united force of the Kamen Riders.

GIN-SHOCKER wasn't Shinichi's only enemy. Darklings and Darkloids were also Shinichi's enemies. They were demonic beings that caused negative emotions like hatred, mistrust and paranoia to surface in humans in order to feed on humans to become stronger. This was known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Darklings and Darkloids were just demonic parasites, and dangerous ones. Shinichi swore to fight them to protect the village he called home.

Shinichi also found his mother. Actually, she found him. Famous adult literature writer, Shiori Banabara, was his mother and their reunion was a heartfelt one. While Shinichi couldn't remember her, his heart told him that she was indeed his mother. They bonded immediately and Shiori decided to stay in Hinamizawa with her son. She even took in Hanyuu and Rika and became their guardian. Like any mother she worried for her son and knew his job as a Kamen Rider was dangerous. However, she also realised that what he was doing was for the sake of the world and was proud of him when he saved the world.

The girl was twirled around as they danced. He was leading, of course.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Rena asked.

"Oh...just another one of my many talents," Shinichi answered. He dipped Rena and smiled down at her as she smiled back before he pulled her up. They were dancing cheek-to-cheek in the junkyard, under the stars, with soft music playing.

"I love you, Shin-kun," she said to him.

"I love you too, Rena-chan," he replied and he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched she kissed back.

"Smile for the camera," he said cheekily as he held up the camera and took a picture of them holding each other.

* * *

><p>Shinichi whistled as he put the newly developed photos inside the photo album. The photos in question were of the Kamen Riders who'd come to help him defeat GIN-SHOCKER. Since he had to keep his identity as a Kamen Rider a secret, he had all the photos developed at ARMOR.<p>

"What nice pictures," Shiori commented as she looked over her son's shoulder.

He gasped, surprised, "Kaa-chan, you scared me!"

"Sorry." She put her hands together apologetically. She pointed at a group photo. "I like this one." It had all the Kamen Riders, the Hinamizawan Gaming Club and Shiori in it. They had used a tripod and put the camera on a timer so everyone could be in the photo.

"Me too," he agreed. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Oh I ordered out. We're having curry ramen," Shiori answered.

"Sounds delicious." He closed the album and followed his mom out of his room and into the dining area downstairs.

Dinner at the Banabaras was often an interesting occasion. This time they'd ordered ramen but this was no ordinary ramen. It was a supersize bowl of curry ramen!

"For the winter season we need to eat spicy food to keep warm," said Shiori as she and her family sat around the table with the steaming bowl of curry ramen in the centre of the table. It was big enough to be a feast for their family of four.

Rika, Hanyuu, Shinichi and Shiori all held up their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" they all announced before they dug in.

"Delicious!" Hanyuu said. "Even if it's spicy I like it!"

"Yes, but this spiciness is nothing compared to kimchi," Rika remarked.

"We really should order ramen from this place more often," said Shinichi.

"And a supersize bowl can be shared by a lot of people," said Shiori with a smile.

It was rare for Shinichi to enjoy a dinner with his family uninterrupted. Sometimes he got called away in the middle of the meal to deal with an outbreak of Darklings or something GIN-SHOCKER was involved in.

A week had passed since the Final Battle against GIN-SHOCKER and life for Shinichi and his friends was returning to normal. With the threat of the evil organization gone, Shinichi could relax.

As he was eating, he smacked the back of his neck. Rika blinked. "What's wrong, Shinichi?"

"I just felt something like a mosquito bite," he said.

"But it's winter," said Hanyuu. "I don't think mosquitoes can fly around when it's cold."

"They don't," said Rika, frowning. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Shinichi scratched the back of his neck and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Shinichi was standing in front of a mirror. He took a deep breath and spread his feet a couple of feet apart before he began to move. First he twisted his waist to his left, his arm straight and pointed to the left with his palm facing down and his fingers pointed forward. His left fist was at his hip, clenched tight. He then drew his right arm back, his hand balled into a fist as he placed it on his right hip. His left arm went up, the hand still a fist as he raised his forearm. The knuckles of his left fist were leveled with his eyes. He then crossed his wrists in front of his face before throwing his arms out to the sides.<p>

He heard someone clearing their throat and turned his head to look at the entrance of his room to see Rika with a quizzical look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Rika-chan," he responded, "I'm just trying out a new henshin pose."

"Is all that really necessary?" asked Rika.

"The other Riders do it," reasoned Shinichi.

Rika decided to leave the matter aside and said, "Shiori-mama told me to call you down for breakfast or we'll be late for school."

"Oh, OK."

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing that!" Mion shouted as she pointed at Shinichi's clothes. They were the same clothes he'd worn in his guise as High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER.<p>

"Why? It looks cool," said Shinichi. He'd entered the classroom with Rika, Rena and Hanyuu.

Mion's left eye twitched. Those clothes brought back some bad memories.

"And it's no problem. I removed GIN-SHOCKER's emblem," Shinichi reasoned. He was also wearing a scarf. "These clothes are pretty warm and toasty too."

"And they also make Shin-kun look cool," Rena smiled.

"Yeah, Mion," Keiichi said to his girlfriend, "Relax. They're just clothes."

"You're right, Kei-chan," she agreed. "Sorry about that, Shin-chan," she apologized to her friend.

"Apology accepted," said Shinichi as he removed his coat and draped it over the back of his chair. He then sat down and took out his new ARMOR ID card. He'd been promoted but his security clearance had only gone up one level. Previously, he only had Level 2 clearance but now he had a Level 3 clearance. He still had a long way to go before becoming one of their top agents.

He looked out the window. It was snowing.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Daichi sneezed as he walked towards his workplace, the animal shelter in Okinomiya. He hated the cold and he hated how Yokoshima kept bringing his girlfriend over to their place.<p>

Yes, Yokoshima and Daichi lived in a small two-bedroom apartment with Yokoshima. Daichi tolerated Yokoshima, but only barely, but he needed someone to help pay for half the rent and also, which he would never admit, he enjoyed Yokoshima's company. At least he had someone to talk to. He also had a black cat he named 'Scar' because of the cross-shaped scar on its forehead. It was probably his imagination, but Scar seemed more intelligent than the average cat.

* * *

><p>Chiaki sighed as he locked up his house. He still lived in the forest and had also gotten a generator to provide him with electricity. Without a word he began his trek towards his workplace, which was the shop Mion's uncle owned.<p>

* * *

><p>Hana, Michiru and Yokoshima were at the Irie Clinic. Yokoshima, as usual, was mopping the floor as Michiru and Hana were doing some work in the back organizing the medical supplies. Irie appreciated their help. As a lone doctor in Hinamizawa he was often kept busy. At least with the help of his staff he could get some work done and not be overwhelmed.<p>

He too had heard the news about the battle at the quarry and had seen the giant figure of Jumbo Decade. It was a huge shock. He'd seen the NEO-NUMBERS' transformations but a giant Rider was a first. Clearly, there was a lot more about Riders then he'd ever understand.

* * *

><p>It was winter, and the entire village of Hinamizawa was covered in a blanket of white snow. Christmas was just around the corner too. At the local school in the village, the kids had been let out after final period but instead of going straight home they were having fun in the schoolyard. Some kids were making snowmen and snow angels but of course the Hinamizawa Gaming Club was having a snowball fight. There were no winners or losers. They were just having fun throwing snowballs at each other.<p>

The news of Jumbo Decade's appearance and the Rider VS GIN-SHOCKER war which had taken place in the quarry was sparking a lot of gossip. A reporter who'd come to cover the rumors around the Kamen Rider's appearance in Hinamizawa had gone to the quarry with her cameraman and from a safe distance had recorded the entire thing. Oryo, the current head of the Sonozaki Clan, was also vexed with this information, especially concerning the outsider who could wield the treasures of the Three Great Houses as his own. Mentions of the Oni no Hone being used by someone outside her family caused her to boil inside in outrage. However, it also surprised her that the artifact indeed possessed hidden power. Unfortunately, she didn't know how it was accessed.

The person in question, who was able to access the Oni no Hone's power at will, was none other than Shinichi. At present, he was just having fun throwing snowballs. He was laughing, carefree, and without worries. After GIN-SHOCKER's defeat he just felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Shin-chan, think fast!" Mion called as she tossed a snowball at his back. He ducked under it and she cursed under her breath, "Damn!"

"My turn, Mion," he said sinisterly, turning to face her with a snowball in hand. As he was about to lob it, his pupils suddenly dilated as he clenched his chest, dropping the snowball. He then collapsed onto his knees before falling over, convulsing like he was having a seizure. He was also screaming in agony as dark veins began to show on his face and his eyes became bloodshot.

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena cried out as she ran towards her fallen boyfriend. The rest of the Gaming Club ceased their playing and ran towards him as he continued to convulse and scream in pain.

"SHINICHI!" his friends screamed.

"I'm going to call Dr. Irie!" Satoshi informed his friends. "Stay with him." He ran into the school building to make an emergency call.

"Shin-kun…Shin-kun…" Rena whimpered, unsure of what to do. Her boyfriend was in pain and those screams tore into her heart.

Rika eyes narrowed. Was this the Hinamizawa Syndrome? No. Shinichi was immune. Gebok made sure of that since Shinichi's immune system wouldn't allow him to fall ill.

"Au! Au!" Hanyuu cried.

* * *

><p>Chiaki was moving boxes when he suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest before he began to scream and convulse. Mion's uncle rushed in to see what was happening and immediately panicked before rushing to his phone to call for an ambulance. "Hello, yes this is an emergency! My worker's suffering from a seizure or something! Please, get here quick!"<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Irie was in his office when his phone rang. As he was about to pick up the call, he heard a trio of screams; two female and one male. Immediately, he ran out of his office to see his nurses and janitor, Hana, Michiru and Yokoshima respectively, lying on their backs and convulsing with bloodshot eyes, hands to their chest and screaming.<p>

"Hana! Michiru! Yokoshima!" Irie screamed before he rushed back inside to get a sedative to calm them down. Was it the Hinamizawa Syndrome?

* * *

><p>Daichi was just strumming his guitar when it happened. He suddenly fell off his chair, clutching his chest as he felt an incredibly hot and burning pain erupt all over his body. His co-worker<strong>,<strong> who'd been in the back, heard all the animals in the shelter making noise and finally heard Daichi screaming. She quickly made a call for an ambulance. As much as a jerk Daichi was, he was still her co-worker and he didn't do bad work. She couldn't lose the guy now.

* * *

><p>Shogo was at the Sonozaki Estate, doing his job as one of the family's bodyguards. Kasai was with him when it happened. All of a sudden, Shogo just fell over and began to scream and convulse like he was having a heart attack and seizure at the same time. Hearing the commotion, Akane and her husband Saburou ran out to check to see the young man in pain.<p>

"Anata, call for an ambulance!" Akane said to her husband.

"Alright, dear," Saburou nodded before going inside to make a call. Akane knelt down and took one of Shogo's hands.

"Shogo-kun, hold on. Help is on the way," said Akane.

* * *

><p>Shiori was working on her novel when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello? Yes, this is Shiori Banabara. Chie-sensei, what's wrong?"<p>

After some silence, Shiori's eyes widened and she yelled out in panic, "Alright! I'll be there! Thank you!" She slammed the receiver down on the phone and quickly put on a coat. Her mind was only focused on the fact that her son was in terrible pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the suffering of the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders was being viewed and enjoyed by someone thought to be dead. His concealed eyes watched with glee as his face broke into a wide and insane grin. He laughed as he watched them suffer, scream and convulse in agony. Things were developing perfectly.<p>

"You shouldn't have done what you did, son. Now, you must pay for what you and the other traitors have done," Gebok said as if he knew what was happening. Indeed, he was responsible. He'd made the virus that was infecting the NEO-NUMBERS right now.

* * *

><p>Dr. Ryuki Hasuma stormed into Warren's office with an angry look on his face. In his hand was a manila folder. "Warren!"<p>

Ryuki slammed the manila folder on Warren's desk and was wearing an angry expression on his face. "Ryuki, what brings you here?" asked Warren.

"Why didn't you tell me we had a Black Ops team called "The Thunderbolts"?" demanded Ryuki. Warren gave him an inquisitive look.

"How did you find out?" questioned Warren.

"Craig and Ryuga aren't exactly good at keeping secrets when drunk. They let it slip and so I did some research with Takada's help and found these." He pointed at the manila folder. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought you trusted me."

"Ryuki, you have to understand that I kept the Thunderbolts a secret for a reason."

Ryuki muttered, "Maybe, but you still should've told me."

Warren looked his friend in the eye. "Ryuki, I trust you with my life. I trust you with the lives of billions. I trust you with the lives of my children. That's why I put you in charge of DORA, because you're the only one I trust with this. But The Thunderbolts, they do the jobs that are too dirty for other heroes."

Ryuki sighed. He didn't have to like it but he also agreed that desperate situations called for desperate measures. "Makes sense. There are some things we have to do that are...unsavory to protect the innocent. However, what got my attention was this. Why is Shinji Banabara's name among the names of future candidates?" There was Shinichi's name in the list, and the folder also included his file and photo.

"His time capabilities make for an interesting study. Using his powers, Shinichi has the ability to reverse a botched mission. Of course, we still need to know how far he'd be willing to go. That's why he's only a possible candidate" explained Warren.

"And judging by his behavior, he's willing to do anything to protect his friends and loved ones. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty," Ryuki concluded. "So, you didn't tell me because you didn't want to upset me, is that it?" asked Ryuki.

"It'd be idealism vs. realism, and that never ends well. You're an idealist and I'm a realist. It's been like that since we've known each other." He stated, "I know he's willing to do whatever it takes to keep his friends and family safe, but in the field, where the Thunderbolts take a more…proactive approach, I'm not sure."

"He's still a young boy," said Ryuki.

"A young boy with powers that make him an Alpha Level threat in the wrong hands," Warren retorted. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Talk to me." Warren's eyes widened and Ryuki noted his expression. It was one of worry. "OK, I understand." He put the phone down. "Ryuki, prepare the infirmary. The NEO-NUMBERS are down," he ordered.

"I understand, Director-san." In a pillar of flames Ryuki teleported out of the office and straight to the infirmary.

Warren decided to make another call, an emergency call as he pressed a button on his intercom, "Get me Reed, Tony and Hank. NOW!"

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: Oh, what's going to happen to the NEO-NUMBERS? Find out in the next chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

A red curtain rose to reveal a screen as Rika and Hanyuu took the stage

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"And this is '**Rider Special Review'!**" they announced in unison.

"Welcome to our second episode," said Rika, "Now let's start the review with the first Rider of the story who is none other than Kamen Rider Showa!"

Hanyuu explained as a picture of Showa was shown on the screen, "Kamen Rider Showa first made himself known during the night of the Watanagashi Festival in Hinamizawa in the year 1984. Since then he's been protecting the villain from the dark creatures known as Darklings and Darkloids."

Rika added, "Kamen Rider Showa is the alter-ego of our friend and brother, Shinji "Shinichi" Banabara." A picture of Shinichi was shown.

Hanyuu continued, "Kamen Rider Showa was originally known as BLACK 13 of GIN-SHOCKER and one of their most powerful weapons. Due to a series of events that lead to his defection of the organization, he ended up in Hinamizawa with amnesia."

Rika went on, "Kamen Rider Showa possesses many special abilities. First, he can transform into any of the Kamen Riders from Ichigo all the way to J." A picture depicting the Riders appeared on the screen. "Not only does he mimic their forms, but he can also use their powers, weapons and fighting skills. He can also transform into his original BLACK 13 form and can also access Berserker Mode which allows him to generate energy blades and spikes from his body."

"Not only that," continued Hanyuu, "Kamen Rider Showa can also use the Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone, and Kage no Hoshi to assume three new forms known as Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form." A picture of the three mentioned forms appeared on the screen. "And when he combines them, he gains access to the all powerful Hinamizawa Guardian Form!" A picture of the golden-armored Hinamizawa Guardian Form was shown next. "Sugoi! He looks so cool!"

Rika, voice turning deep, then added, "He also possesses the power to reverse time called 'Return to the Past'. This resets everything and erases all the collateral damage caused during a fight. This power is useful, since it allows him to revive the dead. However, his most frightening ability is known as 'Erase'. Anything or anyone he destroys in Rider form is completely erased from existence and not even his Return to the Past can bring them back."

Hanyuu shivered, "Scary…Au…" She continued, "Kamen Rider Showa also has an impressive arsenal. First, he has the Showa-Racer which possesses lasers in the headlights, able to transform into a Flight Mode, and can generate an energy barrier to shield it and the Rider from harm. His weapons are the Showa-Blade which is a sword that has an energy blade and the Showa-Blaster which is a powerful gun. Don't forget that he can also wield the Higurashi no Yaiba, wield the elements of fire, wind and lightning because of the Oni no Hone, and use the ninja arts when he uses the Kage no Hoshi."

Rika concludes, "Kamen Rider Showa also has a collection of powerful attacks he uses to destroy his enemies. Attacks like the 'Rider Punch' and 'Rider Kick' are among them, along with several variations of these attacks like the 'Ryuusei Punch' or 'Burst Kick'." Cheerfully, she wrapped it up, "And so ends our little segment! Tune in next time when we review another Kamen Rider!"

"See you next time on '**Rider Special Review'!**" Hanyuu waved as the curtains closed.


	3. Cure

**DHS CHAPTER PART 3: CURE**

The NEO-NUMBERS had been transported to ARMOR's hospital wing and were now lying in infirmary beds. After receiving a heavy dose or sedatives and anesthetics to keep them calm, Dr. Magi performed a medical examination on them to make a horrible discovery.

Dr. Magi gave them the rundown, "They've been infected by a virus that's attacking their genetic and cybernetic modifications. It's literally causing their bodies to break down as they can't survive without those modifications. In less than 24 hours they'll expire. However, that's not the worst."

Ryuki asked, "What do you mean?" He didn't like how Dr. Magi had said it.

"Their bodies will self-destruct. They are now living, breathing time bombs just waiting to explode, literally."

Ryuki's eyes went wide in shock. '_They're going to…explode?_' He could picture the gruesome scene in his mind. It sickened him.

"Well then, we don't have much time. Doc Magi I want you helping out. You're our expert on the systems," said Warren.

Dr. Magi promised, "I'll do my best. Yokoshima is like a son to me and I can't let him down. He has a girlfriend now and I can't bear to deliver the news to her if anything were to happen to him."

"Dr. Magi, do you know how they got the virus?" questioned Ryuki.

"I don't know how, but I do know who. This has Gebok written all over it. That cockroach just doesn't know when to give up or stay dead," said Dr. Magi.

"We can speculate on the cause later," said Warren. "Now we need a solution. For that I've called Reed, Tony and Hank to help us. "

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, right?" Ryuki said to his friend.

"Yes, it's one of those times, Ryuki. You better continue to monitor their condition. I got to go meet some people," said Warren.

"I will, Director-san," said Ryuki with a salute.

"By the way, how are they doing?" Warren asked.

"Stable," Ryuki answered.

"And the virus?"

"Still spreading."

"I see." Warren noted the serious expression on Ryuki's face. "Ryuki, what are you thinking?"

"Director-san, I'm going to go find Gebok and demand he give me the cure while Reed-san, Tony-san and Hank-san continue their work," said Ryuki.

"How do you expect to find him?" Warren asked his friend. "Gebok could be anywhere."

"Warren-san, after all this time, do you still underestimate me?" Ryuki questioned. "I am Head of DORA. I'll use all the resources at my disposal to track him down."

"Hurry then. We don't have much time," Warren cautioned.

"I will," said Ryuki. He gave a salute before he headed towards the train terminal to board the ChronoLiner. He had some hunting to do.

As he exited the infirmary, he was immediately surrounded and bombarded by questions from the people closest to the infected NEO-NUMBERS.

"How is my son?" Shiori asked.

"Is Shin-kun going to be alright?" Rena asked.

"How's Chiaki-san?" Hanyuu asked.

"Are Hana-chan and Michiru-chan going to be okay?" Dr. Irie asked.

"Is my Yoko-kun going to wake up!" a panicking Asmodeus asked.

"Please, be calm, one at a time," Ryuki requested. He explained, "They are stable. We managed to sedate them and give them an anesthesia so they won't be in pain." He hated being the bearer of bad news but they deserved to know.

"What happened?" Rika asked.

Ryuki took a deep breath of air and began his explanation, "The NEO-NUMBERS have been infected by a virus which is now spreading all over their body. It first attacked their cybernetic and genetic modifications, which is why they looked like they were having heart attacks and seizures." He couldn't tell them that the NEO-NUMBERS' were going to self-destruct in less than 24 hours. That was the last thing he was going to tell them. "Rest assured, we are doing all we can to cure them."

"Then why aren't you in there?" Mion asked.

"I'm going to get the cure even if it kills me," Ryuki said seriously. He then walked past them with determination flaring in his emerald eyes. He felt someone grab his sleeve and turned to face Rena and Shiori.

"Please, save my boy. He's all I have left," pleaded Shiori.

"Don't let Shin-kun die," Rena begged.

"Don't worry. I swear on my honor that I will save them," Ryuki promised them.

* * *

><p>Warren walked into a large scientific laboratory. It was filled with mechanical instruments, chemicals and various other scientific devices. There were three men in there with him. "Gentlemen, we have a situation. Several of our newest agents have been infected with a virus designed specifically for them. As far as we know, there is no cure for it. You three are the greatest minds ARMOR has to offer. Tony, Reed, Hank, I need your help," said Warren.<p>

"Of course we'll help Warren," spoke Reed Richards, who was also known as Mr. Fantastic.

"We've known each other for years, kid. No way in hell would we let you down," added Tony Stark, who was also known as Iron Man.

Henry Pym, who was also known as The Wasp, was looking over the charts Warren had given them on the subjects. "It'll be difficult. The virus seems to be a mixture of both science and magic. Something like this is pretty complex."

Warren smirked. "Why else would I ask you three here? I know you can do it. Now, get to work." He then left them to their work. If anybody could help the NEO-NUMBERS, his world's most brilliant minds could.

* * *

><p>Ryuki exited the subway and looked around. The ChronoLiner had dropped Ryuki at a city where he would begin his search for Gebok. He needed to work fast and find Gebok. The NEO-NUMBERS were running out of time.<p>

"According to the reports, a person matching Dr. Gebok's description was last seen in this city," said Ryuki as he looked around. "Finding him will be like finding a needle in a haystack. If I were a mad scientist, where would I hide my lab to conduct my experiments?" he mumbled as he walked along the street. He stepped upon a manhole cover. "Strange this cover looks new," he mumbled.

Ryuki had always followed his instincts and they were rarely wrong. He decided to chance it. He took off the manhole cover and climbed down. The sewers stank but this was not the first time he had to literally get his hands dirty. He landed with a splash and ended up knee deep in dirty water. He covered his nose. "I should've brought my wading boots." After fighting with the likes of Plasmus and other disgusting villains, Ryuki had grown accustomed to such places. As he waded through the water, he allowed his instinct to guide him. "Why do villains always use the sewer as a hideout? It's unsanitary." When he found a wall depicting the image of Athena, which was the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, he knew he'd found a clue. Above the image of the goddess was Greek writing, which translated into 'Philosophy' and 'Love of Knowledge.'

"If that's not a clue I don't know what is," said Ryuki. He put his palm onto the wall and gave a push with telekinesis. Cracks began to spread out all over the wall before it crumbled. Water began to drain into the wall as Ryuki entered. He now stood in a narrow corridor. His instincts told him to move forward and so he did. As he walked along the corridor, he began to note that there were numerous corners. He logically deduced the corridor to be a maze, or more accurately a labyrinth.

"I better call Warren-san," Ryuki said as he took out his communicator. "Warren-san, this is Draco. Warren-san, do you copy?" He only received static in return. "Looks like I'm in a labyrinth and cut off from the others," frowned Ryuki as he pocketed his communicator. "Looks like I'm on my own." He then heard loud stomping and grimaced. "Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought." He turned around and saw a mechanical Minotaur stomping towards him. "A Minotaur, how fitting." He'd read the old Greek myth of the Labyrinth and the Minotaur. It seemed Gebok was trying to play a game with him. A panel in the Mecha-Minotaur's chest opened to reveal a screen. It displayed static for a few seconds before Gebok's face was shown.

"_Hello!_" Gebok greeted. "_I hope you're enjoying my maze. Now, I want to see how much fun you'll have with my Mecha-Minotaur. Don't die too quickly! It wouldn't be fun that way!_" The panel slid over the screen and the Mecha-Minotaur bellowed. It charged at Ryuki who stood his grown, eyes narrowed. The young doctor waited for the Mecha-Minotaur to make its first move, which it did. It brought its fists down on Ryuki but the red-haired, bespectacled doctor raised his arms and caught the fists in his hands. He grunted but stood firmly in place.

With a blast of telekinesis he sent the Mecha-Minotaur flying and embedded it in the far wall. He then fired a stream of flames from his palms, reducing it to a smoldering piece of scrap metal. It began to melt under the intense heat and was incapacitated.

Ryuki let out a breath of relief as he put out the flames in his hands. "It's been a long time since I had to do that." He then began to make his way through the labyrinth. His only guide was his instincts.

With his psychic powers he was able to avoid all the traps. The arrows that shot out of the wall were deflected by a psychic energy barrier, he shattered a boulder rolling towards him, he teleported out of a chamber when the walls and ceiling tried to crush him, and destroyed a few more Mecha-Minotaurs that were patrolling the labyrinth.

* * *

><p>"Ryuki hasn't checked in for a while now. This isn't like him," said Warren worriedly. "I knew I should've sent someone with him."<p>

"Then why didn't you?" asked Shiori.

"Shiori, I've known Ryuki for years and he's proven that he can take care of himself," said Warren. "But as much as a trust him, I can't help but worry. He's my brother. It's the same for you, isn't it? You worry about your son as well."

"Well, of course I do. He's my only son. I've already lost him once, and I don't think I can bear the thought of losing him again."

"I understand how you feel. Losing a child is never easy," Warren agreed. He looked over to Rena.

Rena continued to watch Shinichi through the window of the medical ward. He was sleeping so peacefully. A few hours ago he'd been suffering. "Shin-kun…" Her hands were pressed against the glass. It was separating her from her from the boy she loved. "Please, don't die…"

* * *

><p>"Left or right?" Ryuki said as he reached a fork in the road. There were two directions he could go through. "I could get lost and end up back here where I started, or there might be more traps waiting for me," he said to himself as he crossed his arms. His instincts had brought him this far and the risks had increased with every step he took. "What did Gar always do?" He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He took out an American quarter from his pocket and said, "Heads I go left, Tails I go right." He tossed it into the air and caught it before slapping it down on the back of his other hand. He lifted his hand to see which side the quarter fell on.<p>

"Heads, I go left," he concluded with a nod. He then chose the left path without hesitation. The path was clear. There were no traps and no mechanical Minotaur. However, Ryuki kept his guard up. There was no telling what was going to happen.

He finally found Gebok's lab and inspected it once he stepped inside. Ryuki had seen Takada's lab but it wasn't as nightmarish as this one. Takada never kept animals preserved in jars but Gebok had a whole collection of them and a few seemed mutated. There were also machines Ryuki barely recognized but were no doubt sinister in nature. He saw an operating table and the instruments in a tray nearby and blanched, knowing what Gebok would do with those. He also spied a computer. A guy like Gebok would keep records of all of his experiments, including the virus infecting the NEO-NUMBERS.

As he was about to approach the computer, he heard the sound of applause. "Bravo. Bravo. I'm so glad you were able to find me." Ryuki turned to face the mad scientist who was clapping. "Welcome to my humble laboratory, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma."

"Dr. Gebok," said Ryuki as he stared at the scientist with disgust and contempt, "A genius in the fields of medicine, genetics and cybernetics."

"My reputation precedes me," said Gebok with his characteristic grin.

"You were also shunned by the scientific community for your unethical studies and experiments," Ryuki continued as his eyes narrowed, "Which is why you joined GIN-SHOCKER in the first place."

"You know a lot. Are you a fan?" joked Gebok.

"I'm here to demand you give me the cure to the virus you infected the NEO-NUMBERS with," Ryuki stated plainly and threateningly.

"Oh and why should I do that? BLACK 13 and those other traitors deserve to die for betraying GIN-SHOCKER," Gebok said coldly.

"No, they deserve a chance to live their own lives and live in peace," Ryuki countered, "But you just couldn't let them have that, could you?"

"No, no way."

"Then it looks like I have to capture you and have the answers taken from you by force!" Ryuki declared as he clenched his fists. Fire erupted from his hands.

"You know, for all you know about me there is a bit of information that not many know of. My parentage, for example," said Gebok. "My father was a genius, but a misunderstood genius. People called him mad but yet there were still those who saw what he could contribute to the world." Gebok tossed off his white coat and his fedora, letting out his blond hair. "My father was a member of one of the greatest organizations in the world, only to be crushed by the Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo." Ryuki's eyes narrowed. "My father was a member of SHOCKER and his name was…" Gebok took a black cape out of nowhere and put it on before posing dramatically, "Dr. Shinigami!"

"No different from your father, just another madman," spat Ryuki in disgust.

Gebok argued, "My father was a visionary, a true pioneer in the field of genetic modifications. It's only the blind that could not see his greatness which I've inherited."

"All you've inherited is his madness and his lack of moral and compassion," Ryuki shot back.

"Sticks and stones," said Gebok in a sing-song voice. "Now, you want the cure? Come and get it, but first I need to change into something more comfortable!" With a laugh his entire body morphed and in Gebok's place was a humanoid clad in brown armor like an insect's exoskeleton. His head now sported mandibles and black bug-like eyes with a pair of long antennae. Only the lower half of his face was still human, the rest was completely insect. His hands now had claws at the tip of his fingers and he wore a black coat which was in tatters.

He was now a cockroach-human. In this form he was known as…

"Roach Satan!" the newly transformed Dr. Gebok Shinigami announced.

"Ugly, just like your heart and soul," Ryuki commented.

"Yes, but this form is appropriate for me. A cockroach is not easily killed by things like radiation, and they can still survive without their heads, albeit not for very long," Roach Satan said with a laugh.

"One sure way to kill a cockroach is to squash it and I'm here to do just that!" said Dr. Ryuki Hasuma as he tossed off his coat. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with red gloves and boots and around his waist was a belt with a metal buckle that looked like it could split apart. He held a card in his hand. "Or in this case, burn you! Henshin!" He slid the card into his belt buckle and then split the buckle open, revealing a golden dragon crest. Crimson energy shards erupted from the belt and surrounded him before converging onto his body, donning him in a suit of armor. The bodysuit was black with red jagged patterns on the sleeves and legs. He wore red gauntlets and boots. On his torso he wore red armor with broad shoulders and the chestplate resembled a dragon's face with glowing yellow eyes and a silver stripe running down the middle. Near the collar was a gold dragon crest. The helmet on his head sported large, red triangular eyes with white spikes under them that extended to the bike and a silver mouthplate.

"Kamen Rider Draco! Kenzan!" Draco announced.

"So, you're the Kamen Rider who faced the Great Leader and failed," sneered Roach Satan.

"Actually, your Great Leader ran away, but Shinichi was the one to defeat him," retorted Draco. He summoned his Masked Rider Sword Keyblade. "This time I will defeat you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The Kaijin and Rider then charged at each other, shouting. As soon as they collided a shower of sparks exploded from their impact.

"Why do you still torment them?" Draco demanded as he pushed with his Keyblade, which was being pushed back by Roach Satan with the blade held between his hands.

"Why not? It's fun! Plus, I want to observe if they can survive this," Roach Satan retorted as he pushed and then slashed Draco across the chest with his clawed hands.

"So, this is just another experiment for you?" Draco questioned as he thrust with his weapon, sending Roach Satan stumbling backwards as he was hit.

"That's right! To me everything and anything can be made into an experiment and BLACK 13 was my greatest experiment of all!" Roach Satan exclaimed proudly. His eyes fired lasers at Draco but the Rider blocked with the shield equipped to his Keyblade.

"He's a human being! They all are!" Draco returned as he slashed at Roach Satan, striking him across the chest. "They had families!" He slashed. "They had loved ones!" Another slash. "And you and GIN-SHOCKER took them away! And for what? To be your slaves." This statement was followed by several more slashes that sent Roach Satan reeling.

"You can never understand what true science entails!" Roach Satan shot back as he returned the blows with slashes from his own claws. "Science requires sacrifice and no limits! That is what GIN-SHOCKER gave me!"

"What GIN-SHOCKER gave you was the opportunity to destroy a young boy's life!" argued Draco. "You became obsessed with making your perfect little 'Pinocchio', but you don't want him to become a real boy, did you? No, you just wanted him to remain your puppet!" Draco slammed his fist across Roach Satan's face, causing him to spit blood.

"No, what I did was make him better! It's because of me he is what he is today! The powers he has are all thanks to me!" Roach Satan rebuked as his antennae crackled and he fired bolts of lightning at Draco.

Draco ran through the bolts that flew past him and he jumped to slam his knee into Roach Satan's chest before kicking out with his other leg, knocking Roach Satan onto his back. Draco swung his Keyblade down to cleave Roach Satan in two, only for the humanoid cockroach to roll out of the way and scurry to safety. "Just like a cockroach to scurry."

"Cockroach also multiply!" Roach Satan retorted and after that statement several duplicates of him appeared and surrounded Draco. Draco was unfazed and as they attacked he swung his Keyblade, firing purple beams of energy that homed in on the duplicates and destroyed them. He then swung his Keyblade down and caused a surge that sent a wave of sharp rocks straight at Roach Satan. Roach Satan was struck but he survived the attack. He then charged at Draco and as soon as he was in range the Keyblade became engulfed in flames and Draco swung, cutting Roach Satan across the chest, leaving a burning gash in his chest.

"Cockroaches also get easily squashed!" Draco retorted, "And burnt!" He thrust his hand forward and hurled a barrage of fireballs at Roach Satan. He dodged a few but the lucky ones hit and exploded, injuring him further judging by the charred marks and the smoke rising from his body.

"Yes, but this cockroach won't be burnt so easily!" Roach Satan retorted. He then blurred out of sight and Draco started to stumble around as he was hit by an invisible force. In actuality, Roach Satan was moving at hyper speed which made him invisible and Draco totally vulnerable.

Draco was knocked to the ground by another blow, dropping his Keyblade which slid across the floor. He could still sense Roach Satan's presence but the mad scientist was too fast for him to launch a counterattack. "Looks like I have to use it." He reached down to the left side of his belt which was equipped with a device that resembled a metallic rhinoceros beetle. It had Smart Brain's emblem on it. With a command of, "Hyper Clock Up," he slapped the emblem and activated the machine.

He was soon moving at the same speed as Roach Satan, making him visible in Draco's sights. The Dragon Rider rushed at Roach Satan, telekinetically pulling the Masked Rider Sword into his hand before thrusting his Keyblade straight at Roach Satan's heart. The humanoid cockroach spun out of the way and avoided the blow, only for Draco to whirl around and strike Roach Satan with the flat side, knocking him backwards into a wall. The wall broke on impact but the debris was floating in the air and not falling. This was because both combatants were moving faster than their environment and so everything around them was moving much slower compared to them. A normal person would only see the damage caused by such a fight but not what was causing it. Grooves caused by the Keyblade appeared on the walls and a few were a result of Goko Satan's claws hitting as well. Dents were appearing in the ceiling, floor and walls when the two fighters hit.

Once returning to normal speed, the two fighters faced off, panting as they glared at each other. "How long do you think you can last?" Roach Satan questioned.

"As long as it takes until I capture you and bring you for questioning," answered Draco, "Now give up."

"Give up? Give up!" Roach Satan laughed. "I've just only started!" He multiplied himself again.

"That trick again?" Draco's eyes narrowed. He spun his Keyblade around in one hand before tossing it into the air. It spun around and around, striking the Roach Satan copies and destroying them with ease before returning into his hand like a boomerang. All the Roach Satan clones were destroyed. He looked around and found the original gone. "He gave me the slip." He banished his Keyblade and went to Gebok's computer.

"Alright, let's see what you got." However, as soon as his fingers touched the keyboard, the computer exploded. Fortunately, his armor protected him from the blast. Unfortunately, he'd lost any useful information he could've used to help the NEO-NUMBERS.

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy." Gebok may have information on the cure in his computer. He saw a fridge in the corner and decided to check it out. What he saw were rows and rows of glass vials in a tray. "One of this must be the cure, or all of them could be poison." He took out the tray. "I have no time to waste. I have to get these back to ARMOR."

* * *

><p>Ryuki returned to ARMOR with the vials, safe and sound.<p>

"The computer was locked, but I managed to find these," said Ryuki as he gently put the tray down on a table.

"Was it difficult?" Warren asked.

"It always is, but always rewarding," said Ryuki. "Now, one of these must be the cure." He took out the vials, two at a time, and checked their labels.

"Doesn't it seem too easy?" Warren commented. Ryuki paused.

"Yes, it does," said Ryuki. "Instead of helping, I might accidentally doom them." He frowned. "I'm such a fool." He rapped himself on the head.

"You're no fool," Warren objected.

"How are the NEO-NUMBERS doing? Have the others synthesized a cure yet?" Ryuki asked.

"They're close to a breakthrough, but running out of time," Warren answered. He sniffed. "Ryuki, just where were you?"

"The sewers," Ryuki answered.

"Take a shower and get a change of clothes," Warren ordered.

"Hai, Director." Ryuki then walked towards the showers.

"Kid, you never cease to amaze me," said Warren.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, what have you discovered?" asked Ryuki as he entered the lab to see the four geniuses. As head physician, he needed to know these things. He had already taken a shower and changed his clothes.<p>

"We discovered that the virus was mechanical in nature, which is what causes the self destruction in the final stages," started Tony. "It also explains why it's attacking their cybernetic modifications."

"It enters into the blood stream and infects the red blood cells, while at the same time, masking itself from the white blood cells. The virus then multiplies at an explosive rate," added Reed. "It's also attacking their genetic structure, causing their bodies to breakdown."

"Then, using the red blood cells as couriers, the virus infects all major organs in the body. We also discovered what appeared to be mosquito bites but more like something caused by a syringe needle," finished Hank.

"Cyber Bugs, the mosquito variety," supplied Dr. Magi. "So that's how Gebok did it."

"Alright, but what about a solution to destroy the virus?" Ryuki questioned.

"Our current hypothesis is to actually jumpstart the final stage. Cause multiple miniature explosions. By doing this, we stop the final stage from fully developing. However, this has a fifty percent mortality rate," explained Reed.

"It's too risky," said Ryuki in protest, shaking his head. "We can't take the chance since there is a chance it might fail."

"We have to do something," implored Dr. Magi. "They're dying."

"I know, but we need to find a cure that won't risk killing them," said Ryuki. "I managed to recovered a tray filled with vials from Gebok's hideout. We can start from there. How much time do we have?"

"Less than 10 hours," said Tony.

"Right, so we can't waste time here."

* * *

><p>Warren was in his office, alone. Right now he needed the peace and solitude to think. The NEO-NUMBERS were dying and if that wasn't the case they were set to explode like bombs in less than 10 hours. Things looked grim. The only solution had a 50 percent chance of killing them. That was too huge a risk.<p>

He then sensed a presence and looked up to see a young woman with long indigo-colored hair. At first he thought it was Shiori, but judging by the height he thought he was looking at Rika. However, her eyes told him differently and the way she was dressed and carried herself confirmed she was not Rika.

"Greetings, Director of ARMOR," spoke Bernkastel.

"So, which of those Observers are you?" questioned Warren. He'd heard of Observers. They were beings of great power who watched over the mortal realm. Not all were benevolent. They had a habit of being mischievous whenever they got bored.

"I am Frederica Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles."

Warren nodded. "So, based on your looks, I'm guessing you're somehow related to Rika?"

She answered, "You could say I was born from her. So, as I've observed some of your subordinates have been stricken by a terrible illness."

Warren frowned and confirmed, "Gebok's doing, but you already knew this. Look, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but when omnipotent individuals seek me out, they either want something from me, or want too kill me. So, which one are you?"

She explained, "A group of us are playing a game. Three of us support the side of good while another three support the side of evil."

"And which do you support?" he questioned.

"Rika cares for Shinichi and thus I care for him to. I'll let you make your own conclusion on which side I'm on, but right now I hold the cure. Do you trust me?" Bernkastel then produced a small tray with vials in it. There were 7 vials, one for each of the NEO-NUMBERS.

Warren spoke, "Well, my future self seems to trust you. So, yes, I trust you as well."

She said in her usual monotone, "I only wish to win a game and I am just doing what I can to win. However, my opponents will counter my move, so be warned."

He said confidently, "Well, I'll be ready."

"As much as my opponent would love to see your agents explode, I'd rather see them survive and fight the good fight. This will be last time we see each other since this will be my only chance to intervene due to the rules of this game." And then she vanished in a cloud of golden butterflies.

Warren picked up a vial and said, "Thanks for the miracles, Witch of Miracles."

* * *

><p>Ryuki inspected a vial skeptically and asked, "Are you sure you can trust this Bernkastel person, Director-san?"<p>

"Yes," Warren said firmly. "She came all this way to give us a miracle. The least we can do is try."

"A witch made the cure," said Tony as he scrutinized the vials. "I never really liked or understood magic, but if this is the cure to what's happening to the NEO-NUMBERS, we have to try it on them."

"First we need to examine it," said Dr. Magi. "We have a sample of the virus from their blood. Let's see how it reacts to this 'cure'."

They dripped a sample of Yokoshima's blood under a microscope and then dripped a small sample of the 'miracle cure' Bernkastel had generously given to them. On a computer screen, they could see what was happening to the virus as the cure began to attack, disintegrating the virus in a matter of seconds.

Blinking, Ryuki said, "Sugoi, it works."

"That's enough proof for me," said Reed. "Men, grab a needle. It's time to give a few shots."

"I'll get Dr. Irie," said Dr. Magi.

Warren picked up a vial and whispered, "Thanks for the miracle."

* * *

><p>Shinichi sat up in his cot with Shiori, Rena, Hanyuu and Rika surrounding him. He and the NEO-NUMBERS been given the cure and had shown improvement from their previous condition.<p>

"Shin-kun, how are you feeling?" Rena asked.

"I feel fine," he answered. "The pain is gone."

"We were so scared!" Rena let out. "You were screaming and shaking! You were in so much pain!" He patted her on the head.

"It's okay, Rena-chan. I'm here and I'm alive," he assured her. His eyes went to his mother. "Kaa-chan."

"I thought I was going to lose you again," Shiori said. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy instead of the tears that fell when she thought he was going to die.

"Shinichi, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Rika asked.

"How are you feeling?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yeah," Shinichi confirmed, "I don't know what they did, but it worked. I feel fine, better than fine in fact!"

"The others are waiting outside," said Rika, "Do you want to see them?"

"Hey, if they came all the way here to make sure I was okay, why not? Let them in!"

The door opened and the gang entered. Among them was Asmodeus who'd come to see Yokoshima and she dashed straight to where her boyfriend was, yelling out his name.

"You had us scared for a minute there," said Mion.

"Yeah, you were on the ground and…" began Keiichi, only to be elbowed by Mion.

"I know, the pain was horrible," said Shinichi as he put a hand on his chest. "It felt like I was being burnt alive from the inside."

"Must've been horrible," murmured Satoshi.

"Not a walk in the park, but I'm okay now, thanks to the people here in ARMOR," said Shinichi. He then spoke, "Hey, you might wanna go see how the NEO-NUMBERS are doing."

* * *

><p>"Yoko-kun!"<p>

Glomp!

Asmodeus was straddling her boyfriend in bed and smothering his face with her breasts. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! I wanted to see you so bad but the mean doctors wouldn't let me! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Um…Asmodeus-san, I think you should let him breathe," advised Dr. Magi. "He's turning blue.**"**

Indeed, Yokoshima was suffocating and turning blue.

"Oh, sorry!" She let him go. The Pill Bug Rider took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"I think I prefer a kiss than being suffocated," said Yokoshima. Quick as lightning, Asmodeus crushed her mouth against his and shoving her tongue down his throat. Dr. Magi turned away to give Pill Bug Rider and the Stake of Lust some privacy.

* * *

><p>Hana and Michiru were hugging. The Mantis Rider was so glad to be alive and glad that her best friend was alive as well.<p>

"You know, it's funny. A long time ago I couldn't wait for death but now I'm relieved that I'm alive," said Hana with dry humor.

"Yeah, it used to be funny," Michiru agreed, "But I'm glad neither of us is dead. There's so much to do."

"Indeed," Hana agreed.

"I love you."

Hana's eyes widened when she heard the sudden confession. "Michiru…"

"I love you, Hana-chan," Michiru repeated. "I didn't want to die without you hearing it."

"Michiru…" Hana frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

Michiru smiled and hugged her best friend. "More than anything." She then perked up and asked, "Wanna play with some bananas later? We can even use whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

Hana grimaced. Michiru could be such a pervert sometimes.

"I see you girls are doing fine," said Dr. Irie.

"Boss!" Michiru gasped.

"Greetings, Doctor," Hana acknowledged.

"Girls, I'm glad you're both alive, so I'm going to give you a few days off to rest," said Dr. Irie.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Hana.

"But, if you insist, of course!" Michiru beamed.

* * *

><p>Daichi didn't have anyone to visit him, except for a black cat with a cross-shaped scar on its forehead. It meowed and jumped up onto the bed before curling up in his lap.<p>

"Stupid cat," he grumbled before scratching Scar's left ear. It purred.

"So, are you feeling better?" Satoshi asked, surprising Daichi. In Satoshi's hands was his guitar. Satoko was also standing next to her brother.

"Better than I was a few hours ago," said Daichi.

"Good," Satoko smiled.

"How come you're not over there with Shinichi?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, he's busy with his family," shrugged Satoshi. "We wanted to see you."

"We also went and got your guitar," added Satoko. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, and it was getting boring here anyway," answered Daichi. "Can I have my guitar back?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Satoshi handed Daichi back his guitar.

"How about a song?" Daichi offered as he started to strum.

* * *

><p>"Glad you're okay, Shogo," said Mion.<p>

"I'm glad as well, Mion-sama," answered Shogo. The Sonozaki twins were together, smiling at him. He was one of their bodyguards and a loyal one at that.

"You nearly died on us, man," Mion joked. "Don't do that, OK?"

"I'll try not to," he promised. "There's still so much to do."

"Maybe you should take a break," Shion suggested.

"Guess I do need it," he half-agreed.

* * *

><p>"Chiaki-san!"<p>

Chiaki saw the tiny goddess jumping up and hugging him. "Au! Au! You're okay! Au!" she was bawling like a baby, happy that he was alive, safe and sound.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Chiaki, hugging back. Hanyuu's eyes were wet with tears.

"I was so scared! I was so scared you were going to die!" she wailed.

"Hey, I'm not going to die ever again," he said to her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Floating high in the sky was what appeared to be a German castle. It was colored black with stained glass windows. Over the entrance was a seal that resembled a coffin with demonic looking eyes and 'D.H.S.' in blood red lettering. This was the headquarters of the Dark Hatred Society, an organization dedicated to the eradication of the human race in order to take control of the world.<p>

In the conference room within the castle walls sat a group of unique individuals. The conference room had suits of armor lining the walls and torches lit up the dark room. In the centre of the round conference table was their organization's seal. These people were the high-ranking executive members of DHS. Presently, they were viewing all the battles that Kamen Rider Showa had participated in on a huge viewing screen.

"He's kinda scrawny, ain't he?" a man said. He had coal black eyes, tanned skin, black hair and a chiseled face. He wore a white greatcoat, black snakeskin shoes and an air-force cap on his head. He was Air Commander Juro.

"But you must remember, Juro, that some of the deadliest things in the world come in surprisingly harmless looking packages," another man said. He wore black robes and a turban on his head. The centerpiece of the turban was a skull-shaped gem. He also had pale-white skin and red eyes, with a skinny appearance that made him look skeletal. He was Priest Venom.

"Makes perfect sense! After all, I'm one of them!" a beautiful woman spoke. She had black hair and violet eyes. Her choice of dress was a red satin dress with opera gloves. Her name was Countess Lovesoul

"Kuh! I could defeat him easily," snorted another man. The next speaker wasn't even human. He was a blue-colored mechanical man-wolf. His brain was encased in a clear glass dome on his head and the face of a mechanical wolf was depicted on his chest. He had metallic claw-like hands and thrusters on his back. He was known as Fierce Fighter Evilbrood.

"Enough!" All of them silenced as they saw a man walking into the conference room. He had a fat body with spindly arms and legs, a mostly bald head with flared out sideburns and hair on the back. He had a lazy look in his eyes and a snub nose. He wore a black and red jacket with matching pants, Jazz shoes on his feet, and around his waist was a black belt with a silver Four Aces belt buckle. He wore a sovereign ring on his right ring finger that sported the DHS seal and a solitaire ring on his middle finger with a red ruby in the centre. On his bald head he wore a French military hat. He was the Supreme Commander of DHS, Baron Yukanon.

Baron Yukanon cleared his throat and spoke, "I haven't summoned you all here to talk. I summoned you here to see a possible thorn in our sides!" The assembled executives looked shock.

"Surely you're joking?" Evilbrood said. "This kid!"

"No, for you see our newest executive member has told us of Showa and what he is capable of," Yukanon said.

"New executive member?" Juro asked, curious

"Yes, may I introduce the son of the Great Doctor Shinigami!" Baron Yukanon said as a new figure walked into the conference room. He wore a tuxedo with a white tail coat and black cape with red lining. He had long blond hair and sunglasses. Once he was known as Dr. Gebok but now he would take his father's name as the NEW Dr. Shinigami.

"I'm so pleased to be a part of this," said Dr. Shinigami.

"Weren't you a member of GIN-SHOCKER, and didn't that organization fall because of this kid?" asked Evilbrood. "And weren't you the one that gave this kid his powers in the first place?"

"Yes, indeed I was a GIN-SHOCKER member, and yes my former organization had fallen because of this Kamen Rider who I had a hand in creating. He was my greatest achievement and my greatest mistake. That is why I wish to join. I want to correct the mistakes I made in the past," answered Dr. Shinigami. He'd heard that Shinichi and the NEO-NUMBERS had survived due to 'divine intervention'.

"GIN-SHOCKER was a powerful organization, and it fell because of the Kamen Riders. In order for us to succeed, this Kamen Rider Showa must fall!" declared Baron Yukanon.

Lambdadelta appeared, visible only to Dr. Shinigami, and spoke, "Are you sure you're not going to fail, Gebok?"

"Of course not," he answered in a hushed tone, "And now that I have a 'guardian angel' by my side I am sure not to fail."

"Make sure you don't. I made a huge bet on this game and I expect your side to win," she warned.

"Relax, my dear. This is only the beginning of this new, as you say, game. It's going to get a lot better for the both of us, in the form of you winning your bet and me taking care of a past mistake." Dr. Shinigami grinned as Lambdadelta nodded and disappeared.

"Very well, Doctor," Priest Venom said as he approached their newest member, "Let me be the first to welcome you into our ranks."

"Thank you," Dr. Shinigami said. While shaking the priest's hand, he inwardly calculated when he would unleash his chaos upon the world again.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: A new enemy has reared its ugly head. The DHS. Will they be stronger than GIN-SHOCKER? Who knows?<p>

**"Rider Special Review!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to '**Rider Special Review**'!" they announced in unison.

"In today's episode, we'll be reviewing the second Kamen Rider to appear in the fic," began Rika. "Hanyuu, this is all yours."

Hanyuu, blushing, pointed to the screen and started, "The Rider we'll review today is Kamen Rider Slasher." A picture of Slasher and his civilian form, Chiaki Yukinojou. "He's also known as Chiaki Yukinojou and he is a very nice man." Hanyuu sighed.

Rika cleared her throat.

Hanyuu continued, "Anyway, the motif of Slasher's armor is a termite soldier. He was originally 'No. 02' of the NUMBERS but now he is one of the NEO-NUMBERS after he defected from GIN-SHOCKER. Slasher possesses the ability to shoot glue out from his the horn-like nozzle on his helmet and also turn his hands into chainsaws for battle. When driven over the edge he has a kamikaze mindset, but he is actually just a gentle giant under all that armor." She sighed dreamily again.

"Hanyuu," Rika prompted.

"Anyway, let's review his bike." The screen showed Slasher's bike, the Jungle Slasher. "This is his bike, the Jungle Slasher, and like his armor is modelled after a termite. The jaws in front of the bike actually fire energy buzz saws. Like Showa's bike it also possesses a flight mode and an energy barrier. It also has a built in booster for additional speed."

Rika continued, "Another interesting tidbit is that Chiaki once lost the ability to speak when GIN-SHOCKER modified him. This forced him to communicate through writing. However, he's been treated and can now speak."

Hanyuu concluded, "And that's our review! Tune in next time to…"

"**Rider Special Review!**"


	4. Holidays

**DHS CHAPTER PART 4: HOLIDAYS**

When Shinichi entered the classroom, he caught the expressions on Satoshi and Keiichi's faces. It was like they were in bliss, like all their troubles had faded away and all their tension was gone. They were practically glowing. The twins were glowing too…and then it struck him.

Walking up to his two male friends, he grabbed them by the arms and dragged them out of the classroom into the hallway. Despite their protests and struggling, he still held firm. He was stronger than them, after all.

After closing the door, Shinichi dragged his two friends as far away from the classroom as possible before letting them go.

Keiichi rubbed his sore arm and demanded, "OK, Shinichi, what was that about?"

Shinichi looked them in the eye and then gave them a thumbs up with a wink. "Good job!" he congratulated.

The brunette and blond stared at the bluenette in confusion with question marks popping over their heads.

"Good job…for what?" Satoshi asked.

"For finally becoming MEN!" Shinichi grinned wide. Keiichi's eyes widened and then he blushed. Shinichi knew!

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"You have cast away your virginity, that's what I mean!" proclaimed Shinichi, causing Satoshi and Keiichi to blush.

"Shinichi!" they yelped.

"And don't deny. I have a 6th sense for this type of thing," said Shinichi, pointing at his antenna hair that bobbed up and down with each movement he made. "So, you and the twins, huh?"

Keiichi and Satoshi were silent as Shinichi continued.

"Let me guess," Shinichi crossed his arms and theorised the scenario aloud, "You went on a double-date, you two with Mion and Shion. Then, things got romantic. I'm guessing Mion spent the night at Keiichi's place while Satoshi spent the night at Shion's place. Since Keiichi's parents were out of town, it was the perfect place and also Satoko-chan was sleeping over at my house with Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan. However, since Shion's place probably has a softer and bigger bed, I assume that Satoshi and Shion slept together there." He looked at the two boys, now men, in front of him and asked, "Was that what happened?" He didn't get a response, but both Keiichi and Satoshi wore nervous expressions on their faces. He let his arms hang at his sides and asked, "The twins are standing right behind me, aren't they?"

"Shin-chan…" twin feminine voices growled. Shinichi fearfully turned, paling, and gulped when he saw the identical looks of fury on the Sonozaki twins' faces.

"Oh, hey girls-"

"BAKA HENTAI!"

POW!

WHAM!

Shinichi was thrown across the hallway by the tandem punch of both sisters and out the door.

After dragging Shinichi back into the classroom, Mion and Shion dropped him in his seat. They were scowling. Satoshi and Keiichi nervously followed their girlfriends in. A little girl, a first grader from the looks of it, stared at Shinichi and pointed.

"Panda!" she said.

She said that because Shinichi sported two black eyes.

Mion sighed, "Sometimes I can't believe he's the same guy that saved the world."

"From the way he acts, who would?" Shion commented. "But, I'm kinda glad he's alive, y'know?"

"Yeah, we nearly lost him that day," Mion agreed. Seeing him in pain and finding out he was dying was really scary. "Even if he's a total perv sometimes, I'm glad he's with us right now."

Rena was busy checking Shinichi's face, fretting over him. He told her, "Relax, it'll fade."

"If you're sure, Shin-kun," the auburn-haired girl said before holding his face in her hands and kissing his forehead.

Watching him slowly withering away that day had been the most frightening experience in her life. It couldn't compare to the fear she felt when he'd become GIN-SHOCKER's High Commander. The thought of him dying had crossed her mind so many times. His life was a dangerous and she thought that with GIN-SHOCKER gone they could breathe easily and have a normal life.

However, with Gebok still at large, that would not be. As long as Gebok was still alive, Shinichi could not live a normal life. Despite that fact, Shinichi was unafraid. He would face Gebok and defeat him for good the next time they met.

Christmas was in a couple of days too and Rena had already gotten a special gift for Shinichi. She hoped he liked it and wondered what gift he got for her. She just hoped it was something cute.

* * *

><p>"Its Christmas time in Shinichi's world right now," Warren said as he had tea in his office with Ryuki.<p>

"Maybe you should give him a Christmas bonus," Ryuki suggested. "A nice present from his superiors."

"Sounds good, and he has been helping me by babysitting Alan."

"Not to mention risked his life to bring down GIN-SHOCKER from within," Ryuki supplied. "That was still a dangerous assignment, no matter how much training he has."

"I gave him a bonus for that already," Warren clarified, "And you're right, it was dangerous to send him alone."

"It's a good thing it all turned out well in the end." Ryuki sipped his tea. He checked his watch. "I have to get back to work, Director-san. Thanks for joining me for tea."

"Hey, you're pleasant company," said Warren.

Ryuki was about to get up but then said, "Oh, and is there any new reports on Infinity Fragments?"

"Not recently, but it's only a matter of time until one turns up," said Warren. "We can't let those fragments fall into the wrong hands. Who knows what will happen."

"Fragments filled with unpredictable cosmic power capable of bending reality are dangerous. In the wrong hands they could cause the end of existence."

"And I thought that was over when we defeated VICIOUS, but now there's this LEVIATHAN organization and we still don't know about it. However, right now what concerns me is this DHS organization that Gebok might be in." Warren had a forensics team sent to Shinichi's home and recovered the remains of a robotic mosquito. Within the circuitry was a chip that had the initials DHS.

"He calls himself Dr. Shinigami now," Ryuki corrected. "But I agree. Shinichi's troubles did not end when he defeated GIN-SHOCKER."

"DHS and LEVIATHAN…" murmured Warren. "What could they be planning?"

"Not sure, but Shinichi's already troubled with Gebok still being alive. That madman claims to be Shinichi's father." Ryuki snorted in disgust. "What a joke."

"He's insane, what do you expect?" Warren remarked.

* * *

><p>The Banabara house looked ready for the festive season. A Christmas tree was in the living room and Christmas decorations were already up. Christmas was just two days away and Shinichi was looking forward to it. It was going to be his first Christmas with his mother.<p>

When he arrived back home the two black eyes he'd gotten from Mion and Shion walloping him had already faded. He still had to perform a penalty game and was forced into a panda suit and made to dance in order to get their forgiveness. He knew he was just making a fool of himself and entertaining them at his own expense, but despite the humiliating aspect of the act it made him feel normal to just hang out with his friends.

"Kaa-chan, tadaima!" greeted Shinichi as he entered the house. Rika and Hanyuu were with him.

"Okaeri, Shinji!" replied Shiori. She was sitting at the kotatsu table. "Come and warm yourselves here at the kotatsu. It's nice and toasty."

Once Rika, Hanyuu and Shinichi were seated at the kotatsu, the children discussed their day at school with the woman.

"Why did Mion-chan and Shion-chan punch you?" Shiori asked.

"I said something I shouldn't have," he answered.

"He said something perverted," Rika added.

"I was just congratulating Satoshi and Keiichi for finally gaining their manhood," Shinichi murmured.

"My, my, doesn't this sound interesting," smiled Shiori. Her own ahoge bobbed up and down as she got ideas. She knew what her son meant and already was she thinking up scenarios for her next book. "So, you, Satoshi and Keiichi are now in the same category, right?"

"That's right, and I got two black eyes for it, but it was totally worth it," Shinichi said.

"Maybe I can interview your friends for inspiration!" Shiori clapped her hands optimistically.

"Nah, not right now. I think I embarrassed them enough already," Shinichi protested.

"Oh, well. Maybe when the time is right. It's not like we're in the red or anything," said Shiori.

"Yeah, I quit my job delivering newspapers and got a better one working at ARMOR," he remarked.

"With higher occupational hazards," Rika supplied. "I guess you can rake in the hazard pay and overtime."

"And that's a lot of money too. I got a huge bonus from the time I worked in Operation: Trojan Horse."

"That bonus went into paying for your medical treatment, right?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't free," sighed Shinichi.

"At least you got better, Shinji. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again," Shiori said as she ran a hand through her son's hair. Her son was back in her life after ten long years. The thought of losing him again was just too painful for her.

Rika spoke seriously, "Shinichi, I need you to come up to my room later. There's something important I want you to take a look at."

Whenever Rika spoke in that tone of voice, he knew he had to do as she said. "OK, Rika-chan."

* * *

><p>In the laboratory within the DHS floating castle, Dr. Gebok Shinigami was examining a very interesting item.<p>

"So, this is an Infinity Fragment," said Dr. Shinigami as he stared at the tiny shard that was floating within a cylindrical glass container which had metal lids on the top and base. It was shining. He had a scanner that he used to measure energy readings. "Interesting. The energy it's giving off is off the charts."

"Indeed, and that is just one small fragment," said Priest Venom. "Our superiors in LEVIATHAN let us have it to see what we can do with it. So far we've had…complications due to its unpredictable nature."

"Oh, I like unpredictable things. Surprises make everything less dull," said Dr. Shinigami as he grinned wide. He was looking forward to discovering the secrets the fragment held.

"And there are still more our there in the Multiverse, scattered. There could be a few in this world as well. That's why we're here. Once we've gathered all the Infinity Fragments here then we will cleanse the world of humanity," said Priest Venom.

"Just leave a few specimens for me, OK?" Dr. Shinigami needed subjects for his experiments.

"But of course, Dr. Shinigami, but of course."

* * *

><p>"OK, Rika-chan. What did you want to show me?" asked Shinichi.<p>

"These," Rika said as he put down the scroll and an old book she'd found in her family shrine. "When Hanyuu and I were cleaning up, we found these hidden beneath one of the floor panels." She opened the scroll. "It turns out that the Higurashi no Yaiba, the Kage no Hoshi and the Oni no Hone are not the only treasures of Hinamizawa."

"They aren't?" Shinichi blinked. He always thought the three treasures he'd been using as weapons were the only ones of their kind.

The scroll depicted three orbs, each with a different Kanji character written inside. The characters were 'Courage', 'Wisdom', and 'Power'. "The Legendary Mystical Orbs of Onigafuchi," Rika read, "According to this, the orbs fell from the heavens and landed on these grounds. These orbs possessed a great power far beyond anything that existed in the mortal plain. My ancestor, and the ancestors of the Sonozaki and Kimiyoshi Clans discovered these orbs and used their power to forge the Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone and the Kage no Hoshi. These orbs also served as a source of power for these treasures."

Shinichi leafed through the book. It provided more information on the orbs. Each orb possessed a different power and when used with the Three Treasures could increase their power far beyond than Shinichi ever had access to. "It says here that with the orbs and treasures, your ancestor and his comrades were able to exorcise the land of demons, but then they were afraid that the orbs would corrupt them so they scattered the orbs so that nobody would ever see them again." Shinichi knew how absolute power could corrupt a person and these orbs were power incarnate. It was a scary thought. What if GIN-SHOCKER had them? Fortunately, GIN-SHOCKER was gone so he didn't have to worry about them. However, there was still Gebok and the madman would do anything to get his revenge.

While it was just a legend, so were the Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone and Kage no Hoshi, and yet Shinichi was able to use them to transform his Rider form into more powerful forms. The legends were true and the legend of the Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power had to be true as well.

"Rika-chan, is it okay if I bring these to ARMOR and have Warren-san take a look at them?" Shinichi asked for permission.

"Yes, because I have a feeling that these orbs will play an important part in the future."

In the corner of the ceiling, a small mechanical fly was watching and recording everything Rika and Shinichi said. On its head were the letters 'DHS'. It then buzzed away.

* * *

><p>Warren was surprised to see Shinichi back at ARMOR and then saw what Shinichi had with him. He put the scroll and book on Warren's desk and said, "Read them."<p>

"No need, already knew everything they said the second you stepped on base," said Warren casually. "I'm gonna need to teach you how to put up Psi-shields sometime." He opened the scroll which depicted the three orbs. "So, you wanna go looking for these, right?"

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed. "Gebok's still at large and since he's aware of what the Hinamizawa treasures can do for me, he might try and look for these items to increase his own power. Thus, I wish to use ARMOR resources to go look for them."

Warren nodded, accepting Shinichi's reasoning. "Fine but when you do find them, before you take them, contact me first. I have a theory I'm working on. Oh, and give Satoshi and Keiichi my congrats." He heard about what happened.

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. "Sir, with all due respect, do you make it a habit of reading the minds of your subordinates or does it just happen?"

Warren shrugged. "A little of both. My telepathy only picks up surface thoughts unless I delve deeper. I have control over it, but its fun to freak out the newbies."

Shinichi frowned and said, "I just hope these orbs don't fall into the wrong hands." After saluting, he picked up his things and walked out of the office.

Warren picked up a file on his desk labelled "Project: INFINITY". He frowned, "You and me both, Shinichi. You and me both."

A man walked out of the shadows. He was dressed in a purple shirt with a black tie, black trench coat with matching slacks and black leather shoes. He had pale white skin and eyes that had black sclera, red irises, and narrow slit-like pupils that were covered by glasses. His hair was jet black and reached down to his chin and his bangs were combed over his forehead like they were hiding something. His name was Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa-Akuma, President, owner and Head CEO of Smart Brain Corporation of his world.

Ichijyo scoffed, "So, he's the infamous Kamen Rider Showa? He doesn't seem much."

"You'd be surprised," retorted Warren. "So, Ichijyo, how's my favourite Vampangel?"

"I just dropped by for a visit. How are Ryuki and Takada doing working under you?"

"Ryuki is working fine as head of DORA. Takada on the other hand…"

Ichijyo understood. "I had him working in my R&D department for years and the damage he caused cost me a lot. So, Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power, huh?"

"Yep, and chances are they're Infinity Fragments," Warren said.

Ichijyo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch, or gut feeling," Warren said.

* * *

><p>In Shinichi's dreamscape, he sat down to talk with Yabuki, Gokuaku and Zennin to confirm some information.<p>

"Yes, the three weapons we represent were created using those orbs," Yabuki confirmed.

"I see," Shinichi nodded. "So, the power of the Three Treasures isn't their full power."

"You got that right. Back when our original masters had those orbs we were unstoppable!" boasted Gokuaku.

"So, it's true that these orbs can make me more powerful," Shinichi realised.

"Are you kidding? Those orbs allowed us to access our full power to the max!" exclaimed Gokuaku.

"And our original masters also used those orbs to purify the land this village was built on," Zennin continued.

Yabuki finished, "And not only that the orbs were a sumbol to what the village stood for. Power, Courage and Wisdom. Those were the traits of the Sonozaki, Furude and Kimiyoshi Clans." Yabuki frowned as he added, "However, the founders feared they would become corrupt with all that power so they got rid of the orbs."

"What'll happen if an organization like GIN-SHOCKER found out about those orbs?" Shinichi asked cautiously.

"Then everyone you know and love will be as dead as a dodo," was Gokuaku's simple answer.

"The orbs can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands," Zennin cautioned. "Therefore, as our present master and Hinamizawa's Guardian, it is your duty to find them before that can happen."

Shinichi's eyes hardened when he heard those words. "I won't let that happen. I'll find the orbs before they can."

* * *

><p>December 25th 1985<p>

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The Banabaras, Rika and Hanyuu cheered. It was Christmas day. Presents were under the tree, the house was decorated, and most of all there was a delicious Christmas breakfast on the dining table.

"Delicious!" Hanyuu said as he took a bite of the food.

"Hanyuu-chan, do you still have that gift you plan to give to Chiaki-san?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, I do!" Hanyuu was blushing. "Oh, I should go now!" She grabbed a winter coat, scarf and mittens before running out of the house with the present in her hands.

* * *

><p>Shinichi stood at the door of Warren's apartment in Okinomiya.<p>

"Here, Merry Christmas," said Shinichi as he presented the gift to Warren.

"Is that for me?" Warren asked as he took the gift.

Shinichi answered, "Yeah. I didn't know what to get you so I hitched a ride to the King Terminal and looked around. It's a skull-shaped paperweight that's also a Magic 8 Ball."

"Thanks Shinichi." Warren offered, "So, you wanna come in for a glass of water? Just so you know, the whole family's here."

"Your whole family?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, and I do mean the _whole_ family," Warren emphasized.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Hey, it's fine!"

"Well, if that's the case, OK then," Shinichi accepted the invitation and went inside. "By the way, we're having a Christmas Party at my place. You can come if you want, Warren-san."

"Thanks," said Warren. "I might take you up on that offer."

* * *

><p>Mion, Shion, Shogo and Kasai were all headed to Shinichi's house. The twins were holding a present each that they planned to give Shinichi at his house.<p>

"I hope Shinichi appreciates the stuff we got for him," said Mion. She was dressed in a thick yellow jacket with a blue scarf around her neck.

"And I sure hope he gives us something good in return, Onee," added Shion. She was wearing a grey coat with a blue scarf as well.

"Hey, Shogo. How come you don't have a present for Shinichi?" Mion asked. "I mean you guys are on the same team and all."

"Actually, I only had this small thing for him," said Shogo as he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package.

Shogo was officially Mion's bodyguard while Kasai was officially Shion's bodyguard. The two men performed their duties efficiently and without fail. Shogo's only problem was to loosen up. Kasai actually had a present he wanted to give Shiori.

"Ohayo, Mion, Shion and Shogo!" all three blinked as they saw Yokoshima holding a sack and headed towards them. He had a Santa hat on. He was also wearing a red coat over a red-shirt with blue jeans, black boots and white gloves.

"Hey, Yokoshima! What's up?" Mion greeted.

"Eh, I'm doing fine." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Yokoshima opened up his sack and reached inside, pulling out three presents. "Merry Christmas!" he greeted, giving the presents to the twins and his fellow Rider.

"Gee, thanks!" Shion smiled as she accepted.

"No problem! Heh, heh! Now Daichi will be forced to stop calling me a cheapskate!"  
>Yokoshima was unaware he'd said the last bit aloud causing the three who'd received his gifts to sweatdrop.<p>

"Well, come on or we're going to be late for the Christmas party Shiori-san's holding," Shion said

"Right, right!" Yokoshima grabbed the sack and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Kasai wondered internally, '_Where's my present?_'

* * *

><p>"There, it's done," said Chiaki, smiling. He was wearing a thick blue duffle coat over blue overalls and a white shirt. He also had on a blue snow cap and his usual scarf that covered the lower half of his face. He heard a knock at his door and said, "Come in."<p>

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Hanyuu-chan!" Chiaki greeted back. The little girl blushed bashfully and held up her present. "Here, I have a present for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Chiaki accepted the gift and unwrapped the present. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a red and silver pocket watch with 'II' on it.

"The store clerk said you might like it," she said, hoping he did.

"Thank you, Hanyuu-chan." He patted her on the head, making the tiny goddess blush. He then presented the gift he'd made for Hanyuu. "Here, for you."

Hanyuu gasped. It was a full-coloured water-color portrait of her in her shrine maiden clothes while sitting in a tree. "Sugoi!"

"I just thought you'd like to hang it in your room," said Chiaki. "It's not framed yet, but…"

"I love it!" Hanyuu hugged him. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Here, Merry Christmas," said Daichi as he handed Satoko the stuffed cat doll. He'd shown up at the Houjou's house just to give that present to the little blonde girl. Daichi was wearing a chesterfield coat over his clothes and a fedora on his head. Hanging from his back was his trusty guitar.<p>

"Wow, thanks, Daichi-san," smiled Satoko. It was smaller than the teddy bear her brother had gotten her before he went into a coma, but it was still a nice present. It was a black cat with a bowtie and top hat.

"Don't think anything about it, OK? I just wanted to be nice," he frowned.

"Well, Shiori-san is having a party. Do you want to come with us?" Satoshi offered.

"That was my next stop anyway. Shinichi's mom asked me to be the entertainment," Daichi answered.

"OK, then let's go!"

* * *

><p>Hana and Michiru were also doing a presents exchange in their apartment.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Hana-chan!" Michiru handed her friend her gift.

"You too, Merry Christmas, Michiru," Hana returned.

Michiru opened her gift quickly and her eyes brightened when she saw what was inside. "Wow, you know me so well, Hana-chan."

"I think this one would be more your taste, Michiru," Hana responded as she took out the dress Michiru had gotten for her. It was purple, gothic in design with a spider-web design and a black spider in the front. Hana gave a small smile before hugging Michiru.

"Say, you wanna give the present you gave me a test run?" Michiru grinned.

"Maybe later, Michiru. We're going to be late for the party."

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang, Shinichi opened the door to see Rena and Keiichi. "Hey, guys. Come on in. Merry Christmas!" Shinichi let them inside. They took off their boots and put on the house slippers.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Shinichi," Keiichi greeted as he gave Shinichi his present.

"Here's mine, Shin-kun." Rena pushed her gift towards Shinichi and he accepted it along with Keiichi present.

"Thanks, guys. Come inside. My Kaa-chan just made a fresh batch of hot chocolate. You can have some to warm yourself up," Shinichi offered.

"So that's what that smell was," Keiichi said as he entered. Rena was about to go in too when Shinichi stopped her.

"Shin-kun?" she blinked. He had a glint in his eyes as he held mistletoe over both their heads.

"You do know what happens when two people get caught under the-mpph!" Rena had grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Hey, are you gonna make out or let us in, Shin-chan?" Mion called.

Shinichi broke the kiss, making Rena pout. "Oh, right! Sorry! Come on in, guys!"

"Merry Christmas! Santa Yokoshima is here!" declared Yokoshima. "Where's the milk and cookies?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Shinichi's friends in both the NEO-NUMBERS and Hinamizawa Gaming Club arrived for the party. Daichi was already starting to play Christmas songs. Yokoshima was especially pleased when he saw that Asmodeus was present.<p>

"Hello, Asmo-chan!" Yokoshima greeted happily "I'm so glad you made it!"

A tint of pink was on Asmodeus' cheeks. "So tell me, Yoko-kun. What did you get me?"

"Ah, I think you'll like it," Yokoshima said, bringing out a box from his sack.

Asmodeus opened the box and picked up its contents. It was a pendant with a brilliant round sapphire, surrounded by a golden triangle and hanging on a chain.

"Oh, Yoko-kun." Asmodeus purred, admiring her gift. "I got you something as well." She gave him the present she had for him. Yokoshima grabbed the box and opened it up to see it filled with candy. "I had to ask a friend of mine to make them!" Asmodeus said, leaving out the part that said friend was Ronove.

"Oh, thanks, Asmo-chan!"

"And look…" Asmodeus pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above them. "Mistletoe~" She quickly stole a kiss from Yokoshima before deepening the kiss.

FLASH!

Shinichi pulled the camera down from his face. "And another one for the album!"

"Shinji, what's that?" Shiori pointed at the silvery veil that was hanging above Shinichi's head. It was a Dimensional Rift.

Two people suddenly fell out of the Dimensional Rift, right on top of Shinichi.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Hitomi greeted, waving as he sat on the floor with Rui.

"Yeah, what the bozo said," added Rui.

"So, where's Shinichi? I got a present for him," said Hitomi.

"GET OFF ME!" Shinichi shouted, struggling under his two outer-dimensional friends.

"Oh, Shinichi," Hitomi blinked. "How did you get down there?"

"GET OFF ME!" Shinichi repeated. The two did and Shinichi was helped up by Rika and Rena. He rubbed the wrinkles out of his shirt and glared at them.

"Oh, Merry Christmas," Hitomi said again, holding a war hammer that was wrapped in coloured paper and tied with a bow. He handed it over to Shinichi. "That's for you, buddy."

"Thanks," Shinichi accepted.

"And this is my gift to you," Rui said as she held Shinichi's cheeks. His eyes widened as Rui leaned in, eyes lidded. Rena glared, growling.

"Merry Christmas," Rui whispered before she drew herself backwards and then slammed her forehead hard against Shinichi's, knocking him out as his body crumpled to the floor.

"Shin-kun!" Rena exclaimed. Shinichi was on the floor with a bump on his forehead and swirly eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the DHS Castle, Shinigami was whistling an old Christmas tune in his lab. Christmas was one of his favourite holidays. It was a time for giving and while his last gift (the virus) had gone unappreciated, he had a new one prepared just for the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders.<p>

A door opened behind him and a DHS scientist who was of a lower rank than him entered. The man trembled at the sight of Dr. Shinigami. His reputation was a frightfully legendary one and his bragging was no lie. Dr. Shinigami had done a lot of horrendous things. Kidnapping children and converting them into genetically enhanced cyborgs was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Dr. Shinigami," the scientist spoke, "We've finished the minor details to the 'present' you've intended for the Kamen Riders, sir."

"Excellent, excellent," Dr. Shinigami laughed. "I'd hate for BLACK 13 to think I was stingy during this holiday season. He deserves to know that I still care for him."

* * *

><p>Later, Mion challenged everyone to have a snowball fight outside. It was a free-for-all so the winner was the last person standing in the end.<p>

"Yikes!" Keiichi shouted, ducking a large snowball. "Hah, you have to try better than that, Satoko!" Keiichi laughed. Unfortunately, he tripped a wire making a basket filled with snow fall down on top of him, burying him in snow.

"You were saying, Keiichi-san?" Satoko said letting out her trademark laugh.

Daichi gave a roll of his eyes along with Scar as he said to the now buried Keiichi, "You must remember to never let your guard down around trap-makers, Maebara." A snowball crashed against his face. "Hey!"

"You should take your own advice, Daichi," teased Shinichi.

"I'm gonna get you for that, 13!" snapped Daichi as he started to make a pile of snowballs. "Just you wait!"

Shiori and Warren were watching from the engawa, having hot cocoa. "You've been a great influence on my son, Warren," remarked Shiori.

"Hm, how so?" Warren responded.

"Well, he may be almost an adult, but he still needs a father figure. I think he looks up to you," she elaborated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Warren agreed. His cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He pulled it out of his coat and flipped it open. There was a text message. His expression turned grim as he read it. Standing up, he called, "Riders!" The NEO-NUMBERS stopped their playing and looked to the Director of ARMOR. "We have a situation! Gebok's in Shishibone City!"

* * *

><p>Dr. Shinigami whistled a tune as people ran in terror from him and his 'Christmas present'. It was a mechanical monster that was half blue and half red which looked like a demonic humanoid lizard. It only had one mechanical eye and sported three arms, the third in the centre of its chest. The left arm had a bazooka for a hand, the middle arm had a flamethrower for a hand, and finally the right arm had a clamp for a hand. It also had a long prehensile tail which was thrice as long as its body that thrashed around with a life of its own. It was with this tail that it crushed many objects on its rampage.<p>

"Listen to those screams! Listen to those screams!" Dr. Shinigami cackled. "Christmas is indeed a happy time of year…"

"GEBOK!"

Dr. Shinigami looked up to see the NEO-NUMBERS, in full armor, standing at the top of a building. They jumped down and landed before him and his monstrous 'present'.

"Ah, BLACK 13…and friends," grinned Dr. Shinigami. "Merry Christmas!"

"It ain't merry for you, you psychotic freak!" sneered Musician.

"And what the hell is THAT thing?" Armadillo pointed at the cycloptic monstrosity next to Gebok.

"Oh, this is my gift, from me to you. He's called Murderos!" Dr. Shinigami introduced.

"You have a really bad taste in gifts," remarked Carmen.

"Well now, maybe you'd like to see what Murderos can do before you judge him, kiddies!" Dr. Shinigami ordered, "Murderos, light them up like a Christmas tree."

With a roar, Murderos fired its flamethrower arm, firing a stream of flames at the NEO-NUMBERS. They quickly evaded before launching a counterattack. Zero fired his needles as Musician began firing sonic blasts at it. Showa's attention was all on Shinigami.

"You're mine, GEBOK!" Showa roared as he charged. He summoned his Showa-Blade and swung down, cutting Dr. Shinigami straight down the middle. Instead of flesh and blood, he'd cut through metal and circuitry. It was another decoy! "DAMN IT!"

"Hey, Shinichi! I think we should worry more about this freak!" Carmen called as Murderos fired its bazooka. Carmen was nearly hit but Arachnea quickly weaved a spider web to shield her friend and send the explosive shell flying back to Murderos. The monster roared as it was hit by its own ammo. "Thanks, Hana-chan."

Arachnea shrugged before removing her Spider Kamas from her back and rushing at the monster, slashing at it repeatedly. It slammed its tail into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying. She smashed right through a store window.

"Hana-chan!" Carmen screeched. "YOU BASTARD!" The flowers on her shoulders fired petals like bullets, which caused a series of explosions to erupt from the monster's hide. It roared and swung its tail at her, but Armadillo rolled in the way and grabbed the tail.

"Hah, I got it!" he declared, only for the tail to detach off Murderos and wrap around him. "I ain't got it!" the Pill Bug Rider shouted as the tail began to crush him.

Zero used his needles and fired them at the tail binding his comrade, making it fall off him.

"Thanks, Shogo," Armadillo said gratefully.

"You can do that later. Right now we have a monster to kill," Zero remarked.

Showa was firing with his Showa-Blaster, grimacing, "Damn it, what's this thing made of?" After fighting the GIN-SHOCKER army, he thought he didn't have to worry about powerful monsters in a long time. However, Dr. Gebok Shinigami seemed to have kept himself busy by creating a new type of Kaijin.

"I think now would be a good time for you to change modes," suggested Slasher who charged past Showa with his chainsaws out. He slashed at Murderos who roared out in pain from the blows. Slasher managed to slice off Murderos' left and right arms but then received a blast full in the face from Murderos' eye laser.

"Chiaki!" Showa shouted. He summoned, "Oni no Hone!" From within a tornado of fire, wind and lightning that surrounded him, Showa quickly transformed into his Oni Form. After dispersing the elemental cyclone, he hefted the Oni Kanabo above his head and called, "TIME TO BRING DOWN THE THUNDER!" He smashed it down and instantly lighting struck down upon the monster. It yowled in pain.

"This one's mine!" Musician called out as he dashed straight for the monster. He stabbed his Cricket Fork right into its mouth, silencing and muffling its roars. "Eat a full blast of sonic power!"

Sonic vibrations began to reverberate within the creature and intensify by Musician's will. Finally, the creature exploded, leaving nothing but scorched earth. "Have a Merry Christmas you bastard," he scoffed before hefting his Cricket Fork onto his shoulder. "And a Happy New Year."

* * *

><p>December 31st 1985<p>

It was New Year's Eve. The Banabaras, Rika and Hanyuu were cleaning up the house to bring in good luck.

Shinichi was cleaning the windows and smiled when he ran his hand across the glass. When he heard a 'squeak' he smiled. Peering out the window, he saw Rena waving at him. He waved back.

Rena was welcomed at the door by Shiori. "Oh, Rena-chan. What brings you here?"

"May I borrow Shin-kun please?" Rena requested. "He promised to go treasure hunting with me today."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Shiori asked.

"Gomen, Kaa-chan," Shinichi apologized. "If you want I can stay and help out." She ruffled her son's hair.

"Go on and have fun, but don't come home late," she advised.

"Hai!" Shinichi went back in to quickly grab his coat before leaving the house to go to the junkyard.

When Shinichi returned hours later, he found it odd to see people surrounding the house. There was also ambulance.

"Shin-kun, what's going on?" Rena asked.

Shinichi felt a cold feeling welling up inside as he pushed through the crowd. He saw two people carrying something to the ambulance on a stretcher. A sheet of white cloth was strewn over it. There was a sudden gust of wind that blew the cloth off and Shinichi's eyes widened in horror.

Shiori's body was lying on the stretcher with her neck beck bent in an unnatural angle. "KAA-CHAN!" He rushed towards her. In denial, he grabbed and shook her, trying to wake her up. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" he cried. Dr. Irie pulled him away.

"Shinichi, calm down!" Dr. Irie told him.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Shinichi, calm down!"

Shinichi trembled and turned to face Dr. Irie with tears running down his cheeks. "What happened?" he demanded, grabbing onto Dr. Irie's coat. Nearby, Shinichi could see Hanyuu crying and sobbing as they held each other. Rika looked ready to cry herself. "What happened?" he repeated.

Dr. Irie explained sadly, "Your mother snapped her neck when she slipped while going down the stairs. She died instantly. Rika-chan was the one who called."

Shinichi let go and fell to his knees, trembling and pale.

"Shin-kun!" Rena knelt beside him. She pulled her boyfriend against her in order to comfort her. There was nothing she could say to make it alright. His mother was dead.

However, there was something he (Shinichi) could do. He murmured, his belt forming around his waist, "Return to the Past Now."

* * *

><p>December 31st 1985<p>

It was New Year's Eve. The Banabaras, Rika and Hanyuu were cleaning up the house to bring in good luck.

Shinichi was cleaning the windows and smiled when he ran his hand across the glass. When he heard a 'squeak' he smiled.

"Shinji, you didn't need to cancel your date with Rena-chan to stay and help," Shiori said to her son. She noted his expression when he's told Rena earlier that he couldn't go treasure hunting with her. It was a look of worry.

"It's fine, Kaa-chan," Shinichi replied. "You need me more here." That was true. If he stayed then he could prevent her death. He could prevent her from falling down the stairs.

Hours later, as predicted, she slipped and fell down the stairs. However, instead of breaking her neck her son had saved her life. "Wow," Shiori uttered, awed. "You saved my life, Shinji."

"It's what I do," he replied, smiling.

At dinner time, Shinichi felt relieved. His mother was safe. The day had run smoothly. The phone rang. Shiori went and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, it's you, Retsu-kun." The call was from Rena's father. "How are you doing?" Shiori's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!"

That made Shinichi jump as well. Rika's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Retsu-kun," said Shiori, trying to calm the man on the other end of the line down. "We'll help look for her, okay. You're welcome. Bye." She put down the receiver and turned to look at her son, not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong, Kaa-chan?" Shinichi asked worriedly.

"Shinji, Rena-chan hasn't arrived home yet. Her father's worried. He's been waiting for her for hours."

Shinichi's eyes widened.

Later, Shinichi and his mother went to look for Rena at her favourite spot, the village junkyard. Shiori always found Rena's fondness for the place strange. However, she also knew how teenagers were awkward at that age and needed a special place where they could be themselves. The two had flashlights and were calling her name.

"Rena-chan!" they called her. "Rena-chan!"

"Where could she be?" Shinichi wondered worriedly. His head snapped up when he heard his mother's shriek. "KAA-CHAN!" Oh no! Was his mother in danger again? He then rushed towards the direction of the screen to see her standing straight, trembling. The flashlight had fallen from her hand and her hands were to her face. "Kaa-chan, what is it? What's wrong?" The woman immediately grabbed Shinichi and blocked his view.

"Don't look!" she advised cautiously.

"Kaa-chan, what is it?" he asked as he broke free. He looked to what she'd been staring at. His eyes widened as his pupils dilated in shocked horror. "RENA-CHAN!"

They had found Rena Ryuugu, with her entire body impaled on a bed of rusty pipes.

"No…No…NO!" Shinichi screamed in denial. "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

><p>December 31st 1985<p>

Instead of going out with Rena, Shinichi invited her inside their house so they could play together. Rena ended up volunteering herself to help clean the house. Shiori tried to politely decline but Rena insisted.

Shinichi kept his eyes on both of them. Thus way he could keep both of them safe.

"She'll make a good wife, some day," Shiori teased.

Blushing, Shinichi shouted out, "Kaa-chan!" Shiori giggled.

"Alright, I'm going home now," said Rena. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. He was just relieved to have her alive. "Bye, bye!" she waved before she skipped along her way home.

Later that night, Shinichi heard frantic knocking at the door. He began feeling anxious. "I'll get it," he volunteered and he went to open the door. When he did, he saw Mion with tears threatening to leak out of her eyes like a waterfall. "Mion, what's wrong?"

She immediately lunged at him and hugged him, crying as she wailed, "He's gone! He's gone!"

Shinichi felt a horrible weight in his heart when he heard that. "Mion, calm down," he said his friend. "Tell me what happened." He hoped in his heart, '_Please, God, please don't let it be_…"

"Kei-chan's been murdered!" she wailed.

Shinichi face paled. '_No…Not again…_' He croaked out, "H…how?"

Mion explained, "I…I was on my way to his place when I saw the police was there. I went to see what was going on. Detective Oishi tried to stop me but when I went inside to see if Kei-chan was alright, I…I…"

"Mion…"

"I saw him on the floor, dead!" Mion screamed. "Detective Oishi told me that someone must've broken in but when Keiichi tried to fight back he got beaten to death!"

'_No…not Keiichi too…_' thought Shinichi, horrified.

Mion looked at him with a crazed look in her tear-filled eyes. "That's why…that's why I came to you, Shin-chan. You…you can bring him back. You can make it all better, right?" She was hoping that Shinichi could.

Shinichi gave her a sad look and spoke, "I can sure try." He summoned his power and called out, "Return to the Past…NOW!"

* * *

><p>December 31st 1985<p>

"Welcome, Rena-chan!" Shinichi said as opened the door for Rena.

"Hello Shin-kun," Rena said cutely as she walked through the door. Shinichi had invited her to his house. That way he would be able to prevent both her and his mother from dying. He had also sent Yokoshima to keep an eye on Keiichi.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Shinichi said. He led her into the living room and turned on the TV. The news was on

"_In latest news, tragedy struck as both __Satoko__ and Satoshi Houjou were found murdered today!_" the news reporter said.

"NANI!" Shinichi and Rena shouted, horrified.

"_The murderer is the escaped convict Teppei Houjou who is also the victims' uncle. He managed to escape prison using mysterious means and killed both his niece and nephew. He was sighted leaving the scene and caught not long after by local police_."

"This... this can't be!" Shinichi shouted, feeling as if the world's sickest joke was being played on him. He trembled as he gritted his teeth.

"Shin-kun?" Rena asked before he let out a yell, causing her to gasp. "Shin-kun!"

"RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

><p>December 31st 1985<p>

Shinichi, after making sure all his friends were going to be alright by having the NEO-NUMBERS watch them, he went to check up on Shion in Okinomiya. However, for some strange reason, his Return to the Past was also affecting their memories. They could not remember the resets, not even Rika or Hanyuu. He shelved these thoughts elsewhere. Right now he had to make sure Shion was alright. It was already starting to get dark.

At the balcony of her apartment, Shion was admiring the sky. When she saw the first star of the night she clasped her hands together and made a wish in her heart. After making her wish, she saw Shinichi's bike headed to her apartment. "Wonder what he's here for?" she questioned herself. As she turned to go back inside, she slipped on the floor and fell backwards before going over the balcony railing.

"NO!" Shinichi shouted as he sped up, hoping to catch her. "Henshin!" he called out, transforming into Kamen Rider Showa. He was just about to reach her when all of a sudden his back wheel jammed, causing him to be thrown off his vehicle. As he fell to the ground, his eyes watched helplessly as Shion crashed to the ground. A sickening crack was heard as her head was split in two by the impact. "SHION!" He shouted out, "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

><p>December 31st 1985<p>

Shinichi was no longer taking any chances. After calling his friends, he decided that they should all take a walk in Okinomiya for some fresh air. They didn't question the sudden invite. Shiori was also joining them, along with Shogo and Kasai. Shiori had gone to a café that Detective Oishi had recommended and asked for Kasai to join her. The others had gone to Mion's shop, leaving Mion to walk with Shinichi and Shogo who stay close to keep the heiress safe.

"Man, can you believe it's gonna be New Year's tomorrow? Isn't it exciting?" Mion asked. "Time sure flies, huh, Shin-chan?"

"Yeah, it does," he answered absently. He wasn't really paying attention to what Mion was saying. He was only focused in keeping them all safe from harm until the day was over. He'd told Shogo about what'd happened and while Shogo did not remember the day repeating itself, he took Shinichi's word for it and kept his eyes open.

"Hey, check it out!" Mion went over to a store window to check out what was on the other side. There were some dresses on display.

Shinichi chuckled, his spirits lifted. While Mion was a tomboy she also had a girly side she kept hidden. Despite having a heated rivalry with Mion in the Gaming Club, they were best friends. He was about to tell her where they were going to meet with the others when all of a sudden…

BANG!

A gunshot was fired. Mion's head jerked backwards as blood shot out. Shogo quickly went towards Mion, but she was already dead from the shot to the head. She'd died so suddenly and instantly that her eyes were wide open as blood trailed down her face.

"She's dead," Shogo reported.

A horrified and shocked Shinichi looked up and saw someone on the nearby rooftop making his escape. He could see a rifle in the person's hands. A sniper!

"Damn it…DAMN IT!" Shinichi cursed angrily. He transformed and jumped onto the rooftop, giving chase after the sniper. His eyes were glowing blood red as he demanded, "You! Stop!"

The sniper turned around and aimed, firing a shot at Showa. However, his bullet bounced harmlessly off Showa' armor. He was about to try again when Showa rushed forward and grabbed the barrel of the rifle before twisting it upwards. The terrified sniper was then grabbed by the front of his shirt and hauled up. Showa looked ready to kill him, which he fully intended. The sniper wet himself before passing out in Showa's grip.

Showa was tempted to kill the sniper for killing Mion but instead dropped him at his feet. He collapsed onto his knees and punched the roof he was on repeatedly. He shouted, "Why! Why! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!" With each punch, cracks formed around him and then a crater formed under him. He stopped and sobbed, "Why…? Why does this keep happening?"

He called out his power, determined to stop his friend from dying again, "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

><p>In DHS's flying castle fortress, Priest Venom was gazing deeply into his crystal ball, enjoying Shinichi's despair as he watched the boy repeat the same day over and over again in order to prevent the death of his friends. "No matter how many times he tries to change the outcome, it always ends with someone dying." He said to Dr. Shinigami who was also witnessing this. "See? I told you breaking him mentally would be more fun than breaking him physically."<p>

"Indeed," Dr. Shinigami agreed, impressed. "Why did I ever doubt you, my friend?"

"So, how long can he keep reversing time?" Priest Venom asked. He'd been using his dark magic to mess with Shinichi's powers by making sure that Shinichi would be the only one to remember when everything was reset.

"As long as he wants," said Dr. Shinigami. "Limitless, even."

"Well, then I can keep having fun with him until he falls to pieces!" Priest Venom cackled.

* * *

><p>"Director-san, there's something I need you to take a look at," a concerned Ryuki said as he put a thick stack of papers down on Warren's desk.<p>

"What's this?" Warren asked as he scanned the papers one by one.

"That's a report of activity in Shinichi's world," Ryuki answered, "He's been using his Return to the Past over and over again, repeating the same day. He's been repeating December 31st 1985 over and over again. I think we better check it out."

"Yes, something has to be wrong if Shinichi's repeating the same day," Warren said. Time loops were never a good thing.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Warren-san! Ryuki-san" Shiori said, relieved. "Thank goodness you're both here! Please, I need your help!"<p>

"What's wrong, Shiori-san?" Ryuki asked.

"It's Shinji and well…you better come with me and see." She led them upstairs and into Shinichi's room.

Shinichi was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest as he hugged his legs. He murmured repeatedly, "It's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless…" He was filled with dread and despair. It was thick in his aura.

"I tried to get him to tell me what's wrong but he keeps repeating that phrase," Shiori said.

"Let me see what I can do," Ryuki volunteered. "Warren-san, do you mind?"

"Be my guest, Ryuki," Warren allowed.

Ryuki went over and sat down on Shinichi's bed. "Shinichi-san, what's wrong?"

"It's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless…" Shinichi repeated in response.

"What's hopeless?" Ryuki asked gently.

"100 times over. I repeat 100 times and then do it 100 times again," he murmured, "But no matter how many times I repeat they die. They always die. It's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless…"

"I see," Ryuki knew what was happening. He stood up and went to talk to Warren. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?" a worried Shiori asked.

"Shiori-san, your son has the ability to reverse time. I think he's been using his power over 100 times and then repeating the process 100 times more," he told her. Shiori gasped.

"But why?" Shiori asked.

"To prevent deaths," Ryuki answered. "He's been trying to prevent the death of his loved ones, namely you and his friends. It's starting to break him inside. Each time he sees someone he cares for dies, it breaks his heart. He can't take it."

"Oh my!" the woman gasped.

Ryuki spoke to Warren seriously, "Director-san, this is your field now. Do what you have to do to get him back."

"Right," nodded Warren. He walked toward Shinichi, a calm blue glow emanating from his right ring finger. "Shinichi, can you hear me?" He stood before Shinichi and held out his hand.

"I have to save them. I can't stop. I have to save them," Shinichi responded.

"I know," Warren understood. Shinichi was trying his hardest to protect all his friends but failed each time, prompting him to reverse time repeatedly to save them and then failing again and again. "Shinichi, I know you want to save them, but even heroes can't save everyone."

"I have to save them…" Shinichi uttered. "I have to protect everyone. I have to."

Warren placed his hand on Shinichi's head. "Do not worry Shinichi. All will be well."

Shinichi was engulfed in the blue light. Before long he fell backwards onto his bed, unconscious.

"Shinji!" Shiori gasped.

"He's alright, now," Warren assured her. "Shiori, I swear I'll find out what is happening to your son." A black orb formed in Warren's hand. "And make whoever is responsible pay."

"Thank you, Warren-san," said Rika as she and Hanyuu appeared just outside Shinichi's room. "We've been quite worried for him."

"Yes, me too!" Hanyuu agreed.

"So, neither of you sensed time resetting?" Warren asked. They shook their heads. That was odd. Rika and Hanyuu should've been aware of what'd been happening. Just what was causing their memories to be reset?

"Director-san, I think we need to go and make sure Shinichi's friends don't die this time. It'll prompt him to use his powers again. I theorised that if they survive past December 31st, this cycle can be broken," Ryuki spoke.

"Make it happen, Ryuki. I refuse to let one of my agents fall into insanity and despair," Warren ordered.

"Roger, Director-san!"

* * *

><p>January 1st 1986<p>

"Happy New Year, Kaa-chan!" Shinichi said as he knelt down before Shiori. Shiori was sitting on a chair. She was giving out New Year's money.

Shinichi had gotten better. After his experience with his own time loop he'd nearly broken down. However, with Warren's help he managed to recover with his sanity intact.

"Happy New Year to you too, son." Shiori was dressed in a dark blue kimono decorated by cherry blossoms. Shinichi was dressed in a green turtleneck sweater with blue jeans and his usual scarf. She handed him the envelope filled with money.

"Happy New Year, Shiori-mama!" Rika and Hanyuu said as they too knelt down before Shiori. They were wearing matching kimonos, both coloured pink and decorated by roses.

"Oh, how cute!" Shiori gave them their envelopes of money. "Now, spend wisely."

"We will!" Rika nodded.

Hanyuu was shaking her envelope and frowned. "There's no sound."

"That's because it's filled with paper money, Hanyuu-chan, not coins," Shinichi told her.

"Well, we should all head to the Furude Shrine now," said Shiori. "People are going to be praying for good fortune during the New Year."

"Yes, we should," Shinichi agreed. "Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan, let's go."

* * *

><p>The grounds of the Furude Shrine looked like a festival. Stands were put up and vendors were already selling treats and festive items to the people coming to give their New Year's prayers.<p>

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu immediately went straight to the mask stand Chiaki was operating.

"Man, today the shrine sure is crowded," Shinichi commented. Then again it was Hatsumōde, the first shrine visit of the New Year in Japan, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"O-Mamori for sale!" Shinichi turned around to see Daichi and Yokoshima selling to a crowd of people

"Damnit, Yokoshima! Stop calling people over!" Daichi shouted, annoyed.

"Are you kidding? We're making a king-size profit!" Yokoshima remarked excitedly, counting all the yen they were getting.

One of the traditions during the hatsumode was that new o-mamori (charms or amulets) were bought and the old ones were returned to the shrine so they could be burned. The o-mamori varied substantially in price.

Another common custom during hatsumōde was to buy a written oracle called omikuji. If your omikuji predicted bad luck you could tie it onto a tree on the shrine grounds, in the hope that its prediction would not come true. The omikuji went into detail, and told you how you would do in various areas in life, such and business and love, for that year. Often a good-luck charm came with the omikuji when you bought it, good luck and money would come your way.

And money was coming Daichi and Yokoshima's way.

"Shin-chan, over here!" Mion called Shinichi over. She was with the rest of the Hinamizawa Gang. The guys were dressed casually but the girls were in beautiful kimonos. Mion wore a yellow kimono with a blue bird pattern, while Shion was wearing a green kimono that matched her hair. Satoko was wearing a pink kimono. What caught his eyes was Rena in a cute looking orange-coloured kimono which was decorated by cicades. She was also wearing a ribbon in her hair.

"Kawaii…" Shinichi uttered with hearts in his eyes. She blushed.

"Happy New Year, Shiori-san," Kasai greeted.

"Happy New Year to you, too, Kasai-kun," Shiori greeted back.

Not too far away were Michiru and Hana. "Why do festivals have to be so noisy?" Hana frowned. She was wearing a dark-red kimono with golden koi fish on them.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Hana-chan," Michiru said, eating some cotton-candy that Hana had bought for her. It wasn't banana but it would do. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with cloud-like patterns.

Hana rolled her eyes, silently cursing Michiru for giving her the 'puppy-dog-eyes'. Though, she had to admit that Michiru looked good in a kimono

"Thank you," Michiru replied as if reading her mind.

'_How did she know?' _Hana blinked.

"Lucky guess," Michiru said making Hana give a slightly startled look. Michiru giggled at her girlfriend's bewildered look.

* * *

><p>Back with Shinichi, while his mother was talking with Kasai, Shinichi bumped into Warren. "Ah, Warren-san, sir."<p>

"Hey, Shinichi. Happy New Year," Warren greeted.

"So, do you have a New Year's wish, sir?" Shinichi asked.

"Nah, I just came to see the festivities," Warren looked around. "Hey, your mom looks happy with Kasai."

"Yeah, she does," Shinichi agreed. "Anyway, thank you for protecting my friends and for saving me."

"No problem." Warren could see Shinichi smiling sadly as he looked at his mother. "Hey, what's wrong?" Warren asked. "It's the New Year. You should be happy."

"Just thinking. I don't know why Kaa-chan even bothers with me sometimes," said Shinichi as he watched his mother. "I can take care of myself, and I'm not even human anymore. A long time ago I might have been her little Shinji, but now I'm just a cyborg with some freaky genetic enhancements."

"Shinichi," began Warren. "She'll always view you as her little boy. Never underestimate the love of a parent for their child…and never underestimate how much it hurts to lose your child."

"I know. She tells me she loves me and I know that, but Shinji died the day I was born. I'm just using his body now."

"Shinichi, do you know where I was a bit younger than you?" asked Warren seriously.

"No, where?" Shinichi responded.

"I was sitting in a hospital hallway, having a doctor tell me that the woman I love had died due to complications in childbirth. I have lost both parents. I have lost countless friends. I lost the first woman I ever loved. I lost the closest things I ever had to both a father figure and a mother figure. And I've lost two daughters. So I'll only tell you this once." He threatened, "If I EVER hear you complaining about having a mother that loves you, about not really being her son, I will give you nightmares for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

Shinichi shivered under Warren's gaze. Warren was dead serious and Shinichi nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Good, now you better go back to your mother, son. She might miss your company," Warren said, smiling.

"Hai!"

Shinichi went with his mother to the shrine. They put money in the box and prayed, making their wishes. Shiori asked, "What did you wish for, son?"

"The usual," he responded.

Shinichi's wish was for his friends to always be safe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the meta-world, Asmodeus was the centre of attention of her fellow stakes. Surrounded by her sisters, Asmodeus was being mercilessly teased by them.<p>

"Onee-samas, stop it!" she whined.

"Why does Asmodeus get a boyfriend? I want one too!" complained Leviathan.

"I wonder if he tastes good," said Beelzebub as she licked her lips.

"You're such a pervert!" snapped Satan.

"Oh, and didn't I hear you being awed at Showa?" Mammon teased.

Satan blushed, "S-shut up!"

"Aww, the youngest of us has had her dream fulfilled," Leviathan said, slightly happy for her sister but also envious.

"So, tell us; did you do 'it' yet?" Belphegor asked, wiggling her eyebrow.

Asmodeus' face went red as she stammered, "W-what?"

"Nope, she's not blushing hard enough. So probably not," Mammon remarked.

"Heh, chicken," Leviathan and Lucifer snickered.

"Onee-samas! You're so mean!" Asmodeus cried. "I'm going to go see Yoko-kun! With that said, she vanished in a cloud of golden butterflies.

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to **'Rider Special Review'**!"

"On today's show, we'll be looking at a new Rider. It's the Director of ARMOR himself, Warren Smith!" declared Rika.

On the screen showed Warren standing between his two Rider forms with Wraith to his right and Avenger to his left. Hanyuu explained, "Unlike most Riders, Warren-san has two different Rider personas. Wraith has a skeleton and ghost motif while Avenger draws powers from the superheroes from Warren-san's world."

Rika continued, "As Wraith, he utilises his dark energies in battle. He conjures shadow chains to bind his enemies and is armed with a pair of guns that shoot bullets energized by the dark power inside him. As Avenger, he uses cards that temporarily grant him the abilities of the superheroes depicted on them."

Hanyuu pointed out, "As Wraith he uses the Wraith Buckle to transform using the command 'Shatter!' But to become Avenger, he uses the Avenger Driver and the command 'Avengers Assemble' to transform."

Rika added, "Now, Warren doesn't have a specific Rider bike, but he does own one."

Hanyuu commented, "Doesn't Shinichi look up to Warren-san?"

"Yes, he does," Rika agreed.

"And so ends our review!" Hanyuu concluded. "Please, stay tuned for the next Rider Review!"


	5. Courage

**DHS CHAPTER PART 5: COURAGE**

Shinichi yawned as he walked home. He just had a training session at the NEO-NUMBERS' base and was bone-tired. He just wanted to head up to his bedroom and fall to sleep on his bed.

"How interesting." Shinichi whirled around to try and spot the ones who'd said that.

"Who's there!" the Rider formerly known as BLACK 13 demanded. In a flash, the executive members of the Dark Hatred Society appeared, surrounding Shinichi.

"Gebok!" Shinichi shouted angrily as his eyes landed on the mad scientist. He recognised him instantly.

"I go by Dr. Shinigami now," the scientist corrected. Shinichi didn't care. Even if he went by a different name and wore different clothes he'd always be the madman who'd stolen 10 years of his life from him.

"I must applaud you, Banabara," spoke Priest Venom. "I never expected to see you escape from that time-loop I set up for you."

"Time-loop...?" Shinichi looked confused for a second before he turned enraged. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED MY LOVED ONES!" Shinichi accused. Over and over again he'd been forced to witness the death of his friends and mother. No matter how many times he reset time, someone always died. Now he knew who was responsible.

"Yes, all in an attempt to drive you towards insanity and despair. It's too bad it didn't work," Priest Venom said, sounding disappointed. The cycle had broken after December 31st.

He knew that each time Shinichi would reset time in order to save the lives of his friends and mother and so Priest Venom would have them die each time in a different manner that Shinichi could never expect or prevent. He'd been the one to cause Shiori to fall down the stairs, he'd been the one to cause Shion's fall to her death, he'd been the one that made Rena fall to onto those rusted pipes, he'd been the one who'd sent the man that broke into Keiichi's house and beat Keiichi to death, he'd been the one that sent the assassin to kill Mion and he'd been the one that broke Teppei out of prison and sent him to kill Satoko and Satoshi.

Each time Shinichi tried to save his friends, Priest Venom would counter his move and cause their deaths, again and again, over and over. It began an endless cycle of death and tragedy with Shinichi failing each time, prompting him to reset time in order to prevent it.

"DAMN YOU!" Shinichi shouted, punching Priest Venom in the face only to stumble right through. "What? A hologram?"

"Hot-headed, isn't he?" Countess Lovesoul spoke.

"Listen, Shinji Banabara, and listen well. We may have failed this once but know this, boy! Unlike GIN-SHOCKER, we will kill you and then the rest of humanity," Baron Yukanon said with a sneer.

"Not if I can help it," Shinichi growled. He was not going to let another organization like GIN-SHOCKER continue with their plans.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try, brat!" Evilbrood challenged before he and the others disappeared.

Shinichi had just met with the entire Dark Hatred Society. He'd seen the face of the enemy and committed it to memory.

Like GIN-SHOCKER, he would defeat them all.

* * *

><p>After the holidays, Shinichi went to school again with his friends. Keiichi seemed to have something important to tell him and in his hand was a rolled up newspaper. Days earlier, he'd told his friends about the orbs and what they could do and the risk of Gebok getting them. However, with no leads, Shinichi didn't know where to start looking, until…<p>

Keiichi unrolled the paper and opened it up to a page. He said, "Shinichi, you said those orbs would be hard to find, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Shinichi nodded.

"One of those orbs wouldn't happen to look like this, would it?" Keiichi pointed to a photograph next to an article about the new artefact on display in a museum in Kyoto.

"That's the Orb of Courage!" Hanyuu identified. It was an orb that was about the size of golf ball with the Kanji for 'Courage' inside.

"Keiichi, you just made me a happy man," Shinichi said. He was going to Warren with this news.

* * *

><p>"A museum in Kyoto, huh?" Warren asked as he read the paper Shinichi had brought to his attention. "So, this is where the Orb of Courage is?"<p>

"That's right, sir," said Shinichi. "I request to have a retrieval mission in order to-"

"Denied," Warren interrupted, putting the paper down. Shinichi blinked.

"But, sir, we can't let this orb fall into Gebok's hands," Shinichi reasoned.

"I know that, but you can't go in and just steal it," Warren retorted.

"I see…" Shinichi looked down.

"However, I will send you and a few others to make sure Gebok doesn't get it. If he and his new group do make a move, then you and your team will be allowed to 'save' the orb."

"You mean it?" Shinichi looked forward to going to Kyoto, even if it was for a mission.

"Yeah, so I'm sending Takada to supervise you. As for members on your team, I think Daichi, Shogo and Yokoshima would do nicely."

Shinichi saluted, "Thank you, sir!"

"You're dismissed, soldier."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

As Shinichi left, Warren mused, "Kyoto. Shinichi, you almost did something a friend of mine did a long time ago even if it was for the good reasons." He recalled, years ago, when Ryuji went to steal the Dyno Belt from the museum with Kat's help. It'd ended in disaster. However, Ryuji did manage to get the belt and a fake was put in its place. Warren was going to need someone to create a fake Orb of Courage to replace the real one ARMOR was about to gain in its possession. They were going to follow procedure. He knew just the person to help forge a fake orb. He was an old friend.

Mr. Antonitis Fenton McCrown.

* * *

><p>During the afterschool club meeting the following day, Shinichi told his friends about his next mission.<p>

"You're going to Kyoto!" a shocked Mion exclaimed.

"Yeah, because the Orb of Courage is there," said Shinichi.

"You're lucky," Satoshi spoke up.

"I wish I could go," an envious Satoko commented.

"I wanna go with Shin-kun! Can I? Can I?" asked Rena.

"Sorry, Rena-chan, but this isn't for pleasure. It's business," Shinichi said. It was an important mission. He'd gotten it approved after proposing it to Warren. "I promise to get you some souvenirs, OK?" That made Rena smile.

"Make sure to buy all of us some souvenirs too," Shion requested.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"Kamen Rider Showa Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form," said Dr. Shinigami in the DHS conference room with a screen behind him. On the screen were pictures of Kamen Rider Showa, "And finally Hinamizawa Guardian Form. Gentlemen and Lady, what do these forms have in common?"<p>

"Those weapons," Evilbrood said. "Those…Treasures of Hinamizawa allows him to access those forms."

"Exactly!" Dr. Shinigami snapped his fingers. "From my observation he gains new powers whenever he assumes one of these forms granted to him by these weapons. When I originally created BLACK 13, I never thought he would be able to adapt with a new power source but I was proven wrong."

"As usual," murmured Air Commander Juro.

"Now, I've learnt about something quite interesting, my friends. You see, one of my robotic spy flies has come to me with news. The Higurashi no Yaiba, the Oni no Hone and the Kage no Hoshi are not the only treasures of that village," Dr. Shinigami informed them.

"Continue, Dr. Shinigami," Baron Yukanon prompted.

"Thank you, Baron. You see, there are these three orbs that can grant their possessor incredible power and one of them have just been found in a museum in Kyoto. The Orb of Courage." Dr. Shinigami proposed, "I propose that we claim these orbs for ourselves before our enemies can have them. Are we in agreement?"

"Dr. Shinigami, despite my scepticism, I'll go and acquire this Orb of Courage. If it possesses great power then it is power that our organization must have," volunteered Air Commander Juro.

* * *

><p>In the NEO-NUMBERS' base, the seven Kamen Riders were seated around a table and having a meeting. Shinichi had called them over to have a discussion regarding the three Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power.<p>

"So, basically these three orbs can grant anyone unimaginable power," Yokoshima summarised.

"That's what Rika told me," said Shinichi. "It's all in those printouts I handed to you."

"And the first one has been found in Kyoto," concluded Shogo.

"Exactly," confirmed Shinichi.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and get it!" Daichi said. "With Gebok and this new DHS group out there we have no time to waste!"

"We can't just go in there and grab it," chided Shinichi. Daichi glared.

"Why not?"

Shinichi answered, "It's because we haven't gotten permission from Warren-san yet."

"Since when have _you_ waited for permission?" Daichi questioned.

Shinichi didn't answer. Shogo did, however, "Daichi, I trust Shinichi's judgment. We have to do things by the book now since we're members of ARMOR. We're not an independent group anymore."

"Thank you, Shogo," Shinichi said.

"You're welcome."

"So, when do we go and get this thing?" Daichi asked.

"When our supervisor shows up, which should be…" Shinichi heard the door open and Takada came in.

"Now," Takada smiled, waving.

"You're kidding me," gawked Daichi. "_Him!_"

"Got a problem?" Takada inquired, his ring glowing.

"For a mission like this we need a senior agent with us. Also, I want Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo to come along. Chiaki, Hana and Michiru will stay and hold the fort," said Shinichi logically.

"OK, time to go!" Takada called. "We're going straight to Kyoto before this DHS group gets that orb!"

"So, we're going to steal it before they steal it?" inquired Daichi.

"No," Takada denied. "We're going to protect it and make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands." He clapped his hands together, "OK, people! Let's move!"

* * *

><p>The Orb of Courage was on display in the Kyoto National Museum. It was sitting on a cushion within a glass case and surrounded by a velvet rope. Takada, Shinichi, Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo were looking at the orb and Shinichi was taking pictures of the object. At the same time, Takada was scanning the orb with a special device used to detect energy.<p>

"What's that for?" Yokoshima asked the ARMOR scientist/agent.

"It's an Energy Signature Detector," Takada answered, referring to the device in his hand. It looked like a pocket watch but it had a screen instead of a clock face. "It detects all sorts of energy. Right now I'm trying to see if this orb has any energy and so far I've found squat."

"Well, then maybe the DHS won't get anything if they do get it," commented Daichi.

"Don't be too sure," Shinichi cautioned. "It could be dormant."

"And you know this because…"

"I use mystical artefacts in combat so I know a few things."

"Can't believe that this thing is really here," stated Shogo. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, and it's a treasure of Hinamizawa too," Shinichi told him. "That alone makes it more valuable."

"We better stick around after dark," Takada suggested. "Those DHS guys will strike when there's nobody around."

* * *

><p>Later that night, several dark figures could be seen climbing over the fence of the museum's outer perimeter before running straight towards the building. They were fast and silent, hidden from sight. They stood outside as their leader spoke.<p>

"This is Juro," the DHS executive spoke into his communicator, "Shinigami, have you shut off the security system?"

"_Yes, I have_," replied Dr. Shinigami. He'd shut off all the alarms remotely. "_You're good to go, Air Commander_."

"I just hope this isn't a waste of time, Shinigami."

"_Oh, it won't be. I assure you. Once we get that orb we will unlock its secrets and become stronger than before!_"

* * *

><p>The door into the exhibit room was blasted open and Air Commander Juro entered, leading two dozen DHS Fighters behind him. The DHS Fighters were the foot soldiers of their organization and were clad in full black bodysuits with gasmasks on their faces. Their fingers ended in sharp talons and they carried swords.<p>

"That's the Orb of Courage," Air Commander Juro pointed at the item in question. "Grab it and bag it!" The DHS Fighters ran past him, straight towards the Orb of Courage, only to be recoiled by a green energy shield that suddenly erected itself around it. "What!"

"Sorry, but the gift shop is closed," said Green Lantern Takada as he hovered over the Orb of Courage. The NEO-NUMBERS came out of their hiding spots, in armor, and ready to battle.

"In other words, you're not getting the orb," said Showa, cracking his knuckles. He recognised this guy as one of Gebok's new friends. "So why don't you do yourself a favor and turn yourself in?"

"What do you take me for?" Juro sneered. "I, Air Commander Juro, NEVER gives up!"

"Hey, enough talk! Let's kick ass!" said Armadillo eagerly.

"First smart thing you said all day," said Musician.

"Takada-san, protect the orb!" said Showa.

"You got it!" Takada saluted.

"Attack!" Air Commander Juro ordered his men. The DHS Fighters charged and drew their swords, which resembled rapiers, and attacked.

"BOWLING BALL!" Armadillo shouted as he rolled himself into a ball and rolled straight towards the DHS Fighters in his path. They were knocked down like bowling pins.

Musician twirled his Cricket Fork around before he used it to parry the attacks of two of the DHS Fighters before pushing them backwards. He then swung his weapon, sending them flying with a blast of sonic energy.

The DHS Fighters were not just armed with swords. The talons at the end of their gloves could also be fired like missiles and they were shooting at Takada. He conjured a shield of green energy that blocked the missile-like talons. Zero was in the air and returning fire with his needles, shooting down the DHS Fighters he managed to hit.

Juro's eyes narrowed. He eyed Showa in contempt as the Rider fought against his men before returning his attention to the Green Lantern guarding their quarry. He hated having his missions impeded. He gripped his coat and swore, "YOU BASTARDS WILL NOT STOP ME!" He tore off his coat and changed. He now resembled a humanoid figure clad in tattered dark robes and hood. He had a fly's head and wings. Gripped in his hand was a terrifying looking scythe. Appearance-wise, he resembled a cross between the grim reaper and a fly. In this form he was known as Reaper Fly.

His wings buzzed as he took to the air. With a shout he rushed at Takada only to be stonewalled by Zero. "Out of my way, insect!" Reaper Fly lashed out with his scythe and slashed the Hornet Rider across the chest, knocking him out of the air.

"Zero!" Takada shouted. Reaper Fly was instantly in his face and swinging his scythe into his energy shield. Sparks flew as Takada tried to keep the shield up, only for Reaper Fly to increase the power of his swings. It took one last swing to break the shield and Reaper Fly then grabbed Takada by the coat.

"Move!" Reaper Fly demanded as he tossed Takada away. The barrier around the orb vanished and as Reaper Fly was about to smash the glass case to pieces, a huge green fist of energy collided with his face, sending him soaring across the exhibit room and into a wall.

"Time to swat a fly!" Takada shouted, conjuring a giant fly swatter with his ring and bringing it down on Reaper Fly, only for Reaper Fly to dodge and counter by swinging his scythe, sending dark energy blades flying at the Green Lantern. Takada dodged the blades but one of them flew past him and hit Showa in the back, causing him to cry out in pain as he slid across the floor.

"Shinichi!" Armadillo shouted as he ran to his friend. Showa's armor shattered to pieces. The Pill Bug Rider helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," groaned Shinichi. "Protect the orb!"

"Roger!" nodded Armadillo before he went to do as Shinichi ordered.

"Why won't you stay down!" shouted Musician as he blasted at the DHS Fighters with sonic blasts. One of his blasts accidentally hit the glass case of the Orb of Courage, causing it to explode into glass shards. The force of the blast also sent the Orb of Courage soaring through the air.

"The Orb!" Reaper Fly shouted.

"I see it!" Shinichi shouted. It was falling down towards him. "I got it! I got it!" However, Armadillo bumped into him from behind and Shinichi cried out right as the Orb of Courage fell into his mouth. Surprised, he accidentally swallowed it. "ACK! I swallowed it!" he shouted, gripping his throat.

"No way!" gaped Takada.

"Baka!" Musician snapped at him. He got tackled from behind by a few of the DHS Fighters and pinned facedown on the ground. "Get off me!"

"Alright, new plan," said Reaper Fly as he pointed at Shinichi with his scythe. "Grab him so we can cut him open!" The DHS Fighters obeyed and lunged at Shinichi while a few kept Musician and Armadillo busy. Reaper Fly was also fighting Takada and Zero to keep them away from Shinichi.

"Oh, crap!" Shinichi uttered as the black garbed foot soldiers dog-piled him, pinning him down to the floor. He was at the very bottom, struggling just to breathe. "Get off me!"

"The orb will be ours!" said Reaper Fly. "Once we capture BLACK 13, we'll simply gut him open!"

"That's what you think, freak!" Takada spat.

"Get…off…me…" Shinichi grunted under their weight. "Get…of…me…" His eyes shone as a shining green character appeared on his forehead. It was the Kanji for 'Courage'. "I…said…GET OFF ME!" he roared. His entire body exploded with energy.

Reaper Fly, Armadillo, Zero, Takada and Musician were surprised when they saw the DHS Fighters cry out as they were flung to all sides. Standing in the centre of the sprawled DHS Fighters was Showa, glowing, and he'd changed.

He wore silver torso armor with silver shoulders over a black bodysuit. He had a black chestplate that was trimmed in silver. Adorning his forearms were white gauntlets with silver armor plating on them, the back of his hands, black bands around the wrists, and black armor on his fingers. On his legs were white boots that came up to his knees which had silver kneepads. The boots had silver armor plating on the shins with black toes. His left shoulder had 'XIII' on it and on his right shoulder was 'GX', both etched in silver. His helmet was black with a large pair of red compound eyes and a grey faceplate that resembled the mandibles of an insect. Extending from the brow was a pair of antennae. Hanging from his neck was a black and white scarf. Attached to his back was a pack that resembled a wingless black cicada. The forelegs were draped over his shoulders while the middle and hind legs hugged his abdominal area.

"Kamen Rider Showa…GX!" Showa announced in his new form as he reached up to his right hand and made a motion like he was adjusting the wrist band. "Henshin Kanryou!" The crystal in his buckle now looked like the Orb of Courage and shone with the same light.

"Get him, and rip the orb out of him!" Reaper Fly ordered his men and they obeyed. Seeing them coming, a blade of red energy extended from Showa's wrist.

"Get down!" he warned his comrades who immediately hit the dirt. With a swing, the blade extended and stretched, turning into a sharp whip. He lashed at the DHS Fighters, sparks flying as they were knocked down to the ground. When he was done the blade-whip retracted into his wrist.

"Woah…" Armadillo gaped.

"Great," Musician grumbled sarcastically, "He gets another frigging upgrade."

"And you're complaining?" Armadillo remarked, giving his friend a pointed look.

"Maybe later, when we get out of here," Musician replied.

Reaper Fly held his scythe tightly and flew at Showa. Showa quickly got down and rolled out of the way as the scythe nearly cleaved him in two. Summoning a curved energy blade from his right arm, he got up and rushed at Reaper Fly. The two locked weapons, sparks scratching off as they ground into each other.

"When our organization gets through with you, you'll be nothing more than a mantelpiece to be mounted on our wall," threatened Reaper Fly.

"Ew," grimaced Showa. He then pushed with all his might, sending Reaper Fly staggering backwards. He charged and slashed only for his opponent to fly into the air, his wings buzzing.

"Come and catch me, Kamen Rider!" Reaper Fly swung and his scythe unleashed a crescent blade of dark energy that crashed into him, sending him flying across the museum room and into the far wall. "You're weak, Showa!" From the dust cloud around the wall Showa had crashed into, a red energy whip shot out and wrapped around Reaper Fly's neck, catching him by surprise as his entire body jerked backwards. "What!"

The dust cleared, showing Showa unharmed as he stood up with the energy whip. "Guys, take him down!" the newly upgraded Rider commanded.

"With pleasure!" Zero aimed and fired a hailstorm of needles at Reaper Fly.

Musician slammed his Cricket Fork on the ground and as it vibrated it began to collect energy. He jabbed it forward at his target, firing a beam of sonic energy.

"Cannon Ball!" Armadillo vaulted himself into the air and rolled into a ball. The three attacks hit Reaper Fly, knocking him out of the air and onto the floor with a loud crash.

Juro reverted back to human form and picked himself up. "Damn it…" He saw his men down and saw that he was outnumbered. "I'll remember this!" A dark portal appeared behind him and he escaped through it before it vanished.

"He got away," Takada frowned as he hovered back to the floor. "Is everyone okay?"

"Mostly," answered Armadillo. "Who was that freak?"

"One of Gebok's new friends," said Showa.

"How could you swallow the orb, baka!" Musician shouted at Showa, whacking him upside the head.

"Hey, it's safe, isn't it!" Showa shot back.

"Yeah, in your stomach!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Takada got between the two Riders. "We can argue about this later, but right now I'm detecting some funky energy coming off Showa. We gotta head back to ARMOR, stat!"

* * *

><p>The disgraced Air Commander Juro returned to DHS Castle. He'd failed his mission. It was humiliating.<p>

Dr. Shinigami mocked, "This is what you get for underestimating my greatest creation."

"Oh, shut up, Gebok!" Juro snapped.

Dr. Shinigami laughed in response. Showa had just gotten stronger. It was simply amazing how his creation could adapt new sources of power into himself and use them as his own.

Baron Yukanon ordered, "Well, looks like we need to send someone else after the next orb. Countess Lovesoul, would you do the honours?"

"But of course, Baron. I will claim the next orb for the Dark Hatred Society," smirked the evil Countess Lovesoul.

* * *

><p>Takada and the NEO-NUMBERS stood in front of Warren to report their mission. After using Showa's time reversal powers to fix all the damages, the Orb of Courage was replaced by the fake one Warren had given Takada. Despite the mission being a success, complications arose.<p>

"Warren, the mission was a success, but…" Takada trailed off.

"The idiot swallowed the orb," finished Daichi, jerking his thumb at Shinichi.

"Hey, stop calling me an idiot!" shouted Shinichi.

"Only an idiot could swallow that orb, you idiot!" argued Daichi.

"SILENCE!" roared Warren, causing the two Riders to stop arguing.

"However, I did get a reading. That orb IS an Infinity Fragment, or was at least," explained Takada.

"Infinity Fragment?" asked Daichi, Shinichi, Yokoshima and Shogo.

"It's time you all know something very important, NEO-NUMBERS…" spoke Warren, "And I think it's best if all of you were here to hear it."

Warren sounded serious.

* * *

><p>After summoning the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS, Ryuki and Warren began to debrief them on the Infinity Fragments.<p>

"What are Infinity Fragments?" Shinichi questioned.

Ryuki explained, "The fragments are pieces of a cosmic weapon known as the Infinity Sword. The sword grants people infinite power equal to the gods. However, the sword shattered and pieces of it are now scattered all over the Multiverse."

"So, how did the fragments end up scattered in the first place?" Hana asked.

"That would be my fault," admitted Warren. "Back in my world a megalomaniac found the Infinity Sword and tried to use it to take over the Multiverse. I tangled with him to try and get the sword from him but unfortunately cosmic power and my powers didn't mix and the sword overloaded. Thus, the sword exploded sending pieces of it scattered all over the Multiverse and all the fragments ended up in different worlds."

"We've spent the last few years collecting the fragments of the Infinity Sword," continued Ryuki. "So far we've been successful in collecting the pieces of the first blade of the sword but fragments of the second and third blades still remain out there."

"And what do you do with those fragments once you get them?" asked Michiru.

"We lock them up in Storeroom X. Even if they are only fragments they are still powerful and unpredictable. Even one small fragment contains infinite cosmic power. Anything can happen with a fragment of the Infinity Sword," Warren answered.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" inquired Daichi. "Besides the fact that No. 13 here swallowed one." Shinichi glared at Daichi for that.

"Scanners have shown that there are several Infinity Fragments in your world," Ryuki said as he showed a map of the NEO-NUMBERS' world on screen. There were blips. "These blips show the places where these fragments are located." Ryuki added, "R&D has designed special containment units for the Infinity Fragments. You must not touch them directly when you find them. We don't know what will happen if you do." Ryuki remembered what happened the few times someone did touch the fragments.

Warren added, "The Orb of Courage Shinichi's swallowed is apparently one of those fragments, albeit a stable one. However, we will still need to run some tests just to be sure. But what is important now is finding those other fragments before they fall into the wrong hands. Meaning you need to find the Orbs of Wisdom and Power next."

"We won't let you down, sirs," said Shinichi.

"And don't swallow them when you do find them," Warren cautioned. Everyone laughed except for Shinichi.

After the NEO-NUMBERS left the debriefing room, Ryuki spoke, "Do you think we should've told them that the megalomaniac was your brother?"

"I think we've told them enough," said Warren. "VICIOUS was disbanded after I defeated my brother. They are no longer a threat."

"But LEVIATHAN is," added Ryuki, "and Shinichi has this new DHS organization to worry about."

"Yeah, and who knows what they got planned for those fragments. It won't be good that's for sure."

* * *

><p>Back at Shinichi's house, Shinichi told Rika and Hanyuu what'd happened. They both gawked at him, mouths gaping open in disbelief.<p>

"You swallowed the orb?" Rika questioned.

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed as rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"This is the second time you swallowed a mystical artefact," Hanyuu commented. The last time was when he swallowed the Magatama he was wearing right now. "It's starting to become a habit."

"So, what happens now?" Rika asked.

"Well, they tried to get it out, but…" said Shinichi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chiaki, let me go!" Shinichi shouted as Chiaki was holding him up by the arms. Yokoshima was in front of him with a fishing rod that had a plastic suction cup at the end of the line. <em>

"_Relax, Shinichi," Yokoshima said calmly, "I saw this work before."_

"_Was it in a cartoon?" questioned Daichi._

"_Actually, it was the Three Stooges," Yokoshima shrugged. "Now, say 'aah'."_

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi was strapped to a chair facing a television. <em>

"_Hana, I really wanna skip your method!" Shinichi shouted._

"_Relax," Hana deadpanned. "Watching enough horror and slasher flicks will get you to release your stomach contents. Now, just sit back and enjoy." She turned on the TV._

_Several hours later, Shinichi was still bound to the chair and passed out._

"_Well, you scared him enough that you made him faint but we still don't have the orb," Chiaki commented._

"_I tried," Hana shrugged._

* * *

><p>"<em>Michiru, get me down from here!" Shinichi shouted. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling with a rope tied around his ankles. "This isn't funny!"<em>

"_Shinichi, we're trying to get that orb out of you. Now, here we go!" Michiru began to spin Shinichi around and around, making him dizzy as he screamed. She was hoping to make him dizzy enough to throw up._

* * *

><p>"I'm not surprised they tried," Rika blinked. "So, what happens to the orb now?"<p>

"I'm stuck with it," Shinichi answered. "Well, the good news is it's in safe hands…I mean guts. The bad news is that I got a source of unpredictable cosmic energy inside me."

"Cosmic energy?" Hanyuu questioned.

"Let me tell you about the Infinity Fragments," Shinichi began. He then told the two girls about the Infinity Sword, what it could do, how it'd shattered to pieces, how the fragments ended up scattered throughout the Multiverse, what the fragments were capable of, and finally how it was ARMOR's duty to recover them all.

"Sounds tough," said Hanyuu.

"I agree, but I think Warren-san and ARMOR will be successful in getting those fragments," said Rika confidently.

"Yeah, I think so too. Anyway, here are some souvenirs," said Shinichi as he handed the girls a Kyoto doll each. Hanyuu loved her gift while Rika frowned.

"Is there some Kyoto sake in there?" Rika asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but it's for Kaa-chan," Shinichi told Rika. Shinichi had gotten dolls for the rest of the girls in their group. He'd even gotten hair ornaments for Rena. For Satoshi and Keiichi, he'd gotten them some souvenirs key chains and t-shirts. "I also got some great pictures," he said, holding up his camera.

"I thought you were on a mission and didn't have time to go sightseeing," Rika commented.

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Seemed like a waste to visit Kyoto without seeing the sights." He chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>Daichi was walking in ARMOR. He had a frown on his face and his hands in his pockets. Again, Shinichi got himself a powerful upgrade. "Why is it always him? It isn't fair," he grumbled.<p>

He walked past Ichijyo who looked at him from the corner of the eye. "Upgrade, huh? Interesting."

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: Now Shinichi has accidentally swallowed the Orb of Courage and gained a new form. Wonder what will happen next?<p>

Also, an omake one of my friends wrote for me. Thank you, Iron-Mantis!

"**Yoko VS Shin"**

Mion was just bicycling to Angel Mort to see her sister at work when she saw Yokoshima and Shinichi glaring at each other and shouting fiercely in front of the restaurant with Keiichi in the middle, looking like a referee of sorts. Curious, she parked her bike and got closer to hear what was going on.

"Everything I say in this argument is true and you know it!" Shinichi shouted.

Yokoshima scoffed. "Bah, you single minded fool! You refuse to see the light!"

"It's you who refuses to see common sense, bub. Flies have more sense than you," Shinichi retorted with his eyes narrowed.

_'Wonder what they're arguing about_,' Mion thought. Whatever it was it might be something important.

"Keiichi, you're the tie-breaker. So who right!" Yokoshima demanded as both he and Shinichi looked at Keiichi.

Keiichi put his thinking face on as if mentally debating with himself

"I say… harem girls are better than cat-girls!" Keiichi said making Mion do an anime-drop.

'_I should've seen that coming,'_ Mion thought as Shinichi cheered and Yokoshima looked shocked.

"I told you man," Shinichi said grinning

"No way! Something stinks here!" Yokoshima protested. Suddenly, a picture fell out of Keiichi's pocket. Curious, Yokoshima picked the picture up and his eyes widened in shock. Curious, Mion took a few steps closer and leaned her head to get a better look at the picture. Her eyes widened. It was a photo of her and Michiru from that trip to the beach.

She had been trying to stop the Mantis Rider from tripping only for both of them to fall and get into a rather awkward position.

"You rat! You bribed the judge!" Yokoshima accused Shinichi. "That's against the rules!"

"Fool, there's no rule in a debate!" Shinichi retorted. "By the way, Keiichi. I need that picture back."

"What, you told me I could have it for two-" Keiichi was about to say but stopped as his face suddenly paled making both Rider look confused until Shinichi realized something

"Mion's right behind us, isn't she?" Shinichi asked making Keiichi nod his head

Shinichi heaved a long sigh as he and Yokoshima turned around slowly to see Mion with crossed arms and glaring at them.

"Mion, so nice to see you. I can totally explain that pic. You see…" Shinichi attempted to explain.

"Who else?" Mion asked.

"Pardon?" Yokoshima responded, confused.

"Who else did you show it to?" Mion asked again with a glare.

Shinichi gulped as he briefly entertained the thought of lying but decided she may only hurt him worse later on so decided to tell the truth, "Well, my Kaa-chan was sorta in a slump this week. So I decided to show her the pic, because she tells me I'm here muse and she needed the inspiration."

Mion wasn't laughing. "I'm giving you five second to run," she warned.

"Guys, if we stick together we have a-guys?" Shinichi said as he turned to see Yokoshima and Keiichi running away like mad. "You cowardly rats!" Shinichi shouted. He then heard Mion cracking her knuckles. "Wait up!" As he ran, Mion gave chase. Shinichi was running like mad, looking fearfully over his shoulder. For an unaltered human, Mion could run fast when she wanted to.


	6. Carnival

**DHS CHAPTER PART 6: CARNIVAL**

"Come one, come all and see the carnival!" a man dressed in a clown costume said. His face was painted completely white with a red triangles painted under his eyes. He grinned widely, revealing golden teeth. He sported a yellow vest, wore red pants with suspenders and large pair of brown clown shoes. "Come try the snacks, try the roller coaster and let's not forget the funhouse! It's so fun you'll just die from enjoyment!" the clown had said the last bit darkly before laughing.

* * *

><p>Shiori groaned as she came downstairs and then sat down at the dining table, hitting her forehead on the tabletop as her head crashed down. "My…head…hurts…" she groaned.<p>

She had a hangover.

"That's what you get for drinking so much last night, Kaa-chan," said Shinichi as he placed a cup of steaming hot coffee on the table as well as a tablet of aspirin.

"But that sake you brought home was soooooo goooooood," she answered. Last night she had invited Kasai and Retsu over for some drinks.

Shinichi shrugged, "It's the good stuff, I know." He'd brought some sake from Kyoto home as a souvenir for his mother.

"What time is it?" she asked as she grasped the cup and began taking slow sips. She then popped the aspirin into her mouth and washed it down her throat with more coffee.

"A little after 10 AM," he answered. "You were so smashed last night that I had to carry you to your room."

"Such a good boy," Shiori smiled.

"There's an old saying: a mother can have 1000 children, but 1000 children can have only one mother," he responded. "Kaa-chan, you're my only mother and I'm your only son. If I don't take care of you, who will? Sides, I didn't want to clean the drool out of the carpet or sofa." His mother tended to drool, a lot, whenever she slept drunk.

"Where's Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan?" Shiori asked.

"Taking a bath," Shinichi answered as he sat down with the newspaper. He saw her grinning despite the pain of her hangover. "Kaa-chan, give your imagination a rest. They aren't doing anything ecchi."

"And how do you know _that_, son?"

"They're just kids!" Shinichi shook his head. Honestly, he may be a pervert but he would never fantasize about girls below the age of 14 like _that_. An ad in the paper caught his attention. "Hm?"

"What is it, Shinji?" Shiori asked.

"There's a carnival in Shishibone City," he answered. "It just opened yesterday."

"Sounds like fun. Why don't you and your friends go to that carnival today?" Shiori suggested.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Shinichi asked, worried to leave his mother alone.

"That supervisor of yours is gonna come over again, right? He can watch me while you and your friends have fun."

Shinichi frowned still. Memories of the repetitive cycle of tragedy he'd been forced to endure flashed in his mind. He remembered the sight of his mom's body with the neck bent at an odd angle. He hadn't fully recovered from the emotional trauma but after several therapy sessions with Warren he was getting there. He didn't think he could leave his mom alone, knowing that this new 'DHS' organization Gebok had made himself a part of was still out there. "I don't know…" Shinichi hesitated.

"Shinji, I know you're worried about me but you can't let me rule your life. You need to be happy too and have some fun."

"But…"

Shiori rolled her eyes (even though it hurt with the hangover). Her son had grown up quickly and she wasn't there for him when he needed her. She didn't deserve him as a son, not after she'd lost him for over a decade. As much as she wanted to pretend, he wasn't a little boy anymore. GIN-SHOCKER had forced him to grow up and become a man too fast. She saw it in the way he held himself. He wasn't a little boy anymore.

10 years inside an evil organization could do that to someone.

"Relax. Go to the carnival," she insisted. "If it makes you feel any better I'll be at Warren-san's place while you're gone."

That made Shinichi feel better, if only slightly. No one was stupid enough to attack Warren's place.

* * *

><p>"Wow! A carnival! A carnival!" Hanyuu bounced up and down. She'd never been to a carnival before.<p>

"Stop bouncing, Hanyuu," Rika scolded.

"Relax, Rika-chan. Hanyuu's just acting her age," Shinichi told Rika.

"She's older than you, you know," Rika reminded with her dark, adult-like voice.

"If it looks like a small child, talks like a small child and acts like a small child, it's a small child," he spoke casually. "Anyway, I've already called everybody over." He was referring to both the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS.

He was going to take his bike to the carnival. The roads were clear of snow so it would be safe to ride. The other NEO-NUMBERS were taking their respective vehicles as well.

It was going to be an odd number, though.

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club: Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rena, Satoko, Hanyuu, Rika and Satoshi. That made 8.

The NEO-NUMBERS: Shinichi, Daichi, Yokoshima, Hana, Michiru, Shogo and Chiaki. That made 7.

That was why Shinichi was attaching a sidecar to his Showa-Racer. With the extra riding space everyone could go.

"OK, Rika-chan, climb in," Shinichi offered. He helped her into the sidecar. "How is it?"

"I could fall asleep in here," she said. "Are the screws on tight?"

"Definitely. This baby isn't gonna come loose at all," Shinichi answered confidently. He heard the growls of several motorcycle engines in front of his house. "That must be them." He looked up and saw the NEO-NUMBERS on their motorcycles, ready to go. With them was the Gaming Club as well. The NEO-NUMBERS must've gone to pick them up.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu ran up to the Termite Rider.

"Good morning, Hanyuu-chan," Chiaki said. He still had the lower half of his face concealed by his scarf so nobody was sure if he was smiling or not. His eyes, however, showed that he was.

"Oi, Shinichi! What's this I hear about a carnival?" asked Daichi, annoyed. Going to a carnival was the last thing he expected to do.

"Well, we're going to a carnival that's just opened in Shishibone," explained Shinichi. "I just thought it'd be fun if all of us went together.

"Yosh!" Mion cheered. "That's just what I was thinking as well! At a carnival we have games so let's this be a club activity!"

Shinichi smiled. Mion would definitely use this chance to play many games and many punishment games as well. "OK, let's ride."

"I wanna ride with Shin-kun!" Rena ran up to her boyfriend and latched onto his arm.

"I was going to ask you anyway, Rena-chan," Shinichi smiled at his cute girlfriend. "OK, buddy up!"

Michiru smirked at Satoshi. "You can take a ride with me, handsome," she flirted.

Shion, with fury in her eyes, pulled Satoshi back and said, "No, I am!"

"Oh, you're just so cute when angry, Shi-chan," grinned Michiru. Shion paled. She forgot that Michiru wasn't exactly straight. "OK, you can ride with me!"

The riding arrangements would be as followed:

1. Yokoshima & Keiichi on the Wrecking Ball.

2. Daichi & Satoshi on the Songbird.

3. Hana & Satoko on the Arachno.

4. Michiru & Shion on the Twin Blade.

5. Shogo & Mion on the Stinger.

6. Chiaki & Hanyuu on the Jungle Slasher.

7. Shinichi, Rena & Rika (in sidecar) on the Showa-Racer.

"OK, let's ride!" Shinichi ordered. Before long the seven vehicles were on the road straight towards the carnival.

* * *

><p>The carnival was in Shishibone City Park. After parking their vehicles in the appropriate spot, the NEO-NUMBERS and Hinamizawa Gaming Club stood in line at the ticket booth. The ticket prices were also reasonable. The line wasn't long at all.<p>

"Slow day, perhaps?" Shogo suggested.

"It's their first day," said Shinichi. "Maybe we came early. Things may pick up in a few days. This carnival is gonna be open here for only a few weeks before moving on." Carnivals were like amusement parks, except that they moved around a lot.

Rika looked up at the huge sign that hung over the entrance of the carnival. There was no name for the carnival. The sign just said, 'Leave All Your Troubles Behind & Have The Time Of Your Lives'

After buying their tickets, the group entered the carnival grounds. Unlike the lines there were a lot of people in the carnival. It was like the typical carnival with rides and also booths that sold food or games which required patrons to play for prizes. It wasn't so different from the Watanagashi Festival that they had.

"Alright, gang!" announced Mion who punched the air, "Let's have fun and play to our hearts content! This will be an official club activity so the loser at the end of the day gets a penalty game! A penalty game!"

Daichi grumbled. There were too many people in the carnival. He hated crowds and the noise. He'd rather stay home with Scar and strum his guitar. However, he'd been dragged along by Yokoshima who said this would be another chance to bond as friends and as a team.

"I should reconsider getting a new roommate," the Cricket Rider murmured.

"OK, just remember not to eat before getting on the rides," Shion cautioned. "We don't want any accidents, do we, Onee?" Being sick at a carnival was not fun. It meant sitting out a lot for the rides.

"Nope, we certainly don't, Shion!" agreed Mion.

Shinichi smiled, feeling a lot better than he'd been several weeks prior. His eyes then widened when he spotted a group of girls he never thought he'd ever see again. They all wore identical red and black outfits with stockings and boots. The only way to tell them apart was from their hair. They each had different hair colors and wore them in different styles. These girls also sported identical red eyes.

Yokoshima also spotted the group of seven girls and called, "Asmo-chan!"

Asmodeus, who was the youngest with her blonde hair tied up in twin ponytails, heard her name called and cheered before running over to Yokoshima, tackle-glomping him. "Yoko-kun!" Her sisters followed.

That was when the other NEO-NUMBERS identified them.

"AHH!" most of the NEO-NUMBERS screamed as they pointed at all Seven Sisters of Purgatory together.

"Hi!" the Seven Sisters of Purgatory waved before giggling.

"What the hell are you doing here!" demanded Shinichi.

Before things turned violent, Leviathan said, "Relax, we're only here for some fun. It's our day off."

"And why should we believe you?" questioned Daichi angrily. He hated Leviathan the most since she reminded him a lot of his lowlife sister.

"C'mon guys. It's a carnival. We should let bygones be bygones and have fun," Yokoshima said as he looped his arm around Asmodeus' waist.

"Fine, but no funny business," Shinichi warned, eying each sister.

"But of course," Belphegor stated with a smirk, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Hey, Shin-chan," said Mion. "How do you know these girls?"

"It's a long story, Mion," Shinichi answered. He saw how Keiichi and Satoshi were staring at the Seven Sisters and scowled. His friends didn't know they were ogling a group of demonic killer girls.

"What cute outfits," said Rena.

"Sisters, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Lucifer spoke.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" her sisters answered in unison.

"I am Lucifer!"

"Call me Leviathan!"

"My name is Satan!"

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Belphegor!"

"The name's Mammon."

"Beelzebub is my name, eating is my game."

"And you know me! I'm Asmodeus!"

"Interesting names," commented Satoshi.

"Thank you. Our mother was very creative," stated Lucifer proudly.

"I'll bet," murmured Shinichi. He saw Satan staring at him. "What?"

"Remember when I asked if we could hang out?" she said.

Shinichi frowned in thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>You really are fun to play with. Maybe next time we can hang out," said Satan. Showa withdrew his sword and as she began to collapse he caught her and laid her gently onto the ground. He watched as her body burst into a golden cloud of butterflies that fluttered away.<em>

"_Right, next time," nodded Showa. _

* * *

><p>"Oh, right." Now he remembered.<p>

"Right, now come on, Shinichi! You're winning me a stuffed dolphin!" Satan demanded.

"I am?" Shinichi questioned, confused.

"Yes! Now come on! I'll pay and you throw!" She seized his arm and dragged him along. He allowed himself to be dragged over to a nearby game booth, more confused than anything else.

"Come back with my boyfriend!" Rena called as she gave chase.

"I have to apologize. My sister Satan is no good with people skills," Belphegor apologized to Shinichi's friends in a bored tone.

"Of course not," muttered Daichi. "Why bother?"

"Alright, gang!" Mion spoke, catching everyone's attention. "I think it's best if we all split up to do what we wanna do. How's that?" Hearing no protests, Mion smiled. "Alright, let's have some fun!" The group then split up towards different rides and attractions.

Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko stuck close together as a clown approached them, handing out free balloons which the young girls took. As the clown walked off, Rika frowned. She felt like something was off but she couldn't place it.

* * *

><p>"Let go of him!" Rena shouted as she grabbed Shinichi's other arm.<p>

"No, I wanna hang out with him!" Satan yelled back as she pulled on the arm she was holding. "He's gonna win me a dolphin!"

"No, he's not! Shin-kun's gonna win Rena a teddy bear, right? Right?"

Shinichi was being tugged on like a rope in a game of tug of war. "Girls! Girls! Girls!" He wrenched his arms free and messaged them. "Girls, please! I'm not a yoyo."

"Sorry, Shin-kun," Rena apologized.

"Yeah, what she said," Satan added.

"OK, I'll be happy to win you girls something, alright?" Shinichi approached the booth.

The man operating the booth said, "Three tries for 300 yen." Shinichi put his money on the counter. The man took the money and handed Shinichi three tennis balls. All Shinichi had to do was knock down the cans that were stacked into a pyramid. Without hesitation he threw. The ball hit its and the cans all fell down. "Alright, what do you want?"

"A stuffed dolphin," said Shinichi. The man took down the stuffed dolphin that was hanging from his wall and handed it to Satan who blushed as she received it. "I have two more tries, right?"

"Be my guess. You're the customer," said the man operating the booth as he stacked the cans back up.

Shinichi tossed his second ball and again it hit its mark, knocking the cans down. He got a teddy bear for that one and gave it to Rena.

"Thank you, Shin-kun!" Rena kissed him on the cheek.

Finally, Shinichi knocked down the cans a third time and got a stuffed cat.

"Kaa-chan will like this one," said Shinichi as he put the stuffed cat into his back pack.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust them," Michiru stated with a frown.<p>

"Relax, that girl did say they were on break," Hana said. Frankly, she was glad. Fighting one of the stakes was tough enough. She didn't want to face all seven, to be honest.

"I know, but…" Michiru trailed off with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Hana questioned. She followed her girlfriend's gaze and shared the same shocked look as she saw Beelzebub in a hotdog eating contest…with sixty plates next to her. "Wow, she can really put it away."

* * *

><p>"Oi! Why do you hate me so much?" Leviathan snarled she and Mammon were playing bumper cars with Daichi and Chiaki.<p>

"You'll have to excuse him. You remind him of his sister," Chiaki said.

"Never mind that. As we've said earlier we just want to have fun," Mammon said. She then grinned in a way that made Chiaki nervous. "By the way, Asmodeus told us about this interesting concept called a 'penalty game'." Daichi and Chiaki paled. They knew from experience what a penalty game involved.

"What's this I hear about a penalty game?" Mion asked, interested. She'd been watching Daichi bumping aggressively with Leviathan. There was some hostility between them, mostly coming from Daichi.

"You stay out of this!" Daichi shouted. He did not want to end up dressed in something embarrassing for losing at something like bumper cars. He'd much rather die.

"Mion, where's Keiichi?" asked Chiaki. "I thought he'd be with you."

"Oh, he's on the Ferris wheel," Mion answered.

"Alone?" Chiaki inquired.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you, Shogo," an annoyed Yokoshima muttered through gritted teeth.<p>

"I apologize, but Mion-sama and Shion-sama told me to have fun so I decided to try the gondola," Shogo replied.

"It's called a Ferris wheel!" Yokoshima corrected.

"Gondola is also an accurate term," Shogo stated flatly

"Nobody uses that term anymore...But of all the carts…WHY DID YOU HAVE CHOOSE OURS!" Yokoshima shouted. Yokoshima was squeezed between Asmodeus and Shogo. Asmodeus was just as annoyed as her boyfriend it seemed.

"Hey, Yokoshima!" called Keiichi from below. "I can see the village from here!"

"The village is to the south, you idiot!" Shion snapped. It also sounded like Satoshi was trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Shion, calm down," said Satoshi.

Yokoshima spoke, "Let me guess, Shion. You had the same idea for you and Satoshi but got stuck with a third wheel (Keiichi), right? At least you're not suffering alone, Shion!"

"Quiet down there! People are trying to enjoy the ride!" Lucifer called from above.

"Not now, Onee-sama!" Asmodeus yelled.

Yokoshima shook his head as he thought, _'This is going to be a long ride.'_

* * *

><p>"You should really do something with Keiichi," suggested Chiaki.<p>

"I know, but right now I think we have to worry about that," Mion said, pointing to Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu. Hanyuu, Satoko and Rika were also playing in the bumper cars. Rika managed to avoid getting bumped by Satoko. Hanyuu, however, was out of control.

"Auuuuuuuu!" Hanyuu wailed as she was spinning out of control.

"That looks like fun," commented Leviathan.

"If you enjoy feeling sick afterwards," retorted Daichi.

* * *

><p>"Good, we've lost her," said Shinichi, relieved. He was now alone with Rena as he originally intended. "OK, Rena-chan, what do you wanna try next?"<p>

"Let's try that ride!" Rena pointed. Shinichi followed her finger and smiled. It was the Tunnel of Love ride.

"OK, let's go!" They held hands and went to stand in line for it. They stood behind another couple, who turned out to be Asmodeus and Yokoshima. "Hey, fancy meeting you both here," said Shinichi.

"Asmo-chan dragged me over," said Yokoshima. "She's a hopeless romantic." The Stake of Lust was hugging Yokoshima's arm tightly and he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Wow, she really is in love with you, isn't she?" asked Shinichi, impressed.

"Yes, I am!" admitted Asmodeus.

"Alright, next!" the ride operator called.

"That's us! Come on, Yoko-kun!" Asmodeus pulled Yokoshima over to the 'love boat' and climbed in.

"Keep your arms and legs in the boat, shut up and have fun!" the operator said before he pulled the lever to let the couple go into the tunnel of love.

The inside of the tunnel was lit up and the walls were painted with romantic images. Asmodeus sat close to Yokoshima, hugging his arm.

"I'm so glad to have met you," said Asmodeus.

"Same here," Yokoshima agreed. "I don't think I've ever met a girl like you."

"In what sense? The magical kind that can turn into a flying stake or…" Asmodeus was silenced by a kiss.

"The kind that I can tell the truth to," he answered. "I mean…you know what I am. I'm a weapon."

"We're no different then." She leaned in and kissed him back. They continued to kiss until the end of the ride.

Meanwhile, Rena and Shinichi were still waiting for their turn when their 'third wheel' showed up.

"Oi, there you two are!" Satan said, managing to find the two, much to their dismay. "Listen, I found this good game!" She pointed over to a Ring the Bell game. "And they got a cool prize too!" said pointing to a large stuff bird plushie

Shinichi was about to talk her out of it until he saw Rena looking at the bird. "Ooh! Omochikaeri!" she squealed as she rushed over to the game.

"That girl's fast." Satan blinked. She witnessed as Rena lifted the mallet and brought it down on the plank. This caused the weight to be driven up the scale board until it hit the bell which rung as the weight hit it. "Strong too!"

"She's is in Take It Home mode," Shinichi nodded.

* * *

><p>"That was scary!" Hanyuu exclaimed once their time on the bumper cars ended. She was feeling a little dizzy. Luckily, she was holding onto Chiaki for support.<p>

"Come on, you need to sit down and rest, Hanyuu-chan," said Chiaki as she led the horned girl onto a nearby bench. Reaching into his backpack, he took out a canteen of water and handed it to her. She uncapped it and took slow sips. "Feeling better?"

"Much!" Hanyuu smiled. "Thank you, Chiaki-san!"

"Hanyuu, do you want to sit here and rest or go on more rides?" Chiaki asked.

"I think I can go on more rides, the less extreme ones at least," said Hanyuu.

"Well, there is a carousel over there," said Chiaki, pointing to the ride. Hanyuu's eyes brightened.

"Come on, let's go!" Hanyuu grabbed Chiaki's hand and dragged him towards the carousel.

* * *

><p>"Shion! Satoshi-kun! Shogo! Kei-chan!" Mion called as she ran over to them. "How was the Ferris wheel?"<p>

"Here, take him!" Shion pushed Keiichi over to Mion. "He's _your_ boyfriend! Look after him yourself!"

"OK, fine!" Mion huffed. "Kei-chan, you wanna try the Ferris wheel again?"

"With you? Of course!" Keiichi smiled.

"Hold on! We're riding again too!" said Shion, tugging on Satoshi's arm. "And this time no third wheels!"

"Whatever you say, Shion," Mion smirked. The twins then took their boyfriends to the Ferris wheel again. Mion and Keiichi got into one cart as Shion and Satoshi got into another. Now they could have some privacy as Shogo watched. Lucifer was standing next to him. Both former opponents eyed each other briefly.

"So, do you want to do something else?" asked Shogo.

"Better than just standing around here," Lucifer replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about a shooting game?" suggested Shogo, pointing to a nearby game booth. "The one who shoots down the most ducks wins," he challenged.

"Hah, you're on!" Lucifer boasted, "I'm the best of the best when it comes to shooting among my sisters!"

"And yet you weren't able to beat me."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"We have a winner!" the announcer of the eating contest declared as he pointed to Beelzebub who had just finished eating. "Ms. Beelzebub has won our eating contest by eating 20 hotdogs! Congratulations!"<p>

"Got anymore?" Beelzebub asked. The audience laughed. She was given a blue ribbon for winning the contest. "I'm Number 1!"

"What a glutton," Michiru muttered. She was eating a chocolate covered banana. It was her tenth one.

"You're one to talk," Hana murmured.

"Huh?"

"And yet she can still keep that figure," commented Hana. Whether or not she was referring to Hana or Beelzebub it wasn't clear.

* * *

><p>Belphegor yawned as she walked out of the Haunted House. It wasn't scary at all. "Now, what else can I do here?" She saw the roller coaster and smiled. "Alright, perfect!" She then ran over to that ride to try it out. As she stood in line, she scowled. It was a pretty long line. "Come on! Come on! Hurry up!"<p>

Meanwhile, Leviathan and Mammon were walking from the game booths. Mammon herself was holding an armful of stuffed animals she'd won.

Leviathan scowled, "Haven't you gotten enough stuffed animals already? Now you're just being greedy."

Mammon stuck her tongue out at her green-haired sister. "You're just jealous because you can't have any!"

Leviathan would deny being jealous, even though she was, but Mammon was really getting too greedy.

"Hey, is that Belphegor at the roller coaster?" Leviathan pointed to see their Sister of Sloth waiting in line.

"That looks like fun," said Mammon eagerly.

"But you won't get a prize," Leviathan pointed out.

"Who cares? I wanna get on that roller coaster!" She tossed her stuffed animals away and rushed over to where Belphegor was.

* * *

><p>"A trip to the carnival isn't complete until we ride the roller coaster!" announced Mion. She stood before her club members, the NEO-NUMBERS and the rest of the Sisters of Purgatory. "So, let's go on the roller coaster before the line gets too long!"<p>

"She's as bossy as Lucifer-oneesama," Satan quipped.

"Yeah, Mion's like that, but she just wants to enjoy her youth," Shinichi replied.

"Come on, Shin-kun! You can sit next to me on the roller coaster," said Rena, taking his arm. As she led him away, Satan frowned.

"Why the long face, Satan-neesama?" Asmodeus asked.

"It's nothing," the pale-haired girl denied.

"I think she's in denial," teased Yokoshima. "You got a crush on Shinichi, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Satan snapped, cheek flushed, before stomping after the group headed to the roller coaster.

"She's so easy!" Asmodeus giggled.

The group lined up and Hanyuu stared at the roller coaster. "Looks scary."

"Relax, it's safe," said Chiaki. "It's nothing like a roller coaster at an amusement park. Those go really high and really fast."

"You fly faster than that," Rika remarked.

The operator called after the cars stopped and the people exited. "Next group! Fasten your seatbelts and keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times! Enjoy!"

The group made up of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, NEO-NUMBERS and Sisters of Purgatory climbed into the roller coaster train. The ride then started and Hanyuu screamed as the train raced along the roller coaster tracks.

"Raise your arms!" Asmodeus squealed as she raised her arms. "Come on, it's more fun that way!"

"Woohoo!" Yokoshima cheered as he threw his arms up. "Yeah!"

"Those two belong together," murmured Leviathan.

After the ride, Hanyuu stumbled out. Chiaki helped her keep steady.

"OK, let's take a picture!" Shinichi called. He asked the operator, "Do you mind taking a picture of me and my friends in front of the ride."

The operator cleared his throat and rubbed his thumb and index finger together. Shinichi rolled his eyes before handing him some money. The operator pocketed the money and held the camera up as Shinichi ran over to pose with his friends.

It was important to collect memories like these in pictures.

Shinichi took back the camera and Satan asked, "You really like to take pictures, huh?"

"Of course I do," Shinichi answered, smiling. "Smile!" He pointed the camera at Satan, startling her. He frowned. "I said smile."

"You caught me by surprise!" she shot back.

"Let's try again," he said. She smiled this time and he took a picture. "You got a really nice smile, Satan-chan."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, check that out!" Satoko pointed. It was a castle. "What is that?"

"It's a funhouse," answered Hana.

"I hope it's not as boring as their haunted house," Belphegor murmured.

"Let's check it out!" Mion called. "Come on, Kei-chan!" She grabbed his arm.

"Onee is fired up today, more so than usual," said Shion.

"It's a carnival," Satoshi shrugged. "But it does look interesting."

"I wonder if there is something cute inside?" Rena asked.

"Let's find out!" Shinichi said.

The Sisters of Purgatory, NEO-NUMBERS and Hinamizawa Gaming Club stood in front of the carnival's funhouse. The funhouse looked like a castle out from a fairytale. The operator was the clown who'd given Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu their balloons earlier. He was ringing a bell as he welcomed them, "Come inside, all are welcomed! So many fun things to do! Open a door and peer inside! You might like it like I do!"

The double doors of the funhouse opened.

"Wow, it looks fun!" said Rena. "Shin-kun, let's go!"

"Excuse me, but is it alright if we all go in?" Shinichi asked. They were a large group after all.

"It's fine! All good! It makes for a good mood! The more the merrier! Why not share?" the **clown** said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I'm convinced! Come on, Kei-chan!" Mion went in. The others also followed suit.

The clown then grinned sinisterly, "Enjoy yourselves my boys and girls. It will be your last day on Earth."

Once inside, the entrance closed and the funhouse's lights lit up. They were in a hallway, lined with doors on both sides.

"So many doors to choose from and so little time," said Mammon.

"Why don't we split up and see what's behind each door?" suggested Shion.

A voice then spoke, "_Or maybe it's best if we made that decision for you?_"

Trapdoors opened under their feet and the entire group screamed as they fell down.

From the shadows, the clown appeared. He juggled balls and said, "Have fun! Have fun!"

* * *

><p>"Satoshi, are you okay?" Keiichi asked. "That was a long drop."<p>

"Yeah, I landed on something soft," said Satoshi.

"You landed on me, ahou!" Daichi shouted. Satoshi was sitting on top of him.

Satoshi scrambled away, "Sorry, man!"

Daichi got up to his feet and grumbled, "Stupid carnival. Stupid funhouse."

"Are you always angry?" Keiichi asked, receiving a growl in response.

"Come on!" Daichi ordered. "We're getting out of here! Follow me!" Keiichi and Satoshi looked to each other and shrugged before following Daichi who couldn't wait to get out of this crazy funhouse.

"Do you think the others are okay? Maybe we should look for them," suggested Satoshi, only to be ignored.

"I'm sure the others are fine," Keiichi said calmly. However, he was worried for Shion and Mion.

"Damnit! I knew we shouldn't have gone into that funhouse!" Daichi shouted, hopefully leading Keiichi and Satoshi towards an exit.

_"Excuse me." _All three looked up to see a knight riding a unicycle on the ceiling "_Why are you lot on the ceiling?" _

"What's he talking about? We're on the-AUGH!" Keiichi shouted as he and the others hit the ceiling

_"No, wait, I was wrong,"_ the knight corrected himself as all three fell back down to the floor.

"Ow..." Satoshi groaned. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Man, what a lousy place to put a trap door," Michiru said while helping Hana up as two of the Stakes, Lucifer and Mammon, helped the Sonozaki twins up.<p>

"Uh-oh," Michiru said as she spotted DHS Fighters marching towards them.

"Friends of yours?" Lucifer asked as Mammon looked ready to fight.

"No," Hana denied.

The DHS Fighters aimed their fingers at the girls and began firing their talon missiles at them. The Stakes of Pride and Greed used their energy blades to deflect the talons.

"HENSHIN!" Michiru and Hana called, transforming into their Kamen Rider forms.

"Lucifer, Mammon, can you protect Mion and Shion for us?" Arachnea asked.

"Yeah, we can do that," said Lucifer, though she preferred fighting.

"Who are you?" Shion asked, surprised to see the blades of light on Lucifer and Mammon.

"Just a witch's furniture," answered Mammon.

Carmen and Arachnea charged at the DHS Fighters and with their weapons cut them down with ease.

"Come on, let's get going!" Carmen ordered.

* * *

><p>The unicycle-riding knight was now on the floor in front Satoshi, Daichi and Keiichi.<p>

"_Now, you die_," the knight said as he started to cycle towards the three young men. The knight was armed with a _very_ sharp lance. As it was about to pierce Satoshi and Keiichi with it, it was suddenly sliced apart by a pair of energy blades. It fell apart, revealing that it was just a robot.

"Huh?" Keiichi and Satoshi blinked.

"Satoshi-kun!"

"Kei-chan!"

The brunette and blond were instantly glomped by an excited and relieved pair of twins.

"You're okay!" Mion and Shion chimed in unison. Standing behind them were Kamen Rider Arachnea and Carmen. Lucifer and Mammon were present as well.

"Hey, are you okay, Daichi?" Carmen asked.

"I could've handled it," mumbled Daichi.

Carmen huffed, "Be grateful, baka!"

Daichi snorted. "So, did you find out what's going on here?"

"It's an enemy trap," Arachnea deadpanned.

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"You don't have to be rude!" Carmen said to him. "Now, you better transform. We're going to find the others."

"You don't have to tell me that," Daichi retorted. "Henshin!"

* * *

><p>"A hallway of mirrors," a bored Belphegor said as she and Leviathan checked out a part of the funhouse. "How cliché."<p>

"There aren't any of those funny mirrors either," Leviathan muttered**.** Suddenly, their reflections were laughing at them.

"Funny enough for you?" Belphegor asked as they saw black and white versions of themselves leave the mirrors. Smirking, she created her magical blade of light. "This just got interesting."

Their monotone clones rushed at them but were easily cut down by the Stakes of Sloth and Envy. However, more clones came out of the mirrors, brandishing their own blades of magic.

"This is going to take awhile," commented Leviathan.

"Yeah," Belphegor agreed before grinning. "The one who kills the most wins!" She twirled around and assumed her stake form before darting straight for her intended targets.

"NO FAIR!" Leviathan yelled before she too turned into a stake and darted for the clones.

* * *

><p>"Man it's so dark in here," Shogo said as he fished out a flashlight. He turned it on only for the weirdest thing to happen. "What the hell?" he uttered in confusion. The hallway got darker instead. Checking his flashlight, he realized it was shining out darkness instead of light. He slapped the flashlight a few times and it soon worked properly. "Much better." He shone the flashlight forward and saw a golf ball rolling over to him. It stopped at his feet. Looking down, he found a putter at his feet. Shrugging, he picked it up, holding his flashlight under one arm.<p>

Taking his position, he hit the ball with the putter, sending it rolling towards a hole in front of him. "The ball goes into the hole," he murmured as the ball rolled into the hole, "and it is a **Birdie**." Suddenly, a demonic bird's head popped out of the hole. It looked at Shogo before blasting him into a wall. However, he seemed more relieved than scared.

"Oh thank goodness. It's just an enemy trap. For a second there I thought I was losing my mind," Shogo said happily. He then became serious. "I have to find Mion-sama, Shion-sama and their friends. Henshin!" Once in armor, he continued to walk. He then heard the sound of fighting and ran over to see Beelzebub. Sprawled on the ground were DHS Fighters.

"Oh, hi!" Beelzebub waved. "You have anything to eat? I'm hungry."

"We can get something to eat after we get out of here. Do you know where the exit is?" Zero asked.

"No, but I can sense my sisters," said Beelzebub.

"Yeah, and I'm picking up the others' signals too," stated Zero.

"So, together?" Beelzebub suggested.

"Just watch my back, don't stab me in the back and we'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Chiaki groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?" He lifted his head and then saw that he was lying in a pit filled with a variety of colorful balls. "Huh?"<p>

"Chiaki-san, are you okay?" Hanyuu asked as she and Satoko 'swam' over to him. They helped the larger boy up to his feet.

"I think so," he answered. "What happened?"

"We fell into a trap," Rika deadpanned. She was already out of the ball pit.

"Where are the others?" Chiaki asked as he, Satoko and Hanyuu got out of the ball pit.

"Separated from us, obviously," stated Rika with a firm frown. "We should…" She was cut off when the ball pit began to rumble. "What?"

"GET BEHIND ME!" Chiaki shouted as he transformed into Slasher. He grabbed Rika and put himself up in front of the three girls as a shield. The balls in the pit suddenly flew out and shot in all directions. They hit so hard that they left dents in the wall. "We better get out of here!" He couldn't risk moving. The balls could hit the girls.

Suddenly, a giant spider web appeared in front of Slasher and the balls stuck to it. He blinked and then saw Musician, Carmen and Arachnea running over to them with Satoshi, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Mammon and Lucifer.

"Looks like everyone's here," said Rika.

"Not all of us," said Keiichi.

"Well, we better go look for them before getting out," said Mion. "The only way we'll be able to get out of this alive is if we work together."

"No, you're all getting out," said Lucifer. She called, "Beatrice-sama, please ask Gaap-sama to make an exit for the mortals!"

Before anyone could inquire who Beatrice was, a black hole appeared under the members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club before they fell in, screaming. The hole then closed up.

"What did you do!" Slasher roared.

"Relax. We asked our Mistress to ask a friend of hers to get your friends out. They should be safe and sound," Lucifer assured him.

* * *

><p>A black portal appeared and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club all fell out of it, outside the funhouse.<p>

"What a ride…" groaned Keiichi.

"Hey, we're outside!" Satoshi stated.

"Not all of us," Rika frowned.

* * *

><p>Shinichi, Rena, Yokoshima, Asmodeus and Satan were in a huge chamber. They had walked the tunnels without bumping into anything. They hadn't walked into any traps or faced any DHS Fighters.<p>

When the entrance to the chamber slammed shut behind them, a spotlight shone on a stage that stood before them. Standing on the stage was the clown who'd welcomed them into the funhouse and a woman in a red satin dress that Shinichi had seen before.

"You!" Shinichi identified. She recognized the woman as one of the members of Gebok's new organization.

"You know her, Shinichi?" Yokoshima asked.

"Oh, we met briefly," the woman said, "But I didn't give you my name. So, let me please introduce myself. I am Countess Lovesoul of the Dark Hatred Society!"

Dark Hatred Society…DHS…

"So, all this was a trap," stated Shinichi.

"Indeed it was. We lure you into our funhouse, separate you all, and then pick you off one at a time," said Countess Lovesoul.

"Madame, allow me," the clown from earlier said as he rung his bell. Suddenly, streams of fire shot out of the floor making everyone jump.

"Why you…!" Before Shinichi could say more a mechanical fist shot out of the wall hitting him and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out.

"Shinichi!" Yokoshima shouted, rushing to aid his friend until a trap door opened under his feet. Luckily, Yokoshima managed to grab the edge of the trap door and held on. "Heh, it will take more than a kid-trap like this to kill me!" he gloated but then he looked down and gawked. "WAUGH! This thing bottomless! I could've died if I didn't grab the ledge!"

"That's the idea," the clown said as Countess Lovesoul chuckled. "You're going to die in the DHS Funhouse."

"Why you…!" Asmodeus snarled, forming a blade of light as she rushed at them. The clown standing next to Countess Lovesoul changed into a decaying lion-like creature. It was humanoid looking but with patches of fur missing and also had some bone exposed on its arms, legs, chest and head. It had sharp claws and fangs. The Demon Beast unleashed a powerful roar, cracking the floor in the process and pushing the Stake of Lust backwards.

"Asmo-chan!" Yokoshima yelled as he pulled himself back to ground level. He jumped up and caught the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Asmodeus said, relieved. She knew she could've saved herself but she liked being saved by her 'white knight'.

"This is my minion, Zombie Lion," Countess Lovesoul introduced. "He will be your playmate and your executioner." With a laugh she vanished into a dark portal under her feet.

Zombie Lion rushed forward, ready to tear apart Shinichi with its claws but it roared in pain as a stake flew at it and stabbed it in the shoulder blade. The Demon Beast reached behind it and pulled the stake out before tossing it to the floor. The stake then resumed its human form of Satan.

"What a disgusting beast you are," Satan sneered as Rena helped Shinichi up. Suddenly, there was blast from one of the walls as Slasher, Zero, Arachnea, Carmen and Musician stepped out along with Lucifer, Leviathan, Mammon, Belphegor and Beelzebub.

"Oi, what took you idiots?" Satan shouted.

"Are we late for the party?" Carmen asked.

"No, you're right on time," said Asmodeus.

"Where are the others?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, we got them out," Lucifer boasted. "They're all safe and sound."

"Coming from you that isn't exactly reassuring," mumbled Shinichi. She hissed and glared at him.

"You and Yokoshima better transform," Zero suggested. "We have a monster to deal with."

Yokoshima and Shinichi nodded before they summoned their belts. "HENSHIN!" the two Riders called as they transformed.

"You should wait outside," said Lucifer. "Gaap-sama, we need another portal!"

A black portal appeared behind Rena and she was pushed in by Satan before it closed.

"Rena-chan!" Shinichi cried out in shock.

"She's fine. She's with your friends outside," Satan assured him. "Now, transform and show me that power, Kamen Rider!"

Shinichi stared at Satan and nodded before he turned to face the Zombie Lion. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Yokoshima called out.

Once the two had transformed, the NEO-NUMBERS and 7 Sisters of Purgatory surrounded Zombie Lion.

"Kamen Rider Showa GX! On Stage!"

"Kamen Rider Musician! Ready to Rock!"

"Kamen Rider Armadillo! Rolling In!"

"Kamen Rider Zero! Standing At Attention!"

"Kamen Rider Slasher! Ready to Slice, Dice, Hack and Slash!"

"Kamen Rider Carmen! Let's Dance!"

"Kamen Rider Arachnea! Welcome to my Parlor!"

"NEO-NUMBERS are here!" the NEO-NUMBERS announced together.

"Lucifer of Lust is here!"

"Leviathan of Envy is here!"

"Satan of Wrath is here!"

"Belphegor of Sloth is here!"

"Mammon of Greed is here!"

"Beelzebub of Gluttony is here!"

"Asmodeus of Lust is here!"

"Seven Sisters of Purgatory! Present and Accounted For!"

Zombie Lion gulped but then summoned, "DHS Fighters!" Out of nowhere the DHS Fighters appeared, brandishing their rapiers.

"Sisters, let's take them out!" Lucifer ordered.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" the other Sisters of Purgatory obeyed. They transformed into their stake forms and ricocheted all over the chamber. They then impaled the DHS Fighters. They stabbed through their heads and bodies, killing them instantly.

"Proficient, aren't they?" Zero commented.

"Yes, thank goodness they're on our side for a change," agreed Showa.

Zombie Lion roared and lunged at the Riders, only to be knocked backwards by a punch from Slasher. Carmen and Arachnea then ran past him, slashing the Kaijin with their weapons. Zero took aim and fired, his needles going right through Zombie Lion's deteriorating body. Musician came in and swung his Cricket Fork down on Zombie Lion's head, knocking the creature to the ground. Armadillo then rolled over Zombie Lion.

"Let's finish this!" said Showa. He then rushed at Zombie Lion. He drew his fist back, which glowed with power. As Zombie Lion rose back to his feet, Showa hit it with an explosive punch that sent it tumbling along the floor.

"LUCKY 7 RIDER KICK!" Showa called. The NEO-NUMBERS had practiced this. As Zombie Lion got back to its feet, it looked up to see the Riders come at him with flying kicks. The Demon Beast was struck from all sides.

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p>Outside the funhouse, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club could only wait in anticipation. They didn't know what was happening inside with their friends.<p>

"Are they alright?" Rena asked.

When a dark portal appeared above the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, depositing the NEO-NUMBERS, Mion said, "They're alright!"

The NEO-NUMBERS climbed back to their feet, armors gone.

"Hey, where are those seven sisters?" Keiichi questioned.

In clouds of golden butterflies, the Seven Sisters of Purgatory appeared, surprising the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

"What!" Keiichi gaped.

"Today was fun," admitted Lucifer. "We should do this again sometime."

Asmodeus went and gave Yokoshima a hug. "I'll see you again later!" She kissed his cheek and he got a goofy grin.

"Thanks for the help," said Shogo.

"Hey, you spent the whole day with us," shrugged Belphegor. "We don't get that kind of chance always. We kinda owed you."

"Satan-neesama, don't you have something to say?" Beelzebub teased as she nudged the pale-haired girl.

Satan looked to Shinichi and then marched towards him. She kissed his cheek and he looked at her in surprise. "That's for the stuffed dolphin."

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so bold!" Leviathan laughed. "I'm sooo jealous!"

"Shut up!" Satan snapped.

The Sisters of Purgatory laughed as Satan fumed. Shinichi decided to take a picture of them. It would make a good addition to his album. They had gained new friends on this outing and also new information. They now had a name for the organization. They were the Dark Hatred Society, also called the DHS for short.

"So, anybody hungry? We did miss lunch," said Shinichi.

* * *

><p>Warren read the report. "I see. So, Shinichi and his friends went to a carnival and faced one of the executives of the DHS-Dark Hatred Society-after they fell into a trap disguised as a funhouse." He eyed Takada, "And where were you when this all happened?"<p>

"Supervising Shinichi's mom," he answered. "I mean she could get targeted by the DHS at any time so I was keeping her safe while Shinichi was away."

"Good work. Nice initiative. I'm sure the erotic novels she wrote had nothing to do with it."

Takada grinned sheepishly before saluting and leaving Warren's office.

* * *

><p>"Beatrice, your Stakes of Purgatory actually helped the Kamen Riders this time," commented Topper. He was in the meta-world's tearoom alone with Beatrice.<p>

"It was their day off, so they're free to do as they wish," reasoned Beatrice.

"Oh, and are you sure it has nothing to do with anything else you have in mind?" Topper inquired.

"I don't know what you mean," Beatrice replied innocently before taking a sip of her tea. Her mind was a complex one and her true intentions were hidden. However, Topper knew that Beatrice just enjoyed messing with people.

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to **Rider Special Review!**"

Rika began, "On today's review, we will take a look at another member of the NUMBERS, the late Misato Kurushina, aka Kamen Rider Seras." A picture of Misato in her civilian form and Rider form appeared on the screen. "She was No. 04 of the NUMBERS but was killed by Shinichi in Ibaraki."

Hanyuu continued, "Misato was a psychotic Kamen Rider who literally thirsted for blood. The mosquito motif is perfect for her as you can see. She was also emotionally and mentally unbalanced as illustrated by her interaction with Shinichi. One moment she wanted to kiss him and the next moment she wanted to kill him."

Rika added, "As Seras, Misato used the blood vessels in her body as long prehensile needles to drain her victims of their blood. These blood vessels could also be utilized as whips or even tendrils to bind enemies. The point at the front of her helmet could also be used to impale her targets."

"I'm so glad she's gone," said Hanyuu relieved. "I wouldn't want to walk into her on a dark night."

"Who would?" remarked Rika. "So, that's our review! Tune in next time for another review on…"

"…**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!**"


	7. Parties

**DHS CHAPTER PART 7: PARTIES**

The Observers had witnessed the confrontation the NEO-NUMBERS had with Countess Lovesoul and Zombie Lion. Lambdadelta frowned before glaring at Beatrice. "No fair! No fair! You're supposed to be on our side, Beatrice!"

Beatrice smoked on her pipe and said, "I gave them the day off. The actions my Stakes of Purgatory took are not my responsibility."

"Indeed," Virgilia agreed. "The Sisters of Purgatory acted on their own."

"It's all because Asmodeus is gaga over one of those Riders!" Lambdadelta gagged.

"It's unrefined to be a sore loser, Lambdadelta," Bernkastel chided.

"Shut up, Bern! And stop smirking!" Lambdadelta snapped.

"Indeed, she isn't acting like a lady at all," Warren agreed.

Lambdadelta wanted to screech and scream but Topper spoke, "Now, now, settle down. The game is still afoot. As we all know, Bernkastel has used her hand in order to help the NEO-NUMBERS recover from the virus that Lambdadelta assisted Dr. Shinigami in creating. Thus, both sides have only two hands to play left."

That much was true. Lambdadelta had assisted Dr. Shinigami in creating the deadly virus that infected the NEO-NUMBERS while Bernkastel had countered with a vaccine. Lambdadelta had been certain her virus would kill the Riders but the Witch of Miracles managed to perform one of her miracles and counter her move. Now, while Lambdadelta could no longer affect the game board, she could occasionally give advice to Dr. Shinigami whom she'd come in contact with. She'd done so with Miyo Takano in her last game with Bernkastel and she would do so again in this game.

An omega symbol suddenly appeared in the air, shining bright as it acted as a portal for a slim figure that came into the meta-world. Upon her arrival, the omega symbol vanished to reveal who it was. She was a girl clad in a black sleeveless dress with spaghetti straps, black opera gloves with red bracelets around her wrists, an omega symbol on her knee-length skirt, black and red striped stocking and black leather boots with stiletto heels. Around her neck was a choker with an ornament shaped like the omega symbol. She also wore a black cloak with the hood down and around her waist was a belt of chains. She looked like a teenage girl with long red hair and red eyes. What made her unique were the two horns on her head that resembled cat ears.

"I didn't get an invite so I invited myself in. You don't mind, do you?" the mysterious girl spoke.

"So nice of you to join us, Witch of Retribution," Topper greeted.

"Hello, Lucy," Warren welcomed the newcomer.

"Hi, Papa!" Lucy waved with a smile.

Lucy the Witch of Retribution was an incarnation of Lucy from the future. In the future her powers would be recognised by the Witches' Alliance and thus they dubbed her the Witch of Retribution. She mainly used her powers to punish sinners and her cruelty in the punishment is only equal to the sins committed by her targets. However, in spite of being a full fledged witch, she was still Balance Guardian Warren's daughter.

Lucy took an empty seat and crossed her legs. Her father had informed her of Topper's game and she wished to see how things played out.

* * *

><p>Shion was in her apartment and making a few calls. "Alright, so you'll be there? OK, see you then, bye!" She put the receiver down and stretched her arms. She had made several phone calls tonight, inviting her female friends over her place for a slumber party on Saturday night, which was tonight. She already had everything planned out. She even had Kasai go out and buy snack food and drinks for the party as well as rent a few movies to view. She has even asked her guests to bring over their futons and pajamas.<p>

Her guest list consisted of her sister Mion, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, Hana and Michiru. They would stay up all night doing all sorts of girly things and without any boys to crash the party. As much as she loved her dearest Satoshi, this was personal time for her and some girlfriends.

Her phone rang again and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Shion! It's Lucy!"_

"Lucy, what are you calling for?" Shion asked.

"_Well, I find out you were having a slumber party so I was hoping if maybe I could come?_"

"How did you find out about the slumber party?" Shion questioned suspiciously.

"_When you called to invite Rika and Hanyuu I was at Shinichi's so I overheard it_," Lucy answered. "_So, can I come too?_"

Shion shrugged, "Yes, you may. It's tonight. Remember to bring your own pyjamas and futon and be here by 8 o'clock."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll be there," said Lucy. She was on the phone in Warren's apartment speaking to Shion. "8 o'clock. Gotcha. Bye!" She hung up. "OK, Papa, I'm going to that slumber party."<p>

"Have fun, sweetie," Warren said.

"I will, Papa. You don't have to worry," said Lucy as she walked over and sat down on an armchair.

"Now, I want you to remember to be on your best behaviour," Warren reminded, "And keep them safe too. This Dark Hatred Society is targeting them so you best keep your guard up at all times."

"I don't get why I have to guard them, Papa. I mean they got two Riders attending that sleepover," Lucy argued.

"You can never be too careful, Lucy," Warren cautioned. "And, besides, when was the last time you had fun that didn't involve a mission?"

"I guess I could try to have fun with these girls," shrugged Lucy.

"That's my girl, and remember to pack the Orga Gear too."

"Yes, Papa."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I remember that!" the Witch of Retribution said as she saw the scene. "One of the best times of my life!"<p>

"Aren't you glad I sent you?" the Balance Guardian said.

"Look, you can both play your father-daughter games some other time," an annoyed Lambdadelta said impatiently. "Can't we just skip over to the sleepover?"

"Why do you want to watch one when we can one of our own?" asked Bernkastel. "We can even invite Beatrice, Gaap and the Stakes of Purgatory."

* * *

><p>At the Banabaras, Hanyuu was both nervous and excited about the sleepover party. She was giddy with excitement while Rika took the news in stride. At the moment, the family was having a friendly game of Mahjong.<p>

"A sleepover, huh?" Shinichi asked as he picked up a piece.

"Yes, it's being held at Shion's place," said Rika as she slid a tile into her hand before discarding another tile.

"Ah, a sleepover," Shiori mused as she picked up a tile to add to her hand. "That brings back so many fond memories. I actually remember my first one when I was a young girl."

"Rena, Mion, Michiru and Hana will also be there," added Rika.

"I never had a sleepover party before," admitted Hanyuu. "What's it like?"

"Basically, it's when girls bond together," Shiori explained, "You play games, gossip and share secrets. Oh, and there's also the standard binging on junk food and watching movies until it is way past your bedtime."

"Wow," Hanyuu was astounded.

"You girls are going to have so much fun," said Shiori.

"I'm feeling a little left out," Shinichi admitted.

"No reason for you to be, Shinji. Why don't you and your male friends have your own party," suggested Shiori. "It'll give you a chance to bond and become closer."

"Kaa-chan, with some of them, bonding isn't exactly an option," said Shinichi. "I think we did enough bonding during that trip to the carnival."

"Where you ended up walking into a trap and fighting for your lives," Shiori finished.

"The only time we ever bond is in combat." Shinichi shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

Shiori suggested, "Shinji, I think tonight you and some of your male friends should have a party."

"Here?" Shinichi asked, pointing to the floor.

"No, of course not!" Shiori laughed. "I don't want my house messed up."

"But won't you be lonely?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry. I'll ask Kasai-kun to keep me company. Now, you kids have fun tonight, OK?"

"OK!" Rika and Hanyuu chimed. Rika added her trademark, "Nipah!"

Shinichi showed all his tiles. "Read them and weep, ladies! I win again!"

"Ugh," Shiori grimaced. Her son was on a winning streak. She wasn't satisfied. "One more game!"

* * *

><p>Rena was looking through her closet. She had to find a cute pair of pajamas and soon. "Where is it? Where are my cute pajamas?" Her eyes brightened. "There they are!" She picked them out and hugged them to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, Satoko-chan, I want you to be on your best behaviour, okay?" Satoshi reminded his little sister.<p>

"I know that, Nii-nii." Satoko rolled her eyes. She already had her futon rolled up and everything prepared for the sleepover at Shion's. "I promise to be on my best behaviour…"

"And no traps," he added.

"And no traps," she repeated.

Satoshi smiled and then heard the phone ring. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Satoshi! Me and the guys are gonna have a guys night in at the base tonight. Are you in or out?_" Shinichi asked on the other end.

Satoshi thought about it for a second. Satoko would be at Shion's slumber party so he would be alone. "OK," Satoshi accepted the invitation. "When is it?"

"_Just swing by after you drop Satoko-chan off at Shion's._"

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited! This is like my first sleepover ever!" Michiru said excitedly. "What kind of PJ's should I wear?"<p>

"Just put on your usual," Hana said as she rolled her eyes. However, she was also excited about going to the sleepover as well, even if her face didn't show it.

"Hey, can I hold you if you bring your horror movies?" Michiru asked curiously and coyly.

Hana blushed, "What!"

"I need someone to hold onto. Those movies you like are horrifying!" Michiru shivered.

Hana told her. "Oh...Well, you can relax then. I'm only bringing stuff starring Boris Karloff."

* * *

><p>"Hey, am I late?" Lucy said as she came into Shion's apartment.<p>

"Nope, you're the 4th person here." Shion said. Shinichi had dropped off Hanyuu and Rika earlier. Rena had also arrived before.

"Cool. I also brought some snacks for the sleepover."

"Put it with the rest of the stuff," said Shion, pointing to the table. "The others will be here soon. You better get changed, OK?"

"Hi, Lucy!" Rena waved at the redhead.

"Hey there, Cleaver Girl," Lucy responded, setting her futon down. Shion had all the furniture moved aside so they had space for everyone in the living room.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had called his friends and teammates and told them that they were going to hangout all night at their secret base under the Irie Clinic.<p>

"OK, I've brought some of my mom's books so we don't get bored," said Shinichi as he took the novels out of his backpack and on the table. "Enjoy."

Yokoshima asked, "Hey, Shinichi, is it okay to leave your mom alone tonight?"

Shinichi answered, "Oh, she's not alone. Kasai's with her."

"Man, you're a better man than I thought," Yokoshima commented.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi questioned, confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Yokoshima said while smirking.

* * *

><p>Before long, all the girls had arrived at Shion's ready to start the slumber party. The problem was how they were going to start.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Mion asked, looking around the room at the girls. "Any ideas, girls?"

"Well we could watch a movie," Lucy suggested.

"But what movie could we watch?" Hanyuu asked,

"You girls are lucky. You get to see Boris Karloff in action," Hana said. She decided to choose a comedy starring Abbot and Costello first since she didn't want Hanyuu to get nightmares. The name of the movie was 'Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff'. Personally, Hana thought it was a really funny film.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this surveillance system sees everything, right?" Keiichi asked as he stood in front of the monitors.<p>

"That's right," answered Shinichi. He was playing Old Maid with Chiaki, Satoshi and Daichi. Yokoshima was busy reading the novels Shinichi had brought over. Shogo was watching TV.

"Then that means we can spy on the girls, right?"

"Don't," Shinichi warned as he looked at Keiichi while trying to trick Chiaki into taking the Joker in his hand.

"Oh, why not?" Keiichi whined.

Shinichi answered, "Dude, while part of me will admit that spying on the girls' slumber party would be a sweet idea, it's still a bad idea."

"Because of your morals, right?" Chiaki asked as he picked a card from Shinichi's hand. Shinichi hissed as Chiaki didn't pick the Joker.

"No, because all the girls there are armed," Shinichi said truthfully. A person would have to be a huge fool to risk spying on the girls as Mion had a gun, Shion had a tazer, Rena had a cleaver and three of the girls were Riders (Lucy, Michiru and Carmen). "Plus, Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan are my sisters! It'd be sick and wrong!"

* * *

><p>After the movie, it was a game of Twister which the girls, especially Michiru, found exceptionally fun. Hanyuu, Rika and Satoko were spectators as Mion spun the spinner while the other teenage girls were on the mat.<p>

"Left hand blue," Mion said before she spun again, "And right foot green."

With some difficulty, the four girls positioned themselves. Michiru was under Hana, their fronts facing each other. Shion was fortunately not trapped, though her left foot was now stuck at an odd angle at the moment. Lucy was under Shion's back.

"Oh, whose bright idea was this?" Shion asked, moaning slightly in pain.

"Your sister's," Lucy said giving a glare to Shion's twin

"Quit complaining," Mion huffed. She pointed at Michiru and Hana, "You don't see those two whining." Mion said

"I'm so happy right now, Hana-chan," spoke Michiru in a dazed tone as she was pressed against Hana.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Yokoshima whined. He'd just finished reading the novels Shinichi had brought.<p>

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" an annoyed Daichi asked. He couldn't take his friend's whining.

"You know I got one idea," Keiichi said

"Really, what is it?" curious Chiaki asked

"Which of you is the fastest on their bike?" Keiichi asked making all the male Riders look at one another.

"Keiichi, how are they supposed to race?" Satoshi asked.

"Actually, Takada-san installed something just for that," said Shinichi.

**Later…**

"WHOO!" both Keiichi and Satoshi hooted watching the motorcycles race on the screens. The Riders were actually on the riding simulator but it looked like they were actually racing in a circuit on screen.

* * *

><p>"I really must speak my mind. This is completely childish." Hana said she. She was immediately hit in the face by a flying pillow.<p>

"Come on Hana-san! Loosen up!" Satoko said, as Shion and Mion were dodging each while trying to hit each other.

"Don't hit me so hard, Rika!" whimpered Hanyuu.

"Relax, it's just a pillow," said Rika as she lightly tapped Hanyuu with a pillow.

"Take this!" laughed Rena as she hit Michiru with a pillow.

"You're all doing it wrong," said Lucy as she used her vectors to pick up several pillows. "THIS is how you have a pillow fight!" She threw the pillows.

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

Michiru, Rena, Shion and Mion were knocked out instantly.

"And that's why I'm the Queen of Pillow Fights!" boasted Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shogo? Is there anything good on TV?" Yokoshima asked.<p>

"Nothing," Shogo answered.

"Damn…"

"So... why don't we tell ghost stories or something?" Daichi suggested.

"Sure. What have you got?" Shinichi said.

"I don't know..." Keiichi hesitated.

Daichi laughed. "What's the matter, Maebara? You scared?"

"No, of course not!" Keiichi denied, his manhood challenged.

"Dim the lights then. Shogo!"

The lights were dimmed by Shogo for atmosphere.

"OK, then. This is how it starts. It was a dark and stormy night…" Daichi began.

"Why do these stories always happen during a dark and stormy night?" Chiaki asked.

"To set up the tone for the story! Now be quiet!" Daichi was about to continue when they heard the doorbell ring. "This place has a doorbell?"

* * *

><p>"A clinic?" the confused pizza delivery boy said as he parked his bike outside the clinic, un-shouldering the bag with the pizza in it. He rang the doorbell.<p>

* * *

><p>In the NEO-NUMBERS' underground base, the pizza delivery boy was on the surveillance monitors.<p>

"God damn it, Yokoshima! I told you not to order out when we're at our secret base!" Shinichi yelled as he started walking upstairs.

"Not my fault. I was hungry and we ran out of food," Yokoshima said. "And what do you mean 'secret base'? It's under a clinic!"

"Just shut up. We gotta grab the pizzas and pay the guy," said Shinichi. He opened the door.

"Did you guys order 5 large pizzas with extra cheese?" the delivery boy asked. He read the order, "I have one vegetarian, another with beef pepperoni, another with chicken pepperoni, another with everything on it, and one with anchovies?"

"That's us," said Shinichi as he reached into his wallet. "How much was that?"

The delivery boy told him the price and Shinichi paid, while giving a few extra yen as a tip. The pizza delivery boy handed Shinichi the pizzas. "Enjoy your pizzas," the delivery boy said before he rode away. He didn't care if these guys were in a clinic and he didn't care what they were doing. All he cared was that he got paid and got a tip.

"Good, we got grub!" Yokoshima rubbed his hands together.

"I doubt this will be enough, though," muttered Shinichi as held the pizza boxes.

They both went back downstairs and set the pizzas down on the table. Keiichi and Satoshi even brought out the soda from the fridge.

"Now, all we need is some entertainment," said Keiichi.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yokoshima spied a golden butterfly. All of a sudden there was a burst of golden butterflies and from the cloud of golden butterflies appeared a beauty.

Asmodeus appeared, posing provocatively, "Did someone order entertainment?"

"YES!" Keiichi, Yokoshima and Shinichi yelled out.

Asmodeus giggled. "Then turn on the music!" She snapped her fingers. "OK, here I go..." Asmodeus purred as sensual music played. She danced in place as her jacket slid down her arms and landed on the floor. She was performing a striptease!

"Man, this is sweet!" Shinichi grinned.

"I'm so glad Mion doesn't know about this," said Keiichi.

"I hope none of the girls find out about this," a worried Satoshi spoke.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why... but I have this strange urge to beat up the boys tomorrow," Mion said.<p>

"Onee, quit stalling. It's your turn now," Shion said. They were playing Truth or Dare.

"Alright, fine," Mion said as she performed her dare. She was to do the Bunny Hop dance complete with bunny ears she'd brought along.

"The Bunny Hop?" Rika asked Hanyuu, "That was the best you could come up with?"

"I'm new at this," Hanyuu replied.

* * *

><p>Asmodeus was unbuttoning her blouse, teasing the boys. Yokoshima's eyes were on her as she gyrated her body. She had such magnificent curves. When she tossed her vest at the boys, Shinichi and Keiichi grabbed and began pulling at it.<p>

"Hey, you got a girlfriend! Give it to me!" Shinichi shouted as he pulled.

"You got a girlfriend too!" Keiichi shot back as he pulled.

Asmodeus giggled. If boys went crazy over her vest, then how would they react after she threw them her blouse and skirt? She loved playing with their hormones but her eyes were on Yokoshima who stared back. She blew him a kiss as she took off her tie and danced towards him. She then sat in his lap, looping her neck tie around his neck. "You get to look _and_ touch," she said. She then got off him, turning back as she wiggled her hips. She removed her skirt and tossed it away. Keiichi jumped for it but was hauled back by Shinichi. Then, Asmodeus took off her blouse and threw it at her audience. Now Shinichi and Keiichi were fighting over it like two predators over a kill.

"Perverted idiots," muttered Daichi.

Asmodeus was left in her sleeveless leotard, boots and stockings when Yokoshima stood up and said, "OK, show's over! Nobody gets to see Asmo-chan naked but me!" He grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room. "Come on, Asmo-chan. Let's go find someplace private, OK?"

"Oh, okay! You get the private lap dance!" Asmodeus blew into his ear. They then dashed out of the room and up the stairs

"Where are they headed?" Satoshi asked.

"Where there are beds and privacy," Shinichi answered. "One of the clinic's rooms."

Keiichi dashed towards the monitors. No one was in the basement's med ward but then the screen that was supposed to display the clinic's rooms only showed static. "Hey, what gives?" Keiichi demanded.

Shinichi checked the system and concluded, "The cameras are offline."

"Damn, he must've broken the cameras," grumbled Keiichi.

Shinichi retorted, "Can you blame him? He wants some privacy with his girlfriend."

"Thank God. Yokoshima's the last guy I wanna see buck naked. I don't ever want to see him banging that girl," said Daichi.

"Yeah, when it's your friend banging a girl, that's bad porno," agreed Shinichi. "I'd rather see some girl-on-girl action."

"You mean like that picture of Shion and Mion?" asked Keiichi.

"What picture?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Shinichi denied, aiming a glare at Keiichi. He swiftly changed the subject, "Say, how about we have a soda drinking contest? Anyone in?"

"I'm in! There's nothing better to do here," said Daichi.

"I'll try too. I'm feeling thirsty after eating some of that pizza," said Chiaki.

"OK then! Let's pop open the bottles and chug-a-lug!"

* * *

><p>Up in the clinic, one of the beds was currently in use.<p>

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" the blonde-haired Stake of Lust squealed under the covers with Yokoshima.

"Say my name, Asmo-chan! SAY MY NAME!"

"YOKO-KUN!"

Let us leave them to their privacy, shall we?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the boys' party, Daichi, Chiaki and Shinichi were having a drinking contest with their friends watching.<p>

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the boys cheered as they watched Daichi, Chiaki and Shinichi chug down the huge bottles of soda.

* * *

><p>Back at Shion's, the older girls were now braiding each other's hair. Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko had already gone to bed, tired from all the fun. The teens were just making small talk. Michiru was having her hair braided by Hana at the moment.<p>

"So, how was your first time having sex?" Michiru asked candidly making Mion, Lucy, Rena, and Shion sputter with red faces.

Hana rolled her eyes as she gently bopped Michiru on the head. "Michiru, that's not something you should ask so openly. It's private." She excused her friend, "Sorry she sometimes says the first thing that pops in her head."

"Hey, it's no problem," Mion chuckled a little.

Michiru pouted, "But I _really_ wanna know."

"Shut up, or I'll web your mouth shut," Hana warned.

* * *

><p>The three boys had just finished the soda, and were feeling the aftermath sooner than expected.<p>

"I gotta go!" exclaimed Shinichi as he immediately shot up from his seat.

"Me too!" Chiaki exclaimed as well before they both ran towards the bathroom to relieve themselves. They were running so fast that they looked like blurs.

"You know, maybe it was a bad idea for them to drink that much soda," said Satoshi

"Indeed." Shogo agreed.

"Heh, wimps," Daichi scoffed as he took a final sip, even though his legs were twitching wildly from all the sugar he'd consumed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Irie's clinic, there was another aftermath of a pleasant kind.<p>

"That was soooooo good, Yoko-kun," Asmodeus purred while tracing his chest.

"Glad you like it Asmo-chan. Are you ready for Round 2?" Yokoshima asked with a perverted grin

"But of course!" she giggled. They then went under the covers to start another romp.

* * *

><p>Keiichi whistled, "Look at them go!" Chiaki and Shinichi were jumping and running around like crazy.<p>

"Looks like they just have a sugar rush," said Shogo.

"Will they be alright?" Satoshi asked, concerned.

Shogo shrugged. "They'll be fine. It'll pass, don't worry."

"So, how come you're not affected, Daichi?" Satoshi asked the Cricket Rider. He received no answer. "Daichi?" Daichi was twitching erratically in his seat, his eyes wide and his teeth chattering. "Daichi, are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Okinomiya, Evilbrood stood at the top of a building, glaring down at the town in disgust, "Look at all those filthy humans. They're disgusting, revolting, and filth to this world."<p>

A creature emerged from the shadows as it slithered it. "I've arrived, Master," the creature announced its presence.

"What took you so long?" Evilbrood snapped irritably.

"I had to do the necessary preparations, Master," the creature chuckle, patting its back as whimpering was heard.

"Fine, do you know what to do?" Evilbrood asked.

"Draw then out and then kill the NEO-NUMBERS and any Rider that appears, am I correct?" the creature stated.

"Bingo," Evilbrood said, smirking darkly.

* * *

><p>"Uggh…" Shinichi and Chiaki groaned after they came down from their sugar high.<p>

"I feel tired," Chiaki murmured lethargically.

"What happened?" Shinichi asked.

"Here, it'll help you feel better," Satoshi said, offering them glasses of ice water.

"My head hurts…" said Daichi.

It had been some time since Yokoshima and Asmodeus left after the Stake of Lust's little striptease. A few hours to be precise. Since then, the boys had finished the pizza, got into soda chugging contests, dealt with a sugar rush of the ages, and were now out of things to do.

"Dammit, is Yokoshima STILL screwing her up there or what?" Daichi frowned. "How long can two people go at it like that?"

"She's lust personified and he's a bio-engineered super soldier," Chiaki reminded as he held some ice to his head. "I think they can go on for a little while more."

"Lucky bum," Keiichi grumbled. "Mion wouldn't put on a striptease for me."

"Maybe if you asked she would," Shinichi suggested.

"Oh please, like any of the girls we know outside of the NEO-NUMBERS would do a striptease for us!" Keiichi grumbled.

"Uhhh," Satoshi blushed, trying to hide his face.

"Oh ho!" Shinichi grinned, his ahoge twitching in the presence of pervy thoughts. "Sounds like the saying is true! It is the quiet ones you have to look out for!"

"Huh?" Shogo blinked.

"Didn't think she had it in her!" Keiichi snickered.

"I'm saying nothing," Satoshi denied. "That way if you guys open your mouths I can claim deniability."

* * *

><p>Two shadowy figures were observing the clinic. "You take the two in the clinic. I'll deal with the rest in the basement."<p>

"Right," nodded the other figure. They then vanished.

* * *

><p>Yokoshima and Asmodeus jumped in surprised as the power suddenly went out. They then heard a voice from the shadows. "Having fun you two?" snickered the voice. The next thing the young lovers saw was darkness as they were knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p>The Riders downstairs instantly got into stances the second the power went out. They then heard something fall in the middle of the room and all turned, ready to fight. "Too late," spoke a voice. In a matter of seconds all the NEO-NUMBERS had been defeated.<p>

"OK, you can turn the power back on." When the power came back on, the mysterious assailant was revealed to be none other than Warren Smith.

"Warren-san! What gives!" Shinichi shouted as he got back up, groaning.

Warren answered, "Just keeping you on your toes. If it were an enemy, you'd be dead."

"Hey, Warren," called another voice as a women wearing a tanned coat, a leather mini-skirt, a form-fitting chain mail top and dark purple hair worn up in a short, spiky ponytail. She also wore a headband with a metal plate on her forehead. "Where do you want these two?" She tossed a sack onto the floor. The sack was tied up in the middle and poking out from the sack's opening were Yokoshima and Asmodeus' head. The blonde girl's cheek had a cut on it from Anko's kunai. Both were unconscious, with swirly eyes.

"Yokoshima!" Shogo exclaimed.

"Hey, who are you!" demanded Daichi.

"Anko Mitarashi, a special Jounin, and one of my many loves," Warren introduced.

"Ah, how sweet," Anko grinned, "But you forgot to mention I was a sadist who enjoys using pain in interrogations."

Warren shrugged, "I usually let them figure that out after you cut their cheeks and lick the blood off your kunai."

"I'm being reminded briefly of Misato," commented Chiaki.

"Be glad Anko-san's on our side," remarked Shinichi.

"She is!" gawked Daichi. "But she attacked Yokoshima!"

"I wanted to see how tough you guys are," said Anko. She frowned. "I'm not impressed."

"Do you always attack people with their pants down?" Shogo questioned.

"Sometimes. That's when they're most vulnerable. They let their guard down after a series of orgasms."

"Waaaay too much info," Daichi frowned. "Those two are naked in the sack, aren't they?"

"Hey, Warren told me to take them down. He didn't tell me to dress them up," Anko said as she crossed her arms. She saw both Satoshi and Keiichi, staring. "Hey, what's with those two?"

"They're normal and easily frightened," Daichi snorted. He asked Warren, "And aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Warren-san has a very open relationship with his wife and lovers," said Shinichi.

"So, he has a harem," Keiichi guessed. Shinichi nodded. "Wow." Keiichi was impressed.

The alarms went off and Shinichi checked the monitors. He stated, "Looks like there's a situation in Okinomiya. The girls are handling it right now, though."

"How are they doing?" asked Warren as he looked.

* * *

><p>Arachnea, Orga and Carmen had immediately gone to investigate Okinomiya when Lucy got a call from Dr. Hasuma. When they saw a monster standing in the middle of the empty street, they knew they'd found their quarry.<p>

"So you're the female Kamen Riders, huh?" the Demon Beast asked as he faced them. He was a living humanoid, slime-covered creature with its head shaped like a humanoid turtle. Like a turtle, it also wore a shell.

"And you're a member of the Dark Hatred Society," Orga snorted. The Demon Beast didn't look so tough.

"I'll finish this quickly. Then we can get back to the slumber party," Arachnea said as she gripped her weapon. She charged but Slime Turtle smirked as it turned its back to her. Arachnea's eyes went wide in shock as she froze in mid-charge at the sight before her. This gave the Demon beast the chance to whirl around and thwack her, sending her flying into a wall.

"HANA-CHAN!" Carmen shouted. Angry, she went to attack the Demon Beast but she was stopped by Arachnea's yell.

"DON'T ATTACK! HE HAS HOSTAGES!" Arachnea shouted.

"Nani!" Orga shouted, shocked.

"Heh, the tarantula's right," Slime Turtle said evilly as it turned around to reveal the surface of its shell. There were human faces on it, shouting, whimpering, and crying to be set free only to be ignored. "My special ability allows me to absorb humans into myself. Don't worry. It only takes 6 hours until they're finally digested. I will gladly let them go if you let me kill you."

"You bastard," Carmen growled

"Heh, stumped aren't ya? That's why GIN-SHOCKER failed. They were too foolish not to use human hostages during a battle." Slime Turtle chuckled. "And now, let's play, ladies!" His head, arms and legs retracted into its shell. When Slime Turtle shell landed belly down on the street, it spun and it fired balls of exploding slime in all directions. The balls collided with the girls, sending them flying and crashing to the ground. Their suits of armor were smoking from the attack.

Slime Turtle gloated as it got out of its shell. "Isn't this great? I can hit you, but you can't hit me!" Retracting its head, it fired balls of slime from the hole like a cannon, forcing the three female Riders to scatter.

The Demon Beast's head slid back out as it laughed. "You see? I'm unbeatable!" Slime Turtle declared cockily.

"Are you now?" Orga challenged as she marched towards him.

"You wanna die so much? Fine!" His head slid into his shell and he started to fire exploding slime balls like a cannon. However, they never touched Orga. Instead, an invisible force was batting them away from her and the slime balls exploded against the ground instead.

"What?" Slime Turtle gawked before it received a powerful punch by an invisible face straight in the face, sending the Demon Beast sliding across the ground on his shell. As it tried to get back to its feet, several more invisible fists collided with it in a series of barrages.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

Slime Turtle went tumbling. As it panicked and started to get back up, the Demon Beast called, "DHS Fighters!" A dozen of the black garbed foot soldiers appeared. "Get her!" Slime Turtle ordered. The DHS Fighters fired their talon missiles at her, only for them to be deflected by an invisible force.

"My turn," Orga said and all of a sudden the heads of the DHS Fighters exploded, spilling blood and gore all over the streets.

"Woah, she's hardcore," Carmen gaped.

"She's as bad as we were when we used to work for GIN-SHOCKER," added Arachnea.

Orga then used her vector to attack Slime Turtle some more, hitting him over and over again with invisible fists.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**WHAM!**

The last one was an uppercut that sent him into the air before he was suspended in mid-air. It was actually all Orga's doing as she was using her vectors to grab hold of Slime Turtle.

"Let me go! Let me go!" shouted Slime Turtle as it struggled. Orga gripped the shell tightly and was pulling it apart. "What are you doing!"

"Getting rid of your hostages!" Using her vectors, she ripped the shell off Slime Turtle's back, causing the Demon Beast to scream as its blood splashed onto the ground. "GIRLS! NOW!" Orga shouted.

Arachnea swung her Spider Kamas at Slime Turtle, the blades cutting into its body. "Gyahh!" Slime turtle screeched as Arachnea's weapon dug deep into its body. She then lifted the DHS Demon Beast up and tossed it through the air. Carmen fired her petals like bullets, hitting the Demon Beast with rapid-fire shots as Orga installed the Mission Memory into her Orga Stylanzer before opening the Orga Phone and pressing Enter.

"**Exceed Charge**."

Orga finished the job with her signature finisher as the golden photon blade of her Orga Stylanzer went slicing through the Demon Beast. A golden omega symbol floated above the Demon Beast as it exploded.

The people trapped in the shell were freed after Slime Turtle's destruction. They would have no recollection of what had happened to them and it was for the best.

"Now that's what I call girl power!" cheered Carmen.

"Indeed," Arachnea agreed. "That was an amazing display, Lucy."

"Let's get back to the slumber party, girls," Orga said.

"She's right," Carmen agreed. "We should get back. We haven't finished gossiping about sex and boys yet."

As the three female Riders left to return to Shion's, Evilbrood observed them from the shadows of another alley. "Damn them," he cursed before he returned to DHS Castle to report this.

* * *

><p>The Observers in the meta-world had seen everything, and one of them smiled wide.<p>

"Ah, those were the days," Lucy the Witch of Retribution mused.

"You sound like an old lady, Lucy," Warren the Balance Guardian joked.

"Well I am over 1000 years old, Papa," Lucy retorted.

"Over 1000 years old but still my little girl," teased Warren.

"Papa, stop!" Lucy blushed.

"Ugh, can you cut that out? You're making me sick!" spat Lambdadelta as she stuck her tongue out.

Bernkastel just popped a cookie into her mouth. She was going to have her own private slumber party with Lambdadelta later just to calm the blonde Witch of Certainty down.

* * *

><p>Back at the NEO-NUMBERS' base, Shinichi had witnessed the girls' victory over the Demon Beast.<p>

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" said Shinichi but then he looked to see that Warren and Anko were gone. "Hey, where did Warren-san and Anko-san go?"

"Upstairs using the clinic," Daichi answered. "They went upstairs when you weren't looking. Right now they're probably playing doctor, if you know what I mean."

"Why are Yokoshima and Asmodeus still in the sack?" Shinichi asked.

"I think it is a fitting punishment. We're down here, bored to death, yet he got to score upstairs with his killer girlfriend," Daichi answered.

"Aren't we going to let them out?"

Daichi just shrugged, uncaring.

Shinichi sighed. "Shogo, can you go up to the clinic and grab their clothes?" he requested.

"No," Shogo refused. "Presently there are two people up there I don't wish to cross."

"Then we just have to wait then," said Shinichi as he planted himself on a chair and grabbed the deck of cards. "Who's up for some Poker?" he asked as he shuffled.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, that was fun chap, right? I'd like to thank everyone on the forum for contributing to this chap. Thanks guys! You were a great help!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"And this is Rider Special Review!"

"On today's review, we will take a look at three Riders!" announced Hanyuu. The screen showed them. "Kamen Riders Orga, Arachnea and Carmen! They represent girl power!"

"Kamen Rider Orga, real name Lucy Smith, is Warren Smith's adopted daughter. Outside of her armor, she uses invisible arms called vectors that can extend several metres and vibrate at a high frequency, enabling them cut through anything, including flesh and bone. These arms can also lift object many times their own weight and hurl them with tremendous force," Rika explained. "In armor, she is clad in suit made of Sol Metal and Sol Foam. The armor is powered by photon energy carried by photon blood and the core reservoir is the red centre in the chest. The source of the armor is the Orga Driver belt and the Orga Phone in the centre. This cell phone contains the Mission Memory." Rika pointed at the sword. "This is the Orga Stylanzer. When the Mission Memory is installed, the Orga Stylanzer can generate a blade of photon energy that can extend several times its original length. The Orga Gear is one of the Emperor Gears and is very powerful. Originally made only for Orphenochs, the Orga Gear Lucy uses has been modified to work only for her."

"And next we have No. 07 and No. 11, Kamen Rider Arachnea and Kamen Rider Carmen respectively, also known as Hana Nekozawa and Michiru Misami." continued Hanyuu. "Arachnea's motif is a tarantula and thus she possesses the same abilities. She can adhere to ceilings and walls and can shoot webbing and venom from her mouth. She is armed with the Spider Kama, which is made up of eight extendable scythes attached to a single handle. When not in use, this weapon is mounted on her back to enhance her spider-like appearance. Kamen Rider Carmen has her own scythes. Her hands become scythes that resemble mantis claws for combat. Mounted on her shoulders are these beautiful flowers that shoot petals at high velocity like bullets. Carmen also possesses the ability to cast illusions to confuse her enemies."

"These girls are real femme fatales," commented Rika. "Fortunately, despite their scary appearance, they are on our side."

"Indeed, and they did my hair!" said Hanyuu, showing off her braids. "Aren't these braids nice?"

Rika's hair was up in pigtails. "Yes, indeed."

The two girls said in unison, "And that's our Rider Special Review! Stay tuned next time as we review another Rider!"


	8. Sakura

**DHS CHAPTER PART 8: SAKURA**

She was just an average girl, with long pink hair and green eyes. She was also the prettiest girl in her high school, according to the boys, and quite popular too. Her grades put her at the top of her class and she had close friends too. However, she was also feeling lonesome.

She sat at her desk, looking at a scrapbook. The scrapbook contained newspaper clippings with pictures of the elusive Kamen Rider Showa. She sighed as she continued to flip through the pages, wondering when she'd ever see him again after all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Months Ago…<strong>

_Sakura Kimidori was on a shopping trip with her friends, Haruna and Yukari when all of a sudden there was an explosion in the middle of the street. Sakura and her friends shrieked when they heard the explosion but then they screamed when they saw something walking out of the explosion. It was some sort of creature, resembling a humanoid bagworm with random machine parts covering its entire body. Only its arms and legs could be seen coming out of the mess. A single eye was also peaking out, swiveling around as it fired beams of destruction. It chuckled at the destruction it was causing._

_All of a sudden, Sakura heard the sound of a motorcycle and turned her head towards the direction to see someone riding the coolest bike she'd ever seen. The rider of the bike was also cool, clad in black and white armor with striking emerald eyes._

_The bike sideswiped the bagworm monster, knocking it to the ground. The monster, Bagwormorg, hissed, "Kamen Rider! Damn you!"_

"_Kamen Rider?" Sakura blinked. She'd heard of the mysterious armored hero but she always thought it was a hoax until she saw him for herself. The Kamen Rider stopped his bike and dismounted, swinging one leg over to the side before sliding off his seat. He then walked over towards Bagwormorg._

"_I was really hoping to have a nice and quiet dinner with someone before you showed your ugly face. So, let me just kill you quickly before I leave, OK?" the Kamen Rider said cockily._

"_Never!" snarled Bagwormorg as it fired at the Kamen Rider who dodged by rolling out of the way. He then summoned a gun and returned fire, hitting the monster as sparks flew where the shots hit. However, the Bagwormorg wasn't affected as it was cleverly protected under the layers of machine parts it was using to cover its vulnerable body. The Cyborg Mutant marched towards the Kamen Rider, unfazed by the shots of the Rider's gun._

_Sakura and friends took cover in an alley, watching the action. She just couldn't turn her eyes away. She couldn't believe this was actually happening!_

"_Sakura, we gotta run!" Yukari said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and began dragging her away._

"_Hold on! I gotta get a picture of this!" said Sakura as she dug into her purse for her camera, only for it to fall out of her hand. "My camera!" She pulled her arm free of her friend's hand and went to pick it up._

"_Sakura! No!"_

_The Kamen Rider backed away, discarding his gun before punching Bagwormorg hard in the gut. However, the monster wasn't affected and then it slammed the Kamen Rider across the face with its fist before following up with a punch to the gut. It then aimed its eye, which glowed, as it began charging energy to fire. The Kamen Rider, seeing this, dug his shoulder into the monster, knocking it backwards, causing it to miss as its beam collided with a wall. The section of the wall came loose and the debris was falling down right on top of Sakura who froze at the spot when she saw the huge piece of debris coming down on her._

"_No!" the Kamen Rider shouted as he shoved Bagwormorg aside and called out, "Let's Ride: BLACK!" as he ran towards the girl. She saw the Kamen Rider change into a black-armored form with red eyes and yellow and red bands around his collar, wrists and ankles._

"_RIDER PUNCH!" the Kamen Rider shouted as he jumped and slammed his glowing red fist against the debris, shattering it into smaller pieces of debris that rained down around Sakura. "Are you okay?" the Kamen Rider asked kindly and Sakura nodded dumbly. "You better get out of here. It isn't safe." Sakura nodded and grabbed her camera, but not before taking a snapshot of the Rider. She then rejoined her friends and fled the scene with them._

_The Bagwormorg fired at the Kamen Rider who countered by calling out, "KING STONE FLASH!" A crimson flash of energy blasted from his belt, negating the Kaijin's attack and also crashing into the monster hard, slamming it against a wall. As the Kaijin recovered, it looked up to see the Kamen Rider executing a flying kick._

"_RIDER KICK!"_

_The attack met the Kaijin, causing an explosion as the Kaijin screeched during its destruction._

* * *

><p>Ever since that day, Sakura had been following any leads on the mysterious Kamen Rider, collecting newspaper clippings of him. The most recent news of the Kamen Riders was on TV when a reporter recorded a massive battle taking place in a quarry that was in a rural village called Hinamizawa. She'd seen the Kamen Rider among many and cheered him on.<p>

He was a hero and she wanted to thank him, but she didn't know who he was. She did, however, know where he could be.

Hinamizawa.

* * *

><p>The Hinamizawa Gaming Club met again Sunday morning at the Furude Shrine. It was the morning after the girls' slumber party and the boys' frat party. The girls were still talking about it as the boys listened. Shinichi, however, was sitting silently in his spot, eyes wide and twitching. This got Rena worried.<p>

"Shin-kun, are you alright?" Rena asked.

Hastily he answered, "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm OK! It's a nice morning, right? The sun's shining and we're all together! Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Now all his friends were staring at him, perplexed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Keiichi asked.

Shinichi sighed, calming down. "I'm fine. I just saw something horrible last night when I went home."

Keiichi joked, "What? Did you see your mom without her beauty rest or something?" He laughed but then stopped when Shinichi grabbed him by the shirt and shook him in a crazed rage.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Shinichi exploded.

"Shin-chan, calm down!" Mion yelled. Shinichi stopped and let go of Keiichi.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go now!" Shinichi stood up rigidly before dashing off.

"I'll go see what's wrong," said Rena as she gave chase.

* * *

><p>Rena found Shinichi in their special place, which was the minivan in the junkyard. "Shin-kun, I know you're in there. Are you okay? Are you?"<p>

Shinichi was lying on his back inside the van. "I don't think I'll ever be okay."

Rena opened the door and crawled inside before closing the door behind her. "Want to talk about it?"

Shinichi sighed as he sat up. "Fine, I'll tell you. You see, last night I went to check up on Kaa-chan since she's probably all alone. She said she had Kasai over and well it was late so he probably went home. All the lights were out but then I saw a dim light coming from her window. It was candlelight. I though that maybe her lights weren't working and she wanted to finish her work." He moaned, "I wished I never went up there."

"What happened? What?"

"I went up to her room, opened the door and…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Shiori! Shiori!"<em>

"_KASAI-KUN!"_

* * *

><p>Rena's eyes bugged out. "You saw THAT!"<p>

Shinichi, "I saw everything. They weren't even under the covers. I saw more of Kasai and Kaa-chan than I ever wanted."

"What did you do?"

"What else? I bolted and rode my bike as fast and as far away as I could! I even went to Rika's shrine to grab one of the tools in the Saiguden to gouge my eyeballs out!"

Rena placed a sympathetic hand on Shinichi's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "You poor dear!"

"I don't think I can ever look at Kaa-chan or her books the same way again! They were reenacting one of the scenes!"

"Well, think about this in another way," Rena said trying to be helpful. "You want Shiori-san to be happy, right? Well in a way, she's at least found someone in Kasai."

"That's true…" Shinichi said still disturbed by what he'd witnessed.

"Tell you what, how about we spend the whole day together? We'll do anything you want to do. That'll help you get rid of those images," Rena said, kissing his cheek, and making Shinichi smile slightly.

"OK, let's do stuff together, Rena-chan."

The girl beamed.

* * *

><p>"You want to go on a trip? Why?" asked Sakura's father.<p>

"I just want to visit the countryside and enjoy the fresh air for a bit," Sakura answered. "And besides, school's closed for a week because all the teachers are at an educational conference and I need something to do."

"But alone? Are you sure?" her father asked. "I mean you're just a girl and…"

"Dad, I'm going to become a woman soon! I think I can take care of myself," Sakura insisted.

"She's right, dear," said Sakura's mother. "She's going to be going to college soon so I think this might be a good experience for her."

"Thanks, Mom," smiled Sakura.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with that Kamen Rider you're obsessed with." He'd seen her scrapbook and asked her about it.

"Dad, he saved my life," Sakura answered. "And I never got to thank him. Maybe if I see him, I'll be able to thank him properly."

"Sakura, what are the chances of you seeing him again?" her father questioned.

"I won't know if I don't try, right?"

"So, where are you headed to?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Hinamizawa."

* * *

><p>Shinichi spent the entire day with Rena, playing. However, it was getting late and he'd have to go home soon and face his mother. Rika and Hanyuu were already home and dinner was getting ready. What Shinichi did not expect was their extra dinner guest. It was Kasai.<p>

Shiori said, "Kasai's joining us for dinner tonight, Shinji. Isn't that great?"

The corner of Shinichi's lips twitches as he struggled to smile, "Yeah, that's great…"

Rika noticed his uneasiness. She'd informed Shiori about it earlier and the woman vowed to ask her son if anything was wrong.

It was an awkward dinner. Like his friends and a few others, Kasai was aware of Shinichi's identity as a Kamen Rider.

"Banabara-kun," Kasai spoke.

"Yes!" Shinichi responded, jumping in his seat.

"I'd like to apologize to you for shooting you that one time," Kasai said.

Shinichi nodded, accepting the apology, "Hey, I was out of control and you were protecting Rena-chan. I would've done the same thing."

"Shinji, there's something Kasai-kun and I would like to tell you," said Shiori.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" Shinichi asked. She then flashed him the ring on her finger.

"Kasai-kun proposed to me! Can you believe it?"

Shinichi was taking a sip of water when she said that and did a spit-take. "WHAT!" Shinichi yelled. Rika and Hanyuu were surprised too.

"Congratulations," Hanyuu said.

"When did this happen?" Rika asked.

"Last night when you were both out at your parties," Shiori answered. "He just got down on one knee and proposed to me, right out of the blue. I was so surprised and happy!"

"But-but-but you two weren't even dating!" Shinichi remarked. How could he have not noticed?

"Of course we have, silly!" Shiori giggled. "You were just so busy with your adventures that I never brought him home and you never asked."

It explained why she occasionally came home late or early in the morning, but Shinichi always thought she went partying with friends.

"And you…accepted his proposal?" Shinichi asked carefully. "Just like that?"

"Of course!" Shiori nodded. "We even celebrated!"

Shinichi stammered, "Ce-ce-celebrated?" He was twitching a little.

"Shinji, are you okay?" Shiori asked worriedly.

Shinichi looked at her but then his eyes widened as he saw his mother naked. Looking to Kasai, he saw him naked too.

"Excuse me, but I have to go and see Warren-san about a report! Bye!" Shinichi got up and dashed out of the house.

"Shinji!" Shiori gasped.

"Is something wrong with him?" Kasai asked.

"Maybe now wasn't the best time to break the news."

* * *

><p>Shinichi had fled to ARMOR to escape the awkwardness. He just couldn't look at Shiori and Kasai the same way again after seeing them…like that. He needed to talk to someone. Talking to Rena and spending time with her had helped but that was until he found out Kasai had proposed to his mother.<p>

He was going to have to talk to Warren. He'd heard that Warren was a master of psychology so he'd be the best person to talk to about this.

He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into Lucy's back.

"Hey!" Lucy snapped, turning around to glare at him. "Oh, it's you." She saw his expression. "Why do you look so down?"

Shinichi asked, "Hey, Lucy, have you ever seen anything in your life that was so horrible you wanted to either gouge your eyeballs out or even repress your memories of the whole thing?"

Lucy admitted, "A few. Why?"

Shinichi answered, "Well, let's say, hypothetically, that you walked in on your parents doing it."

"Doing it?"

"Having sex!" Shinichi asked, "What would you do?" When he received no answer he looked at Lucy who seemed frozen on the spot, trembling. "Lucy? Lucy?" He waves his hand in front of her face. "Lucy~?"

Her right eye twitched and suddenly she let loose a shriek that made Shinichi jump before she ran down the hallway.

"O~K," Shinichi blinked. That was random and weird He then remembered what he'd come to do. "Right, time to find Warren."

* * *

><p>Shinichi sat in Warren's office and told him everything. The Director of ARMOR just shook his head.<p>

"Shinichi, I specialize in CRIMINAL psychology," said Warren. "If you become a mass murdering sociopath covered in clown make-up, then we'll talk. Until then, you're on your own."

"Well, that was a waste of time," mumbled Shinichi.

"And Shinichi, next time try not to give my daughter mental images like that," warned Warren.

"She told you huh?" asked Shinichi.

"Only after I saw her try to wash her brain out with soap to get rid of the mental images," Warren said.

* * *

><p>After getting her parent's permission, Sakura boarded the train to Shishibone City and then she decided to take the bus to Hinamizawa. When she mentioned she was going to Hinamizawa, her parents mentioned that they had a friend there she could stay with during her visit. Her name was Shiori Banabara.<p>

Even after more than a decade, Sakura still remembered the kind woman and her son. Her son had been her classmate and best friend in kindergarten but one day the family just moved away and she never got to see her best friend again.

She never knew why they moved away and her parents never told her. She got over it, though, eventually. She still kept a picture of when they were in the sandbox and carried it in her wallet to this day.

The bus dropped her off at the village's bus stop so she had to make the rest of the trip on her own. It was also starting to get dark. She'd have to find the house soon before it got really late. There were rumors that monsters appeared in the village at night and she didn't want to get caught by one.

"Boy, that Banabara boy is looking better," Sakura heard one of the villagers say.

"I know, but he still looks like he has a nervous twitch to him, you know?" another villager responded.

"Banabara?" Sakura said. She remembered a Banabara from when she was a little kid. Maybe they were one in the same? "Worth a shot," she shrugged, getting ready to ask for directions. "Excuse me, but did you say Banabara?"

The villager answered, "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find their house?" Sakura asked.

"It's that way," the kindly villager answered. "Of course you might want to ask for directions at the clinic just to be sure. The house is near there."

"Thank you." Sakura then went towards the clinic. It wasn't hard to find.

* * *

><p>"Lousy, rousy, friggin Warren," Yokoshima snarled, mopping the floor of the clinic angrily.<p>

"What's with him?" Hana asked, pointing her thumb at Yokoshima.

"Oh well. Chiaki said that Warren knocked out Yokoshima and his girlfriend while they were doing it with one of his harem lovers," said Michiru, as if that made perfect sense.

"Okay..." Hana said. She and Michiru were doing inventory today.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice. Both girls turned to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes looking at them.

"Yes, can we help you?" Hana asked.

"Do you know where I can find the Banabaras?" the girl asked.

* * *

><p>"Have you tried talking to your mother?" Ryuki suggested. Shinichi was sitting in the doctor's office.<p>

"How can I when I can't look her in the eye after what I've seen?" Shinichi questioned.

Ryuki sighed. "You can't resolve this if you don't talk to her."

"I know, but…"

"Is this because she's planning on remarrying?" Ryuki inquired.

"Maybe…I don't know…it's just…" Shinichi clutched his hair. "Ever since she found me, it's just been me and Kaa-chan. Then, she took in Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan. Now…now she's gonna marry Kasai and…a lot is changing so fast."

"I see," Ryuki nodded in understanding.

"Look, this may sound selfish, but I like how things are right now and I don't want it to change, but Kaa-chan also deserves to be happy and…"

"Then why don't you go tell her?" Ryuki questioned.

"I just don't want to get in the way," Shinichi frowned.

"You're her son, so it's normal for you to be worried," Ryuki told him. "Have I ever told you about my parents?"

"No."

"Well, my parents were in love with each other. They started out as best friends but their feelings for each other grew. They got married but then when I was four my father disappeared and my mother became depressed." Ryuki remembered hearing his mother crying in her room, all alone.

"So, your dad died?" Shinichi asked.

"Not exactly. He…ascended," Ryuki answered.

"Ascended?"

"Never mind that." Ryuki decided to change the subject. "For a long time my mother was unhappy. Sure, she hid it well, but I could see it in her eyes. She missed my father and I missed him too. When you disappeared, your mother must've missed you, right?"

"Yeah, she did."

"And then your father died, leaving her all alone."

Shinichi frowned. He saw the sadness in her eyes when they visited his grave.

"She's just trying to make her family complete again and finding happiness," said Ryuki.

"It's just awkward," Shinichi stated. "I never saw Kasai as someone my mother would date. Have I been so blind?"

"Possibly." Ryuki shrugged. "But the only way to resolve all this is to talk to her, and Kasai."

Shinichi sighed. Ryuki was right. He couldn't avoid this forever.

"Thanks, Doc."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"Shinji, you're back!" Shiori welcomed her son back.<p>

"Sorry about bailing like that, Kaa-chan," he said to her. "Is Kasai here? I really need to speak to him."

"He went home already."

"I see. Can we sit down and talk? There's something I want to get off my chest."

The doorbell rang.

"Excuse me, Shinji." Shiori opened the door again and saw a pink-haired girl standing on the other side. "Yes?"

"Ah, Banabara-san, you may not remember me but I'm Sakura Kimidori," the girl introduced herself.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura-chan," Shiori said, pleasantly surprised.

"Kaa-chan, do you know her?" Shinichi said, pointing to Sakura.

"Of course! Sho-chan and I were friends of her parents. Tell me, how are Jo and Haruko?" Shiori asked

"They're fine, Banabara-san," Sakura said. Her eyes went towards Shinichi and she gasped. "Shin-tan?"

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"SHIN-TAN!" the girl squealed before tackle-glomping him. "I missed you so much!"

"EH!"

Rika and Hanyuu watched from afar. "Looks like things are about to become interesting," commented Rika.

* * *

><p>Rena was in her room, doing her homework, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up. "Something's wrong," she murmured.<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean you don't remember me?" Sakura asked sadly.<p>

"Sorry, but no," he answered. "Have we met?"

"Shinji, I showed you that photo of your kindergarten class, remember? She was the girl standing next to you," Shiori answered.

Now he remembered. His mother did show him that picture, nearly a year ago!

"We were best friends! We always played in the sandbox together," said Sakura. Her best friend didn't remember her. Sure, it'd been a long time ago but she remembered. Why couldn't he?

"I'm sorry, Kimidori-san-" began Shinichi apologetically.

"Sa-ku-chan!" she corrected.

"Saku-chan." He continued, "But I really can't say I remember much about you."

Sakura was tearing up. "B-b-but!"

"Sakura-chan, a lot has happened, but we'll tell you tomorrow," said Shiori hastily. "You must be tired from your trip. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

"O-OK." Sakura looked downcast as Shinichi frowned sympathetically. Again, he was visited by someone from his past. Shiori led Sakura upstairs and Shinichi avoided eye contact with the girl. He could sense her pain. She was heartbroken.

Sakura was taken up to the girls' room, which surprised her. Did Shinichi have little sisters? "Hi, I'm Rika and this is Hanyuu," Rika introduced, smiling cutely.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Kimidori."

"Are you sad, Kimidori-san?" Hanyuu asked.

Sakura sat on the bed, putting her backpack down. "A little. I get to see my best friend after over a decade and he doesn't remember squat." She was tired, and shocked.

"A lot has happened to him," said Rika. Sakura didn't know. She didn't know Shinichi had been kidnapped by GIN-SHOCKER, had his memory wiped, had his body modified and experimented on, and turned into a weapon.

"It's funny. I wasn't planning on seeing him when I came here," admitted Sakura.

"Then why did you come?" Hanyuu asked.

"Oh, to find the Kamen Rider that lives here and properly thank him. He saved my life."

Meanwhile, Shinichi was eavesdropping. '_I saved her life? When?_'

* * *

><p>Back in the meta-world, Lambdadelta cackled, "Oh that was so funny! He walked in on his mother and her lover right in the middle of it!"<p>

"Indeed," Beatrice agreed. "That sort of thing can traumatize someone."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" scowled Lucy. She had walked in on her own parents doing it and it was still stuck in her mind ever since. Her right eye still twitched whenever she remembered it. Her father wasn't present. He had other duties at the moment so she was temporarily taking his place in Topper's game.

"Ladies, ladies," said Topper calmly. "Settle down. We still have a game to play."

"Yes, he's right," said Libra. "So, whose turn is it now?"

"My turn," answered Virgilia. "It's time for me to play my hand in this game." She disappeared in a cloud of golden butterflies after making that statement.

"Should be interesting," Topper said, smirking. Virgilia was known for making interesting twists in their games.

"Knowing Teacher, it will be," said Beatrice before she smoked on her pipe again.

* * *

><p>Baron Yukanon paced in the hallway of the castle, upset and annoyed. All their plans against the Riders had failed. He demanded results but he wasn't getting any. The plan to break Showa mentally had failed, the plan to destroy the Riders using a virus had failed, the plan to steal the Orb of Courage had failed, the plan to trap them and kill them in a funhouse had failed and their latest plan had failed as well.<p>

When a cloud of golden butterflies suddenly appeared and burst apart to reveal a striking woman with silver hair and a Southern belle dress, he went on alert.

"Who are you, madam?" Baron Yukanon demanded.

"You're the leader of the Dark Hatred Society, are you not?" Virgilia asked Baron Yukanon.

"The very same," he confirmed. **"**Now, madam, identify yourself and state your business**,**" demanded Baron Yukanon.

"I am Virgilia and I am here to give you a gift of sorts," Virgilia said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly the hallway was filled with Darklings with the symbol of the DHS etched onto them.

"You're giving them to us? Why?" Baron Yukanon asked.

"Simple. I wish to win a game," Virgilia said. She disappeared as she'd appeared, in a cloud of golden butterflies.

Baron Yukanon smiled sinisterly as he saw his new minions. These Darklings would prove useful against the Riders and their allies. They would make good backup for the next Demon Beast he intended to send against the Riders.

It was going to be the dreaded Zorse Gremlin.

* * *

><p>With Sakura's arrival Shinichi didn't get a chance to talk to Shiori and went to bed, or at least tried to. He was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare and seeing the same scene he'd walked into the night before.<p>

He yelped as he shot out of bed. Panting, he took a look at his alarm clock. It was 4:12 in the morning. "I have to get to sleep," he murmured before falling back. 10 minutes later he woke up with a start. "Why can't I get it out of my head!" he wailed as he grabbed his hair. He then tried to fall back to sleep, with limited success.

* * *

><p>Shiori was making breakfast with Sakura's help. Rika and Hanyuu were already awake and waiting for their food when Shinichi dragged himself downstairs. Hanyuu gasped.<p>

"Shinichi, what's wrong?" the violet-haired girl asked. Shinichi's hair was unkempt, his ahoge hung limply, he had bags under his eyes, and he had his scarf slung over his shoulder with his coat still in his hand. His backpack also hung by one strap on his shoulder.

Shiori checked on her son, placing her hand on his forehead. This made him nervous after the dream he had last night. "You don't seem to have a fever, but you look tired. Maybe I should put you back in bed."

At the mention of the word bed from his mother, Shinichi answered, "It's okay! I don't need to go to bed! I'm fine! I just have to go! I'm going to be late!" He then dashed out of the house. "Bye!" The others stared.

"Doesn't he remember that today we don't have school because Chie-sensei and the principal went out of town for a conference?" Rika asked Hanyuu. Her best friend and sister shrugged.

* * *

><p>Shinichi actually found out when he went to Rena's house to pick her up for school. "How can you forget?" Rena asked. "Chie-sensei told us about it last Friday. She and the principal are at a conference."<p>

He was in her house, having breakfast. He'd purposely missed breakfast at his house because he couldn't stand to be near his mother after the dream he had last night. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Shin-kun, are you alright?" Rena asked. "You look like you haven't slept." It was like the time his mother go into a coma after her accident.

"I had a really, really, bad dream," he told her. "It was about Kaa-chan and Kasai."

"I see." Rena nodded.

"And there's more," Shinichi elaborated, "You see there's this girl who was my best friend when I was in kindergarten."

Rena's expression hardened. So that was the feeling she got last night. "Oh? Your best friend, huh?" Childhood friends with romantic interests could ruin a relationship.

"She got really upset when I told her I didn't remember her," said Shinichi. "Right now, she's staying at my house."

Rena felt the urge to grab her hooked cleaver and march over to Shinichi's house to hack the intruder to pieces. She then calmed down and spoke in an understanding tone, "Well, what else would you expect? She came all the way to see you."

"Actually, she came all the way to see my Rider self," answered Shinichi. "She said I saved her life and wanted to thank me."

Rena giggled. Oh, the irony! "If only she knew, huh?"

"And, Rena, there's more," said Shinichi. "Kasai proposed to Kaa-chan."

Rena gasped. "When!"

"Two nights ago, Saturday night," Shinichi told her.

"Wasn't that when-?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Now she understood why Kasai and Shiori had been passionately making love. "How do you feel about it?"

"I want Kaa-chan to be happy, but…all these changes are just so sudden," he admitted. "Am I being stupid?"

"No, of course not. You just don't want things to change," she told him, placing a hand on his.

Shinichi sighed. A lot had happened in his life. He ended up in Hinamizawa, falling in love with Rena in the process, discovered his origins, reunited with his mother, defeated GIN-SHOCKER and now was facing a new evil organization. To top it all off, his mother was going to marry Shion's bodyguard.

"Things will always change, Rena," Shinichi told his girlfriend. "That's life. There's good change and bad change. This is just another trial for me."

"I know." Rena's life had changed when her family moved to Ibaraki. Her parents were divorced now and she'd disowned her own mother. Now she was happy in Hinamizawa with her boyfriend. She considered all the bad stuff happening to her as trials of life and Shinichi had his own trials as well.

She then leaned in and kissed him. Shinichi was startled but then he relaxed and kissed back. When she pulled back, she said, "We don't have school today. How about we spend some time together before going back to your house for lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds great," he accepted the invitation. "Just let me call Kaa-chan. Maybe we could call the others and introduce her to our friends too. Then we can show her around the village."

Rena felt the corners of her lips twitch at the mere mention of Sakura's name. She just couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Sounds like a great idea, Shin-kun." Rena hadn't met this Sakura personally, but already she felt they were going to be rivals.

* * *

><p>After giving his mother a call, Shinichi and Rena went to the NEO-NUMBERS' base. Shinichi told them about Sakura.<p>

"Yet another person from your past returns in your life," said Daichi without hiding his contempt. "Lucky you."

"Yeah," Michiru agreed. "First you got your mom back and now this girl suddenly shows up at your doorstep."

"I wouldn't call it lucky," Shinichi responded, "And she didn't intend to find me originally."

"She didn't? Then why is she here?" Hana asked.

"She wanted to see Kamen Rider Showa." Shinichi then told them about how he'd saved her life months earlier.

"Wait a minute. So a girl you saved months ago swings by just to see your alter-ego?" Yokoshima blinked.

"Yep you hit the nail on the proverbial head," nodded Shinichi.

"This is going to be troublesome," stated Chiaki. "Too many people know our identities already."

"If you want, we can make her disappear," Shogo offered.

"Really?" said Rena happily.

"Er…no thanks," Shinichi declined politely. "I think it's best if we make her stay comfortable here. What are the chances of her ever seeing me transform?" Rena frowned at Shinichi's decision.

"Knowing you, pretty high," Daichi muttered.

"Well, I better go make some calls and rally the other club members," said Shinichi. He asked the NEO-NUMBERS, "Do you guys wanna meet her?"

* * *

><p>After making several calls and setting up a meeting place, the two groups went to meet in front of the Furude Shrine.<p>

"Wow, so this is your family's shrine, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," confirmed Rika. "And there's everyone! Guys!" She waved to the rest of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

"Yo! Rika-chan! Hanyuu-chan!" Keiichi greeted. He then noticed the pink-haired girl with then. "Who's your cute friend?" Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"This is Shinichi's friend, Sakura Kimidori-san from out of town," said Rika.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura greeted politely.

After introductions, Mion welcomed the newcomer, "Welcome to Hinamizawa, Sakura!"

That was when Shinichi chose to arrive with Rena and the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Shin-tan!" Sakura squealed and ran over to Shinichi. However, she was intercepted when Rena literally got in between the pink-haired outsider and her boyfriend, acting as a shield for Shinichi. Sakura ended up glomping Rena instead of her intended target. "Huh?"

"Saku-chan," Shinichi spoke, using the nickname Sakura had told him to use, "This is Rena Ryuugu-chan. My girlfriend."

"G-g-girlfriend!" stammered Sakura in shock. "You got a girlfriend!"

"That's right." Rena looked a tad smug when Shinichi said that. She then began to whisper a warning to Sakura as she wrapped her own arms around the girl.

Rena whispered to Sakura coldly, "Stay away from my Shin-kun."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura retorted in hushed tones, not liking what this other girl was telling her.

"I'm not blind, alright? I know you like Shin-kun the same way I do," Rena clarified.

"Well, of course I like him. Shin-tan's my best friend!" How dare this girl try and tell her to stay away from her best friend, the friend she knew since kindergarten.

"Wow, you two are becoming fast friends," Shinichi observed. From where he was standing it looked like they were hugging each other.

"Idiot," muttered Daichi.

Rena and Sakura let each other go, giving each other one last glare, before rejoining the others. Shinichi introduced Sakura to the NEO-NUMBERS, surprising her further. "You've made a lot of friends, Shin-tan."

"I wouldn't call myself a friend," denied Daichi.

"So, what is it you do for fun around here?" asked Sakura.

"How about we show you around the village, Saku-chan?" offered Shinichi.

"That would be nice, Shin-tan." She wrapped a hand around his arm, making Rena growl. Her friends saw the fire blazing from her eyes. Luckily, she didn't have her cleaver with her but Rena could still be pretty dangerous without it. She could still use her hands and fingernails as weapons, not to mention her herculean strength when something of hers was being threatened. She then pressed her chest against his arm and Rena nearly exploded. She looked ready to pounce on Sakura when Mion and Shion grabbed her arms and covered her mouth with their hands.

"Excuse us!" Mion and Shion said in unison as they dragged Rena away to the back of the shrine. The auburn-haired girl struggled in their grip but she wasn't going anywhere.

"What was that about?" a clueless Shinichi questioned.

Behind the shrine the twins let Rena go but as she was about to head back and teach the pink-haired harpy a lesson, Mion and Shion stood in her way. "Get out of my way!" she ordered.

"Sorry, Rena, but no can do," refused Mion.

"Mii-chan! Move!"

"Rena, you have to calm down. Back there you looked like you were about to claw that girl's eyes off."

"I didn't want to claw her eyes out," said Rena sweetly before turning malicious, "I want to wring her neck!"

"I see," Shion realized. "You're jealous of Sakura, aren't you?"

Rena looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "She's his friend from when they were little. I don't know Shin-kun like that."

"None of us do," Mion remarked. "And even though she knows Shin-chan from all the way back, she doesn't know about the Shin-chan we know now. She doesn't know about what happened to him for ten years or what he's been doing now in Hinamizawa. She doesn't know about his suffering, his hopes and fears."

"She may know Shin-chan when he was six years old, but you know the Shin-chan here in the present. You know the Shin-chan who's an incorrigible pervert who'd do anything in his power to protect us," Shion added.

"So you have nothing to fear!" the twins assured her.

Rena smiled at the two identical twins and hugged them. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Sakura was telling them all about Shinichi when he was six years old. Shinichi didn't remember what his days before Gebok took him were like but he was getting easily embarrassed.

Daichi was laughing the hardest. "Oh man! Your pants actually fell down your ankles because you forgot to fasten your belt!"

"Then there was the time he mistook one of the girls for a boy," Sakura continued with the stories.

"Really?" Michiru giggled.

"Makes sense," shrugged Hana. "Boys and girls look almost the same at that age."

Rena, Mion and Shion returned to join the group. The brunette and pink-haired girl gave each other glares before planting themselves on either side of Shinichi. Rena stood at his right while Sakura stood at his left.

"I'm ready for that tour now," Sakura requested sweetly.

Satoko let out her usual laugh as she commented, "My, my, Shinichi-san. I never knew you were such a womanizer!"

"It isn't like that!" Shinichi denied.

They heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and saw a van heading their way. It wouldn't seem strange, but then as it got closer it seemed to pick up speed. Also, from what Shinichi could see through the windshield, there was NO DRIVER!

The van suddenly accelerated and Shinichi shouted, "OUT OF THE WAY!" He grabbed Rena and Sakura, pulling them backwards as the NEO-NUMBERS grabbed members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and pulled them to safety. The van crashed violently against the steps of the shrine, totaling itself in the process. Smoke billowed out from the hood of the van.

"Wha-wh-what!" Sakura gawked.

Satoshi pulled the driver's side door open and reported, "There's no driver!"

"How is that even possible?" Sakura asked. "It was driving straight at us!"

The NEO-NUMBERS exchanged knowing looks. They knew who was behind this.

The Dark Hatred Society**.**

The NEO-NUMBERS shared a similar look before dashing off. "Shin-tan, wait!" Sakura called but he ignored her. She was about to chase after him but was stopped when Rena grabbed her shoulder. "Let me go!"

Rena couldn't do that. She knew what Shinichi was going to do and it was best that he didn't get himself distracted, especially by Sakura.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS were in Rider form as they raced along the road. They got the information from Ryuki as the Head of DORA reported, "<em>Vehicles in Shishibone City are coming to life and attacking civilians. Several of our agents have been sent to evacuate the people and take them to shelters while the vehicles are rampaging. It's up to you to find out why this is happening put a stop to this.<em>"

* * *

><p>Shishibone City was in chaos as the vehicles crashed against buildings, causing destruction. All the citizens had been driven off by their own vehicles. ARMOR agents had been sent to get the people to safety. The vehicles themselves were still running but with no people driving them.<p>

The Demon Beast responsible for controlling the vehicles was a humanoid zebra-like creature. It had sharp teeth, sported a spiky mane and huge ears. Patches of black and white striped fur were missing, revealing green scales. It had hooves for feet and its hands had two fingers and a thumb each. Its name was Zorse Gremlin.

When its large ears picked up the roar of motorcycle engines, the grin on Zorse Gremlin widened. "They're here. Perfect." He looked ahead to see the Band of Seven, also known as the NEO-NUMBERS.

Stopping their bikes, they dismounted and confronted Zorse Gremlin.

"So, you've come, Kamen Riders," Zorse Gremlin spoke.

"That's right, and we're putting a stop to this," said Showa.

"Let's just attack already!" Musician said impatiently.

Instead of being frightened, Zorse Gremlin laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Armadillo.

"Oh, you foolish Riders. Didn't you realize what my power is already? I can control machines, including yours!" Zorse Gremlin's eyes glowed and all of a sudden the Rider's motorcycles came to life.

The Showa-Racer fired its lasers at Showa, knocking it to the ground. That was only the beginning as the Arachno, Wrecking Ball, Twin Blade, Stinger, Jungle Slasher and Songbird started to attack their Riders as well.

Carmen rolled out of the way as she was nearly impaled by her Twin Blade's twin blades, Arachnea was jumping around as she dodged the energy webs her own bike was shooting at her, Slasher was using his chainsaws to deflect the energy buzz saws being shot at him, Musician was using his powers to negate the Songbird's sonic blasts, Armadillo was pushing back on his vehicle as it tried to ram into him and finally Zero was flying around as he dodged from his own vehicle's flying needles.

As Zorse Gremlin continued to laugh while the NEO-NUMBERS defended themselves against their own vehicles, it was immediately sent flying by a powerful kick into its back, sending it crashing against the sidewalk. As it got back to its feet and turned to face its assailant, it received a punch across the face.

The assailant was a Rider in regal looking black and red armor with a high collar and green eyes shaped like bat wings. The helmet was also crowned by black bat wings and a black cape hung down the Rider's back. The Rider's belt buckle also resembled a bat that was hanging down a perch and unlike the buckles of the NEO-NUMBERS**;** this Rider's belt buckle was alive!

"Naruto, what do you think?" Kivat asked.

"I think it's time we should kick butt!" answered Dark Kiva enthusiastically. He then charged at Zorse Gremlin, planting his fist into the Kaijin's stomach, causing it to double over. He then smashed his knee against the monster's snout. Grabbing it by the ears, he then tossed it to the ground.

The Demon Beast picked itself up and then lashed out at Dark Kiva. It tried to claw at the Rider only for Dark Kiva to grab it by the wrist before backhanding Zorse Gremlin repeatedly in the gut. He then pulled Zorse Gremlin over and then elbowed it hard in the back of the head, knocking it to the ground.

Zorse Gremlin got back to its feet and snarled. Using its powers, it sent several cars charging at Dark Kiva. Dark Kiva was unfazed. He snapped his fingers and his emblem, which resembled a green bat with a crescent moon head and blade-like wings, appeared under his feet. He thrust his hand forward, sending the emblem sliding along the ground. The emblem generated energy as it ran under the cars, blowing them all up. The emblem then went under Zorse Raider and rose up behind the Demon Beast. The emblem then slammed against Zorse Raider's back, zapping it with energy.

Dark Kiva then pulled his arm back, telekinetically pulling Zorse Raider towards him. When the Demon Beast came in range, Dark Kiva struck it with a punch that threw him back into the emblem, zapping it again, before pulling it back to be kicked back into the emblem to be zapped once more. He then threw the Demon Beast aside, sending it tumbling.

"The NEO-NUMBERS seem to be in trouble," stated Dark Kiva as he saw the other Riders dodging their own bikes' attacks.

"We better finish this quickly then," said Kiva. Dark Kiva reached down to his belt and drew a yellow whistle that was decorated by a black bat-shaped ornament. He then slipped it into his partner's mouth before tapping his chin once.

"Wake Up: 1!" Kivat announced as he blew into the Fuestle. Day turned into night as a red aura surrounded Dark Kiva. The moon in the sky was also blood red. Dark Kiva then leapt up into the air before launching himself at Zorse Gremlin with his fist drawn back.

Zorse Gremlin immediately had a bus drive in front of him and when Dark Kiva's fist crashed against the vehicle's side, it exploded. The force of the explosion sent Zorse Gremlin flying through the air, licked by flames and trailing smoke. As it roughly landed on the ground, the Demon Beast struggled back to its feet. "I'll…I'll be back!" the Demon Beast swore before summoning a portal and using it to escape. Once it was gone all the vehicles went dead. The NEO-NUMBERS' own vehicles stopped attacking their masters before falling over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dark Kiva asked as he jogged over to the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," said Showa.

"Don't be so relieved. We've got company," said Zero as he pointed at the army DHS Fighters charging at them.

"These guys?" snorted Musician. "They'll be easy."

"Alright! Let's go!" Showa ordered and the Kamen Riders charged at the DHS Fighters.

* * *

><p>Zorse Gremlin returned to the DHS' floating castle and he knelt before Baron Yukanon. "You failed," the leader of the Dark Hatred Society spoke.<p>

"It-it wasn't my fault! A-a-another Rider ap-ap-appeared!" Zorse Gremlin stammered. "I was able to impede the NEO-NUMBERS, though," added Zorse Gremlin, hoping this will prevent it from being executed for failure. "I made their own vehicles attack them."

"And how long do you think it will be until they develop a way to counter your powers?" Baron Yukanon questioned. "Our sources tell us that these Kamen Riders are being backed up by an organization as huge as LEVIATHAN. What makes you think the same trick will work again?"

"Just give me another chance!" Zorse Gremlin begged.

"Very well, but you will require some assistance." Baron Yukanon snapped his fingers and in a flash of dark energy another Demon Beast appeared. It looked like a biker and it was mounted on a demonic Harley Davidson bike with flaming wheels. The Demon Beast sported leather gloves, boots and a jacket with blue jeans that were torn at the knees. Its head resembled a blazing Jack-o-Lantern. "Meet Headless Bikerman. He will aid you next time."

"Thank you, Baron-sama!" Zorse Gremlin bowed gratefully. "I promise you I will not fail!"

"Make sure you don't or don't bother coming back," the Baron said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!<strong>

"I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

Rika spoke, "Today's chapter brought a lot of surprises. An old friend of Shinichi's came to visit and now Rena's seeing red."

"I hope nothing bad will happen. There's also that DHS Demon Beast to worry about and now it has help!" stated Hanyuu.

"Let's not worry about that until next chapter. For now we have a review." The screen behind them showed Dark Kiva. "Today's feature Rider is Kamen Rider Dark Kiva."

"Dark Kiva sports a regal design, which is no surprise as this is the original armor of the Fangire King," said Hanyuu. "He is a mystical Rider in nature and possesses a demonic aura that, when activated, can cause any weaker demons to fall to their knees in terror. Dark Kiva also possesses the ability to create an aura projection of his emblem to be used as a weapon and can also use telekinesis."

Rika continued as the screen zoomed in on the belt. "Dark Kiva's belt is different from most Riders. The buckle is actually a living entity called Kivat-bat the 2nd or Kivat for short. Kivat functions as the source of the armor and also how Dark Kiva activates his Fuestles which are the whistles he keeps holsters in slots flanking his belt. Each Fuestle possesses a different function."

Hanyuu went on, "The Fuestle you all witnessed him using is the Dark Wake Up. With it, Dark Kiva can execute one of three attacks. The first attack is the Rider Punch known as the Darkness Hell Crash, the second attack is the Rider Kick known as the King's Burst End, and finally the third attack is the King's World End that has Dark Kiva self-destruct and the name implies that its destructive power is so great that it could destroy the world."

"Now that we know who Dark Kiva is what he can do, let's check out the man under the armor," said Rika as the screen now showed a 13 year old boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, shining blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt that sported Kiva's symbol on the front in black and baggy black pants. On his feet he wore brown boots. "Born Naruto Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki-Smith is one of Warren Smith's adopted sons. He possesses a secret which allows him to use the powers of Dark Kiva safely without being poisoned by the demonic energy. While young, his father's training has made him an amazing fighter."

"An interesting fact is that he's also a ninja!" Hanyuu finished. "Well, that's all the time we have. Tune in next time as we do another…"

"Rider Special Review!" the two girls finished together.


	9. Death Race

**DHS CHAPTER PART 9: DEATH RACE**

"Yo, bro!" greeted Naruto. He was greeting a boy his age that had black hair that was spiked with parted bangs. He sported a dark blue jacket with a fan emblem on the back and wore a black t-shirt with an elaborate circle design. He also wore knee-length white shirts and black boots. He also wore combat gloves that only covered his wrists and the back of his hands. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

Like Naruto, Sasuke was also from the Konohagakure which was in an alternate world where ninjas possesses chakra to perform superhuman feats known as jutsus. Unlike Naruto, however, Sasuke was treated as a prince by the people of their village. After his own brother, Itachi, massacred his entire clan when he was a young boy Sasuke became obsessed with revenge. Fortunately, Warren Smith was able to help him. Sasuke didn't see others as a hindrance or tools but in fact precious friends and allies. Warren couldn't adopt Sasuke due to political reasons but still considered Sasuke a son of his, allowing Sasuke to visit the Smiths' home in the village for training. Sasuke and Naruto also grew up as friendly rivals and brought out the best in each other. Although he desired to kill his brother still, he also wished to know the reason behind his entire clan's massacre. He couldn't kill his brother without knowing the truth.

Warren just hoped he would be ready for the truth and not do anything rash afterwards.

"Naruto, where were you?" asked Sasuke. "We had a sparring match today. I had to ask Lucy to spar with me." It had ended with Lucy winning and Sasuke going to the infirmary. He still couldn't figure out how to counter those vectors of hers.

Naruto apologized, "Sorry, Sasuke. Dad sent me on an impromptu assignment."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he just wants to keep me on my toes."

"Hello, Sasuke," greeted Shinichi. He had met Sasuke during Christmas when he visited Warren.

"Oh, it's you, Shinichi. Do you mind if we spar?" offered Sasuke. He loved sparring and trying to better himself.

"Sorry, but I gotta report to your father," apologized Shinichi.

"I was on my way anyway," shrugged Sasuke.

When Naruto, Shinichi and Sasuke reached Warren's office, they saw Ryuki making a hasty exit with a flushed face. "You don't want to go in there right now. Believe me!" said Ryuki, panting.

Shinichi saw the look on Ryuki's face. "Right, I gotcha," replied Shinichi. He knew that look well.

"So, is anything new?" asked Ryuki, calming down.

"Another DHS Kaijin appeared and escaped," explained Shinichi. "It can control motor vehicles and it controlled our vehicles as well."

"A technopath," nodded Ryuki. "Better have your motorcycles sent to Takada. He can make a device to counter it."

"Are you sure about that?" Daichi asked skeptically. He'd heard a lot about Takada around ARMOR. He wasn't that good of an inventor from what he heard.

"He's the best, even if his inventions have a way of backfiring," Ryuki shrugged. "He can make 100 errors but the same time creates 100 solutions. Trial and error is his creed. Now, get your vehicles down to the Science Department. We don't know when this Kaijin will reappear again."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the NEO-NUMBERS obeyed.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi returned home, he could sense the tension in the air as Sakura and Rena glared at each other. He let out a sigh. This was going to be a very frustrating week. Not only did he have to worry about a Demon Beast still on the loose, but he also had to make sure Sakura and Rena didn't kill each other.<p>

"Maybe I could sleep in the base," Shinichi murmured. No doubt Rena would want to stay and make sure Sakura didn't try anything.

Shinichi sat down on the couch, between the two girls.

"Shin-tan," began Sakura which made Shinichi look at her. "Where did you go?" She was referring to him running off after the driverless van nearly ran into them earlier.

"I went to warn the villagers about what happened," he lied. He really couldn't tell her that he was a Kamen Rider. His life was complicated enough already.

Sakura leered at him, suspicion in her eyes. He was hiding something and she knew it. She then asked, "Shin-tan, why do your friends call you 'Shinichi'?" His name was Shinji, not Shinichi, so why the sudden name change?

"No reason. I just liked the sound of the name." The truth was that he made it up when he first woke up in the village and it stuck. Even after he found out that his real name was Shinji they just continued to call him Shinichi and he didn't seem offended by it.

"I like it too!" she admitted, smiling. Rena didn't like the way the girl was smiling at him.

Shinichi picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The news was on.

"_Today in Shishibone City, motor vehicles came to life after the appearance of another unknown creature. Fortunately, the Kamen Riders were there to put a stop to it_."

There was a video of the entire battle happening, which ended as Dark Kiva appeared and drove the Zorse Gremlin away. Sakura spoke up, "Aren't the Riders cool?"

That was something Rena and Sakura could agree upon. Rena thought Shinichi's Rider alter-ego was cool as well.

Shinichi then decided to talk with his mother. She was up in her room, working. He had to shake off this awkwardness but how was he supposed to tell his mother he'd walked in on her and Kasai while they were in midst of intercourse?

Just the thought of it gave him chills. He shouldn't be bothered since he read her books but actually seeing it happen, live and uncensored, had the image burnt into his mind.

Tomorrow. He swore to talk to his mother about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That night, a couple was out on a drive in a convertible when all of a sudden there was a blazing light coming at them from the opposite direction. They paid it no mind as the man continued to drive with one arm around his lady.<p>

All of a sudden, the light went past them and then the car went out of control before running off the road and crashing against the highway guard.

* * *

><p>Rena was in her pajamas and unrolling her futon on Shinichi's floor. "Rena-chan, did you really ask your dad if you could sleep here?"<p>

"Yes, I did. I even had Shiori-san convince him," said Rena, smiling. She decided to spend the night in Shinichi's house. Sakura could sneak in if she wasn't and she didn't want that to happen. Having the girl sleeping just across the hall was bad enough.

"Rena-chan, nothing is going to happen between her and me," Shinichi assured her.

"I know that, and I trust you, but it's her I don't trust."

Rena just didn't want someone to steal away her precious Shin-kun.

Shinichi gave her a reassuring hug before kissing the side of her temple. "Trust me. I don't feel about her like I feel about you. You're the one I love. You're the first person I saw when I first woke up in this village. Remember what I said when I opened my eyes and saw you?"

"You called me your angel."

"Exactly." He stared into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. She didn't resist as their lips touched and she kissed back. They then fell upon the futon.

They didn't fall asleep until a couple of hours later.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Shinichi woke up feeling refreshed and filled with bliss. He then went to wake his mother up. He opened the door and saw her sleeping at her desk. He shook his head and walked over, shutting off her reading lamp. The manuscript she was working on caught his eye and then he saw the title: 'The Boy Who Popped Two Cherries'.<p>

Obviously it was based on him, Rena and Sakura. He looked at his mother. She had a smile on her face and drool running out of her mouth. He saw the engagement ring on her finger. As awkward as it had been to see her 'celebrate' with Kasai, it was obvious she was happy and Shinichi wanted her to be happy. He could not stand in the way of that. As her son he should be supporting her not holding her back.

Kasai was a decent guy, even if he dressed like a hitman for the mob. He was tall, aloof, and intimidating. A part of Shinichi did think he was cool and he had the ability to protect Shiori. He was also a really good shot with that shotgun of his. If there was anyone Shinichi wanted as a stepfather it would be Kasai.

"Kaa-chan, I approve," he whispered to his mom and then walked past her bed. He took a look at it before shuddering. It was going to take some time to get used to the idea.

After taking a bath and getting dressed, Shinichi started to make breakfast for everyone. Shiori often woke up late after pulling an all-nighter on one of her books. Sometimes he had Rika and Hanyuu's help but this time he was going to do it all alone.

By the time everyone woke up, they smelled something delicious coming from downstairs. When they went downstairs to investigate, they saw the breakfast Shinichi had prepared.

"Ladies, breakfast is served," Shinichi greeted, smiling.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't get her tour of the village yesterday because of the van nearly crushing them to death. Today would hopefully be different. She wanted Shinichi to show her around, preferably alone. However, Rena decided to tag along and both Rika and Hanyuu were coming along as well. Rena was coming along so Sakura didn't try anything and Rika and Hanyuu didn't want the girls fighting over Shinichi, even if it would be fun to watch.<p>

Shinichi wasn't sure if he could stop it if the two girls did fight over him. He recalled Takada mentioning that a cat fight was something to be enjoyed, not stopped. However, Rena could be particularly violent when provoked and he didn't want Sakura to get killed fighting her.

"Ne, Shin-tan," said Sakura, "Yesterday your friend Mion mentioned something interesting. You and your friends are in a club where you play games, right?"

"Right," he confirmed.

"And she mentioned something about a 'Penalty Game'."

'_Oh, crap!_' Shinichi didn't like the sound of that or how it came out Sakura's mouth.

"How about this: Rena-san and I can play a game and the one who wins gets you as the prize?" Sakura suggested.

Shinichi could hear Rena's teeth grinding as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"How about we just have that tour?" Shinichi suggested instead. He did not want the girls fighting over him. He already had a lot to worry about and did no want to add anything to his already present problems.

* * *

><p>Detective Oishi was at the scene of a traffic accident. Usually, it wouldn't be something he'd be present for. However, there was just something strange about the bodies that he had to look into.<p>

Skid marks proved that the vehicle had lost out of control before crashing against the highway guard. What was alarming was the state of the victims.

The bodies lacked heads and said heads were not at the scene.

* * *

><p>"This is Onigafuchi Swamp," Rika informed Sakura.<p>

"Why not Hinamizawa Swamp?" Sakura asked. When she arrived here with them she felt a chill but chose to hide it.

"It's because Onigafuchi was the original name of the village," explained Shinichi.

Sakura had been given a tour of the village, starting with the shrine. At the Furude Shrine, volunteers were repairing the damage caused by the village. They then showed Sakura the clinic where Hana, Yokoshima and Michiru worked and then the school. The village didn't have that many attractions so the tour ended here at the swamp.

"Say, is this all?" Sakura sounded disappointed.

"Not at all," Shinichi told her, "There's still Okinomiya."

"Cool! Let's go there!" She latched onto his arm only for Rena to pull him away. "Huh?"

"Yes, let's go to Okinomiya, Shin-kun!" Rena smiled. Sakura scowled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in ARMOR, Ryuki entered Takada's lab to see how he was doing. The android assistants' strike had been resolved peacefully and now they were working once their demands were met.<p>

"How are you doing, Takada?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, those devices that block technopathy are gonna take some more time to make, Ryuki," Takada told him. "You better tell Warren."

"Ah…no," Ryuki declined. He really couldn't go and face Warren yet after what he'd seen. He still needed more time. "Just continue to inform me of your progress, alright?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Since his Showa-Racer was still in ARMOR receiving the new upgrades along with the other NEO-NUMBERS' vehicles, Shinichi was taking his bicycle to Okinomiya. Rena was riding her own bicycle too, though she wish she hadn't as Sakura was riding on his bicycle's back rack with her arms around him.<p>

Rika who was on her own bicycle and Hanyuu who was on the back rack watched on worriedly. Something was bound to happen to cause an explosive confrontation between the two older girls with Shinichi trapped in the middle.

"This is bad," Hanyuu said.

"Indeed. I hope nobody gets hurt in the process," Rika replied. She'd seen what happened in several of the previous worlds when jealousy overwhelmed a person, resulting in death and tragedy.

* * *

><p>"Ryuki."<p>

The redhead jumped and dropped his clipboard and papers. He knelt down to pick them up and someone was helping. He looked up and locked eyes with his friend and superior, Warren, which caused his face to become flushed. "Thank you!" Ryuki said as he collected his papers. He was about to walk off when Warren grabbed his shoulder.

"Ryuki, you and I need to talk. You've been avoiding me. Heck, you even missed our usual coffee/tea break together."

"I've been busy, Director-san," Ryuki answered, averting his eyes. "I have a lot of work to do. I need to check up on things in DORA and then I have to be back at the hospital wing. Injured agents won't fix themselves, you know? I also have tons of paperwork to do and-"

"That can wait," Warren interrupted. "Besides, I want to know what's bothering one of my best friends."

"As if you didn't know," Ryuki mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ryuki denied.

"Ryuki, I know you. When you're troubled you tend to act weird and clumsy. Now, tell me what's wrong and that's an order!"

Ryuki shifted uncomfortably, "I saw you taming Angela and Liz."

"You walked in on me," realized Warren.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Ryuki.

"You should've knocked."

"Yes, and I apologize!"

"But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?" pointed out Warren.

Ryuki sighed, "I never really approved of polygamy or your multiple relationships. I've always believed in monogamy but it's not my place to force my views on you."

Warren patted Ryuki's head. "You still haven't changed. You're still that same kid I met 8 years ago," smiled Warren. Ryuki looked bashful. "But you know this was your fault, right?"

"I know…"

"And you gotta remember Ryuki; I wouldn't have those relationships if they in any way jeopardized my marriage with Rae. So, are we cool?"

Ryuki nodded. "Yes, oh and I do need to inquire something."

"OK. Shoot."

Ryuki asked, "A huge amount of condoms and birth control pills have gone missing in the pharmacy. You don't happen to know why, do you?"

Warren had the decency to look sheepish, "Um…I think Anko might be raiding the pharmacy again."

* * *

><p>They first stopped at Angel Mort to visit Shion and have her serve them. Sakura admired the waitress uniforms and smiled. "Hey, Shin-tan. Would you like to see me in one of those outfits?"<p>

Shinichi choked on his water and stared incredulously at her. "Wha-wha-wha-what!" He had a fierce blush on his face.

Rena frowned. Sakura was attempting to seduce her Shin-kun.

Shinichi was seated in a booth with the girls, sitting between Sakura and Rena. Sitting across from them was Rika and Hanyuu.

"I think I'd look much better, right, Shin-kun?" Rena wrapped an arm around Shinichi's and leaned in, pressing her breasts against his arm. That got the reaction she wanted as he stared at her, grinning. '_Perfect._'

Rika sighed as she watched the exchange. '_Shinichi, you sure know how to attract women._'

Shion came back with their order and Shinichi's eyes stared at her. She glared at him and gave a silent warning that promised a lot of pain if he crossed a certain line. She did look sympathetic at his plight.

Hanyuu was scarfing down cream puffs, literally inhaling them one by one. Rena and Sakura had ordered parfaits. Shinichi ordered a slice of cherry pie with ice cream on top. Rika had the same as him.

After their snack, the next stop was the arcade. Along the way, Sakura spoke, "You said there was a swimming pool here, right? I wished it was summer. That way I can show you my bathing suit."

Shinichi's imagination instantly ran with her words as he imagined Sakura in a bathing suit.

"Shin-kun has already seen me in my bathing suit, several times!" Rena boasted.

Shinichi looked for help as electricity was exchanged between the two girls' glares. Rika and Hanyuu just shrugged and shook their heads.

In front of the arcade, Sakura made her challenge. "OK, Rena! You and me on any game of my choice. Winner gets to have Shin-tan for the rest of the week!"

"Deal!" Rena agreed, confident that she would not lose.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Shinichi asked but was ignored. "Guess not."

Rika asked Hanyuu, "Do you want to play Whack-a-Mole?"

Hanyuu had bad memories of that game. "N-n-no!"

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan, you don't look so well," said Mion as she put a cup of tea down in front of Shinichi. Shinichi was sitting in the Sonozaki Manor. He was finally welcomed as long as he didn't tick Oryo off. "What's up?"<p>

"Two girls are fighting over me," Shinichi informed her. It'd been several days since Sakura's arrival and the girl and Rena had been competing with each other.

"Oh, Sakura and Rena."

"Exactly, and even though I've told Sakura that Rena's my girlfriend she still hasn't given up."

Mion frowned. "Have you really told her?"

"I made it perfectly clear when I introduced them to each other. Rena's my girlfriend and nothing is going to change that," Shinichi said firmly.

"Believe it or not, Shin-chan, Rena and I used to be in the same situation," Mion told him. He paid attention to Mion's story. "After Satoshi-kun disappeared we didn't have another teenage boy around until Kei-chan moved here. Rena and I had a crush on him too."

"Not too hard to believe," commented Shinichi. "Keiichi's a great guy."

"That's what made me fall for him, I guess," admitted Mion, "But because Rena liked him well I didn't want to ruin our friendship over some guy. Still, the more time I spent with Kei-chan the more I wanted to tell him how I felt."

"Then I came along," Shinichi concluded.

"Yes, and I didn't have to be afraid to show Kei-chan's my feelings when you and Rena started dating," Mion continued.

"Didn't Rena-chan have to push you two together to go on a date using a punishment game?" Shinichi reminded.

"My point is that you have to man up and tell Sakura that you're not 'Shinji' anymore!" Mion slammed her palm onto the table to emphasize her point. "You're the guy that saved the world from GIN-SHOCKER and the Hinamizawa Syndrome!"

"I had help…" He shut up when Mion glared. "OK, I got it! Man up!"

"Good." Mion smiled. "Anyway, since you're here how about joining me for a game of Shogi."

"Do the usual Gaming Club rules apply?" Shinichi inquired.

Mion put the board on the table. "Penalty Game and everything. You are going down, Shin-chan!"

"Don't be too sure, Mion-sama."

The two started the game and made small talk. "Have you seen the news lately? I mean talk about freaky."

"You mean the 'Highway Headhunter'?" Mion nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you think it's some serial killer trying to make a name for themselves?"

"Well, since there've been a lot of reports of bodies on the highway turning up without their heads that's the only conclusion."

Suddenly, Shinichi's watch beeped just as they were getting into the game. "Hello?"

"_Shinichi, come to ARMOR for a debriefing_," Warren ordered him.

"Gotcha." He apologized, "Sorry, Mion but duty calls."

"I know, Shin-chan. Go do your job, Kamen Rider."

* * *

><p>"Shinichi, there's been some reports of traffic accidents happening in your world for the past few days," said Warren, "With all the victims' heads missing."<p>

"Yes, the Highway Headhunter," Shinichi stated. "That's the name the media's given this serial killer."

"We have reason to believe that this Highway Headhunter is not human."

"DHS?" Shinichi inquired.

"Possibly. All these incidents happened on the highway near Shishibone City at night. You might want to check them out."

"I'll be right on it, sir!" Shinichi saluted before exiting the office. If DHS was responsible then Shinichi was going to put a stop to these killings once and for all.

* * *

><p>A man was driving home from work when he saw something in his side mirror. He thought he was seeing things because of exhaustion but then he saw that it really was a pumpkin-headed man on a bike. The pumpkin-head was frightening and covered in flames and so were the wheels of the bike which left a trail.<p>

The bike sped up and ran alongside the car. The man paled and looked on in terror at the monstrosity driving beside him.

"Your head is mine," said Headless Bikerman as it summoned its scythe. The scythe's shaft was black and the blade shone like polished silver. The DHS Demon Beast started to kick the side of the car repeatedly, hoping to make it turn over so it could collect its prize. The terrified man sped up but the laughing Kaijin continued to pursue him. Headless Bikerman swung its weapon down. The tip of the scythe cut into the roof of the car, barely missing the driver's head.

"This is your last stop!" cackled the Demon Beast insanely as it jumped off its bike and landed on the roof. It then started to use its scythe to carve open the roof like a can opener. It peeled off the top and looked down, grinning, as the driver looked up in horror. "GIVE ME YOUR HEAD!"

POW!

A Kanabo struck Headless Bikerman in the chest, knocking it off the car and sent the Demon Beast tumbling along the ground. The demonic bike stopped next to the Demon Beast. The terrified man just continued to drive away as fast as he could, fleeing for his life.

Headless Bikerman looked up to see Showa in Oni Form standing next to his Showa-Racer. The Oni Kanabo had returned to his hand and the war club was hefted on his shoulder.

"So, you're the one that's been cutting people's heads off," Showa stated.

"Yes, that's me, and your head is next, KAMEN RIDER!" Headless Bikerman charged at Showa with its scythe and the Demon Beast swung, only for its attack to be parried by the Oni Kanabo.

"So, what are you supposed to be, pumpkin-head?" Showa questioned.

"The name's Headless Bikerman!" the Demon Beast shouted before opening its mouth and firing a stream of flames that hit Showa in the face. However, the flames had no effect on Showa. Showa retaliated by slamming his palm hard against Headless Bikerman's chest which sent it stumbling. As Showa was about to attack again, the Demon Beast banished its weapon and held up its hands in surrender.

"Wait! Wait!" Headless Bikerman pleaded.

Showa stopped and regarded the Demon Beast suspiciously. "What? You want to have a few words before I kill you?"

"Why don't we make this interesting?" requested Headless Bikerman.

"What do you mean, pumpkin-head?" Showa asked.

"How about we have a Death Race?"

"A Death Race, huh?" Showa was interested. "What are the rules?"

"Winner lives and loser dies," Headless Bikerman answered briefly.

Showa shrugged. "Simple enough. OK, let's do this!" Showa resumed his default state.

Showa got on his bike as did Headless Bikerman. They revved up their vehicles, starting up their engines. They eyed each other antagonistically, challenging each other as they sized each other up.

The two then shot forward, a trail of flames left behind by Headless Bikerman's wheels.

The two bikes raced along side by side, bashing against each other. Headless Bikerman tried to backhand Showa in the face but the Rider ducked before kicking out at Headless Bikerman's bike. The Demon Beast temporarily lost control of its vehicle but regained it in a matter a seconds.

"You bastard!" Headless Bikerman summoned its scythe and attempted to behead Showa, only for the Rider to summon his forearm energy blade. The blades clashed, causing sparks to fly as the two racers continued to race along the highway.

The two raced into a tunnel, battling it out along the way. Then, the two saw a bright light in front of them and saw a truck coming straight at them. Breaking apart, the two bikes ran up along the walls and then on the ceiling of the tunnel as the truck drove past them. The bikes then ran down along the walls and back onto the road. The two bikers continued to clash, sparks flying as their weapons collided.

"Give me your head!" demanded Headless Bikerman.

"Sorry, but I'm using it at the moment and it's not up for lease!" Showa shot back as he kicked out, a blade of dark energy generated from the heel. The attack hit Headless Bikerman and sparks flew on contact. The Demon Beast howled out.

"DIE!" the Demon Beast swung its scythe to behead Showa, who countered with a specialized move of his own.

Showa called out, "Kage no Hoshi!" and transformed into Kage Form. He took the Dai-Shuriken of his back before using it to block Headless Bikerman's strikes. He then used the blades of the massive shuriken to strike back at the Demon Beast.

Headless Bikerman, knowing it could not defeat Showa as he was now, decided to retreat. The Demon Beast accelerated to make some distance between itself and the Rider.

"You're not getting away!" Showa shouted as he tossed his weapon at the fleeing Headless Bikerman.

The Dai-Shuriken went flying and sliced the Jack-o-Lantern head off the creature's shoulders. Showa watched as the body fell off the bike as the head rolled away. The bike crashed and then exploded.

"Looks like I did it," said Showa but as he turned his back to Headless Bikerman's body, the Jack-o-Lantern had come to life and opened its mouth, spewing Showa with intense flames. "ARGH!" the Rider cried out as he was hit by the attack and stumbled, his back smoking and charred. Turning around, he saw the Headless Bikerman's body standing upright and the Jack-o-Lantern head laughing.

"Did you really thing removing my head will make a difference?" taunted Headless Bikerman's head as it floated over and rejoined the body. "Now, time to collect your head and add it to my collection!" He formed his scythe and charged Showa.

Showa summoned his wrist blades and crossed them to parry the scythe. With some effort be pushed Headless Bikerman backwards before driving the Demon Beast back with a kick to its midsection. Headless Bikerman just laughed as it continued to swing its weapon to behead Showa, aiming for the Rider's neck. Sparks flew as the scythe's blade connected with the energy blades Showa had.

'_Damn it, he's strong!_' Showa realized. '_Looks like I have to go all out!_'

He concentrated and summoned the power of all three Treasures of Hinamizawa. In an instant, his body released a golden flash of light as his energy dramatically increased.

Headless Bikerman was blown away by the power and went tumbling. When it looked up, it saw Showa had assumed his Hinamizawa Guardian Form.

Unafraid or simply ignorant, Headless Bikerman charged at Showa, unaware of the danger it was putting itself in.

Showa waited as the blade of the Higurashi no Yaiba began to glow with energy. When Headless Bikerman came in range, he struck.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" The golden slash of his Higurashi no Yaiba cut through the Headless Bikerman's pumpkin head and body, resulting in an explosion.

"Alright, that's done," said Showa, satisfied, after reassuming his default state. His antennae began to pick up a message.

"_Shinichi, motor vehicles are rampaging in your village. That Demon Beast is back! I've sent the NEO-NUMBERS already but they're going to need your help. Get to Hinamizawa, quickly!_" Ryuki reported.

"Alright, Dr. Hasuma. I'm on my way." He got onto his bike and activated the Flight Mode. With the anti-technopathy device installed, his bike would be immune to Zorse Gremlin's power. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Rena grabbed Sakura and managed to dodge the rampaging motorcycle. Earlier, Rena had taken Sakura to the junkyard to have a chat about their relationship with Shinichi when suddenly an unmanned motorcycle started chasing them. Then, Zorse Gremlin started to chase them, bringing several vehicles to life.<p>

"Hold still!" the Zorse Gremlin snapped as he mentally commanded the cars to try and run the girls over again

"Keep running!" Rena shouted.

"What? Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked. She thought that Rena hated her.

"Isn't it normal for humans to help other humans? Besides you were Shin-kun's friend. He'd be sad if you died."

Sakura was touched by Rena's words. This girl really did love Shinichi. It made her feel a little guilty for wanting to steal the boy away.

While they ran, they tripped and fell. Sakura grunted as she picked herself up but as she was about to run, she was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"Sakura-san!" shouted Rena. She went to help but was cut off as several motorcycles drove around her.

"Time to die, human!" Zorse Gremlin declared cruelly, bringing his war hammer up to crush her.

"EEK!" screeched Sakura. The Zorse Gremlin charged, swinging his down hammer upon her, but suddenly it got hit by blast from the side that knocked it down.

"You guys just won't give us a moment of peace, will you?" roared a voice. Sakura turned around to see the Kamen Rider known as Showa and he was aiming his gun at Zorse Gremlin.

"I was hoping you would show up," Zorse Gremlin sneered, his eyes glowing. Showa's gun glowed as it suddenly pried itself from its master's hand and started blasting him.

Showa easily dodged the blasts and rushed forward, delivering a flurry of punches to the Zorse Gremlin, with the last being a powerful haymaker that sent it flying.

"Urgh, I'll be back!" the Zorse Gremlin screeched while running away.

"Don't be too sure! Guys!" Showa ordered. The trap was sprung as the NEO-NUMBERS jumped out of their hiding places, surrounding Zorse Gremlin and closing off any exit for him to escape.

Zorse Gremlin laughed. "Have you forgotten? I have dominion over ALL machines!" He prepared to command his mechanical minions to attack. However, Arachnea used her webbing to stick a device to its head. "What is this!" The motor vehicles did not respond to its commands anymore. In fact they had stopped running. The bikes surrounding Rena just stopped and fell over.

"That thing Hana-chan just stuck to your head negates your powers," Carmen explained.

"Good to know that wacko can actually make something that works," spoke Musician.

"Now, let's finish this," said Slasher as the NEO-NUMBERS started to close in on Zorse Gremlin.

"No way! Darklings! DHS Fighters!" the Demon Beast summoned and out of a dark portal the DHS' foot soldiers marched out along with the dark fiends known as Darklings.

"How did they get control of those things!" gawked Armadillo. A DHS Fighter tried to attack him but was knocked out when the Pill Bug Rider backhanded him.

"Who cares! Let's just kill them already!" shouted Musician as he ran his Cricket Fork through several Darklings like he was making shish kebab.

In the confusion, Zorse Gremlin grabbed a bike and rode away on it. He was getting away!

"I don't think so!" shouted Showa as he knocked a DHS Fighter and Darkling down. "Zero, can you and the others handle things here?"

"We can!" answered Zero as he used his stingers and began firing his needles at the DHS Fighters and Darkling army. "They're just cannon fodder anyway!"

"Alright," nodded Showa. He got on his bike and chased after Zorse Gremlin.

"Kamen Riders…" Sakura gawked at the heroes. Rena grabbed her hand.

"We shouldn't be here right now!" Rena told her. Sakura nodded in agreement before allowing Rena to lead her away to safety.

* * *

><p>Showa was still tailing Zorse Gremlin. Taking aim, he fired the Showa-Racer's lasers into the back of the bike. The motorbike's read exploded and Zorse Gremlin was sent flying before falling to the ground in pain. Showa activated the brakes and dismounted.<p>

Zorse Gremlin snarled and summoned its war hammer before charging at Showa. The Demon Beast swung only for Showa to shoot his fist forward and strike it across the face with his whip-blade. Zorse Gremlin staggered from the hit. Showa continued to lash out with his whip-blades. Zorse Gremlin tried to strike back only for Showa to lash out with a kick that was equipped with an energy blade. Sparks flew in all directions when the blow connected and Zorse Gremlin howled in pain. Showa continued with a roundhouse kick that slashed across Zorse Gremlin's face. A single punch sent Zorse Gremlin skidding backwards.

"You're really slow," taunted Showa. "The other guy I killed was a challenge. He made it fun too."

"So, you killed Headless Bikerman," said Zorse Gremlin.

"And I'm going to kill you," Showa swore. A burst of golden power exploded from Showa's body, blowing Zorse Gremlin away. When the golden light died, Showa was in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He reached to his back and removed the Cho Dai-Shuriken. He then tossed it. The weapon spun as it sliced through the air. Zorse Gremlin was impaled by one of the Cho Dai-Shuriken's blades.

Showa then jumped up and shot towards Zorse Gremlin like a bullet with a flying kick. His extended foot burst with golden energy. His foot collided with Zorse Gremlin and the Demon Beast exploded.

Showa flipped backwards through the air and landed as the Cho Dai-Shuriken returned to him.

"Game End!"

* * *

><p>When Shinichi returned, he was surprised to see Rena and Sakura chatting like good friends on the couch. "Did I miss something here?"<p>

"Shin-kun!" Rena was glad to see him back. That meant he beat the monster.

"Oh, Shin-tan!" Sakura beamed when she saw him.

"I'm surprised you're both not trying to kill each other," he commented.

"Well, Rena and I had a chat and resolved our differences," Sakura told him.

"You did?" Shinichi blinked. "For real?" He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it himself. He actually imagined Rena using her cleaver on Sakura and then hiding the body. She seemed ready to use it the past couple of days.

Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "I want to apologize," Sakura said sincerely. "Back when we were kids I had a crush on you. When you moved away all of a sudden I became devastated and when I found out you were here I was so happy!"

Shinichi frowned. She still didn't know about GIN-SHOCKER. She didn't know he'd been kidnapped and his parents moved away because of that.

Maybe it was best that she didn't know his secret.

Sakura continued, "I wanted so much to be your girlfriend but when I found out Rena here was your girlfriend I competed with her so you could see I was the better one. I was being immature, wasn't I? I didn't think it was serious. I just didn't realize that you two were in love."

"We are," Shinichi said to Sakura. "Rena-chan's special to me and she brings out the best in me."

"I knew you'd change after all these years but you changed a lot. I just stubbornly held onto that image of the sweet boy who shared his candy and cookies with me and also played with me in the playground," Sakura concluded.

"Everyone changes as time goes by. Our experiences affect us in dramatic ways, forcing us to adapt and evolve," he told her.

Sakura giggled. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"A couple of years ago," he told her. "So, are we still friends?"

"Yeah, still friends." They shook hands but then she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad I came here! I just wished I could thank that Kamen Rider."

Shinichi smiled knowingly. "Oh, I think he knows."

"Well, tomorrow I'm going back home. I can't wait to tell my friends about this place," said Sakura.

"Before you go, mind swinging by the clinic?" requested Shinichi.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You haven't gotten your shot yet."

She looked at him quizzically, "Shot?"

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sakura left for home, but not before getting a shot from Dr. Irie. When she asked about it, Irie told her it was a vaccine to help her since she might've picked up a bug in Hinamizawa that could activate when she left.<p>

Shinichi then asked Shiori to call Kasai over. She did ask him why he wanted to see Kasai and he told her he just wanted to resolve something.

The two adults and one teenage cyborg were in the latter's room. Shinichi sat on his back as he folded his hands on his lap. After taking several careful breaths, he decided to finally speak his mind.

Shinichi said to them, "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting these past few days. I know I've been avoiding you and the issue and I'm sorry."

Shiori replied, "Shinji, we know it must've come as a shock to you when you found out I accepted Kasai-kun's proposal. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah, I know but that's not the only reason." He shifted awkwardly on his bed. "You see, the thing is, the reason I've been acting so weird was because I...because I..."

"Shinji?"

Shinichi finally blurted it out, "It was because I saw you and Kasai having sex!"

The two adults' eyes widened in shock as their faces turned red.

Kasai stammered a little, trying to regain his composure after the confession, "You...saw us? When?"

Shinichi admitted, "Last Saturday night. I swung by to check up on Kaa-chan and then I saw..._it_."

Shiori apologized, abashed, "I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

Shinichi shook his head as he stood up. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. _Really_ sorry. I walked in on something private and freaked out when I found out both of you agreed to get married. It was too much of a shock for me. But, after thinking about it I decided to act like an adult." He addressed the man who's proposed to his mother, "Kasai, I approve of you marrying my Kaa-chan. You make her happy and I'd be selfish if I didn't want that. You both have my blessing."

Shiori hugged her son. "Thank you." He returned the hug. After letting go he approached Kasai and extended his hand to the man and Kasai accepted Shinichi's gesture.

Shinichi greeted him, "Welcome to the family," as they shook hands.

Kasai accepted, "Thank you, and I'll do my best to honor and protect your mother."

Shinichi reminded, "Don't forget love."

Kasai laughed. "Yes, that too."

It looked like a happy ending, at least for now. They didn't notice a spy watching them the entire time as it stayed glued to the wall as its beady eyes continued to watch the scene being played out in front of it.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

Rika began, "On today's segment, let's take a look at two Kamen Riders. One is a member of the NEO-NUMBERS and another was a member of NUMBERS. I'm talking about Shogo Kuso, No. 00: Kamen Rider Zero, and Saisen Koremitsu, No. 12: Kamen Rider Bomber." The screen showed Kamen Rider Zero. "Zero was the first of the NUMBERS to be created and was the prototype of the NUMBERS project. His motif is a hornet and he has the ability to shoot multiple needles called stingers from his arms. These stingers can also be used in close combat. Also, he is one of the few Kamen Riders who can actually fly. Originally, he was loyal to GIN-SHOCKER but then he began to have second thoughts and finally he defected and joined the NEO-NUMBERS as its last member. Zero/Shogo is a very loyal soldier and will do everything in his power to complete a mission. However, he has a tendency to take things way too seriously and goes by the book. Fortunately, he's learning how to loosen up. Currently, he is also one of the Sonozaki Clan's bodyguards and his job is to protect Mion and Shion."

Hanyuu continued, "Next, let's take a look at Bomber." The screen now switched to show the mentioned Rider. "A member of the NUMBERS, Bomber, as his name implied, had many bombs contained in his body that he dropped on his enemies. He was armed to the teeth as he has arm-mounted gattling guns and also a laser gun attached to his right ankle. He was very trigger-happy and he loved to blow things up for the fun of it. His mentality was warped as he viewed life as a game board and human lives as disposable game pieces. He later gained the ability to assume a monstrous form called Big Bomber where he was a hybrid of a bomber jet and dragonfly. Fortunately, he was defeated and killed by Kamen Rider Showa."

Rika concluded, "Well, that's all the time we have. Tune in to our segment next time."

Hanyuu finished, "Yes, tune in to Rider Special Review for interesting tidbits of your favorite Riders.

"Bye-bye!"


	10. Wisdom

**DHS CHAPTER PART 10: WISDOM**

Shinichi was dressed in a fine looking tuxedo and his dance partner was in a beautiful aqua blue ball gown with matching gloves. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a beautiful smile for him. His partner, however, was not Rena but a blonde girl. She danced gracefully with him and they were the centre of attention in the ballroom. Around the girl's neck was a gold necklace and hanging from the necklace was a blue orb with a Kanji character inside that meant 'wisdom'.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Earlier…<strong>

"Looks like some foreign princess is coming to Japan," said Shiori as she watched the news on TV with her family. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes was stepping off a jet. She had on a white blouse with a pleated pink skirt. She was also wearing a tiara.

"She's so pretty," admired Hanyuu.

"She's a princess, Hanyuu. What else do you expect?" Rika said.

"What's her name again?" Hanyuu asked for clarification.

"Shawna. Princess Shawna of Genovia," Shinichi answered. Her full name had been revealed but was too long for him to remember.

"And where is Genovia exactly?" the curious goddess asked.

"Last I checked it was somewhere between France and Spain," shrugged Shinichi. His eyes then bugged open when he saw what the princess was wearing around her neck. "NANI!"

"What is it, Shinichi?" Rika asked.

"That princess is wearing the Orb of Wisdom!" He pointed. "Look!" Dangling from Princess Shawna's necklace was a blue orb with the Kanji for 'wisdom' inside.

"That _is_ the Orb of Wisdom," confirmed Rika.

"I gotta go and tell Warren about this," said Shinichi urgently. There was no doubt that the DHS knew about this too so he had to work fast.

* * *

><p>Princess Shawna was elated. She was finally able to persuade her father to allow her to visit Japan. The country known as the Land of the Rising Sun had always fascinated her. She'd heard tales of noble samurais and mysterious ninjas and wanted to see what the country was like in person. Originally, her father would not allow it but she managed to compromise with him. He had her best bodyguards on the job to protect her so that she would be safe.<p>

She wanted to see all the sights in Japan. Her entire visit would begin in Japan's capital, Tokyo, and then she'd venture forth to experience Japan to its fullest. The limo was on its way to a hotel. The penthouse sweet would be where she would stay during her time in the city.

She sat in between her two bodyguards, Anthony and Chris, in the back seat of the limousine. Anthony was a huge, tanned and muscular man with wild afro-like hair and Chris who was a slim man with squinted eyes and a shaved head. They were her father's best bodyguards and were loyal to a fault. They had also served in her country's military, though she did not know in which units.

The limousine also had police escorts. Police officers on motorbike flanked the limo as several police cars followed close behind. They were extra security for the princess. It was a safety precaution since many bad people could try to hurt the princess or kidnap her for a huge ransom. It could also cause an international if something were to happen to her while she was in Japan.

All of a sudden, the limo stopped. Shawna asked the driver, "What is it?"

"Your Highness, there are some men blocking the road," the driver said. In front of the limo was a barricade made up of several men in matching black coats and fedoras. The driver leaned his head out and shouted while honking, "Get out of the way! Move it!"

The group of coated men parted to make way for something inhuman. It was a creature resembling a humanoid porcupine. It sported sharp quills on its hunchback and sharp claws. Its grin revealed sharp teeth and it chuckled.

Shawna shrieked when she saw the monster and the police went straight into action. Her bodyguards stayed in the car with her.

"Princess, we better stay in here where it's safe," Chris advised her.

Anthony was cracking his knuckles. He had been waiting for a fight since they got on Japanese soil.

The police officers had their guns out and aimed at the monster and men blocking the limousine. "Put your hands up and don't move!" the lead officer commander.

"Let's do as he says, men," the monster, Porcupine Igor, ordered. The Demon Beast raised its clawed hands as did the coated men. Suddenly, Porcupine Igor bent over and fired its quills at the police officers. The sharp spikes went sailing towards the police officers but all of a sudden a figure jumped in just in the nick of time and deflected the quills with several swings of his sword.

Shawna gasped as she who it was. He was clad in emerald armor and armed with a sword. It was a samurai!

"Kamen Rider!" the lead police officer identified. News of the mysterious armoured superheroes had already spread all over the country. There wasn't a single person who didn't know who the Kamen Riders were.

"Get the princess to safety," Showa told the officer. "I'll handle these freaks."

"GET HIM!" Porcupine Igor ordered and the DHS Fighters threw off their coats before charging with their swords.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa called out as he swung and with a single blow destroyed the DHS Fighters.

Shawna let out another gasp. "He's so powerful..."

Chris silently agreed. He opened the door and said to the princess, "We better leave now, Your Highness. We can take one of the police cars to safety."

Shawna nodded as Chris opened the door and escorted her out with Anthony not too far behind.

With all the DHS Fighters down for the count, only Showa and Porcupine Igor remained standing. The Demon Beast saw the princess and grinned before he bent over and fired his quills like missiles at her.

"NO!" Showa shouted as he dashed in front of Princess Shawna and shielded her from the quills with his own body. Sparks exploded from his body as he took all the quills. His Higurashi Form faded, leaving him in his default Courage Form.

"Heh, now you're mine, Kamen Rider!" laughed Porcupine Igor as it charged. Showa gritted his teeth and charged back before jumping high to execute his attack.

"BURST KICK!"

The explosive flying kick smashed into Porcupine Igor, destroying the DHS Demon Beast in a single blow. Showa stood in the ring of flames created as a result of Porcupine Igor's destruction before his armor shattered away and he fainted due to his injuries.

Princess Shawna gasped and ran over to Shinichi. She didn't know who this young man was but she'd protected her. He was like the samurai she'd read about who protected the princesses during the feudal era of Japan. "Mr. Samurai..."

"Princess, we should leave," advised Chris. "It's dangerous!"

"Yes, I agree, but this young man was injured for protecting me. I owe him my life." Shawna commanded, "Anthony, carry him into the car. We shall take him with us."

Anthony obeyed and picked Shinichi up in his arms.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi awoke, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. It definitely wasn't a hospital since the bed he was in was far too large to be a hospital cot. It was king sized. The sheets felt like silk and were colored brown with golden embroidery and the blank was designed the same way. The pillow his head was lying in was soft and felt like he was resting in a nest of pillows.<p>

He sat up and looked around. The walls were white and there were painting hanging on the walls which depicted flowers. The tall windows that were letting in the light had the curtains drawn. He heard the double wooden doors open and a beautiful blonde girl entered. She was of European descent and he recognised her.

'_Princess Shawna!'_

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, Mr. Samurai!" said Princess Shawna gleefully as she dashed over to his bedside. "Are you still hurt?"

"Mr. Samurai?" Shinichi cocked an eyebrow, then he realised what she was referring to. She'd seen him in armor and he realised that she must've seen his deactivated transformation since the last thing he remembered was blacking out.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me. You didn't have to, but you did!" Shawna smiled beautifully, making him blush.

He then remembered what he was supposed to do. "Ano...Princess Shawna, I mean Your Highness!"

"Yes?" the young princess asked cutely, still smiling. Shinichi's cheeks reddened further but then reminded himself that he had Rena.

"Could I ask for your orb?"

"Orb? What orb?" the princess asked, confused. She then gasped. "You must be hungry! I shall call for room service to deliver some food for us!" She then dashed off.

"Wait!" Shinichi called but she'd already left the bedroom. He fell back and his head landed on the pillow. "Now what have I gotten myself into?" He looked himself over. He still had his red turtleneck on and his black pants on. At the foot of the bed were his boots and hanging from the back of a nearby chair was his coat. His camera was sitting on a table.

"I better call Warren and tell him what's going on," muttered Shinichi. As he was about to activate his wrist communicator, the door opened. He quickly put his hands down and sat up to see one of Shawna's bodyguards. It was Chris and he was approaching the bed.

Shinichi gulped. There was just something about this man that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hello," Chris greeted.

"Hi," Shinichi returned the greeting.

"I wish to thank you for protecting the princess, Mr. Kamen Rider. For that, you will be handsomely rewarded."

"That really isn't necessary. I was just doing my job."

"Oh, but I insist. Since you risked your life to protect Her Highness, you are now her guest. As such, you will remain here until she returns home to Genovia."

Shinichi couldn't refuse such a reward, but he felt there was a catch to this whole deal. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"The princess was attacked by a monster and since you have the ability to combat these creatures from what I've heard then you will also be her personal bodyguard and guide during her stay," Chris informed Shinichi.

'_Personal bodyguard, huh? Guess she does need me for that. As long as she has the Orb of Wisdom, DHS won't leave her alone. I can't let her get hurt. Maybe I can even convince her to give me the orb once I get her to understand how important it is_.'

"I'll do it!" Shinichi agreed. Chris smiled.

"Good. Oh, and if anything terrible were to befall the princess, I will kill you," Chris threatened without changing his calm expression.

Shinichi paled and gulped as a bead of cold sweat rolled down his face.

The princess cheerfully returned the bedroom and announced, "The food will be here soon, Mr. Samurai!" She noticed one of her bodyguards. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just thanking this young man for risking his life to protect you," Chris told her.

"I've already given Mr. Samurai my thanks, already."

Chris nodded and then he whispered to Shinichi, "Remember what I said," before bowing to the princess and leaving her and her guest alone.

Shawna skipped towards the bed and grabbed a chair to sit down on. "Mr. Samurai, may I ask for your name?"

"It's Shinichi."

She clasped her hands together. "What a wonderful name, befitting a noble samurai!"

Shinichi chuckled lightly. "So, Princess Shawna, about the orb..."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be the food!" She asked Shinichi. "Can you stand? I'd like you to join me in the dining area."

Shinichi sighed. Maybe he could ask her for the orb during dinner.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this a bit much?" Shinichi questioned, with an awkward sweatdrop. The entire table was covered with plates of food. He could see that the princess had ordered a lot. The food was all Japanese, French, Italian and Chinese cuisine.<p>

"I know, but my servants keep telling me I must eat so I can stay healthy," Shawna said. She loved her servants but they could be a bit overprotective. It was an order from her father.

Shinichi began to eat and in a matter of minutes had already emptied several plates.

"You have quite the appetite, Mr. Samurai," admired Shawna as she joined him for the meal.

"Listen…umm…Princess Shawna. That orb is far more powerful than you realise. Both my enemies and I are trying to get that orb. In order to protect the world I must have it," Shinichi explained.

"Like a race to save the world from the power of the orbs? How heroic!" she squealed excitedly.

"Yeah…so I must ask again. Can you please give me that orb?" Shinichi requested.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Samurai, but the orb is a precious heirloom of my family. I can't give it away to you."

"I see." Shinichi understood but he still needed to get that orb. Her life was in danger as long as she had it.

"You can't have it, Mr. Samurai…unless... you marry me," she said just as Shinichi was taking a sip, forcing him to do a spit-take.

"Pardon!" Shinichi shouted in shock.

She explained, "Yes, because this orb used to belong to my mother and she gave it to me. My father told me that I should only give it to the man I intend to marry."

Shinichi really didn't know where this was headed. "You mean...you can only give it to...the person you marry?"

"Exactly," she confirmed. "As the crown princess, this orb is a symbol of my birthright." She then asked, "Why is the orb so important to you, Mr. Samurai?"

"It's because..." Shinichi paused. Information on the Infinity Fragments and anything associated with them was classified information. He couldn't let that kind of information leak. Who knows who could be listening in? He then remembered the story Rika told him and decided to go with that. "It's because that orb is originally a treasure from my village."

"Your village?" Shawna asked. "Really?"

"Yes, and I was sent to retrieve it," he told her.

"I would need to ask my father first but do you mind telling me about your village?"

Shinichi thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to tell her a little bit about the village he lived in. "Alright, it's a village called Hinamizawa." He then proceeded to tell her about Hinamizawa and his life in the village which she found quite interesting, especially when he mentioned his friends.

Shawna mused aloud, "Friends. It must be nice to have friends."

Shinichi asked her, "Don't you have friends?"

Shawna shook her head. "No, I don't, unfortunately. My father rarely lets me venture out of the palace and when I do I'm always surrounded by my bodyguards. I'm also home-schooled by tutors. My father is a bit overprotective of me. He has been since my mother passed away, but it gets lonely."

Shinichi frowned when he heard about her mother. He knew what it was like to be alone. Being BLACK 13 left little room for friends. At least now he had them in Hinamizawa.

Shinichi corrected her, "Shawna, you have a friend now." He put a hand to his chest. "Me. I'm your friend."

Shawna's eyes sparkled. "Really, Mr. Samurai?"

Shinichi gave her a grin. "Hey, would I lie to you?"

"Oh, thank you!" She hugged him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Samurai! You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that!" She let him go and put her hands against her heart. "A friend! I have a friend!"

Shinichi felt sympathy for this girl. She had incredible wealth and was heir to her country's throne but also lonely. He felt guilty for asking her for the orb once he realised how important it was to her. It'd once belonged to her mother too.

He then got an idea. It was a risky one but he decided to go for it, "Princess Shawna, would you like me to give you a tour of the city?"

That question just made her smile brighter and eyes sparkle. "I accept your invitation, Mr. Samurai and in return I'd like to invite you to a party."

"A party?" Shinichi questioned.

"A ball, actually, in honour of me being in this county, and I was hoping you'd come as my date." Shawna her fingers were running over the hem of her dress nervously.

"Well..." Shinichi said hesitantly. He didn't have experience at a fancy party so he was afraid that he might make a fool of himself.

"Please come," Shawna pleaded. "I don't know anyone else here in Japan."

"Sure," he accepted. "I did say we're friends, and friends help each other out."

"Thank you." Shawna hugged him.

* * *

><p>Shiori was worried. Her son still hadn't called after he left the house. She knew he was probably on another assignment but she couldn't help but feel concerned. She'd lost him once and nearly lost him several times over.<p>

When the phone rang, Shiori quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Kaa-chan, it's me."_

"Shinji! Where have you been? You missed dinner and..."

"_I'm fine. Listen, I don't want you to worry but things have become complicated here."_

Shiori raised an eyebrow. "How complicated?"

"_I've been appointed the visiting Princess Shawna's personal bodyguard and guide during her stay here in Japan," _he informed her.

"WHAT!" Shiori shouted, shocked.

"What is it, Shiori-mama?" Rika asked as she ran down the stairs with Hanyuu. They'd heard her scream.

"Shinichi's been appointed Princess Shawna's personal bodyguard and guide!" Shiori informed the girls.

"No way!" Hanyuu let out in disbelief.

Rika sighed. She wasn't surprised. She knew something like this might happen sooner or later.

"_That's not the only thing. She's also asked me to be her date to her Welcoming Ball,"_ Shinichi told her.

Shiori just couldn't believe it. Her son was living a fairytale. He was attending a ball with a princess! Images and ideas ran across her mind as her imagination went into overdrive.

"_Kaa-chan, I'll be back after I'm finished here. Please tell the others for me, alright? Bye."_

"Bye, Shinji! And good luck! Come home soon and tell me about it!"

* * *

><p>Shinichi was absent at school the next day but his friends knew why. They were discussing about it after school.<p>

"Man, Shinichi is good!" Keiichi said, impressed, but quickly changed his tune when Mion gave him a hard look. "Though, I'm sure he'd stick with Rena! I'm 100 percent certain!"

"Rena, are you...?" Shion began to ask.

Rena suddenly jumped and cheered. "WOW! MY SHIN-KUN IS GOING DANCING WITH THE PRINCESS!"

"You're... not mad?" Satoshi asked tentatively. That wasn't how she behaved when Sakura was around.

"Nope, because I trust Shin-kun. He's just acting like a friend to her," Rena said cheerfully. Shinichi had called her earlier and managed to tell her what was happening. Besides, she knew that deep down in her heart that Shinichi would never betray her like that.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shawna-chan, do you want to go out for a walk?" Shinichi asked.<p>

Anthony, who was present, was ready to pummel Shinichi for being so informal with the princess. He wasn't addressing her as 'princess' or 'Your Highness'.

"Yes, I do," Shawna accepted but Chris cleared his throat.

"Actually, that would not be possible. We have a schedule prepared for the princess," said Chris in objection.

"Hey, this is the princess' first visit, so let her decide," Shinichi said. "Shawna-chan?"

"Actually, I'd like to go out for a walk with Mr. Samurai, if that would be alright, Chris," said Shawna. "And I don't want any bodyguards. It'll just be me and Mr. Samurai."

Anthony shook his head.

"Actually, I must insist, Your Highness," said Chris sternly. "Your safety is of the upmost important."

"Tell you what." Shinichi challenged, "How about the big guy and I have an arm-wrestling match. If I win, I get to take Shawna-chan out on a walk. If the big guy here wins, we'll do things your way. How does that sound."

Chris was about to retort when Anthony came forward and cracked his knuckles. Chris sighed. "I believe Anthony accepts your challenge."

"Well, come on then. The table's over there." Shinichi and Anthony sat at opposite sides of the table and grasped each other's hands tightly. "OK, on three! 1…2…3!"

Anthony and Shinichi started. While the princess' powerful bodyguard straight and struggled to pin Shinichi's hand down, Shinichi simply yawned. Anthony was beginning to sweat with strain and exertion. "Are you even trying?" Shinichi taunted. Anthony began to grunt. "Time to end this."

SLAM!

Shinichi had just pinned down Anthony's hand.

Shinichi grinned. "I win. Shawna-chan goes out on a walk with just me. But first, she needs a disguise."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Shawna were walking down the street. Shawna was in disguise so she wouldn't make a large spectacle, and to avoid the paparazzi. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a pink t-shirt with blue jeans. Her long blonde hair was tucked under a cap and she was wearing sunglasses. On her feet she wore leather shoes.<p>

"It feels so nice to stretch my legs. The media here is a bit crazy," Shawna said, happy to be with her 'Samurai'.

"You can say that again," Shinichi agreed. Mentally, however, he was trying to find a way out of this mess he was in. He didn't want to hurt the princess' feeling by telling her he was already in love with Rena, but he still needed that orb. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place," he muttered to himself.

"Oh…Mr. Samurai!" Shinichi snapped out of his musing as his eyes roamed over to see Shawna holding a kitten in a pet store. "Isn't she cute? I wish I could keep her."

"Aren't you allowed pets?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"No, for my father is allergic to the fur of animals, but I've always wanted one, Shawna said, smiling sadly as she stroked the kitten's head, making it purr.

"Well I'm sure that any pet you get would be happy to have you as its owner," Shinichi said, smiling slightly.

Shawna beamed at him, somehow knowing that Shinichi meant what he was saying. She then blushed as her stomach growled. "Oh my!"

"I'm guessing you're hungry," Shinichi said, chuckling. "I am too. I could use a hamburger right now."

"What's a hamburger?" Shawna asked.

Shinichi gawked at her. "You don't know what a hamburger is?" She shook her head. "Honey, you don't know what you're missing!" Shinichi then saw a takoyaki stand. "Shawna-chan, let me show you what we Japanese call a local snack!"

Shawna took his hand as he led her towards the stand. He ordered, "Two baskets, please," and the vendor made the takoyaki for them. Shawna watched, intrigued, as the vendor made the takoyaki before serving them up in two baskets. Shinichi then paid the man and led Shawna over to a nearby bench to show her how to eat.

"You use this toothpick here and pop a ball into your mouth," he instructed before showing her. She copied him and gasped. "What's wrong?"

Shawna finished chewing before swallowing. "This is so unlike anything I've ever tasted!"

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not! The flavour is...is completely...I can't describe it."

"It's just takoyaki," he deadpanned.

He watched as she finished up the takoyaki before wiping her mouth clean with a napkin. "What else can we eat here?"

Shinichi rubbed his chin. "Ever had okonomiyaki?"

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS had heard about Shinichi too. They were in the base, talking about it. Daichi seemed completely irate about it.<p>

Daichi complained, "OK, this is so unfair! How in the hell did Number 13 score a date with a princess!"

Yokoshima teased, "Jealous?"

Daichi denied, "Hell No!"

Chiaki shrugged. "Call it luck. Right place, right time."

Shogo, serious as always, reminded them, "Remember, people, we're on an assignment. Shinichi asked us to look out for trouble."

Michiru whined, "I wanna go down to the dance!"

Hana shook her head. "Sorry, Michiru, but it's an exclusive invitation-only party. You gotta be on the list." Michiru pouted

Shogo reminded them again, "Remember, our mission is to make sure that Orb of Wisdom doesn't fall into the wrong hands..."

Daichi added, "Or get swallowed."

Shogo nodded. "Yes, that too. The last thing we want is for Shinichi to accidentally swallow this orb too."

Chiaki inquired, "Any suggestions on how to do that?"

"First we ask permission from Warren and then we move in," Shogo said sternly. He was always by-the-book.

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Shawna did tons of stuff together. They went to see a movie together, which was a samurai movie that Shawna had chosen. It was Akira Kurosawa's '7 Samurai'. Afterwards she talked about how chivalrous and honourable the samurais were while comparing them to Shinichi. Then, they went for karaoke and Shinichi discovered that the princess had a lovely singing voice. After that they went into a kimono store to try out the kimonos.<p>

When Shinichi saw her in one, he thought he was looking at a vision of beauty. Fortunately, the old shopkeeper had bad eyesight so she didn't realise who Shawna was when the princess removed her cap and sunglasses to get a better look at herself in the mirror.

They ended up buying the kimono and Shinichi was happy to carry the bag for her. When the princess got thirsty, he introduced her to the wonders of vending machines. He showed her how to work one and she drank her purchase happily. To think she'd never had a soft drink before.

Next, Shinichi and Shawna went to visit a zoo together. It was a place that Shawna had always wanted to visit but never got the chance too. She'd only seen animals in books or on television, but never in real life. She had horses and hounds at home but never the exotic wild animals like tigers, lion and bears! (Oh my!).

"Wow!" Shawna uttered, looking at the zoo animals with awe in her eyes.

"I knew you'd like it." Shinichi chuckled. Shawna's eyes sparkled.

She then spotted a man holding a small chimpanzee with people crowding around him. "Mr. Samurai, what's he doing?"

"Oh, he's just showing off the chimp," Shinichi informed the princess. "You know, you can hold the chimp too and I can take a picture."

"Will you?" Shawna seemed eager. "Let's do that!"

The two approached the zoo worker with the chimpanzee.

"Excuse me, could I hole this delightful creature, please?" Shawna requested politely.

"Sure, miss," the man said as he gently handed the small chimpanzee over to Shawna. The primates' arms encircled Shawna's neck as she held to the animal's lower back.

"OK, Shawna-chan. Say cheese!" said Shinichi as he pointed his camera at Shawna. However, before he could take the picture, the chimpanzee did something mischievous. It grabbed Shawna's cap and pulled it off, causing her blonde hair to spill out. Then, when she tried to retrieve her cap, her sunglasses came off.

"IT'S PRINCESS SHAWNA!"

Screaming was heard as the princess was identified.

"Oh no!" she gasped. She handed the chimpanzee back to the zoo worker. "Thank you for your time!"

Shinichi grabbed her hand and they both ran away as people started taking pictures. It wasn't long before they were being chased by a stampede of paparazzi.

"AGGH!" Shinichi screamed, running away from what could be best described as a stampede of the media.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Shawna apologized frantically as they tried to get away from the paparazzi

Shinichi rapidly looked left and right to try and find an exit until he spotted a phone booth. "Quickly, in there!" he shouted as he took her inside and pulled the door close over the entrance.

"They went in here!" one of the paparazzi shouted and they crowded around the phone booth. When one of them threw the door open, the booth was empty.

"Where did they go?"

"They just vanished!"

"Come on, continue looking! This is huge news!"

The paparazzi spread out to look for Princess Shawna and Shinichi, not realizing for a second that the two were right under their noses.

Shinichi and Shawna were actually invisible. Shinichi had transformed into his Kage Form and used the power of invisibility to conceal himself and Shawna. When the media was gone, Showa sighed. "Gotta thank the Kage no Hoshi and invisibility."

"I'm sorry," Shawna apologized.

"Heh, it's okay," the ninja-like Rider told her. "We better head back to the hotel." He frowned. He knew this was going to end up in the tabloids soon.

"No, not yet. There's someplace else I wish to go to," Shawna said. "Please?"

He could not resist those pleading eyes.

"Alright, one last place, then we're going back to the hotel."

"Thank you, Mr. Samurai!"

"Um…I'm not exactly a samurai right now."

A small child with a balloon had been staring at the phone booth when he heard the voices. When Showa and Shawna reappeared, the little boy panicked and shouted, "Mommy! Mommy! Ghosts!" before he ran off to look for his mother.

"We better get you another disguise," he told Shawna.

"That's fine," she told him as she took out another pair of shades from her jacket and put them on. She also pulled out a scrunchy and used it to put her hair up in a ponytail.

Showa blinked. "Let me guess: backup plan?"

Shawna smiled at the Rider.

Shawna wanted to go to Tokyo Tower. The fastest way to get there was to use the Tokyo Metro subway system. Shinichi guided her in how to buy a ticket before waiting at the platform for their train.

As they waited, she wrapped an arm around his. He blushed slightly at the contact as he gazed down at her.

'_She really is cute_,' he thought. He shook his head. '_Baka, you got Rena-chan!_' His mind wandered, '_But…still…_' He felt the urge to protect her just like how he protected Rena.

When the train came, people exited before the Rider and the Princess boarded. They found some empty seats and sat down but when an old lady entered the train Shawna gave up her seat to her. Shinichi offered Shawna his seat but she refused. So, he stood up next to Shawna.

"Is it always this crowded?" Shawna asked holding tightly onto one of the rings hanging from the ceiling.

"No, it's way worse during holidays." Shinichi grunted when she accidentally elbowed him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. I've taken worse," he said to her.

"It's just…I've never been around so many people before."

"And I thought a girl like you would be used to crowds," he commented.

When they reached their destination, Shawna and Shinichi entered the Tokyo Tower. They took the elevator straight up to the observation deck.

"Amazing!" Shawna said as she looked down at the city from the observation deck. "Did you know this is even taller than the Eiffel Tower?" the princess informed him.

"Really?" Shinichi responded.

"Indeed, and I must say, that it gives a lovely view of Tokyo," Shawna said admiring the view.

Shinichi smiled, amazed how Shawna could find beauty in Tokyo. He rarely could stop and smell the flowers. His duty prevented him from enjoying life to the fullest. He looked around. The observation deck was supposed to have people visiting at this time of day but they were the only ones present.

"There's something off here," he said and then he cursed himself for his words when the elevator opened and DHS Fighters spilled right into the observation deck. "I hate being right," he mumbled. He put himself protectively between the princess and the DHS Fighters. "Shawna-chan, you don't happen to be wearing the Orb of Wisdom right now by any chance, do you?" She gave him a nod and he muttered, "Great…"The DHS Fighters charged at him and he quickly engaged them.

"Henshin!"

Using his whip-blades, he knocked them all down with ease. As they got back up, Showa grabbed Shawna's hand and shouted, "Come on!" The DHS Fighters charged at them but were sent flying by a single punch. "OUT OF THE WAY!" The Rider and Princess then fled into the elevator and went down.

When they exited the Tokyo Tower, Showa's bike was waiting for them.

"Ever ridden a motorbike before?" Showa asked the princess. She shook her head. "Now's your chance! Hop on!" He mounted the bike and she got on behind him. The DHS Fighters were coming out of the Tokyo Tower and about to attack when Showa dashed away. The DHS Fighters started to give chase when they were all suddenly ran over by a van.

* * *

><p>Shinichi took Shawna straight to the penthouse and slammed the door behind them. Chris and Anthony, who were having a game of Chess – with Chris winning – looked over to them.<p>

"Back already?" Chris asked.

"Chris, your job is to protect Shawna-chan, right?" Shinichi inquired.

"Yes, that is true," nodded Shinichi.

"So, how about you get Shawna out of here?" suggested Shinichi.

"You want me to leave?" Shawna asked sadly.

"It's for your own safety, and also you need to give me that orb," he said.

"But…it's a family heirloom," she protested.

"It also makes you a target," Shinichi reasoned. "As long as you have it, DHS will try and attain it to further their ambitions. I, and many others, can't allow that to happen."

Shawna sobbed and then stormed towards her room before shutting the door behind her with a loud slam. "Shawna-chan, wait!" He went after her but was blocked by Anthony and Chris. "Move!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that," said Chris.

"Chris, you know I'm right. With that orb she's a target," Shinichi said.

"Say I believe you," Chris responded, "How do I know you don't have your own devious plans for that orb?"

"Because…because I…" Shinichi wanted to say he wanted to protect the world but Chris would not believe him. However, he had to try anyway, "Because I can't allow the enemy to make people suffer."

Chris examined Shinichi, looking for any signs of a lie, but then sighed. "You're honest, but also reckless."

"Hey!"

"The princess wants to go to the ball with you but now she thinks you don't want to accompany her anymore. Also, the way you told her to leave was like spitting her friendship back in her face," Chris said to him.

"I'm doing this because I _am_ her friend!" Shinichi retorted. He didn't want Shawna to get hurt.

"We'll stay until after the ball and then we'll leave. We can discuss about the orb and how to resolve the matter after the ball as well. For now, I think you need to give Her Highness some space."

Shinichi relented. "Fine, but I'm staying close. Her room is secured, right?"

"I'll be inside to keep watch over her," volunteered Chris.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. It's my job after all."

* * *

><p>The van that had run over the DHS Fighters earlier was parked in front of the hotel. Inside the van there were six people. Two were in the front while six were in the back. The back was filled with surveillance equipment with four people working on it.<p>

"Surveillance duty," muttered Daichi. "I hate surveillance duty."

"Yes, we know, we know," Yokoshima rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, and you say I complain too much."

"Remember what's at stake here," reminded Hana.

"Yup, we have to protect the Orb of Wisdom and Princess Shawna," added Michiru.

"I still find it unbelievable that Shinichi's up there with a real princess," said Chiaki, impressed.

"Yeah, lucky bastard," grumbled Daichi.

"Focus, people," commanded Shogo seriously. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Nobody sleeps tonight."

* * *

><p>Shinichi sat in the penthouse living room, looking out at the stars through the window. He'd finished his dinner. Shawna had her dinner in her room and refused to come out. He sighed, blaming himself. All Shawna wanted was to dance at the ball with her new friend but now she thought that all he cared about was the Orb of Wisdom and not her.<p>

He heard a door creak open and looked to see Shawna coming out in a pink dressing gown. "Mr. Samurai, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep," he told her.

Shawna took a chair and sat beside him. "Mr. Samurai, do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't," he told her. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"You want me to leave."

Shinichi explained, "It's because I care about you. Your life is in danger as long you have that orb and remain here. My enemies will use you against me and I can't allow that to happen. You'll be much safer back home."

"So, you really just care about the orb?" she inquired.

"Not entirely. It's an important relic of my village but I care about you too. That's why you should give it to me. It's the only way to keep it and you safe."

Shawna though about it. His words made sense. Those black-garbed people had already attacked her twice with the intention of claiming the Orb of Wisdom. Still, as much as it was a relic to Shinichi's village it was also a valuable family heirloom. It was meant to be given to the one she wished to wed.

"Tomorrow, after the ball, I'll give you the orb," Shawna stated. "Just be my escort and dance with me."

"If you insist," he agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Samurai." She kissed his cheek before leaving for bed.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of the ball. Chris managed to get Shinichi something to wear for the event. It fit perfectly.<p>

"I kinda look like James Bond," Shinichi remarked as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Yes, you appear quite handsome, Mr. Samurai." Shinichi looked to see Shawna in her gown and his jaw dropped.

"Wow…" Shinichi was stunned. "You look beautiful."

"Shall we go, Mr. Samurai?" Princess Shawna said, offering him her hand.

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

><p>The media flanked the red carpet, held back by the velvet rope, as the limo stopped in front of it. The first to exit were Chris and Anthony, the princess' bodyguards. Then, the princess came out with her date for the evening.<p>

Shawna was dressed in a beautiful sleeveless aqua blue ball gown with spaghetti straps and golden patterns embroidered onto it. Her hair was up in a bun with two hair sticks in it. On her head was her tiara. She also wore aqua evening gloves. Hanging from her neck was the Orb of Wisdom.

Shinichi was dressed in a formal tuxedo that made him look dashing. He wore black shades to hide his eyes.

The cameras flashed on the couple as speculations were made of their relationship.

Anthony scowled as he watched the princess enter the ballroom with Shinichi. Chris, seeing the look, rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault for not taking the initiative. Besides, you got nothing to worry about."

When Shawna and Shinichi entered the ballroom, they were announced and soon got the attention of the other guests. The guests were politicians, people in high society and executives who owned many of the big businesses in the city.

"Who is that with the princess?" One man muttered

"Probably some poor sap she paid to come as her date," one woman said arrogantly

"I don't know. I think they may be friends," a girl said

"Preposterous. This is the princess' first trip to Japan," an annoyed man said.

Shinichi, who was listening, sighed as he stated, "I hate gossipers."

"Ignore them. Let's just enjoy ourselves," Shawna told her date.

"You're right." Shinichi looked around. There was an orchestra band playing. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, of course," Shawna accepted graciously. He took her hand and led her into the middle of the ballroom. It didn't take long before they became the centre of attention.

"You dance really well," said Shawna.

"I'm a fast learner," he told her. Ballroom dancing was just one of the things he'd learnt back in GIN-SHOCKER. It was to help him blend into his surroundings if a mission required him to infiltrate such functions.

As the two were enjoying themselves, smoke began filling the room, covering it in a purple mist.

"W-whats going on?" a confused Shawna panicked but Shinichi's eyes narrowed. He realised quickly that this was the work of the Dark Hatred Society.

"Something bad," Shinichi said. "Stay close to me. Chris, Anthony, protect the princess at all cost."

Chris nodded while Anthony snorted. He didn't need anyone telling him how to do his job

Suddenly, horrible cackling is heard and it made Shawna cringe while holding tightly to Shinichi's arm. First it was disembodied but then a figure came out of the purple mist, revealing it to be none other than Countess Lovesoul.

"Ah a party. How interesting. Do any of you folks mind if I summon A few friends?" Lovesoul grinned as she snapped her fingers, making several DHS Fighters swarm out and surround the guests. They also blocked the exits so nobody could escape.

"Who do you think you are!" one of the guests demanded.

Countess Lovesoul introduced herself, "Oh, I am but a humble member of an organization dedicated to the irradication of trash and filth."

"Why don't you start with yourself?" Shinichi said as he took off his shades. Countless Lovesoul looked towards him and gasped in mock surprise.

"Oh, you're here too, BLACK 13," Countess Lovesoul grinned.

"That's right and I'm not alone," Shinichi told her. He commanded, "NEO-NUMBERS! Front and centre!"

The servers dropped what they were doing and leapt over the guests, flipping through the air before standing side-by-side with Shinichi.

"See, granny?" Shinichi stated. The NEO-NUMBERS had been posing as servers, waiting for DHS to strike.

Countess Lovesoul was enraged. "Granny? GRANNY!" With a scowl she ordered. "Get the princess!"

"Let's HENSHIN!" Shinichi ordered and in a matter of seconds the NEO-NUMBERS were in Rider form, completely shocking the guests. "Shawna-chan, the orb!"

"Mr. Samurai, catch!" Shawna tossed the orb through the air and it landed in Showa's hand.

"Thanks!" Showa nodded and found himself surrounded by DHS Fighters. He used a sweep kick to knock them all down. "Slasher!" He tossed the orb to his fellow Rider who caught it. It was a game of Keep-Away as the NEO-NUMBERS passed the orb from one another. When the DHS Fighters lunged at him, he subdued them with a powerful punch that sent them all flying.

"Musician, catch!" Slasher tossed it to the Cricket Rider. The DHS Fighters charged but were blasted away by his Cricket Fork.

"Armadillo, here!" Musician signalled as he threw the orb to the Pill Bug Rider.

Armadillo caught it and then rolled into a ball, bowling over the DHS Fighters. After he unrolled himself, he threw it at the Tatrantula Rider. "Arachnea, go long!"

Arachnea grabbed it and when the DHS Fighters attempted to take it from her she slashed at them with her weapon, knocking them down, right before she tossed it at her best friend. "Carmen, take it!"

Carmen was about to catch it but Lovesoul jumped right in front of her and caught the Orb of Wisdom in her hand. "Hey, that's mine!" Carmen snapped but was smacked to the ground by Lovesoul. Arachnea was about to attack the DHS executive for striking her friend but Zero was quicker. He launched his needles at the countess and one scratched her cheek. The shocked Countess Lovesoul dropped the orb which Michiru caught and tossed it at Zero who then tossed it back to Showa.

"Yatta," said Showa in celebration. Not only had they subdued the all DHS Fighters which were now sprawled all over the ballroom floor but they had also humiliated one of DHS' executives.

Lovesoul reached up to her face. One of Zero's needles had scratched her cheek and blood leaked out. Her face twisted into a furious scowl filled with hate and disgust.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.

"How dare you scar my beautiful face!" Lovesoul snarled angrily as Showa and the others guarded the princess

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Musician snorted

"No, _this_ is overreacting!" Countess Lovesoul snarled as her body began changing. Her entire body became inflated like a balloon, ripping her dress at the seams. Her face elongated as her teeth became sharp. Her skin began to become sickly green and scaly. Her once straight hair had turned black and messy and her eyes had become red with violet reptilian pupils. Her hands morphed into spiked clubs and her breasts were covered by steel cups.

Countess Lovesoul had become Alligator Ogress.

Showa took one look at the new form and mumbled, "Man... that just ain't right. You just turned from a granny to fugly."

With a roar, Alligator Ogress' metal breast cups opened, revealing hidden cannon barrels. She fired, blasting a hole in the wall, missing the Kamen Riders she'd been aiming for as they jumped out of the way. Several of the ball guests screamed.

"Damn it, those knockers of hers are deadly," commented Carmen.

"And there are still people in here too," said Showa. "We can't have her blasting around."

"Yeah, but the exits are still sealed," agreed Armadillo.

"Then why not make our own exit?" inquired Musician. He activated his wrist communicator, "Requesting one Dimensional Rift curtain, ASAP!"

The request was answered instantly as a silvery veil – a Dimensional Rift – rose up, stunning the guests. Arachnea immediately instructed them, "Go into the veil and you'll be transported outside!" A few were sceptical and hesitant.

"Hey, do you wanna die so much, stupids!" Carmen yelled. That got them moving as they all rushed through the Dimensional Rift. They weren't even doing it single file.

Shawna watched as Showa faced against the monster. He stared back at her and gave her a nod before she, Chris and Anthony walked through the veil before it collapsed.

With a roar, Alligator Ogress rushed at the NEO-NUMBERS. She swung hard at Musician, knocking him into several tables. When Armadillo tried to run her over in Ball Mode, he was batted away and into a wall. Carmen tried to confuse her with illusions but the DHS executive Demon Beast was not easily fooled. She caught the real Carmen in her jaws, the razor sharp teeth digging in the female Riders' shoulder. Carmen screamed out as she struggled to break free.

Arachnea reacted quickly and swung her weapon, the blades of her Spider Kama swiping across Allgator Ogress' face. She dropped Carmen, who whimpered in pain, and prepared to fire her breast cannons only for Slasher to seal them shut with his adhesive spit. Alligator Ogress opened her mouth and roared but her jaws were sealed shut by Arachnea's webbing.

"We have to look at your ugly face. We don't have to listen to your horrible ranting," Arachnea remarked. Alligator Ogress demonstrated incredible speed and swung one of her spiked club hands into Arachnea, sending her tumbling along the floor.

Alligator opened her jaws wide, breaking the webbing around her mouth. She then breathed fireballs that exploded around the ballroom, causing fires to erupt.

"She's trying to bring the whole place down!" shouted Armadillo.

"No duh, genius!" snapped Musician.

Showa held the Orb of Wisdom in his hand. It wasn't activated. Looking at Alligator Ogress, he narrowed his eyes at the monstrous female executive. The NEO-NUMBERS continued their attacks, injuring but not yet finishing her off.

He then called on his full power and in a flash of golden light was transformed into his strongest form, Hinamizawa Guardian Form. Additonally, the Orb of Wisdom now hung from his neck as he stood proudly. The Orb of Wisdom glowed and so did the Orb of Courage within him. He then reversed his grip on the Higurashi no Yaiba. The pommel was aimed at the DHS executive's mutated form and it glowed with energy.

"HIGURASHI…BURST!" Showa called and a powerful blast of golden energy burst forth from the pommel. The NEO-NUMBERS all got out of the way when Showa called his attack but Alligator Ogress ended up being hit by the full force of the attack. She blocked with her spiked clubs but even they could not withstand the force of the attack as they shattered. The beam then crashed straight into her body.

**BOOM!**

The resulting explosion was huge but while the NEO-NUMBERS expected their enemy to be dead, a naked and charred Countess Lovesoul staggered out of the flames. "I won't forget this humiliation! I…will…be…BACK!" she swore before vanishing into a dark portal.

Showa reverted back to his default form, exhausted, holding the Orb of Wisdom in his hand. He looked to the NEO-NUMBERS who nodded back at him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Once the NEO-NUMBERS exited the building, cheers and camera flashes erupted. "I hate the paparazzi," Showa muttered.

"MR. SAMURAI!" Shawna suddenly shrieked. Showa looked to see Dr. Shinigami with an arm around Shawna's waist and a strange looking gun aimed at her temple. Chris and Anthony were being restrained by DHS Fighters.

"Gebok!" shouted Showa. "Let her go!"

"Not so fast, BLACK 13!" Dr. Shinigami retorted. "One wrong move and this little princess goes bye-bye."

Showa gritted his teeth. The NEO-NUMBERS froze up when they saw what was happening. Dr. Shinigami was holding Shawna hostage. People could only watch the exchange with trepidation.

"You see this gun I have against the princess' temple? It's called an Eraser Laser. To put it simply, one shot from this gun will erase dear Princess Shawna from existence. Not even your Reverse to the Past can save her once she's erased," Dr. Shinigami explained. "Now, if you don't mind, please hand over the Orb of Wisdom."

Showa looked at the Orb of Wisdom in his hand.

"Mr. Samurai, don't do it!" Shawna yelled at him but was silence as Dr. Shinigami pressed the gun against her head a little harder. "Mr. Samurai..."

Dr. Shinigami negotiated, "What's it gonna be, BLACK 13? The orb or the girl? Choose wisely and choose quickly. Tick-tock. Time's running out."

Showa surrendered. "I give up. You can have the orb."

"Good boy. Now, toss it over," instructed Dr. Shinigami.

Showa did as told and Dr. Shinigami tossed Princess Shawna roughly to the ground before catching the Orb of Wisdom. "Thank you!"

"Get him!" Zero ordered but then before they could stop him, Dr. Shinigami vanished into a dark portal and became out of reach.

Showa ran over to Shawna and helped her up. "Shawna-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "Why did you give up the orb? Didn't you say it was important?" she asked him.

Showa told her, "I'm not the type to ignore a person in danger and I wasn't about to sacrifice a friend just to complete my goals. That would make me no better than Gebok." It was still a difficult choice to make and he would still have to report this failure to Warren. "Shawna-chan, there's something I should tell you. I'm already in love with someone else."

"It's alright." Shawna said smiling happy at Showa. "I understand."

"Eh?" he uttered, confused.

"It's okay that you are in love with Rena and can't return my feelings."

"How did you know I was in love with Rena-chan?" Showa questioned.

"When you talked about your friends, you spoke of her the fondest. I'm not blind, Mr. Samurai. I wished it was me you loved but as long as you are my friend, I can live with that." Shawna smiled

"What an understanding princess," Carmen sniffed, overhearing the conversation.

Showa ordered, "Riders, let's go." A Dimensional Rift erected itself and swept over the Riders, taking them away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sat across from Warren in the latter's office, reporting his failure. Warren wore a neutral expression. When Shinichi finished, Warren spoke, "I see. So now DHS has the Orb of Wisdom."<p>

"Yes, because of my carelessness the Dark Hatred Society has one of the orbs. I take full responsibility and I'm willing to take any punishment for my failure, sir."

"That won't be necessary, Shinichi."

"Huh?" Shinichi looked up to see Warren smiling.

Warren told him, "I completely understand. It was a difficult choice but you still made the right one. Our job is to preserve innocent lives. If you'd sacrificed the princess to keep the orb away from the DHS then it wouldn't be right. You did the right thing when you chose the princess over the orb."

Shinichi was still regretful. "But Dr. Gebok still has the orb."

Warren put an optimistic spin on things. "That just means that we're tied, for now. There's still one more orb left, the Orb of Power. We have to obtain it before DHS."

"I'll make sure they won't get that one, sir. I swear it."

* * *

><p>Shawna continued with her tour of Japan. Since she no longer possessed the Orb of Wisdom, she was no longer a target. She travelled Japan with her bodyguards, visiting historical landmarks and places while experiencing the culture. Shinichi received post cards from her from all the places she visited and he kept them in the album.<p>

Several weeks passed since he last saw the princess in person. He only got to see her on TV, the newspaper and magazines. It seemed that people had already forgotten about him being her date and he was fine with that.

One day, as Shiori came to visit the Gaming Club at school and maybe even participate in a game or two, Shinichi was going to get a surprise visit.

"Hey, who's that?" Mion pointed. They saw a limo heading for the school and they all exited to see who it was. Shinichi knew, of course, and was already surprised.

All the Gaming Club members and Shiori blinked as they saw a limousine pull over in front of the school only for them to gawk at seeing Princess Shawna exit the vehicle.

"T-T-T-The P-P-P-PRINCESS!" Satoshi managed to stutter out in surprise, wondering whether he should kneel or not, with everyone thinking the same thing

Shawna looked at everyone until she spotted Rena and walked to her. She recognised her from the picture he showed her of his friends. "You're Mr. Samurai's lover, yes?"

"H-Hai!" Rena said, still reeling from this surprise. Shawna smiled

"You're a very lucky woman. I wish you both a happy future," Shawna said sincerely, smiling serenely. If Rena wasn't so shocked, she would've enterer her 'Take-It-Home' mode.

"Shawna-chan…what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, shocked. She just smiled as Chris walked over and opened a case revealing a silver medallion depicting a goddess of sorts. She picked up the medal and approached him.

"For saving my life and protecting me at the risk of your own life I award you this medal of honor," Shawna declared as she hung it around his neck.

"I didn't do it alone, Shawna-chan," he said to her, rubbing the back of his neck humbly. "I had help."

"Yes, I know. I already paid them all a visit and given them similar medals. I can't help but notice how you were like the 7 Samurais we saw in that movie the other day." She then placed her gaze on Shiori. "You are Mr. Samurai's mother, correct? You must be proud of him."

Shiori dumbly asked, "Can I put you in my next book?"

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi exclaimed, embarrassed. "How can you ask that!" Shawna tilted her head in confusion, unaware why Shinichi was yelling at his mother like that.

Shiori shrugged. "It's just a simple request."

"Speaking of simple requests. Mr. Samurai, do you mind giving me a tour of your village?" Shawna requested.

Shinichi answered as he bowed, "Princess, your wish is my command."

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, a real princess came and visit!" Hanyuu gushed.

Rika spoke seriously, "Yes, indeed, but now let's focus on our review." The screen showed the image of the segment's focus Rider. "Today we will be reviewing the late Kamen Rider Dancer, also known as Goemon Jaga."

Hanyuu explained, "Dancer's armor was based on a centipede and he could also turn into a hybrid form where his lower torso turned into the body of centipede. This form gave him incredible speed and those spiky legs of his gave him an even bigger edge in battle. Not only that, the extended body allowed him to bind and crush his enemies."

Rika concluded, "He was also armed with a Pata, which is a gauntlet sword, and utilised break dancing in his fighting. However, despite this and his hybrid form he was still defeated by Kamen Rider Showa."

Hanyuu added, "Wasn't that princess pretty? I wish I could be a princess."

Rika decided to end the segment, "And that's our review. Come back next time for the Rider Special Review. See you again!"

"Bye-bye!"


	11. Slayer

**DHS CHAPTER PART 11: SLAYER**

Dr. Shinigami drummed his fingers against the top of his work bench. The Orb of Wisdom's secrets eluded him. Said relic floated within a glass cylinder. Taking it apart was not an option. He couldn't simply modify it like his usual test subjects. No, he had to find a more subtle way to activate it.

Countess Lovesoul had recovered from her injuries but not her humiliation. The defeat at the hands of the NEO-NUMBERS had shamed her so she was hiding in her quarters. She could not face the other executive members of DHS, not with the failure still hanging over her head. Honestly, Dr. Shinigami felt sorry for her, but he opted not to dwell on it. Science waited for no man.

"What secrets do you hold?" he asked the Orb of Wisdom. He didn't expect an answer. It wasn't like it could talk back.

He then realised he needed someone who had knowledge of these artefacts. Since it originated from Hinamizawa, he would need a Hinamizawan and he knew the perfect one. He had files on all of them, including the ones closest to BLACK 13.

The Hinamizawan he wanted was the one he'd wanted back when he used to be a member of GIN-SHOCKER. Hanyuu Furude. He'd wanted to study her for her abilities but now he wanted her for a different purpose. She would be the key to unlock the secrets of the Orb of Wisdom, willingly or not.

Lambdadelta's laughter was heard and he smiled. He turned and saw the lovely witch sitting on his chair with her legs crossed. "Working hard or hardly working, Dr. Shinigami?"

"Ah, you've made my day, Lambdadelta," Dr. Shinigami spoke to her.

"I have that effect on people," she boasted. She hovered over to the cylinder containing the Orb of Wisdom. "I'm glad you won this one for us. Now you tie with the other side."

"There's one problem, Lambdadelta. BLACK 13 has accessed the power of the Orb of Courage within him and I've yet to scratch the surface of this orb's secrets. Even Priest Venom cannot unlock its secrets, leaving me to do all the work."

"So, you're giving up?" Lambdadelta inquired.

"No way! This just makes it more exciting!" cackled the insane scientist.

"Why don't you try swallowing it like he did?" suggested Lambdadelta.

"I'll leave that as the final option. My next plan is to use someone who knows about these mystical artefacts. Hanyuu Furude."

Lambdadelta mused in remembrance, "Ah, yes. The final piece that broke the eternal loop of June 1983." Hanyuu's presence in her previous game with Bernkastel gave the Witch of Miracles her victory over the Witch of Certainty. "Make sure you make her suffer for me."

In a flash she was gone.

Dr. Shinigami chuckled under his breath. He was going to visit an old friend of his and ask for a favour. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" He'd already selected a monster as well.

"What's so funny, Dr. Shinigami?" Priest Venom inquired as he entered the lab.

"Oh, I just remembered an old joke. Do you want to hear?" Dr. Shinigami replied.

Priest Venom spotted the file on Dr. Shinigami's desk and picked it up. Included in the file was a picture of Hanyuu Furude. "Curious…Very curious. This Hanyuu almost looks exactly like the Witch of the Theatre," stated Priest Venom.

"Excuse me, but who is this Witch of the Theatre?" Dr. Shinigami inquired.

"She is believed to have been a Game Master for countless other games in the past. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. She is quite the beauty. I wonder…could this girl have a connection to Featherine Augustus Aurora?" Priest Venom pondered.

"Well, we'll soon find out my friend," said Dr. Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinichi and Chiaki were helping Keiichi carry in some painting's Mr. Maebara had purchased on his last visit to Tokyo.<p>

"Man, your dad got a lot of paintings, Keiichi," stated Shinichi as he gently put a painting down.

"He's an artist, Shinichi. He also likes to admire the work of others," Keiichi replied.

"Yes, and all these paintings are great," said Chiaki.

"Thanks, I think so too, and thanks for helping me out, boys," said Mr. Maebara gratefully. Chiaki's eyes widened as he saw Keiichi's dad bringing a painting he recognised into the house.

"Excuse me, but where did you get that?" Chiaki asked with a quiver to his voice.

"I see you're a fan of Kazeshiro Yukinojou's work as well," Keiichi father said happily, making Shinichi and Keiichi's eyes widen.

_'Yukinojou... could he be Chiaki's dad?_' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Well to answer your question I was at an art show honouring the artist," Mr. Maebara answered Chiaki's question.

"Could you tell me where I can find him?" Chiaki asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry…but... he died years ago." That made Chiaki freeze as if the world had violently stopped around him**.**

"Died…" he murmured, repeating the word. "Died…?"

"Yes, along with his wife, Yoshiko, in a terrible car-crash. It was a shame since I heard they were looking for their missing son." Keiichi's father was unaware of Chiaki's shaking.

"Excuse me, but I need to chop some wood," Chiaki said abruptly as he walked out of Keiichi's house.

Mr. Maebara blinked. "Was it something I said?"

"You could say that," murmured Shinichi.

* * *

><p>"You're not pulling my leg, are you, Gebok?" a figure asked, uncorking a bottle before drinking the wine inside.<p>

"I kid you not, my friend. I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime. A chance to go back to the good old days of working in an organization, and possibly getting rid of a past mistake if necessary," Dr. Shinigami persuaded.

The figure appeared to be thinking for a bit before grinning. "What the hell? Sure I'll help you."

"Excellent." Dr. Shinigami grinned. "A toast, then?"

"A toast! Cheers!"

"Kampai!"

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day and in Japan the girls would give boys chocolate and on White Day (March 14th) would receive gifts in return for their chocolates. It was a day of romance, for couples to get closer, and to confess their loves.<p>

For a certain Rider in Hinamizawa, February 14th wasn't just Valentine's Day. It also happened to be his birthday. Said Rider was just waking up for school when he saw his mother in the kitchen, taking something out of the fridge. "Kaa-chan, ohayo!" Shinichi greeted.

"Oh, ohayo, Shinji!" she greeted as she took out a heart-shaped mould out of the fridge. She then turned it over on a plate and out popped a chocolate heart. "Perfect!"

"That's for Kasai, isn't it?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes! Oh, I can't wait until he tries it!" she said. "Oh, and happy birthday, son."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kaa-chan."

"Eager for chocolates and gifts today?" Shiori asked.

Shinichi replied, "I don't need gifts, Kaa-chan. Everything's great. Of course, chocolate from a cute girl would make my day."

The doorbell rang.

"Can you get the door, sweetie?" Shiori requested. Shinichi nodded and went over to the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Satan.

"Satan-chan? What are you doing here?"

The Stake of Wrath averted her eyes from him, a blush on her cheeks. She then shoved a box into his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Eh!"

"Y-y-you better like them, or else!" she warned before vanishing into in a burst of gold butterflies.

Stunned, Shinichi blinked, wondering, "The hell?"

* * *

><p>Shogo too was about to get a surprise visit from a certain Stake of Pride. The eldest of the Sisters of Purgatory was watching from afar as Zero hovered above the Sonozaki Estate, checking the surroundings. As one of the bodyguards employed by the family, it was his job to make sure the heiress, Mion, made it to school safely. As he continued to perform his duty, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Reacting quickly as if it were a threat, his stingers slid out and he had them pointed at the offender.<p>

"Easy there," Lucifer said calmly.

"Lucifer," he identified. He didn't find it strange to see her hover in the sky with him. She and her sisters were, after all, capable of flight.

Lucifer wore a blush on her face and appeared to be hiding something behind her back. "Hey, you know what day it is, right?"

"February 14th," he answered simply. Lucifer nearly fell out of the sky from such an uncaring answer.

"Idiot! It's Valentine's Day!" She then revealed the box of chocolates she'd been hiding. "Here, take it or leave it! You better take it!"

Zero blinked but accepted the box nonetheless. "For me? Why?"

"You beat me in combat," she reminded him. "And not many can brag about that. Consider it your reward." In a flash the Stake of Pride had vanished. Zero stared at the box of chocolates and checked it curiously.

As Mion exited her mansion, Zero hovered down to the back of the back of the house and dismissed his armor before running over to her. "Mion-sama!"

"Oh, good morning, Shogo!" Mion greeted. "Hey, is that Valentine's Day chocolate? Where did you get it?"

"From a very interesting woman," he answered honestly.

Mion teased, "Sounds like the soldier boy's got an admirer."

Shogo spoke, "Mion-sama, would you need an escort to school?"

Mion sighed. "Shogo, we've been through this. I don't need you shadowing me."

"But you could become targeted by the DHS for your relations to us. Also, you're the heiress of the Sonozaki Clan. As your bodyguard I am obligated to protect you."

Mion compromised, "Fine, you can follow me, but stay in the air, OK?"

"Very well, Mion-sama," Shogo obeyed.

"Oh, and here's something for you." Mion handed him a small piece of chocolate. It was part of what she was going to give to Keiichi at school.

He accepted the chocolate. "Thank you. Henshin!" He transformed and was immediately airborne. Mion watched with a bit of envy. She wished she could fly like that. However, she also knew what Shogo and the other NEO-NUMBERS went through to get that kind of power. The pain they endured wasn't worth that kind of power in her opinion.

Letting out a sigh she put on an upbeat air and ran to meet her friends for the daily walk to school.

* * *

><p>"Yoko-kun~!"<p>

"Asmo-chan~!"

The Stake of Lust skipped over to her favourite janitor who was sweeping the floor in the Irie Clinic. "Ne, ne, do you know what day it is, Yoko-kun?"

"It's-"

"It's Valentine's Day!" Asmodeus revealed a box of the delicious confectionaries in her hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yoko-kun!"

"For me?" He was touched. "How thoughtful and sweet from my fave girl in the world!" He reached over to take it but she pulled it away from him. "Hey!"

"Gimme a kiss first, Yo-ko-kun~" She puckered her lips.

Yokoshima couldn't refuse and so he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"And now for your reward!" She handed him the box before kissing his cheek again. "Enjoy, Yoko-kun!" She then vanished.

"I wonder how these taste?" Yokoshima asked as he started to open the box. Michiru spied over his shoulder.

"Hey, are those chocolates?" she asked. She sniffed. "They are!"

"Yes, and they're mine! Back off!" he yelled at her, keeping them away.

"Just one, please?" she asked. "Please?"

"No way! Get your own!" He opened the box and then poured all the chocolates into his mouth before chewing. He then stuck her tongue out at Michiru before stomping away to finish his work.

"Meanie!" Michiru stuck her tongue out at her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Hana. Her eyes sparkled as she saw what Hana had for her. It was a basket filled with chocolate-covered bananas! "Hana-chan!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michiru," Hana greeted. "Want to share?"

Michiru beamed in response. She recalled the day she and Hana had met. It was after she'd been heartlessly taken away from her mother over a decade ago.

* * *

><p><em>A little girl named Michiru whimpered slightly<em>. _She didn't like this place. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mommy. "Mommy…" she whimpered. She looked ready to cry again. However, before the tears could flow anew, she heard sniffling from behind another door. Curious, she opened the door to see a girl on the other side, sitting in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. The lights were dim so Michiru couldn't see the girl clearly enough unless she got closer._

"_Hey... are you okay?" Michiru asked tentatively as she walked over. _

"_GO AWAY! GET OUT! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" the other little girl screamed__**.**_

"_Relax. I'm just like you." Michiru heard a snort in response but ignored it. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you." She continued to approach the other girl._

"_No! Don't!" the other girl shouted in fear, but it was too late. Michiru's eyes widened as she gasped at the sight in fright. What she saw was a girl with four arms._

_The other girl cringed, getting ready to hear a scream, but what she got was different._

"_Did they do this to you?" Michiru asked, gently holding her hands and looking at her with sympathy._

"_Y-yeah, whenever I get angry or sad about something I grow these. I'm a…monster."_

"_Maybe... but at least you're not alone in this place," Michiru said smiling "I don't care if you have extra arms or not, you got a friend to help you out, and her name's name Michiru Misami. What's yours?" _

"_... Hana, Hana Nekozawa." _

"_Hana-chan~!"_

* * *

><p>"Michiru. Michiru, what's wrong? You're crying."<p>

Michiru wiped her tears and then hugged Hana around the neck. Hana blushed and her eyes swivelled around wildly, hoping nobody saw this.

"Thank you for being my friend, Hana-chan," said Michiru as she kissed her best friend's cheek.

* * *

><p>Daichi was feeding the animals in the shelter when he heard someone ringing the bell in front. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" When he got to the counter, he scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"<p>

It was Leviathan and she just glared back at him. "Well, hello to you too."

Daichi's expression didn't change. "Look, if you're here to adopt a pet, that's fine. If not then get lost."

"Hey, I didn't come here for that kind of attitude, mister!" she snapped.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

**SLAM!**

A box of chocolates was placed on the counter.

"These are for you! Happy Valentine's Day!" And with a final huff she vanished.

Daichi blinked and stared at the box of chocolates. Scar sniffed it and then began to bat at it with a paw. "Meow?"

"Should I toss it away?" Daichi asked.

"Meow."

"You're right. I should give it to No. 13. That way I can make sure their not poisonous."

* * *

><p>Shinichi arrived at school and was surprised when Chie-sensei and all the students shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he commented. Presents were piled up on his desk and so were Valentine's Day chocolates. There was a lot of chocolate but Rena's chocolates were special. Chie-sensei even had a chocolate heart-shaped cake brought in for the class. The students, teacher and principal all had cake for first period before class resumed in second period.

During the lunch break, Hanyuu went to see Chiaki. Shiori had made extra chocolates for the little goddess to give to her crush. Hanyuu whistled as she skipped along her way to the forest where Chiaki lived, unaware of the danger.

Meanwhile, back at his house, Chiaki was doing some wood carvings as his mind drifted back to the past before he became a Rider and one of GIN-SHOCKER'S NUMBERS…

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa?" a 6 year old Chiaki asked a man who was painting something. The man was tall and had a graceful build. He was wearing an artist's smock with reading glasses over his eyes, grey pants and sneakers. He also sported<em> _thick head of black hair that was greying on both sides. _

"_Yes, Chiaki-kun, what is it?" the man responded, putting away his paintbrush and turning to face his son._

"_What's art?" Chiaki asked his father__**.**_

"_Why do you ask?" __Kazeshiro__ inquired__**.**_

"_Because your friends say different things about art and I want to know what you think." _

_Chiaki's father explained, "Well, son, art is a manifestation of a vision or thoughts within a person. It is an idea that demands to be given birth into the world. Art doesn't have to be beautiful, just unique."_

"_Then why do people say their art is better?" Chiaki asked._

"_Everyone has a different opinion. For example; if I look at a painting I see something beautiful but someone else might see something different."_

"_I see..." Chiaki was still confused._

"_There you are!" a woman entering the room said. She had long black hair with bangs covering the right half of her forehead. She was tall and had the curves of a supermodel. "Come on now. This is way past your bed-time," she said as she picked up her son. She admired her husband's latest artwork. "How beautiful. Another great piece Kazeshiro-kun."_

"_Thank you for your kind words, Yoshiko," the artist smiled as his wife carried their son to bed._

* * *

><p>Chiaki sighed. The day he finally understood what art meant he could never tell his parents. GIN-SHOCKER had cruelly taken him from his parents and also taken his voice.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>W-Where am I?' Chiaki thought looking around. He was in a strange room with equally strange and menacing devices.<em>

"_Welcome to your new home," spoke a sinister figure that stood in the shadows._

'_Where's my papa and mama?' little Chiaki wanted to say but no sound was coming from his mouth. His eyes widened in horror._

"_Oh, I forgot to mention this but I got rid of your voice. I despise the chatter of young children so that was the first thing I did," the figure said in a bored tone, which frightened Chiaki since it was underlined by malice__**.**__ "But don't worry, my boy. You won't need a voice here." The man then laughed, standing in front of GIN-SHOCKER's symbol._

* * *

><p>Chiaki hated the man with a passion. That man had taken him away from his family, stripped him of his voice, and now he was left all alone. No, that was not entirely accurate. He wasn't alone anymore. He had friends, real friends now and a near-peaceful life. He would continue his father's work and legacy. He would be a great artist and bring honour to his family's name.<p>

Chiaki's head shot up as he heard a scream. "HANYUU!" He dropped what he was doing and mad a made dash, picking up his axe along the way.

* * *

><p>Hanyuu shrieked as she ducked from the nightmarish creature. It looked like a humanoid moth. It had a fuzzy colouring with golden wings growing on its back and the symbol of the Dark Hatred Society burned into its upper chest. Its skin was translucent and it had glowing red points for eyes on a lean face.<p>

"Get back here girly. You're a present for the boss," Moth Baykok screeched.

"No, go away! Go away!" Hanyuu shouted as she continued to run. All she wanted was to give Chiaki chocolates when this thing came and attacked her. The chocolates she had were still clutched in her hand.

Moth Baykok snickered, enjoying the chase. It didn't understand why Dr. Shinigami wanted this little girl nor did it care. Orders were orders. The Demon Beast swooped down to grab the little girl with its foot talons and she rolled underneath them. She got scratched and hissed in pain.

Moth Baykok turned back around but this time Hanyuu was ready. She used her telekinetic powers to defend herself, erecting a barrier around herself that shielded her from the Demon Beast's assault. Moth Baykok, however, was not giving up and continued to strike at the barrier in order to break through her defences. It hovered above her and then began to use its invisible arrows which were fired from its wings. Hanyuu could feel the arrows trying to penetrate her forceful. She whimpered, "Au…Au…Au…"

Moth Baykok continued to attack. Maybe if it was lucky it would be allowed to feast on this little girl's liver when Dr. Shinigami was done with her.

All of a sudden, an axe flew through the air and the blade stuck into Moth Baykok's back. The Demon Beast howled as it tried to take the axe out from its back, but it couldn't reach the axe.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Chiaki roared as he jumped onto Moth Baykok's back. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Demon Beast's neck, pulling it away from Hanyuu.

"Let go! Get off me!" Moth Baykok thrashed as it attempted to throw Chiaki off it.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu gasped.

Moth Baykok threw Chiaki to the ground and attempted to slash him with its talons, only to be thrown back by a telekinetic blast.

"Chiaki-san, are you okay?" Hanyuu asked as Chiaki got back to his feet.

"Yes. Take cover," he said. Hanyuu nodded and ran off to hide.

Moth Baykok hovered in the air as it leered at its prey. Chiaki got into his stance as he called out, "Henshin!" Stone and dirt covered his body before shattering apart to reveal his armoured form of Kamen Rider Slasher.

Moth Baykok conjured a club that looked like a huge bone and swooped down at Slasher. The Demon Beast swung at the Rider's head but Chiaki rolled out of the way. He then aimed and fired his adhesive fluid at the Demon Beast. Moth Baykok flew around, avoiding the glue shots. Moth Baykok then fired its invisible arrows at Slasher and the Rider cried out as the unseen projectiles hit. Sparks flew as the arrows impacted against his armor.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu gasped.

Slasher collapsed onto his hands and knees as Moth Baykok hovered down to the ground. The Demon Beast dragged its bone club behind it and then stood over Chiaki. "I'm going to feast on your liver," Moth Baykok swore as it raised its club to bash Slasher's head into a bloody pulp. Moth Baykok then brought it down.

**SLAM!**

Moth Baykok's eyes went wide in shock as Slasher caught the bone club in his right hand. His left hand had changed into a chainsaw. "Feast on this!" Slasher struck and the chainsaw sawed right through Moth Baykok's neck. The head was detached instantly and it rolled onto the ground. Slasher then kicked the Demon Beast's body backwards and watched as it twitched before finally exploding. The head lay at his feet and he crushed it under his heel, finishing the job.

Slasher then strode over to Hanyuu, changing back to Chiaki. "Are you hurt?" he asked the goddess.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she replied.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Hanyuu reached into her pocket and pulled out the box of chocolates. "This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Chiaki was stunned but he accepted the box. "Thank you." Hanyuu blushed. "Now, get back to school."

"It's lunch time now."

"Well, come on over to my house," he invited. "I was cooking some stew when I heard you."

* * *

><p>Shinichi shivered. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and his twin ahoge straightened. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.<p>

"What's wrong, Shin-kun?" Rena asked.

"I dunno. I felt a chill." He adjusted his scarf.

"The past will come back to haunt us," said Rika ominously.

"Rika?" Satoko blinked.

"Nipah!"

Shinichi had heard the message and looked out the window. "Hanyuu-chan's not back yet."

"She said she wanted to give Chiaki chocolates," Keiichi stated. "Maybe she decided to have lunch too."

"You're probably right. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing."

* * *

><p>Hanyuu enjoyed the stew very much. It had a nice flavour, aroma and texture. "Thank you! It was delicious!"<p>

"So were your chocolates," Chiaki replied. "Now, I think it's best that you get back to school, young lady."

She really wanted to spend some more time with him, but she knew that Rika and Shinichi would get worried about her if she was gone for too long. As the two exited, Chiaki's eyes widened as he spotted someone coming. It was a man and one he hoped to never see again.

"Greetings, No. 02," the man greeted. He was pale with a pointed beard and a monocle over his right eye. He was a fat man with equally fat fists and a hideous wart on his left cheek. He wore a green shirt, leather pants and black boots under his lab coat.

"Dr. Zestokij," Chiaki identified. Dr. Zestokij was from GIN-SHOCKER's Russian branch and the man for giving Chiaki his powers while at the same time stripping him of his voice. He was a lover of gore, violence and wine. He enjoyed torture and collecting torture devices. He was also one of GIN-SHOCKER's best torturers and he really got off on his job.

"Oh, you can talk now," Dr. Zestokij realised. He looked at the small house Chiaki dwelled in, "And this is your house. Nice and cozy."

"What do you want?" Chiaki questioned.

"That little girl," Dr. Zestokij answered, bluntly and straight to the point. "She'll be an interesting subject for some new experiments Dr. Shinigami wishes to conduct."

"Hanyuu-chan, stay in the house," Chiaki instructed the little girl. He glared at Dr. Zestokij. "You're not taking her. I won't let you."

Dr. Zestokij sighed. "I really hoped it didn't have to come to this, but you left me no choice!" He threw off his coat and began to mutate as his entire body fat turned into lean and powerful muscle. His clothes were ripped to shreds during the mutation. His head began to expand as his teeth sharpened and lengthened as his hair green and became white. White fur began to grow out of his skin as his right hand turned into a vicious looking battle axe. He'd transformed into Axe-LeoRoid.

Chiaki reacted quickly as Axe-LeoRoid charged at him. "Henshin!" After the transformation, chainsaws and axe met in the middle as the two fighters engaged each other. Sparks flew as Axe-LeoRoid's axe and Slasher's chainsaw met, grinding against each other as they attempted to subdue one another.

"I won't allow you to take Hanyuu-chan and do to her what you did to me!" Slasher shouted.

"No wonder I got rid of that voice of yours. It was so annoying," sneered Axe-LeoRoid. He then kicked Slasher backwards before hacking at him repeatedly with his axe. Sparks flew and Slasher cried out with each strike of the blade. "You're worthless! A failure! A piece of garbage! Die! Die! Die!" A stream of adhesive fluid hit Axe-LeoRoid in the eye. "Gargh!" As he tried to remove it, Slasher shoulder-tackled him. The two rolled along the ground, hitting each other with their fists. Axe-LeoRoid managed to rip off the adhesive on his eyes and opened his mouth to fire a blast of energy, point blank into Slasher's face.

Hanyuu gasped. "Chiaki-san!"

Slasher was thrown through the air but Axe-LeoRoid had other plans. He shot his battle-axe hand at Slasher. There was a long length of chain connecting the weapon to his arm. The chain then wrapped around Slasher's neck and with a swing Axe-LeoRoid threw Slasher and smashed him violently to the ground.

The chain was wrapped tightly around Slasher's neck and the Rider tried to pry it off. Axe-LeoRoid simply laughed. "You were a failure from the start!" He threw Slasher against a tree. "To be defeated by BLACK 13 made you my worst creation!" He was thrown into another tree which broke on impact. "You're now just garbage to be thrown away and used for scrap!" He tossed Slasher into the air before bringing him violently down to the ground.

"Chiaki-san…" Hanyuu whimpered. Her eyes narrowed with resolve. "Onigari…no…Ryuou…"

In a flash, a sword sliced through the air and broke the chain that connected the axe to Axe-LeoRoid's arm. The Kaijin fell on his rear in surprise. Slasher caught his breath as he pulled the chain around his neck off. He then saw the sword that was lying on the ground.

"Chiaki-san, take the sword!" Hanyuu instructed. "Hurry!"

Slasher had no room to argue and quickly grabbed the sword. Suddenly, he was bathed in red light.

Axe-LeoRoid picked up his axe with his available hand but then froze, stunned by the red light radiating from Slasher.

"Kamen Rider Slasher…SLAYER FORM!"

The new Slasher was armed with Hanyuu's Onigari no Ryuou. The sacred demon-slaying sword now sported two jutte-like prongs along the length of the blade on opposite edges. The blade itself glowed with a blood red light. Slasher's armor had also changed. He wore a black bodysuit with red gauntlets and boots, and white torso armor with a red chestplate shaped like a termite's head, and his helmet now sported horns that resembled Hanyuu's. He also wore a cloak over his shoulders.

Axe-LeoRoid was not intimidated and he charged at his creation. He swung his axe at Slasher only for the Termite Rider to counter with the Onigari no Ryuou. Sparks flew as the weapons crashed violently, but it was Axe-LeoRoid's weapon that took the damage as it began to crack from the impact. They continued to exchange blows but each time the cracks on Axe-LeoRoid's weapon spread further and further. Finally, one last clash of their weapons caused the axe's blade to shatter.

"Onigari no Ryuou!" Slasher called out, "Evil Slaying Slash!" He then swung the sword down, slashing Axe-LeoRoid straight down the middle and then he finally finished it off with a forward thrust that ran right through the GIN-SHOCKER scientist's monstrous form. "Now…evil begone!"

Axe-LeoRoid roared before he was obliterated in an eruption of flames, exploding into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"To Dr. Zestokij. May he rest in peace," said Dr. Shinigami solemnly as he drank the wine in his glass. It was from Dr. Zestokij's collection.<p>

"Too bad," admitted Priest Venom as he too took a sip of wine. "You failed to get the girl."

"I don't think I'll need her anymore," admitted Dr. Shinigami. "I was just hoping to get rid of one very annoying man."

"Ah, so you sent him to his death," Priest Venom realised.

Dr. Shinigami confirmed, "Indeed. He underestimated his own creation like I've underestimated BLACK 13 and paid for it with his life. I'm not going to lose any tears or sleep over the fool. The only good thing about him was his taste in wine. Maybe I should give Countess Lovesoul a few bottles as a Valentine's Day gift."

* * *

><p>"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Balance Guardian Warren commented as he watched Axe-LeoRoid's destruction along with the rest of the observers.<p>

"Phooey!" sulked Lambdadelta.

"Now, Lambdadelta. It's unladylike to pout," chided Bernkastel.

"Indeed, Lady Lambda!" Topper agreed. "Be a good sport! Have some cake with your tea!"

"I don't want cake and tea! I wanna win! Win!" Lambdadelta whined childishly.

"Behave, or you won't be getting any Valentine's Day chocolates from me," Bernkastel threatened.

"Oh, that reminds me," spoke Lucy the Witch of Retribution. "I need to go up to Heaven and give Kouta his chocolates too!" Her personal portal appeared and she vanished through it in a flash.

"Hmph!" snorted Beatrice. "Too much hassle for an insignificant day."

"That's because you don't understand the beauty of it," spoke Warren.

"It's a shallow holiday and too commercial," she stated her opinion with a sneer.

"That's because you're an old maid that hasn't found love," he retorted. Beatrice glared.

"Settle down, people. Settle down," Topper attempted to quell the situation. "There's no need to get angry on today of all days." He then snapped his fingers and boxes of chocolates appeared in the laps of the witches. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>"Hey, she's back." Shinichi spotted Hanyuu returning to the school with Chiaki. "And she brought along a friend."<p>

Hanyuu asked, "Chiaki-san, should we tell them what happened?"

"Some other time," Chiaki suggested. "For now let's just enjoy the day."

The little goddess couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"What a thrilling adventure!" began Hanyuu. "Chiaki-san was able to face his past and conquer over them. He also gained a new form!"

"Yes, Slayer Form," agreed Rika. "But now let's start the review!" The screen showed the focus Rider of the segment. "It's none other than Kamen Rider King, Kamiyami Kako! King's motif was a dobsonfly and he was also another member of the NUMBERS who could fly. His primary weapons were a pair of swords shaped like dobsonfly mandibles. Personality-wise, he was a jerk. He had a superiority complex and he looked down upon normal humans. He actually thought he was the most powerful of the NUMBERS. Unfortunately for him**,** he died at the hands of Kamen Rider Showa."

"He was so awful. He took the school hostage just so he could fight Shinichi," added Hanyuu. "He didn't care who he had to hurt as long as he got what he wanted."

"Indeed," agreed Rika. "Fortunately he's dead now and he will no longer be a problem. Well, that's all the time we have! See you next time on Rider Special Review!"

"Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!" Hanyuu concluded.


	12. Sisterhood

**DHS CHAPTER PART 12: SISTERHOOD**_  
><em>

_A woman was fleeing while holding her daughter little Michiru close to her. There were many similarities between the two except that the woman's hair was chin length and she had soot-black eyes. She stopped as suddenly as a large spike pit appeared in her path._

"_Mommy!" little Michiru screamed._

"_It'll be okay, honey," Michiru's mother told her daughter._

"_Quite a chase you've given me, woman," GoatRoid said. He had horns styled after metal pipes, hooves for feet, metallic hands with three fingers each that were crackled with energy and a face that was twisted in what appeared to be a permanent angry sneer "Now, I will not ask again. Give me the girlie and you can live."_

"_NO! You won't have my Michiru!" Michiru's mother snarled, placing her daughter behind her as if trying to shield her away from this beast._

"_Kekekeke. I was hoping you'd say that," GoatRoid smiled. He suddenly rushed forward and punched, his hand piercing right through Michiru's mother like butter. Her mother coughed blood as she collapsed._

"_MOMMY!" young Michiru screamed, running to her mother but was caught by GoatRoid. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"_

"_No way, kiddie, or should I say my No. 11?" GoatRoid said happily as he picked her up and walked away, leaving Michiru's mother in a pool of her own blood._

"_MOMMY!"_

* * *

><p>Michiru gasped as she awoke from her sleep. She wiped the drool off the corner of her mouth and cleaned her desk. She then wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Mommy…" She'd witnessed her own mother's murder before being taken by GIN-SHOCKER. She would never, ever forget that night which took place over a decade ago.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good evening, my dear No. 11," smiled Dr. Montesinos as he stood over the strapped down Michiru. "Don't bother trying to get up."<em>

_Michiru struggled against her bonds. Tears were stinging her in the eyes. _

_Dr. Montesinos had scar over one of his eyes. "Your mother was tricky one, she was, and imitating your father didn't even fool her." Michiru had the unfortunate fate of having to watch her mother die. "Keeping her silent was not easy. Had that whole place heard me I might have actually had to slaughter everyone inside. Now, shall we begin?"_

_Michiru whimpered as the scientist loomed over her before she screamed._

* * *

><p>Showa and Slasher stood back to back, surrounded by Darklings. "Got any ideas?" Showa asked his partner.<p>

"Just one," Slasher answered. "Onigari no Ryuou!"

Showa smiled and called out, "Higurashi no Yaiba!"

The two swords appeared in their hands and with that a burst of power transformed them.

"Kamen Rider Showa GX! Higurashi Form!"

"Kamen Rider Slasher! Slayer Form!"

The Darklings attacked but they were easily defeated as the two Riders struck.

"Higurashi Zan!"

"Evil Slaying Slash!"

With a single stroke of their blades the Darklings were vaporised and sent to oblivion.

Showa hefted his sword on his shoulder. "That was easy."

"Yes, but it isn't over." Slasher pointed as a dark mass rose from the ground. It appeared humanoid with thick arms and legs. It didn't have a head but its face was on its torso. The eyes were on its chest and its mouth was on its abdomen. The mouth was filled with sharp teeth and it had three fingers and a thumb on each hand. The Darkloid let loose a roar and charged at both Riders. "Look out!" Showa shouted but Slasher didn't do as told. Instead, he used a straight punch that hit the Darkloid between the eyes, stunning it. He then slashed with the Onigari no Ryuou, sending it reeling.

"Or…we could do _that_," Showa muttered. He then joined his ally, slashing away at the Musclebound Darkloid. The creature roared and swung out with its arms, sending the two skidding along the ground. "Kuso…" Showa cursed.

"HYAH!" Slashed jumped and held his Onigari no Ryuou in a reverse grip above his head. He then thrust it down upon the Darkloid. The creature thrashed as it tried to throw Slasher off. "Shinichi, finish it off!"

"OK!" Showa stabbed the Higurashi no Yaiba into the ground before taking a running start. He then jumped and performed his signature move. "Rider Kick!" The kick slammed into the Darkloid just as Slasher jumped off, sending the monster tumbling.

"Evil Slaying Slash!" Slasher charged and with a swing slashed the monster across its body, cutting it in half. The Darkloid roared before exploding.

Showa picked up his sword and jogged up to Slasher. "Good job."

* * *

><p>The entire battle scene was replayed on a television in the Banabaras' house.<p>

Hanyuu's eyes sparkled as she finished viewing the video. "Let's watch it again!"

"Hanyuu-chan, we know Chiaki's cool, but you've watched it 5 times already," groaned Shinichi. The video was actually from one of the surveillance tapes from the NEO-NUMBERS' base. Shinichi was viewing it to write up a report for later.

"Please, Onii-chan?" Hanyuu asked sweetly, using her cuteness to her advantage.

"Look, you can watch it later, but I gotta finish this report. I still got 4 more tapes to view," Shinichi told her.

"Why do you have to write reports?" Shiori asked.

"Since I outrank the NEO-NUMBERS I'm leader so I have to write these reports." He grumbled, "I didn't have to do this when I was working alone." He asked, "Kaa-chan, can you eject the tape and pop in the next one?" He then said to Hanyuu, "And you should be in bed, young lady. You've got a cold."

Hanyuu moaned in dissatisfaction but complied nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Irie Clinic, Michiru sat at the receptionist desk doing some work. "Yawn." Michiru was bored from a hard day of work. She then saw something curious. Shogo was walking into the clinic, wearing a paint can over his head.<p>

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Well Mion-sama had a date with Keiichi earlier today and forbade me from following her. However, my duty is to protect her so I decided to disobey her orders."

"Go on," Michiru prompted.

"The first step I took was to buy an elaborate yet convincing disguise. Next, I followed them to Keiichi's house."

"I still don't why you have a paint-can on your head."

"I'm getting to that, at first I was just spying to make sure they were alright and suddenly a group dressed in white forward. Thinking they were assassin I rushed and begin fighting and disarming

"Hm…" Michiru was finally able to piece it together. "And let me guess: you forgot that Keiichi's mother hired painters to redo their house."

"Yep, and when Mion-sama went to check, she was most displeased and dropped this," he pointed at the paint can, "on my head."

Michiru went, "tsk," softly. "I know you're dedicated to your work, Shogo, but you must remember that not everything needs to revolve around your duty."

"Yes, you're right, but can we have this discussion after you take this bloody thing's off?" Shogo rapped his knuckles against the paint can.

"Hai! just let me find something oily to help pull it off!" Michiru then rushed off to find what she needed to help her fellow NEO-NUMBER.

Shogo sighed as he sat down. A villager gave him a weird look but Shogo turned to face them and said, "Quit it."

Meanwhile, Hana was organizing the inventory as she recited a familiar nursery rhyme. The poem held meaning to her. It was the day her childhood had ended and the nightmare began.

* * *

><p><em>Hana was on a school fieldtrip in the botanical garden. She was taking in the beautiful sights around her until she heard something. It sounded like some kind of nursery rhyme:<em>

_"Who killed Cock Robin?" "I," said the Sparrow,_

"With my bow and arrow, I killed Cock Robin."

"_Who saw him die?" "I," said the Fly,_

_"With my little eye, I saw him die."_

_"Who caught his blood?" "I," said the Fish,_

_"With my little dish, I caught his blood."_

_"Who'll make the shroud?" "I," said the Beetle,_

_"With my thread and needle, I'll make the shroud."_

_"Who'll dig his grave?" "I," said the Owl,_

_"With my pick and shovel, I'll dig his grave."_

_"Who'll be the parson?" "I," said the Rook,_

_"With my little book, I'll be the parson."_

_"Who'll be the clerk?" "I," said the Lark,_

_"If it's not in the dark, I'll be the clerk."_

_"Who'll carry the link?" "I," said the Linnet,_

_"I'll fetch it in a minute, I'll carry the link."_

_"Who'll be chief mourner?" "I," said the Dove,_

_"I mourn for my love, I'll be chief mourner."_

_"Who'll carry the coffin?" "I," said the Kite,_

_"If it's not through the night, I'll carry the coffin."_

_"Who'll bear the pall? "We," said the Wren,_

_"Both the cock and the hen, we'll bear the pall."_

_"Who'll sing a psalm?" "I," said the Thrush,_

_"As she sat on a bush, I'll sing a psalm."_

_"Who'll toll the bell?" "I," said the bull,_

_"Because I can pull, I'll toll the bell."_

_All the birds of the air fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,_

_When they heard the bell toll for poor Cock Robin._

_Hana looked around, trying to find the one reciting the poem. She found them and asked, "Mister, are you the one who recited that rhyme?"_

_At first it appeared that she was talking to herself but a figure walked forward with a smirk, "Very good. You were able to spot me. Now, have your reward…"_

_Hana walked forward, curious as to what her reward would be. Suddenly, the man got behind her and placed a cloth over her face. She struggled fiercely but soon gave in to the chloroform laced cloth which knocked her out._

"_Heh, and to make sure no one finds out…" Dr. Phobist grabbed a canister and loaded it into his gun. He took aim and fired. The canister released a gas that soon began covering the garden. Dr. Phobist grinned as he heard the screams that soon followed as he walked away with his prize._

* * *

><p>"Hana-chan! Hana-chan!"<p>

"Huh?" Hana had been so deep in her memories that she hadn't heard her friend. "Michiru?"

"Hana-chan, do you have any lubricant? Shogo came in and he has a paint can stuck to his head," Michiru requested.

Hana blinked. "Pardon?"

"Ah, there it is! Thank you!" Michiru grabbed the lubricant and went to help Shogo.

Hana let out a sigh and smiled. Despite the nightmare GIN-SHOCKER put her through, she was glad to have met Michiru.

"Ow! Ow!" Shogo yelped.

"Just relax! I'm trying to get this can off of you!" Michiru shouted back.

Hana would never trade Michiru for anything. Michiru returned. "Did you get the paint can off?"

"Almost, I just need some more lubricant." Michiru picked up a few more bottles. "Oh, I'm having dinner at Shinichi's later. Do you wanna come?"

"I have some more work to do here. You go ahead."

"OK! Would you like me to bring you something?" Hana shook her head in response. "OK! Later!"

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

"Itadakimasu!"

Michiru Misami, who was also known as Kamen Rider Carmen, was eating dinner at the Banabaras'.

"Thank you for the food, Shiori-san!" beamed Michiru. "It was good!"

"You're welcome, Michiru-chan!" Shiori accepted the female Kamen Rider's thanks. "That's kind of you."

Michiru had swung by to deliver some medicine. Rika and Hanyuu had caught a cold and would be sick in bed for quite some time. Fortunately, Dr. Irie knew what to prescribe after his house call.

As Shiori left to bring dinner up to the girls, Michiru said to Shinichi, "I really like your mom. She reminds me of my mommy."

Shinichi frowned. He'd looked into Michiru's past. She'd lost his mother the day she'd been taken. He was only fortunate to still have his own mother. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Hey, I put it behind me!" Michiru shrugged. "So, what's for dessert?"

"Michiru," Shinichi began seriously, "Do you think you might have any living relatives out there?"

"Well…I had a grandmother if that counts."

* * *

><p><em>Michiru swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of a bridge. She was very young. Standing over her was a wizened old woman dressed in an elegant kimono and obi. "Grandma, what's a <em>_geisha__?"_

_The old woman chuckled. "A geisha is not a what, dear. A geisha is an entertainer." The old woman brought out a rice ball before handing one to young Hana. "In ages past, geisha where also assassins when shinobi would not do." The old woman wasn't one to lie and neither was she one to beat around the bush. "While we geisha have never been without work, there have been hard times."_

_"Did Mommy do a bad thing?"_

_The old woman chuckled. "The heart wants what it wants, and besides," the old woman cracked a wide smile, "I would never have had such a sweet granddaughter as you."_

_Michiru smiled biting into the rice ball. "Grandma, can I have a banana?"_

_The old woman outright laughed. Members of their family were known to have weird habits. The old woman herself loved popsicles. "A chocolate covered one, dear?"_

_"Yes please." The old woman and reached into her sleeves and pulled out said banana before handing it to Michiru. "Grandma can I be…" Michiru looked up into the sky. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to be._

* * *

><p>"She owned a tea house, I think," Michiru added.<p>

"Well, that's a start. Maybe after we finish with the DHS we can go looking for her," Shinichi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right!" Unlike most tea houses after the war, Michiru's grandmother's still had scrolls from the old Warring States era which detailed various assassination techniques and various more pleasurable techniques. In fact a few years down the line, to get inspiration for one of her future works, before she found her son, Shiori would go to that very tea house and study the more erotic scrolls.

"Oh, and don't forget that tomorrow your punishment game starts," Shinichi reminded.

* * *

><p>"Hana-chan, you look so kawaii in that!" Michiru gushed as her eyes roamed over Hana in the Angel Mort uniform, making Hana blush.<p>

"So, are you girls ready?" asked Shion. Michiru and Hana had played a game with Shion and lost and since the losers had to pay the penalty for losing, Shion decided since she was the winner. Now both female Riders had to work in Angel Mort as waitresses for 8 days.

"I still say you cheated," Hana mumbled.

"Oh come on Hana-chan. It's not so bad. Besides, it gives me a chance to see you like this," said Michiru, blushing slightly with a grin.

Hana rolled her eyes but smiled as they got to work.

Among the Angel Mort's customers were Keiichi, Daichi, Satoshi, Shinichi and Yokoshima. They didn't come for the food. They came to see Hana and Michiru.

"You think you can get a photo of this?" Keiichi asked Shinichi as he pointed at Hana and Michiru who were looking fine in Angel Mort's skimpy uniform.

"Dude, who do you think you're talking too?" boasted Shinichi.

"A man about to die horribly," Daichi said getting a nod from Satoshi.

"Ahh, what do either of you know?" Shinichi said before grabbing his camera and sneaking away.

Daichi shook his head in disbelief. If Shinichi was going to do what he said he'd do, then Shinichi was insane. But since it may prove interesting… "1500 yen says he get his ass kicked and the picture ripped apart," bet Daichi.

"I'll take that bet," Yokoshima accepted, pulling out some money.

"Me too," added Satoshi. "What about you, Keiichi?"

"Nah, I'll just enjoy the show," Keiichi declined.

"Your loss," Daichi remarked.

Michiru sighed. She actually preferred her nursing job at Irie's Clinic. At least she had a chance to rest her feet there.

"You okay?" Hana asked, giving her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. They were enjoying their break until…

"Say cheese!" Shinichi shouted, startling Michiru. Before he could do anything Hana bopped him on the head with a tray. "Ow!"

"What did I tell you? I don't want any evidence of me doing this," Hana frowned

"Oh come on," Shinichi pleaded. "Just one photo."

"I suggest you leave, Shinichi. Hana-chan's got that look in her eyes," Michiru warned.

"Fine," Shinichi sighed, walking away. He almost made it to the door when he turned around suddenly and sprinted towards the two. Shinichi lifted the camera and took the picture. "Say cheese!"

FLASH!

Both Hana and Michiru were too surprised to do anything as Shinichi began to run away yelling, "I got it! I got it!" Hana got an angry look, ready to give chase.

Michiru, seeing the look, said, "You may want to change first." She didn't want Hana  
>to embarrass herself by running in the Angel Mort uniform outside.<p>

Hana blinked and nodded before she headed to the changing room. After she'd changed she'd try to chase him down and destroy the photographic evidence.

* * *

><p>"My dear No. 11 sure looks lovely and lively," spoke Dr. Montesinos. He was from GIN-SHOCKER's Spain branch. Personality-wise he was spiteful, mean and tricky. He was the one responsible for murdering Michiru's mother so that he could have Michiru and turn her into a cyborg for the NUMBERS project. He had droopy brown eyes, a soul patch and droopy brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants under his labcoat.<p>

"I beg to differ. My No. 07 is the most beautiful in comparison," boasted Dr. Phobist. He looked like any other average that nobody would look at twice. He was tall and lank lanky with bags under his eyes and short brown hair. He wore a black shirt and black slacks under his lab coat. He originally came from GIN-SHOCKER's branch in England.

Both were spying on Hana and Michiru through a set of monitors in DHS Castle.

"Let's just both agree that they are equally lovely so we may continue," Dr. Shinigami cut in. "Gentlemen, I brought you here so you may reclaim your lost property. The two of them have become thorns in my side like BLACK 13. They actually assisted in crushing GIN-SHOCKER and must be punished."

Dr. Phobist nodded. "I agree. I still have some more toxins I need to test on my No. 07."

Dr Montesinos added, "And No. 11 is still valuable to me. All she needs is some discipline." He punched a fist into his other hand. "It'll be fun to break her of her free will."

Dr. Shinigami grinned, "Good…good…" He called in his mind, '_Lambdadelta, can you ask the Golden Witch to let me borrow Gaap? I need her to transport two Riders and two scientists to a battlefield of my choosing._'

* * *

><p>"So, how bad did you beat Shinichi up?" Michiru asked Hana. They were finished with their first day of Angel Mort and were getting changed.<p>

"Enough that he doesn't try that stunt again," Hana answered.

Michiru giggled but then she noticed something wrong. "Um…Hana-chan? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"You mean a growing black hole? Yes, I am."

The two girls stepped back from the black hole that was growing on the wall and started to run but they were too late as the black hole sucked them in. The two cried out as they fell into the black hole which then blinked out of existence.

Shion opened the door, calling their names, "Hana, Michiru, wanna have dinner at…my place?" She blinked. "Hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

><p>"Itai…" Michiru groaned as she sat up and rubbed her hand. "What happened?" She gasped when she saw Hana lying facedown nearby. "Hana-chan!" She dashed towards her friend and knelt down. She turned her friend over and shook her shoulders. "Hana-chan, wake up! Don't die!"<p>

"I'm not dead…" Hana groaned as she opened her eyes. "There's no need to yell." She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow…what happened to us? Where are we?" She then remembered the black hole. "Don't tell me we're in a crazy witch's game again."

The floor looked like a huge Chessboard and it went forever. They couldn't see a ceiling. It was all dark. Oddly enough they could see themselves just fine. It was that weird pocket dimension Gaap had transported them to before battling the 7 Sisters of Purgatory.

"Something tells me this isn't a game," said Michiru worriedly. She took out a pair of bananas and handed one to Hana. "Banana?"

"Thank you," Hana accepted. Michiru ate bananas to calm herself down and Hana found herself liking the fruit. She was just not as obsessed as Michiru when it came to bananas.

They heard footsteps and the two girls tensed up, ready for anything. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Hana demanded.

"When did you learn to raise your voice, No. 07?"

"She must've learnt it from my No. 11. She's always been a loud one."

"Indeed. No. 11 is a bad influence to No. 07."

Michiru and Hana's eyes widened. They recognised those voices and trembled.

"It…it can't be. Dr. Phobist," Hana identified.

"Doctor…Doctor…Montesinos," Michiru recognised.

* * *

><p>Warren was inspecting the changing room. When Shion found the two female NEO-NUMBERS missing, she knew something was wrong. She hadn't seen them leave and found it strange. So, she called Warren to investigate.<p>

"So?" Shion asked.

"There's some residual magical energy of the demonic kind here. A transportation spell of sorts," Warren explained.

"Can you find them?" Shion asked worriedly.

"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry. Michiru and Hana are professionals. I'm sure they can handle what's happening," said Warren confidently.

* * *

><p>Michiru trembled in anger and fear. Standing before her was the man who'd murdered her mommy. He was also the man who'd turned her into a cyborg and a weapon for GIN-SHOCKER. He'd made her his slave and he'd done…things to her.<p>

Hana was also showing fear. Her skin paled as her eyes widened. Her breathing and heart rate quickened and grew erratic. Dr. Phobist had also done horrible things to her in order to further his genetic research.

Dr. Montesinos frowned. "Don't we get a hello? How rude."

"And yet again they show their defiance," added Dr. Phobist. "It's nothing that a short brainwashing session won't cure."

"Not to mention some reprogramming."

"No way!" denied Michiru. "You're not going to take me away from my home ever again!" Michiru had found a new life. She loved being a nurse and helping people. The kids loved her and the adults adored her. She even dreamed of growing a banana plantation some day.

"I am never going back with you," hissed Hana. She used to have suicidal tendencies and wanted to die because of her deformities but Shinichi gave her a new lease on life. Being a nurse may not be her dream job but it was fulfilling and being a Rider to help people instead of hurting them filled her with a sense of satisfaction. Also, she and Michiru had grown closer. She didn't want to lose all of that.

"Sorry, but you have no choice in the matter No. 11," said Montesinos. He put on a horrific grin. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

"Yes, and you're coming with me as well, No. 07. There are some new poisons I wish to test on you," said Phobist.

Both Dr. Phobist and Montesinos then began to mutate into their Cyborg Mutant forms. Their clothes were ripped to shreds as they assumed their more monstrous forms.

Dr. Phobist had become a humanoid tarantula with two legs and six arms with stinging fur covering his entire body. His grew 6 additional eyes and his mouth became wide with sharp teeth and a tarantula's abdomen on his rear. The fur pattern on his chest formed the shape of a skull.

Dr. Montesinos had assumed the form of a huge minotaur-like creature that was half goat and half human. Its horns looked like pipes which spewed out smoke. He was clad in black leather pants. Red and blue lightning crackled around his hands. Now he was GoatRoid.

GoatRoid pounded his electrified fists together. "Time for some discipline, No. 11."

Arachnafear added as he hissed, "Yes…No. 07, we still have more experiments to perform."

"No way! I am not going back!" Michiru declared defiantly. "Hana-chan, let's go!"

"Yes, it's payback time," Hana spoke sternly.

The two girls summoned their belts and called out, "HENSHIN!"

The two girls transformed and brandished their weapons. "Ready, Hana-chan?" Carmen asked, her scythe shining.

"Yes," Arachnea answered as she gripped her Spider Kama tightly.

Both parties stared each other down before charging. Arachnea engaged her creator as Carmen engaged hers.

Carmen created several illusionary clones and surrounded GoatRoid. The Cyborg Mutant snorted. "That trick? Please. How stupid do you think I am!" He struck and managed to hit the real one on his first guest, sending her staggering backwards. She fired her petal bullets at him but not only did they have no effect on him, he laughed in her face. "Is that all?" His horns began to spew out a thick cloud of smoke that surrounded them. It also hid GoatRoid from Carmen's sight.

"Where are you!" she demanded as she looked around for him. "Come out, you stupid goat!"

She was violently backhanded in the face. "Show some respect, girl, or you'll get a spanking!"

Carmen growled as she spun in place, firing her petals in all directions. She didn't hit anything. That was impossible, right?

Suddenly, she was tackled by GoatRoid and sent tumbling and rolled along the ground. GoatRoid then started to kick her in the gut. "Stupid whore! Cunt! Useless bitch!" He called her horrible things as Carmen tried to use her arms to shield herself. "Defective!" He then grabbed her by the arms and shook her before zapping her with electricity. She let out a scream of pain.

Meanwhile, Arachnea slashed repeatedly at Arachnafear who dodged by jumping around. He spat at her with venom. She somersaulted away and the venom ate through the floor. She returned fire with her own venom and it hit. However, it didn't melt through her opponent. Instead, it dripped off harmlessly.

"The hairs on my body make me immune towards your poisons, No. 07. You didn't think I forgot to make a counter to the weapon I installed in you, did you?" He then sprayed her with his hairs and when she was hit sparks exploded off her armor and she cried out in pain. He stopped and her armor smoked.

Suddenly, Carmen was thrown against her and the two girls went tumbling. GoatRoid stood beside Arachnafear. "Do you mind letting me punish your creation?" GoatRoid as Arachnafear.

"No, I don't. Would you be so kind as to allow me to discipline your own creation?" Arachnafear requested.

"No problem!"

"Michiru, are you okay?" Arachnea asked.

"I'm-" Carmen began before a strand of webbing stuck to her back and tugged her away. "Hana-chan!"

"Michiru!" Arachnea got up but end up back on her knees as she was zapped.

"That's right! On your knees!" GoatRoid said perversely. He got off at hurting girls like this.

Carmen was trapped in webbing, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs together as she was all tied up. She struggled against her bonds, trying to get free. Arachnafear picked her up in his claws. "You've been a bad influence on my No. 07."

"Her name's Hana-chan and she's my best friend!" Carmen spat.

Arachnafear snorted, "Friend? She doesn't need friends! All she needed was to be the best but you held her back as always! She's going to die and it's all your fault!"

Carmen's eyes wandered to where Arachnea was being choked by GoatRoid. "Hana-chan…"

"Now, time to die! Maybe you'll do more good as scrap!" Arachnafear shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her belt glowed and so did she.

"What!" Arachnafear gawked.

Meanwhile, GoatRoid was taunting Arachnea while he was electrocuting her. "You'll make a nice little doll just like No. 11. She was so nice to play with, all tied down in my bed. I loved to listen to her screams and touching her soft skin. Maybe when Phobist is done with you I can have my fun as well and play with you and No. 11."

Arachnea's eyes snapped open. This fiend had touched her best friend! Her Michiru! She was not going to let it happen again! Never! She swore to protect Michiru and would do so with her life. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Her entire body was bathed in light as her belt glowed.

"What is this!" GoatRoid cried out in shock.

The two monstrous doctors were blown away by the sudden burst of power and skidded along the floor.

"What!" GoatRoid cried out.

"This was not in the original schematics!" yelled out Arachnafear.

Carmen's armor changed as she grew wings from her back and the flowers on her shoulders burst to reveal a pair of scythes. The bodysuit became formfitting chainmail. She also gained a pair of scythe blades on her back. The color of her armor lightened, turning magenta in color. Her eyes flashed. "Mirage Form!" Her new weapon was staff with scythe blades on both ends that pointed in opposite directions.

Arachnea also changed. Her bodysuit turned purple as her armor became all black with red eyes and mandibles on her chest. Eight spider-like legs with gold tips grew out from her back. Spikes were on her forearms and shins and her boots had sharp high heels. A tarantula's abdomen hung from the back of her waist with a stinger at the end. Her helmet had also changed, resembling a gladiator's helmet. It was black and gold with large red eyes and a purple faceplate that looked like fangs. Claws grew from her wrists, dripping with poison. "Venom Form!"

"How can this be?" questioned GoatRoid in disbelief.

"They've upgraded!" Arachnafear realised.

"Hana-chan, do you mind if I cut up some mutton?" Carmen asked.

"Be my guest. I have a bug to squash," answered Arachnea.

The two newly upgraded female Riders then dashed towards their opponents. Carmen charged at GoatRoid, creating 6 clones. He snorted, "That trick again? I know which one is real!" He struck and hit one of them, which turned out to be solid. "See?" The Carmen he punched suddenly dissolved into flower petals. "What?"

"Actually, we're all real!" the 5 Carmens shouted as they slashed at him. He cried out as the blades of their scythes cut into his skin. The original Carmen then kicked him viciously between the legs and he screamed. "That's for what you did to me!" She and her clones then repeatedly slashed at GoatRoid. He lashed out with his electricity, destroying the clones, but the real Carmen remained standing. She jumped and then sent the scythe blades attached to her back and shoulders flying. They flew like boomerangs and slashed at GoatRoid as they sliced through the air.

At the same time, Arachnea was kicking at Arachnafear who was forced to defend himself with his six arms. She was using a series of kicks that pushed him back as she forced him on the defensive. When he found an opening he punched with all six arms only for her to jump up and land on his back. She then stomped and dug her left heel into his back, causing him to cry out. He then felt something being injected into his body through the heel and thrashed, throwing her off. Arachnea flipped through the air and landed on her feet. "What have you done to me!" Arachnafear demanded as he felt his limbs stiffen.

"Just a new venom I made," she answered. "It causes minor paralysis." She pointed her back-mounted spider legs at him and fired lasers which pierced through his body. She then made a web-line and lashed it out like a whip. It wrapped around Arachnafear's legs and she gave a tug, bringing him down to the ground on his back. He fired his hairs at her but she jumped and then came down with a drop kick that smashed into his chest. She dug her sharp heels into his chest, injecting another dose of venom into him. He began to feel a burning sensation deep inside. "Oh, and the venom I just injected will cause you to spontaneously explode, if you must know." He gawked at her. "In hindsight, you really shouldn't have given me a venom generating ability."

She jumped off him and waited. She was not disappointed as Arachnafear exploded in a ball of flames, spilling guts and gore. "Your insides are as disgusting as your outside." She then went to help Carmen.

Carmen dodged the electric bolts and countered with her scythe. GoatRoid was pushed into a corner but then his feet ended up stuck in a spider web. "What!"

"Hana-chan!" Carmen beamed.

"Carmen, wanna finish this together?" Arachnea asked.

"Hai!" Carmen nodded. The two then jumped into the air to execute their attack.

"DOUBLE MAIDEN RIDER KICK!"

Their feet collided with GoatRoid's head and sent him flying. The monstrous scientist howled as his entire body erupted in a fiery blaze.

The two stood side by side and then pointed forward, declaring, "Mission…Executed!"

* * *

><p>Dr. Shinigami had a notebook with a list of names written inside. He crossed out Dr. Phobist and Montesinos' names off the list. "Goodbye, dear colleagues."<p>

"You are one evil bastard, do you realise that?" Priest Venom inquired.

Dr. Shinigami shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"So, now what will you do?" Priest Venom asked.

"Continue my research on the Orb of Wisdom and conduct more evil experiments," Dr. Shinigami answered.

"You mean spying and stalking on BLACK 13, don't you?

Dr. Shinigami whistled nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Warren was still checking the changing room when a black hole opened in the ceiling. He then watched as two screaming girls fell through the hole and onto the floor with a loud thud.<p>

"Ow…" Michiru groaned as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She rubbed her head. "Rough ride."

"Indeed," Hana agreed, "But we conquered our demons and grew stronger because of it."

"Yeah, you're right, Hana-chan!"

Warren cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So, do you mind explaining what happened to you girls?"

The two female Riders stood up, an arm around each other, and Hana said, "It's a long story."

Michiru added, "We'll give you the abridged version later."

"Good, because I expect a report on my desk tomorrow."

Michiru whined, "Awwwwwwww!"

* * *

><p><strong>"RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

Rika began, "Today's feature Rider will be a special one. He hasn't had much screen time on this story as a Rider but he has been a Rider for years. He has eight whole years of experience as a Rider under his belt and now works in ARMOR as Head of DORA!"

Hanyuu finished, "We're talking about…" The screen behind them showed Kamen Rider Draco, "Kamen Rider Draco, also known as Dr. Ryuki Hasuma!"

Rika explained, "Dr. Ryuki has been a Kamen Rider since he was 15. He grew up listening to the stories and thus adopted a strong sense of justice and righteousness. He has used several different Rider systems but the system he is currently using is the Saint Beast Rider system."

Hanyuu pointed to the belt buckle and continued, "This is the source of his armor. By using a card which is a contract he has with a Saint Beast he can transform into Kamen Rider Draco. The armor enhances his abilities. Attached to the belt is a device known as the Hyper Inzecter that allows him to reach hyper speed, easily matching the speed of Roach Satan."

Rika added, "And his primary weapon is the Masked Rider Sword, which is a Keyblade. Keyblades are special weapons that choose their wielders and imbued them with magic. The Masked Rider Sword possesses the power of fire, water, wind and earth that Draco can utilise in battle."

Hanyuu concluded, "Dr. Ryuki is semi-retired as a Rider but when duty calls he will don the armor and fight. It is no surprise that he is the Head of DORA as well as Head Physician of ARMOR and one of their senior agents."

Rika finished it up, "That's all the time we have. Tune in next time as we review another Rider!"

Hanyuu waved, "Bye-bye!"


	13. Checkups

**DHS CHAPTER PART 13: CHECKUPS**

"What a good night for killing," a DHS Demon Beast grinned. It looked like a demonic rooster with large fangs coming out of its top beak. It sported a red cap and wielded a pike.

Standing behind it was a dark-scaled humanoid creature that resembled a hunchbacked stegosaurus. It had dark greenish plates on its hunchback and a clubbed tail.

"Well what do we have here?" Both Darkloid and Demon Beast turned to see Arachnea and Carmen, already in Mirage Form and Venom Form respectively, walking towards them.

"You! Get out of our way!" Redcap Rooster shouted, lifting its weapon. It didn't need any Rider spoiling its fun.

"Why don't you make us?" Carmen dared cheekily before the female Riders and Kaijin began to fight.

Redcap Rooster began swinging its pike, trying to hit Carmen. However, true to her namesake, she dodged all the attacks. It looked like she was dancing as she spun and twirled around the various attacks.

"Hold still!" it snapped as it swung its weapon down but Carmen summoned her Mirage Scythe and blocked the attack. She then pushed him back and began to viciously and repeatedly slash at him before using a powerful front kick that sent the Redcap Rooster flying.

Arachnea just stood her ground, waiting patiently for the Stegosaurus Darkloid to come into range. When it was near enough, she jumped onto its head and bounced off, leaping over it before landing safely behind the Darkloid. She quickly did a low spin kick that knocked it off its feet and sent it crashing to the ground.

It got back up to fight and then started throwing random punches. However, once again, it underestimated the female Rider as she got in close and used her clawed fingers to slash it. The Stegosaurus Darkloid squawked in pain as she slashed it across its face, leaving deep cuts and causing blood to run down its face.

Meanwhile, Carmen was easily overpowering the Demon Beast she was battling. It was obvious she was stronger and better-skilled.

"DAMN YOU!" Redcap Rooster shouted. He raised the pike up with the intention to kill her but kicked she him hard in the abdomen, sending him flying backwards. Magenta-coloured energy swirled on both blades of her scythe as she rushed forward. She spun around and struck with her scythe blades, sliding the Demon Beast in two which resulted in a loud 'BOOM!'

The Stegosaurus Darkloid screeched as it rushed towards Arachnea. It swung its tail to crush her but she just grabbed the tail in both hand and injected it with her explosive venom via her sharp fingertips. Arachnea then fired her lasers that pushed the Darkloid back, pinning it into a tree where it exploded.

Showa whistled as he arrived at the scene to admire the finishers. He admired Carmen Mirage Form and Arachnea Venom Form and commented, "Man, those new forms give them an edge."

* * *

><p>"Pretty dramatic changes, don't you agree?" Warren asked the Head Physician of ARMOR and Head of DORA. Both were reading reports from Shinichi about the recent changes to some of the members of the NEO-NUMBERS.<p>

"Kamen Rider Carmen: Mirage Form, Kamen Rider Arachnea: Venom Form, and Kamen Rider Slasher: Slayer Form," Ryuki skimmed. "I wonder how they could gain such forms. They weren't in the original design plans, were they?"

"Chiaki got his upgrade from a demon-slaying sword Hanyuu gave him, and Michiru and Hana received their own upgrades when they were faced with the possibility of losing each other," Warren stated. "Maybe deep down they wanted to be stronger."

"It's possible that they managed to evolve beyond their original parameters. Look at Shinichi." Dr. Magi had data on all the NUMBERS. "He is able to use the power of all Three Hinamizawan Treasures simultaneously to assume his most powerful form. That's nothing less than a miracle."

Warren suggested, "Schedule a check-up for them and maybe some maintenance for their cybernetic implants. Have Dr. Magi help with the latter."

"Roger, Director-san."

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Magi stood, leaning back up against a fence. He had been told to select an individual to be used in the NUMBERS project. In all honesty, he wanted nothing to do with the project, especially when he learned what his research was being used for. Hanging out of his left pocket was the second novel ever written by his favourite author, Shiori. It had just recently gone into its second printing and he had bought a copy. He was closet romance novel lover and most people thought he was just a pervert for reading such erotic literature.<em>

_Looking around he saw a set of six men in trench coats. He knew who they were. They were GIN-SHOCKER agents sent to monitor him while he made his selection._

"_Hey Coat-san, can we have our ball back?" Dr. Magi turned around and saw a young boy standing behind the fence. It was then that Magi noticed he was standing in front of an orphanage. "Coat-san, ball please?"_

_Magi looked down and saw an almost flat dodgeball. "You mean this one?" Picking up the ball he tossed it back over the fence._

"_Thank you Coat-san." The boy took the ball and began to run toward an old playground._

"_Wait!" The boy stopped and turned around. "Boy, can you tell me what your name is?" Dr. Magi knew that if he had to pick someone, he'd rather pick someone who had no family than take another child from a loving family._

"_Yokoshima, Coat-san."_

"_Thank you." The boy smiled and ran off. "Kami, forgive me."_

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER... _

_Yokoshima sat up on a soft medical bed with his legs strapped down. "Hey, Papa, can I have something to eat after this?" Dr. Magi had adopted the young boy. Since Yokoshima thought Dr. Magi was a performing medical check-up, he didn't argue._

_Dr. Magi wanted cry. He wanted scream. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. "Of course Yokoshima…" Dr. Magi gently took Yokoshima's arm and slid the syringe into the boy's arm. "I'm so sorry..."_

"_Why…?" Yokoshima didn't get to finish the sentence as he passed out, the quick working drug passing through his system._

"_Kami, forgive me for the monster I have become…"_

"_There is no need to ask for forgiveness. What we are doing is for the greater good!" Dr. Gebok announced as he walked away from the project lab._

_Dr. Magi mumbled under his breath. Something about the others being lunatics or paedophiles. "If I have to do this, he'll be able to defend himself." The Pill Bug Rider System glowed softly on a monitor. It would be part of Yokoshima's body. The boy would become a new breed of human, one of fourteen._

* * *

><p>"Dr. Magi. Wake up, Dr. Magi," Dr. Ryuki Hasuma called as he shook Dr. Magi awake. The former GIN-SHOCKER scientist's eyes slowly opened as he gave a yawn. He'd fallen asleep at his desk. Notes were strewn all over his desktop. A line of drool flowed from his lips as he smacked his lips. With a yawn, he stretched and straightened his body.<p>

"Oh, Dr. Hasuma," Dr. Magi identified as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I must've dozed off."

"It happens," Ryuki excused. "This job is demanding and the hours can be unforgiving."

"What time is it?" Dr. Magi asked.

"Half past noon," Ryuki informed him. "Dr. Magi, Director-san has scheduled a maintenance and medical check-up for the NEO-NUMBERS and he wants you and me to perform said check-ups."

"I see." Dr. Magi knew why. He was one of the scientists on the NUMBERS project so he was ARMOR's expert on the subject and knew what went on inside the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Here's a copy of Shinichi's latest report," Ryuki added as he handed the paperwork to Dr. Magi. "It's about the recent changes and upgrades three of the NEO-NUMBERS have experienced. Director-san wants us to see if it's possible for the others to gain upgrades of their own."

"I see. I'll get right on it."

"I suggest you go and get something to eat at the cafeteria, Dr. Magi. It's already lunch. It isn't healthy to be working without proper nutrition."

"Thank you for your concern, Dr. Hasuma."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>THE DAY OF THE MAINTENANCEMEDICAL CHECK-UP AND PHYSICAL EXAM**

The NEO-NUMBERS had been summoned towards the ARMOR hospital wing. They weren't the only ones present. They had brought their friends along as well. The Hinamizawans all stood in the observation room behind a glass window as the NEO-NUMBERS were getting their check-ups. Dr. Hasuma and Dr. Magi would be leading the medical and maintenance check-ups, respectively, with the aid of the other ARMOR scientists and doctors.

Dr. Hasuma's check-ups were standard procedure. He had a clipboard and taking notes. He measured their blood pressure, heart rate, pulse, weight, and height. He also checked their eyesight, hearing and throats. He had them read the letters off a chart to check their eyesight. Finally, he gave them their immunity shots. Despite their already enhanced immunity systems, synthetic pathogens could still cause them harm so countermeasures were required.

He finished with them one by one and gave them a clear bill of health. Next was Dr. Magi's maintenance check-up. Takada was also assisting.

That was when the Hinamizawans would discover the horrors performed by GIN-SHOCKER to Shinichi and the others. They were aware that their friends were cyborgs but they never knew exactly the specific types of modifications that had been performed on them.

Dr. Magi had the NEO-NUMBERS lie down on beds and used an ARMOR X-Ray scanner on them which would send the X-Ray images into a computer.

On the computer screens in the observation room, each of the NEO-NUMBERS X-Rays were on display. The NEO-NUMBERS possessed several similarities, like the belts that acted as the very core to their powers. Without these belts they would not be able to function. The belts were also what still kept them alive. Any severe damage to the belts could kill them. These belts also generated their suits, transmuting energy into solid matter in order to provide extra protection and power for their bodies.

Their hearts were also interesting. Mechanical parts had been added to create additional chambers and some of them even had their hearts replaced by artificial hearts or had a second mechanical heart connected to the first one.

"Creepy," Takada muttered as he was X-Raying Shogo's chest to see a 2nd smaller bio-mechanical heart linked to the original. It had been created to help alleviate the stress and strain created whenever he went into battle.

Their limbs contained wiring and circuitry connected to their nervous systems. In the case of Michiru and Chiaki, their arms contained hidden compartments for their scythe blades and chainsaws respectively. Shogo's arms also contained compartments for his stingers and Hana's body contained the venom glands of a tarantula.

"I can't believe it. They all have some form of micro-hydraulics laced throughout their bone structure," Takada stated while looking at the X-Rays. "Their endoskeletons have also been reinforced with some sort of metal alloy. Even their muscle tissue has been artificially reinforced."

Dr. Magi only nodded in response as he added, "They have also received numerous genetic enhancements and alterations." These genetic modifications were what gave them some of their special abilities, like Arachnea's venom and Zero's stingers. The NEO-NUMBERS' bug-like armor weren't just for show. They represented the animal whose DNA they had been given.

Dr. Hasuma examined the cranial scans. Each of the NEO-NUMBERS had implants behind their eyes as well as several pieces of nano-fibre circuitry running through various parts of there brains. The implants behind their eyes enhanced their vision, while the circuits in the brain either enhanced their other senses or suppressed emotions in the case of Shinichi. There was even an implant that not only acted as a tracking chip but also a transmitter and receiver the GIN-SHOCKER executives could use to see and hear what the NUMBERS were seeing and hearing. Fortunately, such implants had long since been deactivated.

Inside the observation room, all of the scans were being displayed on the screens. From what could be seen, over 50 percent of the NEO-NUMBERS biological systems had been converted into cybernetic systems.

"Woah, this is…" Mion's words got caught in her throat. She couldn't find the exact words to describe what she was seeing. It seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie, except that this was real.

"So, this is what GIN-SHOCKER did," Keiichi realised. He never knew the extent of the NEO-NUMBERS' cybernetic modifications.

"Shin-kun…" Rena murmured, seeing how much of Shinichi's body had been messed with and altered by GIN-SHOCKER. However, she didn't care if he was human or not. He would always be her Shin-kun.

"How exactly did GIN-SHOCKER put those things in them?" Satoshi asked. Then, he regretted asking that question as the others flinched.

"I don't think any of us wants to know the answer to that, Satoshi-kun," Shion answered, though she had a good idea. It involved a lot of cutting on an operating table. She shuddered as she imagined the painful procedure of having their bodies torn apart and put back together.

"How could they?" Shiori murmured, trembling at what she was seeing, before yelling, "How could they do this to children!" Her own son had these…things put into him and he never once complained.

"Shiori-mama…" Rika whispered, seeing the woman she sees as her new mother trembling. It was heartbreaking, especially after seeing what had been done to Shinichi and the NEO-NUMBERS.

"So, this is what it means to be cyborgs…" Hanyuu murmured. She never understood until now. The NEO-NUMBERS were part-human and part-machine.

"GIN-SHOCKER intended to create a team of super-soldiers," Warren explained. "Still, I agree with you. To use children is horrendous."

Dr. Ryuki Hasuma entered the observation room and gulped. He needed to fess up to them all. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" All eyes were on him. He then got down on his knees and bowed his head. The Hinamizawans were confused. What was he doing? "I wish to apologize for all this."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Shiori asked, confused. "Please, stand up."

"No, Banabara-san. All this is my fault. It is my fault the NEO-NUMBERS are like this," Ryuki confessed.

"Ryuki, stand up and explain yourself," ordered Warren.

Ryuki obeyed and explained to the Hinamizawans, "The organization GIN-SHOCKER is not native to your world. The organization actually hailed from my world. Several years ago, myself and several others were fighting GIN-SHOCKER in order to stop their ambitions and to prevent their plans from coming to fruition. We managed to locate and infiltrate their headquarters, defeating all their high-ranking executive members in the process until we found the Great Leader's throne room. However, when we got there, the Great Leader was gone. He fled using a machine that allowed him to travel to another dimension. That dimension was yours." He bowed his head in shame. "If I hadn't let the Great Leader escape, none of this would've happened. For that I am deeply sorry."

There was silence as Ryuki awaited for his punishment. He felt nothing but guilt for allowing the Great Leader of GHS to escape into their world and leading towards the creation of the NUMBERS.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for nearly a minute before Shiori chose to speak.

"No, Dr. Hasuma. I don't blame you," Shiori said. Ryuki raised his head as she continued, "I blame people like Gebok and the Great Leader. I blame people who would use children for their sick agendas."

"But, if I had defeated the Great Leader then none of this would've happened," Ryuki insisted regrettably.

Warren bopped Ryuki on the head. "Ryuki, stop," he scolded. "What's done is done and no amount of apologizing will change this. This was meant to happen, whether you like it or not."

"But…it's still my fault," Ryuki spoke. "I failed."

"Dr. Hasuma, Warren is right. After all, even though I'm still haunted by what I did, I refuse to allow myself to wallow in the past. For the simple fact that if we start focusing on the _now_, we can improve the future by making sure something like this can never happen again." Dr. Magi said seriously

"Well said, Dr. Magi." Warren nodded.

"So, how long will they be here?" Shiori asked.

"Well, they'll need to be here for 24 hours while Dr. Magi does maintenance on their bodies. Cybernetic bodies need to be maintained after a certain period of time or else they might shut down," Ryuki informed her.

"Just take care of my son in there," Shiori requested. "I know he's been changed from the little boy I remembered but he's still my little boy."

"We'll do the best job we can manage. We have experts working on them right now so there's nothing to fear," Ryuki said confidently.

"I really wished we could've gotten those scientists," said Warren, grinning maliciously. "I know a few guys who'd love to experiment on them."

* * *

><p>Hours passed and the NEO-NUMBERS were put through a series of tests. The tests were to measure their strength, speed, agility, reflexes and combat prowess via a simulator. It was hard and gruelling but it all part of maintenance. After all was done they were allowed to take a break. Most of them had fallen asleep in the hospital beds while a few pigged out in the cafeteria. The Hinamizawans had all returned home, awaiting the NEO-NUMBERS' return.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, I really despise eating at this cafeteria sometimes," Daichi muttered while eying the oven with a glare.<p>

"Why's that?" Hana inquired.

Daichi explained, "It's because I was unfortunately here on the day Takada wanted to test this new all-purpose oven he just invented. That was also the day of the mutated giant steak uprising."

"Wait? What?" Shinichi blinked as he stared at Daichi. "Mutated giant steak? Are you serious?"

"Yeesss..." Daichi hissed, followed by a shudder as he remembered that day.

Shinichi's eye twitched a little at the image.

"Well, that would explain that large gaping steak-shaped hole in the wall," Chiaki said as he pointed at said wall.

"Hm, you'd think we'd notice something like that," Yokoshima commented.

"The only good thing about it was Warren slapping Takada silly after the whole  
>fiasco." Daichi snickered. "Sure made my day."<p>

The PA system rang, "_NEO-NUMBERS, please report to the Danger Room for further testing._"

* * *

><p>"OK, I know that we still have more tests but why do we have to wear these jumpsuits?" Chiaki asked. All of them were wearing matching black jumpsuits with white gloves and boots.<p>

"These are not jumpsuits," Takada argued. "These bio-monitor suits interface with your nervous system and will allow us to monitor your heart rate and adrenaline levels. Basically, these suits will record and give us data on your physical performance."

"And these headbands?" Shinichi asked, pointing to the metal rings they were wearing around their heads.

"Those monitor and record brain activity while sending the data into the computer to interpret." Takada clapped his hands together. "Alright, time for your Danger Room session!" He then went up to the control room to observe. Also present were Ryuki, Dr. Magi, Warren and several technicians.

"Are they ready?" Warren inquired.

"Yup!" Takada seemed eager to see all the data on screen.

Warren spoke into the microphone and gave instructions to the NEO-NUMBERS. His voice came out of the speakers inside the spacious metal room. "_Alright, NEO-NUMBERS, for this physical exam all you need to do is to get to the exit located just across the room._"

"That's it?" Daichi snorted. He was expecting something harder.

"What's the catch?" Shinichi asked. He knew Warren wasn't going to make the test easy.

"_Try and not set off the booby traps. The floors, walls and ceilings have random triggers. It's up to you to survive. Oh, and no transforming. Those suits you are wearing prevent you from transforming_," Warren cautioned. "_Basically, just survive without transforming. That's the only rule_. _Anything else goes_."

"Booby traps?" Yokoshima gulped.

"Only a boob would fall for booby traps," said Daichi as he began walking.

"Daichi, wait!" Shinichi warned but he was too late. Daichi foot pressed on a tile which activated the first of many booby traps. Several of the floor tiles rose up to reveal laser guns. They began firing.

"Nice going, boob!" Michiru snapped.

In the control room, Warren whistled, "New lasers?"

"Just built them this morning," Takada answered. "Oh, and there goes the buzz-saw launchers. Man, they fire fast!"

"This is pretty similar to the combat simulations GIN-SHOCKER put them through," Dr. Magi supplied. "I hope they haven't gotten rusty."

"Are those spiked boulders?" Ryuki asked.

"Yep, and they follow their targets around so running away isn't an option," stated Takada proudly.

"Chiaki's doing well right now. He just caught one of the spiked balls and now he's chucking it at the laser guns," Ryuki commented.

Dr. Magi was reading the data on screen. "We have an increase in heart rate, adrenaline and brain activity." The screens showed an image of the NEO-NUMBERS as well as readings on their brain and physical activity. "It's rising."

"And it looks like Shinichi's taking charge. Look at that," said Warren, impressed.

"But Daichi is arguing with him. Hey, when did you build mini-fighter jets that shoot lasers?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, two weeks ago. I thought it'd be a surprise," Takada answered. "Looks like the flamethrowers work."

"You do realise that the NEO-NUMBERS are destroying all of your inventions," Dr. Magi pointed out.

Takada shrugged. "Hey, those weapons are meant to be destroyed. Besides, I could always make more."

"Look, the laser guns on the ceilings have just activated, and now Hana's sticking to the walls and climbing up," pointed out Ryuki. "Michiru seems to be backing her up by creating several illusions." Ryuki gagged as he saw Hana open her mouth and fire a stream of corrosive venom at the ceiling mounted guns.

"They're utilising their powers outside of their armor. Impressive," said Dr. Magi proudly.

"They could always do that. They never really tried," Warren added.

"And look at what Shinichi's doing. His heart rate and adrenaline are rising. He's about to…" Ryuki blinked as he saw Shinichi blur out of sight for a second. "What happened?"

"He either sped up his own time or slowed time around him. Either way, he managed to destroy several of the laser guns in a matter of seconds," Takada explained.

"Yokoshima's utilising that super-hard skin I gave him," Dr. Magi informed. "Nothing can penetrate it."

* * *

><p>The Mystical Observers were also watching. Lambdadelta was enjoying herself. Bernkastel too, even if she was only slightly smirking. Beatrice wore a wide grin at the carnage.<p>

"I'm so glad I had that Danger Room insured," stated the Balance Guardian Warren.

"I can see how that would be a smart investment," said Topper. "Oh, there goes another buzz-saw launcher. That Chiaki fellow sure is strong."

"He has to in order to lift those spiked boulders and hurl them," supplied Bernkastel.

"Wonder if they'll die?" Lambdadelta inquired.

"My agents?" Warren questioned. "No way. I have complete confidence in them."

"Look, robots!" Lambdadelta pointed.

"ARMOR combat droids," Warren clarified. "They're big, strong, but not very bright."

* * *

><p>Chiaki caught a buzz-saw in his bare hands and then hurled it like a Frisbee at the machine that had fired it. The machine was sliced in half and destroyed. The buzz-saw blade then ricocheted off the walls and hit several laser guns that were rising from the floor.<p>

Shogo was literally stinging like a hornet as he unsheathed his stingers. When the combat droids appeared, he jumped onto their shoulders and pierced his stingers through their heads.

Yokoshima just tackled through the droids like a raging bull. Michiru took a more delicate approach and used her illusions to confuse them right before Hana snuck up on them and used her corrosive venom spit on them.

Daichi opened his mouth and unleashed a sonic shout that knocked the droids down and fried their circuits. Finally, Shinichi was moving like the Flash as he disarmed the weapons. He was also barking out orders.

Finally, with all the weapons disarmed, the exit opened and they all ran out of the Danger Room.

"Now I know why it's called a Danger Room," Yokoshima started. The others could only nod in agreement, having nothing else to say.

Up in the control room, all the data was recorded and saved for future reference. "Guess GIN-SHOCKER actually made something right," said Takada. "These guys are super-soldiers."

Warren frowned as he retorted, "Too bad none of them were given a choice." He spoke into the microphone, "Alright, kids. Go and hit the showers.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS were now sitting in a row across from Warren as the Director of ARMOR appraised the reports on their performance and the results of their medical and maintenance check-ups.<p>

"Nothings seem to be amiss here," Warren concluded. "You're all-"

Suddenly the alarms blared loudly.

"ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the PA system sounded.

"The hell!" Yokoshima yelped.

"Eek!" Michiru squeaked.

Warren was looking through the viewing screen and his face paled. He immediately slammed his hand down on the button in front of him, activating the alarm. "This is a Code White! Repeat: Code White! The Terminal is to go into full evacuation! Full Evacuation! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" commanded Warren. He began typing wildly at the console in front of him. "All defences active! Activating transport now!" Suddenly the room was filled with white light, and when the light subsided, Warren and the NEO-NUMBERS were alone in the room.

"Warren, what's going on!" shouted Shinichi.

"FUCK!" cursed Warren. "That's right; the transporter in my office isn't working right now. Just stay out of the way and maybe you'll live."

* * *

><p>The intruder's name was Priscilla. She had short brown hair and cold, dead black eyes. She was someone that Warren knew well and not in a good way. In fact, she was the one responsible for originally killing Teresa before Warren brought the woman he loved back to life. Priscilla wasn't human. She was what was known as an Awakened Being.<p>

An Awakened Being was a Claymore who'd turned awakened into a Yoma. Claymores were warriors who'd been implanted with the blood and flesh of yoma, becoming human-yoma hybrids who could combat the creatures. However, Claymores who accessed too much of the yoma energy in them, called Yoki, turned into powerful Yoma known as Awakened Beings, or Voracious Eaters.

Yomas were demonic beings that needed human flesh and blood to survive. They could shape-shift into a human form that allowed them to live among humans. A yoma had strength and speed that went over normal humans, and could regenerate and heal their bodies at incredible speeds.

Priscilla was standing in front of the entrance of Storeroom X. She was disappointed that nobody had tried to stop her. She wanted to shed a lot of blood.

"So, this is where they keep the Infinity Fragments and all their dangerous merchandise," Priscilla said as she stared at the reinforced door. She'd been sent to retrieve the Infinity Fragments from Storeroom X for her master, the leader of LEVIATHAN.

"Hold it right there, Priscilla!" shouted Warren. Priscilla turned her head to the right to see Warren and the seven NEO-NUMBERS behind him. Showa, Slasher, Arachnea and Carmen were already in their strongest forms and ready to battle.

"Ah, Warren. Tell me, how is Teresa doing?" Priscilla asked.

"Don't ask about her like you care, you bitch," he growled. "After what you did to her you have no right." He was holding his claymore sword.

"As much as I'd like to play with you right now, I have something more important to do." She placed her hand on the door of Storeroom X. "There's something behind this door that I want and I intend to get it."

"You're not getting anything!" Showa shouted as he rushed towards Priscilla.

"Shinichi! Stop! Stand down! That's an order!" Warren shouted.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa called out as he swung the Higurashi no Yaiba which was enveloped in crackling golden energy. He struck at Priscilla, resulting in a huge explosion that nearly blew everyone away.

Showa turned to face Warren. "She wasn't so tough," said Showa confidently. Warren's eyes widened. "What?" Showa then realised it. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

The smoke cleared to reveal Priscilla's Awakened Form. She was a demonic humanoid, devoid of clothes, with dark purple skin and a single horn on her forehead. She also sported feathered wings and she had grown to two metres tall. There were also two smaller wings growing out of her lower back. Her hair had turned pale and messy.

Priscilla rolled her neck as her eyes gazed down on Showa. The wound he'd made had already healed. Her arms then unravelled and the Rider saw them turn into ribbon-like tentacles that shot at him. Warren suddenly appeared and pushed Showa out of the way. He used his claymore and used a series of slashes to slice her tentacle-ribbons to shreds. He drew an additional sword, his Zanpakuto, and slashed continuously. However, no matter how many times she slashed at her, she would regenerate.

"ATTACK!" Shinichi ordered.

The NEO-NUMBERS attacked the Awakened Being with all their might. They surrounded her before striking with their attacks. Slasher and Showa ran their swords right through her before withdrawing.

Carmen slashed her across the neck, hoping to decapitate her. However, Priscilla instantly regenerated and lashed out her tentacle ribbons. Her tentacle-ribbons were suddenly bounded by webbing before Arachnea kicked her hard in the chest, digging her heels inside Priscilla's chest before kicking off. The explosive venom activated and blew a hole open in her chest. It didn't last long as the hole was sealed up. The webbing was also torn apart.

Zero attacked from the air, shooting needled at Priscilla but she swatted them away. Musician struck from behind and stabbed his Cricket Fork into her back. He unleashed destructive sound waves that caused her insides to quake. Finally, Armadillo rolled into a ball and smashed her in the face, hard. The force of the blow would've smashed her skull to pieces but despite the injuries she'd injured, they all quickly healed.

She didn't have a single scratch on her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the meta-world, the Observers were observing the fight from their little tearoom. Lambdadelta yawned. "How boring. Can't we just fast forward to the real good stuff?"<p>

Balance Guardian Warren just rolled his eyes at the childish Witch of Certainty. She lacked patience sometimes. This wasn't something to be rushed. He was just watching his past self from 1000 years ago dealing with an old threat and showing off his powers.

"I think Lady Lambda is right," agreed Topper. "Very well, let's skip to the good part." The Infernal Merchant then snapped his fingers to change the scene.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS had taken too much damage from Priscilla's vicious assault and forced back into human form. "Kuso…" Shinichi cursed as he tried to move his sore body. Their current opponent was unlike anything they'd faced before. Only the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER and the King Titan Darkloid had come close to being as powerful as this Awakened Being.<p>

However, Warren was still fighting. In one hand he had his claymore sword. In the other he had his Zanpakuto. Using them, he slashed and tore the tentacle-ribbons to shreds but due to Priscilla's regenerative healing abilities that meant very little to her.

What got the NEO-NUMBERS panicking was when Warren's swords were knocked out of his hands and the tentacle ribbons were wrapped tightly around his body.

"Warren-san!" Shinichi shouted.

"We…we have to help the Director." Shogo tried to get to his feet, only to fall to his knees.

"Damn it!" Daichi hated feeling weak and helpless. He was a man! He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this.

Chiaki grunted. He barely had any strength to move. Even Hana and Michiru found it difficult to get back to their feet. Yokoshima even tried to transform but his body was so wounded that he could only summon his belt. Anything beyond that could cripple them.

However, as Warren was brought up to face Priscilla, the Director of ARMOR didn't seem all that fazed. "Any last words, Warren Smith?" the former Claymore asked her soon-to-be kill.

He looked at Priscilla and glared hatefully. Strange markings began to cover his body, ancient demonic runes. Priscilla wanted to make a move, but was paralyzed under Warren's immense killing intent. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. He then answered her question as he began to chant.

"_Infusco Nox noctis cado ex caeli._

_Obscurum grows ut totus lux lucis dies._

_In timidus dies._

_In rabidus nox noctis. _

_Haud malum vadum subterlabor meus os!_

_Permissum qui cultus malum vires , caveo meus vox._

_Pro oblivio est vestri fortuna!"_

Warren paused before he finished the chant:

"_**LEVEL ZERO...RELEASE!"**_

At that moment, time seemed to stop. Nothing could be heard. There was no movement. All there was at that moment…was Warren Smith.

Suddenly the world seemed to fall apart and then reform itself. For a brief moment there was nothingness then the world seemed back to normal. Priscilla looked at Warren and felt a shiver.

Warren stood at the same height as he normally did, a little more than six feet tall. His white hair had turned pitch black and grew down to the middle of his back. He wore a black bodysuit that shined in the sunlight. Pale white bandages were wrapped around his forearms and shins. He wore a trench coat over the bodysuit. On the centre of the bodysuit was the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps. On his hand he still wore his Blue Lantern Ring. His body radiated with a blue aura. Warren opened his eyes, revealing them to have black sclera and blue iris. His face was covered in ancient runes.

Her tentacle ribbons had also turned to ash, releasing him.

"Now, let's dance," said Warren darkly.

What would happen in the next few minutes could only be described as a slaughter and massacre all rolled up into one neat package. As Warren LV0 and Priscilla the One Horned Demon battled, they continuously ripped each other apart, only for them to regenerate and heal instantly. The NEO-NUMBERS were rooted to the spot as blood splattered all over the walls, floor and ceiling of the corridor. The carnage didn't cease.

"Man…" Yokoshima managed to let out. "He's….he's…"

"Hardcore," Daichi finished.

Michiru and Hana were speechless.

Chiaki couldn't utter a single word either. Shogo could only admire the carnage. As for Shinichi, his mind was reeling. He could feel the intensity in Warren's aura. This was Warren Smith's true power without restraint. This was what Warren kept hidden under wraps deep inside of him.

The NEO-NUMBERS had difficulties fighting Priscilla before but Warren wasn't even breaking a sweat now. Priscilla, however, was having difficulty regenerating from all the damage that was being dealt to her. Most of the blood that was splattering all over the place was hers and not his.

This power, this Level 0 released state, was Warren's trump card. He only used it for emergencies and considering what Priscilla was, what she was after, and what she'd done, she certainly qualified as an emergency. It was either that or this was simply overkill.

Warren's right hand was clenched into a fist as his left hand grasped Priscilla's horn tightly. She couldn't touch him anymore. Heck, nobody right now could match Warren's speed and strength.

Warren then blasted a hole right through her head and after that it was a chain reaction as her body exploded into pieces. Lumps of her flesh were on the ceiling, walls and floor. Warren, despite being so close when it happened, was clean of any bloodstains.

Warren hovered to the ground and took a deep breath as his powers receded and sealed back up. He wouldn't be able to use the Level 0 release for a certain period of time. It was so draining. Turning around, he saw the NEO-NUMBERS gaping at him.

* * *

><p>Once the danger had passed, all of ARMOR's personnel returned. Ryuki teleported in front of Storeroom X and surveyed the damage. He was completely unfazed, as if this was a normal occurrence. Since he'd dealt with such things at a normal basis since he was 15, this just didn't surprise him anymore.<p>

"Overkill much, Warren?" Ryuki asked his long-time friend.

"You know what she was after, Ryuki. I couldn't take the chance. This was the only way to get her to stay dead," Warren answered.

Ryuki knew Warren exhausted himself from using Level 0. He saw the NEO-NUMBERS still rooted to the spot in shock. That was the usual case when people saw Warren unleash his true strength. "I'll get Takada to send the cleaning droids here."

"Don't let him take any samples either," Warren warned. "I want it all incinerated and not a trace of it left."

"Consider it done," obeyed Ryuki as he snapped his fingers. The lumps of flesh all bursts into flames. "Anything else?"

"I'm…" Warren collapsed to his knees. Ryuki gasped and dashed towards him.

"You need rest," Ryuki said as he helped him up, supporting him with one arm around his back and Warren's arm draped over his shoulder.

Warren lightly chuckled. "Yeah, looks like I do."

Ryuki rolled his eyes. It surprised him of how jovial Warren could be after such a mess. Ryuki wasn't a fan of gore, guts and blood but as a doctor he'd grown used to it. There were a few times when he had to perform autopsies on inhuman creatures.

The NEO-NUMBERS were still frozen in shock when the cleaning droids arrived. They would demand for some answers right after they got over what they'd just seen.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS were back in Warren's office and the Director of ARMOR was reviewing the reports, acting like nothing had happened. Daichi couldn't stand it and stood up before slamming his palms down on Warren's desk.<p>

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT AND WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING GIN-SHOCKER!" Daichi demanded, voicing everyone's question loudly.

Warren looked Daichi dead in the eye and the Cricket Rider thought he was looking into the depths of Hell itself. His knees trembled as he started to sweat from the intense glare. Warren answered calmly, "Please, don't shout." He paused before he finished, "Simple. It was because GIN-SHOCKER didn't require me to go that far."

"Sir, is that the type of thing we will be facing further down the road?" Hana asked tentatively.

"Yes, and much worse. DHS and GIN-SHOCKER are at the bottom but the threats we at ARMOR here face vary in strength and power," Warren explained. "That's why we must become stronger. It's imperative that we do not become weak or lax."

"Pardon me, sir, but what exactly did you do to the intruder?" Shogo asked.

"I unleashed everything I had on her," Warren answered simply. He simply wasn't in the mood to explain how his powers worked and just said, "It's classified," when they asked more questions concerning his abilities. Indeed, there was a lot about Warren they didn't know and they were unsure if they wanted to know.

They all agreed to stay on Warren's good side. A pissed off Warren was a scary Warren and none of them wanted that.

"With all that happened, you guys are all healthy," Warren concluded, "And all your modifications and implants are in working order."

"So, may we leave, sir?" Shinichi asked.

"You can leave, Shinichi. I, however, have something to discuss with the rest of your team."

"Can I be excused too?" Yokoshima asked. "I got a date with Asmo-chan and well I don't want to stand her up." That girlfriend of hers was scary when upset and Warren knew this.

"Alright, you may go too, Yokoshima," Warren allowed. "I'm sure your friends can tell you what you missed."

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and soon it was the beginning of April. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and so people went out to view them. Hanami, or flower viewing, was an old Japanese custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers, especially cherry blossoms.<p>

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club, their parents, the NEO-NUMBERS and even the Smith entire family had come to view the cherry blossoms. A petal fell atop Alan's nose and he tried to grab at it, only for it to be blown away by the breeze. They had picnic blankets on the ground and bento with sake to enjoy as they watched the cherry blossoms in bloom.

Shinichi looked towards Kasai and Shiori who looked happy in each other's presence. He'd long gotten over the time he'd walked in on them and decided to be happy for them. They hadn't set a date for the wedding yet, but he knew that wedding bells would be ringing for them soon.

Keiichi's dad was going on and on about the beauty of spring and the inspiration it brought. He was obviously thinking of painting a picture of the entire scene. Shinichi's mom had bought a few of the man's paintings which decorated the living room.

Akane and Saburo Sonozaku, Shion and Mion's parents, were also enjoying viewing the flowers as they chatted with Shiori and Kasai. Shinichi knew they were talking about the couple's wedding plans. Judging by the blush on Kasai's face, he knew his mom had something special for him.

Daichi was also in a good mood for once as he played a few songs on his guitar as Michiru sang. She tried to get Hana to join in but the Tarantula Rider refused. Michiru managed to persuade her with her own patented puppy-dog pout that made her cave.

"Good music," Warren mused while listening to the singing.

"Indeed, it really sets off the mood," Rachel agreed as she enjoyed the beautiful  
>scenery whilst cradling Alan in her arms.<p>

Daichi's pet cat, Scar, was being cuddled by Rena who loved cute things. Mion and Shion decided to be a little mischievous and dressed alike for the occasion, confusing both Satoshi and Keiichi. Shinichi could tell them apart, but apparently Keiichi and Satoshi still couldn't. It was a humorous scene, immortalised by photography.

The twins were dressed alike in order to play a game on their boyfriends to see if they could tell the sisters apart.

"Uhh, so…Mion," Keiichi said to Mion, or at least he hoped it was Mion. "What's it like being the ex-leader of the Gaming Club?" He was hoping that the twins would screw up and then both Keiichi and Satoshi would be able to tell them apart if either of them fouled up.

"Eh, it sucks, but what are you gonna do?" the twins answered in perfect unison, making Keiichi slap his forehead in annoyance.

"Shinichi, help," Satoshi pleaded to the boy who could tell the Sonozaki twins apart.

"**Nah**, its too much fun to see you guys squirm," Shinichi refused, chuckling at the boys' plight.

Warren had brought his entire family for the cherry blossom viewing. He had brought along his wife Rachel; his lovers Anko, Teresa, Liz and Angela, and his all children (adopted kids included). Lucy was yelling at Naruto for something he said that caused her to blush, Shinji was trying to play mediator and calm them down wile Sasuke murmured about what an idiot Naruto was, Alan was just being a cute baby, Leon was scarfing down food, Alex and Tessa were playing tag with Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu, while Steve (2 years old) and Michael (a little over a year old) sat in the laps of their mothers.

Shiori was chatting with Anko, Liz and Angela. Judging by the notebook she was scribbling on, they were definitely talking about activities in the bedroom. Shiori eyes twinkled with inspiration for new stories.

Suddenly, loud screaming could be heard. Loud, fear-filled, and panicked screaming.

Shinichi could only mutter, "Not now…"

Several DHS Fighters had decided to lead the party, led by a female-looking Demon Beast. From the waist down it had the body of a serpent and covered in scales. From the waist up it had a human-like female body that was also covered with scales. The Demon Beast also sported claws, fangs, and yellow reptilian eyes. Its head was covered by snakes for hair. The Demon Beast's name was Naga Gorgon.

Naga Medusa hissed as she fired beams of energy from her eyes. People who were unfortunately hit by the beams turned to stone as they tried to flee. The DHS Fighters were rounding the people like cattle so that Naga Gorgon could get a clear shot at them.

Rachel murmured a spell and instantly all the powerless civilians in their party fell asleep. The Riders all stood up as they glared at the people who dared to ruin the mood.

"Minna, ikuzo!" Shinichi ordered as he and the NEO-NUMBERS summoned their belts. With a unified cry, the former GIN-SHOCKER cyborgs called out, "HENSHIN!" The NEO-NUMBERS instantly assumed their Kamen Rider personas. Some had even skipped straight into their strongest forms.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lucy and Shinji also activated their own respective transformation devices. Naruto raised his arm and Kivat bit down on his hand, summoning his black Kiva Belt. Lucy took out her belt from her backpack and strapped it on before taking out her cell phone and dialling 0-0-0. Shinji put on his belt and a black robotic beetle was caught in his hand. Sasuke thrust out a rectangular card case with a gold circular crest on it and a belt formed from golden electrical energy that went down his arm to his waist.

"Henshin!" Naruto called out as he hung Kivat from the perch in front of his belt. Green-tinted quicksilver covered his body as he began to grow in height before it shattered to reveal him as Dark Kiva.

"**Standing By**," the Orga Phone announced.

"Henshin!" Lucy called as she slammed the phone down into the hollow slot in front of her belt and pushed it down to its side.

"**Complete.**" The yellow streams covered Lucy's body and flashed before they faded to reveal her as Orga.

"Henshin!" Shinji called out as he locked the Dark Kabuto Zecter onto his belt.

"**Henshin!**" the Zecter echoed. A field of hexagons covered his body and gave him the height of an adult clad in a black bodysuit with bulky silver and red armor with a yellow visor in the helmet. He had become Dark Kabuto.

"Henshin!" Sasuke locked the Alternative Advent Deck into his belt and a sphere of energy surrounded him as energy rings swept over his body. The rings donned him in a dark blue bodysuit with black armor that seemed bolted to his body. The armor sported yellow stripes on his arms, leg and chest with piping on his shoulders, a box-like device mounted to his right arm, an insect-like helmet with short antennae and finally a large black visor trimmed in yellow. He had become Kamen Rider Alternative.

The DHS Fighters instantly attacked the Riders who fought back viciously. Showa had his eyes trained on Naga Gorgon and they were not filled with mercy. He marched towards the Demon Beast, dragging the Higurashi no Yaiba behind him.

Naga Gorgon took notice and fired a beam at him in order to turn him to stone. However, he used his sword to deflect the beam which hit a tree and turned it to stone instead. Naga Gorgon hissed and continued to fire beams but Showa effortlessly deflected them as he marched closer.

"You come over, ruined our party, turn people to stone, and you're starting to PISS ME OFF!" Showa roared as he swung at Naga Gorgon, slashed the Demon Beast across the chest violently. The female Demon Beast attempted to cut into his chest armor but despite the sparks that pealed off it did no damage. Its snake-hair even lashed out but Showa grabbed them and viciously ripped them off Naga Gorgon's head. It hissed out in pain but was shut up when Showa punched it in the mouth, sending it reeling.

Naga Gorgon decided to play its trump card and opened its mouth wide to fire a beam that would not only turn Showa to stone, but also cause him to crumble to pieces. Showa grabbed his Cho Dai-Shuriken and together with the Higurashi no Yaiba he used the weapons to shield himself from the beam.

Suddenly, Naga Gorgon was hit in the side by several gunshots that blew holes into its body. Hissing, Naga Gorgon turned its head to see Wraith with his guns aimed at it.

"My family was really hoping for a nice day out to watch the cherry blossoms in bloom, you freak!" he taunted.

It let loose its eye beams at him but Wraith ducked to reveal Orga standing behind him with the Orga Stylanzer. She swung and sent the beam flying back at Naga Gorgon. It hit her and in a matter of seconds the Demon Beast was reduced to stone.

The DHS Fighters had all fallen and now the Riders surrounded the petrified Demon Beast.

"I like good art as much as the next person, but that is one ugly piece of work," Slasher appraised, hefting the Onigari no Ryuou on his shoulder.

"Let's just smash it," Musician suggested.

"On it," started Armadillo as he began to roll himself into a ball.

"Hold on. From the right angle it doesn't look so bad," admired Arachnea.

The others stared at her with a 'are you kidding?' look.

"Get down," said Dark Kabuto as he activated the Cast Off switch. "Cast Off."

"**Cast Off!**"

The bulky armor flew off his frame and the others ducked. The pieces of flying armor miraculously missed the ugly Demon Beast statue. His armor was now streamlined with a black chest that had blood red circuitry running under it. A black horn folded up and onto the front of his helmet, bisecting his yellow visor.

Dark Kabuto stood before the statue and pressed the leg buttons on his Dark Kabuto Zecter. "**1-2-3**." He then reset it.

"Rider Kick," Dark Kabuto called as he pulled the horn of his Zecter.

"**Rider Kick!**" the Zecter echoed as energy bounced off Dark Kabuto's horn before rushing down to his foot as his eyes flashed. With a swing of his leg and a loud cry he smashed the Naga Gorgon statue to bits.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," stated Dark Kiva. He looked around to see everything and everyone Naga Gorgon had petrified returning to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later…<strong>

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yokoshima wailed.

"Is he ever gonna stop screaming?" Michiru asked. "He's been doing it ever since he was told."

"Hey, Yokoshima! Shut the hell up and get going! We're going to be late!" Daichi shouted.

"No! No!"

"I don't think he's even listening to us," Chiaki said

"Noooooooo, actually that time I was answering Daichi's question-noooooooooooo!" Yokoshima replied.

"Heugh," Hana uttered, rubbing the spot between her eyebrows, as she recalled what led to Yokoshima's annoying wailing.

* * *

><p>"<em>School?" Shogo asked, confused. All of the NEO-NUMBERS, minus Shinichi who'd left earlier and Yokoshima who was on a date with Asmodeus, were present in Warren's office.<em>

"_Yes," Warren confirmed before he explained. "I feel that your teamwork is still lacking in some areas so I decided to enrol you in the same school as Shinichi."_

"_Why do I even have to go to school anyway? I already know most of the stuff they teach!" Daichi complained._

"_Keyword: 'most'," Warren countered_

"_Relax, it won't be so bad," Hana said while rolling her eyes. Men could be such cowards._

_Warren nodded. "Glad you agree. You all start when the new school year starts. Please, can one of you tell Yokoshima about this too?"_

_Chiaki shrugged as he volunteered, "Sure, it's not like he'll overreact or anything."_

* * *

><p>"Thank kami for duct tape," Daichi muttered as Chiaki dragged an unwilling Yokoshima to school.<p>

"Now, remember people. We must act calmly and professionally when we introduce ourselves," Shogo reminded.

"I wonder what their reaction will be," Michiru said.

* * *

><p>"Weird, where's Chie-sensei?" Shinichi asked curiously. Their teacher was oddly late today. It was the first day of school so she shouldn't be late.<p>

Mion and Shion had graduated so they were not present. Satoshi, who'd missed a lot due to his disappearance (coma) had to sit for one more year before he could graduate. Mion had also elected Keiichi as her replacement as class and club president. Obvious favouritism, but nobody complained.

"Oh, there she is," Rena pointed as Chie-sensei entered the room. However, the Gaming Club gawked as they saw Daichi, Shogo, Hana, Yokoshima, Michiru and Chiaki enter the class behind her.

"Class, today we will be accepting new students to our class," she addressed the class before addressing the 'new students', "Would you please introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, for those who don't know I'm called Michiru Misami." She waved to the class.

"Name's Daichi Takashima," he said before ripping the duct tape off his friend, making him squawk in pain. "And his name is Yokoshima Ryuunosuke."

"Hana Nekozawa." She nodded to the class.

"Shogo Kuso."

"Hello, my name is Chiaki Yukinojou."

"Very good. Now, if you can kindly take your seats we can begin class," the teacher instructed. Chiaki sat near Hanyuu; Yokoshima, Michiru and Hana sat near the back, Shogo sat in the front and as for Daichi...

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Daichi muttered, annoyed.

"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do," Shinichi remarked, equally annoyed.

"Yeah, well, you better not annoy me with your usual antics," Daichi warned.

"What was that!" Shinichi shouted, getting up.

"You heard me!" Daichi shouted, getting up as well.

Several of the students chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Suddenly both Shinichi and Daichi got hit by Chie-sensei's 6 T-squares, which she seemed to have pulled from absolutely nowhere, making them clutch their heads in pain as they sat down.

"Now, I hope there won't be anymore complaints," Chie-sensei said with a mild glare as the NEO-NUMBERS shook their heads in affirmative.

* * *

><p>"This is embarrassing..." Hana murmured. It was now gym class and they have to put on their uniform. That included the bloomers for the girls. Michiru kept stealing peeks at Hana's rear when she thought her friend wasn't looking.<p>

"So what is this about?" Chiaki asked Keiichi who had gathered them up for something.

"We're going to start the game Zombie Tag!" Keiichi declared. This caused all the veteran Gaming Club members grin but the newbies were confused

"Zombie Tag?" Chiaki questioned. "What's that?"

"It's like regular tag," explained Satoko, "Except, when you get tagged you don't change places with the one who tagged you. Instead, the person who is tagged becomes a 'zombie' and joins up with the original 'zombie'. That means the number of taggers multiplies. The winner is either the ones left at the end of the game or the zombie if they manage to tag everyone."

"Sounds fun!" Michiru clapped.

"Will there be a punishment game?" Shogo asked cautiously.

"Of course," Satoko said with a creepy glint in her eyes. "The losers will have to wear THIS!" She pulled out a maid outfit but instead of a skit it sported a tutu.

'_Note to self: must not lose_,' all the boys thought at the same time. It took some time but it was finally decided that Daichi would be the zombie (much to his irritation). As soon as he counted to ten, he began to chase after the others. He spotted two of them already and began chasing Satoko and Keiichi since they were the closest.

"I'm gonna catch you!" Daichi declared. There was no way he was going to wear a ballerina-maid outfit.

"Satoko, you go left. I'll go right," Keiichi said before he turned right.

"Wait, you may not want to go that-" Satoko warned but it was too late.

**BOOM!**

"Damn you, Satoko!" Keiichi snapped. He'd stepped onto one of her traps that, when activated, exploded and covered the unfortunate victim in mud. "I can't see damn a thing!"

Satoko sighed. "And I wasn't even aiming for him this time." She was happy that her trap had worked but annoyed that Keiichi had tripped it. Earlier, she had made new traps just in case the NEO-NUMBERS had her cornered. "At least he gave me some time to get away." She dashed off as Daichi grabbed Keiichi, making him his fellow zombie.

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha! Nobody would think of looking on the roof," Yokoshima said while grinning. He then felt tapping on his shoulders. When he turned around he saw Michiru but she had eyes that seemed like dried up husks, a huge mouth with sharp yellow teeth and a snake's tongue.<p>

"AGH!" Yokoshima screamed. He jumped off the roof and landed in Daichi's arms.

"Nice catch," Michiru complimented as she removed her mask. She had been tagged earlier by Keiichi. Daichi just gave an annoyed look as he dropped his fellow Rider. "Come on, let's find the others."

Yokoshima mimicked a zombie and moaned with his arms stretched out in front of him, "Yes…master…"

"Cut that out!" Daichi snapped at his friend who chortled in response.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was walking around cautiously. There were now five zombies out there with Daichi in the lead. If he couldn't win the game, the Cricket Rider could still bring Shinichi down with him.<p>

"Now if I were a zombie, where would I attack from?" Shinichi muttered, eyeing his surroundings carefully. He heard rustling from his right and jumped away. "You won't catch me so-ACK!" He ended up falling into a trap hole. "Ow…"

He got up and noticed a hand grabbing his ankle. "Damn," mumbled Shinichi. "He'd been tagged.

"Hehehehe," Daichi snickered as he stood up. "I must thank that Satoko girl for making elaborate such elaborate traps. These pit-traps make excellent fox-holes when needed." He then heard the bell ring. "Looks like I lose, but at least I won't suffer alone."

Shinichi cringed.

* * *

><p>Chiaki checked his pocket-watch. "Wonder when they'll come out?"<p>

"Relax, they can't hide in there forever," Hanyuu said. It was now after school and everyone waited for the losers to come out.

The door opened, revealing Keiichi, Shinichi, Yokoshima and Daichi dressed as ballerina maids. Also coming into view was Michiru who was dressed in a frog suit that covered her entire body except for her face.

"This is so humiliating," Shinichi muttered while trying to straighten his tutu.

"And to think we have to go through a whole year of this," Daichi muttered. He then turned to Yokoshima and threatened, "I don't wanna hear any complaining from you."

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Yokoshima asked, earning laughter from everyone but Daichi.

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"A lot has happened in this chapter, huh?" asked Hanyuu. "We finally get to see what makes the NEO-NUMBERS tick and what's inside them." She frowned. "GIN-SHOCKER's so cruel."

"They were trying to create perfect monstrous soldiers to take over the world. Cruelty is their specialty," Rika remarked. "Alright, let's start the review." The screen showed the image of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in both Masked and Rider Form. Rika explained, "This is Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, also known as Shinji Ikari-Smith. He's one of Warren's adopted children and the only one without any special powers to call his own. However, he does make up for it with his Masked Rider System and sheer determination."

Hanyuu continued, "Shinji-san is a natural pacifist but he will fight when the people he cares for are threatened, which included his family and the friends he's made. As Dark Kabuto, Shinji has two forms. The initial form is Masked Form where he is covered in thick and bulky armor. While this gives him a lot of strength it does hinder his speed. The belt is where the Dark Kabuto Zecter, his transformation that resembles a beetle, is locked onto during transformation. By pulling the horn he can 'Cast Off' his bulky armor and switch into the more streamlined Rider Form."

Rika went on, "Rider Form lacks the heavy protection of Masked Form, but it is only in this form that he can access Clock Up. Clock Up is when he moves at a speed that the naked eye cannot catch. In his point of view, everything seems frozen in time or slowed down to a snail crawl. This makes him deadly against enemies without similar abilities. Finally, Dark Kabuto can execute his signature move known simply as Rider Kick I this form."

Hanyuu concluded, "He may look scary, but Shinji has a heart of gold and only thinks of protecting the innocent. He's also very cute!"

"Don't tell me you have another crush," Rika deadpanned.

"Oh, he's too young for me!" Hanyuu blushed.

Rika finished, "And that's our Rider Special Review! Come again soon for another one!"

"Bye-bye!" Hanyuu waved.


	14. Kaizin

**DHS CHAPTER PART 14: KAIZIN**

"Hyah!"

"Argh!"

**WHAM!**

As Kamen Riders, the NEO-NUMBERS had to train constantly in order to keep fit, stay in shape, and to keep their skills up. Since the only dojo in Hinamizawa was in the Sonozaki Estate, that was where the NEO-NUMBERS were.

Kasai was training them and he'd just used a judo throw to toss Daichi straight into a wall. The Kamen Riders of Hinamizawa were dressed in white gis with black belts tied around their waists.

Shinichi shook his head. "I told Daichi not to underestimate Kasai."

"Now I get where Mion gets her skills," commented Yokoshima in awe.

"Yes. Kasai-san has trained Mion-sama in the martial arts since she was little," added Shogo.

Daichi landed facedown before picking himself back up. "OK…one more time," he groaned. He wasn't one to give up in the face of adversity. He got back to his feet and charged at Kasai. However, the Sonozaki bodyguard did not let out as he grabbed Daichi by the front of his gi and used his momentum to toss Daichi into the wall again.

"He should give up while he's ahead," stated Shinichi as he shook his head.

"Next!" Kasai called.

Shinichi stood up and approached his future stepfather. It still felt a little strange to think of Kasai as the man who would marry his mother. Still, Shinichi wanted his mother to be happy and if Kasai was the one to do it then he had Shinichi's blessings. Shinichi once inquired of his mother as to why she liked Kasai to begin with and her answer was that Kasai was cool.

The answer stunned Shinichi for a second before laughing. Indeed, Kasai was cool. He looked like a secret agent. Definitely his mother had her own idea of a manly-man and Kasai was that kind of man.

Shinichi put his right fist against his left palm and bowed before Kasai. Kasai returned the gesture. The two men then went into offensive stances before charging at each other.

Shogo watched as Shinichi and Kasai exchanged blows. Shinichi, back in the days of GIN-SHOCKER, was the best fighter among them. There was no denying it. The Hornet Rider closed his eyes and recalled a memory from his past. Back when he was a young, innocent boy before GIN-SHOCKER got their hands on him…

* * *

><p><em>Shogo was seen walking down the street, carrying supplies for the orphanage. He could hear yelling.<em>

"_NOTHING! NONE OF THOSE BRATS HAVE WHAT I NEED!" the man raved hysterically. He then turned to see Shogo. He seemed curious as he walked towards the young boy. "Hm, good build, has good lifting dexterity," the man murmured, studying Shogo like a scientist observing at an experiment. "Tell me boy, do you have any parents or relatives?" the man asked._

"_No sir. I am an orphan and I live there," said Shogo, pointing at the orphanage._

"_Well there's one obstacle I don't need to handle," the man muttered, more to himself than to Shogo. "Come boy, we shall have a talk to the head. You're coming with me."_

"_Really, Mister?" Shogo asked curiously. Was he going to be adopted?_

"_Its not 'mister', my name is Dr. Arihara," the scientist said, smiling darkly._

* * *

><p>Shogo learnt soon enough that Dr. Arihara's reasons to adopt Shogo were not out of kindness.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>NO! NO! NO!" Magi heard screaming from the hallway. Curious, he walked down the hallway and opened the door to witness a horrifying sight. Arihara was beating Shogo fiercely with an angry look to his eyes.<em>

"_STOP! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Magi shouted at his fellow scientist and pushed him away from Shogo who was on the ground. Arihara turned to glare at him with a dark look on his face._

"_Well, if it isn't mister copycat…" Arihara sneered._

"_What are you doing!" Magi demanded, helping Shogo up._

"_Teaching the boy some respect and to follow orders. He actually allowed himself to help one of the other NUMBERS during the training exercise and because of it Gebok's precious No. 13 is in the lead again. I gave him strict orders to win at all cost."_

"_You're punishing him because of that?" Magi asked._

"_You wouldn't understand. You're too soft, fool. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to a meeting." Dr. Arihara then walked away._

_Magi gave a disgusted look as he helped Shogo up and took him to the medical bay._

* * *

><p>Dr. Magi was the only scientist in GIN-SHOCKER who ever displayed any kindness to them. That was how Shogo knew and understood why Yokoshima still looked up to the man despite the things he'd done. Dr. Magi had been coerced into the NUMBERS project. It was only fortunate for Yokoshima that the man actually considered the Pill Bug Rider his son. Dr. Shinigami considered Shinichi his son too, but in a warped and evil sort of way.<p>

"Next!" Kasai barked. Shinichi and Kasai were done. Shogo then stood up and volunteered for the next spar.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the NEO-NUMBERS began school. It did disrupt their usual schedules but it was also a nice change for a few of them. Hanyuu got to see Chiaki more often and enjoyed having lunch with him. Michiru was just happy to be with Hana, even if Hana didn't seem like it. Daichi was just annoyed while Yokoshima seemed to like being in school after missing it for so long. Shogo just kept worrying about Shion and Mion who were now out of school. Mion was going through training in order to become the next Head of the Sonozaki Clan while Shion studied to get into college and live her life the way she deemed fit.<p>

What most of the NEO-NUMBERS enjoyed was the after-school Gaming Club. The penalties for losing were still amusing. Daichi just grumbled about his horrible luck and resented Shinichi for having better luck.

Chie-sensei had given the NEO-NUMBERS several test to determine which grade to place them in and it turned out they were at the same level as Shinichi and would graduate at the end of next February.

The NEO-NUMBERS still kept their jobs but now worked part-time after school and during the weekends. It wasn't much of a change, really, just another challenge in life. What didn't change were the battles against DHS, the Darkloids and Darklings.

* * *

><p>The Showa-Racer stopped at the overlook before Rena and Shinichi hopped off the vehicle. Shinichi and Rena stood at the scenic overlook that gave them a view of the entire village. The sun was setting, casting Hinamizawa in its orange glow. Shinichi used his camera and took a picture of the scene. It was perfect, especially with Rena in the picture.<p>

The village, despite its bloody past and history, was still a beautiful place to live. It was a tight-knit community too, but it still had its fair share of problems like the Dam War and how it affected Satoko and Satoshi.

Shinichi briefly recalled Shawna's visit. Old Oryo Sonozaki and Chief Kimiyoshi nearly had heart attacks when they learnt about the princess' visit and how she was friends with him. He hadn't given Oryo a very good first impression, but that had long past after a while. She still thought he was a bit of a pervert though but at least now he was welcomed in the Sonozaki Estate without a threat of death hanging over his head.

Shinichi put down the camera as he walked over to Rena and slung an arm over her shoulder. Rena loved this village too and didn't want to leave. The last time she left her family had broken apart. This was her safe place and it was his too. It was where they'd met. That was why he didn't want to leave either. That was also why his mother had chosen to live here as well, knowing how much it meant to him.

"Shin-kun, what are you going to do after we finish school?" she asked.

"Become a cop," he answered. Rena blinked.

"Not a writer or a photographer?"

"Well, I do wanna write books like Kaa-chan and photography is actually just a hobby. What I really want to do is protect the village. Sides, I think I'd look good in uniform, right?"

"Then, we can get married and Rena can take Shin-kun home with her."

"Don't you mean take each other home?" he corrected. He pressed his forehead gently against hers before they closed their eyes and shared a kiss.

* * *

><p>Daichi sat at the front counter of the animal shelter, bored as heck as he read the paper. The bell over the door rang as two people entered. One was a young woman and with her was a little boy no older than 8.<p>

"Onee-chan, can I really get a puppy?" the little boy asked the young woman.

"You've really behaved yourself, so you deserve a reward," the young woman answered. She addressed Daichi, "Excuse me, but may we see the animals you have?"

"Sure, they're in the back room," Daichi said as he stood up. "Follow me." He led them into the back room and his mind wandered towards an old memory. "Onee-chan, hm…?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we, Onee-san?" Daichi said looking around. Everywhere he looked he saw people huddled together, wearing nothing better than raggedy clothes to stay warm, buildings that were decaying and had seen better days, and one could hear whimpering from time to time.<em>

"_Quiet Daichi," his sister ordered. She has almond-shaped eyes, and a crooked nose. She was wearing a black dress. She led Daichi to an alley where three people were waiting for them. One of them was a woman._

_The woman had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck, and wore a white lab coat over a green blouse and black skirt. She also wore small spectacles and was smoking a cigarette. The other two were wearing trench-coats with their collars turned up and were wearing fedora hats to conceal their faces._

"_Is this the boy?" the woman asked, taking a look at Daichi._

"_Yes, now where's your half of the deal?" asked the girl._

_The woman clicked her fingers, ordering the trench-coat man on the left to walk forward, opening an attaché case filled with yen._

"_He's all yours," Daichi's sister said, accepting the case. The man grabbed Daichi's hand roughly and began to drag him away._

"_What's going on?" Daichi screamed. Scared and not understanding what was going on, he began to struggle as he was being led to a car. "No, please stop! Help me, Onee-san…Onee-san!"_

"_Shut up." Daichi's eyes widened as his sister gave a disgusted look at him. "Why  
>should I help you? You're too stupid to even realize I just sold you."<em>

"_Sold…me?" Daichi said, shocked._

"_Yeah, you're just a pathetic waste of space. You're useless to me in this life. So I sold you," his sister explained in a cruel tone. "It was no skin off my nose. I don't really consider you my brother after all…you're just nothing." She began walking away._

"_No…Onee-san! ONEE-SAN!" he shouted, hoping it was a lie, as he was forced into the car and the scientist drove them off to GIN-SHOCKER HQ._

* * *

><p>"Can we have this puppy?" the young woman's voice broke Daichi out of his flashback.<p>

"Um…right," he said as he knelt down and unlocked the cage before taking the white puppy out. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Onii-san!" the little boy smiled at Daichi who smiled back.

"Now, let's go to the front desk so you can fill in a form to adopt the puppy," instructed Daichi.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed as Rena blushed from where she was sitting. "C'mon, Rena-chan! Gimme a pout!" Shinichi was kneeling in front of his bed and Rena was sitting on his bed. She was clothed in a school swimsuit with fishnet stockings, a collar with a bell on it around her neck, and cat ears atop her head. Rena blushed at the attention her boyfriend was giving her. They had played a game and she'd lost. This was the penalty.<p>

Shinichi then put his camera down and strode over to the bed before pushing her down with him on top of her. She gasped when she felt his hands touch her chest. He then gently pressed his lips against hers.

This was love. Pure and unconditional love.

* * *

><p>"So, is it ready?" Priest Venom asked. He was in Dr. Shinigami's lab with the scientist.<p>

"Yes, it is! Now, it's time for a field test!" Dr. Shinigami cackled.

* * *

><p>Later that night the NEO-NUMBERS had found an entire nest of Darklings in the mountains. Darklings were easy to destroy, especially since some of the Riders had gained upgrades. However, they were still a threat that needed to be dealt with.<p>

Of course, when energy beams flew out of nowhere and annihilated the Darklings with ease, the NEO-NUMBERS knew something was up just as a new figure entered the clearing.

It was a Kamen Rider from the looks of it.

The Rider wore deep brown armor over a black bodysuit. A black cape which mimicked the wings of an insect hung from his back. XV was etched on the top of the Rider's helmet as black eyes stared at the NEO-NUMBERS. Mounted on his right arm was a gauntlet shaped like a cockroach. The belt the Rider sported also had the XV on the buckle.

"Who are you?" Showa demanded. He could sense that this Rider had sinister intentions just by looking at him.

"You may all call me Kamen Rider Kaizin," the newly identified Rider stated. "And I..." He trailed off as he reached down to his belt buckle before correcting himself, "No, _we_ will defeat you." His belt buckle was actually a storage unit for his cards. There was a slot in the left side where he drew out 6 cards. "Keep your eyes opened." He then fed them into cockroach-shaped gauntlet mounted on his right arm.

"**Kaijin Call: Tiger Orphenoch! Paradoxa Undead! Gyuki! Beetle Fangire! Alligator Imagin! Buffalo Lord!**"

He punched his right fist forward, firing six black orbs that flew everywhere around the NEO-NUMBERS before lining up and transmuting into six monsters the Riders had never seen before.

"Get them," Kaizin commanded as he snapped his fingers. The six Kaijin obeyed and attacked while Kaizin charged at Showa.

It was Musician VS Gyuki, Slasher VS the Buffalo Lord, Carmen VS the Tiger Orphenoch, Arachnea VS the Beetle Fangire, Zero VS the Alligator Imagin, Armadillo S the Paradoxa Undead and finally Showa VS Kaizin.

* * *

><p>The Observers watched and Lambdadelta grinned widely. "Now this is what I call entertainment."<p>

"Hm, you'd think she never even seen pro-wrestling," remarked Bernkastel. It was a 7 on 7 battle royale. The NEO-NUMBERS had just gotten separated and were fighting their individual opponents alone.

"This is going to be interesting," remarked Beatrice before she put her pipe to her lips and inhaled.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Musician shouted, rolling to the side to avoid the charging Gyuki. The beast hit a tree, making it fall to the ground.<p>

Gyuki was a hulking monster with a large hairy back and red skin across its chest. Its face was blank save for the red color and the silver kabuki markings which matched its metal horns. The only bits of artificial material it wore were the metal bands on its shoulders and the leather which kept them strapped on. It was hunched over and while it snarled like an animal, Musician could tell there was intelligence behind that featureless face.

"It's like a rampaging bull," Musician murmured as Gyuki prepared to charge again. Musician sent out a powerful sound blast. But he was shocked to see Gyuki charging through. Gyuki smashed into him, sending him flying and crashing through several trees.

"Damn it…" Musician groaned. He saw the Ushi-Oni come rushing at him. "Alright, you damn ox. That's it. Come closer…" he beckoned. He then charged forward and vaulted over Gyuki with the Cricket Fork. He then landed on the beast's hunched back and grabbed onto the horns. The Makamou howled as it tries to toss Musician off, bashing violently against the trees in an attempt to force the Cricket Rider off. Musician, however, held firmly onto the horns.

It then threw Musician off it by swinging its body forward. Musician flipped through the air before he bounded off a tree and sent himself flying at Gyuki who charged right back. He used his Cricket Fork and stabbed it right where the eyes should be. Gyuki howled out in pain as the blades dug deep into its skull.

"Take this!" Musician sent a blast of sound directly into the Makamou's brain, turning it into mush, right before it popped like a grape that was being squeezed too tight.

* * *

><p>Arachnea sent her Spider Kamas flying at the Beetle Fangire, but it easily dodged and evaded her attacks. It threw a fist at her but she jumped to the side and swung at its back, only for it to roll under the attack.<p>

This new enemy was unlike anything Arachnea had ever seen before. It had a bulky body with black skin, but the majority of it was covered in a stained glass-like material which made it oddly colorful for a kaijin. Its chest was covered with a large metal shield of some sort with extra ones on its shoulders. Finally its face was twisted in a snarl with insect-like features.

The Beetle Fangire then created two glass fangs which hovered above her. Arachnea flipped over them just as they were about to strike. Her instincts told her that letting them hit would be really bad.

However, she stopped suddenly when she felt hot breath on her neck. Arachnea turned to look and gasped as she saw the Beetle Fangire behind her.

_'Fast!'_ she thought as the Beetle Fangire grabbed her wrist and started spinning her before letting go. She crashed against a rock and slid down against it. "Ow…"

The Beetle Fangire cupped its hands together, forming a ball of rainbow-colored energy that soon expanded into the size of a basketball. It then drew its right arm back with the orb in its right hand before hurling it at Arachnea. The Tarantula Rider jumped out of the way but the resulting explosion sent her flying.

A pair of wings spread out from behind the Beetle Fangire before he flew at her. He grabbed her by the ankles before taking them up into the sky. Arachnea didn't struggle, knowing it would be futile. She looked down but didn't show fear. What would the point be to panic at a time like this?

She looked up and the Beetle Fangire laughed before letting go. As the ground rushed up towards her, Arachnea concentrated. Her body glowed before she changed herself into Venom Form.

She fell down through the trees before she grabbed a branch, stopping a couple of feet off the ground. She let go and landed on her feet. Sneering, she called, "Is that all you can do? Hah, weak!"

The Beetle Fangire took offense and nosedived at her. It was all part of her careful plan as the claws slid out of her gauntlets.

"Come closer, closer, closer…" she beckoned as the Beetle Fangire came into range. "Now!" She jumped backwards, leaving her spider web like a net to catch a fish. The Beetle Fangire couldn't stop itself in time before it got caught in her web.

She strode over and stopped with her face inches' from the Fangires. "Now, you're finished." She stabbed her claws into the Fangire's neck before pumping it with her explosive venom. She then leapt backwards to avoid the blast as it exploded and left nothing in its wake.

* * *

><p>The Tiger Orphenoch raised its claw, ready to kill Carmen. However, she countered by grabbing its claw.<p>

Although it was called the Tiger Orphenoch, she didn't see much of a Tiger in it. Its body was entirely gray with lighter strips of gray across its torso, bit it was hard to tell if they were metal or natural flesh. Carapace spikes rose from its shoulders and head, making the monster appear taller. Its face just seemed to be all teeth and a pair of gray eyes, looking rather fearsome.

"Now I'm mad!" Carmen snarled as she swiftly changed into Mirage Mode. She pushed him back and summoned her weapon, the Mantis Scythe, before charging at the monster for a slash. She cut it across the chest and blue flames spilled out of the Tiger Orphenoch's chest.

The Tiger Orphenoch used its claws to slash at Carmen but as its claws touched the Rider she suddenly burst into a cloud of flower petals.

"Hey, ugly! I'm over here!" she said from a branch on a tree.

"No, I'm over here!" Carmen popped out from behind another tree.

"Nah, right here!" Carmen called from a different location.

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here, here, here, here!"

Dozens of Carmens appeared and surrounded the Tiger Orphenoch who was confused. It then launched blasts of blue flames from his hands, hitting them, but they exploded into clouds of petals. They were all fakes.

"Right here," Carmen said cruelly as she appeared behind the Orphenoch. Startled, it spun around only to receive a vicious slash across the chest that sent it reeling. It swung its claw at her but she blocked with her dual-bladed scythe. "Take this." The scythe blades on her shoulders and back detached before spinning in the air. They then picked up speed. With her foot she drove the Orphenoch back and then mentally commanded her spinning scythe blades to attack. They struck at the Orphenoch repeatedly like boomerangs. The Tiger Orphenoch roared out as it was under the vicious assault of flying scythe blades before they returned to Carmen. Blue flames started to spew out of its wounds.

It roared and fired blasts of blue fire at Carmen but she used her scythe and sliced the fireballs apart before resting the edge of one of her scythe blades against her opponent's jugular. "One pull…"

**SLICE!**

"You're dead," she finished as the head rolled off the Orphenoch's shoulders before its body erupted into blue flames and crumbled to dust.

* * *

><p>Slasher was rolling around as he dodged the cross-shaped blasts being fired from the Buffalo Lord's trident. The blasts vaporized anything they hit, which were the trees. They had been destroyed by those blasts. It was a good thing it had a bad aim or he'd be a goner.<p>

Slasher had to admit that the Buffalo Lord wasn't the average opponent. It had dark skin and had a buffalo-like head with a ring in its nose and an omega symbol on its head. It wore simple black leather with a spiral shell embedded in the centre. It sort of appeared like it was wearing ceremonial gear. Over its heart was a ring-shaped badge which was gold and it even had a small pair of wings coming from its back. Its trident appeared as if it should have been seen in a ceremony rather than battle, but its power couldn't be denied.

"I better use Hanyuu-chan's gift," Slasher realized. "Onigari no Ryuou!" Once the holy demon-slaying sword appeared in his hand, Slasher knew he was ready. He ducked under another cross blast before firing a stream of glue that hit the Buffalo Lord in the face, blinding it. He then rushed and tackled into it, sending both of them rolling along the ground.

The Buffalo Lord was not amused and tossed Slasher off it before rising to its feet. It then fired a cross blast at Slasher but the Rider was prepared. As it came into range, it was sliced in half sending both halves flying past Slasher and exploding harmlessly behind him. Slasher had just assumed Slayer Form.

Slasher, now armed with the Onigari no Ryuou, swung the blade at The Buffalo Lord who tried to block it with its trident. However, the shaft was easily cut through like butter.

The Buffalo Lord sidestepped and Slasher delivered a swift sidekick to the monster's face, making it stumble. After it recovered, it roared and rushed forward. Upon reaching its opponent, they clashed, slashed, and otherwise swung their weapons at each other, but Slasher increased the tempo. He started delivering a storm of blows. The Buffalo Lord found itself barely able to keep up and was forced on the defensive as it was now backing up.

Slasher swiped down, slicing the inside of Buffalo Lord's right arm. The Kaijin shrieked as its weapon flew from its hand.

It began running away, but Slasher just swiped his sword. At first it appeared that nothing happened, but suddenly, a large whitish blue beam shot out and hit the Buffalo Lord making it shriek as it exploded.

Slasher hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "I hope the others are okay."

* * *

><p>Zero's opponent, the Alligator Imagin, was as tough as the creature it was based on. It was covered from head to toe in folded green scales and had a layer of it hanging from its waist like a robe. Alligator tails curled up from its shoulders and made it look more menacing if its natural body didn't do that already. Its head was covered in green scales with jagged frills making a more fearsome image with its silver teeth and black eyes.<p>

It was armed with a jagged saber while all Zero had for weapons were his stingers. Their weapons clashed and sparks flew from them connecting. The Imagin then punched Zero across the face, sending him staggering, before slashing him in the chest several times which sent the Rider reeling further back.

The Alligator Imagin charged and swung, but Zero managed to avoid being sliced in half by taking into the air. Taking aim, he fired stinging needles that pierced through the Imagin's scaly flesh. The Imagin tried to deflect the hail storm of needles but to no avail.

Zero then quickly rushed at the Imagin like a bullet and stabbed his stingers through his opponent's chest, pinning the Imagin to a tree. "You die, now," said Zero coldly, with the proficiency of an assassin as he killed his opponent. He withdrew his stingers and stepped back right before the Imagin burst into flames and exploded.

* * *

><p>Armadillo was fighting against the Paradoxa Undead. It was mainly black from head to toe and covered in metal studs and rings. It was a little hard to tell if it was naturally tough skin or actual leather. Its right shoulder was covered in a bone white carapace along with its right forearm, making its blade mounted there extra tough. Its head was insect-like with slightly glowing eyes and a black mouth plate. It reminded Armadillo of a mantis, but warped in some way.<p>

While the Pill Bug Rider had tough armor, the vacuum blades the Paradoxa Undead was using against him were starting to break through his armor. This was definitely stronger than the Kaijin they had faced before.

He rushed and smashed the Undead into a tree with a bash of his maces. However, while the Undead bled from its wounds, it wasn't defeated. It then vanished from Armadillo's sight.

"Hey, wha-ARGH!" Armadillo cried out as the Paradoxa Undead's arm pierced right through his chest from behind. Blood splattered to the ground and spilled down his armor. Armadillo coughed as the Undead withdrew its arm, satisfied with its kill.

Armadillo grunted as he collapsed to his knees. "So…this is it…huh?" His life had come to an end. "Well, when you gotta go…you…gotta…go…"

"I think not, good sir," a cultured voice spoke.

"Huh?" Armadillo blinked as his surroundings turned grey. Then, he realized he was out of his armor. However, he then realized that he was standing outside of his kneeling body.

"What is this?" Yokoshima asked as he looked at himself. Everything but him was grey while he was fully colored. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet," a man in an overcoat and top hat said as he appeared before Yokoshima.

"Argh!" Yokoshima cried out in shock. "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm just a simple businessman offering you a deal. Here's my card," the man answered. He flicked his wrist and produced a card between his index and middle finger which he tossed to Yokoshima.

Yokoshima caught the card and read it. "Topper Liquer?"

"Yes, that's my name and I'm here to grant you one wish," the man explained. "By the way, I am also a close acquaintance to Asmodeus."

"You know Asmo-chan?"

"That's right, and if you were to die now then she'd be mighty upset."

"I guess you're right…" Yokoshima murmured. "So, you can grant me a wish, right?"

"Yes, but it will cost you," Topper remarked. "Nothing in this world is free, my boy, and that is especially true when it comes to your life."

"I don't want to die," Yokoshima answered, "And I want to be stronger."

"Hm…that's two wishes but I guess I can make this a two-for-one sale." Topper removed his hat and reached inside to pull out a feathered quill and a contract. The quill and contract floated in front of Yokoshima. "Sign on the dotted line and hurry. You're about to vanish." Topper pointed down to Yokoshima's legs which had vanished.

Yokoshima grabbed the quill and quickly signed. The writing on the contract then flashed.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now, go and blitz them all!" Topper declared before vanishing in a flash of light.

Armadillo was back in his own body but he felt lighter than before. The Paradoxa Undead charged in for another attack, only to receive a violent punch to the face that sent it skidding backwards before falling on its back.

"Blitz…them all," Armadillo repeated Topper's last words to him. "Alright!" He pounded his fists together. "Let do this!" The crystal in his belt buckle glowed.

The Paradoxa picked itself up and was ready to attack when all of a sudden it was struck by pieces of flying metal. It was stunned for a second before looking up at Armadillo.

Armadillo was now without his heavier armor, but he'd also changed. His chest now sported two lighting bolts and he had a pair of shoulder mounted cannons with long barrels on him pointed at the Paradoxa Undead. He bore a resemblance to the Riders of Kabuto World now. His bodysuit was black under the lighter silver armor that covered his chest. He also had rounded shoulders and metal bands around his wrists and ankles. The back of his hands also sported armor. His helmet had remained unchanged, except that it now included a rectangular visor over the small eyes.

"Armadillo…BLITZ!" Armadillo called out as he fired. His ammunition was baseball-sized but they packed quite a punch as they exploded against the Paradoxa Undead. "Take that! And that! And that!" The Paradoxa Undead stumbled back with each shot it took. The cannons stopped firing before folding backwards onto his shoulder blades. "Now…for the finisher!" He bent his knees and then rushed at the Undead with inhuman speed. His fists became covered in energy which then solidified into the form of two wicked spiked balls. "HYAH!"

He bashed the spiked balls into the head and chest of the Undead, causing it to erupt into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Both Showa and Kaizin continued attacking each other, Showa with his Higurashi no Yaiba and Kaizin with his Kaijin Sword. Kaizin's sword guard strongly resembled an insectoid claw, which clutched at the saw-toothed blade. The swords spilled sparks as they clashed before crossing together with Showa glaring at the evil Rider.<p>

"Tell me, are you a remnant of GIN-SHOCKER or do you serve DHS?" Showa questioned.

"Hmm…BOTH!" Kaizin exclaimed. He kicked Showa in an attempt to make him fall, but Showa grabbed the leg and pulled sending Kaizin crashing to the ground.

"Is that all!" laughed Kaizin. "Seriously, you're supposed to be the best of the NUMBERS? Talk about a joke!"

"Who are you?" Showa asked suspiciously.

Kaizin rose to his feet and 'tsk'ed while wagging a finger. "That would be telling. Sides, why would I wear a mask if I wanted you to know that?"

Showa growled with a scowl. There was something eerily familiar about this Rider but he just couldn't put his finger on it, or at least not yet.

Kaizin could sense that his summoned minions had perished. At least his experiment was complete. "We'll finish this little dance later, BLACK 13." He just came to test his new weapons on the NEO-NUMBERS, nothing more. This was merely a trial run.

Showa angrily slashed at Kaizin only for him to vanish into a dark portal behind him. The sword sliced through nothing but air. The Rider scowled. "Just who was that guy?" he murmured. Kaizin got under his skin, just like…

* * *

><p>Kaizin appeared in DHS Castle, feeling nothing but joy. He may have withdrawn, but winning the fight was not part of his plan.<p>

"HeheheheHAHAHAHA! Excellent! Excellent! The new system is perfect! Perfect!" Kaizin cackled cheerfully.

"I take it you had fun?" Priest Venom asked, holding a rather large cup of wine which seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Of course! It's always interesting to see BLACK 13's reaction to new terrors," Kaizin said. His armor dissolved to reveal Dr. Shinigami as he sat down.

"So, those notes you stole from your colleagues were useful indeed," Priest Venom commented.

Dr. Shinigami sighed. "Yes, indeed. Sure, most of it was garbage but the stuff I could use really came in handy." He reached into his coat and pulled out the Orb of Wisdom. "I also have this lovely trinket to thank for my success." He gave the orb a peck with his lips before cackling.

* * *

><p>"Heh-heh! I had one, but now I have two pieces on this game board!" Topper grinned as he turned to address Warren "What's with that face? I saved one of your men's lives, didn't I?"<p>

"You're up to something," Warren stated suspiciously with a glare. Topper gave too much of a light deal in Yokoshima's case.

"Maybe, but I won't ruin the surprise for you _or_ anyone else." Warren gave a glare as he disappeared. "Hmph, what a stick in the mud."

"Master Topper." The Infernal Merchant turned to see Asmodeus coming out of a cloud of Golden Butterflies. "Thank you for saving my Yoko-kun." She was grateful.

"My pleasure my dear Asmodeus," Topper acknowledged. "Now tell me, are the preparations set?" he asked

"Yes, Lady Beatrice will allow two of your furniture to participate in her game on Rokkenjima," answered Asmodeus.

"Excellent." Topper gave a dark grin. "Excellent…"

* * *

><p>"<em>You're just a pathetic waste of space. You're useless to me in this life. So I sold you. It was no skin off my nose. I don't really consider you my brother after all…you're just nothing." <em>

"_No…Onee-san! ONEE-SAN!" _

* * *

><p>Daichi awoke from his dream with a deep scowl. "Stupid dream again…" He then realized he was not alone in bed nor was he clothed. "Oh…crap…"<p>

* * *

><p>Daichi was a dead man. He knew that and honestly couldn't blame anyone but himself and the vodka. Yes, the vodka. He could blame the drinks. He knew it was stupid to blame an inanimate object or in this case a drink. Hana and Michiru were gonna kill him and he couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't. "I'm gonna die," he mumbled as he rubbed his cat behind the ears. "I'm so gonna die."<p>

There was loud pounding on the door of his and Yokoshima's apartment. "Who is it?" Daichi asked carefully as he held his military fork.

"Who do you think you…you…you…" The voice on the other side of the door was Hana's and Daichi suspected Michiru was with her.

"I'm gonna die."

The door burst off the hinges and an irate Hana barged in, holding a meat cleaver. Daichi knew well who the cleaver belonged to and realized No. 13 already knew what happened and was more than likely laughing at Daichi's misfortune. "Now, now, Hana. I didn't do it on purpose…" Daichi spoke to calm her down.

Daichi was suddenly and soundly smashed up against the wall. Daichi could see the blood-lust in Hana's eyes. "You should have thought about that before what you did," she growled.

"I'm so sorry but, I was feeling lonely. I mean Shinichi's got a girlfriend and so does Yokoshima and-" Daichi argued.

"That's no excuse!" Hana slid the cleaver between Daichi's legs and threatened, "If you ever do it again you'll learn what it means to be a girl!" Daichi wanted to scream. He wanted to know since when was Hana so protective of Michiru. "Do you understand me!" Daichi nodded numbly. "I can't hear you!"

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!"

"Good. If I ever find out, you'll be a woman. Understand?"

"Yes!" Hana let Daichi drop to the floor before leaving the apartment, passing Yokoshima.

Yokoshima walked into the apartment and saw the state Daichi was in. "What the hell happened to you!"

Daichi glared at Yokoshima before picking himself up and leaving. "Figure it out yourself!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Shinichi was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. What happened to Daichi, Hana and Michiru only served to amuse the former BLACK 13, especially what happened to Daichi soon after.<p>

Rena who noticed his expression asked, "Shin-kun, why are you smiling? What happened was a very bad thing." She too had heard about what happened and lent her cleaver to Hana.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. I mean, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"But, what about Michiru and Hana?"

That sobered the smile right off Shinichi's face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They're not so bad."

"I still can't believe Daichi would get drunk and do that to both of them…"

"They were drunk too, Rena-chan."

Rena frowned. "Drinking is bad."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>"KAIJIN REVIEW"<strong>

"Good evening my dear viewers. I am your host Dr. Gebok Shinigami. Today I am taking over Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan's segment in order to explain what Kaijin are," said the former GIN-SHOCKER scientist.

The screen behind Dr. Shinigami displayed several human-sized monsters of various species. He explained, "Kaijin are the enemies the Kamen Riders face. During the Showa Era they made up the main fighting force of all the evil organizations like SHOCKER and BADAN. Back in those days, Kaijin were created in laboratories and humans were often used as templates for the Kaijin. However, in the recent Heisei Era, the types of Kaijin to appear were of a different variety. They were either from ancient civilizations (Grongi), beings from a future timeline (Imagin), a demonic race of energy-sucking monsters (Fangire) or a new race of evolved humans (Orphenochs). However, no matter what their origins may be, Kaijin will always serve as the main enemies of the Kamen Riders."

"Excuse me, but how did you get in here?" Rika asked.

"Oh, the door was opened," answered Dr. Shinigami.

"But this is our segment!" complained Hanyuu.

"Can't we share?" Dr. Shinigami asked.

"NO!" the two girls answered.

"Hmph! Very well! If that's how you want it then no candy for you!" Dr. Shinigami stomped off in a huff.

Rika muttered, "We should get better security."


	15. Ice

**DHS CHAPTER PART 15: ICE**

"Are you okay?" a concerned Michiru asked a still seething Hana.

"I'm fine!" Hana snapped but regretted it soon after when she saw the sad look in Michiru's eyes. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry but I'm just so mad at that stupid bastard!"

"In his defense, it was the vodka's fault," Michiru said trying to calm her friend down, only to receive a grunt in response.

"You know I'm amazed you're not more ticked off than I am," Hana said remembering what that bastard Montesinos had said.

"Aww, I'm glad you're worried about me, Hana-chan," Michiru said with a smile. "I am mad, but I am more worried about you. I hate to see you like this," she added sadly.

"Yeah well, relax. It's mostly out of my system, though Daichi will die if he does it again," Hana replied giving a faint smile to let her friend know that everything was ok.

"We better stay away from the vodka too," suggested Michiru.

"Obviously…"

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, a normal weekend, but for the students of the Hinamizawa School it was a special day. Their bus stopped in front of a domed building. The building contained an ice rink which was where the students would spend their day.<p>

Mion and Shion even came to supervise the class and to offer any assistance to Chie-sensei. Michiru and Hana also brought along first-aid kits.

Once inside, the kids put on their coats since the temperature was freezing. Chie-sensei then addressed them, "OK, kids. Today we'll be ice skating. It's fine if you don't know how to skate because Mion-san and Shion-san will be here to help teach you."

"You have nothing to fear," said Mion confidently. Since she was the former class president, the younger kids still respected her.

"We'll be here!" added Shion just as enthusiastically as she winked at Satoshi who smiled while blushing in response. '_So cute!_'

"Now, the people working here were nice enough to lend us use of their ice skates. Please take care of them and be sure to return them by the time we leave," Chie-sensei continued her speech. "Remember that ice is slippery so you might fall. In the case of injury, we have Hana-chan and Michiru-chan to help with first-aid."

"Hi! We'll take good care of you!" waved Michiru. The younger boys had lovesick looks on their faces. It was no secret that they had crushes on her. Hana rolled her eyes.

As the students all sat down to put on their skates, Mion walked over to Keiichi. "Hey, Kei-chan, have you skated before?"

"Never had a chance, but I'm a fast learner," Keiichi answered.

"That's good, because this old man is gonna teach you how to skate proper!" declared Mion.

"Only because you wanna skate alongside your boyfriend, Onee," teased Shion.

"Like you're not?" Mion shot back. Shion looked to Satoshi who was helping Satoko to lace up her ice skates.

"At least I'm not a tsundere about it," countered Shion.

Mion cleared her throat.

* * *

><p>The twins were already starting their lesson once everyone had put on and laced up their skates.<p>

"Just remember, everyone. Ice-skating is similar to regular skating but it is much harder," Mion reminded. "Just put one foot in front of the other and push with the other foot."

"You just have to go left and right slowly then once you get the hang of it you can start going from slow to medium speed," Shion finished. "Now, get on the ice!"

"I can't believe I'm spending today doing this," grumbled Daichi. "I'd rather be at the animal shelter, working."

"Hey, we've been doing nothing but work," Shinichi argued. "We deserve to have some fun." Shinichi may have quit his part time job of delivering newspapers, but he was still kept busy helping his mother finish her next book before her deadline. She would write and he would edit while suggesting scenarios for the stories.

"Yeah, Shinichi's right!" agreed Yokoshima. "Though, I kinda wish Asmo-chan was here."

Chiaki's eyes widened as he looked at the ice rink. He pointed. "Isn't that her…and her sisters?'

Indeed, the Seven Sisters of Purgatory were skating on the ice. Their uniforms looked like the costumes worn by professional figure-skaters as they glided along the ice.

"They're good," admitted Shogo.

"Great…_them_," Daichi snorted.

"Don't you ever get tired of being angry?" Shinichi frowned as he took a picture of the Seven Skating Sisters of Purgatory.

"Ah, shut it!" Daichi snapped as he tightened the laces of his skates. "I'm going!" He started to stumble as he headed onto the ice. Once he set foot on it…he slipped and fell backwards. The kids started to laugh at him. "Urusai!"

Yokoshima went onto the ice and easily stood. "I dunno about you, but I'm gonna go see Asmo-chan," he said before gliding over to his girlfriend and her sisters. Michiru and Hana were helping Daichi up.

"How is he so damn good?" Daichi questioned.

"Maybe Dr. Magi gave him lessons?" guessed Michiru. That was possible. Dr. Magi was always nice to Yokoshima even back in GIN-SHOCKER.

Shinichi and Rena were on the ice. The auburn-haired girl's arms were wrapped tightly around him as he kept a firm yet gently grasp on her.

"You've never skated before, have you?" inquired Shinichi.

"Once, but it was a long time ago," Rena answered. "I'm a bit rusty."

"That's fine, and don't worry, I won't let you fall," Shinichi promised.

"I know." Rena trusted him.

Mion was helping Keiichi as she held onto his hands. "Okay, left, right, left-" instructed Mion.

"Aaahhhh!" Satoshi yelled as he fell backwards onto the ice. "Itai…"

"Nii-nii, are you okay?" Satoko asked. Shion glided over and helped her boyfriend up with a sigh.

"I don't think they're getting it Onee," Shion said. "Perhaps some demonstration is in order."

"Indeed," Mion said. "You ready, Shion?" Shion skated over and stood next to her sister.

"Ready," Shion confirmed. The two then began to skate, showing their former schoolmates how it was done.

"They're good," Michiru admired.

"Of course. Akane-sama has taken the twins ice-skating several times before," Shogo said.

Hanyuu was hesitant as she stared at the ice. She'd never skated before. She'd seen it but she never done it before. Rika sighed and offered to help her friend but the whimpering goddess shook her head in refusal. "Au! Au! Au!"

"I won't let you fall, Hanyuu-chan," Chiaki said kindly as he put his hands on her shoulders. Hanyuu blushed and looked up at him.

"OK, Chiaki-san, but promise, OK?"

"OK."

Rika just rolled her eyes before she skated over to her friends. Meanwhile, Chie-sensei was visiting the café and having curry rice. Sure, it was her favorite food, but she was a bit obsessed with it. She didn't seem to be interested in skating at all. Rather, she was just interested in having curry, and lots of it. How she could remain so trim was beyond understanding. Maybe she exercised a lot?

"AGH!" Daichi yelled as he fell backwards onto the ice. Ice-skating just wasn't his thing. He started muttering profanity till he heard Leviathan snickering at him "Quiet, you," Daichi muttered as he tried to straighten himself up... only to fall flat on his face. She laughed again and skated past him.

She retorted, "You do need help. Just watch what I do, nitwit."

He lifted his head and growled at the green-haired girl. She was so much like his sister that he couldn't help but hate her. He then reached out and yanked her leg out from beneath her, causing her to fall on her rear. Daichi smirked.

"Ow…" she groaned as she rubbed her now sore butt.

"There, now help me up." Daichi ordered. Leviathan growled as she picked him up and, much to Daichi's surprise, began to help him skate "Oi, what are you doing!" Daichi snapped, "I don't need-"

"Shut up," she hissed. "If you're going to skate you might as well do it right."

Daichi snorted but there was little he could do against Leviathan as she started giving him a personal lesson in ice-skating.

Meanwhile, skating around the rink, Asmodeus whirled around and performed a double axel  
>perfectly. Applauding was heard after she finished performing her trick.<p>

"Lovely, Asmo-chan," Yokoshima complimented as he applauded her ice-skating skills.

"Thanks Yoko-kun," she smiled at him.

"Would you please do me the honor of becoming my ice-skating partner?" Yokoshima requested with a charming smile. The blush that crept up Asmodeus' face was a good enough indication for Yokoshima. So without further ado he took her by the hand and proceeded to skate around the rink with her.

Asmodeus was glad to have met Yokoshima and even gladder that he was alive. She owed Topper a debt of gratitude. Due to her nature, most men would be repelled but not Yokoshima. She liked her regardless. No, he was in love with her and she felt the same way. Now they were the same. They were creatures bound to higher supernatural beings. Like herself, Yokoshima would live forever.

"They make a great couple," commented Rena as she watched Yokoshima and Asmodeus skate together.

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed. It seemed strange. A while ago Asmodeus and her sisters had been their enemies but now the 7 Stakes of Purgatory were becoming friends with their group.

"Actually, I don't get what she sees in him," huffed Satan as she stood next to Shinichi. "Hey, skate with me," Satan ordered Shinichi.

"Actually, I'm skating with Rena-chan," Shinichi declined.

Satan glared at him before she glided away. "I think she's upset," said Rena, frowning. "Maybe you shouldn't have hurt her feelings."

Shinichi gaped at his girlfriend. "Rena-chan, you do realize that-"

"Yes, she likes you, but I know I can trust you," Rena interrupted. "And the Shin-kun I know will never leave a girl crying." She gave him a push. "Go and make her feel better, Shin-kun."

Shinichi wondered what he could've done to have such an understanding girlfriend. When Sakura was visiting, Rena couldn't stop being jealous, but now she was pushing him to other girls, literally.

Two skaters suddenly raced past Shinichi, causing him to spin in place. The two racing skaters were revealed to be Lucifer and Shogo.

"OK, loser buys lunch!" she challenged.

"Deal! Hope you're ready to pay up," Shogo retorted.

"Hmph, we'll see about that!"

Shinichi stopped spinning and glared at the racing pair before laughing. It was a little strange, but in a good way, to see everyone together like this. The NEO-NUMBERS were cyborgs created by GIN-SHOCKER with the originally intention of world domination, the Stakes of Purgatory were demonic furniture of a witch, and finally the Gaming Club had committed horrible murders in several alternate worlds. However, despite all that, they were together and having fun like normal people.

Meanwhile, Beelzebub had stopped skating and had gone to the café to get something to eat. She'd ordered a huge bowl of ice cream and was literally shoveling it down her throat.

"Hey, you'll get a brain freeze doing that," warned Mammon.

Beelzebub stopped to stick her tongue out at her sister before continuing. Mammon just rolled her eyes before she put her skates back on to skate. She desired to enter the Winter **Olympics** and win a gold medal.

"So, having fun?" Chiaki asked Daichi as he was skating slowly for Hanyuu's sake while the little goddess was slowly getting use to ice-skating**.**

Daichi was about to respond to his fellow Rider when Leviathan suddenly made a sharp turn at the corner and he nearly lost his balance. Luckily, Leviathan had kept them stable so they didn't topple over. If they did then it'd be Daichi's fourth time.

"That…wasn't funny," Daichi said, sounding slightly afraid but hiding it well.

"Consider that payback for tripping me." Leviathan smirked.

"Excuse me, Belphegor?" Shinichi asked the Stake of Sloth as she was slowly, almost lazily, skating round the rink, "Have you seen Satan-chan?"

"She sitting on that bench," Belphegor pointed at one of the benches outside the rink. "Though, I should warn you that she's a bit pissed at you for flat out refusing her."

"Why is she so peeved at me?" Shinichi asked. Deep down, however, he knew the answer.

"It's in her nature, and she kind of likes you," Belphegor answered. "She knows you got a girlfriend but she just can't stop liking you. That annoys her. So, when we come to Earth all she wants is to spend time with you."

"Guess I should, huh? I mean we are friends now, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends," Belphegor confirmed, though as strange as it may sound considering how they all met. "Now, go and help her calm down."

"OK, and thanks." He skated over to where Satan was before exiting the rink.

"Stupid, Rider with his cool abilities," Satan grumbled under her breath while sitting on the bench. "Damn it! Why did he have to be so cute!"

"Oi, Satan-chan!" She turned to see Shinichi who was walking towards her with his skates in his hand.

"What do you want?" Satan snapped. Shinichi just grabbed her and dragged her back to the rink. "O-Oi!" Satan shouted, blushing.

"Relax this is my way of saying sorry for coldly brushing you off," Shinichi said smirking.

Satan's eyes widened before she smiled. She instantly scowled, "OK, but let me put my skates back on first, baka!"

Meanwhile, another show was on display in the café outside out the rink. "This is weird," Belphegor, who was taking a short break from skating, said as she watched while Hana nodded in agreement. They, and a crowd, were watching Chie-sensei and Beelzebub arm wrestling for the last bowl of curry.

"Though humorous," Michiru added.

"Go down!" Chie-sensei snapped at the Stake of Gluttony as she tried to force the girl's arm down.

"No, you go down!" Beelzebub shot back.

"No way! That curry is mine!"

"Nuh-uh!"

There was no way she was going to give that delicious curry up to anyone. Unfortunately, they hadn't noticed that earlier someone had gone and ordered the last of the delicious curry so there was none left.

"Should we tell them there isn't any curry left?" Hana asked.

Michiru shushed her. "It's getting good! Don't spoil it!"

Hana rolled her eyes but continued to watch anyway.

Back in the rink, Satan and Shinichi were gliding along the ice, hand-in-hand. The pale-haired girl blushed as her grip on the indigo-haired tightened. She was purposely averting her gaze from him, displaying typical tsundere-like behavior.

"You having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good." Shinichi smiled, making her blush harder. "I'm glad. A cute girl like you should be having fun." That comment made her face heat up.

'_Damn it!_' Satan cursed internally. How could she have fallen for this idiot? Sure, he was strong and he did help save the world, but outside of that he was just a perverted idiot. He read dirty books (that his mother wrote) and took provocative photos of his friends. He just wasn't her type. Still, she liked being around him and it was driving her nuts. Deciding to take charge in their little dance on ice, Satan suggested, "OK, now I'm gonna spin you," said Satan.

"What!" he yelped. "There's no way! I can't spin!" Shinichi denied.

"Relax, you'll do fine," Satan told him, annoyed.

"I mean it! I don't wanna do this!" Shinichi continued to protest.

"Quiet," Satan commanded as she prepared to spin him.

"Besides, shouldn't I be the one spinning you?" Shinichi questioned but he wasn't getting an answer, making the young cyborg gulp at what was coming next. "Ah cru-" before Shinichi could finish cussing Satan had spun Shinichi around and around. As he spun, he accidentally knocked into Satan. They then knocked over Keiichi and Mion who were nearby and fell on top of them.

Locking gazes, Shinichi and Satan were silent for a few seconds before cracking up as the Stake of Wrath looked to her left so he wouldn't see her reddened cheeks. "Th-that was hilarious!" Satan exclaimed, laughing.

"Told you I couldn't do it," Shinichi said. He was a bit mad but even he had to admit that the scenario was kinda of funny in a way.

"Get off!" both Keiichi and Mion snapped at the two since they had landed on them. Rena just smiled while observing the incident. She was glad Shinichi was having fun. Even though she was a little jealous she trusted Shinichi.

"Hey, how come you're not being jealous?" Leviathan asked Rena. "I mean, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Rena trusts Shin-kun," Rena answered.

"Really?" Leviathan cocked an eyebrow.

"Really," Rena confirmed.

Leviathan sighed. Humans could be so weird sometimes. If she was in Rena's place she'd become so jealous that she'd attack anyone trying to steal her man. Of course, she didn't have a boyfriend, unlike Asmodeus. That made her so jealous.

* * *

><p>"I'll never understand the human fascination of wearing bladed shoes and moving on frozen water," a being watching from the rafters muttered as he continued to observe the group with a disgusted sneer. "Well, if they enjoy it so much, let's see if they enjoy what I have in store for them."<p>

* * *

><p>The 7 Sisters of Purgatory couldn't stay long and left, but not before Asmodeus gave Yokoshima a big fat kiss. Mammon obviously wanted to skate some more and Beelzebub wanted to eat some more, but Lucifer would have none of it. Their mistress had only given them a short break before they had to return to their duties.<p>

Rena and Shinichi were beginning to skate together again. He was skating backwards while facing Rena, keeping his eyes her. "How come you're so good at this?" Rena asked curiously as she smiled at him.

Returning the smile, he answered, "Heh, what can I say? I'm just a fast learner." He then took Rena by the hand and both began to skate together like lovers.

As the rest of the class continued to skate, the temperature started to go down dramatically.

"Ah-choo!" Satoko sneezed.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten colder?" asked Keiichi as he started to shiver.

"Maybe their air conditioning is busted," supplied Mion.

Shogo frowned. "No, something isn't right." And he was right.

All of a sudden, a freak blizzard blew. It was a 'freak' blizzard because they were all indoors. Either the air-conditioner was broken like Mion suggested or, like Shogo said, something wasn't right. When the blizzard cleared, a new figure stood in the centre of the ice.

"I am Skater Yeti, and today you die!" the Demon Beast declared. It was a humanoid that was covered in thick white fur with a muscular frame. It was also clad in a skintight and sleeveless bodysuit with the DHS symbol on the belt buckle. It had its arms crossed as it sneered at the gathered humans. Its mouth sported sharp teeth and it wore ice skates on its feet. The blades of the skates looked to be made of ice.

"Geez, where did they dig this guy up from?" Yokoshima asked.

"Does it matter?" Daichi grinned. "Let's fight!"

Chiaki activated his watch, "Requesting civilian evacuation!"

The silvery veils rose up around the ice rink and swept over the civilians, taking them all to safety. This left only the NEO-NUMBERS alone with Skater Yeti in the ice-rink.

"Minna, HENSHIN!" Shinichi commanded and in a matter of seconds they were donned in armor.

"Hah, ice is my element!" Skater Yeti boasted, crossing his arms before spreading them out dramatically, "I have the home field advantage!"

"We'll see about-ARGH!" Showa shouted as a dark portal suddenly appeared under his feet before he vanished into it.

"SHINICHI!" his fellow Riders shouted out.

* * *

><p>The black portal spat Showa out into a wide and open field of green grass. "Huh?" He looked around in bewilderment before realizing what had happened. "Gaap."<p>

"Hi!" Gaap waved at Showa. "Welcome to the party!"

"Oh, and what party would that be?" Showa questioned. Gaap may not look much but from what he'd heard of her from his friends she was dangerous. "If you want to fight, then-"

"Oh, I didn't bring you here to fight me, Shin!" Gaap interrupted. "I was asked to bring you here on Beato's request."

"Beato?" Showa cocked an eyebrow.

"You know her as the 7 Sisters' boss," Gaap elaborated.

"The Golden Witch."

"Exactly, and well she's feeling bored so she arranged for a fight between you and…" A black portal opened next to Gaap, "…him."

A figure walked out of the newly formed portal. He looked like a mechanical wolf-man in blue armor with a brain concealed in a dome on his head, a wolf's head on his chest and rocket thrusters on his back.

"Who are you?" Showa asked. Judging by this guy's looks he was trouble and he was right.

The mechanical wolf-man snarled as he clicked his claws together. "I am Fierce Fighter Evilbrood of the Dark Hatred Society," he introduced himself. "I am your opponent, Kamen Rider Showa."

"I'll leave you two to play. Bye-bye!" Gaap vanished into a black hole before it too blinked out of existence.

Evilbrood took aim at Showa and fired from the wolf's head on his chest in rapid succession. The bolts of energy were blood red. Showa quickly dove out of the way of the DHS executive's fire.

"Hah! You need a better weapon than-" Showa paused as he saw a rocket launcher beginning to come out of Evilbrood right shoulder and taking aim. "Aw crud." He barely managed to dodge the rocket but was pushed violently back by the aftershock of that explosion.

"You're mine!" The thrusters on his back fired to life, shooting him straight towards Showa. Showa was violently slashed across the chest by Evilbrood's claws. Showa cried out as he fell to the ground, hard.

"Heh, I'm surprised you were able to defeat GIN-SHOCKER. Of course someone as weak as you would need help," mocked Evilbrood.

Showa spat, "That's because I have real friends willing to fight by my side," as he got back to his feet.

"Well, you're all alone now, Showa!" Evilbrood roared as his thrusters came to life. He zoomed straight at Showa and swung his claws at the Rider. Showa spun out of the way, the claws only clipping his shoulders. He then glared at Evilbrood who stopped and spun back around before firing at Showa with another rocket. Showa dodged but the force of the resulting explosion sent him flying. Now vulnerable, the Howling Cannon on Evilbrood's chest fired another barrage of blasts at the Rider. Showa was hit and his armor erupted with explosive sparks from the continuous impacts. Showa left a trail of smoke as he plummeted back to the ground.

* * *

><p>Skater Yeti fought like a figure-skater, and pretty damn good one. On the ice the Demon Beast was fast and deadly. Using the blades of its skates, it slashed the NEO-NUMBERS with kicks and it managed to avoid all the NEO-NUMBERS' attacks.<p>

"Next…SPINNING DANCE!" Skater Yeti threw its arms out as it spun in place. It created a tornado that was starting to suck the NEO-NUMBERS into its vacuum. The slippery ice provided little to no friction as the Riders were pulled in. Then, the tornado moved and Skater Yeti kicked its leg out. Like a spinning top, it hit all the Riders, sending sparks flying as it knocked them down onto the ice.

"Damn it!" Musician cursed. "That freak's too fast for us!"

"Yeah, and he's a pretty good dancer," Carmen admitted, earning odd looks from her teammates. "What?"

"Speed, huh?" Zero pondered. The surface of the ice rink was indeed the perfect battlefield for the Demon Beast. It could take advantage of the environment. Even attacking from the air wasn't effective and its spinning deflected all of Zero's needles.

"Hah!" Skater Yeti conjured icicles and sent them flying at the NEO-NUMBERS. They shot through the air like bullets and struck them violently. It then skated towards them and with a swing of its leg, created a blizzard that sent them flying and slammed them against the wall surrounding the ice rink.

"This…is humiliating," hissed Arachnea. They couldn't get close to Skater Yeti. It was too fast on the ice. Breaking the ice wasn't an option either. Skater Yeti controlled ice. Heck, it could repair the broken ice instantly.

Slasher checked the surroundings. The building the ice rink was in was also starting to show signs of becoming frozen. Icicles hung from rafters and the ice had spread onto the spectator seats and onto the café.

Armadillo frowned. His Ball Mode was useless without friction and his Blitz Form was also useless since Skater Yeti could dodge his attacks. The recoil would just knock him into the walls.

"You know," Armadillo stated, "If Shinichi were here he'd think of a solution."

"Well he isn't!" Musician snapped. He hated relying on Shinichi. So what if he was the most advanced among them? That didn't make him the best.

"We need to use strategy," said Shogo. "We have to get it off the ice."

"How?" Slasher asked.

Zero addressed Carmen, "Michiru, create a mist for us and a few illusions. Hana, I want you to get ready with some webbing. Yokoshima, go to Blitz Form and stay close to the walls. Daichi, Chiaki and I will distract it."

The rest nodded at his plan. Zero, Musician and Slasher skated towards Skater Yeti who was already waiting for them.

"HYAH!" Skater Yeti sent the icicles flying at them but they bounced off a sonic barrier created by Musician. Slasher then spat glue at Skater Yeti. As expected it skated away but then it fell as several needles in the surface of the ice tripped it. It pushed itself up only to see nothing but a thick mist surrounding it. "Show yourselves!" it demanded.

Hanging from a web-line, Arachnea in Venom Form descended slowly behind Skater Yeti. Her wrist claws were already out. Suddenly, she stabbed her claws deep into Skater Yeti's arms. The Demon Beast roared as it struggled to free itself but Arachnea would have none of that. The neurotoxins were already starting to take effect as Skater Yeti's arms lost their feeling. She then dragged it up into the air, holding the Demon Beast like a piñata.

"Daichi!" she called as she tossed Skater Yeti at her friend who swung his Cricket Fork like a baseball bat and swatted the Demon Beast across the ice towards Armadillo. The Pill Bug Rider had already shed off his heavier armor and sticking himself to the wall. His cannons were aimed and then he fired. The ammunition shells smashed into Skater Yeti, causing it to cry out and slide across the ice straight towards Slasher's feet. Slasher then kicked Skater Yeti straight into a wall. Skater Yeti got up but was stuck to the wall by a spider web from Arachnea.

Zero and Carmen attacked. The Hornet Rider attacked. Zero fired his needles which pierced into Skater Yeti's flesh as the flower petals hit the Demon Beast like bullets.

Musician sneered. "You're finished now."

Skater Yeti snorted, "Am I?" Its eyes flashed as its lips broke into a huge grin to reveal its sharp teeth.

Carmen, feeling nervous, asked, "Why is it smiling like that?"

She got her answer as ice started to crawl up Skater Yeti's body before enveloping it completely. Then, the ice took shape as it started to expand, breaking Arachnea's spider web.

"This…can't be good," Armadillo stated the obvious.

* * *

><p>Evilbrood found Showa on his hands and knees, panting and groaning in pain. The evil executive kicked Showa hard in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain. Evilbrood repeated his brutal beatings before he grabbed Showa by the back of his neck and hauled him up forcefully.<p>

"Hmph, you're weak. I don't see what's so special about you," sneered Evilbrood.

"That's because you're blind," Showa spat in return.

Evilbrood snarled and was about to bring his claws down to rip Showa's head clean off when he suddenly froze. Looking down, he saw Showa's fist planted against his stomach.

Showa grinned. "Gotcha!" Instantly, his energy blades sprung to life and pierced right through the evil DHS executive. With the sudden pain coursing through him, Evilbrood released Showa and the Rider withdrew his blades before whirling around and kicking Evilbrood hard in the face with the sole of his boot, sending him reeling.

"Never, ever underestimate me!" Showa shouted as he jumped and used a roundhouse that smashed against the side of the mechanical wolf-man's face, knocking him down to the grass.

* * *

><p>The roof of the building burst open as the gigantic ice monster rose from it. Skater Yeti was in its core and the ice giant was simply an extension of the Demon Beast's own body. The humanoid ice creature roared before it climbed out of the ruined building. Civilians panicked as they witnessed the monster emerge. The creature's feet stomped the ground, causing it to shake, as it lumbered towards the city. With each step it took, massive formations of ice were left behind.<p>

Zero and the others quickly rushed out and he spoke into his wrist communicator, "Director Smith, we have a situation, sir."

* * *

><p>Showa and Evilbrood continued their brutal battle with their claws this time. Showa's energy claws scarred Evilbrood's armor as the executive's own claws left their own mark on the Rider. Sparks flew and rained down all around them as they continued to exchange and connect their attacks.<p>

Showa realized that the dome that housed Evilbrood's brain was made of a very sturdy and durable material. Despite receiving a Ryuusei Punch earlier, it hadn't cracked even a little.

The Rider ducked under a swing before planting his fist into Evilbrood's stomach, causing his opponent to double over. He then delivered an uppercut that shot Evilbrood into the air. He followed up by jumping and using a spinning heel kick with a crescent energy blade attached to his heel, ripping sparks off his enemy as it came in contact.

Evilbrood was flung but he flipped his body around and activated his back thrusters. He zoomed like a rocket and violently crashed into Showa, sending the Rider flying. He then fired his Howling Cannon at Showa, causing explosions to erupt from and around him. Showa cried out from the shots before landing roughly.

* * *

><p>Ryuki was in DORA and watching the events on the screen. He bit his lower lip. Warren entered and viewed them beside his long-time. "Did you know about this?" Ryuki asked the Director of ARMOR.<p>

"Shogo informed me," Warren answered.

"And…?"

"I told him to use the new weapon given to him."

* * *

><p>What Warren was referring to was an arm-mounted weapon that resembled the abdomen of a hornet. It was crimson with black stripes and equipped with a wicked looking drill. He stared at it and then back at the ice giant which was sending people screaming for their lives at the mere sight of it.<p>

"It's going to reach Hinamizawa if it keeps going in that direction," Armadillo pointed out.

"So, what do we do?" Musician asked.

"Michiru, Chiaki, assume your strongest forms," Zero ordered. "Your power in those forms can slow it down. Take Yokoshima and Hana with you. Daichi, your sonic blasts can crack the ice, right?"

Musician answered, "Sure, but the thing in the heart of that ice thing will regenerate it."

"Then just try and slow it down with the rest."

"What will you do?" Slasher asked.

Zero stared down at the device in his hands. "I'm field testing this thing."

* * *

><p>Evilbrood had his claws curled around Showa's neck as he lifted him up before him. "Any last words, insect?"<p>

"No…" Showa grunted, "But my backpack may have something to say."

"Huh?"

The cicada legs around Showa uncurled themselves as the cicada-like backpack's eyes flashed to life. Wings of red energy spread out from the Cicada Pack's back and it soon hovered next to Showa.

"Go," Showa ordered and the Cicada Pack buzzed before firing at Evilbrood. The DHS executive was forced to release Showa once more as he tried to shield himself from the painful laser array. The Cicada Packed then rammed violently into the DHS executive's chest, sending him staggering. The robotic cicada's eyes flashed before firing more lasers at Evilbrood. The piercing beams cut into the robotic man-wolf's armor, causing him to cry out in pain, outrage and annoyance.

"RYUUSEI PUNCH!"

Showa's energized fist collided violently with the side of Evilbrood's face, sending him flying before tumbling along the grass-covered ground. He tried to get up but at the same time the Cicada Pack kept firing at him.

Showa snapped his fingers and a tornado of fire, wind and electricity spun around him before dispersing instantly. Now in his Oni Form, he continued his assault on Evilbrood. He inhaled, taking deep breath of air, before he breathed out, exhaling a stream of red-hot flames at the self-proclaimed Fierce Fighter.

Evilbrood howled from the intense flames until Showa stopped. He then looked to see Showa leaping at him with the Oni Kanabo coming down.

"ARGH!" Evilbrood cried out as he leapt away just as Showa came down with the kanabo. The gigantic club smashed into the ground and the violent impact created a crater.

"Hm, I missed," stated Showa as he saw that he hadn't hit his target. He then tossed his kanabo away before pounding his fists together. Six drums appeared and floated around him. "Let's make some noise!" His hands were now gripping miniature versions of his Oni Kanabo but they weren't going to be used on Evilbrood. They were going to be used on the drums. "Hyah!" Showa began beating on the drums around him. The first series of beats summoned dark clouds in the sky. "Shi-yah!" The second series of beats caused the rolling clouds to produce thunder. "Oi-yah!" The final series of beats then caused lightning to come striking down, right upon Evilbrood.

The bolts of lighting scarred the ground as they lanced down on Evilbrood. Evilbrood jumped about, dodging them, but one bolt struck him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Get back here!" Showa roared as he lashed out with an energy whip that coiled around Evilbrood's ankle before dragging him back towards Showa. "Here's the FINAL NUMBER!" He grabbed one of the drums and it flattened into a gong as he slammed it against Evilbrood's chest. "Take this!" Showa roared as he started to beat on the gong on Evilbrood's chest. Each hit caused Evilbrood to convulse and tremble. Showa then tapped his two drumsticks together before banging them on the gong, causing a huge explosion.

Evilbrood, heavily damaged, stumbled out of the smoke. Growling, he swore and gave Showa the finger before escaping through a portal.

There were sounds of applause and Showa turned to see Gaap clapping. "Wonderful! Wonderful show! You really rock!"

"OK, can you send me back?" Showa requested. The woman snapped her fingers and created a portal. "Will this take me back?"

"Yes, and you might wanna stay in armor. Your friends are gonna need you," Gaap advised.

Showa gave her an odd look before shrugging and entering the portal.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS surrounded and attempted to slow the ice giant down. However, despite slowing it down, they weren't leaving any lasting damage on it since Skater Yeti was repairing the ice. With a roar, the ice giant unleashed a blizzard that blew them away.<p>

"Where's Godzilla when you need him?" Armadillo commented.

Meanwhile, Zero was high in the air, away from the enemy's sights. He had equipped the device to his right gauntlet. "Alright, let's see what this thing can do." He pressed a button on it that spun the drill to life. "Not very impress-ARGH!" Zero cried out in shock as energy burst from the drill and wrapped around him. The energy started to transmute his armor as its coloring shifted from yellow to crimson. Also, his wings now resembled those which belonged to a jet. His boots sported jet engines and his chestplate now resembled the folded down front of a jet fighter. His left arm also sported a laser gun on it. Attached to his back was the head of a hornet with fearsome eyes. It wasn't just decorative. They were like eyes in the back of his head so he could see behind him without turning.

Zero panted and then examined his change. "Wow…" he was amazed. His armor now looked a hybrid between a hornet and fighter jet. The drill on his right arm continued to spin. "Alright!" The jet engines blazed to life and he shot at the ice giant with incredible speeds.

"Hey, what is that?" Carmen pointed at the flying object that was leaving a trail of smoke and flames.

"Is it a bird?" Armadillo asked.

"No way! It's a plane!" Musician remarked.

"No, it's Shogo!" Slasher identified.

"That's Zero Fighter Form!" Zero corrected. The hornet's head on his back rose up to reveal a cache of missiles hidden within. "Fire!" The missiles shot out and soared through the air, leaving a trail of smoke, before exploding violently against the ice giant. Fragments of the creature shattered off and it roared out in response. It swung its arms to swat Zero out of the air but the newly upgraded Hornet Rider avoided them effortlessly. He then fired several more missiles that broke the arms off the beast and they shattered as they hit the ground.

"Let's see what else I can do!" Zero said excitedly. He stared down at his arm-mounted drill and got an idea. "Carmen! Distraction!"

"Roger!" Carmen created several solid clones and sent them at the beast. Using their scythes, they scaled up the creature's body.

"Yokoshima, you too!" Zero added.

Armadillo grinned as he aimed his shoulder-mounted cannons at the ice giant and began firing a volley of baseball-sized ammunition at it.

"I might as well shake things up!" declared Musician as he stabbed his Cricket Fork into the ground, generating a shockwave that shook the ground. The ice giant flailed its arms around as it tried to keep balanced. It was also distracted by Armadillo's cannon blasts and Carmen's clones.

"Alright…" Zero's arm began to spin faster and faster. His eyes zoomed in on Skater Yeti which was in the heart of the ice giant. "One shot, sure kill." He shot like a bullet and the drill dug deeply into the ice and began to drill further and further into it. Skater Yeti began to panic but since it'd created the gigantic ice body, it was stuck in place.

Zero's drilling was fast as he burrowed quickly into the core of the ice giant and struck Skater Yeti in the heart. That was all it took to finish the job as Zero burst out from the back of the now dead ice giant.

The ice giant exploded, sending pieces of ice flying everywhere. As the ice continued to rain down on the NEO-NUMBERS, Showa appeared as he exited the portal. He saw the mess and asked, "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, I really loved ice-skating," stated Hanyuu with pink cheeks.

"You mean skating with Chiaki, right?" Rika asked, causing Hanyuu's cheeks to go even redder. "Alright, now another member of the NEO-NUMBERS has gotten an upgrade."

"Yes, now he's like Showa, Slasher, Carmen, Arachnea and Armadillo," Hanyuu listed.

"That's just leave Daichi, doesn't it?" Rika asked and Hanyuu nodded. "Now, form changes weren't very common during the Showa Era run of the Kamen Rider series. The closest was Stronger's Charge Up form. Then, when Kamen Rider BLACK RX was aired, RX demonstrated the ability to turn into Roborider and Biorider."

Hanyuu continued, "Form changes have since become common during the Heisei Era for the Kamen Riders. Kamen Riders like Kuuga, Agito, Den-O and Kiva possessed alternate combat forms with different weapons and abilities exclusive to those forms. Shinichi used to be able to become any of the Showa Era Riders but has lost this ability. He can, however, assume alternate combat forms like Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form. His final form is Hinamizawa Guardian Form!"

Rika added, "All notable Heisei Era Riders possess a final form, which is the strongest form they have in their transformation arsenal. Examples include Kuuga's Ultimate Form and Ryuki's Survive Form. These forms not only increase their overall power to the max but also grant them additional abilities and weapons. Examples of this include Agito's Shining Form with his Twin Shining Caliber and Armed Hibiki with his Armed Saber."

Hanyuu concluded, "These forms all allow the Rider to adapt against stronger opponents and make them even greater heroes. They are all so awesome, right, Rika?"

Rika nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time."

"Bye-bye!" Hanyuu waved.


	16. Familiar Strangers

**DHS CHAPTER PART 16: FAMILIAR STRANGERS**

Shinichi struggled to get back to his feet. He was bruised all over and he bled from his forehead. Roach Satan chuckled mockingly as he stared down at his treacherous creation.

Roach Satan said, "So, the Guardian of Hinamizawa falls. How pathetic. Now this is where you die, BLACK 13!" He formed an orb of dark energy in his hands and was about to hurl it when all of a sudden five voices shouted in protest.

"CHOTTO MATTE!"

Roach Satan stopped and looked to see five teenagers arriving at the scene. Shinichi also saw who they were and identified them. They were Keiichi, Satoshi, Mion, Shion and Rena, but what were they doing there?

Shinichi yelled at them, "Guys, it's dangerous! You have to run!"

Satoshi refused, "No, Shinichi. We're here to help."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!"

Mion denied, "No, we're not. We're as sane as ever."

Shion instructed, "Keep your eyes open, Shin-chan."

Rena added, "Shin-kun, keep your eyes on Rena too!"

Keiichi ordered, "Minna! Ikuzo! ONI CHANGE!"

Satoshi, Mion, Shion, Rena echoed, "ONI CHANGE!"

The five teenage members of the Gaming Club revealed that they were wearing bracelets with gems in them. Keiichi's bracelet had a red gem, Mion's bracelet had a blue gem, Shion's bracelet had a yellow gem, Rena's bracelet had a pink gem, and finally Satoshi's bracelet had a black gem.

The gems flashed, blinding both Roach Satan and Shinichi with their colored light. When the lights receded, the Rider and Executive Kaijin gawked at what they were seeing. The five teenagers were now clad in identical bodysuits with matching black gloves and boots. The girls' suits also sported miniskirts. Their suits had golden H's on the chest and they all wore belts with their buckles looking like demonic faces. Their heads were concealed under identical helmets that sported a pair of horns on them and black visors over the eyes. What set them all apart were their colors.

Keiichi was clad in a red bodysuit as he declared, "The courageous demon! OniRed!"

Mion was clad in a blue bodysuit as she declared, "The lucky demon! OniBlue!"

Rena was clad in a pink bodysuit as she declared, "The cute demon! OniPink!"

Satoshi was in a black bodysuit as he declared, "The reliable demon! OniBlack!"

Shion was in a yellow bodysuit as she declared, "The flashy demon! OniYellow!"

As one the now costumed youths announced loudly and proudly, "CHOSEN PROTECTORS OF HINAMIZAWA AND HERALDS OF OYASHIRO-SAMA! HINAMIZAWA SENTAI! ONIRANGERS!"

Shinichi and Roach Satan could only gawk with WTF expressions at the transformed teenagers.

The OniRangers charged. Reacting quickly to these new opponents, Roach Satan summoned the DHS Fighters to attack them. However, they were no match for the now super-powered teens.

OniRed called out, "ONI FLAME KANABO!"

OniBlack called out, "ONI STONE KANABO!"

Their kanabos were actually their baseball bats. However, OniRed's was covered in flames while OniBlack's was made of rock. OniRed swung it across and unleashed a barrage of fireballs while OniBlack smashed his kanabo down, creating a wave of spiked stones. The attacks hit the DHS Fighters.

OniBlue and OniYellow were also fighting.

OniBlue called out, "ONI AQUA SHOOTER!"

OniYellow called out, "ONI THUNDER STAFF!"

OniBlue's signature weapon was a shotgun and she used it to blast at the DHS Fighters with bullets of pressurized water. OniYellow's weapon was staff that had tasers attached to both ends. She zapped the DHS Fighters with her weapon as they came close, jabbing at them with the ends.

OniPink went to Shinichi's aid and helped him up. Shinichi gawked at his girlfriend. She was awesome!

OniPink asked, "Shin-kun, are you okay?" He just nodded dumbly.

Roach Satan shouted, "You damn girl!"

OniPink called out, "ONI TREE CUTTER!"

Her weapon was her signature hooked cleaver, but it also had a special feature. She swung, slashing the air, which sent a vacuum blade flying at Roach Satan. The attack cut into him and the monster form of Dr. Shinigami cried out in pain.

The OniRangers regrouped as Shinichi rose to his feet.

OniRed suggested, "We'll take it from here, Shinichi. You rest."

Shinichi protested, "No way, he's mine!" He may not know exactly what was going on but he knew he had to fight. He summoned his belt and called out, "Henshin! Kamen Rider Showa GX!"

OniBlue retorted, "Correction, he's ours!"

The OniRangers called out, "ONI ELEMENT ATTACK!" The 5 Rangers clutched their weapons tightly and then attacked with a 5-Elemental Burst as Showa used his energy ball attack.

Showa called out, "GX RIDER BOMB!" The ball of crimson energy was hurled at Roach Satan.

"CURSE YOU ONIRANGERS!" Roach Satan screamed as he exploded from being hit with the attacks.

Showa and the OniRangers then posed, announcing that the fight was finished, "GAME OVER!"

* * *

><p>"Game over…" Shinichi snored as he continued to sleep. The earlier scene had merely been a dream cooked up by his overly active imagination. "Rena-chan…you're so cute…"<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Hasuma looked at the monitors. As Head of DORA it was his responsibility to view these events but, it was just so surreal. Displayed on the first monitor was him but at the same time it wasn't.<p>

_Ryuki Hasuma stepped off the train and sighed. He took one last look at his Zodiac Knight deck before hiding it in his jacket. It was hard for him to even look at it after what happened to Zodiac Knight Jawz. Looking at the end of the platform, he saw two people waiting for him. The first was a bald man in a wheelchair and the second was an African American woman with long silver hair. The two of them came up to him. "I'm sorry for what happened to your friend," the man in the wheelchair said sympathetically. Ryuki could only nod numbly._

_The African American woman placed her hand on his shoulder. "What happened wasn't your fault."_

Dr. Hasuma took down notes as that version of himself joined the X-Men and would later do battle against Apocalypse when the ancient mutant awakened. The second monitor displayed another alternate version of himself. The Multiverse was a vast place and as such many versions of him existed. Alternate and parallel worlds were constantly being created based on the decisions of people which caused diverging branches to exist. In one world he never left Canada and ended up marrying Caitlin. Another world had him becoming a member of WOOHP in order to be with Alex. There were so many versions of how certain events played out that it was mind-boggling.

"Working late again, Ryuki?" the Director of ARMOR asked. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Thank you," Ryuki accepted. "There's just so much work to be done." He took a sip of his hot beverage.

"Well, we all got a job to do here," Warren stated. "You're watching yourself."

"Yes. Before I found out about Ryuga's existence I never thought they'd be so many versions of me. I never did encounter them during our journey," Ryuki stated.

"Hey, we all find surprises in this job," remarked Warren. "I mean, there's me, and then there's Damien."

Ryuki frowned. Damien was just as powerful as Warren but he was pure evil. He'd rather not think of that horrible demon while working. His eyes then looked to another screen as a different series of events played.

_Eri sighed. "Where are those two?" She murmured while she was cooking a large meal for her family._

_"We're back mom!" a girl announced as she came into the kitchen. Her hair was styled like her mothers and it was also the same color except with red tips. She also had her father's green eyes. She was dressed in a white beret with a sleeveless jacket over her sports bra, sweatpants and green shoes._

_"__Nami, Ryuki, where have you two been?" Eri asked her daughter and husband._

"_Gomen, Eri-chan, but Nami-chan and I were dealing with a duplicating villain," Ryuki apologize_

_"Yeah, and this guy wasn't even that creative. He had such a lame villain name," Nami said, rolling her eyes at the thought of Duplicating Joe._

"I think it's best if Jinx doesn't know about this one," Ryuki muttered but still took note of the universe in which he never joined the Titans. Ironically, his daughter in that universe was trying to join the newly formed group of Teen Titans.

"Hey, Warren-san. How about a game of foosball?" asked Ryuki.

"Sure!" answered Warren.

"Penalty Game rules? Loser gets his face painted?" suggested Ryuki.

Warren accepted, "Deal."

Ryuki added, "And let's have Tessa-chan paint our faces."

Warren shrugged. "Fine by me."

* * *

><p>Once again, on Friday night, Warren had asked Rena to babysit Alan for him while he and his family were busy. Shinichi tagged along as usual and this time he was prepared. He was not going to be made a food of by a baby again.<p>

"OK, I'm set!" said Shinichi confidently. Rika had taught him how to ward off evil spirits. Well, Alan wasn't an evil spirit, but the kid's power made it look like a poltergeist haunting.

"Shin-kun, why are you so worried? Alan-kun's so cute~" Rena cooed at the baby who giggled.

"Rena-chan, you weren't the one levitated ten feet off the ground by a psychokinetic baby," Shinichi deadpanned. "I just want to be make sure I don't get hurled out the window, again."

"He doesn't know any better," Rena excused.

"I know, but still I don't wanna end up as street pizza."

Shinichi had gotten all the anti-spirit gear from Rika. They were mostly charms and whatnot that were completely useless but Shinichi needed to feel some reassurance that Alan wouldn't use his powers on him.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, baby vomit," Shinichi grimaced as he sat in the bathroom in his boxers, scrubbing his now soiled clothes clean. He then left them in a bucket before taking a shower. He lathered himself up in soap before rinsing. His gaze went towards the tub. "Maybe a hot bath would do me good." He turned on the tap and waited for the tub to fill up before he went inside. He leaned backwards against the inside of the tub as he closed his eyes to relax. "Ah…this is great…"<p>

Suddenly, there was a loud splash and…

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" Shinichi cries from the bathroom reached Rena's ears.<p>

"Shin-kun!" Rena gasped. She set Alan down in his playpen before rushing to the bathroom. She threw the door open. "Shin-kun, are you okay!" Her eyes bulged at the sight before her. Her boyfriend was in the tub with another boy and a pink-haired girl. Both of them were teenagers.

The boy teen said to the pink-haired girl teen, "Lala, you know I could've brought us here with my ring."

The pink-haired girl whined in return, "I just wanted to use Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!"

* * *

><p>The new boy was clad in a custom Green Lantern uniform while the pink-haired girl was dressed in a skin-tight white and purple bodysuit with padded shoulders, a big hat with bat wings, and frills around her waist. What really got Shinichi staring at her was the spade-tipped black tail the girl had on her rear end.<p>

Originally, the pink-haired girl's clothes were a small white and purple robot with the same bat wings that were on her hat. Rena just gushed at how cute the robot—Peke—was before trying to hug her. Fortunately, Peke was able to escape Rena in her 'Take-It-Home' mode and assumed the form of clothing for the girl.

As for the boy, he'd used a Green Lantern Power Ring to craft his own clothing. He was wearing a formfitting green bodysuit with black sleeves and black pants with a belt that had the Green Lantern symbol as the buckle. Adorning his arms up to his elbows were green gloves and he wore green boots that went up to his knees. Over the suit he wore an open black vest with the Green Lantern symbol of the left side and on the back. Also, there was something eerily familiar about him. He had silver-white hair and violet eyes.

The two visitors were seated on the couch. Rena was on the nearby armchair with Alan on her lap. The pink-haired girl had gushed and squealed at the cute little baby.

"OK," Shinichi began after recovering from the previous embarrassing situation. He was now dressed in an extra pair of jeans and shirt he'd brought along just in case he needed them. Fortunately, his prediction came true. Right now, his previous set of clothes was hung up to dry. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke!" the girl chirped happily.

"And you?" Shinichi's eyes fell on the Green Lantern who smiled at him.

"Can't you guess, Shinichi?" the boy asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"Take a good look. Don't I remind you of anyone?" the boy asked, pointing to his eyes and hair. "Think hard. I know you're a smart guy."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and in ten seconds they widened like saucers. He looked at the Green Lantern and then at baby Alan before looking back at the Lantern, then the baby, then the Lantern again.

…

"EH!"

"Got it now?" the Green Lantern smirked.

"ALAN!"

"Shin-kun, what's wrong?" asked Rena.

"Rena-chan, this Green Lantern is Alan!" Shinichi exclaimed, pointing at both the Green Lantern and baby at the same time. "He's from the future!"

Rena gasped. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Damn right I'm sure!"

_(To avoid further confusion Alans will be referred to as such: Green Lantern Alan is GL-Alan and the baby will be referred to as Baby Alan)_

"Don's cuss," Rena scolded. She had an impressionable baby on her lap.

"Sorry," Shinichi apologized.

"And I'm his fiancée!" announced Lala cheerfully as she pounced on GL-Alan.

GL-Alan snickered. "Geez, even this far into the past she still has you whipped."

"What makes you think I'm whipped?" asked Shinichi. Rena handed Baby Alan to Lala before she walked over and looked GL-Alan in the eye.

"Are you really…Alan?" questioned Rena.

"Sure am," smiled Alan. "Time travel kinda comes with the territory." Rena immediately hugged him.

"KAWAII~! Omochikaeri~!" gushed Rena.

"Oi!" shouted Shinichi.

"You know…" began Alan as he tried to escape Rena'a grip. "Even 15 years into the future she still does this."

"That I can believe. So, what's the future like where you're from and can you explain why your girlfriend cosplays?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, I go to a school for kids with superpowers, and as for Lala…I just chalk it up to alien fashion sense."

"You picked a nice girlfriend, Mirai Alan-kun!" said Rena.

_(Mirai means future. She'll call baby Alan Chibi Alan-kun.)_

Lala was rubbing her cheek with Baby Alan's. "So cute! Alan was a really cute baby!"

"Don't be fooled. That baby nearly killed me that one time," warned Shinichi. He then turned to GL-Alan. "Speaking of which, can you control your powers now? And how come you're a Green Lantern? Last time I checked your dad's blue."

GL-Alan's ring glowed, lifting him into the air. "Yes, I can control my powers now. And I'm a Green Lantern because I have no fear."

Shinichi commented, "Which would explain the naked teleportation."

Alan stated, "No, that's Lala and her crazy inventions."

"Is she related to Prof. Takada by any chance?" Shinichi asked.

"No, she's not. But she and Ren are lab partners and nearly destroy the school on a daily basis."

"Who's Ren?" asked Rena.

"Takada and Aunt Blackfire's son," answered GL-Alan.

"No wonder…" muttered Shinichi. Shinichi's watch began to beep rapidly. Shinichi pushed a button on the watch. "Talk to me."

"_Shinichi, there's some activity in Okinomiya. Bad and it has DHS written all over it,_" responded Shogo.

"Details?"

"_A grim reaper with a fly's head and it's causing a major panic_," answered Shogo. Shinichi recalled Reaper Fly during the fight over the Orb of Courage at the museum in Kyoto.

"Him again," muttered Shinichi. "I'm on it! Shinichi out!"

GL-Alan grinned. "Good, looks like it's time for some action."

"And who says you're coming?" said Shinichi.

GL-Alan's ring glowed brightly. "This little glowing piece of jewellery does."

Shinichi sighed. "Fine, but you follow my lead."

"Yeah…That's not gonna work."

Shinichi threw his right arm to the side with his palm flat and pressed his left fist to his hip. "Hen…" He then pulled his right arm back and pressed it against his hip before bringing up his left forearm with the left hand balled into a fist and the knuckles levelled with his eyes. "…Shin!" His belt appeared and in a flash of light and puzzle pieces he was donned in his Kamen Rider Showa armor.

"You're the one from the history videos! Kamen Rider Showa!" gasped Lala.

"Guess I'm famous even in your future. Ikuzo!" Showa smirked beneath his helmet. He ran to the balcony and jumped off. Energy wings spread out from his Cicada Pack before he took off towards the direction of the disturbance.

"Lala, look after Rena and the baby me. Be back soon," said GL-Alan. He saluted before he flew off in a burst of emerald light.

* * *

><p>It was chaos in Okinomiya as Reaper Fly destroyed anything that was in his sights. When his compound eyes caught sight of Showa, he laughed, "I've been waiting for you, GX!"<p>

"Good, because now it's time to swat a fly," Showa said coldly. He lashed out with his whip-blades but Reaper Fly dodged by flying out of reach.

Reaper Fly mocked, "Too slow, Rider!" He then prepared to attack when all of a sudden someone new entered the scene.

GL-Alan announced, "One giant flyswatter, coming up!" A large green flyswatter appeared above Reaper Fly before plummeting toward its target.

Reaper Fly gawked. "HUH!"

WHAM!

The flyswatter slapped down upon Reaper Fly, flattening him to the ground.

Showa complimented, "Nice shot!"

GL-Alan taunted victoriously, "You don't mess with the GL Corps, Fly boy!"

A recovering Reaper Fly rose up and demanded his identity, "Bastard! Who are you!"

Showa answered, "This is my kohai." He said to GL-Alan, "Introduce yourself."

GL-Alan did just that, "Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, Alan Smith! Now…Light 'em up!" A burst of green light shot from Alan's ring, slamming into Reaper Fly. Showa summoned his Showa-Blaster and shot at the executive with several crimson bursts.

Reaper Fly summoned, "DHS Fighters!" These DHS Fighters were like the regular ones, except that they sported wings and jetpacks. They swooped in and began firing their talon missiles at Showa and GL-Alan.

GL-Alan scoffed, "Yeah, you're gonna need to do better than that." He erected a green wall between him and the talon missiles and they exploded harmlessly against the barrier.

Showa inquired, "Do you mind taking care of the cannon fodder?"

GL-Alan answered, "Sure, but I'll be back to help you with the bug when I'm done." The DHS Fighters attacked but they were nothing compared to Alan as he used his ring and imagination to take them all down hard.

Showa flew at Reaper Fly and summoned his crescent forearm blames. With a roar he swung at Reaper Fly. The executive's scythe and the Rider's crescent blade collided, causing sparks to fly.

Showa demanded, "Where is your headquarters!" He was trying to interrogate Reaper Fly for answers. He needed to know where Gebok was.

Reaper Fly spat, "Like I'll tell you, GX!"

Showa retorted, "You won't have to tell me! Once I capture you, ARMOR can handle that!"

Reaper Fly responded with a rhetorical question, "Do you really think I can be easily captured?" He shouted, "I'd rather die, first!"

Showa coldly responded, "_That_ can be arranged."

The two continued to swing at each other, sparks raining down on the ground below. Reaper Fly then swung and sent an energy blade flying at Showa. The Rider dodged to the side, nearly losing an arm, as the blade scarred the street below. Showa then kicked Reaper Fly in the chin before using a roundhouse that smashed into the DHS executive's midsection. A punch to the top of the head sent him crashing down to the streets below. Showa went in for the kill when a large green cage formed around Reaper Fly.

Showa questioned curiously, "Alan?"

GL-Alan explained, "I'm not gonna let you kill him, Shinichi. We bring him to my dad. We do this the right way, not the easy way."

Showa nodded. However, things weren't as easy as they would like to assume as all of a sudden a blur slammed into GL-Alan, knocking him to the ground and breaking his concentration. The cage around Reaper Fly vanished.

Roach Satan stopped running and revealed himself, mock-apologizing, "Sorry, but we still need him."

Showa yelled, "Gebok!" He turned to address his friend, "Alan, are you okay?"

GL-Alan grunted as he rubbed his swore side. "I've taken worse hits."

Roach Satan tilted his head to the side in wonder. "What is this? A child playing hero?"

GL-Alan glared. "Who says I'm playing?"

Roach Satan snickered. "Should you be wasting time here? Aren't you worried about...these?" He snapped his fingers. Darklings rose from the shadows and surrounded the Rider and Lantern. "Also, those lovers of yours are vulnerable right now, right? I wouldn't waste my time here, if you catch my meaning."

GL-Alan thought Roach Satan was bluffing. "Trying to make me afraid huh? Not gonna work."

Roach Satan whistled. "Who says I'm trying?" A dark portal appeared as he waved. "Bye-bye!" He and Reaper Fly escaped through the portal.

"Matte!" Showa called but he was blocked by the Darklings. "Out of my way!"

The Darklings then started to dog-pile onto each other before melting into a huge black puddle. Then, out from the puddle, something big was rising.

Showa muttered, "Why do they always do that?"

GL-Alan suggested, "Shinichi, go check on the girls. I'll take care of this."

Showa cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

GL-Alan gave Shinichi a smirk. "Hey, I'm Warren's son and a Green Lantern. I can take care of these things."

"If you say so." Showa then flew off and shot straight towards the apartment building. Alan turned to face the puddle to face the Darkloid. The green glow of his ring intensified as he prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Lala, Rena and Baby Alan were in a protective dome of energy as several DHS Fighters tried to break through it with their swords.<p>

Rena asked as she held Alan protectively in her arms, "Lala-chan, what do you call this invention again?"

Lala declared proudly, "This is Kon-Kon Shield-kun!" Alan was crying.

Rena said soothingly, "It's okay, Chibi Alan. Rena won't let the bad men hurt you!" She asked Lala, "Can it hold for any longer?"

Lala looked uncertain, "Um…I think so. I never had to use it before, though."

All of a sudden, the DHS Fighters were ambushed. "RIDER PIERCING!" The dual whip-blades lashed out and pierced right through the DHS Fighters like shish-kabobs before they were dragged out of the apartment through the balcony. " Hey, leave these girls alone." He carelessly tossed them to the ground and they exploded. "Che, punks." Showa went back into the apartment and jogged up to the girls and baby. "Daijoubu?"

Lala tried to sooth Baby Alan, "There, there Alan…we're safe now. No need to cry."

Showa looked around. The place was a mess "It looks like a tornado hit this place. Did those guys do this, or…?" He eyed Baby Alan suspiciously.

Lala explained, "Alan's powers are based on emotion. Those men scared him and he wanted them gone."

Showa nodded. "I see. So, was that barrier thing another one of your inventions?"

Lala chirped, "Yep! Kon-Kon Shield-kun!"

"Weird name."

Rena spoke, "I think it's cute!"

GL-Alan agreed as he returned, "I think so too." He informed Showa, "By the way, the Darkloid's been taken care of."

Showa was grateful. "Thanks. You know you really do take after your dad."

GL-Alan said proudly, "Fighting the darkness is what we Smith men do best."

* * *

><p>Later, after using his time reversal powers to fix the mess in the apartment, Shinichi informed GL-Alan and Lala of their situation.<p>

Shinichi said, "I can't reach Warren-san, but I did reach Dr. Hasuma. He said he could get one of the time trains to come pick you both up but right now they're under heavy maintenance."

GL-Alan replied, "That's fine. My mission's not done yet anyways."

Rena asked, "Mission? What mission?" Meanwhile, Baby Alan was reaching out to his future self.

GL-Alan smiled. "Hey there little man. I'm you from the future. And this lovely lady is the love of your life."

Lala waved, "Hiya!" A giggling Baby Alan then made Lala and Shinichi float.

Shinichi groaned, "Not again!" Lala floated towards Baby Alan while Shinichi floated closer to the ceiling. "This is why I hate babysitting that-" He noticed the dark portal that was forming in the ceiling. "Not Gaap again!" he yelped before he vanished through it.

Rena cried, "Shin-kun!"

Lala panicked and asked, "Where did he go?"

GL-Alan answered, "Not sure. I'll try to find him with my ring." GL-Alan handed Baby Alan back to Rena and used his ring, when all of a sudden a dark portal appeared under his feet. "Aw crap…"

* * *

><p>The two found themselves lying on top of a huge floor that looked like a Chessboard.<p>

Shinichi grumbled, "Here again. When I find those witches I'm gonna burn them at the stake!"

GL-Alan asked, "OK, what's going on now?"

Shinichi informed him, "Well, from what Satan-chan told me, there are these witches who like to play with us like we're pieces in a game. We get transported here and are required to fight."

A voice answered, "Actually, it isn't them this time." A glowing omega symbol appeared in the air before them. The Lantern and Rider tensed up before a figure jumped out of the symbol. As it vanished, the new arrival greeted with a cheeky grin and wave, "Hello!"

GL-Alan gawked, "Lucy!" It was definitely his sister, but there was something different about her. She was wearing a cloak. The Lucy he knew never wore a cloak.

Shinichi was confused. "Huh!"

Lucy clarified, "Actually, I'm not the same Lucy you know, but I am still your Big Sis. Long time no see, Alan-kun!" She winked.

GL-Alan was getting impatient and so he asked, "OK, Lucy, what's going on here?"

Lucy explained, "I am Lucy from 1000 years in the future. They call me the Witch of Retribution." She curtsied, "Nice to meet you."

Shinichi backpedalled from the information, pointing, "You're a witch!" His experience with witches, while indirectly, hadn't been pleasant.

"Bingo!"

GL-Alan asked, "So then sis, why'd you call us here?"

WOR-Lucy answered, "Oh, I just wanted to talk to some of the players in this game the witches have going on. So, I asked Gaap to help." She murmured, "Which reminds me that I should get her those boots she wanted..."

Another voice spoke impatiently, "Please, get to the point, Witch of Retribution." In a cloud of golden butterflies a girl bearing a remarkable resemblance to Rika Furude appeared. She looked like Rika, except that she looked older and was wearing a black dress that sported a cat's tail.

Shinichi blinked. "Rika-chan?"

Bernkastel smiled and answered, "I was, a long time ago. Now I am the Witch of Miracles Bernkastel."

WOR-Lucy added, "Bernkastel has been watching and she's really impressed with your progress. Then again, it might have something to do with how you've been protecting the village and little Rika-chan."

Shinichi faced GL-Alan and asked, "Are you confused, or is it just me?" He added, "Because, honestly, I'm just a bit freaked out."

GL-Alan shrugged. "I was possessed by the embodiment of fear and God's Spirit of Vengeance. Nothing freaks me out any more."

"Huh?"

"Long story, but you'll be part of it soon enough."

WOR-Lucy got their attention, "I think a change of scenery is in order. Don't you think so, Lady Bernkastel?"

Bernkastel agreed, "Indeed." In a flash they were in a white room with tall windows and seated at a table with teacups, cakes, tarts and pies. Shinichi looked around in confusion.

Shinichi asked, "What is this?"

WOR-Lucy and Bernkastel like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A tea party."

Ronove appeared with a teapot, nearly freaking Shinichi out. Kindly, he asked, "Would you like some tea, sirs?" Ronove was usually Beatrice's butler but he does answer to other witches, especially if they enjoyed whatever he made for them to eat.

"Er…sure?" said Shinichi hesitantly. Smiling, Ronove filled his and GL-Alan's cups with tea.

GL-Alan began, "So, Lucy, why did you bring us here? I know it wasn't just for a tea party."

WOR Lucy replied, "We'll get to that." She inquired of the butler, "By the way, Ronove, may we have your special cookies?"

Ronove nodded, "Certainly. Chocolate chip?"

WOR Lucy beamed, "Yes, please!"

GL-Alan grinned as he remarked, "Still have a sweet tooth, huh sis?"

WOR-Lucy retorted, "I like my sweets!" Ronove put the plate of cookies down on the table before filling the witches' cups with tea. Shinichi took a cookie and sniffed it. "It's not poison," Lucy deadpanned.

"I know!" He took a bite and gasped. "Wow! Tasty!"

"Thank you, sir," Ronove accepted.

GL-Alan sighed. The snacks and tea were distracting and he couldn't afford to be distracted. "OK, Lucy, if you're from the future, you know that I'm kinda impatient. So, why are we here?"

Shinichi interupted, "Wait!" He turned to Ronove. "You made those Valentine's Day chocolates that Satan-chan gave me, right?" Ronove nodded. "Just checking."

WOR-Lucy answered, "OK, to put it simply, there are a lot of higher forces who are betting on the outcome of Shinichi's world."

GL-Alan asked, "OK, how big are we talking here?"

"They're the same people who allowed me to become a witch. They can also take away my powers as a witch so I cease to exist."

"But their fear of dad will keep them from doing anything."

"Yes, Papa is indeed a powerful force to be reckoned with from the time I'm from. Anyway, Alan-kun, your presence in Shinichi's world right now is disrupting their little game."

Bernkastel concluded, "My opponents want you gone."

GL-Alan stated, "I'll be gone as soon as I've taken care of Nero."

Shinichi asked, "Nero? Is there something you should tell me?"

GL-Alan explained, "Alexander Nero's a sociopath who fell into your world through a dimensional rift. I got the OK from the Guardians to come after him. That's why I'm on your world."

Shinichi added, "And Lala just got caught along for the ride, huh?"

GL-Alan nodded, "Pretty much." He asked the Witch of Miracles, "So, how far are your friends willing to go in order to get rid of me?"

Bernkastel said, "I wouldn't be surprise if this Nero was being approached by my opponents right this very minute." She took her fork and used it to cut a piece of cake for her to eat.

* * *

><p>And she was right. Meanwhile, in another part of the Meta-world, the Golden Witch Beatrice was talking to Nero himself. He had long reddish-brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark blue trenchcoat with no shirt and black jeans. He looked at Beatrice with terror in his eyes.<p>

Beatrice greeted, "Welcome to the world, Nero."

Nero panicked, "Who...who are you! Stay back!"

Beatrice spoke calmly. She'd need to choose her words carefully. The young man she was addressing had an already fractured psyche. "Now, don't be alarmed. I am the Endless Witch and Golden Witch. Beatrice!" Dramatically, she waved her pipe like a wand and conjured golden butterflies that formed a chair behind Nero. "Take a seat, please." Nero nervously took a seat. "Now, don't be frightened. I don't bite...not unless you want me to." She grinned.

Nero asked, "W-what do you want from me?"

"Does the name Alan Smith ring any bells for you?"

Nero hissed as his eyes narrowed in rage, completely contrasting the look of fear they held before, "Smith…It's his fault I'm like this! He made me this way!"

Beatrice informed him, "Well, right now he's in the same world you were transported to."

Nero shouted in terror, "No! He can't be! I finally got away from him!"

Beatrice offered, "I can help you get rid of him for you. It'll be like taking candy from a baby!" She cackled.

"The princess too! I want the princess too!"

Beatrice knew of Princess Lala. If Nero wanted her too then Beatrice would help him with that as well. She informed him, "In this world, there is another Alan. He is but a baby. Kill the baby and the Alan you hate will cease to exist."

Nero realised, "If I kill him now, he won't drive me insane. And then _I'll_ be the hero!"

Beatrice laughed, "Yes! Yes! It'll be perfect, yes?"

Nero whispered, "Perfect…" as he grinned like a psycho.

* * *

><p>Back at the tea party, discussions were about to end. Shinichi had eaten most of the cookies. They were just so good. Too bad Rena and Lala couldn't have any.<p>

WOR-Lucy cautioned, "So, you better be on guard. The lives of your loved ones will be in danger."

GL-Alan remarked, "Well, I've never faced a challenge I couldn't handle."

Bernkastel advised, "Confidence is good, but too much of it will cost you."

"So, do you mind staying for some more snacks and tea?" WOR-Lucy asked.

"Not sure. I don't want Lala to be worried," GL-Alan said honestly.

"I wouldn't mind some, but Alan's right. We should be going," added Shinichi.

Bernkastel nodded. "Understood. Take care." The two young men become covered in golden butterflies before vanishing.

WOR-Lucy took another bite of cake. "Their loss, these snacks are great!"

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: Confused? Don't be. If you didn't realise it, Lala is from the anime To-Love-Ru. BTW, this GL-Alan is the baby's teenager form when he grows up. So, how cool is he? I hope you'll keep on supporting me and my stories.<p>

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Today we'll do something different. We have a special guest host. He is the Director of ARMOR, Warren Smith!" introduced Rika as Warren stood on stage with them.

"It's good to be here," smiled Warren.

"Warren-san, what inspired you to lead ARMOR as its Director?" asked Hanyuu.

Warren explained, "When I returned to my home world I found everything had gotten much worse in my absence. Villains were literally running the world and the leader of it all, Norman Osborn, had dressed up killers as heroes."

"It says here you were also a member of a group called the ChronoLiner Riders," pointed out Rika.

"Right, I became a member back when I was dead and trying to get back to life."

"So, you recruited all your friends and started ARMOR, is that right?" questioned Hanyuu.

"Well, the hardest part came first. And that was taking Osborn out of power."

"It would be easy to guess that you won. So, what are the duties of ARMOR?" asked Rika.

Warren began his explanation. "ARMOR monitors the Multiverse and keeps the multiple Earths safe from harm. Not all worlds have heroes after all."

Hanyuu was awed. "That sounds like a tough job."

"What about Storeroom X and DORA?" asked Rika.

Warren answered, "Storeroom X contains all the most dangerous items we come across throughout the Multiverse while DORA, which stands for Department Of Rider Affairs, deals with Kamen Riders. Of course Ryuki's Head of DORA so it's all his responsibility. He just reports to me about any new findings that might interest me."

"Interesting. Well, that's all the time we have. Next time we'll interview the Head of DORA," said Rika.

"See you next time!" said Hanyuu.

"Take care!" said Warren.


	17. Power

**DHS CHAPTER PART 17: POWER**

"Looks like you've used up all three turns," Bernkastel said, which was true. Lambdadelta had used her turn to help Gebok, Virgilia had used hers to bring the Darkling under DHS' control and finally Beatrice had created a fight between Fierce Fighter Evilbrood and Kamen Rider Showa.

"Indeed and you still have two. However, I wonder if that will last," Beatrice said, gazing at both Libra and Balance Guardian Warren. The two had yet to play their own turns.

"We will see soon enough, Lady Beatrice, we will see," Topper said. "Personally though I want to see what surprises Mr. Takashima will bring out."

"Hmm, oh yes. His upgraded form," Virgilia said referring to the fact that all but Musician had gained a new form.

"Yes, should be quite interesting," Topper said.

* * *

><p>"Well, according to the info we got from HQ, the Orb of Power is on an island," said Daichi.<p>

"Guys I got an idea. Why don't we take a boat?" suggested Yokoshima.

"Take a boat?" both Shogo and Daichi parroted.

"Yeah!" Yokoshima grinned. "Think about it, guys! It'll be fun! I mean after we get the orb we can all just relax. Shogo and I can go fishing while you can play your guitar, Daichi."

"Fine, but where will we get a boat?" Daichi asked.

"Oh I already got one!" Yokoshima answered.

"You got a boat already?" Daichi questioned, cocking an eyebrow skeptically.

"That was fast," Shogo commented, impressed.

"Yeah, but it's a rental though," Yokoshima added, "And it's completely safe and seaworthy!"

* * *

><p>"Take a boat! It'll be fun!" Daichi's words were dripping with sarcasm. He, Yokoshima and Shogo were in the below deck cabin of a boat they'd rented for their mission. "It's completely safe and seaworthy!"<p>

"How was I supposed to know about the storm!" Yokoshima questioned as the boat  
>suddenly shook violently.<p>

"A weather forecast, perhaps?" Shogo supplied cynically.

"Yokoshima, if we survive this I'm going to break your arms!" Daichi threatened.

"Daichi, that's terrible," Shogo argued.

Yokoshima was grateful. "Thanks for-"

Shogo finished "Break both his arms _and_ legs for even suggesting this!" making the Pill Bug Rider gulp in response.

Before this, Warren had contacted them about their mission. The location of the Orb of Power had been found. Not wanting to waste time, he'd ordered Yokoshima, Daichi and Shogo to go and retrieve it. According to their information, the Orb of Power was on a remote island. So, they rented a boat at Yokoshima's suggestion.

Unfortunately, the seas weren't calm for long as a freak storm suddenly assaulted the small search party. Rain came down along with thunder, lightning, and gale-force winds. The waves were tossing and turning the boat around as the three men in the cabin tried to make a plan to get out of this mess.

All of a sudden a powerful wave hit the side of the boat, causing it to shake violently. The waves continued to toss the boat around before finally the most powerful wave caused the entire thing to capsize before another wave smashed it apart.

* * *

><p>Daichi was slowly sinking deep under the water when an armoured hand shot down and grabbed him. The hand lifted him up over the surface of the water, which revealed the hand's owner to be none other than Libra who was hovering a bit in the air.<p>

"Hang on I'll take you to dry land," the former Game Master of the last Zodiac War said as he disappeared from the storm with Daichi.

* * *

><p><em>"Kyaaahh!" a woman shrieked as the wall to her room was suddenly blasted apart. A masked figured walked forward. "What are you!"<em>

_"Hello, Fumika-neesan," the figure said with his words laced with venom. "Remember me?"_

_"D-Daichi!" she stammered, scared out of her wits. He said nothing as he continued walking towards her. "Wait! Wait a minute! Y-you can't kill me! I'm your sister!"_

_The figure stopped and Fumika thought she'd gotten through to him. However, he gave a cold retort, "Really? Because from what I recalled you said I wasn't your brother but a seven-lettered word. Now what was it? Oh that's right! NOTHING!"_

_"No…please…" she whimpered and screamed as he approached._

_Later, the police deduced after examining her body was that the primary cause of death could have been from some sort of asphyxiation before she was tossed out of her apartment through the window before plummeting down to the sidewalk below. She'd been strangled, judging by the series of bruises around the victim's neck._

_A crowd had formed behind the police line. Among the crowd were Daichi and a chuckling Gebok who'd promised to tell him the identity and whereabouts of the second traitor, BLACK 13…_

* * *

><p>Daichi was lying on a beach, his clothes soak. A girl knelt over him. She was very pretty with tanned skin, brown eyes and short dark hair that reached her chin. Her clothes were simple as she had a sarong wrapped around her waist and a sleeveless shirt that revealed her midriff. She wore a necklace with a seashell hanging from it around her neck.<p>

Curious, she used a stick and began to poke at Daichi's cheek. She giggled at his response as he began to groan and twitch as his face made funny expressions. He kept the scowl on his face, though, but the girl thought he looked cute.

She then took hold of his arms and began to drag him away.

* * *

><p>"Good, we're safe now," said Yokoshima, relieved. He and Shogo had drifted onto a beach. Their clothes were soaking wet but they were alive. Alone and wet, but alive. "But the boat's gone. Look like we won't get back our deposit."<p>

After coughing up some more water, Shogo glared, "Daichi might be dead and you're worried about a stupid deposit!" He grabbed Yokoshima by the front of his shirt, his usual composure now gone. "Are you stupid!"

"Hey, renting that thing was expensive!" Yokoshima shot back. Shogo pushed him onto the sand. "Hey!"

Shogo closed his eyes and tried to sense Daichi. "He's alive." He let out a breath of relief.

"That's good, right?" Yokoshima asked hopefully.

"He's alive, yeah, but I'm not so sure about his condition," said Shogo uncertainly.

"Well, let's go find him then," insisted Yokoshima. His stomach growled. "But first we need food. Can't have a search party on an empty stomach."

Shogo rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

><p>Daichi awoke. Groaning, he swore, "The first thing I'll do when I see that idiot is to kill him…" He then realised that he was in a room with a wooden floor, ceiling and walls. He saw his clothes hung up to dry and then he realised that he was in the buff as he looked down the blanket that had been thrown over him. He was also lying on a sheet of soft animal skin and his head had been lying down on a folded up sheet of it as well. "Where…am I?"<p>

He heard footsteps and the young man prepared for anything.

"Ah, so you're awake," a girl said smiling as she entered the hut, holding a bowl of fruit. "That's good."

"Eh?" Daichi wasn't expecting this scenario.

"Here eat some of this to build up your strength. I'll get Mother and Father. Oh, and my name's Mika if you were wondering." The girl smiled at him as she exited.

Daichi blinked. "OK…what just happened?" His stomach growled. That fruit in the bowl looked really tasty right about now.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAH!" Yokoshima screamed, running away from the swarm of bees as fast as his legs could carry him. Earlier, when he and Shogo tried to search for food, Yokoshima accidentally knocked over a bee hive and was now being chase<p>

"Yokoshima, remind me to never go on any recovery missions with you ever again!" Shogo yelled as he ran alongside his teammate. Truthfully, he may have gotten wasp DNA when he became a cyborg but he was not going to push his luck with a swarm of killer bees out for blood. "Just transform! Henshin!"

"Oh, right! Henshin!" Once donned in their suits of armor, the bees could no longer harm them. "Haha! Stupid bee-ARGH!" Armadillo screamed as the ground under his feet collapsed and he suddenly fell into a deep hole.

"Yokoshima!" Zero shouted.

"I'm fine! My back armor broke my fall! Good thing too! These spikes would've killed me!"

"Spikes?" Zero cocked an eyebrow. Then that hole must've been dug up by someone. Hunters. They weren't alone. As he stepped back, a net suddenly sprung around him and the Hornet Rider was trapped and hung up inside the net. "Damn it!" he cursed. He was right. The trap he was in was made by hunters to catch their prey.

"Shogo! Shogo, are you okay!" Armadillo asked.

"I'm fine! I'm just caught up in a net! I'm gonna cut myself out and then I'm gonna go down there! Just be patient!" Zero informed. As he started to cut himself loose, he detected movement in the foliage. His eyes narrowed as he saw several male figures in camouflage war paint coming at him with spears, daggers and bows with arrows. "Natives…" Zero murmured. "This will be pleasant."

* * *

><p>"So your father's the leader of this tribe?" Daichi asked Mika curiously. She wasn't really speaking his language but the universal translator in his brain allowed them to communicate. It could adapt to any foreign language.<p>

"Yep, my father has been the tribal chief for many years. He's married to my mother, who at the time they were wed was a minor priestess," Mika said

"Hmm…fascinating", Daichi said truthfully as he was unaware of Mika admiring him.

"Excuse me." Both turned to see a messenger who informed them, "We have brought with us two strangers who possess strange magic."

_'Strange magic…wonder if they mean Shogo and Yokoshima,_' Daichi thought curiously.

"What do they look like?" Mika asked

"Well from what we've seen, one is a serious young man while the other would be... an idiot in personality," the messenger answered.

'_Yep, it's them_,' Daichi realised. "Ah, then you guys have nothing to worry about, I know those two," Daichi said**.**

* * *

><p>Yokoshima and Shogo, once they removed their armours, were led to the tribe at spear point by the hunters. The tips of the spearheads were close to their throats. Shogo and Yokoshima gladly remained quiet until they reached their destination. The women, children and elderly stared at them curiously. From what they could see they wore animal skins. The women wore sarong and shirts while the men were wearing either pants or loincloths. The elderly wore robes to cover themselves. Some of the men even had tribal tattoos that looked like coils wrapped around their arms.<p>

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Yokoshima whispered to Shogo.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Shogo.

When Mika approached with Daichi, she ordered the hunters to let down their arms. The Pill Bug and Hornet Riders were glad to see Daichi. However, Yokoshima did not notice Daichi's expression. He wasn't pleased.

"Daichi, glad to see you-ACK!" Yokoshima was suddenly cut off by Daichi's hands wrapped around his throat.

"This is for the boat idea that nearly killed us all!" Daichi snarled

"Shouldn't we help?" Mika asked Shogo.

Shogo shook his head. "Daichi will get bored, eventually," Shogo said truthfully. "By the way, I'm Shogo and the idiot Daichi's strangling is Yokoshima."

"Hello, I am Mika."

"OK, you can stop now Daichi," Shogo said as Yokoshima was already turning pale and frothing from the mouth.

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, several more visitors were arriving to the island. The boat they arrived on had the letters 'DHS' on the side. The men were clothed in black and their leader jumped off onto the sand.<p>

"Now I can make up for my humiliation," Air Commander Juro said. He ordered his flying DHS Fighters. "Comb the island and don't come back without any news," he ordered.

The DHS Fighters saluted as their winged jetpacks came to life and they flew off, in search of the orb for their masters.

"Frog Amanojaku, you know what to do," said Juro to the Demon Beast he'd brought along.

"Yes, Juro-sama."

* * *

><p>"A mission?" a beautiful woman asked. Her silky hair was the color of charcoal and she had thin lips. She was wearing an elegant robe with a golden necklace. On her head was a type of headdress in a style that resembled a holy halo.<p>

"Yes, High Priestess," Daichi said as he, Shogo and Yokoshima were bowing to both Mika's parents who were the chief and high priestess.

"Oh? And how do we know you're not on a mission to harm us?" the chief asked. He  
>has a broad-shouldered build, with very short hair that was covered by a crown of<br>sorts, with tribal markings on both arms and black pants.

"Father, I've only known Daichi for a short time and these two for even a shorter time, but I can honestly say that these three have no intentions of wishing us harm,"  
>Mika vouched for them.<p>

Yokoshima looked up and gaped before tapping the other two on the shoulders. He then whispered to them and told them to look up with their eyes.

Curious, both Shogo and Daichi looked upward and spotted the Orb of Power in the statue of the islanders' deity, right where the heart should be. The deity resembled a man with enormous muscles and four arms. It held a sword, spear, bow and club, each weapon in a different hand. In the very centre of the statue was the Orb of Power.

* * *

><p>What came out was a strange Demon Beast. It looked like a humanoid bullfrog. It was both short with a large forehead and two small horns on its head. It wore a tiger-striped tunic with a rope belt and wielded a kanabo.<p>

"What the-" The native said as the frog Demon Beast grinned and shot out a stream of mist that made the native men cough. Suddenly, they started to turn on each other violently.

"Part two of Juro-sama's plan is about to begin," Frog Amanojaku smirked as he watched the men slaughter each other violently.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," said Shogo with a sigh.<p>

"Yokoshima, have I ever told you how much I hated you?" Daichi asked.

"Actually, you have," Yokoshima answered, "Several times today in fact."

"Well, here it is again." He yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" Yokoshima shot back.

"We're in here because it's all your fault!" Daichi was referring to the cage they were in. "So, I have every right to yell at you!"

"OK, so maybe the natives misunderstood me-"

Shogo interrupted, "You demanded that they should give us the Orb of Power or else they'd die."

"Which is true," Yokoshima finished, "But I asked nicely…"

Daichi repeated the words, "You have to give us the orb or else you'll die," with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Oh yeah! That was nice!"

"Yokoshima, I hate to tell you this**,**" Shogo paused. "Actually, I don't. It is your fault. It sounded like a threat and now we're in here until the chief decides what to do with us."

"So much for a fair trial," muttered Daichi.

"They're gonna cook and eat us!" Yokoshima panicked, fearing being cannibalised.

"Baka! You watch too many movies!" Daichi snapped. He saw Mika approaching, "Hey, Mika! Over here!" Mika cautiously approached the cage. There were guards posted nearby but they ignored what the three Riders were saying. "Mika, can you get us out of here?"

Mika apologized, "I'm sorry. It is out of my hands now. Your fate will be left to my father, mother and our deity."

"Could you tell us what might be in store for us?" Yokoshima asked.

"Well, first you'll be sacrificed to our god and then everyone will feast on your flesh," Mika answered bluntly. The three young men gawked as they paled a little with mouths gaping open.

"You're kidding, right?" Daichi asked, hoping she was joking. She shook her head. "So, you really are cannibals?"

"My tribe believes that we can become stronger by absorbing the strength of our enemies by consuming their flesh," Mika explained. "I'm sorry, Daichi. I never meant for this to happen."

"I don't blame you." Daichi gestured rudely at Yokoshima. "I blame this idiot right here."

"From what I've learnt you can escape easily. Why haven't you?" Mika enquired.

"We want to try and earn your parents and tribes' trust. Escaping wouldn't be a good option," Shogo said.

"But it looks like a pretty good one right now," added Yokoshima.

"Shut up!" both Daichi and Shogo snapped at him.

"That mouth of yours has gotten us into enough trouble as it is!" finished Daichi.

Yokoshima looked ahead to see a fat native man standing over a huge clay pot that was on an open fire. He gulped as he saw the fat man stirring the stew as he added in the rest of the ingredients. The fat man then pointed at them, licked his lips and rubbed his belly. "Do you think they'll die if they choke on our cybernetic parts?" Yokoshima asked. Both Daichi and Shogo glared. "Right! Shutting up now!"

"I just wish we had the opportunity to prove ourselves worthy of their trust," said Shogo.

"HELP! MONSTERS! WINGED DEMONS!" a man panicked as he ran into the village.

"That'd work," said Daichi dryly.

The DHS Fighter suddenly flew over the village like a rampaging swarm. They began firing down on the people below, who fled in panic but the unfortunate ones were shot down by their talons. Archers appeared, hoping to shoot them down, but Frog Amanojaku jumped in front of them and shot its mist at them. This caused the archers to change their aim and start killing one another in confusion.

"Hehehe!" Reaper Fly chuckled. "Let this become a festival of blood!" He so loved seeing humans drop like insignificant insects. He spotted the orb. "This time it's mine!" He then flew down to where the orb was, intending to take it for himself.

One DHS Fighter swooped down, ready to kill Mika who shrieked as she covered her  
>eyes. When the lethal blow never came, she cautiously uncovered her eyes to see the DHS Fighter stuck to a tree a by a military fork.<p>

"Not on my watch," said Daichi coolly as he snapped his fingers. The Cricket Fork flew back into his hand.

"Trying to be cool?" Yokoshima asked.

"Just shut up, and make a door," ordered Daichi. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Yokoshima and Shogo echoed. The three of them were then donned in their Rider armor.

Armadillo rolled himself into a ball and broke them all out by smashing the cage bars apart with his body. He then continued rolling towards Frog Amanojaku and crashed against the Demon Beast, rolling over it as well.

Musician spotted Reaper Fly hovering over the statue of the tribe's deity. He gritted his teeth. "Zero, take down the flying ones!"

"Roger!" Zero obeyed before he took off to engage the flying DHS Fighters. They opened fire on him but he expertly dodged their attempts and returned fire with his needles.

Down on the ground, Armadillo was fighting with Frog Amanojaku. Unfortunately for him, he was also fighting the tribe's warriors who were under the Demon Beast's control. They struck at the Rider but his heavy armor made their attempts useless. He then swung his arms out and knocked them down. His main target was still Frog Amanojaku, though. He summoned his maces and traded blows with the Demon Beast, their respective weapons smashing together with thunderous force.

"You shall not desecrate our deity!" Mika's mother, the tribe's high priestess, shouted as she blocked Reaper Fly from harming the statue of their god.

"Out of my way, woman!" Reaper Fly raised his scythe and swung. He would get the orb, even if he had to kill every last person on the island.

Musician suddenly tackled into Reaper Fly and then knocked the executive away with a blast of his Cricket Fork. Reaper Fly went tumbling along the floor of the village.

"You won't get the orb!" Musician declared as the High Priestess watched.

"Do you think you can stop me?" scoffed Reaper Fly.

"Hey, if Shinichi can beat you, I think I have a chance," retorted Musician cockily.

Reaper Fly buzzed in anger. To be reminded of his previous humiliating defeats against Showa GX grated on his nerves. "SHUT UP!" He dropped his scythe and his robe fell off as his body turned into a swarm of flies that flew at Musician. They swarmed around him before attacking. Musician tried to swat at them but they were too small and numerous for him to strike down. These flies spat thin streams of acid at Musician but with their numbers they were causing noticeable damage as Musician grunted and hissed from the pain. The flies then combined to become giant flies the size of cats and they smashed against him. While they were bigger targets, the intensity of their acidic spit had increased and Musician cried out as he took damage from the acid which caused his armor to melt as it hissed and sizzled.

The flies went back into the robe and reformed into Reaper Fly. He picked up his scythe and with a swing he triumphantly sent Musician flying with a burst of energy. Musician crashed against the statue which shattered to pieces on impact. The High Priestess could only stare in horror as the statue was destroyed.

Musician grunted as he reverted back to Daichi. The Orb of Power rolled out of the statue's remains, stopping at his fingers.

"That's what you get for going against me, Rider," mocked Reaper Fly. "Now, **its** best you hand the orb over to me."

Daichi clutched the orb tightly in his hand as he rose to his feet, painfully. He looked to the high priestess**,** who was in shock from seeing the statue destroyed, before he glared at Reaper Fly.

"You want the orb! Come and get it!" Daichi opened his mouth and popped it in before swallowing. "Hah!" he laughed.

Reaper Fly seethed in anger as the high priestess gawked at Daichi's actions.

"Looks like this time I get to gut one of you after all," Reaper Fly hissed in anticipation, preparing his scythe. He swung at Daichi who immediately assumed Rider form and blocked with his Cricket Fork. The chief came and picked his wife up.

"We must head to safety!" the chief insisted.

"But-!" the high priestess began to protest.

"Hurry!" The chief and high priestess began to flee, followed by Mika who glanced at Musician for a second.

The Cricket Fork and Reaper Fly's scythe were locked as their wielders glared at each other heatedly.

"Were you trying to copy GX?" Reaper Fly questioned. "What were you thinking swallowing that thing?"

Musician shrugged. "Honestly, I wasn't thinking at all. As long as you don't get the orb, that's just fine by me."

"Idiot," Reaper Fly snorted. "Trying to act cool."

"Oh, I'm definitely cool! I'm so cool, I'm HOT! JUST LIKE HEAVY METAL! JUST LIKE ROCK & ROLL!" His body began to shine with a blinding silver light, causing Reaper Fly to shriek and shield his eyes with one hand. Suddenly, there was a burst of power that blew him away. Armadillo and Zero looked to see what was happening but the blinding light impaired their vision. Finally, just as quickly as the light had appeared, it faded away, leaving a new Musician in its wake.

"Kamen Rider Musician! Rock-Metal Form!" Fuelled by the energies of the Orb of Power, Musician had completely changed. He wore an armoured black bodysuit with silver gauntlets and boots. On his chest was a medallion with the kanji for 'power' just like the Orb of Power. His helmet had also changed. It was now black with a dark visor trimmed in silver with a mandible-like mouthplate that could open like a set of jaws. He sported horn-like antennae and in the centre of his forehead was a golden emblem that resembled a cricket's face. Attached to his back was a guitar with blades attached to the main body. He grabbed the instrument by the neck and held it like an axe.

"Tch! That won't stop me!" Reaper Fly snapped as he flew towards the now changed Musician. The upgraded Cricket Rider snorted as he swung his guitar down. The bladed parts of his new instrument cut into the executive's flesh, causing Reaper Fly to cry out. He then jump back and strummed the guitar sending out a sonic blast that sent Reaper Fly flying.

Armadillo decided to take this as his cue to take it up a notch and released his heavier armor. It depressurised before shooting in all directions, knocking out all the hypnotised warriors and slamming against Frog Amanojaku.

"Bye-bye, froggie!" Armadillo said as he aimed his shoulder-mounted cannons at the Demon Beast before firing. The blasts collided with the frog-like Demon Beast and exploded against him. "Heh! I'm awesome!"

"Hyah!" Zero had just assumed Fighter Form. He was surrounded by airborne DHS Fighters but they didn't stand a chance. He unleashed his payload on them, shooting them down with his missiles. Looking down, he saw Armadillo blasting at Frog Amanojaku repeatedly. He hovered down and lent his assistance by shooting at the Demon Beast with the laser on his left arm.

Frog Amanojaku started to spew smoke from the repeated assaults. With a roar he charged and swung at them with his kanabo. However, the two Riders were far too fast in their upgraded forms.

Zero took aim and fired orange-colored drill blasts from his weapon. Frog Amanojaku tried to block with his kanabo but its weapon was instantly destroyed by the blasts.

"Hey, froggie!" Armadillo called, waving his arms up and down. "Try and hit me! I'm worth twenty points!" He challenged mockingly

"Why you..." the Demon Beast snarled before shooting out a tongue of fire at him but Armadillo's blast went through and hit Frog Amanojaku directly in the chest. This resulted in the Demon Beast erupting into a ball of flames upon its destruction.

Meanwhile, Musician and Reaper Fly were still in the midst of battle. While Musician had become stronger, Reaper Fly appeared to be more skilled.

"UGH!" Musician grunted as he was thrown straight into a hut and made a hole in the wall.

"You think you can defeat me! Fool!" Reaper Fly snarled. He swung his scythe repeatedly, sending crescent blades of energy flying at his target. The hut was torn apart with Musician inside before it collapsed on top of the hapless Rider inside. "Hah! You're still 100 years too early to defeat me, worm!"

Some of the wood gave way as Musician rose to his feet amongst the splinters. He glared at Reaper Fly before his mouthplate opened and he unleashed one of his newest weapons. It was a sonic scream and it hit Reaper Fly with incredible force. Reaper Fly was sent flying and he crashed through several huts before skidding along the ground.

"Damn it!" Reaper Fly struggled to stay up. He swore loudly, "I'LL KILL YOU AND SHOWA! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL BE BACK!" An escape portal formed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Musician denied as he strummed his guitar, unleashing a powerful sound-wave attack. However, two surviving DHS Fighters flew in and shielded their master from the attack with their own bodies as Reaper Fly made his escape.

Musician annoyed, spat, "Che, cowards."

Mika who had witnessed the fight just said, "Amazing…amazing…" She was mesmerized.

* * *

><p>After the battle, the bodies of the dead were collected and given proper burials. While it was sad to lose their own tribesmen in the battle, in the end the people they had condemned had saved them.<p>

Yokoshima commented, "I can't believe you swallowed the orb, Dai. What is it with our side and swallowing objects of power?"

Daichi shrugged. "I saw Shinichi do it and it worked for him. So, I decided to see if it'd work for me."

"It was still a risky move," Shogo argued, "But I guess you did what you had to do?"

The chief, high priestess and Mika approached the three Riders. The chief spoke, "We own you our thanks, and apology. You saved us from those demons."

"Hey, it's what we heroes do," said Yokoshima.

"However," the chief spoke seriously, "You have also done much damage to our village and destroyed our beloved idol. Not only that, you've stolen our treasure and consumed it." He was referring to the Orb of Power. "Therefore you three will no longer be welcomed to our island or tribe. You are hereby banished. Please leave and don't come back."

Yokoshima was about to yell in protest but both Daichi and Shogo stopped him by covering his mouth with their hands. His big mouth had already gotten them into enough trouble.

"That is acceptable," Shogo said. "We shall leave and we won't come back."

"See you never," Daichi waved before he turned to leave.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to wait around for them to change their minds and cook us for dinner," Yokoshima said in disdain.

Mika frowned sadly as she watched the three men turn and leave.

* * *

><p>Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo were walking along the beach. "So, how are we supposed to get off this island?" Yokoshima asked. "I mean Shogo can fly, but where does that leave you and me?" he asked, Daichi.<p>

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't your girlfriend able to fly? Why don't you try calling her?"

Yokoshima snapped his fingers in realization. It had completely slipped his mind. He cupped his hands over his mouth and called, "ASMO-CHAN~! ASMO-CHAN~!"

No response.

"I could fly us back home, if you want," volunteered Shogo.

"Guess we have no choice," sighed Daichi.

"Giving up so soon, boys?" a female voice asked. The three Riders spin around to see Lucifer, Leviathan and Asmodeus standing on the beach with them. Leviathan continued, "Honestly, aren't you supposed to be big and strong Riders?"

"Hey, we're only human," argued Daichi, "So to speak."

"Well, now we're here to bail you out," said Lucifer, "You better be grateful."

"Yoko-kun, I heard you call all the way from my home," said Asmodeus as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, Asmo-chan," he told her.

"Well, time's a wasting! Let's go!" Leviathan threw her fist into the air.

"WAIT!" Mika was running towards them, huffing and panting. When she finally reached the group, she stopped in front of Daichi. "Here, I want you to have this." She removed her necklace and then put it on Daichi. "It's something for you to remember me by." Then, on impulse, she gently kissed his lips. His eyes widened in surprise. Mika shyly stepped back, a blush on her cheeks. "Take care." She then ran back to her village.

Daichi touched his lips. They were tingling. Leviathan looked angry and jealous at the same time, something Asmodeus and Lucifer took notice immediately. They were going to tease her about it back home.

"OK, hold our hands and don't let go!" Lucifer instructed. The boys took the girls' hands.

"Brace yourselves!" Asmodeus cautioned.

In flashes of gold and clouds of butterflies they were gone.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of weeks after the mission. After they got back, Daichi had himself examined since he'd swallowed the Orb of Power. Like Shinichi, the orb was now part of him and fuelling him with its cosmic energies. He could very well be as powerful as Showa in his strongest form.<p>

Daichi was running his mop over the floor of the animal shelter. He was depressed and Warren could tell even as he walked in. Under Warren's arm was a dossier of some kind. "What do you want, Director?" Diachi wanted to sound angry but it was just a flat tone.

Warren handed the dossier to Diachi. "This might interest you," Warren told him.

Daichi took the file and pulled out a picture. It was the image of small city. "It's a city. So what?"

"Keep looking," Warren prompted.

Daichi took out another picture. This time it was of the same city but in the middle of it was a statue. "Hey, I recognize that statue." It was the same statue that got smashed when he, Yokoshima and Shogo fought those DHS Fighters, Demon Beast and Reaper Fly. He looked at Warren for an explanation. "How is this possible?"

"The second picture was taken before you and the others left on that mission. The first one was taken after you got back," Warren explained.

"Wait, you're not saying…" Daichi began to rub his temples. "I hate time travel," he grumbled. He looked back at Warren. "So what you're saying is that somehow, someway we all travelled through time?"

Warren nodded. "You all passed through some sort of temporal storm or in laymen's terms a time storm."

* * *

><p>Topper smirked. "So, Libra, you dragging Daichi out of that storm wasn't so simple, was it?"<p>

Balance Guardian Warren turned towards Libra while the Zodiac Guardian was sipping on some tea. "So you caused that storm?" the Balance Guardian asked.

"Actually, time storms occur quiet often. I just happened to push the storm in the right direction." Libra smiled. He'd just played his turn in the game. "Besides, you gave Daichi something else, remember?"

* * *

><p>"There is one more thing in the folder," Warren told Daichi<p>

Daichi grumbled and pulled out a parchment. Depicted on the parchment was Shogo in Zero Fighter Form, Yokoshima in Armadillo Blitz Form and finally there was Daichi himself in Musician Rock-Metal Form. All three of them where standing on top of the DHS Fighters in victorious pose.

"Thanks," Daichi said to Warren.

"You're welcome. Better frame that. It's one of a kind."

* * *

><p><strong>"RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, finally Daichi has gotten his upgrade," said an impressed Hanyuu. '_Though it's not half as cool as Chiaki-san's_.'

Rika smiled, knowing what Hanyuu was thinking. She stated, "Today we have a special guest. He is the Head of DORA, the Department Of Rider Affairs, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma!"

"I'm glad to be here," Ryuki nodded.

"Dr. Hasuma, why did you decide to become Head of DORA?" Hanyuu asked.

"Well, after discovering the existence of the Multiverse as one of the ChronoLiner Riders and then after travelling through it again to save it from an evil force, Warren founded ARMOR. He then approached me and asked if I would like to become head of my own department, dedicated to the monitoring and recruitment of Kamen Riders," Ryuki explained.

"Why Kamen Riders?" Rika asked.

Ryuki answered, "I've always been an admirer of the original Riders since my mother told me stories about them. They were my idols while growing up. When I became a Zodiac Knight, I found my chance to be like them. Then, Ryan made me an actual Rider and I officially received the name Kamen Rider Draco. Since then I've gone by Kamen Rider Draco."

"You're a Rider?" Hanyuu blinked.

"I'm semi-retired and I'm busy with my work in DORA and as Head Physician in ARMOR."

"Well, you can't be expected to go on field missions and be a doctor at the same time," Rika reasoned.

Hanyuu realised, "If you monitor Kamen Riders for possible recruitment, were you the one who proposed for Shinichi and the others to become members of ARMOR?"

"That's classified," Ryuki joked. "Kidding. Yes, I was the one responsible for that. I was monitoring Shinichi for a few months before finally handing the report in to Warren so he could recruit him."

"So, how many Riders are members of ARMOR?" Rika asked.

"That's classified, and this time I'm serious. The exact number of Riders and their identities can't be disclosed for security reasons. What I can tell you is that there are more Riders being born in the Multiverse and DORA has its eye on them."

"Wow." Hanyuu was impressed.

Ryuki said, "Thank you for your time, Dr. Hasuma. That's all the time we have. Tune in next time for…"

"Rider Special Review!" the three of them exclaimed.

"Bye-bye!" Hanyuu waved.


	18. Alien Visitors

**DHS CHAPTER PART 18: ALIEN VISITORS**

Rachel returned to not only find Shinichi, Rena and her son, but also the future version of her son and his girlfriend. She didn't freak out. In fact, she'd experience such a thing before in her teen years.

"So, where's Dad?" GL-Alan asked Rachel.

"Warren's busy with a mission," said Rachel as she gently rocked Baby Alan to sleep. She looked at Lala. "So, you're the girl Alan's fallen for, huh?"

"That's right, ma'am," Lala confirmed. "It's nice to meet you, again!" she chirped.

"Well, it can't be helped then. Looks like you'll both be staying until we find a way home for you," said Rachel, sighing.

"Actually, Mom, I kinda have a mission here so I can't go back until I've accomplished it," GL-Alan informed her.

"I see." Rachel nodded. "Then it looks like you'll be staying here."

"Can I sleep in Alan's room?" Lala asked hopefully.

"But of course."

* * *

><p>"I meant <em>my<em> Alan's room!" Lala whined as she was presently lying in a futon on the floor of the master bedroom. Baby Alan's crib was nearby and Rachel was getting ready to sleep.

"Tough break, Princess," retorted Rachel. GL-Alan was sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms. "Good night."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Rachel was already drinking her herbal tea as she read the morning paper when she saw the future version of her son coming.<p>

"How did you sleep last night?" Rachel asked GL-Alan as he entered the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Not well," answered GL-Alan. "It's weird waking up and not having a naked Lala next to me."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "You sleep together all the time?"

"I didn't mean it like that. She sleepwalks and ends up in my bed most of the time," clarified GL-Alan.

"Of course she does." Rachel didn't believe it.

Glomp!

"ALAN!" Lala had glomped GL-Alan. She was only wearing a towel as she suggested, "Let's take a bath together! I'll even scrub your back for you!"

* * *

><p>The Witch of Retribution nearly spewed out her cup of tea as she witnessed the scene. "Oh, that so brings back memories!" Lucy grinned as she recovered from laughing while drinking. "That Lala girl was always my favourite girl!"<p>

"Yes, she does seem fun and uninhibited," commented Beatrice.

"And he's got a harem. He's a chip of the old block. The apple really doesn't fall off the tree when it comes to Alan," replied Lucy.

"Your brother is insatiable," Bernkastel said with a frown.

"Eh, he's just a healthy young boy with a bunch of girls totally in love with him. He doesn't tell me all the details but those girls sometimes gang up on him and he ends up with very little sleep!" Lucy laughed.

* * *

><p>"Glad you could make it," said Shinichi as he saw GL-Alan and Lala arrive at the shrine. Lala was wearing a white blouse with short sleeves and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. She wore a brooch that resembled Peke's face on her right breast pocket. At the sight of her, Keiichi and Satoshi blushed with hearts in their eyes until their girlfriends smacked them upside the heads.<p>

Shinichi had called his closest friends. Unfortunately, Daichi, Shogo and Yokoshima couldn't come. They were busy with a mission. Shinichi didn't ask for any details. Warren was gone but he did find out from Dr. Hasuma that it involved the recovery of the Orb of Power.

"Sorry, but Lala got distracted while looking around," apologised GL-Alan. He was wearing a green t-shirt with knee-length jeans shorts and black sneakers.

"So, Shin-chan, who are these two?" Mion asked.

"Oh, these are friends from out of town, way out of town," Shinichi answered. "This is Al and this is Lala."

"We can introduce ourselves, thanks," GL-Alan muttered. He really liked his name and didn't want it shortened. He was named after Alan Scott, the FIRST Green Lantern of Earth and the man who inspired his father to follow the path of heroism.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Lala greeted cheerfully, bowing, before going up to all of them and one by one shaking their hands. "Hi, I'm Lala!"

Introductions were quickly exchanged. This would just be a meet and greet for both GL-Alan and Lala with the Hinamizawa Gang (the umbrella title for the Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS).

"Hey, Shin-chan, in case you've forgotten we have a baseball match today," Shion informed him.

"Really?" Shinichi smacked his palm. "I totally forgot!" He asked GL-Alan and Lala, "Hey, do you guys mind coming over to a baseball game?"

"Sure, we don't mind!" said Lala cheerfully. "What do you think, Al-kun?"

"That sounds great," said GL-Alan. He then grabbed Shinichi by the arm and whispered into his ear, "You're lucky I'm gonna owe you my life sometime down the road, or I'd throw you into a sun like the last guy who called me Al."

"Fine, but remember that my friends don't know you're from the future and your girlfriend's an alien. I want to break that to them when the time's right," responded Shinichi.

* * *

><p>The baseball game was being played at a nearby school outside the village. Dr. Irie was the coach and manager of the Hinamizawa Fighters baseball team and Shion was his assistant. Michiru and Hana were both there to act as first-aid and also as part of the cheering squad along with Rena, Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu.<p>

"Hit it out of the ball park, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered. Shinichi was up to bat and he gave her a wink as he secured his helmet and rolled his shoulders before taking his position.

"Yay! Yay!" Lala cheered.

"Hey, this one is going out of the park!" Shinichi taunted as he pointed at the pitcher. "Just you wait! It'll be a homerun for sure!"

"Just don't get cocky!" Keiichi called from First Base.

"Yeah, and don't mess up!" added Mion from Third Base.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Mess up? He wasn't one to brag but he was the team's star player. OK, maybe he was bragging a little.

Chiaki was sitting on the bench with the rest of the team. He was the Hinamizawa's best pitcher. He always managed to strike out the batter.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and waited for the pitcher to make his move. The pitcher saw the catcher give a signal and swung. As the ball came into range, Shinichi swung and sent the ball flying.

"Go! Go!" Dr. Irie shouted as Shinichi dropped the bat and began to run, Keiichi and Mion also ran from their positions as the rest of the opposing team tried to chase after the ball. Of course, when Shinichi saw the ball being thrown to Third Base, he slid down and hit the base before the ball came. He was safe! Keiichi and Mion were able to cross the Home Plate and earn their team points.

"Hey, new kid!" Dr. Irie called Alan. "Can you play?"

"Of course I can play," said GL-Alan.

"I wanna bat!" Lala said.

"Are you sure, Lala?" GL-Alan asked.

"It's OK, Al-kun! I have a plan and the perfect bat!"

GL-Alan suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach as Lala went to Home Plate. Her clothing for baseball was a pair of denim shorts and a tight pink t-shirt. The boys on the opposing team were drooling at her. She also had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Can she play?" Mion asked as she took a drink of water.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling abut that baseball bat," said GL-Alan.

"Why? It's just a bat."

"You don't know what she can do with a bat."

The pitcher didn't let Lala's looks distract him. He had a game to win. He got ready and then he threw the ball. Lala saw the ball flying towards her and swung the bat. The bat suddenly gained wings as it glowed, causing GL-Alan's eyes to widen.

"HIT THE DECK!" he screamed.

The bat hit the ball, hard.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

><p>Lucy deadpanned, "Saw that coming a mile away." When it came to inventions, Lala could be just as bad as Prof. Takada. Heck, Prof. Takada's son and Lala were lab partners and created the most dangerous inventions that ever plagued the Titans Academy.<p>

"So she doesn't mean to cause destruction. It just happens?" Virgilia asked.

"Lala means well, but her inventions always cause some disaster that they gotta fix. I even have it recorded for posterity. I'll tell you about a few of them when I got time," explained Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Thank God for time manipulation powers," said a relieved Shinichi. The explosion had created a huge crater in the field. Fortunately, Shinichi used his powers to not only reverse the damage but to reset some memories back to before the explosion took place. The gang was in Angel Mort, celebrating their victory at the baseball game. Since it was Shion's day off, she wasn't working. However, she did drag Lala to the back room.<p>

Shinichi had also explained GL-Alan and Lala's situation to his friends. They were surprised to find out that Lala was an alien and GL-Alan was the teenage version of the Baby Alan, but they recovered rather quickly. After everything they'd seen and experienced, weirdness just became the norm for them.

"I wonder where Shion took Lala," said GL-Alan.

Shinichi grinned from his menu and said, "You're about to find out."

"Welcome to Angel Mort!" Lala posed provocatively in the skimpy waitress uniform, causing several fountains of blood to erupt from the noses of the male patrons.

GL-Alan wasn't at all affected. He'd seen Lala in less, far less, but he had to admit that the uniform looked good on her. He then noticed that Shinichi was taking pictures of her.

Shinichi noticed a green glow coming from GL-Alan's finger. "Put the camera away Shinichi," warned GL-Alan.

Shinichi frowned and put his camera away before responding, "OK, fine, but don't you want any photos to remember this by?"

Lala stated, "Don't worry! Peke's already scanned the uniform so I can turn into it whenever I want now!"

"So, you really are an alien, then?" Rika asked.

"Yes, see this tail?" Lala pointed. "I'm from the Planet Deviluke."

"Lala, keep it down," GL-Alan scolded, "Most people on this Earth haven't made contact with aliens."

"Sorry, Alan," Lala apologized, looking cute as she covered half her face with her tray.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't freaking out more," spoke GL-Alan to the Gaming Club.

Mion shrugged. "Your dad brought us to ARMOR and after meeting Shin-chan. After seeing him fight monsters and finding out he's a cyborg, nothing else really surprises us anymore."

"And time travel isn't so shocking. ARMOR has those time-travelling trains," added Keiichi.

"Guess after you got exposed to all that, your mindset adjusted rather quickly," commented GL-Alan.

"We've been through a lot," Rika said.

"So, may I take your order?" Lala asked.

* * *

><p>"I know a few more girls who'd look good in that outfit," Lucy stated as she continued to watch. She remembered modelling for Kouta before…she blushed at the memory, squealing before she stopped when she earned odd looks from the rest of the Observers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Say, 'ah~'," Lala was holding a spoonful of ice cream up to GL-Alan. This was Angel Mort's customer service and GL-Alan was receiving it from his girlfriend.<p>

Alan gladly ate the ice cream, though he was a little embarrassed to be doing this in public. Lala then did something daring and picked up the cherry before putting it between her lips and leaning forward, daring GL-Alan with her eyes to take it using his lips.

GL-Alan quickly leaned forward and captured Lala's lips, and the cherry. Lala blushed and returned the kiss with vigour.

"And that's called a sweet kiss!" winked Shion.

Shinichi nudged GL-Alan with his elbow. "Hey, Al. Be careful, some guys are glaring."

GL-Alan smirked, "Let them. The Princess is mine."

Satoshi spoke, "Oh, I forgot to mention something. There's been reports of a peeping tom around the village so the neighbourhood watch is going on patrol tonight. Do you guys want to come along?"

"Count me in!" Keiichi volunteered.

Chiaki narrowed his eyes and nodded.

GL-Alan shrugged. "Why not?"

Shinichi shrugged, though he believed it was Darklings looking for prey.

"Let me make you something to help!" Lala suggested eagerly.

GL-Alan suddenly gulped, but knew that arguing would do no good.

"I'm gonna make something useful! You'll see, Alan!" Lala told him, hugging him. "It'll be my best invention yet!"

"I can't wait!" GL-Alan told her, praying that it wouldn't blow up.

* * *

><p>Later, Lala was in Rena's junkyard. The cleaver girl was leading her to her 'treasure throve'. "Wow…" said Lala, amazed. She was like Rena. She didn't see trash. She saw raw material and parts for her inventions. Sure, they needed to be cleaned but she could really make something with all this stuff.<p>

"Yes, this is Rena's special place," Rena told Lala. "You like it!"

"I love it!" The gears in her head were already spinning as ideas bombarded her. "Let's go digging!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Shinichi shivered as he and GL-Alan went to the neighbourhood watch meeting, carrying flashlights with them. "Do you get the feeling something bad is gonna happen tonight?"<p>

"All the time," responded GL-Alan.

* * *

><p>The leader of the Hinamizawa Neighbourhood Watch Committee was none other than Kasai. The guy was giving a rousing and inspirational speech on how the men of the village should protect the innocent and helpless (yeah, right!) women from an evil pervert. A lot of women had felt that someone was watching them while they were changing and even reported having their underwear stolen. Not only was this pervert a peeping tom, but he was also doing god knows what with the purloined unmentionables.<p>

Shinichi recalled his mother mentioning some of her own underwear going missing. Rika and Hanyuu were also missing some underwear. Rena too. Heck, the pervert was targeting all women over the age of 13. That just didn't fly with him.

Each of the men who volunteered for the patrol were given walkie-talkies and put into teams of two to nab this pervert and bring him to justice (beat him up and then tie him to a stake for display).

GL-Alan and Shinichi were partnered up for their patrol and shining their flashlights.

"So, how do you like the mid 80's so far?" Shinichi asked, trying to make conversation.

"Eh, I spend a lot of time either in class or in space. But it's calm here," answered GL-Alan.

Shinichi's tone turned serious, "You're a sinner like me, aren't you?"

GL-Alan looked back at Shinichi and smiled. "That's all in the past now. Why worry about it?"

"I just had this feeling every time I was near you and then flashes of odd visions. There was a bright yellow light, a golden demon, and bodies scattered in the night's sky," Shinichi said. Then he shrugged. "But…like you said. It's all in the past. I mean, I've killed my fair share of people myself."

GL-Alan looked at Shinichi. "Trust me Shinichi, the weight of your sins can't match mine."

All of a sudden, Darklings sporting the DHS emblem appeared from the shadows and surrounded the two, eyes filled with hunger.

GL-Alan asked, "These things are weak against light, right?"

Shinichi answered, "It scares them off. Darkloids, however, seem to have a stronger tolerance."

GL-Alan's Ring glowed. "Let's see how they like MY light!"

* * *

><p>"Now that's more like it! Show it how it's done, little bro!" Lucy cheered. Her little brother knew how to fight with both precision and incredible power. It was one of the many reasons he became a Green Lantern in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinichi uncovered his eyes and looked around. The Darklings were all gone. He whistled. "Nice…You seem to have better control than Prof. Takada."<p>

GL-Alan then explained, "Power Rings work in tune with their wielders. Takada's acts like a machine, constantly working at maximum. I prefer precision."

There was the sound of applause. "Nice! Wonderful! Amazing! That ring of yours would be perfect for my next study!"

"Gebok…" Shinichi growled.

"Dr. Shi-ni-ga-mi," the evil mad scientist corrected.

GL-Alan pointed his ring at Dr. Shinigami. "Won't matter when you're behind bars."

"Oh, you heroes think it's so easy! Boys!" DHS Fighters appeared. "Never walk at night alone and always travel in groups. And, check this out! Yellow energy barrier generators!" The DHS Fighters glowed with a yellow light around them.

"Doesn't your ring have trouble against yellow?" asked Shinichi.

GL-Alan smirked. "Only if I'm afraid. And Lori is ten times scarier than this Mel Brooks reject."

"Mel Brooks?" Shinichi blinked. "How did you make that comparison?"

GL-Alan shrugged, "Lala loves the movie Young Frankenstien."

Dr. Shinigami stomped his foot. "Oi! Don't ignore me! Gorilla Frankenstein! Come on over!"

"Here I am, Doctor!" declared the Demon Beast as it appeared. Its upper body was that of a gorilla's with large muscles and stitches all over its chest. Its lower body resembled a man with thick legs and big feet. It had bolts coming out of its neck and the temples where there was stitching across the forehead and DHS stamped on the forehead. Gorilla Frankenstein pounded its chest and roared. Dr. Shinigami did his usual disappearing act.

"The kaijin's mine," said Shinichi. "Do you mind handling the glowing yellow grunts again?"

GL-Alan glowed before he became clad in his Green Lantern uniform. "Gladly."

"Henshin!" Shinichi called out.

* * *

><p>Topper smacked a fan against his hand as his hat floated around. "Place your bets, people! Place your bets! Write on the sheets of paper on how the scenario will go! Anyone can be a winner!"<p>

* * *

><p>Showa was in Oni Form and he was exchanging blows with Gorilla Frankenstein. Their fists smashed into each other, but neither budged from their spot as they had their fist-fight. Meanwhile, GL-Alan was dealing with the DHS Fighters and while they outnumbered him thirteen to one, he was outmatching them with his speed, skill and power.<p>

The DHS Fighters attacked with their talon missiles, but when that failed due to his energy shield, they switched to close combat with their swords. GL-Alan sighed. "Seriously, I faced down Mongul. You guys won't even make my knees shake." To demonstrate, GL-Alan created a giant construct of a Lantern and dropped it on the DHS Fighters. A few were flattened but most of them managed to get out of the way before it came down.

Two of them swung at GL-Alan from behind but GL-Alan swung around, hitting the two with a large green mallet. The remaining Fighters either fired upon the Green Lantern or attacked with their swords.

GL-Alan's ring glowed brightly. "You guys just never learn." He then decided to finish them all off with a bang.

"Take this!" Showa summoned the Oni Kanabo and with a swing sent Gorilla Frankenstein flying before tumbling along the ground. "Here I come!" He charged at the downed Gorilla Frankenstein but then he was struck by a lightning bolt that blasted him backwards. His chestplate was scorched and smoking.

Gorilla Frankenstein laughed. "Try this!" It pounded its chest as the bolts on its neck and head crackled before it fired the lightning bolts at the Rider again. Showa rolled out of the way before he breathed a stream of flames at Gorilla Frankenstein. However, the Demon Beast just ran through the flames, unharmed. Once it was close, it nailed Showa across the face and sent him tumbling and back into his default state.

Showa grunted as he rose to his feet. "Looks like I have to go-ow!" He felt a prick in the back of his neck before he dropped to his knees. "Wha-what?" He couldn't move. He was paralysed, frozen.

Dr. Shinigami grinned as he held up a syringe in his hand with a glowing blue liquid. "Bye-bye, and have fun!" said Dr. Shinigami before he vanished, leaving Showa to the mercy of Gorilla Frankenstein.

"Looks like it's time for me to crack you open!" Gorilla Frankenstein said as it saw Showa on his knees. Gorilla Frankenstein raised its arms but then it was struck by a blow in the stomach that sent the Demon Beast skidding backwards. The blow was revealed to be from Showa's finger. He'd just flicked it and pushed the Demon Beast away several feet.

"Lucifer Cannon," Showa said as he rose to his feet. His right arm was straight out in front of him with his fist balled. A small black ball of crackling energy appeared in front of his knuckles. There was a light glow on his back that expanded before spreading out into the form of a pair of white, glowing, angel-like wings. They flapped before stretching out to their full width.

**FSHOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Instantly, the black ball of energy turned into a big and wide burst of dark energy that vaporised the Demon Beast. It also scarred the ground before dissipating.

Showa then passed out, falling facedown as his armor shattered to pieces.

"Shinichi!" GL-Alan flew over to Shinichi after taking care of the DHS Fighters. "Shinichi!"

"Hey! Hey!" Keiichi called as he and Satoshi ran over to where Shinichi and GL-Alan were.

"We saw the light show! What happened?" Satoshi asked.

GL-Alan looked at Satoshi. "Shinichi's down, help me get him to the clinic."

* * *

><p>In Dr. Irie's Clinic, Shinichi was lying in bed. He'd been asleep for over 4 hours. He then woke up and sat up. Dr. Irie came in to check on him. "I see you're awake now, Banabara-kun."<p>

Shinichi gave him an odd look as he tilted his head to the side.

"Let me call your friends," said the doctor as he walked out of the room. It didn't take long for the others to arrive.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?"

"Shin-chan, you really had us worried there!"

"So, Shinichi, what happened? Did you run out of juice or something?"

His friends asked and Shinichi answered, "Who says I'm Shinichi?"

Silence…

"Greetings, I am Kuro Juusan, also known as BLACK 13," Kuro, now controlling Shinichi's body, greeted.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: Kuro…Juusan? BLACK 13 is back! What would this mean for the others? Who knows? Find out next time on KAMEN RIDER SHOWA!<p>

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Greetings, I'm Kuro Juusan, also known as BLACK 13," introduced the host. "Rika and Hanyuu couldn't come so I volunteered to host their segment in their place. Today's topic is the NUMBERS project."

Kuro began the explanation, "The Project NUMBERS was GIN-SHOCKER's attempt to create an elite army of cyborgs that could match and counter the power of the Kamne Riders. Thus, including me, the NUMBERS were born. We came from all walks of life and taken by GIN-SHOCKER at a young age. GIN-SHOCKER had their best scientists working on the NUMBERS project and their also existed some competition between them to see who could create the best. There were fourteen of us and my scientist was Dr. Gebok. Gebok wanted me to be the best and made sure of it, even ordering me to kill the other NUMBERS to prove my superiority. Some time after my defection the NUMBERS were revived and sent after me. All of them were destroyed except for six who decided to defect."

Kuro continued, "Each of the NUMBERS possessed a tattoo that resembles a numeral to label them as a member of NUMBERS. I had a tattoo too until it was replaced by a scar." Kuro raised his bangs to show the scar. He added, "The modifications we received varied, but we all had circuitry connected to our nervous systems and alloy reinforcement added to our bones and muscle tissue."

Kuro finished, "GIN-SHOCKER tried to make the perfect weapon but instead created their own worst enemy. Ironic, isn't it?"

…Fade to black…


	19. Blank Slate

**DHS CHAPTER PART 19: BLANK SLATE**

"BLACK 13!" the Hinamizawa Gaming club members all shouted in shock as they took several steps back. They had very bad memories of BLACK 13. He was a monster. He was what Shinichi was like before he gained emotions and an actual human personality. They'd nearly been killed when BLACK 13 woke up that one time.

Kuro sighed. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you all, this time," he told them, but they didn't feel too reassured considering what BLACK 13's primary function was. "It'd upset Shinichi."

"And since when do you care?" Mion asked.

"I've always cared," Kuro answered, mildly annoyed. "Now, if you'd please let me explain…could you all come closer, please? Like I said I'm not going to try and kill you."

The Gaming Club exchanged looks before coming closer to the bed. Kuro began his explanation, "Earlier, Gebok injected a virus into Shinichi during the scuffle. Its primary function was to turn him into a blank slate."

"Blank slate?" Keiichi questioned.

"Simply put, Gebok was trying to erase every trace of what made Shinichi who he is. His emotions, memories and personalities were to be deleted by the virus. Then, Gebok would capture and reprogram him. Fortunately, I was able to take over and put Shinichi into a deep sleep while the others saved him," explained Kuro.

"Others? What others?" Satoshi asked.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Kuro tapped his temple. "He's sharing his mind with other entities. It's pretty crowded in there but he manages to make his mindscape wide enough for everyone to fit comfortably inside," Kuro informed. "Right now, they're collecting bits and pieces of Shinichi's psyche and putting it all back together."

Rena couldn't take it. She ran out of the door without warning.

"She's upset," realised Kuro. Of course she would be. The boy she loved was in danger of disappearing for good, like how he'd warned them when he was afraid of regaining her memories.

"So, what happens to Shinichi now, and what about you?" Mion asked.

"My original function was to overwrite Shinichi's personality, turning him into BLACK 13," Kuro explained. "However, Shinichi's personality, memories and emotions have wormed their way into my own core programming. In a way, he was the virus that altered me into who I am now."

"You're the virus!" Shion snapped angrily.

"Am I? Or am I the only one who can save your friend?" Kuro answered. "The virus has already been neutralised but right now Shinichi's very psyche has been fragmented scattered all over his mindscape. They are being retrieved as we speak but it'll take time. For now, he's sleeping. When he's fully recovered he'll wake up. Until then…" Kuro got out of the bed and stretched. "It's been a long time since I've been able to move around like this in the real world."

"Wait, you can't leave!" said Hanyuu.

"And why not?" Kuro asked.

"Well…" Hanyuu couldn't come up with an answer.

"Let me ask you something. If I were to tell you that the Shinichi you knew was merely a fake personality created by me, would you believe that?" Kuro asked. He added, "Shinji Banabara died the day Gebok got him and I was born. For a long time this body was mine until Gebok ordered me to kill Rina. Shinichi was a just a bug in the system that mutated and evolved." He waited for an answer and he wasn't disappointed as Keiichi took the challenge. "Hm?"

"I say you're wrong," Keiichi said to Kuro.

"Oh, and why's that?" the dark part of Shinichi's personality asked, interested in Keiichi's answer.

"Your eyes," Keiichi pointed out. "They mourned when you mentioned Rina's name. They hold an even deeper sadness than Shinichi's, meaning that you were the one that went on a rampage at the demise of Rina. The part that became Shinichi wasn't alive yet."

"And how did he come to existence then?" Kuro asked, interested in hearing Keiichi's argument to support his conclusion.

"When you lost your memories, you went to sleep and became part of the sleeper program. The mind then created something from the remains of Shinji and your kindness, whether it was accidental or on purpose, and that gave birth to Shinichi," Keiichi finished

Kuro remained silent during this observation but snorted, saying, "Impressive. I can see why you have the title 'Magician of Words', Keiichi Maebara."

GL-Alan answered, "I don't believe Shinichi's fake either. Not one bit. I'm from the future. I've seen things you can't even begin to comprehend, and I know Shinichi's real."

"By the end of the day we'll see who's real or not. Until then, I need to go and find Rena," said Kuro. He then left the room.

Lala tapped her chin. After hearing about Shinichi's condition, she decided that she could help. Maybe she could make a machine that would hasten Shinichi's recovery. All she would need would be some parts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at DHS Castle, Dr. Shinigami was spying on Kuro. Unfortunately, he did not like what he was seeing. "This wasn't what I expected. Damn…looks like my BLACK 13 has already been corrupted. I'm too late." His perfect weapon and created had been corrupted completely and was no longer the same. "Or…is it too late?" His lips curled into a grin. He still had some more of the virus. Maybe a few extra doses would be able to completely erase his target's psyche. Then, while he was powerless, he could take him and reprogram him. "Don't worry, BLACK 13…Daddy's gonna bring you right back."<p>

Dr. Shinigami had eavesdroppers too. Evilbrood overheard and said to Juro, "He's insane."

"He's a mad genius," replied Juro. "What else do you expect?"

"I know, but one moment he wants to kill GX, and the next he wants to have a family reunion. Why can't he stay consistent?"

Juro shrugged in response. "Like I said, he's a mad, mad genius."

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

><p>Rena was at the junkyard and sitting in her van alone. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and hugging her legs. She was crying. She recalled Kuro's words. Shinichi was in danger of disappearing for good. It was the fear he had when he feared his old memories from awakening.<p>

"I knew I'd find you here." Rena gasped and looked up to see Kuro standing in front of the van's open door.

"Go away!" She threw a wooden doll she'd found at him. He caught it. "Go away! You're not Shin-kun! You're not!" she screamed as she continued to throw things at him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see the imposter who was wearing Shinichi's face.

She then picked up her cleaver and swung but she froze as she stopped just inches from his neck. _'What…what am I doing? That's still Shin-kun's body!'_

"Have you had enough or are you going to continue crying here?" Kuro asked coldly. That wasn't Shinichi's voice. It sounded deeper, more mature. His eyes were also cold and his hair no longer sported the twin ahoge that Shinichi had.

"I…I need…Shin-kun…" she sobbed, dropping her cleaver.

Kuro sighed and pulled Rena close, holding her tightly. She was right. He wasn't Shinichi yet he was also the same person. Deep down Kuro had started out as just a simple program but had become something more. He had grown a heart. No, that was wrong. His heart was Shinichi's heart and as such all of Shinichi's was Kuro's and vice versa. Kuro had to snort. It was odd. Over time he had started to notice that he was fading. The program known as Kuro Juusan was slowly being supplanted into Shinichi himself.

Rena wanted to hit him and in fact she tried pounding on his chest but her blows were weak. "I want my Shin-kun back. I want him back..." Hot tears stained her eyes as Kuro held her tighter. That's when she began to notice something. Kuro was holding her like Shinichi would.

He told her, "He'll be back, I promise, and then you won't have deal with me." Kuro wanted to laugh. He was beginning to realize how much Shinichi had affected him and he wondered how long it would be until he himself disappeared. "You don't have to worry." She looked up to Kuro who spoke soothingly, "Shinichi will come back. The others are making sure of it. Besides he has too many precious things here. He will return to them."

Shinichi loved the village and his friends. He'd become the protector of Hinamizawa because of that love. There was no way he was going to disappear for long. Kuro was determined to get Shinichi back. Kuro simply wasn't enough to defend the village. He simply fought to survive. Shinichi, however, fought in order to protect the village and his loved ones. That was how he discovered his Rider powers in the first place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Shinichi's mindscape, the three Tsukumogami of the Three Clan Treasures were hard at work fixing the damage Gebok had caused with his Blank Slate Virus.<p>

"Having any luck?" Yabuki asked.

"Yeah, and boy did that guy make a mess," Gokuaku said while holding a bunch of orbs that depicted different forms of Shinichi's memory. Floating before them was a sleeping Shinichi. Zennin then arrived, holding an icepack to his head and dragging a sack behind him.

"What happened to you?" Yabuki questioned the Ninja Spirit.

"I found Shinichi's anger and let's just say it deserves the title 'embodiment of anger'," Zennin answered. They then dropped the things they'd gather onto Shinichi, making the body glow as they were repairing the damage done by the virus.

"Well, let's get back to work," Yabuki said. "There's still some more fragmented pieces of his psyche scattered around this place."

Gokuaku grunted, "You're telling me. I knew the kid was complex but I never thought he was _this_ complex."

"Let's hope Kuro Juusan does as promised. He's taking care of Shinichi's body while we work at repairing his mind. We have to do this quickly, though. Gebok will come back to finish the job," said Yabuki cautiously.

The Oni and Ninja spirits both couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Rena and Kuro were sitting on the roof of the van, watching the moon and stars. She was unconsciously leaning against him. "You know I'm technically not your boyfriend. You don't have to-"<p>

"Shin-kun is Shin-kun," she answered. "Even if it is Kuro-kun."

Kuro blushed as he looked away. Those eyes of hers were so haunting sometimes. "We're both different people!" he denied.

"A person can't have two souls in his body," Rena said. "That's impossible. You're not someone else. You're just part of Shin-kun and you're not bad. You're trying to save Shin-kun."

"Rena…" he murmured.

"You smell like Shin-kun, you talk like Shin-kun, and you also hugged me like Shin-kun," she said softly. "If Rena rejects Kuro-kun then that means that Rena doesn't accept Shin-kun fully and Rena does." She paused. "No matter what, Kuro-kun is Shin-kun and Shin-kun is Kuro-kun."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. "We…should go home now."

"What about Shiori-san?" Rena asked.

"It's best that Okaasan doesn't find out about this," he said seriously.

* * *

><p>For Shiori's sake, they would pretend that nothing was wrong. She'd lost her son once, already. She didn't need to be told that her son was going to disappear and be replaced by a different personality. That was why Kuro had to address her as 'Kaa-chan'. If he slipped and called her 'Okaasan' she'd know something was wrong. Shiori was a sharp person. Fortunately, Kuro could mimic Shinichi's personality. He was a really good actor. Maybe that was where Shinichi got it from when he played the role of GIN-SHOCKER's High Commander.<p>

Shiori had heard about what Gebok tried to do and it enraged her. She hated the man for both taking her son away from her and hurting him. If she could, she would punish the man for his sins. Unfortunately, she did not have the appropriate strength to fight the evil scientist. For all she knew, her son was alright. She didn't know someone else was in the driver's seat.

GL-Alan and Lala were also introduced to the woman and while GL-Alan was uncomfortable, Lala blabbed all the details about their relationship as Shiori scribbled down notes. Lala was a treasure throve of erotic ideas as GL-Alan desperately tried to shut her up. Lala also revealed that her best friend was a fan of Shiori's books. Lala had read a few to simply get ideas on how she and GL-Alan could become physically intimate. Those books were a huge source of inspiration.

GL-Alan had been embarrassed before but this was a different type of embarrassment. Shiori thought he was some sort of wild, sexual beast, especially when Lala went into detail about the other girls GL-Alan was with. Shiori kept asking for detail and without shame Lala revealed them all.

He knew that eventually a book with all the details inside would be written by the woman. When inspired, Shiori could write a book in a flash and with Shinichi's help it'd be finished twice as quickly.

* * *

><p>At the NEO-NUMBERS' base the next day, Kuro sat in a chair and stared at the six people staring right back at him. They were nervous and he knew why. While Shinichi could only remember bits and pieces of what'd happened that night, Kuro had perfect recollection of the entire incident. "To answer your question before you even ask; yes, I do remember and I remember <em>everything<em>." Kuro told them.

Shogo was the first speak up, "What do you remember?"

"I remember decapitating you No. 00." He then looked at Yokoshima as he continued, "I remember twisting No. 09's spine like pretzel." Both Shogo and Yokoshima shivered at their memories of being killed. Kuro then looked directly at Hana and Michiru. "I remember stopping the flow of time before ripping out No, 07 and No. 11's innards and finally punching hard enough to make their skulls cave in." Both Hana and Michiru shivered as they looked at each other. Kuro levelled his gaze on Daichi. "I remember No. 08 pleading for mercy as I used his own Cricket Fork to gut him like a pig." He then looked Chiaki. "I remember using No. 02's chainsaws to turn his legs into hamburger and finally twisting his neck to stop his mpathetic squirming." It wasn't what he was saying that upset the NEO-NUMBERS but it was how he was saying it. It was so cold and devoid of any warmth and emotion, like the BLACK 13 they all remembered. He finished, "And I remember doing it all under three minutes and twenty three seconds."

Each of the NEO-NUMBERS had reminded themselves that he wasn't that person anymore, but it was still a little difficult since this was the personality of BLACK 13 when emotions were included in the package. This wasn't simply Shinichi.

It was Daichi who spoke up next, "No matter how much it pains me to say this, but when is Shinichi coming back...?"

Yokoshima interrupted, "Because, honestly, you remind us way too much of BLACK 13..." The other NEO-NUMBERS all nodded in agreement.

Kuro stated, "I _am_ BLACK 13." Another shiver went down the spines of the NEO-NUMBERS. That was the truth.

"Yet you're not," Daichi countered. "I mean you have at least emotions and a conscience. The BLACK 13 we knew lacked all that."

"A conscience would've gotten in the way during your whole slaughter," Kuro said logically.

"So, what else can you tell us?" Shogo asked.

"Last night I used the Lucifer Cannon. Because of that I won't be able to transform for a few more hours. My energy needs to recharge to 100 percent before I can even attempt to transform. Fortunately, I have a backup plan in case of such emergencies," Kuro answered.

"What backup plan?" Yokoshima asked, curious.

"Project Double-N."

* * *

><p>Lala giggled as she drew on GL-Alan's face with a marker. He'd lost at another hand of Poker with her. Just where was she getting all this luck anyway? It just didn't make sense to him. He knew the rules, inside and out, but Lala was incredibly lucky.<p>

At least Lala didn't attempt Strip Poker like last time. '_Ryuko is a very bad influence on her_,' GL-Alan thought. Ryuko was a close friend of his and Lala's. She was like a big sister to him. Unfortunately, she had a funny idea of showing her affection. Ryuko seemed intent into making GL-Alan's life a real-life harem anime. He had the girls, all he needed would be the semi-erotic and comedic situations and it would be something great!

He shuddered to think of what Ryuko would do once she read the book Shiori was writing. The idea of his sexual exploits for all to read was embarrassing. Fortunately, Shiori promised to change their names. Unfortunately, she would leave nothing else out. It'd be raw, but also romantic. Shiori's novels also had romance in them. The erotic scenes were just something to add spice to them. Sometimes they were too spicy.

* * *

><p>Since he'd used the Lucifer Cannon, Kuro could not assume Rider form for 24 hours at the most. The Lucifer Cannon was a last resort move used to take down multiple targets at once but it drained a lot of the user's power. BLACK 13 was the only one who could perform the attack as Gebok had it programmed into his arsenal list.<p>

In ARMOR, Kuro was in the science department and staring at seven identical, hi-tech looking, belt buckles. They all sported windmill fans in the centre that was covered by a protective window and a ripcord on the right side. The only difference was the color of the fans and the emblems stamped on the left side of the belt buckles.

Takada demonstrated as he showed Kuro how one worked. "OK, Kuro, listen closely. By pulling out this ripcord, the fan will spin. This will activate the belt and the Rider armor. Since you're powerless right now, you might find it useful. Of and that's called the Scada Buckle."

Kuro took the Scada Buckle and nodded his thanks. While he was cold, he was still grateful. Gebok would no doubt make a move since he was now powerless and he needed all the protection he could get. "Let's just hope it works," he murmured.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan, while feeding his younger self, watched as Lala was tinkering with something that looked like a motorcycle helmet with some gadgets and gizmos attached to it. From the looks of it, she got all the raw materials from the local junkyard. In his opinion, Lala could become a sculptor with trash.<p>

"Lala, what's that?" GL-Alan asked cautiously.

Lala beamed at him. "It's a device that'll help bring Shinichi back faster!"

GL-Alan sweatdropped and asked, "Lala, are you sure that'll work?" Her inventions, more often than not did backfire one way or another.

"It'll be fine! This time I'm sure that this will work and Shinichi will be good as new!" she said reassuringly.

'_Let's hope it doesn't fry his brain_,' thought GL-Alan worriedly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as Kuro was walking home with the Scada Buckle in his jacket, he thought back to what Rena said. He and Shinichi were one in the same. If he could, he would've laughed, but what if she was right? What if he and Shinichi were more connected than he realised?<p>

Kuro changed his thought focus. While it was true that he couldn't transform until the 24 hours after the Lucifer Cannon's use was up, he still couldn't risk it. Shinichi's recovery wasn't at 100 percent yet. Transforming into Showa and using his powers could cause irreparable to Shinichi and he would be lost forever. That was why Kuro had gotten the Double-N: Scada Buckle. He would use it until Shinichi recovered. Now, he was going to test it out.

There were Darklings around. All he needed to do was find them. Frankly, he knew where to look. The highest concentration of Darklings was near the swamp.

As he stepped onto the land surrounding the swamp, he wasn't disappointed as the Darklings came out. They were drawn by negative emotions and right now Kuro was a huge source of those emotions. Deep down he felt regret, guilt, remorse and self-loathing. He hid it well, of course, but the Darklings could still smell it.

Kuro strapped the Scada Buckle on and gripped the ripcord. "Alright, let's do this!" He pulled the ripcord as hard as he could to spin the buckle's fan. "Let…It…Rip!"

He let go and the ripcord retracted.

* * *

><p>It was time to act. The stage was set. The Golden Witch had given Nero all the information he would need and he loved every bit of it. The Hinamizawa Syndrome was a disease that turned the victims violent. All it needed would be a push. Fear would be a good push, wouldn't it? After all, fear led to anger, then anger would lead to hate, and finally hate would lead to suffering.<p>

Yes, Alan Smith would suffer. Then, after he killed the Green Lantern, he'd kill the baby who'd become the Green Lantern and finally have the lovely Princess Lala all to himself! It was so perfect! Nothing would stop him! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And if they tried to stop him then they would die!

Nero let out an insane laughter. It was perfect! It was wonderful! It was beautiful! Alan Smith would suffer and die painfully and slowly! He would pay for all his sins with his life! It was the ending he deserved, nothing more and nothing less.

Green Lantern Alan Smith's end would come soon, very soon, and those who harboured him would suffer as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Lala's Corner<strong>

"Hi! I'm Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke, but you can call me Lala!" Lala greeted. "I'm the host of Lala's Corner!" She pointed to a chalkboard with a picture of a Green Lantern Power Ring and Power Battery. "Today we'll be looking at the Green Lantern Corps' arsenal!"

Lala explained, "First off is the Power Ring! A Green Lantern Ring, also known as a Power Ring, is a piece of jewellery that grants the wearer incredible powers. They are considered by some to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe. "Depending on the skill and willpower of the wearer, it can do almost anything. They were created by The Guardians of the Universe. They are powered by individual Green Lantern Power Batteries through a connection to the Central Power Battery on Oa. All Power Rings need periodic recharging. The process is not instantaneous so many Green Lanterns recite an oath while the ring charges. The oath is not required to charge the ring, but is recited to reaffirm the person's commitment to the Green Lantern Corps, and to measure the time it takes the ring to charge. While many Green Lanterns create their own oath, the majority use the Corps' official oath as a sign of respect."

"The rings use Green energy. This energy is the green light of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. A Green Lantern's ring has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: energy projection, force field generation, creating energy constructs, phasing, environmental playback, invisibility and light refraction, energy twin, energy absorption, flight, superhuman strength, wormholes and spatial warps, time travel, limited cellular regeneration, electromagnetic scanning, galactic encyclopaedia, universal translator, material alteration, ring duplication, emergency beacon, homing beacon, mind alteration, thought relay and levitation."

"However, the ring is not without its weaknesses. First and foremost is the Yellow Impurity. Formerly, the rings were unable to directly affect yellow. Now, a wearer can bypass this if they can 'accept fear', which is personified by the color yellow. Rookie Green Lanterns are more susceptible to fear and thus vulnerable to the color yellow. The recharge protocol states that, with some exception, the Power Ring needs to be recharged every 24 hours. However, the Guardians can bypass this."

"Power Batteries are constantly charged by the Central Power Battery to manually fuel about 7200 individual Green Lantern Rings."

Lala added, "Also, to demonstrate is my fiancé! Alan Smith!"

GL-Alan flew in, a trail of green energy following him. He was dressed in his full Green Lantern uniform. It was a formfitting green bodysuit with black sleeves and black pants with a belt that had the Green Lantern symbol as the buckle. Adorning his arms up to his elbows were green gloves and he wore green boots that went up to his knees. Over the suit he wore an open black vest with the Green Lantern symbol of the left side and on the back. His eyes glowed green under a green mask. In his hand was his Power Battery.

"My Power Ring allows me to do anything I want based on my willpower," said GL-Alan. "And like most Ringslingers like myself, I use the basic Oath, which is this." GL-Alan held the Battery out in front of himself. "In brightest day, in blackest night…No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power…_GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_"

Lala put on sunglasses as she watched the light show. "WOW!"


	20. No Fear

**DHS CHAPTER PART 20: NO FEAR!**

It was time to act. The stage was set. The Golden Witch had given Nero all the information he would need and he loved every bit of it. The Hinamizawa Syndrome was a disease that turned the victims violent. All it needed would be a push. Fear would be a good push, wouldn't it? After all, fear led to anger, then anger would lead to hate, and finally hate would lead to suffering.

Yes, Alan Smith would suffer. Then, after he killed the Green Lantern, he'd kill the baby who'd become the Green Lantern and finally have the lovely Princess Lala all to himself! It was so perfect! Nothing would stop him! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And if they tried to stop him then they would die!

Nero let out an insane laughter. It was perfect! It was wonderful! It was beautiful! Alan Smith would suffer and die painfully and slowly! He would pay for all his sins with his life! It was the ending he deserved, nothing more and nothing less.

Green Lantern Alan Smith's end would come soon, very soon, and those who harboured him would suffer as well.

* * *

><p>Kuro saw a bright light streak through the air. At first he thought it was a shooting star but then he got a feeling that he wasn't when he started shivering. It was fear. He felt it welling up inside. There was something wrong. He could feel it in his bones.<p>

He then knew something was definitely wrong when he saw the Darklings crawling out of the swamp. They ignored him completely as they walked past him. They were going towards the yellow light he saw before.

Kuro turned on his communicator. He had to tell someone about this.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan was watching as Lala worked when the phone rang. He went to pick it up, keeping his eyes on Lala. "Hello?"<p>

"_Alan, we have a situation," _Kuro reported.

"Shinichi?" GL-Alan quirked an eyebrow.

"_No, he's still asleep. It's Kuro. Anyway, there's something off with the Darklings. They're ignoring me and walking towards something. I saw a yellow light and it made me feel…scared."_

"Yellow light?" GL-Alan's eyes widened. "No way," he whispered. His ring was glowing green. It was detecting something.

"So, what's going on? I'm hearing something in the background," said Kuro.

GL-Alan answered, "Lala's working on something right now. She actually made a working computer out of the TV set and a typewriter."

"_Why is she making a computer?"_

"It's to help with Shinichi," GL-Alan replied. "She also hooked up a motorcycle helmet to a chair and connected the computer to it."

"_OK…Anyway, I think you should get here. I'll try to hold off the Darklings. I'm calling the NEO-NUMBERS now. Kuro out."_

* * *

><p>As Kuro turned to head to Hinamizawa, he sensed a presence. He turned and saw a monster. It definitely wasn't a Darkloid. It was one of DHS' Demon Beasts.<p>

"Were you sent by Gebok?" Kuro asked, eyeing the weird kaijin before him.

"Aye, the great doctor sent me." SeaMonk Worm said. It looked like a humanoid pink Velvet Worm. It had the P.V worm head as it worn a monk uniform made out of fish scales. It had stubby arms that ended with claws and has thick mandibles. It rushed towards Kuro with its claws as it shouted, "Its time for your medicine BLACK 13!"

Kuro just kicked the thing in the face, making it skid backwards in pain. "No thanks," the Rider replied.

"You don't have a choice. You'll take it even if I have to beat you senseless." SeaMonk Worm sneered

"Why don't you try?" Kuro challenged in a voice so cold it could freeze blood. "Come and get me!"

SeaMonk Worm charged at Kuro who activated the Scada Buckle again. "Let it rip!" Kuro called out as he pulled the ripcord and let it go, unleashing the power inside the buckle. It pushed the surprised SeaMonk Worm backwards. Kuro, in his new armor, charged and leapt before smashing his fist against SeaMonk Worm's face. "RIDER PUNCH!"

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p>A gigantic yellow lantern was floating above the village. Standing inside with his arms crossed as his makeshift fortress hovered over Hinamizawa was none other than Nero. "He'll come, and if he doesn't all these people will suffer. Either way," his grin widened, "It'll be fun for me." The aura of fear radiating from his floating lantern was enough to draw the Darklings out of their nests. Soon, Darkloids would follow. By instinct they would feel on the fear that they could sense and once the fear spread, vaccine or not, the Hinamizawa Syndrome within the villagers would activate. Then, they would turn on each other and finally turn on themselves. Blood and death would spread and the Darklings and Darkloids would spread their influence further and further into this world.<p>

Nero cared little for the lives of innocents. In his twisted mind, there was no such thing as innocents. Green Lantern Alan Smith was proof of that.

The voice of a god spoke to him. The god told him that the end justified the means and the god told him that might was right. So, since he had the might he was in the right. He could do anything he wished and anyone who opposed him was wrong.

Nero looked down and his eyes narrowed as he saw opposition. Kamen Riders, he was told. There were supposed to be seven though, in this world, so where was the seventh? Hmph, it mattered little. Be there six or six million, they would tremble and fall before his power.

* * *

><p>Kuro was headed towards the scene. The NEO-NUMBERS should be taking care of the sudden Darkling infestation by now. With their new powers and abilities, they would be able to take care of the creatures easily. It was the huge yellow lantern floating in the sky that bothered him. It radiated with a malevolent aura. It radiated with sinister intent. It radiated with an energy totally opposite to the energy radiating from GL-Alan's ring. Whatever was causing it, it could not be good. As he was about to join his friends, he got an incoming transmission.<p>

"_Hello, BLACK 13!"_ Gebok's voice came from the watch.

"Gebok!" Kuro hissed.

"_Ah, it is you! I recognise that voice anywhere! So, did you like the homecoming gift I gave you?"_

"In a word, no," Kuro answered honestly. "Gebok, why can't you understand that I don't want to go with you, ever?"

"_Free will, huh? Hm, I'll be able to fix that. Why don't you come and meet me in Shishibone City so we can settle this?"_

"Sorry, but I have other concerns," Kuro replied.

"_So, you don't care if I erase this entire city?"_ threatened Gebok.

Kuro's eyes widened. If Gebok did that then, even with the Return to the Past ability he possessed, anything erased completely couldn't be brought back. That was the ability Gebok gave to him to make him a more effective killing machine.

And he knew Gebok well enough that he would go through with his threat. If Kuro didn't go and meet him, he'd erase Shishibone City and wipe it off the face of the Earth, permanently. Kuro let out a sigh and gave the floating lantern one final look before he headed to Shishibone City. The Showa-Racer would get him there in record time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zero (Fighter Form), Slasher (Slayer Form), Arachnea (Venom Form), Carmen (Mirage Form), Armadillo (Blitz Form) and Musician (Rock-Metal Form) were taking care of the Darkling infestation with their newly upgraded weapons and abilities. They were in their strongest forms and with them they began exterminating Darklings.<p>

"Hey, where's 13?" Musician asked.

"I just got a call. Gebok called him out," Zero told them.

"Just great…" grumbled Musician as he sliced a Darkling in half with his Cricket Axe.

Nero hovered down to ground level and eyed them. They took notice as the Darklings seemed to ignore them to crowd around Nero. "Where is Alan Smith?"

"Up your ass!" snapped Armadillo.

Nero scowled. The NEO-NUMBERS saw an intense yellow flash before they screamed.

* * *

><p>Kuro arrived at the Gebok had decided to be their battleground. It was the rooftop of the tallest building in the city. Gebok, or Dr. Shinigami as he chose to call himself, stood with a smug expression. "So, you actually came."<p>

"When you threatened the lives of innocent people, did you really give me a choice in the matter?" Kuro deadpanned.

Gebok cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting. You sound like BLACK 13 but that conscience is completely alien to me."

BLACK 13 retorted, "Anything to do with common decency is alien to you."

"And that wit. Hm, I could live with that. I guess all I have to do is to remove your humanity completely. That was the error I committed. Letting you keep your humanity was a huge mistake on my part."

"No, the mistake is yours," Kuro said coldly. He took hold of the ripcord and pulled. "Now, I'm here to rectify it. Let it rip!"

Dr. Shinigami grinned as he assumed the form of Roach Satan as he watched Kuro transform with the new belt. The energy released by it covered Kuro in a black bodysuit. Then, armor covered over his body. The transformation was completed when the helmet formed and eyes flashed.

The Scada armor was camouflage in color. It covered his chest, shoulders, forearms and shins. His helmet was also the same color with a pair of short antennae and blue compound eyes. The faceplate was also green in color. It may not be the same as his original armor but it would do against Roach Satan, at least he hoped so.

He then rushed at Roach Satan and threw the first punch.

* * *

><p>The ground was scorched and smoking. Lying sprawled in various positions were the NEO-NUMBERS. They were injured. Nero had defeated them in record time. Not even their strongest attacks did any damage to him. They hit him with everything they had but in the end they were proven weak against a higher power.<p>

"This is what you get for opposing me, you worms," he sneered. He called out, "YOU SEE THIS, ALAN SMITH? THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL BE BURNT OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET AND IT IS YOU WHO IS TO BLAME! YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! COME AND FACE ME, COWARD! COME AND FACE YOUR DESTINY!"

And to answer his challenge, a green ball of light flew straight towards Nero, trailing a tail behind it like a comet. Inside the 'comet' was none other than the Green Lantern known as Alan Smith. "HERE I AM NERO! LET'S SEE WHO'S THE COWARD NOW!"

* * *

><p>Scada was knocked backwards by a violent punch in the chest. He regained his balance and retaliated with a punch that missed. Roach Satan countered with a slash across the Rider's chest, followed by another and another, before he knocked Scada off his feet with a kick.<p>

"This is what humanity does to you, BLACK 13," said Roach Satan, smug. "You're weak. If you just gave it up then you'd be strong."

"My humanity is my strength," argued Scada.

"Strength? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm not the one on the ground right now," Roach Satan countered.

Scada got back to his feet. '_What are those Tsukumogami doing? When is Shinichi waking up?_' Showa's true power came from the heart, Shinichi's heart, and Kuro lacked that sort of power.

* * *

><p>"Look at what I found," said Yabuki as he held the hand of a little 6 year old boy.<p>

"Is that Shinichi?" Zennin asked.

"No, his name is Shinji," Yabuki clarified.

"Who's that?" Shinji asked as he pointed to the sleeping Shinichi. He let go of Yabuki's hand. "Hey, wake up." Shinji touched Shinichi and in a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Let me show you something before you die," said Roach Satan as he reverted back into Dr. Shinigami.<p>

"Could you change back?" requested Scada. "That way I won't have to look at your ugly face."

"Ah, that sense of humor. Looks like the corruption has spread further." Dr. Shinigami pulled out a rectangular case with XV on the surface. "Henshin!" He locked it into the metal belt around his waist and it let out a flash before Dr. Shinigami was covered in the familiar armor of Kamen Rider Kaizin.

If Scada was surprised, he didn't show it. He suspected all this time that Kaizin and Gebok were one and the same.

"Goodbye, BLACK 13," said Kaizin as he drew a card and fed it into the cockroach-like gauntlet on his right arm.

"**Attack Call: Blast!"**

Kaizin aimed and fired several bursts that rained down on Scada. He screamed as sparks exploded off his body before Kaizin charged and smashed his fist so hard across his face that he was sent flying and falling right off the building. The Scada Buckle came loose and the armor vanished.

"Guess this is the end…" thought Kuro. He imagined turning into street pizza as the ground rushed up to meet him. "I'm sorry, everyone."

* * *

><p>Kuro suddenly found himself standing in the wide open space of Shinichi's mindscape. "What the?" a surprised Kuro said at the bright light that was surrounding him. He was even more surprised by the people walking out of the light.<p>

"Yo, Kuro Juusan." Kuro turned to see Shinichi and, to his shock, a younger version of them both.

"I see the Tsukumogami managed to make it work," Kuro said smiling, glad to see the dominant part of their personality had survived.

"Yep, and they even found the missing piece," Shinichi said, patting Shinji's head.

"So, we're whole now," Kuro realised.

"That's right, we all are," said Shinichi as the Showa Riders also appeared around them.

Kuro felt a tugging on his hand and looked down to see his 6 year old self. "We can do it!" said Shinji.

Shinichi put a hand on Kuro's shoulder, adding, "That's right, Kuro. That's because…"

Kuro continued, "…we are…"

"…Kamen Rider Showa…GX!" Shinji, Kuro and Shinichi finished together.

* * *

><p>His body glowed and all of a sudden he was donned in armor. The armor he was donned in his original Kamen Rider Showa armor. "At least I won't go splat." He then recalled something funny. It was during the skydiving class he took out of impulse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The instructor explained to his students, "Now, remember. The first thing to do is to squad, then pray, after that leap, aah…"<em>

"'_Aah'?" Yokoshima interrupted._

"_That when you scream as you're falling," the instructor clarified._

"_Ah…" the students realised._

"_Finally, touchdown," the instructor finished. "Remember, students. S-P-L-A-T."_

"_Doesn't that spell 'splat'?" Michiru asked._

"_Oh."_

* * *

><p>As Showa plummeted, he saw the Showa-Racer defy gravity and race up the side of the building. The Rider quickly grabbed onto the handlebars of the machine and with its started to ride upwards. Kaizin saw the Rider ride upwards and before he knew it Showa had shot right off the top of the building. The Showa-Racer went into Flight Mode and Showa aimed his gun at Kaizin.<p>

"Eat lead!" Showa shouted as he started firing on Kaizin. The shots caused sparks to explode off the evil Rider. He continued to fire before he jumped off his bike. The bike straightened itself up vertically in the air and Showa bounced off the back wheel. He gained maximum altitude as Kaizin watched.

"BURST KICK!"

Kaizin reacted and fed a card into his gauntlet. "**Final Attack Call: Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaizin!**" He unleashed a burst of dark energy at Showa. However, it didn't even touch him as the Burst Kick's energy broke right through before hitting Kaizin square in the chest. There was an explosion and when the flames and smoke faded, there was no trace of Kaizin remaining except for the scorch mark where he once stood.

"Got to go to Hinamizawa," said Showa. He jumped on and rode his Showa-Racer before he flew off to the next battle.

* * *

><p>Green and yellow streaks continued to clash in the sky above Hinamizawa. Then, beams of both colored light crashed into each other.<p>

"DIE, ALAN SMITH! DIE! THEN THE PRINCESS LALA WILL BE ALL MINE! MINE!" Nero screeched as he continued to blast at Alan with his yellow light.

"No way am I handing her over to you, you psycho!" snapped GL-Alan as he fought back with his Green Lantern Power Ring. "And there's no way she'll go with you!"

"Oh, really?" Nero grinned. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

"Like hell you will!" GL-Alan conjured a multitude of buzzsaw blades and sent them flying at Nero. The villain simply created a dome of yellow light around himself and the buzzsaws bounced of it. However, a few were starting to cut right through.

"Damn!" Nero cursed before he summoned several yellow snakes and sent them at GL-Alan. GL-Alan formed a green forcefield which incinerated the snakes.

As Nero prepared his next assault, several laser beams crashed against his energy barrier. He turned around to see another annoying insect flying towards him. The Showa-Racer continued firing. "Nobody is gonna destroy this village for as long as I live!" declared Showa proudly.

"Worthless insect!" Nero fired a beam that caused the Showa-Racer to explode. Fortunately, Showa managed to leap off before the beam hit and he landed on the ground. The Darklings did nothing but watch Nero, ignoring the injured NEO-NUMBERS.

"Sleeping on the job, Daichi?" Showa asked in good humor. It was definitely Shinichi in control and not Kuro.

"So, you're back," Daichi realised as he saw Showa.

"Guys, I'm gonna need your help. Now, this might tingle a little," Showa's eyes glowed as he said this before he spread out his energy. He was going to reverse time for them and heal their injuries. He watched the bruises on them fade and the NEO-NUMBERS felt the pain leaving. Any internal damage would also be repaired. Showa stopped and the NEO-NUMBERS slowly and comfortably rose to their feet.

"I…needed that!" said Michiru as she stretched.

"Good to have you back, sir," said Shogo.

"Yeah, good to be back. OK, guys! Get on your hover disks and transform. We got a villain to take down!" Showa ordered.

Nero sneered as he saw the NEO-NUMBERS rallying together. "Insects like that always stick together, don't they?"

"That's something you'll never understand," said GL-Alan, "Not in a million years or even a billion years. Heck, you'll never understand it even in eternity."

"I don't have to understand. All I need is for you to begone," said Nero cruelly as his lips widened into an insane grin. He let loose a blast that hit GL-Alan. The Green Lantern erected an energy shield just in time to counter and with the force of his will he pushed back with his own emerald energy.

Suddenly, Nero was being assaulted from all sides. Led by Showa, the NEO-NUMBERS attacked him with all their might. Showa was in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form and was firing with the Higurashi no Yaiba. The others were firing with their weapons as well. Zero was firing blasts of spiralling energy from his Fighter Drill, Armadillo was firing with his Blitz Cannons, Carmen was firing energy blades with her Mantis Scythe, Arachnea was shooting from her Venom Legs, Slasher was blasting with the Onigari no Ryuou, and finally Musician was strumming his guitar and firing concussive sound waves.

"Enough with your interference!" the insane fear-powered youth lashed out and his energy knocked the NEO-NUMBERS out of the skies. However, Showa grabbed hold of his Cho Dai-Shuriken and sent it flying at Nero. Nero went to block it but then he forgot about GL-Alan who smashed his fist right across Nero's face. The Cho Dai-Shuriken also cut into Nero, causing him to cry out. The giant throwing star then returned to Showa's hands and he flew up to hover next to GL-Alan.

"Need held?" Showa offered.

"No, this is personal," said GL-Alan. Showa shrugged. GL-Alan had helped him plenty of times against the DHS grunts. He owed him this.

"I'll take care of the Darklings with the others then. Good luck," said Showa.

Nero, however, seethed. GL-Alan was mocking him! He was mocking him! No…not this time. Green Lantern Alan Smith would pay dearly for his arrogance! HE WOULD PAY!

Nero roared, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY ME AGAIN, ALAN SMITH!" Yellow energy exploded off him. It blew them away and the Darklings caught in it were vaporised instantly. The energy grew and morphed before taking the shape of a creature. It was a form that GL-Alan knew too well.

The creature was colored yellow, like the energy Nero used. Its shape was horrifying as it was meant to be. Its primary function and goal was to cause as much fear and terror as possible to feed it. Standing on all fours, it had long and thin arms and leg with skeletal toes and fingers. Its body was also serpent-like with a prehensile tail. Its head was shaped like a bat's, with massive ears and fangs.

Its emergence only meant one thing: fear. Incredibly, unparalleled, uncontrollable fear, and it was all Nero's to control as he was within the core of the creature, controlling it using his mind and body. This was the power he wielded. The power of fear, and he was about to unleash upon his enemies and the entire world.

"This…just got harder," stated Showa.

GL-Alan, while trembling, stood tall and proud, "I am…Green Lantern! I SHOW NO FEAR! I KNOW NO FEAR!" He might be out of energy, but his fighting spirit and will still raged on. He wasn't going to lose to Nero, not now and not ever.

"Alan!" Lala cried out as she came.

"Lala, what are you doing here!" he shouted.

"As your fiancée I must support you," she told him sternly. "We fight together. After all, we are going to get married, right?" She hefted a huge cannon on her shoulder. "I am ready to fight!"

Showa was impressed, "You have some girl there."

"I know," answered GL-Alan proudly. He looked at the fading glow of his ring. "Damn." He asked Lala, "If you have a Power Ring recharging station on you right now, now would be a good time to whip it out."

As Lala was about to answer (she probably did have a Power Ring recharging station on her with a cute name), a portal suddenly appeared and a pretty girl with golden blonde hair and dressed in a skin tight black outfit with a short skirt, detached sleeves and leather straps on her legs with matching boots stepped out of it. She looked at both Lala and Alan before her stoic expression turned into one of relief and happiness.

"Alan…Princess…" Yami smiled.

"Yami!" GL-Alan reacted in surprise.

"Yami-chan!" Lala grabbed onto the girl in a hug. "You found us!"

"Yes, I did," responded the blonde. "Ren was able to track down your energy signatures and built a portal generating device. So, I volunteered to retrieve you both."

"And you trusted him?" GL-Alan asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't like I had any other choice," Yami responded. "Here, I thought you might need this." She reached into her bag and pulled out GL-Alan's personal Power Battery. "You should learn to hide it better. I found it in a cavity behind your bookshelf."

"Thanks," said GL-Alan gratefully. "Alright, let's do this." He held the Power Battery in his left hand and put his ring-wearing hand into it. He chanted the oath, "In brightest day, in blackest night…"

"Alan, whatever you're doing, please hurry up!" Showa called as Pseudo-Parallax focused its attention on them and started to move.

GL-Alan continued, "No evil shall escape my sight. For those who worship evil's might…"

"Alan!" Lala shouted in panic as Pseudo-Parallax reached for GL-Alan.

"Beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" GL-Alan finished. There was an explosion of emerald light and energy that caused Pseudo-Parallax to screech as it covered its eyes from the blinding light.

When the light died down, GL-Alan was revealed, dressed in his full Green Lantern uniform. It was a formfitting green bodysuit with black sleeves and black pants with a belt that had the Green Lantern symbol as the buckle. Adorning his arms up to his elbows were green gloves and he wore green boots that went up to his knees. Over the suit he wore an open black vest with the Green Lantern symbol of the left side and on the back. His eyes glowed green under a green mask. In his hand was his Power Battery.

"Alright, Nero! This is round two!" declared GL-Alan as he handed the Power Battery back to Yami before shooting towards Pseudo-Parallax. He started firing powerful blasts of green light from his ring which smashed against the monster created by Nero's imagination. It lashed out with one of its huge arms but missed as GL-Alan ducked. The creature's maw then opened wide as it collected yellow energy that formed a ball. It then fired at GL-Alan who dodged it but the beam wasn't aiming it him. The beam was headed straight for Lala and Yami.

"GIRLS!" GL-Alan shouted but then Pseudo-Parallax caught him in his hand. "Let me go!"

The beam was heading straight for the two alien girls but then Showa came in between them and the beam. He used the Higurashi no Yaiba and the Cho Dai-Shuriken to block the beam but the yellow rays of fear were pushing back against him with all their might.

Showa could feel the trembling fear that the ray was forcing itself upon him. He also felt his doubt and insecurities rise up into the forefront. He pushed those fears aside but this sick yellow energy fought to force those fears back upon him.

'No! I'm the Guardian of Hinamizawa!' he thought as he dug his heels into the ground. He was slowly sliding backwards, leaving grooves in the ground. 'Everyone's counting on me! Everyone is…' "ARGH!" Showa screamed as he was swallowed up by the blast and exploded.

"Shinichi!" Lala shrieked in horror.

"SHINICHI!" GL-Alan cried out.

"_**SEE THAT, ALAN SMITH?**_" Nero spoke through the Pseudo-Parallax. "_**THAT IS THE FATE OF ALL WHO OPPOSE ME BY JOINING YOUR SIDE. THEY WILL SUFFER AND THEY WILL ALL UNDERSTAND TRUE FEAR.**_"

* * *

><p>Shinichi stood within the field that represented the inside of his mind. Standing before him were Gokuaku, Zennin and Yabuki.<p>

"This new enemy is too much for us alone, Shinichi," said Zennin.

"I know," Shinichi agreed, shaking, "I…it's too strong. We're being beaten and…the fear…"

"Control it!" Gokuaku snapped, "Conquer it!"

"How can I? It's crippling." The sight of Pseudo-Parallax had crippled them all in absolute fear. It made them experience their worst fears. "I don't know if we can beat it."

"Take a look," Yabuki said as he created a window to the outside world. "Alan is still fighting his hardest. Even against all the odds he's fighting will all his heart, strength and will."

"It's the same sort of willpower that you possess," Zennin added. "And you're not alone, you have you friends…"

"And us!"

Shinichi looked up to see the 13 Showa Riders surrounding him. "Sempai-tachi…" He thought he'd lost them.

"You never lost us. You just thought you did," said ZX.

"Now, it's time you use our powers again," said BLACK RX.

"You may not be able to use our forms, but our weapons and abilities are at your disposal," stated X.

"We live inside you, Shinichi," concluded Ichigo, "And we'll always be there to help you."

Shinichi nodded and he closed his eyes. He bet formed but it was different. The strap of the belt now held the symbols of all the Showa Riders on it.

"And this time try and tap into all the power of the Orb of Courage," Yabuki advised. "You'd be amazed at what you can accomplish."

Shinichi then found himself surrounded by familiar faces. His friends, his parents, the villagers and finally the allies he'd made since waking up in Hinamizawa. They were with him, every step of the way, and within his heart.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had actually survived, thanks to the intervention of the three Tsukumogami. His clothes were a little scorched. Actually, he was missing his entire shirt. Fortunately, he still had his pants on. He had burns, cuts and bruises but they were starting to fade. He found himself standing not too far away from the battle. He saw the NEO-NUMBERS were also renewing their assault on Pseudo-Parallax, despite the odds which were against them. He also spied GL-Alan caught in Pseudo-Parallax's grip.<p>

Shinichi concentrated and called on his belt. On the belt strap were the symbols of the 13 Riders, all 16 of them (3 of the symbols belonged to Kamen Rider BLACK, Biorider and Roborider). He then performed his pose and called out, "Henshin!" The Kanji for courage inside his belt buckle's crystal flashed and the symbols of the Legendary 13 Riders also flashed.

The spirits of the Showa Riders appeared and surrounded Shinichi in a circle before converging onto his body and forming his armor. The crimson eyes flashed as he struck a pose. "Kamen Rider Showa GX!" He then called out, "Hinamizawa Guardian! Power of J!"

* * *

><p>As Pseudo-Parallax was starting to crush the Green Lantern, a sudden blow to the side forced it to release its captive.<p>

GL-Alan landed inside the palm of a giant Kamen Rider Showa. He was in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form and he was enormous. "YOU OKAY, ALAN?" Giant Showa asked.

The NEO-NUMBERS were also stunned as they saw that Showa was not only alive, but HUGE!

"Shinichi, is that you? You're alive! And…you've grown," said GL-Alan in awe.

"_**HE'S MINE!**_" Pseudo-Parallax screeched as he charged at Giant Showa, only to receive a heavy fist in the face that sent it reeling. Another fist bashed against his face, followed by another, and another, and finally another that knocked it to the ground.

Pseudo-Parallax opened its mouth to fire but Giant Showa jammed his fist right into it. Pseudo-Parallax gagged and inside his mouth Showa opened his fist to reveal a fully energized GL-Alan. Giant Showa had used the Orb of Courage inside of him to give the Green Lantern a little boost. In cases like this, a little extra power would not hurt.

The inside of the Parallax construct was a pocket dimension created by Nero and at its core was a giant yellow lantern. Nero was waiting for him.

"We finish this now, Nero," said GL-Alan, the green parts of his uniform glowing as brightly as his ring.

"My sentiments exactly, Alan Smith!" Nero sneered.

The two roared and rushed at each other before colliding with their fists crashing against each other, resulting in an explosion of yellow and green light.

"Nero, you may control fear, but that doesn't make you immune to it. You know fear because you feel it yourself. You know it well because that's what you feel towards me," spoke GL-Alan.

"Silence…" Nero growled.

"I'm the boogieman that haunts you in your sleep, aren't I? I'm the thing that you fear the most. That's why you've been focusing all your energies on me. It's because I scare you half to death."

"I SAID SILENCE!" Nero roared. He let loose all his power.

"MAKE ME!" GL-Alan shot back as he also let loose all his power. Green and yellow energies crashed against each other with explosive force. The impact of their powers made the sound of 1000 thunderclaps.

* * *

><p>Back outside, the NEO-NUMBERS were staging a more organized assault. The Giant Showa was the bulk of their attack power but the regular-sized NEO-NUMBERS were also doing their parts. Zero was providing air support as he fired from above. Down on the ground, Carmen, her clones, Slasher and Arachnea were attacking the legs. Musician and Armadillo had run under the beast's underbelly before stopping and looking up.<p>

"Hey, Daichi, wanna see if we can give this thing a huge stomach ache?" Armadillo asked as he aimed his cannons upwards.

"OK, let's do this," agreed Musician as he prepared his Cricket Axe. He strummed the strings just as Armadillo fired with his cannons.

Meanwhile, just as Giant Showa was aiming to bash the Parallax construct's head in with his fist, he stared as the creature began to twitch and convulse as its body started flickering between green and yellow.

"OK, what's going on?" Musician asked as he witnessed the flickering of colors.

"Guys, right now, I don't think being _this_ close to it while it's doing _that_ is such a good idea," Armadillo pointed out worriedly.

"He's right! Fall back!" Zero ordered.

"NO TIME!" bellowed the Giant Showa as he turned his back to Pseudo-Parallax. He spread his arms out just as the creature exploded, taking most of the damage as green and yellow energy collided with his back. He was using his gigantic body to shield his fellow Riders from most of the blast while taking the bulk of the explosion with his own body. It hurt, like 100 little suns burning his skin at once, but he endured.

"Hey, is it over?" Carmen asked as the Giant Showa shrank and reverted to his default Courage Form. He nearly fell over but Slasher caught and supported him.

"I…think so," Showa panted. He'd had a really tiring day.

"Welcome back, Shinichi," Armadillo said.

"Yeah, but now we have something else to worry about," spoke Musician as he pointed. There was now a huge smoking crater on the spot where the Pseudo-Parallax had detonated. It was very wide and very deep. "Think you can fix this?"

"Give me a few minutes to recover," said Shinichi.

There was a green glow emanating from the bottom of the crater and then they saw GL-Alan floating back up and inside a green energy bubble was a nude and defeated Nero. He dropped Nero roughly on the ground before landing.

"Just like your old man, huh?" said Showa.

"Yes, I am," agreed GL-Alan. They bopped their fists together.

"Damn…" The heroes heard a murmur. They watched as Nero rose to his feet. He was naked, injured and angry. "ALAN…SMITH!" he roared with all his rage and charged at the Green Lantern. He didn't realise he'd already been beaten. GL-Alan just rolled his eyes and…

**POW!**

Nero fell backwards and crashed down on the ground from GL-Alan's outstretched fist hitting him straight between the eyes.

"Wow, one punch," said Armadillo, impressed.

"So, what do we do with Nudey Nero?" Carmen asked. Slasher was poking the unconscious villain's cheek with a stick.

"How about we give him over to the Sonozakis?" Zero suggested. "They know how to treat their enemies well." He was referring to the torture chamber.

"No, he comes back with me," denied GL-Alan, a sad look on his face.

"Alan..." said Lala.

GL-Alan said, "He's right, you know...This was my fault. Shinichi, you once said I was a sinner like you. But you're wrong. Your sins never created a monster this powerful."

"Alan, whatever sin you must have is for you to bear," Showa said seriously, "Maybe what happened here it is your fault and maybe it isn't. Who knows? What I do know is that we couldn't have beaten it without your help."

"Yeah, it's not like you purposely sent this guy to kill and destroy everyone and everything in sight, right?" Armadillo said.

"What the idiot here is trying to say is thanks," Musician put in.

"I think your father would definitely be proud of you at this moment," Showa finished.

"You think so?" GL-Alan asked.

"I may not know him as long as you have, but I know so. He might be watching us right now. He'd be proud of you Alan, there's no doubt about it." Showa then said, "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a huge hole to cover up."

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned home, glad to be back in full. He felt whole now, a sense of completion. Himself, Shinji and Kuro were now one in body and mind. Just as he said, "Tadaima!" he was engulfed by his mother's arms. "Kaa-chan!"<p>

"Shinji, you're alright!" she cried out, grateful. She'd been praying. Everyone saw Pseudo-Parallax. It wasn't hard to ignore. If Shinichi wanted to erase this memory from everyone, he'd have to go back 24 hours. However, he felt physically and mentally drained. He just wanted to sleep now. Despite his lack of energy, he still mustered up enough to return the hug.

"I'm back, Kaa-chan. I'm home," he said. Rika and Hanyuu watched and both smiled knowingly. Shinichi was back the way he should be.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, GL-Alan, Lala and Yami were back in the living room of the Smiths' apartment.<p>

"Greetings, I am Golden Darkness. Please, cal me Yami," Yami introduced herself in her cool monotone. Her expression was stoic and Rachel thought she was looking at a mirror.

"Mom, can she crash here for awhile?" GL-Alan asked.

"Yes, can she?" added Lala, hugging Yami.

"Yes, but she's not sleeping in the same room as you," said Rachel seriously.

"Come on, Yami-chan! I'll show you what Alan looks like as a baby!" the pink-haired princess said as she dragged her friend towards Baby Alan. "He's so cute!"

"This is worse than baby pictures," muttered GL-Alan.

* * *

><p>The appearance of Pseudo-Parallax caused quite a stir in the village that all the villagers went to pray at the shrine. They even went so far as to purchase special wards that drove away evil to protect them from demons. Sceptics in denial just said that it was just mass hysteria or something. They didn't want to believe in demons. They would not know the truth, only what they wished to believe. Only a select few knew. Once again the Chosen Guardians of Hinamizawa had saved the day.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Monday afternoon, the gang headed to Angel Mort for some treats, in more ways than one. They were also in for a surprise once they entered the popular establishment.<p>

"Welcome to Angel Mort!" Yami and Lala greeted as they posed provocatively together. Yami wore a blush on her face as she was clad in the same outfit as Lala.

"Looks good on you, Yami," complimented GL-Alan.

Rena was suddenly rubbing her cheek against Yami's. "Kawaii~! Omochikaeri~!"

Shinichi chuckled. His girlfriend loved cute things and Golden Darkness, or Yami as she preferred, definitely fit the bill. Yami, however, was annoyed at this girl but she promised GL-Alan that she would not hurt anyone. "Could you please get this girl off me?" said Yami in an agitated tone. Her hair was floating, threatening to lash out like angry snakes, before GL-Alan pried Rena off her.

"I got her!" said Shinichi hastily. Earlier, he'd seen what Yami could do with her hair. He did not need another close shave.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at around midnight that is, it was time for the visitors from the future to head back home. Nero was in a specialised containment unit and had been given enough sedatives that he would remain out like a light for quite some time. He had been given a special straightjacket and pants to not only hide his nudity, but to restrain his powers as well. He was also gagged. They just couldn't stand his insane ramblings.<p>

The Hinamizawa Gang (Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS) stood before the strange alien visitors who were ready to go home.

Yami activated the Time-Space Portal Generator Ren had given her and opened the portal.

"Guess this is goodbye," said Shinichi.

"For now, but we'll meet again," said GL-Alan.

"Alan, we have to go," called Yami.

"Right, gotcha, Yami," he replied. The Green Lantern shook hands with Shinichi. "You know, you'd make an awesome Lantern."

"And you'd make an awesome Rider," said Shinichi. "Mind if I take a picture?"

GL-Alan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He, Lala and Yami posed in front of the portal as Shinichi took their picture.

"Take care of yourselves!" Rena waved. "Alan-kun, I'll make sure to take good care of you as your babysitter!"

"Yeah, thanks!" GL-Alan waved back.

"Bye-bye!" Lala waved.

The three then entered the portal that winked out of existence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Observers reacted with incredible surprise.<p>

Ronove was stunned. "I-incredible."

"I see it but I don't believe it," Gaap said with Virgilia for once agreeing with the female demon

"Truly shocking," Topper said in mock-surprise.

"Oh come on! My cooking skills aren't that bad!" Beatrice snapped. As a kind gesture, she decided to prepare a meal for the other Observers. However, they treated it like it was something poisonous.

"This is delicious," admitted Libra after taking a bite. "I admit that there is a bit too much salt, but it's still quite good."

"At least someone appreciates my cooking," said Beatrice.

"Libra, you're lucky you have the Hasuma Iron-Clad Stomach technique," BG-Warren said while shaking his head. He then smiled. "Alan, you did good, my boy. Very good."

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: Now that's a wrap, at least for now. How was that adventure? Cool, huh? Well, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you! Oh, and also...a post ending scene!<p>

* * *

><p>Shinichi walked into Warren's office but was surprised to see the Director missing. In the office were Ryuki and a man he hadn't met before. He was wearing a dark blue bodysuit, had a patch over his left eye. He had brown hair with graying temples. "Shinichi, meet Col. Nick Fury, acting Director of ARMOR," introduced Ryuki.<p>

"Where's Warren-san?" asked Shinichi.

"That's why we called you here," said Fury. "Warren went missing 24 hours ago in the home of one James Samson. We found five bodies in the house. James, his wife Laura, his sons Callum and Lewis, and baby Nichole. We also found a note written in blood. Upon forensic inspection, we found that it had been written in Warren's blood. It was one word "ZODIAC"."

"ZODIAC?" Shinichi questioned. "What's ZODIAC?"

"The ZODIAC Cartel. A group of super powered villains," informed Ryuki.

"They first formed back in World War 2, and ever since Warren toppled their organization they've been gunning for him in a bad way," added Fury. "James was the son of a soldier from back in the War, and a friend of Warren. We found a file that Warren had hidden in case something like this happened." Fury pulled out a file and slid it toward Shinichi. "Congratulations kid, you just made it to the big leagues."

Shinichi opened the file and looked through the list inside the file, showing the group of heroes that he'd be working with.

"Welcome to the Avengers."


	21. Genovia

**DHS CHAPTER PART 21: GENOVIA**

Warren was sitting in his office and he let out a deep sigh. He had his face buried in his hands. Before the knock even came Warren spoke out, "Come on in Ryuki."

The door slid in and the Head of DORA walked in. "Director-san..." began Ryuki before Warren raised a hand to silence him.

"No...No "Director-san" right now," said Warren. "I need a friend right now, not a subordinate."

Ryuki decided to break character from the serious Head of DORA to being the friend Warren made all those years ago. Taking a seat, the redhead asked, "You're still thinking about what happened, aren't you?"

Warren let out a sigh. "Two of my friends and their kids are dead simply because they knew me. Hell, I've got Nichole's name tattooed on my shoulder. And then James and Lily died because I wasn't there to help. And now poor little Harry's an orphan."

"We can't save everyone, Warren," Ryuki quoted. "Even with all the power at our disposal we can't expect to save and protect everyone. We just have to do the best we can."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"So, what do you plan on doing then?" Ryuki asked seriously. "Are you just going to sit there and mourn for them, or do something in their memory?"

Warren looked at Ryuki. "I've already filed the paperwork to have Harry placed in my care until the mess with their will is taken care of. By that time, it will have me as Harry's guardian. I'm supposed to go and pick him up tomorrow after the doctors have checked him out."

Ryuki smiled and said, "You really can't resist cute strays, can you?" That was the thing he liked about Warren. He had a huge enough heart for everyone.

"Just like how you can't resist demonic hell puppies," Warren retorted, referring to Ryuki's pet Brimstone. "Speaking of which, where is that little hellhound?"

"He's not so little, and I think I last saw him at the King's Terminal Park giving Tessa a ride." Ryuki added, "Harry couldn't have asked for a better guardian and family."

"It'd be better if James and Lily were alive, though."

"You should go and visit their grave, and also pay a visit to those relatives of theirs," spoke Ryuki, referring to the Dursley. "I'm glad Harry won't end up with them. From the files I read of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they are not the most open-minded of people. Not the type of environment I'd put a baby wizard in, that's for sure."

Warren gagged, "Ugh, I met them at James and Lily's wedding. They're horrible people. But you're right. We're going to need to go over the funeral arrangements with them. I'm not looking forward to it."

Ryuki joked, "Try not to use your Penance on them."

Warren snickered, "I've been tempted. Oh, how I've been tempted. He's a cute kid though. He's got his mother's eyes."

Ryuki shrugged. "I wouldn't know. So, would Harry have amazing magical potential? We don't want him going crazy with the magic books like Naruto."

"His potential is amazing. I don't know the details yet, but he managed to repel one of the most powerful dark wizards in his world," answered Warren. "With the right training, he'll be quite possibly one of the most powerful magic users we've ever seen."

"I can't wait. So, what do you think of Shinichi's performance? Would he make a good Avenger?"

"One day...maybe. He's still got a lot to learn about the hero business. But he did good."

"I'm surprised you didn't include Lucy and Naruto in the roster. I know they're young, but they would've been capable of handling such an assignment," stated Ryuki.

Warren reasoned, "I didn't want them to see me like that. Besides, this was an old wound that guys like Cap and me needed to be closed up. Something personal."

* * *

><p>Shinichi whistled as he went out to check the mailbox for the mail. It was the usual. There were bills, some ads, but one letter caught his attention.<p>

"Huh, what's this?" Shinichi murmured. It was different than any normal envelope since the edges of the envelope was decorated in gold trim. He then noticed the wax seal on it.

"The Genovian Goddess Genova?" Shinichi blinked, recognizing the deity since she was also depicted on his medal of honor. He opened the envelope and read its contents, which made his eyes widen in shock. "NANI!"

He wasn't the only one. Large shouts of "NANI!" were heard across both Hinamizawa and Okinomiya.

* * *

><p>The letter, and similar letters, were all addressed to the members of both the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS. They were invitations from Princess Shawna to come and visit her. They were going to need a few days off school to do that. Chie-sensei would definitely assign them homework to make up for the days they missed.<p>

The princess was a good friend of theirs. She'd come to visit Hinamizawa too. It was obvious she had a crush on Shinichi and was quite fond of him. How could she not after he risked himself to protect her. He even gave up the Orb of Wisdom to save her life.

An emergency letter was being held at the NEO-NUMBERS' base for both groups.

"So, you all got Shawna-chan's letter, huh?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, and it was a good thing Oni-baba didn't see it," said Mion. Her old grandmother would've gotten a heart attack. She nearly did when Shawna came to visit.

"I almost thought it was a joke," said Keiichi.

"It's all legitimate. The royal seal was on the letters. That's not something easily forged," stated Shogo.

"So, do we go?" Michiru asked. "It'll only be for a few days."

"Hey, Daichi," said Yokoshima, "You gonna ask someone to take care of Scar?"

Daichi shrugged. Honestly, Scar came and went on odd days. The cat didn't stay home with him all the time. It acted more like a stray than a domestic pet anyway.

Shion nudged Shinichi with her elbow, "Hey, Shin-chan." She grinned. "I bet you wanna see Shawna-hime again, right?"

"Well, it's been awhile since we last saw her and I do miss her," he replied honestly.

"We should go!" Rena said. She wanted to see a real castle in a real kingdom, like the ones she read about in fairytales.

"She says a jet will be waiting to pick us up tomorrow," read Satoshi.

Shinichi and Mion announced, "Yosh! We're going to Genovia!" The group cheered.

* * *

><p>When Dr. Hasuma arrived for work, he almost bumped into Warren. "I'm sorry, Director-san!" Ryuki apologized.<p>

"Jinx kept you up late night, huh?" Warren inquired, grinning.

"W-w-what makes you say that?" Ryuki stammered, his cheeks gaining a red tint as the blood began to rush up to his face.

'_Even at 28 he's still an innocent kid at heart_,' thought Warren in amusement. "The love bite on the right side of your neck," Warren pointed.

Ryuki attempted to cover it up by zipping his jumpsuit all the way up to his neck. He seemed a little flushed too.

"You two have been married for over 3 years, right?" Warren asked. Ryuki nodded. "So, why are you acting like a newlywed?"

"Jinx got…creative," Ryuki answered, not elaborating further. He gave a yawn.

"So, how long did she keep you up?" Warren inquired, interested.

"Director-san, that is inappropriate…" Ryuki responded.

"I'm not asking as your Director. I'm asking as a friend." Ryuki mouthed the number of hours and Warren whistled, impressed. "Wow, Jinx is a wildcat in bed!"

Ryuki moaned, "Director-san…"

* * *

><p>The following day, a private plane was waiting for them at the airport. On it was the Genovian Royal Seal. The gang was all standing before it as the pilot came to greet them.<p>

"Welcome, guests of Princess Shawna," the pilot greeted. "I am Andrew, your pilot. Please, come aboard."

Hanyuu gulped as she saw the plane. She'd seen them plenty of times on TV but she'd never actually been on one. She couldn't understand how something made of metal could fly like that.

"It's too bad Shiori-mama couldn't come," said Rika.

"Well, Shiori-san is pretty busy planning her upcoming wedding with Kasai," said Shion. "Hey, Shin-chan, how does it feel to know that Kasai's gonna be your new step-dad?"

"Mixed," he admitted, "But as long as he makes Kaa-chan happy, I'm happy." Shinichi had called ARMOR and several of their agents had been sent to protect the village and neighboring town in his absence.

"Hey, slowpokes! Get a move on!" Mion ordered as she dragged Keiichi up into the plane with her. Satoko was also dragging Satoshi in as well.

"She's right. All aboard the Genovia express!" Shinichi called.

Once inside, the plane took off. Hanyuu was sitting next to Chiaki and her hands were gripping the armrest tightly. She looked out the window and gasped at how high they were. It would take several hours until they reached Genovia so to occupy their time they did whatever they could to kill time. Mostly chatting.

"So, your mom's gonna have a traditional wedding in front of the Furude Shrine," said Shion. "Care to comment? I meant she doesn't seem like the traditional type."

"She just wanted it because she had a western ceremony with Tou-chan," Shinichi answered. "She wanted to see what it was like."

"Shiori-mama will look so lovely in her wedding kimono," said Hanyuu. She then imagined herself dressed in a wedding kimono with Chiaki at her side. "Au, Au, Au…"

"So, when's the wedding?" Keiichi asked.

"They plan to have it a week before Watangashi," Shinichi answered.

"So, Shiori-san wants to be a June bride, then," said Rena. "I wish I were June bride too…" She leaned her head against Shinichi's shoulder.

"Che," snorted Daichi. All this talks of wedding and romance was getting on his nerves. Mika's face flashed in his mind. He shook her head. That girl was in another time now. She was, literally, in the past. He did not miss her. He saw Yokoshima looking out the window, waving at something. "What are you doing?"

"Look," pointed Yokoshima. Daichi did and his eyes widened as he saw Asmodeus sitting on the wing. She waved back before vanishing into a burst of gold.

When it was time to eat, the passengers all opened up their pre-packed lunches. Some were homemade while others were brought from the store. The couples were feeding each other and getting all lovey-dovey. This made Daichi scowl. Shogo's face was neutral. He was in 'mission mode'. As the Sonozaki twins' bodyguard, he would perform his duty without question. It was something Oryo and Akane had asked of him.

Hours later, the plane landed on the tarmac. As the group got out, with Chiaki carrying an airsick Hanyuu, they saw their welcoming committee, complete with several horse-drawn carriages waiting for them.

"Welcome to Genovia, Shinichi Banabara," Chris greeted.

"Hello to you too, Chris," Shinichi greeted one of Shawna's bodyguards. "Where's Anthony? I thought the big guy would be here"

"Oh, he's in bed with a horrible stomach ache," Chris answered.

"Really? I thought that guy couldn't get sick," said Shinichi.

"I had the same impression too. Now, please get on the carriages. They will take you to the castle," Chris instructed.

This would be a new experience for all of them as none of them had ever ridden in horse-drawn carriages before.

* * *

><p>"OK, now for your shot," said Ryuki as he picked up an injection needle. Sitting in a chair nervously was Shinji Ikari-Smith, one of Warren's adopted children. "Oh, relax! You've faced monsters without fear! A little injection won't kill you!" He paused. "You're not allergic to any sort of medication, are you?" Young Shinji shook his head in response.<p>

Ryuki was performing check-ups for all of Warren's children. As one of the only physicians the Director of ARMOR trusted, he was entrusted with the responsibility of caring for the health of his kids, adopted or otherwise. Family was family.

After Ryuki finished with Shinji's check-up, Warren walked in. He placed a small rocker on the examination table. "Hey doc, got you next patient here ready for his first check-up," said Warren with a grin. Sitting in the rocker and sucking on a pacifier was an infant, barely a year old. He had back hair and vibrant green eyes. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Ryuki picked the baby up from the rocker. "Is this little Harry?"

"Yup," Warren confirmed.

"I thought you said you've had him checked already."

"It doesn't hurt to have a second opinion,"

"Of course not. This won't take very long, Director-san." He said to the baby he was cradling, "Don't you worry little one. You're in good hands now. Uncle Ryuki will be good and gentle." He then asked, "Are you going to make him a Dark Rider too? It seems like a pattern with all your adopted children."

Warren rubbed his adopted son's head. "Maybe when he's older." The baby giggled and grabbed Warren's finger. "Right now, I just want to give him a good family, and make sure he lives a good life."

"You owe him and his parents that much," said Ryuki in understanding. "Wonder if Alan-kun will be jealous of his new baby brother."

Warren let out a laugh. "Are you kidding? He adores Harry! The two of them play together all the time."

* * *

><p>The castle was on a large hill at the center of the large town. Its substantial grounds were protected by high walls and spindly gates. The castle was made from light-colored stone with bright red rooftops and banners with the country's flag fluttering on the flagpoles.<p>

The carriages entered through the gates before stopping and the passengers stepped off.

"Neat!" Keiichi said taking a picture. Shinichi was also taking pictures as well. His mother was unable to come so he promised to take plenty of pictures.

"Come, the princess and her father are waiting," said Chris. On the inside, the group from Hinamizawa was led into the throne room. The throne room was decorated with heavy tapestries that lined the walls and a royal purple rug led towards the throne. Three large stain glass windows stood above the throne.

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad you all could make it!" Shawna greeted, smiling next to her father. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown and wore a tiara on her head. Her father was a tall man, reaching nearly two meters in heights, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame hidden under his three-piece suit. He had a squared jaw and graying blonde hair. A few wrinkles were evident on his face. Hanging from his shoulders was a cape that bore the royal seal, the Genovian Goddess Genova, and on his head was the royal crown.

Before they could kneel the king said, "Now, now, Shawna has told me the bravery you done. I think we can forego the formalities." His eyes went towards Shinichi. "Are you 'Mr. Samurai'?"

"Yes, that is I, Your Majesty," answered Shinichi. He had some apologizing to do. "I'd like to apologize for losing your family heirloom."

The King of Genovia nodded in comprehension. "Yes, the Orb of Wisdom. My daughter has told me, however, that the orb was originally a relic of your village."

"Indeed it was, but now it is in the wrong hands," Shinichi answered.

"Don't worry, Mr. Samurai. I'm sure you'll be able to get it back and defeat your enemies," encouraged Shawna confidently. "I believe in you!"

"Thank you, Shawna-chan!" He then approached her with a box of Japanese sweets. "For you," he said.

"Thank you!" she accepted.

The group was later given a grand tour by King Edward and Princess Shawna of Genovia. Their bags had already been taken to the guest rooms.

"So this is the Royal Family," Chiaki mused as he and the other admired the portraits hanging on the wall.

The king said, "Yes, and each one depicts a royal family member. Over here we see the Duke Bacard, the only man who actually tried to eat the castle. Luckily, he was only able to eat two rooms before giving up due to indigestion."

The group laughed a bit thinking it was a joke but stop as they heard the king said, "What? I wasn't telling a joke. That really happened."

"Okay..." Yokoshima said, a bit disturbed by the story until he saw the portrait of a beautiful woman hanging on the wall. She looked like an older Shawna. "Who is she?"

The king has a sad look as he said "Ah, that's Queen Zatiye. Shawna's mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Shinichi said sympathetically.

"Thank you. I loved her dearly, you know," said the King Edward. "She was the source of my strength, but when she died I realized I could not let the same happen to my dear Shawna." That was why he kept his daughter isolated from the outside world. His fears were confirmed when she visited Japan but she told him that Japan had great defenders known as Kamen Riders. "Thank you for protecting her."

"You're welcome. I actually wanted her to come back here but she put her foot down," said Shinichi.

"Yes, indeed." His daughter was so much like her mother. They were both tenacious and full of spirit.

"Oh, you all must be tired from your trip," said Shawna. "Ladies, would you all like to take a bath? And Gentlemen, the Head Butler will lead you to your rooms."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the country of Genovia also had some uninvited guests. "So, this is Genovia?" Lovesoul sneered. Standing behind her was a Demon Beast that emitted a powerful and dark aura. "Remember that I brought you here to help me kill those fools. Do you understand?" she reminded, glaring at the Demon Beast.<p>

"Yes, Countess Lovesoul-sama," the Demon Beast snarled.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust you or your group," the Head Butler of the Royal Family made his displeasure known to the male portion of the princess' guests while he led them to their rooms. While he'd been ordered to show them to their rooms, he didn't have to be nice to them.<p>

"Oh, really?" Shinichi said, rolling his eyes. He'd heard it before.

"I don't care what the princess said. That was all just some sort of hoax. A scam. Monsters and masked heroes indeed." The butler snorted only to stop rather suddenly. "What the-!" the butler exclaimed as he noticed his foot was stuck. Earlier, while the butler wasn't looking, Chiaki had spat out a wad of glue at his feet. The butler began to frantically pull on his foot as those from Hinamizawa snickered while they left the Head Butler behind.

"He really shouldn't be so arrogant," remarked Daichi. "I mean he's just a servant."

"Yeah, but he's Head Butler to the Royal House of Genovia," argued Shogo. "That's a pretty big deal."

"We'll find our own rooms, thanks," said Shinichi as he and the others left the Head Butler behind.

* * *

><p>"I hope it's to your liking," Shawna said hopefully as she and the girls entered the bathroom. The tub was huge and it was filled with steaming hot water. "The water contains special minerals that are good for the body. It may not be entirely like the outdoor hot spring baths in your country, but…"<p>

"Hey, it's fine," interrupted Mion. "This is like the bathhouses we have back in Japan so it's all good."

"I like the mural," Rena admired. It depicted Mt. Fuji, geishas and samurais.

"It was inspired form my visit to your home land," Shawna said appreciatively. "Japan is such a lovely country. I hope to visit it again."

Shion teased, "Don't you mean visit your Mr. Samurai again?"

Shawna blushed. It would appear that she still had feelings for Shinichi. "That would be nice too. He is a very dear friend of mine."

"He's a very good friend to us too," said Mion. Unlike them, Shawna never saw Shinichi's perverted side. He made sure of it. Of course, she'd never believe her Mr. Samurai would be capable of such depravity.

"May I ask you something?" Shawna inquired, "How did he get his powers? He always seemed t dodge the question."

The Hinamizawa girls frowned. That was something in Shinichi's ugly past.

"Let's just say it as fate," Rena said solemnly. Cruel fate, more like it.

* * *

><p>"We're lost," said Daichi for the umpteenth time.<p>

"We're not lost!" snapped Shinichi.

"Do you know where we are?"

"...No."

"Then we're lost!"

The male half of the visiting group was lost in the castle trying to find the guest rooms.

"I think we passed that suit of armor a half hour ago," Yokoshima pointed out.

"We need a map of this place," said Satoshi. "Maybe we shouldn't have left the Head Butler behind."

"Trouble, gentlemen?" Chris' sudden appearance caused the guys to scream.

"Hey, Chris," Shinichi greeted. "We were just looking for our rooms and well…"

"We're lost," finished Daichi.

"Hm…" Chris said, "I thought the Head Butler was showing you to your rooms."

"He's a bit stuck right now at the moment," Chiaki answered.

"I see. Very well, let me show you to your rooms. Don't worry about your luggage. It's all nice and safe."

* * *

><p>"This is the life…" sighed Mion. She was lying facedown with her face in her arms as she was being given a massage. Shawna was treating them to a full spa treatment.<p>

"Yes, the Royal Masseuses have magical hands," said Shawna. All the girls were getting massages.

"Ne, Shawna-hime," said Rena. "You really like Shin-kun, right?"

"Yes, I do," Shawna admitted. "He's my hero." That was how she saw him. She didn't know he'd been made a cyborg by a terrorist organization and she didn't know he was a pervert. To her, Shinichi was the perfect gentleman, her knight in shining armor, her noble samurai on horseback. In her eyes he could do no wrong.

* * *

><p>The guests were given individual rooms. Shinichi was briefly reminded of his short-lived time as GIN-SHOCKER's High Commander as he saw the room. There was lush carpeting under his feet, beautiful furniture with paintings hanging on the wall, golden curtains hanging in front of the windows, and a large canopy bed.<p>

"So this is how rich folk live," he mused. He then jumped backwards and landed on the mattress of the bed. "I could get used to this." He heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened and to his surprise it was the king! "Your Majesty!" He gasped as he scrambled to his feet. "Hello!"

"Oh, please relax, my boy," said King Edward.

"Hai."

"Mr. Banabara, by any chance are you…" King Edward spoke in a serious tone. Shinichi had a grim feeling of dread rising up his stomach, "Related to Shiori Banabara?"

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked. "Yeah, she's my mother."

"Oh, wonderful! I knew I heard the Banabara name from somewhere," said King Edward. He then took out a familiar looking book from within his jacket that caused Shinichi's eyes to go wide in surprise. "I'm a bit of a fan, actually." He smiled.

"No…way…" Shinichi uttered in disbelief. "You, Your Majesty?"

"I have to keep myself entertained somehow," said the king, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "So, is she working on another book?"

"Yes," Shinichi answered, feeling more relaxed, "And it'll be her hottest one yet."

"I look forward to it," said King Edward. "I always have my people sent to get her latest books in Japan and sent over to me. She's an amazing writer and she's never stingy on the details."

"That's Kaa-chan for you."

"So, what else has your mother been up to?" King Edward asked.

"She's getting married soon," Shinichi answered.

The King of Genovia was interested to hear more. "Really? Please, do tell me more."

* * *

><p>Yokoshima was in his room, and he wasn't alone. Asmodeus was there with him. She'd just appeared when he came into the room. "Nice, huh?"<p>

"Yes, but Beatrice-sama's room is much bigger," said Asmodeus, feigning indifference.

"And the bed's nice and soft too," added Yokoshima as he pressed his palms down upon it. He was immediately tackled from behind and he and his girlfriend fell to the bed.

"Let's try it out," said Asmodeus mischievously.

* * *

><p>The princess proceeded to show her female guests the royal garden. There were so many beautiful flowers. She then showed them the royal stables where their prized horses were kept. Rena kept going on and on about how she wanted to take them (the horses) home with her. Shawna knew how much Rena loved cute things.<p>

Later, when the boys were able to join them, Shawna showed them to the courtyard. The courtyard was wide, really wide. It had emerald green grass and benches. This was where Shawna used to play when she was little. Her only playmates were the other servants, she had no others. Now, she had friends. Guards were posted to keep a careful watch on the innocent princess. Chris was also there to make sure nothing happened to the princess.

Just as Mion was about to explain the rules of Zombie Tag to Princess Shawna, something crashed right into the middle of the courtyard. The sudden explosion of dirt and grass caused Shawna to shriek. The NEO-NUMBERS immediately went on guard as they prepared for anything. The guards also had their weapons drawn.

It stomped into the courtyard from the dust cloud with its glowing red eyes. "Greeting fools, I am Knight Peluda!" the Demon Beast roared. It looked like a hairy, humanoid reptile with a long snake-like head and tortoise-like feet. It was also donned in green knight-like armor with the helmet upon its head and the grilled visor over its eyes. It wore a sword at its hip and was wielding a lance.

"Oh come on! I can't even leave the country without these guys bugging me!" Shinichi complained.

"Maybe you're jinxed?" Michiru suggested.

"Not helping Michiru," Hana retorted, rolling her eyes.

The guards immediately reacted but Knight Peluda snorted in annoyance.

"Don't, this is ours!" Shinichi shouted to them.

"Please, do as he says," said Shawna. Only the Riders right now could defeat this monster.

"Your Highness, let's head back inside," said Chris. "You all as well," he told the Gaming Club.

"You know, you made a mistake of coming here alone," said Shinichi. "Let me show you." He summoned his belt. "GX Henshin!"

And after that the other NEO-NUMBERS summoned their own belts and transformed.

"Fighter Henshin!"

"Venom Henshin!"

"Mirage Henshin!"

"Blitz Henshin!"

"Rock-Metal Henshin!"

"Slayer Henshin!"

"And who said I came alone?" sneered the Demon Beast as DHS Fighters dropped in around it to back it up.

"Showa, we'll handle the grunts. The Demon Beast is yours," Zero said.

"Sounds good to me," said Showa as he rubbed his right wrist. He then charged at Knight Peluda. The Demon Beast thrust with its lance but Showa leapt over the monster to land behind it and strike with a crescent blade that came out of his forearm, causing sparks to fly and the creature to cry out in pain. Knight Peluda spun, drawing its sword in a flash to behead Showa, but the Rider ducked and dug his fist into Knight Peluda's armor stomach. There was a dent as the Demon Beast grunted and staggered backwards. He released his wrist blades and countered a slash that came close to his throat before retaliating with a forward jab. He then used a jump kick that hit the Demon Beast square in the chest.

Meanwhile, the DHS Fighters fell at the might of the NEO-NUMBERS who were in their strongest forms. With their overall increased power, the DHS Fighters were nothing compared to them.

Knight Peluda had been disarmed, but it wasn't going to give up. Its throat expanded before it spat fireballs at Showa. He was hit by the barrage and he cried out as the explosions and flames engulfed him. "Heh, he wasn't so tough," said Knight Peluda. It eyed the NEO-NUMBERS who were now its new targets. Suddenly, it received an energy arrow right in the side that pierced its armor. Turning its eyes away from the NEO-NUMBERS, he saw something running out of the flames resulting from his barrage on Showa.

It was Showa, in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form, and he was running straight for Knight Peluda. "Hyah!" Showa swung the Higurashi no Yaiba and it struck the Demon Beast violently, causing a huge spray of sparks to rip off the enemy monster.

"Let's Ride: BLACK RX! Let's Ride: Biorider!" Showa called. The corresponding symbols on his belt flashed and instantly the two Riders whose name he called appeared at his side, brandishing their weapons. BLACK RX was armed with his Revolcane while Biorider had his Bio Blade. Both the Child of the Sun and Prince of Anger stood at the ready with Hinamizawa's Chosen Guardian.

The three then charged and performed a Triple Rider Slash attack together.

BLACK RX: Revolcrash!

Biorider: Spark Cutter!

Showa: Higurashi Zan!

The blades cut right into Knight Peluda and the creature cried out as it was sliced to pieces before exploding. The DHS Fighters also self-destructed upon defeat.

King Edward had been watching the battle the entire time from behind one of the windows. "Looks like my daughter wasn't exaggerating," he thought aloud. He smiled. "Shinichi Banabara. You are quite an interesting fellow, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>After the check-up, Harry was sleeping in the rocker as Ryuki informed Warren, "Director-san, in case you haven't known yet, a phantom train has just stopped in the King's Terminals platform. None of the King Terminal's crew dares to go near it."<p>

Warren grinned. "A phantom train huh? Sounds right up my alley."

Ryuki cautioned, "Just be careful. I know it goes without saying, but you better be careful with this train." Warren smiled a mischievous smile at Ryuki. The same smile the doctor had seen in his younger years with Warren. "You're still going, aren't you?" sighed Ryuki.

Warren nodded, "Of course."

"Be sure to bring someone along. I'd go but I'm swamped with work."

"Gotcha, Doc."

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: The NEO-NUMBERS and Gaming Club are in Genovia. What other adventures (or misadventures) will they have in the fair Princess Shawna's homeland? Be sure to check in for more action and adventure as KAMEN RIDER SHOWA continues. BTW, what did you think of his new power? Able to summon Showa Riders. It's like Diend and Decade Complete's ability. BTW, since Rika and Hanyuu are on vacation, there will be no Rider Special Review today!<p> 


	22. Engagement

**DHS CHAPTER PART 22: ENGAGEMENT**

After Shinichi finished repairing the courtyard, the NEO-NUMBERS went back inside the castle. They bumped into the king who wore a serious expression.

"I wish to talk to Mr. Banabara," the king spoke sternly.

Patting Shinichi's shoulder, Yokoshima said, "Good luck, boss," before leaving with the rest.

"Follow me to my study," the king instructed and Shinichi did with some apprehension.

* * *

><p>The Gaming Club and Shawna were in the common room when the NEO-NUMBERS arrived.<p>

"You're back!" said Shawna as she caught sight of the heroic NEO-NUMBERS. However, they were shy one Rider.

"Hey, where's Shin-chan?" Mion asked.

"The king wanted to have a private audience with him," Shogo informed her.

"Oh no…" Shawna blanched. "What does Father want with him?"

"Shin-kun…" murmured Rena.

* * *

><p>Shinichi and King Edward were seated in the study. Shinichi was impressed by the tall bookshelves and the large collection of books that the king had. He also spotted several of his mother's books. The king had his arms crossed and one leg over his other leg. He had discarded his crown and cape but still looked imposing before Shinichi, just like a real king.<p>

"Would you like something to drink?" the king asked.

"Yes, I am a little thirsty," Shinichi answered.

King Edward snapped his finger and the main curtsied before exiting the room to fetch Shinichi his water. Now the two were perfectly alone.

"I saw you fighting that monster," King Edward stated, "At first I had my doubts about Shawna's stories when she told me about her visit. I thought she was just exaggerating but it's now clear that she wasn't. You really are as amazing as she told me."

"It's my duty, Your Majesty," said Shinichi, rubbing the back of his head humbly at the praise. "I was happy to do it."

"And you do it so well. You finished it off quickly, and your friends weren't bad either," said King Edward as he stood up. He walked over to the decorative shield and crossed swords that hung on the wall. "You seem to have expert training."

Shinichi frowned. '_Yeah,_ _GIN-SHOCKER training_…' King Edward drew both swords. Shinichi nervously asked, "Um…Your Majesty, what are you doing?" King Edward tossed a sword at Shinichi and he caught it. He examined it. It was a rapier. He gave the King of Genovia a questioning look. "Your Majesty?"

"I'd like to see how good you are in a man-to-man duel," said the king as he took on a fencer's stance. "En guarde."

* * *

><p>"Maybe they just want to have a talk," suggested Keiichi.<p>

"I don't believe so," said Shawna as she shook her head.

"What makes you say that, Shawna-hime?" asked Satoko.

"My father has always been overly-protective of me since my mother died, so when my suitors came for my hand he'd challenge them to a duel. If they won they'd get my hand. If they lost then they should just give up," Shawna explained.

"Let me guess," Mion concluded, "Your dad won, they lost." Shawna nodded.

"But Shinichi's not one of your suitors," argued Satoshi. "He's your friend."

"Yes, but I might've mentioned that I really liked Mr. Samurai."

* * *

><p>Clang! Clang! Clang!<p>

The two rapiers clashed as they wielders dueled. Sparks flew as the thin metal blades crashed together. King Edward wore smile as Shinichi frowned in concentration. Shinichi had accepted the challenge without hesitation.

Shinichi didn't know how or why this'd happened, but he never stepped down from a challenge. It just wasn't his style. So, as soon as the king executed the first thrust, Shinichi used the rapier he'd been given to guard himself.

"You're very talented!" King Edward admitted. "Not many can say they've lasted this long against me!"

"I've had a lot of time to practice!" Shinichi replied.

"Fighting monsters?"

"Among other things." Shinichi thrust and the blade cut across the king's tie, cutting it in half. "Point to me."

The king smiled. He tore off his tie before removing his jacket and tossed them to the ground. Shinichi did the same as he tore off his coat and threw it to the ground. The shirt he wore underneath was short-sleeved. In a flash they were on each other and they locked blades. While Shinichi was physically stronger due to his enhancements, he purposely didn't call on them. He didn't want to badly injure the king.

King Edward pushed Shinichi back up against his study's desk and the Rider used his resourcefulness to regain the advantage. He grabbed several sheets of paper and threw them in the king's face to distract him. He then pushed and unlocked their blades before running past King Edward and straight to the exit.

"Running?" the king asked as he turned.

"I was thinking we'd need more space!" Shinichi said as he kicked the door open. The maid was startled. She'd just arrived with the drinks. The tray dropped but Shinichi caught it before he handed it to her. "Thanks for the water." He then took his drink of water before turning his attention back to King Edward. "Shall we?"

King Edward's smirk simply widened as he ran past a stunned maid to continue his duel with his daughter's friend.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness! Your Highness!" the maid from before yelled as she ran into the common room in panic.<p>

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Shawna asked.

"It's your father, His Majesty, and your guest," the maid panted. "They're fighting!" There were gasps of surprise.

Shawna wasn't surprised. "Oh…Father…"

"Guess your dad does see Shinichi-san as a suitor, huh?" Satoko asked, grinning.

"How is Mr. Samurai?" Shawna asked.

"Your guest is lasting much longer than your suitors," Elizabeth reported.

Shawna knew that. She doubted someone who fought monsters on a near daily and nightly basis could be beaten so easily.

"Hey, why don't we check it out?" Daichi suggested. "It might be fun."

"Yeah, and we can also make bets!" added Mion. "Come on gang!"

"Hey, I thought I was leader!" complained Keiichi.

"Well, I'm here and I'm taking charge!" said Mion. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The duel between royalty and modified human continued in the garden. Sparks flew as the blades clashed. Shinichi backed away as the king pushed forward.<p>

"You still remain on the defensive," said the king. "You won't win like that."

"Maybe, but I was just thinking I'd rather fight in a wide open space instead of inside your lovely castle," Shinichi replied with a grin as they locked blades again. "Oh, and I see we have an audience."

The king turned his head slightly around to see his daughter looking at him with a disapproving frown. '_I'm doing this for you, Shawna_,' he thought.

Shinichi broke off from King Edward and ducked behind his opponent. The king whirled around and got into a stance as did Shinichi.

"Hey, Club President!" called Shinichi.

"Yes?" Mion and Keiichi responded in unison.

"Did you come to see me lose or win?" Shinichi asked.

"What do you think?" Keiichi smiled.

"Just don't lose, Shin-chan!" Mion cheered.

"Shinichi, gambatte!" cheered Hanyuu.

"You can do it, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered as well.

The king smiled. "Your friends believe in you."

"Yes, even when I didn't believe in myself," responded Shinichi. Even when he was in doubt about his true identity and his reason for being, they still stood by him. "They're my friends and my comrades."

King Edward saw it in Shinichi's eyes. This boy wasn't an amateur or an arrogant whelp. He was a veteran. Those were the eyes of a man who'd experienced many battles. The young man did pique his interest. This young man was indeed more than he seemed if what he saw earlier at the courtyard was any indication. Still, they were in a man-to-man duel so there was only one winner.

The two men then thrust at each other. This was the final blow.

There were gasps.

"I win," said King Edward. He had his blade close to Shinichi's neck. If he'd gone through it, he would've slit the boy's throat open.

"Take a closer look, Your Majesty," said Shinichi. King Edward's eyes widened as he saw that the tip of Shinichi's blade was pointing dangerously close to his heart.

The king stepped back and looked to Shinichi seriously. He then gave an acknowledging nod to Shinichi before turning away and walking back into the castle. He walked past the visiting group and his daughter, giving his daughter a smile before heading back inside.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried as she ran over to her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I need a bath," said Shinichi as he recovered.

"Yes, indeed," said Shawna. "Mr. Samurai, that was amazing!"

"Did you have any doubts?" Shinichi asked, smiling. Shawna blushed as she saw that dazzling smile of his.

"Of course not!"

Rika smiled and said, "This will be a very interesting visit."

* * *

><p>After a bath and a change of clothes, Shinichi joined his friends at the dining room table. King Edward sat at the head of the table with Shawna close by. The group was all seated for dinner and they were starving. There was bread, salad, beef, chicken, fish and pork all prepared in various ways.<p>

"Enjoy yourselves and eat plenty," the king offered.

"This is…wow!" Yokoshima put in eloquently.

"I've never seen so much food in one place!" said Keiichi.

"Please, help yourselves to the food," said Shawna.

"You all heard Shawna-hime!" said Shion. "Itadakimasu!"

"ITADAKIMASU!" the Japanese guests all repeated.

Daichi, being a vegetarian, ate the vegetable salad and fruit salad with his friend while others took in the hearty feast.

"In my many, many years," admitted King Edward, "That was the very first time I've ever had a match end in the draw."

"What do you expect?" Michiru asked. "This is Shinichi! He never loses!"

"Not always, Michiru," corrected Hana, "But most of the time he does come out on top."

"I'd call it luck, but that would mean that Lady Luck is in love with him," said Chiaki.

"He seems to be able to change the situation around to attain victory too," said Shogo.

"And he doesn't brag about it," said Yokoshima.

"Even if he can be annoying sometimes, he's not so bad," said Daichi.

The NEO-NUMBERS were speaking from experience, both good and bad. Shinichi was resourceful, skilled and talented. Whether it was natural or had been done by Gebok was debatable. In any case, that made Shinichi a very strong opponent.

Shawna smiled at Shinichi who returned the smile. The Rider then felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Rena who wore a radiant smile for him.

"Mr. Banabara, you've indeed impressed me," admitted King Edward. "You've lived up to my expectations. When I first heard of you from my daughter, I had my doubts, but it appears that when she spoke of you she wasn't exaggerating. You are indeed as skilled as she said, if not more."

"Hey, how about a toast?" suggested Shion. "What do you think, Onee? A toast to Shin-chan for surviving against the King of Genovia in a duel."

"Good idea, Shion!" agreed Mion.

"Guys, this isn't necessary," Shinichi argued but they all had their glasses raised. "Oh…fine."

"A toast to Shin-chan who tied with the King of Genovia! Let there be no hard feelings between us!" said Mion. "Kampai!"

"KAMPAI!"

* * *

><p>The Observers watched the scene in interest. Bernkastel smile as she watched her other self enjoying herself with her friends. As Bernkastel was the combined embodiment of all the past Rika's that'd died, she had a feeling of nostalgia as she watched her friends enjoy themselves. She had not so pleasant memories of when they got infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome and committed horrible acts of violence and murder.<p>

"And now he's impressed a king," said Libra.

"Yes, but now here's the twist," said Topper.

* * *

><p>"So, you indeed fight these demons at night?" Kin Edward inquired.<p>

"Yes, I used to do it alone until I got a team," said Shinichi.

"You still do it alone," Daichi countered.

"Only because I've been doing it for so long," Shinichi argued. "I just…it's my duty! I love Hinamizawa and I don't want anything bad to happen to it."

"So, you protect it even at the risk of your life?" King Edward asked.

"My friends and family all live in the village," Shinichi answered. "I must repay them for all they've done for me, even if it means risking my own life. It's the right thing to do."

"Oh, Mr. Samurai." He was so noble and so selfless. Just like a real samurai should.

King Edward laughed, surprising everyone. "I like you son! How would you like to become Shawna's fiancé?"

Shinichi nearly choked. "WHAT!" he exclaimed in shock. Everyone else responded in kind.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FATHER!"

"Now, I know what you're all thinking," said the king. "You all think I've gone mad, right?" He smiled as they nodded. "Actually, I'm thinking quite clearly. I think the boy will make an excellent husband for Shawna and possibly take my place as ruler."

Shinichi just gawked with mouth agape.

* * *

><p>Lambdadelta laughed as she saw the look on Shinichi's face. "Priceless! Simply priceless!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Hinamizawa Gang was in the common room. Shawna was with them too. They were discussingarguing over the king's earlier decision.

"Congratulations," Daichi said sarcastically.

"Baka! Why did you just sit there?" Mion demanded. "Why didn't you just tell him you're Rena's boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, but my brain was busy booting back up!" Shinichi retorted angrily. He apologized shortly after for losing his temper. "Sorry, it's just…"

"Unbelievable?" Shogo supplied. Shinichi nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Samurai," apologized Shawna. "It's just that when I spoke of you my father came to the conclusion that I liked you more than a friend." For a time, she did, but she'd admitted to herself that she simply couldn't steal him away from Rena. "I managed to straighten it out with him and told him of you and Ms. Rena."

"I'm sorry too, for not saying anything," said Shinichi. He looked to Rena, "And I'm sorry to you too, Rena-chan."

"Rena forgives you," Rena said before hugging him.

"What really got to me was that the king even suggested polygamy," said Satoshi. "Can he do that?"

"My father makes the laws," said Shawna. "So, if he says that polygamy is legal then it is indeed legal." When Shawna had told her father that Shinichi and Rena were involved romantically, he didn't get upset. Instead he suggested that Shinichi could have Rena as well as his wife along with Shawna.

"That's oddly convenient," quipped Chiaki.

"Shin-chan, you really got yourself into it now, haven't you?" Shion giggled.

"It's not a very bad offer, though," said Yokoshima honestly. "I mean Shinichi gets to become the next king and keep both Rena and Shawna. It's win-win."

Shinichi glared at Yokoshima before sighing. "This sounds just like a scenario from one of Kaa-chan's books." The book he was referring too was about a young man who dared and slept with two girls. In the end he got them both as lovers and they celebrated it by having a threesome. The image of himself, Shawna and Rena in a threesome caused his face to go red.

"Again, I apologize for father's decision," an abashed Shawna said.

"That's okay, Shawna-chan," Shinichi said

"No, it isn't. If I hadn't mentioned how much I cared for you, you wouldn't be in this scenario," Shawna. She then turned to Rena with remorseful eyes. "I also apologize to you profusely, Ms. Rena."

"Um, that's okay Shawna-hime." Rena said, unused to this sort of scenario.

"I mean it. I would never, ever intentionally try to ruin you or Mr. Samurai's love in any way."

"Come on, Shawna-chan," said Shinichi seriously. "It's time to face your father and straighten this whole mess out."

"Thank you, Mr. Samurai."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, I have something to say," Shinichi said with Shawna behind him. They were in the hallway.<p>

"Ah, there you are, my boy," the king sad. "Listen, you know I'm glad it was you that defeated me."

"Yes, well..." Shinichi tried to say

"Because I can tell that you're a man who will treat my dear Shawna right. Unlike most people who only care for power or glory, you are a man that cares for other people. You are willing to put yourself in harm's way in order to protect your loved ones, and from the way you act and treat your friends, I can tell that you will treat my Shawna right," King Edward said

"Uhhh…"

"I can also tell that you are quick on your feet. You also show that you value the life of others and care for the people. Those are traits of a truly great man. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" King Edward said.

"Well, you see, Your Majesty, it's about you engaging me to Shawna-chan…"

"My mind is made up," King Edward said in finality.

"Father, I already told you that Mr. Samurai is in love with Ms. Rena!" Shawna said.

"That no trouble, my dear daughter. Remember, polygamy legal in this country." King Edward retorted.

"Look Your Majesty," began Shinichi. "I really appreciate the kind and generous gesture, but..."

Shinichi couldn't finish as King Edward said, "Before you say no, I would like you to think it over because I understand that what I suggested is completely unorthodox in your culture. Even if you say no after that, I won't hold any grudges."

* * *

><p>Shawna and Shinichi returned to the group and it was clearly obvious what the outcome was based on their defeated expressions.<p>

"You choked, didn't you?" Mion questioned. The princess and the Rider nodded. "Unbelievable…"

"Pay up," Daichi instructed the others as he reached out and he received money in return. "Thanks." He'd made a bet with the others that Shinichi would not be able to decline the king's offer and he was right. Now he was several thousand yen richer.

"The king was really nice, and he's just thinking of Shawna-chan's happiness," Shinichi defended. "I just couldn't find the right words. I didn't want to insult him and his laws."

"Here's a suggestion," said Mion sternly, "Just say 'no'."

"Wow, Shinichi," said Keiichi. "You've really gotten yourself into it now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Shinichi retorted. He was feeling a headache coming.

"Ms. Rena, if you wish, we can share Mr. Samurai," said Shawna out of the blue.

"Shawna-chan!"

"Shawna-hime!"

Shawna blushed as she confessed, "It's just that, ever since I've met him, I've dreamt about him so often. I wouldn't mind marrying him. We can even share a bed and…"

**THUD!**

"Mr. Samurai!"

"Shin-kun!"

Satoko giggled. "I see that Shinichi-san's brain has just overloaded.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had just finished his meal. He was stuffed. Then, two large trays were wheeled in front of him.<p>

"Bon appetite!" said a chef that resembled Gebok as the trays were uncovered.

"Please enjoy, Mr. Samurai!"

"Eat as much as you want, Shin-kun!"

Lying on their sides in the trays, naked as newborns, and covered only in whipped cream with cherries, strawberries and chocolate sauce were Rena and Shawna.

With a perverted grin, Shinichi said, "Wonderful." As he was reaching out for his treat, all of a sudden…

SPLASH!

* * *

><p>"WHO! WHAT! WHERE!" Shinichi sputtered. He was all wet. He spun his head around and saw everyone. Shawna and Rena had looks of deep concern etched on their faces. Daichi was holding an empty bucket.<p>

"Told you that would wake him up," Daichi said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, King Edward was watching a videotape he'd gotten from Shogo earlier. The king had inquired some more visual evidence of Shinichi's strength and the Sonozaki twins' young bodyguard was only happy to oblige as he handed the King of Genovia a tape. It was labeled as "ALL RIDERS VS GIN-SHOCKER".<p>

"Father, are you still awake?" Shawna asked as she came into her father's room. "What are you watching?"

"A very interesting movie," he said to his daughter. "Come, sit and watch with me."

Shawna did and sat down. She then gasped as she saw her Mr. Samurai on the television screen. "What is this, Father?"

"Oh, I asked for some more evidence of that boy's strength and I got this. I doubt it's forged. This looks too realistic."

* * *

><p><em>Showa fought valiantly and was soon joined by the NEO-NUMBERS. However, even with the seven of them fighting together they were vastly outnumbered. They needed a miracle.<em>

_Suddenly, a large silver veil erected itself behind the assembled NEO-NUMBERS and a new character riding upon a white motorcycle burst out of it. He was clothed in black with silver gloves and boots. Around his neck was a red scarf and on his chest was a green reinforced chestplate. He wore a green helmet on his head which possessed an insect-like look, complete with a pair of red eyes and antennae. Around his waist was a belt that had a fan inside the buckle._

_This was Kamen Rider Ichigo, the first Rider. Ichigo then jumped off his bike and kicked a shocked EbiKoumorieBorg in the chest, sending him sprawling._

_However, Ichigo wasn't the only Rider to come to the NEO-NUMBERS' aid. Running out of the veil as it collapsed were the other Legendary Kamen Riders. In order they were Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J. Among them was also Skull Rider Wraith, the Rider form of the Director of ARMOR._

"_How can you be here!" demanded an outraged EbiKoumorieBorg in disbelief._

"_There is no way we will let GIN-SHOCKER win!" declared Nigo._

"_As long as evil exists, the power of the Riders will always be needed to combat it!" added Ichigo. "We will never die!"_

"_Well said," agreed Wraith._

"_Warren-san, how did you gather them all?" asked a shocked Showa._

"_They're old friends, and more are coming," said Wraith._

_As if to punctuate his statement, another silver veil appeared. The GIN-SHOCKER army froze, fearing the appearance of more Riders, their natural enemies. They were not disappointed as three Riders emerged from the silver wall. All three were donned in the armour of Dark Riders. Specifically, the armours of Orga, Dark Kiva, and Dark Kabuto._

"_Hello, Papa," Orga smiled beneath her helmet. "Are we late?"_

"_Fashionably so," Wraith chuckled. "Still, I hope you and your brothers can give me a good excuse why you are late." Showa blinked at Wraith's tone, wondering why he seemed so calm. It was like he didn't know they were surrounded by Kaijin and soldiers._

"_We got a little held up with some friends," Dark Kiva laughed, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_But once they heard what was happening, they just had to help," Dark Kabuto shrugged. "You might recognize them."_

_Gesturing to the veil, two new figures emerged from it. Showa's eyes bulged as he recognized both figures who emerged from the dimensional barrier, "Decade? Diend?"_

"_Hey Shinichi," Decade waved. "It's been a while hasn't it?"_

"_Ah, it's nostalgic to be in a world I've visited before," Diend laughed as he spied Showa. "Ah! Hi! Has your mother managed to write any new books? I've already gone through the ones Warren traded me for your Magatama."_

"_Uh…wait," Showa frowned, looking to Wraith. "Traded?"_

"_An offer he couldn't refuse," Wraith laughed._

"_Perverted tastes aside, you look like you're in pretty deep here," Decade spoke as he and Diend stood at either side of the Dark Riders. "Why don't we give you guys a hand? All fifteen of us?"_

"_Fifteen?" asked Showa, blinking._

_That was when the veil collapsed, revealing ten new Riders who walked casually to the side of Decade, Diend, and the Dark Riders. All of them stared down the enemies of the Riders and began preparing themselves for a fight._

"_I think an introduction is in order," Decade spoke. "I don't think they know who we are."_

"_Good idea, Decade-kun," Diend laughed. "Start us off, Kuuga!"_

"_Ha!" the red Rider with gold horns laughed. "Champion of the ancient civilization! Kamen Rider Kuuga!"_

"_Harbinger of evolution! Kamen Rider Agito!"_

"_Champion of the Mirror World! Kamen Rider Ryuki!"_

"_Guardian of the human race! Kamen Rider Faiz!"_

"_Master of the Rouze Cards! Kamen Rider Blade!"_

"_The wild demon of pure sound! Kamen Rider Ranki!"_

"_Disciple of God Speed Love! Kamen Rider Caucasus!_

"_Ore Sanjou! Coolest Rider of all! Kamen Rider Den-O!"_

"_Champion of the twilight! Kamen Rider Kiva!_

"_**Hardboiled detective extraordinaire! Kamen Rider Double!**__"_

"_Herald of the end! Kamen Rider Orga!"_

"_King of the night! Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"_

"_Breath of God's shadow! Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!"_

"_He who will shatter the bonds of Fate! Skull Rider Wraith!"_

"_Hunter of treasures in the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Diend!"_

"_Chosen fighter of the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Decade!"_

"_Kamen Rider Ichigo!"_

"_Kamen Rider Nigo!"_

"_Kamen Rider V3!"_

"_I am Riderman!"_

"_Kamen Rider X!"_

"_A-MA-ZON!"_

"_The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowds roar...All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, the Kamen Rider Stronger!"_

"_Skyrider!"_

"_Kamen Rider Super-1!"_

"_Kamen Rider ZX!"_

"_I am the Prince of the Sun! Kamen Rider BLACK RX!"_

"_Kamen Rider ZO!"_

"_Kamen Rider J!"_

"_Call me Kamen Rider Slasher!"_

"_I am the unstoppable wrecking ball! Kamen Rider Armadillo!"_

"_Rock and Roll! Kamen Rider Musician!"_

"_Lovely Maiden!" Kamen Rider Carmen!"_

"_Welcome to my parlour, my prey. I am Kamen Rider Arachnea."_

"_Attention! Ten-Hut! Kamen Rider Zero is here!"_

"_On Stage! Chosen Guardian of Hinamizawa! Kamen Rider Showa!"_

_Facing the GIN-SHOCKER army were 36 Kamen Riders in total. With introductions complete, Decade pointed forward at the GIN-SHOCKER army._

"_Riders…" Decade spoke out, "CHARGE!"_

* * *

><p>"Eeeee! So amazing!" Shawna gushed. "Mr. Samurai and his friends look so heroic!"<p>

King Edward had to agree that the collected Kamen Riders did indeed look like something out of heroic legends. Genovia like many other countries had several stories of the great heroes who made their home what it was today. What he was seeing, the feeling of power, courage, and experience he got just from looking at the Kamen Riders, made him feel almost in awe.

* * *

><p><em>It was war.<em>

_There was no real way to sugarcoat it. Conflict between GIN-SHOCKER and the Riders had exploded into all out war. While the Kaijin vastly outnumbered the Riders, each of the Riders had more or less single-handedly destroyed organizations of untold power much like GIN-SHOCKER. The Riders were no pushovers as they did battle against the Kaijin and executives of the terrorist organization. This just wasn't another plot on the verge of being foiled. It was now all or nothing with Hinamizawa just being the first of many places on the line. GIN-SHOCKER refused to allow the obstacles to their goals exist for a moment longer and the Riders were determined to end the evil of another SHOCKER organization once and for all._

_Ichigo and Nigo worked in perfect tandem as they beat off several Cyborg Mutants and GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Being the first Kamen Riders, they had years of experience under their belts and were probably some of the most powerful of their brethren. Leaping over swipes from the shouting GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, the first two Riders somersaulted through the air before extending their feet and aiming at a CyberMoleroid._

"_Double Rider Kick!" the pair shouted, their attacks colliding against the hapless Kaijin. The force of the kick sent the monster flying several feet back and crashing through the ranks of its fellow. It left a trench in the quarry floor before skidding to a halt and exploding, taking several of its comrades with it._

"_Hoh!" Skyrider called, cutting through the air and doing battled with the airborne monsters. He struck a CyberFlyroid out of the air and sent it crashing through one of the abandoned buildings of the quarry where a blast of fire from the hole signaled its end. Looking around! He took a tally of the remaining enemies._

"_EEE!"_

"_EEE!"_

"_EEE!"_

_Several of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers in their missile-man forms shot through the air, aiming to shoot Skyrider out of the air. Skyrider remained vigilant though. Swerving through the air, he twisted and kicked one of the missile-men off course, making it cry 'EEE!' in the process. The living weapon swerved before it collided with a CyberParrotroid, making both explode into shrapnel._

"_Yosh!" Skyrider grinned. He still had the touch!_

"_Gi! Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon crowed, jumping onto the back of a CyberTigeroid. Being from the Amazon jungles, Amazon didn't like predatory animals all that much. Tigers tended to think he was weak prey and make him a target plenty of times in his youth. Now, it was time for a little payback._

"_Jaguar Shock!" Amazon cried, biting deeply into the Tigeroid's shoulder, causing blood and mechanical fluid to spurt out. Roaring in pain, the Tigeroid managed to pry Amazon off of his shoulder and throw him to the side._

_Flipping onto his feet, Amazon ducked underneath the enraged Tigeroid's attack and danced around its subsequent attacks much like a monkey. Growing angrier, the Tigeroid became more erratic and wild in its attack, losing all pretense of a fighting style. Amazon on the other hand stuck to his way of fighting with a calm head as he prepared for his next move. As the Tigeroid attacked, Amazon leaped onto its shoulder before leaping straight up. As gravity took hold, Amazon straightened his right hand out._

"_Dai Setsudan!" Amazon bellowed as his Inca magic-powered chop cut through the monster's body like butter before the monster exploded in a fiery mess._

"_Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon cheered in victory._

_Stronger was using his electrical powered fists to stun the enemy forces before tossing them down to the ground. With him were X and Super-1, the former armed with his Ridol Stick to fight against the enemy and the latter using his strength to lift boulders up and toss them down on the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers._

_V3 and ZX fought back to back against several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but the black-clad foot soldiers were nothing to the two Riders and were easily felled by their superior power. A Bullroid charged at them, but the Riders easily finished the Kaijin off. Jumping up, they executed their signature moves._

"_V3 Kick!"_

"_ZX Kick!"_

_The two attacks smashed into the Bullroid, sending him to the next life in a fiery blaze._

_Dark Kabuto and Caucasus were laying the beat down on several insect themed Cyborg Mutants. They mostly resembled cockroaches and like cockroaches were extremely stubborn to die._

"_Clock Up!" the two Riders activates their Clock Up systems simultaneously._

"_**Clock Up!**__" their Zecters echoed. The two blurred out of sight and the cockroach Cyborg Mutants were destroyed in seconds._

_Orga used her sword and slashed wildly at the Cyborg Mutant who tried to attack. She tossed a few to the ground for their attempts to strike her down, causing them to roll down a hill. A Mantisroid tried to attack from above only to be ran through by her Orga Stylanzer and then tossed aside like garbage. She then found herself surrounded by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but her invisible arms known as vectors lashed out and beheaded them. The stubs of their necks let loose blood like geysers and she grinned in satisfaction._

_Dark Kiva was fighting alongside Kuuga and Agito and the three of them were kicking butt, with Kuuga and Agito executing their Rider Kicks to destroy their opponents. Not too far away was Ryuki who was armed with his Drag Saber and Drag Shield and he was cutting the enemy down one by one._

"_Yosh!" exclaimed Ryuki._

_Ranki was armed with his Ongekibou Rekka and was striking the enemy down with his flaming Taiko drumsticks. He also sent fireballs flying at them with his weapons, causing them to ignite in flames._

_Zero was raining down a hailstorm of needles on the GIN-SHOCKER forces from the air while Slasher barrelled through them on the ground, cutting their numbers down with his chainsaws._

_Wraith easily destroyed several GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutants with little efforts. All of his blows and strikes proved fatal for them. Indeed, there was a reason for his fame. He'd earned it with his strength and will._

_CatotomeRoid hissed as she attacked several of the Riders, aiming to end the scourge which plagued her master for so long. Lunging, she tackled Double, but the hardboiled Rider rolled with the attack and kicked CatotomeRoid away, letting her land on her feet. However, that was when the commander discovered she was in the middle of a circle of four Riders. Den-O and Double were on her left while Arachnea and Carmen were on her right._

"_Oh shi-!"_

"_**Now, let's count your crimes!**__" Double posed, pointing at the enemy. However, his left eye started to blink as a new voice came out. "Man, I finally get to see a catgirl and she's evil. Life isn't fair."_

"_Catgirls? I wonder why they're so desired," Double pondered as the right eye began to blink with a new voice. "It sounds like interesting research."_

"_Later Phillip!" the left side spoke and Double removed the Gaia Memories in his belt and produced new ones. "Let's get a weapon in our hands!"_

"_**HEAT!**__"_

"_**METAL!**__"_

"_**HEAT-METAL!**__"_

_As Double inserted the Memories, he switched from green and black to red and grey, producing a staff on his back which he drew as a weapon._

"_Heh, I hope you're having fun, neko-onna," Den-O snorted as he ran his hand along his sword. "'Cause now we're at the climax and you're going down!"_

"_Ooh, they sound so hunky!" Carmen giggled as she admired the two Riders as she turned to her long-time friend. "Which one do you want? Or can I have them both?"_

"_This isn't the time to be thinking with your libido!" Arachnea hissed, drawing her weapons. "Now come on and let's kick this bitch's ass!"_

"_Right, right," Carmen sighed as she and Arachnea began charging at CatotomeRoid._

_The GIN-SHOCKER executive hissed as the four Riders attacked her. She leaped over Carmen's tacked, but got slammed in the back from Double's staff, making her stumble. Arachnea and Den-O pressed the advantage by slashing at her and producing several sparks from the impact. CatotomeRoid hissed and stumbled back further. Yowling, she lunged again, catching the two male Riders by their weapons and pushing them backwards thanks to the muscle her enhancements afforded her. With a push, she knocked their weapons away before slashing them both in the chest, knocking the pair down with grunts._

"_Climax?" she purred. "I'll be sure to have one when I present your heads to Great Leader-sama."_

"_Not gonna happen, bitch!" Carmen shrieked in defence of her two new hunks as she lashed out with her petal bullets and caught CatotomeRoid in the back, making her shriek in pain._

_Seeing an opportunity, Double and Den-O kicked the enraged executive back before reclaiming their weapons. Den-O then took out his Hyper Pass and swiped it across the front of his belt. At the same time, Double removed his Metal Memory before inserting into a hollow slot in his weapon._

"_**Full Charge!**__"_

"_**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**__"_

"_Ore no hissatsu waza! Showa Version!" Den-O roared as he charged at CatotomeRoid with his blade glowing bright red._

"_**Metal Branding!**__" Double shouted, flames shooting from the end of his staff much like a blade of fire._

_The two Riders charged at the enemy and slashed across her chest with their weapons. Den-O's blade left a glowing red cut through her while Double's left a sparking mess with flames licking the edges. CatotomeRoid screamed in pain, stumbling away from the Riders in a bid for survival…but Carmen and Arachnea were having none of that as they made a running charge at the evil woman. Leaping into the air, they extended their legs for a powerful kick._

"_Rider Maiden Double Kick!"_

"_GREAT LEADER-SAMA!" CatotomeRoid screeched, begging for help from her master. However, no help came as the two Riders collided with her, causing a massive explosion which obliterated the kaijin where she stood. Arachnea and Carmen stood up in the inferno, the flames having no effect on the._

"_Good riddance," Arachnea spat._

"_So, do you boys have any plans later?" Carmen flirted with Double and Den-O._

"_Burn in hell Riders!" EbiKoumorieBorg bellowed as he swiped at Armadillo and Diend with his claws. X and RX attempted to strike him from behind, but his hard shell deflected the Ridol Whip and Revolcane. Feeling the impacts, he twisted around with unnatural speed and struck both Riders in the chest, sending them sprawling backwards from the impacts._

"_Soon you Riders will realize how superior GIN-SHOCKER is to you!" EbiKoumorieBorg sneered, advancing on the pair._

"_That's what Golgom and the Crisis Empire said," RX panted, getting to his feet._

"_G.O.D. said the same," X frowned. "What makes your group so special?"_

"_RRRRGH!" EbiKoumorieBorg growled. "Die for your insolence!"_

_The executive charged at the two Riders, aiming to take them down in one fell swoop. However, he was quickly interrupted by something large and round colliding with his side. As he was pushed across the quarry ground, EbiKoumorieBorg found that Armadillo had been the one who attacked him. Enraged, he mashed his claws into the balled up Pill Bug Rider, sending him off course and crashing to the dirt. Grunting, the executive got to his feet, looking for his opponents._

"_Hyah!"_

"_Hoh!"_

_Turning, EbiKoumorieBorg was suddenly assaulted by X and RX, both Riders attacking his unprotected front with their weapons. The Ridol and Revolcane pierced his hide and dug into his flesh. Bellowing in pain, the executive member of GIN-SHOCKER stumbled backwards, sliding off the weapons so to prevent them from doing more damage. However, in his intention of fleeing, the executive wasn't paying close enough attention to his surroundings._

"_**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**__"_

_EbiKoumorieBorg turned in the direction of the sound only to be faced with nine rings of blue cards with Diend on the other end. The blue Rider just gave a friendly wave before pulling the trigger on his weapon, unleashing a burst stream of blue energy which absorbed the cards before colliding with EbiKoumorieBorg, pushing him back as it did so. The executive roared with pain as the energy decimated his insides, putting his body into failing._

"_GIN-SHOCKER FOREVER!" he bellowed out before he could take no more and exploded in a giant fiery blast. Diend and the other Riders didn't even spare the spot a passing glance before they went to go help their comrades._

_Gebok was surrounded by Showa, Decade, Musician, Blade, Faiz and Kiva. He muttered, "You Riders are getting in the way of my grand experiment."_

"_Sorry, but there will be no more experiments!" Showa growled._

"_This madness ends here!" Musician growled._

"_Madness? Oh such cruel words from the ignorant," Gebok snickered. "My genius is incomprehensible to the likes of you."_

"_The world doesn't need your kind of 'genius'!" Showa spat._

"_And those who need it most think they need it the least," Gebok laughed. However, as relaxed as he appeared, he instead opened his coat and several drill-like missiles fired out, catching the Riders completely off guard. The missiles exploded against them, sending them sprawling across the quarry floor._

"_Ha ha ha!" Gebok laughed. "I have covered all of the angles! I know how Riders fight! As long as I have my inventions, you will never get close enough to fight me! I can blow you all away without a thought!"_

_The Riders grunted and groaned as they managed to get back up to their feet, uncaring of Gebok's words._

"_And now, it's high time I take out the trash," Gebok snickered. "Failed experiments and useless clutter only serve to impede my work. I so hoped you'd be different BLACK 13, but I guess its back to the drawing board. How disappointing."_

"_You sure love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Decade snorted, drawing three cards from his Ride Booker. "You forget about my last visit to Hinamizawa?"_

"_What's to know? You can copy other Riders. Big deal," Gebok snorted._

"_Obviously you don't know how we beat your little swamp robot," Decade sighed, putting the cards into his Decadriver. After resetting the buckle, the cards activated._

"_**Final Form Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**__"_

_The three Riders in question stiffened before they all began to transform. Blade transformed into the Blade Blade and flew into Musician's surprised hands. Faiz became the Faiz Blaster and was caught by Decade. Finally, Kiva transformed into the Kiva Arrow and fell into Showa's hands. All three Final Form Ride weapons were charged and ready to go._

"_W-what?" Gebok cried. "My observations didn't reveal this!"_

"_Isn't life just full of surprises?" asked Showa, taking a very great amount of pleasure at seeing Gebok's smirk being wiped off his face._

"_Time to show you our long ranged firepower!" Decade called, drawing another three cards from his Ride Booker._

"_This is going to be sweet!" Musician grinned savagely underneath his helmet._

"_**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!"**_

"_W-wait!" Gebok cried, fiddling with his coat as he tried to bring more of his hidden weapons to bear. "T-This isn't fair!"_

"_HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three Riders roared, unleashing their attacks. Musician slashed with the Blade Blade, sending a pulse of blue electric power through the ground towards his target, Decade fired a stream of pure photon energy and Showa fired the magic arrow which he aimed right at Gebok's heart. Several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and Cyborg Mutants came to the mad scientist's aid, only to be caught by the crossfire of the three attacks and were instantly destroyed._

_Their aim was true as the attacks collided with the insane doctor. He was sent through the air with a scream of pain. Shooting across the battlefield like a burning star, he reached the apex of his flight overhead before exploding like a supernova. It was the most satisfying view that any of the NEO-NUMBERS had ever been privileged to see._

_Tossing their new weapons, the three Riders cheered as the weapons returned to their Rider forms._

"_I only wish I had my camera," Showa grinned._

_All of a sudden, the ground shook and the assembled Riders nearly fell over from the sudden lost of balance. The ground broke open and from the fissure GIN-SHOCKER's fortress arose. On the top of the fortress was none other than the Great Leader, in the form of a golden Shadow Moon with crimson eyes filled with evil and hatred._

_He jumped down to the quarry floor and with a burst of power he sent all the Riders flying, separating Showa from them. Showa, however, was unafraid as he started to fight with the Great Leader. He showed no fear in the face of the organization's leader. He would protect Hinamizawa, even at the cost of his own life._

"_Hyah!" Showa cried, kicking at the Great Leader. However, his attack was blocked before the Great Leader grabbed his leg and threw him a fair distance away._

"_You fool. You had it made," the Great Leader frowned. "You were finally on the winning side! Why throw it all away?"_

"_Because no one wins when someone like you is in power," Showa frowned._

"_Hmph! You're wrong," the Great Leader snickered. "Someone does win. Me!" he raised his arm to create a bolt of energy to take off Showa's head. However…_

"_**Attack Ride: Blast!**__"_

_The Great Leader was pelted from behind with numerous energy bullets. The man who created GIN-SHOCKER grunted and stumbled from the unexpected attack. Turning to see who had attacked him, he was witness to Decade unleashing a powerful forward punch aimed at his face. The Great Leader parried the blow, sending Decade stumbling forward and elbowing him in the side in the process. Decade skidded across the quarry floor and landed next to Showa with a grunt._

"_Shoot. He's fast," Decade grunted. "Faster even than the old perv!"_

"_With all the enhancements he gave himself I'm not surprised," Showa frowned as he and Decade got to their feet. "He's got the best of everything."_

"_Exactly," the Great Leader snickered. "Now allow me to show you true GIN-SHOCKER superiority!"_

_The Great Leader brought out his powerful energies again, this time creating a watermelon-sized orb of power which just radiated death. With an almost bestial yell, the Great Leader unleashed his attack at the two Kamen Riders. The attack struck, unleashing a loud explosion which sent fires into the air and stopped the fighting as the ground shook. Smoke and dust filled the air as the Great Leader admired his handiwork._

"_It is done," he nodded. "Now to finish the-"_

"_HIGURASHI NO YAIBA! ONI NO HONE! KAGE NO HOSHI!"_

"_**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O-Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**_

_A trio of colours erupted from the smoke along with a bright reddish light which temporarily blinded the Great Leader._

"_What!"_

_When the smoke cleared, it revealed a new Kamen Rider Showa. He was clad in a black bodysuit under golden samurai armor with silver tiger stripes on his chestplate, boots and gauntlets. Black spikes adorned his knees, elbows and shoulders. His helmet resembled a demonic samurai with green eyes and a shuriken mounted in the centre of the brow. On his back was a six-pointed shuriken and he was armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba. He possessed an intense aura that rivalled the Great Leader's own aura. It also revealed Decade in his Complete Form, the Kamen Ride cards displayed proudly on his chest._

"_How could you have survived!" demanded the Great Leader._

"_Like Ichigo-sempai said, as long as evil exists the Kamen Riders will be needed to combat it. We will never die," declared Showa._

"_Who in the world do you think you are!"_

"_Us? We're just a bunch of Kamen Riders who are passing through," Decade Complete shrugged before he pointed at the enraged Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER. "Remember that!"_

"_Why you-!" the Great Leader snarled._

"_Shinichi," Decade spoke, cutting the leader off. "We don't have room to try and wear this guy down. We hit him hard and with everything we've got!"_

"_Sounds good to me!" Showa grinned, possibly exhibiting Oni elements from his helmet. Decade just nodded as he drew a card he had only used once before and slotted it into the core of the Decadriver which was mounted on the right side of his belt._

"_**Final Attack Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**__"_

_The cards across Decade's chest suddenly activated and flipped over, revealing a new image on each one. Each card now held the same image of Kamen Rider Showa in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. At the same time, Showa felt a strong pull across his body as he and Decade gripped their swords and took an identical stance. Both moved in perfect synch before charging towards the Great Leader with their weapons glowing, a shining gold for Showa and a shining red for Decade. Behind them, echoes of their comrades followed each holding a sword of their own._

_Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J all followed Showa move for move. At the same time, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, and Double followed Decade. The two lines of Riders charged at the Great leader, whom fired energy bolts at them to try and keep them away but to no avail. Decade and Showa burst past, letting the first hits land with showers of sparks. Ichigo, Nigo, and Kuuga got the next ones. V3 and Agito came next. Riderman and Ryuki struck after that with X and Faiz getting the next licks in. Amazon and Blade got clean cuts while Stronger and Ranki came after them. Skyrider and Caucasus were next in line followed by Super-1, ZX and Den-O. Next was Kiva and BLACK RX striking hard before Double, ZO, and J finished it up._

_Showa and Decade came to a stop, their illusionary comrades vanishing as they did. The Great Leader unleashed a howl of agony as his energy surged from his body completely out of control._

_Showa then charged straight at the Great Leader with an empowered fist. He called out, "EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!" as his fist became engulfed in flames._

_**POW! BOOM!**_

_The explosive punch sent the Great Leader flying and embedded him into his own fortress. He was stuck, spread eagle, and groaning in pain._

_All the Riders ran over to Decade and Showa's position. "Minna…" Showa rallied as he pointed at the Great Leader and the GIN-SHOCKER fortress with his sword, "IKUZO!" He ran towards their target and jumped into the air. The other Riders followed suit and jumped up into the air as well, all of them executing flying kicks as their feet bursts with energy with Showa in the lead. They flew straight towards the fortress and blasted right through it._

"_DAMN YOU RRIIIIIIIIIDDEEEEERRRRRRRS!" the Great Leader roared as the GIN-SHOCKER fortress collapsed and crumbled before becoming nothing more than rubble. The Great Leader perished within the rubble as his fortress collapsed, creating an explosion that looked like a huge fireball with enough explosive force to knock the unprepared off their feet. After the smoke cleared, it revealed that the destruction of both the Great Leader and GIN-SHOCKER fortress left a deep crater within the quarry._

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Shawna gasped, sparkles in her eyes. It was like something out of her dreams. She hadn't known that Mr. Samurai was this big of a hero!<p>

King Edward was likewise shocked and in awe. Surely this was something one could only see in a myth. If it weren't for seeing Showa's actions for himself he would never have believed what he was seeing to be real.

It sent shivers up the spines of the royal father and daughter pair. Seeing all that power being put into one single unified attack was simply breathtaking. It could have been seen as terrifying, but there wasn't even a trace of maliciousness in the fighting on the Riders' part. No threat to innocent people could be perceived in the attack.

It was decided. It didn't matter if the young man was a foreigner or non-royalty or even from the country. He was a hero, a warrior, and the perfect man for Shawna. In fact, he didn't think there was anyone more perfect for the role as her husband or as the next king.

* * *

><p>"Ah-choo!" Shinichi sneezed. He too felt a cold shiver run up his spine, causing his twin ahoge to stand straight up.<p>

"Bless you," said Rika.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: And so new surprises for the Kamen Rider of Hinamizawa. How is he going to get out of this one? Should he? It is legal and he gets to be king. He gets to have his cake and eat it too, won't he? It's a sweet deal, isn't it? Come on! You know I'm right.<p> 


	23. Circus

**DHS CHAPTER PART 23: CIRCUS**

Shawna went to bed thinking about what she'd just seen with her father. Shawna always knew that Shinichi was a hero after saving her, but she never knew how big until she saw the battle between the Riders and GIN-SHOCKER.

Shawna's father always told her about heroes. Heroes were not selfish jerks, heroes did not profit from war, and heroes did not sacrifice their allies. Instead, true heroes were people who tried to do something good for another person because they knew it was the right thing to do and never gave a damn if they would get any credit or reward for it.

"He…no, _they_ were great," Shawna said, admiring how the Riders risked their lives to protect the village against the onslaught of villains.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinichi was in his mindscape. Sitting in a circle with him on the green grass were two thirds of his soul and the Tsukumogami of the Three Clan Treasures.<p>

"Now you've really done it, kid!" Gokuaku laughed, slapping Shinichi on the back repeatedly. "Engaged to a princess!"

"Now that's something to be proud of!" agreed Zennin, equally proud.

"Oh, shut up!" Shinichi snapped. "I didn't plan for it to happen!"

"Maybe so, but it happened anyway," said Yabuki.

"Sugoi, a real princess!" innocent Shinji exclaimed. "She's really pretty, right?"

"Are you kidding, kid? She's a knockout!" answered Gokuaku. "A real beauty, and innocent too!"

"She sounds nice," said Shinji.

"Yeah, but she's also naïve," commented Kuro.

"Naïve?" Shinji blinked.

"Can we please focus here? We're supposed to discuss how I'm supposed to get out of this mess!" Shinichi called to order.

"Easy," said Kuro as he offered his suggestion, "Act more like a pervert than you actually are." He listed, "Peep on her in the bath, steal her underwear, flip her skirt…go wild!"

Shinichi gave his dark side an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right? I could get executed for that!"

"Coward," Kuro snorted.

"I am not going to do all that to Shawna-chan!" Shinichi protested. "She's one of my closest friends!"

"Why not tell her the truth then?" Yabuki suggested seriously. "The truth about how you got your powers."

Shinichi frowned. Yabuki was referring to the origins of Kamen Rider Showa. He was referring to his GIN-SHOCKER made him into a monster and a weapon. "I…don't know. I'd rather not open that box again."

"Shinichi-niichan is right," said Shinji. "Shawna-neechan sees him as a hero. We can't ruin that for her."

"I agree with the little guy," said Gokuaku.

"We have to confront the king then, but from what I can tell he is extremely stubborn. I also observe that Shawna-hime-sama seems reluctant," said Yabuki.

"I doubt that," countered Zennin. "That girl's so in love with her Mr. Samurai." He gave Shinichi a look.

"I never intended for that to happen. I was only after the Orb of Wisdom but she came with the package," said Shinichi.

"Regardless, because you risked yourself to protect her she's fallen for you and even if you have Rena right now she can't just brush those feelings away. I mean, aside from being a pervert at times, you're not a bad person," said Yabuki.

"So, any solutions then?" Shinichi asked.

"Wait for the right opportunity," Yabuki instructed. "Then we'll go from there. In the meantime have fun."

"Yeah! I wanna play with everyone too!" said Shinji.

Shinichi sighed. He wondered if he was really sane. He had way too many people in his mind to be considered anything but sane.

* * *

><p>Rena wasn't asleep. She was too deep in thought. She loved Shinichi, she really did. There was no doubt about it. It was love at first sight. She never said it before but she'd fallen for the mysterious boy when she found him. When their eyes were first locked, he told her that she was an angel. To be honest, she really didn't think of herself as one she had an inner ugliness that would lash out in anger without warning. It had awoken when her mother betrayed her and her father.<p>

Shinichi never saw that. In comparison, he saw himself possessing an even uglier demon in his heart. However, unlike her, the demon had been forced upon him. GIN-SHOCKER had taken him from his family, killed him, and then rebuilt him into something beyond human.

She could not have known when she first met him and even he didn't know what he was beyond being a Kamen Rider. Gebok had revealed it all and enjoyed it. She hated that man. It was his fault that Shinichi had suffered. However, while part of her hated to admit it, if it wasn't for Gebok then she would never have met Shinichi.

Rena had a crush on Keiichi, but she could see that Keiichi loved Mion. She was happy for them, for sure, but even she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to fall in love too and do all sorts of lovey-dovey thing that couples did together. Then she met Shinichi. They ended up living together and then some time later he asked her out before confessing his feelings to her.

She had hated how he lied to her but then she realized that he had no choice. He didn't want to frighten her. He wasn't like any of them. He wasn't human…

No, that wasn't true. His heart and soul were still human. Even if Gebok had made him into a cyborg, his heart and soul were still the same.

Deep down, Rena knew that love wasn't easy. She'd felt incredibly jealous when Sakura came and tried to steal Shinichi away and now the princess was doing the same, even if she didn't realize it. Shinichi was just too nice sometimes. Even when he was acting perverted, he was forgiven in the end.

She also realized that Shinichi wore a different mask when he was with them and when he was fighting. He wore the mask of Kamen Rider Showa but that was when his true personality came to light. He was a warrior and he rarely ever took prisoners. When he fought, he finished his enemies off. He did so in order to protect them. In truth, he was a destructive protector and a protector who destroyed.

It was ironic, really. GIN-SHOCKER made him into a weapon to fight for them but in the end he turned on them and became the cause of their destruction. They had created their own worst enemy.

Rena wondered what would happen next. Their lives had changed so drastically since meeting Shinichi. They had been dragged into a whole new world and she didn't regret it one bit. It made things interesting.

She just hoped that Shinichi could find a way out of this whole new mess he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Lovesoul had her fists clenched as she glared daggers at the castle that belonged to the Genovian Royal Family. Her Knight Peluda had been soundly defeated by none other than Kamen Rider Showa. No matter what they did, the Riders always reigned victorious in the end. It was one humiliating defeat after the other.<p>

"Your Demon Beast failed, Countess," said Evilbrood as he appeared beside his fellow executive.

"Shut up, you dog!" she snapped at him.

"I'm a wolf," he corrected, clearly not offended by such a weak insult. She hissed in response. "So, what did you plan on doing here?"

"I was planning on overthrowing the king and taking over this country," she informed Evilbrood. "However, the creature I sent ran into the Riders."

"Bad timing," Evilbrood concluded.

"I thought that Knight Peluda would be able to finish off the Riders and then kill the king and princess. Unfortunately, I underestimated them."

Evilbrood stated, "They've become a stronger threat now, after their upgrades. It was in the reports."

"Hmph!" she scoffed, "Like I have the time to read such things."

"You could try marrying the king and then use him as a puppet," suggested Evilbrood.

Lovesoul spat in disgust, "Me? Marry that man? I have more class than that! I'd never use the easy way to attain my goals."

"So, losing was part of the plan then?" Evilbrood mocked.

"You were defeated to!" she snapped.

"Yes, but I didn't whine about it for an entire month," he shot back.

"So, do you have a plan, Fierce Fighter?" Lovesoul inquired.

"Indeed I have. Shinigami provided me with a new biological weapon and wants me to test it out," Evilbrood told her. He held up a metal cylinder that was half a foot in length.

* * *

><p>The following morning, they woke up and got ready to have breakfast. Again they sat at the huge table in the dining room. Shinichi glanced towards the king who gave him a wide smile. Shinichi nervously returned the smile. When he glanced at Shawna, he saw her looking back before averting her eyes shyly with a blush on her cheeks.<p>

"Shawna, do you have any plans with your guests today?" King Edward asked.

"I was hoping that we could visit the stables, Father," answered Shawna.

"Wonderful. Mr. Banabara, I hope you can ride a horse. After all, samurais rode horses, did they not?"

"I ride a motorcycle back home," Shinichi answered, "How hard could riding a horse be?"

* * *

><p>The Royal Stables were huge and housed a large collection of horses. Horses of many colors were being fed and groomed.<p>

"Kawaii~!" Rena gushed as she usual did when she saw something cute. "Omochikaeri!"

"Do you ride, Shawna-hime?" Mion asked.

"Yes," Shawna answered. "I'm an equestrian."

"Huh?" Yokoshima blinked, confused.

"A horseback rider," Shogo clarified. "You've been in competitions, correct, Hime-sama?"

"Yes, I have," said Shawna. "I've won several trophies too."

One of the horses that Hanyuu was admiring licked her face. "Au!"

"That one must really like you, Hanyuu-chan," said Chiaki.

Shinichi looked around and his eyes fell upon a horse with a unique four-pointed star mark on its forehead. It was completely black with the star mark on its forehead colored pure white. It stood out among the other horses.

'_Black Lightning?_' Yabuki's voice spoke in his mind.

"Excuse me?" Shinichi responded.

'_That horse resembled the steed of my former master_,' Yabuki explained. '_Black Lightning only allowed my old master to ride her. This horse bears a remarkable resembled to her._'

"I see you're admiring Dark Thunder," said Shawna as she came up behind Shinichi.

"Yes," Shinichi admitted. "She's a wonderful creature."

"How did you know Dark Thunder was female?" Shawna asked.

"Call it a feeling," he answered. He reached to Dark Thunder and the mare stared at the outstretched hand before licking it. Shawna was amazed.

"Dark Thunder never warms up to stranger so quickly," Shawna said.

"I must have a way with horses."

Meanwhile, Rena was watching. Michiru asked, "Aren't you feeling jealous?"

"No," Rena denied, "I trust Shin-kun. He loved me."

"You really do have that much faith in him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Mr. Samurai, would you like to ride Dark Thunder?" Shawna asked.

* * *

><p>Shawna led the group with Dark Thunder being pulled by the reins by Shinichi. A saddle had been put on the horse. "This is where I practice," she said as she showed them her equestrian training area. There were hurdles set up for jumping. "Mr. Samurai, are you sure you'll be alright?"<p>

"I'll be fine," Shinichi said calmly.

'_Don't worry, Shinichi. I'll guide you,_' said Yabuki.

Shinichi used a stool to help himself up onto the saddle. The horse's hooves shifted a bit as it adjusted to the new weight. "Won't you need a helmet, Mr. Samurai?"

"I'll be fine," said Shinichi. "Are you ready, aibou?" Shinichi asked Dark Thunder.

"Shin-chan, are you sure you're gonna be OK on that?" Mion asked.

"I ride on a flying bike. How hard can a horse be?" Shinichi said confidently.

"You won't be so smug with a broken neck," Mion retorted.

"Shin-kun, be careful," Rena said.

"Hey, this is me we're talking about," said Shinichi.

"Well, if you say so, then you won't mind a jump start!" shouted Daichi as he smacked Dark Thunder on the rear. The horse didn't appreciate it and Daichi was kicked hard by the hind legs and was sent flying before hitting several bales of hay.

"Daichi-san!" Satoko shouted.

"He's fine," said Hana apathetically. "It'll take more than that to keep any of us down."

"Alright, aibou!" Shinichi snapped the reins. "Hyah!" The horse obeyed and began to gallop before picking up speed. The horse ran around for a bit before heading towards a set of hurdles. "OK, aibou! Jump!"

Shawna and the others watched as Daichi limped back over to them, picking hay out of his hair. He snorted, "Show off."

"He's so elegant," admired Shawna.

"I wouldn't call him that," quipped Shion, recalling the time Shinichi had (accidentally) snatched her bikini top at the pool. "But he looks great out there."

"Well, he is a Rider," said Keiichi. "I mean it's in his name. I doubt he wouldn't automatically know how to ride a horse."

"Yeah, but a horse is living creature," debated Satoshi. "It's different from a motorbike."

"But, consider that he's the best out of all of us," said Shogo, "He learns very quickly."

"Hyah!" Shinichi shouted as Dark Thunder jumped another hurdle. "OK, Dark Thunder, that's enough. Woa…" He pulled the reins gently. The horse obeyed. "Let's get back to the others." Dark Thunder neighed before trotting over to Shawna and the others. Shinichi then got off the saddle and patted Dark Thunder on the forehead.

"Here, give her this," said Shawna as she handed Shinichi a carrot. He did and Dark Thunder ate the carrot. "You called Dark Thunder 'aibou'."

"Well, as a Rider, our vehicles are our partners in battle," said Shinichi. "Treat them well and they'll return the favor."

"They're just machines," Daichi quipped.

"Maybe, but I believe that machines have spirits as well," Shinichi stated. Shawna's eyes sparkled. That was the type of philosophy she expected from a samurai like Shinichi. "Hey, Rena-chan. Wanna ride with me?"

Rena took his hand and he helped her onto the horse with him. She held on tightly to his waist. This wasn't much different from riding the Showa-Racer but she still wanted to enjoy it. She pressed herself against his back.

"OK, aibou! Hyah!" Shinichi snapped the reins and Dark Thunder galloped off.

"Hey, Hime-chan," said Carmen. "Are you feeling jealous?"

Shawna didn't answer. She just continued to watch.

* * *

><p>"The circus?" the NEO-NUMBERS and the Gaming Club repeated after hearing Princess Shawna's announcement.<p>

"Yes, and it's in town and I was wondering…" Shawna paused when she noticed her guests' matching expressions. "Why are all your faces going pale?"

"Oh it's nothing," Shinichi answered, trying to stay calm despite the feeling of apprehension rising up in him. "I guess you could say that we were experiencing a sense of déjà vu." The memory of the carnival funhouse that nearly killed them was still fresh in their minds. "Now, what was on your mind, Shawna-chan?"

Shawna regained her train of thought. "Oh right! I was hoping we could go together."

"Hold on, won't you be noticed?" Hana asked. The princess would be easily recognized.

Shawna just opened a closet and said with a smile, "Don't worry. I have some clothes that I can use to disguise myself with."

"Kinda like that time we went on a 'date', huh?" Shinichi reminded.

"Yes, it will be just like that!" Shawna felt incredibly giddy. Now it would be her turn to show Shinichi around her home for a change.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mion asked Keiichi who shrugged in response.

* * *

><p>The circus tent was colored brightly in blue and yellow with a flag on top. Hanging above the entrance of the tent was the name of the circus. It was in Russian.<p>

None of them had ever been to a circus before but they knew about it. All they knew was that it was going to be fun. Shawna was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, white tank top and over it she wore a brown jacket with a cap and sunglasses. Nobody could tell who she was from a single glance.

After paying, the gang took their seats inside the tent. Shinichi was right between both Shawna and Rena. Everyone had snacks and refreshments. They waited in anticipation for the show to begin.

The ringmaster, a man with a plump belly, handlebar moustache, dressed in a red coat with black boots and the signature hat strode towards the middle of the circus floor. He held a bullhorn to his mouth in one hand and holding a hooked cane in the other. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," he spoke through the device that amplified his voice, "Welcome to my humble traveling circus. Watch and be amazed by daring feats of acrobatics, strength, courage and magic. Or, if you're looking for a laugh, our troops of talented clowns are present to entertain you to your hearts' content. Now, please, I should warn you that all our performers are trained performers thus you should not try any of these stunts alone or unsupervised at home."

"I should get a shot of this," said Shinichi as he took a picture.

"You know, you should've gotten a video camera," said Shogo who was holding up a video camera. He was seated between the Sonozaki twins who each had their beaus sitting next to them. "That way your mother won't miss any action."

"I'll think about that," shrugged Shinichi. "Can I have a copy of that tape later?"

"Alright."

The first act was the tightrope. The performer was walking along a very thin wire with his arms spread, not losing balance.

"I bet Hana could do that," said Yokoshima.

"Well, technically, she is part spider so that isn't too farfetched," said Satoshi.

Next came the lion tamer. Hanyuu and Michiru went, "Eep!" and grabbed onto Chiaki and Hana respectively when the lions came and roared. The lion tamer simply cracked his whip to make them behave and obey so they could perform their tricks. The lions all ran through hoops.

Following the lion tamer were the trick horse riders. They performed impressive tricks on their horses as they galloped around the ring. Then, the audience was next treated to the sight of the trapeze artists who flew high above. The audience applauded the incredible flying trapeze artists.

When the elephants came out, Hanyuu was charmed with the gentle giants as they balanced a ball with their trunks together.

Next were the clowns. The colorful jesters were making a large ruckus. Some threw pies while others were spraying seltzer at each other to make the crowd laugh.

Hana's eyes rolled at the antics as the others laughed. She really didn't find clowns very funny. Indeed, circus folk were talented and they were entertaining. The animals were also treated well. They were not being abused in their training. Daichi could tell just from looking.

As the ringmaster came out to announce the next act, the lights suddenly went out before a spotlight shown upon two new figures. Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he identified them. They were Countess Lovesoul and Fierce Fighter Evilbrood of the Dark Hatred Society.

"Ladies and gentlemen," spoke Evilbrood, "You all have been a great audience but unfortunately the show has come to an end." There were murmurs of confusion. Evilbrood spoke sinisterly, "In fact, this is where you all die."

From the darkness, Darklings rose up from the ground. They looked hungry and the audience felt fearful of these creatures. This was not part of the show!

"Now, scream as much as you want," said Countess Lovesoul. "We are looking forward to it."

The Darklings went straight for the audience but were stopped in their tracks as seven masked warriors stood in their way.

"Kamen Rider…" Evilbrood sneered.

"There's no way we'll let you harm these innocent people!" declared Showa. "Zero!"

Zero nodded. "Initiate evacuation protocol!" he called out. Silvery veils enveloped the audience and transported them to safety, leaving the Riders alone with the Darklings and DHS executive members.

Evilbrood growled. The Kamen Riders had gotten in the way of his festival of blood. It didn't matter, though. He'd gotten a power boost before coming to confront them. He had not forgotten his defeat to Showa and he was aiming to avenge his loss. Countess Lovesoul was aiming to pay the Riders back for her humiliating defeat as well. They had shamed her and she was not going to let them off.

"Get them!" Evilbrood commanded and the Darklings obeyed, rushing towards the Riders. The Riders fought back and before long the two DHS executives had joined the fray.

Meanwhile, sitting in the spectator seats was Dr. Gebok Shinigami. He had his feet propped up and was popping popcorn into his mouth while taking occasional sips of soda. "What a show…"

* * *

><p>Countess Lovesoul tore off her satin dress to reveal a black S&amp;M dominatrix outfit made of leather. It came with panties, stiletto boots, a garter belt, and a corset. She even had a pair of whips in hand and grinning like mad. She lashed the whips out and struck both Carmen and Arachnea across the chests, knocking them backwards. She then used the whips to trip them and make them fall on their backs. The two female Riders started to get back up but were grabbed by Darklings who forced them to their knees. The countess sauntered over to them and asked, "Any last words?"<p>

"Wear something more appropriate, you old hag," said Arachnea. An enraged look appeared on Countess Lovesoul's face and in her fury she struck the Rider across the face with her whip.

"Hana-chan!" Carmen cried but she was struck painfully by the whip as well.

"You two are going to become my slaves! Then I'll let my associates play with you all I want!" declared Countess Lovesoul. "But first I'm going to break you two!"

"YOU FIRST!" Armadillo roared as he rolled right into Countess Lovesoul and sent her flying. Arachnea and Carmen were then free when Zero attacked the Darklings.

"Are you girls OK?" Zero asked.

"We're fine, Shogo," said Carmen gratefully.

"Damn you…" Lovesoul growled as she glared at the four Riders. "GO TO HELL!" her entire body started to become covered in scales before it expanded like a balloon, ripping her clothes apart in the process. His head now resembled a crocodile's and her forearms were spiked clubs. Covering her breasts were metal cup and she now looked incredibly mean and pissed off. Countess Lovesoul had transformed into Alligator Ogress and she was not taking any prisoners.

She opened her mouth and began spewing fireballs at them. The Riders were forced to avoid them as the fireballs exploded against the spectator seats. She then revealed her breast cannons and fired with abandon, causing even more explosions to erupt all around inside the circus tent.

"You can't run away forever!" shouted Alligator Ogress and to demonstrate she fired her spiked clubs at them. They were connected to the rest of her arms by long lengths of chains. She swung and hit Carmen in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Another club crashed violently against Zero and sent him falling against the ruined seats.

The spiked clubs returned to Alligator Ogress as she aimed her breast cannons at Carmen, only for several web lines to stick to her arms and head and pull her away.

"Leave my friends alone!" Arachnea hissed.

"You want to die, spider girl? So be it!" Alligator Ogress fired. Arachnea was sent flying by an explosion and shrieked. "Once more!" Fireball impacted with the airborne Tarantula Rider, causing Carmen to scream in horror as the explosion occurred in mid-air.

"Hana-chan!"

**CRASH!**

Armadillo rammed into Alligator Ogress from behind but the executive didn't even budge an itch. Instead she whirled around and kicked him away. Needles rained down on her from above but had no effect on her impenetrable scale-covered skin. With a smirk she fired a barrage of fireballs at Zero and he was shot down by them.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Showa, Musician and Slasher were dealing with Evilbrood. Both the Cricket and Termite Rider struck with their weapons. Sparks flew as Slasher's chainsaws impacted with the mechanical wolf-man's chest before he was hit in the midsection by Musician's Cricket Fork. Evilbrood lashed out and slashed Musician across the chest but then some glue in his eyes caused him to roar out in frustration as he tried to rip it away.<p>

"HYAH!" Showa kicked Evilbrood hard in the side, sending him tumbling.

Evilbrood snarled as he got back to his feet, tearing off the adhesive over his eyes. He then activated his thrusters and rushed at both Cricket and Slasher, only for Cricket to use a blast of sonic energy to attack. The sonic blast crashed into Evilbrood, causing him to skid along the ground and make a shallow trench.

"Y'know, repetition of an idea is one thing, but stealing it from your fellow villain is just really pathetic," Showa stated bluntly. He was referring to the carnival where Lovesoul tried to kill them.

"SHUT UP!" Evilbrood snarled as he began moving so fast that he looked like a streaking blur as he hit Showa, Slasher and Musician. Sparks flew as they were hit several times and then Showa was hauled up by Evilbrood's clawed hand as it wrapped around his throat. "Got you!"

"No, _I_ got _you_," Showa retorted.

"What?" Evilbrood got his answer when the Higurashi no Yaiba suddenly burst, blade first, out from the floor and struck him in the chin. The Fierce Fighter was forced to release Showa who caught the blade.

"Take this!" Showa executed a slash that cut right into the Fierce Fighter Evilbrood's chest, ripping sparks off.

"BASTARD!" Fierce Fighter Evilbrood roared but was blown backwards when Showa released his power and transformed into Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He struck at Showa but the Rider caught his wrist and then he used a punch to send him flying backwards.

Fierce Fighter Evilbrood turned on his thrusters and soared towards Showa like a raging comet. However, the Kamen Rider of Hinamizawa had a plan to counter this vicious move.

"Let's Ride: Ichigo! Let's Ride: Nigo!" Showa summoned and the original Double Riders appeared as he stood between them. He and the Double Riders then jumped up to execute their finishing move. "TRIPLE RIDER KICK!" The three performed flying kicks that smashed right into Fierce Fighter Evilbrood. First it was Ichigo, then Nigo, and finally it was Showa who dealt the finishing blow.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The cylinder that Evilbrood had been carrying was sent flying and when it fell it broke open, spilling out some sort of greenish-brown slime. At first it looked like a puddle until a rat ran past it. A tendril shot out of the puddle and pulled the screeching mouth into itself, consuming it. It then started to grow before slithering towards the animal cages. Dr. Shinigami watched and grinned. "Now, things will become quite interesting…"

* * *

><p>Carmen ran over to Arachnea who was lying on the ground. Her armor was scorched and smoking in a few places. Carmen knelt down and picked her friend up. "Hana-chan! Hana-chan!" Carmen shook her friend. "Please be okay!"<p>

"I doubt she is," Alligator Ogress sneered. "If you'd like, I could get your friend some medical attention. Just crawl over here and kiss my feet."

"Michiru…" Arachnea groaned.

"Hana-chan…" Carmen was relieved.

"I'll be fine," the Tarantula Rider said as Carmen helped her up. "Now…let's kick this bitch's ass!"

"OK!" Carmen and Arachnea stood side-by-side and instantly assumed Mirage Form and Venom Form respectively. Alligator Ogress was not impressed and attacked. Arachnea conjured a spider web shield that blocked the cannon blasts and sent them flying back at Alligator Ogress, knocking her off her feet with the explosion.

Carmen summoned her dual-bladed Mantis Scythe and then pulled the shaft apart, revealing a chain in between the two separated segments of the shaft. She twirled one of the scythes around with the chain before she jumped and tossed. The scythe flew at Alligator Ogress and cut her across the face.

Arachnea charged and released her claws and ran towards Countess Lovesoul. The executive Demon Beast saw her charging and opened her mouth to fire, only for it to be slammed shut when Armadillo crashed down against her head. Just as Arachnea was getting close, she stopped as she saw a blob slithering towards Alligator Ogress' position.

"What is that?" Arachnea wondered aloud and the others were thinking the same thing.

Then the freakiest thing happened as the blob actually rose up like a wave and began to engulf Alligator Ogress. "WHAT! NO! NO!" Alligator Ogress roared as the blob began to swallow her up. She struggled but the more she did the more the blob pulled her in. Tendrils wrapped around her body and pulled her inside the blob as it consumed her.

Dr. Shinigami whistled.

"What the hell is that?" Carmen asked. Her friends shrugged.

After finally consuming the female executive, the blob began to change shape. Six tree trunk-like pillars started to grow out of the base of the blob, becoming legs as it stood on top of them. Then, various appendages like tails and limbs came out on the top. The front of the blob opened up like a mouth and was filled with razor sharp teeth. Tusks jutted out from the sides of the mouth as various eyes opened up along the body of the malformed beast. It then grew multiple elephant trunks and odd patches of fur all over its body. Veins were clearly visible on its skin as the faces of various animals decorated its hide. It was now some sort of malformed Chimera.

"That is so wrong on so many levels," Armadillo stated.

* * *

><p>"How will they get out of this mess, I wonder?" Topper questioned as he and the Observers continued to watch.<p>

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Carmen screamed as she dodged the Chimeric monstrosity's swing at her. She fired her energy scythe blades to cut off one of its limbs but the severed limb melted into a puddle before reforming into a humanoid rat-like creature with malformed features. "OH SHIT!"<p>

"Crap! This thing doesn't want to go down!" Musician snapped as he started blasting at it with his Cricket Fork.

Arachnea jumped high into the air but the creature actually launched five of its eyes. The eyes sprouted wings and snake tails before they began firing lasers at her.

"Out of my way!" Arachnea shouted as she spat her acidic venom at them. They dropped like flies and began to melt.

"Take this!" Showa shouted as he shot fire and lightning at the Chimera Blob, but it was to no avail. "Damnit! This thing's gotta have a weak point somewhere!"

"Where's Warren when you need him?" Slasher asked as he dodged an attack from an Elephant Chimera that had formed from a piece of the Chimera Blob that had fallen earlier. The Elephant Chimera fell in half when Slasher cut it but then it reformed and lashed out.

"Stop complaining. We have a job to do," Zero scolded, firing needles at the Rat Chimera that soon fell and became a puddle that was reabsorbed by the Chimera Blob.

"I got an idea," said Musician. "That thing's just a random assortment of absorbed flesh, right? So what if we introduced something it shouldn't absorb? Something that's poisonous or deadly to itself."

"Where are we going to find something like that?" Armadillo asked. All eyes were on him. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" His eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

"Yokoshima, roll yourself into a ball!" Showa ordered.

"OK…captain," Armadillo reluctantly obeyed and then he started to roll towards the Chimera Blob, running over the Elephant Chimera in the process. The Chimera Blob saw him approaching and opened its mouth. Its multiple tongues tried to grab hold of the Pill Bug Rider but he was too fast and slippery for it.

"OK, now let it have it!"

Armadillo then bounced and allowed the Chimera Blob to catch him and pull him inside its mouth. The armor would take time for it to digest but it would be well-worth the…

**BOOM!**

The Chimera Blob suddenly exploded and slimy pieces of it rained down on the tent's floor and seats. Armadillo, who was now in Blitz Form, grimaced in disgust as he stood back up and looked at himself. He was all covered in the monster's remains.

"Ugh…" he uttered. He was going to be sick.

"Alright, we did it!" Carmen cheered.

"Guess again," Zero said. The remains of the monster were moving along the ground and started to collect together into a thick puddle that grew, and grew, and grew before finally reforming into the Chimera Blob.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Musician cursed as the creature roared at them and went to trample them.

"We can't let that thing escape!" said Showa.

"That goes without saying," agreed Slasher. If that thing went loose than everyone on Genovia would be eaten.

"But it just keeps regenerating!" Armadillo exclaimed.

"Only if we leave pieces of it remaining," said Showa. "Hana! Chiaki! Slow it down!"

The Termite and Tarantula Riders nodded and began to fire adhesive to the floor. The spider web and glue seemed to be slowing the creature down, but it won't for long as it started to break itself apart to free itself.

"Alright, here we go," said Showa as he readied himself. He pointed his right fist at it and kept it leveled and steady with his left hand. Small orb of gold energy collected in front of his knuckles. Instead of two, 6 golden wings spread out from Showa's back as he began to collect his energy into his fist. The orb of energy grew and grew and grew and before long it was as big as a basketball.

It was ready.

"LUCIFER CANNON!"

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the princess and the Gaming Club waited for the NEO-NUMBERS. "Will they be alright?" Shawna asked.<p>

"Those guys have been in these kinds on messes tons of time," said Mion confidently. "Don't worry, Shawna-hime. They'll be back."

"Yes," said Rena confidently. "Shin-kun and the others will win."

"You have such faith in them," admired Shawna.

"How can we not?" Rika said. "Shinichi possesses an incredibly fighting spirit. He won't easily give up a fight as long as the chances of winning remain above zero. That's just the way he is."

* * *

><p>The creature was no more, but there was a wide and deep smoking trench leading towards the spot where the creature once stood. There was also a large hole in the tent and the trench had gone through the spectator seats as well. The creature was completely vaporized by the Lucifer Cannon. Shinichi, after usage, collapsed to his knees and panted.<p>

The Lucifer Cannon was his most powerful, and most dangerous, attack. While it had an incredible amount of power, it also drained the user and left them vulnerable. It used up all of the user's energy and unleashed it in a single burst. Doing so left Shinichi unable to transform for 24 hours.

The sound of applause caught the NEO-NUMBERS attention. "Congratulations! Congratulation!" Dr. Shinigami applauded. "Superb! You were able to destroy the Chimera Blob I created! Well done!"

"Gebok!" the NEO-NUMBERS identified.

"Too bad for my associates, but this is a dangerous business, right? Can't have too many sacrifices," said Dr. Shinigami nonchalantly. "Well, bye-bye!" He ran off.

"Get back here!" Shinichi shouted as he gave chase with the NEO-NUMBERS close behind. Suddenly, DHS Fighters dropped in from above, blocking the NEO-NUMBERS' path but oddly enough allowed Shinichi to exit the tent.

Shinichi spotted Gebok speeding away on a scooter. Looking around, he saw a horse tied to a rail. He untied the horse's reins and got on. "OK, aibou…HYAH!" With a snap of the reins the horse galloped right after Dr. Shinigami.

Shinichi chased after Dr. Shinigami. They ran up a mountain road that spiraled all around it but then Dr. Shinigami just stopped right in the middle of the road. "Out of gas," Dr. Shinigami said with a frown. He then got off and turned to see Shinichi dismounting from the horse.

"I just want answers," said Shinichi.

"Oh?" Dr. Shinigami cocked an eyebrow. "So, you're not going to kill me again?"

"Depends on whether or not I like the answers," replied Shinichi.

"Very well then. Shoot."

'_I'm tempted_.' Shinichi asked, "Out of all the children you could've chosen at the time, why me?"

"Oh, you want to know why I chose you, is that it?" Dr. Shinigami responded.

"Just answer the damn question," Shinichi growled.

"Can't you believe that it was completely random?" Dr. Shinigami asked.

"Knowing you, that'd be far too inconvenient. You're fickle and picky. You only look for the best for what you want," Shinichi answered. "I asked my Kaa-chan and she told me that back then I wasn't a very strong boy. So, why me? Why not some other kid?"

Dr. Shinigami spoke, "Tell me, BLACK 13, how much do you know about your father?"

"His name was Shotaro Banabara," Shinichi answered simply.

Dr. Shinigami smirked, "Is that what you believe, hm?"

"What are you getting at, Gebok?" Shinichi demanded.

"You wanted to know why I picked you? Why don't you ask your DNA?"

Shinichi didn't know what Gebok was getting at but he didn't like it. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe that Shotaro Banabara is your biological father, son?"

Shinichi's eyes widened at the implication. "What do you mean?"

"My boy, nothing is random in this world! Everything is predetermined!" said Dr. Shinigami with a flourish. "Once upon a time, while I was feeling bored, I donated some of my sperm to a sperm bank. I listed out my qualities as someone with an interesting sense of humor, a charming wit and a genius intellect. I just never thought someone would pick it up. Then again, if they wanted the perfect son I'm not so surprised."

Shinichi started to feel a cold and eerie chill run up his spine as he listened to the words.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, my boy? I didn't just choose you because you were perfect for my schemes. I chose you because…well, that goes without saying, doesn't it?"

"You're lying," Shinichi retorted, denying Gebok's words.

"That's up to you to believe, son," said Dr. Shinigami. "Now, daddy's gotta go. We'll talk later…" Dr. Shinigami vanished and Shinichi didn't make a move to stop him. He was too much in shock.

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned to the others with a lot on his mind. He wanted to ignore and forget Gebok's words but they still haunted him. Was Gebok telling the truth? Shinichi wanted to deny it and consider it one of the evil doctor's delusions but he couldn't.<p>

Why?

"Hey, what's the matter?" Michiru asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Just…I have a lot on my mind," said Shinichi. "Guys, what matters most? Nature or nurture?"

"What brought this about?" asked Chiaki.

"Hypothetically, what if Gebok is my biological father?" Shinichi questioned. They all stared at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"He told you that, didn't he?" asked Shogo. Shinichi nodded.

"Even if it were true, would it matter?" Daichi asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi stared at Daichi.

"It doesn't matter whose DNA is inside you. That doesn't really make you who you are," said Daichi. He elaborated, "Even if there's a chance that Gebok and you share the same DNA, all that means squat. You're nothing like him."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, if you were anything like him he didn't have to reprogram your brain and seal off your emotions. You would've been a sadistic bastard without his help," Daichi replied. "You've got more in common with us than with him. Knowing Gebok, he's just trying to mess with your head with one of his mind games again."

"Wow, did Daichi just defend Shinichi?" asked Michiru in wonderment.

"Indeed he did," Hana confirmed.

"Hey, Shinichi's our comrade, even if he's annoying, and even if he's Gebok's son it doesn't change things," said Daichi defensively.

"Daichi's right, Shinichi. Besides, you take more after your mom and that's a good thing," said Yokoshima.

"Good and evil are choices we make, Shinichi," added Shogo. "We wouldn't be in ARMOR if we were evil and the Director wouldn't have had you join the Avengers."

Shinichi remembered how that'd happened and his first meeting with the Avengers…

* * *

><p><em>None of the other NEO-NUMBERS were assigned on this mission. Only Shinichi. As he waited at the rendezvous point, which was the bus stop in Hinamizawa, he wondered again what it would be like to have a normal life again. He'd given it up when that odd man, Topper, had come and offered him the choice to change his destiny and he'd declined.<em>

_A door opened and he entered. The dining car was not empty. This time there were some new faces he had not met before. He knew Dr. Ryuki Hasuma, Nick Fury and Wildcat, but not the other oddly dressed men sitting in the booths. There was even a man dressed in a black jacket with blue jeans who sported bright pink hair. Also, there was a young man with black hair in a ponytail wearing a black t-shirt bearing skulls and crossbones, wearing black jeans, black boots, a brown vest and wearing a pair of guns holstered in a belt. He only knew of them from the file. He just hadn't been formally introduced to them yet. He knew who they were, of course._

_The Avengers._

_"Shinichi__, these are Craig and Ryan. They're old friends of mine," introduced Ryuki._

_"Hi," greeted Ryan._

_"Your hair is pink," Shinichi pointed out._

_Ryan shrugged, "I get that a lot."_

_"I have friends who have green hair."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, makes them look exotic."_

_"So, word on the street is that you're the new Rider in ARMOR," said Craig._

_Shinichi smiled proudly, "Sure am."_

_"Well, just don't get yourself killed."_

_"Craig's rough around the edges, but he's a guy you can trust to watch your back. Just don't get on his bad side," warned Ryuki._

_"Hey kid, meet the rest of your team. First up, you got Steve Rodgers, aka…" began Fury._

_"Captain America," finished Shinichi. "Warren talks about you, a lot."_

_"Yeah, he keeps saying I was his inspiration to start all of this," said Steve._

_"And he wouldn't be lying either," added Fury. "Next up you have Alan Scott and Jay Garrick, aka Green Lantern and Flash respectively."_

_Alan nodded, "Nice to meet you Shinichi."_

_"Warren's been keeping us up on your progress," said Jay. "You're doing some good work kid. A bit too much killing for my taste though."_

_"Hmph, Theodore, maybe you can explain to me how this changed from a rescue mission to baby-sitting?" spoke Namor._

_"Hey, I sometimes train the kid," defended Ted Grant, aka Wildcat. "He may not look it, but he's a fighter. Scrawny, but a fighter."_

_"You'll never stop calling me scrawny, will you?" Shinichi deadpanned, eyes narrowed._

_"Not until you get some muscle."_

_Shinichi looked to the last member of the assembled heroes. "And you? Who are you supposed to be?"_

_"I am Namor, King of Atlantis, and you, little boy, shall address me with respect."_

_"If you're a king, why can't you afford clothes? You're just in swimming trunks."_

_Ted laughed, "He's got you there!"_

_Namor's hand shot out and grasped Shinichi by the throat, hauling the young Rider up. "I'd watch your tongue boy. Just because you are Smith's latest project gains you no sympathy or respect from me."_

_In a flash of light and puzzle-pieces, Shinichi was clad in armor and a gun is aimed at Namor's face. "Put me down, Speedo-man," demanded Showa._

_Namor smirked, "Very well." Namor then threw Showa, who crashed against a wall in the ChronoLiner. Showa thanked his armor and got back to his feet. His eyes shifted from green to red in anger before shifting back to green. He dispelled his armor and sat down with Ryuki._

_"Why do we have his royal highness with us?" questioned Shinichi._

_"King Namor was amongst the Avengers Warren first assembled back in World War 2," answered Ryuki. "All of us are, with one exception."_

_"Who?" asked Shinichi._

_"You," stated Fury._

_"Well, how can I exactly contribute? I mean…you all are veterans. I'm just a novice."_

_"Director-san's orders," answered Ryuki. "He stated that, in case of this kind of emergency, you were to be placed on the team."_

* * *

><p>"Besides, you shouldn't take whatever Gebok says at face value. He's a two-faced, manipulative liar and a madman," said Shogo.<p>

"Yeah, you're right," Shinichi agreed. Still, the only way he could find out the truth was to ask Shiori, and he wasn't sure if he could do that. Should he just sweep this under the rug or keep searching for answers? '_Damn you, Gebok…_'

"At least the video camera's safe," said Shogo as he recovered it. "I think it got everything."

"You recorded the whole thing?" Yokoshima asked.

"We're on vacation, aren't we?" Shogo added, "And this would make good review material. Plus, I bet the king would like to see this too."

"Huh?" Shinichi stared. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after I gave him the All Riders VS GIN-SHOCKER footage, he asked me to record some more footage of you and-" Shogo was cut off when Shinichi grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Shinichi looked furious. Shogo gulped. "Oops?"

* * *

><p>King Edward took the news quite well. "Shawna, you've indeed chosen the perfect man to be your husband. Let's not wait any longer. It's time to organize the wedding!"<p>

Shawna scowled. It was time to put her foot down. She was not some dainty and delicate princess anymore and now it was time to prove it. She inhaled and then finally she raised her voice, "FATHER!"

King Edward was taken aback by this. "My daughter, what has gotten into you?

"Father, I'm telling you this for the last time. Please, do not put any more pressure on Mr. Samurai," Shawna said.

"But-" King Edward tried to argue.

"No buts, Father. If Mr. Samurai says no then we must honor his wishes. Besides, I have become very dear friends with everyone, including Ms. Rena. I do not wish to lose their friendship because of this," Shawna continued.

"But-"

"Ms. Rena and Mr. Samurai deserve a happy ending. After all, remember what happened with Grandfather and Grandmother?" Shawna reminded, making King Edward wince. Shawna's maternal Grandparents never approved of him, but it was thanks to Zatiye that they got together and were married. Shawna continued, "You and Mother fought for your happiness. I think that Mother would be very unhappy if you ruined another couple's happiness, even for me."

King Edward sighed. He surrendered, "You're right Shawna."

"Father, I know you mean well, but I think I'm old enough to choose my future husband and I don't wish to steal someone else's boyfriend," she told him. "You understand, right?"

King Edward nodded, ashamed. He then dragged himself out of the common room. Minutes later, Shinichi came into the common room. "You're back, Mr. Samurai!"

Shinichi looked at the princess seriously. She was his friend so she deserved to know about him. She thought he was born a hero but she was wrong and so it was time to lay it on her heavily.

"Shawna-chan, there's something you need to know about me," said Shinichi seriously.

"Oh, what is it?" Shawna asked.

"It's about how I got my powers and it all started when I was only 6 years old." Shinichi then proceeded to tell her about GIN-SHOCKER, the origin of his powers, and the sins he'd committed.

"What?" Shawna whispered, horrified.

"Yep, me and thirteen others were captured to become the ultimate weapons, a taskforce that was made for the sole purpose of killing the Riders and becoming GIN-SHOCKER'S elite taskforce but I was the only one stripped of emotion and because of my scientist's orders, I killed my comrades, and because of another incident I escaped and appeared in Hinamizawa without my memories," Shinichi said. He left out any mention of Rina. He touched the scar above his left eyebrow. "This scar is their brand on me, signifying my past and my sins.

"But…they're alive," Shawna said. She knew who Shinichi was referring to as comrades. If he'd killed them how could they be here with him?

"The scientist that gave me my power revived them. Some defected to my side, while the others... the others I had to kill." Shinichi answered.

"How awful," Shawna said, seeing the sorrow etched into Shinichi eyes.

"So with that being said, I understand if you don't want to be around me," Shinichi said expecting to see Shawna with a horrified look. He expected her to shun him after knowing something like that.

"Are you out of your mind, Mr. Samurai?" Shawna said indignantly. "You saved me and you gave me a chance to explore my freedom. You also became my friend. I can never hate you. I'm just angry that you would even suggest that."

"Shawna-chan, arigatou…"

* * *

><p>Days later, a ball was being held for Shawna's birthday and the Gaming Club members were all dressed to impress. They'd kept the clothing Shinichi had given them during his short time as High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER and brought them for such an occasion. They were all dressed up in attendance to the ball. Even the NEO-NUMBERS were dressed up. The male members wore tuxedos with armbands on the left sleeves depicting their individual symbols. Michiru wore a pink strapless dress with white evening gloves. Hana on the other hand was dressed in a black gothic Lolita outfit with a spider web pattern on it.<p>

Members of various noble houses were in attendance and among them were young men who were obviously suitors for Princess Shawna. She was dressed as well, wearing the same gown she'd worn when she danced with Shinichi at the ball in Tokyo. Shogo was videotaping the entire event.

King Edward was watching and so were his guests. In the middle of the ballroom were Shawna, Rena and Shinichi. They were dancing together as Shinichi led the two girls both by the hand. It was a shame, really. He would've liked the young Kamen Rider as a son-in-law and heir to the throne. By marrying Shawna, he would've automatically become the crown prince. Still, King Edward was proud of his daughter. She would make an excellent queen when the time comes and he had Shinichi Banabara to thank for that.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at DHS Castle, the remaining executives were having their meeting.<p>

"Looks like we lost Evilbrood and Lovesoul," said Yukanon.

"How unfortunate," said Priest Venom, "But their sacrifice won't be in vain."

"Yes, and I even managed to shake BLACK 13's beliefs a little too," said Dr. Shinigami.

"So, you told him you were his biological father?" Baron Yukanon asked.

"Peh, that's a pathetic jab, Swiss boy." Juro spat.

"Think what you will, it won't spoil my fun," Shinigami said. Tormenting BLACK 13 was his bread and water.

"Hmm, perhaps it's time that I fight the enemy," said Priest Venom. He cast a shadow that was shaped like a spider.

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, Shawna-hime's home is so great, isn't it?" asked Hanyuu. "I'm so jealous!"

"Yes, but it's a bit too big for me," admitted Rika. "Now, let's start the review!"

Hanyuu began, "Shinichi isn't the only one who's gotten himself upgraded. The other NEO-NUMBERS have also gained new power-up forms." The screen displayed Slasher's Slayer Form, Arachnea's Venom Form, Carmen's Mirage Form, Armadillo's Blitz Form, Zero's Fighter Form and finally Musician's Rock-Metal Form.

"Yes, indeed, and all weaker monsters should beware," agreed Rika. "These forms not only increase their powers, but also give them new armor, weapons and enhanced abilities. For example, Slasher is armed with the Onigari no Ryuou which slays demons. Then we have Arachnea who has explosive venom and Zero who possesses laser needles and a drill. There's also Armadillo with his new blitz cannons. Carmen too gains a double-bladed scythe that doubles as a chain-scythe and finally we have Musician who wields a more powerful guitar-like weapon."

"Yes, but this just means their enemies are going to send more powerful monsters. The NEO-NUMBERS are going to need these new forms and powers to fight against them," cautioned Hanyuu.

"I doubt they'll have much trouble," said Rika. "Shinichi has the Lucifer Cannon after all."

"Yes, the Lucifer Cannon. That's Kamen Rider Showa's most powerful and most dangerous attack, isn't it?" Hanyuu asked.

Rika explained, "The Lucifer Cannon collects all of Showa's remaining energy and fires it in a single burst. While this has a 100 percent chance of obliterating the enemy with a single blow, this also drains Showa's energy. The result is Shinichi's inability to transform for 24 hours, leaving him completely vulnerable."

"Luckily, Shinichi has a backup transformation device called the Scada Buckle," added Hanyuu.

"Unfortunately, we've run out of time," said Rika. "Tune in next time for more."

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

><p>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And now for an epilogue scene for this arc.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Warren-san?" Shinichi asked into his watch.<p>

"_Oh, it's you, Shinichi_," Warren said. "_What is it?_"

"I need help. I need to know something. It's about my father…my biological father," said Shinichi solemnly.

"_What happened?_"

"Gebok told me Kaa-chan used artificial insemination since Tou-chan couldn't give her any children. I tried to put it out of my mind but I can't. I know he's lying, or at least I think I know, but I just need to know the truth. Kaa-chan's busy preparing for her wedding and I don't want to trouble her."

"_Let me guess. Gebok told you he was your biological father, is that right?_"

"Yes, that's right."

"_Let me check. Hold on for a few minutes_."

Shinichi waited. It felt like hours than a few minutes but then Warren's voice was heard, "_Ah, here we go. Well, according to this your mother did use artificial insemination since Shotaro Banabara was impotent_."

Shinichi flinched. Gebok was right. He really wasn't Shotaro Banabara's son. He prepared himself for the rest of the bad news.

"_However, according to this data, while I can't reveal the identity of the sperm donor, I can safely say it isn't Gebok_," Warren finished.

Shinichi blinked. "Are…are you sure?"

"_100 percent. Your biological father isn't Gebok_."

Shinichi was relieved. "Thank you, Warren-san."

"_Listen, Shinichi. Who your parents are don't define you. Only you can define yourself with your actions and the choices you make. You're your own person. Don't you forget that_."

"I won't, Warren-san."

"_You know…I could bend the rules a little and tell you who your biological father is_-"

"There's no need, Warren-san," Shinichi cut him off. "As far as I'm concern, I'm the son of Shotaro and Shiori Banabara. No one is going to make me think otherwise."


	24. Celebrations

**DHS CHAPTER PART 24: CELEBRATIONS**

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Shinichi was freaking out. Today was the day! His mother was getting married today!

"Shinji, relax!" Shiori attempted to calm her son down.

"But, Kaa-chan! It's today! It's today!"

"I'm the one who's getting married and you're freaking out. Shouldn't I be the one who's nervous?" Shiori asked, amused.

"It's just…it's just that I don't want anything to ruin your special day, Kaa-chan," he admitted. Shiori kissed her son on the forehead.

"Everything will be fine," she told him.

Today was the day of Kasai and Shiori's wedding. They were to be wed in front of the Furude Shrine. They'd already registered for marriage earlier on so the ceremony was really just a formality. Still, it was a huge deal.

Akane Sonozaki was paying for the entire ceremony. Although Oryo didn't think that a widow like Shiori should be painted white. She wasn't a maiden anymore. However, the white makeup would symbolise new beginning for Shiori.

The ceremony would be completely traditional. Rika would bless the newlyweds at the shrine. The guests would include the family's friends and relatives. Unfortunately, Shiori didn't have any close relatives. There was Natsumi, the mother of her late husband, but Shiori had doubts that she would show up at all.

Shinichi, of course, was panicking. He was breathing heavily into a paper bag. Hanyuu and Rika were all smiles, however.

"Shiori-mama, you'll look so beautiful in your wedding kimono," said Hanyuu.

"Oh, thank you, Hanyuu-chan." Shiori smiled as she ruffled Hanyuu's hair.

"I'll be sure to bless you during the ceremony," said Rika. As the heir of the Furude Clan, she was in charge of the village's religious matters. She may be young but she was also mature and knew her responsibilities. She turned her attention towards a still freaking out Shinichi. "Maybe you should meditate to calm your nerves."

"Right, meditate," he panted. "Gotcha." He closed his eyes and his consciousness slipped away…

* * *

><p>"Wow! Kaa-chan is getting married!" Shinji exclaimed happily.<p>

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Shinichi asked.

"He's your inner child," Kuro stated.

"Will Kasai-san be nice to Kaa-chan?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, he will," assured Shinichi. "I'm sure of it. He'll make Kaa-chan happy."

"If Kaa-chan's happy, then I'm happy!" said Shinji.

"It's odd," commented Kuro. "Shouldn't you two be upset about this? I mean, usually when a parent remarries the children become upset."

"We want Kaa-chan to be happy," said Shinichi. "We can't be selfish. She deserves to have her own happiness."

"You're being pretty mature about this," stated Kuro.

"Of course, which is why I absolutely won't let anything go wrong!" declared Shinichi firmly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, preparations were already being made at the Furude Shrine. Decorations were being set up and also seats for the guests were being placed flanking the path towards the shrine. The people helping out were members of the community. A wedding was indeed a very big deal and like Shinichi they wanted everything done right.<p>

"Ah, a wedding," said Chief Kimiyoshi. "When was the last time a wedding was held at the Furude Shrine?"

"It's been far too long," said Oryo. "The young ones are starting to forget the old ways."

"Not all of them," said Chief Kimiyoshi.

"I'm just surprised that Kasai, one of my men, is marrying and it's to that woman of all people," Oryo said, frowning.

"Oh, you mean Shiori-san?" Chief Kimiyoshi asked. "Do you still dislike her?"

"It's her books I dislike," said Oryo. "Honestly, those books are so vulgar and indecent."

"That's just how she earns a living. Nothing wrong with that. I mean she's trying to support herself and her family," said Chief Kimiyoshi.

"I just fear that she'll corrupt Rika-chama," said Oryo. "And then there's that son of hers…"

"Oh, you're referring to Shinichi," Chief Kimiyoshi concluded. Oryo nodded. "He's been such a help to the village. He and several others caught the peeping tom and panty thief. I sure miss how he used to deliver the newspaper, but I guess helping his mother out with her book is just so important."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shiori's agent, Eiji, was crying, "WHY!"<p>

He wasn't happy about the wedding, obviously. He wished she was marrying him. Unfortunately, she just wasn't interested in him beyond being business partners.

He'd received the wedding invitation several days earlier and had broken down. He drank a lot of sake just to get over it but now the date was here. He gave a sigh after his tears dried up.

"Might as well give my blessings." There was no way he could match up to a guy like Kasai. That guy looked like he would be able to protect Shiori and make her happy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinichi was at the NEO-NUMBERS' base with all his friends…and he was still freaking out. His mother had sent him away since he needed to relax and his friends knew how.<p>

"Shinichi, relax," Mion said

"RELAX! HOW CAN I RELAX! MY MOTHER'S GETTING MARRIED!" Shinichi screamed.

"Wow, he really is tensed, isn't he?" Satoko asked. Satoshi and Shion could only nod in agreement.

Shinichi stopped screaming and leered at Keiichi. He stepped closer to sniff his friend. Keiichi gave him both a confused and weirded-out look. "What?" Keiichi quipped.

"You took a shower, right?" Shinichi asked.

Keiichi rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother…"

"I meant today."

"Umm…" Keiichi hesitated.

"That's it! Keiichi, go back and take a shower. I'm not going to let you ruin my mother's wedding with your stink," Shinichi ordered.

"But I don't even smell!" Keiichi argued.

Shinichi counted, "Oh, but you, you will and when you ruin this wedding with your stink I will kick your ass!"

"Oh for the love of God! You're losing it!" Daichi commented in annoyance.

"I'm with him. Shin-chan, you need to relax," Mion said as she made him sit down.

"You're right. You're right. I am being paranoid, aren't I?," Shinichi said calming down.

"Yeah, but who can blame you? Your mom's wedding is today, and if anything goes wrong it may ruin the marriage or even get the whole thing called off, leaving your mom in a state of de-YOW." Yokoshima got cut off from his out loud musing as he was kicked in the shin by Mion while Shinichi's stress was becoming palpable to his face again

"RELAX! What Yokoshima says is complete nonsense," said Chiaki reassuringly. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Don't jinx it, Chiaki-san," said Satoko.

"Looks like we gotta use Rena," sighed Mion. "Rena, can you help Shin-chan relax?"

"OK!" Rena grabbed Shinichi's arm and dragged him away to one of the rooms.

"Oh, I see," Shion grinned. "That's very clever, Onee."

"Alright, now we can finally do our parts," said Mion, clapping her hands together. Even though she was no longer the leader of the club at school, she was still the leader whenever they hung out together. "Shogo, how's security?"

"Everything is doing fine. All the Sonozaki Clan's bodyguards are in position," answered Shogo. He added, "I also volunteer to videotape the whole ceremony."

"Daichi, what about music?" Mion inquired.

"I got an old record player and some records with some good songs on them," answered Daichi.

"Yokoshima, fireworks?"

"Heh, who do you think I am?" answered Yokoshima. "I got them all and ready to fire when night falls."

"Michiru? Hana?"

"We're ready to greet the guests," said Hana.

"Don't worry about a thing!" added Michiru with a wink.

"Chiaki, what about food?" Mion asked.

"The caterers are on their way," Chiaki answered.

"Shion, how's Kasai doing?"

"Well, he had some jitters about the ceremony, but I don't think he's scared," said Shion.

"He shouldn't be, though," interjected Satoshi, "I mean they're already registered as a married couple. This is just a formality."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's the ceremony that can make or break a marriage," argued Keiichi.

* * *

><p>Rena managed to drag Shinichi into one of the clinic's empty rooms before pushing him onto the bed.<p>

"Shin-kun, you need to relax," she told him sternly as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know, b-but Rena-chan! GAH! I gotta make sure the food's fresh"! Shinichi was getting ready to move but was stopped by Rena who pulled him back by his shoulders. "Rena-chan!"

"Shin-kun, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be perfect. If you stress out over every little detail you won't be able enjoy your mother's wedding." Rena then used the tried and true method that calmed the cyborg down. She kissed him on the lips.

Shinichi began to relax under the kiss as he said, "Yeah, you're probably right Rena." He then felt her undoing his scarf. "Rena-chan?"

"You're still tense, Shin-kun," she purred as she helped him out of his coat. "Let me help you relax." She then pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "Keep your eyes on Rena-chan, OK?"

* * *

><p>"Shiori-mama, you look so beautiful!" said Hanyuu.<p>

Shiori admired herself in the mirror. "Oh, I feel like a young bride again!" she smiled as she admired herself. The pure white clothes and makeup really looked amazing on her. Her hair had been done up in the typical style for this type of ceremony and she had on the Tsunakakushi as well. The kimono also came with a hood that was the bride's veil.

"I'm so glad we got rid of Shinichi," said Rika. "He was really stressing out over the details."

"Yes, he's a good son, but he needs to relax," Shiori agreed.

"But you can't blame him for worrying. You're his only mother. He just wants you to be happy."

Shiori nodded. "Yes, indeed, but because of that he also stresses himself out to keep me happy." She recalled when he'd stayed up late with her for several nights to finish a book. He also made coffee and breakfast for her.

Though she had not been able to raise him (which was GIN-SHOCKER'S fault), he grew up to be a fine young man of his own.

Rika informed her, "The wedding procession is here. It's time to go."

* * *

><p>Warren and his family were all ready to go. Shinichi and Shiori had invited them and the Smith family accepted. They were dressed their best. The men wore three-piece suits while the women wore kimonos. Since the shrine was all the way in the Hinamizawa, and since they didn't want to ruin their clothes, they decided to teleport close to the shrine's location.<p>

With a snap of his fingers the Smith family was gone and in seconds they'd arrived.

The guests were already starting to arrive at the shrine and took the prepared seats. Bodyguards of the Sonozaki Clan were also in position, with Shogo keeping a close eye on everything. Shinichi, after calming down, got dressed in a fine three-piece suit. Rena was wearing a beautiful kimono as well.

Hana and Michiru, dressed as shrine maidens, were greeting the guests as they came.

When the bride and groom finally arrived, the guests all rose to their feet. The appropriate music, manned by Daichi, played as the two both walked together towards the shrine. Kasai was dressed in a black kimono with the matching coat and hakama pants. He could not believe this lovely angel beside him was his wife-to-be. Shiori smiled demurely with the hood up as she kept her eyes forward.

"Sugoi…" said Shinichi before he started taking photos.

Asmodeus attended the wedding too, standing close to Yokoshima. She was dressed in her usual uniform, but with a longer skirt this time so she wouldn't appear indecent. Her sisters were present as well.

The bride (Shiori) and groom (Kasai) knelt before the shrine and offered their prayers before exchanging their vows.

Satoshi noticed Shion crying. "Shion, what's wrong?"

"Weddings are so beautiful, aren't they?" Shion asked. "Will ours be as beautiful?"

Satoshi smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "I promise. It will be." She leaned against him.

Kasai and Shiori then exchanged their rings. As Head of the Furude Clan, Rika began the blessing ceremony.

During all this, Shogo tapped Shinichi on the shoulder and whispered, "We have some uninvited guests heading up here. You might want to check it out."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. 'Uninvited guest' was the codeword used to refer to the DHS if they dared to come and interrupt the ceremony. He gritted his teeth. He was not about to let his mother's wedding go interrupted, especially by _them_.

Shinichi pulled away from Rena and reached into his jacket to take out the Scada Buckle. That was all he would need. Once it was on his waist, the belt wrapped around and fastened the device on. He then went straight down towards the steps that led up to the shrine.

Shinichi didn't care if the entire village knew his secret. These DHS sons of bitches were going to pay for ruining his mom's wedding.

Warren knew what was about to happen and both Angela and Rachel nodded in understanding. They needed a barrier spell to protect the civilians and a sleep spell to insure Shinichi's secret remained a secret.

Shinichi saw the DHS Fighters coming up the steps. There were around twelve of them. To him, it didn't matter how many of them came. They were going to be punished.

"Let It Rip!" Shinichi called out. The NEO-NUMBERS hung back. This was Shinichi's battle. It was something personal. He ran towards the DHS Fighters and jumped, transforming in mid-air as he performed a flip and landed in the centre of the group of DHS Fighters.

He started kicking butt, and brutally so. He was like a whirlwind of punches and kicks. The DHS Fighters didn't even stand a chance. Kamen Rider Scada, while not as powerful as Kamen Rider Showa, was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Rider Systems like the Scada Buckle worked by increasing the strength and fighting abilities of the users and since Shinichi was already super-strong as a cyborg…do the math.

"How dare you come to ruin Kaa-chan's wedding! Her special day! Unforgivable!"

He knocked a DHS Fighter down with a right cross before he smashed his knee into another one's stomach. He then used a roundhouse kick to knock away another one of them before grabbing two by their heads and smashing them together, knocking them out instantly. He then performed a whirlwind kick that knocked them away.

Meanwhile, the NEO-NUMBERS were watching.

"He's pissed off, isn't he?" Michiru asked.

"I think this is way beyond simply being pissed off," added Hana.

"Think about it this way," said Chiaki. "This can help relieve his stress."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you think he's going to need help?" Yokoshima asked. His teammates gave him a look. "Right…dumb question."

Scada continued fighting with all his might and his anger fuelling him. If this was Gebok's idea of a wedding present, then no thanks!

They shot at him with their talon missiles but he leapt over them, causing them to shoot at each other. One tried to slash at him with his sword but he dodged and wrenched the sword out of the DHS Fighter's hand, making the weapon his own. He then used it on them, slashing away with grace and without mercy.

The DHS Fighters were sent tumbling down the steps as Scada tossed the sword away and reached down to his belt. "Kaa-chan, this is my gift to you…my new finisher!" He gave the ripcord several short tugs, spinning the windmill buckle a few times before he pulled it all the way and released. The belt buckle spun rapidly, collecting energy. The eyes of his helmet flashed before he jumped and executed his attack.

"Cicada Corkscrew Kick!" he called out as he performed a flying drill kick which crashed into them with explosive force. The DHS Fighters were all wiped out in a single blow. He let out a sigh as he removed the Scada Buckle, reverting back to human form. He then walked back up to the shrine.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ceremony continued without a hitch. Kasai and Shiori exchanged cups of sake and drank them, signifying their union. They were now officially announced as a married couple. The guests all stood up and applauded.<p>

Shinichi, however, felt a little uneasy. The DHS wouldn't gain anything out of attacking a wedding, except to draw him out. He was just glad that the wedding went off without a hitch. He glanced at the wedding cake. His mother insisted there be one. It was a tall chocolate cake with white frosting. It had several layers, the biggest as the base before smaller layers were stacked up. At the very top were small figurines that represented the bride and groom.

He shook his head. This was a happy occasion.

The reception would also be held at the shrine. Food had been prepared for the villagers by the caterers. It was time for the actual festivities to begin. Congratulations were offered to the newlyweds as Shinichi watched on with a smile, a camera in hand. His mother was now Mrs. Shiori Kasai. Shinichi too could change his name but chose not to. He decided to keep the name Banabara.

"Congratulations, Shiori," said Warren sincerely. "And congratulations to you too, Kasai." He shook hands with the man. Even at his own wedding, Kasai decided to wear his sunglasses. Shiori didn't mind. She said that they made Kasai look cool.

When night fell, the guests were treated to a fireworks show. This was all thanks to Armadillo. He stood in position, firing fireworks out of his cannons as Asmodeus watched with him. "Wow! So pretty!" she yelled out. Red, green, blue and yellow sparks lit up the sky.

Armadillo glanced at the girl he loved. She may not be human, but he wasn't either. They were the same now. They were both furniture.

"Hey, Asmo-chan?" Armadillo asked.

"Yes, Yoko-kun?"

"What did you think of the wedding?"

"It was sooooo beautiful! I'm glad I got invited!" She swooned a little. He then gently grasped her hand and removed his helmet. He wore a serious expression.

"Asmo-chan, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, because there's something I want to ask you…"

* * *

><p>"So, they're heading to Okinawa right now, right?" Rena asked as she and Shinichi headed to school. Rika and Hanyuu were with them as well.<p>

"Yup, and it's a one week long honeymoon for them," said Shinichi. "I just hope nothing bad happens to them."

"Warren-san promised to have them protected 24/7," Rena assured him. "There's no need to be scared, Shin-kun."

Shinichi gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Rena-chan."

Hanyuu frowned as she said, "I can't believe the DHS tried to wreck the wedding! Don't they have any decency at all?"

"I'm afraid not," said Rika. "They are the bad guys, after all."

Shinichi silently agreed. Though the DHS had no profitable reason to attack the wedding, but maybe it was just because the NEO-NUMBERS were there. However, if they had been serious, they would've sent a few Demon Beasts, not their cannon fodder (DHS Fighters). Shinichi easily defeated them and he didn't even have to use his Showa Powers. Maybe this was just another one of Gebok's attempt to get under Shinichi's skin.

It worked. Shinichi had lost his temper. When the DHS Fighters came, he knew that they would ruin the wedding and he could not let that happen. Simply put he annihilated them as his teammates watched him go berserk.

"We should head to the treasure throve later after school," Rena suggested as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Treasure throve' was the codeword for the junkyard. "We haven't gone together for a long time."

Shinichi nodded. He'd been very busy as of late. They only had a vague idea of what the DHS were planning, which was worldwide genocide of humanity. No doubt Gebok would also try and perform experimentation on any survivors. "You're right. We haven't, have we?" He needed time to relax too. A little R&R wouldn't hurt once in a while.

* * *

><p>After school, Shinichi and Rena headed to the junkyard. They looked for anything that lay around within the 'mountains of treasure' as Rena called them. Shinichi saw a few things, mostly junk, but he did find some interesting pieces. A discarded doll here, a broken toy car there, and even a refrigerator were lying around.<p>

The junkyard used to be the site for the dam that the government wanted to build in the past. Of course, the villagers all stood united in protest and the dam project was cancelled. What remained of it was this junkyard. Now it was used by the villagers to dump their trash, big and small.

Rena was glad to have found this place. It was her special secret spot where she could be alone when she needed. It had also become Shinichi's special place of solitude as well. He'd come here to think as well and Rena was good company. They would listen to each other and not criticise. It may not be the most romantic of places to normal people but these two were anything but normal.

They found nothing of interest and so had a small break in Rena's minivan. On impulse, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Being with Rena like this, and kissing her, made him forget about all his troubles. These short moments of bliss were something worth fighting for and the DHS would stop at nothing until they took away all life, freedom, peace and happiness.

Rena kissed back. She loved him and she didn't care if he was a cyborg or otherwise. She was her Shin-kun, and always will be.

She let out a moan as one of his hands went under her shirt, touching the bare skin underneath. She giggled as his fingers tapped against her stomach, tickling her. Shinichi smiled as he continued to kiss her. She was so soft and warm and he wanted more. His hand slid up further, touching the cups of her bra before pressing his palm up against her chest. She gasped a little at the sensation as he started to fondle her chest.

She had been jealous of Mion and Shion. Their breasts were bigger than hers. She'd caught Shinichi staring at them once or twice during gym class but then he gave the rest of his attention to her. He may look at other girls but she was the only one he would touch so intimately.

Another hand went up her leg, disappearing into her skirt. She gasped as she felt his hand rubbing her private spot without shame. With her he could be as perverted as he wanted and she wouldn't protest. Her hands were on his shoulders, the fingers curling and digging into them. He did not mind a little pain mixed with the pleasure, as long as he shared it with Rena.

Then Rena suddenly pushed him away, knocking him onto his back as he fell out of the van. "Rena-chan!" He cursed in his mind, '_Damn, I was so close!_'

"I saw something!" she said hastily as she straightened out her clothes. "Come on!"

Shinichi sighed. Maybe the roll in the hay would come later after he helped her. When she was happy she would celebrate with him later and he looked forward to it.

* * *

><p>After finding the item, Rena and Shinichi called their friends to meet them in the NEO-NUMBERS' base. The secret base was under the Irie Clinic. Originally, it'd been the base of the Yamainu but now it'd been converted into the secret headquarters of the NEO-NUMBERS.<p>

Laying facedown on the table was the item Rena had found. She instantly labelled it cute and wanted to share her findings with her friends. The item was a mirror, with a beautiful green frame that resembled a flower with eight short petals all around the round glass.

"What is this?" Daichi asked.

"My new treasure!" Rena answered.

"It's a mirror," Shinichi clarified. "And it looks old."

"Looks kinda like an antique," said Mion.

"Hi!" Shion greeted as she came in with Satoshi and Satoko. "I got your call. What's up?"

"Rena found something at the junkyard," said Keiichi. "But we don't know what it is."

"Hanyuu, do you know?" Rika asked. Her friends shrugged.

"If Rika doesn't know, then does that mean this thing's worthless?" Yokoshima asked absently. Michiru picked the mirror up and stared at it.

"It's an antique mirror," said Michiru simply.

"We should just sell it," suggested Hana. She asked Mion, "You interested in buying, perhaps?"

"No!" Rena objected as she grabbed the mirror out from Michiru's hands and hugged it. "This is Rena's treasure!"

Shion stared at the item before her eyes shone in realization. "That looks like a magic wish granting mirror."

All eyes were on her.

"A wish granting mirror?" Daichi repeated sceptically.

"So this thing has a genie inside?" Yokoshima asked dumbly.

"No, of course not," Shion answered. "It grants wishes."

"And how do you know this?" Shinichi asked.

"I read," said Shion, "Of course it could be wrong but it looks like something I read in a book once back when I was a kid."

"You mean from Oni-baba's library?" Mion asked. Shion nodded.

"According to what I remember, this mirror can grant any wish for anyone," Shion said. She saw the looks on everyone's faces. They wanted to try it out. "Of course it's just a legend."

"Shion, I wield the Three Clan Treasures and I have the Orb of Courage in me while Daichi has the Orb of Power. Just because it's a legend, doesn't mean it isn't true," argued Shinichi.

"Then Rena will make her wish right now!" said Rena but Mion grabbed the mirror. "Hey!"

Mion said, "Now, who says you get to make the wish? As club leader I-" Keiichi took the mirror from her. "Hey!"

Keiichi stared at the mirror. There were so many possibilities. What should he wish for next? Perverted ideas came to mind but then the mirror was snatched out of his hands by Shinichi. "Hey, Shinichi!"

"Shion, is there a catch?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, from what I've read, this mirror can only be used during a full moon and it can only grant one wish every 100 years," Shion answered. They heard groans and Shinichi stared at the mirror critically. "I see."

"Shin-kun, can Rena have her mirror back, please?" Rena asked sweetly.

"No, you can't," he said firmly. "None of us can have it either. If this thing really works then it should be locked away some place that no one will ever find it."

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Mion shouted.

"Mion, let's listen to what he has to say," said Satoshi calmly.

"Look, I know you all have wishes, but think carefully. What'll happen if the DHS gets this mirror? Heck, what'll happen if Gebok gets it?" Shinichi asked. They all cringed. "Exactly. If this mirror is really magic and it can grant any wish indiscriminately, then it's not safe here." He decided, "I'm taking it to ARMOR and locking it up in Storeroom X for good." He questioned, eyes narrowed, "Any objections?"

He heard none. He made some pretty good points.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a mystical artefact to deliver."

* * *

><p>"Warren-san, please put this in Storeroom X," Shinichi said as he handed the mirror to Warren. He then explained to Warren what the mirror was and what it could possibly do.<p>

"Well, I am sensing something magical about it," stated Warren as he inspected the mirror. "And if it's as dangerous as you say then this should be in Storeroom X."

"Thank you. I fear to think of what DHS would do with this kind of power," confessed Shinichi.

* * *

><p>A week later, Shiori and Kasai had returned from their honeymoon. They had great news too.<p>

"I'm pregnant!" Shiori announced.

**THUD!**

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out.

"P-Peh-Pregnih," a shocked Shinichi tried to say the word but failed.

"I think it was too much of a shock for him," Rika said, blinking.

"He should be fine. Although, it may possibly take a week," Shiori said as she recalled when she told Shotaro that she was pregnant with Shinji, he was stuck mumbling nonsense for a week and had to write the words he wanted to say. It was quite hilarious in her opinion.

"Does Kasai-san know?" Rena asked

"Of course," Shiori answered. "I felt that he should be the first to know since he's the father." She checked her watch, "He should be here right about," Kasai opened the door, "now."

"Are you okay? Did anything happen to you or the child when I tried to get here?" Kasai asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. The only thing that happened was my son fainting," Shiori said as she pointed at Shinichi.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Hanyuu.

"I think you're both blessed," added Rika.

"Oh thank you, you two!" Shiori hugged her two foster daughters happily.

* * *

><p>Shinichi later went to the Irie Clinic and told them what he'd been told before by his mother. It was still shocking. He'd called Rena and told her so it wouldn't be long until the rest of their circle of friends knew too.<p>

"Wow, your mom's pregnant!" Michiru squealed.

"Is this true?" Hana asked.

"Yep, she told me and I believe her," Shinichi answered.

"Wow, go Kasai," said an impressed Yokoshima. Shinichi cringed. "Oops, sorry, man."

"They were only married over a week ago and now she's pregnant," said Hana. "Looks like you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe," a still stunned Shinichi said. '_Or not. The baby might've been conceived the night I saw…_' He shuddered at the thought. He really didn't want to remind himself of the horrible image of Kasai and Shiori…doing it.

* * *

><p>"Since the two of you have entered the realm of teenager-hood, it is time that I do what a mother should and give you the talk," said Shiori as she faced Rika and Hanyuu seriously.<p>

"The talk?" a confused Hanyuu tilted her head to the side.

Rika smirked. She knew exactly what Shiori was getting at. '_This is going to be interesting…_'

Shiori had already gone bra shopping with Rika and Hanyuu for their upper body undergarments. Now it was time for them to receive their sex education. Since she'd missed the chance to give 'the talk' to her son, she'd have to make do with the next best thing which were her two foster daughters.

"And I will be using some teaching aids," said Shiori as she pointed to the pile of books before her.

* * *

><p>Hanyuu was flushed and her head was steaming, "Auuuuuuuuuuuu!"<p>

THUD!

Shiori gasped, "Oh my! Was I being too graphic?"

Rika spoke dryly, "I think the illustrations had something to do with it."

"Oh," Shiori frowned, "And I was only explaining foreplay."

* * *

><p>Watanagashi Matsuri, or the Cotton Drifting Festival, was an exclusive celebration in Hinamizawa. It took place on the 3rd Sunday each June. The function of the festival was to cleanse people of their sins. Their sins, represented by rolled up balls of cotton, would be sent adrift on the river, thus washing away their sins. It was also said to be a way to appease the local deity, Oyashiro-sama.<p>

It was also an excuse to have fun since various food and game booths were set up just for the occasion. Villagers worked hard together to set everything up for the festival. Also, some local vendors were setting up their businesses for the night of the festival. Among them were the NEO-NUMBERS who would be running their own businesses. They would either be selling food or souvenirs. Either way they would be making their own money.

Chiaki was planning to sell several figurines he'd carved out of wood. He was indeed channelling his late father's artistic expertise. The figurines resembled the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders in various possess. Daichi and Yokoshima were going to be selling masks. Hana and Michiru would be selling choco-bananas. Finally, Shogo would be selling pan-fried noodles. Shinichi, of course, would be taking pictures of the festival.

Mion, as future head of the Sonozaki Clan, was overseeing the development of the festival with Chief Kimiyoshi. She really gave off an aura of cold superiority in the eyes of the villagers as expected of her. However, her closest friends knew that deep down she was just as giddy with anticipation.

* * *

><p>That night, during the cotton drifting ritual, several figures were sneaking towards the ritual tool shed of the Furude Shrine. According to local superstition, anybody who dared to break into the ritual tool shed would be cursed. However, these figures did not care.<p>

They broke open the lock and opened the door. Inside, various torture devices of various natures hung from the walls and there were several locked boxes as well. The treasure that they were looking for were hidden under the golden idol that represented the village deity, the great and malevolent Oyashiro-sama.

The entire statue was pushed out of the way to reveal a hidden door underneath it. It wasn't locked since the heavy statue hid it so well. They opened the door and revealed a flight of stairs leading to an underground chamber of sorts. They then walked down the stairs. The steps were smooth, but it looked like they hadn't been used for a very long time, possibly centuries. It was dark so they lit their way using flashlights. The walk down the steps was quiet and eerie but they only cared for their goal.

They soon found what they were looking for. There were four coffins, pointing towards North, South, East and West. The coffin to the North depicted a turtle, the coffin to the East depicted a dragon, the coffin to the West depicted a tiger and the coffin to the South depicted a bird. The coffins were wrapped in chains and the chains also had paper talismans on them. The four coffins surrounded an orb with the Kanji for 'seal' and the chains around said coffins were also attached to it. These coffins were holding something, something truly dark and powerful, and they wanted whatever was in these coffins.

Nobody would be able to stop them before it was too late.

"So, they had something locked up down here," said Dr. Shinigami.

"Precisely, and the person who hid them here didn't want them to be found so they built this entire shrine over it," said Priest Venom. "How clever."

"So, what do you think is inside?" Dr. Shinigami asked.

"According to my contacts and research, these sealed coffins contain the four most powerful demons to ever exist in this world," said Priest Venom. "They must be really dangerous for the priest to go such great lengths in sealing them."

"Why don't we find out what's in them, shall we?" Dr. Shinigami suggested.

"Yes, but first let's break their chains," said Priest Venom. He chanted a spell and snapped his fingers. The orb and chains shattered to pieces and the paper talismans were ripped to shreds. As soon as that occurred, a dark miasma seemed to flow out from the four coffins. "Yes…I can feel their power already…"

* * *

><p>"You know, I should've seen this coming," stated Daichi dully as people ran for their lives. "I mean, hasn't this happened before?"<p>

"Story of my life," said Shinichi. As he and the NEO-NUMBERS remained. During the cotton-drifting ritual, these things just _had_ to show up.

As usual, during the festival, Shinichi had hung out with his friends. At the same time the NEO-NUMBERS had been looking to make some extra money by setting up a few stands. Michiru and Hana sold sweets like cotton candy and choco-bananas, Chiaki set up a shooting gallery, and finally Daichi and Yokoshima were selling masks. Shogo was acting as the twins' bodyguard. Kasai and Shiori were obviously enjoying the festival on their own.

Mion challenged her friends to various contests around the festival grounds. Most of them were eating contests to see how much they could eat in the least amount of time. Then they went to the game stands. Mion and Shinichi always did like the shooting gallery where Shinichi would win prizes for his girlfriend and little sisters.

Finally, there was Rika and Hanyuu's dance where they used the ceremonial hoe to dig open a mattress and expose the cotton that would be rolled up into balls for the cotton-drifting ritual.

Like the first two Watanagashi Matsuri before, monsters came to ruin the fun. This time they were Darkloids but they were identical. They stood like humans but had turtle shells on their backs and webbed hands and feet. They also had frog-like faces and hair surrounding their heads, leaving the tops bald.

They were Kappa Darkloids and they were hungry. When one tried to attack a little girl, a brutal haymaker from Chiaki knocked it straight down. That was the signal to start fighting for the NEO-NUMBERS.

"GX Henshin!" Shinichi called out.

"HENSHIN!" his fellow Riders called out as well.

Once transformed, they rushed at the Darkloids. There were seven Darkloids in total, so one for each of the Riders.

Arachnea attacked by first blinding her opponent with her webbing and then she slashed them across the body with her Spider Kama. Carmen was working fast too as she unleashed her full fury by using her twin Mantis Scythe to hack and slash at her opponent. Slasher's chainsaws came to life and sparks immediately flew as they connected with the shelled body of his opponent. Armadillo was having a sumo match with one Kappa Darkloid as Musician was having a tug-o-war with one who was trying to take away his Cricket Fork, only to be blown away by a sonic blast. Zero kept his distance as he fired his needles at a Kappa Darkloid and watched in dismay as they bounced off the shell. Finally, Showa was using the Higurashi no Yaiba and slashing at a Kappa Darkloid, eyes narrowed under his helmet.

That was when he heard Yabuki's voice, '_Shinichi, there's something happening back at Saiguden. You better check it out!_'

"What?" Showa asked.

'_Someone is trying to break open the seal!'_

"What seal?"

'_Don't argue! Just finish this thing off quickly and go!'_

Showa nodded and called out, "SING!" The sounds of thousands cicadas erupted from the blade and then emerald light engulfed Showa, blinding the screeching Kappa Darkloid for a second before he emerged as Showa Higurashi Form.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" he called out and with a single slash he bisected the Kappa Darkloid at the waist and watched as it exploded and was banished back into the darkness. He shouted, "Everyone, I have to go and check something out at Saiguden!"

* * *

><p>The coffins were now opened, revealing dried up husks that resembled humanoid bodies. "Don't you all worry," said Priest Venom. "Soon enough, you will be returned to your full former glory."<p>

The dried up husks seemed to respond as they twitched. The dark miasma was still flowing. It would take some time for them to be completely revived but they were now free. It didn't matter who'd freed them. What mattered was they were free and would soon roam the Earth again. Also, their Father would be freed as well.

"How interesting…" said Dr. Shinigami as he examined them. "These remains look mummified and well preserved. They are also still alive…"

"Purely demonic beings like these are hard to kill," said Priest Venom.

"Unlike you who're easy to kill," a new voice was heard. Both DHS members turned to see Showa standing at the entrance of the chamber. "Gebok, what are you doing here?" the Rider demanded.

"What a naughty child," said Dr. Shinigami with a frown.

"Save it, Gebok! I'm not letting you mess with my head!" He then saw Priest Venom and the coffins. "What's going on here!"

"Oh, just unearthing a discovery," said Priest Venom. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, have we? I am Priest Venom of the DHS."

"I remember you…" Showa growled. That infernal time-loop that Shinichi had been forced to endure last New Year's Eve was all Priest Venom's work. His grip on the Higurashi no Yaiba tightened.

"Indeed, but I have no time to play with you." Priest Venom snapped his fingers, summoning the DHS Fighters. "Go," he ordered and the DHS Fighters charged for Showa. "Doctor, let us leave," said Priest Venom.

"Yes, let's go," agreed Dr. Shinigami. A dark portal formed and both Priest Venom and Dr. Shinigami left.

"NO!" Showa screamed. With a single swipe he knocked the DHS Fighters down and ran towards the portal which winked out of existence. He then saw that the coffins were empty. "This…isn't good."

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: What were those coffins? What did the DHS want with them? To find out more, read the next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"<strong>

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"What did Priest Venom and Dr. Shinigami find under Saiguden?" Hanyuu asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," answered Rika. "But let's start the review, shall we?" The screen showed Shinichi in his Kamen Rider Scada suit with the helmet tucked under his right arm. "This is Kamen Rider Scada. Scada (pronounced Cicada) is one of the Rider Systems built for the NEO-NUMBERS for emergencies if they are unable to transform. This is one of the seven Double-N Rider Systems."

Hanyuu pointed, "The belt fastens on around the waist and then Shinichi pulls the ripcord to initiate the transformation. He doesn't say 'henshin' like his usual transformation but instead uses the phrase 'let it rip'!"

Rika continued, "As you can see, the motif is that of a cicada and it has camouflage covering. In terms of strength it's weaker than Shinichi's current Showa GX armor but it's still as powerful as his original default form. It doesn't have as many features as the Showa GX armor but it does allow Shinichi to perform some Kamen Rider signature moves like Rider Kick and Punch. He charges them up by pulling the ripcord before executing his finishers."

Hanyuu finished, "He only ever uses Scada after using the Lucifer Cannon, which uses up a lot of energy and leaves him unable to transform for 24 hours or when he's simply fighting weak opponents. It's really lucky that he has this, huh?"

Rika concluded, "Well, that's our segment. Tune in next time for another Rider Special Review."

"Bye-bye!"


	25. Casualties

**DHS CHAPTER PART 25: CASUALTIES**

Priest Venom and Dr. Shingami had gotten away. Not only that they'd taken something. Shinichi only found four empty coffins with shattered chains littering the floor. The chamber wasn't actually made to keep people from entering but to keep something from getting out.

He contacted his teammates, who'd already finished off the Kappa Darkloids and were on their way. Shinichi could tell they were coming from the echoing sound of footsteps, the shine of flashlights and the voices.

Yokoshima: "Man, this is creepy."

Rika: "I never knew there was a secret chamber down here."

Hanyuu: "Au! Neither did I!"

Shinichi continued to shine his flashlight around and when he shone it on the walls he found writing. It was covered in dust but still eligible. He used his palm to wipe the dust away so it could read. However, the chamber was so dark that Shinichi had to read slowly and carefully with his flashlight.

Mion called as she came down, leading the rest of the group, "Hey, Shin-chan! Are you down there?"

"Yeah!" he responded. "And you're not gonna believe what I found down here!"

* * *

><p>Rika read the writing on the wall, "According to this, centuries ago, the village founders faced against a great, powerful and terrible demon. This demon, however, was not alone as its spawn also aided it. Its most powerful spawn were four generals created directly from parts of its own body. They were the most powerful of them all and nigh invincible. However, the founders were able to seal the Dark Generals away and also seal the demon. The Dark Generals were sealed in this chamber where the shrine was built and their demonic creator was sealed in…" Her eyes widened.<p>

"Sealed where?" Shinichi prompted.

"The swamp," she finished.

"The swamp?" Yokoshima echoed. "So, there's some demon sleeping in the swamp?"

"Yes, and the village founders sealed it inside a box that was bound in blessed chains and talismans. Nothing would be able to escape that prison," said Rika.

"Are you sure? If the box is in there for this long, the seal would've weakened," said Chiaki.

"Yes, and I'm afraid it's been weakening for a very long time," said Rika.

"What do you mean, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked.

"The Darklings and Darkloids." Rika explained, "According to these writings they are the spawn of the demon. In fact, this demon was the source of all the Darklings and Darkloids and also…"

"The source of the Hinamizawa Syndrome," Shinichi finished. Rika gave a grim nod. He gave Hanyuu a look. "Hanyuu, did you know about this?"

Hanyuu looked guilty and gave a nod. She then spoke in her defense, "But I just thought that the seal would last and the demon wouldn't get loose!"

"It didn't have to. The seal has already gotten so weak that its power has leaked out, creating the Darklings and Darkloids we've been fighting," Daichi spoke.

"How exactly were these generals and the demon sealed away?" Shion asked.

"The founders used their three treasures and the three mystic orbs to weaken and finally seal the demons away," Hanyuu answered.

"Three treasures?" Shinichi asked. "You mean the Furude Clan's Higurashi no Yaiba, the Kimiyoshi Clan's Kage no Hoshi and the Sonozaki Clan's Oni no Hone?" Hanyuu's nod affirmed his statement. "I see."

"So the mystic orbs must refer to the ones that Shinichi and Daichi swallowed and the one that Gebok has, right?" added Hana.

"So, basically, the DHS now has four uber-powerful demon generals with them," Chiaki said grimly. "Just great…"

* * *

><p>"So much for a normal life," Shinichi murmured. Months had passed since the defeat of GIN-SHOCKER but he was still busy with fighting this new DHS organization. Not only that, weird stuff kept happening to him. "Then again, since when has my life ever been normal?" he half-joked to himself.<p>

He heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in." The door opened and Shiori entered. She was smiling. It looked like she had good news.

"Shinji, I just got off the phone with a friend of mine called Hiyori Minazuki. She's a mangaka," she informed her son.

"Really?" Shinichi was interested. Hiyori Minazuki was a famous manga artist who drew Shoujo manga. He'd seen a few of her graphic novels in Rena's room.

"And she wants to do a collaboration with me! I'll write the story and she'll draw!" Shiori beamed.

"Congratulations, Kaa-chan," Shinichi said sincerely. To see his mother's novels turned into graphic novels would be quite interesting.

Shiori noticed that Shinichi was packing. "Shinji, why are you packing?"

"I have to stay overnight at the base," he told her. "The others and I have some important work to do. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Shiori frowned. Whenever her son wore that expression on his face she knew she couldn't argue with him. "Wait here. I'll make you some rice balls and tea."

"Alright, Kaa-chan. Thank you." Shiori hugged him.

"Be careful, Shinji."

* * *

><p>For the next week the NEO-NUMBERS were hard at work. Rika and Hanyuu had allowed them to take the old books and scrolls from the shrine that could provide information on the Darkloid Generals. Mion also helped by gathering the appropriate material from her clan's library and even asking permission from the village chief to borrow some of their own books.<p>

Shinichi had even taken pictures of the writing on the chamber walls for reference. The writing told of the history of the founders' greatest battle against the demons that tried to engulf the world in darkness. The books and scrolls were spread out all over the table in the NEO-NUMBERS' base. They were hard at work as they read each and every word, taking note of whatever valuable information they could find. They used their free time for research and also training to prepare them for the fight ahead. These Darkloid Generals were the strongest of them all, even stronger than the King Titans Darkloid they had fought in the quarry when they crushed GIN-SHOCKER.

From their research, the Darkloid Generals were demonic analogues of Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu and Suzaku, the Guardian Beasts of the Four Winds. The first clue was the lids on the coffins, each depicting the four Guardian Beasts but more demonic and the second clue was how the four coffins were positioned to each point towards a different direction.

Shinichi even went to ask Yabuki, Zennin and Gokuaku about how the founders defeated the Darkloid Generals in the past. They told him that the Generals were so powerful that they could not be vanquished. Instead, they were sealed away into those four coffins and the shrine was built above the chamber holding them to make sure that they were never found or ever released. The sealing procedure, however, was a very complex process and required the Three Clan Treasures and the Three Orbs. They only had two of the orbs while DHS had the Orb of Wisdom.

The books and scrolls also explained how the Darkloid Generals served a powerful demon, the Original Darkloid and the source of all the Darklings and Darkloids. It would be logical to assume that the seal around its prison had weakened over the centuries and that its energy had seeped out to give birth to the Darklings and Darkloids that were appearing even now.

The sealed box was in the swamp. However, the water was so murky that finding it would be difficult. They would deal with it as soon as they dealt with the Darkloid Generals when they appeared.

What really troubled the NEO-NUMBERS was that it was the Dark Hatred Society who'd stolen the bodies of the Darkloid Generals. Shinichi knew Gebok wouldn't be able to revive them. He was a genius of science, not magic. It was that Priest Venom that worried him more. The evil monk seemed to be well-versed in magic since he was able to erase the memories of Shinichi's friends whenever he performed a Return to the Past during the eternal loop of Decembet 31st the past year.

As if dealing with the DHS and Darkloids was not hard enough. According to what they'd learnt, the Generals would be incredibly powerful. Unfortunately, there was no specific information like the actual appearance of the Generals or their abilities and combat prowess. They didn't know how to prepare against an enemy they knew nothing about.

Shinichi and his teammates spent many nights at the base. Shiori and Rena had to go and bring the group food so they wouldn't starve.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," said Shiori as she returned home.<p>

"Welcome home, Shiori," greeted her husband, Tatsuyoshi Kasai. "Delivering food to Shinichi again?"

"Yes, and he told me he couldn't come home tonight, again," she said before sitting down on the couch with her husband. "He looks really tired too." She frowned sadly.

"That's because he's working hard to figure out a solution to this new challenge," Kasai told her. "You should know what he's like by now. He's got a huge burden on his shoulders."

Shiori sighed. "When I found him again, I thought things could go back to normal," she admitted. "I mean I found him after ten long years but I never expected him to become like this. However, I understand why after all he's been through. That horrible GIN-SHOCKER group took him away, tortured him, and turned him into a weapon for them. I don't care what he's become, though. He's still my son. It's just…I hate to see him put himself in danger."

"It's the road he chose to walk upon, Shiori," said Kasai, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close against him. "This is the duty destiny chose for him and the destiny he chose for himself. He has amazing power and is using them to protect everyone he cares for."

"Yes, I know," Shiori said as she put a hand to her stomach. "I just hope that Shinji will be alive when this baby is born. I want this baby to see his or her big brother and look up to them."

"I don't have any doubts that Shinichi will win," said Kasai confidently. "You know what he's capable of. If anyone can win against these demons, it's him."

* * *

><p>Rika sighed as she did her homework with Hanyuu. "Rika?" Hanyuu asked.<p>

"Hanyuu, what are the chances that Shinichi will win against these Darkloid Generals?" Rika asked.

Hanyuu frowned. She didn't know much about the Dark Being and its Generals except for the stories and legends. "I really can't say, but since they're getting ready to face them I say they have a pretty good chance."

"I see." Rika nodded. "I'm worried, though. What if we never see beyond June again?"

Hanyuu gasped. "Rika, don't say that!"

"I'm sorry, but I have a really bad feeling that some of us won't be alive to see past June."

Hanyuu asked, "So, do you believe that Shinichi and the others will die?"

Rika spoke, "They are going to need a miracle to defeat this new enemy."

* * *

><p>In the meta-world only Libra and the Balance Guardian Warren were present. On the small tables next to their chairs were cups of tea and plates of cookies that Ronove had prepared to them.<p>

"This game of Topper's has gotten serious, hasn't it, my friend?" Libra asked as he traced his finger around the rim of the teacup.

"It got serious the moments the stakes were raised a long time ago," said Warren as he picked up a cookie and popped it inside his mouth. "These Darkloid Generals are nearly as powerful as some of the threats I faced before. It was not by luck that the DHS discovered them. Someone clued them in."

"Lambdadelta?" Libra guessed.

"I was going to say Beatrice, but I wouldn't put it past that psychotic little midget," retorted Warren. "I just can't believe that Bernkastel is friends with her."

"Opposites attract, but they are similar in some ways," stated Libra. "Bernkastel can be just as cruel when given a reason."

BG-Warren stared down at his cup of tea, his reflection staring right back at him. "This new enemy Shinichi will face will be something beyond whatever he'd faced before. He's going to face a traumatic loss."

Libra went silent as she took a bite out of a cookie.

* * *

><p>Dr. Shinigami grinned as he watched the computer screens. The last time he'd tried this plan he'd failed, but now it was time to revive this plan. The Hinamizawa Syndrome could still be used as a weapon. He just needed a more effective method of spreading it. The last time he'd set up hidden broadcasting stations. Now he had a much better plan.<p>

The Dark Hatred Society's plan to eliminate all humanity was coming to fruition. What better way for humanity to be destroyed than for it to destroy itself? All he had to do was to spread fear, anger, distrust and paranoid throughout the masses and then they would start to riot and erupt into violence.

It was time to implement Operation: Hinamizawa Syndrome II.

* * *

><p>"Well, Brothers. It appears that we're once again free to roam the Earth," the Turtle Darkloid said. His name was Ubneg of the North. He was a hunchbacked Darkloid with a massive shell on his back with numerous bumps and spikes. His shoulders were rounded and shone like polished steel while his arms and legs were trunk-like and strong. His torso was barrel-like and carved with the images of the first Darkloid who fought the founders. His wore a turtle-based samurai helmet which hid his face and it was adorned with large tusks. He was of a calm mindset and was an excellent strategist, often taking the time to learn all about his foes before fighting them. He was born from a spinal fragment of the Dark Being.<p>

"Indeed and soon our glorious creator will be as well," the bird-like Darkloid chuckled. His name was Ukazus of the South. He was a bird-like Darkloid with black plumage. He had tufts of feathers rising from his shoulders and had claw-like feet. Metallic talons stretched from his wrists and his arms were covered in red armor which was a mix of black and red while his legs ended in bird-like feet. Black fiery wings emerged from his back. His face was covered with a bird-like mask and a samurai helmet. The fastest and youngest of the four, he was immature at times and often flouted the other three, preferring to act on his own. His greatest skill was his ability to copy techniques of his opponents even when they were being executed on him for the first time. He was born from a rib of the Dark Being.

"Of course he will. He will be so pleased that he'll give each of us our own country," the Dragon Darkloid said. His name was Uryies of the East. This Dragon Darkloid had a scaled hide with blue accents. A Chinese dragon helmet hid his face with long gold whiskers running down his front. Gold ridges ran over his shoulders and black armor highlighted with blue kept his torso and legs safe. He wielded a naginata, but it was not his greatest skill. His greatest skill was his ability to pinpoint all the weaknesses in his opponents with just a simple exchange. Being in the middle, he often tried to stand out from his siblings. He was born from the left shoulder blade of the Dark Being.

"Ubneg, Uryies, Ukazus, control yourself," the Tiger Darkloid said to the other three. "We mustn't get too excited. There are now new guardians in Hinamizawa. Freeing Father won't be so easy." This Tiger Darkloid was known as Okkayb of the West. He was donned in black armor with white stripes. This tiger-like Darkloid possessed a staff tipped with numerous blades like a tiger's claw. He was the oldest of the four and the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat. If he was disarmed of his spear, his hands were far more dangerous. His arms and legs were wrapped in white bandages while his helmet resembled a tiger's face in a full snarl. A long ponytail with white streaks in it ran down his back. Being the eldest, he was the most mature of the four and easily kept a cool head. He was born from the right shoulder blade of the Dark Being.

"Have you gone soft in the head, Okkayb?" Uryies the Dragon Darkloid asked "Even with those abilities of theirs they are still only human!"

"It was humans that trapped us and Father in our prisons, or have you forgotten  
>that?" the now dubbed Okkayb reminded, making Uryies wince. "And unlike our prison, Father's entrapment is far more complex."<p>

"Indeed. Thus, for now, we must work with this Dark Hatred Society in order to achieve our own goals," Ubneg the Turtle Darkloid said. "In the meantime, let this world know we're back. Let us announce our glorious return!"

Ukazus grinned, "I like the sound of that!"

* * *

><p>The alarms in the NEO-NUMBERS' base rang loudly and instantly Shogo went to the surveillance monitors. "Everyone, take a look at this!" he alerted them and the NEO-NUMBERS all crowded around him and the monitors. "There in Shishibone City! We have a situation!"<p>

On the screen panicking people could be seen fleeing in terror from something as smoke rose from several buildings. Some buildings had suddenly exploded while a few had caught fire. Cars were being tossed into the air like how tin cans flew whenever they were kicked.

"Can you get a visual of what's doing all this?" Shinichi asked.

Shogo did and he zoomed in on the four causes of the disturbance.

"Are those Demon Beasts?" Michiru asked.

"No," said Shinichi as his eyes narrowed. "Those are Darkloids and not just any Darkloids. Take a closer look at what they look like."

"A tiger, a dragon, a bird and a turtle," Chiaki recognized as he looked at the Darkloid's helmets. "No way…those are…"

"The Darkloid Generals," Hana finished.

"NEO-NUMBERS, move out!" Shinichi ordered.

* * *

><p>"Brother Okkayb, why are we even doing this? Let's go to that accursed village and kill everyone there!" Ukazus complained.<p>

"Patience, little brother," said Okkayb calmly. "There is a reason for this."

"Indeed," agreed Ubneg. "Before we can kill the descendants of the people who imprisoned us and wipe that village off the face of the Earth, we need to get rid of their chosen guardians."

Priest Venom, after reviving them, had explained that Hinamizawa had seven guardians. They were warriors with incredible power and not to be underestimated.

"And aren't you having fun scaring these humans?" Uyries asked.

Ukazus shrugged but then his sharp ears picked up a strange sound. "What's that?"

"They are coming," said Okkayb as he stared straight ahead. Riding on mechanical horses, known as motorcycles in this era, were the seven guardians that they'd been told about. The NEO-NUMBERS machines came to a sudden stop before them before the seven Riders dismounted, removing their helmets.

"Children?" Uyries scoffed. "Our opponents are children?"

Shinichi ordered, "Minna! Ikuzo! Guardian Henshin!"

"Venom Henshin!"

"Slayer Henshin!"

"Mirage Henshin!"

"Rock-Metal Henshin!"

"Blitz Henshin!"

"Fighter Henshin!"

The seven teenagers were surrounded by energy before they appeared donned in their respective suits of armor. The Darkloid Generals were slightly surprised, though it was hard to tell when their faces were hidden behind their helmets.

"Children they may be, but they are quite surprising," said Okkayb.

Dark clouds started to roll by, covering the sky in darkness that shaded the entire city. Rain started to fall in small drips before the sudden lightning strikes signaled the rain to fall down heavily.

That was also the signal for the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders to begin their battle with the Four Darkloid Generals.

* * *

><p>Topper addressed the Observers who were present as he declared, "Let the games begin! Darkloid Generals VS the NEO-NUMBERS! Place your bets, people! Place your bets!"<p>

* * *

><p>"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa called as he unleashed his attack. The flying blade of golden energy shattered to pieces as it collided with Okkayb's claw-tipped staff.<p>

"You may have the weapons, but you know nothing of their true power," said Okkayb.

"I'll show you power!" declared Showa."Let's Ride: V3! Let's Ride: Amazon!" Showa summoned the two Riders to attack Okkayb. He just snorted as he gripped his weapon and slashed at the two, destroying them, but that gave Showa an opening to do a jump and slash down. Okkayb blocked with his staff and sparks flew from the impact. Okkayb then pushed Showa backwards before thrusting his weapon into Showa's chest, sending him staggering.

"You are but a child," said Okkayb in disgust.

"CHO DAI-SHURIKEN!" Showa called as he tossed the giant shuriken at Okkayb, only for the Tiger Darkloid General to swat it away. With a roar, Okkayb jumped and swung down, forcing Showa to block with the Higurashi no Yaiba. The impact was so powerful that a crater formed under Showa's feet as cracks appeared around him.

The Cho Dai-Shuriken returned but Okkayb saw it coming a mile away before leaping up. It hit Showa, knocking him onto his back.

Showa groaned and then rolled away before he got skewered by Okkayb's weapon. He swiped his sword at the staff, cutting it in half and rendering it useless.

"Give up," Showa said in a commanding voice. "You've been disarmed."

"Do you honestly think I'm harmless now?" Okkayb said with a dark chuckle. He ducked as Showa swiped his sword at the Tiger Darkloid General. He then performed a downward slash but Okkayb sidestepped, tripping Showa and quickly spun, hitting the Rider with a roundhouse to his back.

"Umph!" Showa grunted, stumbling and releasing his grip on the Higurashi no Yaiba. Okkayb then punched him twice in the head before using a roundhouse kick that knocked him down.

"Pathetic," said Okkayb as he picked Showa up by the horn of his helmet. He then smashed his palm into Showa's chest, sending him flying.

"I thought turtles were slow," Armadillo said, trying to blast Ubneg but failing. Carmen got in close, slashing in all directions. However, Ubneg's quick reflexes let him move out of the way before Carmen could hit him.

Ubneg then delivered some rather brutal punches, making Carmen screech in pain. His hand was caught by some webbing from Arachnea, but he just whirled around, generating a ball of dark energy before firing it at her. Arachnea screamed as she was hurled backwards by the blast and into a window.

"Hana-chan!" Michiru cried but she received a brutal punch in the gut that sent her crashing against a car.

"Take this!" Armadillo began firing at Ubneg but the Turtle Darkloid General didn't even flinch. He just shrug the shots off as he rammed straight into Armadillo, sending the cannon-toting Rider tumbling.

"Death from above!" Ukazus screeched, attacking Slasher after jumping down. Slasher gripped his Onigari no Ryuou in his hand and thrust forward but Ukazus did a mid-air roll to avoid it. The tufts of feathers rising from his shoulders glowed before shooting out and hitting Slasher, making him wince. The glowing feathers were as sharp as daggers. He rushed forward, raising his talons to cut Slasher's throat open but Slasher managed to block the attack with his sword. He then pushed Ukazus back and swung, but the Bird Darkloid General avoided the attack. "Is that all? Come on! Hit me! Hit me!" mocked Ukazus.

Slasher growled and then spat his glue at Ukazus' face. Ukazus' eyes ended up becoming covered in glue. He screeched as he tried to pull it off. Slasher closed in and jabbed his Onigari no Ryuou straight into Ukazus' chest. Sparks erupted and the Darkloid General shrieked from the hit.

Ukazus burns the glue away and then unleashed another attack. He summoned a huge fireball and hurled it at Slasher. It exploded and Slasher was sent flying. Now vulnerable, Ukazus attacked with his feathers, piercing Slasher painfully with the dagger-like feathers. He then jumped and grabbed Slasher by the head before nose-diving and smashing Slasher into the ground hard enough to leave a crater.

Uryies twirled his naginata, stopping all of Zero's blasts from hitting him. He howled in pain as Musician used his Cricket Axe to slash at Uryies, creating a large gash slash in his throat

"Have you heard this song yet?" Musician asked as he strummed the strings, sending a shockwave that sent Uryies skidding backwards. This allowed Zero to aim and fire several laser blasts at the Dragon Darkloid General.

"DAMN YOU!" Uryies roared, extending his whiskers to entrap both Musician and Zero. He then bashed them together before throwing the away. Zero got back to his feet and aimed his drill before firing a spiraling burst of energy that collided with Uryies' armor, sending him staggering back. However, the Dragon Darkloid countered by pushing the energy back and it crashed into Zero with explosive force. Musician rushed and slashed at Uyries but the enemy Darkloid struck Musician hard in the chest with the naginata, sending him flying backwards.

The Darkloid Generals were unlike the Darkloids they'd beaten before. They were powerful. No wonder they were dubbed the most powerful. They'd earned that name.

"Are you okay?" Showa asked as he and the others regrouped with their armor showing various signs of damage.

"We've had better," said Musician grumpily.

"We're barely making a dent in these guys," said Armadillo.

"We can't just give up!" said Carmen.

The four Darkloid Generals also regrouped, facing the Rider.

"While it was fun, it's time we ended this," Ubneg said as he and his siblings gathered together with their hands stretched out in front of them, the dark aura radiating from them.

"Not good…" Showa uttered with eyes wide.

"DARK OBLIVION!" all four Darkloid Generals called out as a beam of dark energy shot out of all hands, meeting together to form one massive blast. Musician and Showa barely dodged the blasts. The others were not as lucky.

"NO!" Showa said seeing the others scream as they were hit and engulfed by the dark blast. When the blast ceased their armor was completely scorched black before they collapsed.

"Oi, are you okay?" Showa said, rushing forward before getting down. He picked Zero up. "Shogo!"

"Oi! You idiot!" Musician snapped at Armadillo who was lying on the ground. "Get up!"

Okkayb stood over them, rain dripping down his mane and armor. "Let's go."

"Won't they cause trouble for us?" Ubneg asked, gesturing to the NEO-NUMBERS.

"No, their will has already been broken. We're done here," Okkayb said.

The rain intensified, and hammered down on both Musician and Showa who checked on their teammates only to see them starting to fade away into nothing. Thunder crashed and lightning lanced across the sky.

"Shinichi, continue the fight," said Zero before he vanished before Showa's eyes.

"Shogo!" Shinichi shouted.

"Hana-chan…" Carmen reached out to Arachnea who also reached for her hand. Their hands were clasped tightly together as they began to fade together.

"Goodbye, Hanyuu-chan…" Slasher uttered weakly as he too began to disappear.

"Hana! Michiru! Chiaki!" Showa began to panic as he watched them becoming transparent before vanishing bit by bit.

"Heh," Armadillo let out a small laugh as he felt his entire being vanishing. "Looks like this is it. Tell Asmo-chan I…love…"

"No…" Musician uttered in disbelief as Armadillo and the others just vanished.

They had just vanished into thin air.

They were gone.

"Chiaki…Hana…Yokoshima…Michiru…Shogo …No…" Showa screamed, "Nooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p>Lambdadelta laughed, "Wonderful! Wonderful! What an ending!"<p>

This earned her a cold, hard glare from the Balance Guardian. He so wanted to shut the blonde Witch of Certainty.

Bernkastel was the most sympathetic. After all, Shinichi was Rika's friend. She frowned sadly as she watched Shinichi scream in torment.

"The game isn't over yet, I'm afraid," said Topper.

"Huh?" Lambdelta suddenly stopped laughing. "But they lost, and five out of seven of them are dead!"

"The game isn't over," said Topper. "One of us hasn't played his turn yet. Am I right, Balance Guardian?"

BG-Warren wore an unreadable expression. He had a plan. He knew what to use his turn for. All he would need was the right time to use it.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: Nearly the whole team was wiped out, and only Shinichi and Daichi survived. How will this affect him? BTW, I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for designing the Darkloid Generals.<p> 


	26. The Conclusion

**DHS CHAPTER PART 26: THE CONCLUSION**

Shinichi and Daichi returned to Hinamizawa. Actually, Daichi had to drag Shinichi back to the Irie Clinic to patch up their wounds. Daichi wasn't feeling any pain anymore but Shinichi was feeling the worst, both mentally and emotionally.

One thought ran through his mind: he'd let his team down. They'd gone up against a powerful opponent without proper preparations and a plan and now five of their members were gone.

Daichi couldn't figure out how they could've survived the confrontation with the Darkloid Generals, but he suspected it had something to do with the mystical objects they'd consumed; the Orb of Power and the Orb of Wisdom. Sadly, the others had no such defence and after being on the receiving end of the Darkloid Generals' attack, they just vanished into thin air. No bodies were left behind at all. They were just gone, like they'd faded from existence completely.

Shinichi was in shock after the whole ordeal and could not think straight, so Daichi had to help drag him back home. Right now he needed to rest.

* * *

><p>Dr. Irie had called Shinichi's family and friends to the clinic. Daichi was also there to tell them the news. Right now, Shinichi was in shock. He'd been traumatized by the fight. However, that wasn't the only bad news he had for them.<p>

"How is Shinji?" Shiori asked.

"Right now he's in shock," said Dr. Irie. "He barely spoke a word when he was admitted."

"Hey, where are the others?" Mion asked.

Daichi frowned as he clenched his fists. His eyebrows were furrowed as he gave them the answer, "Shogo, Chiaki, Michiru, Hana and Yokoshima were KIA."

"KIA?" Hanyuu asked.

"KIA: Killed in Action."

They Hinamizawa Gaming Club were stunned by the news.

"Y-you're kidding right? Chiaki-san can't be dead again!" Hanyuu said in denial with tears threatening to break out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Daichi. "It's true."

"Damnit," Keiichi muttered looking down with his fists clenched tight.

They suddenly heard a loud commotion coming from the room Shinichi was in and immediately went to check it out.

* * *

><p>"WHY! WHY DID YOU LET THEM KILL YOKO-KUN!" Asmodeus roared angrily with her energy blade held out to slice Shinichi to ribbons, but Satan was holding her sister back. "LET ME GO, SATAN! LET ME GO!"<p>

"CALM DOWN! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING!" Satan roared, hating to see Shinichi with a hollow look in his eyes. He was sitting up, pale as a ghost, as he just sat there in the bed.

"SHUT UP! HE LET MY YOKO-KUN DIE! MY YOKO-KUN'S GONE BECAUSE OF HIM!"

The door was thrown open and Rena, in her fury, struck the blonde Stake of Lust with a very tight slap, stunning her. "LEAVE SHIN-KUN ALONE!" Rena screamed.

Asmodeus stared at her with a shocked look before she turned away, vanishing in a cloud of gold butterflies.

"Take care of him," Satan said to Rena before she too vanished.

"Shin-kun..." Rena murmured, kneeling down and hugging him, he looked so broken and the worst part was that she didn't know what to say in this situation. She also felt sad. The other NEO-NUMBERS were gone.

Rika didn't say anything, but her eyes were watering. It was like before after the Watanagashi Festival. There would be tragedy and it appeared in the form of their friends' deaths.

Shion didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to help Shinichi or weep at the loss of the NEO-NUMBERS who'd become their closest friends.

Satoshi was trying to comfort Satoko who was crying but he looked ready to cry himself.

"I know what happened was terrible, but you have to snap out of it," Mion said since both Daichi and Shinichi looked lost. "You can't let yourself drown in misery."

"At least they went down fighting, damn it," Daichi murmured angrily as he strummed his guitar. He'd just lost his friends and teammates. The Darkloid Generals had killed them.

"Can't Shinichi bring them back? He can use the Return to the Past, right?" Keiichi asked.

"No, not in his current condition," said Daichi. "His powers are tied to his emotions and will to fight. Right now he's lost the will to fight."

* * *

><p>"Pillars are appearing?" Warren asked<p>

"Actually they're obelisks and yes they have been appearing in every major city in Shinichi's world," Ryuki said as he showed an image of Sydney, Australia. A tall, four-sided tower topped by a pyramid stood in the centre of the city. It was black with ancient runes written all over it. Similar structured could be seen in every city of every country all over the world. They even stood among the pyramids of Egypt. One could be seen standing next to the Leaning Tower of Pisa and another stood close to where the Eifel Tower was in London.

"This can't be good," Warren muttered

"Well, at least we know it's that Dark Hatred Society doing it," Takada said.

"Because it's something they may do?" Ryuki asked.

"That, and we got this transmission being broadcasted all over Shinichi's world," Takada said pointing his thumb at a screen behind him that showed Baron Yukanon giving a huge speech about how his organization would wipe out all humanity unless they all bowed down to him.

* * *

><p>"Shinji, this is Kaa-chan," said Shiori as she ran his hand through his hair. "Can you hear me?"<p>

Shinichi had recovered enough to be able to talk. However, he still had the hollow look in his eyes. His heart was filled with regret and guilt over what had occurred. Except for him and Daichi, his entire team had been wiped out.

Shinichi said with a feeling of self-loathing, "I was supposed to be the leader. I was supposed to lead them to victory, but I only led them to their deaths. They counted on me and I failed them." He trembled as he clenched his fists. "It's my fault they're gone…I killed them again…" He clutched his head and gripped his hair. "I KILLED THEM AGAIN!" he screamed.

That was when Warren chose to make his appearance as he walked into the room. "Would someone care to explain to me what happened out there today?" He didn't look happy.

Daichi explained everything. He told Warren about how they confronted the Darkloid Generals and lost. Not only that, but Chiaki, Michiru, Hana, Yokoshima and Shogo were gone.

"I see." Warren walked up to Shinichi. Rena knew that Warren could help Shinichi. He never said it, but the Rider looked to Warren like a father. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" roared Warren as he slugged Shinichi in the face, knocking him down.

Everyone gasped in shock at what he'd just done to Shinichi. Even Shiori was appalled.

"He's already hurt enough!" Shiori cried in protest but Warren's gaze silenced her.

He lifted Shinichi up. "I told you! You are part of a team now. You don't have to carry the weight of the entire world alone on your shoulders anymore! I carried that burden my whole life and I know the effect it has on people. Your friends are gone and it's your fault, but do not wallow in self-pity. Use it. Use the pain. Use the anger. Use the hatred. Make that your strength. Make that your strength, and make the people who killed them pay. Never make them stop paying."

Shinichi stared at Warren. The words pierced through the haze of pain in his mind. He nodded.

"Good, now get some rest, soldier," Warren ordered before he turned and left, leaving them all in stunned silence.

"H-he needs rest," said Dr. Irie once he regained his composure. "Please, I need to ask you to leave."

"We'll be back tomorrow, Shinji," said Shiori, giving her son a hug.

"Get better soon," said Rena as she gave him her own hug.

Shinichi nodded as he got into bed and laid down to close his eyes. When he did he found himself dreaming…

* * *

><p>"What the…Where am I?" Shinichi asked, looking around the city, confused. Everything looked more…advanced.<p>

"Hello…You must be Shinji Banabara," said a voice. Shinichi turned around as his eyes widened.

"Rena-chan?" he blinked. The woman looked like an older Rena.

"Close. I am Rena, yet I'm not the Rena you know. I'm from a different timeline."

"Okay…" Shinichi was still confused but after all he'd experienced he wasn't too surprised.

"So you're the Guardian of Hinamizawa, and the lover of my alternate self?" Rena said, smiling pleasantly.

"Ano…how do you know that?" Shinichi asked.

"A man wearing a top-hat told me."

'_That guy again,' _Shinichi thought.

"I'd like to thank you," Rena said, surprising Shinichi.

"What for?"

"For protecting my, no, our friends and saving them from the Darklings, GIN-SHOCKER, and DHS. For making sure that something like the endless June never happens again," Rena said, smiling.

"Well thank you for the praise," Shinichi said, smiling. He frowned, "But..."

"No buts, Shinichi," the older alternate Rena said. "Your world and your loved ones need you. You were given power for a reason and it's not meant to be wasted. You can't just give up. Aren't you the kind of person who never ignores when someone else is in danger?"

Shinichi recalled the time he'd lost his powers. He never stopped being a hero then and he wasn't meant to stop now, not when the world still needed him.

"Are you done with what you wanted to say, my dear?" Topper said, appearing mysteriously.

Shinichi was shocked but Rena just smiled warmly and said, "Yes, Topper-san."

"In that case, he and I will bid you adieu."

* * *

><p>Shinichi's eyes snapped open, a light glimmer in them as he slowly sat up. "Was that…a dream?"<p>

"_Maybe you have a guardian angel," _said Yabuki as his apparition appeared next to Shinichi's bed.

"Yabuki…I failed them…" said Shinichi.

"_No, you didn't," _the Higurashi no Yaiba's spirit argued._ "They knew the risks from the start. You have nothing to feel sorry for."_

"But…"

"_It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's the fault of those Darkloid Generals."_

"_That's right,"_ said Gokuaku as he appeared, _"You can't blame yourself for what happened."_

"I was responsible for them," stated Shinichi.

Zennin appeared as he spoke, "_Right now you have bigger things to worry about. This world needs you, Shinichi. You have to save the world, even if you have to do it alone. Don't let their deaths be in vain._"

"You're right." Shinichi regained his resolve. "They died to help me protect everyone. I have to do my best to make sure that this world is saved."

* * *

><p>"HE'S GONE!"<p>

Dr. Irie was blown away when Shinichi's friends and family came to visit the following day, only to find him missing.

"I just came in and he wasn't there anymore!" Dr. Irie cried. "Please don't hurt me!" he wailed.

Shiori grabbed him by the front of the coat and threatened, "If anything happens to my son, I will let my husband deal with you!"

Kasai cracked his knuckles.

"Actually…I found this note," said Dr. Irie as he dug into his pockets and produced said note. Mion snatched it out of Dr. Irie's hand and read it.

Mion read, "Guys, Kaa-chan, Otousan (Kasai), I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this myself but I still have a job to do. I'm a Kamen Rider after all. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not alone. I promise that I will save the world and everything will go back to the way it was. Signed: Shinichi Banabara/Kamen Rider Showa GX."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Daichi had gone to ARMOR headquarters. They may be shorthanded, but they still had a job to do.<p>

"The DHS have made themselves public," Warren informed Shinichi and Daichi. "It was on the news. Baron Yukanon made a huge announcement earlier today just as these things showed up."

"Dark Towers have been showing up all over your world," Ryuki informed as he pointed to the screens. "They've shown up in all the continents and in every major city. Your world's governments are arguing over what to do and the people are growing restless and worried. They're scared and it'll only take one small eruption of violence to create a riot that would eventually turn into worldwide panic and chaos."

The Dark Towers, which were indeed obelisks, stood tall all over the world. The Dark Towers were in every major city. There were Dark Towers in Moscow, Berlin, London, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Paris, Rome, New York, Washington DC and etc, etc, etc…

"What are those towers for?" Daichi asked.

"They're Gebok's," Shinichi said, eyes narrowed. "And they're broadcast towers."

"Exactly," Takada confirmed.

"You see, we managed to locate the Dark Hatred Society's headquarters," said Warren as he pointed to the screen. "All we had to do was lock onto the Orb of Wisdom." On the screen was a gothic looking floating castle that the DHS called home.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. Gebok was there, as well as the other members who were responsible for freeing the Darkloid Generals.

Daichi asked, "What about those Darkloid Generals?"

"Right now we need to shut down the DHS for good. When those Dark Towers activate, your entire world will be plunged into chaos," Ryuki informed him. "This is Gebok's plan to spread the Hinamizawa Syndrome all over the world again, but at a much larger scale."

"We understand," said Shinichi. "We're going."

"And who says you two are going alone?" Takada asked. "You're going to need my scientific expertise."

"And my medical assistance," added Ryuki.

"I've got some free time too," said Warren.

Shinichi looked at the senior ARMOR members and nodded. "OK, let's do this."

* * *

><p>They landed right on the doorstep of the DHS Castle. The doors were wide open for them.<p>

"They're expecting us," Ryuki said.

"Yes, they are," Warren agreed.

Shinichi had his fists clenched. The DHS were responsible for reviving the Darkloid Generals. "Let's go," he said as he led them all inside. Once in the doors closed behind them and all of a sudden torches lining the walls and lanterns hanging from the ceiling lit up. Takada shivered.

"Creepy," the scientist stated. He was in his Green Lantern uniform.

"What else do you expect? Considering what they're Kaijin are like this is the perfect atmosphere," commented Warren.

Shinichi looked ahead. Before them were four doorways that led into tunnels. "Looks like we split up from here."

"Is that wise?" Ryuki asked.

"Right now we have no choice," said Warren. "Remember to stay in contact."

"Daichi and I will take this one," said Shinichi as he pointed to a doorway.

"I'll take this one," said Ryuki, pointing to the one on the far left.

"I'm going this way," said Warren, pointing to the doorway on the far right.

"Then I'm taking this one," said Takada as he pointed to the last one.

With that said the group split up. As they entered the tunnels they would encounter numerous obstacles such as booby traps made to slay intruders and if those failed then the DHS Fighters and Demon Beasts waiting for them would finish to job.

This was not going to be a casual stroll through the park for any of them.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I actually found the throne room," said Takada, impressed with himself after he exited the tunnel. "OK, so, is anyone here?"<p>

"Greetings, intruder," Baron Yukanon greeted as he walked out from behind the huge throne.

"Wow…you're fat," said Takada idly. Baron Yukanon's face puffed up like a balloon, taking on the color of a tomato as well.

"How dare you!" Baron Yukanon shouted as he began to transform. He hated to be insulted.

* * *

><p>"This is Gebok's lab," said Shinichi as he and Daichi exited the tunnel. They had encountered a few DHS Fighters in the tunnel but managed to deal with them.<p>

"Yup, it looks like it," agreed Daichi. "It's his style."

"To each his own, right?" said Dr. Shinigami as he stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Gebok, we came for the Orb of Wisdom!" declared Shinichi, pointing at Gebok dramatically.

"Oh, you mean _this_ orb?" said Gebok as he held up the Orb of Wisdom. "Come and take it!" He put it inside his pocket before withdrawing his Kaizin Deck. "Henshin!"

"GX Henshin!"

"Rock-Metal Henshin!"

* * *

><p>Ryuki found himself in what appeared to be an armory, or at least a weapons display room. There were weapons of various kinds hanging on the walls. Not exactly the type of décor that fit his taste.<p>

When he sensed a presence he quickly summoned his Keyblade and spun around, pointing it straight at Air Commander Juro who just came in…or had been waiting for him.

"I really hate people who come in uninvited," said Juro.

Ryuki retorted coolly, "Considering what you people do I thought you'd be used to it by now. Air Commander Juro, right? Also known as the Demon Beast Reaper Fly, correct?"

Juro's features began to mutate as his clothes turned into a robe. "You've got that right!"

* * *

><p>The bullets from Coelatitan bounced off Takada's green energy shield. His opponent, which looked like a heavily armored humanoid fish, was the Demon Beast form of Baron Yukanon. Right now he was armed with machineguns on his shoulders and he also had a spiked shield. He also sported fins on his head, forearms and thighs.<p>

"Come on and fight me!" Coelatitan roared. "Don't hide behind a shield!"

"If you say so!" Takada ducked under the shots and used his ring to conjure several beams that lanced towards Coelatitan. They bounced of Coelatitan's shield, much to Takada's chagrin.

Coelatitan roared and rushed towards Takada and swung with the spikes of his shield cutting into Takada's coat. He reeled backwards from the attack but then he recovered to use a powerful haymaker that smashed into Coelatitan's face, sending him staggering backwards.

"Take this!" Coelatitan fired and Takada flew into the air. He started to fly around the room, dodging the bullets as Coelatitan attempted to shoot the Green Lantern down. Green Lantern Takada returned fire with electrical bolts but they only connected with the shield and not his target.

"That shield of his is trouble," muttered Takada, "and so are those guns." He grinned, "Luckily for me I have an even _bigger_ gun."

He aimed his ring at Coelatitan as the energy barrier around him protected him. Of course his impenetrable skin made him invulnerable to harm. The green glow around his Power Ring intensified. "SAY HELLO TO MY NOT SO LITTLE FRIEND!" Takada barked as the ring created an emerald energy construct that resembled a huge cannon.

Coelatitan's eyes widened as he sweatdropped.

"See ya later!" Takada howled as he fired.

The blast hit Coelatitan. He tried to use his shield to defend himself but it shattered when it was hit. The blast then collided with him like a battering ram and hurled him backwards. He crashed against his throne, shattering it apart, before he was sent crashing through the wall behind it.

Takada flew over and landed within the hole in the wall. Looking down he saw Baron Yukanon, knocked out by the blast, beaten and bruised.

"You're under arrest, sucker!" Takada said as he slapped the cuffs on Baron Yukanon.

* * *

><p>Warren narrowed his eyes as he faced Priest Venom. This depraved monk was quickly getting on his nerves. Not only did this man praise Bilanx as a god, but he was the cause of Shinichi near breakdown in the past when he played with Shinichi's Return to the Past powers, forcing the boy to witness the death of his friends repeatedly.<p>

"And now, with the power of Lord Bilanx, I shall cast away this human form and reveal my true nature!" Priest Venom declared as his body was enveloped by plasma energy. Warren continued to watch as Priest Venom began to change. Two pairs of additional arms began to grow out from under his original pair as his body started to become covered in white bone-like armor. He gained two pairs of additional eyes as a skull helmet covered his head and face. When the change was complete, he had become Spideraku. His Demon Beast form resembled a humanoid spider clad in bone armor. "Now, become a sacrifice so that Lord Bilanx shall become more powerful!" Spideraku screamed as he lunged towards Warren. Warren simply rolled his eyes.

Spideraku swung at Warren, only to have his arms knocked away and have a fist implanted in his gut. The force of the blow sent the Executive stumbling backward. "I promised Shiori I'd make you pay for what you put Shinichi through…"

Spideraku was nearly floored by an immense amount of spiritual energy radiating from Warren. Looking up, he saw Warren place his hand over his face. "It's time I finished this," said Warren. White fragmented energy began to gather in Warren's hand. The white fragments of energy formed in a skull-like mask with black eyes, spikes on the edge of the jaw, and a pair of long, sharp horns. Warren's eyes then started to change, as his irises turned gold. Suddenly, he blurred from Spideraku's sight.

"Huh?" Spideraku looked around in bewilderment before letting out shouts of pain from several blows impacting his body at once. It was like being stoned by a hundred rocks at once and the DHS Executive was being tossed around like a rag doll. The bone crushing blows could be heard echoing through the halls and they sounded devastating.

Warren then appeared in front of Spideraku and lifted up the Executive by the neck. "What…what the fuck are you?" gasped Spideraku.

"I'm the Angel of Death," answered Warren. He then placed Spideraku's face against the wall and began running, scraping Spideraku's face against the wall. He then threw Spideraku across the floor. Warren opened his palm and formed a pitch black Cero. "Now…burn." He fired the Cero. The blast of energy completely engulfed Spideraku. Smoke filled the hallway.

Spideraku then shot out of the smoke. He let out a roar, "DIE!" His eyes glowed as he prepared to launch an attack at Warren. However, Warren's hand grasped onto Spideraku's face.

"You first…" responded Warren. He then slammed Spideraku face first into the floor. Spideraku then reverted to his human form.

"What? Do you want me to beg for my life?" wheezed Priest Venom. "Not going to happen, you bastard."

An orb of black energy appeared in Warren's hand. "No. I won't make you beg for life, you'll beg for death. This is not hatred, this is retribution. This is not revenge, this is justice. But this is only the beginning. Only the beginning. Your final judgment will come from God." He placed the black orb against Priest Venom's head. "Now, it's time for your _penance_!" Warren placed the black sphere into Priest Venom's head.

Priest Venom's body began to convulse. He opened his mouth, trying to scream, but no sound came out. "Do you feel that? All the pain? All the death? It's your fault, Venom. All the pain you're feeling, is all the pain you've caused. It won't kill you but it will never end either. That is the power of Penance. You will suffer an eternity of pain for all that you've caused. Oh, and you're under arrest." He snapped the cuffs on Priest Venom.

* * *

><p>CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!<p>

Scythe met Keyblade as both Kamen Rider Draco and Reaper Fly battled. Sparks flew as their weapons met brutally.

"Take this!" Reaper Fly flew back, making some distance between himself and the Rider, before sending energy blades flying at Draco.

"Hyah!" Draco countered with vacuum blades. The two attacks canceled each other out. "Take this!" He struck his blade down on the floor, sending chunks flying into the air. He then used his telekinesis and sent the chunks shooting straight towards Reaper Fly. They just flew through him without damage.

Reaper Fly then turned into a swarm of flies, surrounding Draco. Draco remained in the centre of the swarm, but showed no fear. He knew exactly how to exterminate pests. The red mask on his Masked Rider Sword glowed and the blade became engulfed in flames.

"HYARGH!" Draco roared as he swung and the flames lashed out and spiraled all around him. The flies were instantly incinerated. What remained of Reaper Fly was only his robe.

"For a strategist, you sure fell quite easily," Draco commented as he hefted his Keyblade.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kaijin Call: IkaDevil!"<strong>

Kaizin punched forward, summoning the Kaijin form of the original Dr. Shinigami. He had a white body with knee-high black boots and a squid's head with tentacles hanging from his back. He also had a high collar and sported the SHOCKER belt buckle.

IkaDevil fired at Musician who swatted the Ika Bombs away with his Cricket Axe. At the same time, Kaizin and Showa were having a boxing match as they began to pummel each other with their fists.

In a flash of light Showa transformed into Hinamizawa Guardian Form and slashed Kaizin across the chest. "I know there's a possibility you might not be the real Gebok, but I am going to enjoy this!"

Kaizin drew his sword and parried Showa's sword. The two leered at each other intently. "I heard something interesting. Your mother is having another baby, right? I'd like to see that child when it's born." said Kaizin.

Showa exploded with anger, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAM ILY!" He smashed his fist violently against Kaizin, sending him crashing against a tall glass cylinder, spilling glass all over the floor. "Get back here!"

Musician slashed IkaDevil repeatedly with the Cricket Axe before knocking him down with the flat side of his weapon. He then stabbed the end of the Cricket Axe into the Kaijin before he started to play rapidly. With each strum of the strings, shockwaves surged through his enemy's body. With one last strike of the strings, IkaDevil exploded.

Kaizin grunted and drew two cards before feeding them into his gauntlet. "**Kaijin Call: Wolf Undead! Kaijin Call: Shark Fangire!**" The two monsters appeared and rushed straight at Showa.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" With a single swipe he destroyed both monsters as the Wolf Undead exploded and the Shark Fangire shattered into glass. He leapt up and landed a kick straight into Kaizin's helmet, knocking him onto his back. Kaizin rolled out of the way as Showa swung his Higurashi no Yaiba down upon him.

"**Attack Call: Blast!**" Kaizin fired upon Showa who deflected the shots with his sword. Showa then threw his sword like a javelin. It stabbed into Kaizin and he was thrown backwards before being pinned up against the wall.

"Daichi!" Showa called. Musician nodded. The two then charged straight towards Kaizin.

"EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!"

"SONIC PUNCH!"

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Together, Showa and Musician were able to defeat Kaizin and the Orb of Wisdom was flung out of the explosion, landing in Showa's palm.

Showa cheered, "We got it!"

Musician agreed, "Yeah. Now we got all the orbs."

"Correction: it is _I_ who has all the orbs."

The two Riders whirled around to see who it was and saw a figure standing before them. The figure wore a blue form fitting bodysuit with a mask that covered his entire head and face, leaving only his eyes visible. He also wore gold studded bands around his forearms and ankles. Hanging from his shoulders was a gold cloak with the hood up, casting a shadow over the top half of his face.

Quick as lightning, he struck. He shoved his hand into Showa causing the Rider to scream as his body flickered between human and Rider form. Musician tried to intervene but the stranger's other hand dove into the other Rider's body as well. He then yanked his hands out and opened them, revealing the Orbs of Courage and Power. Showa and Musician collapsed, reverting back to human form. The Orb of Wisdom rolled out of Shinichi's hands and the stranger picked it up. He held the three orbs in his hands, each orb radiating with power.

"The power has awakened! My plans will soon be realized!" the stranger shouted in victory.

Warren appeared and stated his displeasure, "I don't think so, Bilanx!" Having dealt with Spideraku, Warren had come to check on Shinichi and Daichi when he came across this man standing over his subordinates.

The stranger, now identified as Bilanx, replied, "Oh, Warren Smith, the great Director of ARMOR. What a pleasant surprise."

"You harm my men, stole from them, and now you're going to destroy this world just so you can see if those orbs work."

Bilanx nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"I don't think so!"

Warren and Bilanx then charged at each other. Within Bilanx's fist were the orbs and they empowered him. They threw their fists, which collided with explosive force.

* * *

><p>"Have the preparations been completed?" the Turtle Darkloid General of the North asked.<p>

"Yes," answered the Dragon Darkloid General of the East.

"Soon, our Father will rise again and the humans will pay," said the Tiger Darkloid General of the West.

"I still say we should've gone after the descendants of the bastards who sealed us away," said the Bird Darkloid General of the South.

"After we bring Father back, they will no longer be a problem," said Okkayb. "Nothing can stop us now, brothers!"

* * *

><p>When Shinichi and Daichi came to, they found themselves in the ARMOR infirmary. "How did we get here?" Shinichi asked.<p>

"We brought you here," said Ryuki. "But right now you need to get back to Hinamizawa."

"The Darkloid Generals…" Shinichi said.

"They're at the swamp and about to resurrect the demon that's sealed in there," Warren informed them.

"Now?" Daichi asked.

"Now," Warren confirmed. "Shinichi, I think it's time for you to face your destiny, with this," said Warren as he held the item to Shinichi.

"I understand." Shinichi took it and nodded.

"Take these too," said Warren as he held the Orbs of Courage, Power and Wisdom to Shinichi. Shinichi took them into his hand and pocketed them.

"Now go," Warren ordered. "You too, Daichi."

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>The two Riders ran through the forest, headed straight towards the swamp. Along the way, Darklings appeared to get in their way. However, Musician and Showa made short work with them.<p>

"Damn it! They're everywhere!" shouted Musician as he knocked a Darkling down with a backhand.

"We can't let them stop us, Daichi!" replied Showa as he sliced a Darkling in half. "We have to stop those generals before they resurrect that demon sealed in the swamp!"

"Kuso! At this rate it'll take us forever!" Musician used a blast of sound to send a few Darklings flying.

"They're just trying to distract us! Just ignore them!"

"Easy for you to say!"

Sudden blasts hit the Darklings out of nowhere, making them scream out in pain. Musician and Showa turned to see, much to their surprise, the other NEO-NUMBERS. They were back!

"Hey, guys. What did we miss?" Armadillo asked casually, as it he was just talking about the weather.

"Yokoshima!" Musician and Showa called out.

"And not just him," said Zero as he appeared. Slasher, Arachnea and Carmen also came out from their hiding places.

The NEO-NUMBERS were back!

"Shinichi, head to the swamp," Slasher said. "We'll take care of things here."

Showa nodded. He wasn't going to argue with a miracle.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Lambdadelta shouted in shock and disbelief.<p>

"Hmm, the only possible explanation is that one of us played their hand in this miraculous appearance," Topper said pointing to BG Warren. "It's you, right?"

"You're correct, Infernal Merchant," BG-Warren said. He'd used his turn in the game to bring back his agents.

"Hehehe, this shall be interesting," Beatrice said with a grin before putting her pipe to her lips.

* * *

><p>"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Showa declared as he appeared to confront and stop the Darkloid Generals.<p>

"Facing us alone?" Ubneg asked mockingly.

"Looks like you want to die so much, human," sneered Ukazus.

"Alone?" Showa responded. "I'm never alone." He held out the three orbs. He summoned, "Let's Ride: Yabuki! Let's Ride: Gokuaku! Let's Ride: Zennin!"

The three orbs floated from his hand and exploded with light. In a flash, the three Tsukumogami appeared at Showa side. However, they'd also changed. They were not in the forms Shinichi had always seen them. Rather, they were donned in the armors of Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form.

"Nice fit," said Gokuaku as he rolled his shoulders in the Oni Form armor. The crystal in the belt buckle bore the Kanji character for Power.

"It's good to be solid," said Zennin as he flexed his fingers in the Kage Form armor. The crystal in the belt buckle bore the Kanji character for Wisdom.

Yabuki, who was wearing the Higurashi Form armor, drew his sword and said, "Shinichi, we'll fight by your side!" The belt buckle bore the Kanji character for Courage.

"What is this!" demanded Uyries.

Showa gave a nod to them before turning his attention towards the Four Darkloid Generals. "Minna! Ikuzo!" They all went to confront them.

* * *

><p>Topper smiled. He was glad that he'd help Shinichi to regain his fighting spirit. He didn't want his investment to go sour, after all. "Let's see if you will win this time, Shinichi Banabara…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Round two, tiger boy," Showa snarled as he rushed towards Okkayb with the Higurashi no Yaiba.<p>

"I spared you once, boy, so don't believe it will happen again," Okkayb replied, taking out his weapon of choice and made a stabbing motion towards the Rider. However, Showa just jumped over it. He then pulled out his Showa-Blaster and shot at Okkayb, making sparks fly as they hit

"Urgh!" Okkayb grunted. Showa then kicked him in the collar bone, sending him reeling. Showa then followed with an uppercut that made Okkayb go skyward. Showa then followed Okkayb accent and jumped up before using a heel kick that sent Okkayb crashing hard to the ground, leaving a crater on impact.

"Do you really think some brat and a bunch of glorified Tsukumogami can take us down?" Ukazus sneered while fighting Gokuaku.

"Yeah and so far I'm fairing pretty well against a guy with a swollen foot," Gokuaku said

"What? I don't have a swollen foot," the bird-like Darkloid said, confused. Gokuaku took advantage and slammed his Kanabo down on Ukazus' left foot. The Darkloid General screamed in response.

"You do now!" Gokuaku yelled in triumph before he smashed Ukazus' thrice in the head with the Oni Kanabo and then used an electrified flying side kick on his opponent. Ukazus fired his feathers at Gokuaku who used a shield mad of air to send them flying back. They pierced into Ukazus. "BRINGING DOWN THE THUNDER!" Gokuaku smashed his Oni Kanabo to the ground and a bolt of lightning struck Ukazus from above.

Ubneg began swinging his arms at Zennin. "I'll crush you like an ant," he declared.

"Wow, your lines are terrible. You should really hire some guy to write them for you from now on." Zennin quipped, dodging the strikes from left to right in a mocking motion. He then disappeared.

"What the-?" Ubneg uttered in confusion before he felt something grab his feet and with a squawk he was forcefully dragged into the ground.

"Fore," Zennin said, changing his weapon into a golf club before swinging, hitting Ubneg square in the face so hard that he smashed off his helmet and sent it flying.

"OWW!" Ubneg's true face was revealed. It was a tortoise head with three glowing red eyes "WHY YOU!" Ubneg snarled, actually breaking free of his prison.

"Kage Bunshin!" Zennin called out as he conjured several clones. They attacked Ubneg en masse but the Dark General destroyed them all. However, he was too focused and Zennin was able to use the Dai Shuriken to do some damage as the weapon slashed the Turtle Darkloid over and over again as it sliced through the air.

Yabuki faced Uryies. "You think you can take me down? Well think again!" Uryies roared charging at him. Yabuki countered first as he blocked the attack with ease before head-butting Uryies. He then began slashing with expert skill at the Darkloid General before running him through with his sword, causing the Dragon Darkloid to roar out in pain.

"I don't think I can take you down," retorted Yabuki as he withdrew his blade. "I _know _I can take you down."

Uryies snarled and struck with his naginata, only for his attack to be parried by the Higurashi no Yaiba. "History will repeat itself, tonight, demon. Like our masters did centuries ago, we will defeat you!"

"NEVER!" Uryies roared in denial.

Yabuki smirked as he sidestepped a thrust before retaliating with a diagonal swing that ripped sparks of Uryies' armor. "Never say never."

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, the Darklings had all been vanquished. "Alright, let's go help Shinichi!" shouted Armadillo.<p>

"YOSH! WASSHOI! BANZAI!" they all cheered.

* * *

><p>The two sides stood facing each other. It was time for the final blow to be dealt. This was the deciding factor of this battle. Only one side would win and they would decide the fate of the world.<p>

"Dark…" the four Darkloid Generals began as they started to call on their power. The dark aura radiated from their body in the form of black flames as they started up on their ultimate attack. Showa narrowed his eyes. This was the attack that had taken the lives of his teammates before. This time he was not going to be caught unprepared.

"Lucifer…" Showa's body began to radiate with red, green and blue energy as it crackled all over his body. The wings of light spread out from his back and expanded, absorbing energy from the surrounding area. Yabuki, Zennin and Gokuaku were also absorbed as a result. He aimed his right fist at his target, keeping it steady and leveled with his left hand. He opened his palm as a golden ball of energy crackled in his hand.

"…OBLIVION!" the Darkloid Generals fired their combined energies, which surged forth in the form of four separate beams before combining to form one massive blast of energy.

"…CANNON!" The ball of energy in Showa's hand burst and expanded into a wide beam of destructive energy, scarring the ground as it shot through the air. Debris was blown away by the blast as Showa was pushed back by the powerful recoil.

The two blasts collided with explosive force and the two sides began to push with all their might. Showa gritted his teeth as he dug his heels into the ground. "No…" he swore to himself. "I…will…not…LOSE!"

**KRACK-KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p>There was static on the viewing screen the Observers used to watch the events.<p>

"Get the picture back on!" Lambdadelta demanded. "We're just getting to the good part!"

"Oh, shut up!" Bernkastel snapped, finally losing patience with the blonde. As much as she loved her, the Witch of Certainty could really get on the Witch of Miracle's nerves.

"Relax, ladies," said Topper. "This won't take very long."

The picture returned seconds later.

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the air as the silhouettes of both sides stood. Shinichi stood shakily on his feet. He'd just used the Lucifer Cannon and was back in human form. Looking ahead, he gritted his teeth in dismay as he saw the enemy still standing.<p>

The Lucifer Cannon had failed. The Darkloid, while heavily damaged, were still standing. Of course their Dark Oblivion attack had also failed as Showa had broken through it to cause them damage.

"Is that all?" Uryies questioned, unimpressed, though he felt aches all over his body from being on the receiving end of the attack. "Did you really think that would defeat us?"

"What makes you think I was trying to defeat you?" Shinichi smirked. "I was just buying myself time."

"Time?" Okkayb questioned. "Time for what?"

Shinichi pointed to the sky. It was dark and the moon was full. "That." He then took out the item Warren had entrusted him with earlier, the Mystic Wish Granting Mirror.

Shinichi held the Mystic Wish Granting Mirror up at the Darkloid Generals. The light of the full moon reflected off its surface brightly as he asked for his wish, "Oh, sacred Wish Granting Mirror, grant me this one wish. Seal away these dark beings forevermore!"

The mirror obeyed and granted the wish. It glowed before turning black and all of a sudden it began to suck in air rapidly like a vacuum.

"WHAT!" Okkayb roared as he felt his entire body being pulled into the spiraling vacuum.

"No! This cannot be!" Uyries shouted as he tried to dig his heels into the ground.

Ubneg grunted as he tried to resist but the mirror would not stop until it granted this wish and nothing could stop it, not even the all powerful Dark Generals.

The force of the vacuum was like a black hole as everything was sucked into it. Rocks, dirt and even small bits of wood were being absorbed. Shinichi kept his grip on it and glared at the Darkloid Generals. "You're mine now!" the cyborg called out.

"This isn't fair! We'll…be…BACK!" Ukazus shrieked before finally he and his brothers were sucked right into the mirror before it stopped. Shinichi let out a sigh and turned the mirror around to stare at the glass. Looking back and pounding on their prison were the four Darkloid Generals, all cramped up.

"Yatta," said Shinichi.

"_Let us out of here! Let us out!_" the Darkloid Generals demanded.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere," said Shinichi. Just as he was about to turn to return to the others, he heard something. Turning around to face the swamp, he saw bubbling on the surface. "What?"

It was Okkayb who laughed, "_You were too late, you brat! Father is free!_"

Shinichi paled. He'd spent all his power just to buy himself time in order to seal the Darkloid Generals inside the mirror but now he had no power to fight the Original Darkloid, the Dark Being itself.

A figure began to rise out of the swamp as a dark miasma flowed from it. The figure was 6 feet tall, humanoid and had dark armored skin. Its fingers and toes ended in claws and spikes protruded from its shoulders and ankles. Showa could also see that it hard sharp gritted teeth with narrowed red eyes and a skull-like face. It also sported a pair of antennae. In the centre of its waist, just below the abdomen, was a red gem.

Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes. The Dark Being resembled a grotesque and demonic looking Kamen Rider!

The Dark Being's red eyes glared at Shinichi and the young man gulped. The Dark Being then let out a howl, calling forth its children. The Darklings began to crawl en masse out of the swamp, obeying their creator's call.

"Not good…" murmured Shinichi as he stepped backwards from the Darklings. The Dark Being pointed its fingers at Shinichi in a threatening manner. "Really not good…" Shinichi clenched the mirror tightly. When he heard his name being called, he turned to see the NEO-NUMBERS arriving. They stopped as they saw the Dark Being and the Darklings accompanying it.

"What's that?" Armadillo asked as he pointed at the Dark Being.

"The Original," Shinichi answered grimly. "I was too late. The Generals were able to finish the ritual before I sealed them up." He could sense its power levels. They went through the roof.

"Hey, isn't that the wish granting mirror?" Carmen pointed at the mirror Shinichi was holding

"Yeah, but I already used my wish to seal the Generals," Shinichi answered apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"You should've wished that this thing didn't get revived," said Musician.

"Sorry, but I was trying to survive!" Shinichi shot back.

"It's alright Shinichi," Carmen said patting his back.

"Yeah man. So what if the mirror can't be used?" Armadillo said.

"We defeated GIN-SHOCKER and now DHS. We will not lose to this guy!" Slasher said as he brandished the Onigari no Ryuou.

"Indeed. Besides, we now know what we're dealing with here," Arachnea said

"Thanks guys," Shinichi said, smiling.

"Alright enough with the sentimentality," Musician said, rolling his eyes.

"Indeed we have bigger things to deal with," Zero said.

"You're right," agreed Shinichi as he put the mirror into his coat before taking out the Scada Buckle. He strapped it on. "Let It Rip!" He pulled the ripcord, activating it and transforming into Kamen Rider Scada.

The Darklings then attacked on their creator's command as the Riders charged. Scada knocked them to the ground with a fast combination of punches and kicks. The NEO-NUMBERS also assisted him as Slasher vanquished them with swipes of his Onigari no Ryuou, Armadillo blasted them to bits, Arachnea melted them with her corrosive venom, Carmen sliced them using her chained scythes which she swung about, Musician used his guitar to send them flying with blasts of sonic energy and Zero tunneled through them using his arm-mounted drill.

Seeing its children being obliterated, the Dark Being roared as it rushed at the Riders. That was the signal for them to fight back. Slasher attacked and while his sword did manage to wound the Dark Being it slapped him away, sending him tumbling along the ground. Armadillo fired with his cannons but the Dark Being was not affected as it walked towards him. It then punched him across the face, sending him flying. Arachnea began firing her lasers as Carmen used her chained scythes to slash at the Dark Being. In retaliation, it shot a powerful fire blast at them but Arachnea created a web line and used it to pull Carmen and herself up to avoid it. Musician and Zero attacked using their sonic blasts and drilling blasts respectively, able to knock the Dark Being down. That was when Scada attacked, punching it across the face. He then threw a barrage of punches at the creature's stomach, face and chest but the Dark Being was able to catch the final blow before carelessly tossing Scada away. Scada flipped through the air before rebounding off the ground to execute his attack.

"RIDER KICK!"

The attack smashed hard against the Dark Being's head, knocking it several feet away. The Dark Being growled as it rose to its feet. With a roar it summoned all of its children. Leaping out of the swamp were the uniform looking Darklings but they were also accompanied by human-sized Darkloids as well. Shinichi recognized a few as the ones he'd killed before and a few were new. While Darklings were weak and mainly cannon fodder who used numbers to their advantage, Darkloids possessed various unique abilities based on their shapes.

Instantly, the Riders found themselves fighting against an army of Darklings and Darkloid who all sought to kill them for their 'father'. Scada aimed a punch at the Dark Being and struck it across the face. However, it didn't fall over. It aimed its gaze upon him before sending him flying with a backhand that sent Scada tumbling along the ground. Darklings surrounded him but they were quickly taken care of as Slasher used the Onigari no Ryuou on them and Armadillo blasted them with his Blitz Cannons.

'_Shinichi!_' Yabuki's voice yelled in Scada's head. '_That creature seeks to destroy the village, starting with the Three Great Clans! We mustn't let it leave this place!_'

"I know!" Scada replied, "But this thing's unstoppable! We're going to need a miracle to beat it!"

Ask, and thou shall receive...A silvery veil suddenly rose up and as it collapsed, Scada was surprised to see Kamen Rider Decade. He was also accompanied by Kamen Rider Diend.

"Ranma!" Scada gasped.

"Hey, Shinichi," said Decade as he identified Scada. "Can we join the party?"

"Sure," said Scada. "I don't mind."

The Darklings and Darkloids charged but all of a sudden several Riders ambushed them with flying kicks, destroying them explosively. Some more Riders equipped with swords also assaulted them out of nowhere, annihilating them completely with their blades.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Ranki, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Den-O and finally Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O declared as he did his signature pose.

With a united battlecry, the Heisei Riders charged, attacking any and all Darklings and Darkloids that they got their hands on. The NEO-NUMBERS also joined in as they started to strike down the Darklings and Darkloids one-by-one. The tide was slowly turning in the Riders' favor as more and more of the Dark Being's children were destroyed. However, the demon just kept summoning more, attempting to bring down its enemies by sheer numbers.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!"**

Diend's hissatsu blew a tunnel straight through the ranks of Darklings and allowed more of the Riders to get closer to the Dark Being, attempting to destroy it. The being of darkness seemed largely unconcerned about the advancing enemy. Rather, it seemed like a child who found an anthill interesting. The Riders who did manage to get close to the Dark Being were easily overpowered by it. It seemed largely unconcerned by their attacks on it. They were just pesky insects as they tried to harm it. The Dark Being overpowered them with a series of powerful strikes, mainly kicks and punches, as well as bursts of explosive energy that sent them flying.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Scada cried, kicking a Darkling away. "Whenever we get closer, this thing just summons more Darkloids and Darklings to get in our way! It's endless!"

"Then it looks like we gotta go all out," Decade said as he pulled out his K-Touch and inserted the complete card. Looking to the screen of the device, he began pressing the icons which would allow him to upgrade his armor. This time though, it didn't call out the Riders' names, but something else.

"**Ultimate-Shining-Survive-Blaster-King-Armed-Hyper-Liner-Emperor! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

Decade assumed his Complete Form as the Kamen Ride cards of the Riders' strongest forms appeared across his chest and shoulders. The human-sized holographic cards also swept over the Riders whose powers he possessed, transforming them into their strongest forms. Not only that, but Scada was also transformed into Showa Hinamizawa Guardian Form.

"Sugoi…" said Showa in awe. Normally, after using Lucifer Cannon, he wouldn't be able to transform Showa at all but Decade had just allowed him to reach his strongest form.

He couldn't help but stare at the other Riders in their own greatest forms as well. Kuuga had turned completely black with gold lines accenting his armor. The stone in the middle of his belt had turned black and spikes were rising from his shoulders and legs. The only thing that wasn't black on him was his eyes, which shone bright red.

Agito was donned in silver chest armor which had strange writing across the front. The horns of his helmet had spread out and turned red while his eyes were yellow. His bodysuit was black while he had silver and red shin guards and arm bands.

Ryuki was likewise donned in a black bodysuit, but his chest armor was red and styled like a dragon's face with spikes coming from his shoulder. His face grille had turned gold with dragon whiskers rising from the emblem on his helmet. He didn't have his arm guard anymore, but a gun styled after a different dragon's head.

Faiz had turned bright red with his armor becoming more rounded with yellow lines travelling across it. Black lines likewise travelled across his suit. In his hand was a large weapon which had his phone and means of transformation attached to it

Blade was completely covered in golden armor. Each piece had an image of one of his Rouze Cards imprinted on it with a Caucasus beetle etched on his chest. His helmet had three spikes on it, almost as if he were wearing a crown. In his hand was a massive gold sword with a spade and rhino beetle decorating the guard.

Ranki was covered in red and silver armor which was a far cry from his organic-looking outfit before the change. His Ongekibou Rekka were held in holsters on his back while a short sword with pipes in it was acting as his primary weapon. His face was covered in red markings, but a silver mouth plate was part of the guise. His horns had also grown, becoming longer than before and making him look more like a demon.

Caucasus was donned in gold and silver armor which was covering most of his body. His chest armor had three gold strips in the middle and sides, making them appear like a Caucasus beetle's horns. His own horns had grown larger and his right leg was covered in metal to help it handle the force of a Hyper Kick should it be needed. Strapped to his hip was a rhino beetle-like device called the Hyper Zecter.

Den-O was in a red bodysuit with chest armor which looked somewhat like the front of a bullet train. His visor enhances the look with large red eyepieces and three extra ornaments which were blue, yellow, and purple. In his hand was the DenKamen sword which held the visors of his four regular forms.

Kiva was donned in a golden suit of armor which looked downright imperial. His chest armor was red with green stones embedded in it not unlike his chained boot in his regular form. His visor had turned blood red and was jagged, making Kiva appear like a gothic emperor of some kind. It was enough to send shivers down the spine of those who did not know him.

The Darklings and Darkloids were completely blown away by the Riders' powers, opening a path for them towards the Dark Being. Kuuga and Agito's fists crashed against the Dark Being's chest, sending it staggering backwards. It retaliated by firing crimson energy blasts from its palms at them.

"_Guard Vent!" _A mechanical dragon covered in armor flew around the two Riders, defending them from the blast. It roared out in pain and returned fire at the Dark Being. It let several Darklings take the blast for it, incinerating them.

Caucasus and Faiz aimed their weapons, the Perfect Zecter and Faiz Blaster at the Dark Being and fired, pushing it back with beams from their guns. Then Blade, Kiva, Den-O and Ryuki attacked the Dark Being in turns, landing slashes upon the Dark Being violently. It roared and struck back, sending them reeling.

Decade struck hard and fast as well, slashing the Dark Being with his Ride Booker. He was soon joined by Showa who slashed with the Higurashi no Yaiba, which was now empowered by the Orbs of Courage, Power and Wisdom. The Dark Being howled in pain from the assault.

However, despite gaining various wounds and injuries, the Dark Being still managed to survive. It then grabbed two Darklings and devoured them. It bit into them and the Darklings were absorbed through its mouth, healing its wounds.

"This is getting us nowhere!" shouted Showa. Now he understood why it had been sealed and not vanquished. It was too powerful. "It keeps healing whenever we hurt it!"

"Then we got to finish it off with one big blast!" suggested Decade.

The Dark Being roared and raised its arms, forming a basketball-sized sphere of dark energy. The sphere absorbed Darklings into itself, expanding in size until it was ten times its original size. It then hurled the dark sphere at the Riders.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN! HYAH!" Showa slashed at the sphere as it came at them. Multiple energy blades flew from the sword, slicing the energy sphere apart and causing it to explode prematurely. "Decade!" That was when Decade activated a card that depicted the symbols of all the Heisei Riders and Showa.

"**Final Attack Ride: All R-R-R-Riders!"**

The Heisei Riders stood in a line along with Showa as the new card took effect. Kuuga, Agito, Caucasus, Kiva, and Decade charged and leaped into the air for a flying kick. At the same time, Diend, Den-O, Ranki, Faiz, Blade, Ryuki, and Showa prepared for a long range attack which was aimed at the Dark Being. The original Darkloid looked at the several point of attack, unsure as to who to attack first. However, it couldn't decide soon enough…

"HYAAAAHHH!"

The attacks all struck home, making a massive explosion which could have turned into a fire if the swamp were not so wet.

The Dark Being wasn't destroyed after being hit by the Riders' finishers. Instead, it let out a howl as a dark smoke spewed out from its mouth and eyes. The Darklings and Darkloids also exploded into black smoke which was then attracted to the tower of smoke rising from the Dark Being as its body turned into a skeleton that finally became dust.

"That…isn't normal I take it," Decade frowned, watching the smoke swirl and twist.

"In my experience, it just means things have gotten a whole lot worse," said Showa.

"Jeez! Doesn't the bad guy ever go down easy?" asked Blade with a sigh.

Looking up, they saw the smoke had turned into a dark cloud. The Dark Being merely assumed a different form as he saw a demonic black skull-like face in the cloud. It was laughing.

"You've got to be kidding," Faiz gaped.

"Stubborn one, isn't he?" asked Kiva.

The dark cloud then reshaped itself again as the Dark Being assumed its most horrifying form yet. It had the head of a dragon with sharp teeth within its beak-like mouth and a long serpentine neck connected to a spider-like main body with long spindly legs. It also sported 4 pairs of bat-like wings and two tails connected to the spider abdomen. The dark smoke flowed out of its nostrils as it laid its six eyes upon the Riders below. It opened its mouth and its eyes glowed, both unleashing a series of blasts at the Riders on the ground.

"Watch out!" Showa warned and the Riders scattered. The Dark Being continued to roar and fire at them. The blasts were so strong that it caused the Heisei Riders and the NEO-NUMBERS to be forced back into their default forms as Showa was reverted back to the form of Scada.

"Kuso…" grunted Scada. He should not have wasted that wish. He should've used it on the Dark Being when he had the chance. Now his world would be finished. Decade grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Huh?"

"Are you going to give up now?" Decade asked as he held up a card that depicted the Heisei 9 and Scada in their Final Form Ride forms. He slipped it into his Decadriver.

"**Final Form Ride: All R-R-R-Riders!"**

Kuuga was turned into the Kuuga Gouram.

Agito was turned into the Agito Tornador.

Ryuki was turned into the Ryuki Dragredder.

Faiz was turned into the Faiz Blaster.

Blade was turned into Blade Blade

Ranki was turned into the Ranki Akanetaka.

Caucasus was turned into the Zecter Caucasus.

Den-O was turned into Momotaros.

Kiva was turned into the Kiva Arrow.

Finally, Scada was turned into the Showa Cicada.

"Come on!" Decade called as he hopped on the Agito Tornador, grabbing hold of the Faiz Blaster, and taking off after the Dark Being.

"Ikuze!" Momotaros hopped onto the Kuuga Gouram, grabbing the Kiva Arrow, before following after Decade.

"Don't leave me behind," said Diend as he took hold of the Blade Blade and leapt up, taking hold of one of the Ranki Akanetaka's legs and allowing the giant disc animal to take him aloft.

Not long after that, another Dimensional Rift appeared. The curtain rippled as several more familiar figures dashed out of it to aid the NEO-NUMBERS against the Dark Being's army of offspring. They were the Legendary Kamen Riders whose powers, forms and abilities Shinichi had inherited.

Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Skyrider, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider BLACK RX, Kamen Rider ZO and finally Kamen Rider J.

There weren't just thirteen of them like last time. There were 16 of them now. The three additions were none other than Kamen Rider BLACK, Roborider and Biorider. They were all Kotaro Minami from other worlds.

"Let's go!" Ichigo ordered and he along with his fellow Riders went to aid this world's native Riders.

Up in the air, the battle raged on. Ryuki Dragredder fired blasts of flame at the Dark Being as the Zecter Caucasus bashed itself against the creature. The Showa Cicada also fired bolts of electricty. They did some damage but rather than harming it, the Dark Being simply healed all of its injuries and lashed out with energy beams that would've cut them to pieces if they hadn't dodged.

At the same time, Diend, Momotaros and Decade were on the attack. Diend swung the Blade Blade at the Dark Being, the lightning blades slicing through the air and hitting the massive fiend, only for the Dark Being to retaliate by spewing a tongue of dark flames at him. The Ranki Akanetaka flew out of range. Momotaros and Decade were also firing, with the Kiva Arrow and Faiz Blaster respectively.

The Showa Cicada transformed back into Scada before he landed behind Decade on the Agito Tornador. "Shinichi?" Decade questioned.

"Hey, Momo!" Scada called to Momotaros. "Let me borrow that!"

"OK! Here!" Momotaros tossed the Kiva Arrow at Scada who caught it.

"This thing needs better ammo," stated Scada as he took out the Three Sacred Orbs. He loaded them into the Kiva Arrow via the giant Kivat's mouth and then pulled at the handle. The arrowhead opened, revealing that the three gems had been replaced by the Three Sacred Orbs. "Take this!" Scada let go and the arrow fired. It glowed with emerald, crimson and azure light before striking the Dark Being. The arrow speared right through the beast, actually causing damage to it as it left a large hole where it struck. "Yosh!" He then continued to fire more arrows at the Dark Being, leaving large gaping holes in its body. "Take that! And that! And some more of this!"

The holes within the Dark Being's body were slowly closing up. "How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Scada asked.

_'You need to destroy its physical form and seal it_,' instructed Yabuki.

"Any ideas?" Scada asked. Decade didn't ask when Scada started talking to himself. Even Den-O frequently spoke to himself, while actually talking to his Imagin.

_'Use the Onigari no Ryuou.'_

Scada understood. "Ranma, take us down. I need to fetch something!"

"OK, if you say so," said Decade. He guided the Agito Tornador down and it barreled through several Darklings, knocking them down, before approaching Slasher.

"Chiaki, I need to borrow the Onigari no Ryuou," Scada requested.

Slasher didn't argue and handed his sword to Scada. Scada then took off with his borrowed weapon in his right hand and the Kiva Arrow in his left hand. Slasher used proceeded to use his chainsaws on the Darklings, cutting them to ribbons.

"Alright, now what?" Scada asked.

_'Find its core,'_ answered Yabuki.

"Core?" Scada questioned.

_'Seek for the core within the belly of the beast.'_

Scada frowned. He did not like the sound of that. "You mean we got to destroy it from the inside out?"

_'Yes.'_

Scada sighed. He knew it wouldn't be so easy. He called, "Ranma, we gotta get inside this thing to kill it! Make a hole!"

"Gotcha!" Decade replied as he activated his card.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz!**"

He aimed and first fired the energy cone that drilled into the Dark Being, setting it up for the Decade Photon attack. The crimson beam crashed into the drill and blasted a huge hole right through the Dark Being.

"Hurry, before it closes back up!" Scada called and the Riders flew into the hole seconds before it closed up.

Once inside the Dark Being, the Riders affected by Decade's Final Form Ride card all reverted back to their normal Rider forms. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of dark flesh and they could see veins pulsing under their feet and along the surface of the walls and ceilings.

"You know, this is a first for me," said Decade honestly.

"Come on, the core's this way," said Scada.

"How do you know that?" asked Blade.

"This sword," said Scada, referring to the Onigari no Ryuou, "Was made to both track down demons and then slay them. Right now it's locked onto this creature's core."

"Well, I'm convinced," said Den-O.

"Guys?" Kuuga called to their attention, "We've got company." He pointed ahead to see Darklings emerged out from the floor before them and they were also coming out from the ceiling and walls.

"Let me," said Scada as he gripped both the Higurashi no Yaiba and Onigari no Ryuou tightly in his hands. He then swung with them, unleashing a payload of emerald energy blades and crimson energy spears that sliced and lanced right through the Darklings, vanquishing them completely. "Come on!" he shouted, leading the Riders as they ran towards their goal.

"You've got some interesting treasures," appraised Diend.

"You're not getting them," Scada warned.

"A man can dream, can't he?"

Scada didn't respond. He focused at the task at hand, mainly finding the core. The tunnels within the Dark Being's body were long and treacherous. Darklings would ambush them but the Riders effortlessly dealt with them. They soon found themselves reaching the chamber where the core was contained. It was a black sphere surrounding by a dark aura. It was also suspended upon a pedestal.

"Is that it?" Decade asked.

"Yes, it is," Scada confirmed. "Time to finish this!" As he was about to attack, the core began to crack. "Huh? But I haven't done anything yet!" The core then shattered, revealing a humanoid figure curled up into a fetal position. It then stood upright. It resembled the grotesque form that they had destroyed before, except that the spikes on its shoulders and ankles were missing and it sported bigger eyes. It spotted the Riders and growled before charging at them. In a split second they were groaning on the ground as the Dark Being's Core laughed.

"Shut up!" snapped Diend as he shot at the Core. However, his shots did nothing except aggravate the demon. It sent Diend flying into the wall with a burst of demonic energy. Diend was embedded but then demonic arms wrapped around him, trapping him. "Let go! Let go!" He struggled.

Kuuga and Agito were both on the attack as they struck at the Core with their signature fighting styles. However, the Core remained stationary. It wasn't being harmed in the least. It then caught their fists and twisted, forcing them to their knees.

"Hyah!" Blade slashed at the Core from behind.

"Hah!" Ranki attacked with the Ongekibou Rekka as he hurled fireballs at the Core that exploded upon its body. First it tossed Agito at Ranki, knocking him down and then he used Kuuga as a club, swatting the sword-wielding Rider down as well. It then tossed Kuuga against a wall and demonic arms trapped him too. Kiva attacked too, but his blows did no damage.

"_Strike Vent!_"

The Drag Claw appeared on Ryuki's arm and then he punched forward, firing a stream of flames at the Dark Being's Core. It was unharmed by the flames as it threw them back at Ryuki. Den-O charged from one side as Caucasus charged from the opposite side, brandishing the DenGasher in Sword Mode and the Kunai Gun in Axe Mode respectively. They slashed their weapons on the Dark Being's Core, only to meet resistance from an energy barrier that hurled them backwards.

Decade and Scada double-teamed the Core using their weapons. They slashed at it, causing sparks to fly. In the meantime, the others tried to free their trapped comrades.

"**Attack Ride: Illusion!"**

Decade conjured two clones of himself, each armed with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode. The Core lashed out at the Decades, destroying them but missing the real one which struck the Dark Being's Core across the chest with a powerful slash. Scada capitalized on this when he slashed at the stunned Core with the Onigari no Ryuou and Higurashi no Yaiba.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!"**

Blue bolts of energy rained down on the Core, exploding around it. Surprised, Scada turned to see Diend who was freed from his trap. "Diend?"

"I'm not an escape artist for nothing," the thief/treasure hunter remarked as he slotted a card into his Diendriver.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!"**

The tunnel of spinning cards appeared between his Diendriver and the Core. Taking aim, he lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger. The cards turned into a burst of black and green energy that slammed into the Core, smashing it against the wall.

Kuuga had been freed by Blade who used his sword and now they along with Ryuki, Caucasus, Den-O, Ranki, Kiva, Faiz and Agito stood with Decade and Scada.

"We better finish this quick," said Decade as Diend's attack was finished. The Core appeared to have cracks all over its smoking body after receiving Diend's Dimension Shot. He took out a card and put it in his Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade!"**

Blade slashed two cards through his Blay Rouzer. "**Kick! Thunder! Mach! LIGHTNING SONIC!"** the sword called out before he stabbed it into the floor.

Caucasus punched the buttons on his Zector before resetting the horns and then pulling them back. "**1-2-3-RIDER KICK!**"

"_Wake Up!_" Kivat called as the Wake Up Fuestle was put in its jaws. The chains around his iron boots shattered, causing the boot to open up into wings and revealing the red lining and the three green gems,

"_Final Vent!_" Dragredder appeared from a portal and flew around its contractor, Ryuki.

Den-O swiped his Rider Pass over his belt, "**Full Charge!**" Afterwards he tossed his pass away and went into a pose.

Faiz pressed a button on his Faiz Phone. It responded with a monotone digital voice saying, **"Exceed Charge,"** before energy flowed from it, down his leg and into his Faiz Pointer.

Agito summoned his energy as his crest horns spread. The energy under his feet form his insignia as he took a stance and it swirled around before being absorbed into his foot.

Kuuga took a stance as he summoned up his own energy. He collected energy into his right foot.

Finally, Scada pulled the ripcord on his belt several times before he took a stance.

Ranki was the one who started things off as he dashed towards the Core and stuck his belt buckle, the Ongekikou Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi, to its chest. The belt buckle then enlarged. He then took the Ongekibou Rekka from the back of his belt and started beating on the enlarge belt buckle like a drum, which it essentially was.

Ranki called out, "_Ongeki Da Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata!_" He gave the drum repeated beats with the Ongekibou Rekka before withdrawing. He was just meant to set up for the final assault, not to end it.

"GO!" Decade ordered as he leapt up, the line of holographic cards appearing between him and the Core as he targeted the creature. Kiva, Ryuki, Caucasus, Den-O, Faiz, Kuuga, Agito, Scada and Blade also launched themselves into the air as they aimed their Rider Kicks at the Core alongside Decade.

Decade's Dimension Kick, Agito's Rider Kick, Kiva's Darkness Moon Break, Kuuga's Mighty Kick, Faiz's Crimson Smash, Agito's Rider Kick, Caucasus' Rider Kick, Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick, Den-O's DenRider Kick and Scada's Rider Kick all smashed into the Core at the same time. When Scada landed, he summoned both the Onigari no Ryuou and Higurashi no Yaiba before lunging at the Core and landing several slashes. The Core let out a roar as its entire body exploded, leaving behind an incorporeal smoke body.

"Now what?" Decade asked when he saw Scada take out the Wish Granting Mirror.

"This," answered Scada as he also took out the Orbs of Courage, Power and Wisdom. He turned the mirror over, revealing hollow circular slots big enough to fit the orbs in. "Wisdom of the Mind," he began as he put the Orb of Wisdom into the first slot. He continued, "Courage of the Heard," as he put the Orb of Courage into the second slot. He finished with, "Power of the Spirit," as he put the Orb of Power into the last slot. He turned the mirror over, its glass facing the Core's incorporeal smoke form. The blackened glass shone with bright light before it started to work like a vacuum as it began to suck the Dark Being's Core into it.

The insides of the Dark Being began to shake as the solid chamber started to breakdown. With the absence of the Dark Being's Core, the Dark Being could not exist. Essentially, it was dead.

Down on the ground, the Darklings and Darkloids suddenly evaporated into nothing.

"Huh?" Armadillo wondered what was going on as he blinked in confusion.

"The hell?" uttered Musician.

"Look up there!" Arachnea shouted, gathering their attention, as she pointed up at the Dark Being. It was slowly losing its physical form and turning into a dark cloud. They could also see several figures drop down from the cloud and land before them.

Scada leered at the dark cloud. He then held the mirror up to it. "Seal it!" he commanded and the mirror obeyed. It wasn't a wish, it was an order, and with the Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power in it, the mirror obeyed as it began to suck the cloud of darkness into itself until there was nothing else. Scada gave out a sigh as he turned the mirror over and stared at nothing but darkness. The Wish Granting Mirror was now the prison of the demons, forever.

"Shinichi, you did it!" Carmen cheered.

"Awesome!" Armadillo cheered as well.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Zero asked curiously.

"I had help," Scada answered. "Now, let's get this mirror to Storeroom X." He turned to face the Riders who'd come to their aid. "Arigatou."

"No problem," said Decade.

"See you around," said Diend.

"You know how to contact us," said Ichigo.

The Riders who came to their aid responded with acknowledging nods before they were swept away by a Dimensional Rift. Once again, they had saved the world of the NEO-NUMBERS from falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>The sealed box that originally contained the Dark Being was dragged out of the swamp. Since Shinichi had already used his one wish to seal up the generals, the mirror could not be used for another 100 years. Of course, since the mirror had already become the prison of the Darkloid Generals and the Dark Being, it wasn't safe to use anyway. As for the box, it was being used as a container for the mirror as the seal was repaired. Thus, both the sealed box and mirror were locked away deep in Storeroom X where they would not be found, ever. As for Baron Yukanon and Priest Venom, they were locked away in The 42, never to see the light of day again.<p>

As for the Dark Towers, they just suddenly collapsed when the DHS was taken down.

The Darklings and Darkloids would never be seen again, ever. Since the true source of their existence was gone, they ceased to exist.

* * *

><p>Some time later, in ARMOR, the NEO-NUMBERS were having a meeting with Warren.<p>

"Finding the Infinity Fragments in other worlds, huh?" Shinichi said. He was sitting in the Director of ARMOR's office along with the others.

"Yes, even though we were able to defeat both GIN-SHOCKER and DHS, there's still a third organization we found that has been supporting both of them. It is essential that we find these fragments before LEVIATHAN does," explained Warren. Noticing their worried expressions Warren held his hand up and said, "Relax, I'm not asking you to leave your home world for good. Far from it. You can stay there and still defend it, but if we found a world that's emitting the energy of an Infinity Fragment, we'll dispatch you to find it, and if possible to help the world's heroes if the enemy finds it first."

Shinichi watched his teammate's eyes, still seemingly conflicted but knowing that this was for the greater good, to protect both their and other worlds. All of them nodded.

"We'll join Warren-san," Shinichi said.

Warren smiled. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly Nine Months Later…<strong>

"I should, I can't, I should, I can't!" Shinichi said repeatedly as he paced back and forth. He couldn't decide whether to check his mother or wait in the waiting room

"Do you think we should calm him down?" Hanyuu asked.

"That'd be impossible. The wedding was one thing, but what's happening now is completely different," Rika said

Today was the day that Shiori would be giving birth. As soon as her water broke and she went into labor, Kasai immediately drove her straight towards the Irie Clinic. Like the wedding, Shinichi had panicked. It took some kind words and a slap in the face to calm him down.

* * *

><p>"Shiori-san, please calm down and keep pushing," Doctor Irie instructed.<p>

"IF YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT!" Shiori snapped angrily and feeling like she was pushing a basketball out of her as Kasai held her hand. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard. "GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!"

"It's okay, Shiori. It's okay." Kasai said soothingly. She had a really hard grip and was crushing his hand but the pain he was going through was nothing compared to what she was feeling. Better to share the pain together.

"I can see the head!" Dr. Irie cried. "Give us a big push! Come on, now! You can do it!"

Shiori screamed as she gave a final push and a little body slipped into the world. Seconds later crying filled the air as Dr. Irie picked up the squirming infant, cutting the cord.

* * *

><p>Dr. Irie came out of the delivery room, wiping the sweat off his brow.<p>

"Well?" Shinichi anxiously asked the doctor.

"Well Shinichi-kun, you mother has just given birth to a healthy and handsome baby boy," Dr. Irie reported, smiling. "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course!" Shinichi said rushing into the delivery room with Rika and Hanyuu following. They all saw Shiori who was resting and holding the baby in her arms.

"Shinji, say hello to your new baby brother," Shiori said with an exhausted smile.

"Sugoi..." Shinichi said in awe. "Have you already named him?"

"We decided to name him after Shiori's first husband." Kasai said smiling.

"His name is Sho," Shiori added, smiling.

Shinichi nodded as he returned his attention to the baby. "Hey Sho-chan. It's me, your big bro."

Baby Sho looked up at Shinichi and Shinichi smiled down at his little brother.

"It's beautiful when a new life is brought into this world," said Rika, "A real miracle."

"How beautiful…" agreed Hanyuu.

* * *

><p>KRC: Well, anyway, this is the end of the DHS Arc before we have a timeskip to the next KAMEN RIDER SHOWA GX Saga. However, there was a bit more to the ending. For the sake of continuity, however, this bit will be an alternate ending.<p>

**Alternate Ending: Seven Years Later…**

"Well today's the big day," Shion said.

"Yeah, you must be very excited Rena," Mion said.

"Indeed I am," Rena smiled at the twins.

"I wish you both happiness," Rika said.

"About time, that's all I have to say," Hana said. Her arms were wrapped around Michiru in a loving embrace.

"Let's just hope they didn't drink too much last night," Satoko stated. "If Shinichi's hung over, he shouldn't get any sympathy from you, Rena-san."

"I'm so excited! I'm glad you two are finally tying the knot!" Hanyuu said, happy for her friend.

"We've waited a long time for this," Rena said warmly, wishing they were at the church right now.

* * *

><p>"Man what a night…" Shinichi said. He had longer hair and seemed to have a much more mature look to him as he was putting on his tuxedo.<p>

"Um, will he be alright?" an older Keiichi asked, pointing at a still passed out Shogo.

"Eh, a few hours of sleep, a shower and a couple of slaps to the face and he'll be out of dreamland," Shinichi assured them as he poured himself some coffee.

"I can't believe it took such a long time for you to pop the big question," Daichi said. He now sported a shorter hair-cut with a much calmer look to him.

"Well, at least he was finally able to do it. For a minute there I thought it was going to take a few more years," Chiaki said smiling. He no longer wore a hat or scarf to cover his face.

"I still don't see why Yokoshima gets to be the best man. I bet he forgot the rings," Keichii said.

"It's not my fault he won the contest to see who wins the best man thing…that reminds me, do you have the rings Yokoshima?" Shinichi asked

"For the millionth time YES! I have the rings!" Yokoshima groaned. "Now will you quit asking!? God, I thought I was going to only be asked that question once."

"Can you keep it down?" Shogo moaned, as he got up groggily.

"Here, drink this," Satoshi said, giving him a glass of water and some aspirin. Shogo popped the aspirin into his mouth and drank the water gratefully.

A couple of hours later, Warren walked in to see all the men, including the groom, ready for the big day.

"Well, shall we go?" Warren said. He got a nod as the men left to head for the church.

* * *

><p>As the wedding march began to play, Shinichi turned to see his bride coming towards him and smiled. When she reached the altar, Rena took Shinichi's hand as her father stood to watch his daughter's wedding.<p>

"I'm so happy for the both of them," Shiori sniffed. She was holding hands with Kasai. Asmodeus blew a kiss to her husband, who caught it. Sho was also sitting with his parents, waving at his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Do you, Rena Ryuugu, take Shinichi Banabara to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

Rena answered, "I do."

"And do you, Shinichi Banabara, take Rena Ryuugu to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

Shinichi answered, smiling, "Of course I do."

"Now does the best man have the rings?" the priest requested

"Yes," Yokoshima said. While happy for the two, he was sick and tired of hearing that question. He pulled out the rings and presented them to the bride and groom.

"Rena-chan, by this ring, I swear to always be faithful to you, love you and to protect you, even at the risk of my own life," Shinichi vowed as he put the ring on Rena's finger.

"Shin-kun, by this ring I will always love and support you, no matter what, and always have faith in you," Rena vowed as she put the ring on Shinichi's finger.

"Thus, with the power vested upon me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest finished.

Rena and Shinichi smiled as they began to kiss. They didn't even notice the huge cheers coming from their guests as they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Banabara.

Shinichi and Rena finally broke their kiss as they smiled at one another, a new chapter of their lives beginning…

* * *

><p>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Here's what happened to them during the 7 year time skip.<p>

Shinichi grew up and became a police officer, working at the local police box in the village. He also followed his mother's footsteps and wrote books on the side.

Rena became a kindergarten teacher. She also made sculptures out of the trash from the junkyard.

Satoko and Satoshi moved in with Shion. After she graduated from college, Shion became the new manager of Angel Mort with Satoshi assisting her.

Mion became head of the Sonozaki Clan the year before as Oryo had passed away. She planned to marry Keiichi the following year.

Keiichi on the other hand grew up to become a reporter.

Rika was still head of the Furude Clan. Hanyuu and Chiaki also helped out around the shrine.

Yokoshima became a fireworks maker.

Hana and Michiru became full-time nurses in the Irie Clinic.

Daichi became a veterinarian.

Shogo remained as Mion's loyal bodyguard.

Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their support. This is the final chapter. However, if you all still wanna write more stories based on this universe, pls do!

Arigatou! Sayonara!


	27. New Players

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER **

**Part 1: New Players**

The octagonal room within the Meta-World was being used to host a tea party. Among the attendees were Virgilia, Bernkastel, Lambdadelta, Topper, BG-Warren and Libra. The last game had ended with Shinichi's victory, meaning that good had triumphed over evil. Bernkastel wore the rarest of smiles as Lambdadelta continued to stuff herself with cookies, wearing a scowl on her face. She hated losing and swore that she would win in the next game.

Ronove, Beatrice's Head Furniture and loyal butler, spoke, "It seems that we have another guest arriving."

Topper interrupted, "Oh let me take it from here, Ronove!" BG-Warren and Libra stared at him as the Infernal Merchant cleared his throat. "And now to introduce the new Game Master! He is the Pillar of Balance, the one born from the Darkness and Light! Give it up for…" Topper was unable to finish as the seat he was pointing at two became bathed in darkness that started to take shape. It first took on a humanoid shape in a seated position with one leg over the other, a hand over one armrest and an elbow on the other. The palm of the figure rested against the chin of the figure. Before long, color started to fill in the inky blackness, but not by much. He was still clothed in black, comprised of black pants, a black coat, a black shirt and a black necktie. However, the lapels were trimmed in white and the gloves he sported were white in contrast to his dark garb. His skin was as pale and white as snow with crimson irises over black sclera for eyes. Upon his forehead was a third eye and his silver bangs, which contrasted against his ebony, shoulder-length, locks hid the secondary and tertiary pair of eyes he also possessed. Descended from his eyes were purple lines that looked like tears.

"The Arch Vampangel himself, Lord Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa-Akuma!" Topper finished.

"No need to be so dramatic," Lord Akuma chided. After 1000 years, it was getting old.

"Hey, it's who I am," responded Topper before taking his seat. The rest of the Observers looked towards the current Game Master. BG-Warren's eyes narrowed at Lord Akuma.

"So, what brings you here?" asked BG-Warren.

"I came to participate in a new game that Topper set up," said Lord Akuma, addressing the Infernal Merchant. "He invited me to be the new Game Master."

"Another game?" Lambdadelta piped up, interested.

"Why, yes!" grinned Topper. "Just because the last game has ended, doesn't mean we can't have another." He frowned, "Alas, I can no longer be the Game Master."

"Which is where I come in," continued Lord Akuma. "The Game Board has already been set up and the pieces have already been chosen. So, how about we have a game to pass the time?"

"Yes!" Lambdadelta cheered. She pointed at Bernkastel. "I won't lose this time, Bern!"

Bernkastel rolled her eyes.

"Now, let me explain the rules of this new game," said Topper.

* * *

><p>Over a year (14 months to be exact) had passed since the final battle against the DHS and the Darkloids. For once, Shinichi could enjoy the peaceful life in Hinamizawa as he'd intended. No other evil organization reared its ugly head in his world and no monsters had appeared since. Even the Darklings and Darkloids were gone. Yes, everything was as it should be. The Kamen Riders were no longer needed. The world was at peace.<p>

Shinichi had graduated from school along with Rena, Satoshi, Keiichi and the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS. Now, he was attending college in Shishibone City with his friends. Actually, Chiaki and Yokoshima didn't want to go to college. Chiaki decided to just live in the forest with Hanyuu visiting him. Speaking of Hanyuu, she was already 15 with Rika and Satoko and on the path of womanhood. As for Yokoshima, he decided to become a fireworks maker and found apprenticeship under one of the local fireworks makers in the village. Shogo went to college too, but only so he could look after Mion and Shion. Even though Mion had future responsibilities when she became clan head, she still wanted to further her education. Actually, she just wanted to be close to Keiichi.

It was the start of summer vacation, which meant an entire month of nothing to do. Right now, Shinichi was sitting in the living room with Rena. Again, Warren had him watch his kids. Alan, Harry and Sho were sitting in the playpen together as Rena cooed. She still liked cute things. Shinichi hoped that never changed.

Sho was Shinichi's new baby brother, born five months prior in March. He remembered how he was freaking out when his mother went into labour. It was ironic how he could face an army of monsters without fear but panicked when his mother was having a baby.

It just seemed so surreal. He could never fathom having a normal life in the past since he recovered his memories in GIN-SHOCKER. He was anything but normal. He was a cyborg with over 50 percent of his body converted through cybernetics. And yet here he was babysitting with his girlfriend.

It was all because of her. If she hadn't found him…he didn't know what he could've done. Because of her he had something to fight for. Because of her he had found his true purpose. Because of her he could escape from GIN-SHOCKER's grasp.

It wasn't just her. His friends had stuck by him even after they knew about the terrible things he'd done. They didn't reject him. They accepted him with open arms.

Then his mother came back into his life, filling up another void in his life. It also proved that he wasn't something that Gebok had genetically engineered. He was human, or used to be before Gebok remodelled.

He could safely say that life was perfect. He had a home, friends, family and a girlfriend. What more could be possibly need or want?

As he was musing, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Shinichi.

"OK, Shin-kun!" Rena said as she picked up Sho.

Shinichi reached for the door when he spied the green glow that was coming from the bottom of the door. Narrowing his eyes, he tensed up. He then opened the door and his eyes widened.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" GL-Alan said as he stood at the door, between Lala and Yami. They weren't alone, in fact. Along with them were some other girls that Shinichi didn't seem to recognise. "So, can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure," said Shinichi, letting the group inside.

"Kawaii~!" Lala gushed as she picked up Baby Alan and hugged him.

Yami smiled as Lala passed the baby to her. The black-clad and blonde girl said to Alan, "This is the only time you're not being ecchi."

Lala then saw Sho and asked, "Shinichi, is this baby yours?"

Shinichi and Rena blushed before the former yelled, "He's my little brother!"

Sho giggled. Lala picked him up and greeted. "Hi!" Sho seemed to be reached for something. "What is it?" Lala pulled him close and gasped.

"What's wrong?" GL-Alan asked.

"He squeezed my chest," said Lala, smiling slightly. She assumed that Sho was curious, though Shinichi knew better. Sho was then reaching for Yami who couldn't resist the baby's cuteness. Sho had short black hair and had a strand of it sticking out like an antenna. Yami put Baby Alan down and took Sho before she gasped and held him at arm's length.

"Ecchi…" Yami murmured.

"I should've warned you that Sho here can get a bit grabby with girls," said Shinichi. He asked, "So, Alan, who are the rest of these lovely ladies?"

Alan answered, "These are the rest of my girls. Bishie, Amora and Conda."

Bishie had creamy white skin, dark green eyes and short black hair. She was wearing a very large kimono that hid her figure from view, but still seemed uncomfortable. Amora was wearing a green top and short green skirt. She had long flowing blond hair and bright green eyes. Lastly, Conda was tall, slender woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a very revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs. She also wore a pair of earrings that look like snakes and high-heeled shoes.

Bishie smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Bishie!"

Amora moved in close to Shinichi. Smiling sultrily, she spoke, "Hi there cutie, how bout you and me have some fun?"

Rena, seeing the predatory look on the girl's face, grabbed Shinichi and pulled him away. She snarled, "He's mine!"

Amora laughed. "I'm just teasing!"

Conda looked Shinichi up and down before snorting, "I don't see why Alan speaks so highly of you. You seem weak to me."

Shinichi deadpanned, "You obviously haven't seen the videos."

The doorbell rang again and Shinichi wondered who it was this time. Standing up, he left the living room so the girls could watch the babies. He then opened the door and was surprised.

"Mr. Samurai!" the new arrival hugged him.

"Shawna-chan!" Shinichi exclaimed as he saw the blonde princess of Genovia. She wasn't alone, however. With her was another girl with strawberry blonde hair that was in a neat bun. Her eyes were dark blue. She stood straight, wearing a short sleeved blouse and a long black skirt. She was Shawna's age. Holding the girl's hand was a little girl, aged 9, who also had the same coloured strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a white blouse too, with a red skirt and suspender straps.

"Mr. Samurai, it's been so long! I missed you!" the blonde princess beamed.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," he admitted. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been well," said Shawna as she removed herself from him. "Oh, you must be wondering who these are." She was referring to her two companions.

"Yea, I was."

The strawberry-blonde introduced herself, "I am Sylvia, and this is my little sister Marie."

"Greetings!" the little girl curtsied.

"They are my cousins," Shawna informed him.

"You don't say," Shinichi smiled. "Would you girls like to come in?"

Once all the guests were settled into the now crowded living room, attention was split between conversation and the cute babies. Sho seemed to giggle at all the female attention.

"So, Sylvia-chan," Shinichi said to Shawna's cousin. "What has Shawna-chan told you about me?"

"Please, do not refer to me with such familiarity," said Sylvia stiffly. "My name is Sylvia."

"Fine, Sylvia-san," he corrected. "What has your cousin told you about me?"

"Hmph, just some outlandish tales. She paints you as some sort of knight in shining armor who slays demons."

"I think the stories are amazing!" said Marie.

"You obviously didn't see the video," Shinichi remarked.

"I did, and it seemed like fancy special effects," retorted Sylvia. She's seen a lot of movies and it was likely, to her, that the video had simply been an action movie.

All of a sudden, the TV came to life. Displayed on screen was none other than the Head of DORA (Department Of Rider Affairs), Dr. Ryuki Hasuma.

"Hey, Dr. Hasuma!" Shinichi greeted, surprised.

"Hi, Uncle Ryuki!" GL-Alan waved. Dr. Hasuma looked to GL-Alan before he addressed Shinichi.

"_Shinichi, there's a situation in your world. An American naval base is being attacked by…_" Dr. Hasuma paused. "_I should just show you_."

The screen now displayed the base. Dead bodies were strewn all over the ground as smoke rose from their ships. Guns and bullet shells littered the ground as well. A few jeeps had been tipped over. Standing among the dead were white-armoured figures that were dreadfully familiar to Shinichi. His eyes widened as he touched his scar. "WHITE 14…" he murmured. All of them were WHITE 14. They looked like his Rider form, only in all-white armor with red eyes and XIV on their left shoulder. There wasn't just one. There was a whole army of them.

The screen showed Dr. Hasuma again, "_Shinichi, the other NEO-NUMBERS are already on their way to deal with this. I'm opening up a Dimensional Rift to transport you to the scene_."

The silvery curtain erected itself, surprising Sylvia and Marie.

"Need help?" GL-Alan offered but he was ignored as Shinichi ran into the Dimensional Rift seconds before it collapsed. "Hey!"

Sylvia stammered, "Wha-wha-what was that!"

"Mr. Samurai doing his job, like I told you!" Shawna answered. "And you thought I was exaggerating."

GL-Alan frowned. Whether Shinichi asked for his help or not, he would be receiving it nonetheless. "Girls, hold the fort. I have some business to attend to."

* * *

><p>The WHITE 14 army had killed all the navy men with ease and causing as much destruction as possible. They stood unopposed, until of course the appearance of the NEO-NUMBERS.<p>

"WRECKING BALL!" Armadillo shouted as he rolled over them. Carmen and Arachnea were working together, using their scythes as they hacked and slashed at the enemy forces. Chiaki was also cutting through their ranks with his chainsaws as Musician blew them away with a sonic blast. Zero attacked from the air, taking the WHITE 14's down with his needles.

A Dimensional Rift arose and Showa rode out of it on his Showa-Racer. He then leapt off his bike and executed a drop kick that knocked down several of the WHITE 14's.

"Glad you could make it," remarked Musician.

Showa GX didn't reply as he surveyed the enemy. "Let's Ride: Riderman!" His form changed and he called out, "Swing Arm!" The cybernetic gauntlet on his right arm shot out a rope with a spiked mace at the end. The flail smashed against the heads of the WHITE 14's as he swung wide, knocking them down. When one of the WHITE 14's rose to their feet, Showa saw that its helmet was broken to reveal a robotic face with beady red eyes, and a speaker-like mouth. "Androids…" he murmured. So, they weren't clones. "Let's erase them!" declared Showa. "Power Arm!" Riderman's Power Arm sported a crescent-shaped blade for a claw in place of a hand. As his strongest weapon, the Power Arm was ideal to hack away at all obstacles.

"Kinda reminds you of old times, doesn't it?" said Musician.

Showa's frown deepened as he pushed the dark memory away. "I'd rather not remember that time, #08," he remarked.

Suddenly, a giant green boxing glove knocked down several of the WHITE 14's. "How about you guys stop reminiscing and start dealing with these guys!" shouted GL-Alan.

"Stay out of this!" Showa snapped. "Let's Ride: X!" He transformed into Kamen Rider X. "Ridol Stick!" Twirling the staff around, he attacked the WHITE 14 droids savagely as he ran them through. "Ridol Sword!" He slashed with the sword. "Ridol Rope!" He tied a WHITE 14 droid up with the rope and with a swing he used the trapped droid like a flail and knocked the other WHITE 14 droids down. He then slammed the WHITE 14 he had trapped hard to the ground, breaking it. "Let's Ride: Stronger!" He instantly assumed the form of Kamen Rider Stronger. "Electro Fire!" He knelt down and slammed his palms down to the ground. Lightning lanced across the ground and into the unfortunate WHITE 14 droids, shutting them down for good.

"Hey, don't tell me to stay out of this!" GL-Alan shot back. Showa ignored him. "Shinichi!"

"Let's Ride: V3!" Showa became Kamen Rider V3. The W14 Droids attacked as they charged at Showa but he was ready with V3's 26 Secrets at his disposal.

"Come on!" Showa beckoned, ready for them. He launched himself into the air. Spinning in mid-air, the centrifugal force he was generating boosted up the power of his scissor kick. "V3 Centrifugal Kick!" he called out as he nailed two W14's and destroyed them. "Propeller Chop!" he beheaded a W14 Droid with the attack. He then leapt again into the air before dropping down on the W14's. "V3 Multi-Step Kick!" He slammed one in the head with a kick, bounding off to kick into another, and then bounding off to strike another, repeating the attack as he took them all down.

Showa then called out, "Red Bone Ring!" The long vertical plate in the centre of his chest detached and soared, becoming a rolling weapon that struck the W14's and destroyed them before returning to him.

W14's who'd hidden earlier jumped upon him, dog-piling him. "V3 Barrier!" Showa called out. 1,000,000 volts of electricity ran through his body and sent them all flying with a huge shock. "V3 Thunder!" the same 1,000,000 volts was then shot out from his antennae and fried the W14's. A few still remained, but not for long.

"Now…my ultimate move!" Showa's belt began to shine brightly.

Zero alerted the others, "Everyone, he's gonna use V3's…"

"REVERSE DOUBLE TYPHOON!" Showa's belt released the energy in the form of a swirling concussive blast. The tornado of energy tore the WHITE 14 droids in its path to shreds. The NEO-NUMBERS managed to get out of the way before the attack was executed.

The W14's were all defeated and Showa stood victorious. His form shimmered and he reverted back into Showa GX before he surveyed the damage. With a frown he looked at the dead bodies of the navy men.

"What now?" Arachnea asked.

"We bring them back," said Showa GX. He'd been practicing use of his time reversal powers. His crimson eyes glowed and he began to reverse time for the dead. No longer would he have to turn back the time of the entire earth to execute his Return to the Past power. He made sure not to target the WHITE 14 droids. The damage was slowly being repaired as Showa's power worked, reverting time to the point before the attack occurred. Fatal injuries were being mended as the navy men were being brought back to life. They would remain unconscious for a few hours. The naval base was fully repaired. It was like nothing had even happened.

Showa panted. Using his time reversal power to bring back the dead was exhausting. Like before, it only worked if they had only been dead for less than 24 hours. Showa picked up one of the WHITE 14 droids' heads before handing it to Zero. "Shogo, take this back to ARMOR and have the Science Department analyse it."

GL-Alan touched down and spoke, "So, mind telling me what happened? I've known you for a while Shinichi and I've never seen you act like that."

Showa answered coldly, "It's something personal, Alan. You should understand what it's like to hate someone with every fibre of your being, don't you?" With that said, Showa got on his bike and a Dimensional Rift erected itself before he rode into it.

* * *

><p><strong>ARMOR's Science Dept<strong>

"This is Gebok's handiwork alright," confirmed Dr. Magi as he examined the android's head.

"How can you tell?" asked Takada.

"He always leaves a signature," Dr. Magi answered. "Right here. See this chip? It has his face stamped on it." He held a magnifying glass over said chip, which was stamped with Gebok's grinning face.

"Talk about an ego."

"Yes, he's always been a narcissistic and egotistical sociopath with delusions of grandeur," Dr. Magi told Takada. "And that cackle of his _always_ left me in chills."

Takada examined the head as well. "Wow, when he makes an android he really knows how to make them," said Takada, impressed. "This is almost as advanced as the ones we use here in ARMOR."

"These androids were made from BLACK 13's combat data," Dr. Magi added. "They are as strong as BLACK 13 individually. In these numbers they can easily overpower a single Rider. Thankfully, the NEO-NUMBERS are able to work together to counter them."

Dr. Hasuma countered, "Actually, Shinichi managed to destroy most of them singlehandedly." He'd seen the footage, how Showa had savagely and obsessively taken the WHITE 14 droids down and out. "Then again, I can't really blame him. They're a reminder of Gebok." He was just like Shinichi when it concerned people like Asakura in the past.

Warren let out a sigh. "We need to do something about this. We can't just let him act so obsessively like he did today." Warren knew what would happen. Shinichi would act on his own again, just like a lone wolf. "He needs to get his emotions under control. We can't have him shooting off like some kind of loose cannon."

Shinichi was recruited by ARMOR because he was powerful. He was so powerful that he was dangerous. He was someone that couldn't remain unchecked due to his time manipulation powers. That was why Warren had him drafted into ARMOR, to control him.

Ryuki didn't like manipulating others, but he had to agree that Shinichi's powers were the kind that could cause a lot of disastrous damage in the wrong hands. It was just fortunate that Shinichi was on their side.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was about to enter his house when he felt GL-Alan grab his shoulder. "Shinichi, do you mind telling me what happened out there?" He was referring to Shinichi's brutality while dealing with the W14's earlier.<p>

"Gebok…" murmured Shinichi. "As long as he exists I can kiss a peaceful life goodbye. I have to stop him no matter what." The appearance of the WHITE 14 droids proved that Gebok was back and would disrupt the peaceful and happy life he wanted to build with his family. "I can't let him get away again."

GL-Alan recognised the hatred reflected in Shinichi's eyes. He was just like that a long time ago. "I see…"

"What are you gonna tell them?" Shinichi asked, referring to the girls inside the house.

"They see enough of my kinda world already," GL-Alan. "They don't need to know what's going on, at least not the full details."

Shinichi forced himself to calm down. Thinking about Gebok agitated him to no ends. He knew he had to track Gebok down somehow.

Shinichi could smell something cooking. He opened the door and went inside. "Tadaima," he greeted, putting on a smile.

"Welcome back, Mr. Samurai!" Shawna greeted. "Ms. Rena is cooking in the kitchen right now!"

GL-Alan asked nervously, "Um…is Lala helping her?"

"Yes," Yami confirmed. "She wanted to make something for you to eat."

"Hope she kept her clothes on under the apron this time," murmured GL-Alan. Shinichi heard him and imagined it. GL-Alan glared, warning, "Don't even think about it!"

'_Too late_,' thought Shinichi, but he was actually imagining Rena in nothing but an apron.

"Oh you're so cute!" gushed Amora. She held Baby Alan. "Alan, you were such an adorable little baby!"

"I can honestly say this is infinitely times worse than having baby pictures…" groaned GL-Alan.

"Yeah," agreed Shinichi. "The girls get to see what the real thing looks like." He recalled how embarrassing it'd been when his mother had shown Rena his baby pictures but then he also noted how sad she was because she didn't have any of his photos after Gebok kidnapped him. Shiori was unable to watch him grow up. Actually, that was for the best. Shiori didn't need to see the things GIN-SHOCKER put him through for an entire decade.

Shinichi added, "It's even more embarrassing if they start to give your baby self bathes or change his diapers."

GL-Alan grimaced, "Please…" He did not want that image in his mind.

* * *

><p>In an undisclosed location, a light shone upon a wall. Mounted upon said wall was a seal that resembled a hawk with an 'X' in its chest. Sitting under the seal was a man clad in a black coat. It was Gebok! New look, but still the same psychotic madman with delusions of grandeur.<p>

"BLACK 13, because of you GIN-SHOCKER fell and also because of you the DHS has fallen as well. Damn you, BLACK 13! You've stood in my way long enough! No more, BLACK 13! I'm not playing anymore! You will soon realise the true horror of Dr. X. My new X-SHOCKER will make…you…Pay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome:<strong> When new people move to a new place, the first and most important thing they need to take care of is a place to live. Of course, you have to know exactly what you're getting into when you're moving into a new place.

Next chapter: Living Arrangements.


	28. Living Arrangements

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 2: Living Arrangements**

"X-SHOCKER?" Lambdadelta smirked, finding the entire thing interesting. "So, Gebok's up to his old tricks again." The man had been fun to play with in the last game. '_Good_. _Maybe I should pay him a visit_.'

"Indeed," agreed Bernkastel. "Like a cockroach, he just doesn't quit." She hated the way Gebok did things.

The Observers were in the Meta-World, discussing the beginning of Lord Akuma's game. So far, the story had an interesting start.

"So, what else will happen?" asked Virgilia, interested to see the path this new game will take.

"That, Lady Virgilia, will be up to the players," said Lord Akuma.

BG-Warren's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're up to something."

"Aren't we all?" retorted the Arch Vampangel calmly. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's draw the curtain to the next act then!" announced Topper, clapping his hands together.

* * *

><p>At ARMOR HQ, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma was just about to finish a report on his computer.<p>

_As a doctor/physician/medic, I prefer to fight behind the scenes and help the agents of ARMOR by caring for their medical needs. After the 'Vicious Wars' I decided to 'hang my cape' but Warren gave me a better offer and so I joined without hesitation. Back then, I was studying to become a veterinarian, of course, but after that I decided to go into getting another degree as a full-fledged physician, treating humans and animals alike. Little Lucy (I know she's a teenager now, but that what I like to call her) likes to bring her dog Fenrir for checkups. I'm the only doctor she trusts. Guess that's why I'm Head Physician in ARMOR._

_Working in ARMOR all these years has been an interesting experience. I was convinced to not hang my cape up full time. I'm semi-retired, but that doesn't mean I won't fight or go on missions. As a Level 11 agent in ARMOR I get the most dangerous assignments but I'm usually relegated here in the Hospital Wing to save lives. I'm not alone, though. We have a team of physicians of various expertise. It's not a glamorous job but it is a noble one. Just the other day I had to save a patient by amputating his arms and legs. Fortunately, I had Prof. Takada there to help me with attaching the new cybernetic prosthetics. After a month of physical therapy that agent will be back on the field with his new arm and leg._

_NEO-NUMBERS Medical Report_

_BY: Dr. Ryuki Leonard Hasuma, Head Physician of ARMOR, Head of DORA_

**_Shinichi Banabara: _**_He was kidnapped by GIN-SHOCKER and was given genetic enhancements at a young age. Once he was old enough, they had him reconstructed into a cyborg. He's had 59 percent of his bodies converted through cybernetics. He has reinforced muscle tissue and endoskeleton. The type of alloy used to reinforce his muscle tissue and endoskeleton is an organic metal compound known as a Bio-Alloy, which is also present in the other NEO-NUMBERS. It can actually grow with them thus their physical growth won't be stunted. He also has a cybernetic heart, stomach, liver, intestines, kidneys and lungs. In addition he has wiring and circuitry interwoven into his nervous system and brain. Implants had also been included into his brain to increase all his five basic senses. Micro-hydraulics had also been installed into every single one of his joints, including his vertebra. He's unique as the belt he'd been given grants him a large range of powers and abilities. Takada was impressed but I was absolutely horrified at what GIN-SHOCKER did. I would only condone such serious modifications if they were necessary to save a person's life but GIN-SHOCKER only wanted a weapon. These modifications, coupled with the genetic enhancements, make Shinichi faster, stronger and smarter than any average boy his age._

**_Shogo Kuso: _**_He was adopted by the scientist in charge of his conversion into GIN-SHOCKER. Like the others he was also given genetic and cybernetic enhancements. He's also had 50 percent of his body converted through cybernetics. He too had his bones and muscle tissue reinforced but kept most of his organs. However, his lungs were cybernetic and instead of having his heart replaced it had a second bio-mechanical heart connected to it. Shogo also had compartments in his arms for his stingers. _

**_Chiaki Yukinojou_**_: His cybernetic and genetic enhancements gave him superior strength. Before he joined ARMOR he was rendered mute by the earlier experiments performed on him by GIN-SHOCKER's scientists. That was fixed by ARMOR's medical team. He too had some of his organs replaced by cybernetics, reinforced bone structure and muscle tissue. He also had chainsaw blades hidden in his arm. What was interesting was that he'd been given an implant that allowed him to produce a powerful adhesive. He's had 52 percent of his body converted._

**_Hana Nekozawa: _**_Aside from her cybernetic enhancements, Hana initially had a genetic mutation caused by her GIN-SHOCKER scientist that would cause an extra pair of arms to sprout out whenever she got emotional. That was fixed along with Chiaki's voice. Like the others she had similar cybernetic enhancements done to her body. She's had 53 percent of her body converted. She also possesses the glands that spiders have in order to produce venom and silk. She can also adhere to vertical surfaces and to the ceiling like a spider._

**_Daichi Takashima: _**_He's had 53 percent of his body reconstructed via cybernetics. The genetic enhancements give him the ability to manipulate sound while the cybernetic enhancements and implants serve to increase his strength, speed, reflexes and senses. Like the others, he has bone and muscle tissue reinforced and has had some organs replaced with cybernetic ones. His enhancements also allow him to unleash a sonic blast._

**_Yokoshima Magi: _**_He's had 53 percent of his body reconstructed. His genetic and cybernetic enhancements make him powerful too, but mostly because his skin is the most durable. It's like armor. This coupled with his already reinforced muscle tissue and endoskeleton make him nearly indestructible since he was to be a human wrecking ball in the literal sense of the word. The scientist who converted him, Dr. Magi, is also one of us and is in charge of Yokoshima's medical needs. Like Shogo, he also has a secondary heart but this one is completely mechanical and connected to Yokoshima's main heart. His lungs weren't replaced, merely modified as were his other organs._

**_Michiru Misami: _**_She's had 55 percent of her body reconstructed. Again we see her endoskeleton had been modified like the others to include micro-hydraulics and was reinforced along with her muscle tissue. Wiring and circuitry have been interwoven through her brain and nervous system. She's also had most of her organs replaced by cybernetic ones. What stunned me was that the reproductive organs that would allow her to conceive a child had been completely removed from her and replaced with energy generators that would give her a boost of speed and power. She has compartments for her scythe blades hidden in her arms. It still pains me to see a girl being stripped of her ability to reproduce._

Dr. Hasuma removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He'd been working nonstop for hours and needed a break. He heard a knock at his office door. "Come in," he answered.

When he saw GL-Alan enter, he smiled. He wasn't surprised, really. Even though Alan was just a baby right now, he was used to seeing time travelers. GL-Alan (or Mirai Alan) was just a teenage version of Alan from the future. GL-Alan wasn't alone, though. His girls were with him.

"Hi, Uncle Ryuki," greeted GL-Alan.

"I knew you'd take after your father, some day," commented Ryuki, looking at the girls with his 'nephew'.

"As Alex says, it's the Smith family charm," shrugged GL-Alan. "Anyway, these are Lala, Conda, Bishie, Amora, and Yami."

"Hi Ryuki-sensei! I'm Lala!" chirped the princess.

"Golden Darkness," muttered Yami, introducing herself.

"But you can just call her Yami-chan," smiled Lala.

"I'm Bishie! It's nice to see you again Ryuki-sensei," said the pokegirl.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Hasuma," spoke Conda as she bowed.

"Were you ever not handsome?" flirted Amora.

"The future me has met them, right? This is going to complicate some memories. Well, anyway, nice to meet you girls, so, have you all come for a checkup?" asked Ryuki.

Amora continued her flirting. "You can give me a physical any time…"

"No, they just wanted to see ARMOR HQ. My Ring still allows me access," explained GL-Alan.

"I see. So, anything you wish to discuss with me or your father?" asked Dr. Hasuma.

"Actually, I want to ask if we can get a place to stay while in Shinichi's world," said GL-Alan.

"Well, then you'll have to ask Shinichi," Dr. Hasuma told him. "He does know the area well enough to help."

"Guess you're right," agreed GL-Alan. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't need that checkup?" Dr. Hasuma asked.

"I'm healthy," GL-Alan assured him, "But thanks for the offer."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Rena both lived in Shishibone City as they attended the local university there. Most students who couldn't afford to live on their own opted for the dormitories on campus. Of course, there were also some students who preferred living off campus in a home of their own design. Rena and Shinichi chose the latter rather than the former and instead of living in separate apartments, they shared one. They were roommates.<p>

Their apartment was a two-bedroom. Nothing too fancy, even if Shinichi could afford one since he was employed in ARMOR. The two slept in the master bedroom together on a single queen-size bed. While Rena would've loved to cover the walls in cute-looking wallpaper of her choosing, she also knew Shinichi had his own preferences. So, the walls were bare, except for framed photographs being hung. The living room had a couch, a TV set, and a low table. The dining area had a table that could fit up to six people. They had a single bathroom with a tub and shower. Finally, the remaining bedroom was used by Rena to store her artwork. She took art as a minor and made sculptures out of garbage.

After they got accepted to Shishibone University, Shinichi was surprised that Rena's father agreed to allow them to live together. He always kept an eye on them when they were living under the same roof before Shiori's arrival and Shinichi remembered how Rena's father had tried to kill him for getting too intimate with his daughter. Why the sudden change then? Was it because Shiori was able to persuade Rena's father? Knowing her, she'd encourage Rena and Shinichi to have sex as much as they wanted as long as they gave her notes to be used as material for her next book.

The apartment's rent was being paid by Shinichi using his ARMOR paycheck. All Rena had to do was housekeeping. She'd do the laundry, keep the house clean, and prepare the meals. Of course, Shinichi would help out. Rena actually considered it a blessing for them to be living together. It was like they were married, despite not having received a license or a ceremony to make it official.

Shishibone City was actually very close to Hinamizawa. So on the weekends, if they weren't busy, or on long holidays they would go and visit their hometown. Rena just loved spending time with Shiori and also Sho who'd taken quite a liking to her. It was obvious since the 5 month old infant would grope her chest whenever she held him.

Right now, some actual breast groping was going on in Shinichi and Rena's bed. They were both lying under the covers, their clothes lying carelessly all over the floor. Rena moaned as Shinichi kissed her neck while his hands were on her chest, groping her gently.

"Shin…Shin-kun…" she moaned, which ceased as Shinichi kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he whispered as he licked her ear while at the same time grinding against her body. Her arms were around him as she held on for dear life. Her face was flushed and they were both covered in sweat. Rena panted with a need.

"Shin-kun…I'm going to…" Rena was unable to finish her sentence as her moans increased before she cried out. Shinichi grunted as his body became rigid.

"Cum?" he finished, smiling, amused as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Again?" she desired.

Shinichi would've complied if their phone hadn't rung. Shinichi grumbled as he picked up the receiver, rolling off Rena as he did so. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>GL-Alan was with his girls in the Angel Mort restaurant. Along with them were Shinichi, Rena, Rika and Hanyuu. They had ordered sweet treats, which were the restaurant's specialty. Right now, they were having an important discussion.<p>

"OK, you can't all live at my place, and you can't live at Warren-san's apartment," concluded Shinichi after doing a head count. They were just too many people. "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay in ARMOR?"

"We just want a place nearby," concluded GL-Alan. "Makes things easier for us here."

"So, you guys have one of two choices. 1: you guys could sleep at our base."

"What's the second choice?" asked GL-Alan.

"Well, Mion owns this boarding house in Shishibone City. They have some vacancies," Shinichi answered. "If you want to negotiate rent, you gotta go to her." Shinichi then asked, "So, how exactly did you meet all your girls?"

"Well, Lala just kinda appeared. It was my first day at school and Lala warped into my room. Yami was hired to kill me by one of Lala's prospective fiancées. Bishie…well, let's just say that was Ryuko's fault. I kinda crash landed into Conda's home in the Amazon, and Amora was just looking for some fun and she ended up falling for me."

Shinichi blinked. Those were oddly specific and odd circumstances to lead towards having multiple girlfriends. Even Rika and Hanyuu were staring at the Green Lantern after he told his tale.

Suddenly, Shinichi's watch began to beep. It was like a police scanner and could pick up police radio transmissions. Flipped open the cover, text scrolled by which Shinichi read.

"Looks like we have a situation," murmured Shinichi as he stood up.

"Need help?" GL-Alan offered.

Shinichi shrugged. "Why not? Come on!"

* * *

><p>The police were surrounding the museum. Inside, a man was stuffing items which he broke out of their display cases into a sack. The museum staff and visitors were all lying facedown on the ground with their hands behind their heads, as per the criminal's instructions. He was scruffy looking, bald, wearing blue jeans and a grey tank top with black gloves and brown shoes. He had a scar on his right cheek and a few on his chest which were hidden under his clothes.<p>

"Nobody move!" he shouted at the hostages. Earlier, he'd shot a security guard in the knee, just to make a point. "If anyone tries to be a hero, then you're all going to get it!"

"How about us?" asked Kamen Rider Scada as he arrived via the use of a Dimensional Rift, which also swept over the hostages, picking them up and dropping them harmlessly outside of the museum.

Kamen Rider Scada was Shinichi second Rider form which he could assume using the Scada Buckle. It didn't have any of the impressive abilities displayed by Showa GX but it was still a powerful Rider system. He had camouflage colored armor over a black bodysuit and his helmet sported compound eyes and antennae like an insect.

GL-Alan, in uniform, floated next to Scada with a green layer of light surrounding his body. "Now, drop the stuff and come quietly. You're outmatched here," GL-Alan ordered.

The criminal, Sakiyama, grinned as he dropped his sack. He aimed his gun at them only for GL-Alan to shoot it out of his grip using his Power Ring.

"Try that again," GL-Alan dared.

"I will," said Sakiyama as he took off his gloves. GL-Alan's eyes widened as he saw that the man's hands were made of metal. "Eat slugs!" Sakiyama pointed the fingers and thumb of his right hand at the Rider and Lantern, revealing that his digits were gun barrels. He fired at the two. Scada cried out as he was hit before rolling out of the way. GL-Alan used his Power Ring to erect a shield.

Sakiyama then turned and ran, only for both GL-Alan and Scada to give chase. The man would periodically turn and shoot at them shattering display cases when he misfired. It did serve to distract the Rider and Lantern as they continued after the man.

Sakiyama reached the exit, only for a green energy barrier to block it.

"You're not getting away," said GL-Alan with a frown.

"Actually, I am." Sakiyama grinned as he aimed his left fist at GL-Alan. He suddenly opened it to reveal that in the centre of his palm was an energy blaster. He shouted and fired a ball of yellow concussive energy at GL-Alan. GL-Alan was able to dodge it, but then Sakiyama fired a volley of the energy balls. While a majority missed, GL-Alan still got slugged by a few and sent flying. He hit a display case with an armband called the Bracelet of Bazel in it. As he landed on the ground, the Bracelet of Bazel opened and latched onto GL-Alan's left forearm.

"Huh?" GL-Alan blinked. He saw Sakiyama trying to open the exit door but he was kicked in the side by Scada. Sakiyama aimed his fingers and hand at Scada but the Rider grabbed his wrists and pointed them upward as he fired. Part of the ceiling was blown apart and debris dropped on them. Scada jumped to the side with Sakiyama as large chunks of the ceiling fell.

Sakiyama wrenched his hands free and tried to fire on Scada again, only for a green boxing glove to hit him in the face, breaking his nose. Scada then kneed Sakiyama in the gut before grabbing his hands.

"Sorry, but you're not permitted to have _these_!" growled Scada as he crushed Sakiyama's cybernetic hands, causing the man to scream. Scada let go, satisfied to see the man's artificial hands sparking and useless.

Grabbing the man by his tank top and hauling him up to his face, Scada demanded, "Where did you get your hands?"

The man couldn't answer. All of a sudden his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, showing the whites of his eyes, as he began to spasm and foam in the mouth. Scada let go in shock and disgust.

"What happened?" GL-Alan asked.

"A dead lead," Scada frowned. He looked around and surveyed the damage. "Damn it, this is gonna need fixing." He snapped his fingers, beginning repairs to the museum via time reversal. GL-Alan watched as all the damage caused by Sakiyama was restored. Artifacts were returned to their respective display cases and area, all except for the one strapped to GL-Alan's arm. "Let's go," said Scada.

"Wait," said GL-Alan as he scanned Sakiyama's body with his Power Ring, particularly the hands. "This isn't anything your world is capable of making. It's alien tech."

"That's what Warren said the first time too," agreed Scada. "This stuff way too dangerous and advanced for these guys and someone's been giving it to criminals. Now, come on."

* * *

><p>Outside the museum, Shinichi and GL-Alan watched as Sakiyama was being dragged out of the museum. Shinichi was taking pictures of this.<p>

"So, how long have you been dealing with things like this?" GL-Alan asked as the now catatonic cyborg criminal was taken away by the police.

"For awhile now," said Shinichi. "They cause trouble, I go and beat them, but then as soon as I do they just end up like that. They turn into invalid vegetables."

"Guess the person who gave them those enhancements doesn't want to get caught," said GL-Alan. He was staring at the green and yellow armband now stuck to his left forearm, the red gem seemingly glaring at him.

Shinichi frowned. He had a suspicion of who was responsible for these cybernetically enhanced criminals, but without proof it was just a hunch. Still, it was highly likely that it was Dr. Gebok. Who else in this world had access to that kind of technology?

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle," said Shinichi. "I mean, just last week last I had to fight a guy who could breathe fire and the week before that there was this guy with extendable metal arms and claws."

GL-Alan spoke to Shinichi seriously, "This isn't a joke, Shinichi. That kind of tech shouldn't be allowed in your world because it's Level 5 alien technology. Hell, it shouldn't even exist here."

"I know, so what are you gonna do about it?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm gonna put the First Law into effect," GL-Alan answered.

Shinichi didn't know what his friend meant by that, but by his expression it was a big deal. "I'm gonna go give Mion a call," said Shinichi. He pointed to the armband stuck to GL-Alan's left arm. "You better try and get that thing off, somehow. It's museum property."

"Alright," said GL-Alan, shrugging. Maybe someone at ARMOR could help. He could ask Lala, but knowing her something might go wrong. She was a lot like Prof. Takada when it came to inventions.

* * *

><p>"So, these guys want to rent some rooms at the boarding house, huh?" Mion questioned. She was seated in her family's sitting room with Shinichi, both sitting on opposite sides of the table with a chessboard on it. They were playing chess as they discussed matters.<p>

"Well, Alan's paying for their stay," Shinichi said. "So, is it doable?"

"Shin-chan, ever since I met you, I've seen some very weird things. One of my bodyguards (Shogo) hovers over the estate just watching over me," Mion said. She looked at the ceiling. She wouldn't be surprise if Zero was hovering over the estate right now, scanning the area for any possible threats.

"He's a dedicated guy," Shinichi agreed. Shogo was the type of guy to execute an order without question. He was loyal and faithful. He was like that back in GIN-SHOCKER and was also an asset on their side as well.

"And according to you, these girls with Alan can do a lot of damage." Shinichi had asked GL-Alan about what his 'harem' could do. Indeed, they were a dangerous bunch if things went out of control. "This is my investment. Are you sure they won't wreck anything?"

"Well…" Shinichi hesitated. Amora was a flirt, Conda was an Amazon, Lala was a princess/inventor/mad scientist, Bishie seemed normal enough, and

Yami was an assassin. "I think Alan can handle them…" He seemed to be able to control those girls. Then again, they were in love with him and Shinichi doubted they would do anything to purposely upset the Green Lantern.

"You don't sound too sure," said Mion seriously. She had a lot of faith in Shinichi, really. He had protected the village and saved the world a couple of times. Not to mention save their lives.

"I'll take full responsibility over them," said Shinichi with pure conviction.

Mion thought it over and agreed, "OK then, but remember that you're responsible for them, Shin-chan."

"Of course, Mion," Shinichi nodded. "Checkmate."

* * *

><p>Alan was at ARMOR, trying to get rid of his new accessory but to no avail. GL-Alan glared at the armband. It just wouldn't come off! It was stuck on him, tight, and no matter what he did, it just wouldn't budge! "Damn it!" he cursed.<p>

Lala asked, "Alan, what's wrong?"

"I can't get this blasted thing off!" he answered.

"Alan, we have to go," said Yami. "Shinichi just called. Mion's going to show us the boarding house."

Alan sighed, exasperated. He would figure out how to remove the armband, eventually.

* * *

><p>The boarding house was a two-story building and looked like a small mansion. It was like a boarding house, only bigger. The rooms were also nice and cozy. Rates also varied, depending on the sort of lease. There were daily, weekly and monthly rates. Daily rates were for people who intended to stay only for a few days, weekly rates for those intending to stay only for a few weeks, and monthly for people who wished to stay for a long period of time.<p>

"Each room has a small kitchen area and bathroom," Mion explained as she brought them in. "The rooms are cozy enough for a single person and the rent's affordable. So, what do you guys think?"

The girls looked slightly disappointed that they all wouldn't be able to stay with GL-Alan. "Seems perfect," said GL-Alan. He knew good and well the girls were gonna sneak into his room either way, so it didn't matter to him. It made little difference.

"So, how will you be paying?" Mion asked.

"Cash," answered GL-Alan. Being a Green Lantern paid incredibly well.

"This is the manager's office," said Mion. She then knocked on the door which opened. The person to come out was a woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair and dressed in a blue blouse and black slacks. She had a cigarette in her mouth and wore an apron over her clothes. She wore a hair-band and her long hair was braided. "This is Kasumi Sonozaki, one of my aunts. She's in charge of the place. If you have any complaints and inquiries, be sure to ask her."

"So, these are the new tenants, huh, Mion?" asked Kasumi as she gave them all a critical look. She saw GL-Alan, Lala, Yami, Conda and Amora. There was someone missing from GL-Alan's harem but she didn't know that. Bishie was actually in her Pokeball that was on GL-Alan's belt. Kasumi spoke up, "We have strict rules here and a '3 Strikes' policy. That means 3 Strikes and you're out!" She jabbed her thumb behind her.

She then explained the rules, "Now, the place locks up at 10 pm every night so you better have a house key if you want to come back in. You can have guests but no parties. I hate noise. Unmarried couples cannot stay in the same room and I do not tolerate any premarital sex. You also have to do chores around here. Rent is also due on the first of each month but you are given a week to pay. Failure to pay on the first of each month three-times will result in eviction. Breaking any of the rules and receiving 3 Strikes will get you evicted. Pissing me off will get you evicted." Kasumi exhaled some smoke. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," responded GL-Alan.

"Good, and no bullshit either." Kasumi and GL-Alan shook hands. "Because if you bullshit me, expect payback."

"Duly noted."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome:<strong> During the summer, people have nothing but free time on their hands so they use this time to relax and have fun. The beach is the prime location for such activities. Of course, one must always be prepared and plan ahead because unpleasant surprises might ruin the fun.

Next chapter: Crushing Jaws.


	29. Crushing Jaws

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 3: Crushing Jaws**

Lord Akuma was having his teacup filled when he addressed, "I seem to recall a Lady Beatrice being part of the game before. What ever happened to her?"

Virgilia answered, "Oh, she set up a game on Rokkenjima for a young man named Battler Ushiromiya. Many, many things occurred and in the end they both broke free of the game." She smiled fondly, "They are now a very happy couple."

"Hm…I see," Lord Akuma nodded. From what he heard, the game on Rokkenjima involved repeated murders, taking place within a time loop, with different scenarios. It was like a video game where you reset it if you lost and wished to begin anew.

Lord Akuma wondered if he should add a reset button to this game. It would make things a little more interesting.

"Don't even think about it," warned BG-Warren.

"What ever do you mean?" Lord Akuma answered innocently.

"Look, I know you still carry a grudge over what happened to you-"

"He erased me from existence. I may have forgiven him but I haven't forgotten," Lord Akuma interrupted. "Besides, this isn't anything personal. It's just a game and if your precious little boy does die, I can simply have him revived. He's just a piece on the game board."

"He's _not_ a piece on the game board," countered BG-Warren. "He's a person and I won't have you messing with him."

"Then play the game, Balance Guardian," argued Lord Akuma. "Play, and make sure your son doesn't meet a Bad End."

BG-Warren swore, "I will, Akuma. I will."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I'm in heaven…" said Shinichi as he sat next to GL-Alan under an umbrella.<p>

"Just keep your eyes off my girls," GL-Alan warned but he too had a look of bliss on his face.

"No promises."

Summer vacation was a time for fun in the sun. So, the group was at the beach to have some summer fun. However, not all of Shinichi's friends could come since they had plans of their own, even Hanyuu and Rika. Only Rena was free to come along. Shawna and her cousins had also come. GL-Alan was dragged to the beach by his girls but the view made up for any negative emotions.

"Sweet…" Shinichi uttered as he watched Rena play beach volleyball with Shawna, Sylvia and Marie. He took a picture with his camera. "I am so glad I came!" There was a lot of bouncing going on.

"You really are a shameless pervert," GL-Alan remarked. That was a pretty obvious remark considering that he knew Shinichi well.

"Yeah, but who was it that hesitated when Bishie wanted to sunbathe naked, hm?" Shinichi pointed out.

"Hey, the question surprised me!" GL-Alan retorted defensively. He glanced at the Pokegirl in question.

"Your mouth went open and close like a fish out of water before you could say 'no'," Shinichi reminded. Speaking of Bishie, the Ivywhore Pokegirl was lying facedown on a blanket nearby, soaking some rays. Nobody noticed her strange appearance because she was wearing a device on her wrist that cast an illusion that made her look like a normal human being.

Bishie's bathing suit was a blue bikini, Lala wore a bikini the same color as her hair, Amora wore something that was technically a one-piece except it had a diamond-shape cut out in the stomach area and it was very low cut in the back, leaving everything above the small of her back exposed, Yami had on a black bikini with star patterns on the top and Conda…well Conda wore a string bikini that had to be illegal, but she did not care. She did not care that men were tripping over their feet gawking at her. The triangles of cloth that covered her breasts and nether regions didn't cover much at all. Heck, the bikini top only covered the nipples while the bottoms were a thong. Rena was wearing a red bikini that was tied in a knot in front of the top and the bottoms had knots tied at the sides. Sylvia wore a white strapless one-piece while Shawna wore something similar, but in blue with white stripes. Finally, Marie was wearing what looked like a school swimsuit.

"Just don't be a pervert," GL-Alan warned. "Yami hates perverts."

"Speaking from experience?" questioned Shinichi playfully.

"Just shut up!" GL-Alan snapped at Shinichi, his cheeks red. He recalled how early in their relationship when Yami attacked him for any sort of 'ecchi' situation.

"Hey, haven't you gotten that thing off yet?" Shinichi asked, pointing at the armband that was on GL-Alan's left forearm. Said armband was museum property. Fortunately, ARMOR was able to develop a perfect duplicate for the museum while GL-Alan was stuck with the real one.

"I've tried everything," GL-Alan answered, "But the damn thing won't come off!" He did. He first tried to use his Green Lantern ring to cut the thing off, conjuring a saw, a chainsaw, and an axe. He then went to ARMOR and asked for help to remove it and nothing could. Dr. Hasuma's Keyblade couldn't get it off, proving that it was locked by some sort of magic and Prof. Takada had tried to use a cutting laser. The beam had bounced off the armband and cut a table, and a few of his assistant androids, in half. Not even a magical incantation could get it off.

"What ever this thing is, it's been made with ancient magic," said GL-Alan. "It's supposed to be called the Bracelet of Bazel and supposedly originated from Atlantis."

"Atlantis, huh?" Shinichi nodded. "Maybe you should keep it on. Who knows, maybe it'll give you a power up."

"Now who's speaking from experience?" GL-Alan responded, referring to Shinichi's ability to use the Hinamizawan Clan Treasures to change into alternate combat forms and finally combining their powers to assume his strongest form. This was because Gebok gave Shinichi the ability to adapt foreign sources of energy to his own body and use it as his own.

"Shin-kun, Mirai Alan-kun! Come on and play!" Rena called.

"Yes, Mr. Samurai! Come play with us!" Shawna called.

"Looks like the girls are calling," said Shinichi as he stood up, setting his camera down. "How about you?"

GL-Alan spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was trying to get clever with his girls. "Hold on. I'll be right there." He got up and dashed off.

Yami and Lala went to get ice cream but as they were heading back to the rest of the group, a pair of tanned young men blocked them.

"Say, babes," the tanned blond said as he looked Lala up and down with his shaded eyes said, "Wanna spend some time with us?"

"We'll make it worth your while," his equally tanned brunette friend said as he looked at Yami lustfully, something the alien assassin took offense too.

"Move aside," said Yami in the tone that promised intense pain.

"Ah, come on," said tanned-brunette as he was reaching out to Yami but he then grunted in pain as he felt GL-Alan squeezing his wrist.

"She told you to move aside," said GL-Alan in a threatening tone.

"Alan!" Lala chirped.

Yami blushed. She could take care of herself, but having GL-Alan come to protect her made her happy.

Tanned-brunette pulled his arm away. Tanned-blond spoke to GL-Alan, "Hey, what's the big deal?"

"These girls are with me," said GL-Alan, letting his killing intent out through his eyes. "Got it?"

Tanned-brunette and tanned-blond gulped before they began to sweat. They then turned and walked away, muttering obscenities.

"Here, I got an ice cream cone for you," said Lala as she held one up to GL-Alan.

"Thanks," said GL-Alan as he took it. "Now, let's go." He looked over to see Shinichi playing beach volleyball, somehow getting Conda to join. Conda then spiked the ball hard, causing it to bounce off Shinichi's head.

"Ow!" Shinichi cried out.

"Bow down to my volleyball skills!" Conda commanded, laughing as she pointed at Shinichi with her head thrown back.

"Fat chance!" Shinichi shouted as he served.

When the group got hungry and went to the beach café for a late lunch. Shawna loved the taste, thought Sylvia mentioned she had better. It tasted bland to her and the fried chicken was too greasy. Of course, considering this was a beach café, one should not expect high quality food. It was edible, at least. The food at the beach inn would be far better.

When evening came, the group returned to the beach inn. Right now, they were in the open air hot spring bath. The men and women's sides were both separated by a tall bamboo fence. GL-Alan and Shinichi sat at the men's side, with the latter's ear pressed against the fence.

"What are you doing?" GL-Alan asked, though he had an idea.

"Shh…" Shinichi shushed his friend. "I'm trying to listen." If he dared to peep on the girls they would kill him. They were all pretty dangerous.

GL-Alan rolled his eyes and stretched. "Your funeral," he replied. The warm hot spring water was really good for the knots on his body.

"Hey, Alan," spoke up Shinichi as he turned to look at the Green Lantern. "What's outer space like?"

GL-Alan answered, "Eh, it really depends on the planet. When I need a quiet place, it's good. But most of the planets are pretty good."

"Wish I could go to outer space," said Shinichi. He never got the chance too. He had the perfect Rider form for space exploration too, Kamen Rider Super-1.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Sylvia was speaking with 'Alan's Harem'. Even though in Genovia polygamy was legal, she couldn't fathom how so many girls could willingly share one man.

"What made you all fall for him in the first place?" Shawna's cousin asked.

"He said I was cute…" Yami answered quietly. "He was the first person who treated me like a human instead of a weapon."

Bishie smiled happily, "Master is always really kind! He takes really good care of me."

Conda answered, "As an Amazon, I am in need of a strong man. Alan is everything I could want in a man; powerful, caring, and strong."

Amora smirked, "I've bedded gods, little girl. But Alan's got a great body and the soul of a saint. I couldn't ask for someone better."

"He protected me," smiled Lala. "I was being chased and he came to my rescue."

"That was what made me fall for Mr. Samurai too," Shawna added. To her, Mr. Samurai was a true and noble hero. It was unfortunate for her that his heart belonged to Rena. She envied the Hinamizawan girl. If circumstances were different, maybe her Mr. Samurai would be all hers. "He was a hero and he did his best to protect everyone."

Rena had told Shawna how they'd met. Shinichi used to have amnesia when he first awoke in Hinamizawa. Shawna also learnt about what happened to Shinichi when he was just a young boy and was horrified that someone could be so cruel. Rena didn't tell her everything, however. She didn't tell Shawna about Rina or how Gebok forced Shinichi to kill the NUMBERS. That was not her story to tell.

"Shin-kun really is wonderful," Rena agreed.

"But not as wonderful as _my_ Alan," boasted Amora.

"He may be _your_ Alan, but tonight he's going to satisfy me until I pass out!" argued Conda.

"Alan's going to tame me!" Bishie retorted.

Marie didn't know what they were talking about so she asked her sister who answered, "I'll tell you when you're older." Marie just pouted.

Back on the men's side, Shinichi looked to GL-Alan with envy in his eyes. "Lucky bastard…"

"You say something?" a relaxing GL-Alan cracked an eye open at his Rider friend.

"No, nothing," Shinichi answered. "Anyway, Alan, I heard some of the locals talking about a sea monster or something. You want to check it out? It might be something."

"Maybe later," said GL-Alan. "Right now I just want to relax."

"Don't soak too long," cautioned Shinichi. "Too much of a good thing isn't always good."

"I'm just happy for a vacation from being a GL," said GL-Alan.

"A vacation?" blinked Shinichi.

"On my homeworld, we just went through what they're calling the Sinestro Corps War. With the war over, because of my actions, I've been given a few months of shore leave."

"Guess it must've been a huge deal," said Shinichi.

"Yeah, it was. I'm just glad I don't have to go through anything that huge again for a good long while."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the ocean, something was stalking the waters for its prey and it would lie and wait until said prey appeared. Then, it would feast and be satisfied. Its razor sharp teeth gleamed as it grinned in anticipation.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day, at breakfast, the gang chatted. That was when Amora spoke up, "I heard some rumors about some kind of sea monster hanging around the area."<p>

"It might be nothing," remarked Sylvia. "Probably something the locals cooked up to bring in more tourists."

"Don't be too sure," countered Rena. "Shin-kun has fought a lot of monsters before. This might be real for all we know."

"We'll see," said Shinichi. "Right, Alan?"

Alan nodded.

After breakfast, they headed down to the beach for some more fun. Again, the girls sported their bathing suits and they looked just as fine as the previous day.

"Alright, here's something I like to call 'Melon Smashing'," said Shinichi. He was holding a baseball bat and under his right foot was a huge watermelon. "It's kind of like whacking a piñata for candy." He pointed the bat to the girls and GL-Alan. "Any takers? Oh, and if you miss once you have you pay the penalty."

"Penalty?" Marie asked.

"Penalty Game rules," Rena explained, "Back at school, our Gaming Club always had Penalty Games. It's just something to make things more interesting. Basically, you have to do what the winner says."

"Sounds fun," smirked Amora.

"Now, this is just for the girls," said Shinichi. "So, who's up first?" Shinichi then added, "Oh, Alan, you can guide your girls. I'll guide Shawna-chan, Rena-chan, Sylvia-chan and Marie-chan."

GL-Alan shrugged. "OK, if that was how you're going to play it." It was Team Shinichi VS Team Alan. The game was Melon Smashing.

Lala was blindfolded and headed to the watermelon with the baseball bat as her team shouted out instructions to her. The opposing team was also shouting fake instructions, confusing her. That was allowed in the game.

"Your left! Left!"

"No, your other left!"

"Straight ahead! Straight ahead!"

"No, you're going in the wrong direction!"

Lala brought the bat down, smashing the watermelon into bits. "I did it!" Lala cheered after removing her blindfold.

"Thank God she didn't try to improve the bat…" muttered GL-Alan. He suddenly gripped his head and groaned in pain.

Shinichi asked, worried, "You OK?"

"Yeah," said GL-Alan. "Just felt like someone was trying to stick a knife into my brain. Ring, locate any psionic activity in the area."

"Psionic activity?" blinked Shinichi.

"Someone's trying to get my attention. I wanna know who."

"_Source of psionic activity located. 2 miles off shore and closing_," spoke GL-Alan's Ring.

"2 miles off shore?" muttered GL-Alan. "Ring, show me the source."

A green holographic image appeared. The image looked like a humanoid shark. It had a shark-like head, gills and dorsal fin, but from the neck down, it looked human, save for its clawed and webbed hands and feet. The stripes on its back indicated that it had once been a tiger shark.

"Oh hell no…" said GL-Alan. "Shinichi, we gotta clear this beach now."

Shinichi knew that tone and didn't argue. There was something dangerous in the water. "OK, how are we supposed to do that?" He then got an idea as he looked at GL-Alan's ring. "Hey, Alan, you can make anything with that ring of yours, right?"

"Yes," GL-Alan answered.

"Ever seen Godzilla?"

"Original or American remake?" GL-Alan's ring shone.

"Which ever one is scarier."

The beachgoers were all set to have fun when all of a sudden a girl screamed. The amount of screams intensified as they all gawked at the giant, green glowing reptilian monster that suddenly appeared. It looked like a T-Rex with bull-like horns and spikes along its spine with a spiked ball at the end of its tail. That immediately cleared the beach as everyone fled for their lives. When everyone was gone, the creature vanished.

"That's one way to clear a crowd," said GL-Alan.

"Alan, what's going on?" Lala asked.

"You girls should head to the inn," GL-Alan instructed. "There's something in the water."

"A sea monster?" Shawna asked.

"Yes, and of the worst kind. Shinichi, you're with me."

Shinichi nodded as the girls headed to the inn. "GX Henshin," Shinichi called, summoning his armor as the aura versions of the Showa Era Riders converged onto him, overlapping his body, as his armor formed over him. The flashing of red eyes signified the complete transformation. The Cicada Pack unhooked its legs from Showa GX before taking off into the air, carried by its buzzing energy wings.

"What's that?" asked GL-Alan as his uniform appeared over his body.

"My recon unit. It'll give us a bird's eye view of things and send the data directly into my HUD," Showa explained. "Now, let's go bust us a sea monster. Let's Ride: X!" His armor changed, becoming a grey bodysuit with black gloves, boots, a red chestplate designed with an 'X' on the stomach, and a silver helmet with a strip of metal covering his mouth, round red eyes, V-shaped antennae and a black and yellow scarf. This was Kamen Rider X, also known as X-Rider**;** a Kamen Rider designed for undersea exploration and combat. "So, who is this guy that got you freaked?"

"Mutated tiger shark with a bottomless stomach. Super strong and durable enough to be hit at point plank range with a RPG and not get a scratch."

Showa now realized that this wasn't an enemy to be trifled with. "And you met this guy how exactly?" asked Showa.

GL-Alan answered with a frown as he recalled, "He targeted my school back when I first became a Green Lantern. Just don't let him get in your head."

"Guess we better get in the water," said Showa.

"No, he wants a hunt. We go in the water, we're as good as eaten," responded GL-Alan.

Showa seemed briefly affronted but then he reminded himself that GL-Alan knew this enemy better than he did. "So, we're going to have to get him on our turf," concluded Showa. "Got a plan? He's your villain, right? You should know how he thinks."

"Just keep your guard up, stay out of the water and don't let him get in your head," GL-Alan warned.

Showa's antennae then picked up something. "The Cicada Pack is picking up something coming at us from the water, fast!"

All of a sudden, a figure burst out of the water and lunged towards GL-Alan and Showa, knocking them both of their feet. Showa heard a snarl and dared to look up. "Yessh!" It was definitely one ugly monster. It stood 8 feet tall with humanoid body, a shark's head and a dorsal fin growing out of its back. It also had webbed clawed hands and was snarling at the two heroes, specifically GL-Alan.

"Shark, it's been awhile," said GL-Alan as he climbed back to his feet. "What the hell are you doing in this world?"

"Having a buffet," said Shark, licking his razor sharp teeth. "And it was tasty."

"So, you really are a sea monster," said Showa as he clenched the Ridol Stick in his hand.

"A _hungry_ sea monster!" Shark then dashed towards them. GL-Alan shot beams at him but Shark dodged them all before leaping up and dropping down to land a slash against GL-Alan, his claws striking against the force field that all Green Lanterns had surrounding them.

"Hyah!" Showa rushed in thrusting his Ridol Stick at Shark. All he was seeing was another Kaijin. Of course, this Kaijin seemed far more powerful and intelligent than anything he'd fought before, and dangerous too. Shark dodged the strikes fluidly before opening his jaw as he sidestepped. He then clamped his jaws shut around Showa's right arm.

"ARGH!" the Kamen Rider cried out. "Get off!"

**POW!**

The Cicada Pack suddenly smashed into Shark, sending him tumbling along the ground. Showa massaged his arm. "Kuso…" Showa cursed. "Ridol Sword!" He charged at Shark and began to swing at him. The humanoid shark dodged the swing and slashed at Showa with his claws, causing sparks to fly.

GL-Alan went to help when all of a sudden two pairs of arms shot out of the sand and grabbed his legs. "Huh?" He was immobilized. "What's this!"

"Take this! Ridol Rope!" His Ridol turned into a whip. Using it as a lasso, he bound Shark's arms together. "Gotcha!"

"No," Shark corrected, grinning and letting his pearly whites shine, "I got _you_!"

Shark dashed towards the sea, dragging Showa with him. He then jumped into the water and pulling Showa right in behind him.

"Shinichi!" GL-Alan shouted but all of a sudden the sand around him seemed to explode. He found himself surrounded by half a dozen humanoid figures. They were W14's. He then saw two dozen more dropped right out of the sky to land all around him. "Get out of my way!" His ring and eyes flared.

They attacked and he fired with his ring, ripping two apart into scrap metal with a beam of green energy. Conjuring an energy blade with his ring, he ducked when a W14 tried to strike him from behind before he spun and sliced off its legs from the knees down. He then launched himself into the air and fired at the W14's repeatedly with his ring. The ones that didn't dodge were completely obliterated. He saw the ones trying to escape and conjured a giant anvil to crush them.

The W14's leapt at him and grabbed hold. "GET OFF!" With a burst of green energy, he blasted them right off him. The red gem in the Bracelet of Bazel seemed to respond to his anger as it flashed red.

Meanwhile, deep underwater, Shark managed to bite through the Ridol Rope and escape. Showa, still in the form of Kamen Rider X, looked around for his enemy. "Where are you, you freak?"

'_I'd be careful about who I call a freak_,' Shark voice was heard in his mind. '_It's like the pot calling the kettle black. Takes a freak to know a freak, doesn't it?_'

"You don't know anything about me!" Showa shouted, fear creeping up within him. Shark then rushed and struck him in the side from behind, causing him to grunt. Showa tried to strike back but hit nothing.

'_Actually, while we were fighting, I learnt a lot from you, Rider. You're an open book. Your mother is a novelist, you have two adopted sisters, and a little half-brother_,' Shark 'spoke', beginning with Shinichi's family.

"Don't let him get into my head," Showa said to himself. He repeated, "Don't let him get in my head. Don't let him get in my head. Don't let him get in my head. Don't let him get in my head. Don't let him get in my head." Shark attacked again, slashing Showa repeatedly from behind. Showa spun around and hurled a punch but Shark once again swam to safety.

'_It's useless! You're too late! I'm already in your head. Let's see what else I can find. Ah, it seems that in the past you betrayed your comrades and slaughtered them, all because you were ordered to so you could get promoted. And people call me a monster_.'

"You _are_ a monster!"

'_There are different types of monsters, Rider. You're one of them. You're not even a person, just a weapon. You even killed the woman you loved-_'

"SHUT UP!" Showa roared. He didn't want to be reminded of that. The blood on his hands had yet to be washed off.

'_You betrayed your comrades, betrayed the woman you loved and betrayed the organization that made you,_' Shark listed. '_You're traitor through and through_. _It's in your very nature. You can't fight it._ _It's just a matter of time before you betray your friends and family now. Oh, looks like you already did. How did you like being High Commander, BLACK 13?_'

Showa trembled as his armor reverted back into GX Form. Shark was watching from the distance, stalking his prey. That was how he beat his enemies. He got into their heads, finding their fears, before exploiting them. Then, when that fear overwhelmed them he struck when they were most vulnerable.

Shark again attacked as he swam out of hiding, shooting towards Showa like a torpedo. He again slashed at Showa and then retreated before Showa could execute an appropriate counterattack.

Shark could taste Showa's guilt and fear. He was afraid of himself. He was afraid of the thing he'd become. A cyborg was a freak too, half-machine and half-human. There was nothing really human about Showa either.

'_Now, how many people did you kill since GIN-SHOCKER took you, or did you lose count after the first hundred?_' Shark spook mercilessly. He then swam fast towards Showa, jaws wide open. It was time to eat!

Showa suddenly spun around and with his hands grabbed Shark's top and bottom jaw. Shark's eyes widened. What was this!

"You really should shut up," said Showa as his tone turned darker.

Back on the beach, GL-Alan was dealing with the W14's with his ring. Already he'd wiped out the majority. For all their power, they weren't very smart. They did try to overwhelm him with their numbers, which proved ineffective.

All of a sudden, the water burst upwards and a screaming Shark was sent flying before landing on the sand with a dust, kicking up sand. His mouth was bleeding and a number of his teeth were gone.

GL-Alan looked towards the water to see a figure come up to the beach. "Hey, Shinichi, want to switch dance partners?"

Showa looked towards the W14's and silently nodded before dashing towards them, crescent energy blades sliding out of his forearms.

Shark's missing teeth were growing back as he spat out some blood. Glaring at GL-Alan, he lunged.

**CLANG!**

He was stopped when GL-Alan used his Power Ring to create a shield, which Shark met with his face, bashing against the surface hard.

"Guess my friend was too much for you," said GL-Alan as he watched Showa fight with extreme precision against the W14's targeting their heads and limbs as he sliced them off.

"Your friend is a monster…" growled Shark. "Guess both of you have that in common, don't you?"

GL-Alan didn't want to hear that from Shark of all people. "Shark, you are under arrest for-" He paused when he noticed the red gem on the Bracelet of Bazel flashing brightly. "Huh?"

Showa noticed the glow as well. All of a sudden, GL-Alan exploded in intense green light, forcing Showa and Shark to cover their eyes. When the light died down, GL-Alan had completely transformed and Showa gawked. "Alan…?"

GL-Alan was now donned in a black bodysuit with green armbands, ankle bracelets, and torso armor. The armor had a golden trim with a red gem situated in the centre of his chest, similar to the gem on the Bracelet of Bazel. Around his waist was a belt with the Green Lantern insignia on the buckle. His head was encased in a black helmet with a red V-shaped visor covering the eyes and sporting a pair of gold fins on top. His mouth was uncovered, which didn't last long as two halves of the faceplate slid out and came together to conceal his mouth completely.

He looked like a Kamen Rider.

"Huh?" GL-Alan stared at his body. "What is this?"

Shark sneered at GL-Alan. "So what if you've changed? This changes nothing!" He used his telekinesis, ripping up huge chunks out of the ground before tossing them at GL-Alan. They crashed against the armored Green Lantern, only to shatter harmlessly against him. "What!"

"Electro Fire!"

Lightning raced across the ground and straight towards Shark, electrocuting him. He screamed out from the shock. GL-Alan looked to see Showa had assumed the form of Kamen Rider Stronger and was down on one knee with his right hand on the sand. The same lightning lanced out in a spider web pattern, electrocuting the W14's as well.

Shark, smoking, was still standing. "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"No, not really," said Showa as he reverted to his default form. "Alan, want to try a Double Rider Kick?"

"Thought you'd never ask," said GL-Alan.

The two rushed towards Shark and took turns beating him up. Shark tried to claw and bite at them, only for them to dodge his attempts. He received a kick from both of them in the gut, causing him to double over, before an uppercut snapped his head backwards. Finally, two fists were planted right into his chest, knocking him backwards with explosive force.

Shark splashed into the water, dazed and in pain. He then saw shadows looming over him and looked up at the sun and the two figures coming down at him.

"RIDER DOUBLE DROP KICK!" Showa called out as he and GL-Alan both executed a drop kick that slammed right down on Shark, knocking him unconscious. The two armored young men than returned to human form.

"Game Over," declared Shinichi.

Shark was dragged right out of the water by his feet which Shinichi and GL-Alan were holding. After letting them go, Shinichi turned to look at GL-Alan, whose armor had vanished after defeating Shark. "Alan that is not a normal armband."

"Tell me about it," agreed GL-Alan as he stared at the Bracelet of Bazel. "This isn't a normal artifact."

"What was your first clue?" the Bracelet of Bazel spoke, its gem flashing with each syllable.

GL-Alan and Shinichi stared.

"Did that thing just talk?" Shinichi asked.

"Didn't you hear me, or are you stupid?" the Bracelet of Bazel responded.

* * *

><p>The Observers had been watching, and BG-Warren smiled. "Looks like my son just got himself an upgrade."<p>

"An annoying one," countered Lord Akuma. "We'll see how he handles this latest development."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: <strong>Almost everything is for sale, and almost everything can be bought. Pain and Suffering are just opportunities for the cruel to make a profit as they sell their tools of destruction.

Next chapter: Painful Auction**.**


	30. Painful Auction

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 4: Painful Auction**

"The Bracelet of Bazel, a truly powerful yet obnoxious artifact," said Lord Akuma. "Many have chopped their own arm off just to be rid of it. I wonder how the young Lantern deals with his development."

"Not well," said Lambdadelta, grinning. She wondered how long before Green Lantern Alan Smith was driven mad. "It'll be fun to see him squirm."

"The human spirit is much stronger than that," Bernkastel reminded, "Or have you forgotten?" Lambdadelta pouted childishly.

"For now, let's watch the game's development," said Topper. "I hope everyone has made a wager on it."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," said GL-Alan, staring at the Bracelet of Bazel. "You can <em>talk<em>?"

"No, you're just hearing voices in your head," the Bracelet of Bazel replied sarcastically before snapping, "OF COURSE I CAN TALK!"

"OK, if you could talk all this time then why didn't you-" GL-Alan paused when he realized what he was doing. "I'm arguing with a piece of jewelry. I must be losing it. No way. I'm not doing this."

"_What_? Am I not good enough for you to talk to?" remarked the Bracelet of Bazel. "Is that it? Are you the 'too good to talk to a bracelet' type of person, is that it? Huh?"

"Relax, Alan," said Shinichi. "It's not that strange." He was used to talking to Tsukumogami so it wasn't that strange. GL-Alan gave him a look. "Maybe we should check up on the girls," said Shinichi.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed GL-Alan. "I almost forgot about that." The two ran towards the inn.

"Hey, are these girls beauties by any chance? I can't wait to feast my eyes on them," said the armband.

"Shut up!" GL-Alan snapped at his arm-mounted annoyance.

"Make me!" the armband shot back.

Shinichi sighed.

As they reached the inn, they discovered the door had been broken open. Rushing inside, they saw damaged W14's lying in the corridor. When they reached the room the girls were in, they saw even more of the non-functioning automatons lying about.

"Hi, Alan!" Lala waved. She was holding a specially made gun. GL-Alan had bought it for her a while back for protection. Yami's hair had taken the form of sickle blades, which she'd used to take down their enemies. Conda too was tying her whip around her waist. Amora just leaned against the wall. Rena was putting away her hooked cleaver as Sylvia sheathed her rapier.

"Mr. Samurai, you're alright!" smiled Shawna.

"What happened here?" Shinichi asked.

"These…things tried to capture us, but we managed to take care of them," said Sylvia. Shinichi reminded himself to be on Shawna's cousin's good side. She seemed to be a capable swordswoman judging by the damage she managed to inflict on the W14's.

"Must I remind you that it was my magic that weakened these metal golems?" Amora boasted. She glided up to GL-Alan, hooking an arm around his, making sure to rub her voluptuous body against it. "You should've seen me. The spell I cast enabled everyone to beat them."

Conda snorted, "Hey, that's all you did. We did all the hard work."

"Yes, we did most of the fighting!" said Bishie, her Vine Whip still out.

"Girls, please, no arguing," GL-Alan scolded.

"Hey, let them fight! I wanna see them go at it!" the Bracelet of Bazel exclaimed. All eyes went towards the armband.

"Did that thing just talk?" Yami asked.

"Wow! It did!" Lala exclaimed, surprised.

"Greetings, ladies. You can call me Bazel," the armband introduced itself. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Hm, those Atlanteans made quite an interesting object," said Amora as she appraised the Bracelet of Bazel. GL-Alan had told them that the Bracelet of Bazel was supposedly an artifact from Atlantis.

"The who?" Bazel said, confused.

"You know. The Atlanteans, as in the people who made you," GL-Alan said.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. What Atlanteans? I don't remember anything about that," said Bazel.

"He must have amnesia," suggested Shinichi.

"Shinichi, this thing is a piece of jewelry!" GL-Alan pointed out. "They don't get amnesia."

"Hey, I'm not just any piece of jewelry. I am Bazel! Remember that, boy!"

Shinichi activated his wrist communicator, "I better call Warren to clean this mess up." There were a lot of android parts lying around and the inn had seen better days.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in X-SHOCKER's Headquarters, Dr. Gebok was watching the footage of the battle between Shark with GL-Alan and Showa on multiple screens that were mounted upon the wall. "Hm…interesting." He zoomed in on GL-Alan who'd changed. "He's become somewhat like a Kamen Rider. Further observation is needed."<p>

"Do you need anything?" a figure spoke. He was clad all in black like a ninja and on his back were four mechanical arms.

"Patience, Spider Ninja," Gebok said to the 6-armed assassin. "You'll get your chance."

A girl with butterfly wings spoke, "Send me, Dr. Gebok! I want to see Kuro-kun again!"

"You'll get your chance too, Electric Butterfly," said Dr. Gebok. "For now, I need to go and see Million-sama."

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying that armband is alive?" asked Warren. GL-Alan and Shinichi had come to ARMOR to report.<p>

"That's right, Dad," said GL-Alan. "And it just won't shut up!"

"Don't call me an 'it'!" snapped Bazel. "I have a name. Use it!"

"See? And I've been trying to get this thing off!"

"And don't call me a thing!"

"I'll call you what ever I want!"

"As you can see, sir, that this might be a bit of a problem if Alan wants to maintain a low profile," Shinichi pointed out.

"Don't you have talking artifacts too?" Warren asked.

"Well, not exactly the artifacts, but the spirits within them do speak to me," said Shinichi, "But this is different. This Bracelet of Bazel's voice can be heard by everyone, not just Alan."

"And I want this armband to come off or at least shut up!" GL-Alan added.

"Neither is possible, boy!" Bazel shot back. "So, can you tell me about the world right now and what's happened? I think I've been asleep for so long that I missed a lot."

"Considering that you were made in Atlantis, I guess that it's been more than just a few centuries," commented Shinichi. Surprisingly, Shinichi and Bazel could get along.

"Why couldn't I have gotten you as a wearer?" Bazel asked.

"Luck," Shinichi shrugged.

"Of course you two get along," grumbled GL-Alan. "Perverts."

"Hey, I appreciate the female form," Bazel said defensively.

"You made inappropriate comments about Yami's breasts and I almost got attacked because of it!" GL-Alan hissed.

"So? The girl could add a some more fat in the chest area and-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"And calling me a pervert? I'm not the one with a harem of fine women who're craving to jump you in bed and letting you have your way with them!"

"ARGH!"

GL-Alan was going nuts.

"Dad, is there some way to get this thing off!" GL-Alan cried desperately.

"I'm sorry, son, but I'll find a way," Warren promised.

"It's not going to happen. The only ways I can be removed is if I let it, or if my wearer dies," said Bazel. "Or if you cut off your own arm, which I know you won't try."

"I'm tempted," growled GL-Alan.

"Hey, Alan, don't get crazy," Shinichi said cautiously and worriedly.

"You should relax," Warren advised, "But I doubt you'll have time to relax. You see, we've gotten reports about some illegal arms sales going on in Shinichi's world. The weapons being sold are illegal alien technology, Level 5 technology."

That got Shinichi and GL-Alan's attention.

* * *

><p>The two had been given the location and were riding towards it. Shinichi was riding his newly upgraded Showa-Racer GX. It was the same as before, but with extra features. GL-Alan was riding upon a bike he created using his Power Ring, and the helmet too.<p>

They were headed to Tokyo, the Shinjuku area actually. Not a very friendly neighborhood. Criminals, rich ones especially, would want to control the area and to do that they would need weapons, and weapons made with alien technology was definitely something they could not resist.

Shinichi had his own reasons for going on this mission. He might find a lead towards Gebok. This was personal. Warren worried about him losing control of his emotions, but this was Shinichi's world so he had a right to get involved.

The two parked their bikes in front of a bar. This was where the not-so-friendly inhabitants hung out. If they needed information of criminal activity, this was where they could find it.

When they opened the door, all eyes were on them. The stares they received were critical and unfriendly. Shinichi and GL-Alan were both dressed for a place like this. Shinichi was wearing a denim vest over a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Shinichi wore a green buttoned down shirt with blue jeans and green tennis shoes.

They both took seats at the bar counter and the bartender asked, "What would you like?" He eyed them both suspiciously, "You both don't look old enough to drink."

Shinichi slipped a 10,000 yen bill onto the table. "How about now?"

"Welcome! Welcome!" the bartender grinned as he slipped the money into his pocket. "What are you two having?"

"Information," said GL-Alan. "Word on the street is that there's going to be a sale of some really nice weaponry. We want in."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," denied the bartender.

"I think you do," Shinichi added.

GL-Alan felt a grip on his shoulder and turned to see a big guy. He was taller than he was with bigger muscles, and looked really intimidating.

"Your kind is not welcomed here," he said.

"You mean Americans?" GL-Alan asked.

"That's right, so go back to your own country, gaijin!" the man growled.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from a guy who has to take steroids just to have those muscles," GL-Alan shot back.

"That's right, why don't you go back and let us real men drink here in peace!" Bazel added. GL-Alan glared at his armband before being hauled up by the front of his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the insulted man shouted, a vein throbbing on the side of his head.

"Hey, are you as deaf as you're dumb?" Bazel continued.

Shinichi palmed his face but then he saw the man's gang get up. One of them said, "Hey, boss, let's try out those new upgrades the Doctor gave us."

Doctor…that was another name Gebok used. Shinichi's eyes narrowed. He watched as the man threw GL-Alan against the wall before his arms bulged. The skin exploded, revealing large mechanical arms. The man's gang also sported new arms as the skin exploded. Some sported guns mounted on their forearms and a few had energy whips or blades coming out of their wrists.

The man with the large mechanical arms charged towards GL-Alan, only for him to generate a green energy shield with his ring. "I blame you," GL-Alan said to Bazel.

"Like a fight wasn't inevitable with these people," Bazel snorted. "They want to beat you up simply because you weren't 'one of them'."

Shinichi saw the bartender hide behind his counter and also saw the waitresses running out along with some of the other patrons. Shinichi looked towards the man's gang. "Looks like it's time for action." Getting off his stool, he cracked his neck from side-to-side and cracked his knuckles before getting into a stance. "Game On!"

The man sporting menacing mechanical arms (who I will refer to as Metal Fists) began to pummel the energy barrier GL-Alan had erected around himself. He continued his assault, causing shockwaves with each hit. GL-Alan finally retaliated with an energy beam that sent him flying, before falling and crushing a table.

A gang member with energy blades swiped at Shinichi who dodged before planting his fist into him. He then used a chop to the back of his neck. Another came to slash Shinichi from behind but he ducked and used a sweep kick to knock him down. Shinichi leapt up as the energy-whip wielding members lashed out at him and as he came down he kicked out with his legs, hitting them in the face and into the wall.

GL-Alan had to deal with the ones who had guns equipped to their arms as they fired at him. Their bullets bounced off his shield. He then focused his energy, forming a green bull made of tangible energy. He sent the beast stampeding towards them, knocking them away and to unconsciousness.

"Really creative there," said Bazel.

"Thanks," said GL-Alan.

Metal Fists came up from behind GL-Alan only for Shinichi to shout, "Watch out!" and jump before nailing him with a flying kick that sent him crashing into the wall.

The rest of the gang members rose up to their feet again, surrounding Shinichi and GL-Alan. "Looks like we can't hold back on these guys," said Shinichi.

"Don't kill them, Shinichi," GL-Alan reminded.

"No promises," Shinichi replied coldly.

* * *

><p>The Observers watched and Lambdadelta commented, "They work together so well, it seems. At least for now."<p>

"Even so, conflict is still possible," said Bernkastel.

"They do have conflicting ideals," said Virgilia. "One refrains from killing, but the other destroys his enemies."

"Don't underestimate either of them," said BG-Warren.

"True, we're not, but one of them does have a vicious streak," grinned Lambdadelta.

* * *

><p>The gang members were all sprawled all over the bar's floor. They were unconscious. Some even had damaged cybernetic arms after GL-Alan and Shinichi were through with them. Right now, Shinichi was interrogating one of them that were still conscious.<p>

"Tell me where to find this doctor!" Shinichi demanded, holding the man up against the wall by his shirt. All of these people had weapons similar to what the NUMBERS had.

"I don't know, man! He just comes to us with the goods! I don't know where to find him!" the man responded, fearfully.

"I see…" Shinichi gaze turned dark and so did his tone, "Then I have no other use for you then." He placed a hand against the man's head and activated his powers. "Suffer and rot right here!"

Shinichi's power to manipulate time came from his connection to the Time Matrix. With it he could reverse, accelerate, decelerate and freeze time. Right now he was accelerating the man's time, causing him to age rapidly. The man screamed as he felt the years being drained from him as Shinichi continued to apply his powers. Suddenly, Shinichi was sent flying by a green beam of light.

GL-Alan had his fist aimed at Shinichi, the Green Lantern Power Ring glowing. He'd used it to shove Shinichi off the now much older man. "Stop it, Shinichi. You can't go around hurting people just to get what you want."

Shinichi spat, "Shut up!"

"Shinichi, listen to me," continued GL-Alan. "You hate Gebok for what he did to you, I get that, but you can't just hurt people to get to him. That's just what he wants. He wants to see your hate for him grow that you completely disregard other people." GL-Alan looked to the man who seemed to be recovering from the accelerated aging, turning back to his proper age. GL-Alan addressed him, "You should go before my friend decides to finish the job."

The man nodded before frantically fleeing.

"Get back here!" Shinichi shouted.

**POW!**

A single punch from GL-Alan slammed Shinichi into a table, breaking it in half.

"Listen to me, damn it!" GL-Alan shouted.

"Why should I!" Shinichi yelled back angrily.

"Because the Shinichi I knew and grew to respect is a true blue hero! Right now, of course, you're acting like a thug trying to get his own way and throwing his weight around. That's not what a hero does. That's not the hero Rena fell in love with."

Shinichi calmed down. GL-Alan was right. "God…what was I thinking?" Shinichi had nearly lost complete control. "What did I almost do?"

"You got emotional, way too emotional," said GL-Alan. "Now, come on. We better get out of here and find information elsewhere."

"Right," nodded Shinichi. He then left some money on the bar counter to pay for all the damages. As the two went out to their bikes, GL-Alan generating his again using his ring, Shinichi spoke, "So, how are we supposed to find where the sale is taking place?"

"Didn't you send your Cicada Pack out for recon? Maybe it can tell us," said GL-Alan.

"You're right," Shinichi realized. Earlier, he'd sent the Cicada Pack, which was in Camouflage Mode, out to collect information. Maybe it found something. Closing his eyes, he made a connection with his Cicada Pack unit. His eyes snapped open. "Got it. Come on."

* * *

><p>The man, Swindler, stood before his audience as he introduced the next item to bid. He was dressed in a green business suit with a white shirt, purple tie and wore purple shades. His black hair was slicked back. The auction was being held in an abandoned recycling plant, which had gone bankrupt years ago. Graffiti stained the walls, and even though it was dirty, the place served its purpose as a venue for the auction.<p>

Swindler was a Deathtron arms dealer and he simply loved his profession. He got paid well for the weapons he had, keeping only the best for himself. He was responsible for prolonging a civil war by selling weapons to both sides. So what if a lot of people died because of his weapons? He got a huge profit from it and that was all that mattered.

"And this baby here is called a Vaporizing Sniper Rifle. Just one shot and you can take out an entire building. Perfect if you want to clear the way for whatever projects you have," Swindler explained. "So, bidding starts at 3,000 US dollars."

"3,500!" one man bid.

"4,000!"

"I hear 4,000, do I hear 4,500?" Swindler asked, auctioning off the weapon.

**BOOM!**

The door was blasted right open and both Kamen Rider Showa and Green Lantern Alan Smith entered.

"How about a lifetime in a maximum security prison?" offered Showa.

"Freeze!" GL-Alan ordered.

"Che, it's the fuzz," frowned Swindler. "Everyone, if you wish for a demonstration, let me show you how this thing is used!" Swindler picked up the Vaporizing Sniper Rifle, looked through the scope and pulled the trigger.

"Watch out!" GL-Alan shouted as he pushed himself and Showa down. The beam sailed above them, hitting the wall. It didn't cause an explosion. Rather, the beam had vaporized the wall, leaving a huge gaping hole.

Swindler grinned as he hefted the rifle on his shoulder, "See? And that was on its _lowest_ setting. Imagine what you can do when you crank it up to its _maximum_ setting. Now, you all should have a break while I deal with these interlopers." Armor began to engulf his body. It was green with purple hands and feet and also a purple on his chest. On his left shoulder was the Deathtron symbol, a purple demonic skull with menacing teeth and horns. His head became enveloped a blocky black helmet with a purple visor. Mounted on his right forearm was a cannon.

His customers all fled the scene. GL-Alan and Showa ignored them. They had a bigger threat to deal with, namely the arms dealer.

"You're both working for ARMOR, I presume? That's the only way a Rider and a Lantern can be working together in these parts," said Swindler.

He aimed his Sniper Rifle at them and said, "Say cheese!" He was about to open fire but a blast from GL-Alan's ring caused him to topple backwards and drop the rifle. The rifle was then blasted to pieces by Showa's gun. "No!" Swindler wailed. "That was one of my best guns! Do you know how much it costs!"

"Let's get him!" Showa ordered as he dashed towards Swindler. Swindler took aim with his arm-mounted cannon and fired. The Rider leapt over the beam to dodge before coming down and landing a flying sidekick into Swindler's head, knocking him back. He then followed up with a few punches to Swindler's armored chest. Swindler stepped back and tossed a few grenades at Showa.

"Watch out!" GL-Alan used his ring to surround the grenades in a barrier and they detonated safely within.

"How much are you selling that ring for?" Swindler asked. "I can make you a great offer." He was always looking to make a deal and profit out of it.

"Sorry, but I don't make deals with criminals," sneered GL-Alan.

"A criminal? Moi? I'm just a businessman," said Swindler innocently.

"You're an arms dealer," corrected Showa, "There's nothing innocent about you, and you've been selling cybernetic upgrades to criminals." Swindler was just the salesman. There was someone higher up involved.

"Oh, I just did the sales pitch," said Swindler. "It's the Doctor that gives them what they want. I just get paid commission." A pair of shoulder mounted guns came out and fired at the two. GL-Alan was knocked back by surprise but Showa ducked a shot.

"Now, I think it's time I called security on you," said Swindler before he whistled. Out of the shadow, W14 droids appeared. "Show them the door, boys." He then turned and ran.

The W14's brandished energy swords and attacked the Green Lantern and Kamen Rider. Showa backhanded a couple to the ground and shouted to GL-Alan, "I'm going after that arms dealer! Take care of these things for me!"

"Shinichi, wait!" GL-Alan shouted but Showa ignored him as he chased after Swindler. He found himself dealing with the W14's himself. "He owes me for this."

"Hey, this won't take very long," said Bazel as he activated the armor to envelop GL-Alan. "Now, give them hell!"

"I intend to," said GL-Alan as he rushed at the W14's. Bazel might be annoying, but the armor he gave GL-Alan felt really good. He slammed a fist into a W14, sending it flying into its brothers before he jumped up and kicked a few more down.

Meanwhile, Showa managed to catch up to Swindler. The arms dealer spun and fired his arm-mounted cannon at Showa who rolled to the side to avoid the beam which clipped his right arm. He grunted, but he got back up and launched himself at Swindler, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. Swindler activated his shoulder guns but Showa crushed them in his hands.

"Now, tell me where the Doctor is!" Showa demanded as he held Swindler down. "Where is Gebok!"

Swindler's eyes scanned him. "Hm…interesting. A cyborg in a power suit." He then slapped a device onto Showa's chest. It was a disk-like object with four spokes.

"Wha-ARGH!" Showa screamed as he felt like he was being electrocuted. The Showa Suit shut down and vanished as Shinichi froze. Swindler pushed the Kaizo Ningen off him. "What…did you do…to me…?"

"Miniature EMP Generator Disk," Swindler explained. "Used to shut down machinery, like your implants. If they don't work, you won't work." He aimed his arm-mounted cannon at Shinichi. "Bye-bye. Maybe I can sell what's left of you on the black market. Cybernetic parts like yours are in pretty high demand."

**BOOM!**

A green blast of energy sent the armored arms dealer flying, straight into a wall, leaving him stuck in an imprint of his own body.

"Took care of your security," said GL-Alan as he tossed a W14's head down and kicked it like a soccer ball. "Hey, you okay?" GL-Alan asked.

"Peachy," said Shinichi, grunting. "I just can't move." GL-Alan rolled him onto his back and removed the EMP Generator. "Thanks." Shinichi got back to his feet, his systems rebooting.

"A Green Lantern," said Swindler, interested as he got out of the wall. "Unusual to see one in this part of the Multiverse. Say, is that ring of yours for sale? I bet I can trade you for it."

"Sure," said GL-Alan. "Here's a free taste!" A green burst shot from his Ring, sending Swindler flying. "Now, first thing's first. Where are you getting Kryptonian tech?"

"Sorry, but a guy like me needs to keep his sources a secret," Swindler said, shrugging off GL-Alan's earlier blast. "Don't want the competition getting an edge over me, do I?"

"You're going out of business either way, so no skin off my nose. Now, there are only two people I know with the knowledge or the resources to create tech like this. One of them would never associate with the likes of you. The other should be dead. Now, are you going to tell me now…"

"_Lethal force has been enabled_," said GL-Alan's Ring.

"Or am I going to need to get messy?"

Swindler gulped and checked his wrist. "Oh, look at the time! I should be off now!" He pressed a button and instantly he vanished into a swirling portal underneath his feet which vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Looks like he got away," Shinichi frowned.

"We'll get him. Scum like that just doesn't quit so he'll be up to his tricks again," said GL-Alan confidently. "Come on, we better get you checked at ARMOR. Who knows how much of your cybernetics were damaged because of that device."

"Yeah…" murmured Shinichi.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan entered his father's apartment. There was a reason for it. He knew one of his girls had been asked to baby sit and he spotted the head of blonde hair that was on the couch.<p>

GL-Alan saw Yami asleep while sitting on the couch with his baby self in her lap, also asleep. She looked so cute like that. It would appear her maternal instincts were starting to show.

Sitting down, GL-Alan stroked her cheek before giving the dark-clad and golden-haired assassin a gentle kiss on the cheek. Golden Darkness opened her eyes and yawned before looking towards GL-Alan with a smile. "You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back," he said, returning the smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in ARMOR, Shinichi was getting the repairs that he needed after what Swindler did to him with the EMP generator.<p>

Shinichi said, "I hate this." He was lying on a table, being examined by Prof. Takada and Dr. Magi.

Takada responded, "Being a cyborg? Trust me, I know the feeling." He was scanning Shinichi's body using his headset's visor.

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. "You do?"

"The self-loathing part, not so much. The fact that I'm no longer a regular human, I get from time to time." Takada was a different type of cyborg. His body had been modified through nanobots he'd accidentally ingested years ago.

"How do you deal with it?" Shinichi asked.

"I stopped worrying about what I wasn't and focused on what I am. Sure, it was accidental, but I don't curse my existence." He actually liked the upgrade and the new powers he got because of the nanobots. Being able to generate tools with his body was a very useful ability.

Shinichi responded, "I was turned into a Kaizo Ningen against my will. I was separated from my family, turned into a weapon and then I was made to kill my comrades and the first woman I ever loved."

Takada sighed. "You know, Warren would tell you to stop whining. It's an annoying habit, he'd say. It won't do you much good either. Like it or not, you are what you are. You just need to feel a sense of satisfaction that you've paid GIN-SHOCKER back for what they did."

Shinichi retorted, "It's Gebok I'm after, the real Gebok, and I won't rest until I find him."

"Fine, just don't lose your cool," said Takada as he picked up a syringe he'd filled with nanobots. These nanobots were controlled by Takada and they would be used to perform the repairs on Shinichi's body. The Kaizo Ningen would not appreciate being cut open for the procedure so these surgical nanobots would do the job instead of a scalpel and other instruments. "Now, just relax."

"You sure your nanobots can do the job?" asked Dr. Magi as he monitored said nanobots using a computer. They had already entered through the bloodstream. It was displayed in the screen. There was also an image of Shinichi's insides on another screen, showing the extent of the damage. It was minor, but if that EMP generator had been on for any longer, than all of Shinichi's vitals would've shut down.

"They can, and they will," said Prof. Takada confidently. "If they can used to fix flesh and blood, then they can be used to fix flesh, blood and steel. Now, just relax and let me fix you."

Shinichi did as told, silently thinking about what to do when he faced Gebok again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome:<strong> Do you know what you're fighting for, and do you know if you're fighting for the right reasons? Make sure you do, because you cannot undo your actions when all is said and done.

Next chapter: Deceptive Tournament.


	31. Deceptive Tournament

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 5: Deceptive Tournament**

"And with this card, your life points go down to zero," said Shinichi as he slapped the card down. "You lose."

"You know, you could take it easy on me," grumbled GL-Alan. "I'm new at this game."

"Sorry, Alan, but in the Gaming Club you gotta win in any way you can," said Shinichi, quoting Mion.

Shinichi and GL-Alan were playing the Magic and Wizard's card game at the toyshop Mion's uncle owned. Shinichi had apparently won in his duel against GL-Alan, who was new at this game.

"Winning isn't everything, Shinichi," argued GL-Alan.

"You're right," agreed Shinichi. "It's the _only_ thing that matters."

"Alan, play again!" encouraged Lala. "I know you can do it!"

"Thanks, Lala," GL-Alan smiled at the pink-haired girl as he picked up his cards and shuffled. Shinichi did the same. After they finished shuffling, they drew their hands.

"This is going to end like the last few duels we had," Shinichi said cockily.

"Statistically, I have a chance," said GL-Alan.

"A small chance," Shinichi snorted.

"Weren't you the guy that always said that a small chance is still a chance, even if it's only 1 percent?" GL-Alan reminded.

"Actually, I said if the chances are not absolute zero," Shinichi corrected. He learnt that from Hanyuu and Rika.

All of a sudden, the two vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Shinichi and GL-Alan found themselves in a large chamber with stone pillars that rose from the floor and up to the ceiling. Several steps led up to a high platform<p>

The Kaizo Ningen and Green Lantern weren't alone. There were six others. One was an Asian teenage boy with spiky black hair that had a green tint. He wore a red jacket with blue jeans and sneakers. Another teenage boy had short blonde hair, bright green eyes and wore a matching green jacket with a '10' on the left side and blue jeans with green sneakers. There was also a lean man wearing a red and blue costume with a spider web pattern. Additionally, a teenage boy with pale skin, glowing green eyes, white hair and donned in a black bodysuit with white gloves and boots and a stylized D on his chest was also present. They were unfamiliar to Shinichi. The last two, however, were people that Shinichi knew well.

"Ranma!" Shinichi recognized the pigtailed martial artist who wore a red Chinese shirt with black pants and Chinese slippers.

"Oh, it's you, Shinichi!" Ranma Saotome, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, identified. His look-a-like, Kamen Rider Diend was standing close by. He looked like Ranma but was dressed in a black leather jacket over a white shirt with brown cargo pants and black shoes. He also wore a cap on his head with a bull's eye on it.

"Ah, it's Showa-kun," said Kaitoh, also known as Kamen Rider Diend. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No, sorry," Shinichi apologized. "Hey, I should introduce you to a friend of mine. Alan, over here!"

GL-Alan jogged over to the three. "Ranma, this is Alan Smith. He's the son of my boss and a Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern, huh?" Kaitoh's eyes were focused on GL-Alan's ring. "Hm…interesting…"

Suddenly, there was a loud shout coming from the platform, "WELCOME CHAMPIONS ONE AND ALL TO THE TOURNAMENT OF HEROES!" There stood an ape-like humanoid with white fur stood. He wore gold bands around his wrists and ankles and sported a loincloth that hung from his waist. Hanging from his neck was a red amulet.

"Hey, were you the one who brought us here?" the Asian in the red jacket demanded.

"Yes, indeed I am the one who've brought you here," the ape-man answered. "I am the Master of Games and on special occasions I bright champions from all over the Multiverse to compete here in my Tournament of Heroes. I have watched each of your exploits and I felt you were all deserving to be here."

He then began to list the competitors one by one.

"Jake Long, the American Dragon! Able to assume the form of the dragon with all the abilities. You can breathe intense flames and fly at incredible speeds. Your claws and teeth are nothing to be trifled with. You are also not a bad skateboarder," the Master of Games introduced.

"Hey, I don't like to brag," said Jake Long.

"Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix. With this device you are able to assume the form of many alien life forms and use their powers as your own. You have not only defeated Vilgax, but an entire host of enemies and stood victorious as you saved your entire universe from the Highbreed!"

"Hey, it's what I do," said Ben Tennyson.

"The Spectacular Spider-Man! You are able to leap long distances, adhere to vertical surfaces, and shoot out webs from your wrists. You were taught that great power came with great responsibility, and thus used your gifts for the sake of justice!"

"Yup, that's me!" nodded Spider-Man.

"Danny Phantom. Once you were an infamous character and not many people trusted you. However, with your ghostly gifts you still tried to do the right thing, fighting off the ghosts that would threaten your home. Your acts of heroism are known all over the Ghost Zone after you defeated Pariah Dark and helped save your world from being destroyed by the Disasteroid!"

Danny Phantom seemed to smile at the acknowledgement.

"Kamen Rider Decade, also known as the Destroyer of Worlds. You journey all over the Multiverse to save it from disaster, using both your cards and martial arts abilities to defeat monsters of every kind. You've touched the hearts of your allies and also learned valuable lessons with each world you visit."

Ranma nodded.

"Kamen Rider Diend, the Treasure Hunter of Worlds. You journey all over the Multiverse only because you wish to collect the treasures of those worlds and you do not allow anything to stop you. Like Decade, you utilize your cards and with your gun you are able to call upon additional aid!"

"Don't spoil the surprise," said Kaitoh.

"Green Lantern Alan Smith! Your ring allows you to project tangible energy and you are also an intergalactic law enforcer. You fight for justice and have incredible willpower. This will power allows you to conquer all your challenges!"

"That sounds about right," agreed GL-Alan.

"And finally, Kamen Rider Showa! You are a Kaizo Ningen created by the GIN-SHOCKER organization to be used as their weapon. However, a series of events caused you to abandon them and become their worst enemy. You fought them and succeeded, finally getting your revenge!"

"Not exactly…" murmured Shinichi. There was still Gebok.

"So, if this is a tournament, what do we win?" asked Spider-Man.

"Oh, you will see, but rest assured that the winner of the tournament will receive a great prize in the end!" said the Master of Games.

"Sounds interesting," grinned Kaitoh.

"Now, let us begin the Tournament of Heroes!" The Master of Games snapped his fingers and in a flash of light the eight were transported to their fight locations.

* * *

><p><strong>"SPIDER-MAN VS DIEND!"<strong>

Kaitoh and Spider-Man found themselves in an underground parking garage.

* * *

><p><strong>"JAKE LONG VS DECADE!"<strong>

Jake and Ranma found themselves standing on the rooftop of a very tall building.

* * *

><p><strong>"ALAN SMITH VE BEN 10!"<strong>

GL-Alan and Ben found themselves at a beach.

* * *

><p><strong>"DANNY PHANTOM VS SHOWA GX!"<strong>

Danny and Shinichi found themselves in a church.

* * *

><p>"BEGIN!" the Master of Games commanded.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaitoh slid a card into his gun and called out, "Henshin!" before pointing it up and squeezing the trigger.<p>

"**Kamen Ride: Diend!**"

His symbol appeared above him as red, green and blue images zipped around him, surprising Spider-Man as they overlapped Kaitoh, forming his armor. The symbol in the air then turned into blue panels that came down and attached to his helmet, filling the monotone suit with his trademark blue color.

"I'll be winning that prize, thank you very much!" said Diend as he shot at Spider-Man. Spider-Man leapt out of the way and continued to jump, dodging all of Diend's shots.

"Hey, are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Spider-Man taunted. "Miss me! Miss me! Miss me!"

Diend glared angrily and stopped firing. He then ran at Spider-Man, accelerating with the help of his Tesla Bands and managed to hit Spider-Man across the face before he could dodge. Spider-Man's spider sense had warned him, but Diend was faster then he could react.

Spider-Man shot a web line at the ceiling and swung towards Diend with both legs stretched out for a kick, but the armored treasure hunter had something prepared.

"**Attack Ride: Barrier!**"

Diend fired a shield that blocked Spider-Man and sent the red and blue superhero tumbling along the ground.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

Diend fired upwards and bolts of blue energy rained down on Spider-Man.

"A spider for a spider now," said Diend as he slotted a card into his gun.

"**Kamen Ride: Leangle!**"

He fired and out came a Rider clad in yellow armor over a green bodysuit. His eyes were purple and his box-like helmet had a spider-like faceplate with a white club symbol on his chest. He also wielded a staff tipped with a clover-like blade at the head of the shaft.

"Go and get him, Kamen Rider Leangle," said Diend as he watched his summoned Rider attack Spider-Man. Of course, Leangle was just a diversion. He was actually watching Spider-Man, calculating his moves. When he saw an opening, he would strike.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan had called upon his uniform as Bazel spoke, "Don't underestimate this Ben Tennyson kid. He's more than meets the eye."<p>

"Have you been watching Transformers again?" GL-Alan asked his armband.

"It's a great cartoon!" Bazel said defensively.

"OK, going hero!" said Ben as he did something to his watch, twisting the face to show 3D holograms of different alien life forms. "Let's go with…" He slammed his palm upon the watch. There was a green flash of light.

"RATH!" This announcement was accompanied by a roar as a new creature took Ben's place. It was a big humanoid tiger with large muscles, green eyes and a green hourglass emblem on his chest. He also had a claw on each hand.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ALAN SMITH! NOBODY'S WINNING THIS TOURNAMENT BUT ME, YOU GOT THAT!" Rath roared. He slammed his fists together and charged at GL-Alan.

GL-Alan flew into the air, dodging the punch.

"GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Rath roared, unleashing a sonic blast that collided with GL-Alan, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

"That's some roar," said GL-Alan.

There was another flash of light.

"Jetray!" Ben had transformed into a creature with red skin and wings with a long tail. Jetray's eyes glowed and he fired a beam at GL-Alan. GL-Alan erected a shield around himself before returning fire with his ring. Beams lanced across the sky. A beam from GL-Alan hit Jetray, sending him crashing against the sand. This was followed by another flash of light.

"Swampfire!" Ben was now a green humanoid that looked like a plant with a black head that had a flame pattern. He shot flames at GL-Alan in the form of orbs.

"Have to end this soon!" said GL-Alan.

* * *

><p>"Dragon Up!" Jake called as he was engulfed in flames. He was then replaced by a dragon with red scales, bat-like wings, shark claws and fangs, a yellow underbelly, but still sporting his hairdo. "The Am-Drag is the house!"<p>

Ranma had seen weird things, so a teenager turning into a dragon didn't surprise him. He activated his Decadriver and slotted in the Decade card. "Henshin!"

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

The emblems of the Heisei Nine surrounded him before they turned into ghostly images of his armor that overlapped him. The symbol projection from his Decadriver then turned into red panels that flew up to his helmet, filling the monotone suit with his signature red.

"Cool armor," said Jake. "Let's heat things up!" Jake blew a blast of flames at Decade, forcing him to roll out of the way.

"Let's see you handle this!" said Decade as he slotted in a new card.

"**Kamen Ride: Ryuki!**"

Two black and white images overlapped his body, turning his armor into that of Kamen Rider Ryuki. He then followed up with another card.

"**Attack Ride: Strike Vent!**"

There was a loud roar and a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head appeared on D-Ryuki's right arm. He shot flames at Jake who fired flames back at D-Ryuki. Their flames collided, causing an explosion. D-Ryuki nearly rolled off the edge of the building but he managed to grab hold of the edge in time. Jake laughed. He could at least fly. "Sorry, but unless you got wings, you can't win!"

"Then I have to get wings!" said D-Ryuki as he slotted a card into the Decadriver.

"**Form Ride: Blade Jack!**"

Again his armor changed. First a huge rectangle of blue energy swept over him, changing him into Kamen Rider Blade. Then a golden eagle swept over him, turning him into the gold-plated Blade Jack Form. His wings spread out and he took off.

"What!" Jake gawked. This wasn't something he saw everyday.

"**Attack Ride: Thunder!**"

"Take this!" D-Blade shouted as he sent a bolt of electricity at Jake who dodged to the side.

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't really want to hurt you," said Danny as he faced Shinichi. "So, you better quit."<p>

"Sorry, but I can't do that," said Shinichi. He never quit a fight without a good reason.

"Well, then don't blame me if you get hurt," said Danny, his green eyes glowing intensely.

"I should be saying that to you. GX Henshin!" Shinichi's belt formed and the aura versions of the Showa Era Riders surrounded him before converging onto his body, forming his armor. He then summoned his sword. It was a sheathed katana. He drew it and tossed the scabbard away. "Let's do this," said Kamen Rider Showa GX.

Danny attacked first, firing green orbs of energy at Showa. Showa, however, dodged and when he got close to Danny, slashed. Danny did get cut but it healed quickly, but he wasn't quick enough when Showa kicked him hard in the gut, sending him sprawling.

Danny aimed his hand and fired an ice ray at Showa's feet. Danny then followed up with a kick aimed at Showa's head, but his attack wasn't able to connect.

"Bring down the thunder, Gokuaku!" commanded Showa as his sword changed into the Oni Kanabo. A tornado of fire, wind and electricity surrounded him and when it dispersed, Danny was blown away. Showa was now in his demonic Oni Form armor and the ice was gone. Danny gawked as Showa brought the Oni Kanabo down to the ground and lightning arched out towards Danny.

"Woah!" Danny rolled out of the way before the lightning struck him. Showa continued to attack, breathing flames at Danny, forcing him to dodge. Danny blasted at Showa who saw the beam coming and blocked it with the Oni Kanabo.

"Strike from the shadows, Zennin!" The kanabo changed into a huge black shuriken, the Dai-Shuriken, as he became the ninja-like Kage Form.

"Another one!" Danny didn't know his opponent could switch forms like that.

Showa tossed the Dai-Shuriken at Danny and it soared through the air. Danny was forced to become intangible to avoid getting sliced in half. He then turned invisible as the Dai-Shuriken returned to Showa.

Showa's green eyes flashed as he scanned the area for his invisible opponent. "Sing, Yabuki!" The Dai-Shuriken turned into the Higurashi no Yaiba as Showa assumed the samurai-like Higurashi Form. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>The Master of Games watched all the four matches with a grin. "Such incredible champions." He turned to his side. "Thank you for giving me that list."<p>

"It's the least I could do, old friend," said Topper, tipping his hat. "Now, as for compensation…"

"You will get your payment once I get my prize, Infernal Merchant."

"Yes, of course…"

* * *

><p>Diend decided to end the match with his usual finisher. Drawing a card which depicted his emblem in gold, he slotted it into his Diendriver and pushed the barrel forward, saying, "This is gonna hurt."<p>

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**"

Nine rings of cards appeared between him and his target, which was Spider-Man. The nine rings formed a spinning tunnel that sucked in air like a vacuum. Spider-Man's Spider Sense tingled and his eyes widened as he saw Diend's set up for his attack. Leangle grabbed him by the arms, holding him in place.

Diend squeezed the trigger and fired a burst of green and black energy from his Diendriver, striking Spider-Man out as he was hit by the blast. Spider-Man rolled along the ground, his body smoking.

"I win," said Diend. He made sure to set the attack down to non-life threatening levels. This was a tournament, after all.

**"WINNER: KAMEN RIDER DIEND!"**

* * *

><p>Jake managed to knock D-Blade out of the sky with a fireball that exploded against the winged Rider, forcefully reverting him back to his default Decade Form as he plummeted to the ground. Jake landed on the rooftop, smiling. "Hey, I won!"<p>

"**Attack Ride: Autovajin!**"

Jake was suddenly caught by surprise as bullets shot at him from behind. Whirling around, he saw a flying silver robot with a wheel-like shield shooting at him. Holding onto the robot's leg was Decade in Faiz's form.

"Don't count your baby dragons before they hatch!" said D-Faiz as he swung himself towards Jake. He punched the young dragon across the face. Dusting off his hands, he decided to finish the fight.

Jake picked himself up in time to watch as D-Faiz slotted a card into his Decadriver, activating it.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz!**"

Final Attack Ride cards allowed Decade to use his most powerful attacks. Depending on the Rider's form he assumed, he would be able to execute any of their signature finisher moves. Pixels surrounded D-Faiz's right fist, forming into the Faiz Shot knuckle duster as he rushed towards Jake and slammed his fist right into the dragon's chest, sending him flying. Jake collapsed and reverted back to human form, groaning.

**"WINNER: KAMEN RIDER DECADE!"**

* * *

><p>In Higurashi Form, Showa also had a variation of the Cicada Pack, except it didn't have legs. He sent the Cicada Pack flying to scan the area for his opponent. His eyes flashed as he tried to find Danny, who still remained invisible.<p>

Danny, on the other hand, remained invisible as he watched. He had to be cautious. He didn't know what Showa was capable of nor was he sure what that sword of his was capable of.

Showa heard something and responded quickly, thrusting his sword forward to release an arrow of light, shattering a bench into splinters. Danny gulped. '_Not good…_' He decided to end this quick and flew towards Showa, energy glowing in his hands.

Danny became visible again and he fired at Showa with dual Ghost Rays. Showa raised his sword before him and swung, deflecting the rays. He saw his opening and took advantage of it.

"Higurashi Zan!"

With a swing, he sent an arch of emerald energy, which was accompanied by the singing of cicadas, flying at Danny. The Higurashi Zan hit Danny, sending him crashing against the benches.

Danny pushed himself back up, groaning, and looked up to see Showa coming down to execute a drop kick. Danny was hit as Showa came down upon him violently, crashing feet first.

"**WINNER: KAMEN RIDER SHOWA GX!**"

* * *

><p>"Humongosaur!" Ben had transformed in a humanoid saurian creature with orange skin. He was even bigger than Rath and growing bigger!<p>

"Looks like you might want to go all out with this one," advised Bazel.

"No, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," quoted GL-Alan as he dodged a punch from Humongosaur but the extra-terrestrial saurian spun around and hit him with his tail, sending him sprawling against the sand. GL-Alan rolled out of the way as Humongosaur's fists came crashing down on him. "That thing on his chest seems to be the source of his power. Now, how do I shut it down," murmured GL-Alan.

He then got an idea. "Take a look in a mirror!" said GL-Alan as he used his ring to create a construct that was identical to Humongosaur, only in green. The Humongosaur construct roared and charged towards the real Humongosaur. They then grappled with each other. GL-Alan controlled his construct like he was playing a video game. His construct proved mightier as it tossed Humongosaur down before pinning him down with its own body like a wrestler.

"Hey, get off!" Humongosaur shouted as he struggled to free himself from under his enemy's construct but then he realized that he was running out of time.

GL-Alan watched in fascination as the emblem on Humongosaur's chest began to flash rapidly.

"Oh, no!" Humongosaur gulped. In a flash of green light Humongosaur turned back into Ben Tennyson. "Not again!" He tried to reactivate his Omnitrix. "Out of juice!" He slapped it. "Why me! Why now!"

"Looks like you lose," said GL-Alan smugly.

"**WINNER: GREEN LANTERN ALAN SMITH!**"

* * *

><p>Kaitoh, Shinichi, Ranma and GL-Alan were all brought back before the Master of Games. The only ones missing were their defeated opponents.<p>

"Hey, where did they go?" GL-Alan asked.

"Oh, the losers have been safely transported to where I plucked them from," said the Master of Games. "Don't worry about them. For now, rejoice upon your victory and have a feast." The Master of Games snapped his fingers and a table laden with food appeared within the chamber.

"This I like!" said Ranma.

"Dibs on the frog's legs!" said Kaitoh.

Shinichi and GL-Alan took seats and began to eat.

"After this you may rest for tomorrow is another day of battle and glory!" said the Master of Games to the four semi-finalists.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, Kaitoh snuck out of his room. Something about this entire set up bugged him and the protégé of one of the greatest thieves in history never ignored his gut feeling. The Master of Games was up to something and he intended to find out.<p>

He walked along the corridor towards the Master of Games' main chamber. He silently poked his head out and his eyes widened. "No way…"

* * *

><p>Shinichi, Ranma and GL-Alan were in the Master of Games' chamber for the second day of the tournament. Ranma took note of someone being absent. "Hey, where's Diend?"<p>

"The thief broke the rules, so I was forced to disqualify him," the Master of Games said nonchalantly.

"Guess he just had to cheat," said Shinichi, shaking his head.

"While I originally planned for today to be the semi-finals of the Tournament of Heroes, I decided that this will be the finals, a 3-way battle royale! Winner takes all!" the Master of Games informed them. "So, Kamen Rider Showa, Kamen Rider Decade, and Green Lantern Alan Smith! FIGHT!"

With that, the three of them vanished only to reappear in a graveyard.

"**DECADE VS SHOWA GX VS GREEN LANTERN: 3-WAY BATTLE ROYALE!**"

"Looks like I gotta take you both out," said Ranma, taking his Decade Kamen Ride card out.

"It won't be easy," said Shinichi, summoning his belt, the Spark Core glowing.

"Let's do this!" said GL-Alan.

"Yeah!" cheered Bazel.

Ranma and Shinichi transformed into Decade and Showa respectively before charging at each other. They both exchanged blows. Decade was an experienced and skilled martial artist but Showa also went through ten years of intense military combat training in GIN-SHOCKER. GL-Alan aimed his ring and fired, pushing Decade back but then he did the same to Showa, knocking him to the ground.

"Two on one," grunted Decade. "Not fair odds!" He slotted a card into his belt.

"**Attack Ride: Illusion!**"

He created a clone which then went after Showa as the original charged at GL-Alan. GL-Alan used his ring to make a sword as Decade slashed at him. Sparks flew as their weapons made contact. They then crossed swords.

"You're pretty good," acknowledged Decade.

"You are too," replied GL-Alan.

"Too bad there can only be one winner!" said Decade as he pushed GL-Alan back with a kick before slashing at him. The blade hit GL-Alan's force field, causing sparks to fly.

"**Kamen Ride: Caucasus!**"

Decade had just used the Caucasus Kamen Ride card to assume the form of the golden beetle-like Rider from the World of Caucasus. He followed up with a second card.

"**Attack Ride: Clock Up!**"

He blurred out of sight and began to attack GL-Alan from all directions. GL-Alan cried out before he fell to his knees and D-Caucasus reverted back to Decade.

Meanwhile, Showa was fighting against Decade's clone. Both ran in the same direction, facing each other with their guns and fired upon one another. Their shots missed, hitting gravestones instead, or collided. Showa then used an energy whip and lashed it out at the Decade clone, knocking his weapon out of his hand, before firing upon him with rapid shots from his Showa-Blaster.

Back with GL-Alan and Decade, the latter was about to finish the fight.

"This match is mine!" said Decade, activating his Final Attack Ride card.

"**Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade!**" Decade then jumped into the air, the line of cards appearing between him as his target as he prepared to execute his Dimension Kick.

"BURST KICK!"

**BOOM!**

Showa had just destroyed Decade's clone using his Burst Kick when he saw GL-Alan in trouble. "Alan, watch out!" Showa shouted as he pushed GL-Alan out of the way. He was hit by Decade's Dimension Kick instead and sent flying, crashing into several gravestones before finally rolling to a stop.

"Shinichi!" shouted GL-Alan as he ran towards his friend whose transformation had come undone. "Shinichi!"

Shinichi coughed and groaned as he lay on the ground. "Looks like I forgot that winner takes all here."

"Why did you do that, you idiot!" GL-Alan asked as he knelt down and picked his friend up.

"Call it a lapse in judgment," said Shinichi.

"You moron…"

"Hey, you're my boss' son. Sides, I couldn't let my little brother get hurt now, could I?" In a flash of light, Shinichi was gone.

GL-Alan growled and turned to face Decade. "Now, just you and me, Green Lantern," said the Passing-Through Kamen Rider.

"Yeah, you're right," said GL-Alan as he focused all of his ring's power into his fist. He charged towards Decade whose own right fist was being enveloped by pixels of red energy.

The two roared and charged at each other before throwing their punches. Their fists collided with explosive force as crimson and emerald energy erupted all around them. Gravestones were vaporized by the immense energy release.

* * *

><p><strong>"WINNER: KAMEN RIDER DECADE!"<strong>

Ranma reappeared alone in the chamber with the Master of Games. He'd won.

"Looks like I win," said Ranma.

"Actually, you didn't win anything," corrected the Master of Games as he stood at full height. "It is I who've won! Your powers that is!"

Ranma chuckled. He should've guessed it. "So, this was your intention from the start, huh?"

"Yes," said the Master of Games, hand on his crimson amulet. "You see, the reason I brought you all here was to absorb you and claim your powers for myself. The tournament was simply a way for me to entertain myself and also weaken you so that I wouldn't have to fight. Kamen Rider Diend, of course, found that out the hard way."

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Attack Ride: Blast!<strong>"_

_Diend fired at the Master of Games but his energy bullets passed right through the being._

_"Take this!" The Master of Games roared, unleashing Danny Ghostly Wail which hit Diend and slammed him against the wall. This also caused the thief's Diendriver to fall from his hand, undoing his transformation in the process._

_"Damn…" Kaitoh cursed as he reached towards his Diendriver, only for a red beam from the Master of Games' amulet to hit him, absorbing him along with his Diendriver._

* * *

><p>"So, Diend caught you," concluded Ranma. "That's why he's gone."<p>

"Yes, he just couldn't mind his own business," said the Master of Games. "But he's not gone. He's safe right inside my amulet here with all the others."

Ranma's eyes narrowed at the amulet.

"And now, Destroyer of Worlds Kamen Rider Decade, you will be my latest prize!" said the Master of Games as he aimed his red amulet stone at him. "Consider it an honor that your powers will be mine."

"Pass," declined Ranma as he took a stance. "Now, let them go!"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that," said the Master of Games as his appearance began to change. He had Ben's Omnitrix emblem on his chest, Jake's dragon wings on his back, Spider-Man's web pattern on his body, Danny Phantom's glowing green eyes, Showa's sword in one hand, the Diendriver in the other, and finally GL-Alan's Green Lantern Power Ring.

The empowered Master of Games lunged towards Ranma who called out, "Henshin!"

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

"**KAMEN RIDER DECADE VS THE MASTER OF GAMES!**"

"Higurashi Zan!" the Master of Games called, slashing at the air and releasing an arch of energy at Decade, striking him. He crashed against the wall. The Master of Games then breathed out fire at Decade, forcing him to scramble away. A web line caught Decade by his feet, dragging him towards the Master of Games who then raised his Humongosaur-like foot to stomp on him.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

Decade fired at him, causing the Master of Games to cry out.

"**Attack Ride: Slash!**"

Decade cut the web line, freeing himself. He then slashed at the Master of Games, who used Danny's intangibility so he went right through him. The Master of Games then fired at Decade with the Diendriver, sending him staggering.

"You can't win, I have the power of seven champions, and with Showa's Power I have the power of 13 more!" boasted the Master of Games. "You've lost, Decade!" The Master of Games was about to absorb Decade when all of a sudden he was struck from behind by a green blast of energy. He toppled over onto his front, smoke rising from his back. "What…?" he growled as he picked himself up. His eyes widened as he saw GL-Alan coming out from the corridor. "How can this be! I absorbed you!"

"I gotta thank Naruto for teaching me that Shadow Clone Jutsu of his," said GL-Alan, referring to his older ninja brother.

Decade added, "You see, Alan came to my room last night. He knew something was fishy about all this so we decided to play along."

"I sent a Shadow Clone in my place and waited until just the right moment to strike," said GL-Alan. He pointed out, "Oh, and that ring is a fake."

The Master of Games watched in horror as the Power Ring he had vanished into thin air.

"Sorry, but you lose," said Decade.

"DAMN!" the Master of Games roared. "I STILL HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO TAKE YOU BOTH DOWN!"

"No way!" said Decade as he aimed and fired at the amulet hanging from the Master of Games' neck. It cracked.

"NO!" the Master of Games howled as the amulet released a bright red flash. The heroes he'd absorbed reappeared, all eight standing before him.

"Listen here, Master of Games. People who cheat and steal the abilities of others for themselves are the real losers. We here are the winners. We use our abilities to do the right thing and in the end will always be victorious," spoke Decade.

"WHO IN THE MULTIVERSE ARE YOU!" demanded the Master of Games angrily.

Decade took out the K-Touch and replaced the Decadriver core with it, the core now resting on the right side of his belt, "Just a passing-through Kamen Rider! Remember that!"

"**Final Kamen Ride: Decade!**" Pixels engulfed him, turning him into Decade Complete Form with the Kamen Ride cards of the Heisei Nine across his chest.

"Henshin!" called Kaitoh, shooting his Diendriver.

"**Kamen Ride: Diend!**"

Ben activated his Omnitrix and in a green flash of light he transformed. "Chromastone!" He was a humanoid made of purple stone with pink spikes jutting from his back, a pink horn, and a single green cyclopean eye.

"Dragon Up!" called out Jake. Flames enveloped him, transforming him into the American Dragon.

"Going Ghost!" said Danny. White rings went up and down his body. What had originally been a teenager wearing a red and white t-shirt and blue jeans, was now a white-haired ghost boy with shining green eyes and donned in a black and white bodysuit.

"Yabuki! Gokuaku! Zennin!" called Showa. "Guardian Henshin!" In a flash of gold light he'd transformed into Kamen Rider Showa Hinamizawa Guardian Form.

"Let's go!" Bazel called out, donning GL-Alan in the Bazel Battle Armor.

Spider-Man was the first on the attack, jumping up and kicking the Master of Games square in the face. "That was for not giving us a bathroom break!"

Jake breathed flames at the Master of Games, scorching his fur as he cried out in pain. He was then sent flying into the wall by a Ghost Ray from Danny. He picked himself up and groaned but Showa was right upon him.

"EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!" The energized fist connected with the Master of Games, sending him skidding across the floor.

"I…have to…get out of here…" the Master of Games said desperately as he attempted to escape, but Decade, Diend**,** Chromastone and GL-Alan were in his path.

"You're finished now," said Decade. He pressed the buttons on his K-Touch.

"**Caucasus****! Kamen Ride: Hyper!**"

Kamen Rider Caucasus Hyper Form appeared next to Decade, wielding the Perfect Zecter with all the additional Zecters attached. Decade then slotted a Final Attack Ride card into the Decadriver core.

"**Final Attack Ride: Ca-Ca-Ca-Caucasus!**"

Diend did the same.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**"

Decade and Caucasus fired dual Maximum Hyper Cyclone attacks at the Master of Games, alongside Diend's Dimension Shoot, Chromastone's multicolor blast and GL-Alan's ring burst. The Master of Games was hit violently sent soaring by the explosion. GL-Alan jumped and grabbed the Master of Games before pinning him down, hard.

"You are now under arrest!" said GL-Alan.

The Master of Games grunted before he vanished into thin air. What was left of him was the red amulet he had hanging from his neck.

After everyone reverted back to human form, except for Spider-Man who remained in costume, Kaitoh went and picked the Master of Games' amulet up, appraising it.

"It has a crack," he said, frowning. "It's worthless now."

"Forget that," said Jake. "How are we supposed to get home?"

Ranma snatched the amulet away from Kaitoh's hand before handing Kaitoh his Polaroid camera. "Let's take a picture first. Diend, do you mind?"

Kaitoh rolled his eyes and everyone stood together to pose for a picture. Kaitoh took multiple photos and when they slid out, Ranma took them and handed them out. The pictures weren't perfect, but they were unique. Standing in the background were their alternate forms. Kaitoh wasn't one to be photographed, unless it was by a beautiful lady.

"So, any ideas on how to get home?" asked Shinichi.

"This," said Ranma as he held up the Master of Games' amulet before smashing it to pieces on the floor. In a flash of white light, they were all gone.

Topper walked out of the shadows and knelt down, picking up the remains of the Master of Games' amulet. "You never learn, do you?"

* * *

><p>When Shinichi and GL-Alan returned to the toyshop, nobody noticed they had even been gone. It was like they had been gone and back in the blink of an eye.<p>

Later, GL-Alan met Shinichi at the junkyard. After exchanging greetings, GL-Alan suddenly punched Shinichi right in the face. "Never do anything that stupid again!"

"What are you talking about!" demanded Shinichi.

"During the tournament, you saved me from Decade's finisher," GL-Alan reminded. "I'm a Green Lantern. I don't need or want anyone dying to save me."

Shinichi shot back, "I don't care if you're a Green Lantern or not! You're my comrade. I'd rather take a hit then let a comrade I care about take it!"

Alan argued, "Well you should care! I've done horrible things in my life. I'm not worth saving!"

"You're worth saving to me," countered Shinichi. "I used to feel the same way too, a long time ago, and I even told my friends that I was dangerous and they shouldn't care about me. I even ran away just to protect them, but they went after me, just to bring me back." He recalled that day when Dr. Irie tried to help him to regain his memories, causing him to attack Keiichi on accident. "They didn't care what happened to them and still came for me because I was worth coming after. They know of my crimes and my horrible past, and yet they came for me because I was their friend, their comrade. No matter what bad things we may say about ourselves, our friends will always say we're worth saving." He then remembered when the NEO-NUMBERS were killed by the Darkloid Generals' Dark Oblivion attack. "And there's no way I'm going to let a comrade down, not again, not ever!"

"I'm not running away. If it's my time, then it's my time. I'll meet my death on my feet with my head held high and my fists clenched." He smirked. "Besides, I'm the son of the legendary Warren Smith. No way in hell am I gonna die so easily."

Shinichi agreed, "Of course not, but there's no way you're going to die alone."

Alan chuckled, "Yeah, if you let me die my girls would slaughter you."

"I know, and if the situation were reversed, you would've done the same for me and I'd be giving you that punch."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, are we cool?" Shinichi asked, holding his fist up. Alan bumped his fist against Shinichi's.

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Oh, how beautiful!" Bazel cried.

"Way to ruin the moment," GL-Alan said to his armband.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome<strong>: Stories are passed on from one person to another from mouth to ear and so on. How these stories are interpreted and delivered varies from person to person. Take heed that the lessons in these stories are learnt.

Next chapter: 100 Candles.


	32. 100 Candles

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 6: 100 Candles**

When Dr. Ryuki Hasuma/Kamen Rider Draco entered Warren's office, he looked like he'd been put through a blender. His uniform, which was a black jumpsuit, seemed to have patches of it missing, revealing the armored padding underneath. He was also missing his gloves, not to mention his goggles were cracked and his hair looked singed at the ends.

"Secured," said Dr. Hasuma, placing the containment jar upon Warren's desk. The jar was cylindrical in shape and see-through with a metal base and lid. The lid had the symbol for 'infinity' on it. Floating inside was a glowing crystal fragment, one of the Infinity Fragment, a piece of the triple-bladed Infinity Sword.

Warren looked his friend up and down and asked, "What the Hell happened to you?"

Dropping onto a chair with a dull thud, Dr. Hasuma answered, "I was eaten."

"Eaten? By what and how did you get out?" Warren asked. "Never mind, I don't need to know."

"You will, I'll have the report on your desk tomorrow," answered Dr. Hasuma. "I'm just going to need a detox shower and a new uniform, not to mention get this into Storeroom-X."

"Let me handle the Storeroom-X thing. I'm just glad this is one fragment safe with us and away from LEVIATHAN. You, my friend, need a bath. What ate you?"

"The same thing that had that Infinity Fragment inside it. That was why I let myself get eaten."

"I see." Dr. Hasuma always had his own way of doing things. He may work alone at times but he also knew how to work on a team. He didn't take unnecessary risks, though. He still held firm to his ideals which he'd harbored since childhood.

"Well, now I'm going for a bath," said Dr. Hasuma as he stood up. He gave Warren a salute before stepping out.

As Warren inspected the fragment, he sensed a familiar presence. "Ichijyo…"

Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa, an ally, and owner of all of Smart Brain's Asian branches, stepped out of the shadows. "Warren."

"Spying again?" Warren assumed.

"A little," said Ichijyo. "Just saw Ryuki come in. He must really enjoy being part of ARMOR."

"Yes, he does, and he gets to help a whole lot more people," Warren replied. "But, that's not what you want to talk about, is it?"

"I wish to talk about your son, Alan, the one from the future," said Ichijyo. "There's something about him, like he's hiding a huge secret from us. His eyes show regret and guilt, like Ryuga."

"I know, and we can't do a thing about it," said Warren. "History and the time stream need to be preserved."

"I see. Well, it's best to keep an eye on him then," Ichijyo cautioned before he sank into a shadow portal under his feet.

* * *

><p>"It's great to have us all together like this, just hanging out, like old times," said Shinichi. Everyone was in the NEO-NUMBERS' secret base which was located under Dr. Irie's clinic. When I mean everyone, I meant everyone. The members of the NEO-NUMBERS, Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the Lantern Crew (Alan and his girls) were there. Even Shawna and her cousins made their presence known.<p>

The lights had been turned off and they were all seated around a round table with lit candles before them. There was a reason for this, as everyone who didn't know was going to find out.

"Alright, let's get things started!" said Mion, absolute leader and founder of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club announced. "Welcome to the Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai, everyone!""Gathering of 100 Supernatural Tales?" Sylvia translated. "So, what are these candles before?""Patience, Sylvia-san," said Mion. "I'm getting to that." Mion explained, "OK, summer is always a good time to tell ghost stories, the scarier the better. Then there's the 'Test of Courage' thing but we'll get to that later." Mion cleared her throat. "I'm glad to see some old faces and new ones too. Welcome to the club!""I'm not a member," GL-Alan corrected. She ignored him."Now, on a traditional Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai there are 100 candles but since we couldn't get that many candles we had to make due with what we got and improvise." She thanked Michiru, "Thanks for the scented candles. They're really nice.""You're welcome," smiled Michiru. "I just wanted the place to smell nice as we told scary stories.""OK, so the rules are simple," continued Mion, "We each tell a story and then after we tell our tale we put out our candles. After the last candle is put out we'll vote on whose story is the scariest and whose story is the least scariest. Finally, there's-""The penalty game," concluded Shinichi. "Isn't that right, Mion?""Exactly, Shin-chan!" grinned Mion.Mion had planned this night for a while and many of them were worried about what she had planned for the penalty game and not how scary her story was going to be.

"So, let's get started!" Mion clapped her hands together.

"Looks like Onee is really pumped up," said Shion, smiling widely.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've all been together like this," Satoshi spoke up.

"Yeah, it's just no fun without everyone," said Satoko.

"Can we just start?" Daichi complained.

"OK, since you want to get started so much, why don't you start?" Mion said to Daichi.

"Tell a good one, Dai," said Yokoshima.

"Alright, but you guys better make sure you're ready for this," said Daichi, grinning. The glow of the candle cast an eerie shadow upon her face. Marie buried her face into her sister's arm.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. A girlish scream was heard. All eyes went towards Yokoshima. "What!" he yelled.

"You scream like a girl," Rika pointed out.

"Oh, shut up!"

Daichi cleared his throat, "Now, as I was saying…This is the story of two brothers. The eldest was named Tsuyoshi while the youngest was named Gendo. Gendo has always been jealous of his brother as he was always stuck in his shadow while Tsuyoshi received all the praise…"

* * *

><p><em>Gendo watched as his brother and father were playing a game with together. His anger was at its peak, and his eyes were filled with loathing. 'It's always Tsuyoshi!' That was the thought that kept running through his head as he glared at his brother.<em>

_Perfect Tsuyoshi! Saint Tsuyoshi! The favorite child! He got all the attention. He got all the fame from his sports and perfect grades. Even the teachers liked him! He had it too good. No one should have what Tsuyoshi had!_

_"I HATE HIM!" Gendo cursed, banging his fist on the wooden desk he now sat at. "HE DOESN'T DESERVE THEIR PRAISE! HE DOESN'T..." Gendo was cut off as he heard sharp tapping at the door._

_"Gendo Nagare, open this door!" his mother ordered._

_"It's open, Kaasan." Gendo answered through clenched teeth as his mother stepped in and glared at her son._

_"Are you trying to bring the house down, Gendo?" she asked._

_"No, Kaasan," Gendo sighed repressing his anger._

_"Well you need to quiet down," she said. "And remember that your father and I are going on our 2nd honeymoon tomorrow so we won't be back for awhile." She then turned and walked back downstairs, making Gendo suddenly grin. Since his parents wouldn't be around, there would not be any witnessed to any possible... accidents._

_"He'll not live much longer," Gendo promised. He was going to make Tsuyoshi pay for being the favorite child while he was stuck in the shadows, and he knew how to do it too._

* * *

><p><em>"So what did you want to show me?" Tsuyoshi said to his brother. It was nighttime and both their mother and father were out on their honeymoon.<em>

_"Oh it's a surprise," Gendo said darkly he opened the door to the basement. "Down there."_

_"You put the surprise in the basement?" Tsuyoshi asked, confused, but he shrugged his shoulders as he stepped down the flight of stairs to see if he could spot the surprise his younger brother put there._

_Gendo grinned darkly as he raised his arms and pushed._

* * *

><p><em>Gendo stood over his brother's body, grinning. "You know, the police came earlier. The neighbors thought they heard a loud bang. I don't know how but whatever I did worked and now I'm free, free!" Gendo cheered gleefully.<em>

_"I think not Gendo," a voice said making Gendo whirled around and gasping in shock. It was Tsuyoshi! "YOU! NO, I STILL WON! YOU MAY BE A GHOST, BUT YOU CAN'T AFFECT ME ANYMORE! I'M FREE FROM BEING STUCK IN YOUR SHADOW!" Gendo roared._

_Tsuyoshi shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid your mistaken brother." He pointed to the body. "I am not the ghost here."_

_Gendo looked confused but his eyes widened horrified when he saw himself lying on the floor of the basement with his neck twisted at an odd angle. "When you tried to push me, you missed and broke your neck," Tsuyoshi told him._

_"No..." Gendo thought he was free from being a shadow, but now he has condemned himself to an eternity of being trapped as a shadow forever. He began to scream, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"And that's what jealousy can get you," finished Daichi as he blew out his candle. Leviathan had told him the story, claiming it was a true story.<p>

"I wouldn't exactly call that scary," said Shinichi.

"Creepy, but not scary," criticized Shion.

"It made me shiver a little," admitted Shawna.

"Pretty good, Daichi," said Mion. "Now hold on to your hats as I tell my story."

* * *

><p><em>"Kaasan, can we please move to the city?" a girl with short brown hair said. She wore a white shirt and black skirt.<em>

_Her mother asked, surprised by her daughter's words, "Eh? Why would you want to move?"_

_"It's because this place is so boring!" Ritsu, the girl, said. "The countryside has so few things, but the city has lots of amazing things!"_

_"Ritsu." her mother sighed "We live in a very peaceful town and it's our home. The city may seem glamorous to you but I doubt you'll find anything interesting there. Now, it's getting late. I think you should go to bed."_

_"Ehh, but..."_

_"No buts. Now, go to bed young lady," her mother ordered._

_Ritsu sighed as she headed to her room. She took one look in the mirror and muttered, "I wish I could get out of here," before heading to her room, not noticing a pair of eyes that suddenly appeared to be watching her._

_Ritsu was on her bed trying to sleep, she was about to fall asleep when she heard a 'scritch-scritch' sound._

_It was coming from the window. She looked and saw something coming through the window without even opening it. It just walked through the glass like it wasn't even there. The thing that had walked into her room was a little black imp, no taller than ten inches._

_Ritsu could not make out any features because of the dim light, but she could plainly see the outline of two horns on its head and a grin made of sharp teeth._

_"Hello, my dear," the imp said in a deep adult voice, something that wouldn't  
>fit with such a miniscule body.<em>

_"W-who are you?" Ritsu was scared._

_"Me, well, I guess you can call me something akin to a wish-granter. You may  
>call me D," the imp, D, said.<em>

_"W-what do you mean by 'wish-granter'?" Ritsu asked, still terrified of D._

_"I can make any of your wishes come true. I even help you move," D said_

_"Really? Wait…but why?" Ritsu asked suspiciously_

_"I have been suffering from a peculiar punishment. I need to grant a wish as it were so I can be free of it," D said_

_Ritsu seems hesitant but she grinned as she said, "Very well, I'll take your offer."_

_"Very well let's shake on it.," D said with a grin as it raised its hand. When Ritsu shook its hand she felt electricity course through her body. This caused her to blackout._

_When Ritsu woke up, she was shocked to see her looking at herself. She thought it was the mirror at first but it wasn't. She wanted to cry out but she then realized she didn't have a voice._

_"Surprise!" her doppelganger, said smiling. "I had my soul trapped in the mirror world for years, but because of your foolish wish I'm now free and you, well..." The doppelganger held up a hand mirror and Ritsu's eyes widened in horror as she saw herself as D._

_"Heh, but look on the bright side. You wanted out of this town and now you have your wish, you can see all the sights in the mirror world!" D slammed the hand mirror facedown upon Ritsu like a fly swatter. When D lifted it up, Ritsu was now trapped in her body and trapped in the mirror. Ritsu pounded on the glass but no sound came. D grinned as she dropped the mirror into a drawer, locked it, and lived on in the body of the girl she'd conned._

* * *

><p>"So, never, ever make a deal with an imp," warned Mion. "You might just get your body snatched if you do." She then blew out her candle.<p>

"OK, that's one creepy story," admitted Keiichi.

"It was alright," Daichi shrugged.

"Looks like Shawna-hime is next," said Rena.

"Well, my story is one that one of my servants told me. She told it to me when I was little," Shawna said as she began her tale.

* * *

><p><em>It was around the era of the witch-hunts in Europe. There was a man dress as a judge with black hair and hawkish eyes, holding a book with a face on it. Standing behind him was a red haired woman wrapped in chains. She was being led to a pole covered in hay. Surrounding them was a mob holding torches and pitchforks.<em>

_The Judge turned around and said, "Maria Roux, you have been charged for practicing witchcraft and performing satanic rituals on the men in this town." The Judge narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. "And the penalty shall be…death by fire! Any last words?"_

_Maria lifted her chin in defiance, as she smirked, "Why yes, dear Judge. My last words to you are this. Death will await your pathetic soul, you measly little maggot. He will crush your body and use your blood for wine," Maria said, struggling against her chains._

_"Oh, really? And how can your little vengeance be achieved without your little spell book?" the Judge countered, as he held the book out to taunt the witch._

_Maria remained still, her eyes locked upon the hand holding her book. Suddenly, she lunged forward and bit his hand, making the judge scream as he let go of the book. It open up to a page and Maria spat the judge's blood upon the pages. The rich crimson blood merged with the aged texts on the ancient grimoire._

_"Plasma Inferne!" Maria cursed using one of the spells in her grimoire._

_"YOU CRAZY WITCH! BURN HER!" the Judge cried out, angrily, quickly slamming the Grimoire shut as he picked it up._

_The mob gave a roar, chanting the words 'kill the witch!' The guards dragged Maria towards the pole and began tying her up. The Judge grinned darkly but stopped as he heard an unearthly noise, making everyone stop and wonder what was making the noise._

_The Judge spun around, trying to spot the noise, but stopped as he realized the noise was not only close to him but that it was coming from the book. Cautiously the man looked and paled at what he saw the book cover doing._

_It was crying. They were only seconds, but in space of those few seconds it was crying. Crying actual tears of blood. "Wh-what?" the Judge stammered scared, once more letting go of the book as Maria began to laugh. "Witch, what did you do?" the Judge roared but Maria just continued to laughed as one of the guards picked up a torch, throwing it onto the hay under the witch, creating the inferno that engulfed Maria. The Judge gulped at how the witch continued to laugh. When he looked to where the book was, it had disappeared._

* * *

><p><em>"Where did that book go?" muttered the Judge, who was flanked by his two guards. It'd been three days since Maria's end at the fire and so far the book had failed to reappear.<em>

_"Hello judge," greeted a friendly voice. The Judge turned around and nearly screamed, it was the baker but his face…His face was a spitting image of the book. He was even crying tears of blood. "Is something wrong?" the baker asked, concerned. _

_The concern turned to shock as the Judge shouted, "Grabbed him!"_

_The guards grabbed his arms, making the baker scream, "What are you doing?"_

_"Don't try your petty tricks with me! It is obvious that you have sold yourself to the devil since the mark of that witch is with you," the Judge sneered. "Take him to jail. He will be burned in the morning."_

_"No, please have mercy!" the baker pled as they dragged him away._

_But it wouldn't be the last. The Judge would see more of the people whose 'faces' had been replaced by the one on the grimoire's cover. He sent many of these creatures to the fire, believing them to be the witch's book replacing the town people. He even ordered the guards to bring his own wife to the fire._

_The odd thing about it, only the Judge was able to see them. The townspeople had decided that the Judge had gone mad and that there was only one way to stop this…_

* * *

><p><em>The Judge was in his room, muttering angrily. His eyes were bloodshot with hints of dementia. "It's everywhere…no matter where I look it won't stop appearing. There must be a way to end it…"<em>

_"Sir!" the Judge turned to see one of the guards coming to him, he noted how his head remained the same._

_'But for how long?' he thought. "What is it?" the Judge snapped angrily._

_"Sir, there is an angry mob heading your way. They're out for blood."_

_"What?" the Judge said, walking out to the window. He peered down to see the mob, taking note that all had the bloodied Grimoire for faces, glaring at him, wanting to kill him. "So they come to do their master's will," the Judge muttered, knowing they'd come to steal his soul for the devil._

_"Sir what do we do?" the guard asked._

_"Leave me."_

_"But sir!"_

_"LEAVE!" the Judge snapped. The guard saluted as he walked out of the room. "Filthy servants of Satan, you'll never take my soul!" the Judge snarled, pulling a dagger out. "NEVER!"_

* * *

><p>Shawna finished, "With that final act of defiance, the Judge slashed his throat. He fell to floor, blood seeping out of his throat as he died. But he grinned, knowing he cheated the witch of her vengeance. He was unaware that the witch had simply cast a measly illusion spell to drive the Judge mad and as for the book, it simply disappeared to follow its mistress to where her soul now resides." She blew out her candle.<p>

"Wow," said Shinichi. "Shawna-chan, that was great!"

"Yeah, you gave me chills," agreed Mion.

Shawna beamed, "Thank you, but you should compliment my servant for telling me that tale."

"My turn! My turn!" Bishie waved her arm. "This is a story that Alan's dad told me once!" chirped Bishie. Despite the scary stories, Bishie's childish attitude never faltered.

* * *

><p><em>A few years ago, Alice was spending some time with friends exploring old, supposedly haunted, places. They were at the Edisto First Presbyterian Church, where a girl named Julia Legare was buried in her family mausoleum in 1852. <em>

_People reported hearing unearthly screams time and time again, but never investigating the cause of it. Fifteen years later, when they opened the door to the mausoleum to place the next family member who had died, they found her corpse huddled in the corner next to the door, arms outstretched as if still trying to find the exit. _

_Well, her friends thought it would be a funny idea to shut the giant stone door (which was originally open) behind her and pick her up in the morning. The bastards left her there… She tried and tried, using all of her strength, but she couldn't budge it. After all, it had taken four people to put it in place. In the dark, she resigned myself to the night ahead of her._

_Now, Alice didn't normally frighten easily, but sitting there in the relatively small place, surrounded by a looming pressure that she couldn't begin to explain, the darkness itself seemed to try to consume her. From all around it felt like weight was pressing against her skin, making even breathing hard. She sat in the dark for what must have been hours. _

_Then she heard the scratches. They were faint at first. She was sure it was her imagination, but soon they became more and more frantic as time passed. She huddled up in one of the corners farthest from the door and tried to cover her ears but nothing could stop the growing cacophony. This all may have lasted for a few minutes, but each second was an unbearable eternity._

_Then, a loud scream echoed through the darkness. It was a wail of unrestrained pain and fear. The scratching stopped. For the first time Alice could distinctly make out the sound of a girl sobbing to herself, the pitiful gasping of one without a shred of hope left. _

_She felt such sorrow at the moment, such pain, that, for a moment, she forgot how to be afraid. In Alice's heart all her suffering seemed to resonate. Inexplicably, she found herself apologizing aloud for everything that had happened to the girl. A part of her wanted to reach out and feel for a body to hug, but she couldn't bring herself to do it for fear that she truly would find one. _

_She didn't know whether or not the spirit heard her or was even aware of her presence. The sobbing continued and she could again hear fingers against the stone slab that was the tomb door._

_She fell asleep at some point, which she felt was a merciful gift from the fates. She was woken by a loud and powerful thud as the door slammed against the ground outside. She could tell from the light gray outside that daybreak was near._

_She stumbled outside and went to a small unlocked prayer house. She leaned against the door and waited nervously until her 'friends' arrived. She approached them as they clustered around the fallen door. Two of them were kneeling next to it with faces of shock. _

_There were bloody streaks covering the interior of the door, some with light scratches from fingernails and many without._

_At first, they looked to her, then checked her hands, then nervously glanced at one another. She was rightfully pissed with them and told them every detail of what she remembered, wanting them to know what she had been put through. _

_Finally, after she grudgingly got into the car and they started to head back, someone spoke up. Her friend said to her, "We were afraid to say anything, but look at your face."_

_She later found out that many times people had tried to permanently seal the entrance to the mausoleum, including enough heavy locks and chains that it would require heavy equipment to remove it, only to have it found torn open with the door lying on the ground once more. This was in the 1980s, the last attempt of many through the decades. It seemed like some force was ensuring that it was impossible to ever repeat the mistakes of the past._

_When she reached from the back seat and adjusted the rear-view mirror. She saw that there was blood caked on her face. Just like the streaks upon the stone slab, there were dark red lines on either side, as if someone had gently cradled her face with torn fingers as she slept that night, feeling the warmth of another for the first time in over a hundred years._

* * *

><p>Bishie blew out her candle and asked, "How was it?"<p>

"Not very scary," said Hana honestly. Bishie pouted.

"Kind of sweet, a gentle spirit," said Hanyuu.

Going in clockwise order, each of them told what they considered a scary story. The sudden rainstorm that was accompanied by thunder and lightning made the already creepy atmosphere even creepier. After each tale was told, the storyteller would blow out their candles.

Rika, when she told her story in her adult voice, caused chills to run everyone's spines. Her story had been a girl whose love had gone unrequited. Not only that, but her family had forbidden her for having any feelings for her object of affection. One day, her love had gone missing. She blamed her family yet she had no proof. As time went by, she began to go mad as she heard voices in her head, prompting her to commit horrible acts of murders. She killed all who stood in her way of her love, even her own family, until finally meeting her own end as she fell to her death. After telling her story, she blew out her candles.

"That's one scary story," Daichi whispered to Yokoshima who nodded in opinion.

"Gave me the chills," Yokoshima whispered back.

It went on until it was GL-Alan's turn. He was going to tell his story. With his ring, he would make the tale come alive.

"Oi, what about me!" Bazel said annoyed. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell a story

Before GL-Alan could retort, Shinichi said, "It's not because we don't want to hear your ghost story, but since you couldn't blow out your candle you would technically be disqualified."

"Hmm, touché. Alright, greenie. Tell your story, and make it good. The last one was a snooze fest." Bazel said

"Hey!" Keiichi said indignantly but everyone ignored him.

GL-Alan cleared his throat as he began his story. "This is a tale…A tale of a creature that uses her power to birth a new type of fear into the universe. Her name is Kryb…The story begins in Space Sector 55 with a fellow Lantern and good friend of mine, Jeryll."

* * *

><p><em>Jeryll was a human looking woman with flowing white hair and gray eyes. She was repairing a ship stranded in deep space, when she suddenly got an incoming transmission from her Ring. It was from her husband, Tywene. The message came in scattered and broken. "Jeryll! -Home-swiftly!" cried the transmission.<em>

_"Tywene? Can you hear me?" pled Jeryll._

_"We-under attack! N-no! -Jeryll-!"_

_"Tywene? But what of our child?" _

_Jeryll's question was answered when a symbol appeared in her Ring's hologram, the symbol of the Sinestro Corps. Jeryll returned home as fast as she could. Jeryll was one of the few officers that had given birth to a child following her induction into the Green Lantern Corps._

_When she held her daughter Sarikyn in her arms, she became truly fearless. Jeryll thought about leaving the Corps to focus on raising her child. But eventually, her husband Tywene convinced her that she could have both worlds: a joyous motherhood and a position as their sector's Green Lantern._

_The first three months of the baby's life, Tywene slept most nights alone, comforted by the knowledge that although Jeryll was keeping order throughout the galaxy…She would **always** come home to them. That comforting knowledge, however, could not save his life._

_Upon arriving at her home, she ran to her room. She saw it torn to shreds, as well as what remained of her husband's corpse. "By the holy gods…" she gasped. She then heard a loud scream and used her ring to create a weapon. "Sarikyn!" She crept through the house, before coming face to face with the hideous creature._

_The hag was a light blue color. She had no lips, showing her sharp, sparse teeth. She had four arms that ended in wicked claws. A mob of hair that was only slightly darker than her flesh went to her shoulder. She was hunched over, showing the caged hump on her back._

_"Put her down!" ordered Jeryll. "As an officer of the Green Lantern Corps, I order you to-"_

_Jeryll was silenced when Kryb held up the infant daughter. "Cry for her…" croaked Kryb, squeezing down on the child's head, cutting into her cheek._

_"No!" cried Jeryll as she reached for her precious daughter._

_Jeryll boasted that, when her baby was in her arms she was truly fearless. Now her child was in the grip of a monster, and deep in her heart…she felt fear."_

_Kryb's ring lit up, engulfing and incinerating Jeryll in a sickening yellow light. "Shh. Shh…" hushed Kryb. "Don't cry. No need to cry. Now I've got you. Kryb won't let anything bad happen to you. Do you want to meet your brothers and sisters?" Her hump opened up like a cage. "All of them needed a new parent, too. Their mothers and fathers were just like yours. But I found them and I saved them. Yes, you'll have lots in common with your new brothers and sisters. After all…You're all orphans of the Green Lantern Corps!"_

* * *

><p>"Even following the War, Kryb is still at large. Waiting for another child to be born…For another child to add to her ill-gotten family…" spoke GL-Alan ominously as he blew out his candle.<p>

All eyes stared at GL-Alan.

"An alien witch that kidnaps children and kill their parents?" asked Yokoshima. "Freaky." He felt chills because the story was made real via holograms created by GL-Alan's ring.

"I gotta admit that was a scary story," admitted Mion.

"Indeed, and those poor children," said Shawna.

Satoko, Satoshi and Rika could emphasize because they'd lost their parents too.

Shinichi frowned. Clearly, this Kryb needed to be stopped.

Seeing as it was now his turn, Shinichi began his tale, "When we make wishes, we always assume that what we wish for will come true and often they will. However, sometimes wishes can be twisted unless you make them specific, word-for-word. This is the tale of the Monkey's Paw…"

* * *

><p><em>"A monkey's paw?" Ted asked his friend Sam who'd just come home from his trip overseas with a gift for him.<em>

_"Yup, consider it a souvenir I bought just for you," said Sam, smiling. "The guy I bought it from said that it can grant wishes."_

_"So, why don't you use it?" questioned Ted._

_"Like I believe all that mumbo-jumbo crap!" laughed Sam. "Sides, my wife thought it was creepy and because I didn't want to throw it away, I decided to give it to you, buddy!"_

_"Geez…I feel honored."_

_Later, as Ted was headed home, he looked upon the Monkey's Paw in his hand. He was deeply in debt and needed a lot of money to pay said debts. "I must be crazy for thinking this," he murmured. "Well, what else do I got to lose?" He made his wish. "I wish for a lot of money."_

_When he got home, he expected to see his wife greeting him. However, there was no one. "Tommy, where's your mother?" Ted asked his six year old son._

_"Mom went to the market," Ted answered._

_And then there was a phone call._

_Days later, Ted attended his wife's funeral. She'd been involved in a traffic accident and got run over by a truck. When he was called to identify the body…it'd been horrible. Then, Ted got the money from his wife's life insurance and then realized what had happened and what he'd done._

_"The monkey's paw…" he whispered. He'd wished he had a lot of money and now he did, enough to pay the debts and with some to spare, but at the cost of his wife's life. All the money in the world couldn't make up for it. Now he had to raise his son all alone and his son wanted his mother back._

_"Tommy," Ted told his son. "Don't worry. Your mother will come back." Taking the monkey's paw out of the drawer, he made his wish, "I wish for Cammie to come back to us."_

_Nothing happened and Ted gave up._

_Later that night, there was rain storm and a knock at the door. He also heard his wife's voice coming from the door. Looking at the monkey's paw, he realized that his wish had come true. As he dashed towards the door, he froze in mid-step._

_Why did it take this long for Cammie to appear, unless…he paled. What was on the other side of the door was his wife's reanimated corpse! It must've dug itself out of its grave and knocking on their door. He'd seen the state her body had been in. _

_He saw Tommy reaching for the door to allow the zombie inside and shouted, "Don't open the door!"_

_Ted quickly made a wish, "Send it away! Send it away! I wish to send it away!"_

_The knocking stopped. Ted opened the door and saw no one, except for muddy food prints._

_Ted took the monkey's paw and buried it deep in his backyard. He would never use such a thing ever again. _

* * *

><p>"So, be careful what you wish for," Shinichi warned. "You just might get it." He blew out his candle.<p>

After the final candle was blown, the entire room was bathed in complete darkness. Suddenly, a crash was heard, followed by a loud and feminine shriek.

"Yokoshima, would you stop that!" Daichi snapped angrily.

"Wasn't me, Dai!" denied Yokoshima.

"That was me, my apologies." Shawna apologized.

"Shogo, get the lights," Shinichi ordered.

"Alright," obeyed Shogo as he used the remote to turn on the ceiling lights.

There, lying in a corner were two of Shinichi's friends who he hadn't seen for quite a while.

"Hitomi? Rui?" blinked Shinichi.

"Yo, Shinichi!" Hitomi greeted. "Whasup? Just came and dropped by."

"Get off me, you idiot!" Rui snapped. She was under Hitomi's body. "You're crushing my spine!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in X-SHOCKER's HQ, Dr. X was explaining his plan to his subordinates. It was one he wanted to be executed tonight.<p>

"You want to do what?" Spider Ninja asked, confused.

"I want to perform a psychological attack," Dr. X summarized, grinning in his seat.

"Are you sure it will work?" Electric Butterfly asked.

"Oh come now. I admit that it takes years for a very effective psychological attack, but it gets easy once you trigger certain emotions." Dr. X said while getting off his seat and walking to them. "The easiest emotions you can use are these." He glared at Electric Butterfly, making her gulp

Dr. X petted Butterfly's head making her sigh in relief. He said, "Their happiness." He suddenly yanked Butterfly's hair sharply causing her to scream angrily because of the unexpected attack. He continued, "Their anger." Dr. X let go before turning to Spider Ninja who was snickering at Electric Butterfly's plight. Dr. X suddenly grabbed Spider Ninja's neck, shifting his other hand into a chainsaw, forcing Spider Ninja to stare in fear. Dr. X finished, "And of course my personal favorite, fear. Never underestimate the power of fear, my dears. It can be absolutely crippling." He then let loose an insane cackle.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: The party isn't over. The Test of Courage is next. Horror stories are just an opening for this short mini-arc. I hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry if it took too long. Had to cut out the non-necessary stories but they will be posted on Previewz soon.<p> 


	33. Doppelgangers

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 7: Doppelgangers**

"So, what were you guys doing?" asked Hitomi, who was wearing a bandage on the goose egg that had grown on his head, courtesy of Rui for using her as a cushion to break his fall.

Hitomi and Rui had been introduced to the others who hadn't met them. Opinions were mixed, but the most popular ones were that Hitomi was an idiot and Rui was a tomboyish barbarian.

The two of them had the ability to seek out Dimensional Rifts and use them to jump around the Multiverse. They never knew where they were going to land. Also, they were agents of ARMOR. Hitomi, despite his idiocy, was a strong fighter who wielded a massive war hammer. Rui, of course, had no need for weapons. Her head was a weapon, quite literally, as her favored method of attack was to head-butt her opponent.

"We were telling ghost stories and were done when you guys showed up," Shinichi answered. "But the night isn't over yet, right, Club Leader?"

"That's right, and next we got the Test of Courage!" declared Mion.

"What a test of courage?" asked Shawna, feeling excited.

"Shawna-hime, I'm glad you asked!" said Mion. She explained, "A test of courage is when people in groups of two go into a scary place together to see if they have guts! It can be a cemetery, an abandoned school building, an old abandoned house, or the forest. All this has to be done at night, though. The atmosphere is better."

"I'll be here to keep an eye on things," said Shogo, as he manned the surveillance system.

"OK, and you all got your maps and flashlights, right?" asked Mion. They all nodded. "OK, where there is an X-Mark, you will find flags. Grab one flag and bring it back so we know you completed the course!" Mion clapped her fingers together. "Let's get started!"

"First, each of you takes a marble from this bag," instructed Shogo. "If two of you get the same color, you're on the same team."

One by one, they all took a marble and afterwards they were paired up into teams.

The teams were as followed.

Shinichi & Rena

Satoshi & Shion

Keiichi & Mion

Hanyuu & Chiaki

Satoko & Daichi

Shawna & Sylvia

Rika & Yokoshima

Hana & Michiru

GL-Alan & Yami

Lala & Bishie

Conda & Amora

Hitomi & Rui

"Wanna trade?" Amora asked Yami. Yami shook her head stubbornly. "Why not?"

"Not switching," Mion told Amora sternly.

Marie whined, "Why can't I go?"

"It's dark," said Sylvia, "And don't worry. You can stay here and watch."

"I don't want to watch!" the little girl whined.

"Marie," said Sylvia sternly. "Ladies do not whine. Behave yourself." Marie pouted in response.

"Don't worry," said Shogo. "I'll take good care of her."

"Yosh!" declared Mion. "Let the Test of Courage begin!"

The group then exited the NEO-NUMBERS base to begin their Test of Courage. Shogo would remain back at the base, monitoring the Test of Courage. However, that was only half of his full role. He would actually be manipulating all the props using a control console that was connected to the surveillance system. Marie sat next to him, watching everyone through the screens.

"So, you're going to scare everyone?" Marie asked.

"Mion-sama's orders," answered Shogo. "Now, let's see if everything is in working order."

The equipment that would be used for the Test of Courage had been borrowed from ARMOR, basically some very realistic holographic technology and animatronics. Miniature speakers had also been scattered all over the forest so that eerie and creepy sounds could be broadcasted.

Shogo spoke into his microphone, "Everything is in working order, Mion-sama."

* * *

><p>At the forest, Mion smiled as she received Shogo's message through her walkie-talkie. "OK, Shogo. Just make sure to monitor everything."<p>

"_I will, Mion-sama. Shogo out_," replied Shogo.

Mion addressed the others, "OK, we will all take turns going in. use your maps to navigate and find your flags," Mion explained. "The first pair that comes back with their flags wins. Since I'm Club Leader, Kei-chan and I will go first." She took Keiichi's wrist. "Let's go, Kei-chan!" She then dragged him into the forest.

"Hmm…" Bazel mused.

"What's with you?" GL-Alan asked his arm-mounted partner. For some reason Bazel had been unusually quiet. While it was something he was grateful of, it seemed weird for the armband to not be so chatty.

"I don't know. It just feels like something bad is going to happen," Bazel replied.

"You're just being paranoid from listening to all those horror stories. Listen this is just going to be a normal night out with friends. Nothing is going to happen."

"I have a horrid suspicion that what you say will backfire horribly," Bazel retorted.

"Lister to him," advised Daichi. "Every time we try to do something fun, something _always_ happens. Like that time at the circus and that other time at the carnival."

"Way to spoil the fun," deadpanned GL-Alan.

"Doesn't hurt to be a little cautious, though," said Hana.

Two by two the pairs entered the forest, with their maps and flashlights.

* * *

><p>"Michiru?" Hana looked at her girlfriend with concern. "Are you okay?" They were alone in the forest. They were looking for their designated flag.<p>

"Yeah, just a little nervous is all," Michiru admitted.

"You're thinking about Alan's story?" Hana asked. That story must have struck to close to home for Michiru's comfort.

"Yeah..." Michiru said sadly. "Do, do you think she's in a better place?" When she was a little girl, her mother had been killed when GIN-SHOCKER took her.

"Michiru, I've never met your mother, but I believe so," Hana said, grasping her girlfriend's hand. "She'd also be proud of what you have become, a hero."

"Still…" Michiru leaned against a tree. "I mean we all have blood on our hands."

"I think Dr. Hasuma said it best that we should move forward," Hana quoted.

"Yeah, you're right." Michiru beamed. Feeling exhilarated, Michiru declared, "Alright, let's find that flag!"

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm kind of glad that I got you for a partner," Daichi said to Satoko as he shone the way with his flashlight, the blonde girl reading the map as she led the way. "I mean I could've been stuck with Yokoshima, or…Shinichi."<p>

"What's wrong with that?" asked Satoko. "OK, Yokoshima-san I can understand since he doesn't seem all that bright."

"He took too many hits to the head whenever he rolled around in Ball Mode," Daichi remarked. "Must've shaken something loose in there." Satoko giggled.

"But what about Shinichi?" Satoko asked. She considered Shinichi a good friend and a good partner to have on something like this. "Why wouldn't you want him?"

Daichi's frown deepened. "You know why."

"Oh." It would seem that Daichi still hadn't completely forgiven Shinichi for killing him in the past. Daichi could hold a grudge. They could work together well for a common goal but that incident would forever be etched in Daichi's mind. Satoko checked the map. "OK, we're getting warmer."

"Good," nodded Daichi. "By the way, when's the scary stuff gonna happen?"

* * *

><p>Shion had Satoshi pushed against a tree as she started working on his pants, rubbing her hand against his crotch. "Shi…Shion!" Satoshi was flushed and panicked. "Shouldn't we be looking for the flag?"<p>

"We will," smirked Shion, licking her lips, "But how about we have some nice adult fun?"

"But what if the others see us?" Satoshi asked, eyes darting around. "I mean, Mion did say that Shogo would be monitoring us, right?"

Shion frowned. Satoshi was right. Shogo would be watching them to keep them safe, as it was his job. Shion withdrew her hand from his pants and looped her arms around his neck. "Would've been thrilling, though."

"Thrilling?" Satoshi was confused.

"You know…" She circled a finger on his chest. "Being watched as we go down and dirty."

"Shogo has a child with him," Satoshi reminded in a deadpan tone.

Shion pouted. "You're no fun!"

"How about this?" Satoshi offered. "After all this, we'll go to your place." She kissed him.

"I love you!"

* * *

><p>Shogo watched as all the pairs were close to finding their flags. He wasn't about to make it easy for them, however. No way. Where was the fun in that? He looked over his console and cracked his knuckles before flexing his fingers.<p>

"Marie-chan, wanna have some fun?" Shogo offered. The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"Oh, how exciting!" Shawna skipped behind Sylvia who had the map. "Isn't this thrilling, Sylvia?"<p>

"Not really," Sylvia answered. "I thought something was supposed to scare us but so far we've seen nothing." She sighed. "Now, where is that flag."

Shawna looked around and then froze, her face pale as snow as she shakily raised a finger, pointing towards Sylvia. "Syl…Syl…Syl…"

"What?" Sylvia asked. Behind her, hovering, were miniature fireballs. That wasn't what was spooking Shawna. It was the thing accompanying the fireballs that was floating over Sylvia that was freaking Shawna out.

Sylvia felt a chill and finally looked up before screaming. She made a mad dash, grabbing Shawna, and running with her to safety.

* * *

><p>Marie laughed and nearly fell off her seat as she watched her sister and older cousin running for their lives from the ghost, which was really just a holographic projection.<p>

"Next victims…" Shogo scanned the screens. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"I knew I should've been the one to hold the map," said Rika in an exasperated tone as she held said map. Yokoshima had been navigating them before this, but had ended up causing them to go in circles. Rika decided to take charge.<p>

"I thought we were doing a good job," said Yokoshima defensively. Rika rolled her eyes. Why couldn't she have been paired with Shinichi? He was more reliable compared to Yokoshima.

Yokoshima heard rustling and exclaimed, "What was that!"

"A small animal, perhaps," supplied Rika, not in the mood of being scared.

There was another rustle in the bushes near them. This time Rika heard them.

"Something is…coming…" Yokoshima shivered.

Two shadowy figures were coming for Rika and Yokoshima, prompting the younger girl to quickly shield herself behind Yokoshima. Their hearts were beating fast as they waited. What came forth were…

"Rika!" exclaimed Hanyuu as she came forth with Chiaki.

"Oh, thank god!" breathed out Rika, relieved. She hugged her friend.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," said Chiaki. "Have you found your flag?"

"No, and you can blame _him_," answered Rika, gesturing towards Yokoshima. "What about you?"

"We didn't find our flags yet," said Hanyuu, rubbing the back of her head. "But we're close, according to our map."

"Whose idea was it for our flags to be put in different locations?" Rika asked. She already knew the answer to that. Mion was good at setting up games, and rigging them too.

They heard a growl.

Rika carefully asked, "Yokoshima, was that your stomach?"

"No," answered Yokoshima. "Chiaki?"

"Wasn't me," the Termite Rider answered.

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Hanyuu's leg, causing the horned girl to scream.

"Zombie!" Yokoshima shouted.

Rising from the ground, digging themselves out, were indeed zombies. They moaned as they staggered towards the foursome, eager to taste fresh meat.

"Let's go!" Chiaki grabbed Hanyuu, freeing her from the zombine hand. He also grabbed Rika, carrying both girls on his shoulders. "Yokoshima!"

"Right, gotcha!"

* * *

><p>"I have to thank Takada-hakase for his robo-zombies," said Shogo as he watched the four flee from the zombies.<p>

"They look almost real," said Marie.

"Relax, Marie," said Shogo. "Everyone's safe. It's just make-believe."

* * *

><p>Yami was enjoying her stroll with GL-Alan. Her arm was looped around his as they went to look for the flag. The Green Lantern shone the path with his ring, pausing to check the map a few times.<p>

"OK, the flag should be around here somewhere," said GL-Alan.

"Why don't I check the map?" asked Bazel. "Or better yet, why don't you just ditch this game and have fun with your blonde paramour here?"

Yami heard that and gave Bazel a cold glare but when she glanced at Alan, her expression softened and she wore a blush.

"Not until we win this. I don't want Shinichi making fun of me for losing," GL-Alan replied.

"Why does his opinion matter anyway?" Bazel asked. GL-Alan opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted.

"Meooow!" a large guttural sound was heard everywhere making them freeze.

"... What was that?" Bazel questioned as Yami eyes narrowed. She scanned the area, trying to find the source of the sound before pointing.

"There!" the blonde assassin cried out.

GL-Alan used his ring's light to reveal a giant black cat was looking straight at them, its eyes shining sinisterly as it hissed at them. It looked hungry.

GL-Alan snorted. He'd seen scarier. Was this the best they could do? "One giant cat, that isn't..." GL-Alan paused as he saw four more giant felines with dark coats approaching with their fangs exposed and eyes shining with hunger. "Well…that certainly makes a difference."

"I say this calls for a tactical retreat," Bazel suggested.

Agreeing swiftly, they escaped from the monstrous cat without hesitation.

* * *

><p>"You got to love these holographic projectors." Shogo chuckled.<p>

"Let me try!" Marie insisted.

"OK, let me show you how everything works."

* * *

><p>"Where the heck are we?" Hitomi asked as he and Rui wandered close to the Onigafuchi Swamp.<p>

"It stinks!" This swamp was where the Original Darkloid was sealed before it was freed and resealed within a magic wishing mirror.

"Relax, you big dummy. I know where we're going," Rui said while rolling her eyes. She made a turn and bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Rui and Daichi shouted at they fell backwards and landed on their butts.

Satoko walked forward and said, "Fancy meeting you two here."

"Yeah. So you got lost too?" Hitomi asked.

"Nah, our flag is supposed to be close to this area," Satoko said as both Rui and Daichi got up.

Daichi snidely commented, "Watch where you're going."

Before Rui could retort she saw some people standing with their backs facing them.

"Oi, who are you?" Rui shouted as the others also looked towards the strangers. What were they doing out at this time of night?

"_Are you referring to us?_" one of the strangers asked. The strangers all turned around. They all looked perfectly normal, except for one small detail: none of them had faces!

The flag searchers gave horrified squawks as they nervously took a step back.

"_Oh my, what lovely faces you have_," one of the faceless ones (Nopperabo) said. "_Do you mind if we have them?_" All the Nopperabo raised their hands which revealed claws to peal of faces.

Hitomi, Rui, Satoko, and Daichi screamed as they ran for their lives, the Nopperabo all laughing eerily.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe!" Marie laughed. She was starting to have fun watching as Shogo scared everyone.<p>

"Now who's next?" Shogo said as he checked the screens for his next set of victims.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair," Amora whined. She was holding the map but her attention was on other things. She hated being away from her precious Green Lantern.<p>

"Oh will you suck it up!" Conda remarked in annoyance. "You have to learn to share him! We all did."

"But still!" Amora stated but stopped as she heard a woman coming near them. Both looked ahead to see a woman wearing an old fashion medical mask approaching them.

"Where did she come from?" Conda whispered. Amora shrugged in response but felt something prickling her mind, something important.

The woman stopped as she said the words "Watashi kirei?"

_'Am I pretty?_' Amora translated in her head before her blood ran cold as she remembered something. She'd read a bit on Japanese ghost stories and that was the line the Kuchisake-onna would ask its potential victims before… _'It's alright. All we have to say is 'your average' or 'so-so' and we can…_"

"Of course you are," Conda answered, causing Amora to give a shocked/horrified look, "But your beauty pales in comparison to mine."

Kuchisake-onna gave a dark glare as she ripped her mask off, revealing a slit mouth with very sharp teeth. She also pulled out a knife. "How about now!" the Kuchisake-onna shouted.

"OH FUCK!" Amora shouted as she teleported herself and Conda away just as Kuchisake-onna swung her knife.

* * *

><p>Shogo mused, "Hm, maybe I overdid it with that one." He added, "Then again…Mion-sama did want to go all out."<p>

"She takes all this really seriously, doesn't she?" Marie asked.

"I haven't known her for very long but I do know this: she likes to win and, even if it means scaring the life out of everybody."

* * *

><p>Lala whistled as she went along the path, followed by a frightened Bishie. She knew she shouldn't be scared but she couldn't help it after what they'd been through. The two had seen ghosts and monsters pounce right out of the shadows but Lala knew a hologram when she saw one and also dismissed the solid ones as animatronics. Nothing she hadn't seen before in a haunted house at the amusement park.<p>

"So, the ghosts were just holograms?" Bishie asked just to be sure.

Lala nodded.

"And the monsters were just robots?"

Lala nodded a second time.

"You sure?"

Lala nodded and gave a smile, "Yes!"

"Oh, just making sure." Bishie was relieved.

A monster suddenly jumped out in front of them and Bishie screamed before fainting.

"I told her they weren't real," said Lala.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet," Shinichi said in confusion, regarding their surroundings. They didn't even hear the cicadas.<p>

"Eh?" Rena replied.

"I mean what's the trick here? Knowing Mion, she must have some kind of plan up her sleeve. She doesn't do anything half-assed."

Before Shinichi could say anything else, a huge skeletal snake revealed itself and opened its jaws wide at the couple.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shinichi loudly cursed as he grabbed Rena and jumped backwards to make a safe distance between them and the monster. Suddenly, there was a green light that blasted forth but instead of striking the skeletal serpent, the beam just went right through it.

"So it was just an illusion," GL-Alan realized as he and Yami walked forward. "Dang, I knew I shouldn't have run from those cats."

"You did the right thing. You don't want PETA to breath down your neck for possible animal cruelty, do you?" Bazel remarked.

"An illusion?" Shinichi cautiously approached the snake. It just looked scary but then Shinichi just continued walking and went right through the creature. "Damn." He felt embarrassed for being so easily tricked. He should've noticed something.

* * *

><p>"This is fun!" Marie said as Shogo nodded in agreement. He paused as he saw something on one of the monitor. He zoomed in to see it was a strange wasp-like android with missiles on various parts of its body. The creature was also dangerously to the clinic.<p>

"Marie, you stay here," Shogo said as he got up. He had a bug to squash. He quickly made his way up the stairs and exited the clinic. He focused his cybernetically enhanced vision upon the sky and saw his target. "Definitely an enemy unit," Shogo confirmed confidently as he saw the wasp android prepared to fire. "Henshin!" Shogo cried out as he jumped high into the air, his armor enveloping him almost instantly. He rocketed towards the android.

Missile Wasp fired his missiles at the clinic, his designated target. Dr. X wanted the place destroyed because it was the NEO-NUMBERS' base on this world. It could even draw them out.

Zero aimed and fired a barrage of his needles at the missiles, causing them to spontaneously combust in midair. The cloud of smoke resulting from the explosion blinded the two but they met midway and began exchanging blows.

When they broke apart, they fired their projectiles. Missiles and needles soared through the air between the two of them, causing explosions to erupt all around them. It would've been mistaken for a fireworks display if it wasn't so destructive.

Zero gritted his teeth and analyzed his opponent. Missile Wasp seemed to have the same combat capabilities as he, except that the android used missiles instead of needles.

"Let's take it to the next level! Fighter Form! Engage!" Zero commanded and he transformed into his jet-like Fighter Form complete with the Fighter Drill on his arm. Missile Wasp fired homing missiles at Zero and he continued to fly as the missiles were in hot pursuit.

Zero was much faster in Fighter Form and the new form also came with some new tricks.

Meanwhile, Marie was watching Zero's fight on the monitor screens and he wasn't the only one in battle. The others were in similar situations or were about to be.

As for Zero, he was just about ready to finish his fight. He darted straight towards Missile Wasp, the missiles tailing him. Missile Wasp froze as Zero got right in front of him and then darted upwards. The missiles, instead of hitting Zero, hit their originator and there was an explosion as the android went out in a bang.

* * *

><p>"Chiaki please tell me that was some kind of warped prop for the test," Yokoshima, said scared "Because I don't think I have the money that could get me close enough to a country that's cold 247."

"I think so," Chiaki said as he put the two girls down.

"Sometimes I hate it when Mion goes all out," Rika muttered.

"You have to give her points for it, though."

Hanyuu nodded as she looked up. Her eyes widened as she shot her arm forward, creating a barrier before a glob hit. It slid down against the barrier before touching the ground. There was a hiss as the ground sizzled from the glob making contact with it, confirming it to be some sort of corrosive, like acid.

"What the-" Yokoshima started just as Hanyuu pointed her left arm at him and pushed him backwards before a boulder rolled over to the spot he'd been standing on seconds before.

The boulder unrolled itself to reveal an armadillo-like android. It was covered in thick brown armor that resembled Yokoshima's Rider form. Another android which resembled a termite also stepped out of the shadows. The termite android had a tank strapped to its back with tubes coming out of said tank that connected to its throat.

"Great… first zombies, now killer androids," Chiaki said with his eyes narrowed as Yokoshima got up ready to fight. Rika and Hanyuu ran for cover so they wouldn't get in the way.

"It's time to die, NEO-NUMBERS," said the armadillo android known as Boulder Armadillo.

Acid Termite, which was the designation of the termite android, spewed a stream of acid at Chiaki who rolled out of the way. "Henshin!" called Chiaki, his Spark Core glowing brightly.

Yokoshima rushed at his robotic counterpart and called out, "Henshin!" while rolling into a ball. His armor formed and he rolled towards Boulder Armadillo. Boulder Armadillo did the same and rolled straight towards Armadillo. The two balled up fighters smashed against each other and bounced backwards from the impact.

Slasher charged at Acid Termite who spewed another stream of acid at the Termite Rider. Slasher managed to dodge but some of the acid touched his arm, causing the armor to hiss as the corrosive substance made contact. Slasher ignored the pain and with a swing of his arm he summoned his chainsaw. The whirring blades slashed against Acid Termite's chest, followed by a shower of sparks. Acid Termite slammed a fist against Slasher's chest but the Rider retaliated with a punch of his own that sent the android staggering backwards.

Armadillo and Boulder Armadillo's battle mainly consisted of them rolling at each other like bowling balls and slamming together which resulted in them bouncing back and then returning to the same pattern. Hanyuu and Rika continued to watch the fights.

Slasher was in trouble as his chainsaws were melted by the acid. When he was about to receive a face full of it, a barrier rose up before him, shielding him from the deadly fluid.

"Kamen Rider Slasher," Hanyuu spoke sternly, her eyes red. "What are you waiting for? He is nothing, simply a copy, so just strike him down and be done with it."

Slasher nodded and just as Acid Termite prepared to spew more acid, Slasher instantly transformed into his Slayer Form. He wielded the Onigari no Ryuou and with a swing he severed one of the tubes which connected the acid tank to Acid Termite's throat. The acid began to spill out and onto Acid Termite, causing it to melt through. The tank was the only think reinforced to handle the acid, but his armor wasn't and the acid started to eat through.

Slasher took advantage of this and severed the second tube, causing more acid to leak and spill over Acid Termite. He didn't do anything else as Acid Termire was melted by the acid and became a hissing pool of liquefied metal.

Meanwhile, Armadillo decided to surprise his opponent. Once Boulder Armadillo got in close to bowl Armadillo over, the Rider sprung his trap. His heavy armor shot out in all directions, some of it hitting Boulder Armadillo as shrapnel. Didn't slow him down though but that wasn't Armadillo's plan at all.

The cannons on his shoulders swung forwards and he aimed at the ground under Boulder Armadillo before firing. Shouting, the armadillo android was flung straight into the air from the sudden explosion.

Armadillo's shoulder cannons swung backwards as he counted down, "3…2…1…" they aimed at the ground behind him. "BLAST OFF!"

**BOOM!**

The explosion sent him rocketing upwards as Boulder Armadillo made the mistake of unrolling itself and leaving himself unprotected. Armadillo's cannons them aimed straight at him. "You gotta go, armadillo!"

Twin bursts of explosive force were released and they hit Boulder Armadillo dead centre and blew him straight up. The recoil also sent Armadillo plummeting straight to the ground. He crash-landed hard, leaving a crater in the shape of his body on impact.

"Boo…yah…" Yokoshima groaned as Rika, Chiaki and Hanyuu slowly approached him. He looked up to them and made a 'V' sign at them before passing out.

* * *

><p>After making sure to make a huge distance between them and the faceless ghosts, the foursome sat down to rest. That was when Daichi thought he heard something.<p>

"Hmm?" Daichi murmured as he heard a noise.

"What is it?" Satoko said as she, Hitomi and Rui got up.

"I think I hear something," Daichi said.

"Right you are, Rider," a voice said as a powerful blast of noise shot at them. Daichi quickly changed into Musician and blocked it with a wall of sound.

"Heh, so Gebok decided to make copycats," Musician sneered as Radio Cricket jumped out of its hiding place. The android looked like a brown cricket with radio speakers in its chest and on its shoulders

With a hiss, Radio Cricket lunged and aimed a punch at Musician's head, but Hitomi rushed forward, caught its wrist and used his hammer to smash it right in the face, sending Radio Cricket flying into a tree.

"Hitomi, you stay here to protect them in case more show up. I'll take care of ugly," Musician instructed.

"Got it!" Hitomi said while saluting as Musician rushed forward at his opponent. He summoned his Musician Fork and thrust it at Radio Cricket who blocked the attack using a shield of sound waves. A blast of sound countered Musician's strike, sending him skidding backwards.

"You're mine!" Radio Cricket blasted at Musician but his sonic burst was canceled out by Musician's own. Musician then proceeded to dash towards Radio Cricket and with a swing prepared to behead the android only for Radio Cricket to bring out its own military fork from its back and parry Musician's blow.

"No, you're _mine_!" Radio Cricket retorted as he blasted Musician at point blank range, sending him flying backwards and smashing through several trees. "Nothing but junk."

**WHAM!**

A hammer slammed against Radio Cricket's back, knocking his head backwards. Like a boomerang, the hammer returned to Hitomi. Caught by surprise, Radio Cricket was unable to launch his attacks as Hitomi started wailing on him with his hammer, slamming the heavy weapon upon his body. Armor dented from the hits.

"Hitomi! Break the speakers!" Rui ordered.

"Gotcha!" Hitomi swung and destroyed the central speaker in Radio Cricket's chest. He then proceeded to swing down on one of Radio Cricket's shoulders, smashing in one of the speakers and also dismembering it as the arm the shoulder had been connected to fell right off. However, an error in timing caused Hitomi to trapped in the Radio Cricket's claws by the neck with a speaker aimed at his face.

At this range the sound blast from Radio Cricket's remaining speaker would cause Hitomi's entire head to explode.

"Say 'good night', human," Radio Cricket hissed.

"Good night."

Something flew straight at Radio Cricket from behind and immediately imbedded itself into its back where the arm connected to the body. Radio Cricket was forced to release Hitomi as Musician came out in his Rock-Metal Form.

"Take THIS!"

**WHAM!**

Musician's punch smashed straight into Radio Cricket's head, making a hole. He then withdrew and turned Radio Cricket around, withdrawing his Cricket Guitar from the android.

With several swings, Musician proceeded to slice Radio Cricket apart and the remains exploded in fiery glory. He hefted the guitar on his shoulder and turned his gaze towards Hitomi, Rui and Satoko.

* * *

><p>Michiru and Hana both jumped backwards as a net dropped down to capture.<p>

"A net?" Michiru asked. "Is that supposed to be part of the test?"

"Doubtful," frowned Hana. "Duck!"

Michiru did just in time before a sickle came dangerously close to decapitate her. She backed away from her assailant to see an android that resembled a green praying mantis coming out. Landing next to it was an android that resembled a tarantula. It must've been the one to drop the net. It had six arms that ended in claws, colored black and brown with six eyes on its head.

"Looks like Gebok wants to play," said Michiru, grinning. "Come on, Hana-chan. Let's show these knockoffs what we can really do."

"Right behind you," nodded Hana. The two female NEO-NUMBERS rushed at the androids, calling out, "Henshin!" simultaneously. The call summoned their Armorizer belts and the buckles split open to expose their flashing Spark Cores.

Carmen leapt at Sickle Mantis and formed her hands into scythe blades just as Arachnea pulled her 8-shafted and bladed Spider Kama from her back and swung. Net Tarantula ducked under the swing before he slammed into Arachnea with a tackle, sending them tumbling along the forest floor.

Carmen and Sickle Mantis were having a sickle fight as their blades connecting, causing sparks to fly as their edges made contact. She fired the petals from her shoulders and as they were about to hit Sickle Mantis, its sickles spun rapidly like fans, blowing the petals back towards Carmen. She cried out as she was hit.

Net Tarantula dodged another strike from Arachnea and his chest opened up to fire a metallic net at Arachnea. She ended up trapped in the net but that wasn't enough for the android. It then charged up the net, zapping Arachnea with thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity. She screamed out in agony, dropping her weapon as she tried to endure.

"Hana-chan!" Carmen screamed as she saw her beloved best friend in pain. Sickle Mantis got in her way and slashed her across the chest. She went staggering from the hit and then staggered further as repetitive attacks caused more sparks and screams to escape from her.

Carmen gritted her teeth and then she exploded in light, blinding Sickle Mantis. Then…

**SLICE!**

**SLICE!**

Two kusarigama sliced off Sickle Mantis' arms before they returned back to Carmen who was in her Mirage Form and did not look pleased. She summoned several solid clones and they all attacked at once, shredding the robotic insect into little pieces.

Meanwhile, Arachnea also summoned her hidden power and her armor too glowed. Net Tarantula was not frightened but then he heard hissing and realized his metallic net was actually melting.

Arachnea rose to full height in her poisonous Venom Form. She then flicked her wrists and darted at Net Tarantula who tried to trap her again with his nets but she countered with bursts of corrosive venom that hit it on points of his body, melting through the armor and nets and finally the eyes, blinding it.

She then kicked forward, the sharp heel of her boot piercing right through the now weakened armor. She then used her other leg to kick of the android which exploded as a result of her Venom Kick.

* * *

><p>Shinichi, GL-Alan, Yami and Rena were having their own problems as they surrounded by W14 androids, all armed with swords and guns. The Kaizo Ningen's eyes narrowed. He hated party crashers, especially ones sent by Gebok.<p>

"I think we're about to get more company…" muttered GL-Alan.

"What do you mean?" blinked Shinichi.

"He means me!" cackled a voice as GL-Alan rolled out of the way of a fireball.

"Effigy…" sneered GL-Alan.

"Hello Smith…Been awhile," snickered Effigy. Effigy was a man with ghost-pale skin, blazing red eyes, and flames for hair, clad in a red costume that looked like it had a flame-like pattern all over it.

"Not long enough candlestick."

"Friend of yours?" Shinichi asked.

"An old enemy," answered GL-Alan as he summoned his uniform.

"Need help?"

"Nah, I can handle this," GL-Alan answered confidently. "What about you?"

"I can scrap these guys myself," Shinichi answered with equal confidence.

"Sorry, but Yami is going to help you," GL-Alan retorted before shooting straight into the sky at Effigy. Effigy and GL-Alan traded blasts of flames and energy, respectively, as they began their mid-air dogfight.

Shinichi said to Yami, "Protect Rena," before he charged at the W14's, summoning his armor in an instant. As Showa GX, Shinichi would be able to finish this fight quickly. The energy blades slid out of his wrists and he slashed at the W14's. He then accelerated, moving so fast that he left a fading black and white trail behind him. The W14's fell to pieces as they fell apart from Showa's attacks.

Yami did as told, eyes narrowed as a few W14's came to attack her and Rena. She showed no emotion as her hands turned into sharp, jagged blades and the tips of her hair also became blades. When they came at her, she slashed at them, exposing wires and circuits. She made sure to aim for the most vital points, beheading them or bisecting them when they got to close. She wasn't really protecting Rena for Shinichi, really. She was only doing this for GL-Alan since Shinichi and Rena were precious to him.

The W14's, in pieces, littered the forest floor after Showa and Yami were done with them. "Fodder," scoffed Showa as he kicked one of the W14's heads, sending it rolling like a ball. The original WHITE 14 had been a threat but these mass-produced dolls were just weak cannon fodder. He turned towards Rena and approached her. "You okay?" Rena nodded.

"It's not over," said Yami cautiously, her hair and arms still in Weapon Mode. From the shadows they saw a pair of large red eyes that looked insect-like in appearance. The owner of those eyes walked out of the shadows and the light from Rena's flashlight revealed to them his appearance and she gasped.

Aside from the color, which was gunmetal grey, he looked identical to Kamen Rider Showa.

"Who are you?" Showa asked/demanded.

"Gunmetal Cicada, and Dr. X says hello," said the cicada-like android as insect wings burst from his back and he blurred out of sight.

"Watch out!" Showa cautioned before he too blurred out of sight.

Showa's time manipulation abilities connected to a source known as the Time Matrix. Direct connection to it could allow someone, theoretically, to manipulate time. Showa was proof of that with his 'Return to the Past' ability. He could not only manipulate time at a large scale like that, he could also do it at a small scale. An example would be when he repaired a broken glass and restored it to its state before it was broken.

This time manipulation ability also applied to combat. Showa could accelerate his own time, which would in turn accelerate his speed. Not only that he could also decelerate the time of his environment, slowing everything down to a snail crawl or to a total stop. Using time acceleration and deceleration simultaneously would make Showa invisible to the perception of others while in his perception his surroundings were frozen solid.

These powers, however, came with a price. Using them drained his lifespan and put a strain on both his body and mind. Overuse of his time manipulating abilities could lead towards death if he wasn't careful and there was no telling how many times he'd used these abilities up until now.

Presently, Showa was moving at hyper speed just like Gunmetal Cicada. Rena and Yami could not see them but they could see the effects of their fight as trees broke in half, branches broke off, rocks shattered, random spots on the ground exploded with dirt and grass flying, and also the two girls could hear metal striking against metal, which meant they were exchanging hard hitting blows against each other's armor.

Within the hyper speed space occupied by both Rider and android, Showa threw a punch at Gunmetal Cicada who dodged to the side and used his own punch that hit Showa in the stomach. Showa doubled over but recovered quickly to kick Gunmetal Cicada in the side against a rock which smashed to pieces. Showa then rushed at Gunmetal Cicada, unleashing his energy blades which he lashed out, extending the whip-blades at the android. Gunmetal Cicada aimed his fingers at Showa, revealing the tips to be gun barrels and he fired at Showa. They were armor-piercing lasers and went right through Showa's armor, causing him to cry out. The lasers hit a tree, cutting it in half.

"I was made to deal with you, personally, BLACK 13," said Gunmetal Cicada in the monotone that made Showa recall his days as one of GIN-SHOCKER's soldiers. "But the difference is that, compared to me, you are obsolete and about to become scrap."

"You're about to become scrap!" Showa retorted furiously as he recovered himself, using his own enhanced healing factors to deal with his injuries. He rushed towards Gunmetal Cicada with a roar.

"Pointless."

Gunmetal Cicada fired at Showa who dodged the lasers with jumps and leaps before he lashed out at the android doppelganger. Gunmetal Cicada changed tactics and unleashed his own energy blades. Their blades clashed with immense force, releasing energy feedback that crackled around the two.

"Give up, BLACK 13. You're no match for me. I possess all your combat date," Gunmetal Cicada stated. He had his orders. He was to bring BLACK 13 back, dead or alive but preferably dead.

"Heh, so Gebok thinks I'll break if I face some android with my battle data and power," Showa scoffed. "The guy's getting sloppy."

"Are you malfunctioning? Right now our forces have most likely eliminated your pathetic team, and Effigy should be done with that Green Lantern," Gunmetal Cicada said but Showa just chuckled in response.

"There are two things you should know. One: don't underestimate my friends. And two: don't underestimate _me_."

The two pushed but Showa proved to be the mightier one as he pushed harder and then went into a roundhouse kick aimed at Gunmetal Cicada's head.

"The original is always better than a copy!" Showa declared as he unleashed a barrage of sidekicks straight into Gunmetal Cicada, hitting him repeatedly in the head, chest and stomach. The rapid kicks blurred completely and what could be seen were multiple legs, blurring about, as the kicks struck at Gunmetal Cicada at blinding speed.

When Showa withdrew his leg, Gunmetal Cicada was revealed to be in bad shape as he sported deep dents on numerous points on his body.

Showa and Gunmetal Cicada decelerated and returned to normal time space. The android didn't look too good as its stance was off balance.

"I think I'll call that my 'Rider Gatling Kick'," Showa mused to himself. Sparks burst all over Gunmetal Cicada before he toppled over and exploded.

There was no denying it. Gebok was back and probably part of, or leading, a whole new organization. These androids were proof of that.

Showa felt fatigue as he stumbled towards Rena and Yami. Using his time acceleration AND deceleration ability took a lot out of him. He nearly fell over but Yami managed to catch him as his armor destabilized and shed off him in the form of jigsaw puzzle pieces. His face was red with exertion and he was sweating and panting with shortness of breath. His artificial heart thumped in his chest to provide more oxygenated blood into his body.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"Just…a little winded. Never went that fast for that long before," he admitted, wiping some sweat off his brow.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan was dodging fireballs as Effigy attacked him.<p>

"Burn, Lantern! BURN! BURN!"

GL-Alan zipped through the air as he tried to evade from being fried to cinders. Using his ring, he fired at Effigy, who simply blocked the attack using a wall of flames. The flames then expanded to engulf GL-Alan but the Green Lantern Corpsman was able to create an energy barrier of his own in the shape of a sphere to keep the flames at bay. He could feel the heat rising and it felt like he was sitting in an oven and like a turkey he was going to be roasted.

* * *

><p>"Alan's in trouble," said Shinichi as he shakily rose to his feet.<p>

"No!" Rena protested. "You're weak and tired right now."

"But…"

"Alan won't need any assistance," Yami stated. "This Effigy will be defeated."

"But…"

"Do you doubt him?" Yami questioned. "He's a Green Lantern and nobody becomes one without a reason. He's powerful and he will defeat Effigy." Her eyes narrowed in conviction. "You will see."

* * *

><p>"Boy, let's show him what WE can do!" cried out Bazel. "It's already getting way too hot in here!"<p>

"Right! Suit me up!" GL-Alan ordered and Bazel was only happy enough to comply as his gem flashed a bright green. The light was so bright that it illuminated the night's sky in an emerald radiance, blinding Effigy and causing him to cease his assault forcibly.

What emerged from the fading flames was GL-Alan in his Bazel Armor. Eyes narrowed behind his visor, GL-Alan shot like a bullet straight at Effigy. Effigy blasted GL-Alan with his hottest flames but that proved to do nothing as GL-Alan continued on his flight path. An armored fist smashed straight into the side of Effigy's face, blasting him backwards with immense force. Effigy recovered, flipping through the air. He glared at GL-Alan with a bruised cheek and unleashed hell. Fireballs that numbed in the dozens shot straight towards GL-Alan but the armored Green Lantern put them all out as they came close, swinging his limbs so fast that they blurred.

"My turn," said GL-Alan and he fired twin beams of green light at Effigy which struck him. Not even the flame wall could stop them as they hit and Effigy shouted out in pain when they hit. Effigy growled and enflamed himself before rushing at GL-Alan, but the armored Green Lantern expected that. Using his ring, he conjured a fire extinguisher and aimed it at Effigy. Effigy was blasted by green foam that seemed to put him out, if only a little, and then GL-Alan whacked him upside the head with said fire extinguisher…

**POW!**

…Hard…

**WHAM! WHAM!**

…And harder.

Effigy was seeing stars and he recovered just in time to…

**BAM!**

Receive a black eye. GL-Alan withdrew his fist and then…

**WHAMMO!**

He slammed n uppercut, right into Effigy's chin, and sent him skyward. Effigy flipped through the air before righting himself. His teeth were gritted and with a roar he spewed out flames as the flames on his head intensified. His pale skin turned red hot as the flames which empowered him seemed to become one with him and his eyes gleamed with raging heat.

"DIE, SMITH!"

Effigy darted straight towards GL-Alan and like a comet left a flaming tail behind him. He began to speed up, allowing gravity to accelerate him.

"Hey, how good are you with a bow and arrow?" asked Bazel.

"I'd say pretty good. The Red Arrow was one of my teachers." GL-Alan got what Bazel meant and conjured a bow and arrow. Of course the bow resembled Kivat and the arrow, which had bat wings near the tip, was part of the bow. Taking hold of the grip handle, he pulled and the arrow's tip began to glow. He took aim at Effigy before he let loose. An energy arrow streaked across the sky and straight towards Effigy who saw it too late.

"FUCK!" Effigy cursed.

**BOOOOOOM!**

There was an explosion of emerald light and when GL-Alan spotted Effigy plummeting, he shot at the villain with his ring, creating a cage around him. The flames which had been so prominent on Effigy's head had been put out and now he was just a bald, weakened, injured and defeated villain.

"Nice finish," complimented Bazel.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was Mion and Keiichi who'd won the game. They managed to get the flag and return without any obstacles. Considering that Shogo was put in charge of setting up the obstacles, some of the others didn't consider it fair that they won but according to Mion the club members would allow to do anything within reason to win a game. That was the decree she made when she founded the Gaming Club.<p>

To celebrate, they had a late night barbeque party outside of the clinic. GL-Alan, after sending Effigy away to Oa, was leaning against a wall and watching everyone party but his thoughts were on other things.

"I don't like this," said GL-Alan.

"What?" Bazel questioned curiously.

"Things just aren't adding up. First there was Shark, and then Effigy. Two of my enemies, from my world...both here. And then there's a scumbag like Swindle somehow getting his hands on Kryptonian tech. The only two people with the knowledge to recreate Kryptonian technology are Superman and Henshaw, and that lunatic got blown to hell back in the war. No...it feels like I'm missing something. Something right in front of me, but I can't see it. And I don't like that. Not one bit."

Shinichi was taking pictures of everyone having fun, either pigging out on all the food or just playing with the sparklers. He spotted GL-Alan alone and went over to him. "Not gonna join the fun? It's pretty good since Mion didn't decide to have us all pay the penalty for losing." After what everyone went through, a penalty game would be in bad taste.

"Just thinking," said GL-Alan and he watched as Bishie ran screaming as Conda and Amora chased her with sparklers.

"You and I both know that getting attacked is something to be expected," replied Shinichi. "Trouble just seems to find people like us. All we can do now is fight and fight to protect the people we love." His gaze went towards Rena, Hanyuu and Rika and then he thought about his mother, step-father and little brother. His gaze went towards the rest of the Gaming Club. If it weren't for them he wouldn't have had the strength and courage to oppose evil in the first place. The last time he tried to run, they'd come looking for him in order to drag him back home.

"I know that. I'm thinking of something else. Something big is going on here, Shinichi."

"That bad, huh?" Shinichi knew to trust GL-Alan's intuition. The young man had been through a lot. "Well, whatever it is, we and ARMOR should be able to handle it."

"And you got me too!" added Bazel.

"Alan! Alan!" Lala came over to GL-Alan and took his hand. "Come on, let's play with some sparklers!"

"Go on," Shinichi encouraged.

GL-Alan smiled as he gently squeezed Lala's hand and went with her to join the rest of the party. Shinichi smiled at the sight but then his expression turned serious as he gazed upwards. "Gebok…" Yes, there was something huge going on in this world, not just Gebok, but Shinichi knew that Gebok had to be involved. Shinichi would stop the madman for good, this time.

"Shin-kun, come on!" Rena called. She was holding shish kebabs in her hands.

His expression changed to a smile. "Coming!" Shinichi went and took one of the shish kebabs before he began eating.

"Yosh! Let's have an eating contest!" Mion declared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at X-SHOCKER's base, Dr. X was grinning wide as he watched all the battles which had taken place.<p>

"What are you grinning about? Our side lost and even that Effigy guy failed," Spider Ninja spoke up.

"Indeed, but we learnt plenty," answered Dr. X as he analyzed the footage. The androids he'd sent out were created based on original combat data based on the NEO-NUMBERS. However, he did not have any combat data of the NEO-NUMBERS in their upgraded forms. The androids were expendable. They weren't created for beyond their original purpose. "And we can use what we learnt to our advantage." He had a special project in the works.

"You mean…" Electric Butterfly realized, "_That_?"

"Yes, that, and it will be my most powerful creation yet!" Dr. X cackled.

* * *

><p>KR Chrome: Finally got this finished, but I had a lot of help in making this! Thanks to all my friends on the forum and hope you guys do well on ur own works as well.<p> 


	34. Festival of Vengence

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 8: Festival of Vengeance**

August was the time for summer festivals, which was something the village of Hinamizawa was preparing itself for. Preparations were already being made for the following night's festivities. Lanterns would be hung to provide illumination, and stands would be set up to provide food and entertainment.

"Alright, that should do it," said Chiaki as he admired his work. He would be selling his wood carvings at the festival. The stand he built would have them all displayed for anyone interested in purchasing them.

"Yes," Hanyuu agreed. She'd grown up to be a beautiful teenage girl and still in love with the Termite Rider. She also admired his artwork, her favorite being one of him in Rider form.

Michiru and Hana, like the festivals before, would be selling cotton candy and choco-banana. Daichi and Yokoshima were working together again and setting up a shooting gallery.

"Nice work, guys," complimented Shinichi.

"You know, you could set up a stand for once," grumbled Daichi. Shinichi had never set up a festival stand since he lived in Hinamizawa.

"Hey, I've been helping out," Shinichi countered. He really did help out with the odd jobs during festival preparations. He began to take pictures with his camera.

"So, where's the Lantern?" Hana asked.

"Shopping with his girls," Shinichi answered.

"May God have mercy on him," preyed Daichi. When men went along with women to go shopping, it could be torture. Those hours would be ones he would never be getting back.

"Hey, I don't know why you're complaining," Yokoshima remarked. "I like going shopping with Asmo-chan."

"That's because she takes you shopping to lingerie stores and poses for you," Daichi shot back. He glared at Shinichi, "And stop being a pervert!"

"Who? Me?" Shinichi replied innocently while he was wearing a grin due to his imagination. The Stake of Lust lacked shame so the type of lingerie she would choose would be very…exotic.

"Yo!" Mion greeted, arriving with Shion and their bodyguard Shogo. "How's everything going?"

"Everything's great!" Michiru grinned. "Tomorrow is gonna be a blast!" She always did love festivals, and spending them with Hana. Actually, she loved spending time with Hana, period.

"Just don't eat up all the merchandise," Hana chided. Michiru pouted and Shion laughed. Michiru had a notorious love for bananas and chocolate-covered bananas were her favorite.

"Hey, you guys all need a break once in a while to have fun too," said Shion. "After all, you've been busy with work." She was referring to their work as Riders and protecting the village, Okinomiya and Shishibone City, not to mention the entire world from threats that dared to endanger it.

The night they spent having their little ghost story telling contest and test of courage had been exciting in many ways. The props Mion had Shogo used were guaranteed to scare everyone and they did. Never underestimate ARMOR tech.

"Shion-sama is correct," Shogo agreed. "We do need downtime once in awhile." They never had breaks in GIN-SHOCKER. Only the executive members were allowed that privilege. Soldiers like them were kept on standby or put to training.

"Bet you can't wait to drag Satoshi into the bushes to have your way with him," teased Shinichi, his twin ahoge bobbing.

POW!

"Itai!" Shinichi yelped. He was nursing the goose egg growing atop his head as Shion held up a clenched fist, glaring at him angrily.

"Damn it, can't you ever stop being a pervert?" Shion spat.

Daichi deadpanned, "It's his nature. You can't stop it."

Mion sighed, "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that this guy saved the world."

"Hey, he had help," said Chiaki defensively.

"Yeah, #13 didn't do all the work alone," added Daichi, once again referring to Shinichi by his number instead of his name.

"So, are Shawna-hime and her cousins coming?" Mion asked.

"Knowing how Shawna-chan wants to experience Japanese culture, I doubt she'd want to miss this," Shinichi answered.

"Funny how we're friends with a princess thanks to him," said Shion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the department store in Shishibone City, GL-Alan was waiting for his girlfriends to finish trying out the yukatas they would wear to the summer festival. He was sitting alone, on a bench, with his only companion being Bazel.<p>

"Women, always keeping men waiting," commented Bazel.

"You got that right," GL-Alan replied.

"Why can't they go without these yukatas?" Bazel asked.

"They just wanna soak up the culture, I guess," GL-Alan replied. Of course, he looked forward to seeing how they looked. Checking his watch, he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I was hoping one of your enemies would attack us, or something," Bazel stated. "At least we'd have something to do."

"Bite your tongue."

"I don't have a tongue."

"Then just shut up…"

* * *

><p>Shawna was in the hotel room she shared with her cousins and trying out her newly bought yukata. Sylvia rolled her eyes as she watched her cousin childishly giggling. She wasn't oblivious. She knew that Shawna still had a crush on Shinichi despite letting him go. Sylvia could understand why. Shinichi, despite his perverted personality, was a hero. The swordswoman glanced at Marie who was trying out a cute little yukata. Maybe dressing up for tonight's festival wouldn't be so bad. However, where was she supposed to wear her sword?<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what's Keiichi gonna be doing?" Shinichi asked Mion.<p>

"Oh, he's just gonna sell some stuff he found in his basement," said Mion.

"You mean he's gonna be selling junk?" Shinichi replied dryly.

"Not junk," Mion answered defensively. "Just stuff his family doesn't need anymore."

"Junk."

"He cleaned it up!"

"Whatever you say." Shinichi rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Rena. "Excuse me." He called, dashing over, "Hey, Rena-chan!"

Rena was walking away from him so he was looking at her back. She was dressed in white sleeveless blouse and blue skirt that came down to her knees. "Hey, wait up!" he called. She turned and smiled at him. He froze.

Her eyes were green.

A man carrying some wooden planks walked between Shinichi and the Rena lookalike and in the blink of an eye, the girl was gone.

Shinichi shook his head. It couldn't be, could it? It just wasn't…

"Shin-kun!"

Shinichi gasped and spun around to see his girlfriend. She was dressed in a pink blouse with a ribbon around the collar and blue jeans. "Rena-chan, don't scare me!"

She stared at him and said, "You look spooked. Is something wrong?"

"No," he lied, glancing back at where he spotted the girl earlier. "Nothing's wrong, now that you're here." He offered her his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll get you something at Angel Mort."

She beamed, looping her arm around his before they walked off.

From afar, the Rena lookalike smiled as she watched them go. "Kuro-kun…" she whispered.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan was stuck carrying the shopping bags as he headed home with the girls who were walking ahead of him, talking animatedly amongst themselves. "I have a better appreciation and understanding for what dad goes through." His father, Warren Smith, had a wife and a harem of many lovers. It seemed their situations mirrored each other greatly.<p>

"Well, at least they just went for yukatas and not shoes," Bazel supplied.

That would've been boring beyond reason. Shoe shopping. Unless he had a foot fetish, shoe shopping would not be his most favorite activity.

He was just glad it was all over.

Meanwhile, from the shadows of an alley, a figure was watching GL-Alan. The eyes were filled with intense rage and hate, aimed towards the young Green Lantern.

GL-Alan paused and looked behind him. "What is it?" Bazel asked.

"I just thought I felt someone watching me," GL-Alan answered.

"Hey, Alan! Get a move on!" Conda called.

"Yes, we have to head back in time for dinner!" added Lala.

"Oh, OK!" GL-Alan answered, carrying the shopping bags.

"Smith…" snarled the figure hidden in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was staring at his chocolate milkshake, unfocused. His thoughts were troubled. Who had he seen at the pre-festival grounds that looked like Rena? Those green eyes were haunting. Only one person he knew had that face and those green eyes.<p>

'_But it's impossible. She's…_' Shinichi thought. '_Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe…_' It couldn't have been the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which was known to cause its victims to experience hallucinations. The Darklings and Darkloids were gone for good and even if they were still around, Shinichi was immune towards the effects of the syndrome.

"Shin-kun," Rena's words snapped him out of his thoughts. "You haven't touched your milkshake since you got it. Is something wrong?"

Rena was observant, and could tell if someone was lying. Of course, she'd need evidence to confirm if they were lying. Since seeing him at the pre-festival grounds, she noticed how troubled his expression was.

"I just…" he wanted to tell her everything was alright, but that was far from the truth. It was like seeing a ghost. "Rena-chan, have you ever had the experience to see someone you thought was dead walking around like they were still alive?"

"I can't say I have," she answered. "Why?"

"I might've seen someone I knew way back before when I was…" he trailed off. "You know."

"Oh." She understood. The subject of GIN-SHOCKER was always uncomfortable for Shinichi to speak about, even though it had been a long time since the Riders had crushed the terrorist organization.

Shinichi had told her, in near graphic detail, about what they did to him, or at least the details he remembered. It was horrific. For ten long years Shinichi had been experimented on, tortured, and forced to follow GIN-SHOCKER's commands. Shinichi, as BLACK 13, had killed many, many people. He wasn't sure of the amount but he knew it had to be a lot. Gebok would not pass any chance to test his abilities. Who would suspect a young child to be a heartless killing machine?

"I thought I saw Rina again," he added.

Rena's eyes widened. Rina was the girl that Gebok had captured and contained to be used for another one of his experiments. He wanted to see if human emotions could affect BLACK 13's power levels. BLACK 13's power levels had been high but always static, never fluctuating due to his lack of human emotions. That was because Gebok had long ago switched off his conscience and human emotions. He then switched them back on but after 10 years of having his conscience and emotions sealed away**;** BLACK 13 didn't know how to use them.

So, a girl named Rina was brought to GIN-SHOCKER to help BLACK 13 to stimulate and develop human emotions. Rina never suspected that BLACK 13 was a member of GIN-SHOCKER. She thought that, like her, he was a prisoner. Whenever BLACK 13 had free time, he would be put in the same cell as Rina. They would talk and he grew fond and attached to her.

Then Gebok did the unforgivable. He had Rina disguised as a training dummy and BLACK 13 shot her. She'd died on the spot and the result was BLACK 13 going berserk and escaping.

Then he showed up in Hinamizawa with none of his memories, until Gebok brought them all back.

Rina looked exactly like Rena, except with her hair a shade darker, her eyes being green instead of blue, and her skin being a tone lighter. Rena and Rina could've passed off as twins. That was why he'd formed an attachment with Rena. Her resemblance to Rina reawakened those emotions, ones he had for Rina.

"But that's impossible," said Rena. "She's…" She paused. She couldn't say how Shinichi had been made to kill Rina, even if it had been unintentionally. Her blood had been on his hands.

"She's dead, I killed her," he finished. "I know, so it might have been someone who looked like her." '_But the feeling…_' He took a sip of his milkshake.

Rena put her hand on his. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "Maybe it's nothing."

He would've agreed with her, but something told him it was anything but nothing.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan lay on the tatami-matted floor of his room, staring up at the ceiling. He dug his hand into his pocket and dug out his wallet. He then slipped out a picture of Jade, the girl he loved but failed to protect.<p>

He loved the girls, true, but none of them was Jade. She was something else. She was his childhood friend who grew to become something more, but then her life ended. He hadn't been able to protect her and her death was just the start of his fall from grace.

In her name he'd committed atrocities. He'd been forgiven, but he still couldn't completely forgive himself. There were just too many sins.

"Dead people are dead people," said Bazel. "They're gone and never coming back."

"I know that," GL-Alan retorted. "But…"

"Look, I may not have known this girl, but I doubt she'd want to see you kicking yourself."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven," said GL-Alan.

"Being forgiven is easier than forgiving yourself in comparison," Bazel quoted.

GL-Alan didn't offer a reply.

The door slowly creaked open and Amora crawled in on her hands and knees like a sultry feline. "Alan…" she purred.

"Oh, hey, Amora," he said, sitting up. She pounced, pinning him down. "Amora, but the rules-" She kissed him to cease his ranting.

Tracing circles on his chest, she said, "Oh, don't worry about our boarding house manager. I managed to _persuade_ her."

"What did you do?" he asked the sorceress suspiciously.

"Something to help us have some privacy," she told him. "So, wanna have some fun?"

"Do it!" Bazel encouraged.

"Let me wrap up Bazel and we can get down to business," he told her.

She grinned.

* * *

><p>Dr. Gebok was in X-SHOCKER base, eyes on his screens as he watched the events unfold before him.<p>

"Electric Butterfly, reporting for duty!" declared the pink-haired girl with butterfly wings.

"What have you to report?" asked Gebok, also known as Dr. Shinigami, now also known as Dr. X.

"Kuro Juusan appears to be very happy with his new life," reported Electric Butterfly unhappily.

"And you're feeling left out, am I right?" Spider Ninja asked mockingly. "Feeling sad cause he's happy without you?"

"It'll change soon enough," Electric Butterfly shot back, glaring at her compatriot. "He just thinks he's happy, but I know the sight of me shook his foundations a little."

"Good…" Dr. Gebok grinned widely. "Electric Butterfly, continue your observations and make sure you're seen only by him."

"Yes, sir," Electric Butterfly obeyed. '_Kuro-kun, you're going to be all mine. You owe me that much after what you did_.'

* * *

><p>"He looks so cute!" Shiori squealed after putting the miniature yukata on her baby son. Sho was dressed in a blue yukata with stars on it. He looked adorable. She picked him up and held her son to her body. Sho giggled, nuzzling against her.<p>

"So, you really are taking Sho to the festival," said Kasai.

"Of course!" Shiori confirmed. "Just because he's a baby, doesn't mean he can't enjoy his first summer festival." She rubbed noses with Sho, who giggled in response. "Oh, we're all going to have so much fun!"

Kasai smiled at his wife. He got to know her pretty well when she first showed up in Hinamizawa. Oryo disliked her the same way he disliked her eldest son, Shinichi. Shiori was the author to a series of successful adult romance novels (they were heavy with sex scenes) and received plenty of revenue for her work.

She'd been married before, to a man named Shotaro Banabara, and had a son named Shinji Banabara. Tragedy struck the family when 6 year old Shinji was kidnapped. For ten long years Shiori had to suffer without her son. Her first husband had died a few years after Shinji went missing because of a traffic accident. She'd been alone ever since until she heard news that Shinji was living in Hinamizawa.

Despite over a decade passing, she recognized her son instantly. Even though he'd changed his name to Shinichi, she still referred to him as Shinji. She was so happy to have him back, but she still wanted to know what had happened to him.

Shinichi had amnesia, but Kasai knew that by the time Shiori found him, Shinichi remembered the things that happened in GIN-SHOCKER. What he couldn't remember was what happened before Gebok took him.

Shiori didn't have any pictures of Shinichi beyond that day he'd been taken, but the album was now filled with new memories Shinichi had captured with his camera. It took a while for them to catch up, but mother and son were properly reunited. Shinichi didn't want to tell her about what had been done to him. Kasai knew that would just fill Shiori with guilt.

Then came the day Shinichi was forced to transform before Shiori to save the school. After Shinichi told her everything, about his powers and how he got them.

She didn't reject him, but she did ground Shinichi for keeping secrets.

She was proud of her son for being a hero, despite the odds being against him. She wouldn't have cared if he was a hero or not. She was just happy that she had her son again. Then, she got married to Kasai and had another child with him. She named her second son after her first husband, Sho.

And tomorrow would be little Sho's first summer festival.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The girls!" Shiori passed Sho over to Kasai. "They need yukatas too! Cute ones!"

Kasai laughed mirthfully. Shiori had also adopted the two Furude girls as foster daughters. As much as she loved having sons, she loved having daughters to spoil as well.

* * *

><p>Speaking of daughters and sons, Rika and Shinichi were sitting in the Saiguden together. Shinichi still couldn't believe that statue was what the villagers imagined Oyashiro-sama to look like while the actual deity was walking amongst them in the form of a young girl. Sure, Hanyuu had horns but aside from Rika and the NEO-NUMBERS, nobody else in the village seemed to notice.<p>

"So, you thought you saw your dead girlfriend," Rika summarized after listening to Shinichi's explanation.

"That's right, and I was hoping I was just seeing things, but she looked so real," Shinichi replied.

"The mind can play tricks on you, Shinichi." Rika recalled how hallucinations caused her friends to go mad in the past worlds. Wasn't a pleasant experience and it'd happened repeatedly. "You just have to be able to tell the difference between what is real and what isn't."

"I know Rina's dead, and not coming back," Shinichi said. "But…that girl…she…"

"Remember, you're with Rena," Rika reminded.

"Yeah, I do, but…"

"No buts!" objected Rika. Shinichi flinched. "Tomorrow is the summer festival. Just go with Rena and have fun. Go into the bushes and have your way with her if you want." Rika didn't want Rena to get hurt emotionally anymore.

Shinichi grinned when he heard Rika mention the bushes. "Wow…you do know what people do in the bushes, don't you?"

"Blame your mother for giving me and Hanyuu 'The Talk' with her books," Rika retorted, frowning and blushing.

Shinichi laughed.

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned to his apartment. "Tadaima…"<p>

"Okaeri nasai," Rena greeted. She was dressed in a yukata, the one she planned to wear tomorrow at the festival.

"So, you were trying out your yukata," he noted.

"Yes, and you can hardly tell I'm not wearing underwear," she said bluntly.

Shinichi's eyes bugged and he looked her up and down. '_No underwear?_'

"Wanna check?" she said teasingly. "Then come get me!" She dashed towards their bedroom.

Grinning, Shinichi gave chase. "That naughty little minx!" He entered and she lay on the bed with her obi sash undone. He crawled onto the bed.

"You're still dressed," she said, clutching the front of his green t-shirt which had the number 13 on the front. "Off with the shirt," she ordered.

He pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside carelessly. He opened up her yukata and his eyes widened in glee when he saw that she was indeed not wearing any underwear.

* * *

><p>"You look happy," noted GL-Alan.<p>

"And you look tired," countered Shinichi. "What happened? Girls didn't let you have any sleep?"

GL-Alan frowned, but he was also blushing. It wasn't possible to lie to Shinichi about this so he might as well come clean. "No, they didn't."

Both were down in the NEO-NUMBERS' base. Shinichi was checking the surveillance system. It was set to alert any of them towards any detected threats within the Shishibone City area, which included Hinamizawa and Okinomiya.

"So, was it an orgy, or did they take turns?" Shinichi inquired, his ahoge wiggling. He was eager for details.

"They took turns and I am not giving you details," GL-Alan told him with a glare.

"Don't bother, I'll just ask the girls," said Shinichi shrugging.

"Asking Yami would be like having a death wish," GL-Alan warned. "Or did you forget?"

"Then I'll ask one of the other girls. Amora and Bishie seem like the types to brag about your bedroom prowess."

"Hey, having so many girls in one night isn't as fun as it's made out to be. It's exhausting," GL-Alan said, yawning.

"And satisfying. _Very_ satisfying."

"So, why don't you get yourself a harem then?" GL-Alan glared.

"Two reasons." Shinichi held out his index and middle fingers "One: I'm a one-woman-man. And two: Rena would kill me for even thinking it."

"And yet she doesn't mind that you're a complete perv," GL-Alan deadpanned.

"Hey, I may have a girlfriend but I'm not blind, and even though I look at other girls, Rena knows she's the one who has my heart. I love her, and she loves me."

"That's good, I guess," GL-Alan said uncertainly. He gestured to the security equipment. "So, this thing will monitor the festival?"

"Yeah, it will, and it alerts us if there's any trouble," said Shinichi, "Although, the Okinomiya Police Department will be there to provide security."

"Least they're doing their job," said GL-Alan. He then saw Shinichi reviewing the tapes from the previous day. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see something I might've missed," Shinichi answered. '_Or saw_.' The hidden surveillance cameras covered the entire village so they might've captured something, like that Rena lookalike. '_Nothing…_'

"Well, I'm gonna head back to pick the girls up for the festival," spoke GL-Alan. "See you later."

"Later," replied Shinichi.

* * *

><p>That night, the lanterns hanging above the festival grounds were lit, illuminating everything. The stands were open and vendors were busy selling whatever merchandise they had, be it souvenirs or snacks.<p>

"Takoyaki! Get your takoyaki here!"

"Yakisoba! Get it while it's hot! Get it in a bun too!"

"Goldfish scooping! Bring home a new pet, if you can catch it!"

"You know, I never get tired of a good old summer festival!" said Mion.

"A chance to play games and have competitions, no doubt," said Keiichi.

Keiichi was manning his stand which sold various items from his home's basement (Shinichi called it junk). He wore a blue coat over his clothes and a twisted towel tied around his forehead. Slapping a paper fan in one hand, he called, "Come on down! I'll make you a deal you can't refuse! Anything you want from as low as 100 yen!"

The stand opposite was the one manned by Yokoshima and Daichi. Daichi jeered, "Hey, Maebara! You might as well pack up! We're going to be raking in the dough before the night is through!" He was strumming his guitar, attracting customers, while Yokoshima was preparing the guns for the shooting gallery.

"Be nice, Daichi!" chided Michiru as she was handing a choco-banana to a little girl. "We're all here to have fun."

Daichi just waved her off.

"Hey, mind if we take a crack of it?" a green-haired girl spoke as she stood at Daichi and Yokoshima's stand. Next to her was a girl with blonde hair worn in two straight ponytails. They wore matching blood red yukatas with black obi sashes around their waists. The yukatas sported stitching on the left sleeve which resembled one-winged eagles. The girlsalso had blood red irises in their eyes.

"Asmo-chan!" Yokoshima went and hugged his girlfriend. "You came!"

"And miss this?" she snorted. "No way!" She gave off a giggle as she rubbed her cheek against Yokoshima's.

"So, you girls came alone?" Daichi asked Leviathan. "Or did your other sisters come along?"

"Oh, they're around. Onee-sama went looking for Shogo. We lost Beelzebub when she wandered off somewhere. She's probably pigging out." She looked to Michiru and Hana's stand. "However, I suspect she'd show up here pretty soon to have some of the treats you got here."

"Don't forget that Satan-nee also went off looking for Shinichi," added Asmodeus. "She's got it bad for him."

"I do not!" Satan denied angrily as she suddenly appeared, causing Asmodeus to jump into Yokoshima's arms in fright.

"Oh, please," Leviathan rolled her eyes. She teased, "You dolled yourself up just so you could show yourself off to him. Admit it; you still have that crush on him."

Satan grumbled a few curse words under her breath.

"So what about Mammon and Belphegor?" Daichi asked.

"Mammon's going from one game stand to the next, trying out all they have to offer. Only a matter of time until she gets here," Leviathan answered. "As for Belphegor, I think she's around, somewhere…"

Belphegor was trying to scoop goldfish, and failing. She scowled before trying again, only tearing up the scoop.

Shawna, Sylvia and Marie soon walked into the festival grounds. Shawna's eyes sparkled as she saw the numerous stands set up selling souvenirs, food stuffs and even toys. There were even games to play. She wanted to try everything!

"I wonder where Mr. Samurai is," Shawna said as she searched the crowd.

"I'm sure he's around," said Sylvia. "With Rena, no less."

At the same time, Shogo's eyes looked about, making sure there was no trouble. Suddenly, he felt a presence at his side and spun to face them. "Luci!"

"Hi!" Lucifer grinned before giving him a peck on the lips. "How are you doing this fine night, sir?" She looked him up and down. He was in a three-piece suit made up of a black jacket over a white shirt with black slacks and a tie. He was also wearing an armband with the word 'security' on it. "You look fine."

"You look fine as well," Shogo complimented her choice of clothing, which was a blood red yukata. He then spotted Shinichi coming with Rena. "Oh, good evening you two."

"You're taking this whole security gig seriously," said Shinichi, pointing to the armband Shogo was wearing. He was also in a suit.

"Ah, yes, indeed," said Shogo. "Just doing my duty." He asked, "And have you checked the surveillance system?"

"When there's trouble, it'll alert us," answered Shinichi, giving the 'OK' sign.

"Oh, look at that!" Rena said, pointing at Chiaki's stand. She dragged her boyfriend over to it. There were various wooden figurines that Chiaki had carved by hand.

"Welcome," said Chiaki. "Have you both seen Hanyuu-chan?"

"Hanyuu-chan's gonna be coming with my folks, Rika-chan and Sho," answered Shinichi. "They should be arriving soon."

"Ah…" Chiaki nodded.

The shelf behind Chiaki had a variety of figurines, neither two were alike. He spotted a few of the NEO-NUMBERS.

"I'll take that one!" said Rena, pointing to the wooden figurine of Kamen Rider Showa in Higurashi Form.

"That'll be 300 yen, please," Chiaki said as he picked the figurine off from the shelf, put it in a small paper bag, and handed it to Rena. Shinichi handed the Termite Rider the money.

As they walked away, Shinichi asked, "I almost thought you were going for the one that looked like a kitten."

"I like this one," she answered. "It looks like you."

Shinichi smiled.

From the distance, unnoticed by the couple, the Rena lookalike watched with narrowed eyes. She had to get Shinichi alone, somehow.

"Mr. Samurai!" beamed Shawna as she looped her arms around Shinichi from behind, bumping into him.

"Shawna-chan!" Shinichi gasped. "Oh, hey, Sylvia. Marie-chan."

"She was looking for you," Sylvia explained.

Shinichi nodded as he removed Shawna's arms from him. "Shawna-chan, why don't you have fun with your cousins?" He wrapped an arm around Rena's shoulders. "I promised to spend the festival with Rena."

Shawna pouted a little then nodded. "That's fine, then."

"How about a picture?" Shinichi offered, holding up his camera.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan arrived on the festival grounds with the girls. They looked about and from the gleam in their eyes<strong>;<strong> he knew they wanted to try everything, from the food to the games. Yami tugged on GL-Alan's sleeve and pointed towards a goldfish scooping stand.

"You want to try that, huh?" he asked. Yami nodded. "Sure."

Fortunately, Yami didn't try to use her powers for the goldfish scooping. She did manage to win a pretty big looking fish and was carrying it around in a plastic bag filled with water.

"Alan! Alan!" Michiru called, holding out choco-bananas to him. "Want to buy a treat for the girls?"

GL-Alan shrugged. "Why not?" He then spotted Amora, Lala and Conda at Yokoshima and Daichi's shooting gallery. Bishie wasn't far either as she browsed Chiaki's goods. She looked really interested in getting one of the wooden figurines.

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Rena walked far away from the festival grounds to the area which was full of trees and bushes. Smiling, the girl leaned backwards against a tree, smiling at her beau.<p>

"Shin-kun~" she crooned his name. "I'm feeling very _hot_."

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow then grinned. He walked over to his girlfriend and placed his hands palm flat against the bark of the tree, her head between his hands as he leaned in close. "Hot, huh? Want me to cool you down?"

Her face was flushed and she smiled. As she reached up to the front of her yukata to loosen it up, Shinichi's eyes went wide as he grabbed her and tossed them both to the ground.

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the tree, causing it to snap in half and fall down.

"What?" gasped Rena.

Shinichi growled. "Gebok…" He trained his eyes on the area, looking for the attacker. He focused and he spotted them in the distance where the lightning bolt had come from. "There!" He dashed towards the attacker who began to flee.

"Shin-kun, wait!" Rena called out to him, but he ignored her cries. "I have to call the others."

* * *

><p>Showa had summoned his armor as he chased after the attacker until he reached an open clearing in the forest. When they stopped running, Showa finally got a good look at them. It was a girl, an unusual but cute girl.<p>

The girl had long pink hair and shining emerald eyes. She was donned in a white-colored sleeveless skin tight dress with a short frilly skirt with blue trim. She wore thigh-high white boots and opera gloves. Around her neck she wore a blue bow ribbon. On her back were pink butterfly wings. On her head was a pair of antennae. Around her waist was a belt with a buckle shaped like a hawk with an X in the centre. From her apparel, she looked like some kind of magical girl.

"It's show time!" she declared, holding up a rod that was topped by a butterfly. Pointing at him and striking a pose, she introduced herself, "I am X-SHOCKER's Electric Butterfly. Please do me a favor and just die, OK?" She finished her introduction with a wink.

Showa blinked. "What?" Was this girl for real?

"I am called Electric Butterfly," the magical girl repeated. "I am your sworn enemy. That is all you need to know." She struck another pose with one hand behind her head and pointing at me with her butterfly rod.

"Hey, that's something I expected King to say to make himself sound superior," Showa muttered still deciding if she was really a kaijin or a magical girl before yelling, "Why do you call me your sworn enemy? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, but I was made to fight against you by the great Dr. X. Now, die you cicada!" Electric Butterfly yelled as Showa was thrown off his feet by twin bolts of pink light that shot out of the butterfly girl's eyes. He twisted in midair and managed to land on his feet.

"First off: that's a lame excuse! Second: you have to try better than that if you want to kill me!" Showa said feeling a bit shaken. He didn't know why but he really didn't want to fight her.

She frowned sadly for a second as if she didn't want to kill him, causing Showa to blink but in an instant her face hardened as she said, "If that is what you wish." She used her wings to fly into the sky to fire lightning bolts. "Electric Shocker!" she called out her attack as lightning bolts rained down upon Showa.

Showa jumped backwards. '_Dr. X? X-SHOCKER? Must be a new alias for Gebok and his new organization,_' thought Showa suspiciously. He summoned his energy whip-blades and lashed them out at Electric Butterfly. However, just as he was about to strike, he suddenly pulled his arms back at the last second and retracted his weapons. '_She has answers and I need them. Can't kill her now_.' Of course there was something about this Electric Butterfly that bugged him. Something familiar…

* * *

><p>GL-Alan didn't know what had happened. One moment he was having fun with his girls, and the next he got swallowed up by a black shadow and spat out somewhere. It was an underground parking garage. "What? Where the hell am I?"<p>

"Your end," an ominous voice spoke as the owner revealed itself. "You're going to pay for what you did to my sister." He was covered from head to toe in black, sporting a cape and glowing white eyes. Despite his warped voice, GL-Alan recognized him.

"Sister?" GL-Alan identified him. "Todd?"

"It's OBSIDIAN!"

And the shadow-wielder went on the attack. Bursts of black energy shot out from his hands and mouth, flying straight towards GL-Alan. In an instantaneous flash of green, GL-Alan was donned in his Bazel Armor and generating an emerald energy shield with his ring.

"How did you piss this guy off this time?" Bazel asked.

"Let's talk AFTER we deal with this guy," the armored Green Lantern answered before dropping the shield and flying out of the range of Obsidian's blast. However, he could never outrun Obsidian. Obsidian's power was everywhere. A shadow closest to GL-Alan morphed into a fist and slammed into him from behind, straight into the jaws of a shark made of shadows that burst from the ground. Blasting with his ring, he obliterated the shadow shark and then aimed at Obsidian. The beam from his ring flew towards Obsidian but his shadow-manipulating foe would not be defeated so easily. His body morphed into shadow matter and he split at the waist, the beam flying harmlessly through the gap.

Arms of shadows which ended in clawed hands stretched out from all angles to grab GL-Alan, forcing him to fly about, simultaneously dodging and blasting at the appendages that were trying to grab him.

"Make a sword!" Bazel suggested loudly. GL-Alan nodded and with his ring and imagination created a sword of emerald energy. This sword in particular was the King Rouzer used by none other than Kamen Rider Blade in his King Form. With a swing, he severed the shadow arms as he flew straight towards Obsidian. When he closed the gap between them, the armored Green Lantern swung, only to hit a shield of shadow matter.

Obsidian too conjured a weapon, but it was naginata with a wicked looking curved blade that thirst for blood. He thrust the naginata forward, aiming for GL-Alan's heart, but their blades ended up locked when GL-Alan parried the blow.

"Todd, I'm sorry about what happened to…"

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY HER NAME, YOU FILTH!" Obsidian roared, his white eyes blazing.

The shadows beneath them swirled like a whirlpool and then erupted into a cyclone which spun around them, enveloping them within its vortex. The two broke apart and continued to clash with their weapons, sparks flying as they connected but not upon their intended targets. Green mixed with the darkness of the cyclone as the two battled it out, their energies raging out along with their emotions.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the festival, GL-Alan's girls were panicking.<p>

"Where did he go!" Amora shrieked. "He was right there!"

"OK, nobody panic!" yelled Bishie. GL-Alan had just suddenly disappeared on them and now they couldn't find him.

"Don't worry, girls!" announced Lala. "I have this!" She was holding a device that looked like the Green Lantern Corps emblem but it was a tracking device. The screen in the centre showed them GL-Alan's location. "My 'Alan-kun Finder' will show us where he is!"

"And how are we going to get to him?" Conda asked. "And don't tell me…"

"Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! Activate!" Lala activated her wrist-mounted teleportation device. In a flash of light they were gone. Unfortunately, their yukatas got left behind and were sprawled all over the ground.

* * *

><p>"This is bad<strong>…<strong>" stated Bazel.

"Story of my life," agreed GL-Alan as he was pinned against a wall by shadow arms. Obsidian had just used a cheap shot to attack GL-Alan before binding him.

WARP!

The girls suddenly appeared right in the middle of things. It was Amora who voiced out their situation quite well. "WHERE ARE OUR CLOTHES!" she cried out. None of them had a stitch of clothing on them after Lala's teleport using her 'Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun' as she called it.

"What?" Obsidian gaped at the sight. This caused his concentration to slip for a moment, which GL-Alan took advantage of. He unleashed a bright emerald blast that vaporized the shadow arms holding him and went for the kill.

He used his ring and this time made a replica of the Blade Blade. It was a sword which was as long as he was tall with a massive and broad double-edged blade. Attached to the basket hilt was a rectangular shield with a spade in the centre and fanned out around it were rectangular plates that resembled cards.

The blade of GL-Alan's massive sword crackled with electricity as he aimed his attention towards Obsidian who sent a ball of shadow energy flying at him. "Hyah!" GL-Alan cried as he swung down, cutting the ball straight down the middle, causing it to fade away.

If Shinichi was there, he'd make a comment about GL-Alan overcompensating with the Blade Blade, but now was not the time for jokes."I don't want to do this Todd. Please, don't make me do this…"

"What?" snarled Obsidian. "Think you can kill me like you did Jennie?"

"I didn't kill her!" shouted GL-Alan. "That bastard Major Force did it!"

"He was looking for you! If you were never around, she'd still be here!" He swung his shadow-naginata, sending an arc of shadow energy at GL-Alan.

'_Damn it…_' cursed GL-Alan as he swung the Blade Blade. A burst of emerald energy shot forward. It cut through the shadow energy before cutting through Obsidian, cleaving him clean in half.

"We're not done Smith…not by a long shot…" swore Obsidian as his Shadow form dispersed. "You're mine, Smith. I won't let them kill you. I'm the only one who gets to kill you…" And he was gone.

GL-Alan sighed as he released the Bazel Armor. "Hey, you okay, kid?" Before GL-Alan's could answer, someone spoke up.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Conda. "Who was that freak!"

DOUBLE GLOMP!

"Alan!" Lala cried out. "You're okay!"

"We were so scared!" exclaimed Bishie.

His face was squeezed between their breasts and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"I think you need to remove yourself from him before he suffocates," Yami pointed out.

"I think any man would die happy to suffocate in those conditions," commented Amora.

The two girls removed themselves from GL-Alan. He still looked a little morose after his encounter with Obsidian. Should he tell the girls? They deserve to know, but was now the right time.

"You girls better get some clothes on first," GL-Alan advised. "You could catch cold."

"Hey!" Bazel yelled out. "They already look good! Why spoil it?"

* * *

><p>"Electric Shocker!" Electric Butterfly called out as she fired several more bolts of lightning from her rod at Showa. Showa rolled to the side to dodge her attacks. "Electric Shocker!"<p>

"Let's Ride: Stronger!" Showa called as he transformed into Kamen Rider Stronger, the Rider who could harness the power of electricity. The lightning bolts no longer harmed him as his body absorbed them.

"Tell me!" he demanded. "Tell me why you're so familiar?" He'd been getting that feeling since the beginning of the fight, which was why he couldn't launch a counterattack. It wasn't the disgusted feeling he usually got whenever Gebok was involved, but something else.

"I think you know the answer to that, Kuro Juusan-kun," she replied, giggling. "You remember, don't you? We had a very special relationship!"

'_Is she flirting with me?_' thought Showa. Seras had flirted with him too. That had been creepy. However, he couldn't help but feel flattered when Electric Butterfly flirted with him.

Without him realizing, her face was now inches away from his masked face. "How can you forget?"

"I've forgotten a lot of things," Showa remarked. '_Why can't I attack her? What's wrong with me?_'

"Hmph," Electric Butterfly scoffed. "You're no fun at all." She paused and nodded. "Next time, Kuro Juusan-kun." She then took off into the night's sky.

"Hey, wait!" But she was already gone. "Electric Butterfly…who are you?" His armor fell away and he heard people running towards him. Turning his head, he spotted the NEO-NUMBERS showing up.

"Rena came running to us for help when you suddenly ran off," said Hana. "What happened?"

"One of Gebok's minions," Shinichi answered. "Got away too."

"Got away?" Daichi cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "You never let them get away, ever."

"Look, it got away, OK!" Shinichi sounded annoyed. "Now, can you just drop it?"

"Rena's really upset," said Michiru, frowning. "You better go and apologize like there's no tomorrow."

Shinichi sighed. She was right. He had to apologize to Rena for running off like that. "Yeah, you're right." He asked Chiaki, "Chiaki, how fast can you carve something?"

"Pretty fast," Chiaki answered. "Why?"

"I need you to make something for me."

"Well, we better head to our stand before Beelzebub finds it," said Hana. "Come on, Michiru."

"OK, Hana-chan!" Michiru obeyed.

* * *

><p>"Shawna-chan, do you know where Rena-chan is?" Shinichi asked Shawna. She was wearing a mask atop her head that looked like his helmet in Rider form. Marie and Sylvia were with her, the former playing with a water balloon yoyo.<p>

Shawna licked her candied apple and answered, "I think I saw her heading towards the shrine."

"Thanks!" Shinichi then dashed off to find his girlfriend.

Shinichi found Rena sitting in front of Rika's family shrine alone. Rubbing the back of his head nervously, he tried to figure out what to say to her. He might as well apologize for abandoning her. He held in his hand a wooden carving that he had Chiaki made. He took in a deep breath and carefully approached her, sitting down next to her. She was eating takoyaki alone, ignoring him.

"So…that takoyaki is tasty, huh?" he asked. She didn't respond. "OK, I'm sorry about leaving you. It wasn't intentional…I just had to check it out. It was one of Gebok's goons but I took care of it."

Rena looked him in the eye and asked, "Why can't we ever have a normal night out? Answer me that." She was serious. "I mean we tried to have a few normal get-togethers with friends but then something just suddenly pops up and ruins them." She listed, "First the beach, then the night of courage, and now this." She sighed. "I thought that after you beat the DHS that we'd have some normal time for ourselves."

"It just isn't that simple, Rena-chan," he replied.

"Why can't it?" she demanded. "Why can't our lives be normal and simple?"

"Because of…what I am," he answered. He looked to the night's sky. "It's impossible for me to have a normal life. It's been like that since Gebok took me away from Kaa-chan and turned me into his own personal toy." He smiled at her, "But, you're right. It isn't fair for any of us. We do deserve to have normal lives, you especially. I mean you deserve to have a normal boyfriend, going out on normal dates, and having normal fun. You got me, instead."

"I don't regret it," Rena said to him. "I never did. When I first found you, you were just so cute I had to take you home, and then I found out you were keeping secrets from me."

"I didn't mean to, but I just…didn't want to scare you."

"You did scare me when you made us believe you joined GIN-SHOCKER. You had us all fooled, and it hurt."

"Sorry about that."

"I know you were on a mission and that you were just acting, but the things you said hurt."

"I did what I had to do and convince GIN-SHOCKER I'd joined them. If I hadn't had them take you into their headquarters, they would've targeted you anyway. I would've lost you then, just like how I lost…"

Rina. His biggest regret. His first friend, his first love, and the first death he'd ever regretted since being turned into a Kaizo Ningen. Her death caused him to defect and abandon GIN-SHOCKER and create a whole new personality. It opened a door to a whole new life for him.

"Oh, here's something I had Chiaki make in a hurry," said Shinichi as he handed Rena something. It was a wooden figurine of her in her dress and holding her favorite cleaver. "Had to pay double, but it's worth it."

Rena took the figurine into her hands and then looked under the base. There was a heart and inside the heart was S+R 4ever.

Shinichi spoke, "I know it's kinda cheesy, but I want you to know that you matter a lot to me. I really love you Rena-chan, so can you find it in your heart to forgive this fool?"

Rena began, "Shin-kun, I…"

WARP!

"And we're back!" declared Lala as she, the rest of GL-Alan's girls and the Green Lantern Corpsman himself appeared right in the middle of Rena's sentence.

"And naked…again…" sighed Amora. Rena reached up to cover Shinichi's eyes.

"I've kinda gotten used to it," muttered GL-Alan as he used his ring to create new clothes for himself and his girls. It was a temporary fix, but until they got new clothes that was all he could do.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alan, if you saw the ghost of the woman you loved, would you pursue her?" Shinichi asked. They were watching the fireworks display with their friends, family and loved ones.<p>

"Why do you ask?" GL-Alan asked.

"I thought I saw someone that I knew," Shinichi answered. He tried to dismiss it, "Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me."

"Shinichi, I'm like my dad. I don't believe in coincidences. Tonight for instance, my best friend tried to kill me," said GL-Al"So, what did I see? Did I just see what I wanted to see, or…?" Shinichi trailed off.

"I'm not sure Shinichi, but I know one thing. In our business, the dead never stay that way for long…unless they truly meant something."

"Electric…Butterfly…" Shinichi murmured. Who was she? What did she want? Why did she seem so familiar? What did Gebok have planned?

* * *

><p>ZK Chrome: And so new conflicts worm their way into the lives of our heroes. What will happen next?<p> 


	35. Childhood Begins Anew

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 9: Childhood Begins Anew**

"So, how come you ended up naked with the girls?" Shinichi asked curiously. He only recalled a glimpse of them in the buff before Rena closed his eyes but he had a good memory and could picture every detail like a photograph. He would definitely use what he saw as inspiration for his next book.

"Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun," answered GL-Alan with a sigh. He'd gotten used to stuff like that happening. Lala's inventions always backfired at one point or another. They still had their uses, though. "She still has a few bugs to fix with that one." GL-Alan noticed Shinichi scrutinizing him. "What?"

"There's something you're not telling me. Did you have a run in with some old enemy or something?" That was the pattern Rena had pointed out. Whenever they tried to have fun, something always happened to ruin it.

GL-Alan frowned grimly and answered, "Worse...my best friend. He blames me for..." He was hesitant to finish and Shinichi wasn't going to force him if he didn't want to.

"Look, if you want to tell me, you'll tell me. If you don't feel like talking, don't force yourself." Shinichi respected GL-Alan's privacy enough and not pry into his personal business.

"No, it's alright. It's just...really complicated. I was dating his sister and she died because I wasn't a good enough hero to protect her. That forced the both of us down a pretty dark path." GL-Alan remembered what he turned into, what he did, and how he tried to fix things, causing pain to the people closest to him.

"Guess you and I have that in common at least. We had the power, yet failed to protect the people we love most." Shinichi had been through that many times, like when his loved ones died over and over during the day dubbed as the 'Endless New Year's Eve'. The sight of Rena's dead body impaled on those spikes still haunted him as did the death of his mother and the rest of his friends. He kept using his 'Return to the Past' power to fix things but someone always ended up dying each time. Fortunately, Warren came in time before Shinichi had a complete mental breakdown.

The only one he couldn't save was Rina. He'd run after her death and never looked back but the guilt was still there. He wished he could go back to that day but he just couldn't.

GL-Alan replied, "Yeah, but the difference is, you got to say goodbye. Jade was murdered because of me." He too had his share of regrets.

"Even so, Rina still died at my hands." Shinichi remembered that day. He'd shot her and kicked her down before realizing that the practice dummy was not a dummy but Rina. He could still imagine the blood staining his hands.

"Major Force nearly turned over the whole island looking for me. That bastard Nero, to save his own damn skin, told him where to find me. But I was off world at the time. Jade wasn't. He found her, killed her, and then stuffed her body in the fridge. If I had been there…If only I was just a bit faster. I'm always haunted by one thought...the thought that, as she was being killed, her thoughts were "Alan...help..."."

Shinichi reminded, "But now you have Lala and the other girls. You can start over with them like I did with my friends here. I regret that day every single day, but then I look at my life here. I don't want anything to spoil it. However, you can never forget what happened. It always sticks as part of you forever."

"Trust me...I know. I've done horrible, awful things Shinichi. But Lala, she gave me a second chance."

"And my friends gave me a life here." Shinichi joked slightly, rapping his head with his knuckles, "However, I could've done without some of the memories I got back."

"At least for a time you forgot. I can never forget the horrible things I've done."

"Let's just enjoy the fireworks. Savor the here and now and not the there and then."

GL-Alan nodded, "Agreed." No sense getting depressed at such a happy occasion.

Yokoshima was one of the men in charge of the fireworks and he was enjoying every second of it as he shot them towards the sky, yelling, "WOO-HOO! YEAH!" every so often.

* * *

><p>It was several weeks since the summer festival and thus it was now September, meaning that school was back in session. Shawna and her cousins had to return to their homeland since vacation was over but she promised that they'd meet again. She promised to write to them, especially to her 'Mr. Samurai'.<p>

Speaking of 'Mr. Samurai', he was working. Contrary to what you may originally believe, Shinichi did have a part-time job as he worked in a pawn shop located in Shishibone City. The shop was called 'Topper's Pawn Shop: Buy, Sell and Trade'. It was written on the sign hanging over the door. Shinichi at the moment was manning the counter in the shop. The shop had been closed for the entire month of August but when September came it reopened and Shinichi was back to work. Right after his classes at Shishibone City and club meetings, he ended up right here, taking care of things.

The interior and exterior of the shop was interesting to say the least. Suits of armor flanked the main entrance like guards with spears in hand. There was also a steel gate and fence topped with spikes. The windows were made of stained glass. The building itself looked like a coffee shop, which was what it was originally functioned as until it closed and was bought over to become a pawn shop.

Inside, various items were on display in what could be called a showroom. If you had a keen eye, you could spot rare antiques among them. The most valuable items were in display cases. There were even paintings for sale and also what appeared to be a stack of records and a record player. The counter too had a glass display with watches and jewelry which had all been pawned for cash and would be resold for more cash for the shop owner's own use. Business was business.

The owner of the shop, Topper, was an eccentric man. He was a Caucasian with blonde hair and a long pointed nose. He seemed young but Shinichi knew from experience that appearances could be deceiving. He always seemed to be wearing an overcoat with a spotted bowtie and a top hat, hence his name. Topper Liquer was his full name but it was probably a pseudonym. Who would ever name their kid 'Topper'?

Shinichi actually came upon the shop by accident one day during his first semester of college. He was always doing odd jobs before in Hinamizawa so he might as well do some good and honest work that was in no way abnormal. He got enough of that in ARMOR.

Shinichi worked in the front but in the back Topper also did his business. The backroom, which was closed off by a curtain, was where the 'forbidden' items were kept. They were items with bad histories and also believed to be cursed. People came and sold these items to Topper and he happily took them. Shinichi wondered why the 'bad mojo' hadn't hit them. Maybe the items weren't cursed. Maybe…but Shinichi has had his experience with mystical items and sentient treasures.

Whenever a customer came into the shop looking for Topper, it was always Shinichi who ended up serving them with either coffee or tea. That was because Topper didn't have any other employees.

Little did Shinichi know, or even remember, he and Topper had met before. The first time they had met, Topper had granted him a wish, for a price of course. Then, the second time, Topper had come and taken Shinichi to the past which was the day he (Shinichi) had been taken by Gebok. Instead of stopping the event, Shinichi turned away to let the events happen. No sense of changing the past anymore since he was happy with his life now, despite all the tragedies.

Topper made sure Shinichi never remembered him.

The bell above the door chimed as it opened. "Welcome," Shinichi greeted, putting on a smile for the customers which just so happened to be GL-Alan and Bishie. "Oh, hey guys."

"So, this is where you work," GL-Alan commented as he looked around. "Nice…um…décor."

"Everything you see is for sale here," said Shinichi. "Or trade, whichever you want to do. Either way is fine."

"Wow, I can hear the enthusiasm coming from your voice," GL-Alan replied sarcastically.

"I'm paid to entertain customers," Shinichi answered.

"So, are you the only one here?" Bishie asked.

"The boss is in the back," Shinichi said as he pointed at the curtain that covered the entrance to the back room. "Up front, I do all the business."

"You sure you can do the job?" Bishie questioned.

"Show me what you got and I'll tell you how much I can give you for it," Shinichi boasted. "How do you think I landed this job?" Shinichi's eyes looked towards GL-Alan's Green Lantern ring. "You know, I could offer you a sweet deal for that ring. Just be sure to pay us back with interest if you want it back."

"Sorry, but the ring stays," GL-Alan said. "Though, I wouldn't mind parting with _this_." He raised the arm which had Bazel latched on. "I really want it off."

"You'll miss me!" Bazel exclaimed.

"When I want you back, I'll but you back," GL-Alan hissed. Bazel had been his usual annoying self. He was useful in battle, but other times he was just obnoxious.

"Hm, I could give you half a million yen for Bazel, if you can get him off," Shinichi said.

"Half a million!" Bazel sounded insulted. "I'm a powerful and ancient relic!"

"Sounds fine by me," GL-Alan accepted.

"Hey! I'm worth more than that!"

"I'll even leave him for you too."

"Grr!"

Bishie giggled. "So, what's in the back room?"

"Cursed stuff," Shinichi answered simply. "Or so I've been told."

GL-Alan gave Shinichi a look. "You actually sell cursed items?"

"Sell, buy and trade," Shinichi quoted the sign. "The boss is a collector but he has to make money somehow."

"Is that safe?" asked Bishie.

"Relax, I'm sure the boss is just messing with me when he tells me the stuff is cursed," said Shinichi calmly. "I mean we haven't had any complaints. If the stuff was really cursed we'd have heard about it. I mean, I got experience with stuff like that. I got three Tsukumogami occupying my head!"

"OK, enough of that," said Shinichi as he began to steer the conversation away from such an unpleasant subject. "What would you like? Paintings to brighten up the place? Records for some tunes? How about jewelry for your girls?"

* * *

><p>"I'm home," announced Shinichi as he returned and entered his house. He was going to have dinner with his family while Rena was out with the girls.<p>

"Welcome home, Shinji," Shiori greeted as she fed Sho. The little baby was in her arms and she was breastfeeding him. She stopped feeding her baby and put him down before buttoning up her shirt.

"Are Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan upstairs?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes," Shiori answered.

"And Otousan (Kasai)?"

"Oh, he'll be back shortly."

"I'm going to take a bath, kay?" Shinichi said as he went upstairs. He stripped down before he sat down on a stool and poured water all over himself with a basin. He then began to rub soup all over himself. His thoughts went towards Sho. A part of him envied his little baby brother. That kid would have a chance to grow up with a normal childhood, unlike him. Shinichi swore that he would not let what happened to him happen to Sho. His mother had been through enough when she lost him. She didn't need to suffer heartbreak like that again. It could kill her. After he rinsed himself, he went into the tub.

"Sure would be nice," he mused aloud, "To be a kid again…" He closed his eyes. He had no memories of his childhood before Gebok took him. Shiori only had photos but they still weren't enough to jog his memories. The only memories of a childhood he had were when Gebok took him and turned him into a Kaizo Ningen. He remembered all the operations, tests and experiments. He also remembered the things Gebok made him do. His entire childhood had been stolen from him. He didn't regret his life now but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be a young boy again.

His Armorizer belt manifested around his waist before the belt buckle split open, exposing the shining Spark Core which released a bright flash of light. Startled, he let out a yell as the light seemed to explode outwards from the bathroom.

Rika and Hanyuu were in their room when they heard the shout and screamed themselves when an emerald light engulfed them. Downstairs, Shiori also cried out when the light came over her.

Kasai had just parked his car when he saw green light flashing from the windows. Acting immediately, he picked up his shotgun and ran to the door before kicking it open. His jaw dropped and his sunglasses nearly fell off from his face at what he saw…

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?" Warren asked as he was seated in the living room with Shiori and her family. Kasai and Sho were left unchanged. However, Shiori, Rika, Hanyuu and Shinichi had changed drastically.<p>

Shiori now looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Her wrinkles were gone but she still kept her busty figure. As for Rika, Hanyuu and Shinichi, they all looked like they were 6 years old.

"Some sort of light came over us and we ended up like this," answered Shiori. Fortunately, Shiori found extra clothes for her son and adopted daughters to fit their ages. Rika was dressed in a white blouse with a pink skirt while Hanyuu wore the same but with a purple skirt. Shinichi was in a blue shirt and blue shorts.

"Kaa-chan, who's this?" Shinichi asked as he pointed to Warren.

"Shinji, you mustn't point," Shiori chided. "He's your Uncle Warren."

"Uncle Warren?" Shinichi tilted his head to the side.

Shiori asked, "Hanyuu-chan, Rika-chan, do you mind taking your brother up to play?"

"OK, Mama," said Rika as she and Hanyuu took Shinichi by the hands and dragged him upstairs.

"Looks like his mind was affected too," Warren observed.

"We found him in the bath and…" Shiori began. "When I saw him it was like I saw a ghost." She was tearing up. "I have my little Shinji back!"

"So, his mind and body have regressed to the time before Gebok took him. What else?"

"He sees Tatsuyoshi-kun as his father and Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan as his sisters," Shiori explained.

"His present and past memories must've mixed up and so his mind adapted to the change and reorganized them."

"However, he still has his scar," Shiori pointed out.

"And he might still have his enhancements, despite de-aging himself, so he's still a Kaizo Ningen," Warren concluded. "Shiori, I think this is Shinichi's powers at worked. He must've activated his time reversal power and caused this."

"But why?" Shiori asked.

"Maybe he was thinking about the childhood he missed so he turned back the clock. However, it ended up affecting all of you, except for your husband and youngest son." Warren asked, "Have you called anyone else?"

"No, just you."

"You might wanna tell the others."

* * *

><p>"He's so cute!" Rena gushed. After the initial shock of seeing Shinichi in his 6 year old form, she immediately went into her notorious 'take-it-home' mode and was crushing little Shinichi in a hug. If that wasn't enough, she had hugged both Rika and Hanyuu, twirling them around, before she tried to kidnap them.<p>

Now she was about to run off with Shinichi but was stopped by GL-Alan.

"Rena, now's not the time," GL-Alan spoke. With him was Lala who was scanning the place with a gizmo of hers. "Well?"

"There are traces of temporal energy," reported Lala. "It's in huge amounts around Shinichi…"

"Shinji," Shiori corrected.

**(From this point on, Shinichi will be referred to as Shinji)**

"Right, Shinji-chan has huge amounts of temporal energy around him," said Lala. "Then again, considering his powers, that's not strange."

"Nee-chan, why is your hair pink?" Shinji asked.

Lala honestly couldn't resist how cute Shinji looked. Those big and innocent looking eyes were staring up at her and she immediately did as Rena had done and hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his. "Oh my goodness! You're adorable!"

"Shin-kun's mine!" Rena yelled furiously as she snatched Shinji away from Lala and hugged him. "Only Rena can hug him!"

"I think he's enjoying it," said Bazel. Shinji was smiling as Rena held onto him possessively.

Warren took the moment to scan Shinji's minds. All his memories were mixed up. Like Shiori said, he believed Kasai to his father and Rika and Hanyuu to be his sisters. Also, he did remember his friends but to Shinji as he was now they were like older siblings who would refer to as 'Nii-chan' or 'Nee-chan'. The only memories that weren't present were those involving Kamen Riders.

Shinji had no memory of being Showa or the NUMBERS. He had no memories of GIN-SHOCKER, DHS or even Gebok. He was no different from an innocent child, except for his cybernetic implants and genetic enhancements.

Shinji, while in Rena's arms, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, he's sleepy…" Rena realized.

"Give him to me," said Shiori and Rena did. Shiori carried her son in her arms. "I'll put him to bed." Shiori then went up the stairs to tuck Shinji away.

"Guess you two still have your memories," Warren addressed Rika and Hanyuu.

"Only our bodies were affected," said Rika, her adult voice coming out. It was even weird to hear such a mature tone coming from such a small child.

"The last time this happened we grew up," said Hanyuu. "Now we've shrunk."

"Well, it could be temporary," said GL-Alan. Rena was looking longingly up the stairs. "Rena…"

"I can't help it! Shin-kun is so kawaii!" Rena gushed.

"Yes, he is!" Lala agreed.

"Looks like he's stealing your thunder," mocked Bazel. GL-Alan ignored the comment.

* * *

><p>Shinji slowly drifted to sleep as Shiori sang a lullaby. She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes narrowed at the XIII scar which remained unchanged. She hated that mark which that horrible man Gebok had branded her son with. It was a constant reminder of what her son had been through.<p>

She remembered the day she'd lost him. She had a meeting and had been late to pick her son up from kindergarten. She had suffered emotionally and nearly went mad with grief. Fortunately, she had her husband by her side. She remembered taking anti-depressants but she never totally forgot her pain. Her mother-in-law (the old witch) had mocked her for losing her son. Their relationship had never been good and never will be.

It was only chance that brought her and her son back together after eleven long years but he'd changed so much. She missed watching him grow up but after she found out what had happened during those ten years in GIN-SHOCKER, her regret for losing him returned. If only she'd been early.

Now, she had a second chance. Sure, it might be temporary just like when Rika and Hanyuu had grown up that time but she was going to at least make up for lost time for as long as she could. She remembered promising to take Shinji to the park that day he'd been kidnapped, and then getting him ice cream and a new toy he'd wanted.

She kissed his forehead. "Welcome back, Shinji. I love you."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the rest of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS to catch the news about their friends' and Shiori's condition. Some were skeptical until proof was given when Shinji was brought to the Irie Clinic for a checkup. The little boy who was formerly a Kamen Rider screamed when he saw the doctor. He thought he was going to get an injection.<p>

Shinji recognized them all, but called them Nii-chan (for the boys) and Nee-chan (for the girls). He seemed to enjoy the treatment of the girls. He was just too adorable for words.

Daichi mumbled something about pint-sized perverts.

Shinji, in his current state and without any access to his powers, was vulnerable. Fortunately, his friends were ready to protect him. It was a good thing that this happened during the weekend too so Shinji wouldn't miss any classes at college.

* * *

><p><strong>-NEO-NUMBERS' BASE-<strong>

"I can't believe we have to play babysitter," grumbled Daichi.

"Dai, he's just a kid," Yokoshima said defensively.

"You only agreed because his mom offered you a sneak peek at her new novel," Daichi accused. "Troublesome."

"Do you want Gebok to get his hands on him again?" Hana asked sternly. "He may have the same implants that he had before but he can't use his powers anymore. He's a sitting duck."

"And he's our friend!" added Michiru.

"What about you?" Daichi asked Chiaki.

Chiaki had seen how cute Hanyuu looked as a little girl and actually drew a sketch of her after seeing her. He answered simply, "I will protect them," referring to Rika, Shinji and Hanyuu.

* * *

><p><strong>-ANGEL MORT-<strong>

"Sugoi!" Shinji's eyes sparkled at the large bowl of ice cream his mother had ordered for him. There were two scoops, chocolate and vanilla, with chocolate fudge all over, crushed nuts sprinkled on it and topped with a cherry. Hanyuu and Rika were having crème puffs.

"Now, be careful at how much you eat," said Shiori.

"OK, Kaa-chan!" Shinji picked up his spoon and dug in, making a mess as the chocolate fudge covered around his mouth. Shiori wiped his mouth clean with a napkin before he continued.

She was obviously spoiling him, but what else could she do? Right now, Kasai was staying at home with Sho and taking care of him as Shiori opted the spend the entire weekend with her eldest son who had become a little boy again.

Rika and Hanyuu could see what Shinji was like as a young boy. He was so innocent and carefree, but that was all forcefully stripped from him by a madman.

Occupying several tables was the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. Shion was working as a waitress in Angel Mort so she was busy taking orders and serving customers. Rena watched, getting starry-eyed as Shinji ate ice cream cutely. Her eyes were also on Rika and Hanyuu.

"Omochikaeri…" she purred.

"So, this is what he's like at that age," Mion observed. "Who knew?"

"Of course, he still likes pretty girls," said Keiichi as Shinji watched a waitress pass by.

"He's not the only one," Satoko teased. "Oh, I wanna prank him so much so I can see him cry." She was grinning evilly.

"Satoko-chan, that's mean," her brother, Satoshi, scolded.

"OK, gang," Mion spoke seriously, "Remember we're here to keep an eye on things. We don't want Gebok getting his grimy hands on Shin-chan again."

"Don't forget Hanyuu-chan," Keiichi reminded. They all knew about how Gebok wanted Hanyuu for her abilities.

"Right, her too."

* * *

><p>Shiori later took the kids to the park. Shinji, Hanyuu and Rika went towards the playground. Sitting on a bench, Shiori watched them as they played. She smiled as she watched them laughing as playing. While Rika and Hanyuu's minds had remained unaltered, their now younger bodies were probably affecting them by now. They were small children now so they might as well act like small children. Shinji went down the slide before going up again to slide back down. Rika and Hanyuu went towards the swing set.<p>

"Hey," Warren greeted as he sat down next to Shiori on the bench. "Good afternoon."

"Ah, Warren-san!" Shiori smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to see how you and Shinichi are doing," said Warren. He looked to Shinji who was laughing as he went down the slide again. "He seems to be adjusting well."

"Yes, he is," Shiori agreed.

"You do know this is temporary, right? In a couple of days you'll all be back to normal," Warren informed her.

Shiori sighed. "Yes, I know, but is it wrong for me to wish that it could last a little longer? Is it wrong that I want my little boy to stay like that?"

"No, it isn't, but that's just being unrealistic, isn't it?"

Shiori let out another regretful sigh. "I just miss him so much."

"You got another chance with him when you found him, plus you got Sho, Hanyuu and Rika," Warren reminded her. He glanced at the kids, "But, I think you can be allowed to enjoy your son's second childhood, even if it is short."

"Thank you, Warren-san."

"Hey, I'm a parent too. There's no way I'm gonna miss seeing my kids grow up."

* * *

><p><strong>-X-SHOCKER HQ-<strong>

Electric Butterfly smiled as she watched the monitors. "Kuro-kun looks so cute like that! I just want to take him with me!"

Spider Ninja spoke mockingly from behind, "Then why don't you go and grab him?"

"Not a bad idea, then Dr. X can modify him all over again and he'll be all mine!" Electric Butterfly hugged herself, blushing, and looking forward to having BLACK 13 in her arms. "Ooh, yes!"

Spider Ninja snorted, "Ditzy magical girl."

* * *

><p><strong>-ARMOR HQ-<strong>

ARMOR Headquarters, located under the King's Terminal, was abuzz with activity as usual. In fact, in DORA (Department of Rider Affairs), Dr. Ryuki Leonard Hasuma was just packing away some highly sensitive items into a box. It was made of steel with a lock in front. The lid had ARMOR's emblem on it. The inside of the box was cushioned with circular slots that looked like they were meant for coins. One by one, the coins were put inside the box before Dr. Hasuma closed and locked it.

"Now, to show these to Director-san once he gets back," said Dr. Hasuma. He put the box into a safe and locked it. The number combination was only known to him.

As Dr. Hasuma left DORA and headed towards his office in the hospital wing, he contemplated on possible users for the new ARMOR Rider Systems. He himself had personally tested the suits. It'd been painful, but totally worth it despite the long stay in the hospital afterwards. He had to know the suits' limits and what could be improved. This was an important project because this new set of Rider Systems would be property of ARMOR.

Dr. Hasuma thought about looking at the files for possible operators. There were some exceptional agents in the organization. Then he thought about adding fresh faces into the organization; new recruits to use the Rider Systems. He would need to bring this up with Warren when he got back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the playground, a kidnapping attempt was being stopped.<p>

"Omochikaeri!"

"Rena-chan, could you please put my son down?" asked Shiori sternly. Rena had run into the playground, grabbed Shinji under her arm, and was about to run off but Shiori managed to stop her before she could get far.

Rena pouted but put down Shinji. "Shin-kun, don't you wanna go buy toys with me?" Rena asked cheerfully.

"Maybe later, Rena-neechan," Shinji answered. Rena blushed. He was just so adorable and hard to resist. She glanced at Rika and Hanyuu! OMG! She was surrounded by cuteness.

"Rena-chan, if you want to play with my son, please don't try to take him home with you," Shiori scolded.

"Sorry, Shiori-san, but I just wanted to have some innocent fun with Shin-kun."

"Since when is kidnapping innocent?" asked Satan who suddenly appeared.

"Sata-neechan!" Shinji identified.

When Satan heard the news from Asmodeus who heard it from Yokoshima, she immediately went to check it out. She was wearing her usual uniform but changed the bottom half into a proper skirt. It was still short, coming down to mid thigh, with a band of thigh flesh exposed between the stockings and skirt, but at least it wasn't as revealing as what she usually wore.

Satan didn't really like little kids. They were noisy and obnoxious. They were always begging and whining. Shinji, however, was a different matter. It was a good thing that he remembered her, albeit in a different way. He was calling her 'nee-chan'. It didn't hurt that he was as adorable as Rena said. His eyes were big and round and his twin ahoge bobbed every time he moved or talk.

Like her sisters, Satan also had a weakness for cute things and girlishly squealed before picking Shinji up and rubbing her cheek against his, hugging him. Rena scowled. '_Shin-kun's mine!_' the brunette thought possessively.

Warren joked as he saw this, "Seems the kid has a knack for attracting pretty girls." He sounded proud. "Just like his old man." He knew the identity of Shinji's biological father. He just wasn't telling since the young man had asked him not to.

Seeing that everything was alright with this family, Warren got up to return to ARMOR. Dr. Hasuma had something to tell him.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS were keeping a close watch on the house. Inside, Kasai was changing Sho's diaper but was having some difficulty as the mischievous tyke kicked its legs and giggled. Kasai sighed. No doubt this child would take after Shiori. She could be hard to handle at times too.<p>

After he was done, he picked up Sho who smiled at him. Kasai smiled. This was his son, no doubt about it. He put Sho down in a playpen and watched the baby play with his toys. Kasai lay on the couch, exhausted. He had to feed, bathe and change Sho while Shiori was out with her de-aged eldest son and adopted daughters.

"That kid, I wonder what he'll grow up to become," said Yokoshima.

"Knowing who his mother and brother are, we might end up with another Shinichi," said Hana.

Daichi looked mortified. '_Another Shinichi? One is bad enough!_'

"Ooh, kawaii…!" Michiru squealed as she continued to watch Sho from all angles on the monitor. They had the house bugged with spying equipment from ARMOR.

Meanwhile, Shogo and Chiaki were in Okinomiya. The Termite Rider was watching the playground while Shogo, as Zero, was watching from above in the sky.

* * *

><p>Rika and Hanyuu had both gone to play on the seesaw while Shinji busied himself in the sandbox, with Shiori watching them. Rena and Satan had left earlier. Something had come up for them. However, it was obvious they wanted to stay longer to watch Shinji play. Actually, Rena would be plotting to try and take Shinji home with her again.<p>

It was rare for anybody to get a second childhood, so Shiori counted this as a blessing in disguise. The three children she had with her had all suffered while so young. Maybe getting a chance to experience sweet innocence was a good thing, even if it was short.

Another couple had arrived to the playground, bringing along a little girl. The girl had a kitten riding on her head, but the animal had ears as long as a rabbit's. The creature jumped off the girl's head before running over to Shinji. "Miyah!" cried the creature, rubbing its head against Shinji.

"Ryo-Ohki!" cried the little girl as she ran after the cabbit. She had long green hair with a black streak in it. Her eyes were also bright red. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue overall skirt.

"Hi!" greeted Shinji, waving at the little girl. The little girl blushed before running back to her father and hiding behind his leg.

"Ai-chan, that's not polite…" said the man. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved gray shirt, a pair of black denim jeans, and black sneakers."Now, go say hi."

"OK, Papa," said the little girl, Ai. She got out from behind her father and cautiously approached Shinji. "H-Hi."

"Hi!" Shinji beamed and asked, "Wanna build a sandcastle with me?" he asked.

"OK!" Ai answered, smiling.

"Can we play?" Rika asked as she and Hanyuu stood outside the sandbox.

"Sure," Shinji smiled. "OK, girls, let's make a BIG sand castle!"

The man and the woman he was with approached Shiori in the friendly manner. The de-aged novelist got up and greeted them. "I'm Shiori Banabara."

"Call me Conner," the man introduced himself. He gestured to the lady by his side. "And this is my lovely wife, Ryoko." The woman had cat-like eyes with spiky green hair. She also wore a scowl. She wore a red turtleneck sweater with a gold necklace and tight white pants with black boots.

"I can introduce myself, you know," Ryoko reminded Conner.

"Sorry, but I was just being polite." Conner let out a sigh. Ryoko was always like this, but he had gotten used to it. Conner asked Shiori, "So, are those kids yours?"

Shiori answered, "Yes, although Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan are adopted, they're still my little girls. That little boy over there with them is my Shinji." She let out a sigh. "My pride and joy. I'm so proud of him."

"He doesn't seem like much," said Ryoko, scoffing.

"Ryoko, he's just a kid," Conner chided her. "And you really shouldn't judge by appearance alone. People can surprise you."

"Yes," Shiori agreed with his statement. Her son was full of surprises. If only those surprises hadn't come with a heap load of pain and suffering.

"There, finished!" declared Shinji as their masterpiece was completed. "Our sandcastle is finished!"

Then the sandcastle suddenly shook before it broke apart and crumbled down.

"Hey!" Hanyuu complained. "What happened?"

"Does anybody else feel the ground shake?" Rika asked.

That was when a loud bellow was heard and Shiori gasped as she saw something headed straight for them, kicking up dust behind it as it ran like a wild beast in the middle of a stampede. It was an android, and no doubt one sent by the evil Dr. X!

The android, which resembled a rhino with grey armor plating, roared as it charged straight towards them, its horn spinning like a drill. Ai screamed and ran straight for her parents as Rika and Hanyuu tried to get Shinji to run. However, he wouldn't budge. Shinji was frozen in terror. He couldn't get up to move. Conner sent a sideways glance towards Ryoko before the two nodded, Ryoko running off in one direction with Ai, while Conner went in a separate direction.

"Girls, run!" Shiori shouted as she dashed over to them. She then swept Shinji into her arms and turned her back to the rampaging android to shield her son.

"KAA-CHAN!" yelled Shinji.

"I won't let you get hurt," Shiori promised. "Never again," she whispered.

Drill Rhino was coming close. He would only kill the woman. His master just wanted the boy, alive, but Drill Rhino was never told in what condition. Alive could mean a number of things.

However, Drill Rhino was met with opposition as Chiaki leapt out of hiding and called out, "Henshin!" He then smashed an armored fist against the side of Drill Rhino's head, knocking the mechanical beast over in mid-charge.

Shiori looked and was glad to see Kamen Rider Slasher. Shinji's eyes were wide. "Sugoi…" he let out. He was seeing a superhero just like the ones he saw on TV.

Slasher's hands transformed into chainsaws and he immediately attacked with them, sparks flying as the blades connected with Drill Rhino. The rhino android retaliated and tried to spear Slasher with his drill horn but while the android was stronger, the Rider was faster.

"Go! Go, Chiaki!" Hanyuu cheered as she watched.

Rika rolled his eyes. Of course she would support Chiaki. She was in love with him.

Shiori was relieved but then something suddenly snatched Shinji right out of her arms and into the sky. "SHINJI!" she screamed up at the sky.

"KAA-CHAN!" Shinji shouted as he struggled to free himself from Electric Butterfly's hold. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Oh, you're going to love X-SHOCKER, Kuro-kun…" Electric Butterfly purred with her eyes sparkling. Dr. X could fix BLACK 13's condition and make him better and stronger. A new body wouldn't be so bad either. He was struggling more. "Don't you like this pretty nee-chan?"

"You're not pretty!" he shouted at her.

Electric Butterfly frowned when she heard that but then a buzzing sound attracted her attention. She turned her head to see Zero pointing his stingers at her.

"Hand him over," Zero ordered.

"No," Electric Butterfly answered before firing twin lightning bolts at Zero with her antennae. He was hit and sparks exploded off his armor as the bolts struck him. He then plummeted and crashed. "Hah! Serves him right!" exclaimed Electric butterfly.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Slasher had heard Shiori's scream and got distracted. Drill Rhino capitalized on this and struck, the drill hitting Slasher in the chest, he cried out as the drill began to penetrate the armor. Hanyuu cried out in horror. He needed help!

A bronze armored fist suddenly collided with the side of Drill Rhino's head, hard. This also caused the drill horn to break in half as it was less than a halfway buried through Slasher's armor. Fortunately, the chest armor was thick.

Slasher looked up and saw what could be a man in a suit of bronze armor. It had sharp shoulders that spiked up with claws at the fingertips. The helmet resembled a wolf's head with its sharp teeth clenched. The blood eyes of the helmet were those of a predator, shining with righteous fury. Strapped to his back was an ornate scabbard with a sword in it. The brown scabbard was decorated with mystic runes that let off a blood red glow. Reaching behind him, the Bronze Knight drew his sword. The guard resembled a pair of wolf paws that were stuck together back-to-back with the claws out. The blade of the sword was double-edged and jagged. The blade was colored bronze with a line of red in the centre.

"This will be over in ten seconds," the Bronze Knight said as Drill Rhino charged at him. He counted down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" Drill Rhino came in range as he gripped his sword. He continued to count down, "…4, 3, 2, 1…" He held the sword to his hip with one hand over the blade as he finished his countdown, "…0."

With a single drawing motion, the Bronze Knight then used his sword to bisect Drill Rhino at the waist with a single clean swing and the blade sliced through. The android's top half toppled over before its lower half collapsed, both halves exploding in a fiery blaze.

The Bronze Knight, upon seeing his enemy's destruction, decided his job was done and exited the scene, dramatically sheathing his sword as he went his way.

Shogo, fortunately, survived his fall but his flying capabilities were out of commission. "Damn it…" he cursed as he watched helplessly as Electric Butterfly continued to take Shinji with her. He punched the ground. "Damn it!"

Electric Butterfly suddenly stopped as a flying blade cut into her cheek. She glared as she saw the Stake of Wrath assuming human form. Shinji gasped. "Sata-neechan!"

"Let him go," Satan ordered, activating her magical blade of light for battle. She was going to save Shinji from this evil magical girl. She had returned when she sensed something bad had happened and her intuition was right. Now, she was looking at Electric Butterfly with pure hate. How dare this magical girl wannabe try and kidnap Shinji.

"Back off bitch!" Electric Butterfly took out her Butterfly Rod and summoned lightning bolts that flew straight at Satan like arrows. The Stake of Wrath dodged them. She was used to speed attacks like that. Eyeing Electric Butterfly, she flew straight at her. Another lightning bolt came at her but she avoided through teleportation in a cloud of gold before reappearing behind the butterfly woman. Electric Butterfly spun around to strike Satan with her rod, which she blocked with her blade of light. Sparks flew as their weapons made contact.

"Sata-neechan! Save me!" Shinji cried.

"Don't worry," Satan assured. "I will."

Electric Butterfly smiled. "I don't think so. Electric Shocker!"

Satan had gotten careless. Electric Butterfly wanted her to get close. With her Butterfly Rod touching Satan's blade, the electricity surged through the white-haired girl and caused her to scream out in pain. Shinji screamed, "Nee-chan!"

Satan's body was smoking. She was hurt, but still able to fight. Her red eyes narrowed angrily at Electric Butterfly. She was the Stake of Wrath, so anger was her strength and to be humiliated like this really pissed her off.

Electric Butterfly made some distance and with a wave of her rod called, "Sparky Glitter."

Glittering dust started to fall around Satan. At first she paid them no mind as she charged at Electric Butterfly but then the evil magical girl grinned. "Gotcha!"

Satan screamed as the glittering particles stuck to her before releasing their charge. The glitter was hard to dodge and once it came in contact with something, Electric Butterfly would command them to release their energy.

Electric Butterfly then bashed her rod against Satan's head, knocking her out. She laughed, tightening her grip on Shinji as she flew straight back to X-SHOCKER HQ. Once there, she would give Shinji over to Dr. X and have him returned back to normal with some modifications done to his body and brain to make him into the perfect weapon and just the man for her!

However, she slammed face first right into a green wall of energy. She recoiled, and narrowed her eyes at the next obstacle who dared to stop her. She'd dealt with both Satan and Zero. This would not be any different. However, she was vastly overestimating herself.

Shinji looked right in front of him to see a man clad in a formfitting green bodysuit with black sleeves and black pants with a belt that had the Green Lantern symbol as the buckle. Adorning his arms up to his elbows were green gloves and he wore green boots that went up to his knees. Over the suit he wore an open black vest with the Green Lantern symbol of the left side and on the back. His eyes glowed green under a green mask. On his left forearm was a green and yellow armband with a red gem in it.

This was Green Lantern Alan Smith.

GL-Alan had his arms crossed and a stern look in his eyes. "Hand him over, or else," he warned.

Electric Butterfly sneered, "Or else what?" She knew what these hero types were like. They would not hurt her while she had a hostage at the risk of harming said hostage. Satan and Zero had held back because she was holding Shinji and this Green Lantern would also hold back since he would not hurt a hostage.

However, GL-Alan had other plans. "Well, you asked it." He aimed his ring at her and fired a beam. Electric Butterfly gaped and dodged to the side to avoid the beam. However, the beam then curved and struck her from behind, hitting her right between the wings. She cried out and dropped Shinji. The little boy screamed but then a green bubble formed around him, slowing his descent. Looking up, he saw that GL-Alan had used his ring to create the safety bubble and gently lowered him to the ground. GL-Alan landed before Shinji and smiled. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Who are you?" Shinji asked. GL-Alan got down on one knee and removed his mask. Shinji gaped. "Alan-niichan!"

"That's right," smiled GL-Alan. "Your Big Brother Alan is a superhero."

"Sugoi…"

"Now, I got a bad guy to catch," said GL-Alan as he put his mask back on. "Oh, and don't tell anyone, OK?"

"OK."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

GL-Alan held out a pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Shinji giggled and hooked his pinky around GL-Alan's "Pinky promise!" GL-Alan smiled and ruffled Shinji's hair.

Satisfied, GL-Alan stood straight up and shot into the air. No doubt Electric Butterfly had made her escape. Without a hostage, she had no leverage and was at a disadvantage.

"Shinji!" Shinji turned around when he heard his mother calling and running towards him. She scooped him up into her arms. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to that green Onii-chan!" answered Shinji.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-SHOCKER HQ-<strong>

"So, you failed," said Dr. X as Electric Butterfly knelt before him with her head down and cowering. "You couldn't even bring a child back here."

"I'm sorry!" she bowed. "It's just that he had guardians!"

"I knew I should've gone instead," scoffed Spider Ninja. "Never send a girl to do a man's job."

Electric Butterfly aimed a glare at Spider Ninja.

"You wasted valuable time and energy while you tried to kidnap #13 and came back empty handed. Even with Drill Rhino's held you failed, which is simply pathetic. However, you're still useful to me, Electric Butterfly." Dr. X's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Don't make me regret creating you."

Electric Butterfly nodded. She'd been so close but kept meeting obstacles, then that Green Lantern came and ruined things for her. She'd seen the look in the man's eyes. He would've killed her if she hadn't fled.

"So, what now, Dr. X?" Spider Ninja asked.

Dr. X yawned. "I'm feeling bored. Might as well see what's on TV." He turned towards the monitors and saw Shinji and his family taking a walk in town. His grin widened with sadistic glee. "What a heartwarming scene. Too bad it won't last." He gave the order, "Send the 'big one' over. I want to see it break stuff."

* * *

><p>Shinji was smiling as he walked with his mother and sisters into town. So much had happened! He had actually seen real superheroes just like the ones on TV. Sure, he almost got kidnapped but it was lucky that his Alan-niichan came and saved him. He promised not to tell, though. Superheroes always had to keep their identities a secret so he and GL-Alan made a 'pinky promise'.<p>

Shiori looked down at her son who was holding her hand. He was so small, so vulnerable, like on that day Gebok had taken him. She'd seen what Gebok had done to her son through the scans shown to her. How could someone do that to an innocent child? She realized that Gebok could only be a monster to do something like that.

Shiori was grateful to GL-Alan for rescuing her son. He had a guardian angel looking after him after all. Feeling safe, Shiori decided to continue their family outing. No sense in letting a kidnapping attempt to ruin their day. She had tomorrow planned already. It was a family trip to the amusement park. That would sure to cheer Shinji up.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. At first it was a slight tremor but then grew in intensity, causing people to lose balance. Shinji was holding tight onto his mother's leg. Rika and Hanyuu were also holding each other close. Was it an earthquake?

Hanyuu could sense her surroundings. It was an earthquake, but not a natural one. Something unnatural was causing it. "Hanyuu, what is it?"

Hanyuu opened her mouth to answer when all of a sudden, from the distance, the ground erupted. Chunks of debris and dust went flying, causing a huge panic but the panic simply grew when something arose from the ground itself.

The creature was completely made of metal and looked like a giant bipedal dinosaur with razor sharp claws and teeth. It was massive and as tall as a skyscraper. It had large feet too and a tail that was long and thick. Spikes ran along its spine and upon its head were bull-like horns with a third one resting on the snout. It let loose a roar as it raised its head towards the heavens.

The appearance of the monster immediately caused the people to run in over to escape it. In the confusion, Shiori was separated from her son and adopted daughters. "Rika-chan!" she cried. "Hanyuu-chan! Shinji!"

"Mama!" Hanyuu and Rika heard the woman and ran to her, taking hold of her hands.

"Where's Shinji?" Hanyuu asked.

"I don't know," Shiori answered worriedly. "Shinji! Shinji!"

Rika spotted him and pointed. "There he is!"

Shinji's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape as he saw the gigantic monster loom over him. People were running past him but he was rooted to the spot, frozen in terror.

"Shinji!" Shiori called as she tried to reach for him but the running crowd kept pushing her back. "Shinji!"

The robotic monster stomped over and its giant foot was above Shinji before coming down on him, flattening him.

"SHINJI!" Shiori screamed, horrified. Rika and Hanyuu's eyes widened in horror.

All of a sudden, there was a green flash of light which rose up into a pillar that pushed the robotic monster backwards, knocking it off the spot it'd stepped on. From within the pillar of light, a figure could be seen. He was clad in a dark green armored bodysuit trimmed in light green with red eyes on its insectoid face along with antennae. It looked like a gigantic man in grasshopper-themed armor. Around the giant's waist was a metal belt with a round green stone in the buckle. On the straps of the belt were symbols.

Rika and Hanyuu cried out, "Shinichi!" Shiori was stunned. This giant was her son!

Shinji had transformed into Kamen Rider J in his Jumbo Formation. Kamen Rider J was the only Rider that could assume a gigantic form and because Shinji possessed the powers of the legendary Kamen Riders, he too had access to such a form.

"Ultraman!" someone cried out. It sounded like a little kid.

"No," Shiori said. She shouted out, "KAMEN RIDER!"

Kamen Rider Showa, in the form of Kamen Rider J, adopted a familiar stance as he faced down the robotic monster. It let loose a roar and charged at the gigantic Rider, but Showa was prepared. He drew a hand back as the monster came in range before throwing a fist. The punch hit the monster right between the eyes with incredible force, causing it to slide backwards because of the impact. Showa then ran towards the monster and raised a foot up to kick it in the chest. He then used a roundhouse that hit it in the head. Roaring, the Mecha-Kaiju spun its body and hit Showa with its tail, knocking him off his feet. He fell with a crash. He then rolled out of the way before the tail came down and hit him again.

The Mecha-Kaiju then started to use its claws on Showa, slashing away. Showa's chest exploded with sparks as he was struck. Shiori put her hands over her mouth, horrified at watching her son getting hurt. Rika and Hanyuu decided to do something and they did.

"Kamen Rider, don't lose!" shouted Rika.

"Beat that monster, Kamen Rider!" cheered Hanyuu. "You can do it!"

The cheers of the two girls got the crowd's attention and suddenly they also began to cheer the name 'Kamen Rider'.

Hearing those cheers not only encouraged Showa, but reminded him that there were still people around who could get hurt if he didn't finish this quick. He doubted he could last any longer at this rate. The robotic Kaiju then opened its jaws, showing off rows upon rows of sharp teeth. It leaned in quickly to take a bite out of Showa but the Rider grabbed the creature's jaws with his hands, pushing them apart and away from him. It struggled and pushed back, snarling as smoke spewed from its nostrils. The gigantic Rider looked down the Mecha-Kaiju's throat and his eyes went wide as he saw a faint glow which became brighter and brighter. He let go of the jaws and gave the creature an uppercut just as it fired a beam. It missed and streamed into the heavens with a roar.

Showa then wrapped his arms tightly around the Mecha-Kaiju's neck, throwing themselves down to the ground. He straddled the robotic monster and began to pummel it with punches. He then grabbed the Mecha-Kaiju by the horns and bashed its head upon the ground hard. The Mecha-Kaiju was able to throw the giant Rider off it and get back to its feet. It then aimed and fired upon Showa with a beam that crashed against his chest with explosive force. He collapsed backwards onto the ground, causing it to shake. His chest was smoking and scorched from the hit.

"Shinji…" Shiori uttered.

"Get up…" said Rika. "GET UP!"

"GET UP, KAMEN RIDER! GET UP!" Hanyuu cried out.

They were joined by the other people who called out to him. They did not want to see him lose. He was a hero, after all. The hero was NOT supposed to lose.

The Mecha-Kaiju's ears picked up the shouting and its eyes locked upon the cheering crowd. It growled and opened its mouth. The energy began to charge up in its throat before it fired. The crowd screamed as the beam flew towards them.

Suddenly, a huge shadow covered the crowd. They looked up and saw the red eyes of the gigantic Kamen Rider looking at them in concern. He was on one knee and had his arms spread, his back facing the Mecha-Kaiju as he used his own body as a shield. The beam crashed against his back with explosive force and continued to burn against him. Struggling, he stood his ground as he protected the people. His eyes scanned the crowd to see his mother and sisters looking at him, astonished.

The Mecha-Kaiju stopped its assault and began to charge at the injured Rider. Hearing the stomps, Showa quickly got up to his feet and turned, throwing a fist that slammed into the creature's head. The impact broke off one of its head horns. Showa then followed up with another punch that hit the Mecha-Kaiju in the chest, sending it staggering back.

He could already feel his energy draining so he opted to finish this fight quickly. He knew if he used a Rider Kick on it, the monster's explosion could destroy the city. There had to be a better way. The Mecha-Kaiju suddenly grabbed the Rider in a crushing bear hug. Showa grunted and looked the monster in the eye.

He then got an idea. '_Of course!_' He focused and he glowed blue before he shrank down, causing the Mecha-Kaiju to lose its grip, and flew straight at the Mecha-Kaiju before entering through one of its nostrils.

The spectators only saw Showa disappear and wonder what had happened. Did he run away? Rika, Hanyuu and Shiori knew better. Kamen Rider Showa always had a plan.

Inside the monster was Kamen Rider Showa, using the form of Biorider. "Now, time to gum up the works." He looked around where he was and with a grin summoned Bio Blade. He then started to wreck the Mecha-Kaiju's insides. Using his ability to assume liquid form, he moved fluidly through the Mecha-Kaiju's insides, damaging vital components to shut it down from within.

The crowd started to flee but then someone pointed out that the creature wasn't moving. What they saw were sparks flying out from its head and joints as it began to twitch on the spot. The gleam in its eyes dimmed to darkness as smoke began to spew out from its nostrils and mouth.

A glowing blue figure flew out from the creature's nostril and landed far from the crowd. At first it looked like Biorider but then it shrunk down to the form of a 6 year old boy.

"Huh?" Shinji blinked in confusion. "Kaa-chan? Rika-chan? Hanyuu-chan?" He then realized he was standing in a huge shadow and looked up to see the now stationary Mecha-Kaiju. He screamed, "KAA-CHAN!"

Shiori, Rika and Hanyuu quickly went to look for Shinji and found him crying while he was standing right under the monster's shadow. Shiori called out, "Shinji!"

"Kaa-chan!" Shinji ran into his mother's arms. "Run away! That monster's gonna eat us!"

"It's okay, Shinji. The monster can't hurt us anymore," Shiori comforted her son.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-SHOCKER HQ-<strong>

"How interesting," admitted Dr. X after watching the defeat of the Mecha-Kaiju. "Even in his current state he still has access to his ability to transform. Guess he isn't helpless after all."

* * *

><p><strong>-ARMOR HQ-<strong>

Dr. Hasuma was reviewing the footage. He'd heard about Shinji's condition and was surprised to see that in spite of it he still possessed his ability to transform and fight. "It's subconscious," he concluded. "Even though his memories are mixed up with chunks of them missing, deep down in his subconscious mind he still remembers." He would need to have Shinji brought to ARMOR for an examination. The question was if Shiori was willing to do it.

He knew about Shinji's history after reading the files. At age 6 he'd been kidnapped and taken to GIN-SHOCKER where Gebok turned him into a Kaizo Ningen. Bringing Shinji to ARMOR and examining him could violently reawaken those memories. He took a seat and sighed. According to the information he got from Lala, Shinji, Rika, Hanyuu and Shiori's condition was only temporary. Once the temporal energy affecting them completely faded away, they would be back to normal. That may be true for Shiori, Rika and Hanyuu, but what about Shinji?

As for the Mecha-Kaiju, it still stood in the middle of the town it'd attacked. Dr. Hasuma decided to have a recovery team with specialized vehicles carry the creature back to ARMOR for study and dismantling. It was a huge eyesore and the components gained could become useful to ARMOR in producing new weapons and equipment.

They needed to do everything in their power to stop LEVIATHAN and all evil connected to it. That was the reason ARMOR existed.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: How was that? Did you like it? Hope you did.<p> 


	36. Childhood's End

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 10: Childhood's End**

"We're home!" announced Shinji and Shiori as they entered through the door with Rika and Hanyuu in tow.

"Welcome back," greeted Kasai.

"How's Sho?" Shiori asked. "I hope you didn't have any problems with him."

"Oh, Sho's asleep. He was a bit troublesome during his bath time, meal time, and when I tried to change him, but I got the hang of it," answered Kasai.

"My big strong man," Shiori flirted, hands on his chest. "How about you and me party?" Kasai's eyebrows shot up. "Come on, Tatsuyoshi-kun. My body is young now. I bet you'd like to know what it's like to be with a younger woman, right?"

"What are Kaa-chan and Otousan talking about?" Shinji asked his sisters.

"You'll find out when you're older," said Rika. "Now, come on. It's time we go took a bath!"

"OK, don't push!" Shinji said as Rika pushed him up towards the bathroom. Hanyuu followed too. They were going to bathe together. It was normal for siblings at this age to do that.

"So, what happened?" Kasai asked once the kids, specifically Shinji, were out of earshot.

"Shinji almost got kidnapped today," Shiori answered.

"I knew I should've come along." He had his shotgun and could legally carry it around to defend his family.

"It's alright now, though. He got rescued by Alan," said Shiori, thankfully.

"OK, so would you mind explaining what happened in town? It's all over the news," inquired Kasai, He was referring to the battle between the gigantic Mecha-Kaiju and the equally huge Kamen Rider.

"Shinji activated his powers when that thing stepped on him," Shiori began to explain. She continued, "He transformed and beat it but when he changed back he doesn't remember."

"I see," Kasai nodded, understanding.

"I'm so glad he's alright," Shiori admitted. "When I saw that thing step on him, I thought that…I really thought that…" She was close to tears. Kasai pulled his wife into a hug. "I don't wanna lose him again."

* * *

><p>"I don't see any damage," said Dr. Magi as he examined Chiaki in the Irie Clinic. Earlier, Shogo had also been examined. Fortunately, their armors had protected them. Still, a large enough charge could've rendered Shogo unable to transform for quite some time. He finished, "Right, you're alright."<p>

"Thank you," said Chiaki gratefully. Hanyuu had cried and went to see if he was alright after Drill Rhino had been defeated. He wondered who that man in the bronze armor was. Warren might know. The Director of ARMOR seemed to have unlimited knowledge over things like this. The armor did seem mystical in nature.

Down in the NEO-NUMBERS' base, Lucifer was sitting in Shogo's lap. When she heard from Satan on how he got hurt, she immediately went to check up on the Wasp (or was it Hornet?) Rider.

"So, you sure you're okay?" Lucifer asked.

"Dr. Magi checked. My flight capabilities did take some damage but it'll be alright after some time," Shogo explained. "I'll be up in the air in no time."

"What a relief. I kinda like the sound you make when those wings of yours beat."

"Nothing is going to keep me grounded, Luci-chan," said Shogo, smiling at the eldest of the 7 Stakes.

"So, is it true that BLACK 13's been shrunk?" Lucifer inquired.

"Well, the actual story is that his time powers de-aged him along with his mother and adopted sisters," said Shogo.

"That guy (Shinichi) never ceases to amaze me."

"No kidding."

* * *

><p>"I miss Shin-kun…" groaned Rena.<p>

"Big Shin-kun or little Shin-kun?" Mion inquired.

"Both."

"Don't worry, Rena. Your boyfriend will be back to normal before you know it, and then you can squeeze and cuddle him as much as you want," said Shion reassuringly. Mion and Rena were at Shion's apartment, hanging out. They'd also heard the news about how Kamen Rider Showa (as Kamen Rider J) fought with a giant monster and defeated it. He was definitely making a name for himself with the 'Kamen Rider' title.

"Big surprises sure come in small packages, don't they?" Mion asked.

"Well, Shin-chan has always been full of them since he showed up," said Shion. She frowned, "Though, it would be nice if he wasn't such a perv."

"Shin-chan is Shin-chan," Mion remarked. "He is who he is. I prefer Shin-chan to BLACK 13."

Mention of that name made the twins shudder. That guy was cold and logical. Not exactly the most pleasant of company. Only Rena didn't mind him when he took over Shinichi that time when Gebok tried to use some sort of mind-wipe virus.

"I wonder what Shin-kun is doing right now," mused Rena aloud.

* * *

><p>Shinji was drawing in the living room with his crayons. Interested, Shiori looked over his shoulder. "Who's that?"<p>

"The onii-chan who saved me!" Shinji answered, smiling. He'd just drawn a picture of Green Lantern Alan Smith. He'd also drawn other pictures but what caught Shiori's attention was that they were pictures of the Kamen Riders whose forms he could assume. She thought back to the telephone conversation she had earlier. Dr. Hasuma had called and concluded that Shinji still possessed his powers in his now younger form but could only subconsciously call upon them while he was in absolute danger. His powers hadn't activated when Electric Butterfly tried to kidnap him because he'd been rescued but when the Mecha-Kaiju had stomped on him (Shiori cringed at the memory) his powers activated and transformed him into Kamen Rider J.

"He's cool, right?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, he is, and I really want to thank him for saving you," said Shiori gratefully.

* * *

><p>Yami was carrying Baby Alan in her arms as she walked with GL-Alan towards Shinji's house. The little baby clings onto the front of Yami's shirt, looking up at her with his eyes.<p>

"So, why did you want to come along?" GL-Alan asked.

"Lala had her turn," Yami answered. "This time, let me help you babysit."

"Oh, OK." That was a simple enough answer. As they continued their walk, they walked past an elderly couple.

"My, look at them," the old woman said. "Such a young and loving couple, and their baby is cute too."

Yami blushed when she heard this. She began to imagine what it would be like to be a mother and being married to GL-Alan. Of course her mind wandered towards forbidden territory as she imagined them MAKING the baby.

**WHAM!**

GL-Alan ended up kissing the dirt as Yami's hair had formed into a fist which she'd used to slug him. Rising to his feet, he demanded, "Hey, what was that for?" while rubbing his head.

"You were being ecchi," she answered. Baby Alan giggled. He tugged a bit on her hair as well. GL-Alan gave him a bewildered look. When exactly was he being ecchi?

* * *

><p>"Kaa-chan, where are you going?" Shinji asked, his big indigo eyes staring up at his mother and father. They looked dressed up.<p>

"Your father and I have a dinner reservation, honey," Shiori said as she knelt down to eye level with him. She didn't feel like abandoning her son, but this was something important. She really didn't feel comfortable about leaving the kids alone, but fortunately she'd called for a couple of babysitters.

The doorbell rang and Shiori opened the door to let them in. One was Yami, who was cradling Baby Alan in her arms and with her was GL-Alan. Shinji's eyes widened and he let out a huge smile as he saw GL-Alan. Even if he wasn't wearing his uniform, the little boy recognized him. GL-Alan was wearing a green jacket over a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Yami was wearing a sleeveless black sweater that had a silver cross on it with a matching miniskirt and black and white striped stockings.

Shiori's instructions were simply, "Protect them and make sure they get to bed early."

GL-Alan saluted, "Will do."

The couple exited the house before driving off, Shinji waving at them as they left. Yami went and put Baby Alan down in the playpen with Sho. Shiori's baby looked at Yami and raised his little hands to be picked up. She narrowed her eyes. Sho was a bit grabby when girls came and picked him up.

"Nii-chan!" Shinji showed GL-Alan the drawing he'd made. "I drew this!" It was a drawing of GL-Alan.

"Nice," GL-Alan complimented. "Come on in, Shinji," said GL-Alan. "Let's play some video games."

"Yay, video games!"

* * *

><p>Both Shiori and Kasai arrived at the restaurant. It was a pretty fancy place with a 5 Star rating. It was also quite popular, which made reservations difficult and as such needed to be made months in advanced. When the couple arrived, they identified themselves to the maitre d' who then led them towards their table. Already seated were Warren Smith and his wife Rachel.<p>

"Konbanwa, Warren-san," Shiori greeted politely. Kasai pulled the chair out for her like a gentleman before taking his own seat.

"Good evening to you too," greeted Warren.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting," Shiori said.

"We just got here, actually." The waiter came with their menus.

This dinner double date was an important one. It was also a meeting concerning a certain shrunken Kaizo Ningen.

"How's Shinji doing?" Warren asked as he looked up from his menu.

"He's fine," Shiori answered honestly. "So full of life and energy."

"He has to be, considering he did defeat a giant monster all on his own." Warren caught her frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, today I was hoping for a normal day outside with my daughters and son when someone tried to kidnap him. Fortunately, your son, Alan, came to his rescue."

"That's his job."

"Then a giant monster showed up and nearly…" Shiori found it hard to say as it'd been horrible, even if things had turned out alright in the end. "It nearly flattened my little Shinji."

"Well, it's a good thing he still has his powers than," said Warren positively. The waiter came back to take their orders. They each ordered an appetizer, followed by a main dish and finally dessert. The conversation continued once the waiter left.

"Shiori's worried if there will be more attempts on Shinji," Kasai said. "Will they (X-SHOCKER) try and take him away?"

"Most definitely," Rachel confirmed. "Shinji has a lot of power in him and he's vulnerable. They'll try to get their hands on him and then turn him into a weapon like they did before."

"No…" Shiori uttered in despair. "Not again…" Kasai put his hand on Shiori's as a comforting gesture.

"It won't stop there either," Warren added. He hated being the bearer of bad news but this was reality. "Gebok might come after Hanyuu, Rika and Sho too." The look of horror on Shiori's face unmistakable. "However, you don't have to worry," Warren assured her. "Right now I have around the clock surveillance on your home. Plus, Alan is there. Nothing bad will happen."

* * *

><p>Shinji laughed as he ran from GL-Alan, naked, with soap covering his nether regions. "Get back here you little nudist!" the Green Lantern shouted as he gave chase. Hanyuu and Rika watched him run around naked and just shrugged before returning their attention to Sho and Baby Alan who were playing with building blocks. Yami smiled as she gazed down at them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Warren-san," Shiori said gratefully.<p>

"You have questions," Rachel suspected.

"Yes, I do," Shiori answered. She asked, "How long until we all turn back to normal?"

"Well, according to out information, sometime tomorrow," Warren answered. Shiori looked disappointed. "You don't seem too happy."

"It's just that…it's silly, really…but I was hoping that it'd be longer," Shiori admitted. She really liked being young again, but most of all she could catch up and make up for lost time with Shinji now that he was like this."

"I understand," Warren nodded. He really did. He was a parent too and the thought of losing his children always crossed his mind because of his work. He did his best to not only protect them, but to spend as much time as he could with them. Time flew quickly and then they'd be all grown up. They were still kids so he wanted to be with them during their childhood.

"Can you…maybe…make it so he's this way a little bit longer?" Shiori asked. Kasai looked at her aghast.

"Shiori, listen to me!" Warren said with a stern look on his features. "Even though you want to keep this up, this won't be good for Shinichi. If he doesn't return to normal, not only will he probably be stuck like this, but if his memories return to him in his current mindset and in the wrong way then he'll be driven mad."

"B-but." Shiori stuttered. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to look at Kasai

"You know he's right, Shiori, we have to do this, for Shinji."

Some tears fell from her eyes but she slowly nodded and said, "You're right." She dried her tears with the napkin. "For now, I'll just have to make the most of it."

* * *

><p>The appetizers came, followed by the main dishes and finally dessert. During their meal together, they talked of more pleasant things. They spoke of their work, what was new in life, current events, and their home lives. Indeed, while Shiori's concerns were still in her mind, she could forget about them for now with charming company.<p>

Kasai made sure she didn't overindulge on the wine.

* * *

><p>Sho was sleeping soundly in his crib. Shinji also got to bed right after dinner. Rika and Hanyuu had also gone to sleep, feeling exhausted after today. Down in the living room, an exhausted Green Lantern that went by the name of Alan Smith dropped down on the couch. Sitting next to him was Yami who was cradling his baby self within her arms. Baby Alan was sound asleep, a thumb in his mouth.<p>

"I think I prefer Shinichi when he's his right age," GL-Alan admitted. Even though Shinichi was a pervert, he at least had a measure of self-control. Shinji, once he got too much sugar in his system, was a nightmare.

"You're just upset because you had to give him a bath," Yami remarked. Earlier, GL-Alan had gotten really wet when Shinji splashed him. It was funny to see him soaked. Good thing his ring dried him right up.

"It'll be good blackmail material," GL-Alan replied with a grin. He asked Yami, "So, having thoughts of being a mother?"

Yami blushed and then glared at him, whispering in a threatening voice, "Ecchi…" her hair in the form of knives. He backed away from her.

"Yami, don't get mad," he tried to placate her. The doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." He jumped off the couch and went straight to the door.

Yami sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like it when she and GL-Alan got intimate, it was just that when embarrassed she often responded with violence. Speaking of violence, earlier some W14 units came. Unfortunately for them, Yami and GL-Alan were able to take them out without much trouble. Only a single group came but the two kept their eyes opened for trouble.

* * *

><p>In a hotel room, Daichi was lying in bed with a green-haired girl. He had his arm around her as she snuggled against him. Both were also naked as their clothes laid strewn about the floor.<p>

"So, did something get you pissed that you had to let it all out during sex?" Leviathan questioned as she looked up at him. Sex was great! Asmodeus really wasn't kidding about that.

Their sex was often rough, which resulted in grunting (from Daichi) and screaming (from Leviathan). She loved it when he pinned her down and had his way with her, hard and fast. Being a Kaizo Ningen had its advantages when it came to stamina. Even after several orgasms he was ready for more and she was too ready for him.

"Just this whole deal with being bodyguards to #13," Daichi told her. He looked annoyed.

"What's so bad about that? He is your friend, right?" Leviathan inquired curiously.

"Yeah, he's alright, but…seeing him so vulnerable like that is just so hard to believe." Where was the human weapon that he'd grown up with? Where was the human weapon that had killed him?

"What was it like growing up in GIN-SHOCKER?" Leviathan asked. He never really told her much of that time.

"We were all being groomed to be super soldiers for GIN-SHOCKER. Sometimes it was okay, and sometimes it was torture." He recalled the operations where he needed upgrades to suit his growing body. He also remembered the tests and experiments. "#13, however, was not a soldier. He was a weapon and a powerful one at that." He sighed. "I really thought I could trust him and then he just stabbed us all in the back as he killed us one by one. I couldn't forgive him after we were revived. I wanted to kill him. But then…"

"You couldn't go through with it after you saw his friends," she concluded.

"It was so unfair. We all died and he ends up in a village, making friends who had no idea what he'd done. When we came back, we were again slaves to GIN-SHOCKER."

"But, because of him, you're all free."

"Yeah," Daichi admitted begrudgingly. She then crawled over and straddled him. "Levi?"

"We have all night, right?" she asked as she rubbed against him. He moaned. "Yeah, that's right. Keep moaning." She gasped when she felt his hands gripping her hips. "Dai!"

He grinned as he lifted her up. He was already hard and rigid. He then pulled her down, plunging himself deep inside her. She let out a scream.

* * *

><p><em>"Please...let me go..." little Shinji begged as Gebok loomed over him with a red hot brand.<em>

_"This won't hurt a bit," said Gebok as he pressed the hot brand over Shinji's eye. The little boy screamed. "It'll hurt lots!"_

_The brand was removed and it left a smoking XIII on Shinji. The little boy cried and whimpered, "Kaa-chan..."_

_"Now, let's begin the operation!"_

_With that being said, Gebok took out a syringe from his chest pocket and grabbed Shinji by the shoulders._

_"This won't hurt a bit, boy," Gebok said. He pierced a vein in Shinji's neck with the needle and ejected the contents into Shinji. Shinji immediately found himself going limp as the solution entered his body. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as Shinji felt like all the blood in his body had turned into ice._

_"That's it, let yourself fall under the drug's effect," Gebok sneered as he made a motion with his left arm, making what look like machines holding different equipment to appear around him._

_Before Shinji lost consciousness he heard Gebok say, "You should feel honored. You're about to become my greatest creation!"_

_Gebok grinned__**;**__ the chemicals he injected into the little would not only knock him out but also rewrite his DNA structure. The genetic enhancements would increase the boy's physical performance but that was just the first step. Biological enhancements weren't enough. The boy needed some new parts._

"_First incision," said Gebok as he put the scalpel against Shinji's bare chest and began to cut._

* * *

><p>Shiori was all smiles as she and Kasai returned home together. The door opened and GL-Alan greeted them. "How was your night?" he asked.<p>

"Marvelous," Shiori told him. "How were the kids? I hope they weren't any trouble?" she asked.

GL-Alan lied, "No problem. Everything went al-"

Suddenly, they all heard an ear-piercing scream.

"SHINJI!" Shiori shouted as she removed herself from Kasai's side and then ran up the stairs. She threw the door to Shinji's door open and rushed inside. Shinji was wide awake, clutching his blanket. He was sweating and trembling in terror. "Shinji!"

"Kaa-chan!" he called. She instantly took him into her arms, holding him close. "Kaa-chan, it was horrible!"

"It's alright, Shinji," she said soothingly as she rubbed his back up and down. He was crying. "It was just a nightmare…"

"But, it was so real!" he told her. "I was tied up on this table and this man was about to cut me with a knife!" Shiori froze. She recalled Warren's words.

'_He's getting his memories back_,' she realized. Unfortunately, the memories he was getting back were not good ones. He looked absolutely terrified. Whatever the memory was, it had to have been horrible.

It was all Gebok's fault her son was like this.

"Kaa-chan, can I sleep with you and Otousan tonight?" Shinji asked hopefully.

"Of course, sweetie. Of course."

* * *

><p>The previous night, Shinji had slept together with his parents in their bed. Even though his scream had been loud, Sho had not awakened. Rika and Hanyuu had been alarmed when they heard Shinji's scream but were relieved when Shiori was able to calm him down.<p>

Now that it was morning, Shinji sat at breakfast with his family. Sho sat in a high chair, being fed baby food by Shiori. They rest were having pancakes with chocolate sauce.

Yummy.

Shinji didn't look terrified anymore. Guess being in his mother's embrace chased all the nightmares away. Shiori was glad. She really didn't like it when she saw her son looking so frightened and alone.

"Kaa-chan, what are we going to do today?" Shinji asked.

* * *

><p>"So, they'll be back to normal in a few more hours?" Warren asked Dr. Magi.<p>

"Exactly. From this data, it would appear the temporal energy surrounding them is already weakening. It may vary from one person to the next, but I predict that within 10 hours they'll be their proper ages," reported Dr. Magi.

"That's good to hear," said Warren, relieved. Maybe he should give Shiori a call.

* * *

><p>The phone in the house was ringing. However, no one was there to pick it up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Amusement Park! Amusement Park!" Shinji jumped up and down as he and his family stood before the entrance. Sho was in a baby carriage. Shiori managed to score tickets for the whole family.<p>

"He seems pretty excited," said Hanyuu.

"Yeah, but that's to be expected," Rika admitted.

Kasai knew Shiori was using this trip as an excuse to spend time with Shinji again. They would all turn back to normal at some point today, so Shiori was going to spend as much time as possible with Shinji before he turned back into Shinichi. He went along with it since there was nothing wrong with a mother trying to spend time with her children.

"Let's go on that one, Kaa-chan!" Shinji pointed at the roller coaster. "Can we? Can we?"

"Sorry, Shinji, but you're not old enough to ride," he told her son apologetically. He frowned.

"Then I wanna grow up so I can ride it!" he told her. Shiori frowned.

'_Your wish will come true soon_,' Shiori thought, sighing. Fortunately, Shinji didn't notice. "Come on. Let's go on the spinning teacups."

"OK!" Shinji beamed. He took hold of her hand and squeezed tight.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hasuma was monitoring the family, arms crossed with a serious expression on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see who it was. "Director-san."<p>

"So, anything new?" Warren asked as he looked at DORA's surveillance monitors. "I see you're keeping an eye on things."

"It's my job," Dr. Hasuma told Warren seriously. "And you told me you needed me to watch him."

"Yes, I did," Warren remembered. "Even if he has powers, he's still pretty vulnerable. He's already been through that nightmare once. He doesn't have to go through it again."

"Indeed," Dr. Hasuma agreed. "To be turned into a weapon at a young age. He and the others lost their childhood when GIN-SHOCKER got their hands on them." He clenched his fists, guilt on his face. If only he'd stopped the Great Leader in his world from escaping then Shinji would've had a normal childhood and grown up with a normal life.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't feel guilty. At least I can watch over him now."

Warren patted him on the back. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>"So, they're right here, huh?" a grinning man said as he looked up at the amusement park entrance.<p>

"Yeah. Remember the plan, OK?" his companion reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. Just don't get in my way or I'll kill ya."

* * *

><p>Shiori watched as Rika, Hanyuu and Shinji played on the Merry-Go-Round. They'd just finished with the Spinning Teacups ride. She and Kasai were sitting on a bench. Sho was asleep in his baby carriage.<p>

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," a familiar face greeted.

"Ah, Conner-san!" Shiori got up to greet him. "Konnichiwa." She gave a bow. He returned the gesture.

"And so this is your husband," Conner acknowledged. "Tatsuyoshi Kasai, right?"

Kasai stood up, his intimidating stature shadowing Conner. He then stuck a hand out in greeting. "That's right. My wife told me about you. She met you and your family in the playground the other day."

"Yeah, she did," replied Conner as he shook Kasai's hand.

"Papa!" Ai waved from atop one of the horses on the Merry-Go-Round. Conner waved back.

"So, where's your wife?" Shiori asked.

"Oh, Ryoko had something important to do, so it's just me and my little girl," Conner told her. "And so this is your baby, huh?" He was smiling as he looked at Sho.

"Yeah, that's him." The ride ended before Shinji, Rika and Hanyuu leapt off their horses and ran up to their mother. Even though Rika and Hanyuu still had their full memories, it was hard to resist their childish impulses in their current forms. She checked her watch. "Hm, it's lunch time. Come on kids, let's go and eat."

"Can I have a big bowl of ice cream and some candy?" Shinji asked hopefully.

"Later, when we get home," Shiori promised, ruffling his hair. Shinji smiled. "Come on, let's go and have lunch."

Conner watched the family leave. He felt Ai tugging on his arm. "Yes, honey?"

"I like him," Ai told him, pointing at Sho. She had pink on her cheeks and giggling.

* * *

><p>The family was having lunch at the amusement park's restaurant. Shinji was having a hamburger steak which Shiori helped to cut. He had sauce all over his face, which she wiped. He was such a messy eater. Shiori didn't mind at all. She just loved taking care of her son. After cleaning him up, she fed Sho a bottle of milk. The others were having different food as well. Rika and Hanyuu went and ordered omurice (basically, it is rice wrapped in an omelet) while Kasai had ramen. Shiori had the same thing Shinji was having.<p>

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and a gunshot was heard. The sudden noise caused Sho to start crying and the people to panic.

"Alright, people! This is a stickup, see?" The gunman had blond hair and wore a domino mask on his face. His costume was a black bodysuit with red gloves and boots. Over his costume he wore a red poncho with a black swastika. He wore a dagger in his belt. He shot into the ceiling again to show that he wasn't kidding and not some kind of amusement park mascot. "ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" he ordered. The customers and staff all did as ordered.

He was also accompanied by a man in black ninja garb with steel forearm guards. The ninja clothes had a purple spider web pattern and he had a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. Around his forehead was a headband with a steel plate in front that depicted X-SHOCKER's emblem. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of goggles with red lenses. His hair was spiked up and brown. What was the most shocking about his appearance were the four mechanical arms that were attached to his back. He was Spider Ninja,

The gunman, Kid Karnevil, grinned as he scanned the place. There were so many people to kill. He then spotted their target and strode over, gun in hand. Kasai stood up to defend his family, shotgun already in hand.

"Trying to be the hero, huh?" Kid Karnevil laughed. He sneered, "How brave."

Kasai silently cocked his shotgun as Shiori held her children protectively close to her. Suddenly, Spider Ninja appeared right behind Kasai and sent him flying with a punch. Kasai crashed through several tables and was promptly knocked out by the blow.

"Anata!" Shiori cried. She felt the barrel of the gun pressed against her temple.

Sho's crying annoyed Kid Karnevil. "Shut that kid up!" he ordered. Shiori carefully took Sho out of his carriage and whispered soothing words to him as she rocked him to calm him down. When the baby stopped crying, she put him back in the carriage.

"Now, gimme your big little boy," Kid Karnevil said in a gentle tone, referring to Shinji, but the insane look on his face told her all she needed to know. She was not going to hand her son to another psycho.

"No!" she denied him, spitting in his face. His grin turned into a frown as he wiped the spit away with a paper napkin.

"Time to die, bitch!" Kid Karnevil was ready to squeeze the trigger when all of a sudden he was knocked onto his back by Shinji.

"Leave Kaa-chan alone you big meanie!" Shinji began swinging at his face with punches. Normally, a 6 year old child's punches wouldn't hurt him, but this was no ordinary kid. He was a Kaizo Ningen and the blows from his tiny fists hurt a lot!

"Get off me!" Kid Karnevil threw him off him. He aimed his gun but then it was knocked out of his hand by a fork that Shinji had thrown. "Damn it!" Kid Karnevil cursed. "You little brat!" He then grabbed Rika and held the knife to her throat.

"Rika!" Hanyuu, Shinji and Shiori cried.

"Now, you brat. Come over here and I'll let your cute sister go," Kid Karnevil instructed. "And no funny business or she gets it!"

Hanyuu wished she could use her powers. However, in her current form she couldn't access them. She wished she could help but the situation was a dangerous one.

"Promise you won't hurt her?" Shinji asked.

"Sure, whatever. Just get over here!" Kid Karnevil ordered. Shinji walked over. Rika shook her head but Shinji ignored her. She was his sister, after all. When he got close, Kid Karnevil tossed Rika aside and grabbed Shinji by his hair. Shinji yelped.

"Let him go!" Shiori ordered. In her hand was the gun Kid Karnevil had dropped. She had it aimed at him.

"Ah, ah, ha," Kid Karnevil waved his knife tauntingly. "You don't wanna hurt this kid now, do you?" He pointed the knife at Shinji's eye. Shiori trembled. "Good. Now then, drop the gun and kick it over." He ordered when she hesitated, "Do it!" She did and kicked it over to him. He put his foot over it.

"Please, don't hurt him," Shiori pleaded.

Looking down on Shinji, he got an idea. "Actually, I think I will."

Kid Karnevil held the knife to Shinji's throat. "What are you doing you maniac!" shouted Spider Ninja. "We're supposed to bring the boy ba-" However, he was silenced when Kid Karevil's knife found its way into Spider Ninja's throat before he yanked it out. Being an android, this didn't kill him**;** however, his voice box was severed.

"Shut up! This is more fun!" laughed Kid Karnevil. He then brought the knife down, but was shocked when it stopped, embedded in the hand of a very enraged Green Lantern Alan Smith in uniform. "Oh..."

"Eat willpower psycho!" roared GL-Alan as he blasted Kid Karnevil out the window, shattering it, with a massive burst of emerald energy. GL-Alan then looked at his hand, which still had the knife in it. "Crap this hurts!"

Spider Ninja decided to make a run for it. He then saw Hanyuu and Shiori. Desperate, he fired webbing from his mechanical arms and captured them like fish in a net. He then tossed a flash bomb to the ground which blinded everyone with a flash of light before it released smoke to cover his escape.

"Kaa-chan! Hanyuu-chan!" Shinji shouted. He coughed. '_No…_' The smoke was thick but then his eyes glowed red as his body became enveloped in light. It was radiating through the smoke, which GL-Alan noticed right away.

The smoke cleared and standing tall was Kamen Rider Showa GX. His gaze went towards the door before he made a dash for it. "Shinichi!" GL-Alan called but the Rider simply ignored him. He then vanished from sight. "Damn it!" Sho was crying again, but his mother wasn't around to calm him down. Rika was at Kasai's side. The man managed to come to but now he had a splitting headache.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Showa to catch up to Spider Ninja. Between the two of them, Showa was the faster one. When the Rider spotted Spider Ninja fleeing, he drew his sword and called out, "Strike from the Shadows…ZENNIN!"<p>

With that command, the sword transformed into a massive four-pointed shuriken as Showa's armor morphed into the Kage Form configuration. He drew his arm back and then swung, sending the Dai-Shuriken flying straight at Spider Ninja's back. The 6-armed ninja android spun on his heels and jumped to avoid from being bisected by the spinning projectile. Like a boomerang, it returned to Showa's hands before he stuck it to his back.

"Where are they?" Showa demanded. Spider Ninja couldn't tell him even if he wanted to because Kid Karnevil had severed his voice box. Showa noticed this too. "So, you can't talk, huh? Guess I'll have to extract the information some other way." He cracked his knuckles.

Spider Ninja assumed a fighting stance as did Showa. They then charged at each other, exchanging blows. Spider Ninja had the upper hand due to his additional appendages. However, that did not last as Showa suddenly vanished from sight. Spider Ninja spun around when he sensed Showa's presence before receiving a palm strike right in the face. This causes his goggles' lenses to shatter. Showa then grabbed hold of Spider Ninja's scarf and yanked him close, kneeing him in the gut. The android doubled over.

Showa's hand began to glow and he placed it on Spider Ninja's head. "Let's see what you're hiding." His eyes flashed as he began to search through Spider Ninja's memory banks, looking for the information he needed. When he was done, he tossed Spider Ninja to the ground. "Kaa-chan, Hanyuu-chan, I'm coming. But first…" He formed a dark energy ball in his hand and aimed it at Spider Ninja. "Say goodnight." Just as he was about to fire his Shadow Ball, he felt a firm grip on his wrist. "Let go, Alan."

"You're wasting time here," the Green Lantern said. "Right now, we have to find your mother and Hanyuu."

Showa glanced at Spider Ninja and found that he'd disappeared. He growled under his breath before wrenching his arm free from GL-Alan's grasp. "Let's go. I know where they are."

* * *

><p>Hanyuu was tied to a chair by steel chains. Shiori was also tied up but she was unconscious. Spider Ninja had knocked the two of them out but the little goddess had recovered much earlier and woke up. The madman responsible for their situation was Dr. X. Spider Ninja had brought them into the Haunted House which was closed for renovations. Right now they were in something that looked like a cemetery.<p>

"You can never leave Shinichi alone, can you?" Hanyuu questioned angrily. She was wearing an inhibitor collar. Dr. X was careful. He didn't want her powers to destroy him. His plan was to lure Shinichi here and then use his loved ones as bargaining chips.

"Of course I can't," Dr. X answered. "I did create him but he betrayed me. What an ungrateful child."

"What does he have t be grateful for? You took him away from his family, turned him into a Kaizo Ningen against his will, and made him kill his comrades. You even tricked him into killing the girl he loved," said Hanyuu in an accusing tone.

"Call it 'tough love', my dear," Dr. X replied nonchalantly. "A parent has to be firm so their children can grow."

"And stop claiming to be his parent!" snapped Hanyuu. "Shiori-mama has done more for him, for us, than you ever did!"

"Which is why this is the perfect way to teach BLACK 13 a lesson," remarked Dr. X. "This isn't just about beating him. This is about making him suffer and the sight of his dear mother dying will cause his mind and heart to snap. Sure, he can reverse time and try to save her, but that just means I can try other ways to finish her off each time." He leaned over towards Hanyuu who grimaced in disgust. "As for you, my dear, I'm going to experiment on you and see what makes you tick." He added, "Don't bother using those powers of yours. That collar around your neck presents you from using them."

Hanyuu growled, "You have no idea who you're messing with." Her eyes seem to glow red which Dr. X didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Showa and GL-Alan arrived at the Haunted House, which resembled an old-fashioned European mansion. There was a sign hung at the door which read 'Closed for Renovations'. "They're here," Show said certainly. He kicked the door open. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean BLACK 13? I know all his tricks now and I've seen what he can do. I've seen what his friend Alan Smith can do too. Nothing surprises me," remarked Dr. X.<p>

"I wasn't talking about them," said Hanyuu as she phased right through her bindings.

"What?" Dr. X gawked. "How?" The collar around her neck also fell off. He reached for his gun and aimed it at her, only for an invisible force to knock into him and send him flying straight into the wall with a hard thud. "Ugh!" he grunted.

Hanyuu's hair flailed about as she hovered a foot off the ground. Her eyes glowed red and the aura was radiating off her body. She approached Dr. X who found himself staring at the girl in terror. He wasn't looking at some girl with super powers. He was looking at the embodiment of the Hinamizawan deity, Oyashiro-sama.

"_**Let me tell you something and make sure every lowlife you know hears this as well. I want you to spread the message**_," she spoke in an eerie ethereal voice. "_**As of right now, our families and loved ones are OFF LIMITS! You come after our loved ones, threaten them, bump into them on the street or even THINK of hurting them, then what awaits you is a slow and painful END!**_" Dr. X screwed his eyes shut. "_**I'm talking to you. Look at me! I said LOOK AT ME!**_" He had no choice but to comply

Before Dr. X's eyes, Hanyuu seemed to grow 15 feet tall with a demonic visage. The aura around her intensified as well. "_**Remember what I said, Gebok. Don't you ever come after the people I love ever again, do you hear me? DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!**_"

He could do nothing but scream.

* * *

><p>Another W14 android fell at Showa's hands. They littered the floor in pieces. GL-Alan had dealt with a few as well. "Come on," said Showa. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "What was that?"<p>

"It came from over there!"

* * *

><p>The Kamen Rider and Green Lantern found both Hanyuu and Shiori, safe and sound. Showa was relieved as he strode over to them, checking them. "Are you both okay?" he asked.<p>

"We're fine," said Hanyuu calmly. "Right, Shiori-mama?"

"Shinji?" Shiori asked. Showa took her hand in his.

"Kaa-chan, let's go home," Showa said. His body glowed and then shrunk down. When the light died, the Kamen Rider had reverted into a sleeping Shinji.

"Oh, Shinji…" She put her son on her back and carried him.

"So, what happened?" GL-Alan asked. "We heard a scream."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Hanyuu calmly, smiling. "It was probably the wind."

GL-Alan cocked an eyebrow. He didn't look too convinced.

* * *

><p>Spider Ninja returned to X-SHOCKER Headquarters and got his voice box repaired. However, he wished he'd gotten his audio sensors shut off. Why? Electric Butterfly was taunting him.<p>

"Wow? Even _you_ couldn't capture a small, defenseless, kid?" she mocked, laughing.

"Aw…shut up!" he spat. "Say, where's the doctor?"

Speaking of which, Dr. X was hiding out in his lab. He was in the corner, rocking back and forth in a fetal position. He mumbled, "Oyashiro's gonna get me, Oyashiro's gonna get me, Oyashiro's gonna get me…" repeatedly.

"Pathetic," a cloaked figure said as he entered Dr. X's laboratory. "You've been reduced to this by a little child."

"Million-sama!" gasped Dr. X. He crawled over and bowed his head at Million's feet, begging forgiveness. Million's body was concealed under a cloak and hood. The cloak was blood red and on the back was X-SHOCKER's emblem. "Please, forgive me!"

Million simply kicked Gebok in the chin, knocking him backwards and onto his back. "M-Million-sama!"

"Send one of your gigantic creations," Million ordered. "Hopefully, it will make up for the stupid mistake you made, X."

"Right away, Million-sama!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" Shiori was hugging the stuffing out of GL-Alan right now. The young Corpsman was being suffocated since his face was in her breasts. He struggled, but couldn't get free. They now stood in front of the Haunted House. Dr. X (Gebok) had gotten away.<p>

"Onii-chan, you saved us again!" Shinji exclaimed. After he woke up, he came to the conclusion that the Green Lantern had rescued them.

Shiori let GL-Alan go and he took in a deep breath of air. "It's no problem, Ma'am. Just doing my job." He added, "Let's get you back to the rest of the family."

Safe to say, the family outing was ruined. What else could go wrong?

Murphy's Law: What can go wrong, will and absolutely _will_ go wrong.

A massive shadow appeared over the group, causing GL-Alan to let out a groan. "I hate my luck. Seriously, it flat out sucks…" This statement was followed by an eruption of panicked screaming. People were running about, screaming, trying to flee from the massive monster. It was a mechanical monstrosity, with the body of a lizard that was supported by eight spider-like legs. It also had eight beady red eyes which circled around as it looked at its surroundings. Rearing its head back, it let loose a massive roar like a dinosaur.

"You all should get to safety with the rest of your family," GL-Alan instructed, his ring glowing. He looked to Shinji and gave him a salute. "Kid, take care of your family." He then shot into the air to confront the creature. The Green Lantern started blasting with his ring, catching the Big Spider Lizard's attention. Its eyes fired laser beams at him, which he dodged as he returned fire. His beams couldn't penetrate its metal hide. Gritting his teeth, he started to fire a barrage of beams.

"This looks like a tough one," said Bazel.

"Yeah, but I've dealt with tougher," GL-Alan replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hanyuu and Shiori were trying to flee. Unfortunately, Shinji wasn't moving from his spot. He just stared at the fight, eyes wide and mouth gaping.<p>

"Come on, let's go!" Hanyuu said as she tugged on Shinji's arm, but he wasn't budging. "Come on!"

"Shinji!" Shiori exclaimed insistently. "It's dangerous here! We have to go, now!"

Shinji was rooted to the spot, watching the fight. Suddenly, he clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees in agony. "Shinji!" Shiori cried out as she saw her son in pain. His head was throbbing. In his mind's eye, a deluge of colors surrounded him. He watched as his surroundings shattered into a vortex of shards that swallowed him right up. The shards held images in them which flashed across his mind.

_**FLASH!**_

_"Begin genetic infusion and alteration," Dr. Gebok ordered. "And next begin mental reconfiguration," he added._

_Shinji screamed as he felt a terrible pain run through his body. He called out loudly, "KAA-CHAN!"_

_**FLASH!**_

_"Listen, Shinji Banabara, and listen well. We may have failed this once but know this, boy! Unlike GIN-SHOCKER, we will kill you and then the rest of humanity," Baron Yukanon said with a sneer._

_"Not if I can help it," Shinichi growled. He was not going to let another organization like GIN-SHOCKER continue with their plans._

_**FLASH!**_

_Ranma suddenly laughed, causing Shinichi to become surprised and Gebok to become outraged._

_"What's so funny!" demanded Gebok angrily._

_"This boy's past may be lost in the darkness, but he was still able to grasp happiness and companionship with his own power. He may not know where he is from, but that doesn't stop him from deciding his own path towards the future. Humans need bonds and these bonds create new memories," said Ranma._

_Shinichi, touched by Ranma's words, rose up to his feet._

_"You bastard, who the hell are you!" demanded the Gebok._

_"Just a Kamen Rider who's passing through. Remember that!" said Ranma. "Henshin!"_

_**FLASH!**_

_"And you?" Shinichi's eyes fell on the Green Lantern who smiled at him._

_"Can't you guess, Shinichi?" the boy asked._

_"Huh?" Shinichi blinked._

_"Take a good look. Don't I remind you of anyone?" the boy asked, pointing to his eyes and hair. "Think hard. I know you're a smart guy."_

_Shinichi narrowed his eyes and in ten seconds they widened like saucers. He looked at the Green Lantern and then at baby Alan before looking back at the Lantern, then the baby, then the Lantern again._

…

_"EH!"_

_"Got it now?" the Green Lantern smirked._

_**FLASH!**_

_He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself looking at a girl with chin length brown hair, blue eyes, and a halo of light around her head. It was actually the light from the ceiling above her but it still looked radiant._

_"Am I in Heaven, coz I see an angel…" the boy uttered, causing the girl to blush._

* * *

><p>Shinji's bangs shadowed his head as he looked down. A moment ago he'd been in pain. Shiori and Hanyuu were concerned. He muttered, "I can't believe I forgot all that." He then looked up at them with a fiery determination in his eyes as he stood up. He returned his gaze towards the giant monster and the Green Lantern who was fighting it. "Alright, it looks like it's time for me to grow up."<p>

"Shinji…" Shiori uttered. Shinji looked at her.

"Kaa-chan, thanks for taking care of me," he told her gratefully. "Hanyuu-chan, get Kaa-chan out of here." His Armorizer Belt formed and the Spark Core within glowed. Running towards the monster, he called out, "GX HENSHIN!"

As Shinji ran, the spirits of the Legendary Kamen Riders ran alongside him before overlapping his body. They vanished in a bright flash of light and now only one Rider was running towards battle. "Sing…YABUKI!"

GL-Alan muttered a curse under his breath. This mechanical monstrosity was a tough one.

"Having trouble, Alan?" Showa asked as he joined the Green Lantern in the air. He was in his green samurai-like Higurashi Form with his wings keeping him aloft and holding the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"Good to see you back," GL-Alan smiled.

"OK, let's do this!" Bazel declared. The Green Lantern was enveloped in the Bazel Power Armor. "Ready, you two?"

"Always," smirked Showa. The Big Spider Lizard roared and fired at the two heroes who flew at it. They narrowly avoided the beams. They then started their counterattack.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa called and with a swing of his blade, sending a crescent-shaped blade of energy at the Big Spider Lizard. It exploded harmlessly against the mechanical monstrosity. "A tough one."

"Yeah," GL-Alan noted. He stared at his ring. Time to get creative. "OK, time to squash this bug!"

Showa stared as GL-Alan formed a massive anvil with his ring. "Seriously?" GL-Alan shrugged as he dropped the anvil atop the mechanical monster, crushing it. "Seemed a bit…anticlimactic." When GL-Alan made the anvil vanish, they saw a big hole where the Big Spider Lizard should be. "Not good."

It burst out of the ground behind them, sending debris and dust flying everywhere in an explosive move. Opening its mouth, it shot its head forward and clamped its jaws shut, eating up the two heroes. It looked like it was all over for them, however…

Inside the Big Spider Lizard's stomach, GL-Alan had formed a barrier to keep them safe from the sharp teeth which would've torn them to shreds and now from the knee-deep of acid they were in. The two looked to each other and grinned (you couldn't see Showa's grin because of the mask, but he was definitely grinning).

Big Spider Lizard had just made a HUGE mistake.

Outside, the Big Spider Lizard roared in satisfaction. It had done its master's bidding and…

**KA-BOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p>"<em>And in today's news, there was a hostage situation at the local amusement park in Shishibone City. Fortunately, the hero known as the Green Lantern was able to diffuse the situation and subdue the costumed gunman whose whereabouts and currently unknown. Then famous adult novelist and one of her adopted daughters were kidnapped but were also rescued by the Green Lantern. Also, another giant monster appeared at the same amusement park but it was destroyed by the Green Lantern and one of the Kamen Riders before it could do anymore damage. No loss of life has been reported during these incidents. Now in other news…<em>"

The family was seated in the living room, all the members who'd been changed back to their proper ages. They were watching the news.

"It's good to be back to normal," said Shinichi. Rena was leaning against him, glad that he was his right age. Sure, he wasn't as cute as when he was Shinji, he was still cute.

"I don't know," Shiori started. "I kinda liked being a young woman again."

"You're still beautiful, Shiori," complimented Kasai.

"Thanks, honey."

"Just one problem," spoke Rika. "What are we going to do about _this_?" She was referring to the baby now sleeping in her arms. It was GL-Alan. At the same time Shinichi, Rika, Hanyuu and Shiori had turned back to normal; GL-Alan had turned into a baby. The Power Ring and Bazel still fit him, though.

Kid Karnevil had gotten away. Probably realized he was outmatched after he got blasted out the window and decided to make a break for it before he got captured by a pissed off Green Lantern.

"It'll wear off, soon," said Shinichi as he looked at the babyfied GL-Alan.

"Plus, he's so cute!" Rena giggled.

The baby Green Lantern giggled at the attention he was receiving from Rena. He then pointed his tiny Ring at Shinichi, when it started glowing. "Uh oh…" gulped Shinichi before he has knocked over by a bolt of emerald energy. The baby began laughing again, randomly firing beams of green energy at Shinichi.

"Call Lala, now!" Shinichi exclaimed as he took cover.

* * *

><p>Lala immediately went over along with Amora, Yami, Conda and Bishie. Shinichi told them something was wrong with GL-Alan, but hadn't told them what. "Kawaii!" screamed Lala as she hugged her baby love interest. GL-Alan was giggling, enjoying the attention he was getting from the Devlukian princess. Amora then grabbed GL-Alan from Lala, and was holding him in the air, smiling up at him.<p>

"Oh! My darling Alan is so adorable!" screeched Amora. Golden hair then flew around Amora, before turning into a small cradle for the baby Lantern. Yami's hair brought the baby back to her.

"Mine…" muttered Yami as she held the baby close to her. However, a pair of vines then snatched GL-Alan from Yami.

"No! Master belongs to all of us!" cried Bishie as she hugged GL-Alan into her bust. Bishie was then pushed out of the way by Conda, who quickly grabbed GL-Alan. "Conda you meanie!" whined Bishie as she stuck her tongue out at the Amazon.

"Hmph, I am the only one who can properly raise him back to the man he once was," said Conda, her head thrown back.

"Enjoy, girls," Shinichi grinned. "Take care of him as long as you want until he turns back to normal. Oh, and take pictures to."

The girls nodded before taking GL-Alan home.

"But I wanted to take him home…" said Rena pitifully.

* * *

><p><strong>KR Chrome: And so ends Shinichi's short childhood. Well, next time we'll have some more action.<strong>


	37. Bold and Beautiful

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 11: Bold and Beautiful**

-**Early April 1987**-

_Shinichi and Rena were looking at the bulletin boards, looking for clubs to join. It was after the freshman orientation. _

"_Hey, there's a good one," said Rena, pointing to a flyer for the Photography Club. "It looks right up your alley."_

"_Guess I could check it out," said Shinichi._

_**WHAP!**_

"_Itai!" Shinichi cried out as he stumbled forward. He turned around and grumbled, "Oi…"_

"_Ohayo!" Mion greeted, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Whasup, freshman?"_

"_May I remind you, Mion that you're a freshman too?" Shinichi spoke up. Mion had taken a year off before entering college after graduating from school. She wanted to enter college at the same time as Keiichi._

"_Even if we are in the same year, Shin-chan, I still outrank you!" Mion declared, pointing at him dramatically. "I will always be President of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club!"_

"_It's useless to argue with her, Shinichi. You know that," advised Keiichi._

"_Hey, I heard you two were shacking up together," said Mion. Rena and Shinichi blushed._

"_Mii-chan, that sounds so indecent!" Rena replied._

"_Doesn't make it any less true. Can't believe you were able to convince your parents to let you live together," Mion said, amazed. "OK, I understand Shiori-san since she'd like more material for her next book and all."_

_Shinichi rolled her eyes. Actually, his mother did have a hand in it. She was able to persuade Rena's father to let them live in an apartment together. It wasn't too far from campus. It was a two-bedroom apartment, but they were only going to be using one since they were sharing a bed. _

"_That just means our parents trust us, Mion," Shinichi retorted. Mion looked over his shoulder at the message board and scoffed. "What?"_

"_So, you're looking to join a club, huh?" Mion put a hand to her chest. "Well, don't look anywhere else! I'm going to start a new chapter of the Gaming Club right here!"_

_Shinichi shivered a bit. He really didn't want to end up paying another penalty for losing the game. Sure, the girls looked good and he had insane luck at games, but when he or the other boys lost, it just wasn't fun anymore._

"_You'll need to make it official first," Shinichi argued._

"_Just you wait. Right after summer, the Gaming Club will be an official organization right here in Shishibone University!"_

"_Can't wait to see that." Still, as humiliating as the penalties were, playing games with close friends was still very much enjoyable. It was the only time he really felt normal among his peers, plus it was relaxing._

"_Well, see ya!" Mion waved, grabbing Keiichi. "Kei-chan and I got class. See ya two lovebirds later!" She then dragged her boyfriend off._

"_You and Mii-chan seem very close," Rena observed. Truthfully, Shinichi and Mion were really good friends, best friends in fact._

"_That's because Mion's my Bro!" Shinichi told him. Rena blinked, confused._

"_Your 'Bro'?" _

"_Yeah, my Bro!"_

"_But she's a girl."_

"_No rules against girls being Bros."_

"_But then what about Keiichi-kun?" Rena asked. "Isn't he your Bro?"_

"_Keiichi's my Bro's Bro, which makes him a Bro in association but not my Bro, you know?"_

_Rena wasn't sure what to reply to that, so she just nodded._

"_As for Satoshi, well he's like my Bro, but not a close Bro like Mion," he continued his explanation. "Let's put him in the category of 'Sub-Bro'."_

"_Sub-Bro?"_

"_Yeah, because I've known Keiichi and Mion way longer, so Satoshi's a Sub-Bro."_

_Rena decided to just stop him there. "Shouldn't you go and see if the Photography Club wants new members?" she asked. "You don't want to be late, right?"_

"_Oh, right!" Shinichi kissed her on the cheek. "Love you!" He then dashed off._

"_A girl can be a Bro?" she asked herself. Rena then shrugged before heading off to class._

* * *

><p><strong>-Present Day-<strong>

Shinichi and GL-Alan were walking in the hallway. The Rider was dressed in a black leather double-breasted jacket with blue jeans and black boots. GL-Alan was dressed in a black t-shirt with a green jacket thrown over it, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

The Green Lantern was glowering. "You know I have to kill you, right?" he said, glaring at Shinichi.

Shinichi replied, "Alan, it was an accident."

"Then I'll just _accidentally_ kill you."

"Still upset, huh?"

"You turned me into a baby! A freakin baby!" he hissed.

"Sorry," Shinichi sincerely apologized. "Don't know how that happened. But at least now you're back to normal."

GL-Alan didn't want to remember how he'd changed back just as Lala was putting a diaper on him. That had to be humiliating. They even had pictures.

"And on the plus side, at least you know your girls can raise a child when given the chance," Shinichi added.

"I just want to forget the whole thing," GL-Alan pleaded, shaking his head. There was little chance of that happening because little did GL-Alan know, Shinichi managed to get some pictures from Lala. They were really cute and could be embarrassing from the young Green Lantern Corpsman and if GL-Alan ever found out…Shinichi hoped he didn't find out.

"Well, here it is. The Photography Club," Shinichi pointed to the door which was labeled 'Photography Club'. "I'll have to warn you, they're an interesting bunch."

"How so?" GL Alan asked.

* * *

><p><strong>-Early April 1987-<strong>

"_Hello, sir. Are you thinking of joining the club?" a girl asked shyly. She had short dark blue hair with a beret on top of her head and light blue eyes. She wore a white sweater with a blue skirt that came down to just above her knees and wore black knee socks along with brown shoes.  
><em>

_"Yep, you guessed it," Shinichi said, smiling a bit "By the way, there's no need to call me 'sir'. The name's Shinji Banabara, but my friends call me Shinichi." He extended his hand in greeting._

_"Nice to meet you, Banabara-san. My name is Fujiko Yadorigi," Fujiko said, shaking his hand._

"_Just call me Shinichi. I mean, we're gonna be friends, right?" he said, smiling. She blushed a bit. He had such a charming smile._

_"Shinji Banabara," a voice spoke, making both Shinichi and Fujiko turn to see a beady-eyed guy with black hair looking leering at Shinji suspiciously. "You wouldn't be the same Shinji Banabara that disappeared years ago but was miraculously discovered in the village of Hinamizawa by any chance, would you?" This made Fujiko look at Shinichi with a surprised expression._

_Shinichi narrowed his eyes. "What if I am?"_

_"In case you are, I have but one question," the odd beady-eyed man said. He asked, "Was it aliens that had a hand in your disappearance or a secret government organization?"_

_"... Huh?" Shinichi blinked, confused. He suspected the guy to be some sort of spy, but that question just threw him out of the loop._

_A girl got behind the beady-eyed guy and thwacked him on the back of the head with a book, knocking him down. "You have to excuse Araki, he a paranoid conspiracy nut," the girl said. She had her long red hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were green. She had the accent of someone who came from Osaka. Her clothing comprised of a single-piece green dress with a skirt that came down to mid-thigh with short elbow-length sleeves. She also wore a sleeveless vest with boots. She reminded Shinichi of Mion, only with red hair._

_"Okay," Shinichi said, a bit disturbed as the girl extended her hand._

_"My name is Ootori Hisamaki, the President of this club and we welcome anybody who wants to be part of this club. We will also not pry into your past until we know you better" As she smiled, she shot a small glare to Araki as he slowly got up._

_"Sounds reasonable enough," Shinichi said with a smile as he shook her hand._

_"HEY PREZ!" a guy shouted as he rushed into the room holding some photos. He had short black hair in a slicked back pompadour style, wearing a blue jacket over an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. "I got some hot pics you got to see! They're front page stuff!"_

_"Keima, for the last time, we are the PHOTOGRAPHY Club, NOT the Newspaper Club," Ootori replied, annoyed._

_"Come on, Prez! I mean we could sell these to the Newspaper Club! They're a gold mine!"_

_Shinichi took a moment to glimpse at the photos Keima's hand. His eyes widened when he saw that they were pictures of him and the NEO-NUMBERS in Rider form. "How did you get these?" Shinichi asked._

"_Oh, I've been collecting them for awhile now," Keima admitted. "By the way, I'm Keima Shiraishi. So, you're the new member?"_

"_I'm gonna be, I hope. Oh, and the name's Shinichi Banabara."_

* * *

><p>"You didn't realize he was taking pictures?" GL-Alan questioned, surprised.<p>

"We were a little busy at the time," Shinichi replied defensively. "Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if Keima had any pictures of you. He seems to have wicked luck with that."

Sure enough when they entered the room, Keima was grinning like a maniac holding some pictures. Most of them depicted GL-Alan's fight with the Big Spider Lizard. Though, one showed Showa in Higurashi form rushing to combat the giant threat as well.

"Hehehe! It was a good thing I was close to the amusement park to get these," Keima chuckled happily.

GL-Alan blinked in surprise as Shinichi just turn to him stating, "Told you so."

"Hey, Shin!" Ootori greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, same old. Same old," Shinichi replied. "Just came to use the dark room to develop some new photos."

"Say, who's your friend?" the President of the Photography Club inquired.

"He's a friend of mine visiting from the US," Shinichi introduced. "Alan Smith."

"Nice to meet you," GL-Alan greeted back, shaking hands with Ootori. He then sensed a pair of eyes staring at him and turned to see Araki. "What?"

Araki just stared at him for several more seconds before turning his attention back towards a book he was reading on conspiracy theories. GL-Alan cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't mind him," excused Ootori. "Araki's always been weird. You should see his photos."

"I'll take your word for it." GL-Alan then noticed a poster on the wall advertising for the next Campus Beauty Contest. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, that's just the annual Shishibone University Campus Beauty Contest," Ootori answered. "It's actually open to the public, as long as you're at least 18 years old."

"To be honest, you could win, Prez," Keima complimented.

"Suck up!" she scoffed.

"No, he's right," Shinichi agreed. "You've got the right proportions, and so does Fujiko-chan!"

"M-m-me?" the shy girl stammered.

"Hey, you're a cute girl," Shinichi complimented her. "Ask anybody who knows." Fujiko just blushed further.

"Don't let Rena hear you say that," GL-Alan warned. "She might get jealous."

"Say, where is that cute girlfriend of yours?" asked Ootori, grinning. Shinichi grimaced when he saw that grin, recalling the first time Rena had come over to the Photography Club room

* * *

><p><em>It was one week after Shinichi joined the Photography Club. He managed to impress the members with his pictures. One of them was a picture of Hinamizawa during a sunset, taken from the overlook which allowed people to see the entire village.<em>

_There was a knock at the door and Shinichi opened it up. "Oh, Rena."_

"_I brought your lunch over," she said, smiling. "You forgot to take it with you."_

"_Oh, thanks," said Shinichi as he took his lunch box. He then turned to see Ootori wearing a Cheshire Cat grin._

_"What a beautiful girl," Ootori said as she studied Rena's face. "You must be pretty lucky Shin. I'm surprised such a cute girl likes you enough to bring you lunch."_

_'What's that supposed to mean?' Shinichi thought in annoyance._

_"So tell me, do you and Shin live together?" Ootori innocently asked._

_Shinichi was making hand gestures and shaking his head in Rena, hoping she got the message to say 'no'. Unfortunately, Rena didn't see so she answered innocently, "Yes, I do."_

_"Ahh, that's so sweet," Ootori said as Shinichi slapped his forehead. He could already tell that she going to tease him about this for a long while._

* * *

><p>"She's got class," Shinichi answered. "If you'll excuse me, I got some photos to develop. Alan, make yourself at home." He then entered the dark room.<p>

GL-Alan once again felt eyes staring at the back of his head and turned to see Araki staring at him again. Was he going to keep doing that?

"Excuse me, Smith-san," spoke Fujiko. "How do you know Shinichi-san?"

"It's a long story," he answered.

"That armband you're wearing," Araki finally spoke, referring to Bazel. "It looks like the Bracelet of Bazel."

GL-Alan eyed him suspiciously, then he remembered what Shinichi had told him. Araki was some sort of conspiracy theorist. "Got it at the gift shop," GL-Alan answered simply, not wanting to get into deeper detail.

Araka spared GL-Alan another glance before returning to his book.

"If it makes you feel any better," spoke Keima. "He creeps us all out."

* * *

><p>Dr. Hasuma reported, "It appears that Shinichi seems has discovered a new ability. After his mother and adopted sister were kidnapped by the android known as Spider Ninja, he was able to find their location by hacking into Spider Ninja's brain. All he did was place his hand upon Spider Ninja's head. I believe this is a sort of technopathic ability and if GL-Alan hadn't stopped him, he would've discovered more, such as the location of X-SHOCKER's headquarters."<p>

"Technopathy, huh?" Warren nodded. "OK."

"I don't believe that this ability has anything to do with his cybernetic implants nor his genetic enhancements," Dr. Hasuma added. "They were simply performance enhancers meant to make him faster, stronger, smarter and more agile. His reflexes and senses were also enhanced by what happened to him. He doesn't have any genetic enhancements that would've given him abilities like technopathy. His time manipulation abilities weren't even given to him by Gebok but the cybernetics implants given to him allows him to control those abilities. I think that before Shinichi was taken and turned into a Kaizo Ningen, he was a meta-human."

"A sound theory. Go on."

"I believe that his abilities are hereditary and that he inherited from someone, possibly from one of his parents. It's possibly from the sperm donor since Shiori Banabara used artificial insemination."

"So, what will you do now?" asked Warren.

"Until I get more information, nothing yet. I'll simply observe until he manifests more abilities," Dr. Hasuma finished. He saluted, "Good day, Director-san." He turned to leave when Warren spoke again.

"You know, you should come over to visit this weekend. The kids miss you. They want to see their Uncle Ryuki."

Dr. Hasuma looked over his shoulder and answered, "I'll think about it, Director-san."

"Hey, this is an order, Ryuki."

Dr. Hasuma smiled, amused. "Hai, Director."

* * *

><p>All the girls were sitting with GL-Alan in their living room. Baby Alan was sitting on the table, being fussed over by Lala and Bishie, both of whom absolutely adored the baby version of their future lover. He was then left with his future self by his parents, who needed to take his adopted brother Harry to see Dr. Ryuki Hasuma for a checkup. Conda was simply sitting there and sipping tea, casting a glance towards the baby, who was laughing from all the attention he was getting. Yami and Amora were sitting on opposite sides of GL-Alan, sending sideways glares at each other. GL-Alan let out a sigh. He was used to it. Out of all the girls, Yami and Amora were the most antagonistic to each other. Both wanted the Green Lantern to themselves, and on occasion they would fight over him. This would lead to Bishie unleashing her Lust Dust attack, resulting in a very amazing, and exhausting, night for the young Smith.<p>

"So, apparently Shinichi's college is having a beauty contest," said GL-Alan, hoping to break the tension between the two girls sitting next to him.

"Oh! I wanna do it!" chirped Bishie.

"Sorry Bishie, but only girls over 18 can enter…" A second after saying that, GL-Alan regretted it.

"Alright!" shouted Amora. "Yami! I challenge you to the beauty contest! Whoever wins get's Alan for a full 24 hours!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked GL-Alan, but Yami was already glaring at Amora.

"You're on," said Yami.

"Guess not…" moaned GL-Alan.

"Just give up," mocked Conda, head thrown back with a laugh. "You have no chance against yours truly!"

"We'll see about that, snake girl!" Amora shot back.

"Just don't cheat with magic." Conda added, addressing Yami, "That goes for you too, assassin girl."

Yami gave her a smile, accepting her challenge, "I doubt I would need to use my powers to win."

GL-Alan had a feeling that the beauty contest would be an interesting one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at his part-time job, Shinichi was receiving some surprising news from his boss, the owner of Topper's Pawnshop, Topper Liquer himself.<p>

"Eh?" Shinichi was surprised as he was cleaning the display cases. "You're one of the sponsors for the contest, Boss?"

"That's right, Shinichi my boy," answered Topper. "I thought it would be good for business. I also have this feeling that this beauty contest will be _very_ interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Shinichi cocked his eyebrow then shrugged. "Well, if you say so, Boss. If you say so."

"Hm, I'm in the mood for a spot of tea, actually," said Topper. "Shinichi, would you mind?"

"Hai, Boss." Shinichi stopped cleaning and went to make some tea.

Topper went back to appraising their new goods. He smirked. The pawn shop business was indeed a lucrative one. People just simply couldn't wait to get rid of their junk and get something out of it. Topper also enjoyed how he could purchase, trade and sell items according to the customer's wishes. He was after all a merchant. It was in his nature.

He looked to the door. He wondered what else he would be giving or taking. Nothing came for free. There was always a price. Always.

* * *

><p>The Observers were overseeing the events while drinking tea.<p>

"Hm, a beauty contest, huh?" smirked Lambdadelta. "Ne, Bern, why don't you join?"

"It'd be unfair," said Bernkanstel reasonably.

"Ladies, remember why you're all here," Lord Amakusa spoke seriously. "The game?"

"Ah, yes. Let's see what BLACK 13 will do now," said Lambdadelta.

"Oh, and speaking of him, it would appear that our dear Doctor Hasuma is about to find out a secret," said Lord Amakusa, staring at Balance Guardian Warren.

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned home, exhausted. With a yawn, he opened the door. Rena was waiting for him with dinner ready. "Ah, Rena-chan. Konbanwa. Sorry if I kept you waiting."<p>

She smiled at him, "It's OK. I was waiting for you to come back. I wanted to have dinner with you."

Shinichi looked to the clock. It was 10 pm. He frowned. "Dinner must be cold, then."

"I'll warm it up," she told him. "Oh, this came in the mail for you." She handed an envelope to him. He opened it and took out the letter inside. "Well?"

Shinichi grinned, "Guess who's gonna be one of the judges for the beauty contest?"

* * *

><p>Letters had already been sent out to the chosen judges while students and anyone interested registered. The contest was open to any female between the ages of 18 and 24. They didn't have to be students. The contest also had several events in it. The first event was mainly an introduction and greeting by the contestants, followed by a cosplay event, then the talent event and finally the swimsuit event. A lot of men, and some women, looked forward to the final event.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

"Eh, you're a judge too, Mion?" Shinichi asked, surprised. He'd been having lunch with Rena when Mion came over to snatch up some of the food from his bento. She could've just gone and bought lunch at the student café, but Rena's cooking was delicious.

"Yeah, I sure am!" Mion answered, popping a breaded friend shrimp which she'd purloined from Shinichi's bento into her mouth. "I just got the letter in the mail. Guess they picked people at random to add some spice into the contest with all the different judges. "Personally, I feel they chose me because I've got great judging skills."

Shinichi remarked, "They sure didn't pick you for your modesty." In a flash, his bento was snatched out of his hands. "Hey, that's my lunch!" Mion stuck her tongue out at him before dashing off. "Get back here!" He gave chase.

Rena giggled. Those two were such good friends.

"Gimme back my lunch, Mion!"

"You gotta catch me first, Shin-chan!"

* * *

><p>Keiichi moaned in disappointment, "How come I didn't get picked?" When Mion got the letter, he was happy for her. He was at his locker. When he opened it, an envelope fell out. He went and picked it up and opened it up. Reading the contents, he smirked. "OK, I guess I can live with not being a judge!"<p>

* * *

><p>The judges had to keep their identities a secret until the day of the pageant. Girls registering needed to provide a picture along with their entry forms. After the closing date, all the collected forms would be looked over by the judges. There were three of them and they met in secret in the back room of Topper's Pawn Shop.<p>

"So, all we have to do is to pick 30 girls out of all these?" Mion questioned. There was a mountain of entry forms on the table in front of them. The third judge was none other than Topper Liquer himself.

"Pretty much, Mion," said Shinichi. "Thanks Boss, for letting us use the shop for this."

"Think nothing of it, Shinichi," said Topper. He offered, "Coffee, anyone?"

"Considering that it's going to be a long night, lay it on me,' Mion accepted the offer. The top hat wearing man filled a cup for her and then a cup for Shinichi.

"Hey, do you think these girls wrote down their real measurements?" Shinichi questioned as he looked at each form, one by one.

"Do they ever?" Mion snorted. "Say, did Rena want to enter?"

"I managed to convince her not to enter," Shinichi told his female 'Bro'. "It would be unfair with two of us judging, not to mention that I do not want horny men drooling all over her."

"Yeah, she'd cause a lot of nosebleeds for being cute in a swimsuit," Mion commented.

"Did Shion want to enter?" Shinichi asked.

"What do you think?" Mion was holding up Shion's entry form and then she put it in a shredder. Shinichi gawked at her. "What?"

"You just shredded your sister's entry form," Shinichi pointed out.

"If I didn't, then boys would be having wet dreams about her. I mean, you'd put her on the stage just so you could take pictures," she stated.

Shinichi shrugged. He wouldn't deny it. Shion was beautiful and sexy, not to mention looked hot in a swimsuit. Mion had good reason not to let her twin sister enter.

"My, my, my, such lovely ladies," Topper admired. "I just can't decide."

"Well, we better. We have to tell the organizers who we've chosen so they can send out letters," said Mion.

Shinichi wordlessly agreed as he looked at all the entry forms. The girls didn't send in a small headshot. A few even sent pictures of themselves in swimsuits just to let the judges know how worthy they were. There was a picture of a girl with pink hair in a one piece swimsuit that was decorated by colorful butterflies. She looked oddly familiar to Shinichi, but he just couldn't remember where he'd seen her.

* * *

><p>Shinichi finally made it home at around 2 am. When he opened the door, he saw Rena asleep on the couch. Again, she'd been waiting for him. Sighing, he took off his shoes and slipped on the house slippers before settling himself on the couch. She looked so cute while asleep. He just couldn't resist so he went and kissed her deeply on the lips.<p>

Rena began to respond as she stirred in her sleep. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between her lips and teeth. Rena's eyes shot open before relaxing as she recognized the sensation.

Shinichi pushed her over so she lay across the couch with him on top. "Didn't I tell you not to wait up?" he asked.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I couldn't help it." He nuzzled her neck and she sighed. "I prepared supper for you. It's a little cold, though."

"Actually, you've just served me supper and it's very _hot_," he growled, his indigo eyes staring at her blue ones. She blinked and then realized what he meant when he started to unbutton her blouse. "Shin…Shin-kun…"

"I just spent the last few hours looking at pictures of pretty girls, some in very little clothing. I'm turned on, I'm horny, and I want release. So, Rena-chan, do you mind…" He pulled her blouse open to reveal the blue lace bra she was wearing. Licking his lips, he started to rain kisses all over her face, neck and exposed body. She just lay there, relishing the feeling of him showering her with his love.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the Beauty Contest and several days earlier, letters had been sent to notify the girls who'd qualified for it. The contest was taking place in the auditorium and qualifying 30 were all backstage with their numbered badges pinned onto them. They had prepared themselves for this.<p>

The audience began to fill the seats. Up front between the spectator seats and the stage was the judges' table where Shinichi, Mion and Topper sat. The contest's MC was none other than the Magician of Words himself, Keiichi Maebara.

"Did you know about this?" Shinichi asked Mion. She simply shrugged while shaking her head. "Well, at least this makes up for when he wasn't able to become the judge."

"Ladies and gentleman!" Keiichi spoke into his microphone. "Thank you for attending the Shishibone University Beauty Contest 1987! I'm your host and master of ceremonies, Keiichi Maebara! I am also known by my friends as the Magician of Words due to my gift of gab!" He was wearing a suit for the role and he looked really smart in it. "Now, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!"

One by one the girls were introduced. Keiichi introduced them by name, their contestant number, age, height and measurements. The girls also made an impression as they smiled at the audience. This was mainly the appeal stage, as in how good they looked on stage. Among the contestants were Asmodeus, Amora, Conda and Yami. A pink-haired girl winked at the crowd and blew kisses, causing the men to erupt in loud cheers.

"I guess we made no mistake about our choices," said Shinichi, smiling.

"Alright, boys and girls. Now that you've been introduced to the girls, let me introduce our three judges!" Keiichi announced. "First we have Mion Sonozaki! Then we have our very own Shinichi Banabara! Finally we have Topper Liquer who just happens to be one of the sponsors for this contest!"

"Shin-kun!" Rena cheered loudly. Satoshi, Shion, Satoko, Hanyuu, Rika and Shiori came to watch the contest. GL-Alan and the rest of the girls were also in attendance. The only members of the NEO-NUMBERS who showed up were Shogo and Yokoshima. Asmodeus' sisters were also in the audience.

Michiru and Hana couldn't attend because they had classes at nursing school. Daichi just wasn't interested and he was apprenticing under Dr. Hasuma to be a veterinarian. Chiaki was also at ARMOR for some reason.

"Now then," Keiichi began again. "Even though these 30 girls made it to the qualifying round, we have another round set up that will cut the numbers down to one-third of what you see right now. That's right, ladies and gents! We have the Cosplay Round next! Our 30 beautiful contestants will put on costumes and the judges will then give them scores! The ten girls with the highest scores will move on to the next round! The Cosplay Round will start in half an hour, so please be patient!"

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling I know what Amora, Conda and Yami are gonna wear," thought GL-Alan aloud.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Chiaki asked worriedly. He was strapped to a chair. "And why am I in these straps?"<p>

"It's so you don't try to run off," answered Takada. "Now, let the experiment begin." He opened up a box which held the Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power inside.

"What are you doing with those?" Chiaki asked.

Takada picked up the Orb of Wisdom and explained, "After both Shinichi and Daichi swallowed the Orb of Courage and the Orb of Power respectively, they gained access to new forms and powers due to the orbs' energies. Now, I just want to see if it'll work on you."

Chiaki's eyes widened. Prof. Takada was going to make him swallow the Orb of Wisdom! "Do you have permission to do this?"

"I kinda asked Warren if I could borrow the Orbs for a study," Takada answered. "Now, open wide."

Chiaki clamped his mouth shut. Takada frowned but then broke into a grin. He pinched Chiaki's nose. "You gotta breathe sooner or later!"

That was when Dr. Hasuma and Daichi decided to come in. Dr. Hasuma had been giving Daichi some practical veterinary training at the King's Terminal Zoo. "Takada-hakase, cease and desist!" Dr. Hasuma ordered.

"Oh, Ryuki!" Takada looked up at the entrance of the lab, smiling. "You're just in time to see history in the making!"

Dr. Hasuma rolled his eyes and with a single gesture yanked the Orb of Wisdom out of their resident mad scientist's hands with his telekinesis. He did the same with the box and pulled it into his grasp, putting the Orb of Wisdom inside before closing it and locking it. Takada frowned.

"Director-san has warned you about experimenting on members of ARMOR without their consent," Dr. Hasuma reminded. "Daichi, please release Chiaki."

"OK, Doc. Hasuma!" Daichi obeyed. He went and helped his fellow Kaizo Ningen out of his bindings by undoing the buckles on the straps. "What are these things made of anyway?"

"Oh, it's an unbreakable strap I made for personal reasons," said Takada. Something told Dr. Hasuma that he didn't want to know the details considering his friend's nature.

"Daichi, take a break. Go to the cafeteria with Chiaki. I need to have a word with Prof. Takada," Dr. Hasuma ordered. Daichi nodded before he and Chiaki exited the lab.

Dr. Hasuma approached Takada with a serious expression on his face. Takada gulped. He never thought he'd ever be scared of Ryuki like he was now.

Dr. Hasuma stopped with his face several inches away from Takada's. He fixed his narrowed green eyes upon Takada's. Takada gulped.

"I need to borrow your computer," Dr. Hasuma requested. "You don't mind, do you?" Takada's eyes went wide and his skin paled as a dragon manifested around Dr. Hasuma. It glared at him and snarled with flames spewing out of its nostrils.

"Sure! No problem!" Takada replied. The dragon faded away as Dr. Hasuma smiled. "Can I ask why?"

"I just want to confirm something," said Dr. Hasuma as he sat down in front of the computer and began typing on the keyboard. Takada looked over his shoulder. "This is private, Takada-hakase." The dragon manifested once more.

"Gotcha!" Takada jumped back. '_Man, he must've been learning from Ichijyo_.' Takada then left the lab.

Dr. Hasuma began to access ARMOR's DNA records. The database and archives held a record of the DNA signature of every ARMOR member. He clicked on Shinichi's name and it showed next to his picture his DNA signature. He then typed in a command. He was requesting a match for Shinichi's DNA signature.

Shinichi was a meta-human before being converted into a Kaizo Ningen. Meta-human abilities were sometimes hereditary. Shiori was human as was her late husband, Shotaro Banabara. Dr. Hasuma knew that Shiori had used artificial insemination in order to conceive Shinichi. He was looking for the identity of Shinichi's biological father, the unnamed donor.

Dr. Hasuma wasn't 100 percent sure that Shinichi's biological father was even a member of ARMOR, but he had a hunch since they did have a lot of meta-humans as members. He was just following his gut instincts as a doctor.

Children would share some similarities in their DNA signatures with their parents so it was through this database that Dr. Hasuma would get some answers.

A name appeared and Dr. Hasuma's eyes widened. "So, that's it. Now it makes perfect sense."

* * *

><p>The audience applauded one of the contestants who was dressed as Catwoman. After receiving her score, she exited the stage.<p>

"OK, next we have the beautiful Asmo-chan!" announced Keiichi.

The lights went out and all of a sudden in a flash of gold Asmodeus appeared in her Stakes of Purgatory uniform with a flourish and bow. The spotlight shone on her. Smiling at the crowd, she spotted her boyfriend and blew him a kiss.

"YEAH!" Yokoshima cheered. "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

"What an entrance, ladies and gents!" spoke Keiichi. "Judges, your scores, if you please?" The three judges raised their score cards.

Shinichi: 10

Mion: 9

Topper: 9

Asmodeus giggled. That wasn't so bad. Giving another wink and blowing another kiss to the audience, she stepped off stage.

A few girls later, Keiichi announced. "Alright, and here we have the lovely Conda-chan!"

Conda strutted onto stage. She was dressed in a black cheongsam dress with slits so high that they revealed both her legs in all their glory. The dress was so tight that her curves were anything but hidden. There was a diamond cut out in front to reveal her cleavage. The cheongsam was decorated by a gold snake which wrapped around her like a constrictor.

"Is that a whip?" Keiichi asked himself as he saw said whip in her hand.

CRACK!

She put a hand to her hip with the whip now lying at her feet**;** the handle grasped tightly in her other hand.

"She sure knows how to make an entrance," stated GL-Alan honestly.

"Judges, your scores?" Keiichi asked.

Shinichi: 10

Mion: 9

Topper: 10

Conda glared at Mion as she fingered her whip and the green-haired girl gulped before hastily changing her score.

Mion: 10

Conda smiled and then strutted off stage.

"And next we have…" Keiichi continued.

* * *

><p>The pink-haired girl was backstage, waiting her turn. She looked at her costume. It was a Brazilian Samba dancer costume, which meant it was very skimpy. It was a sparkling bikini with a feathered headdress and tail feathers attached to the bikini bottoms. It looked so sinfully illegal to be worn in public, but she wasn't about to lose to anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hinagiku Katsura, show us your costume!" Keiichi called. She came on stage. The women all gasped and the men all whistled and howled while a few trying to hold in their nose bleeds. Even Shinichi gawked.<p>

"Shin-chan, don't stare," Mion whispered. He was gaping. "Shin-chan!" She saw Keiichi staring at the girl's boobs. "Kei-chan!"

"Judges?" Keiichi asked.

Shinichi: 10

Topper: 10

Mion, not liking how Keiichi was just staring at the pinkette's body gave her honest (spiteful) score.

Mion: 5

The pink-haired girl glared at Mion and sparks flew as their eyes met. She then turned her eyes towards Shinichi and gave him a wink. He looked like he was about to melt. His face was all red and blood was dripping from his nostrils, which he immediately plugged up with tissue paper. Deciding her turn was done, Hinagiku exited the stage.

"OK, and next we have Ms. Amora!" Keiichi announced.

Amora's costume was a green tube top that went down to just above her naval. The top was tight and showed off her curves and plenty of cleavage. Her arms were decorated by elbow length black gloves with gold bracelets around the wrists. Around her waist was a gold belt with green fringes. She also wore tight black pants with thigh high green boots that had high heels and circular ring patterns on them. She wore a green M-shaped tiara on her head and hanging from her shoulders was a green cape that was pinned to the front by a golden brooch. She looked sexy and dangerous.

Keiichi could only stare at the blonde beauty while Mion scowled. As Shinichi and Topper gave their scores, Mion gave hers out of sheer spite and envy.

Shinichi: 10

Topper: 10

Mion: 5

Amora smiled when she saw the scores Topper and Shinichi gave her but frowned when she saw the score that Mion gave her. With a smirk and a wave of her hand, she magically pulled the chair right from under Mion, causing the green-haired girl to fall roughly on her rear.

"Mion!" Keiichi cried.

"I'm fine!" Mion insisted as Shinichi helped her up. She glared at Amora who returned it with a superior smirk.

"I should have a talk with her about this," murmured GL-Alan.

"And our final girl is none other than Yami-chan!" Keiichi called after Amora exited the stage.

In all her dark glory, the assassin known as Golden Darkness appeared in the garb that she was known for. She wore a short and tight black dress with a cross cut out of it, with a short skirt, detached sleeves, black leather straps around her waist and legs, and finally her black boots. She didn't pose. She just stood there.

"Judges, your scores, if you please?" Keiichi requested.

Shinichi: 9

Topper: 9

Mion: 9

Yami nodded, satisfied with the scores.

"And that's all 30 of our lovely ladies in costume!" said Keiichi. "If you all can add, as I know you can, you can already guess who our top ten are going to be! We'll be right back with you after this break!"

* * *

><p>KR Chrome: And s begins the Shishibone University Beauty Contest. Cosplay girls are hot, aren't they? Well, stay tune when we get onto the talent round and the swimsuit round.<p> 


	38. Beauty is in the Eyes of the Beholder

**RISE OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 12: Beauty is in the Eyes of the Beholder**

"Well, we've got our top ten," said Shinichi, looking at the list. "Hm, Amora and Katsura-san barely made it in." He eyed Mion. "I wonder why...?"

Mion and Shinichi were getting some drinks at a vending machine. The green-haired girl was grumbling with a scowl, "Stupid, blonde bimbo…"

"You kind of had it coming," Shinichi remarked. He knew better than to piss off a sorceress. "You and I both know she has a huge ego. Giving her a low score like that was just inviting trouble."

"Well, then she shouldn't have worn something so damn skimpy!" Mion shot back.

"If you call _that_ skimpy, wait until we get to the swimsuit round," Shinichi stated. He knew why Mion was so upset. Keiichi had been ogling Amora. Actually, Keiichi had been ogling every girl who'd been wearing a sexy costume during the cosplay round. Those girls ended up with low scores from Mion. Shinichi and Topper were more or less impartial about it. A number of the costumes had been creative but only a few had really been good to earn high scores. "Just be glad Amora didn't do worse, like turn you into a toad or something."

"If that happens, then I'll just have Kei-chan kiss me and turn me back!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You have to be impartial, Mion. I mean, you're a judge. You can't give girls low scores simply because Keiichi checks out their cleavage."

"As opposed to you who give girls high scores because they do flash some cleavage."

"This is a beauty contest, Mion. I was looking at how nice they looked in costume." Checking his watch he said to Mion, "We better hurry. We only got like 5 minutes."

"You're right." She gulped down her drink and tossed the empty can into a nearby basket. "Three points!"

* * *

><p>"Hello again, everybody!" Keiichi announced as he walked on stage. "You've just scene 30 of out lovely ladies in costume but sadly only ten of them will advance to the next round!" Swiftly, he took out an envelope from his jacket. "I hold here in my hand the names of the ten lucky ladies!"<p>

In the audience, there were comments being made about Keiichi's hosting skills.

"You know, he's not half bad," Shion said to Rena who nodded in agreement.

"Keiichi-kun has always been good with words. It seems so natural," Rena replied.

"Don't let him hear you or it'll all go to his head," Shion warned.

Back on stage, Keiichi opened the envelope. He started, "Alright, when I call your name, will you ladies please come on stage?"

One by one, Keiichi called their names. Among the girls were none other than Asmodeus, Amora, Conda and Yami. The ten girls stood before the audience in their costumes like before. The crowd cheered**;** excited to see their favorites had made it through.

"Yay!" Lala applauded. She was clapping for everyone.

GL-Alan was more or less relieved. Frankly, the girls on stage would've turned the auditorium upside down in their fury.

The girls then exited the stage as Keiichi went on, "Now, these ten girls will take part in the talent portion of our little contest. They will each display a talent they possess. This round will determine the five who will go on towards the final round which is the swimsuit portion!" Male cheers were heard. They were definitely looking forward towards the swimsuit event.

"Damn, those are some horny cheers," quipped Mion.

"You've gotta love their enthusiasm though," Shinichi replied.

* * *

><p>Thus began the talent portion of the Shishibone University Beauty Contest. The girls each displayed the talents they possessed. GL-Alan's girls also showed off what they could do and they definitely knew how to give a show.<p>

Conda was on stage with a bowl of fruit in one hand and a whip in the other.

"Um…what's she going to do with all that?" Shion asked.

"I think I know," answered GL-Alan as Conda tossed the fruit into the air then with several lashes of her whip she cut the fruit up and then caught the falling chunks in the bowl. "Yup, whipped fruit salad." Conda gave a bow and received cheers and applause.

Shinichi: 10

Mion: 10

Topper: 10

The next act was Amora's and she was still in her costume as she performed magic for the crowd. She snapped her fingers and conjured orbs of fire which she then juggled. First she juggled two orbs, then three, then four, and the number of orbs increased until she was now juggling 7 orbs of fire.

"OK, I'm impressed," Shiori spoke up.

Then, for a finish, she flung all the orbs into the air and they exploded like fireworks.

"Sugoi!" Hanyuu gazed.

Shinichi: 10

Mion: 8

Topper: 9

Yami was next. She asked for Keiichi to help and all he needed to do was to stand perfectly still in front of a wooden board with his arms spread and an apple in each hand. She then put an apple on his head. The judges and audience watched as the mysterious blonde girl moved several feet back from Keiichi. She then reached behind her back, and produced a pair of knives. Keiichi's eyes widened and he began to sweat.

"Don't move and you'll be fine," Yami cautioned in her usual monotone. That alone should've made Keiichi feel relieved. Yami never missed her target. However, right now she was also blindfolded.

She tossed the first knife.

**THUNK!**

It went right through the apple in Keiichi's right hand, sticking it to the wooden board. She then threw the second knife.

**THUNK!**

The same happened with the apple in Keiichi's left hand. He let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she took out a third dagger and tossed it.

**THUNK!**

It safely stabbed into the apple atop Keiichi's head. His eyes were wide and he'd gone pale.

Yami removed her blindfold and bowed. The crowd cheered for her performance.

Shinichi: 9

Topper: 8

Mion: 9

Asmodeus' performance was a normal one, believe it or not. She decided to sing. With her cute looks and lovely singing voice, she definitely charmed the audience and the judges.

"ASMO-CHAN! ASMO-CHAN!" Yokoshima cheered loudly. Asmodeus waved at him and then blew him a kiss.

Shinichi: 9

Mion: 10

Topper: 8

* * *

><p>"Now those are some talented girls," Topper stated.<p>

"You could say that again, Boss," Shinichi agreed.

"Not bad," Mion stated honestly.

"But, I kind of expected Asmo to do something more exotic like pole dancing or even belly dancing," Shinichi said to Mion.

Mion gave her friend a look. "You really are a pervert, you know that?"

"Whatever. I'm just saying that Asmo's performance was tame compared to what I expected from her."

* * *

><p>It was now Hinagiku Katsura's turn. As music played, she began her performance. She was dressed in a pink leotard decorated with butterflies and had her hair up in a ponytail. She held a ribbon in one hand as she performed a short rhythmic gymnastics routine. It was fluid and she showed off just how flexible she was.<p>

Indeed, her performance deserved high scores.

Shinichi: 9

Mion: 8

Topper: 10

* * *

><p>"And so ends the talent portion of the contest," Keiichi spoke. "It's now lunch time, so we'll be back later for the swimsuit portion of the contest!"<p>

* * *

><p>Shinichi stretched as he sat in the judges' room with Topper and Mion.<p>

"Guess it's pretty obvious who's moving onto the swimsuit portion, huh?" Mion said.

"Katsura-san, Amora, Conda, Asmo and Yami," Shinichi counted off with his fingers. "That's our top five right there."

"They do clearly deserve being in the top 5," Topper said as he sipped his tea.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku was headed to the judges' room with a bathrobe over her body. Under it she wore her bathing suit. "Just give him a peek and the contest is mine."

She knocked on the door. Shinichi opened.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Hey, big boy," flirted Hinagiku as she undid the belt of her robe. "Check this out..." As she was about to open her robe to reveal the goods, suddenly…

"RENA KICK!"

Shinichi sweatdropped as he watched Hinagiku being sent flying into the wall by Rena's kick. His girlfriend wore a dark scowl on her face.

Shinichi thought, _'Well it could've been worse. She could've had her robe off and grabbed me when Rena showed up.'_ Shinichi shivered at the thought as the mental image of Rena pulling her cleaver out to dismember both the girl and possibly himself came up.

"I suggest you go back and prepare for the contest," Rena said menacingly to Hinagiku.

Hinagiku growled, but did as she was told. She picked herself up and limped towards the dressing room. "When I win this contest, I'm going to kill that girl, slowly!" Hinagiku swore under her breath.

When the pink-haired girl had gone, Rena turned around and smiled at Shinichi. "I've brought bento for you, Mii-chan and Topper-san!" she said as she presented the items in question. They were her homemade bentos. He could smell them.

"Thank you, Rena-chan," Shinichi said as he took them. She kissed him on the lips before she ran back towards the audience seats. Shinichi smiled and waved at his girlfriend before going back into the room, yelling, "Guys, we got grub!"

* * *

><p>"And here are our five finalists now!" Keiichi called. "Amora-san, Asmo-san, Conda-san, Yami-san and Hinagiku-san! Give them a round of applause, everybody!"<p>

The five girls stood on stage before their adoring public who applauded. Conda had her nose up high, Amora was blowing kisses at GL-Alan, Yami was waving shyly, Hinagiku had her hands to her hips and Asmodeus was waving excitedly at them.

Asmodeus' sisters and boyfriend were cheering her on.

"Get to the swimsuit round!" one impatient audience member shouted.

Keiichi laughed as he continued, "Well, these girls are definitely the most beautiful as decided by our judges. However, we can have only one winner." He raised his finger high above his head, "That's right, ladies and gents! It's what you've been waiting for! We'll be having our swimsuit round!"

The cheers were deafening.

* * *

><p>Shiori giggled, "Never underestimate hormonal young men."<p>

"You mean horny," Shion corrected with a cocked eyebrow.

"Same difference, Shion dear. Same difference."

"Keiichi's really a natural at hosting, isn't he?" Hanyuu asked.

Rika answered, "Yes, and he hasn't even made a fool of himself, yet."

* * *

><p>"Now, let's give our finalists some time to change, shall we?" asked Keiichi. The five girls went backstage.<p>

* * *

><p>GL-Alan smiled, happy that Amora, Yami and Conda had made it this far. However, there could only be one clear winner.<p>

"I still think I should've entered," frowned Bishie.

"Now, Bishie. We've talked about this," GL-Alan said to her. "You aren't old enough for it."

"I could've made her old enough," said Lala.

"Yes, I know you could, Lala. I know you could." GL-Alan knew Lala meant with one of her inventions.

* * *

><p>"Now, Mion," began Shinichi as he advised Mion, "Don't you go and give low scores to the girls if you catch Keiichi looking down their cleavage, drooling or with a nosebleed."<p>

"Fine," she mumbled a reply. "I'll be _fair_."

Shinichi smiled, satisfied with that.

* * *

><p>"Now, the moment you've been waiting for!" Keiichi announced as he stood on stage. Guys, and maybe a few girls, cheered as it was finally time for it. "The swimsuit round! That's right, ladies and gents! You'll see our lovely finalists in sexy swimsuits!"<p>

"WOO-HOO!" Yokoshima whooped. Several sets of eyes turned to stare at him. "Hey, it's Asmo-chan in a swimsuit. What do you expect?"

"True enough," Shion agreed.

"Alright, first we have Amora-san!" Keiichi called. When she heard her name, Amora came on stage. What she wore really got people staring and there were flashes from cameras in the audience. She was wearing a green bikini and she also had on her tiara. She blew the audience a kiss and several of the men just went gaga. Keiichi was caught staring by Mion who was at the judges' table and she did not look happy. She did a slashing motion with her hand across her neck. Gulping, Keiichi stopped staring and called on the next name.

"Next, we have Yami-san!" Keiichi called. Yami didn't need any other signal as she strode onto the stage. She wore a black one-piece swimsuit that looked like a school swimsuit and onto the front of it was a cross. It was low cut in the back and high on the hips. She joined Amora on stage, the blondes giving each other acknowledging nods. A few lolicons were drooling.

"Alright, and now let's have Asmo-san!" Keiichi called and the youngest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory proudly showed herself on stage and she was definitely a sight to behold. She wore a red, halter style, one-piece swimsuit that was low cut in the front and back, revealing as much as a bikini would and with each step she took her breasts bounced.

More men were bleeding out of their noses as they gazed upon her. Yokoshima nearly fainted as well but managed to shout out, "ASMO-CHAN!"

"That girl has very little shame, huh?" Shion asked. Of course, considering what her sisters wore as work uniforms, that seemed to be very true.

Keiichi adjusted the collar of his collar as he avoided Mion's glare. He was trying not to look at Asmodeus' cleavage. "OK…" He started to wipe some sweat off his forehead. "Conda-san, please, come on stage."

Conda was tall, leggy, and had the curves and looks that any fashion model would kill for. When she appeared on stage in her bikini, which looked like it was made of snake skin, she must've caused a few of the men in the audience to have heart attacks. Her bikini top was just two small triangles that covered her breasts and she was also wearing a thong.

"The girls are really knocking them out, huh?" Shinichi snickered.

"Attractive women are on display with little clothing on them," said Topper. "I suspect they might be virgins who've never seen a real woman before.

GL-Alan saw Shiori scribbling something in a notebook. "What is that?" the Green Lantern asked.

"Inspiration," she answered, already thinking up a title.

"And now, our final finalist! Hinagiku-san!" Keiichi called.

"Hmph, finally!" Hinagiku decided to show these guys what she had going on. She gave Shinichi a wink but she was ignored when he didn't notice since he was talking to Mion. She did her homework and put on something. It was a yellow bikini, the same kind of bikini Rena had worn once, and it was decorated with butterfly on the top and bottoms.

Rena's eyes narrowed at the pink-haired girl on stage.

"I hope everyone can win!" said Lala.

"Lala, there can only be one winner," GL-Alan told her.

"But still…" Lala frowned. It didn't seem fair. Everyone had tried their hardest to win but there could only be one winner.

"Now, the judges won't be giving scores," said Keiichi, "They will, however, decide on our winner!"

"We've already decided," said Shinichi as he walked onto stage and handed Keiichi a sealed envelope. Hinagiku gave Shinichi a wink. Rena, who saw this from where she sat, gritted her teeth and was reaching into her bag for her favorite weapon. Shinichi returned to the judges' table, hoping to avoid his girlfriend's anger.

Keiichi opened the envelope, "OK, well it looks like the judges were unanimous in their decision. So, the winner of this year's Shishibone University's Beauty Contest is…" Everyone was at the edge of their seats. "The winner is Yami-san!"

There were gasps of surprise and Yami's eyes widened when she heard the news. Keiichi went over and put the sash over her and putting the tiara on her, crowning her the winner of the beauty contest. She was also given the trophy. It was quite unexpected. Conda, Amora and Asmodeus hugged and kissed the girl. While they were disappointed that they didn't win, they were happy that a friend had won.

"WHAT!" Hinagiku screamed. "YOU CROWNED THAT WALLFLOWER! ARE YOU JUDGES BLIND!" Electricity sparked around her hands and eyes, shocking everyone. She then shot a bolt lighting at Yami in her rage but it didn't reach her as a green energy shield took the blast.

"Sore losers aren't very attractive," said GL-Alan in his Green Lantern uniform as he hovered close to the stage.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Hinagiku roared as she assumed her true form of Electric Butterfly. She floated into the air. "THAT CROWN IS MINE! MINE!" In her rage, Electric Butterfly summoned forth her minion. It appeared right out of a portal at her command. It was gigantic robotic vulture with a drill in place of a beak and drills in place of its talons.

If Hinagiku's change hadn't freaked everyone out, the robotic bird sure did. Everyone started to panic and flee out of the auditorium.

"You girls should go," GL-Alan said to the swimsuit-clad girls. He said to Yami, "Congrats."

"No you don't!" Electric Butterfly was flying straight for Yami but the little assassin was prepared as her hair morphed into a fist that knocked Electric Butterfly out of the air, causing her to land on the stage floor. Shinichi was upon her in an instant, pinning her down. "Oh, being rough, Kuro-kun?"

"Who are you?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Have you forgotten? Guess I've changed a lot." She then morphed her looks. "A long time ago, I looked like _this_." Rina's face was staring right back at him and he froze in shock. She then pushed him off with her foot before ordering Drill Vulture, "Take them out!" With a wink, she flew off.

Meanwhile, Keima was taking pictures as Fujiko tried to drag him away, but to no avail as he was rooted to the spot with his camera. "Keima-san, we have to run!"

"Just a few more pictures!" he told her. When he came to watch the beauty contest, he was just hoping to capture a bunch of babes on film but this was way better! A monster attack at his college! What were the chances?

**WHAM!**

A fist came crashing down on Keima's head, knocking him out. Fujiko gasped. Ootori then threw the unconscious photographer over her shoulder and carried him out of the warzone with a frantic Fujiko following.

Drill Vulture spread its wings and its chest opened up to reveal series of holes. Drills popped out of the holes and shot towards the group like missiles. Using his ring, GL-Alan conjured a barrier around everyone. The drills hit and exploded.

"Shinichi!" GL-Alan called to his friend to get his attention. "Shinichi!" He wasn't responding.

Zero and Armadillo were already attacking Drill Vulture. The Wasp Rider fired his stingers at the mechanical bird as Armadillo jumped and rolled himself into a ball to bash himself against the creature. The stingers pierced its metal hide as Armadillo made dents in its armor.

Shinichi was in shock but then his watch beeped. He became alert again as he pressed a button, "Yes?"

"_Shinichi, Shishibone City is in danger! Get there now!_" Dr. Hasuma ordered.

Shinichi nodded. He had things to figure out but that could wait. He had a city to save. "Hey, guys! Can you handle things here?"

"Just go!" Zero shouted at him.

"Once we're done here, I'll join you," said GL-Alan.

Shinichi ran out of the auditorium and went straight to the parking lot. He saw his friends and family there. "I have to go," he told them as he got on his bike. "You guys head home and stay there where it's safe." He started up his bike and raced towards the city.

Shiori, however, had other plans.

"Girls! In the car now!" Shiori called. "And don't forget the video camera! I am not going to miss another one of Shinji's fights!"

The others gawked at her. "Are you crazy?" Keiichi questioned. Shiori ignored him. Rika and Hanyuu, knowing there was no way they could take Shiori out of this, just joined her in resignation.

"You know, she really is serious about documenting Shinichi's battles," said Rika as she went to the backseat with Hanyuu, the former holding the video camera.

"She must want to make up for lost time," said Hanyuu. "Besides, home movies are always fun."

"Let Rena come too!" Rena insisted.

"OK, you can sit shotgun next to me, Rena-chan!" Shiori welcomed. "Now, get in and buckle up! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Shiori got into the car and then floored the gas pedal before the car dashed off.

"That woman is crazy," said Mion.

"That explains where Shin-chan gets it from," agreed Shion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the auditorium, The Seven Sisters of Purgatory were in their stake form and ricocheting dangerously all around. They pierced through Drill Vulture easily as they were too fast for it to avoid. They were also too small for it to counter.<p>

Asmodeus, after turning back to human form, landed next to Armadillo. "Sweetie, do you mind finishing this off?" Asmodeus asked sweetly.

"For you, babe? Anything." Armadillo let his thick armor fly in all directions and had his Blitz Cannons aimed at Drill Vulture. He then let loose a volley several high-powered blasts at Drill Vulture. They exploded against the robot. No longer able to withstand the assault, Drill Vulture exploded.

"You guys clean up here!" GL-Alan ordered, "I'm gonna help Shinichi!" He then shot off.

"Yeah, leave us with the hard part!" Armadillo called back.

* * *

><p>Shinichi stopped at his destination and gawked, "That's a lot of seafood." He was referring to the school of robotic piranhas that was eating the buildings and they weren't small either. They were easily five times bigger than regular piranha and they were meaner, hungrier, and could fly too as they spread all over the city. "I'm gonna need a bigger net." Looking up, he saw GL-Alan already dealing with the problem. He shot the piranha out of the sky. They then attacked the Green Lantern, swarming him, mouths filled with razor sharp teeth snapping at him. They could not penetrate his barrier but they were too much for him.<p>

Dr. Hasuma had told him that these robotic piranhas were able to multiply by recycling the materials they consumed. That was how they were so many. Gebok must've only built one and sent it out. It was only a matter of time before a single became a thousand. All his Rider Forms weren't exactly equipped to deal with such a thing. Sure they could take out a small number but there would still be many more left. J could possibly pose a threat but then he'd just be a huge meal for them. Oni Form could definitely take out a majority of them but using that much power was draining. There was also Higurashi Form but its sword attacks could only wipe out a few at a time. He needed to take them all out. He thought about using his Guardian Form but decided against it. He might end up doing more harm than good with that sort of power. He still had to do something, though. If only he had an army and that was when an idea struck him. His Kage Form could make clones but he always limited himself to just a handful.

"Zennin, what is the limit of Kage Form's cloning ability?" Shinichi dared to ask.

"_In Kage Form, you should be able to create an infinite amount of duplicates to help you_," stated Zennin.

"'Should'?" Shinichi questioned.

"_The amount of duplicates, or Shadow Clones, you can create is limited to how much energy you possess. You're basically dividing and distributing your energy equally among the clones you create. Too many means you'll be weak and your clones will be weak as well_," Zennin explained.

Shinichi looked towards the school of robotic piranha which was devouring the city. They were multiplying at an alarming rate as well. GL-Alan could take out most of them with his ring and powers but even if one was left it could consume material to create another school. All of the piranhas needed to be taken down.

"So, got a plan?" GL-Alan asked as he landed next to Shinichi. He shook a piranha that was clamped tight to Bazel off and then stomped it under his foot, crushing it.

"I got one, but it's a long shot," said Shinichi.

Suddenly, a car flew over the Rider and Lantern before landing on its wheels, spinning several times and finally stopping. The driver's side door, the passenger side door and the doors to the backseat were thrown open as three swirly-eyed girls stumbled out, looking pale. As for Shiori, she already had the video camera out and shouting, "OK, Shinji! Now, action!"

Shinichi and GL-Alan sweat-dropped and exchanged looks.

"Is that your mother?" GL-Alan asked.

"Yes," Shinichi answered.

"Is she holding a video camera?"

"Yes."

"Is she insane?"

"That should be fairly obvious," commented Bazel.

Shinichi didn't answer. He didn't have to. His mother was insane. That much was obvious. Still, there was a job to do. He ordered Hanyuu, "Hanyuu-chan, protect Kaa-chan, Rena-chan and Rika-chan!"

Hanyuu, once she recovered from the effects of Shiori's driving, nodded and manifested an energy barrier around herself, Rena, her best friend/sister and adopted mother.

"Henshin!" Shinichi called out. "Zennin!"

His Kamen Rider Showa GX armor formed first and then it morphed into the black-clad and ninja-like Kage Form. "Now to get their attention," he said. With that he let loose a loud shout. He wanted to draw the piranha robots to him and his shout seemed to work as they stopped eating and aimed their sights on him. They then recalled that they had a mission besides eating and flew straight at the Rider.

Glaring at the piranha robots, he charged right back at them. He was going to break his limits. GL-Alan watched as Showa began to duplicate himself. In a matter of seconds an entire army of identical ninja-like Riders which could match the school of robotic piranhas were charging at the carnivorous mechanical fish. Some of them were armed with swords, others were armed with the Dai-Shuriken and the rest used their fists and feet. The piranhas were sliced apart, filleted, stomped on, kicked, or bashed by the army of ninja-like Riders. The piranhas did get a few bites in but their teeth were unable to penetrate the armor and the ones that did had simply bitten into clones which vanished in puffs of smoke. That didn't faze the real Showa much. The Piranha couldn't locate him within the army of clones.

Shiori was grinning from ear to ear as she recorded what she saw, "This is going to be one hell of a home movie!" Her son had just multiplied into an army of Kamen Riders. Definitely something memorable.

Rika wondered about Shiori's sanity right now. Then again, this was Shiori Banabara, the mother of Shinichi Banabara. He took after her so she had to be a little bit insane since he too had done some crazy things.

"Go, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered. Her sanity was also questionable, but considering she just wanted to support her boyfriend from the sidelines it was understandable.

GL-Alan helped too with his ring, basically backing Showa up as he blasted the robotic fish apart. The remaining piranhas, realizing the threat the Rider and Lantern posed, started to gather together forming into a gigantic piranha. The eyes of the construct glared at the Rider and Lantern before it fired a beam of thermal energy at them from its mouth. The beam struck the ground and exploded but when the smoke cleared it revealed GL-Alan had erected a barrier around himself, Showa, and the clones.

"Shadow Rider Kick," commanded Showa as he launched himself into the air along with his clones which followed. They all executed a series of flying sidekicks, flying straight into the gaping maw of the gigantic Piranha construct. Inside, they began to wreak havoc on the creature, destroying it from within, piece-by-piece.

**-BOOOOOM!-**

While an army of identical Riders had entered the belly of the beast, only one exited seconds before the explosion. Showa landed on one knee and both hands, panting for breath. Rising to his feet, he let his armor vanish. "I…did it…" he said tiredly. "But…changing back to one…wasn't…easy."

"You just have to get used to it," said GL-Alan. "You've never made that many clones before."

"And never again…for awhile." Shinichi looked at the damage around. " But, first we need to fix all this damage."

GL-Alan objected, "After you rest. Can't have you passing out from using your powers. Rena would kill me."

* * *

><p>Later, the gang celebrated Yami's victory at Angel Mort. As usual, Yami was nibbling on taiyaki. It was her favorite food. This was because, when she first arrived on Earth, she met Alan, who offered her some. It'd been her favorite ever since.<p>

"So, Shin-chan, care to tell me how Yami-chan won?" Shion asked. She was given a day off from work.

"It was a unanimous decision," Shinichi answered.

"Oh, and it was not because Onee threatened you?" Shion asked.

"Shion, do you really think I'd force my decision onto others?" Mion asked.

"Yes," nearly everyone in the table chorused. Mion scowled.

"Well, you can be a little bossy, Mii-chan," said Rena.

"A little?" Keiichi remarked. Mion punched his arm. "Ow! Mion…"

Mion stated, "It was a beauty contest and we chose who we thought was the most beautiful. That just happened to be Yami-chan."

"So, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was the only one not flashing her cleavage, Mion-sama?" Shogo remarked suspiciously. She didn't answer.

"At least you didn't vote for that horrible Electric Butterfly," stated Rena. Shinichi frowned. "Shin-kun?"

Had Electric Butterfly been playing a sick joke on him? He'd been wondering for a while now. Why had she morphed into Rina? Was she just trying to distract him?

"Excuse me, but I'd like to offer a toast to Golden Darkness!" declared Amora.

"I too would like to offer a toast!" declared Conda. The two young women gave each other glares.

"It was an honor competing with you, but the better and cuter woman won," said Amora.

"And while I did not win, I do not bear any ill will towards you," added Conda, smiling at Yami. Yami looked up and GL-Alan smiled at her. She blushed. She was still wearing the sash and tiara.

"Excuse me, but can you help take a picture of us?" Shinichi asked a waitress. She nodded and he handed her his camera. He then joined the others so they could take a picture together, with Yami in the centre sitting next to GL-Alan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at X-SHOCKER HQ, Spider Ninja laughed as Electric Butterfly returned from her humiliating defeat. "Looks like you aren't a beauty after all if you can lose to a loli! Hahahaha-ARGH!"<p>

Angrily, she'd zapped him with electricity before leaving his twitching and smoldering body behind. "Baka gumo…" she muttered.

* * *

><p>KR Chrome: Took time but we managed to get it done. Surprised on who won? Well, it was the obvious choice since she was so different. Now, in the next chap, the Rider and Lantern go undercover. BTW, this is the end of the RISE OF X-SHOCKER arc. The next arc will be called THE WITCH OF TERROR. Stay tune.<p> 


	39. Going Undercover

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 1: Going Undercover**

In DORA, Warren was watching the footage of Showa dealing with X-SHOCKER school of robotic piranha. He couldn't help but feel a little impressed as Showa used Kage Form's cloning ability to create a huge army of clones to deal with them. It was impressive as the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"You must feel proud," said Dr. Hasuma as he recorded the data on his clipboard. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Well, of course I am," smiled Warren. "I was the one who recruited him. It would be embarrassing for me if he wasn't impressive."

"I'm sure." Dr. Hasuma asked, "So, when will you tell Shinichi the true identity of his father?"

Warren guessed, "You know, huh?"

"I looked it up and I was really surprised. Why haven't you told him?"

"When he asked me to confirm that his biological father wasn't Gebok, I asked if he wanted to know his father's true identity. He said no."

"And that was it? Because he told you 'no'?" Dr. Hasuma questioned. If he were in Shinichi's shoes, he'd want to know.

"Exactly, and I think he didn't want to compare himself to his father if he did know."

Dr. Hasuma's frown deepened. "He deserves to know the truth, Director-san."

"When he asks for it, I'll give him an honest answer."

The Director of DORA scrutinized the Director of ARMOR for several seconds before returning his attention towards the monitors. Dr. Hasuma, while watching the footage, remarked, "He works very well with Alan-kun."

"You're right. I guess it's time for me to assign them a mission."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and GL-Alan were in ARMOR, heading to Warren's office after being called from Shinichi's world.<p>

Shinichi looked to the Green Lantern, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

GL-Alan held up a finger, "Different universe. I can return to the day I left easily."

"Yeah, but what do you do all day here?"

He shrugged, "Hang out with the girls mostly. Patrol the world while you're in school. This world has nowhere near the amount of insane shit I have to deal with back home."

They reached Warren's office and opened the door to the sight of Warren playing Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 on a PS3. They sweat-dropped. Looks like the boss was slacking off again.

"Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork, Director Smith?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, Dad, quit slackin' off, already," GL-Alan admonished.

Warren pouted, "For your information, I finished hours ago and I was bored out of my mind. Anyway, here is your new assignment, boys."

He handed the file folder to Shinichi and he opened it to read its contents.

Shinichi grinned, "Looks like you're going to school after all, Alan."

Alan looked over the folder and smiled.

"Looks like you're being kicked back to school too, Shinichi," the Green Lantern retorted.

"What? Really?" He grabbed the file again and scanned it before shrugging, "Oh, well, I could take a short break from college."

"Good, I'm glad you're both taking this so well. So, unless you have any hints on how I can get the "Feat of a Hundred Slashes" trophy on my game, I suggest you get yourself ready for the mission."

The Rider and Lantern nodded before they headed to the exit but stopped as Warren said, "And whatever you do, _do not_ attract attention to yourselves. This is an undercover mission, not a smash and grab."

"Relax, Dad. This is going to be easy mission," GL-Alan replied.

"Yeah, and I've already done this before. If I can pull something as bad as the 'High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER' off, this should be a piece of cake."

After the two left the office, Warren mused aloud, "I wonder if I should've told them that the school they were going to wasn't exactly normal." He shrugged. "Oh well, they'll figure it out soon enough." He then went back to playing his game.

* * *

><p>Shinichi went to the boarding house where GL-Alan was staying with his girls. He couldn't help but be envious of his young friend for having a harem made up of a diversity of girls. He was also a source of inspiration for Shinichi's mothers since most of the girls were not too shy to tell her about what happened in bed. Shinichi also heard from his mother what she heard from the girls. Definitely, GL-Alan was living every man's fantasy. The girls fought over him, for sure, but that what happened in these types of situation.<p>

Shinichi was on his bike with the sidecar attached. He was wearing the uniform of the school he and GL-Alan were supposed to investigate. The uniform was a white shirt with a brown blazer worn over it and black slacks. A red necktie also hung from his neck. The school's badge was on the left breast pocket of the blazer.

The name of the school was Kunpo Gakuen.

According to the file, there was some strange paranormal activity going on in that school. It may or may not involve X-SHOCKER and Gebok, but it didn't hurt to check it out. Shinichi waited and watched as GL-Alan walked out of the front door wearing the same uniform. The girls were seeing him off as well. On closer inspection, he saw that GL-Alan looked exhausted. He could guess why.

Passing his spare helmet to GL-Alan, he remarked, "So, had a fun night with the girls, huh?"

"Shut up," GL-Alan murmured, too tired to argue. He put on the helmet and then stared at the sidecar. "A sidecar? Seriously?"

Shinichi shook his head and told GL-Alan, "There is no way I am letting you wrap your arms around me, now get in the sidecar and buckle up."

GL-Alan was too tired to argue anyway so he put on his helmet and got into the sidecar.

"So, how many times?" Shinichi asked, grinning cheekily.

"Just drive!" GL-Alan ordered.

"OK, OK," Shinichi obeyed, revving up the engine. He still had that grin plastered on his face, though.

Warren made sure to send the paperwork regarding both Shinichi and GL-Alan's enrollment in the school. GL-Alan would be a freshmen while Shinichi would be a senior at the school. They were given a week to complete the mission and would be staying at a nearby students' dorm. They were roommates too. Their stuff would be sent over after school was done for the day.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the school with minutes to spare. Shinichi drove his bike through the front gate, earning a few stares as he casually rode a bike. GL-Alan sunk himself deep into the sidecar. Him, riding a sidecar, at his age was embarrassing. Shinichi parked his bike and the two heroes got off the vehicle and looked at the school building. It looked normal, just your typical and standard high school, but in their job looks could be deceiving.

"I'm gonna head over to my class," said Shinichi. "How about you?"

"I think I'll be able to find it," GL-Alan replied. "See you at lunch?"

"See you at lunch."

The two entered the building, finding their assigned shoe lockers, and switched their shoes for the indoor shoes. They then went their separate way. For Shinichi, this was going to be a new experience for him. He'd never gone to a real high school before. His schooling took place in Hinamizawa with all his friends, sharing a classroom with other students of all grade levels.

GL-Alan wasn't new to the high school scene, but his school was one that was for the gifted. By gifted, it meant that the school was for heroes-in-training with GL-Alan being one of them. His siblings all attended different superhero schools. He attended the North American branch while his older siblings had attended the Asian branch.

He found his classroom, which was 1-A (First Year, Freshman Class-A) He knocked on the door and the homeroom teacher slid it open. She was a tall woman, attractive too, with slanted glasses and violet hair up in a bun. She wore what looked like a black sweater with a dark violet blazer and pants. GL-Alan handed her a sheet of paper and she scanned over it quickly. "So, you're the new transfer, right? Mr. Alan Smith?"

"Yes, that's me," GL-Alan smiled.

She nodded and told him to enter. He learnt from her that her name was Airin Kizaki and she was the homeroom teacher who taught English. "Alright, class!" she spoke sternly, "We have a new transfer student joining us. His name is Alan Smith." She addressed GL-Alan, "You can take the empty seat behind Ezomori-san." GL-Alan looked to the empty seat which was behind a silver-haired girl. He recognized her instantly. It happened just the other day after he and Shinichi received their orders.

* * *

><p><em>GL-Alan rarely had time alone. Most of his time was occupied by his girlfriendslovers and his work at ARMOR. After he'd received his orders, he and Shinichi went home their separate ways. GL-Alan decided to walk around town to think. As he looked ahead, he saw a silver-haired girl crossing the road. What really got his attention was the truck that was heading her way. The driver of the truck didn't see her in time._

_Instincts taking over, GL-Alan ran towards the girl. He pulled her back before the truck could hit her. The girl fell on top of him and stared at him. The truck driver stopped and got out of the truck, apologizing for not paying attention, "Sorry! Is anyone hurt?"_

"_No, we're fine," GL-Alan told the truck driver. "No harm done, just pay attention, OK?"_

_The truck driver nodded and got back to his truck, glad that nobody was harmed, and drove off. The girl GL-Alan had saved was still staring at him. She was fair-skinned and the silver hair made her quite attractive. She was cute too, kind of like Yami._

"_You can get off me now," he said. She didn't. She sniffed him first before getting off him. He looked away as he saw her panties since her skirt was rather short. She was wearing a yellow hooded jacket over a white shirt and denim skirt._

"_Thank you," she said to him before she ran off. GL-Alan shrugged. He possibly wouldn't ever see her again._

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a small world." He then took his seat. The girl didn't seem to acknowledge her but she did glance at him as he walked past before he took his seat. She wore a small smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinichi had found his class as well, which was 3-B (Year 3, Senior Class-B). The teacher was named Yukari Fujimura and she wore a sleeveless, spaghetti strap green dress over a black and yellow striped shirt. Her hair was wavy and chin-length. She was also holding a shinai in one hand and had it hefted over her shoulder.<p>

"You the new kid?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Shinichi answered. He was more used to the gentle Chie-sensei who taught in Hinamizawa. She was perfect, except for the obsession with curry.

Fujimura-sensei went to the front of the class and slammed the shinai against the blackboard to get everyone's attention. They all sat up straight, "Alright, kids! We got a new friend joining us!" She addressed Shinichi, pointing at him with her shinai, "OK, kid! Name!"

"I'm Shinji Sanban," he responded, using his birth name along with his old made up surname as his undercover name. His mother was famous, so he didn't want anyone to know he was her son lest his cover be blown.

"OK, take whatever empty seat you can find," ordered Fujimura-sensei. "Now, open your textbooks to page 54 and this is going to be on the next test."

The class groaned.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Shinichi and GL-Alan were walking around the schoolyard. They were conversing about their mission when GL-Alan informed him of what he'd discovered.<p>

"This school is filled with yokai (monsters) and aliens," said GL-Alan.

"How can you tell?" blinked Shinichi.

"My ring," explained GL-Alan. "It's detecting various alien life forms and thanks to my mom's powers I can feel the energy given off by the yokai."

"So, you think this is what your dad wanted us to investigate?"

"No, there's another kind of energy here. It's yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yellow. The color of fear."

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow but then something caught his attention. He spotted a silver-haired girl sitting alone on a bench under a tree. What caught Shinichi's attention was the size of her lunch, which composed of mostly meat.

"That girl is really packing it in," said Shinichi.

"Yeah, I know her," said Alan.

"You do?" Shinichi asked.

"She was about to get hit by a truck but I pulled her out of the way," said Alan. "She's also in my class."

The girl seemed to hear them and looked up from her food. She'd been having spare ribs and now there was a pile of bones next to her after she'd finished eating. As she turned her gaze towards them, her eyes fell on Alan.

"Dude, she's checking you out," said Shinichi, nudging his friend with his elbow.

The girl got off from the bench and walked over to them. She sniffed Shinichi and then she turned her attention towards Alan. With a small smile, she wrapped her arms around him and confessed, "I love you."

Shinichi blinked. That was rather blunt.

Alan sighed before inwardly thinking, '_Here we go again..._'

"So, Alan, what's this cutie's name?" asked Shinichi.

"Nozomu Ezomori," the girl answered, still hugging GL-Alan. She sniffed Shinichi, "You smell like demon."

Shinichi was about to comment when his ears picked up screaming. "I'll leave you two alone," he told GL-Alan and the silver-haired girl before he dashed off towards the source of the scream. He saw a crowd at the entrance and forced his way through to the front. He saw what appeared to be a kidnapping as some guys were forcing a girl into the car. Nobody was doing anything and he scowled. This wasn't something he could ignore.

"Come on, boss! Drive so we can have fun with this bitch!" one of the boys in the back said as he held the girl roughly.

As the driver started the engine, he realized that the car would not move. "Huh?" He checked the gauges. The speedometer was moving and the gas tank was filled. Why wasn't it moving? He then looked ahead to see someone holding the car down.

Shinichi had his hand on the hood of the car as the wheels continued to spin, grinding against the asphalt.

"She said 'no', didn't she?" Shinichi said coldly, referring to the girl being held unwillingly in the back seat. He drew back his other hand back before plunging it through the hood. When he withdrew his hand from the hole he'd made, smoke came out as the engine had taken damage. Flicking his wrist, he then walked over to the backseat door on the right before he violently ripped it off its hinges. "Out," he ordered. The boy in the back wet his pants and the girl hastily got out.

Shinichi heard whispers and murmurs as well as stares. He took little notice of them. GL-Alan, who'd just arrived, just sighed, smiling, "Nice work there…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome:<strong> I guess Shinichi forgot that he had to lay low and maintain a low profile. What he just did here is not maintaining a low profile. He just showed everyone what he could do in front of witnesses! Will this hinder the duo's investigation?

**Shadow Element 13: **Well, Shinichi never has been one for subtlety. Looks like Alan has a new addition to his harem. Wonder how his girls back home will react? Wonder how this will play out? Well, guess you'll just have to wait for the next chap to find out!


	40. The Recruitment

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 2: The Recruitment**

Up on the school roof, GL-Alan was confronting Shinichi over what had happened earlier. He didn't look all that happy as he crossed his arms and looked his comrade straight in the eye.

"You do remember that Dad told us to lay low and maintain a low profile, right?" GL-Alan asked. Shinichi nodded. "How was punching through the hood of a car and ripping one of its doors off its hinges laying low?"

"Maybe I overdid it a little," Shinichi responded.

"Gee, ya think?" GL-Alan remarked sarcastically. "How did you infiltrate GIN-SHOCKER anyway without getting caught?"

"It helped that I was a really good actor," Shinichi answered, "That, and they were too arrogant and actually thought I was one of them."

"Your enemies must be really stupid then. No wonder you can beat them."

Shinichi apologized, "Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't really ignore something like that when it happens right in front of me."

"Yeah, I know, but you could've handled it in a way that didn't draw too much attention."

Shinichi waved off GL-Alan's concern. "Relax, Alan. They'll just think I work out a lot and take plenty of vitamins to make myself strong. It'll blow over. You'll see. So, you up for some lunch? I'm buying!"

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, Shinichi and GL-Alan sat at a table. Nozomu was seated close to GL-Alan, clinging to his arm. The stares and whispers did not go unnoticed for the two ARMOR members and Nozomu's keen hearing picked up on every word.<p>

"They are talking about you," Nozomu said to Shinichi.

"Good things, I hope," he said positively. Nozomu didn't respond. "Um…Ezomori-san?"

"Blow over, huh?" GL-Alan remarked sarcastically.

"Well, maybe not today but someday…someday…"

* * *

><p>In class, Shinichi's eyes were on his textbook and notebook as he took notes of the teacher's lecture. He continued to hear whispers from his classmates. He frowned. He cared little about what they had to say about him. The only people whose opinion really mattered were those of his comrades and loved ones.<p>

Still, he felt like an outcast. After his performance earlier, he doubt anyone would come near him as they possibly feared him. His only friend in the school was GL-Alan.

GL-Alan did mention that the school had yokai and aliens in it. He looked about. Whoever they were, they were cleverly disguised. There were no signs of anybody being a yokai or an alien. Then, he recalled when Nozomu said. She said he smelled like a demon. What did she mean exactly?

As the day ended, he went to the shoe lockers. Along the way people gave him a wide berth. He shouldn't be surprised. After his display of superhuman strength they were obviously afraid of him. They were giving him fearful stares.

As he went to get his shoes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head around to see a student, a foot taller with a muscular build and a scar over his nose.

"Hey, I saw what you did earlier. You wanna talk?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Shinichi shrugged. "Sure. I got nothing else to do."

* * *

><p>"Nozomu, we should really be going," said GL-Alan as Nozomu was still hugging him. They were the only ones left in class since they were assigned cleaning duty. Now that they were done it was time to leave.<p>

"I want to be here with you," she stated bluntly, rubbing her cheek against his.

The Green Lantern sighed before he caught a sight outside the window. "Shinichi?" It was Shinichi and he was walking with someone. "Who's that?"

"That's Kumada," Nozomu answered.

"Kumada? Is he a yokai too?" GL-Alan asked. Nozomu nodded to confirm. He frowned. "Not good…"

"Kumada only associates with other yokai. He must think your friend is one since he showed his strength earlier on that car," said Nozomu. "Alan, is your friend a yokai?"

Nozomu didn't know about the truth behind Shinichi's abilities. GL-Alan couldn't tell her. He could say this, "To some people, he can be one."

* * *

><p>Kumada had led Shinichi to the back of the school. Shinichi had his hands in his pockets as he asked, "So, what do you want?" Without warning, Kumada threw a punch at Shinichi which he effortlessly caught in his palm. Shinichi then smacked the fist away. "So, you want to fight, is that it?"<p>

Kumada laughed. "You really aren't human! That punch of mine would've broken your hand if you were!"

Shinichi concluded, "So, you're not a human too. A yokai then?"

Kumada smiled. "So, you know what I am, huh? Can you guess what kind?"

"Strong, like a bear. A Kuma (bear)," Shinichi said.

"You're pretty observant, newbie," said Kumada. "How would you like to join my gang?"

"Gang?"

"For people like us. Look, this school has some yokai studying here to blend in with humans but we don't like humans all that much and humans are naturally afraid of us. Unfortunately, we yokai are the minority here in this school so we need to stick together," Kumada explained. "Call it 'safety in numbers'. I mean they are already afraid of you. What's stopping them from ganging up on you?"

Shinichi answered, "I can take care of myself and I've taken on crowds larger and tougher than this school can muster." He added, "I don't need to join a gang to be safe in this school."

Kumada frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks for the offer, but it's not my style to hang with a huge crowd," responded Shinichi. Actually, he did like being with others but only the people he really cared for. Being with a bunch of strangers with a common goal was like GIN-SHOCKER.

"You know, I won't give you this offer again. Some people won't like someone with your abilities running around unchecked," warned Kumada.

"I already have people breathing down my neck. A few more won't make a difference."

"Just be sure you're making the right choice, Sanban," said Kumada.

Shinichi didn't reply. He just continued to walk away. He spotted GL-Alan at his bike, waiting for him. "Hey, ready to roll?"

"Yeah, sure," answered GL-Alan.

"So, where's your new girlfriend?" Shinichi teased as he mounted the vehicle and put on his helmet. GL-Alan boarded the sidecar.

"Just drive."

* * *

><p>The dorm was half a mile from the school. According to their room assignments, Shinichi and GL-Alan were roommates. After parking the bike, the two went inside and spoke to the dorm manager who handed them their keys. Their room was on the second floor.<p>

Shinichi opened the door and was impressed as he scanned the room, "Hm, looks like this place has all the bare essentials. We've got bunk beds and desks. There's also a kitchen area. No bathroom, though. Guess we have to use the dorm's bathroom. It's also got enough room for the both of us."

"And our stuff should be delivered within an hour," said GL-Alan.

"I call the top bunk!" Shinichi yelled. He then jumped up and landed on the top bunk, lying down to relax. "Ah…that's right."

"Hey, Shinichi, I think we should talk about what happened today," said GL-Alan. "I saw you talking to some big guy and Nozomu told me he was a yokai."

"That girl is really open with this stuff, isn't she?" Shinichi remarked. "Guess the 'Smith Charm' has its uses after all."

"It sure does," agreed Bazel. "I think any man would want that ability."

"It's more trouble than it's worth, guys," said GL-Alan. "Believe me."

"Yeah, because this morning you looked like you hadn't slept all night," teased Shinichi. "And were you limping?"

"Shinichi, can't you be serious for five minutes?" GL-Alan scolded sternly.

"OK, OK, chill out."

"Can you tell me what that guy told you?" GL-Alan asked.

"He was thinking of recruiting me into some gang. I told him no," answered Shinichi.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? By nature I follow my gut and my gut's telling me that guy was bad news."

"Why do you think I refused to join in the first place?" Shinichi responded.

"But, if he was a yokai, then maybe you should've joined. I mean having a guy on the inside might help," GL-Alan told him.

Shinichi blinked. "I…didn't think of that. Maybe I can find him and apologize, tell him I was in a bad mood."

"Well, you did manage to become an outcast in one fell swoop. That would piss anyone off," said GL-Alan as he cocked an eyebrow curiously "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're usually more focused on a mission, but today you lost it," GL-Alan informed him, referring to the incident earlier that day. "People have been looking at you, scared of you."

Shinichi sighed and said, "I guess I've been thinking about where Gebok could be hiding and what he's planning. Maybe he's involved in all this."

"We can't make rash assumptions. Anyway, try and get on Kumada's good side again. I hope he gave you a way to contact him," said GL-Alan.

"He gave me his phone number. That'll help. I'll give him a call after school tomorrow."

An hour later, their stuff came. They were mostly clothes and supplies. Shinichi hooked the kotatsu and fridge up almost immediately.

"We need food," said GL-Alan as he opened the empty fridge.

"I'll go shopping," Shinichi volunteered.

"No, _I'll_ go shopping," GL-Alan objected. "You stay here. Try to not to get into trouble again, OK?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mom."

GL-Alan left the room and headed out to go shopping. As he walked along the street towards the nearest convenience store, Bazel spoke, "Don't you think you're being a little harsh with your friend?"

"He almost jeopardised the mission with his stunt," GL-Alan replied.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"I would, but not like that. I'd kick their asses and rescue the girl, but I wouldn't punch a hole through the hood or rip a door off its hinges."

"Yeah, right," Bazel snorted. "If that happened to any of your girls, you would be so mad that you'd do way more damage."

GL-Alan reluctantly agreed. Get him mad enough and he could be pretty destructive. He then stopped in mid-step.

"What's wrong?" Bazel asked.

"We're being followed," GL-Alan responded.

* * *

><p>Back in the dorm room, Shinichi was reading a manga he'd brought along. However, his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Electric Butterfly.<p>

"_A long time ago, I looked like this!"_

That was what she'd said right before she morphed to look like Rina. She'd freaked him out and caused him to release her and let her escape. Even after all this time, he hadn't gotten over what had happened to Rina. This Electric Butterfly knew, possibly from Gebok, and was using the fact to mess with his head. However, there was something about Electric Butterfly that seemed eerily familiar.

He shut the manga and let out a sigh. "I wish Rena-chan was here…" he murmured. High school just wasn't fun without all his friends from the Gaming Club, especially his girlfriend Rena. He put a hand on the Magatama he wore. She wore the other one. While the two Magatama no longer had any power, they were a symbol of their bond and love. It'd only been a day but he already missed her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, GL-Alan was keeping his guard up. Someone was stalking him. He gripped his fist as his ring began to glow. He swung around, prepared to strike. He then saw a head of silver hair poke out from behind a telephone pole, a very familiar head of silver hair.<p>

It was Nozomu. The glow on GL-Alan's ring died as he sighed. "Nozomu, have **you** been following me?" She stepped out of her hiding place, still dressed in the school uniform which was comprised of a white blouse with a blazer, a red bow tie and a brown skirt that came down to mid-thigh. She gave him a nod.

"Looks like you got a stalker," teased Bazel.

Ignoring the sentient armband, GL-Alan invited, "Hey, Nozomu, wanna go with me to do some shopping?" In a flash, she was at his side, holding his hand. "OK then."

* * *

><p>Shinichi was absently shuffling a deck of cards. GL-Alan had yet to return and he was bored out of his mind. He'd just finished his homework. For someone with a cybernetic brain it was just child's play for him.<p>

He wished there was someone he could play with. His wish was granted as, in a flash of gold, Satan appeared and bowed, "Stake of Wrath, Satan, is here!" She then sat down in front of Shinichi. "Hey, why so glum?"

"Just bored right now," answered Shinichi. "Say, you wanna play Strip Poker?"

* * *

><p>GL-Alan and Nozomu were in a convenience store. GL-Alan needed to stock up on a week's supply of food. After the week was up, the mission would be over. GL-Alan didn't actually need to be on this mission, but there was something about the school that he didn't like. As he took a sizeable amount of pre-made bentos and placed them in his cart, he felt Nozomu nuzzle into his back.<p>

"Uh, Nozomu…what are you doing?" asked GL-Alan.

"I like your scent," said Nozomu. She pressed herself against him further.

"Nozomu, why did you fall for me?"

She answered, smiling, "Because you're nice and you saved me."

"Heh," snickered Bazel, "If only she knew you weren't single and you had a harem."

"Harem?" blinked Nozomu.

"Err…I kinda attract a lot of…interesting women," responded GL-Alan.

"Interesting isn't even the half of it! He's got an alien princess, an assassin, an Asgardian, an Amazon, and a plant-girl," said Bazel.

GL-Alan glared at his armband. "I hate you…"

* * *

><p>When GL-Alan returned, he came across Shinichi lying on the floor with cuts all over his body and shredded clothes. He also had red handprints on his cheeks.<p>

"Word…of advice…" groaned Shinichi. "Never…ask a girl…who can turn into…a flying stake…to play Strip…Poker."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: <strong>Things are starting to get interesting. Alan gets a new girl and Shinichi gets some unwanted attention. Wonders what will happen next?

**Shadow Element 13: **Oh Shinichi, I could have told you that. At least you stayed out of trouble this time. Can't wait for what happens next!


	41. The Joining

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 3: The Joining**

Shinichi and GL-Alan were having dinner in their dorm room. They were having the pre-packed bentos GL-Alan had bought earlier.

"Hey, Alan?"

"Yes, Shinichi?"

"Is she going to be staying the night?" asked Shinichi. He was pointing at Nozomu who was clinging to GL-Alan. "Doesn't she have a home or something?"

"I wanna stay with Alan," said Nozomu. "You can leave. I'll stay."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and addressed his roommate, "Alan, she's cute and I have to respect you for being able woo a new girl in less than a day, but she has got to go." He pointed at the door.

"I thought you liked the idea of having a girl spend the night," GL-Alan teased.

"_My_ girl," Shinichi clarified. "My girl, OK?"

"You stink at subtlety, you know that? I'll see you tomorrow Nozomu," said GL-Alan.

"OK," nodded Nozomu. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and left, closing the door behind her.

"You can learn a lot about stealth from her. I mean she snuck in right under our own noses and we're supposed to be trained professionals," GL-Alan remarked.

Shinichi scowled. He asked, "By the way, is it really safe for her to be around us? She could blow our cover."

"_You_ almost blew our cover," GL-Alan argued.

"It'll blow over!" He calmed down. "Sorry, sorry."

"Shinichi, I trust Nozomu, and not because she's cute. I am a good judge of character. I mean, I hang out with you and you're a known perv."

"I'm not that bad. I do not go around stealing women's underwear."

"But you do keep a stash of porn…"

"_Research material_, Alan! Research material!" Shinichi paused. "You know, she's probably gonna be pissed when she finds out you have a harem," pointed out Shinichi.

"She already knows," said GL-Alan. He lifted up his arm and pointed at Bazel. "This worthless piece of jewelry blabbed."

"Hey!" shouted Bazel.

"And she was OK with it?"

"She said that she was fine being a mistress."

Shinichi blinked. He muttered about, "Lucky bastards," before he added aloud, "OK, starting tomorrow we'll split up. You can take care of the aliens in the school and I'll take care of the yokai."

"Remember, low profile," reminded GL-Alan. He didn't need Shinichi making more of a scene than he already had.

"Right, I'll try not to get on anyone's bad side until the end of our mission."

Even after hearing that, GL-Alan didn't feel too reassured.

"Maybe you could meet up with Kumada after school tomorrow?" GL-Alan suggested. "That is if you haven't gotten on his bad side."

"I guess you're right about that. So, how about you? What are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"I bet he'll get that girl alone and take her right on the floor!" Bazel stated.

"When I get you off I'm throwing you into a volcano!" GL-Alan threatened.

"Like you weren't thinking it! Don't forget I get a front row seat to the stuff you and your harem do at night!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Shinichi was the first up. "Morning Alan!" greeted Shinichi. "I'll go make breakfast. Who likes bacon?"<p>

A small hand shot up from beneath GL-Alan's covers. "I do," said an obviously feminine voice. The Kaizo Ningen grabbed the covers and tossed them off to reveal a naked Nozomu cuddling with GL-Alan. Shinichi palmed his face. She must've snuck in while they were asleep.

Exasperated, Shinichi sighed, "I'll set another plate."

* * *

><p>The trio, dressed and ready for school (Nozomu had brought a duffle bag with her when she snuck in), was seated around the low table having breakfast. Shinichi had made bacon and eggs.<p>

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Shinichi.

"You need to lay low," said GL-Alan.

"Lay low," mimicked Nozomu.

Shinichi addressed, "Why were you in Alan's bed?"

Nozomu leaned against GL-Alan, "He's comfy."

* * *

><p>The trio went to school, riding Shinichi's bike. This time GL-Alan was driving while Shinichi ended up in the sidecar. Nozomu rode behind GL-Alan, holding him close. When he parked the bike, a girl walked up to them. It was the girl Shinichi had rescued yesterday. She had violet hair in pigtails.<p>

"Thank you, Sempai!" the girl said, bowing. "You really saved me yesterday!" She had a blush on her face.

"It's nothing, really. Just doing what anybody would've done," he told her.

"Oh no!" She shook her head. "Nobody did anything but you! Sempai, you're my hero!"

"Right, gotcha," Shinichi nodded awkwardly. "What's your name, kouhai?"

"It's Minako Sairenji!" she beamed. She reached into her bag and took out a lunch box which she held in front of her. "Please, accept this from me as a token of my thanks!" Shinichi awkwardly took the lunch box. She gave another bow and dashed off.

"Looks like somebody appreciated what you did, hero," said GL-Alan. Nozomu had her arm around GL-Alan's.

"Say, why don't you and your girlfriend head to class? I have to take care of something."

"Sure, but don't be late," GL-Alan reminded before he and Nozomu headed for class.

Shinichi reached into his bag and pulled out several sheets of paper. He checked, looking left and right, before he started to fold the paper. In a matter of seconds he'd made a dozen origami cranes.

Shinichi borrowed power from the Tsukumogami of the Three Treasures. Now he was going to use a power that Gokuaku had lent him. "Now, to breathe some life into them." He waved his hand over the paper cranes and they started to come to life as they flapped their little wings. "Come back and report to me when you see anything suspicious," Shinichi ordered. The paper cranes all flapped away to obey their order. He caught one by its tail. "Except for you. I need you to send a message to Rena-chan."

* * *

><p>"Smith-san, why is Ezomori-san sitting in your lap?" their homeroom teacher, Ms. Kizaki, inquired.<p>

"I honestly don't know…Nozomu, could you please take your seat?" asked GL-Alan. Nozomu nodded and took her seat as class resumed. GL-Alan set up his book to act as a barrier. "Ring, scan the room for any traces of Alien DNA." The ring glowed briefly. Luckily, it wasn't seen because of his makeshift barrier.

"_Alien Species: 15,_" responded the Ring.

'_Fifteen…that means out of the remaining class, there's 18 students who are either human or youkai, not counting Nozomu and I_,' thought GL-Alan. "Ring, scan the room for any non-human and non-alien DNA." Again, the Power Ring glowed.

"_Non-Human and Non-Alien Species: 14_," responded the Power Ring.

"29 people in this class are non-human…not counting myself, that means that only 5 people in this class room are human."

* * *

><p>Rena woke up to a very lonely breakfast. Yesterday, Shinichi had gone on a mission which would take at least a week to complete. She sighed as she spread jam over her toast. She looked at the window. "Maybe some fresh air is all I need." She got up and opened the window. Then, something flew in. Rena's eyes shone as she saw a pink origami paper crane flapping in the air. "Kawaii…" The crane then unfolded itself and the paper flew into Rena's hands. She saw that there was writing. "It's from Shin-kun!"<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch, Shinichi and GL-Alan met at a vending machine. Once again, Nozomu was with them. "So, did you find out anything new?" Shinichi asked.<p>

"Just that only five people in my class are human," answered GL-Alan. "What about you?"

"I received some very interesting notes in my shoe locker," informed Shinichi.

"Threatening ones?" GL-Alan asked.

"Some of them were challenge letters, actually," Shinichi answered. "Not sure about accepting them or not but this gives me an idea." An origami crane landed on his shoulder.

"What's that?" GL-Alan asked.

"Just something I made this morning," answered Shinichi. The crane unfolded into a sheet of paper and Shinichi read the contents. "I see…"

"What?" GL-Alan asked. Shinichi showed him the paper and he read it. "Whoa."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to join Kumada's gang," said Shinichi As he folded the paper up back into a crane. He ordered, "Go to Kumada and tell him this…"

* * *

><p>It was after school and Shinichi was waiting at the playground near the dorm when he saw Kumada arriving. With him was another boy. He was shorter than Kumada, with spiked hair, noticeably pointed ears, narrowed eyes and a leaner build. He was another yokai, considering that Kumada wouldn't associate with human. Shinichi just wasn't sure what sort of Youkai the other person was.<p>

"You called me here, Sanban," said Kumada. "What's up? I thought you said you weren't interested."

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head and answered, "I was…in a bad mood, Kumada-san. With the way people were staring at me, I was feeling annoyed. So, I wasn't thinking straight."

"You refused my offer. Why should I accept yours?" asked Kumada.

"Because of _this_," said Shinichi as he pointed to a nearby tree. Before either of them could blink it was sliced into several pieces. "See?"

The other boy with Kumada snorted, "Che, big deal. I can do that."

"And who are you? I thought I asked to have a private meeting with Kumada-san."

Kumada introduced, "Sanban, this is my right-hand man, Kiriyama. He's one of my best fighters, second only to me. I brought him here to test you."

"Test?" Shinichi responded. He then noticed cuts in his sleeves when two slices of wind cut through. His eyes narrowed.

"That's right, newbie. Consider yourself lucky. Nobody who refuses Boss' offer has ever survived," Kiriyama threatened as wind collected around his arms.

"Well then, you can call me the first," said Shinichi as he reached into his coat and pulled out a sheathed katana. The scabbard was green with an ornament resembling a cicada hanging from it. The katana had a rectangular cross-guard and a handle with wrapped black cloth around it that had four-pointed stars decorating the cloth.

"So, you came prepared," admired Kumada.

"Well, since I refused and you did threaten me, I thought to come with some extra protection," said Shinichi as he unsheathed the katana before tossing the scabbard away.

"As if a sword will stop me!" Kiriyama shouted as he glided across the ground and struck with a wind powered punch. Shinichi parried with the flat side of his blade but he was still being pushed back by the force of the blow. "Take that! And that! And that!" Kiriyama threw punch after punch at Shinichi but he parried them with ease. Kiriyama gritted his teeth and leapt into the air. "Here, take this!" He began throwing blades of compressed wind at Shinichi. Shinichi couldn't see them but he could hear the attacks coming as they sliced through the air. He deflected them with his sword, surprising Kumada and Kiriyama.

"This kid is something else," admitted Kumada. "Not many can see and counter Kiriyama's attacks so easily. Heck, even I have trouble against them."

Kiriyama landed across from Shinichi. "Hey, what are you?"

"Meaning?" Shinichi responded.

"When I sniffed you, you smelled human and of something else. Are you a hanyou (half-breed)?" Kiriyama asked. Hanyou referred to half-breeds, mainly children who are the product of human and yokai parents.

"Well, I admit I'm half human and half something else," Shinichi responded. That was true. He was part machine thanks to Gebok. He also had cicada DNA and really couldn't be considered human anymore. "Is that a problem?"

"Heh, no way! One of my closes friends is a hanyou!" responded Kiriyama. "Well, looks like it's time I went all out!" He then launched an entire series of vacuum blades at Shinichi, all at once. Shinichi had a hard time deflecting them as his clothes were being ripped up by them. Something striking his sword could be heard.

Kumada sighed. He really had high hopes for Shinichi, but in the end he would end up being cut to ribbons by Kiriyama…

"TIME TO BRING DOWN THE THUNDER! GOKUAKU!"

Kumada uttered, "Huh?" as he saw lightning crackling and energy bursting out of Shinichi's body before lancing straight towards Kiriyama. His right-hand man didn't even see it coming as he was struck with the electricity and was electrocuted on the spot. It lasted for several seconds before the lightning stopped and Kiriyama fell backwards, unconscious. Kumada's eyes went to look at Shinichi who was no longer holding a sword but a steel kanabo that was entirely black and covered in spikes. "An Oni?"

The kanabo reverted back into Shinichi's sword before he sheathed it. "So, am I in?"

"Yeah, you're in," said Kumada. "Welcome to the gang."

Shinichi gestured to a twitching Kiriyama with his thumb. "You should help that guy. He looks like he'll need it."

Meanwhile, flying above and in green was GL-Alan and he'd seen the entire thing. "You _really_ don't understand the concept of subtlety, do you?" sighed GL-Alan. At least Shinichi was now in the yokai group. GL-Alan now had to investigate the aliens and hopefully find something that would warrant his father sending them on this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome:<strong> Shinichi is now part of the gang, but what is it about? What exactly are Shinichi and Alan investigating? Why does the school have yokai, aliens and humans together? These questions will be answered soon so stay tune.

**Shadow Element 13: **Things are just warming up in the Witch of Terror Arc. But things are gonna get really bad, really fast.


	42. Big Bad Brother Wolf

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 4: Big Bad Brother Wolf**

A biker dressed in a leather jacket with blue jeans and boots was sitting on his motorbike. His helmet was resting on the gas tank as he waited for a certain someone to walk by. He had parked his bike near the entrance of the school and was checking his watch a few times as well. He then looked to his left to see them coming. "Right on time."

Shinichi, GL-Alan and Nozomu were heading to school together and this time without Shinichi's bike. They were walking and Nozomu was holding GL-Alan's hand. She and GL-Alan were having an animated conversation, all the while ignoring Shinichi's presence.

"Yo, Nozomu!" the biker called.

Nozomu looked at the biker and her eyes widened considerably.

"Nozomu, do you know him?" asked GL-Alan.

"Aniki..." she uttered.

Shinichi inspected the biker and there seemed to be a resemblance shared between him and Nozomu. They both had silver hair, for one thing and Shinichi could sense something inhuman, and dangerous, about this guy too.

GL-Alan placed his hand on Nozomu's arm and moved her behind him. "Stay behind me," said GL-Alan. He could sense the power on this guy, and while he had faced worse, he still didn't like it.

"Ooh…so, you're the guy dating my little sister?" smiled the man. He then vanished from sight and appeared next to GL-Alan. He raised his hand and went to strike GL-Alan, who quickly dodged, but not fast enough. A small cut appeared on GL-Alan's cheek, letting blood slide down the wound.

"You're fast," said GL-Alan.

"Not fast enough," smirked the man. "I meant to take off your head." He felt fingers press against the back of his neck.

"Please, don't try and kill my friends in front of me," threatened Shinichi coldly. Despite his calm appearance, there was a dangerous edge to his voice and his eyes shone maliciously. It was as if he was channeling BLACK 13 himself. Just one instant was needed for him to catapult this guy to his own physical future and make him into an old man. He vanished from sight and instantly Shinichi raised his book bag to block the strike that came at him. His bag was sliced open and the contents spilled at his feet. Then, a cut appeared on the back of his hand.

"Nozomu, you've met some pretty interesting people," said Saku as he sat on his bike. "My name's Saku, by the way." He addressed Alan, "Hey, kid, what about you?"

"Alan, Alan Smith," said the Green Lantern.

"Nice to meet you, I'll see you around…and watch your back," said Saku, a sly grin on his face. He then started up his bike and drove off.

"Nozomu, was he really your brother?" GL-Alan asked.

Nozomu nodded. "He's always looked out for me."

"The teme owes me a new bag," muttered Shinichi.

"Shinichi, you can fix it," GL-Alan reminded.

"Oh, right." He looked around, making sure nobody was watching. He already had enough negative attention from the last time he used his abnormal abilities. He really didn't need any more. "Cover me." Nozomu and GL-Alan moved to cover Shinichi from view. He focused and his bag was repaired, good as new. He put everything back into his restored bag and picked it up. "I so love having superpowers, don't you?"

"Come on, we're going to be late," said GL-Alan as Nozomu dragged him through the gate. Shinichi thought back to Saku. Nozomu's brother needed to be watched. He was dangerous.

* * *

><p>During lunch break, GL-Alan and Nozomu were on the roof. They were in a tight embrace as they made out. Nozomu moaned as GL-Alan kissed her deeply, putting his tongue into her mouth as she did the same. She was starting to lose control and was almost ready to revert to her true form due to the pleasure.<p>

The romantic moment, however, would be interrupted.

"Get your filthy hands and mouth of my sister," a voice snarled. GL-Alan's eyes narrowed as he reluctantly released Nozomu. She seemed to be a in a bit of a daze. GL-Alan was a really good kisser. Her knees felt weak and she was holding onto his arm for support.

"OK, what do you want?" GL-Alan asked. He was talking to Saku who'd come onto the scene and did not look happy, not even a bit. Of course, he'd just walked in on his sister making out with GL-Alan and as a brother it was his job that scumbags stayed away from his sister.

"I'll be honest with you, Smith. I don't like you around my sister," said Saku.

"She's the one who wants to be around me," GL-Alan shot back. He shrugged, "Not my fault if she likes me so much."

"Well, I'll have to change that, won't I?" Saku remarked before he blurred from sight and GL-Alan was suddenly knocked back by a blow to the chest that sent him to the ground.

"Alan!" Nozomu gasped.

GL-Alan coughed. He managed to put up a bit of resistance against the blow. He had been hit worse.

"That was a warning shot," Saku stated. "So, are you gonna stay away from my little sis?"

GL-Alan got back to his feet, massaging his chest. "Are you going to kill me if I refuse?"

Saku grinned in a feral way. The gaijin had balls, he could give him that, but having courage wasn't enough to impress the biker. Cracking his knuckles, Saku threw a fist at GL-Alan which was blocked by the Lantern's forearm before GL-Alan retaliated with a front snap kick. Saku leapt over the blow and used a drop kick that would've crushed GL-Alan's skull if he hadn't jumped backwards. Saku's heel connected with the floor, causing cracks to spread out from the point of impact.

"You're a pretty decent fighter, Saku complimented.

"I've had practice," GL-Alan responded, getting into a stance. "I've fought worse so if you value that pretty face of yours then you better get ready because I don't surrender. It's against my code."

"And it's against _my_ code to let anyone touch my little sis," Saku responded. "I've asked nicely but if you're just too stubborn and stupid to obey then I have no choice." He blurred out of sight and appeared behind GL-Alan. "Seal."

Two fingers touched the back of GL-Alan's neck and the Green Lantern screamed as he felt like he was being electrocuted from the inside out.

"ALAN!" Nozomu shouted. "ANIKI, NO!"

"This is for your own good, imouto!" Saku told her as he continued to torture GL-Alan until he blacked out.

* * *

><p>GL-Alan awoke in the infirmary and saw Nozomu looking down at him. Shinichi was there too. "What…happened?" GL-Alan asked.<p>

"Found you passed out on the roof," Shinichi answered. He should've been looking out for his friend but he had a meeting with Kumada during lunch. "Nozomu was crying. I carried you here."

"Nozomu…" GL-Alan sat up and reached for her but she backed away. "What?"

"Alan, don't touch me," she told him.

"What? What do you mean?" He reached for her again but as his fingers were an inch from her, he felt a jolt and quickly recoiled in surprise. "Ow!"

"Aniki did something to you," she started to explain.

"You got something on the back of your neck," Shinichi stated.

"A seal," Nozomu finished. "He put a seal on you that prevents you from touching me or getting too close to me."

"Overprotective much?" GL-Alan mumbled. Saku must really have it in for him to go to that far.

"I think I can understand," said Shinichi. "I don't approve but I can understand." He was an older brother himself since Hanyuu and Rika were his little sisters now after Shiori adopted them. "I mean he's just looking out for his little sister and big brothers are supposed to keep strange guys away from their little sisters."

GL-Alan snorted, "Yeah, take his side why don't you?"

"Be glad he didn't kill you," Shinichi scolded. "Now, we have to get rid of that seal."

"I thought it was troublesome whenever Nozomu slept with me?" GL-Alan said, smirking a little.

"I'm starting to like having her around during breakfast," Shinichi remarked. "Maybe you should call Amora about getting that seal removed. She knows magic. Maybe she has a spell that can get rid of it." He asked Nozomu, "Nozomu, do you know how to remove it?"

"I haven't learnt how to make or break seals yet," Nozomu answered, shaking her head. Even if she knew how to break the seal, that was the point? She couldn't touch GL-Alan without causing him pain and putting him in pain was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Then we need Amora," Shinichi concluded.

"And then I'm going to kick Saku's ass!" GL-Alan swore.

* * *

><p>"Hm, what's this?" Amora asked as a paper crane landed on her shoulder. She'd been busying herself with her magical practice. The paper crane hopped off her shoulder and into her open palm before unfolding into a single sheet that displayed writing. She read the message and her eyes widened before she relaxed and gave a sigh. "Alan, will you ever stop causing trouble for yourself and others?"<p>

* * *

><p>Back in their shared dorm, GL-Alan and Shinichi were seated at the kotatsu. Nozomu kept her distance and sat in the corner. She looked sad. She really wanted to be close to GL-Alan but her brother's seal prevented her from getting too close to him. "Aniki…" she murmured.<p>

"So, when will Amora show up?" asked Shinichi.

"You sent the letter, right?" GL-Alan inquired.

"Yeah, just now," Shinichi responded.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," GL-Alan counted down and in a flash of light Amora appeared in all her glory, dressed in a tight green sweater, tight blue jeans and a green hair band set in her golden locks.

"I am here, my beloved Alan~" cooed Amora as she planted herself in GL-Alan's lap, arms looped around his shoulders. Nozomu's eyes narrowed in envy.

"Hey, Amora. Glad to see you here," said GL-Alan, smiling softly. She pecked him on the lips.

"So, you got the message," Shinichi said.

"It was hard to ignore since it was a paper crane," Amora replied, shrugging. She got off GL-Alan and went behind him to inspect the seal. "Hm, interesting…" The seal looked like a yin-yang symbol but with a crack going down the middle.

"Can you lift it?" GL-Alan asked.

"Actually, I don't think I can," Amora admitted shamefully.

Shinichi gawked and remarked, "What? But you're a sorceress and a goddess!"

"I'm an _Asgardian_ goddess and sorceress," Amora clarified. "I am not well-versed in oriental magic."

"Then you're useless," muttered Shinichi. He felt Amora's penetrating glare on him and he gulped.

"I warn you to watch your mouth and hold your tongue lest I turn you into a toad, mortal," Amora warned. The blonde goddess then noticed the other presence in the room. "And who is this little one?"

"That's Nozomu," GL-Alan introduced.

"Alan's latest conquest!" Bazel blurted out.

"Shut up!" GL-Alan hissed at his armband.

"Conquest?" Amora cocked an eyebrow in interest.

"They've already slept in the same bed too!" Bazel added.

"Really?" Amora looked at GL-Alan.

"She snuck into my bed," GL-Alan began to explain. Amora sighed.

"Alan why do you pick up new girls? Are we not enough?" she asked. She wrapped her arms about him and started to rub herself against him. "Am I not woman enough for you?"

"Well…" GL-Alan began.

"Get off him," Nozomu growled.

Amora let go of GL-Alan and stood up, sizing Nozomu up. The wolf girl glared at the goddess who smirked condescendingly as she looked down at her.

"Catfight, catfight, catfight," Shinichi and Bazel chanted.

Amora raised one hand and then placed it on Nozomu's chest. She gave a squeeze and snorted. She gave GL-Alan a look. "Really, Alan? This little child? Even Yami's bigger than her."

"Hey, you know me," GL-Alan shrugged.

"He loves them big," Shinichi began.

"He loves them small," added Bazel.

"He loves them all," the Rider and armband finished together.

Amora looked to Shinichi. "Shinichi, can't you use your time reversal powers on the seal?" Amora asked.

Shinichi replied, "I'm not gonna risk it. I'm afraid I might turn Alan into a baby, _again_."

"Am I'm not too keen to have my diaper changed again, either," GL-Alan responded.

"You were cute, though," claimed Amora. She grabbed Nozomu's arm. "Alan, do you mind if I have a chat with this little cub?"

"Don't hurt her," GL-Alan stated firmly.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to welcome her into the group, that's all," Amora told him with a soft yet mischievous gaze. "And maybe, after all this is over and done with, we can have our own little get-together."

The two girls left the room and Shinichi spoke up to GL-Alan, "Dude, sometimes I just hate you."

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Bazel said. "I am right there watching and I can't fo a god damn thing!"

"Shut up, the both of you, now," GL-Alan ordered.

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in awhile!" Bazel retorted.

"Yeah, we have to be allowed to rib on you sometimes," Shinichi agreed.

"You know, sometimes I wish Bazel was attached to _you_," GL-Alan said in a threatening tone. "You get along _so well_."

"It might be fun," Bazel agreed, "But I'm stuck."

"Yeah, and I don't know if I can stand having my wingman attached to me 24/7," Shinichi added. "And I've already got enough voices in my head."

"Selfish asshole," GL-Alan whispered.

"So, what are you gonna do about the seal?" asked Shinichi.

Amora and Nozomu came in and the silver-haired wolf girl's cheeks were pink while Amora had a huge smile on her face. "To remove the seal, you'll have to defeat my brother," Nozomu said.

"That was my second guess," Amora agreed. "To remove a seal, the absolute way is to defeat the one who put the seal in a battle to the death."

"I don't wanna kill Saku!" GL-Alan claimed. He looked to Nozomu. If he killed the guy, even if he was a jerk, Nozomu would hate him. "Just make him take the seal off."

"But it'll still involve fighting," Shinichi pointed out.

"Why not make a deal? Challenge him to a duel with wagers?" Amora suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Bazel agreed.

"Nozomu, can you call your brother?" GL-Alan asked.

"Alan…" Nozomu asked.

"Don't worry, Nozomu. I won't lose, I can't lose."

"Trust me, Cub. Alan rarely lies about these things," Amora told the girl.

* * *

><p>Shinichi, GL-Alan, Amora and Nozomu arrived at the venue for the fight and saw Saku waiting for them. It was the local town shrine and he was waiting for them on the gate at the top of the steps leading to it.<p>

"I'm surprised you came," said Saku who was perched on top of the Tori gate of the shrine.

"I want you to remove the seal you put on me," GL-Alan demanded.

"Seal? What seal?" Saku feigned innocence.

"The seal that prevents me from being close to Nozomu!"

"Oh, _that_ seal! Sorry, but I did warn you about getting too close to my little sister."

"Aniki, can you please take the seal off?" Nozomu requested. Saku looked to his sister.

"Sorry, imouto, but I can't do that. Not to question your judgment but you're still too young and this guy isn't good enough for you," Saku responded.

"Isn't that up to her to decide?" Shinichi asked.

"Don't you know yokai law?" Saku asked. "Nozomu is my little sister and ever since our parents died she's been under my protection. If you want her you have to go through me."

"OK, then I'll fight for her!" GL-Alan declared, pointing at Saku. "I'll prove I'm good enough!"

"Is that a challenge?" smirked Saku. He had to admit that GL-Alan had balls.

"That's right," GL-Alan confirmed. He wagered, "If I win, you remove the seal."

"Well, what happens if I win?" Saku asked.

"Then you get me," Amora stated. Saku eyed Amora up and down and licked his lips. She really was a fine female specimen.

"OK then! Then it's agreed!" Amused, Saku jumped off the Tori gate and landed on his feet, smirking. "So, you really wanna date my sister, huh?" the silver-haired Okami Yokai said as he assumed his true form. He still looked human but now he sported whiskers on his cheeks, wolf ears on his head and a wolf's tail behind him. He removed his gloves, revealing sharp claws. His teeth sharpened and his canines became fangs. "Alright, Alan Smith, let's do this!"

"Here," said Shinichi, offering GL-Alan the Scada Buckle.

"No," GL-Alan declined. "I'll do this on my own."

Shinichi shrugged. "Suit yourself." He joked, "If you die, can I have your ring?"

GL-Alan sarcastically remarked, "You're hilarious."

"Don't die, partner. I'd rather not be removed from you yet," said Bazel. "There's still so much I have yet to show you."

GL-Alan looked towards Saku. This was Nozomu's brother and he meant business. He was also a Okami Yokai and Yokai grew in power with age.

"Alan…" Nozomu said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Nozomu. I won't hurt him too bad," promised GL-Alan.

"You seem so sure that you'll win," Saku remarked.

"When there's something worth fighting for, I'll always win," swore GL-Alan. He punched his fist into his open palm.

"So, let us get this party started!" Amora cheered. Her clothes changed into a cheerleading outfit. It was a two piece outfit with a sleeveless green crop top that sported the Green Lantern emblem outlined in white on it, short skirt, knee socks, sneakers and pompoms. Her hair was also in pigtails. Nozomu found herself in the same outfit. Amora danced and cheered, "Give me an A, give me an L, give me another A and give me an N! What's that spell?"

"Alan! Alan!" Nozomu cheered alongside Amora.

"Wish I brought my camera," Shinichi murmured. He then hoped to get Rena into an outfit like that for sex.

Saku frowned as he made the first move, dashing at GL-Alan in a zigzag pattern. GL-Alan took a stance and went in. He dodged a claw swipe and went for a leg sweep, making Saku jump and deliver an axe kick. GL-Alan crossed his arms upward to absorb the impact as the power was transferred into the ground beneath GL-Alan's feet, making a small crater. Saku jumped back and the two opponents circled each other, waiting for the next move.

"Why don't you use your ring?" Bazel asked.

"Cuz I just wanna beat him," GL-Alan mumbled, "Not accidentally kill him."

Saku heard him and laughed, "You? Kill me? You can't even beat me!"

"Then come over here and prove it, biscuit breath, GL-Alan challenged.

Saku growled, "Fine!" He charged in and went for a claw swipe when Alan suddenly caught him by the wrist. "Nani…?" he gawked.

Alan swatted the hand away and spun from the left to give the Youkai a left back fist, catching Saku in the face as he backed away from the impact.

Saku gritted his teeth, '_Impossible…! He hit me!_'

Alan started walking to his opponent and grinned, "What's wrong, big man? Scared cuz I hit you?"

"SHUT UP!" Saku roared as he charged in and went for another swipe. Alan saw an opening and swatted Saku's claws away and caught him with a right hook to the ribs. He tried for a left kick and GL-Alan caught his ankle to punch him in the calf. Saku backed away in pain and clutched his leg as he felt the pain increase. "Dammit! Why can't I beat you? How are you beating me so easily?"

GL-Alan stopped and glared at the wolf as he replied, "Simple, asshole. You can't beat me because you rely only on your strength and because you're a selfish control freak. I, on the other hand, am kicking your ass because I know what I'm fighting for. I'm fighting to be with Nozomu, so you might as well give up or I really might end up killing you!"

Nozomu was amazed at how easily GL-Alan was fairing against her brother. On the contrary, this was a one-sided fight from the very beginning and Saku didn't even stand a ghost of a chance.

Her thought were disrupted when Shinichi screamed out, "Yeah, Alan! Kick his ass! Woohoo!" Shinichi had a headband with the Green Lantern symbol on while waving a huge flag with the Green Lantern symbol and wearing a black coat.

Amora had an amused smirk on her face and a cocked eyebrow aimed at Shinichi, "Really?"

Shinichi stopped waving the flag and shrugged, "I didn't wanna be left out." He started waving and cheering again, "Yeah, Alan! Kick his ass! Put that puppy in the pound!"

"Alan, Alan, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!" Amora cheered as she waved her pompoms around.

GL-Alan and Saku lunged at each other with fists drawn back. Roaring loudly, they threw their punches and it ended in a cross-counter with both of them receiving blows to the face. Saku and GL-Alan were thrown backwards and as Saku tumbled through the air and crashed to the ground, GL-Alan was caught by Shinichi.

"Thanks," GL-Alan told his friend.

Saku rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his lips and spitting the excess out of his mouth. "Saku, let's just end this now. I really don't wanna make Nozomu sad by accidentally hurting you, or worse."

"I can't do that. I'm her brother and my job is to protect her. I know guys like you. Once things get tough, you'll just toss her away and break her heart. I won't let that happen," snarled Saku.

"Then let me prove how much I really love your sister!" GL-Alan announced and without warning he wrapped his arms around Nozomu and hugged her close. The seal on the back of his neck activated and he let out a shout of pain before gritting his teeth, enduring the continuous jolts.

"Alan! No!" Nozomu screamed as she felt him trembling as the seal continued to torture him. Despite the pain the seal was causing him, GL-Alan continued to hold Nozomu. "Alan, let go!" she shouted.

"No…way!" he grunted, the pain increasing. "I won't ever let you go, Nozomu! I love you, a lot, and I'm not giving up on you! Nobody can make me!"

"Alan…" Nozomu was touched.

Saku gritted his teeth as he watched. "What's wrong with him…? Why hasn't he given up?"

"Blame his dad," stated Shinichi. "Being stubborn runs in the family."

"Indeed," Amora agreed. "Alan has a strong and big heart. Despite his past, he still possesses the capability to love and share that love with others."

"You want to save your little sister from suffering, right?" Shinichi asked Saku. "Do you think that by getting rid of Alan she won't suffer? She really loves him."

"She'll get over it," Saku grunted.

"What if she doesn't? What if she ends up hating you? Can you really live with that?"

Saku gritted his teeth. He saw Nozomu crying and all because GL-Alan was hurting himself for activating the seal. He clenched his fists. He hated seeing Nozomu cry and he had to admit that Nozomu did seem happier around GL-Alan from what he'd seen, though he might just deny it to save face. He just couldn't let go of his sister like that and give her away to someone else.

"Will he take care of her?" Saku asked.

"If he doesn't kill himself, then yes," Shinichi confirmed confidently. "You can trust Alan. He can be a bit uptight and a bit obnoxious for being by-the-book, but he's a decent guy."

Saku decided right then that his sister's happiness mattered more than what he thought was best for her. She was a grown Wolf Yokai like him too. He then rushed towards GL-Alan before pressing his fingers upon the seal. He then pulled his fingers back and the seal turned into energy that tore away from the back of GL-Alan's neck, ending the painful sensation. The Green Lantern slumped forward but Nozomu managed to support his weight.

"Thanks…" uttered GL-Alan.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Nozomu," Saku retorted. "Personally, I still don't think you're good enough for her, but she likes you and I have to respect that."

"Thanks anyway," GL-Alan smiled.

"Hmph," Saku snorted.

"Well, it looks like that all's well that ends well," Bazel commented.

All of a sudden, explosions erupted all around the group. Saku and GL-Alan shielded Nozomu while Shinichi and Amora jumped in surprise. When the smoke from the explosions cleared, they found themselves surrounded by W14 units and among them was a Beast Android that resembled a wolf but with chain guns mounted on his shoulders. His claws were blade-like and looked like they could cut through steel, not to mention his shining fangs were locked into a bloodthirsty grin.

"X-SHOCKER…" Shinichi growled. He thought they'd been quiet and wished they stayed quiet but that was just a pipe dream.

"BLACK 13, I am Gatling Wolf," the Beast Android declared, "Now, surrender or die."

"BLACK 13?" Saku blinked. "Who is he talking about?"

Shinichi growled, "Just when things were finally starting to look up…"

"…They get a whole lot worse," Bazel finished.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Finally, an update on this chap. Hope you like it, and I'd like to thank Kamen Rider Bushido for his assistance. Wonder what happens now? I'll tell you that the shrine may or may not survive this.<strong>


	43. Initiation and Infiltration

_OK, so previously on KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN, Nozomu's older brother Saku pays her a visit and is not happy with her choice for a romantic partner who is a certain Alan Smith. He made his attentions clear and when he catches Alan and Nozomu making out, he places a seal on Alan to prevent them from being together. Shinichi, using a paper crane shikigami, contacts Amora to remove the seal which can only be removed by the one who placed it, as in Saku. Nozomu takes the gang to one of her brother's hangouts and a duel commences between Saku and Alan with the Lantern overpowering the Wolf Yokai. Alan then shows his devotion to Nozomu by purposely activating the seal and showing Saku that he would endure any pain to be with Nozomu. Saku finally admits defeat to Alan's resolve and removes the seal but just as things were starting to look up for them, X-SHOCKER appears to attack._

_Now, without further ado, let's being the next installment of the WITCH OF TERROR ARC._

_PS: I will no longer refer to Alan as GL-Alan starting now. He will thus be called 'Alan'. If he is in the same scene with baby Alan, the baby will be referred to as Alan (baby) and older Alan will be referred to as Alan (GL) in order to differentiate them both._

* * *

><p><strong>THE WITCH OF TERROR<strong>

**Part 5: Initiation and Infiltration**

Saku swiped his claws through the gut of a W14, "So who are these guys?"

Alan punched a W14 and replied, "Ask him (Shinichi). He's the one they're after."

"They said they're after someone called 'BLACK 13'."

"Who do you think they're talking about?"

Saku looked to Shinichi, "You're BLACK 13? Why do they call you that?"

Shinichi kicked a W14 in the neck and frowned, "I don't want to talk about it." Shinichi whipped out shotgun and took aim at a nearby W14.

**BANG!**

Saku gaped, "You have a shotgun?"

Shinichi pumped the shotgun to discard the empty shell, "What's wrong with having a shotgun?

Saku turned to Alan, "Why does he have a shotgun?"

Alan shrugged, "Oh, his stepdad got it for him for his last birthday."

"We bond over guns," Shinichi elaborated.

Saku cocked an eyebrow, "Why would he give you a gun?"

Shinichi deadpanned, "Because I'm fucking awesome with it." He grinned as he aimed again, "Check this out. Headshot."

**BANG!**

Shinichi pumped the gun to discard the empty shell.

Shinichi grinned like a maniac, "That's one, motherfucker."

"Who in their right mind gives his own stepson a shotgun for his birthday?" asked Saku.

"You haven't met him so you wouldn't know," Shinichi responded.

Alan shook his head, "I often question the wisdom of someone who gives someone who has only two feet out of a mental ward a deadly weapon."

Shinichi scoffed as he pumped the gun again, "Look, just because I hear voices in my head does not make me crazy. I am completely 100 percent sane."

Alan looked to the Kaizo Ningen with a deadpanned look, "Really, because you're just one maniacal laughter away from being a super villain."

Shinichi shrugged, "You'll hear it. Join us for mahjong night sometime."

Saku looked to the two friends in disbelief, "Are you both _seriously_ having this conversation _now_?"

Meanwhile, Amora and Nozomu were dealing with the W14's as well. Nozomu was in her true form where she sported wolf ears and a tail. She also had sharp claws like the rest of her species.

"So, how is he is bed?" Amora asked.

"Cuddly," Nozomu answered.

Amora nodded, "Ah, so you haven't actually gotten into his pants."

Nozomu shook her head, "Too early."

The Asgardian shrugged, "It's only a matter of time. You'll both be naked between the sheets and doing the horizontal dance sooner or later. That's how irresistible he is."

Nozomu nodded in full understanding, "I know. He's a good kisser."

"Watch out," Amora alerted as she zapped a W14 behind Nozomu with a lightning bolt.

Nozomu then swiped the head off another W14 coming up behind Amora.

Nozomu looked to the Asgardian, "Arigato."

Amora smiled, "Thank you, and much obliged, Cub."

Gatling Wolf growled as he watched the W14 android foot soldiers being defeated by these people and decided to get in on the action. His chain guns activated and he fired the rounds at them.

Alan shouted, "Get down!" He activated his ring and erected a green barrier around them to save them from the hail of bullets

Shinichi looked to his comrades, "You guys handle the grunts!" He went into a henshin pose, "Fido is mine!"

"What are you supposed to do?" Saku retorted loudly. He looked to Alan, "And how did you do that?"

"It's the ring," Alan answered.

"You mean you had that and didn't use it against me?" Saku gaped.

"Didn't seem fair," Alan shrugged.

"Didn't seem fair? What do you…?" He paused. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alan responded.

"Music," Nozomu responded.

"Music? What music?" Alan asked.

Shinichi was just about to transform when he heard it too. "Is that…polka?"

The music was getting louder and louder and then they heard a car engine before they spotted something speeding up the steps of the shrine. It was a pickup truck. The polka music was coming from the truck. The truck then went sailing and crashed down upon several W14 units, leaving Gatling Wolf and Saku gaping as the vehicle crushed the androids underneath it.

Shogo poked his head from out the passenger side and popped a W14 in the head with a shotgun. "Now that's what I call riding shotgun!" he said. Shogo was a bodyguard for the Sonozaki Clan and his sempai happened to be Shinichi's stepdad, Tatsuyoshi Kasai. Kasai was also his mentor and Shogo's love for shotguns had come from the man himself.

"Nice one-liner, #00," Daichi complimented from the gun turret.

"Thanks, Daichi," Shogo nodded. He ordered, "Now get to blasting!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Daichi took aim and fired rounds down on the W14 androids. "Yeah, suck it you white assholes! Take that, stupid crackers!"

Yokoshima cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Daichi, "'Cracker'? Since when were you racist?"

"I'm in the moment," Daichi replied, "Now shut up and drive, bitch!"

"Whatever," Yokoshima shrugged as he proceeded to run over the rest of the W14 androids. "Yeah, take that! You're street pizza now!"

Saku could only watch as the androids were being shot down like flies or being run over like road kill. He asked, "Who the hell are you people…?"

"Ore-tachi wa…" Shinichi began as he threw his right arm over his chest with his left fist pressed against his hip. He then brought his left fist up to eye level as his right arm was pulled down with the right fist at his hip. "GX Henshin!"

His Spark Core activated and in a brilliant flashed of light that bathed him, Shinichi began to transform. Surrounding him in a circle were the spirits of the Legendary Kamen Riders and they fused with him, forming into his suit.

"Kamen Riders!" Showa GX finished.

"Che, showoff," snorted Daichi.

"But you gotta admit he makes a really fancy entrance," said Yokoshima.

Showa rushed towards Gatling Wolf, zigzagging as he dodged the bullets that went zipping through the air. He then tackled into Gatling Wolf and the two went tumbling down the steps, grunting and screaming out curses.

Gatling Wolf howled, "Sonovabitch!"

Showa retorted, "You'd know that, wouldn't you?"

The rest stared and then the W14's looked at them before resuming their attack.

* * *

><p>Down at the foot of the steps, Showa and Gatling Wolf were going at it. Showa's curved forearm blades were out as he slashed at the Beast Android who retaliated with his shoulder-mounted chain guns, only for Showa to dodge, deflect or cut the bullets down.<p>

"Let's Ride: Amazon!" Showa called out and in a flash he transformed into Kamen Rider Amazon. He then lunged at Gatling Wolf, "Monkey Attack!" The tackle knocked Gatling Wolf to the ground. As the wolf-like Kaijin got back to its feet, Showa latched onto his back and shouted," Jaguar Shock!" before sinking his sharp teeth into his neck. Gatling Wolf howled as he thrashed as he tried to throw the feral Rider off him. Amazon leapt off and used a double kick attack on Gatling Wolf, throwing him forwards. He spun around and slashed at Showa who countered with his forearm blades. Sparks erupted as they clashed. Showa then snarled as he clawed at Gatling Wolf's chest with his claws. Gatling then Wolf howled and pushed Showa away before firing at him with his chain guns. Showa howled as he was being fired upon before Gatling Wolf struck him with its claws, sending him tumbling and forcing him back to his default form.

Showa called out, "Let's Ride: Riderman!"

"Not this time!" Gatling Wolf prepared to fire only to be pelted by a storm of bullets. Showa, as Riderman, was using the Machine Gun Arm to fire at his opponent. He then switched tactics.

"Let's Ride: Biorider!" In a flash he was in Kamen Rider BLACK RX's alternate form known as Biorider. As Gatling Wolf prepared to fire again, Showa turned himself into liquid that shot towards the shoulder-mounted guns and clogged up the barrels just as Gatling Wolf was about to fire. This resulted in the guns backfiring and exploding with Gatling Wolf howling in shock at his two ruined guns. The blue fluid then flowed out of the ruined guns before reforming into Showa. He switched from Biorider to Riderman again and used another tactic to immobilize Gatling Wolf.

"Net Arm!" His transformed arm fired a net that entrapped Gatling Wolf. The net was both fireproof and indestructible and it also weighed the Beast Android down, pinning him in place. "Had enough, Fido?"

"You think this will hold me?" laughed Gatling Wolf. "Dr. X will have you and nothing can stop him!"

"We'll see about that," said Showa as he returned to his GX form. He then leapt up and prepared to execute his finisher move. "Burst Kick!" However, just as his kick was about to collide with Gatling Wolf, the Beast Android suddenly exploded. Showa was taken aback and thrown backwards by the explosion before he landed on his rear.

"What the hell?" Showa gaped at the suddenness of the explosion. As he watched the remains and embers burn, he shrugged, "Guess he activated his self-destruct system. Oh well." He then went up to join the others.

In the distance, a pair of figures was lowering their weapons, which were archery bows. They were similarly dressed and had feminine figures.

"This is Siesta 410, target has been silenced," the first figure reported. In the light, she looked like a girl with short green hair, red eyes and dressed in an elaborate yet skimpy black, white and blue military uniform. What really made her stand out were the white bunny ears on top of her head. She had a huge manic grin on her face.

"T-t-this is Siesta 45, confirming report that target has been s-s-s-silenced," stammered the second figure that was dressed similarly to the first but in black, white and red. She was also a girl with red eyes and her pink hair in pigtails. She too sported bunny ears and still looked adorable, despite holding up a deadly weapon.

Then they vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>The shrine grounds were littered with the remains of the W14 combat androids. Daichi, Shogo and Yokoshima got out of the pickup truck with Daichi wearing a satisfied smirk as he kicked the head of one of the androids like a soccer ball.<p>

"We should keep one as a souvenir," Yokoshima suggested. "Let's mount it on a wall."

"Nah, it'll be too ugly," Daichi denied. "How about you give it to your girlfriend?."

"No way, and she prefers _giving_ head thank you very much," Yokoshima remarked, unabashed.

Shogo saluted to Alan, "#00 (Shogo), #08 (Daichi) and #09 (Yokoshima) at your service!"

"Relax, soldier," Alan told Shogo.

"OK, just who the hell are you people and what is going on?" demanded Saku.

"Like Shinichi said, we're…" began Yokoshima and then he spotted Shinichi coming up. "Hey, there he is!"

Shinichi saw the mess and he remarked, "Guess I missed the end of the party." Daichi tossed him a severed W14 head. "What's this for?"

"A souvenir. Mount in on your wall or hollow it out to put your spare change in. I dunno and I don't care. Just do whatever," said Daichi.

"So, the turret is new," Shinichi said, regarding the gun turret on top of the pickup truck.

"Yeah, we just got it recently installed," answered Yokoshima.

Saku looked at the group and then to Alan and Nozomu. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this…"

"Don't try to split them up," Amora warned. "The end result will be the same only the next time he won't hold back and use that ring on you."

"What is he? He doesn't seem like a normal human," Saku inquired.

"Normal? Hardly," Amora remarked.

"I'll tell you later, Aniki," said Nozomu.

"OK, but I expect a full explanation," Saku said.

"Hey, how about you hop on?" Yokoshima offered. "There's plenty of room in the back."

"We'll walk, thank you," Shinichi said.

"Well, we'll be going now," said Shogo.

"Shotgun," Daichi said.

**Click.**

Shogo had his shotgun aimed at Daichi's face.

"You were saying, Daichi?" Shogo asked. Daichi sweatdropped. Shogo then went into the passenger side as Daichi climbed onto the truck's bed.

"Seriously, Shogo's in love with that thing," Daichi said.

"Can you blame him?" asked Shinichi who was holding his own shotgun.

"Seriously, where do you get those things?" Daichi asked.

"Otou-san/Kasai-sempai," Shinichi and Shogo answered.

"Of course. No wonder." Daichi rolled his eyes. It was just too obvious.

"See ya guys later!" Yokoshima then pressed his foot down on the throttle and the truck drove down the steps it had come up on.

"He does know there's a path that goes down to the main road in the back of the shrine, right?" Saku asked.

"I don't think he checked," Shinichi said.

"Does he ever?" Alan asked.

"No, he just prefers shortcuts even if they are a bit unconventional."

"He drove up the steps. How much more unconventional can you get?"

Shinichi shrugged.

* * *

><p>Nozomu, Shinichi, Alan and Amora all returned to the dorm room. They were celebrating over some (non-alcoholic) drinks and snacks.<p>

"To Nozomu and Alan, who fought for their love!" Shinichi declared with a can of soda.

"Here, here!" cheered Amora.

Nozomu was leaning against Alan, hugging his arm. She was just happy that it was over. Her brother had accepted their relationship and approved of Alan. That was progress right there.

"So, you guys have any plans tonight?" Shinichi asked.

Amora beamed, "Let's have a threesome!"

"And I'm out of here," Shinichi stated as he made his way to the door.

Alan chuckled, "Really? I thought you'd be into live porn."

"You want me to watch?" the cyborg shot back.

Alan shook his head, "No way. I don't want you telling your mom about this so she can turn it into a book."

Shinichi nodded, "Good, because I won't. I don't wanna stare at your junk."

"Where are you going?" the Lantern asked.

"Kumada told me I had to meet him at school tonight. So, goodnight and see you all later," Shinichi answered as he closed the door behind him.

"Now that he's gone, let's party!" declared Amora as she started to strip down shamelessly.

"Yeah, take it off! Take it off!" Bazel cheered and then he exclaimed, "Hey, why is it so dark! Hey!"

Alan sighed. He'd just tied a cloth around Bazel's gem which was the armband's 'eye', perfectly blinding him. However, Alan still couldn't figure out how to make the damn thing mute or deaf.

Amora posed seductively in a strapless green bra and thong panties. She then proceeded to strip Nozomu naked. She was really flat-chested and wore panties with a camisole, both white. Still, despite not being as well-endowed as Amora, she still looked sexy and the blush on her pale cheeks made her cute too.

"Isn't this too early?" Alan asked, considering he just met Nozomu a few days ago.

"Love has nothing to do with time, but how much you feel for each other," said Amora wisely. "Now, c'mon, Alan, your turn. Take those clothes off or we'll do it for you."

"Fine…" Alan sighed as he started to remove his clothes.

"Don't take your eyes off him for a second, Cub," Amora whispered to Nozomu. "You'll like what you see. You know he's well-built under there since you cuddle with him a lot but now you'll be able to see it all."

Nozomu watched as Alan took off his jacket, followed by his shirt. This showed off his muscles and Nozomu started to get really warm and wet down there. He then started to remove his jeans, revealing him to be wearing green briefs.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was on school grounds, waiting for Kumada when all of a sudden there was a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.<p>

Shinichi blinked out of surprise, "Satan-chan, what are you doing here?"

Satan frowned, "Shinichi, I know what destroyed that guy you were fighting."

Shinichi's eyes widened, "You do? I thought he self-destructed."

Satan shook her head, "No, he didn't. It was the Siestas."

Shinichi blinked, "The who?"

Satan looked away and grimaced, "I'll explain later! Someone's coming!" And she vanished in a gold flash. Shinichi looked over and saw Kumada approaching him. No wonder Satan had fled. She didn't want to be seen.

Kumada grinned, "Glad you came."

"This better be good," Shinichi frowned. He had better things to do right now, like sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't go back to the dorm room. There was a threesome going on and he didn't feel like watching. He might've been a pervert but he drew the line when his friends were involved.

"Follow me," Kumada said as he led the way. Shinichi followed him to the back of the school building where a storage shed was. The larger student opened the door and then lifted up a hidden door on the floor.

"A secret door?" Shinichi asked. Kumada led Shinichi down an underground staircase and arrived at a large chamber with lanterns hanging overhead from the ceiling.

Shinichi looked around. He saw standing on the floor were people in black robes and wearing their hoods up. "OK, what is this? Why is everyone wearing robes? And what's that? Is that an altar?" There was an altar that was decorated with candles and above the altar was a symbol that Shinichi did not recognize.

The cult members spoke in unison, "Oh, Witch of Terror. Please, we are your humble servants and we bow before your elegance. Please, appear before us and give us the power to end the age of mankind."

Shinichi grimaced, "Holy fuck, it's a cult."

Kumada grinned, "That's right, and you are now our newest member. Here is your robe."

Shinichi decided to stall them out, "Um…do you have one of those robes in blue or green? Black isn't really my color."

Kumada gave him a serious look, "As a member, you must not speak of this to outsiders. If you do then you must pay the ultimate price and your blood will be offered to the Witch of Terror."

Shinichi sweatdropped, "How about I give you all the money I have instead of blood?"

Kumada called out to the other members, "Now, fellow cult members. We have a new member. Let us begin the rite of passage! Let us begin the initiation!"

The members all brought out paddles.

Shinichi deadpanned, "Why don't I like the looks of this?"

* * *

><p>It was several hours later when Shinichi limped back into the room, groaning, "Ow…Ow…Ow…" His rump felt sore after the hazing he'd just endured.<p>

Alan, who was reading a book while having some snacks at the kotatsu, cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?" Nozomu and Amora weren't with him and they managed to clean up before Shinichi got back.

Shinichi glared at the Smith as he rubbed his butt, "Don't…fucking…ask…Ow…"

Alan asked, "They used the paddle on you, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did. I need to lie down on my front if you don't mind," Shinichi answered as he climbed into his bunk on top. "Wish I had some ice…"

"I think we have some in the fridge. Want me to put some in a plastic bag for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So, did you learn anything new?" asked Alan as he opened the fridge and took out the ice tray before filling an empty plastic bag with ice.

"I'll tell you about it later," Shinichi told his friend. "How was the threesome?"

Alan closed up the bag with an elastic bag and handed it to Shinichi. "I am not telling _you_," Alan answered.

"Come on, I just got my butt spanked by strangers, and not the good kind of spanking!" Shinichi remarked, putting the ice bag on his sore rear. He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh…yeah…that's good."

Alan rolled his eyes, "If I told you, you'd just tell your mom."

Shinichi looked at him innocently, "Do you really think I'd do that?"

Alan shrugged, "Experience tells me you would and it also tells me your mom would never pass up the chance for this kind of story, especially a hot threesome. If I told you, it'd be out in stores in a couple of weeks."

Shinichi reminded, "You know I could just give her names and descriptions and she'll just make stuff up, right?"

Alan glared, "Just don't give her any ideas."

Shinichi sighed in defeat, "OK, fine…fine…"

Alan changed the subject, "So, what else did you learn tonight? What's going on?"

Shinichi frowned as he informed, "The yokai in the school are all part of a cult worshipping some chick called 'The Witch of Terror'."

Alan cocked an eyebrow, "The Witch of Terror? That doesn't sound good. What else?"

Shinichi bugged, "What else? The rest of the meeting involved my ass being intimate with several paddles!"

Alan blinked, "That's it? All they did was spank you?"

Shinichi nodded, "Yes, several times, for hours, and I _did not_ enjoy it. Oh, and Satan-chan showed up."

Alan blinked, "She did? What for?"

Shinichi shrugged, "Something about 'Siestas' or something. I dunno. She disappeared right before she could tell me because Kumada showed up."

"Don't you think you should call her and ask her to explain right now?"

Shinichi dismissed the suggestion, "I think it can wait. Right now I _really_ wanna get some sleep and I hope this pain goes away tomorrow."

Alan got up from his seat, "Well, goodnight."

Shinichi looked to the retreating Lantern "Alan?"

Alan looked back, "Yeah?"

Shinichi grinned, "So, was one girl riding you while you were eating out the other girl or what?"

Alan blushed and growled, "Shut up and go to sleep!"

Shinichi sighed, "Fine, if you won't tell me I'll just ask Bazel. He got a front row seat to the whole show."

"You can ask me anything," Bazel encouraged. "I'll spare no details."

"Don't you both dare," Alan threatened.

Shinichi and Bazel snickered. Alan groaned. He was surrounded by pervs and they were ganging up on him.

Alan shouted, "I mean it! Hey, are you listening to me? Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: A nice chapter, don't you think? Also the lemon was brought to you by yours truly and Kamen Rider Bushido! Hope you enjoyed the chap!<strong>


	44. A Nice Day Out

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 6: A Nice Day Out**

"So, tell us about the Siestas, Satan," Alan requested.

Satan explained, "Their full title is 'The Siesta Sisters Imperial Guard Corps'. They are bunny girls that can only be summoned by people with at least a substantial amount of summoning skill."

"Bunny girls?" Bazel questioned, "How dangerous can they be?"

Satan frowned, "Very, because they were the ones that made that wolf guy explode."

Shinichi nodded, "Yeah, you mentioned that. How did they do it, though?"

Satan then elaborated, "They fight using these bows and arrows of light that can fire beams of light which can supposedly kill on impact."

Shinichi and Alan paled.

Satan rolled her eyes, "Oh, relax. They may be deadly but they scare easily when facing someone more powerful than they are."

"Forgive us, but none of us feel comfortable about being sniped," Shinichi dead-panned.

Satan shrugged, "Who does? Just don't bring up Siesta 556 around them."

Shinichi blinked, "Why? What happened to her?"

Satan made a slitting throat motion with her finger across her neck and Shinichi got the message.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed, "Why do I even bother locking up when I know she'll just sneak right in?"<p>

It was Saturday morning and Nozomu, Shinichi and Alan were sitting down for breakfast. They were having toast, bacon, sausages and eggs.

"Well, why do you always set three places for each meal?" Alan retorted.

"Because I know she'll sneak right in!" He looked to their yokai guest, "Nozomu, why do you insist of joining us for breakfast?"

Nozomu chewed on a piece of toast, "Alan, and good food."

Shinichi nodded, "Ah, right. Of course."

It was several days after the fight at the shrine and after Shinichi's initiation to the cult. His ass was healed and no longer sore though he still freaked out whenever he saw a ping-pong paddle.

A few days ago, they had asked Satan about the Witch of Terror, mainly because Shinichi knew about witches.

* * *

><p><em>Alan cocked an eyebrow, "Golden Witch? Endless Witch?"<em>

_Shinichi nodded, "Yeah, she's Satan's boss. I think I should call Satan to ask her about this Witch of Terror."_

"_Then call her then," the Lantern urged._

_Shinichi nodded and looked around,"Satan, can you come over? We need to ask you something."_

_In a flash of gold, the Stake of Wrath appeared. She bowed respectively._

"_The Stake of Wrath, Satan, present," she announced with an air of grace._

_Alan looked to the Kaizo Ningen, "I've been wondering. Did you make a contract with her or something?"_

_Shinichi shrugged, "I don't think so."_

"_We did," Satan nodded._

_Shinichi blinked, "Huh?"_

_Satan blushed as she turned away from his face, "When you offered to hang out with me."_

_Shinichi was surprised, "That was a contract?"_

_She nodded, "Yes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes..." A vein popped from the Stake's forehead._

"_Seriously?"_

_Satan then blew up, "Goddammit, yes! Now, why did you call me? This better be good, Shinji Banabara!"_

_Shinichi then got serious, "Do you know anything about 'The Witch of Terror'?"_

_Satan paled and turned white as a ghost, trembling in place after hearing the title._

"_W-w-where did y-y-y-you h-h-hear about t-t-that?" she demanded as she shook like a leaf in the wind._

_Shinichi got worried and asked, "Satan-chan, what's wrong?"_

_Satan got in his face and grabbed him by his jacket, "Please, I beg of you! Do not try and confront her! The Witch of Terror is dangerous!"_

_Shinichi put his hands up, "Satan, calm down!"_

_Satan started to tear up as she shook her head, "Shinichi, promise me you won't try and confront her. Please! You're the first real friend I ever made! I don't wanna lose you too!"_

_Alan frowned, "This Witch of Terror must be bad news if she makes her freak out like this."_

"_No doubt," Bazel agreed, "And this girl is supposed to be frightening herself."_

_Shinichi held Satan by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I promise, Satan-chan. I won't try and confront her."_

_Satan sniffled, "Swear on it!"_

_Shinichi nodded rapidly, "I swear! Just, please relax, OK? I hate seeing my friends like this."_

* * *

><p>Shinichi frowned, '<em>Well, this proves the Witch of Terror isn't just something they made up. She's the real deal. A witch and from how Satan-chan reacted, she's a really scary one. I should be careful around this cult.'<em>

"Hey, Shinichi," Alan called, "Are you okay? You spaced out there."

Shinichi snapped out his thoughts, "Oh, sorry. So, Alan, got any plans today?"

Alan smiled, "Actually, Nozomu and I are going to be going out today."

"You're not taking my bike," he denied.

Alan deadpanned, "Wasn't gonna ask. What about you?"

Shinichi shrugged, "Haven't thought about it."

Alan nodded as he and Nozomu stood up, "OK, then, have fun with whatever."

As the two left, Shinichi frowned at the dirty plates and utensils on the table. "Great…and leave me with the cleanup," he muttered. Even after complaining, he still washed the dishes and utensils and dried them. After that, he lay on the floor, with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. "Now, what to do…?" he wondered aloud.

He took out a stack of books and started to read the one on top. It was a novel written by his mother. He read it, page after page, slowly getting to the hot and heavy stuff he enjoyed so much. His mother was really detailed with the romantic parts and the sexy parts as well. She really was a great writer, even if she mainly wrote erotica.

That was when Satan chose to appear in a flash of gold, "Good afternoon, Shin-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING!"

"Hm?" Shinichi looked up at Satan. He had a potato chip between his teeth. He chewed on the chip and swallowed it before sitting up from his lying down position. "Oh, it's a novel my Kaa-chan wrote," he told her without shame. She saw the stacks of books and growled. "What's wrong?"

Satan sat down, still with the angry (but cute) glare on her face as she told him, "Don't you realize how dirty they are?"

"Dirty?" Shinichi responded, tilting his head to the side. "It's just erotica."

"That's the thing! It's _erotic_!" Satan exclaimed.

"So, people like this stuff, and there's romance too. It's just really graphic and hot and heavy in some scenes," Shinichi argued.

"Look, your mother is a great writer. I can admit that much, but can't she write anything more tasteful?" Satan asked.

"Sex sells," Shinichi stated.

She groaned. Satan wasn't actually bothered by the books, really, but back where she lived with her sisters, Asmodeus would annoy her by reading aloud all the sexy parts and making her flustered. Just last night Satan was kept awake by Asmodeus reading one of those blasted books. Honestly, Satan's face had gone as red as her eyes after just a single saucy paragraph. Then she couldn't get any sleep because of the dreams she was having about herself and a certain _someone_.

"Come on, you!" Satan grabbed his hand.

"Huh, what?" Shinichi dropped his book as he was pulled up to his feet.

"You and I are going out!" she ordered.

"But it's Saturday…" he whined. He just wanted to stay in the room and do nothing.

"No buts! We're going out!" she ordered.

"Shouldn't you change first?" Shinichi asked. He was referring to her uniform which was pretty skimpy. She wore a red blazer over a white blouse with a red vest and tie. Of course, she also wore what appeared to be a leotard with stockings connected to it by garters. The skirt really couldn't be called that since it was opened in front to reveal her legs. There was the flesh of her thighs exposed between the stockings and the leotard.

"Fine," Satan grumbled. She let go and spun in place, allowing golden butterflies to engulf her. Shinichi's eyes widened as her clothes changed. She now sported a red turtleneck sweater with a long black skirt that came down to her knees and black stockings. She also wore a white scarf around her neck. She bashfully looked away as she asked, "How is this?"

"Nice and cute!" Shinichi said, giving her two thumbs up. It really didn't match up to the angry girl image she fostered.

"OK, then let's go!" She grabbed his leather jacket and tossed it to him.

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Satan decided to take his bike, the Stake of Wrath sat in the sidecar as Shinichi drove them out to town. It was a beautiful day and Satan smiled as she enjoyed the ride.<p>

She knew she had no chance to be with Shinichi, even if she liked him more than just a friend. Her sisters teased her about it and she'd get mad at them for it before she became upset because she wished Shinichi liked her the same way. Unfortunately, she would just have to settle to having him as a friend.

Today, maybe she could pretend they were dating.

As Shinichi parked the bike, Shinichi wondered what Satan wanted to do. He hadn't gone out much in the past few days since beginning the mission except for going to the weird cult meetings. He knew they were worshipping the Witch of Terror, but he just wasn't sure why. He was a new member, after all. He would need to gather some more information but until then he would need to lay low.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Shinichi asked.

"Let's go in there," Satan pointed to a department store. As Shinichi looked up at the building, Satan took out something she was hiding in her skirt pocket. It was a book about dating tips for girls. When Shinichi turned to look at her, she immediately hid the book and smiled at him. "Come on!" She looped her arm around his and the two entered.

In the women's clothing department, Shinichi waited outside of a changing room. Satan had grabbed several outfits and had gone into the changing room to try them out. Shinichi reached into his jacket to take out one of his mom's novels when he spotted a familiar face with a unique hairstyle.

Shinichi blinked, "Yuji?"

Yuji was checking some sweaters before he was called out. He wore a white jean jacket over a black shirt and white jeans with black elbow gloves and black shoes. On his belt were four red and white, spherical, devices.

Yuji looked up and saw his comrade, "Oh, Shin. It's you. What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yuji walked over to Shinichi and dead-panned, "Shopping, duh."

"But this is the women's clothing department," he pointed out.

"Not for me, of course! There for the girls. Asura's running low on clothes that aren't fire-proof," Yuji explained.

Satan then threw the curtain in front of the changing room open and asked, "So, what do you think, Shinichi?" She then saw that Shinichi wasn't alone and Yuji whistled at what Satan was wearing. It was a spaghetti strap dress that came down to just above her knees. She also had on a hair band in her pale hair.

Shinichi decided to introduce, "Yuji, this is…"

"Sup, Satie?" Yuji waved.

Shinichi blinked, "You know who she is?"

Satan paled and blushed as the feeling of shock and embarrassment overcame her, "W-w-what are YOU doing here?"

Yuji grinned, "Aw, is that anyway to greet your favorite buddy?"

Shinichi got in between them, "Hold on a second. You two know each other?"

Yuji nodded, "This li'l angel of fury and I go way back, including her sisters." He then nudged the Kaizo Ningen on the arm, "So, enjoying a woman's company while Rena isn't around?"

"He's not cheating on her!" Satan fumed. As much as she liked Shinichi, she wasn't going to steal him away from the girl he loved.

Shinichi shrugged, "She's cute. I can't really lie about that." Satan blushed at being called cute by Shinichi.

Satan shook her fist at the Manakyte, "Argh, this was going perfectly until you showed up!"

Yuji gave her a mocked hurtful expression, "Satie, would I ever hurt you?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"So, how did you two meet?" Shinichi inquired. "I definitely wanna hear this story."

Satan shook her head rapidly, "No, you don't! No, you don't! You do NOT wanna hear this! Oh, dammit, this has to be a bad dream."

Yuji continued anyway, "Well, I was doing undercover work at a big hotel and I was on cleaning duty. Hehe, duty. Anyway, I was making my rounds when I came across a hall of rooms, so I went in each to clean up. Unfortunately, I walked in all the Stakes while they were either changing or undressing." He chuckled, "Asmo was the last one I walked in on and she was masturbating, and she said 'Like what you see?' As for the others, they all got scared when I walked in and all I said was 'Oops, my bad. I'll come back later.' After that, they found me in the lobby and tried to kill me for seeing them close to nakedness, except Asmo of course. As you would know, I kicked their asses and we all became friends after that, except for Satie, of course. She doesn't like me all that much."

Shinichi shrugged, "Well, now I can understand why she doesn't like you all that much."

"Still hurts though," Yuji sighed.

Satan groaned, "This can't be happening…"

Yuji then asked, "So, now that I told you how we met, how did you meet Satie?"

Shinichi explained, "Well, me and the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS got transported to this weird pocket dimension where we had to fight Satan-chan and her sisters. We each fought a sister and won. Then, I ended up fighting them all at once. I still won."

Yuji cocked an eyebrow, "So, how come you and Satie are friends?"

"Maybe it has something to do with me not walking in on her while she was changing," he pointed out.

Satan pouted, "He was just nice and he asked if we could hang out."

Shinichi then informed him, "Speaking of Asmo, did you know she's dating Yokoshima?"

Yuji replied, "She mentioned it when she called me a little while ago. She kept on screaming how she met the man of her dreams and I was more than happy for her. She kinda grew on me after we became friends and we get along the best out of everyone else. She's like a little sister to me."

Shinichi remarked, "Even when she's just as deadly as her sisters."

Satan went back into the changing room and closed the curtain. She felt that her day could be salvaged at least. All they needed to do was to ditch Yuji.

Yuji grinned, "So, why are you going out with Satie anyway? Where's Rena? You're not cheating on her or anything, are ya?"

Shinichi shook his head, "No, of course not. I'd never do that to her."

Yuji crossed his arms, "So, why are you here with Satie, besides the obvious?"

"Well, you see, Alan and I are sort of on an assignment," Shinichi explained.

Yuji blinked, "Really? Guess I didn't get the memo."

Shinichi looked to the fellow Rider, "So why are you in my world exactly? No offense, but I didn't think the fashion of the mid 1980's can match up to whatever you have back home."

"That's just it," Yuji grinned, "There's not much for me here, but I figured there'd be something that mom and the girls may like. So I decided to get stuff for them as tokens of my appreciation for them all."

Satan came out of the changing room with the clothes in her arm and back in the clothes she'd worn when entering the store. "We're leaving!" she ordered.

"But aren't you gonna try out the rest of those outfits?" Shinichi asked.

"Already, and they sucked. I'm gonna dump these somewhere."

"Really? But that dress looked nice on you," said Shinichi.

Satan blushed. "OK, I'll buy the dress but not the rest of these things!"

"Total tsundere," Yuji snickered.

"Shut up!" Satan huffed as she went off to pay for her lone purchase and give back the clothes she wasn't going to buy. She then went back to Shinichi and grabbed his arm before dragging him along.

* * *

><p>Satan slammed several bills on the counter at the ticket booth and demanded, "Give us tickets to whatever is playing right now!"<p>

The terrified clerk handed Satan a pair of tickets and the girl dragged Shinichi along with him to get some popcorn and soda. Once they got their refreshments, the two went inside the dark movie theatre and sat down.

Shinichi looked to her, "So, what are we watching?

"Who cares?" she huffed.

The film started and the two realized that it was a romance movie. It was about a boy and a girl who both hated each other but due to a series of events began to fall in love with each other. The couple on the screen argued a lot before they became an item and even so they still argued but everyone watching knew they still loved each other.

Satan looked at Shinichi and then down at Shinichi's hand which was on the armrest as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

Satan blushed, _'There's no harm, right? I'm just gonna hold his hand. It's not like we're kissing or anything. I mean it's perfectly innocent. Completely innocent. Sides, he has a girlfriend already. Dammit, why did I have to fall for a guy like him? He's a complete perv who reads dirty novels but he's so sweet sometimes. He's also very brave and selfless. He'd be like one of those white knights Asmo keeps babbling about and he would be too if he wasn't such a perv. OK, relax. Breathe. You're the Stake of Wrath, for goodness sakes! You can do this! Just put your hand on his and…'_

"Enjoy you time together," Yuji finished before slurping some soda.

Satan fumed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Her outburst caused the viewers to turn towards her and shush her.

Shinichi gasped, but then whispered, "Yuji, what are you doing here?"

Satan whispered harshly, "Yeah, what are you doing here? Are you just here to annoy me?"

"You really want me to answer that?" he asked.

"Yes," she hissed out of frustration.

Yuji reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular, box and handed it to Satan, "Here."

Satan blinked, "What is it?"

"A wrapped box, genius. Just open it when you get a chance." He jumped high and landed on the walkway as he left the theatre.

"What do you think is inside?" Shinichi asked.

"Who knows?" Satan shrugged. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the movie."

After the movie ended, Satan quickly grabbed onto Shinichi and teleported them away. They ended on top of the roof of the department store. They brought some drinks from a vending machine and sat on a bench together. She looked around, hoping Yuji wasn't around watching them.

"Did we have to get out while the credits were rolling?" Shinichi asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't want to take the chance that he'd be waiting outside," Satan replied.

"Wow, you must really hate Yuji," Shinichi remarked.

"Well, after what he did, wouldn't you?"

"Not really. Actually, I can understand but I don't think I could hate him for that."

"What if he walked in on your girlfriend or even your sisters?"

"OK, I'd be mad at him but I would forgive him…eventually. Plus, he's been really cool."

"_Cool_? He's a pompous jerk!"Satan replied incredulously.

Shinichi agreed, "Maybe, but he's a pompous jerk I can trust to have my back like Alan. We're Riders, so we have to stick together."

Satan scowled and crossed her arms as she grumbled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that he's so annoying sometimes."

Shinichi informed her, "He's just teasing you. Maybe he likes to see you mad because you look so cute when angry."

Satan scoffed, "Oh, shut up! I'm not cute. If any, Asmodeus and Beelzebub are the cute ones."

Shinichi insisted, "It's true, Satan. Heck, if I wasn't with Rena then maybe you and I could've had something."

Satan blushed at the confession.

He added, "If you just stopped being pissed off then maybe you could find a guy you like."

'_I already have and it's you, you baka!_' she thought sadly and angrily.

"How about a picture?" Shinichi offered as he held up his camera.

"Sure, why not?" Satan shrugged. She sat down on the bench and Shinichi took a few steps back.

"Now, gimme a smile," said Shinichi. She smiled and it was a beautiful one too. The camera flashed and the photo was taken. He stated, "One for the photo album."

"Hey, mind if I took a photo of you two?" Yuji asked as he came up from behind Shinichi, causing him to jump.

"Yuji!" Shinichi and Satan exclaimed.

Yuji snatched the camera out of Shinichi's hand and nudged the Kaizo Ningen forward. "Go and sit next to your date, Shin."

"It's not a date!" Satan snapped.

Shinichi hesitated a bit but sat down next to Satan nonetheless. Satan crossed her arms and scowled.

"Come on, Satie. Gimme a smile," Yuji said from behind the camera. Satan forced herself to smile and to make it as natural as possible. Yuji pressed down on the shutter button and took the picture before he smiled in satisfaction. He handed the camera back to Shinichi who thanked him. He then waved to the pair before walking away.

"Does he always make it a habit to pop up unannounced?" Satan asked.

"I guess. It lets him sneak up on enemies more affectively," said Shinichi.

"At least the day wasn't a total waste," the Stake of Wrath sighed.

Shinichi then decided to ask Satan a question that was nagging him, "Hey, Satan?"

She turned to him, "Hm?"

"What do you think of Yuji anyway?"

She facefaulted off the bench.

"You OK?" he asked, concerned.

She got up and growled, "Why are you asking me?"

Shinichi scratched his cheek a bit, "Well, the way he acted with you seemed to me like he really cares about you, as well as your sisters. I just wanna know how you feel about him is all."

Satan got back in her seat and blushed furiously. She knew that she couldn't exactly lie to her friend, but what could she exactly say?

She sighed, "Yuji… He's a hard guy to read. On the outside, he always looks so focused, serious, and calm. But when he talks, he so informal and he can turn around and act like such an asshole!" Her eyes then softened, "But, whenever we were alone, he always had a soft face and he'd be so…nice."

Shinichi smiled, "That just shows there's more to him than you think!"

She nodded, "Guess you're right." Satan stood up. "I should get back home. The others must be waiting for me."

Shinichi waved and she disappeared in a flash of golden butterflies.

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned to the dorm room after his outing with Satan just in time to catch Nozomu and Alan making out on the floor. "Don't mind me," said Shinichi as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "Carry on."<p>

"Shinichi!" Alan exclaimed as he got off Nozomu, or at least tried. She had her arms and legs around him and wasn't about to let him go.

"So, what did you two kids do?" the Rider asked the Lantern.

"Oh, you know. We went out, went shopping, had lunch, caught a movie, and then went to the park," Alan said.

"The park was fun, especially behind the bushes," said Nozomu.

"Nozomu, what did I tell you about being discrete?" Alan asked the female Okami Yokai.

"I forgot," she said apologetically before pulling Alan in for another kiss. She was stronger than she looked, after all, and would not be denied.

"So, what did you do?" Alan asked before Nozomu forced their lips together.

"Oh, I just went out with Satan," Shinichi answered. "Oh, and I ran into Yuji. Did you know he knows Satan and her sisters?"

"You don't say," Alan responded after managing to break the kiss but she rolled them over so she was on top and she kissed him again.

"It's a really small Multiverse, isn't it?" Shinichi remarked. He then left the room to give Alan and Nozomu some privacy.

* * *

><p>As Satan flew through the air, she decided to open the box Yuji had given her. She at first wanted to chuck it away but decided to do that only after she opened it. She just hoped it wasn't some stupid prank or something like that. She cautiously opened the box and gasped at what she saw inside.<p>

It was a silver necklace with a beautifully elaborate pendant hanging from it (the pendant resembles the artwork of the Monster Reincarnation spell card). There was also a note inside the box that went along with the necklace.

"_Though I probably know you'll throw the letter out, I just wanted to give you a little gift to show how I really feel. Your sisters will be getting similar gifts since I've come to see you all as part of the family. If you're wondering, I made the pendant myself. It's because I'm just that awesome. I hope you never lose that blazing spirit of yours that makes me laugh. Your loving brother, Fudo Yuji."_

Satan gritted her teeth as she tried to prevent the tears of joy that were about to fall from her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered. "Stupid Onii-san…"

* * *

><p>Hanyuu didn't know why she was in Warren's office. All she knew that, right after school, Chiaki had come to pick her up. She was happy that the young man had gone to the trouble to pick him up but it wasn't because he volunteered. He'd been ordered to being her to ARMOR. Warren had personally ordered Chiaki to bring Hanyuu to the Terminal. This was why Hanyuu she was seated across from Warren with his desk between them. She fidgeted in her seat, tapping her fingers against her thighs. "Ano...excuse me? Why am I here?"<p>

Warren spoke, "Hanyuu, you know that ARMOR employs people with special abilities in the fight between good and evil. I'll just be frank with you. Hanyuu, we want you to join ARMOR as a member." Hanyuu gasped. "Oh, don't be so surprised, Hanyuu. We've had our eye on you and let me tell you that you've got potential. Then again, you are a goddess so calling you amazing would be an understatement."

"But why now?" Hanyuu asked.

"I know you're much older than you appear, but you're powers are still growing. I want to help you train to control these increasing powers," he offered.

Hanyuu looked down, playing with the edges of her skirt. She asked, tentatively, "Will I be able to help the others?" While she was powerful, she was also in a mortal body. Her powers were rather limited now but once she got emotional they could come out in full form, like when Gebok had kidnapped her and Shiori.

Of course, she sometimes had trouble with her powers and only used them during extreme circumstances. Back when she was helping Rika to fight against fate and save both their lives and the village, she had the power to reverse time. However, she had not used that power ever since they managed to break through the accursed Endless June. She did still possess her other powers. She could still turn into spirit and it was in that form that her powers weren't so restrained. It seemed that as a physical being, her mortal body couldn't withstand the strain her powers put on her.

Warren nodded, "Of course you'll be able to help people. That's the entire point of ARMOR. You'll also learn to better control your abilities. You'll even be able to use more without the strain on your body."

How had he known that? Had he read her thoughts?

Hanyuu thought about it for a bit. Being a member of ARMOR did have its advantages and she did see how it helped the NEO-NUMBERS. They each received a very generous salary, enough to finance themselves. It was very tempting, and ARMOR wasn't far at all. Also, if Warren's offer was genuine then maybe she should join ARMOR. Still, she would need to ask permission. She may be older than she looked but she was still living under Shiori's roof. "Can I ask Shiori-mama about this first?"

"Of course. She's your mother. She has a right to know," he told her.

"Arigatou, Warren-san."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a room that had an altar in the centre, mysterious ghost-like figures were conversing with each other and they did not sound at all happy.<p>

"I'm bored..." a male voice moaned

"Well what do you want me to do? The boss lady doesn't want us to do nothing at the moment," a 2nd male voice grumbled

"But its Saturday, and we're stuck in this stupid room! Seriously, who knew Saturdays could suck this much?" a third male voice asked.

"I gotta agree with him, I miss playing in Rokkenjima. It was so much fun killing people in a way that played on people's paranoia!" a female voice cackled.

"Well what do you want us to do, make a fucking time machine and head back there? Oh wait, we can't! The game is done and over with and we lost, terribly!" a fourth male voice shouted.

"Relax, my friends. Soon, our turn will start. I can feel it." The shadow of the speaker then morphed into what looked like a demonic dobsonfly.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Just something a little more lighthearted and this introduces Yuji into the story. He'll have a bigger role soon, trust me on that. Also, who are these guys at the end?<strong>


	45. Reunions and Resurrections

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 7: Reunions and Resurrections**

"So, have you learnt anything new about the ET's in the school?" Shinichi asked. It was Sunday morning and they were having breakfast. Oddly enough, Nozomu hadn't shown up.

"As far as I can tell they just want to live peacefully on Earth, but it's still weird seeing so many aliens on _this_ Earth," spoke Alan.

"Really?" blinked Shinichi.

"Well, at least they're not causing any problems. I've come across a group of refugees from time to time, but never this many. As far as I can tell, all they want is a better life. You know, like how people immigrate to the USA to live the American dream."

"Well, even if Earth isn't as advanced as their society, it does have some sort of value if they're coming from all corners of the galaxy," remarked Shinichi.

"So anything new on that cult and its goals?" Alan asked.

"Zilch. They all just pray or sing songs praising the Witch of Terror. It just seems like some sort of Yokai fanclub," Shinichi remarked.

"Don't let your guard down, Shinichi. Cults are not something to take lightly," Alan warned.

"Guess you know a few things about cults."

"More than you know…"

The phone rang and Shinichi went to answer it. "Hello? Oh, Kumada-san. Tonight at the usual place, huh? OK, I'll be there." He put the receiver down.

"Cult meeting?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, and it's tonight but Kumada-san sounded off. He sounded pretty urgent," said Shinichi.

"Here, you should wear this," said Alan as he tossed something to the Rider. Shinichi caught it and peered down at it. "It's a wireless transceiver you can use to communicate with me through my ring. Lala made it for me. It's supposed to go in your ear."

"So, Amora delivered this to you, right?" asked Shinichi as he put the transceiver in his ear. He tapped on it. "OK, how is this supposed to work?"

"Put your finger on it," said Alan.

"OK, testing, testing. This is Shinichi," Shinichi spoke and his voice was coming out of Alan's ring. "Woah, cool."

"Yeah, now, be careful OK?" Alan cautioned.

"Relax, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Shinichi.

* * *

><p>"Once the Witch of Terror appears, the days of humanity will end!" Kumada declared. A rousing cheer was heard from the rest of the cult members.<p>

Shinichi grimaced as he stood among the attendees. '_So, this is what they're up to. They're trying to summon some powerful entity to wipe out humanity. I'm not surprised, though. Yokai are a minority and were the dominant species of Earth before humanity took over with their numbers_.'

It was Sunday night and Kumada had called Shinichi for a special cult meeting. Up until now, it had been hour-long prayer sessions where they worshipped the Witch of Terror. Basically, standard cult stuff. He'd even spoken to the few members whom he could not recognize due to their hoods which they kept up to hide their faces. He did recognize their voices though and knew who they were. Some were classmates of his.

While they were busy listening to Kumada, Shinichi managed to slip away from the rest. The chamber was really huge and there were pillars as well decorated with what appeared to be French words that had been written in honor of the Witch of Terror. Why French? Maybe that was where the original cult had started and this was simply a branch. Well, branch or not, they were attempting to summon a supernatural being, a witch and a powerful one at that and Shinichi had learnt from past experiences to never underestimate the power of witches. He may have faced demons but he had never faced a witch in a head on confrontation and even doubted his chances against real magic.

Shinichi tried to call his comrade on the wireless transceiver he had in his ear, "Alan, calling Alan. Hello, Alan? This is Shinichi. This is bad. The youkai in the school are trying to summon the Witch of Terror to wipe out all the humans in the city. This is some really some badass supernatural shit, and not the good kind. Come in, Alan." He felt someone grasp his shoulder and he froze. He craned his head around and saw Kumada staring at him. "Uh…Kumada-san…?" Shinichi sweatdropped. He saw the transceiver and took it from Shinichi before crushing it in his hand. "Oh, crap."

* * *

><p>"Shinichi? Shinichi, are you there? Shinichi!" Alan cried into his ring. There was nothing but static on the other end. "Crap…" He'd lost the signal.<p>

"Guess he got captured," said Bazel.

"Brilliant observation. Now I have to save his ass. How could I have grown up to admire _him_?"

"Well, he may be an idiot and a total pervert at times, but you have to admit that he's a decent guy," said Bazel. "He's brave, has a good sense of justice, selfless, and most importantly he's loyal," said Bazel.

"Guess you're right," Alan sighed.

"Not to mention he doesn't snap at me for my comments," murmured Bazel.

Alan ignored the comment and used his ring to track down Shinichi. As a Kaizo Ningen, Shinichi had a very unique energy signature. "I'm coming for you Shinichi and you are so going to owe me for this. Just don't die."

* * *

><p>Shinichi sweat-dropped as he was strapped down on the altar, "OK, can't we talk about this? Please? You know you can just untie me, right? I won't tell anybody. I swear! Hello? Hello!"<p>

Kumada had his hands up, "Witch of Terror, please accept this humble sacrifice. Let this traitor see the light."

Shinichi panicked, "I've already seen the light, thanks! This really isn't…"

**BOOM!**

The wall was blown up in a huge and green flash.

Alan aimed his ring at Kumada, "Knock-knock." He was in his uniform, complete with mask.

"INTRUDER!" roared Kumada as all the cult members saw the Green Lantern enter their secret chamber. He was glowing green, from his body and his eyes. He saw Shinichi tied up and sighed.

"Shinichi, how did you get into these messes?" Alan asked.

"Well, I couldn't just beat them up! They're innocent and brainwashed!" reasoned Shinichi. "Plus, I kinda like Kumada when he's not acting like a cult leader."

"OK, just hang tight," said Alan. He soared over the cult members who roared in outrage but just as he was about to reach his captive friend, a huge figure leapt up and grabbed him from midair in a bear-hug.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Lantern?" the figure asked and Alan's eyes widened as he saw his face.

"Mongul," Alan whispered. He grunted as Mongul started to crush him. Mongul was humanoid in appearance and pretty big. He was close to seven feet tall with an extremely muscular build. He was bald with yellow skin and orange-red eyes. He wore a purple bodysuit with silver bracelets, a silver belt, and purple boots trimmed in silver. He also wore a silver band that stretched from one ear, over the top of his head, and ended on his other ear.

He and Alan knew each other pretty well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Alan as he struggled to break free.

"Oh, we can _talk_ about that but in private. However, first let us leave these fine people to their ceremony." Mongul's chuckle was dark and morbid as he started dashing off away from the cult members.

"Now that the interruption has been taken care of," said Kumada, "Let us begin our ritual." He stood over Shinichi and was holding a ceremonial dagger. "Let the blood of this traitor be offered to the Witch of Terror."

Shinichi sighed and with his strength he broke the bonds on his wrists and caught Kumada by surprise. He grabbed his wrist that was holding the dagger and squeezed, forcing the Kuma Yokai to release the weapon. "You know, this is the part I sometimes hate about my job." He then used a single punch to send Kumada flying. The cult members all scrambled away before Kumada fell on them. There was a loud crash as his huge body smashed into the ground.

Shinichi undid the bonds around his ankles and casually got off the altar, massaging his wrists. He looked at the cult members and narrowed his eyes. "Now, _who_ was going to be sacrificed?"

* * *

><p>Mongul was holding Alan under one arm and smashing him through several pillars in his run, headfirst. Alan felt his skull colliding with the pillars, grunting with each hit. Mongul then carelessly tossed him aside and watched as he went rolling.<p>

"Hmph, you're weaker than I remember. What happened?" Mongul asked.

Alan picked himself up and glared at the alien warlord angrily. "How the hell are you alive?"

"You can thank a certain mystical being," Mongul answered.

"The Witch of Terror," Alan guessed.

"Yes, indeed and she gave me an offer I couldn't possibly refuse. Revenge against you, Alan Smith."

"Don't I feel honored."

* * *

><p>Shinichi had discarded the robe to reveal his normal clothing of a black jacket, jeans, boots and scarf. He looked to all the unconscious cult members. They were Yokai of various species but even they were easily dealt with. They weren't as strong as he, a modified human possessing vast time manipulating powers. "Guess Gebok didn't do a half-ass job when he made me," he murmured in thought as he stared at his hands. He saw Kumada and Kiriyama among the unconscious cult members he'd knocked out and apologized, "Sorry." He now had to help Alan with whoever he was fighting. As he was about to leave, he sensed something approaching and immediately leapt away before spikes made of crystal came flying down, stabbing into the spot he'd once stood.<p>

"Crystal?" questioned Shinichi. He heard a click and ducked as shots flew over his head. They were rapid, like a machinegun. "Guns?" He heard a pair of small cymbals crashing together and spotted a clockwork monkey in front of him. He cried out as the monkey exploded, throwing him through the air. He was sent rolling along the floor, groaning. "Explosive…toys…?"

Crystal projectiles, gunfire and a bomb disguised as a toy. Those were the MO's of…

"It's impossible," Shinichi whispered.

"Oh, it's quite possible," an obnoxiously familiar voice spoke. Seven figures came out from the shadows. The torches, lanterns and candles providing ample lightning and Shinichi's eyes widened in recognition. There were seven of them and the men were clad in black coats that reached down to their knees with white shirts and black pants. They also wore black boots and gloves. Neckties hung from their necks with Roman numerals at the tips. The sole female of the group wore a black waist coat and had a short pleated skirt that came down to mid-thigh. She also wore stockings that came up to her thighs and connected to garters. She also had on a white with a tie that sported a Roman numeral. Up to her knees she wore boots with sharp high heels

Before Shinichi first awoke in Hinamizawa and long before his defection from GIN-SHOCKER, he'd been a member of an elite cyborg task force known as the NUMBERS. His designation was #13 and later BLACK 13. Daichi, Yokoshima, Michiru, Hana, Chiaki and Shogo had also been members of NUMBERS along with seven others. Their names were Todoriko Shiki, Koichi Sumira, Misato Kurushina, Goemon Jaga, Jin Majutsushi, Kamiyami Kako and finally Saisen Koremitsu.

Todoriko Shiki (I) was also known as Scanner and was a leech cyborg that could absorb energy and with that energy he could possess the powers of anyone he fed upon. He could also use his absorbing ability to possess the powers of his fellow NUMBERS.

Koichi Sumira (III) was also known as Parasite. His MO was to use toys disguised as bombs to cause massive explosions in heavily populated areas. His favorite victims were the children who took the toys he gave away and they would be the ones destroyed when ground zero happened. He also possessed miniature tick-like robots that he could sneak into a person's bloodstream in order to control them or to cause intense pain.

Misato Kurushina (IV) was also known as Seras and she was emotionally and psychologically imbalanced. She was insane as she was beautiful and she often could not decide whether to kill or kiss Shinichi. She even confessed she wanted to have him as a toy and play with him until he broke. Seras was also vampiric as she literally thirsted for blood.

Goemon Jaga (V) was also known as Dancer and as his name suggested he loved to dance, break dancing and hip-hop being his favorite. He was also a fan of wrestling and well.

Jin Majutsushi (VI) was also known as Petrifier and he possessed the ability to conjure crystal and use it as a weapon. He was also the team's resident kleptomaniac and fashioned himself a master thief. His arrogance was so great that he sent letters to inform his victims that he would rob them blind.

Kamiyami Kako (X) was also known as King and as his name suggested believed himself to be the greatest of them all. He was arrogant with a superiority complex with a disgust for humans whom he considered as garbage. His complex also made him hate people who were obviously better than him.

And finally Saisen Koremitsu (XII) was also known as Bomber and aptly named. He and Koichi had love for explosions but Saisen was also very trigger-happy as he loved guns and using them on people. A huge explosion was an orgasmic experience for him, especially if he was the one to cause it.

They all had one thing in common. Shinichi had killed them. However, now they were standing before him, perfectly alive. Just what was going on?

"Surprised, #13?" Kamiyami asked as he ran a hand through his hair. The air of arrogance was still there.

"Did you miss us?" Misato giggled, a crazed look in her eyes.

"It's been awhile," said Goemon, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck.

Koichi asked, "How was my monkey? Did it put an impact on your life?"

"Those treasures of yours will be mine," stated Jin, glaring.

Todoriko licked his lips in anticipation.

Saisen asked, twirling the SMG's he had in his hand on his index fingers. "So, how have you been?" He sported an eyepatch now over his left eye. The eyepatch was marked with his Roman numeral, XII.

"How are you all still alive?" asked Shinichi.

"You can thank our new Mistress," answered Todoriko. "She was the one who revived us."

"Of course, in exchange, we must become her Furniture," spat Kamiyami. He considered himself a king, not some manservant.

"Furniture…" Shinichi whispered. He knew the term well. Satan and her sisters were the Furniture of the Endless Witch Beatrice.

"It seems that you still don't know when to keep your nose out of anything," accused Jin. "This was supposed to be our Mistress' special day and you just had to ruin it."

"Well, it looks like Lady Luck is smiling on us," said Saisen, grinning wide with his guns. "We got our chance for some payback."

The rest of them summoned their weapons, all except for Todoriko. He simply slipped his gloves off and let them drop to the floor. Misato was armed with a pair of blood red rapiers, Kamiyami was armed with a broadsword that had a blade as wide as the cross guard and as tall as he was, Goemon now had blades slide out of the top of his wrists and over his fists, Jin turned his forearms into crystal blades and finally Koichi was gripping a familiar pair of daggers. Shinichi saw Todoriko open his palms and showing them to him and nearly recoiled in disgust as he saw that he had a mouth in each palm. They were circular, with sharp teeth all around. He also licked his own teeth which were shark-like as well.

"Soldats de la Terreur," declared Kamiyami, "Let us punish this infidel in the name of our Mistress, the Witch of Terror, ANASTASIA-SAMA!"

Soldats de la Terreur was French for Soldiers of Terror. That was the name of the Witch of Terror's Furniture and with that single command they all attacked at once.

* * *

><p>"Is that all you got, Mongul?" mocked Alan as he wiped the blood on his lip with the back of his fist.<p>

"Oh no, Little Lantern," remarked Mongul as he cracked his knuckles eagerly, "This is only the beginning. I'm not going to finish you off, quickly. I am going to draw this out for hours and hours and enjoy myself."

"You've always been a sadistic asshole," snorted Alan.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." With a roar, Mongul dashed towards Alan with a haymaker that the silver-haired Green Lantern was barely able to dodge. There was an explosion of stone and dust as the warlord's fist met with the wall violently. Alan took aim with his ring and fired, conjuring a massive boxing glove on a spring which smashed Mongul in the face, sending him staggering back. He then used his ring to give himself massive boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

"If it's a melee you want, that's what you get!" declared Alan before he started attacking Mongul with all his might. The punches were all aimed at Mongul's face and Alan watched happily as his foes' head was being knocked from one side to the other repeatedly with each punch. Mongul, however, grabbed one of Alan's fists and picked him up before elbowing him hard in the midsection. Alan's eyes widened before he was smashed against the floor, causing debris to be sent flying. Mongul then raised his foot to stomp on Alan only for him to roll out of the way. Getting on one knee, he took aim and fired a beam of green light from his ring at Mongul who countered with his own energy bolts, colored yellow, from his hands. The beam attacks collided, resulting in an explosion of green and yellow. Alan quickly spun around and kicked at Mongul who'd teleported behind him and hit him in the chest but the warlord grinned at the weak attack before he grabbed Alan by the throat and hauled him up.

"Now, time to snap your neck like a twig," sneered Mongul.

"Hey, dipshit!" Bazel shouted. Mongul looked down at the armband in surprise.

"Pardon?" Mongul inquired.

"That's right, I'm talking to you!" A blast from Bazel's gem knocked Mongul through the air and also forcing him to release Alan. "Leave my partner alone!"

"Thanks, Bazel," Alan said to his armband as he massaged his throat. As annoying as Bazel was, he was helpful.

"Hey, I like you, kid. You keep me entertained," said Bazel. "That's why I can't let you die just yet."

"I feel honored," replied Alan sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, and he's getting back up," said Bazel as Mongul picked himself up and rolled his shoulders and neck.

"That was quite unexpected, Lantern," said Mongul.

"The name's Alan Smith," Alan reminded, "Use it."

"I shall remember it when I carve it into your tombstone!"

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Shinichi cursed as he ran around the chamber, escaping the rounds being fired from Saisen's guns. The Soldats de la Terreur, as he'd discovered, were not the same as when they used to be the NUMBERS that was for certain. Now revived as a witch's group Furniture, they were no longer Kaizo Ningen. Now they were demons. He pretty much got that when he saw the mouths in Tororiko's palms and Misato's new fangs as she declared herself a vampire and that she wanted his blood. Todoriko had also declared that he wanted to suck Shinichi dry and that comment just disgusted him more than the extra mouths that the former leech cyborg sported on his palms.<p>

"Come on, #13!" laughed Saisen as he gave chase along with the rest of the Soldats. They were flying through the air without the aid of wings or jetpacks. They were just gliding after him, like the Seven Stakes of Purgatory. So, Shinichi had to hazard a guess that they possessed the same standard abilities like flight and…

"Peek-a-Boo!" Misato called as she suddenly appeared right in front of him in a flash, black butterflies fluttering away after her sudden appearance. She stabbed with her rapiers and Shinichi ducked before hitting her with a double palm strike in the midsection.

…and teleportation. They didn't have the blades of light that the Seven Sisters were armed with but they didn't seem to need them. They had their own weapons and abilities.

A patch of crystal formed in his path and he slipped upon it, falling roughly on his rear. He heard laughter coming from Koichi and Jin. Those guys were just so damn annoying. Sensing danger, he rolled out of the way as streams of acid nearly hit him. The acid had been fired from the mouths on Todoriko's palms and he was grinning as he watched part of the floor bubble and melt due to said acid.

Shinichi got back to his feet and whirled around to face them. They all had a beef against him, doubled after the second time he'd killed them. They wanted revenge, they wanted his blood, and they wanted to make him suffer for the humiliation they had suffered a his hands.

"Not going to run anymore, #13?" questioned Kamiyami, smirking.

"Who's running?" asked Shinichi. "I just needed us to be as far away from those people so we could do this." He was referring to the cult members he'd knocked out. They were just innocents who'd been brainwashed by the Witch of Terror and Shinichi had been leading the Soldats de la Terreur away from them. "Now…" He went into his henshin pose, throwing his right arm over his chest and with his left fist at his hip before pulling his left fist up to eye level while pulling the right fist back to his other hip, legs spread and his Spark Core revealed. With a knowing smirk he said, "You guys aren't the only ones who've gotten upgrades. GX…HENSHIN!"

He was bathed in a bright flash of light, so bright that it forced the Soldats to shield their eyes. Within the light, the spirits of the Legendary Kamen Riders surrounded Shinichi before converging onto his body, forming his armor. That was when the flash of light died, revealing his form to them.

"Hey," Koichi spoke up to his comrades, "Does he look different to you?" They had not been aware of any changes Shinichi had gone through over the years so they did not know about.

"Kamen Rider…Showa…GX!" Showa declared as he went into his combat pose. He crossed his arms before throwing them to the sides, the curved energy blades coming out from his forearms. "On Stage and Start Game!"

* * *

><p>Explosions erupted in the underground chamber as Mongul and Alan's conflict switched from hand-to-hand to using their respective energy blasts. Yellow and green met in a blitz of fury from both parties as they tried to overpower each with their powers. Alan's ring was firing a barrage of green beams at Mongul who fired his own yellow energy bolts. The blasts collided, exploding against each other, with the stray ones missing their targets but still doing damage to their surroundings.<p>

'_Damn it_,' Alan cursed. '_I need a distraction_.'

Spotting a large piece of debris, Alan got an idea. He wasn't just someone armed with a powerful piece of jewellery and with impressive melee combat skills. He had powers of his own too. He inherited those powers from his mother, Rachel, who as a teen was known as Raven of the Teen Titans.

He concentrated and lifted the large piece of debris and sent it flying towards Mongul, aiming for his head. However, Mongul saw the debris and with one fist smashed it to pieces. He still kept firing upon Alan with his energy bolts, wanting to fry the little boy for past humiliations.

Suddenly, Mongul grunted as he felt himself being scratched in the back. Craning his head around, he spotted two heads of silver hair, one male and one female. "What…?"

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

Two kicks collided with his face, ceasing his assault on Alan forcefully as he was thrown straight into a wall with a crash. Alan saw them and gaped. "Saku? Nozomu?"

"Yo," Saku saluted, in his true form as he sported the claws, ears and tail of a wolf. Nozomu was also in her true Okami Yokai form. "So, what's up and who is this brute?"

"What the hell are you doing here!" demanded Alan.

"Nozomu said you needed help," said Saku. "She tracked you with her nose."

"Get away, now!" Alan screamed. Mongul was back on his feet, cracking his neck from side to side and he had his teeth clenched in a snarl.

"So, now you have pets," said Mongul. "How intriguing. However, even with numbers by your side you could not hope to defeat me."

* * *

><p>The Soldats de la Terreur had made the mistake of underestimating Shinichi. The only knowledge they had of him was when they'd fought him last. Now, he was Showa GX. They had not seen this form of his before and they thought they knew all he was capable of.<p>

Clearly, they were wrong.

They had been surprised by the energy blades he could conjure but then they found out the hard way that he also had energy whips in his wrists which he swung at them as he lashed out. The whips seem to extend to infinite lengths as they were hit from afar. Not only that, but Showa seemed to have gained some new accessories as well.

"Headshot!" Showa called as he fired at Saisen with his shotgun. The shotgun was a present from his stepfather Kasai and he had loaded it with a combination of armor-piercing slugs and shots. The ammo would be able to deal with the revived NUMBERS. They were demons now so that meant they were made of flesh and blood.

Saisen would've had his head blown off if he hadn't teleported away. The Soldats de la Terreur were faster than before when they had been cyborgs but Showa was able to keep up with them and fight back as well. This was troubling for them. Saisen had even been disarmed and Showa was not letting him get his guns back.

Showa quickly spun around, putting his shotgun back into his own personal hammer space before drawing out his katana, unsheathing it from its scabbard. With lightning quick swings, he blocked and deflected the barrage of sharp crystal projectiles that were flying at him. Spotting Jin, he took his shotgun out again and fired, shouting out, "Headshot!"

The reason Shinichi kept exclaiming the word 'headshot' was because that was his primary target and a sure way to kill someone. When he practiced at the firing range with Kasai, he always imagined that the targets were all Gebok's face and that he was blowing a hole through them.

"Shut up!" Kamiyami roared as he swung his massive sword at Showa who blocked it with his shotgun. A normal shotgun would've been sliced in half by the sword but Showa had made sure to have the gun modified for his use. It also had his insignia carved into it; the Roman numeral XIII which was the Romans way of writing the number 13.

Shinichi had been given the designation #13 by Gebok when he became part of NUMBERS and the numbers itself had symbolic roots. #13 was a number that was linked to misfortune, as in bad luck. It was a bad omen. That was what Shinichi had been made to be, a weapon of bad omen and upon his appearance people knew they were bound for some harsh misfortune in the form of a premature death at his hands. After killing the NUMBERS he'd been given the new designation BLACK 13. Black was also a color that was connected to death itself and so BLACK 13 was meant to be the bringer of death.

Showa smiled under his helmet as he pushed Kamiyami back and slashed with his sword. Their blades connected and while Showa's blade was slimmer and smaller than Kamiyami's, it was just as powerful if not more so. Their blades were locked as Showa held his sword in a single-handed grip while Kamiyami struggled with a tight two-handed grip.

Misato and Koichi were not standing idly by as Showa and Kamiyami were engaged. They had a plan. Showa was distracted so they could beat him now. There were seven of them after all and they were not the same as before either. They had just been taken by surprise by Showa's new appearance.

Goemon rushed towards Showa and revealed that he could stretch his arms like rubber as spikes grew along them. He had his own score to settle with Showa. "Hold him still, Kamiyami!" Goemon shouted as he swung his extended limbs at Showa to hit him with his blades and spikes.

"No, you fool!" shouted Kamiyami in outrage. Showa knew Goemon would attack while his back was turned and did something just as sneaky.

"Time Stop," whispered Showa and time froze at that very second. Goemon was frozen in mid-air and Showa disengaged from Kamiyami, putting his weapons away before he got behind the sword-wielder. He knew the Time Stop wouldn't last long so he decided to deal with these two first. He nudged Kamiyami forward and then waited as time resumed.

Kamiyami stumbled as Showa suddenly vanished and then cried out in pain as Goemon struck him with his arm spikes. Goemon exclaimed, "SHIT!"

"You…idiot…" growled Kamiyami.

"Guess you guys missed a lot," said Showa, chuckling. "I figured out how I killed you the first time so now it's time for this game to go into overdrive."

The Soldats de la Terreur surrounded him and Showa eyed them all. They looked angry and they wanted revenge. He could understand that feeling.

Saisen got his guns back and aimed to fire at Showa but Showa was the faster draw and with a single call of, "Headshot!" he fired. The slug flew straight for Saisen's head but he saw it coming and brought his arms up to defend himself but a thick wall of crystal sprung out from the floor and blocked the slug, said slug causing a spider web crack along the surface on impact.

Showa grimaced. '_Guess they learnt how to work as a team after all,_' he thought. They had a common goal and that was to take him down. That alone united them all. Of course they were after him for different reasons but still after him nonetheless. The thing they had in common was that he had killed them, twice.

Koichi came at him with daggers and ripped off his gauntlets when he blocked the blades, the edges cutting along the surface. Then, Todoriko jumped upon his back, wrapping his arms tight around Showa's neck in order to force him to submit. The acid from his palms' mouth was seeping out and harming Showa as it started to corrode his armor. As he tried to throw the disgusting leech of him, Jin and Misato attacked. Showa was slashed by them and he cried out as he was hit. Todoriko then leapt off Showa and kicked him forward. Marbles rolled along the floor and when Showa stepped on one he slipped and fell on the rest which exploded and caused a chain reaction as they detonated all around and under him. Koichi chuckled as his harmless-looking explosives did the trick.

That had been painful but then he spotted Saisen floating above him, upright and upside down, with his twin SMG's aimed at him. "Fuck!" Showa called. Alone, they could not kill him but working together they could very well end his life. He activated Time Stop just as the rounds were unleashed and rolled away before time resumed but then Kamiyami swiped at him and the sharp edge of the large blade nearly cut through his chestplate.

He watched as Misato licked the blade of her rapier. She may not have drawn blood but she grinned in anticipation of all the blood she would spill from Showa. Todoriko's mouths were grinning and Showa grimaced as he saw the tongues lick the teeth and lips. He looked at Kamiyami and used an uppercut at him that sent him flying and giving him a real nasty bruise.

Showa had to end this quick. Alan was in trouble. He looked at his opponents. It was time to show them more of what he could do. He took his sword out and gripped it tight in both hands. He decided to do this in order as he declared, "Sing, Yabuki!"

That call morphed the sword into the Higurashi no Yaiba and the transformation was accompanied by the singing of cicadas as Showa's body glowed with an emerald light. When the light faded, he was in his Higurashi Form. Kamiyami recognised the form and snarled before he dashed at Showa to behead him but the Rider was prepared for the assault as he performed a motion like he was sheathing his sword. As Kamiyami swung his massive sword downward, Showa struck and drew his sword out of its imaginary scabbard in a flash, slashing Kamiyami across the torso with a single swung. The arrogant demon cried out in anguish as black blood spilled from the wound and splattered the floor while at the same time staining his clothed. Showa then hit him in the back of the head with the sword's pommel, knocking him down to the floor.

Showa spotted Todoriko and Misato and changed again, "Strike from the shadows, Zennin!" After calling out the form, his armor changed and became dark-colored with a ninja-like appearance. His sword vanished but now he gained a massive four-pointed throwing star on his back which he gripped. He tossed the weapon and it sliced through the air at Todoriko and Misato. The bloodsucker threw Todoriko in the path of the weapon before darting off and Todoriko froze in fear before the Dai-Shuriken sliced his body in half. The Dai-Shuriken returned to Showa's hand and he saw Misato hovering above him. Todoriko was, however, still alive and he saw that dark energy was slowly connecting his two disconnected halves as.

He recalled something Satan told him once. A witch's Furniture cannot die unless the witch wills it and it allowed them to be revived over and over. It was like they were immortal. Showa hated dealing with immortals. They just would not give up.

Misato came at him with a shriek and swung at him with her twin rapiers, eager to shred blood. He parried with the Dai-Shuriken as she attacked swiftly, swinging, slashing and stabbing at him vigorously. She had a huge grin on her face and a crazed look to accompany it. Those fangs of hers really seemed to fit her. Of course, he would need to cut this one short. Jumping back, he gripped the handle in the centre of the shuriken and made the Dai Shuriken break into four separate blades that pointed their tips at Misato before shooting at her like harpoons. She gasped as the first three sliced through her clothes and shed her own black blood before the last stabbed into her torso. The blades returned and reconnected as the Dai-Shuriken.

"That was three down," counted Showa but Todoriko, Kamiyami and Misato would not be down for long. He heard gunfire and was nearly hit by Saisen's bullets before he brought his Dai Shuriken up to defend himself. He then realised he was rooted to the spot when he tried to move and saw that his legs were encased in thick crystal courtesy of Jin. Jin's crystal blades shone in the dim light as did Koichi's daggers. Goemon was dancing with each step he made as Saisen twirled his guns around his fingers. They were approaching him.

Showa's frown curled into a smile. He called out, "Bring down the thunder, Gokuaku!" The sudden windstorm blew them away and it whirled around Showa. Flames and lightning accompanied the whirling tornado before Showa forced it to disperse with a single swing of his arm. In his other hand he was holding the Oni Kanabo and with a swing he smashed the crystal holding his legs to pieces.

The three Sacred Treasures of Hinamizawa were weapons only Shinichi would wield and only because they had chosen him to be the Guardian of Hinamizawa, acting as the village's sword and shield to defend against enemies that would harm it. That was the responsibility he'd been given, which he extended to the entire world. Zennin, Yabuki and Gokuaku, the Tsukumogami of the treasures, recognised him as their wielder and he would not fail them.

Unfortunately, as powerful as the Treasures were when they gave Showa new enhancements and combat forms, they were also draining. That was why he would try to finish a fight as fast as he could before he burnt out. Using them in succession like this was also draining and against the Soldats of Terreur was trying itself. Kamiyami, Misato and Todoriko were already starting to recover. He needed to take them all at once and fast and knew just how to do it.

"HYAH!" with a roar he slammed the Oni Kanabo upon the floor and on impact a bolt of lightning ascended in a flash. The bolt then spread out into multiple bolts rained down upon the Soldats de la Terreur. Showa started panting.

Saisen noticed Showa panting and grinned. He taunted, "Getting tired, #13?"

"Kuso…" Showa cursed under his breath. His vision was starting to turn blurry as he felt himself growing more and more exhausted by the second.

"Let's get him!" Kamiyami ordered and he and the rest of the Soldats de la Terreur began to charge at Showa. He unleashed a breath of flames from his mouth which repelled them but not for long as they moved out of the way and resumed their charge.

**ZIP! STAB!**

A demonic looking stake stuck itself in the floor, between the charging Soldats de la Terreur and Showa. In a flash of gold the stake transformed into a girl with pale-hair, red eyes, and dressed in a red, white and black outfit that really showed off her legs in a sexy manner, not to mention it was eye candy for anyone with a school girl fetish.

"The Stake of Wrath, Satan, is here!" she declared.

"Satan!" gasped Showa.

"I came to help," Satan told him.

"Who is this bitch?" Goemon asked.

"She's like us, a witch's Furniture," said Misato, recognizing the signs.

"Yes, and I serve Beatrice-sama, the Golden Witch and the Endless Witch!" Satan declared proudly, her blade of light appearing on her arm.

"Just you, against us?" snorted Kamiyami. "Little girl, you should go and run along and not interfere or else I will cut you up," threatened Kamiyami.

Showa frowned. He didn't like his friends being threatened, no matter how capable they were. However, his frown was nothing compared to the angry scowl that Satan sported. It didn't look cute at all. She looked practically demonic now. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she exploded.

"Look, she's angry," mocked Jin, chuckling. "How cute." He looked her up and down. She did look nice and maybe even nice to have as a pet once tamed.

"Satan-chan, this is my fight," Showa told her.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Satan asked, smiling at him.

"Satan…" Showa was touched but still he couldn't let her get hurt. He and the NEO-NUMBERS had defeated her and her sisters and the Soldats de la Terreur could do the same to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid," said Satan. "I brought backup."

"That's right, Shin. Satan-chan here isn't that stupid," said Yuji as he walked out from the shadows, a cocky smirk on his lips. "Shin, you should really stop holding back right now. You're wasting time here and its time you showed them what you're really made of.

"OK, who the fuck are you?" Saisen demanded, his guns aimed at him this time.

"Me?" Yuji pointed to himself. He took out his Liger Belt and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm just a Kamen Rider who decided to drop by for a visit. Henshin!" He swiped his Liger Pass across the buckle.

"**ZERO FORM!"**

Shards of energy encased his body as he was now clad in a black bodysuit with white plating on the sides of the sleeves and thighs. White gauntlets, with armored plating on the back of his hands with black gloves adorned his arms with a pair of gold claws that were folded back on his wrists. His legs were covered by white greaves, with black boots, and gold claws were folded back against his shins. He had white armor covering his torso and his white shoulder pads were blade-like and curved back. He wore a black helmet with a white, lion-themed, face plate with gold fangs and red eyes. Red nodes rested on the outside of his wrists, knees, elbows, and ankles. A black, cat-like tail swished back and forth behind him.

He was now Kamen Rider Liger Zero.

Liger Zero gave Showa the signal and the Rider nodded before he called upon the power of all three Treasures at once. His Spark Core unleashed a bright flash of gold light that enveloped Showa and the light blinded the Soldats de la Terreur as Liger smiled knowingly. When the light faded, Showa stood in his ultimate form, the form granted by him by all three Treasures and their occupying Tsukumogami.

"Showa…Hinamizawa Guardian!" Showa called.

"He has a new power up!" Goemon shouted.

"No way!" Saisen couldn't believe it.

Jin's eyes went wide as he saw Showa in his Guardian Form and he trembled on the spot. He himself had experienced the power of this form long before and he'd been vaporized from it. The memory still haunted him.

"I should tell you," said Showa as he felt himself revitalized by his friends' encouragement and the energy running through his body, "I was the one who killed the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER." That wasn't entirely accurate. He'd been involved but he had not done it alone.

That caused the Soldiers of Terror to look at Showa in a new light, both in awe and fear. They could feel the power radiating from Showa. It was bigger than BLACK 13 and that chilled them to the bone.

Kamiyami Kako, however, felt immense rage in place of fear. Showa's Hinamizawa Guardian Form was regal. 'That should be me in that armor, not him!' he thought in anger and jealousy. Showa's golden armor made Kamiyami look like he was wearing rags and he hated the Rider even more now. A dark aura started to surround him body and his comrades took notice of this.

"What are you doing, Kamiyami?" Saisen shouted.

"I'M PUTTING #13 BACK IN HIS PLACE!" Kamiyami roared as his body began to change.

"But we don't have permission from Anastasia-sama!" shouted Misato. Satan's eyes widened when she heard the name and growled. Shinichi had ignored her warning. She'd told him not to confront the Witch of Terror and now he was facing said witch's Furniture.

"FUCK PERMISSION! #13 DIES NOW!" Kamiyami didn't care whether he got permission or not as he transformed. His clothed vanished and he became covered in a brown organic substance like the exoskeleton of an insect. It was covering him from head to toe and his eyes turned red as his teeth became sharp. His nose vanished as it was being covered up by the brown substance and a pair of long and sharp horns jutted up from the top of his head that resembled the mandibles of a male dobsonfly. A circle of small horns surrounded his like a crown as insect-like wings hung from his back like a regal cape.

Kamiyami now looked like a demonic creature that resembled a dobsonfly, like the armor he'd donned when he was once a Kaizo Ningen. He was still armed with his massive broadsword and not the swords he'd used as King.

With a roar, the Dobsonfly Demon charged at Showa and swung his sword down to cleave him in two but Showa easily blocked the blow with his Higurashi no Yaiba. A shower of sparks erupted when the two weapons clashed.

Liger Zero eyed the other Soldats de la Terreur and asked Satan, "Wanna help?" Satan was watching Showa and the Dobsonfly Demon's fight. "Satie?"

"What?" Satan asked.

"Don't get distracted, Satie. We need to send these guys packing before we can help Shinichi," Liger told her.

Satan nodded and eyed her targets. Maybe she should've called for help on this.

Meanwhile, Showa and Kamiyami the Dobsonfly Demon clashed with their blades. As they locked weapons, Showa taunted his opponent, "So, any reason for the huge sword? Overcompensating maybe?"

"What?" the Dobsonfly Demon hissed in demand.

"I'm just saying that you have a pretty huge superiority complex. Maybe it's your way of compensating for your small dick," Showa elaborated.

With a roar and swing of fury, the Dobsonfly Demon pushed Showa backwards and he went skidding back, stopping only when he stabbed his sword into the floor. He then saw the Dobsonfly Demon coming down at him with a swing to cleave him in half but he took his Cho Dai-Shuriken off his back and used it as a shield, the blades clashing together. As Showa was holding off the Dobsonfly Demon, Saisen and Todoriko decided to attack Showa by striking him from behind.

Todoriko, once becoming one of the Witch of Terror's Furniture, had gained new abilities to augment his previous ones. The mouths on his palms were used to suck up energy and allowed him to mimic the abilities of his victims. Also, if the target was armored the acid he could secrete would be able to corrode the armor no matter what it was made of. He wanted Showa's power for himself that was for certain and was licking his lips in eager anticipation.

Saisen aimed and fired. Instead of bullets like before, he fired a barrage of energy bursts that hit Showa from behind. He was wide open and vulnerable as he was busy engaging Kamiyami in battle. Showa cried out as the energy bursts exploded, allowing the Dobsonfly Demon to slash him across the chest and send him spinning straight to Todoriko who pressed his hands onto Showa's chestplate, causing it to sizzle, bubble and melt under the acidic touch.

"Hey, he's mine!" declared the Dobsonfly Demon. Showa was his prey.

"We'll give you _all_ the credit then," said Saisen. "We just wanna kill him."

"And drain him dry!" finished Todoriko. However, Showa had not shown them all of his powers and decided that it was time to show them what he could do. He grabbed Todoriko by his collar and tossed him at Saisen, knocking them both down. He put a hand on his ruined chestplate and glowered. Pointing at Kamiyami, he gave him a thumbs-down gesture that the Dobsonfly Demon took at a challenge. Roaring, he rushed at Showa…as predicted.

"Let's Ride: Yabuki!" Showa called and the Tsukumogami of the Higurashi no Yaiba appeared next to Showa, donned in the Higurashi Form armor and armed with his own Higurashi no Yaiba. Spikes slid out from the edges of the swords and as the Dobsonfly Demon swung, he was stunned when both Showa and Yabuki slashed at him. The cuts were deep and sliced through his exoskeleton before black blood burst from the cross-shaped wound.

"**KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!**" both Showa and Yabuki called as one before slashing at Kamiyami again, this time with the blades glowing with a golden light. Crescent-shaped blades of golden energy followed and slashed at Kamiyami as they sent him flying before his entire body exploded with pain. His end was confirmed as he burst into black butterflies.

Yabuki and Showa nodded at each other before the former vanished and the Rider eyes both Todoriko and Saisen. He focused on Saisen first who was aiming with his guns again. Orbs of energy appeared in front of the barrels of the twin SMG's and were growing bigger. Showa called, "Let's Ride: Gokuaku!" the Tsukumogami of the Oni no Hone appeared clad in the Oni Form armor and armed with the Oni Kanabo. Fire, lightning and wind whirled around the Oni Kanabo in Gokuaku's grasp and the Higurashi no Yaiba in Showa's hand. Saisen fired twin beams of energy from his guns but they were soon countered by swirling blasts of elemental energy fired by Showa and his Tsukumogami partner. "**TRI-FORCE BURST!**" The blasts collided and Saisen's was smashed apart before the twin blasts of swirling elemental energy smashed into him, vaporizing him on the spot. What remained were black butterflies which fluttered away.

Todoriko was the only one left and he trembled, shaking like a leaf in the wind, as he saw the true power that Kamen Rider Showa possessed. Showa dismissed Gokuaku and called another ally, "Let's Ride: Zennin!" the ninja-like Tsukumogami of the Kage no Hoshi appeared clad in the Kage Form armor. Todoriko screamed and fled but he would not go far as the two warriors hurled their massive throwing stars at Todoriko. "**CHO DAI-SHURIKEN!**" The throwing stars spun as they sliced through the air before reaching their target and slicing the demonic Furniture to pieces and as a result he burst into black butterflies.

Showa was reminded of how he defeated the Seven Stakes of Purgatory. It would appear that defeating the Soldats de la Terreur was no different as they too burst into butterflies upon defeat.

"Game Over," Showa declared.

Showa nearly dropped onto his knees but he used his sword to support himself. He was exhausted from using the power but he had to keep strong. Alan needed his help now and he already wasted enough time on the Soldats de la Terreur.

* * *

><p>"So, Satie, which one do you want?" Liger Zero asked his companion.<p>

Satan knew of each of their powers and eyed the Soldats carefully. She pointed at Jin and said, "The idiot is mine!" She projected her energy blade and charged at Jin and he countered with his crystal blades, leaving Liger Zero with the scraps.

"Well, guess I get leftovers," he pondered as he eyes Misato and smirked. He was still wearing his ring and decided to use it. He dashed forward and palmed Misato in the stomach. He then used his magic and sent the energy into the walls as it began to morph and cuff Misato by the wrists and ankles.

"What the hell is this?" Misato demanded.

"Just a small spell," Liger Zero replied. "Don't worry, sweetie, I plan on saving you for last." He eyed Goemon and Koichi, "Now then, let's get wild!" He roared like a lion and charged at the two demons, feeding Goemon a right elbow to the face and a left side kick to Koichi's side.

Goemon stumbled and chuckled as he caught a beat in his head, "You think you can take us?" Curved blades slid out of the heels of his boots. He danced forward and lashed out with his blade kicks, but Liger Zero used his agility and evaded the swipes and blocked his punches, delivering a leg sweep that tripped Goemon and made him fall on his ass.

"I got him!" Koichi shouted as he tossed his monkey bombs. Liger Zero saw them coming and jumped, evading the explosion as he landed on all fours. The Liger system gave Yuji the agility and balance of a cat, giving him a low centre of gravity when necessary.

Liger Zero was on all fours and chuckled, "C'mon, boys, aren't ya gonna make me break a sweat?"

Goemon got up and growled, "I'll make you bleed!" He did a front flip and delivered an axe kick that was meant to stab Liger Zero in the back, but he jumped back and held his Liger Pass in hand before swiping it across the buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Liger Zero got on all fours and charged forward as golden energy was emanating from the folded down claws that covered his hands and feet. He jumped and called out, **"Strike...Laser…Claw!"**

Goemon had no time to dodge and took the slash as he was cleaved in half by the energy-reinforced claw swipe. He shouted in pain as he collapsed onto the ground and was a bleeding mess as he was split in half from his shoulder down to his waist. "Fuck…! Why can't I heal?"

Liger stood upright and shrugged, "I dunno, maybe it's the energy in my claws."

"I'll fucking get you for this, you asshole!" Goemon shouted as he burst into black butterflies.

Misato and Koichi gawked as they saw the power Liger Zero possessed. Misato could see that he had more power than he let on and just imagining how strong he was and she licked her lips as she was getting wet down south.

Koichi growled, "You're gonna pay for that!" he deployed his microscopic ticks and grinned as he was going to send Liger Zero to a world of hurt.

Liger Zero scoffed, "Please." He snapped his fingers and the swarm of ticks were consumed in a sea of flames, making Koichi gasp in horror.

"What have you done to them?" demanded the dagger-wielding bomber.

"I vibrated their molecules so fast that they combusted," Liger Zero explained before reared his fist back and clocked Koichi in the face, knocking him out cold. That blow also vanquished him as he burst into black butterflies like Goemon did before.

Over with Satan and Jin, crystal blades clashed with an energy blade as the Stake of Wrath and Soldat de la Terreur glared at one another.

They locked blades and Jin licked his lips as he looked her in the eye lewdly, "You're gonna make a great pet once I break you in!"

Satan frowned and growled, "Wrong choice of words, ASSHOLE!"

She stomped on his foot, and Jin grunted in pain as Satan delivered a power head butt right in his nose. As he fell back, Satan grabbed the Soldat by the coat and kneed him in the nuts, making Jin squeak like a girl before he was pummelled by a barrage of kicks and punches.

'_Use your anger as fuel for your power. Focus your aggression into your fists and use them to express your soul,'_ Satan thought to herself as she pounded Jin like a piece of meat. When he wasn't busy, Yuji took time out to teach the Stakes some Martial Arts techniques. She may have thought less of Yuji compared to her sisters, Satan was now thankful for the training he taught them as she was using it to help her friend by teaching the Soldat before her a painful lesson.

"Take this!" She ducked down and ran her body up as she fed Jin a bone-crunching upper cut to his chin. She put her left hand under her elbow and pushed up even further as the technique transferred more energy into the punch. "HIYAAH!" she cried out in rage as she launched Jin through the ceiling, getting his head stuck in the ceiling as he went limp. In a flash, he burst into black butterflies.

Satan had her fists at her waist and took a breath before muttering, "Arigato, Onii-san…" She then turned to see that were gone and Misato remained stuck to the wall. Maybe she could carve the psychotic girl up while she was stuck there. However, Liger Zero snapped his fingers and Misato was freed from her bonds as she stumbled on the ground and glared at the Kamen Rider. Satan wondered what Yuji was up to.

"Why did you spare me until now?" Misato demanded.

"Your name's Misato, right?" Liger Zero inquired, "I heard a bit about you when I read your files from that NUMBERS project. So what, you're like a vampire now right?"

She looked at him oddly and nodded, "Yeah…?" What the hell was this guy getting at?

"I wanna make a bet with you," Liger Zero stated. "If I lose in a match against you, you can have me as your slave. No questions asked." Misato's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Satan demanded. "Yuji, what the hell are you thinking? Do you even realize what's she's capable of?"

Liger Zero nodded, "I know and she's capable of a lot more, now that she's been revived. I just feel like gambling right now and I'm feeling lucky."

Misato cocked an eyebrow as she had her hands at her hips, "And what do you get if you win?"

Liger Zero smirked, "Maybe we can have some fun _later_ on?"

The gears in Misato's head started turning as she got an idea. If her theory was correct and this Yuji character was more powerful than he appeared, he'd be her slave and she would be unstoppable! She smirked and ran her hands up and down her body, "So, you think you can _handle_ me?"

He nodded, "Why don't you wait and find out?"

Satan blushed and stammered, "Y-Y-You can't be serious! You're thinking with your libido at a time like this!"

Liger Zero shrugged, "I always wanted to fuck a vampire. You think I'm gonna pass up this chance?"

Misato grinned and replied, "OK, I accept your bet on one condition: I get to taste your blood in return."

"Only if you make it as hot and sexy as inhumanly possible," Liger Zero negotiated.

Satan shook her head in disbelief and muttered, "You're unbelievable, Onii-san…"

Misato drew her blood rapiers and grinned maniacally, "Than shall we begin?"

Liger blinked as he saw the crimson blades, "Red rapiers?"

Misato smirked, "They've drank so much blood that they've turned red and they want a taste of your blood, almost as much as I do~!" She licked the blade of one of her rapiers for emphasis.

Liger Zero pressed the orange button on his belt and smirked, "Looks like it's time to put you on the chopping block!" He then swiped the Pass over his belt.

"**SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

Liger's Zero Form shattered and was replaced by his close-combat Schneider Form. The arm blades folded out and Liger Schneider went into a stance, "Shall we?"

"LET'S!" Misato charged ahead and trust forward with her rapier. Rapiers were French weapons designed for stabbing at critical points of the human body, like the eyes and throat, and disarming your opponent. However Liger Schneider wasn't exactly 'armed' as his hands were closed. Liger Schneider blocked the thrust attack by using his arm blade to direct the sharp point on the outside of his blade as sparks erupted between the sliding steel. They continued dancing around each other as their blades clashed with sparks flying everywhere.

Liger Schneider backed away and chuckled, "You're pretty good with those. I assume you like _jabbing_ things?"

"Well, I like being _jabbed_ with _hard_ things," Misato retorted, "I just hope your hard enough to do the jabbing if you get lucky enough and win."

"I only aim to please!" The fight continued and Liger Schneider swung forward with a chop, bringing his blade down on Misato. She sidestepped the strike and pointed the blade to the side of his head while he was on one knee.

"And this is what happens when you play too much, Onii-san," Satan muttered.

"Looks like you're my slave now, Liger," Misato stated, grinning wide.

"Are you sure?" Liger Schneider smirked.

The right back blade folded out and slashed the rapier out of Misato's hand. He then got up and put the Soldat on the defensive as he started swinging his arm blades. Despite her looks, Misato was a good fencer and her defense was pretty solid. Liger Schneider decided to kick it up a notch and activated the leg blades before he began kicking as well as slashing. Misato growled as she was being pushed back. This Rider's orange form was like a walking Swiss army knife. The blades then began to glow blue, signalling their vibrating cutting power. Schneider Form's blades were able to vibrate at ultrasonic frequencies, allowing Liger to cut though any material. Liger Schneider swung and chopped Misato's rapier, leaving it with out the blade. Misato jumped back and launched her veins, ready to pierce his armor and bleed him dry right there. Unfortunately, she was a few seconds too late as Liger Schneider swiped the Pass across the belt again.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

All the blades on his armor folded out and Liger Schneider charged forward as they sliced the blood-sucking veins to pieces.

"No way!" Misato gasped.

"**Buster…Slash!"** Liger Schneider connected with his attack and halted several feet behind Misato as she fell to her knees. The blades folded back into place and Liger Schneider walked over to the defeated Soldat. "Looks like it's done."

She nodded, "Yeah… You beat me, fair and square."

He chuckled, "Well, you win either way, so don't feel bad about it."

Satan gawked, "You mean you planned on giving yourself to her all this time! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

Liger Schneider chuckled, "Is my little sister being protective of her big brother?" She growled and he shrugged, "Well, maybe we can get to know each other better later on." He looked to Misato, "That sound good to you? Maybe you can meet the family too."

Misato smirked, "Prove to me how good you are in bed and I might consider it. Give me a call, Liger." She then burst into black butterflies. Liger undid his armor by removing his belt.

Satan scowled at Yuji but then remembered something. "Shinichi!" she gasped.

"I'm here," said Showa, still in Hinamizawa Guardian Form, as he made his way towards them. He was walking towards them, using his sword as a walking stick. While his helmet masked his face, he was obviously exhausted.

Yuji asked, "I suppose those guys you fought flew the coop."

"It was more like I sent them packing," Showa corrected. His breathing was labored and he looked like he was about to collapse if it wasn't for his sword supporting him.

"You should have a seat. You look like you could keel over at any second," Yuji advised. Showa shook his head in response.

"Can't…Alan…needs me…" His Hinamizawa Guardian Form armor vanished, leaving him not in his GX Form armor but his original Kamen Rider Showa armor. "Crap…" This was the result of him overusing his power. He would revert back to his original default. It was not BLACK 13, but the original armor he'd worn when he first assumed the identity of Kamen Rider Showa.

"And that what happens when people don't listen to me," Yuji said with a sigh. He used his ring on the stone floor and morphed it into a chair behind Showa. "Now, sit down and rest. You can't help Alan if you tire yourself out."

"But…" Showa began to protest but Satan pushed him down onto the chair.

"Rest and regain some of your strength," she advised, worriedly. She liked Shinichi because he was selfless and brave but even he needed to take it easy. "You're no good to anyone if you burn yourself out."

Showa sighed and deactivated his armor, allowing it to shatter off in the form of pieces from a jigsaw puzzle. "I sure hope Alan is alright…" Shinichi whispered. Alan was his partner on this mission, his nakama. He just couldn't relax but Alan was an experienced hero. He could handle it, right?

So, why did Shinichi feel like something REALLY bad was going down right now?

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Did you like the chapter? It was just a huge fight fest. Anyway, the next fight will be continued in the next chapter. Also, I'd like to thank Kamen Rider Bushido for his help on this chapter as well. BTW, how many were surprised to see the NUMBERS back in action? I bet none of you were expecting it, right?<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Absolute beat downs all around. OK, for those of you who are wondering, Yuji is a Merlinian sorcerer whose duty is to preserve life. He was trained by Merlin Leonidas Monroe and was given a ring that allows him to use his magic. It essentially allows him to manipulate substances, with Yuji using a form of telekinesis, on a molecular scale. Yuji and other sorcerers like him would be known as Merlinians. And all my Yuji(s) have the same ring. It's a silver ring, shaped like a dragon with a ruby in its mouth**


	46. United Together as One

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 8: United Together as One**

Yuji's ears picked up something. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shinichi's enhanced hearing also picked up something. He heard footsteps and it was being accompanied by heavy breathing. "What is that?"

"I'm going out on a limb here and say zombies," said Satan.

"What makes you say that, Satan-chan?" asked Shinichi and the Stake of Wrath pointed behind Shinichi. He got up from his chair and turned to see that the cult members he'd knocked out earlier were moving their way and they didn't look alright. They were moving like zombies but Shinichi could still hear breathing and heartbeats so they were still alive.

"I think we're in for another fight here," said Yuji.

"Don't hurt them," Shinichi told his friends. "They're just being controlled." If he had to hazard a guess, the Witch of Terror was controlling them somehow. That was true, actually. Hidden in their hair were Koichi's ticks and through them the Witch of Terror could control them like puppets.

"They're like puppets on strings," Satan summed up.

"So, let's cut some strings," concluded Yuji.

"Just don't hurt them," Shinichi reminded. "They're innocent in all this."

Satan sweat-dropped, "Then why do you still have _your_ gun out?" Shinichi was holding his shotgun.

"I can still use it as a club," he argued.

"I have a better idea," Yuji insisted before slinging his belt around his waist again. He pressed the blue button and swiped the Liger Pass across the buckle. "Henshin!"

"**JAGER FORM!"**

Shards of blue energy encased his body and Yuji was now in his speed-oriented armor.

Liger Jager dusted his hands and said, "Don't blink; you just might miss the show!" He roared as the thrusters on his back opened up and ignited as he flew through the crowd of controlled Yokai and knocked them all out in a matter of seconds, "And that's how you clean house!"

"Now _that_ was impressive," Shinichi admitted.

Satan huffed, "It wasn't that cool…" She was relieved, however, that her adopted brother took care of the problem quickly.

In a flash, black butterflies appeared and revealed that they had brought along company. They resembled men dressed as butlers but they had the heads of oxen's, like the Minotaur from Green mythology. Their horns were as sharp as their teeth and they stood at 6 feet tall with muscles that made the clothes look tight on them.

"Ox Butlers," Satan identified.

"Crap," Shinichi uttered.

"Leave these guys to us," said Liger Jäger as he brandished his claws. "You go and help Alan."

Apprehensively Shinichi looked to his fellow Rider with the Stake of Wrath. He asked, "Are you sure?"

"Relax, I've faced worse, way worse," Liger Jager told him. "Just help our little green friend."

"We're not some weaklings you need to rescue, Shinichi," Satan added, looking insulted that Shinichi would even imply that she was a weakling.

"Just be careful," Shinichi advised.

"We will," nodded Liger Jager.

"Now get moving!" Satan ordered.

Shinichi nodded in thanks before dashing off. One Ox Butler tried to get in his way but Satan stabbed it right between the eyes, causing the Ox Butler to howl and burst into black butlers. Shinichi then went on his way to find Alan.

"Don't die yet, Alan. I won't forgive you if you die," he whispered.

Liger Jäger and Satan stared down the Ox Butlers.

Satan looked to the Liger Rider, "What should we do now?"

Liger Jäger chuckled, "Don't worry, Satie. I got this."

His thrusters ignited and he sped through the horde of Minotaurs, ramming through each as they vanished in flurries of black butterflies. However, more popped up and Liger Jäger was getting annoyed. He decided to use his Merlinian ring and fire plasma bolts at the creatures. Again, as more were vanquished, another set arrived to take the places of the fallen.

Liger Jäger tapped his foot and growled in frustration, "OK, this seriously getting on my nerves. If I didn't seal my powers away I wouldn't be having this problem."

"Guess that's what you get for acting so cocky," Satan giggled.

"Shut up," Liger Jäger shot back.

The Stake of Wrath smirked, "Well, I suppose you should call for backup now?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off. "Seven Stakes of Purgatory, front and centre!"

Giggles and laughs could be heard through the room as six flashes of golden butterflies gave way to the remaining sisters of Satan.

"Rengoku no Nana Simai, koko ni," the seven sisters proclaimed before the newly-arrived six turned and glomped the Rider, "ONII-SAMA!"

"Hey girls," Liger Jäger sweatdropped, "How've you all been?"

Satan turned and snapped, "C'mon, you nitwits! We have to focus and get rid of these damn oxen!"

"Oh no," Asmodeus gushed, "Satan-neesama's angry face is so cute~!"

"Can't argue there," Liger Jäger chuckled. "Anyway, let's get this done right!"

"HAI~, ONII-SAMA!" the Stakes agreed before transforming, zipping through the ranks of the Ox Butlers and stabbing through them like paper. The Oxen, though strong, could not match their speed and the sisters were killing off more servants faster than they could replenish their ranks.

Liger Jäger spotted one more and swiped the Pass across his belt.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Liger Jäger charged forward and jumped with his glowing claws. "**Strike…Laser…CLAW!**" He tore through the last butler and it vanished in a blaze of black butter flies. He turned to the sisters, "OK, I'm gonna look for Shin and Alan. You girls remain on standby until I give the signal."

"Will you promise us candy when we finish?" Beelzebub asked as she began to drool.

Liger Jäger nodded, "Definitely."

"Hai, Onii-sama!"

Liger Jäger nodded and made his way to the resounding battle in the distance. He could already hear numerous blows being exchanged. He just hoped that Shinichi and Alan weren't being beaten to a bloody pulp right now.

* * *

><p>Nozomu was sent flying by a blow to the face and she crashed against the wall, hard, getting stuck there. "Nozomu!" Alan cried out. He saw Saku lunge at Mongul, snarling. "Saku, no!" Alan shouted. Mongul grabbed him by the arms and snapped them like twigs. Saku howled in pain before he was tossed aside. Mongul then felt himself being blasted by Alan but in his rage he missed and Mongul jumped at him with a haymaker. The fist connected and Alan was hit.<p>

"ARGH!" Alan cried out as he was smashed through several pillars by Mongul's punch. He hit the final pillar and collapsed onto the floor, grunting in pain.

"Hmph, such a weak Green Lantern," the alien warlord scoffed. "I haven't even broken a sweat."

Alan recovered and spat out some blood. He mocked, "Was that a punch or a lovetap?"

Mongul growled and lunged at Alan before he started to beat him senseless. He tossed him around like a ragdoll, beating him to a bloody pulp. While Alan could stand up to Mongul thanks to his ring, Mongul completely dominated him in the strength department. He had the same level of strength that Superman had but did not hold back as he started bashing Alan about with brutal blows. Alan could endure, thanks to the protective energy field provided by the ring, but he felt the impacts nonetheless and the pain that followed with each blow.

As Alan laid beaten at Mongul's feet, the warlord grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up when a piece of debris hit him in the back of the head. He turned his head around to see who it was.

"Leave…him…alone…" Nozomu said weakly as she staggered towards them. Her entire body ached but she could still fight. She wasn't going to let this monster kill Alan. Her brother was still injured with both arms broken and couldn't fight but Nozomu could.

"Nozomu…" Alan uttered in a raspy voice as Mongul held him up by his hair. The warlord then carelessly dropped him and looked to Nozomu.

"So, this is your pet, Lantern?" asked Mongul. "Good. I'll make you watch as I crush her and grind her bones into dust."

"Don't…you…dare!" Alan grabbed onto Mongul's leg but he was quickly kicked away. Mongul walked towards Nozomu who stood defiantly before Mongul. She showed no fear. As much as Alan admired that, she had to run. She was going to die if she tried to stand up to this beast. "Nozomu…run…"

* * *

><p>"Looks like he's down," Topper observed as he sipped his tea. He and the rest of the Observers were watching the game board.<p>

"Against a beast like Mongul, he didn't really stand much of a chance, especially since Mongul himself had gained some enhancements," said Virgilia.

"Yeah, and even when he's beaten he's still fighting!" Lambdadelta laughed. "He's squirming and wiggling like a worm that's being crushed!"

"Don't underestimate the tenacity of a Green Lantern," spoke Akuma. "They do have a habit of fighting against all the odds stacked against them."

"They don't believe in a no-win situation and can easily turn a hopeless situation around," Bernkastel stated.

"He did beat Nero," Beatrice had to admit.

"Indeed, he did," agreed Akuma.

"Would you like more tea, Lord Akuma?" Ronove offered Akuma.

"Very much so and please bring some more cookies," Akuma answered.

Ronove bowed, "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Alan was down. He couldn't move and his ring wasn't working. Mongul had beaten him and there were no reinforcements coming as far as he could tell. He told Nozomu to run and he hoped she listened, but his eyes had swollen shut, so he couldn't tell. Then, everything came crashing back to him when he heard it.<p>

"Now, little girl, let's see those powers of yours save you from having your skull crushed…" laughed Mongul. Alan could almost feel the pressure on Mongul's latest victim. He then heard a scream.

"Nozomu…" muttered Alan. Alan could feel the power returning to his Ring. He then forced himself up and forced his eyes open. Unlike their normal violet color, they were bright red. A second set of eyes grew above his first. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Alan then launched toward Mongul, ramming into him and forcing the tyrant release Nozomu.

"You little pest!" snarled Mongul. He hated how Alan never gave up. It was that annoying trait of his that, if he were any other person than himself, may admire. However, he simply found it irritating and frustrating since the Lantern did not know when to quit. He prepared to bash Alan's skull in when…

"**RIDER KICK!"**

All of a sudden pain exploded out of Mongul's shoulder. The alien roared out in pain as Showa suddenly appeared and attacked him with a Rider Kick. Alan looked Showa over. He was in black and white armor with a helmet that sported large green eyes and antennae in a V-shape with 13 stamped on his left shoulder. Alan knew of this form well. This was the original form of Kamen Rider Showa when Shinichi first declared himself a Kamen Rider.

"Hey, what's up Gigantor? Had a nice trip?" Showa taunted Mongul who he'd just struck. He turned his attention towards Alan as he helped him up. "Hey, are you okay, Alan?" the Rider asked the Green Lantern as he saw the bruises and blood. The second set of eyes had closed and vanished before Shinichi could see them.

"I've felt better," the Green Lantern answered, groaning in pain. "What kept you?"

"Just a reunion with some old friends," Showa answered. "Need help?"

"Yeah, a miracle," answered Alan.

"Rewind," Showa said as he used his power to reverse time on Alan. Energy projected over Alan in the shape of a clock going counter-clockwise. He was focusing it on Alan's wounds which slowly started to heal. Once all the wounds were gone, Alan no longer looked like he had been put through a meat grinder.

"As for a miracle, ask and you shall receive," said Bazel, and in a flash of light Alan was encased in the Bazel Combat Armor.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Alan asked the mystical armband.

"I wanted to see how tough you were without me," said Bazel. He reminded, "And you told me not to help."

"Next time, when you see me taking a pounding like that, just help," Alan ordered.

"OK, just let me know when the next time comes up."

"Gladly."

"So, who's the big guy?" Showa asked.

"Mongul," Alan answered simply, "And we go way back."

"He seems to hate you," Showa observed.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Alan replied.

"Did you kill him or something and he revived from the dead for his revenge?" Showa asked. Alan paused. That was what exactly had happened. "Coz, that kinda happened to me."

"What?" Alan asked. He shook his head. "Wait, never mind. We don't have time for this."

"No matter who helps you, Lantern," growled Mongul, "You will still fall and your allies will follow."

"We'll see, Mongul," Alan said. He told Shinichi, "Shinichi, go help Saku and Nozomu."

Showa nodded and ran towards them. He helped out Saku, healing his arms, and even healed Nozomu, the clocks going counter-clockwise as he reversed the damage on them. "I _really_ think you two should get out of here," the Rider told the Okami Yokai siblings. "Things are about to get really rough down here."

"Alright," said Saku. He was never one to run from a fight but this was an enemy beyond his level that neither he nor Nozomu could fight. Also, he had to prioritize and think about his sister's safety first. "Come on, Nozomu."

"Please, protect Alan," Nozomu requested of Showa. Showa nodded and the two Okami Yokai fled from the battlefield toward safer grounds.

"So, more insignificant help," Mongul snorted as he looked at Showa in disdain. "It doesn't matter. You'll die anyway."

Alan felt his rage grow as he looked at Mongul. This was the man, this monster who'd tried to hurt him by hurting Nozomu. Something inside him had awoken when he thought Nozomu would lose her life, something savage and demonic, something that was in his blood and made it boil. He'd felt it rise out of him and it would've burst out unrestrained if Shinichi hadn't arrived.

"If we die, we're dragging you down to Hell with us," swore Showa.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" snorted Mongul.

"It's a promise, asshole!" Showa then rushed at Mongul and the warlord was only happy enough to respond with a punch. However, as the fist came within inches of Showa, it started to slow down. Showa took advantage of this by using a punch of his own on the monstrous alien.

The reason Mongul's strike had slowed down was because Shinichi was using another aspect of his time manipulation powers. He dubbed it 'Slow Motion'. What it did was make time slow down like a snail's crawl. The area affected would move so slow that even a snail could match its speed.

"Let's Ride: Ichigo!"

He transformed into Kamen Rider Ichigo, the original Kamen Rider, and executed one of his signature moves. "Rider Punch!" the punch dug into Mongul's stomach and shot him straight into a wall.

"Let's Ride: Nigo!"

Mongul pulled himself way from the wall, only to receive a Rider Kick across the face, courtesy of Showa as Kamen Rider Nigo, which sent him staggering.

"Let's Ride: V3!"

Mongul fired his energy bolts at Showa who countered with a move of V3's, "Red Lamp Power!" The energy was absorbed into Showa before it was launched back at Mongul at double the intensity, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Let's Ride: Riderman!"

He transformed as he saw Mongul rising to his feet and charging at him. He pointed at Mongul with his right arm and commanded, "Blaster Arm!" His right arm transformed to a high-powered beam cannon. As Mongul came in range, he took aim and fired a beam of energy that slammed into Mongul's chest and pushed him backwards before once again knocking him off his feet. Smoke rose from the spot where the beam had hit.

"Let's Ride: X!"

Showa transformed into Kamen Rider X and summoned his weapon, "Ridol Stick!" He swung it down at Mongul who rolled out of the way and flipped back to his feet. Showa started thrusting and jabbing at Mongul with his Ridol Staff, only for his attacks to be blocked by Mongul's bracelets. Mongul then lashed out to grab Showa.

"Let's Ride: Amazon!"

Showa leapt up before he could get grabbed and flipped through the air before latching onto Mongul's back. "Jaguar Shock!" He opened up his mouth that was filled with sharp teeth and dug them into Mongul's neck as he bit down. This served to annoy Mongul as he tried to shake Showa loose. He managed to grab Amazon and toss him away.

"Let's Ride: Stronger!"

Showa landed on the floor and got down on one knee, slamming his palm down. "Electro Fire!" The energy speared along the floor and at Mongul, exploding under him and tossing him into the air.

"Let's Ride: Skyrider!"

Showa leapt up, flying through the air after Mongul, and executed his next attack, "Sky Kick!" The flying side kick slammed into Mongul, knocking him back to the ground with a crash.

"Let's Ride: Super-1!"

Showa changed again as Mongul got up and came at him with his fists. "Power Hands!" Super-1's fringed gloves turned red and Showa caught the fists at them came at him. He caught them in his hands as he grappled with Mongul, able to closely match the warlord's strength with the strength-enhancing power hands. He pushed Mongul away and then he called out, "Hot & Cold Hands!" The gloves turned green. He aimed his right glove at Mongul, unleashing a tongue of flame that did no harm to Mongul and then he switched to his left glove and fired a cryogenic spray that first froze Mongul's feet to the floor before the ice started to creep up his form. Finally, he was frozen in a block of ice. However, it would not last. The ice started to crack.

After Mongul freed himself from the ice as it exploded from his sheer power, he dashed towards Showa, completely enraged by the 'insect' that dared to oppose him. Showa then changed again.

"Let's Ride: ZX!"

He turned red and silver and grabbed the bombs attached to his knees before hurling them at Mongul's face. They exploded, causing him to cry out as he was momentarily blinded by the sudden blast.

"Let's Ride: BLACK!"

Changing forms again, Showa jumped and attacked with a karate chop. "Rider Chop!" The attack struck Mongul's neck and he cried out. He tried to grab Showa only to be blinded when he received a face full of red light. "King Stone Flash!" The flash from Showa's belt hit Mongul in the eyes, blinding him yet again.

"Let's Ride: BLACK RX!"

Changing into Kamen Rider BLACK RX, Showa drew the Revolcane and slashed at Mongul. Mongul caught the blade and then grabbed Showa by the neck, but it wouldn't be long before Showa escaped his grip.

"Let's Ride: Biorider!"

His body turned blue and into liquid which flowed though Mongul's fingertips and out of his grasp. When he reformed, he changed again.

"Let's Ride: Roborider!"

Now black with orange trim, Showa fired at Mongul with the Voltech Shooter. He was aiming at Mongul's face and the warlord grew annoyed with each shot. He threw a fist at Showa but he did not budge from the attack and retaliated with a punch of his own that sent Mongul reeling when he got hit in the face.

"Let's Ride: Showa!"

Showa resumed his default and then jumped high into the air to execute his finishing move.

"Showa Rider Kick!"

This was a technique he'd developed and perfected after many months of practice, trial and error. The Rider symbols on his belt strap would project out and enlarge themselves before lining up between him and his target. He would then fly through the symbol with a flying side kick to finish off the target. It was similar to Decade's own Enhanced Dimension Kick when he was in Complete Form and activated his Final Attack Ride card.

The symbols rose along with Showa's ascent, lining up at an angle and bridging the gap between the Rider and his target. As he performed his flying kick, he flew through the symbols of the Legendary Kamen Riders, picking up speed and power as he got closer and closer for his Rider Kick to connect.

Mongul shook his head and then heard a shout as Showa launched at him with a kick. He shattered the bridge of symbols with a swing of his arm and caught Showa around the ankle before he swung him to the floor violently. Showa grunted from both the force of the impact and the dismay that his attack had failed.

"What did you hope to accomplish?" Mongul asked as he looked down on the Rider.

"Well, I think I _accomplished_ in distracting you, dipshit," Showa responded, grinning under his helmet.

Before Mongul could demand any further answers, a barrage of green energy blasts suddenly crashed into him with explosive force. Debris went flying as Showa retreated to a safe distance after managing to free himself from Mongul's grasp, rolling away to stand next to Alan.

"Did you get him?" Showa asked the Green Lantern hopefully.

"If only it was that easy," said Alan as the smoke cleared and showed a slightly injured yet alive Mongul. "It's never that easy."

Mongul dusted himself off as he stated, "A valiant effort, but utterly futile." He then rushed at them, grabbing them by their helmets and slamming their heads together before smashing them both against the wall. He then started to bash them against the wall repeatedly, chunks of the wall coming loose from the repeated impacts. Their helmets were also starting to crack under the constant pressure of Mongul's fingers and impacts. He spun around to toss them along the floor and watched as they went tumbling. The warlord then jumped up and came down on them, stomping them to the floor. He then picked them up by their legs and spun around and around, making them nauseous and dizzy as he hurled them away. They bounced off the ceiling and crashed to the floor again, skidding several feet away from Mongul.

"Ow…" Showa groaned as he forced himself to sit up. His left antenna had broken off and the right eyepiece was shattered. His helmet was also pretty damaged with cracks spreading along its surface. His armor looked banged up too.

Alan's armor managed to protect him but he still felt those hits. His helmet disappeared as he got up, helping Showa up as well. The Rider also removed his ruined helmet and tossed it away.

Mongul came at them and the two allies gave each other nods before they struck. Mongul came in range but he slowed down at the last second due to Shinichi's Slow Motion and the cyborg dug his fist into his stomach as Alan kicked him in the face, sending him staggering back.

Shinichi removed his scarf and swiftly got behind Mongul to tie it around his head, covering his eyes like a blindfold. Mongul thrashed about as he tried to remove Showa and the blindfold. The Rider felt like he was riding a bucking bronco but he held firmly onto his scarf as Mongul continued to thrash around. Mongul might be strong, but if he couldn't see them he couldn't attack them. He blindly swung his fists around as he tried to locate Alan.

Alan conjured up a massive pair of green fists with spiked knuckles and smashed them against Mongul when he was sure he would not hit Shinichi by accident. He continued to pound Mongul, harder and harder. He wanted to pay him back for all the pain earlier. Mongul threw Shinichi off and he landed next to Alan. The two then took turns attacking Mongul with a barrage of punches that caused him to stagger with each blow.

Shinichi drew his katana and slashed at Mongul, satisfied when he managed to cut through the alien's bodysuit and even happier as he hoped he'd drawn blood. Alan did the same, creating a katana of his own with his ring before slashing at Mongul as well. The two continued to swing and slice at Mongul who got put on the defensive while using his bracelets to block the flurry of slashes, sparks ripping from contact.

Putting away their weapons, Alan and Shinichi jumped up and landed flying kicks into Mongul's chest, sending him skidding backwards. They then landed before him and hurled punches into his stomach, causing him to double over. Finally, their uppercuts sent Mongul soaring when their fists connected into his chin.

Mongul flipped through the air before landing on his feet. Messaging his neck and chin, the alien stated as he tore the blindfold away, "I almost felt that one."

"Kuso…" Shinichi groaned. "How are we supposed to beat this guy?"

"With a little help!" said Liger Jager as he ran up to the two.

"Yuji!" Shinichi shouted.

Alan asked, glad for the extra assist, "What kept you?"

"I was busy making mincemeat. Wow, you both look like crap," remarked Liger.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Alan said, rolling his eyes. "Are you gonna help or make jokes?"

"Sure, I'll help," Liger Jager grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Just point me in the right direction." He then removed his helmet and tossed it away.

"Why did you just take your helmet off?" asked Shinichi.

"I didn't want to be left out," shrugged Yuji.

"He's coming," warned Alan. He used his ring and conjured a green mallet with a long shaft and massive head. Gripping it, he slammed it down upon Mongul and the warlord stopped it from flattening him with his hands. Yuji and Showa then attacked, the cyborg and Manakyte punching him in the ribs. They then grabbed an arm each and started to drag Mongul along the floor before throwing him into the air. Shinichi reached behind his back and took out his trusty shotgun and started to empty its contents on the warlord. Mongul felt the bullets hit but they did nothing. He fired energy bolts at them and sent them flying. Shinichi flipped through the air and landed on the floor before he continued blasting.

"Hey, have a headshot motherfucker!" Shinichi shouted as he kept shooting at Mongul but his armor-piercing shots weren't working on the advancing warlord. With a charge, he rushed at Mongul to clock him upside the head with the butt of his gun only for it to be smacked out of his hand and then Mongul grabbed him by the neck.

"Dammit, I was about to give you a _headshot_!" shouted Shinichi.

"And yet you failed," said Mongul condescendingly.

"Yeah, a _headshot_ is what you deserve! I was gonna award you with a big _headshot_! A _headshot_! A _headshot_, dammit!"

Mongul cocked a ridge above his where an eyebrow should be and questioned curiously, "Why do you keep saying-?"

"**PANZER FORM!"**

Yuji, in Panzer Form, was standing at a distance with his cannons trained right on his target, Mongul, as he swiped his Pass across his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

The Hyper Cannons were charging and Yuji grinned, "Fire in the hole, cockbite! **HYPER CANNON…FIRE!**" He fired his cannons and the dual energy blasts collided with Mongul, releasing his grip on Showa and launching Mongul into the distance before a bright explosion.

"I gave the signal! Why didn't you attack the moment I gave it?" asked Shinichi as he massaged his neck.

"How should I know _that_ was the signal when you keep saying _it_ _every 5 fucking seconds_?" Yuji countered.

"I don't say it _every _5 seconds! Only whenever I shoot!" Shinichi retorted.

"Yeah, next time pick another word you don't use every goddamn time!" Yuji shot back.

Mongul got up and charged at the two before grabbing them by the necks as he lifted them up. Alan grimaced. If he attacked now, he'd be risking their lives. He couldn't get a clear shot at Mongul with him holding his friends like shields.

Yuji glared at Mongul and only gave a smirk before he shouted, "Girls, now!"

Seven demonic stakes cut through the air and stabbed into Mongul from behind. The warlord shouted out in shock and pain as he released Shinichi and Yuji. The former hit him in the stomach with a kick as Yuji hit him in the chin with an uppercut, sending him staggering. The seven stakes then turned into seven teenage girls who dressed alike, with the same blood red eyes that marked them as sisters. They kicked Mongul forward, straight into the path of Alan's ring. He actually conjured up a grenade launcher and was launching high-powered energy grenades at Mongul with intent of blowing him up. Since it was a construct of his own mind, it had unlimited ammunition.

Shinichi saw the Seven Stakes of Purgatory, each named after a demon associated to the Seven Deadly Sins. "Thanks," Shinichi said.

Lucifer flipped her hair arrogantly, "No need. It was simply our pleasure."

"Yuji-niisama promised snacks!" giggled Beelzebub.

"Can we wrap this up quick?" Belphegor asked, yawning. "I want to get back to sleep." She'd been taking a nap before this.

"Don't be so lazy!" Satan scolded her sister.

"I wanna go back to Yoko-kun!" whined Asmodeus. She'd been hoping to go and see him before she got summoned.

"You can see your boyfriend after this!" Satan and Lucifer snapped.

Leviathan and Mammon simply rolled their eyes before focusing their gaze on Mongul and Alan. Mammon saw Alan and spotted the ring on his finger. "Hey, can I have his ring?" Mammon asked.

"Mammon, do you remember when you asked about _my_ ring?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah," Mammon nodded.

"And what did I say?"

"You said 'no'." Mammon slumped in defeat.

"There's your answer," Yuji nodded.

"A shame, really. That armor is nice. I like green," stated Leviathan.

"Everyone, please behave," commanded Lucifer.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" the other sisters chorused.

"OK girls, it time to do _that move_ we practiced," said Yuji. "Shinichi, you help out too."

"What do I have to do?" asked Shinichi.

"You can call up the Spirits of the Showa 13, right? Call them up. We're gonna need them for this."

Alan was forced to stop after spending too much of his ring's energy and attacked with debris using his telekinesis. They shot towards the alien warlord but Mongul broke through Alan's assault and grabbed him by the shoulder and head threatening to crush him as he dug his fingers in. He looked Alan in the face and said, "You fought bravely, but it looks like it's all over for you. Now I can finally have my revenge."

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Mongul looked to Yuji and Shinichi but they were not alone. Standing behind them were the Stakes of Purgatory and the spectral forms of Legendary Showa 13 (the Legendary Kamen Riders). It was Shinichi who'd shouted at him.

"Step away from the green guy!" Yuji shouted as well.

The Spirits of the Legendary Riders fused together with the Seven Stakes and transformed to become a massive cannon-like weapon but instead of a normal barrel, it had a spinning drill. Shinichi and Yuji were standing on either side of the newly conjured weapon which had gun handles and triggers that they grasped. Mongul could only gawk as Alan, who was still in his grasp, decided to use one last move to end it.

"In brightest day…in blackest night…no evil shall escape my sight…" Alan recited, "For those who worship evil's might…beware my power…"

'_This is for Nozomu_,' Alan swore, '_And everyone you have ever hurt._'

"…**GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!**" Alan roared and his ring fired an immense burst of emerald energy from it, crashing into Mongul at point blank and sending him sailing backwards, screaming.

"HAVE A TASTE, MOTHERFUCKER!" shouted Yuji. "KURAE (Eat This)!"

"ONE, BIG, HEADSHOT!" Shinichi shouted. "KIERU (Disappear)!"

They squeezed the triggers and the drill fired a concentrated burst of energy. The spinning energy blast combined with Alan's before hitting Mongul dead centre. He screamed as he was hit and the combined burst of energy kept growing stronger and stronger, spinning like a drill as it began to bore through him. There was an instant explosion of bright light which followed.

* * *

><p>"I can't see anything!" complained Lambdadelta.<p>

"Patience, Lambda," chided Bernkastel.

"Tsk," Lambdadelta let out.

The Observers had been watching from start to finish but one of them wore an annoyed scowl as she watched the entire scene play out. She was hoping that Mongul would finish off these heroes but alas she simply did not factor in several variables. It was time to pull out.

"What is wrong?" Akuma asked her.

"I've decided to withdraw one of my pieces from the board if that is alright with you," she answered.

"Considering the state it is in after what it's been through, I doubt it will last any longer. Proceed," Akuma allowed. In response, she snapped her fingers.

"I take it your last play did not work out as you hoped?" Virgilia questioned, sipping her tea.

Beatrice cackled as she held her pipe arrogantly, "I guess she underestimated my protégé when he stepped into the game! HAHAHAHAHA!

The pale-skinned and dark-haired Witch of Terror gritted her teeth as she dug her fingers into the armrests of the chair she was sitting in. How she wished to wrap those fingers of hers around Beatrice and squeeze the life out of her, watching with glee as her eyes popped out of her skull and her tongue hung out, dead as a doornail.

* * *

><p>There was smoke everywhere and debris in big chunks was lying along the floor. The blast had blown a huge chunk out of the wall and pretty much blew a large hole in it.<p>

"So, did we get him? Did we get him?" asked Asmodeus hopefully.

Alan's eyes narrowed as he peered into the smoke. He saw a dark figure rising. Shinichi and Yuji saw it too.

"Fuckberries," cursed Yuji.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," groaned Shinichi, slapping his forehead.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Mongul but he just wasn't the same. He had been grievously injured by the attack and now sported a huge hole that went right through his torso. How he was still standing was anyone's guess. The hole made it clear that any organs he had occupying the space had been vaporized, not to mention the section of his spine had also been vaporized as well.

As the fighters prepared to fight once more, Mongul suddenly burst into black butterflies that fluttered through the air, flying past them as they flapped their wings before they faded into the darkness.

"Uh…what just happened?" asked Shinichi.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this, but Mongul said he was resurrected by the Witch of Terror," said Alan. "Maybe I should've said that earlier."

"Yes, you should've," Shinichi deadpanned.

"Oh, _that_ explains it," nodded Yuji.

"Whaddya mean?" Bazel asked.

"Mongul was resurrected by a witch so his life is linked to the witch's will. He couldn't die as long as she willed it but since she decided he wasn't useful anymore, she simply banished him," Yuji reasoned.

"Or, she's just keeping him up on a shelf for future use," Satan argued.

"That too," agreed Yuji.

Shinichi said, relieved, "I'm just glad it's over. That guy was brutal."

"You should meet his son and daughter then," Alan mumbled.

"Well, it's been fun," said Lucifer, "But we'll be off now, Yuji-niisama."

"Aw, can't you girls stay longer?" asked Yuji.

"Sorry, but we have to go," said Belphegor. "We are on a schedule."

"Promise to bring sweets and snacks next time, Onii-sama!" Beelzebub requested.

"And make sure to call us again when you have something else going on," Leviathan requested before she and her sisters vanished in flashes of gold.

"Nice girls," Alan complimented, "Helpful too."

"Man, we really fucked this place up," said Shinichi as he saw the mess the chamber was in. "Alright, time to heal everyone with a Rewind!" Alan then took notice of something.

Alan pointed out, "Shinichi, your nose is bleeding."

"It is?" Shinichi wiped his nose with his fist and saw the blood. "Oh, it is…" Blood was also flowing from his eyes like tears. He was also starting to bleed from his ears too.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" Yuji asked worriedly, starting to panic a little.

"I don't feel so-BLARGH!" He vomited blood and it splattered all over the floor.

"Oh my God! Shinichi!" Yuji shouted in panic.

"I don't feel...so good…" he groaned before he collapsed as his armor shattered off his body in pieces.

"That's…not…good…" admitted Alan slowly before to his eyes rolled into his head as he also passed out.

"Partner! Oi, Kid! Alan!" Bazel cried out in panic.

Yuji looked at the unconscious heroes and sighed before picking them up and throwing them over each shoulder. He was stuck with carrying them back to ARMOR. They were going to need a doctor after what they had been through tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: Wow, they won. Oh, and here's a bit of a back story of how the NUMBERS returned as the Soldats de la Terreur…<strong>

The Witch of Terror Anastasia was in her room within her realm, holding a cylindrical device containing ashes. She was about to create her newest set of Furniture from them.

"As they say, third time's the charm." She smirked as she opened the cylinder and the ashes flew out, forming bodies, and when they finished there was a flash and in place of the ashes, there were each of the fallen NUMBERS in full armor.

Anastasia had been watching the battles of the Kamen Riders in Showa's World and when each of the NUMBERS perished she had their ashes collected, using magic to remain hidden. Now, the revived NUMBERS were her furniture to command as she saw fit. They were her possession and slaves.

"What the…? What happened?" Parasite asked, confused.

"I think the better question is why we are alive for the third time?" Petrifier added.

"I brought you back." They all turned to see Anastasia looking at them. "You are my new Furniture, Soldats de la Terreur."

"The what?" Scanner asked, confused.

Seras answered, "It means 'Soldiers of Terror', you dingbat."

"Wait. What do you mean by 'Furniture', Onna?" demanded Dancer.

"It means you're my servants, something even less than human in fact," Anastasia answered, smiling.

"Like hell it is! I refuse to be your servant!" King shouted angrily.

King lifted his sword and swung down, but the Witch of Terror's body broke apart like sand. "Nani!" King shouted as chuckling was heard. He was then hit with purple lightning that lifted him up and spun him around like some lifeless marionette. He was screaming in agonizing pain before he was dropped to the ground, rather painfully. Suddenly the Witch of Terror reappeared and landed with her feet stepping on King's back.

"Woah…" Bomber uttered with eyes wide.

"Anyone else wish to protest?" Anastasia asked, getting harsh head shakes of no from the rest of the new Soldiers of Terror. "Good. Now that we've established a status quo let's get down to business."

She was going to win this game hands down with her new Furniture, the Soldats de la Terreur.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: And that's how they were turned from cyborgs to demons. Next we have the aftermath of the fight under the school. Man, it was intense, wasn't it? I mean, I did the whole Rider Rush on Mongul. He kept switching forms and hitting Mongul with them. I didn't use ZO because there didn't seem to be enough nature for him to draw power from. I didn't use J either because at full strength that guy would be cramped and just a huge target for Mongul. Also, Showa demonstrates a new attack called the Showa Rider Kick, inspired from Kamen Rider Decade.<strong>

**Kamen Rider Bushido: Like always, it was fun helping with this chap. Got nothing much to say but I hope you guys like the chap and keep reading. Mongul was annoying enemy, especially under a witch's influence who can't die unless she lets him die. That's some unfair shit in my book. Anyway, Yuji/Liger's got some more surprises in store for you readers so see ya'll next time**


	47. Inner Demons

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 9: Inner Demons**

Shinichi had just been put through a cycle in one of the Recovery & Healing Chambers and was now resting in bed. RH-Chambers were an invention by Yoshiyuki Takada back in the days when he used to be a member of the Teen Titans and one of his most useful inventions yet. The patient would wear a breathing mask to provide them oxygen while wires that ended in suction cups were attached to their body to monitor their vitals upon a nearby computer. The door would then be shut and a blue healing liquid would fill the chamber. The liquid was filled with nanobots that were programmed to repair internal and external damage before being flushed out after the cycle was completed. A single cycle inside the RH-Chamber was 30 minutes. It was also useful for decontamination. ARMOR had several RH-Chambers inside the Hospital Wing, a good dozen in fact. They were only used for emergency situations and utilised completely during war where their injured agents would be needed and require instant recovery from their injuries for them to continue fighting.

Dr. Hasuma, while he could use his Keyblade to heal injuries, could not repair damaged cybernetics. Dr. Magi had the skill and knowledge necessary for such a procedure but he did not dare to perform it due to Shinichi's fear of surgery. Thus, they put him in the Recovery & Healing Chamber. The nanobots had completely repaired Shinichi and he looked good as new without a scar, scratch or bruise on him.

"According to the report, Shinichi used his Treasure Forms, Hinamizawa Guardian Form, Rider Forms and time powers in succession within a short span of time," Dr. Hasuma reported, reading from the tablet computer he was holding in his hand. It showed data on Shinichi's vitals before and after the healing cycle. "That put considerable strain on his body, resulting in his present state."

Dr. Magi added, "Well, he was made to augment other compatible powers and abilities when necessary but even he has limits. He was pushing those limits just to win the fights he was in."

"We should contact his family," suggested Dr. Hasuma.

"Good idea," Dr. Magi agreed. "He'd be happy to see them again after what he's been through."

"I'm going to check on Alan now," said Dr. Hasuma.

* * *

><p>Alan was in a separate bed in a separate room and he'd also spent a cycle in the RH-Chamber to help heal whatever wounds he might've accumulated and help him regain his strength and energy. That was another benefit to the RH-Chambers as they provided instant recuperation.<p>

Nozomu and Saku had also been brought to ARMOR. While Shinichi's Rewind had healed them of their wounds, they needed to be checked out for any damage that might've been missed. While Shinichi could heal, Dr. Hasuma was a licensed doctor and understood Yokai physiology. They weren't as severe and only a simply tap of the Keyblade was necessary.

Alan's eyes slowly opened and he instantly shut them when he was assaulted by a bright light. Once his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring at a familiar white ceiling. As he tried sitting up, he felt a weight press down on his chest. Looking down, he saw that it was Nozomu sleeping soundly on top of him. He smiled as she snuggled him, under the blanket that was covering him.

The wolf girl felt some stirring and opened her eyes. This was followed by a cute yawn. She looked at Alan and smiled at him. "Hey, Nozomu."

"Alan," she uttered before nuzzling his cheek. He held her gently in his arms. It would appear that he was in a hospital room in ARMOR. He then spotted Yuji leaning against the doorframe, waving at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said Yuji as he walked over to the bed after closing the door behind him. "She didn't want to leave."

"I noticed that," Alan acknowledged. "So, we won, right?"

"Yeah, we did," Yuji confirmed. "Seriously, what was that freak's deal?"

"It's a long story that I don't wanna get into right now. Maybe later?"

"OK."

Alan asked, "So, what happened after we passed out?"

* * *

><p><em>Yuji looked at the unconscious heroes and sighed before picking them up and throwing them over each shoulder. He was stuck with carrying them back to ARMOR. They were going to need a doctor after what they had been through tonight.<em>

_His path was blocked when he was faced by three beautiful women. Their uniforms resemble a short white military-style jacket that only reached below their breasts and worn over black leotards with gold buttons going up off centre of the skin tight suit. Hanging from their hips were skirts that were open in the front. They also sported gloves and boots that came up to mid-thigh. On their rears they had fluffy cottontails. Finally, they wore a blue band with a red cross on their upper left arms. They all sported a pair of bunny ears. One had short green hair, one had pink hair in pig tails, and the other wore an eye patch and wore her golden hair straight._

_Yuji recognized the three bunny girls and grinned, "Hey ladies, missed me?"_

_They were the Siesta Sisters Imperial Guard Corps._

_Siesta 00 stood fast and glared, "We will be taking their lives!" Parts of her jacket were trimmed in black._

_Yuji chuckled, "Under whose orders?"_

_Siesta 410 snickered, "You don't need to know." Her jacket was trimmed in blue._

_Siesta 45 saluted and stammered, P-P-Please…s-s-surrender the targets…!" Her jacket was trimmed in red._

_Yuji cocked an eyebrow, "And if I say no?"_

_Siesta 00 glared, "Then we shall kill you as well, Yuji Fudo! After all, we owe you for the humiliation you handed us!"_

"_You mean this?"_

_Siesta 00 gasped as Yuji was right behind her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, as he nuzzled her hair._

"_You smell great tonight, 00," Yuji sighed as he nuzzled her, "New shampoo?"_

_Siesta 00 couldn't answer as she was being fondled by Yuji, and was enjoying it. She scolded herself for leaving herself open after being humiliated like this before, but she only moaned as Yuji ran his fingers up her spine, making her shiver with pleasure and growing wet between her legs._

"_Damn you…" she whimpered as she tried to fight the pleasure that her body obviously craved._

_Yuji chuckled, "What's wrong? Getting a little weak at the knees? I guess that's what happens when you don't exactly get much free time."_

_Siesta 45 panicked, "Oh no, he's doing it again!"_

_Siesta 410 looked to her sibling, "Quick, let's take him out while he's distracted!"_

"_Who's distracted?"_

_They both gasped as Yuji was in between the two girls, both blushing as Yuji traced his fingers along 410's stomach and Yuji massaging 45's rear with a gentle touch, making the bunny girls whimper and moan as they were immediately immobilized._

"_Now, now," Yuji chided with a smirk on his face, "You know I have plenty of time for all of you." He sniffed their hair and grinned, "I guess you girls like bathing together. Maybe I should join you next time."_

"_Stop…please…" Siesta 45 begged as her blush grew in color._

_Yuji nuzzled her cheek, "Now, 45, you know you don't mean it." He looked to Siesta 410, "I bet you love this right now, 410." She didn't reply as she moaned louder as Yuji was trailing his hand down to her crotch, tickling her crotch that was covered by the tight fabric, caressing her southern lips with his feather-like touch as he took in the daze-out look on her face. He decided to end the petting session there and walked over to where Shinichi and Alan's bodies laid. "Well, if you girls wanna get more personal instead of trying to kill me all the time, give me a call. Ciao." He snapped his fingers and vanished in a blaze of blue flames along with his comrades._

_The three sisters collapsed to the floor and panted hard, finally relieved that Yuji was gone._

_Siesta 00 slammed her fist into the floor and growled, "Dammit! He got us again…"_

_Siesta 45 looked between her sisters, "What should we d-d-do?"_

_Siesta 410 panted as sweat trickled down her face, "He's one opponent…that we can't…defeat…"_

_Siesta 00 held her head down in shame, "Retreat for now…"_

_The other two sisters nodded and they all vanished._

* * *

><p>"Not much," Yuji lied. "I just brought you and Shinichi back here."<p>

"Where is Shinichi?" Alan asked. Yuji frowned. "That bad, huh?"

Yuji answered, "He's being treated right now as we speak and…"

The door was thrown open and several girls came barrelling in, calling out Alan's name, before jumping onto the bed, crushing Nozomu and Alan on it. There was Lala, Bishie, Amora, Conda and Yami. They all missed him.

"Looks like your harem awaits," Yuji joked. "Catch ya later."

* * *

><p>Shinichi's room was big and spacious, allowing a large number of people to enter. However, the ones who came to visit were the ones closest to him. Standing around Shinichi's bed were Rena, Shiori, Rika and Hanyuu, along with the rest of the Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS team. Even Shinichi's stepfather Kasai was present. Even though they were not blood-related, he considered Shinichi's his son. Yuji had also come to check on the other Rider.<p>

"He looks so…vulnerable," said Shiori as she looked at the peaceful face of her sleeping son.

"Trust me, he's anything but," Yuji corrected.

"I know, but I don't see him at peace like this often."

Alan came into the room and asked, "So, what's up?"

"So, you managed to get yourself loose," remarked Yuji jokingly, referring to the visit from Alan's harem. "Where are they?"

"Bonding, and getting to know Nozomu," answered Alan.

Shinichi's eyes slowly opened.

"Shinji, you're awake," a tearful but happy Shiori said. As soon as his eyes locked upon her, they turned furious. With a shout he lunged for her, his fingers curled as he prepared to strangle her. An emerald burst of energy slammed him straight into a wall.

"Shin-kun!" Rena gasped.

"Stay back, something's wrong!" Yuji shouted.

Shinichi got back to his feet and looked at everyone with hate-filled eyes. They could literally feel his eyes pierce through their souls and backed away from him as he stood before them. Originally, they had been happy to see him awake after recovering from his injuries, but they were taken aback when he looked to them with eyes full of hate and rage.

Kasai instantly had his shotgun out and aimed at Shinichi. It was just a warning, but if Shinichi did try to assault Shiori again he would not hesitate to shoot. He'd done it before in the past and would do it again to protect the ones under his watch and that included his family.

"What's the matter with you!" Alan yelled at his friend, his Green Lantern ring gleaming and aimed at Shinichi for another shot if he acted hostile again.

"I was just going to punish that…that…_woman_ for abandoning me!" Shinichi spat.

"Shinji?" Shiori's mouth was agape. What was he talking about?

"Don't call me that! Don't you dare!" Shinichi shouted. "You have no right! No right at all! I hate you!"

Shiori felt her heart breaking at the harsh words. She could almost hear it shatter in her chest.

"Shin-kun, you can't talk to Shiori-san like that!" shouted Rena. "Not after all she-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Shinichi roared. He glared at Shiori hatefully, "You left me to rot in that lab for 10 years! While I was being tortured and experimented on, you enjoyed a happy life as a famous author of smut! You abandoned me to suffer!" He then shouted at his friends, "And you people are no better!"

Rika's eyes narrowed at Shinichi's behavior. It was like he was suffering from the Hinamizawa Syndrome, the same way her friends had in the past worlds. The symptoms were there. He was suffering from paranoia and unstable emotions. However, that was impossible. Shinichi was meant to be immune to the syndrome. Dr. Irie had confirmed it himself.

Shinichi lunged forward to attack again, only to be bound by chains of green energy. "Let me go, Alan! They have to pay! THEY HAVE TO PAY!" He struggled.

"These are your friends and family!" Alan shouted at Shinichi, trying to snap him back to his senses.

Shinichi spat in response, disgusted, "_Friends_? _Family_? Don't make me laugh! My so-called _friends_ just keep me around because I can protect them! I am nothing but a tool for them! A guard dog! That woman is no different! She took me in just to make herself feel better because she let me get taken in the first place!"

"Shin-kun you're wrong!" Rena protested. "Shiori-san loves you and we don't care that you're a Kaizo Ningen…"

"LIES!" Shinichi shouted as he tried to break free of Alan's chains once more. Kasai had his gun aimed at him. "I know what you think of me! You all think I'm just some kind of freak!" He continued to struggle. He looked to Kasai and challenged, "Go ahead and shoot me."

"Don't make me do it, Shinichi," Kasai said, his hold trembling.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Shinichi reminded.

"You were dangerous," Kasai argued, "I had to try and stop you."

"Well then, now's your chance," Shinichi retorted.

"Son, don't make me-"

"DON'T CALL ME 'SON'! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!" Shinichi roared as the struggling continued. Kasai was taken aback by the angry announcement. "You're all the same! You think I'm just a monster! A freak!"

"Then why did we chase after you?" Rena asked making him stop to look at her. "You ran away once when you thought you would only bring harm to us but we chased after you to bring you back."

Shinichi countered, "Yeah, and you said you hated me because you saw my Kaizo Ningen form..."

"DON'T LIE!" Rena shouted, with that scary glare of hers that was able to make him stop and gulp. "I was mad at you because you kept it a secret from us, from me. It was only after you confessed that you were afraid of us rejecting you that I forgave you. I never hated you" She added, smiling sadly, "Me, the club, and your mother could never hate you for being a Kaizo Ningen. We all saw past that to see the real you, Shin-kun."

"That's right, Shin-chan!" Mion agreed. "We don't care if you're part-machine or whatever! You're a member of our club, our friend, our nakama! Always have been, always will be!"

"Remember when you tried to sacrifice yourself to save the village?" Keiichi reminded. "We went to stop you from killing yourself! We didn't want to lose you!"

"Rena didn't want to lose you! Rena loves you so much!" Rena declared. "Rena loves you with all her heart, body and soul! Rena cries whenever Shin-kun gets hurt!"

"I…I.." Shinichi froze and stuttered, confused and in shock. He trembled, "N-No…lies…all lies…"

Shiori yelled out, "If you can't believe our words right now, then just think about what we've all been through! Remember all that happened since you woke up in Hinamizawa and since I found you again! Remember the good times! Does it all seem like a lie to you?"

"That's right," Rika continued with her voice mature and deep. She questioned, "Can you honestly say that it was all fake? Can you honestly say that the fun you had with your friends and the happiness you felt when Shiori-mama found you was all false?"

Shinichi's eyes widened. Had he been wrong about all this?

"Shinichi, please, just calm down. This isn't you, Au," pleaded Hanyuu.

Shinichi stopped struggling, to think, but then his thoughts were interrupted by a dark voice within.

He then heard a whisper in his ear, "_They're just lying to you again so they can get their guard dog back. That's all you are to them. How can they understand? You're part machine. None of them can fully understand what happened to you_."

Shinichi shouted hatefully at them, "I WON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"Get over yourself!" Chiaki snapped angrily. He'd heard enough of Shinichi snapping at his friends and mother. "You think you were the only one in that hell? Newsflash, Shinichi! You're not! You're actually pretty lucky to have a family again. Both my mother and father are dead and I would give anything to get them back."

"Stay out of this, Chiaki," Shinichi snarled.

"Why? Just to watch you attack your friends who care about you and value your friendship, a mother who's been trying her hardest to find you for eleven years, and the girl who loves you more than anything? They care about you, Shinichi, and I refuse to let you throw it all away."

"Yeah, #13!" Daichi shouted as well. "What right do you have to complain? Your own sister didn't sell you to GIN-SHOCKER!"

"And you didn't witness your own mother being killed before your eyes!" Michiru added.

"We've all suffered, like you," Shogo reminded, "We are all in the same boat as you."

"So, stop whining about how bad you've had it. You're not the only one who has suffered," Hana said.

Shinichi's eyes were erratic and so was his breathing. His heart rate had accelerated.

He was scared. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't understand the feelings he was having. Why did he hate all of them all of a sudden?

"Shinichi, listen to what you're saying. Listen to what we're saying," Alan spoke. "We've all suffered and lost people. We've all suffered because of what happened to us and the sins we've committed. The people here, in this room, can all understand what you've been through." Alan had experienced it all, in fact. He'd experienced lost, confusion, anger and hatred. It'd been both empowering and terrifying and he'd tried to do the unthinkable and the unforgivable.

It was Yuji's turn to step up to the plate. He rolled his right sleeve back to reveal a crimson red tattoo of a winged dragon in an S-like position, "This mark is a symbol of God. Only on my world, we call him the Crimson Dragon. It revealed itself when I was just five years old, when my powers had awoken for the first time. I combusted a couple of punks who thought they could mess with me when my parents weren't looking. They tried to pick a fight with me and when I pushed one of them…" he made a 'phfft' gesture with his right hand, "I lit him up like a fucking birthday candle." Everyone in the room gasped or their eyes widened with shock.

Yuji went on, "I was so fucking terrified of what I did, what I was, that I ran. I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back, leaving my mom, dad, and sister behind. I didn't want people to see that they had a freak for a son, a kid that can torch you just by contact. It took them weeks to find me. Apparently, I'm good at stealth."

He finished up, "When they finally found me, my sister was the one who approached me. I told her to stay back, fearing that I might blow her up, and she just hugged me. She showed me that she had ice powers and was OK with it. So my mom and dad explained to me what we were. My mom told me that our special abilities aren't meant to be feared or ridiculed, but to embraced and perfected. And it only hurts the people you try to push away. You have to realize that you need your friends, your comrades, AND your mother!"

"Shinji, do you hate me all that much?" Shiori asked.

"I…" He wanted to answer her question but he couldn't. He started to sob.

"Shinji?"

"Where were you when I was alone? I was all alone in there and I wanted you to come and get me!" Tears began to fell from his eyes. "Why were you late, Kaa-chan?" She'd been only ten minutes late to pick him up and he'd lost ten years of his life as a tool for GIN-SHOCKER. Shinichi trembled.

Alan released the chains, allowing Shinichi to collapse to his knees, crying. He was then wrapped in Rena and Shiori's gentle embrace as he was held between them.

"I...I...I don't know what to do anymore...who to trust...I need...help...Kaa-chan…help me...I wanna go home..."

"It's okay, Shinji," Shiori said with tears in her eye, running a comforting hand through his hair. "Kaa-chan's here," cooed Shiori soothingly. "You don't need to be scared anymore." She kissed her son's forehead.

"Kaa-chan..." Shinichi murmured as tears began to fall from his eyes

"So will Rena, Shin-kun," said Rena. "Rena will never abandon you, Shin-kun. Never ever."

"Rena-chan…" Shinichi sobbed.

* * *

><p>"What a twist," said Topper as he sipped his tea. The Observers had been watching the events of this round of the game from start to finish and while most were impressed by the actions of the 'pieces', one was furious. The furious one was a new face in the game but she was just as ancient and powerful as the rest of the Observers.<p>

Like Beatrice, Bernkastel, Lambdadelta and Virgilia, she too was a witch wore a dark dress and had pale white skin with red eyes. Silver bracelets adorned her wrists and a silver anklet around her left ankle. She had her dark hair tied in an elaborate braid and she was beautiful. However, her beauty was marred by the evil look on her face which made her look ugly and monstrous.

She was known by the title of the Witch of Terror and her name was Anastasia. In an unladylike manner, she grabbed a handful of cookies from the plate set on the table next to her and shoved them into her mouth, crushing the delicious confectionaries with her teeth.

The cult that had worshipped her was meant to summon her and use her power to crush humanity but they couldn't even do that and she was looking forward to it too. For a past crime, she was not allowed to set foot on mortal soil and could only appear when summoned. She could, however, use Familiars and Furniture in the mortal realm to accomplish her goals.

She had revived the NUMBERS to serve as her group of Furniture and they were meant to be more powerful than Beatrice's Seven Stakes of Purgatory and yet they had been defeated by Kamen Riders even after the painstaking work she had to do in order to collect their remains. It was such a waste and Kamiyami had even disobeyed her and transformed without her permission. He would have to pay for that. She even had one of Koichi's tick Familiars infect Shinichi and watched as he lashed out at his friends, family and loved ones. She enjoyed watching the whole scene, listening to the harsh and hurtful words Shinichi spat out. Unfortunately, while they had no powers themselves, these pests were able to reach out to him and negate the fear-inducing effects of the tick which then died when it could no longer infect Shinichi.

Anastasia bit her thumb and thought of her next move. This was an interesting game indeed and while Amakusa was the Game Master, she was going to win this entire thing hands down.

But first, a little discipline for an arrogant dobsonfly.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was sedated and put in bed once more. He wore a headband around his head that was connected to a machine to monitor his brainwaves. He was also restrained by straps that went across his body and around his wrists and ankles. They did not want to risk him waking up and going berserk again.<p>

The brainwave monitor read normally, but every once in a while it would spike dangerously high and the frequency between each spike was growing. It would appear there was some abnormal brain activity and it did not seem natural.

Yuji narrowed his eyes, "Something's not right."

Shiori looked back to him, "What do you mean?"

"Shin's behaviour was erratic and his breathing was off when he went loco as he attacked. I felt a presence influencing his mind while we were trying to calm him down. Something dark is hiding in his mind…"

Rena was tearing, "Can't we do something…?"

Yuji shook his head, "Nothing from out here, but I have an idea. I can go inside his mind and discover the source of the problem, and destroy it."

"Can you do that?" Shiori pleaded, "Can you help my son?"

Yuji nodded, "I can and I will." He laid his hand on the boy's forehead, "I'll need some space for this." Everyone nodded and backed away as Yuji closed his eyes to concentrate. He then whispered, "I am Yuji Fudo, the Harbinger of Hope, and servant to the Crimson Dragon. Grant me passage into the mind of Shinichi Banabara and vanquish the darkness that plagues his realm." After that, his dragon mark, his ring, and his eyes began to glow in colours of red and blue, respectively, as his energy was being projected into Shinichi's mind.

Rena closed her eyes and whispered, "Please be alright, Shin-kun…"

* * *

><p>Yuji was in a large white room and looked around, "Guess I'm at the starting point."<p>

"Aniki!"

Yuji looked down and saw a young boy with short indigo hair and matching eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls.

Yuji crouched down and smiled, "Hi. I'm guessing you know who I am?"

The boy nodded, "I'm Shinji. Aniki's here to help Shinichi, right?"

He nodded, "Shin's mind is presently under the influence of a dark force, and I am here to get rid of it."

Shinji smiled, "Then I'll walk you through here. You could get lost if you go on by yourself." Yuji nodded and took Shinji's hand as the boy opened the door and met a long hall way.

As the two walked down the hall, Yuji spotted two rooms with open doors. The door on his left had a rocket on the door and the inside was filled with toys, stuffed animals, games, and park. The door on his right was pitch black and had a gold XIII on it, with nothing inside and only darkness to keep you company.

Yuji shook his head, "This wasn't the darkness I detected. It was more mystical in terms of its properties."

Shinji looked in and looked to Yuji, "This is Kuro-chan's room. I guess he's in the theatre, since he's not in his room. You should be careful when you meet him. He can be mean to new people." Yuji nodded and Shinji closed Kuro's room as he dragged Yuji down the hall. They reached the end which was another door. Shinji opened the door and Yuji walked in to find a movie theatre, with a young man in one of the seats.

He looked like Shinichi, which was unsurprising since he was part of Shinichi. He was Kuro Juusan, the true aspect of BLACK 13. He was aggressive, cold and calculating. Basically, he was a machine in human form. He resembled Shinichi, only with darker hair, colder eyes, and missing the twin ahoge that was trademark to Shinichi's appearance. His choice of clothing was a black leather coat that reached down to his knees over a turtleneck with XIII inscribed in gold on the front, a belt with GIN-SHOCKER's emblem in the buckle, and black pants tucked into black boots that had straps and buckles on it. He also wore red shades with slim rectangular lenses over his eyes.

The instant he detected Yuji's presence, he said, "Why don't you sit down and watch the movie with me? I'd ask the little one, but he's too young for this."

Shinji and Yuji accepted the invite and sat down with Kuro. Then, Yuji snapped his fingers and a pair of black sunglasses appeared on Shinji's face. A pair of earplugs also locked into his ears.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" the boy asked. "I can't hear anything either."

Yuji placed his hand on Shinji's and relaxed him. "You might wanna keep those on for a little bit," Yuji advised. Shinji nodded and Yuji looked to Kuro, "OK, he can't see or hear anything. Go ahead and play it."

Kuro shrugged and took a remote in hand and pressed a button, playing the movie and giving access to Shinichi's memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1974-<strong>_

_6 year old Shinji Banabara was waiting for his mom to pick him up from kindergarten. He waited and waited as all his classmates left with their parents. "Where's Kaa-chan?"_

_"Hello, young man," a blond gentleman asked. Shinji recognized him. He was the nice doctor his mother had taken him to see._

_"Hello, doctor!" Shinji greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, your mother asked me to pick you up," said the doctor._

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Shinji's mom always told him to never talk to strangers, but the doctor wasn't a stranger. With a shrug, Shinji said, "OK!" before taking the doctor's hand._

* * *

><p>Yuji frowned. That must've been that Gebok cockbite he's been hearing about.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Please...let me go..." little Shinji begged as Gebok loomed over him with a red hot brand.<em>

_"This won't hurt a bit," said Gebok as he pressed the hot brand over Shinji's eye. The little boy screamed. "It'll hurt lots!"_

_The brand was removed and it left a smoking XIII on Shinji. The little boy cried and whimpered, "Kaa-chan..."_

_"Now, let's begin the operation!"_

_With that being said, Gebok took out a syringe from his chest pocket and grabbed Shinji by the shoulders._

_"This won't hurt a bit, boy," Gebok said. He pierced a vein in Shinji's neck with the needle and ejected the contents into Shinji. Shinji immediately found himself going limp as the solution entered his body. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as Shinji felt like all the blood in his body had turned into ice._

_"That's it, let yourself fall under the drug's effect," Gebok sneered as he made a motion with his left arm, making what look like machines holding different equipment to appear around him._

_Before Shinji lost consciousness he heard Gebok say, "You should feel honoured. You're about to become my greatest creation!"_

* * *

><p>Yuji growled subtly as the footage continued.<p>

"_Calm yourself, Yuji,"_ Bahamut placated. _"Remember, this all happened in the past."_

Yuji crossed his arms and muttered, "I know." He decided to keep his mouth shut and let the footage continue.

* * *

><p><em>Shinji looked across from him at his opponent with dead eyes. Denims covered the little flesh that remained on his legs, though they were mostly metal anyway. Its right arm had been replaced by a heavy duty drill, while its left hand was a machine gun with veins connecting to wires. Its lower jaw was replaced by a large metallic jaw. It looked like a human that been horribly tortured before getting these mechanical parts.<em>

_The cyborg raised it machinegun arm but Shinji used his time-manipulating ability to move fast and dodge the bullets. He looked like a blur._

_Shinji dodged the drill as it hit the wall creating a large crater with cracks forming around it. Shinji kicked the cyborg in the gut making it stumble as it broke free. The cyborg began swinging his drill arm like a savage beast but Shinji weaved around the attacks, almost like he was dancing before getting close and grabbing the machine gun arm. He pulled with all his might and ripped it clean off. He jumped back as he aimed his new weapon and fired._

_The cyborg roared as the bullets hit his body but it ignored the damage being cause as it rushed forward ready to kill its target. Shinji threw the machinegun, hitting the cyborg and making it stumble. Shinji rushed forward and dodge the drill arm as he put the machinegun into the cyborg mouth._

_"Die," Shinji said as bullets tore through the cyborg head, creating a bloody splatter._

_The body fell down twitching a bit with blood and oil pouring on the floor. Shinji looked at the corpse with some confusion. Gebok had told him that every creature had the urge to survive, but during the final moments it looked... happy about its eminent demise._

_Shinji shrugged. This was not his concern. Gebok only ordered him to battle to prove to his superiors that his hand in the NUMBERS Project was moving smoothly and was progressing well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1982-<strong>_

_The American army base was suddenly attacked by a group of unknown hostiles. They had just suddenly appeared in the dead of night without warning. Tanks rolled out to fire at the bizarre centipede monster, only to be suddenly attacked by a barrage of needles and bombs that ripped apart metal to expose the vulnerable flesh of the soldiers within._

_#13 jumped onto one of the tanks and grabbed the cannon before bending it into a loop without effort, the metal screeching horribly as he did so. He then tore open the hatch and looked down at the terrified soldier inside. Reaching down, he grabbed the person driving the tank before hauling up his whimpering form and snapping his neck. He then jumped off from the tank and lifted it up before he tossed it into the air. The tank crashed on several soldiers, splintering their bones in a welter of gore as it crushed them to death. As a few tanks opened fire on him, he vanished from sight. In a matter of seconds the tanks all exploded before #13 reappeared. He nonchalantly brushed off the debris on his shoulder before he went to find another target._

_"Well done NUMBERS. You have managed to kill all the soldiers in the base."_

_"It was an honour, sir," an emotionless voice that must have belonged to #13 answered._

_#13's hyper-sensitive ears detected something and he immediately spotted a survivor crawling away. He strode towards the severely injured, yet alive, soldier and picked him up by the back of his shirt._

_"Please...don't kill me!" the soldier begged. "I have a wife and kids!"_

_"Irrelevant," said #13, right before he twisted the man's neck with a grisly __crack__, and dropped his body like a sack of potatoes._

_"Mission accomplished," #13 intoned, walking away from the newly dead soldier. "Returning to base." He and the other NUMBERS began walking away to head back to GIN-SHOCKER's base. The military would think it was a terrorist attack with the media saying it was as well; after all, GIN-SHOCKER had carefully removed any evidence of their involvement._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1983-<strong>_

_The NUMBERS were put into a single empty room as a voice was heard, booming out of an unseen source, "NUMBERS, TODAY IS THE DAY YOU WILL BE GIVEN MORE POWER! YOU WILL GIVEN A HIGHER RANK! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO...IS ANNIHILATE EACH OTHER! THE LAST KAIZO NINGEN LEFT STANDING, WINS!"_

_"Ehh!" #09 shouted, shocked. Did that voice say what he thought it said?_

_"T-they can't be serious, right?" #11 fearfully asked #07 who shrugged as she tried to calm her friend down._

_"Interesting..." #10 mused, wondering who would make the first killing move._

_"Tsk, this is some sort of sick joke right, #00?" #05 asked but all he got was silence, making him confused. He turned around to ask again only to scream in shock making the other NUMBERS turn._

_#00's head had been completely ripped off his body with said body still standing as if the one who'd done it had been too fast for #00 to react. With a certain, terrible slowness, the body crumpled with blood still spurting from its neck._

_"W-wha-?" No.01 tried to say only for something to smash through his mouthguard, grab his tongue in an iron, vice-like grip, and rip it out by the roots. The maimed #01 fell back, a horrible, gurgling shriek of sheer agony bursting from his throat as he clawed at his mouth in a futile effort to stem the blood that poured from between his lips. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he fell and did not return to his feet._

_#13 stood but a short distance from both prone bodies, holding a familiar head in his right hand and a tongue in his left. He dropped them and focused his crimson eyes on the remaining NUMBERS._

_"Order complied," said #13 in a mechanical voice as bright red target circles appeared on the other Kaizo Ningen in his cybernetic visual display."Terminate all targets." He vanished._

_"Oi, where did he go!__**?**__" #04 shouted only to feel a hand smash through her torso as #13 reappeared and ripped her heart out._

_"My... My heart..." #04 gasped as her last sight was of #13 crushing the pulsating organ in his fist before disappearing again._

_"FUCK! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" #12 shouted in panic as he used his machineguns and began firing randomly in all directions in hopes of killing #13, forcing the other surviving NUMBERS to duck from the bullets_

_"OI! WATCH IT!" #09 shouted, but #12 just ignored him. All #12 had focused on his mind was survival. That sole, driving thought, was however, abruptly overridden by pain. He looked down to that not only were his machineguns destroyed, but his arms were bent backwards at an unnatural angle._

_"ARGGH!" #12 screamed as he stumbled backwards in shock and fear, only for #13 to end his suffering by cutting him cleanly in half. Sparks flew as machines shorted out from the grisly remains and entrails boiled out from the still-standing lower torso, before that too toppled, leaving another bloody corpse._

_"Heh, fool," #6 muttered knowing that if they panicked it'd be easier for #13 to wipe them out. As he slowly got up, he decided to use his ability to stop #13._

_Slamming both hands to the ground, he created large crystals that shot from the earth and forced the others to jump or be impaled. "Once I take care of the big threat I'll easily kill all the others and gain that promotion," he muttered darkly as visions of glory and power filled his head._

_It was those imaginings that led to his ultimate demise as a large bloody slash was made on his back_

_"Ack!" #06 grunted as he stumbled. He turned to see #13 bringing his gun out. #13 shot #06 at point blank range, going through his helmet, his brain and finally out the other side. The sheer force of the bullet quite literally scrambled #6's brain as it went through and grey matter dribbled from the newly made hole._

_#13 saw the other NUMBERS bringing their individual weapons out. They weren't going down without a fight._

_#03 tried to use his nano-ticks on #13 but the killer Kaizo Ningen summoned his sword to stab him through the throat before he could._

_"URK!" An inarticulate choking noise was all that managed to emerge from #3's mouth as #13 twisted the hilt and cut forward, grating through skull and brain alike. Another Kaizo Ningen fell, as #13 he let go of his weapon._

_"DIE FOOL!" #05 roared as he rushed at #13 with his Pata. #02 did the same with his chainsaws, charging from the opposite direction. However, #13 simply jumped over #05 and aimed his gun at #02's arms. With a single pull of the trigger he blasted #02's chainsaws right off and the Termite Cyborg gave a silent scream as his lethal appendages were so violently separated from him._

_Landing on his feet, #13 grabbed one of the chainsaws before restoring it to working order. He rushed towards #02 with his newly acquired weapon, its hungry buzz filling the air as #02 attempted to jump away. #13 was faster though. The chainsaw cut into #02's legs thrice, chopping them down to mere stumps and causing #2 to crash to the floor, clutching what remained of those limbs in mind-blowing agony. He writhed, almost pitifully helpless on the floor, but #13 ignored his anguish and simply ended his suffering by grabbing him by the hair and twisting his neck into an unnatural angle. An audible __crack__ echoed through the room before #02 slumped to the ground, his gaze blank and lifeless._

_"YOU TEME! DON'T FORGET I'M BEHIND YOU!" #05 roared as he lunged at #13 but was spared only an indifferent-looking glance. For a moment, it seemed as though #05 would land his lethal blow, but, using his time manipulating abilities, not only was #13 now behind #05, the latter was also missing both arms and had two chainsaws stuck through his body._

_"GYAAHHH!" #05 howled in agony as he slowly died from blood loss. Turning away, #13 attention fixed itself upon the others. A quick head count revealed that #09 was missing._

_"CANNONBALL!" #13 looked up when he heard the yell to see #09 hurtling down upon him. #13 jumped out of the way just in time as a large crater formed beneath #9's point of impact._

_Both #11 and #07 jumped at #13 with their respective weapons raised, but #13 slowed down time until it seemed almost as if they drifted through the air at a snail's crawl. He then plunged his hands into their chests and ripped their lungs out. Curling his hands into fists, he bashed in their skulls for good measure. After that he restored the flow of time. Both bodies crumpled to the ground, indisputably dead._

_"#11! #07!" #09 shouted, horrified._

_"You shouldn't worry about the dead. You should be more worried about yourself," #13 stated with clinical detachment as he stood behind #09. #13 grabbed #09's back armor and ripped it off before grabbing his arms._

_"Oi! What are you doing!__**?**__" #09 screamed. #13's answer was a vicious kick in the back. "ARGH!" #09 screamed as he felt bone and cartilage separate while tendons snapped from the violent dislocation of his shoulder._

_#13 then raised the Pill Bug Cyborg above his head, holding him by an arm and a leg and slowly, inexorably pulling on both until #09's spine gave a sickening crack. #13 dropped the lifeless corpse without any further ceremony and kicked it casually aside, so it wouldn't get in his way._

_#08 stared at #13 in horror. #13 had killed most of the NUMBERS off without a second thought. He hadn't even hesitated. It was at that moment that #13 spotted #08 and charged at him. He attacked with a series of punches that the Cricket Rider was barely able to block with his weapon._

_"#13, why are you doing this? We're your comrades! Stop! I don't want to fight you!" #08 screamed at #13 hoping to make him see reason._

_"We have been ordered to kill each other in other to attain a higher rank. As weapons, we must obey GIN-SHOCKER's orders without question," #13's voice was utterly soulless and devoid of feeling as he used a kick to send #08's weapon flying into the air, before effortlessly leaping up to grab it._

_Twirling the military fork around, #13 aimed his gaze at #08 "No stop!" #08 pleaded. "I'm your friend, #13! Remember!"_

_With a thrust, #13 stabbed the prongs right through #08's stomach, gutting him with ease as he twisted the weapon. #08 stared at him in shock and disbelief, coughing weakly as blood trickled from his lips._

_"No, we were merely associates. To have friends is a weakness," #13 stated calmly as he watched #08 fall._

_"I…trusted you…" uttered 08 as the blood pooled around him before he breathed his last._

_Clapping resounded. #13 turned only to see #10 admiring the various cadavers "Most impressive, #13. The way you killed them like the vermin they were… Truly magnificent." Pulling out his swords, #10 grinned at the Cicada Cyborg darkly "But I'm afraid only one of us can gain the promotion." He dashed towards his opponent, who summoned his own sword while charging towards #10_

_SLASH!_

_Both stood facing in opposite directions. Blood spurted from #13's right shoulder, but #10 frowned underneath his helmet_

_"Tsk, I can't believe I'm going to die at the hands of this scum!" Suddenly, a huge gout of blood erupted from #10's body as his head, arms, legs and torso were separated. Earlier, #13 had used his time manipulating abilities to slow down time so he could slice through #10's body repeatedly without him realizing it._

_#13 glanced at all the dead NUMBERS. He was the last Kaizo Ningen standing. He was the winner. He was…perfect._

_"CONGRATULATION'S, #13!" said Gebok as his voice was heard. "YOU TRULY ARE THE PERFECT WEAPON!"_

* * *

><p>Yuji's eyes narrowed, '<em>So that's how they all died… How Misato died…'<em>

Kuro saw the look in his eyes and pressed another button, skipping the footage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1984-<strong>_

_After shooting it, BLACK 13 kicked the last of the training dummies down. This one felt a little odd, almost as if it were heavier. Perhaps it was made out of different materials. Shrugging, he was about to return to the starting point when he noticed it. A dark pool was growing from underneath the last training dummy. Curious and unheeding of Dr. Gebok's snickering, he pressed his hand against the head of the dummy. It felt odd. Finding a flap for the fabric which made up its head, BLACK 13 removed it…and felt his heart stop as the blood drained from his face. Then it restarted, galloping twice as fast as before as a roaring sound filled his ears and his heart hammered desperately against the cage of his ribs._

_"RINA!" he cried out._

_"Kuro…kun…" the girl was still alive! She gasped despite the ragged hole in her chest… Her breath sounded painfully laboured. There was an unpleasant, bubbling noise every time she fought to inhale… She was drowning in her own blood…_

_BLACK 13 knelt to pick her body up with trembling hands, cradling her with desperate tenderness. It was as though he hoped that somehow, if he only held her close to him, death would not be able to take her as it had taken so many others he had killed. "Rina…I'm sorry…Rina…"_

_Rina gave BLACK 13 a weak smile; full of innocence and all the love she had felt for him before finally dying in his arms._

_"No…Rina…RINA!"_

_GIN-SHOCKER soldiers appeared in the room. They were there to clean up the place. When one of them approached BLACK 13 to take Rina's body, he died from a violent chop to the neck._

_"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" BLACK 13 roared._

_He was surrounded. They were all around him. Watching him. There were voices. Attack. Defence. Violence. Brutality was met with brutality. No. Not mere brutality. Brutality was met with atrocity. Overpowering rage… He could not allow them to win. New mission objective…__He __must be the winner. He bellowed with a fury born of madness and killed them all. They fell from his attacks like wheat before a scythe._

_Blades of crimson energy emerged from his forearms and ankles. As the soldiers came at him he swung and kicked, slicing them into ribbons, cutting off layer after layer of flesh in long, curling streaks of tortured muscle and spouting blood that screamed in his consciousness. When more came, he took out his gun and fired. He did not aim. He simply fired. And fired. And fired. Everything before him would die. Everything would be destroyed. The entire misery of the place that had been his life, the place that had killed his life, would be brought crashing down till it was nothing but rubble and blood. Always blood. Horrible burbling, gurgling blood that rasped painfully across his brain in labored breaths…_

_Then there was a loud boom. Equally loud bangs. There was the scent of smoke in the air and the sensation of heat. The sight of dancing, flickering, deadly fire… A dim corner of his mind registered success… So he escaped. People attempted to stop him. He did not know them, but he did not like them either. He fought. There was screaming. It echoed through his brain and splashed his vision with red. He disliked the screaming. He continued to run and run as far away as he could get. Then there was light. The light was pretty. He went to the light and…_

* * *

><p>"Alright, I've seen enough," Yuji said with disdain. He was briefly reminded of his own losses and of the women he loved and failed to protect.<p>

Kuro nodded and pressed a button, stopping footage, "Now you know why Shinichi doesn't like discussing his memories with anyone."

Yuji snapped his fingers and Shinji's glasses and earplugs were gone, "Yeah, I get it. There's a dark presence in his mind right now, and I'm here to eradicate it."

Kuro nodded, "Yes, and this entity has prevented me from taking over. I am here simply because for the past several hours, Shinichi's dark memories have been playing in a loop."

Yuji gave a thoughtful look, "So they hacked into this room and took control of the feed. You think you can locate the source of the darkness?"

Kuro nodded and gestured to a door behind him, "I can lead you in the right direction. Whatever it is, it has taken hostage of the Tsukumogami and the Rider Spirits."

Yuji grinned, "OK then. I'm sure I have a good idea of who's behind this." He turned and crouched to Shinji's eye level, "Shinji, you have been an excellent guide for me and I am grateful. Kuro will be taking over and guide me to the others."

Shinji shot him a sad face and asked, "Will everyone be alright?"

Yuji nodded, "I swear to you, I will save Shinichi, the Spirits, and the Legendary Riders. I will destroy the darkness that tried to make Shinichi hurt his family and everything will be all better. I promise you, that I do."

Shinji smiled and gave Yuji a strong hug, which Yuji returned, and made his way back to his room as he closed the door to the theatre.

Yuji stood up and turned to Kuro, "OK, let's go."

Kuro nodded and the two made their way across the hall where another door stood. Kuro opened the door and they were met with another hallway which they walked down in.

"You're an interesting man, Yuji Fudo," Kuro admitted.

Yuji turned to his guide, "That's pretty random. May I ask what makes you think that?"

"I am an entity of logic, aggression, and calculation. There are not many emotions I can feel, but when I saw the light in Shinji's eyes when you gave him that promise, a feeling grew inside of me." He had a hand at his chest, "It made me feel that I can be ready for tomorrow." He turned to Yuji, "Who are you?"

Yuji kept his eyes on the approaching door as he answered, "I am a child of the Crimson Dragon. I am a Psychic Duelist and the son of Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi. I am a Merlinian sorcerer, trained by Merlin Leonidas Monroe. I am the heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi. I am the 13th King of Hearts. I am the apprentice of the Golden Witch, Beatrice. I am Yuji Fudo, the Harbinger of Hope!"

Kuro chuckled as they approached the door, "Unfortunately, this is as far as I can guide you. The darkness has locked this room off to me."

Yuji put his hand to the door but was blocked by a wall of black butterflies, "As I thought, this is _her_ doing."

Kuro glared, "Those butterflies… they are…"

Yuji grinned, "The same butterflies that are associated with those Ox Butlers, associated with the Soldats, and _that_ witch! Stand back, Kuro. The only way to get through this spell is with a countermeasure that blows spells away."

Kuro cocked an eyebrow, "And that is?"

Yuji stretched his left arm out and his metallic blue Duel Disk materialized onto the forearm. He drew a card from the top of the deck and slotted it into the Duel Disk, "I play the Spell Card, **Mystical Space Typhoon**!" The Spell Card materialized in front of Yuji and unleashed a powerful gust of wind that blew away the wall of black butterflies with ease. Yuji quickly opened the door and the two were now in a grassy meadow. However, the grass was no longer green. It was brown and dead. Not only that, the sky was dark without a single star in it. There, the Legendary Kamen Riders and the Tsukumogami were each bound and tied to large stakes. Two figures stood in front of the massive stakes and Kuro glared as he recognized one of them.

One was a male and was clad in a black coat that reached down to his knees with a white shirt and black pants. He also wore black boots and gloves. A necktie hung from his neck with the Roman numeral, III, at the tip.

The other was a female with pale skin and dark hair, her red eyes glaring with an inelegant scowl.

"Omae (You)," Kuro growled.

Yuji pointed forward and narrowed his eyes, "As I suspected, it'd be the two of you. Former member of the NUMBERS and Soldat de la Terreur, Koichi Sumira! And you as well, the Witch of Terror, Anastasia!"

Anastasia growled, "How did you know…?"

Yuji pointed to Koichi, "This idiot thought he could catch me with a swarm of ticks and I fried them like chicken. I suspected that he snuck one onto Shinichi during his battle before my arrival and you used it as a medium to channel your magic, since you can't set foot in the human realm." He grinned, "Am I getting warm, Ana-baka?"

Koichi growled, "You dare mock Anastasia-sama?"

Anastasia looked to Koichi and he calmed down, and then turned to Yuji, "You must be the protégé Beatrice mentioned. Who are you?"

Yuji had his right hand on his deck, "I am Yuji Fudo, the Harbinger who brings hope to all! Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew the top card and slotted into his disk, "I call on the magic of this Spell Card, **Gathering of the King's Court!**" The card materialized in front of Yuji and depicted four swords with the blades pointing toward the center, with a king's golden crown in the center of the card art. "This card allows me to Special Summon four Synchro Monsters from my Extra Deck. Now, show yourselves! **Medrinia, Keeper of Bahamut**! **Xathanon, Blade of Bahamut**! **Vanathor, Shield of Bahamut**! And last, but not least, **Falx, Armor of Bahamut!**"

Four pillars of water, fire, earth, and wind respectively emerged from the ground and formed into draconian figures. The first, Medrinia, was a blue-green aquatic dragon, with soft blue eyes. The second, Xathanon, was a dragon made of golden energy. The third dragon, Vanathor, was a large golden dragon with a swirl of rainbow colors on his chest. The final dragon, Falx, was a large, but elderly, silver dragon with a scruffy beard. They roared as they were summoned and Koichi backed away a little fearfully.

"What kind of power is this…?" Ichigo demanded.

Nigo shrugged, "I don't care, as long as we get down from here."

"That's some power that kid's got," Gokuaku admitted.

Yabuki nodded, "I have a feeling he isn't done." And he was right.

Yuji looked to his four dragons, "Initiate Contact Fusion!"

The dragons nodded and they took the sky as they turned into orbs of energy and merged to become a new force. What descended from above was a fair-skinned, and beautiful, woman with golden eyes and matching hair, donned in platinum blue armor and a flowing blue cape. Attached to her left forearm was an intricately designed shield and she held a claymore in her right hand.

"I am Alamedas, Dragon Knight of Bahamut!" the woman proclaimed. She raised her sword and slashed horizontally as she launched an arc of blue energy the cut the bindings of the Riders and the Tsukumogami, freeing them and joining Yuji and Kuro's side. She turned to Yuji and smiled as she turned into a ball of energy and returned to the Duel Disk.

"Danm you," Koichi hissed as he drew his daggers.

Yuji turned to Shinichi's occupants, "I'll take care of these two."

Anastasia laughed, "You, against the two of us?"

Yuji smirked and snapped his fingers as he produced a clone of himself, "Yes. The two of us are gonna eradicate your asses, cockbites."

The Yuji clone swung the Liger Belt across his waist and pressed the white button, "Henshin!"

"**ZERO FORM!"**

Kamen Rider Liger Zero roared as he charged forward and caught Koichi with a jump kick to the ribs. Koichi stumbled and tried to slash at Liger Zero, but the white Kamen Rider bobbed and weaved around the pitiful strikes and gave him a spin kick to his midsection, pushing the Soldat back as he turned to the ten Riders.

"Can you guys give me a hand?" Liger Zero asked.

The Kamen Riders nodded and surrounded Liger Zero and enclosed him in a circular formation. They shot energy from their belts and into Liger Zero's body as he swiped his Pass across his buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"One more time," Liger Zero chided as he swiped his Pass again.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"And one more for the road."

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

The energy began to build up as his claws began to glow as bright as the golden sun as a heart with swords and a number 13 flashed on Liger Zero's right hand.

Liger Zero roared and charged on all fours as he chanted, "This hand of mine is burning red…"

Koichi panicked and turned tail, "Somebody save me!"

The Rider continued, "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"

"Anastasia-sama!"

Liger Zero jumped and thrust his right claw forward as it blazed with a golden flame, **"BURNING…LEGEND…CLAW!"** Liger Zero connected with his target and Koichi cried out as he was torn in half and vanished in a cloud of black butterflies.

Yuji and Anastasia stood across from each other and the witch made the first move as she fired black bolts of energy. Yuji harnessed his ring's power to fire his own plasma bolts to counter the Witch of Terror's assault. She then called forth two pillars that arose high above her head and launched giant spears at Yuji. Yuji evaded the spears by jumping and hopping off them to gain altitude as he launched fire balls from his hands. Anastasia countered by putting up a shield that deflected the blasts away from her person.

'_Damn,'_ Yuji thought, _'If I hadn't sealed my powers for the sake of this game, I would've kicked her ass by now…'_ He then looked to Tsukumogami Spirits, '_I'm gonna need a little help for this one.'_ He landed and turned to the Tsukumogami, "Hey, mind giving me some help?"

Zennin looked to his comrades, "What should we do? This is Shinichi's mind after all."

Gokuaku crossed his arms, "That's true, but this is somewhat of an emergency."

Yabuki nodded, "Very well then, we shall lend him our power for this battle."

They nodded and turned into orbs of black, red, and green energy as they flew to Yuji and stuck onto Yuji's left hand.

Yuji grinned, "Time to armor up!" The red orb shone and Yuji was engulfed in a pillar of flames surrounded by lightning before he was decked in red skeletal armor and wore a headband with two spiral horns curved up. "Rock and Roar, Oni!" He dashed forward and fed Anastasia a flaming knuckle sandwich before he grabbed her by the dress and slammed her face in the ground. He then slammed the kanabo onto her back and called out, **"Thunder Force!"** The clouds turned black instantly and a blast of lightning struck the kanabo and Anastasia as she screamed in pain.

Yuji jumped back and the black orb shone as he was engulfed in black winds and was decked in ninja gear and a long black scarf with the ends stretching behind him like a pair of tails. "Divide and Destroy, Shinobi!" He then grabbed the Dai Shuriken and jumped in the air as he split himself into three beings. They launched the three giant shuriken and they split into hundreds of duplicates as they rained down on the demonic witch, **"Fuuma Dai Shuriken!"** Anastasia coughed blood as she was pelted by the falling stars and was soon made a pin cushion. She growled with hatred as her body was wracked with pain.

The Yuji clones returned to one as he landed and grinned, "Next up!" Cicadas swarmed Yuji's body as was decked in green samurai armor and a katana in his right hand. "Slash, Samurai!" He sheathed the katana and blurred out of sight and in front of Anastasia as her eyes widened. She produced her own straight sword and was ready to counter him. He drew the blade and struck horizontally into her right, but she blocked the hit and Yuji began to spin. However, before she could counter, Anastasia felt that her body was being drawn in by a powerful wind.

'_Impossible…'_ she cried in her mind, _'I'm being drawn to him!'_ She gasped as she saw the cold look in his eyes as he spun around with a roar and slammed his foot into the ground and caused a small crater. He swung again and she was unable to avoid being sliced in half.

"**Hiten Misturugi-ryu battou-jutsu! ****Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!**" Yuji roared as he jumped back and the three orbs shone and Yuji was engulfed in fire, lightning, and wind before he was decked in white samurai armor, layered with a blood-red skeletal frame, a black scarf, and a crown of horns as he carried a blade of lightning that was as tall as Yuji.

"Time to finish you, Ana-baka!" He lifted the lightning blade and slashed in front of him as he formed a triangle, **"Delta Dragon!"** The triangle was launched forward as a multi-colored dragon roared and devoured Anastasia, resulting in a huge explosion.

Yuji sighed as the armor glowed and diffused back into the three Tsukumogami. He said, "That takes care of that." He then watched as the entire area was restored into a wide open field of green grass and the sky turned clear and blue. This was Shinichi's mind, after all, and it was meant to be peaceful and clear, not broken and chaotic.

The Legendary Riders joined the group to give the Manakyte their thanks.

Amazon patted Yuji on the shoulder and nodded, "Yuji, friend."

Super-1 nodded, "You sure did a number on that witch!"

Yuji shook his head, "No, that was only a projection of Ana-baka."

Zennin slumped, "She wasn't real?"

Yabuki nodded, "Makes sense." A witch that powerful wouldn't have been defeated so easily.

Ichigo shook Yuji's hand, "We are in your debt, Yuji Fudo." The other Riders nodded and Kuro merely shrugged.

Yuji took out a knife and ran it across his arm as the blood slowly dripped onto the grassy floor. He crouched down and used his thumb to draw a stencil of the Crimson Dragon. "This seal will prevent Anastasia from trying to get into Shinichi's mind again." He stood up and saw a door, "Guess that's my exit. Later guys," Yuji waved as he walked to the door and opened it before he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: This isn't the last chapter of the WITCH OF TERROR arc, in case you're wondering. We've just introduced the new antagonist and she'll be playing a major role in chapters to come. Now, this chap was a bit of a tear-jerker as we see Shinichi's true fear is rejection and the Witch of Terror preyed on that. What a bitch.<strong>

**Kamen Rider Bushido: The dragons are based from dragons from the game, "Dungeons and Dragons." Hope you guys love the badassness that occurred.**

**Shadow Element 13: Well, after having life kick my ass around a little bit, I was finally able to come back and help my good friend Chrome. Can't wait to get back to work and help continue this story further!**


	48. Tower of Terror

**THE WITCH OF TERROR **

**Part 10: Tower of Terror**

Yuji, Shinichi, and Alan were at Angel Mort, just having a relaxing meal. Though the trio enjoyed the company of their respective girlfriends, it was nice just to have a calm, peaceful meeting between guys.

"I still can't believe I've been banned from using my Rider powers until further notice," sighed Shinichi. The Director of DORA, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma, had been quite clear with his order. After Shinichi had nearly killed himself by pushing his limits, Dr. Hasuma decided that it would be best for him to not transform into Kamen Rider Showa or use the powers he had associated to that form. He had, however, allowed Shinichi one thing.

"At least Uncle Ryuki didn't take you off the active agent roster or suspend you for your own good," Alan said. "And he didn't say you couldn't be a Rider. He just told you that you needed to do it differently."

Shinichi reached into his jacket and pulled out the Scada Buckle. Until further notice he would be using it to transform and assume the identity of Kamen Rider Scada, another one of his alter-egos. "Yeah, but aside from the standard enhancements, it's not all that special."

"Or maybe you haven't even tried to discover what other things Scada can do. You only ever use it when you're out of power or against minor threats. Maybe this time you can discover some hidden gimmicks. It did get recently looked at by Prof. Takada. Just give it a chance."

"OK, but I don't have to like it."

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Yuji asked Shinichi.

"Well, I don't have a splitting headache anymore," answered Shinichi. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"It's just…" Shinichi rubbed the back of the neck. "I said some really harsh stuff to everyone and even though they've forgiven me, I can't forget the look on everyone's faces, especially Kaa-chan and Rena-chan's, when I said those things."

It'd been a week since the fight under the high school against the cult, Mongul, the Soldats de la Terreur and the confrontation Yuji had with the Witch of Terror in Shinichi's mind. After the ordeal, Shinichi had apologized to everyone for the things he'd said. His words had broken everyone's hearts and he promised he'd make up for hurting them like that. He never meant to.

Yuji, of course, didn't see it as Shinichi's fault. Anastasia was just toying with Shinichi's greatest fear, which was rejection. She then twisted Shinichi's mind and emotions and made him lash out at his loved ones as a way to avenge her loss. Clearly, she had not counted on Yuji coming to the rescue of the Kaizo Ningen Kamen Rider.

"They've forgiven you," Alan reminded. "And you never really meant the things you said. It was all some witch's twisted little game."

"It was still my voice and my words," Shinichi remarked, "But you're right. They have forgiven me. I just have to move on."

"That's the spirit!" Yuji cheered. "And I bet Rena was only happy to help you _recuperate_."

Shinichi wore a grin that ended from ear-to-ear. After being away from Rena for nearly a week, the young woman was happy to have her boyfriend back. She'd cooked him dinner and then after dinner he had _her_ for dessert. It had to be the best sundae he'd ever had.

"So, how are the girls handling school?" Shinichi asked Alan.

"They're doing pretty well, to be honest," answered Alan.

Soon after the end of the mission, Alan's other girlfriends decided that they couldn't part from Alan. Therefore, they had enrolled into the school that Alan and Shinichi had been sent to investigate. Lala, Bishie and Yami ended up in the same class as Alan while Conda and Amora enrolled as 2nd year students.

After the investigation, Shinichi had left to return to college while Alan opted to remain. He wanted to watch over the aliens in the school. His girlfriends and lovers thus decided to follow him and become students as well. They really turned heads, mostly from lustful boys and jealous girls. They were a group of beauties and Alan was the envy of every male student in the high school for having them around him hanging off his arm.

Just the other day Alan had received numerous death threats and challenges. Dozens of the threatening and challenge letters had been stuffed into his shoe locker and desk.

Alan wouldn't be surprised if each of his girlfriends ended up with fanclubs that worshipped the very ground they stood upon. Amora and Conda would sure enjoy the attention, Lala would just like making friends, Yami would ignore it and hang out in the library, and Bishie would just be herself. Nozomu was a welcomed new addition to her harem and she and Yami had become good friends due to their similar physical stature and personalities. Fortunately, Alan knew how to make them _very_ emotional.

Also, after the Witch of Terror cult had been busted, all the cult members woke up not remembering a single thing they had done involving the cult. Guess after the ritual to summon the Witch of Terror had been interrupted, she'd lost her hold on them and they resumed their normal lives. Shinichi was glad for it. The Yokai had been pawns the whole time and the Witch of Terror had just been manipulating them from the start.

"Bet you feel like a pimp with all of them beauties with you," Shinichi joked.

"Oh, shut up," Alan shot back.

Yuji was taking in the sights at Angel Mort and licked his lips hungrily, "Those outfits look absolutely delicious."

Alan shook his head, "Wow, I can't believe you're so horny just by checking out some uniforms."

"Actually, I'm imagining Asura and Lilith in those outfits," Yuji corrected, "Now THAT is hot!"

Shinichi chuckled, "Well, just don't ogle Mion or Shion. They're my friends and they do have boyfriends." He had to agree, though. The uniforms worn by Angel Mort's waitresses were very sexy. In fact, Rena once brought her uniform home so she and Shinichi could roleplay. He'd been the customer and she'd been the waitress who provided him with extra special _service_ for being such a loyal customer.

Yuji nodded, "I know, and I am not ogling them. I am merely admiring the artistic costumes and fantasizing about them."

Shinichi shrugged, "At least you're honest, unlike someone we know." Alan glared at Shinichi for the jab and Bazel laughed subtly.

"Papa," a female voice called.

Yuji's ears perked up and he turned to the front entrance.

Two more customers walked in, a woman and a little girl. The woman had long, pitch-black, hair braided with several rings at the end, dark blue eyes, and wore a white one-piece tunic with red ropes, acting as a belt, elbow-length gloves, and thigh-high boots.

The little girl that was holding her hand had shoulder-length auburn hair, with bright blue eyes and a left canine sticking out of her mouth. She wore a combination of black and white gothic Lolita clothes and held a small black purse. Strapped to her back was a lion plushie with a red scarf.

"Welcome to Angel Mort," Mion greeted with a smile, "Can I get you both a table?"

The woman smiled, "Actually, we're meeting up with some friends."

The little girl then smiled and ran to Yuji as she hugged him tightly, "Papa!"

"Hey there, Maria," Yuji smiled widely, "How did you find me?"

Maria smiled, "Asu-mama always knows where you're hiding, Papa!"

Asura walked over to their table and kissed Yuji before shooting him a smirk, "You can never hide from me, Yuji."

Alan chuckled and Shinichi coughed, "Whipped…!"

Yuji ignored the jokes and pulled Maria onto his lap, "Shin, Alan, I want you guys to meet my daughter, Maria Fudo."

"Hi," she greeted cutely, "UU~!"

Alan and Shinichi blinked and parroted, "Your daughter?"

Yuji nodded, "I adopted her a while ago when her parents passed away."

Shion and Mion came to the table and Shion gushed, "She's so adorable~! What can I get you, sweetie~!"

"Parfait," Maria requested with a smile.

Shion winked as she took the order, "I'll be right back!"

Asura turned to Mion and grinned, "Those outfits are adorable. Think you got any spares for me and a friend of mine?"

A cloud of purple smoke poofed beside Yuji and a girl emerged from the cloud. She had short, lilac, hair and blood–red eyes and wore a red jacket over a blue and lavender-striped top with matching socks and red shorts and shoes.

"Me too!" the girl cried as she hugged Yuji on his right, "I want an outfit too!"

"Lilith-mama," Maria smiled as she hugged the girl.

Shinichi waved, "Hey there, Lilz!"

Alan nodded, "Wassup?"

"The ceiling," Lilith replied dryly before she and Maria cracked a smile and laughed.

Mion smirked, "Well, if you want the outfits, you girls are gonna have to work for them."

Asura shrugged, "No problem there. Now I've got something to do instead of sitting home all day."

"That's because Asura's lazy," Lilith whispered to Maria, making the girl giggle.

"Try saying that to my face," the devil-in-disguise smirked.

Yuji whispered, "Thank you, Crimson Dragon. You have rewarded my faith a thousand fold."

Lilith then whispered into Yuji's ear, "Can't wait to see us in those outfits, baby?"

He nodded, "Like you wouldn't believe."

Mion grinned, "Looks like Yuji-san can't wait to be serviced soon!"

"Papa is perverted," Maria giggled.

Alan cocked an eyebrow, "Wait a sec… Does Maria know about your…relationships?"

"UU~!" Maria nodded, "Papa has a lot of girlfriends and he loves all of them."

"Wow," Shinichi blinked, "I'm amazed at how understanding she is."

Yuji smiled softly as he ruffled Maria's hair, "She may be 9 years old, but she's definitely a genius!" Maria giggled from the compliment.

"Papa, I'll be ten soon!" Maria told him.

"But you'll always be my adorable little angel," Yuji told her as they rubbed cheeks.

Shinichi thought back to a conversation between Lucy and Warren he'd eavesdropped on and heard Warren call Lucy his 'little girl'. He imagined Lucy as a little girl and then looked at Maria and wondered if Lucy had been cute like that as well. '_No way_,' Shinichi mentally denied. Lucy was attractive but no way in the past, present, or future could the horned Diclonius girl ever be considered cute. It just wasn't possible.

* * *

><p>Lucy sneezed as she tossed her shuriken and she ended up missing the bullseye.<p>

"What's wrong?" Anko asked.

Lucy rubbed her nose. "I think someone's talking about me behind my back."

* * *

><p>So, after Lilith and Asura applied for part-time jobs at Angel Mort, the group decided to do some walking after the meal. Yuji was carrying Maria on his shoulders since she was so light. They were close to an apartment building when Shinichi noticed the fire trucks and police men surrounding the front entrance.<p>

Alan cocked an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Shinichi ran to one of the officers and asked, "Excuse me sir, but what's going on?"

"A girl is standing from the ledge of a 9th floor balcony and she says she's gonna jump," the officer told Shinichi.

Maria looked up and pointed, "Up there!"

The group looked up and saw a young woman with short dark hair, standing on the ledge of the apartment.

"I'm gonna jump, dammit!" she cried. "My boyfriend's dead and I can't live without him!"

"Huh, this is familiar," Yuji muttered to himself. He caught movement off the corner of his eye and grinned slightly.

And she actually jumped, giving no scream as she plummeted to her death, while the people below gasped. Shinichi was about to act when the girl was suddenly grabbed by a speedy blur. The girl blinked as she felt the wind blowing against her face. She opened her eyes to see that she was indeed flying, but not of her own volition.

She was being carried by a girl with long blue hair, slightly dark skin, and green eyes. She had blue cat ears and bird-like wings, as well as large cat paws and a long tail. She wore a blue halter top, jean shorts, and Egyptian jewelry.

"Don't worry," the bluenette smiled. "Dying is not the best thing in the world and you have to be able to live on, for your lover's sake. I'm sure he would want that."

"Who…are you?" the girl asked.

"You can call me Sora," Sora smiled as she returned to the ground, for the girl to be taken in by the firefighters and officers. Sora saw the group approaching and waved, "Sorry I'm late guys!"

Shinichi waved back, "Hey, Sora-san. It's been a while."

Yuji walked over and kissed Sora on the forehead, "Nice entrance." Sora merely smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth and fangs.

"Guys," said Alan as everyone was looking at them. "I think we should go." He saw news reporters coming through the crowd to interview Sora and possible even them for being close friends with the winged girl.

* * *

><p>Young men stopped with what they were doing as they spotted the two young beauties walking down the street. They were sisters, with pink hair. One wore her hair short, chin-length, with a hair band while the other wore her hair in pigtails. The short-haired pinkette wore a black dress with a green bodice with black detached sleeves that came up to under her arms. The edges of her black skirt seemed to be in tatters revealing that she wore green pumpkin shorts underneath. She also wore black and green stripes stockings and black shoes. Around her neck was a collar with a bell hanging from it. She was also more endowed compared to her flat-chested sister. The pinkette with pigtails wore the same outfit, but it was black and red instead. The dress was red, with a black bodice, black pumpkin shorts and black and red striped stockings with the same detached sleeves covering her arms all the way to under her arms.<p>

What really set them apart from other people were the spade-tipped tails they sported on them but people would assume that they were a part of the girls' outfits as accessories. The short-haired pinkette was also carrying a little girl, no bigger than a toddler, with long green hair and a flower atop her head. She was adorable and was wearing a red sweater with brown shoes and a pink skirt.

"Hey, Momo? You sure Aniue is here?" asked the pigtailed pinkette.

"Of course I'm sure, Nana," replied "Alan-niichama is in this area."

"Mau!" the little green-haired girl in Momo's arms responded to Alan's name.

"That's right, Celine-chan. We'll be seeing him soon," Momo said to the little one she was carrying.

Nana then noticed a commotion at a nearby apartment and got her sister's attention, "Hey, look over there. Something is going on." She could see a crowd surrounding the entrance of the building. There were even police officers and fire fighters present along with their vehicles. Also, there were news vans.

"Let's go check it out," said Momo

* * *

><p>"Can you tell us your name?"<p>

"Why did you save the girl?"

"Are you an angel?"

"Are those wings real?"

Sora was being bombarded with questions with microphones and tape recorders held up to her face. Saving the jumper and revealing herself in public had caused quite a stir. Cameras were flashing at her face.

"Well," Sora blushed, "The wings are real and saving the girl was just part of my job." She hooked an arm around Yuji's arm, "And Yuji-kun's the only one who gets to call me an angel."

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Alan urged.

"I got it covered," Yuji nodded. He gasped loudly and pointed forward, "Look over there, it's Jackie Chan!"

"WHAT! WHERE!" the reporters cried as they turned to wherever Yuji was pointing. They slumped to find nothing and turned back to find that the group was gone, slumping further and giving heavy sighs as they left the area.

* * *

><p>"OK, it looks like the coast is clear. We can come out now."<p>

A door slowly creaked open as the group quietly exited the Sands of Time. The press, police, crowd and firefighters were gone.

Yuji kissed his Liger Pass and grinned, "I love this thing." All Kamen Riders possessing Rider Passes could access portals to the Sands of Time. It was a quick escape route for them when things got crazy like before.

"'Look, it's Jackie Chan'!" Shinichi repeated. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"You'd be surprised. Is everyone here and accounted for?" asked Yuji. He did a head count. "OK, everyone's here."

"I'm so glad we got away from those hounds," said Alan. He told Yuji and Sora, "You two might wanna be careful from now on. They don't know Sora's human form but they'll definitely recognize you, Yuji."

Yuji grinned, "Not if I do this!" He snapped his fingers and his red highlights shifted to gold and he gained a gold stencil running down the left side of his face.

Sora gasped, "You look like Yusei-san!"

Yuji grinned, "Awesome, right?" He also changed into Yusei's usual attire in an instant. Another set of 'horns' were added to his front hair.

"So, this is your dad," said Shinichi as he looked Yuji's disguise up and down. "Seriously, does everyone from your world have weird hairdos or is it just you?"

"Mau!" came a sudden sound as Alan was suddenly glomped by Celine. She covered his face completely and was giving his head a hug.

Alan yanked the little plant girl off his face, causing her to giggle and reach for him. "Celine?"

"Mau! Mau!" the little girl with a flower atop her head went on, giggling.

"Hey Alan, who's this?" Shinichi asked.

"She's my…" Alan began.

"His daughter!" a familiar voice to Alan declared.

"No way…" Alan uttered and he looked ahead to see Nana and Momo.

"Hi, Alan-niichama!" greeted Momo with a beaming smile, waving.

"Yo," greeted Nana, saluting.

"Nana? Momo?" Alan gaped as he saw them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you and Aneue," said Nana, crossing her arms. "What's wrong? Can't we drop by?"

"No, I'm just a little surprised," admitted Alan, still holding Celine.

"So, Alan," Yuji said to Alan, grinning. "Who are these cuties?"

"Oh, these are Nana and Momo and they are-"

"Lala's sisters," Shinichi finished.

"How'd you guess?" Alan asked.

"The pink hair and tails are a big giveaway," said Shinichi.

"You don't seem too surprised," observed Yuji.

"I've stopped being surprised with things involving Alan a long time ago," said Shinichi.

"You haven't seen or heard anything yet," Alan remarked.

"So, this is your daughter?" Shinichi asked, looking at Celine who was nuzzling Alan's chest.

"Kinda…it's a long story," said Alan.

"You got Bishie pregnant or something?" Shinichi asked.

"NO!" Alan shouted, blushing.

Momo giggled, "It's a bit more complicated and more interesting than _that_."

Yuji felt Maria tugging his sleeve and he responded, "What is it, Maria?"

"Where do babies come from?" the little girl asked innocently.

Yuji was speechless at Maria's question and tried to come up with an answer in his head. Actually, he knew where babies came from but he needed a way to answer Maria's question in a way that it was appropriate for someone her age and in a way she could understand.

Amused, Alan chuckled, "Good luck answering that one, Yuji!"

"Mau!" Celine continued to rub her face against Alan's chest happily.

"You missed me too, huh, Celine?" asked Alan.

"Mau~"

"Why else would we be here?" Nana remarked with arms crossed. "She keeps crying about wanting to see you, waving your picture around. We had to come or we'd never hear the end of it!"

"Oh, Nana," Momo smiled slyly, "You missed Onii-chama too."

Blushing, Nana denied, "Of course not! He's a filthy beast! Why the hell would I miss him?"

"Oh, and you looked like you were looking forward to the visit too," Momo teased.

"Because of Aniue!"

"Whatever you say…" Momo rolled her eyes.

Shinichi looked to Yuji expectantly. He wanted to see how he handled telling a little girl about the facts of life.

"Ha, I can explain it right now," Yuji accepted Alan's challenge as he crouched down to Maria's level and ruffled her hair, "Well, sweetie, babies are conceived soon after a special union between a man and a woman."

"U…" Maria awed, "Is it painful?"

Yuji nodded, "For the woman, unfortunately. Don't worry, you have a long way to go." He looked back to the Green Lantern, "Beat that!"

"You know, he really got you there," said Bazel. Maria, Nana and Momo gasped when they heard the armband talk.

"It talked!" exclaimed Momo.

"Aneue wasn't making it up," Nana realized.

"It's magic!" Maria admired Bazel. "Hi, I'm Maria."

"You can call me Bazel. Sorry I didn't introduce myself but I really can't talk around normal folk because my partner here forbade me," answered Bazel.

"Well if you did I'd have to explain why you can talk," Alan argued. "And that was something I was trying to avoid."

"You got me there," Bazel agreed, "Doesn't have to mean I gotta like it."

"You just love getting me into trouble."

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned to his and Rena's apartment. "Honey, I'm home~" he called. Along the way he'd bought a bouquet of flowers for his darling live-in girlfriend. He also got a miniature teddy bear to go with the bouquet. When she didn't answer his call, he just thought with a shrug, "Maybe she went out." He then heard the shower running and grinned, "Or, maybe not…" He tiptoed towards the bathroom, wanting to ambush his lovely girlfriend and maybe have some fun in the shower with him.<p>

As he approached the door, he turned the knob and pushed it open. He saw that the shower was on but no Rena. He blinked. Now that was weird. He turned off the shower and exited the bathroom, scratching his head.

He checked her workroom next. Their apartment was a two bedroom apartment but they'd converted one of the rooms into a workroom for Rena. She was an Arts Major and needed the space for her work. She made sculptures out of junk they recovered from the junkyard together. She'd even made a small statuette of Kamen Rider Showa just for him. It was a sweet gesture from her.

He then spotted something he'd missed. It was on the table that was set between the sofa and television in the living room. Looking over to investigate, he saw that it was a black envelope. He picked it up saw that it had their address on it written in blood. He turned it over and saw a blood red wax seal with a butterfly on it and in the centre of the butterfly's body was T with an eye in the centre.

A black butterfly fluttered past him as it exited through an open window.

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you live?" asked Nana, not looking impressed by the humble boarding house that Alan and the girls had taken residence in after arriving in this world. "What a dump."<p>

"It looks cozy to me," Momo said, always with an opinion that differed from her sister's.

"Well, it's home," said Alan. "Lala is going to be happy to see you all."

"Mau!" Celine said as she rode on Alan's shoulders.

"Yes, and Bishie will be happy to see you too, Celine."

As Alan opened the door, a black butterfly flew past him. Celine noticed and went to catch it but then it faded from view, causing the girl to stare at the empty air oddly. "Mau…" she let out.

"Girls, I'm home!" Alan announced. At the very least one of the girls was present in the boarding house. However, nobody answered. The only other resident aside from them was their house manager. Mion was the landlady and she came once in a while to check on them.

"Aneue!" Nana called.

"Onee-sama!" Momo called.

"Mau! Mau!" Celine called.

They all went upstairs where the rooms were. The place was empty and it felt a bit creepy. As they approached Alan's room, they spotted a black envelope lying outside his door. Celine jumped off Alan's shoulders and picked it up, holding it out to her parent. "Mau!" she cried, jumping up and down.

Alan took the envelope and looked it over. It'd been addressed to him.

"So, this is your room," said Nana. She opened the door and cried out, "WHAT THE FUCK!" in panic as black butterflies suddenly swarmed out of the room and went straight at her. She fell on her rear in shock and even Momo gasped.

"This can't be good," said Alan as he recognized the butterflies which vanished like ghosts as soon as they appeared.

"What the heck was that!" a frazzled Nana shouted, referring to the ghostly black butterflies.

* * *

><p>Alan and Shinichi had gone straight to the King's Terminal with their letters. When they had opened the envelopes, black butterflies actually flew out before vanishing. The letters inside were written on black paper and in bright red ink. Also, the letters had been written in French.<p>

The girls had gone missing and now both Alan and Shinichi had letters written to them in French.

French…like Anastasia…the Witch of Terror. The black butterflies were her trademark. That could only mean one thing.

Anastasia had taken them. The Witch of Terror had struck again and was targeting them once more. The duo then went straight to one other person who had experience with Anastasia, Yuji Fudo.

They actually found Yuji at the amusement park area with Maria and his girlfriends.

"YUJI!" Shinichi and Alan called.

* * *

><p>"I see…" Yuji nodded after hearing the story. They were at a café in King's Terminal, both letters laid out in front of Yuji. "So, have you gone and told Director Smith or Dr. Hasuma about this?"<p>

"Not yet," Shinichi admitted.

"We were more concerned with finding you," said Alan.

Yuji picked up one of the letters and examined it, "That Ana-baka… Says here she's taken Rena and the others, as well as cursing you guys out for screwing up her resurrection party."

Shinichi and Alan bugged, "WHAT?"

"Inside voices, please," Yuji urged as he cleaned his ears out and cleaned his hands with a napkin. "Like I said, she wants payback for before."

Maria frowned, "Anastasia is a mean witch!"

Shinichi blinked, "Hold on, you know her?"

Maria shook her head, "I've never seen her, but Papa told me what she did to you and how he saved you from the mean witch."

"I think we should help you guys out," Asura offered.

Lilith nodded, "Yeah, we'll help rescue your damsels!"

Yuji looked to Sora, "Sora, would you mind staying with Maria?"

Sora nodded, "Sure. I could use the down time."

Yuji nodded, "Then the five of us will go rescue the girls."

"We better tell Dad," said Alan. "He'd want to know about this."

* * *

><p>"OK, I've heard enough. I approve this mission," said Warren.<p>

"Wow, that was easy," said Shinichi. They were in Warren's office and had given their report about the letters, kidnapping and Anastasia's possible involvement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and rescue your girls! Pronto!" Warren ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Alan, Yuji and Shinichi saluted before leaving. After they left, Dr. Hasuma entered the office.

"What is it, Ryuki?" asked Warren. "More paperwork I need to sign?"

"No, not this time," Dr. Hasuma shook his head. "I just came to hand you another report when I saw those three walk out of here."

"They're on a rescue mission," Warren answered simply. Dr. Hasuma smiled nostalgically. "What?"

"I couldn't help but be reminded of myself and my own team when I was their age," answered Dr. Hasuma.

"Yeah, those three could be one of ARMOR's strongest teams," Warren confessed. "So, what do you have to report?"

* * *

><p>"So, this is the Tokyo Tower Hotel," said Alan as they arrived at the destination.<p>

The Tokyo Tower Hotel was built around the early 1970's. It was meant to be an upscale place where the richest could stay and enjoy the hotel's service and hospitality. Unfortunately, when it opened, weird things started happening. Unexplained noises were heard, and more often than not guests complained about their belongings being messed up when they left their rooms for only a second. Also, guests reported seeing apparitions. Even the staff started seeing and hearing things. It didn't seem bad at first and the weirdness actually drew in some clientele interested in the supernatural. However, activity escalated and became very violent. Guests reported being assaulted by unknown assailants which vanished right before their eyes. Lights would flicker on and off, furniture would move without anyone touching them, doors would open and close by themselves, and even someone committed suicide in one of the rooms. Actually, several people had committed suicide in the hotel itself.

The land had no prior history linked to it, or so it seemed. It would appear that something terrible had happened on the spot involving death, bloodshed, and atrocities during the turn of the century. All that must've been the cause of the activity.

Priests and exorcists were called to bless and purify the hotel but to no avail and eventually after only just five years the entire hotel went bankrupt and was condemned. It was also believed to be cursed and now stood tall in the city of Tokyo without anyone coming in close.

It was abandoned, with a fence around it and a Keep Out sign hanging on a chain in the gate's entrance. The outside looked rundown and you could see parts of the wood fixtures rotting while the bricks of the hotel were cracked. Graffiti riddled the walls with pictures of demons and names like "Gateway to Hell" or "Satan lives here". Two windows were above the entrance that made the building look like it had eyes and the entrance was the mouth.

This was also the address written on the letters and where Anastasia was likely holding the girls captive.

"I got chills just by looking at it," admitted Shinichi.

"The girls are at the top floor, according to those letters," said Yuji. "So, we better head inside."

"That's a waste of time! We should just head straight to the top!" Alan then shot towards the sky, leaving a green trail as he headed for the top floor of the hotel. He was going to rescue the girls. Suddenly, he hit an invisible barrier and then was sent crashing down to the ground where Shinichi and the others stood. Fortunately, he was unharmed. Thank god for his ring's protective energy barrier.

"Guess flying is out of the question," said Yuji as he looked down at Alan.

"Dammit…" groaned Alan. "What did I hit?"

"Hit? You just fell," said Shinichi.

"I hit something and then it pushed down on me, hard," Alan responded.

"Alan, did you really think Ana-baka would make it that easy?" asked Yuji.

"I was hoping," Alan confessed.

"Guess we're doing this the old-fashion way," said Shinichi, "And I don't mean take the elevator. We're going to have to go up the stairs."

Yuji nodded, "OK then, the five of us should stay together at all times." They all nodded and made their way inside.

There was no door covering the entrance and when they went inside Shinichi felt chills run up his spine. The place was dilapidated after years of being abandoned. When it first opened, it was no doubt a beautiful place, but now it was a shadow of its former self and a container of bad memories. The lobby was dark, and dust covered the windows with cobwebs hanging from the corners of the ceiling. A chandelier dangled haphazardly from the ceiling, its shine long gone. There were potted plants but they had long gone dry and died.

Graffiti, like what they had seen outside, were on the walls. As always, it was a creepy feeling. There were no lights and what light that could come through the windows were filtered by the dust and so it was a dim lobby.

"We should go find the stairs that will lead us straight up," suggested Yuji. Shinichi was taking photographs. "What are you doing?"

"It's a personal project," Shinichi answered. He then felt that he was getting lower and lower to the ground, "Guys, am I getting shorter or are you getting tall-HOLY CRAP!" He was sinking into the rug that was beneath his feet. "Guys! Help!"

Yuji rushed at him and grabbed Shinichi's hand, yanking him out with one tug as Shinichi landed on his ass.

"The floor tried to eat me!" Shinichi bugged.

Yuji looked to the rug, "The old Persian quick-rug trick. How cliché, Ana."

"Guess it's a good thing we decided to come together," said Alan.

Shinichi, compared to Alan and Yuji, was not very experienced with dealing with the paranormal. What experience he had was little compared to theirs. He was used to fighting monsters and androids but witches were another thing for him. Not to mention he was in a place that would make a great setting for a horror movie.

"Come on, let's keep moving," instructed Yuji. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black butterfly flutter by. "Oh, fuckberries."

"What?" Asura asked and then all of a sudden darkness burst all around them before swarms of black butterflies went into the air, fading from view. What they left behind was anything but small.

"Minotaurs?" Alan asked as he saw the well-dressed and muscular ox-headed men surrounding them.

"Ana-baka's foot soldiers," Yuji clarified. The Ox Butlers all roared and charged at them. "Henshin!"

"**ZERO FORM!"**

Kamen Rider Liger roared as he charged into battle. Asura and Lilith gave each other a nod as they went into their own transformations, Asura being engulfed in flames while Lilith's red clothes turned into bats and surrounded her body.

The flames dispersed and Asura was donned in a white leotard and now sported six arms with rings for hands and flaming claws. Her hair was a flaming mix of red, oranges, and yellow hues. This was Asura in her true form: Majin Asura.

Lilith was now donned in a red leotard with light-blue leggings with bat prints and light-blue sleeves that were connected to the outfit by white feathery fingers draped over her shoulders. She had a par of red bat wings on the sides of her head and larger red wings on her back.

Alan's ring glowed and he was in his Green Lantern uniform.

Shinichi put on the Scada Buckle and the belt wrapped around his waist to secure the device. He took hold of the ripcord on the right side of the belt with his left hand and pulled it all the way so that his arm went across his chest. He called, "Henshin!" as he released the ripcord. The fan in the Scada Buckle spun and the transformation was initiated.

A black bodysuit first stretched over Shinichi's body, covering him in it from his neck all the way down to his toes. Then, green gloves and boots appeared. The gloves went up to his elbows as the boots went up to his knees, stopping at the green kneepads. Particles started to bond to his body and form camouflage-colored armor in black, brown and green. The first to form were the shoulder pads which were attached to the torso armor. The breast and back-plate were both connected together by straps that ran over Shinichi's shoulders and under his arms. Greaves formed on his shins along with armor plates on his feet. Braces also appeared on Shinichi's forearms with armor plates on the back of his hands.

Finally, a helmet formed in Shinichi's hands, with the same coloring as the armor and big blue insectoid eyes set firmly upon it with a metal strip that ran down between the eyes. A pair of antennae was also set upon the metal strip that ran down the centre of the helmet.

He put the helmet on and a metal chin strap secured it on before the faceplate slid over from the sides to cover his mouth. Finally, a white scarf appeared, tied around his neck, with the long ends hanging down his back and reaching the small of his back. They resembled insect wings.

The Kamen Rider went into action, jumping up and a hitting a pair of Ox Butlers with a scissor kick, knocking them down. An Ox Butler doubled over from a punch in the stomach before being knocked down to the floor with a karate chop. He then leapt and flipped over several of the oxen humanoids before turning around to knock them down with snap kicks. He then started to move his limbs around in a combination of punches and kicks to take them down.

Majin Asura was the first to strike as she blasted powerful flames at the Ox Butlers. Lilith danced around the demons and sliced the up with her Shining Blade and summoned a swarm of bats to attack others. Alan blasted his batch of demons with his ring before conjuring a giant boxing glove and slamming it into the face of another Ox Butler, sending it flying into the wall and bursting into black butterflies.

Scada, meanwhile, cocked his shotgun and blasted any and all Ox Butlers that were in his path with well-timed headshots. He took his gun by the barrel and slugged the approaching demons with his gun like a baseball bat. Putting away his gun, Scada then gave the ripcord of his Scada Buckle three tugs while ducking several Ox Butlers that came his way. The fan in the buckle spun rapidly as he felt power rise within him. He glared at the approaching Ox Butlers and bent his knees before he leapt high into the air and then fell upon them with a drop kick that caused them to burst into black butterflies that scattered through the air.

Scada should've been paying attention as one of the Ox Butlers grabbed him by his scarf and with a swing tossed him into the open elevator. "Hey!" Scada got up to exit but then the elevator door slammed shut and sealed him in. "Hey, lemme out! Lemme out!" He repeatedly pressed the button that would open up the door but when that wouldn't work he pounded on the door. The lights in the elevator flickered on and off as creepy music played while the elevator shook violently with the terrified Kamen Rider inside.

"Shinichi's not here!" Alan alerted when he saw him gone.

"Shit," Liger Zero grimaced. "Everyone, back to back!"

Majin Asura, Alan, and Lilith met their backs with Liger Zero's as he pulled out his witch-gun and pulled the trigger, blasting the demons in his way, while the others fired their own blasts at their targets, leaving the room vacant as black butterflies fluttered away and faded from view.

"We're gonna have to be more careful," Liger Zero cautioned.

Alan heard pounding coming from the elevator and ran over to it. "Shinichi, are you in there?" he asked.

"Get me the hell out of this thing!" Shinichi shouted. His tone then suddenly changed like he was panicking. "Oh fuck! What's going on!"

"Shinichi, what's wrong!" Alan questioned, concerned.

"Get the fuck away from me! Hey! Stop it! Let go!" Shinichi then let loose a scream which faded after several seconds, "AAAaaahhh…!"

"Shinichi! Shinichi, can you hear me? Shinichi!" Alan shouted as he pounded on the door but he received no answer and concluded that Shinichi must be unconscious or in shock. He ordered, "Help me get this thing open! He could still be inside!"

Liger Zero, Majin Asura, and Lilith were at his side as they forced the door open and only found Shinichis' camera on the floor. Realization dawned on them. They had just lost one of their own.

"Damn it," Alan cursed as he picked up the camera.

"He's gone," said Lilith.

"She's trying to pick us off one by one," Asura concluded.

Liger Zero nodded, "And since Ana's using her magic on the house, we're fair game for her."

"_HAHAHA_," Anastasia's voice cackled throughout the lobby, "_You got that right, boy! Now you've lost one of your friends, and all of you will soon be sucked into the darkness! HAHAHAHAHA!_"

Liger Zero shook his fist at the air, "Just so you know, Ana-baka, I'm gonna kick your ass when I find you!" He only received a wicked cackle in response as the laughter faded. "I hate it when they cackle..." he growled, being briefly reminded of his aunt's own annoying cackle.

Alan then heard some music playing and blinked, "Music?"

Lilith nodded, "I hear it too."

Asura pointed, "It's coming from over there!" The three opened a pair of doors and found a banquet hall with a swarm of ghosts waltzing together. "Reminds me of that ghost wagon," Asura muttered.

"It's a party," Lilith clapped.

"I so wish Dante was here to make a joke about this..." Liger Zero sweatdropped.

"We have to keep moving," said Alan. He felt Liger Zero's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him," Liger Zero reassured, "Him and the girls. Trust me."

Alan agreed. "Come on, the sooner we save them and get out of this place the better." The group left the banquet hall and found the door that led to the stairwell. Once inside, they started going up the stairs. As they continued to ascend, Lilith heard something before she looked over the banister and called everyone to attention.

"Guys, I think we should start running," Lilith said with a pale expression on her face.

"Why?" Asura asked, and considering the place they were in the answer could not be good.

"There's water rising!" she shouted. The others looked over the banister to see that the steps they had previously climbed were now submerged in black water which was rising up at an accelerated rate.

"Fuck! We have to move!" shouted Liger Zero.

"No need to tell me twice!" Alan shouted as he ran with them. He found a door but it was locked so he slammed it open with his shoulder. "Come on, move it!" They all ran out of the stairwell through the exit and Alan slammed the door shut, sealing it up with his ring so that the water couldn't get to them. It bulged from the water pressure pushing up against it before it became calm.

"That was close," said Lilith, relieved.

"I think it just got worse," said Liger Zero.

"Why?" Asura asked. Liger Zero pointed at the door and at the number hanging from it.

It was the number 4.

"We're on the fourth floor," said Liger Zero. "That's not good."

"Why?" Alan asked, not getting the significance.

"The number 4 is like the number 13," Liger Zero began to explain. "Have you ever noticed when you walk into an elevator of a building that has more than twelve floors that the button for the thirteenth floor has something like 12B or something? In Japan, the same applies to the number 4. The number 4 (yon) is also pronounced as 'shi' which means death. We're on the death floor."

As if on cue, blood starts to drip along the walls and then spell out a message, "GET OUT OR DIE!"

"Great," Liger Zero muttered, "It's the madness."

The doors that lined up the walls of the hallway also began to open and slam shut constantly as the noise rang through the level. The walls turned soft, like the consistency of flesh, and grew eyes that blinked and stared at the group.

Lilith cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't this taking the saying a little out of context?" She was referring to the old saying that 'the walls had eyes'.

Liger Zero looked around and shouted, "This all you got, Ana-baka!" The doors opened and then moaning could be heard. The group tensed and saw rotting corpses walking out of the rooms. They were zombies. The undead turned their heads towards the group and started to attack.

"I hate zombies," said Alan.

"Let's make sure they stay dead then!" said Liger Zero.

The four fighters rushed at the zombies and attacked, ripping them to pieces as they avoided being bitten or scratched by them.

"Did you have to provoke her?" Alan asked as he blasted a zombie with his ring.

"Yes, yes I did," Liger Zero replied as he pressed the orange button on his belt and swiped his pass.

"**SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

Liger Schneider readied his blades and ran through the horde of zombies as his glowing blades cut through their rotting flesh like butter.

Alan was in the middle of a fight with several of the undead when he was suddenly pulled by a rug that wrapped around him like a cocoon. He struggled in vain as he fell to the floor and the rug rolled him into a room, his screams muffled until he was gone as the door shut.

The fight was over as the undead horde vanished in bursts of black butterflies. Of course they weren't real zombies. It was all just an elaborate trick by the Witch of Terror to frighten them.

"ALAN!" Liger Schneider threw the door open and peered into the empty room. "Damn it…" Alan was gone. He knew that when there wasn't a green glow that usual came from Alan whenever he was in the dark while in Green Lantern mode.

Lilith frowned, "I think they got Alan…"

"This is just great," Majin Asura muttered as she changed back into her human form.

"This bitch is really pissing me off," Liger growled as he yanked his belt off.

* * *

><p>In the Meta World, Beatrice and Anastasia sat across from each other. The Witch of Terror wore an arrogant and superior smirk as if she was looking down upon the Golden Witch.<p>

Anastasia claimed, "He will die, Beatrice. He will die and I will have his soul."

Beatrice cracked a smile and laughed, "AHA HAHAHA! Don't be too sure, Witch of Terror! The boy is a lot more powerful than he lets you think! If he's lucky, he may just destroy you tonight. AHAHAHAHA!"

Anastasia scowled with an annoyed look, "He defeated me before, but only because I underestimated him. Not this time. This time I hold all the cards. I have his friends. I will make him suffer before I kill him, _slowly_

Beatrice nodded with an amused look, "Right, keep telling yourself that."

Beatrice disappeared in a flutter of golden butterflies and Anastasia growled, swearing, "After this, I am going to rip that annoying grin right off your face, Beatrice!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like Anastasia is picking them off one at a time. I was inspired from survival horror games and such for this chapter so you can understand why I decided to put all these scary details in and such.<strong>

**Kamen Rider Bushido: This chap was also inspired by Universal Orlando's "Tower of Terror." Maria is from Umineko no Naka Koro Ni, in case anyone is wondering. Hope you guys like it. Shit's gonna get crazier next time!**


	49. His Ideal World

**WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 11: His Ideal World**

**HINAMIZAWA, JUNE 1984**

Shinji Banabara was sound asleep when all of a sudden his sleep was disturbed by a penetrating light through his window which hit him in the face. He squinted as he put one hand out in front of his face to block out the sunlight. "Ugh…" he groaned.

"Shinji," his mother, Shiori Banabara, said with a stern look on her face and fists to her hips. She wore a white blouse over a blue knee-length skirt and over her outfit she wore a pink apron. She looked like the typical housewife. "You better wake up young man or you'll be late for school."

"Tell everyone I'm sick," Shinji told her as he pulled the covers back over his face but they were yanked away by his mother. "Mou…Kaa-chan!" he cried out. He was wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt as bed clothes.

"Now, young man. To the bathroom, pronto," she ordered, pointing at his door. Shinji slowly got out of bed and saluted.

"Hai, Kaa-chan," he obeyed. Shiori smiled and ruffled up his hair but he removed her hand from his head. "Kaa-chan, if I've told you once and I've told you 100 times already. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Aw~ but you'll always be my little boy." Shiori hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Good morning."

Rolling his eyes, Shinji returned the the token of affection and greeting, "Good morning to you too, Kaa-chan."

Shinji got to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth and looked himself in the mirror. He really did resemble his mother as they both had the same indigo hair, eyes and the twin ahoge that stuck out from the top of their heads. The only difference was that her hair was longer and he wore his short with a centre-parting. He spat and rinsed before stripping off his clothes to take a quick shower. After he was done bathing, he dried himself with his towel before he put on his school clothes which consisted of a white shirt with black slacks. He also added a black vest with pockets on the outside and inside. He then combed his hair. As he was combing, he saw something on in his reflection. He saw XIII just above his left eyebrow. He gasped, dropping his comb, and looked at his reflection to see the mark gone.

"Must be my imagination, or my eyes are playing tricks on me," he said to himself. He then went down to join his family for breakfast. At the dining table was his father, with a newspaper. Shotaro Banabara had raven-colored hair and wore his hair short in the same centre-parting style as Shinji. He also sported a pair of glasses over his eyes as he read the headlines.

Also sitting at the table were Rika and Hanyuu Furude. They were his foster sisters. His parents had taken them into their home because they didn't have any parents. Rika's parents had been friends of Shinji's parents and therefore, out of the kindness of their hearts, Shinji's parents had taken them in. Shinji concluded that his mother wanted to have little girls to spoil. Rika's hair was long and dark blue while Hanyuu's was also long and violet. They were dressed for school as well.

"Ohayo, minna," Shinji called as he came downstairs to join them for breakfast. It was eggs, toast and cereal. Shiori had just finished heating up the coffee before putting it on the table.

"Late again, huh, Shin-niisan?" asked Rika, smiling.

"I'm not late," he denied, "You're all are just too early." Rika stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"No tongue-sticking at the breakfast table," Shotaro warned. He folded up his newspaper and put it down on his lap. "Now, everyone. Let's dig in. Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" the rest of the family joined in before eating their breakfast. Shinji glanced at everyone and smiled. He already had a feeling that this would be a great day.

There doorbell rang and Hanyuu said, "It must be Rena-san."

Shiori giggled, "Ah, always the devoted girlfriend."

"I'll get it," Shinji said with a blush as he got up to open the door. There stood Rena, his classmate and girlfriend. They'd been going out for a month since he first came to the village and she was a really cute girl. She was his age and dressed in the typical sailor uniform of female highschoolers. "Ohayo, Rena-chan."

"Ohayo, Shin-kun!" Rena returned the greeting before kissing his cheek. The sound of whistling came from the dining area and Shinji rolled his eyes in response. "It's time for school!"

"OK!" Shinji put his backpack on before putting his shoes on.

"Wait for us, Oniisan!" Hanyuu called as she and Rika also put on their backpacks before joining the two teens on the walk to school. Rena, seeing the two girls, instantly had stars shining in her eyes. Shinji knew that look. She was in Take-It-Home mode.

"Rena-chan, control yourself until after school, OK?" Shinji requested, "I'll even let you take me home."

"OK!" Rena chirped, back to her normally perky self. "Let's go to school!" They then went on their way. Shiori shook her head as her son once again forgot his lunch bento.

"It's fine," said Shotaro. "That Rena girl obviously made one extra just for him, as always."

"Yes," agreed Shiori. "She'd make a good wife for him, don't you think?"

The village of Hinamizawa was a small community with a population of roughly 2000 people. Because it was a small community, there was also only one school building with only one classroom where children of all grade levels sat. It was a difficult job for Chie-sensei, the only teacher around, but she loved children and teaching them new things, and was able to spend equal time with them to instruct them as best she could.

Shinji and his family had moved to Hinamizawa a month ago to escape the hustle and bustle of the noisy city and Shinji, a city boy, instantly fell in love with the place. Actually, he fell in love with Rena when he went out exploring on his own and found her junkyard. Their eyes had met right on the spot and Rena had been facing away from the setting sun that caused an orange halo to surround her.

His first words when he saw her were, "Are you an angel?" and she'd responded with a red blush. He'd also saved her. She'd been standing on a pile of junk which came loose under her weight and would've been impaled upon some rusted spikes if he hadn't caught her. After that, he was introduced to her friends.

"Yo, Shin-chan!" a green-haired tomboy called. That was Mion Sonozaki and she was the eldest in class, not to mention the class president who was the heiress of the Sonozaki Clan, one of the Three Great Houses of Hinamizawa. The Sonozakis were the actual rulers of the village with the Kimiyoshis acting as sort of a public figurehead with Chief Kimiyoshi as its head. The Furude Clan dealt with religious matters concerning Oyashiro-sama, the local deity of the village. Rika and Hanyuu were the only members of the great clan living in the village, in face.

"Whasup, Mion?" Shinji greeted with a salute of his own. He would tap his forehead with his fist to salute his friend. She was standing in the middle of the path that led to school, near the old watermill. With her was Keiichi Maebara who'd lived in Hinamizawa for a year. Shinji obviously saw sparks between the two and teased them about getting together, which they hadn't, yet. "Oh, and a good morning to you too, Keiichi."

"Hey, did you check out yesterday's episode?" Keiichi asked.

"Would I ever miss an episode?" Shinji retorted. Mion rolled her eyes as Rena giggled.

Shinji and Keiichi had something in common. They were total fans of the Kamen Rider Series. When Shinji had been small, he watched the Kamen Riders fight against the monster that belonged to megalomaniacal organizations in order to protect the world and he'd never grown out of that phase. Every Sunday morning, he would wake up and watch the latest episode. Every year, a new Kamen Rider series would begin, continuing the show with a new protagonist hero and even more battles. The current series was called 'Kamen Rider Showa' and its titular hero had the power to become any and all of the previous Kamen Riders.

As the gang walked to school, Keiichi and Shinji discussed the latest episode they had seen the day before.

"I really hate that Gebok guy," said Shinji. "He's always trying to mess with Showa's life."

"You never did like that mad scientist," Keiichi pointed out. "And it was really shocking that he was the one who made Showa in the first place. He's practically his dad."

"Gebok's still a bastard," Shinji affirmed.

"So true," agreed Keiichi.

"You do realize it's a show for kids, right?" Mion deadpanned.

"Don't diss Kamen Rider!" snapped Shinji. "It's the best TV show ever! You should check it out."

"I have better things to do on a Sunday morning than watch kiddy shows, thank you," said Mion as she flipped her ponytail.

"Like trying to get a date with Keiichi," Shinji mumbled but Mion heard him loud and clear.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" she shouted. Shinji grabbed Rena's hand.

"We have to run or we'll be late!" Shinji yelled before running with Rena to school. They left a trail of dust behind them as a result.

"GET BACK HERE, BANABARA!" Mion shouted as she gave chase, leading a trail of dust behind her as she dashed after the boy.

"Come on, we better go after them before Mion kills Shinji," Keiichi said to Rika and Hanyuu who both could not agree more.

The gang arrived at the Hinamizawa school house. Rena and Shinji exchanged smiles and didn't look tired at all. Mion had found them but she'd been enjoying the run so much that she forgot why she was mad at Shinji in the first place. Keiichi, Rika and Hanyuu reached them soon after before they entered the building.

As they reached the door to the classroom, Shinji was about to open the door when he remembered something important. He pulled his hand away from the doorknob and said, "After you, Keiichi."

"Why?" Keiichi asked, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's just that you look like you need to take a seat after that run," Shinji responded.

Keiichi opened the door and all of a sudden a bucket tipped over and spilled something sticky all over Keiichi. "WHAT THE HELL!" he shrieked. Then, a nearby fan turned on and feathers were blown in his direction, sticking to his body due to the adhesive substance he now wore.

"The old tar and feather trick," said Shinji, "But without the tar. Good work, Satoko."

"Hohohoho!" Satoko Houjou laughed. The blonde imp just loved playing pranks. Of course, she claimed to be a Trap Master of the highest caliber. "Tricked again, Keiichi-san!" The rest of the class laughed at the victim of Satoko's latest prank.

"Dammit, Satoko!" Keiichi growled. Of course, with his new feather coat it just looked ridiculous. "What did you do!"

"Oh, I just mixed flour with some water and put it in a bucket then after that I blew feathers at you," she summarized.

"I…am…gonna…KILL…you!" Keiichi threatened but then a book hit him in the back of the head. He turned and glared at Shion. "Shion!"

"Don't bully Satoko-chan," Shion scolded. Shion was Mion's twin sister and they looked a lot alike. The only exception was that Shion wore her hair down as her sister wore her hair up in a ponytail. She also worked at a restaurant called Angel Mort and wore the sexiest uniform he'd ever seen. Clearly the place relied on using their waitresses' sex appeal to draw in customers.

"I'm not gonna bully her, Shion," Keiichi said through clenched teeth, "I am going to just teach her a lesson." Someone put his hand on his shoulder and Keiichi looked to see it was from his best friend, Satoshi Houjou.

"Come on, Keiichi. Let's get you cleaned up," the blond young man said. She was Satoko's older brother.

"Can't you control your kid sister?" Keiichi asked.

"It's all in good fun, Keiichi," Satoshi replied as he led Keiichi to the bathroom. "Hope you packed your gym clothes."

Shinji applauded, "As expected of our little Trap Master."

After Keiichi got himself cleaned up, Chie-sensei entered the classroom. She started taking attendance before starting the lesson. Since Satoshi, Shinji, Mion, Shion, Keiichi and Rena were the oldest in the class and in high school, they worked together on their lesson. Mion found it hard to focus.

Chie-sensei then went over to Shinji and asked, "Banabara-kun, when will your mother finish her next book?"

"It should be out in stores by the end of next week, sensei," Shinji replied. His mother was a popular author for a series of adult romance novels while his father helped her get her works published. Together, they were a team.

"Oh, good!" Chie-sensei beamed. She was a fan of his mother's works.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Shinji frowned when he realized he'd forgotten to bring his bento while Hanyuu and Rika had theirs. "Kuso…I must've forgotten it while I was rushing."<p>

"That's OK, Shin-kun," said Rena as she put a bento in front of him. "I made an extra one just in case you forgot."

"Rena…" Shinji's eyes watered and he grasped her hands, "Arigato." The background seemed to sparkle as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Oi, people are eating here," Mion told the couple. "Go and be romantic someplace else." Shinji stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Don't be jealous, Onee," teased Shiom.

"Why would I be jealous?" scowled Mion.

"Because you might grow into a spinster," joked Shinji only to receive a kick under the table. "Ow!" Everyone laughed and Shinji sighed before he joined in. He glanced out the window and he saw something. It looked like a man garbed in ninja gear and wrapped up in bandages. When Shinji blinked, the man was gone.

"Hey, Shinji, what are you looking at?" Satoshi asked as he noticed Shinji looking out the window.

"I thought I…" Shinji shook his head. "Never mind."

* * *

><p>It was final period and once Chie-sensei had told everyone they were free to do anything, Mion had called, "GAMING CLUB, ASSEMBLE!" with a whistle and everything. Shinji, along with the rest of the club, all posed together like a team of superheroes that had just been rallied by their leader.<p>

Today's game would be 'Water Pistol War'. It was a free-for-all tournament where they were armed with water pistols and tried to take each other out. If one got wet, they were out of the game, no matter what. Shinji grinned happily, his ahoge twitching after Mion had declared today's game. Rena, Mion and Shion were wearing white t-shirt with bloomers and when white t-shirts got wet…Shinji wiped the drool off his lips at the thought.

Competition was fierce as water flew through the air, splashing everyone in the war. There were wet casualties. The young ones stood no chance. Hanyuu, not wanting to shoot anyone even with a water pistol, accidentally shot herself with her own pistol. Rika, of course, got taken out by Satoshi.

Satoko had decided to really go all out with the use of water balloons that she filled out while hiding away from the others. Unfortunately, she got taken out when she tried to throw one at Shinji and he ducked. The water balloon bounced off the tree behind him and back at her, breaking against her face and soaking her wet.

In the middle of the game, Keiichi, Mion and Shion had a Mexican standoff, holding two water pistols each as they aimed at each other while standing in a circle, daring anybody to make the first move. The twins, however, decided to take Keiichi out first. Blood was thicker than water, after all, but then they turned on each other, taking each other out in the process.

It was the end of the game and that left only two players remaining. There was Shinji and Rena left and the two looked at each other fiercely. Shinji looked her in the eye but then his eyes wandered, going down from his face, to her white shirt, and then her long legs which were shown off by her tight red bloomers. His pants started feeling tight as well but he shook off the feeling. In the Gaming Club the main doctrine was to win at any cost and as much as he loved Rena he was not going to lose to her.

Rena shot at him but he dodged, zigzagging to avoid the hits. He was going to wait until she ran out of ammo. These small water pistols could only carry so much water before going empty. Rena kept shooting until she could only manage short squirts from her guns. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"Oh, yeah!" Shinji grinned as he got to her face and aimed his water pistol at her. "You lose, Rena-chan." However, her eyes then turned green and he froze when he saw them looking at him. "What?" He was then shocked out of his frozen state when Rena turned the hose on him and drenched him to the bone.

Mion declared, "OK, Game Over! Rena is the winner!"

"Ah…man…" Shinji groaned. He was soaked.

* * *

><p>After the end of school, the gang parted ways to go home. Shinji and Rena decided to head to the junkyard for another one of her treasure hunts. He didn't care much for treasure hunting. All he cared about was spending time with Rena. They walked, hand-in-hand, and then bumped into someone along the way.<p>

"Takano-san, good evening," Rena greeted the blonde nurse that worked at the Irie Clinic. She saw us linking hands and smiled.

"Oh my, how nice to be young and in love," she said, a palm to her cheek. Shinji's brows furrowed. What was Miyo Takano doing in Hinamizawa? Shouldn't she be…shouldn't she be…where was she supposed to be, he wondered?

"Shin-kun and Rena are going to the junkyard together," Rena told the woman.

"Not exactly romantic," said Takano.

"It depends on a person's taste, I guess," Shinji responded, his voice slightly cold. He didn't like Takano all that much but he just couldn't fathom why.

"Well, I'm off to see Jirou-san," said Takano. "He says he has something special for me tonight. Later, you two. Ja ne." She then walked off. Shinji watched her leave. He just thought that turning his back on the nurse would be a bad idea.

Still, it felt weird. He didn't think Takano should be in Hinamizawa but he couldn't make sense of the feeling. Weird.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much treasure hunting going on at the junkyard. However, Rena and Shinji were exploring. They were exploring each other.<p>

The two were in Rena's minivan and the girl was flat on her back and clenching the mattress covered floor of the van as Shinji and she made out. The reason she was clenching the mattress so tightly was because Shinji was making her feel so good. His tongue was in her mouth, he had one hand up her shirt fondling her, and another one up her skirt rubbing her.

They had moved from simple kissing to fondling with Shinji doing most of the fondling. Rena moaned as Shinji continued to make her body feel so good. She was also sweating, her body hot, like she was on fire. His mouth left hers as he kissed her neck. She called his name, "Shin…Shin-kun…" She could feel something building.

That was when he saw a face staring right at them. It was green, with horns, and looked like a demon. Shinji cried out in shock as he saw the face and fell on his rear. Rena, surprised and panting, asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Shinji stammered. The demonic visage was gone. "I…I dunno…" What had he just seen? Whatever it was, it'd just spoiled the mood for them. "I think we better go home."

Rena pouted, upset that they couldn't go all the way today. She'd been looking forward to it too. They fixed up their clothes but Shinji decided to keep her bra as a souvenir. She called him a pervert and he did not deny it one bit. This was not the first time he'd kept something off hers, after all.

Still, it was a shame. She'd looked so good and so delicious. He wanted to eat her in the minivan and hear her scream his name. Maybe some other time. He just really felt like something was off about today.

* * *

><p>Shinji returned home a little later than usual but his parents expected that. They weren't blind. They knew he went out with Rena after school. He recalled, with a shiver, how his parents gave him 'The Talk'. It was made even awkward when his mother used her books for references and visual aid. The trick he used to make Rena cum had been from one of her books. He knew more about pleasuring a girl than any other guy his age. Heck, Satoshi and Shion hadn't reached a step beyond kissing as far as he knew.<p>

"Tadaima," he said as he came into the house.

"Okaeri nasai, Shinichi," his mother greeted.

Shinji blinked. "Wait, Kaa-chan what did you just call me?"

Shiori blinked, confused. She replied, "I called you by your name."

"No, you called me…never mind." Now his ears were playing tricks with him. "I'm going to take a bath." He went upstairs. A minute later twin feminine screams could be heard. The word 'HENTAI!' was loud and clear followed by two slaps.

"Maybe I should've told him Rika and Hanyuu were in there," Shiori mused aloud. Shotaro let out a snort of laughter. "I thought you were going to fix that lock, anata."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized.

* * *

><p>Shinji was in the bath, soaking in the tub, with red handprints on both his cheeks. As he relaxed in the water, he thought back to what he thought he'd heard. His mother had called him Shinichi and the only Shinichi he knew was the protagonist of his favorite TV show, Kamen Rider Showa whose civilian identity was named Shinichi Sanban.<p>

After his bath and dressing himself, Shinji went down to join his family for dinner. Rika and Hanyuu still glared at him and he sighed. It would be awhile before they forgave him for walking in on them. He looked at Hanyuu and for a moment he imagined her with horns. '_OK, this day is just weird_,' he concluded. He was hearing and seeing things a lot and he wondered if he was slowly losing his grip on reality.

He also had a nagging feeling he should be somewhere else and he was supposed to be doing something important but he didn't know where he was supposed to be or what he was supposed to do. It gave him a headache just thinking about it and then the thought just vanished before returning again with another headache following it.

"Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan, are you both ready for the Watanagashi Matsuri (Cotton Drifting Festival)?" Shiori asked her two foster daughters.

"We've been practicing for the sacred dance," said Rika. This would be the first time Rika would be performing the sacred with a partner. Hanyuu was working hard as well.

"Oh, I can't wait to see," said Shiori, smiling. "Shinji, make sure to take a lot of pictures."

Shinji nodded, "OK, Kaa-chan." He was always with his trusty camera. The Watanagashi Matsuri was a sacred festival in Hinamizawa that was celebrated in honor of Oyashiro-sama. After the sacred dance, all the villagers would each be given a ball of cotton representing their sins and then the villagers would take their balls of cotton to be sent adrift along the river. Thus, they'd be cleansed of all their sins. Of course, failure to do so would bring about Oyashiro-sama wrath and a horrible curse. The curse stated that one person would die and another would disappear. That was Oyashiro-sama's curse.

It sounded like a scary story meant to scare misbehaving children into being good but the villagers here believed it.

After dinner and doing his homework, Shinji went to bed. Of course, his rest would not be dreamless. He would be having dreams, intense dreams which would grow more and more vivid with each night he slept. In these dreams he saw himself doing incredible feats, possessing amazing powers, and basically defying the laws of physics itself.

In these dreams, he was a Kamen Rider Showa.

Shinji told his friends about his dreams which made them laugh. Mion told him he should stop watching Kamen Rider if it gave him weird dreams and Keiichi thought that being a Rider was awesome. Well, being the Rider was awesome but not how someone became a Rider. In the series, being a Rider was both a blessing and a curse and it was more the latter rather than the former. Being a Kamen Rider meant never to have a normal life ever again.

Shinji's weekdays followed the same routine and he enjoyed it. He would wake up, have breakfast with his family, go to school with his friends, play games with his friends after school, and show Rena how much he loved her when they were both at their private spot. They never went all the way though this week. Something kept interrupting.

On Saturday, he and his friends had a picnic at the Furude Shrine and Shinji swore he saw someone dressed in samurai armor standing at the shrine before vanishing from sight. Was he seeing spirits? He didn't tell his friends about this. He didn't want them to think he was crazy.

When he went to bed on Saturday, he had another dream. He and a group of other people were at a haunted hotel and fighting off well-dressed Minotaurs. He woke up with a start that night as well, drenched in cold sweat.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and the day of the Watanagashi Matsuri. He was going to hang out with his friends today and he had a feeling it would be a lot of fun. Festivals also meant games and the Gaming Club members all loved games.<p>

As soon as they were together, Mion announced the activities' list and it said list were numerous contests with most of them being eating contests. They ate takoyaki, taiyaki, yakisoba and kimchi. To put it simply, they visited every booth that sold food and ate to their hearts contents. It was the most fun Shinji ever remembered.

Then they came upon a shooting gallery and Mion wanted a teddy bear. She, however, failed. Keiichi, however, didn't and he won the bear for her which she accepted with a blush. Shinji took a picture of the moment like he had so many times before.

Later that night, it was time for the sacred dance. Rika and Hanyuu, dressed as miko, took the sacred hoes and cut open the cotton mattress together. Shinji took a picture of the scene. This was his first time seeing something like this…but he had a nagging feeling he'd seen it many times before.

"_Shin…"_

"Huh?" Shinji blinked. Was someone calling his name.

"_Shin…"_

It was in the wind, a whisper.

"_Shin…ichi…"_

There it was again. What was it? Then, he realized something was amiss.

Everyone was frozen and not frozen in the sense that they were covered in ice but frozen like someone had hit 'Pause' in the middle of a video. Everyone was stationary, everyone but him.

"What…what's going on?" Shinji asked, looking around. He called his friends' names but they did not respond. He became confused and terrified. "What's going on!"

"Shinichi, you have to wake up," Shinji heard and he spun around. He gasped as he saw them. the bandaged ninja, the green demon and the samurai! They were real and they were talking to him!

"Who-who-who are you?" Shinji stammered, stepping back in fear.

The green Oni snorted, his muscular arms crossed, "You know who we are, Shinichi. We're your Tsukumogami."

"Tsuku…mogami?" Shinji repeated. They sighed.

"It would appear that witch has done it again," said the bandaged ninja.

"Indeed," the samurai agreed. The samurai identified himself, "I am Yabuki, spirit of the Higurashi no Yaiba."

"You can call me Zennin, spirit of the Kage no Hoshi."

"And I'm Gokuaku, spirit of the Oni no Hone."

"Yabuki…Zennin…Gokuaku…" Shinji repeated, the names sounding familiar. "Higurashi no Yaiba…Kage no Hoshi…Oni no Hone." His head hurt, throbbing, especially above his left eyebrow.

"Shinichi, you have to wake up," said Yabuki, "This is a dream."

"A dream?" Shinji asked.

"It's not real," Yabuki clarified. Shinii stared at him, speechless. "Shinichi?"

"No…" Shinji shook his head. He denied, "No, _this_ is real! _You're _the ones that are not real!"

"Shinichi, listen to us," said Yabuki desperately. "You have to wake up! You have to or else you and Alan will die!"

"A…Alan…" Shinji's head throb. "Who is…Alan…" That name made him think of the color green and a shining emerald light. "What…what's happening…?" Nothing was making sense.

"Shinji, this is all an illusion. This is the life you wanted and it is making it true but it is all a lie, everything," said Yabuki. "As much as you want to believe it's real, you can't live your life in a dream, not when there is so much at stake."

Shinji looked at his frozen friends and clenched his fists. Was it true? Was this all an illusion? He looked back at the Tsukumogami. They may have looked odd and out of place but they did not look dishonest.

"Make your decision, just make the right one and what you think is best," said Yabuki before he started to fade from view along with Gokuaku and Zennin.

"Wait!" Shinji called but they were gone. He murmured, "Make the right decision…"

"Shinji?" Rena asked. Shinji looked to her. Everyone was moving. Time had sped back up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

'_This…isn't real?_' Shinji asked himself.

After the sacred dance, the villagers lined up to receive their balls of cotton to send adrift on the river. It didn't take long until Shinji's group was next and as they each received their balls of cotton, he thought back to Yabuki's words.

He actually had a feeling that all this wasn't real. It was all too good to be true. The dreams he was having were his memories and this was a dream. That was what they meant. He wasn't dreaming that he was Kamen Rider Showa, he really was…

"Shin-kun, it's your turn," Rena said to him. He looked to her. "Shin-kun, what's the matter?" He put his hands on her cheeks. "Shin-kun, what are you doing?" she asked, confused. Everyone was watching as he gazed into her eyes tearfully.

He wanted this to be real, he really did, but the truth was this was just his ideal world, the world he wanted to live in, a dream he wanted to be real. It was a world without Kamen Riders and Kaijin, a world without heroes and villains. It was a peaceful world. It was a world where he'd never been taken by GIN-SHOCKER and made a cyborg. It was a world where his father Shotaro Banabara lived and his family was whole. It was a world where he didn't have to fight for every second of his life.

It was the world he'd always wanted and needed. However, it wasn't the **real** world. And right now, the real world needed **him**.

"I'm sorry, Rena-chan, but I have to go," he told her before kissing her deeply. "I'm sorry, but there's something important I have to do right now. Just remember that I love you." It was breaking his heart to leave, even if this was an illusion. It felt nice for things to follow a certain routine. It felt nice just to be normal with normal problems. It felt nice just to be who he always wanted to be. "Sayonara…"

But he wasn't Shinji Banabara, not anymore. His name was Shinichi Banabara and he was also known as…Kamen Rider…

"Hen…SHIN!" he called out into the heavens, a light blasting from his waist and bathing everything in its radiance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: They say a true hero puts others before himself and have to make hard sacrifices for the greater good. Shinichi here had the chance to live in a world where everything was normal and peaceful and he was just a regular kid who was carefree. However, it was all just a realistic dream and he had to wake up. He could've been happy, but he gave it up because he had a mission. Well, next we'll take a glimpse at what Alan's ideal world would be like.<strong>


	50. What He's Lost

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 12: What He's Lost**

There were so many ways Alan's could describe the way he was feeling. Elated, psyched, blissful, jovial, cheerful, joyful, glad, pleased and content were some of the words that could be used to describe his current mood. He was going home, and home meant that he'd be seeing a few beautiful women, his gorgeous baby girl among them.

He was returning from Oa. He was on a mission. A being known as Parallax had escaped the Central Power Battery and had possessed one of the rookies. Luckily, Alan and his fellow Lanterns managed to overcome fear and bring the villain to his knees. Parallax, unfortunately, had escaped to parts unknown but Alan was hopeful that they would find the being again in a new host and this time they'd be ready for it.

Alan touched down in front of a house in the suburbs and undid his uniform. He now sported a black t-shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans with black shoes on his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and then walked along the path towards the house. "Should've bought flowers," he mumbled to himself and then he rang the doorbell. He noticed a small bundle on the doorstep; a teddy bear and a small bouquet of flowers. With them was a note. Alan quietly read the note.

"I figured you'd forget the flowers again. Oh, and a gift for my goddaughter too."

It was signed by Pol Dgibb. Alan smiled. Pol had been his mentor since he first joined the Green Lantern Corps, and over time had become a member of the family. A small blonde girl in black opened the door. "You're late," said the girl. "Lulu has been crying."

Alan rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry Yami…Had to help with the reconstruction on Oa."

Yami seemed to nod a bit before asking, "And where's Jade?"

"Ah, she's part of the group that's putting the final details on it. She should be coming home tomorrow," Alan said, smiling. Sure, it was sort of annoying, but Jade assured him it wouldn't be long, and gave him a nice 'gift' before he left

He then noticed a beautiful pink haired girl walk over to him. She was carrying a baby girl, who had bright pink hair like her mother. "Welcome home," Lala said, smiling. She kissed him on the cheek, glad to see her husband home, safe and sound.

"Glad to be home," Alan smiled back as he gave his wife the flowers. The baby reached out for her father. "Hello there Lulu. You missed your daddy, didn't you?" He picked up the girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead before holding her gently.

Jade was his first love, true, but he had the Smith Charm and with it Alan Smith attracted a lot of female attention. The pink-haired girl, Lala, was his wife and she was also a princess. Her full name was Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke and she came from the Planet Deviluke which was also in an alliance with the Deathtron Army of Planet Death.

The Green Lantern Corps had a bit of a rivalry with the Deathtron Secret Police in regards to policing the galaxy. The DSP mostly went after criminals from their own world but the Green Lanterns often ran into those criminals when they wandered into their jurisdiction. Eventually, they reached an agreement. The Green Lanterns were allowed to pursue and capture them and the DSP were allowed to incarcerate them.

As to how he met Lala? A funny story, really. He was just taking a bath after a long day's work when she suddenly turned up inside his bathtub, naked as a newborn. She told him she was being pursued and as a member of the Green Lantern Corps, not to mention unable to resist a pretty face asking for help, he assisted her. Of course, she had not been entirely truthful as her pursuers were really her bodyguards come to take her home. He only found this out after he beat them up and piled them on top of each other. One thing led to another and he ended up accidentally engaged to Lala who accepted his 'proposal'. Actually, he said that he would go as far as sacrifice his own life for her, which was the equivalent to a marriage proposal on her world.

For Lala, it was love at first sight. For Alan, it was the beginning of his love troubles. Jade found out and she wasn't too happy at first. However, Lala was only happy enough to share Alan after she and Jade became friends. It turned out her planet was pretty big on polygamy and if she and Alan were to marry, he could have as many wives, mistresses or lovers that he wanted as Earth laws would no longer apply since he'd be king of Deviluke once they were wed, which they did and not only were they married but they also had a daughter. Lulu Smith Deviluke was the next heir to the Devilukian throne.

Some time before the wedding, Alan met Golden Darkness who was also known as Yami. Yami was a genetically engineered Deathtron assassin that had been sent to kill Alan Smith. Unfortunately, her stasis pod had crashed upon reentry and some of the memory files were corrupted. Those files had Alan's picture and without them Yami could not identify her target and ended up getting lost. Alan found her, hungry, and bought her taiyaki which to this day was her favorite food. Once she found out who he was she was about to attack him but she stopped after remembering his kindness and decided to stay on Earth and leave her life as an assassin behind.

Alan took several hours to explain to Jade about Yami as the blonde became part of their lives. Early in their relationship, whenever Alan did something that Yami deemed perverted, which was often unintentional, Yami would unleash her powers on him. Yami possessed the ability to morph her body parts into weapons and use them with deadly proficiency. She was a walking, talking, living, weapon in the form of a cute blonde girl.

"Oh, we also have guests," said Lala.

"Guests?" Alan asked.

"Yo, whasup, Alan-kun!" a cheery voice greeted and Alan cringed. Sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee in front of her was Ryuko Hasuma. Ryuko was the daughter of Ryuki and Jinx and one of Alan's closest friends. Ryuko also loved to tease Alan and after she found out about Alan getting hitched to Lala, she would tease him about it whenever the mood suited her. Also, she tried to _help_ Lala Earth cultured which often turned out to be something perverted which would often lead to Yami attacking him.

"Greetings, Alan-san," greeted a polite voice that calmed Alan down. This was Ryutaro Hasuma, Ryuko's twin brother. He was the calmer one of the two and was respectful to others. He was polite and soft-spoken but when angered he could turn into a raging storm. He disapproved of Alan's lifestyle but tolerated it nonetheless for the sake of their friendship. He was having tea and not the caffeine-laden beverage his sister was having.

"Hi, Ryutaro," Alan greeted the boy before turning to the girl, "What are you doing here, Ryuko?"

"Can't good friends visit each other?" Ryuko asked innocently.

"Whenever you visit, I end up in trouble," Alan reminded, "Or you need me to bail you out."

"It's nothing like that, honest," said Ryutaro. "Onee-sama really did want to visit you. She really misses you."

"Ryutaro, the last time she _missed_ me was when she _accidentally_ shot a homing rocket at me," Alan deadpanned.

"Again, not my fault. My finger slipped," Ryuko defended herself.

"Slipped on the trigger," Alan argued. "You just wanted to have a laugh and watch a rocket chase me halfway across the city."

"Hey, you're alive and I'm alive. Let's just be happy we're all alive."

"I'd be happy if you stopped trying to have fun at my expense," Alan retorted as he sat down. "By the way, how's Uncle Ryuki?"

"Oh, he and Mom are on a cruise," Ryuko told Alan. "They're on their 4th honeymoon."

"5th," Ryutaro corrected. "5th honeymoon."

"Seriously, they're too old for this romantic crap," Ryuko huffed.

"You're never too old to love," both Alan and Ryutaro countered.

"And your mom still looks good for a woman her age," said Alan.

"Yeah, everyone says she looks like she's still in her early thirties while she's actually in her forties," Ryuko rolled her eyes.

"That's not too hard to believe. Tsunade-san does look like a woman in her late twenties despite her true age," Ryutaro told her sister.

"Seriously, why is that all the older women that we know never look their age?" Ryuko questioned. "Seriously, why is that? I mean even Wonder Woman still looks hot."

"She's an immortal Amazon, Onee-sama."

"That was rhetorical, Ryuta."

Lulu fell asleep in Alan's arms, sucking on her thumb. He smiled down at his beautiful daughter. He would not trade this life for anything.

Alan went up and gently put Lulu in her crib with her brand new teddy bear. He looked down at the child. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. However, as she was the crown princess of Planet Deviluke, many undesirables may try to kidnap her in order to use her for leverage. The thought angered Alan. He would not allow anyone with bad intent to come near his daughter. He swore an oath to always protect his loved ones and would not break that oath even under threat of death.

When he and Lala first became engaged, there was a lot of opposition from many parties. Lala had many suitors. Many, many suitors. These suitors would often come and challenge Alan for Lala's hand in marriage. They stood no chance. Then there was Lala's father and godfather, the latter turning out to be Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa-Akuma himself who was one of the leading figures in the Deathtron military. It was funny to hear Lala call him 'Uncle Itchy' but he was not amused that his goddaughter had hooked up with a Green Lantern of all things. He didn't hate the Corps, but he really didn't like how some of the Corpsmen treated Deathtrons.

Deathtrons were still being treated with discrimination, suspicion and outright hatred. Considering their long history of warmongering and conquering planets through genocide, it would take a long time before the rest of the universe would trust anyone who wore the symbol. To the Deathtrons, it was a symbol of pride. To many others, it was a reminder of the atrocities that were committed during the Great Orion Wars that had gone on for a long, long, long time.

However, Lala pretty much insisted and fought for her right to be with Alan. She even went as far as threatening her father that she would renounce her family in order to be with him. Alan was touched. She was willing to give up her luxurious life of royalty to be with him. That act just made him fall deeper in love with her.

Eventually, they were married with the ceremony being broadcasted all over the universe. The Devilukian Empire was a large and incredibly well-known throughout the universe. In fact, the venue of the wedding was the Sky Palace which Ichijyo had provided for them. Unfortunately, their wedding day had nearly been ruined by the appearance of space pirates which were repelled by all the heroes in attendance. Despite the interruption, the wedding went on and both Lala and Alan became husband and wife.

Almost a year later, Lulu was born and again space pirates came to try and break up Alan and Lala's happy life together. They had kidnapped the infant and taken her hostage. Unfortunately, they had not counted on half the Green Lantern Corps and Deathtron Military Force to come after them. This was one of the rare moments where two rivaling factions actually worked together. It was one of the greatest moments in history.

With Alan representing the Green Lanterns and Ichijyo representing the Deathtrons, peace was made between them.

* * *

><p>Alan was out on patrol in the city when he spotted something. There seemed to be a break-in at a grocery store and someone was fleeing the scene. He rolled his eyes. Despite the fact there was a Green Lantern present in the city criminal were still trying to commit crime right under his nose. He quickly dropped down in front of the thief, startling him as he crossed his arms.<p>

"I suggest putting back whatever it is you took," Alan said to the thief who gulped before running away quickly in the opposite direction.

"Why do they always run?" Alan asked himself with a shake of his head before chasing the thief down. He was about to activate his ring when green bola suddenly wrapped around the thief's legs and tied them together, causing him to trip and fall. "What the…? I didn't do that."

"No, but I did," Jade said, smiling as she hovered down in front of Alan. "Hello, lover, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Jade," Alan smiled. "Lala and Yami missed you, you know."

"I know," Jade said smiling. Jade was Alan's first love and partner. She was also the daughter of the man Alan was named after, Alan Scott, the man who'd wielded the Star Heart and used the name Green Lantern. Jade was appropriately named due to her green skin and hair, both due to her father. She possessed the same abilities a Green Lantern would have with a power ring only that she didn't need to use hers. While she was a member of the Green Lantern Corps alongside Alan, she never really used her ring except to give her a boost in power. Her Green Lantern uniform was mostly white with green leggings and sleeves that ended in white boots and gloves, respectively. She sported the Corps' emblem on her chest but it was on top of the Star Heart symbol as well, combining them both into a single insignia. The uniform was skin tight and really showed off her sexy curves and well-toned body. Her green skin just made her very exotic.

At first she wasn't very happy about the Devilukian princess being in love with Alan and claiming him as her fiancé but Lala quickly became a good friend of hers, with Yami being a nice addition to their family. She pretty much gave Lala her blessings to have Alan as her husband. Yami was happy enough just being around Alan, and taiyaki.

"Ahem!" Both turned to see Obsidian looking at them, annoyed. He had the thief wrapped in shadows. "I suggest you guys be less lovey-dovey because this guy crawling away."

"Sorry, bro," Jade said scratching her head.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be handing this guy over to the police. You guys go and catch up," Obsidian muttered as he walked to the police station

"Thanks, and tell Damon I said hi," Alan said as she and Jade flew away. Both chuckled as they witnessed Obsidian stumble a bit before walking again.

* * *

><p>When Jade and Alan reached home, both saw a strange device began juggling stuff around and grabbing various other things to juggle. Lulu was happily giggling as Yami was trying to take it down but with little effect as it always managed to avoid her death blows.<p>

"Do I dare ask?" Alan asked Lala dryly.

"Well, I wanted to make a toy for Lulu-chan so I made Juggle-juggle-kun," she said, revealing the machine to be one of her inventions.

"And the reason Yami wants to destroys it?" Alan asked

"Well, I didn't finish his limiter on what not to juggle and long story short he sort of ripped Yami's door while she was changing," Lala explained, "But don't worry, I made sure he doesn't try to juggle people since that would be too dangerous."

Alan shook his head and activated his ring to stop the machine while Jade used hers to stop Yami.

"Next time Lala, you gotta remember to be more careful with your inventions," Alan said, but he smiled. So far today was a very good day for him. Nothing was going wrong for him.

* * *

><p>"Lulu-chan is a healthy baby girl," Dr. Hasuma reported after finishing the checkup.<p>

"Thanks again, Uncle Ryuki," said Alan as he held Lulu in her arms. She had cried after getting her immunization shot but being in her father's arms calmed her down.

"It's no problem Alan. I'm happy to do it," said Dr. Hasuma as he checked his schedule. "By the way, I think it's time for your own checkup and…" He turned and saw Alan had gone. "I hate it when they disappear like that."

Alan was already heading home with Lulu in his arms. He was holding his child while flying through the air. Lulu absolutely loved flying.

He landed in front of the door and changed his clothes to civilian form before entering as he declared, "I'm home!"

* * *

><p>A week later, Alan and Jade were in space, on patrol when his and Jade's rings started to beep.<p>

"Hmm, looks like there is some trouble on Aoran," Jade mentioned as she and Alan went on patrol.

"Aoran." Alan frowned in confusion, for some reason hearing that name brought bad emotion to the forefront

"Yeah, you know the planet we saved. They pretty much consider us gods, hell I think they were building us a golden statue in our honor, last I remember," Jade said

"Oh, right." Alan said smiling. How could he forget that? Still there was a tiny portion of his mind telling him something was wrong.

"We better check it out to see what's going on," suggested Jade. "Come on, last one there has to cook dinner!" She shot off towards Aoran.

"Hey, wait for me!" Alan called as he shot off after her. Jade laughed.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!"

When they arrived at their destination, both Jade and Alan blinked at the strange being that was clad in green, gold-trimmed armor with a red orb in the chest. The being also wore a silver mask on its face with a red orb in the centre. It was pretty much carving what looked like an Anti-Green Lantern logo into the ground with beams of energy from his hands. It had carved the symbols everywhere, in fact. The symbols were on the ground and buildings.

"What are you doing?" Alan asked. The place they were in had no people. It was pretty much an uninhabited area of Aoran with nobody in sight for miles. All the buildings had been abandoned, in fact. They were now merely ruins.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. What took you so long?" the figure asked while looking at the two, more specifically Alan. "I tell you, you know how hard it is to find a place to get your attention? And then I have to find a way to bring you here, which wasn't easy mind you!"

"Who the heck are you?" Alan asked, confused.

"What? Oh right, you don't recognize me in this form, but you should still remember my name. It's me. It's Bazel."

"Ba…zel," Alan repeated slowly. He then clutched his head as an image of an armband appeared that oddly gave him a great flash of annoyance for some reason.

Bazel cried out as Jade blasted at him. "Hey!" Bazel shouted, "I'm talking here!"

"Sorry, but we heard reports of a strange being causing trouble and since you've been drawing graffiti all over the place, we think that's you," said Jade.

"Hey, ever heard of innocent before proven guilty?" Bazel argued. He ducked under another green beam. "Seriously! Are you the type to shoot first and ask questions never?" Bazel narrowly avoided being hit by another beam as he sidestepped the blast. "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHOOTING?"

"Jade, wait," said Alan. Bazel might've been annoying, but he deserved to be heard out. Jade didn't hear him as she continued shooting the dodging Bazel. "Jade!" Alan shouted, getting her attention. She stopped blasting and turned to look at her partner. "Maybe we should hear him out."

"Hear him out?" Jade repeated.

"Yeah, I don't know how to say this but I think…I think I know him," Alan responded.

"You think you know him?" Jade repeated.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" Alan questioned, annoyed.

"Yes, until you start making sense, Alan," Jade answered.

"OK, look, I see you have things to talk about, so I'll just leave," said Bazel as he started to float away, only for energy in the shape of a large shackle that was attached to a chain to bind him in place, wrapping around his torso as it pinned his arms to the sides, "OH, COME ON!"

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, vandal," said Jade who was holding the chain. "We're taking you in for questioning."

Bazel sighed. "OK, I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." His body began to vibrate as a green aura started to seep out of his body. Jade and Alan's eyes widened.

"JADE, TAKE COVER!"

There was a bright flash of light and both Jade and Alan screamed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Alan groaned and when he woke up he realized that he was spread eagle with his arms and legs tied up against metal poles which had been set up at his sides to hold him. He also felt a draft and looked down to see that he'd been stripped of his uniform and was only in his white briefs. He blushed. He never wanted anyone to see this particular pair of underwear because they were printed with the Green Lantern Corps' emblem.<p>

He heard groaning and craned his head to the side to see Jade. She too was strung up like him. While he still had his underwear, she was completely naked. Any other time he would've appreciated the view but not right now. He also saw that her ring was missing, much like his.

He looked around and found the place they were in to be a dense jungle. Weren't they just in a sort of wasteland or something just a minute ago? He also saw that they were surrounded by scantily clad women and they did not look friendly.

"So, you've awakened, green man," a condescending voice spoke and Alan looked only to gape at the beauty strutting towards him. She had an hourglass figure with a bust that could put any of his lovers' to shame and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Her raven hair was long and parted in the middle and she also wore snake-shaped earring. Her clothing consisted of a red belly shirt that had a low V-neckline that showed off her cleavage. Around her waist was a sarong that exposed one of her slender legs. She also wore bracelets around her wrists and ankles and hanging from her back was a leopard print cape. Actually, her cape looked to be made out of a leopard's skin.

For some reason, she seemed very familiar to him, even though they had not met before. At least, he didn't think they'd met before.

Talk about déjà vu.

"Hi," he greeted lamely, "Um…where are we and who are you?"

SLAP!

He received a slap from the woman for his remark.

"OK, I'm not sure if I deserved _that_," Alan mumbled.

The woman laughed and pointed at him, throwing her head back. This had the effect of pushing her bust forward and Alan licked his lips as his fingers started to twitch. He wanted to just squeeze those things that were staring back at him tauntingly.

"I am the ruler of the Amazons here! You may address me as Empress Conda Ana!" she declared.

"Right, Your Majesty," said Alan. "So, why are Jade and I tied up like this?"

"My sisters saw two green stars falling from the sky and found you both. We were not sure what to make of you. Since you both seemed unharmed, we brought you back. However, we also removed your rings." Alan saw that hanging from Conda's neck were his and Jade's rings. "When we removed them, you were without clothes."

'_Jade…when will you learn to never go commando?_' thought Alan. He felt a tender hand on his reddened cheek which Conda had slapped.

"You are a very handsome young man," said Conda, "Maybe I'll have you and once I'm bored with you my sisters will have you."

"Have me?" Alan repeated. "You mean…" Conda's leg was rubbing against his own seductively. "Oh…" Conda then forced her lips against his, forcing his mouth open and raping his mouth with her tongue.

Jade's eyes slowly opened and she looked to see Alan locking lips with another woman. "Alan, again?"

Conda broke the kiss, licking her lips, and leaving Alan dazed. He, however, did respond, "Not…my fault…" he said breathlessly.

"Right, your 'family curse'," Jade remarked, rolling her eyes. She found herself naked and tied up with her ring missing.

"So…" Conda said, rubbing his chest up and down with her hand. "How about you warm my bed for many months to come?"

"Well…" Alan began.

"Are you seriously thinking about it?" Jade asked, eyes narrowed.

"I have a problem resisting attractive women," Alan responded. Conda sauntered over to Jade.

"Is this green girl your lover?" Conda asked.

"Hey, my name's Jade!" Jade snapped. Suddenly, spears were held close to her throat. "Woah…easy there…" Jade began to sweat a little.

"Don't hurt her!" Alan shouted.

"Well, you know what to do then," said Conda.

"YES, HE'S COMING WITH ME!"

Magical blasts of energy rained down on the Amazons, throwing them through the air. Conda was stunned.

"Now what?" Alan asked. He watched as someone descended. Another woman that was also attractive. She was dressed in a green tube top with green gloves that went up to her elbows. She wore tight green pants with a green sash tied around her waist and the pants were tucked into green boots that had stiletto heels. She also wore a tiara that looked like horns. Her hair was also golden, cascading down her back in waves.

"Who are you, tramp?" Conda demanded.

"Tramp?" the blonde scoffed. "I expect you to know your betters, Amazon. I am the goddess Amora who is also known as the Enchantress, and I have had my eye on this one for quite some time now."

"Another stalker?" Alan and Jade asked.

Amora went up to Alan and smiled at him before snapping her fingers that broke his bindings. She then wrapped her arms about him and called him, "Lover."

"OK, that's it!" Jade used her own powers to break her bindings. She didn't really need her ring. She just used it to keep in contact with the Corps and fellow Corpsmen. "Stay away from Alan!"

"Jade, you're still naked," Alan reminded but she didn't seem to care.

Amora laughed, "Hohohoho! You wish to challenge me, child of the Star Heart?"

"Bring it on, bitch!" Jade shot back. She used her powers to reform her uniform.

"Don't forget about me!" Conda declared, drawing a sword. "The man is mine and he will be mine! You shall not stop me!"

Alan could only gawk as the three women started fighting over him. Of course, he had to go get some clothes on him.

"You know, I love a good catfight," a familiar voice said and Alan spun around to stand face-to-face with…

"Bazel!" Alan identified.

"Yeah, and this is yours, right?" Bazel asked as he opened his palm to reveal a pair of rings.

"How did you…?" Alan started to ask. Hadn't those rings been on Conda. He shook his head, deciding not to question his fortune. Alan took them before slipping one on. It restored his uniform in a flash of green light.

"You know, guys would love to be in your position. Having three hot girls fight over you is like every man's dream," said Bazel.

"More like a nightmare," Alan replied.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," Bazel shrugged. "Alan, I have a message for you: wake up."

"Wake up?" Alan questioned. He heard Jade shout and spun around to see her being pelted by magical blasts of energy from Amora. "Jade!" He turned back to Bazel and saw he'd gone. "Damn it…" he growled before shooting towards the air to help Jade.

* * *

><p>Things were settled peacefully enough. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they tried or how much they argued, Conda and Amora would not give up their claim on Alan. Thus was the reason why the two women were now staying at Alan's.<p>

"We're going to need a bigger house," said Alan as he looked at everyone who was seated for dinner. Lala, as usual, was happy for the new arrivals while Yami was pretty much indifferent. She didn't care as long as they did not get in the way of her 'Alan time'. Jade, of course, was trying to get used to their new housemates.

"I can help with that, Alan!" said Lala. "I can invent something that will make our house bigger!"

"Lala, whatever you do, don't accidentally turn the house into a black hole…again," Alan told her. Lala pouted and continued to feed Lulu.

"I can just use my magic to turn this place into a castle," Amora said.

"People will notice when a castle suddenly pops up in the suburbs," Jade protested. Amora scoffed at the remark.

Alan just sighed when he felt something nudge his foot from under the table. He looked under the table and smiled at the grey wolf staring back at him. "Hey, Nozomu. Are you hungry?"

Nozomu was a wolf he'd picked up one day. Actually, when he'd found her, she'd been injured. After Alan nursed her back to health she'd not wanted to leave his side. He had no choice but to bring her home with him. As usual, he was weak against cute females of any species.

Also, Nozomu was no normal wolf.

Nozomu then pounced on Alan, knocking him onto the floor with his chair. The wolf then transformed into a naked girl that was underdeveloped but still cute, sporting wolf ears and a tail. She was also naked.

Nozomu was actually an Okami Yokai and after Alan had helped her she'd fallen in love. Nozomu lay on his chest, nuzzling him.

"Nozomu, what did I say about pouncing Alan?" scolded Jade.

"It's fine, Jade," Alan said to his green girlfriend. "It's just fine." He ruffled Nozomu's hair.

* * *

><p>"So, word on the street is that your harem's grown," said Ryuko as she and Alan walked along a hallway in ARMOR HQ.<p>

"Where did you hear that?" Alan asked.

"I heard it from Tessa, who heard it from Alex, who heard it from Naruto, who heard it from Lucy, who then heard it from…" Ryuko listed the names within the network.

"Jade," Alan finished.

"No, it was Yami-chan," Ryuko corrected.

"Never pegged her to be the type to gossip," Alan blinked.

"Well, she and Lucy do have one thing in common, they love to kill," said Ryuko.

"Actually killing's just part of their job. I don't think they enjoy it," Alan argued.

Ryuko shrugged, "Whatever. All I know is that you got a harem." She nudged him with her elbow. "So, you want to beat your old man at who has the bigger harem, huh?"

"Shut up," Alan shot back. "It's not a competition." Ryuko pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Alan. It was a small box with a bow on top. "What's this?"

"A late birthday present, for you," Ryuko said. "Take it."

Alan gave his friend a suspicious look before taking it.

"Don't open it until you get home," Ryuko reminded, grinning from ear-to-ear. "You are so going to love it."

That didn't reassure Alan one bit.

* * *

><p>"Alan, look at what Lulu can do!" Lala pointed. Lulu was levitating and 'swimming' towards her daddy, reaching out to him.<p>

"There's daddy's little angel," Alan laughed as he caught her.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Jade asked, referring to the box in Alan's hand.

"Oh, this? Ryuko gave it to me." Jade gave the box a wary look. "Look, Ryuko may like getting me into trouble for a laugh, sometimes, but I doubt she'd try to trick me with a present."

"Alan…" Jade said slowly.

"You're probably right." Alan handed Lulu back to Lala. "Stand back."

He opened the box and peered inside to see a small red and white orb. "No…way…" He picked up the orb and it enlarged with a push of a button. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's that, Alan?" Lala asked.

"It's a Pokeball," Alan frowned. The Pokeball shook violently in Alan's hand. "Hey, what the hell!" He dropped it and it popped open. Light blasted from the open ball and took shape. "Oh…fuck it."

Appropriate choice of words, Alan Smith, and if this was what you thought it was then that would be exactly what you'd be doing with it.

It was Boobisaur, a plant-type Pokégirl. The Pokégirl stretched and then yawned before staring back at Alan. She then smiled widely before pouncing him.

"Good morning, Master," the Boobisaur chirped.

Jade slapped her forehead, "Great, another one…"

"She's so cute," Lala gushed as she hugged the Boobisaur, "So, what's your name?"

She shook her head, "I don't have one," before she turned to Alan and blushed, "May you give me name, Master?"

Alan shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He took a minute to think and blinked, "How about Bishie?"

Bishie smiled wide and glomped Alan, "I love it, Master!" And she smashed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>"So, my daughter gave you a Pokegirl," Dr. Hasuma summarized.<p>

"Yes, she did," Alan confirmed.

"She really does take after her aunt," Dr. Hasuma sighed.

"You mean she's borderline psychotic?" Alan asked. "I think I found that out as soon as I met her."

"No, I mean she's like her aunt in the way she's always been impulsive and doesn't think of the consequences of her actions," Dr. Hasuma answered. "So, do you want to return her?"

"Even if I wanted to, it's too late now," said Alan.

"You've Tamed her," Dr. Hasuma concluded.

"I Tamed _them_," Alan corrected.

"Them, but you only have one…Oh!" Dr. Hasuma blushed when he realized what Alan meant. "I-I-I see."

Alan grinned. His dad was right. Embarrassing Dr. Hasuma was fun.

* * *

><p>Things just got even more interesting for Alan overtime. Lala's sisters, Nana and Momo paid them a visit and Momo had given him a plant for a present. It had been a multistory carnivorous alien plant but he still cared for it. He even named it Celine.<p>

Then, one day it seemed that Celine had fallen sick before dying but Celine had left something behind. It looked like an egg and when it hatched…

"Mau!" It was Celine, only in human form, resembling a female infant with long green hair and a flower atop her head.

Alan sighed. "Guess Lulu's getting a new playmate."

"Oh, she's so cute!" Bishie lifted Celine up. "Hello, little one! I'm your mommy!"

"Mau!" Celine responded.

His family had grown again.

"Seriously, I think we need a bigger house," said Alan. It wasn't really a problem, though. Lala had used an invention to increase the space of some of the rooms, even adding new rooms for the girls. Celine slept in the nursery with Lulu in a separate crib and the two infants really hit it off.

* * *

><p>Bazel watched the house from a distance and sighed. He knew this would hurt Alan but this was something he had to do. This was going to hurt Alan a lot and Bazel really didn't want to do this. Unfortunately, he had no other choice and no other way. There was only one way for Alan to wake up and it was to traumatize him.<p>

He knew just one thing that could break this spell. It would be a horrible thing to do but in hindsight the ends justified the means.

"I sure hope you forgive me, partner."

* * *

><p>It had happened so suddenly and without warning. One moment everyone was opening Christmas presents then all of a sudden there was an explosion. The entire neighborhood was leveled leaving a deep crater in place of everything that had once been built upon the land.<p>

Alan woke up, horrified at the sight. "Jade? Lala? Amora? Nozomu? Conda? Yami? Bishie? Celine?" he called. He called their names over and over. Nobody answered and he didn't see anyone at all. They were gone and he knew that none of them had survived, including his daughters Lulu and Celine. He didn't want to think of it but he knew deep in his heart that they were all gone.

"No…" Alan sobbed. Why was this happening? Why now? When everything was doing so well for him, why did his happiness get suddenly torn away from him? In one fell swoop he'd just lost his entire family.

Then he saw the cause standing in the centre of the crater. It was Major Force and he was holding Jade by her skull. The madman looked at him with a grin before he increased the pressure on Jade's skull, crushing it.

Alan screamed as the sight, "JADE!"

Jade's lifeless body was dropped onto the ground before Major Force stomped on it. He then laughed. That mocking laughter was coming from someone who thought ending lives was just a huge joke. That was the laugh of a true monster.

"YOU MONSTER!" Alan roared, his eyes glowing red as an additional pair appeared above them. Green and dark energy flared from his body like flames. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILL THEM ALL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Alan then exploded in a burst of green and dark light with a demonic roar that reached the heavens and finally…nothing.

* * *

><p>Alan looked around, "W-where am I?" One moment he'd been attacking Major Force and the next he was here, wherever here was. It looked like a cemetery.<p>

Looking to the distance, he spotted himself kneeling in front of a grave, and felt fear as he slowly walked forward. Despite the trepidation in his bones he leaned down to see the name written upon the grave, and it made his blood run cold. The name written on it was…

"ARRGH!" Alan shouted as he clutched his head as he saw a vision of Jade's mutilated corpse and seeing himself kill Major Force by sending him to the void of space.

"Stop," Alan pleaded as he saw the death of Aoran and him viciously stealing Green Lantern rings and leaving their wearers to float in outer space. More and more memories began to play before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Alan wrapped his hands around Pol Dgibb's throat. "I should have done this long ago…damn you."<em>

_"You know you probably should ha-"_

_KRACK!_

* * *

><p>"Please stop..." Alan begged as he saw himself as Parallax-Alan destroying the Deathtron home world, causing many atrocities. He also witnessed the fight between Shadowcobra and himself in the past.<p>

"_You have to remember, Alan."_

* * *

><p><em>"I will get in your way, Alan Smith," hissed Shadowcobra. "You destroyed theDeathtron home world, wiped out my fellow Deathtrons, and now you're about to destroy the universe as we know it."<em>

_"Creation cannot begin without destruction," Parallax-Alan snarled._

_"I can't allow that," Shadowcobra retorted. "You will recreate it in your own image with your own selfish ideals. That is not the universe I want to livein."_

_"Then you have NO place in it!" Shadowcobra froze as a strange feeling washed over him. "If I am to instill order into the Multiverse, it must be redone. All I'm trying to do is fix everything. If you stand in my way…I'll erase you."_

_Shadowcobra froze as his armor shattered. He felt…lighter. Gazing upon his hands, he could see right through them. "What have you done, Alan Smith!" Shadowcobra demanded._

_"I erased an obstacle," Parallax-Alan answered._

_Shadowcobra hissed, "You'll be pay for this…" as he began to fade from existence._

_"I already am," Parallax-Alan said coldly. "I already am…"_

* * *

><p><em>Ryutaro continued to shoot at Parallax-Alan, moving at Clock Up speed to attack from all directions. Parallax-Alan was able to move within the same Clock Up space as well, deflecting the bullets. The Dragonfly Inzecter Gun wasn't his only weapon, though. He also had the Perfect Inzecter Sword with him, which he managed to snatch from his sister before the explosive light array.<em>

_Ryutaro rushed in and slashed at Parallax-Alan, who in retaliation punched at Ryutaro. The young Hasuma dodged and shot at Parallax-Alan repeatedly, trying to break through the energy field around his former friend's body._

_Despite having a bayonet wound in his chest, Parallax-Alan was able to replenish himself using energies from the Central Power Battery of Oa. He was still able to fight back against Ryutaro. However, what confused him was that he couldn't draw on more power than he already had. It was like it was it was being filtered._

_No, actually, it was because he lacked a conduit and he finally realized it just as Ryutaro managed to break his force field with the Perfect Inzecter before using a series of kicks to send Parallax-Alan staggering. A sweep kick knocked him off his feet and onto his back where Ryutaro pinned him down with his foot. Both the Dragonfly Gun and Perfect Inzecter Sword were pointed at Alan's face._

_"Any last words?" Ryutaro asked._

_Parallax-Alan averted his eyes and then spotted Kilowog's skull. He recalled what he'd done and finally the gravity of the situation fell upon his shoulders. He realized finally the true cost of his actions. He thought he could play god, but then…but then…why did he kill all his friends? Why did he kill all those people? They were just trying to help him._

_"I'm sorry, Jade…" he apologized. Ryutaro was taken aback when he heard those words._

_"What?" Ryutaro asked._

_"Ryutaro, if you want to finish me off now, then I won't stop you. Just…tell everyone how sorry I am," Parallax-Alan said, looking at Ryutaro's visor-covered eyes._

_"Alan, you were my friend but then you betrayed us, betrayed all of us," said Ryutaro angrily, finger on the trigger, "and I should just kill you now, but…" Ryutaro stepped off Parallax-Alan, his arms hung at his sides."I…can't kill someone who I watched grow up, and who I loved like a youngerbrother, no matter what the reason."_

_Parallax-Alan rose to his feet. The two faced each other, eyes locked. "I'm sorry," Parallax-Alan apologized, lamenting his past actions, before flying off back into space._

* * *

><p>Alan screamed feeling the hatred and sorrow as he relived these memories. Bazel grimaced as he watched his partner suffer but these were all Alan's memories. He would have to face them again, one way or another.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Parallax-Alan floated in the center of the sun, his powers as Parallax's host keeping him from being absorbed by the Sun Eater. 'I took an Oath…A longtime ago. And that oath taught me something none of them will ever understand. There are two ways to dispel the darkness…' Parallax-Alan extended his arms and began to recite his former Oath.<em>

_"In Brightest Day…"_

_'To shine a light…' A glowing emerald light shone from his hand._

_"In Blackest Night…"_

_'Or to draw the darkness in!' The Sun Eater was being absorbed into his other hand._

_"No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might…BEWARE MYPOWER…" Parallax-Alan's words were cut off as a massive explosion of green energy occurred, reigniting the sun, sacrificing his own life in the process…_

_'Jade…I'm coming…'_

* * *

><p>Finally, he remembered using the last of his power to revive Ryuko. He slumped down on his knees with tears streaming down his face.<p>

"I'm sorry Alan," Bazel apologized, his voice toned with sadness. He was once again in armband form and worn by Alan. "I know this is your perfect world, but it's still just a dream and the others need your help. And I can't leave Lala and everyone back home to worry about you."

"I don't blame you Bazel," Alan said as he felt his hatred build up. He was mad at Bazel for ruining his perfect dream world but he also understood why Bazel did what he did. Besides, he was madder at the memories than he was at Bazel. "But whoever did this will pay!" Alan unleashed a loud scream that caused the whole world to shatter like glass.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now THAT was emotionally draining. Seriously, this was just as painful, if not more so, than when I wrote Shinichi's dream world. Still it had to be done. So, now Alan has righteous fury and is going to take it out on someone, preferably Anastasia.<strong>


	51. Extreme Force

**THE WITCH OF TERROR**

**Part 13: Extreme Force**

Shinichi's eyes snapped wide open and then he realized he was both tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling with a chain. He also realized he was tied up against someone and craned his head around to see that it was Alan. "Alan! Alan, can you hear me?" He then looked down and saw on the floor was some kind of plant-like creature with writhing tentacles. The thorny tendrils were attached to a bunch of bulb-shaped flowers that resembled tulips with thin tongues. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

The creature lunged for Shinichi but was snatched out of the air by one of its tendrils and slammed to the floor. A boot then stomped on it and squashed it dead.

"Yeah, suck on that, bitch!" the boot-wearer said.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked. "Yuji, what was that thing?"

"That thing was sucking on your chest and giving you a good dream," Yuji explained.

"So that's what it was," Shinichi realized. "I knew it was too good to be true," he muttered. He requested, "Hey, can you get me and Alan down?"

Yuji pointed his gun at the chain suspending the two and fired, breaking the chain and sending the two falling with a thud. "Ow…" Shinichi groaned.

"Sorry, my bad," Yuji apologized. He then proceeded to untie the two. Shinichi got up but Alan was still down and had the same plant that Yuji had squashed on his chest with its tendrils around him. Shinichi reached for it but Yuji stopped him. "No, don't touch it."

"But that thing might be killing him," Shinichi said.

"Alan has to break free on his own and these things make sure you don't wanna break free," Yuji explained.

"You seem to know a lot about what these things are," said Shinichi.

"I've had a similar experience a while back. It's called the Black Mercy," Yuji answered. "Learning about how it was sucking on my chest made my eye twitch for three days."

Shinichi frowned but then he saw the Black Mercy's grip loosening from Alan as he started to become lucid. His eyes then narrowed as he took hold of the Black Mercy's tendrils and then ripped it right off before tossing it away. The Black Mercy lunged for Alan but ended up fried by Alan's ring, burning it to a crisp.

"Woah…" Shinichi had felt the attack's intensity. Alan looked unhappy, really unhappy. He looked like he wanted to rip someone apart. "Alan, are you feeling okay?"

"I just experienced what it would be like to have what I once lost only to lose it again," Alan responded in monotone, "What the hell do you think?"

"Well, I think we should all get out of-" Yuji began only to be suddenly interrupted by a massive explosion beneath their feet.

* * *

><p>"What…?" Shinichi uttered. He remembered a blast and then nothing. He now woke up, dazed and in shock. His bones felt sore and he was injured, possibly internally as well. He then saw something in the distance. It was blurry but his eyes managed to focus enough just to make out the details of this person.<p>

The man was tall, well built with huge muscles like a body builder on steroids, and seemed to be painted from head to toe. From his head to his shoulders and chest he was blood red and then the rest of him was a gold color. His hair, which also happened to be colored red along with his head, was in a buzz cut and his eyes gleamed in an unnatural white color. On the left side of his chest was the letter F that was made out of several squares that were arranged together to make said shape.

As he got his wits together, he sat up and saw the red and gold man firing dark blasts of energy from his hands at the armored Green Lantern who retaliated with green blasts as well. What was his name again? Adam? Andy? That explosion must've shook Shinichi's memory about. Alan…Alan Smith. Yeah, Alan Smith was his name.

Shinichi checked his surroundings and found himself on a flat surface with a huge hole in the centre with cracks surrounding it. Now he remembered. They were at a hotel that had now turned into a battlefield with Alan going up against red and gold man.

"Hey, are you okay?" a familiar female voice asked and Shinichi looked to see Asura, Lilith and Yuji approaching. They were also keeping watch on Alan and his opponent.

"I…think so," Shinichi said as he got up on one knee, shaking his head. "Ugh, what happened? Last thing I remember was some kind of…"

"Explosion," Yuji finished. Shinichi nodded.

"It took us all by surprise and knocked us out pretty good," said Asura.

"When we woke up, we heard fighting and there Alan is," said Lilith, pointing to the Green Lantern who was still blasting away. The red and gold guy was also blasting away. Green blasts met dark blasts and exploded, followed with a shockwave that nearly blew everyone off their feet.

Shinichi got back to his feet and then looked at the two combatants. He knew just what to do and put on his Scada Buckle.

"Hey, are you sure you're up for this?" Yuji asked, concern written on his face. He saw Shinichi's expression. "Shinichi?"

"I just had to abandon a happy little dream because I have a job to do so I'm a bit angry right now," Shinichi answered, his eyes cold, "So, I need to take my anger out on something." He did and he had found his target. He took hold of the ripcord and pulled it all the way before calling out, "Henshin!" and releasing the cord in order to activate the Scada Buckle's fan and initiating the transformation.

Alan gritted his teeth as he continued to exchange energy blasts with this man. This was no man, in his opinion. This was the monster who'd taken the most precious thing in his life from him. The monster's name was once Clifford Zmeck but now his name was Major Force and he was one of the Green Lantern's most hated enemies. Zmeck was insane and powerful, which was a deadly combination. His only weakness was his low intelligence but his insane level of strength and power made up for that and he was showing Alan just why he was so feared.

Alan did not feel fear for this man. He felt hate. The same kind of hatred Shinichi felt for Dr. Gebok but intensified many times over. It was a hatred that had consumed Alan so much that caused him to commit so many atrocities in the past including betrayal and the destruction of many lives.

Alan had both his fists clenched and firing energy blasts from them. Bazel was assisting him in this battle, not only providing protection via the armor but a power boost so he could go toe-to-toe with Major Force in the physical strength department. If only he was close enough and Major Force would stop blasting him.

Major Force grinned wildly and then leapt up at Alan with a fist drawn back. However, an invisible force hit Zmeck in the side, sending him tumbling to the ground. Alan saw a shimmer and then spotted Scada when the shimmer faded.

"Shinichi?" Alan asked.

Scada flicked his right wrist. He finally realized that the man was not painted but in fact covered in some sort of metal that was colored in a way that Scada assumed that he was wearing body paint. On impact, he'd felt a trembling sensation run up his arm and caused every bone in his body to tingle. However, he was not deterred. He was still going to fight.

"Let's kick this dipshit's ass, Alan," Scada told him.

Alan answered, "Shinichi, this is _my_ fight."

"I know," Scada responded, understanding Alan completely, "But, we're friends and friends stick together no matter what and that means we stick together whether the situation is good or bad." He clenched his fists again. "So, let's send this asshole to hell!"

Alan nodded. Now Scada was talking _his_ language.

The two then proceeded to double-team on Major Force. Alan continued to attack at long-range, prompting Major Force to defend himself and return fire to counter Alan's attack. Scada, who was a short-ranged, melee-type, combatant got in close to strike at Major Force with several quick but powerful blows.

Major Force's attention was divided between the two as he tried to fight them both off. However, he would not be beaten. He pooled energy into his fists and then used one of Scada, hitting him across the face with a punch that had enough force in it to knock his head off his shoulders. Scada was blasted through the air and smashed through a wall. Major Force then moved so fast for Alan's eye to follow and got in front of him before he was hit on the shoulders and slammed to the floor before Major Force kicked him up and then kicked him all the way through the air. Scada got out of the hole he made in the wall in time to see Alan coming at him like a truck and the Green Lantern knocked the Rider off his feet. Major Force then hurled dark matter blasts at them which exploded and sent them flying through the air before they collapsed onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Yuji looked to Asura and Lilith, "Lilith, when I move I want you to take Asura and get outta here."

"Oh, no way, buster," Asura argued, "I am NOT leaving you alone with that guy and…" She was silenced with a quick kiss from her boyfriend as she stared at him. "Yuji…" she blanked.

Yuji gave her a serious look, "You already died once saving me, Asura. I'm not gonna take any chances and let it happen again. Tell Maria that I'll be home soon." He stood up and eyed Major Force warily as he smirked at his opponent. "Hey, cockbites, forgot about me?"

"Looking out for your comrade?" Major Force chuckled, "You'd probably make a good field commander. If I weren't gonna kill ya tonight that is…"

"Who said anything about you killing me, asshole?" Yuji grinned as he dashed at the super villain as he secured his belt. "Henshin!"

"**ZERO FORM!"**

Liger Zero roared as he tackled Major Force, giving Lilith and Asura the cue to make a quick exit.

The Kamen Rider and Major Force locked grips and the man grinned, "Perhaps I should pay those ladies a visit once I'm done with you…"

"Right, as if I'm letting you walk out of this hotel alive," Liger Zero retorted as he head-butted Major Force. He activated his claws and started slashing at his body, only for the Rider to discover that his attacks weren't even making any scratches. _'OK, this is obviously not working… Time to finish this quick.'_ Liger Zero jumped back for distance's sake as he swiped his Pass.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Liger Zero's claws began to glow with their golden light as he ran full speed at Major Force, leaping up for his finishing move.

"**Strike…Laser…Claw!" **Liger Zero swiped down…only to be caught by the wrist as Major Force. "Oh, fuckberries…"

Major Force grinned, "Too slow, kid," and pulled Liger Zero to him and gave him a left hook in the face, launching him into the wall.

"Yuji!" Alan and Shinichi called as their friend was tossed with ease.

"Ow…" Liger Zero groaned as he yanked himself out of the wall. "OK, asshole, you think I'm too slow?" he pushed the blue button on the buckle and swiped his Liger Pass.

"**JAGER FORM!"**

Liger Jäger dusted his hands, "Don't blink, asshole, you'll miss the show!" His thrusters ignited and Liger Jäger rocketed forward with incredible speed…and was matched as Major Force was right next to him. Liger Jäger growled, "Wanna race, huh? OK, let's race!"

They traded blows at blinding speeds as their hits can be heard as thunderous booms when their fists collided. However, Major Force was doing more damage as his punches carried more bite and was wrecking Jäger's armor, cracks riddling the blue armor. Major Force managed to get ahead and stuck his foot out, tripping Liger Jäger and grabbing his leg to slam him back and forth onto the floor. Major Force spun around a few times and launched Liger Jäger and followed up with a blast of dark energy that hit Liger Jäger in the chest, making Yuji shout in pain as he crashed through the wall.

"Heh," Major Force scoffed, "Guess he wasn't as tough as I was told." He turned to Scada and Alan but grunted in pain as he felt a slash down his back. Turning around, he was fed a kick to the face by Liger Schneider, who had his arm blades ready. He grinned, "Nice look, kid…"

Liger Schneider glared, "Time to put your ass on the chopping block!"

He slashed forward with his blades and his flexibility to twist his body at points that allowed him to strike Major Force with his leg and back blades as well. The blades began to glow and vibrate as they were definitely scratching Major Force's metallic skin, but they were feeling more like annoying bee stings to him as he grabbed Liger Schneider's arm and gave it hard chop. While Liger Schneider arm wasn't broken by the force of the blow, it served to painfully numb his arm as he was being punched continuously by Major Force. He kneed Liger Schneider in the gut and gave him an energy-fueled uppercut that sent Liger Schneider flying into the wall again, making another wall.

"So rude," Major Force sighed before returning his attention to the two behind him. Alan and Scada didn't look all that well after the beating they'd received. "Well, well, looks you two are just about done."

"Alan, who is this guy?" asked Scada. Major Force had just beaten Yuji who was one of their heavy hitters.

"His name is Zmeck and let's just say…"

"You and he go way back?" Scada guessed. Alan nodded which caused Scada to blanch. "Of course." Ever since the fight with Mongul, Scada would never underestimate any of Alan's enemies again.

Major Force grinned as he reared his fist back, "Say goodnight, Lantern…"

"You first, dipshit!"

Major Force turned and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"**HYPER CANNON!" **Liger Panzer roared as he fired his two cannons of charged energy, colliding into Major Force's body and launching him through the wall. "I'm not done," Liger Panzer growled as he swiped his Pass again.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

All his arsenals opened up as Yuji was locked onto Major Force who flew through the wall, **"BURNING BIG BANG!"** Liger Panzer let loose his stockpile of missiles as they flew the hole Major Force made and erupted with explosive force. The very ground itself was shaking from the thunderous explosions.

Liger Panzer panted as his ammo was completely spent while his armor heating up to levels beyond that which even he couldn't remain calm. "Taste…that…you…fucktard," Liger Panzer panted.

Major Force immediately got in Liger Panzer's face and grinned, "Nice hit. Lemme show you mine!" He gave Liger Panzer a dark-powered uppercut that rocketed him through the ceiling and onto the roof as Major Force followed.

"We gotta follow them before he gets a chance to kill Yuji," Alan urged as they made their way to the hole and jumped through, reaching the roof. Alan saw Major Force holding the Manakyte by the throat, "Oh no you don't," and blasted his hand with his ring, freeing the Kamen Rider from the villain's grasp as he fell on his back, hopefully having a chance to recover.

"So, anything I should know about this guy?" asked Scada. "Powers, weaknesses, anything?"

"He's got superhuman strength, stamina, invulnerability, project dark matter blasts and…" Alan started to list when he noticed Major Force wasn't in their sight anymore. "Speed," he finished as he and Scada spun around to see Major Force towering over them with a feral grin. Alan aimed to fire at Major Force but the superhuman monster grabbed Scada by the scarf and held him up in front of him as a shield. Alan hesitated for a second and that was all Major Force needed to fire a dark matter blast straight at Alan's chest, knocking him back several feet. He then looked at Scada who he was holding by the scarf, choking him as he was being hung up by his neck accessory. He then tossed the Kamen Rider off the edge of the rooftop before returning his attention to Alan.

"Alan, are you okay?" asked Bazel.

"Yeah, and I almost felt that one," said Alan with a smile under his helmet.

"By the way, he just chucked Shinichi off the edge of the roof," Bazel reported.

Alan nodded as he received the information but he had no time to mourn his fallen comrade. Major Force was dashing towards him and he got into stance. Energy pooled around his right arm and then morphed into a huge green sword that had a blade which was as tall as he was. Major Force hurled a punch at Alan and he countered with the sword, a shockwave erupting as the two made contact but Alan managed to hold his ground. Energy pooled into his left hand and then his arm sported a massive fist that he slammed into Force, sending him staggering several feet. His sword arm then morphed to also sport a massive fist as well and Alan started to pummel Major Force with his fists.

"THIS IS FOR JADE!" Alan roared as he continued to unleash a barrage of punched upon Major Force before bringing his arms up and swinging the fists down, only for Major Force to stop them with his bare hands. He then unleashed dark matter blasts, shattering the energy constructs before he slammed a fist across Alan's face, cracking his helmet on impact and sending him soaring. Alan flipped through the air but managed to right himself in midair.

Meanwhile, Scada was holding onto a flagpole that he'd managed to grab as he fell over the edge. He grumbled. He was annoyed, pissed off, and wanted to take it out on someone and Major Force was the most convenient target and the asshole had just chucked him over the edge of the rooftop. Looking up, he saw beams of energy flying in random directions and explosions were heard.

Being a Kaizo Ningen meant he had physical capabilities beyond those of an average human. Even a well-trained human being's capabilities weren't at the same level. It wasn't arrogance. It was a fact.

"OK, time to rejoin the fight," Scada said. He started to pull himself up and then put his feet on the flagpole. He balanced himself and then he used the flagpole like a springboard before launching him upwards. He caught the edge of the rooftop and pulled himself up, climbing over the edge to see both Liger and Alan still going at it against Major Force."Round Two, asshole."

He could try and slow Major Force down but for some reason his time powers weren't working on him. Well, he would just have to change tactics and switch his target of focus then. With a flick of his wrist, he blurred from sight and ended up in front of Major Force. He focused Fast Forward on himself and unleashed a barrage of kicks that were targeted at Major Force's face, stomach and chest. He was hoping to make some dents in the armor.

The attack he was using was called 'Rider Gatling' where he unleashed a barrage of kicks in a short duration of time. Right now, with Fast Forward, he was unleashing 100 kicks a second and all of them were hitting Major Force at full force. After a whole minute of attacking Major Force, which equated to 6000 kicks at his person, he was stunned to see him still standing despite the dents that Scada had made in his body. "No way…" Scada gaped.

"That tickled," Major Force grinned as he rotated his neck, making crackling noises for some odd reason, while his metallic skin mended itself, ridding itself of the dents that riddled it. He looked at Scada, smirking, "I've heard of you, kid. You're called BLACK 13, ain'tcha?" Scada bristled at the title as Major Force continued, "You're just like me, an abomination of science."

Scada growled and slammed his foot into the floor, "I am NOTHING like you!" He did not like being compared to this monster. Not one bit.

Major Force pointed at the Kaizo Ningen, "You've got blood on your hands, kid. Just like me. Science made us like this. We're both monsters. The only difference is that you're in denial."

Scada growled, "I'm not in denial. I know who I am. I'm human, an agent of ARMOR, and…A Kamen Rider!" He then attacked using Fast Forward again, unleashing a barrage of punches at Major Force. It was slower than his previous kick barrage as he was only unleashing 50 punches a second in the span of 10 seconds. After the barrage of 500 punches, Major Force remained standing with only dents on his body which slowly mended itself. He then pulled his fist back to crush Scada only to be pushed backwards by a huge green fist that sent him skidding back.

"Don't forget about us," said Alan.

"Yeah, you really should remember that you're not just fighting one of us," said Liger as his armor fell away to reveal himself to Major Force.

"Then I'll just make mincemeat out of all three of you then," said Major Force.

"JUST TRY IT, YOU BASTARD!" the three young heroes shouted before they started to go on the attack.

"**ZERO FORM! FULL CHARGE!**"

"**Strike…Laser…Claw!**" Liger Zero swiped his claws across Major Force. "Shinichi!"

Scada jumped up to Major Force's face and unleashed another barrage upon him, this time alternating between punches and kicks. His limbs blurred, leaving after-images, as his blows connected. One strong hit to the chest sent Major Force skidding backwards. "Alan!"

Alan conjured up the Faiz Blaster and fired a beam of emerald energy straight at Major Force. There was an explosion but Major Force flew out of the smoke and lunged straight for them.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Shinichi's in trouble," Daichi frowned. He and the NEO-NUMBERS were in their base under the Irie Clinic. They had been watching the monitors.<p>

"Well, we better go help him and his friends out," Shogo suggested.

Chiaki nodded, "I agree, the faster the better."

"But I doubt we can get there fast enough," said Hana. They really didn't have any vehicles that could get them to Tokyo in time and the time trains were busy. The Dimensional Rift system had also been shut down for maintenance

Yokoshima grinned, "I think I know how we can get there fast. Come on, follow me." He went upstairs and exited the clinic with the others following. He then reached into his pocket and pulled a remote before pressing the button. The NEO-NUMBERS watched as something huge appeared before their eyes.

"How long has _that_ been here?" Daichi asked suspiciously.

"Dr. Magi got it from ARMOR," Yokoshima told his friend. "It's for us to use."

Michiru cocked an eyebrow as she questioned, "But who is going to drive that?" She looked around and asked, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

* * *

><p>Back on the Tower Hotel's rooftop, there was thick cloud of dust and smoke that surrounded it, obscuring it from view. Within the cloud, things were not looking good for our heroes. Major Force had taken a pounding from them but he was still going. He cracked his knuckles and counted his latest victims. To him they were just lambs for the slaughter.<p>

Yuji, Alan, and Scada panted as Major Force was stalking over to them.

"Dammit," Scada snapped, "What the hell is this guy made of?"

"His skin is made of a metallic alloy that acts as a shell that contains his energy," Alan explained.

Yuji cocked an eyebrow, "He's a walking battery then?" Alan nodded as Yuji chuckled darkly and rose to his feet, "Then do I have a surprise for him! I got this ass-tard now!" He pressed the black button on his belt and was about to swipe his Liger Pass, "Hen…"

Scada looked up and paled, "Um, guys? What...is that?"

In the sky was an ARMOR dropship and it was coming fast onto the hotel's roof. Inside the dropship were the NEO-NUMBERS.

"OK, Michiru. Land us right there," Shogo ordered.

Michiru sweat-dropped, "Right...land..."

"You do know how to land this vehicle, right?" Hana asked with hope in her eyes.

Michiru nodded, "Yeah, I just need to find the brakes first."

Shogo panicked, "Brace for impact!"

Daichi groaned, "Oh crap, this is gonna suck!"

"And I still haven't gotten any free peanuts!" Yokoshima complained.

"I suggest we all buckle up, now," said Hana, calm as ever as she remained seated. The rest screamed as they held on for their dear lives.

"Get Down!" Yuji shouted. Scada and Alan scrambled as the dropship came down upon the roof at full speed.

**CRASH!**

The NEO-NUMBERS continued screaming as the ship crashed upon the rooftop, falling on its side. It continued to skid along the surface before finally screeching to a halt near the edge.

Those inside that hadn't buckled up were pressed up against the cockpit's canopy as the ship stopped before falling to the floor, groaning.

"Is everyone OK?" Hana asked around.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes," replied Yokoshima.

"Was it all about your girlfriend?" Daichi inquired.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Yokoshima asked, amazed.

"Lucky guess," Daichi replied with a shrug.

"What…the hell…was _that_?" Scada said slowly as he gawked at the crashed dropship.

Yuji stared at the crashed dropship and remarked, "I'd say that was the cavalry, but I've never seen a line of horses crash onto the battle field before."

Scada looked to Yuji and asked, "Hey is it possible for a genetically and cybernetically enhanced super soldier, with extreme temporal powers, wearing a power suit, to piss his pants? Because I'm pretty sure I just did."

Yuji jerked his head to the ship, "Come on. We better check if any of them survived."

"They should be alright," Scada informed him. "They've been through worse."

The NEO-NUMBERS climbed out of the ship and stared at what had happened to it. "Can't believe we lived through that," said Yokoshima. He shook his head. "Dr. Magi won't be happy about this."

"I just can't believe we survived," said Chiaki.

"No thanks to our pilot," stated Daichi.

"Screw you, Daichi!" Michiru snapped.

"You already did, remember?" Daichi replied with a smirk.

Hana spoke up, "Michiru, you told me that you knew how to fly."

"Yeah, I learnt from the simulator," Michiru replied. "I know how to fly."

"What about landing?" Hana pressed on.

"The landing part was the trickiest. I kept crashing, a lot," Michiru answered. Hana sighed. That explained it.

"Look at what you did, Michiru," Shogo reprimanded, "You crashed our ship!"

"Fuck it, it's a rental," Michiru dismissed.

Shogo shrugged, "Right, fuck it." He kicked the ship and it fell over the edge of the rooftop before crashing down to the ground below.

Yuji cocked an eyebrow, "Wait a second. Michiru was piloting that thing?"

"Sorry!" Michiru apologized.

Yuji smiled, "Oh, well, that's OK then cuz she can interrupt my battles any day."

Michiru blushed, "Aw~, you're so sweet. Unlike my male teammates, though."

Hana cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but we need to check on the wounded." She and Michiru were the team's medics after all.

Meanwhile, Alan and Major Force were still trading blows. Each punch that connected cause a shockwave to erupt on impact that shook the very roof they were fighting upon. The Bazel Combat Armor, fortunately, allowed Alan to endure the blows as he retaliated with his own. The armor also gave him a boost of speed. He could be close to Major Force's strength, if not his match. However, Major Force lacked one thing that Alan had and that was a stable mind and Alan's intelligence.

Of course, Major Force knew Alan had a weakness as well and that was his temper so he decided to use it against him. "So, how did you like seeing your girlfriend stuffed in a fridge? Must've been a _nice_ surprise," Major Force taunted.

Alan's gaze turned furious and he swung his fist at Major Force, but the move had been sloppy and Major Force ducked before hitting Alan in the jaw with an uppercut before catching his leg and smashing him to the ground.

"Maybe after this I'll grind your other girls up and make them into hamburgers," taunted Major Force.

"You…stay…away…FROM THEM!" Alan fired a point blank blast at Major Force's chest with enough force to hurl him through the air. He then flew up and fired a rapid barrage of blasts from his hands. The blasts exploded against Major Force and covered him up in green-tinted flames and smoke as he was being enveloped by the rage-filled emerald bursts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hana asked Scada who didn't look all too well.

"I'm fine," said Scada. "You all help Alan. He needs backup."

"Are you sure he needs it?" Yokoshima gulped as he saw the fight. Alan seemed to be dominating it.

"We're fellow ARMOR agents," said Chiaki, "We have to help."

"Well then it's settled," said Shogo. "Everyone…Henshin!"

"HENSHIN!" the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS called as they activated their Spark Cores.

Alan panted after he finished firing but then a red and gold blur flew out of the smoke and rammed into him. Alan was knocked back and sent rolling along the floor. Grinning, Major Force walked over to him and prepared to crush him when all of a sudden he was blasted from behind. He turned and saw the NEO-NUMBERS, in full armor, and in their strongest forms attacking him with everything they got.

Zero ordered, "CHARGE!" He unleashed his Hornet Missiles as they flew out of his back.

Musician added, "GET HIM!" He unleashed a sonic blast from his Cricket Axe.

Armadillo wailed, "WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" He fired explosive energy balls from his Blitz Cannons.

The attacks hit Major Force but did no damage. They did, however, piss him off. Major Force growled and charged at the trio, only to be tackled in the side by Slasher and sent tumbling. He got up and fired at Slasher who was protected by an energy web which caught the blast before bouncing it back to Major Force and hitting him square in the chest.

Arachnea and Carmen started to attack, using their claws and scythes respectively as they slashed away at him. Slasher joined in with his Onigari no Ryuou sword. Sparks flew when their blades connected but they couldn't even scratch Major Force. He backhanded both female Riders and used a blast of dark matter to throw Slasher through the air.

Armadillo leapt onto Major Force's back and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, shouting, "I got him! Shoot him! Shoot him now!" Musician and Zero couldn't. They were afraid they might hit Armadillo. The psychotic powerhouse grabbed Armadillo and pulled him off before throwing him away. Armadillo went flying and fell off the edge of the roof but he managed to grab hold of the edge. "Damn it!"

"Yokoshima!" Carmen ran over to him.

"Help me! I'm slipping!" shouted Armadillo. Carmen grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up but he slipped out of her fingers. Armadillo screamed.

"Yokoshima!" Carmen shrieked. She was pushed out of the way by Arachnea before a dark matter blast hit her from behind.

"We can't do anything for him now," Arachnea told her beloved friend.

"Yokoshima…" Carmen sobbed and then her eyes narrowed in fury as she gripped her Mantis Scythes and charged at Major Force.

Scada came at Major Force with a barrage of kicks but a single punch from Major Force hit him in the chest and shattered the armor there, as he was thrown across the roof. A web line caught him and pulled him back down for Arachnea to catch.

Alan recovered and saw the others fighting. They stood no chance, and they knew that. What they were doing was distracting the monster.

"Can you still fight?" Arachnea asked.

"I…I don't think I can," Scada admitted. The pain was too much that he couldn't even stand. "Here, take this to Yuji. He'll know what to do."

Zero's blasts were deflected by Major Force and he threw him backwards with a punch. Carmen clones dog-piled him but they ended up vaporized by black blasts of energy. Sparks flew as Musician tried to hit him with his Cricket Axe but his weapon was snapped in half before Major Force kicked him back. Slasher came at him with a sword slash but his sacred sword could not penetrate the armored hide of Major Force and a blow to the head knocked him off his feet.

"You kids are pathetic," Major Force chuckled. He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck to the sides, "I guess this where I stick a fork in each of ya, cuz yer all done."

"Too bad I'm not done with you!"

Major Force turned and saw Yuji getting up and grinning. He smirked, "I'm starting to like you, kid. And I love killing people I like!"

Yuji smirked as he slung his belt on again and pressed a black button, "Then you're gonna love this! Henshin!"

"**ENERGY FORM!"**

Shards of black energy encased Yuji's body and everyone gawked at his newest armored form. The black bodysuit's sleeves and thighs gained red plating His arms and legs were covered by black greaves and clawed gauntlets with the golden claws still remaining. His torso was protected by a black chest plate and a silver pack was attached to the back. His helmet was covered by a black face plate, themed after a lion with glowing yellow eyes, and a long, golden horn protruded from the forehead and a golden blade stretching to the back of the helmet. On his left shoulder was a set of two cannons and a Gatling gun was on his right shoulder. Presenting Kamen Rider Liger Energy!

"Amazing…" Arachnea awed.

"This is new," Musician admitted with a hint of envy. This guy seemed to pull new forms out of his ass every time.

"That is so cool," Carmen squealed.

Liger Energy roared as the Gatling gun moved down his shoulder and onto his forearm. He aimed at Major Force and open fired with bullets of glowing energy that hammered against the man with shocking power.

"What the hell? What kind of bullets are those?" he demanded.

Liger Energy smirked, "Electric bullets, asshole." His cannons then moved from his left shoulder to his forearm.

The cannons on his left arm locked onto Major Force and fired electrified cannon rounds as they collided against mad man with incredible pain. Yuji's hypothesis was right; the metal skin Force had was conductive. A lucky break he could take advantage of until the right moment, He stalked forward as he continued his barrage of Gatling and cannon fire as his ammo rained down on Major Force.

Major Force growled as he charged at Liger Energy, ready to tear him apart for the pain he was dealing and he wanted to dish the pain back to the brat a hundred fold. Major Force went for a punch but Liger Energy grabbed his fist in his palm and did the same for the other before their grips were interlocked.

"Can't use your weapons at this range, can ya?" Major Force challenged.

Liger Energy smirked, "We'll see about that. Energy Charger, activate!" The pack on Liger Energy's back roared like an engine as orange particles burst out and flared wildly, giving them the shape of wings. Major Force was taken aback and Yuji grinned. The gold horn on his forehead was charged with electricity and Liger Energy reared his head back and slammed the horn down on the Major's head. Major Force winced hard and held his head in pain and Liger Energy went back on the offensive, slamming his fists into Major Force with his own forceful punches and kicks.

Arachnea then called out to the Liger Rider, "Yuji!" She tossed him the Higurashi no Yaiba sword and he caught it. "It's from Shinichi," she said.

Yuji looked at the sword and nodded, "You're the best, Hana!"

"Hey," Carmen whined, "What about me?"

"You too, Michiru!" He then swiped the Pass.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Black energy arced into the Higurashi no Yaiba as Liger Energy went into a stance, giving Major Force the chance to charge in and finish this. Bad move on his part. Yuji was quick to the draw and slashed forward, met by Force blocking with his forearms, only to be chopped off by Yuji's first strike.

Yuji came around was readying a second strike and roared**, "HITEN MITSURUGI-RYU, BATTOU-JUTSU! AMA KAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!"**

Major Force could do nothing as he was…

**SLASH!**

…Sliced in half from the vicious attack. The Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki was a killing blow, right from the first strike. If the initial strike was somehow blocked, then the second would come back like a twisting dragon, ready to rip its prey apart with its menacing claws.

"Yatta!" Carmen cheered.

"Alright, he beat that sucker!" added Musician.

Alan slapped his forehead before shouting, "You idiot! You broke the seal and now he's gonna go up like a nuke!"

"Shit! What can we do?" Scada demanded.

Alan looked to him, "_We_ can't do anything... But _I_ can!"

He encased Major Force in a green bubble and shot up into the sky with him.

"Come on, Alan!" Scada cheered, "You can do it!"

"Go, Alan! Go!" Carmen cheered as well.

Alan flew higher and higher as he carried the energy-containing bubble as high as he could go. "C'mon...gotta get higher!" Alan looked back as the bubble he had made began to crack, Major Force's energy seeping out. "No..." He was hit with the sudden realization that he wouldn't make it far enough in time and everyone would die. "No...I'm a Green Lantern! I won't lose! I can't lose! I won't let anyone else die because I'm not good enough!" Alan's eyes glowed with a bright golden color. "I'LL SAVE EVERYONE!" Alan roared as the bubble exploded.

The sky of Tokyo was engulfed in a blinding light. The shockwave from the explosion caused a minor tremor, but there was no heat from the blast. When the light cleared, the heroes watched as Alan began to plummet towards the hotel.

"Oh man," Alan groaned to himself, "This is gonna hurt. I just know it."

Carmen spotted Alan and pointed, "I see him! He's coming back!"

Liger Energy's eyes widened, "Shit, he's coming down too fast!" His Energy Charger diverted power into the wings and his orange particle wings flared as he took off into the sky. '_Dammit, dammit, this is gonna fucking hurt, I just fucking know it!_' He was close and stopped as Alan collided into his gut, the two falling fast as the Liger Rider held his friend back, "Energy Charger, MAXIMUM BURN!" The Energy Charger went into overdrive as the wings blazed like fire with Yuji pushing against Alan's falling body as to lessen the impact.

"Here they come!" Slasher pointed.

"Everybody move!" Zero ordered.

"Hit the dirt!" Musician added.

The Kamen Riders dove out of the way as Yuji and Alan crashed onto the roof, leaving a small crater as the two passed out momentarily.

"SAFE!" Carmen declared over the crater like it was a game of baseball.

Arachnea sighed as she carried a medi-kit over to the two unconscious heroes. "I better look them over and make sure they haven't suffered any permanent damage."

"You do that," said Zero before everyone deactivated their suits.

* * *

><p>The teacup in Anastasia's hands shattered while Beatrice laughed, shouting out, "Yes, they did it!" She pointed, "In your face, Ana-baka!"<p>

"Shut up, Beato!" Anastasia snapped.

"I believe the score is 3-0 in my protégé's favor," smirked Beatrice smugly.

"Zip it!" It just didn't make sense. How could she lose? She had everything planned! Everything! When Major Force exploded at that distance he should've wiped everything in range instantly with the energy that he released. How come nobody died? How come? She wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. '_Damn them…damn them all!_' she swore internally.

"Well, you do realize what this means, don't you?" Beatrice asked, grinning. "Remember our bet?"

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel's rooftop, even though they were victorious, there was a somber feeling hanging in the air. They had just lost one of their own. Michiru stared sadly at the edge where Yokoshima had fallen earlier in the fight. He was gone.<p>

"I can't believe he's gone," Michiru sobbed.

Daichi sighed, "I know, but he died as he lived; flat on his belly and expecting someone else to do his work for him. He will be missed, until we find someone new to replace him."

"He could just be hanging from a flagpole or something," Hana pointed out, "That happens in the movies."

Daichi shook his head, "No, he's definitely dead."

"I could just check," Michiru persisted.

Daichi shrugged, "Seems like a waste of time."

"It won't take more than a second."

Daichi shook his head again and spoke, "Yokoshima wouldn't want us to get our hopes up. He'd want our expectation to be as low as possible. He'd also want us to move on and maybe get a nice lunch. I'm thinking a BLT sandwich."

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Yokoshima yelled, "JUST LOOK OVER THE DAMN EDGE! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

Daichi, Michiru and Hana look over the edge of the roof to see Yokoshima dangling from a flagpole as Hana had suggested. Michiru was happy to see him alive. He seemed to be hanging in there and had been there since he fell.

Daichi shook his head disappointingly, "Dangling on the job again, huh, Yokoshima? I hate cliffhangers."

"Oh just pull me up already!" Yokoshima snapped.

Alan, who'd awoken while Hana was looking him over, glared at the NEO-NUMBERS, "You morons have no idea how fucking lucky you are. Yeah, stand and joke around while I almost get nuked saving you fucking retards. Real funny. Instead of me almost dying, I should have just let Force fry your dumb asses."

Daichi scoffed, "What's his problem?"

Shinichi frowned softly, "It's personal Daichi. You wouldn't understand."

"Let's just say he's had a pretty rough day," Yuji told him. "We all have."

"Come on, we should go find the girls," said Alan.

"There's no need for that," said Yuji. On his index finger was a golden butterfly, "Aunty B just sent me a message. The girls are safe. Apparently, Aunty B made a bet with Ana-baka with the girls' safety at stake. She bet that we could defeat Major Force and since Alan sent him to go supernova, the girls should be safe and sound and back home with no knowledge of what happened here."

"No knowledge?" Shinichi asked. "Were they put in some kind of suspended animation or trance?"

Yuji shrugged in response. That was when they felt the roof shake.

"What was that?" asked Yokoshima.

"I think we should get off this roof," Hana recommended as they saw cracks spreading all over right under their feet. "The house is coming down."

"Alright, let's get…out…of…" Alan's knees buckles as his eyelids started to feel heavy. His limbs soon followed and he had no strength at all before he fell backwards and passed out. Shinichi caught him before he hit the floor.

Yuji called, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

A portal appeared in the sky and Yuji's MysticLiner burst forth to pick them up. After they were picked up, the train flew away as the entire hotel collapsed and crumbled to pieces.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Alan was sitting on a swing in a playground a few blocks from the boarding house. He needed to be alone, to think. Yuji had been right. After they had defeated Major Force the girls had returned with no memory of what had occurred. He was just relieved it was all over.<p>

Shinichi smiled as he walked over to the Lantern, "There you are. I knew I'd find you here."

Alan closed his eyes, "Shinichi, now is not the time. Leave me alone."

Shinichi shook his head, "No, I won't."

Shinichi sat down on the neighboring swing. Seeing that he wouldn't e going anywhere, Alan decided to make conversation. "So, how's Rena?" Alan asked.

Shinichi replied, a note of relief in his tone, "It's like Yuji said. She's safe and doesn't remember what happened."

Alan nodded at the good news. "That's good."

After several moments of silence, Shinichi got serious as he spoke, "You know, Alan, that thing made me see something really good. I was just a normal kid, with a normal life, normal problems and normal friends. Of course, at the back of my head I knew something was missing. Of course, I wasn't very sure and it was a nice dream too."

"So, you dreamt about something you could never really have," Alan summarized.

Shinichi nodded, "Pretty much and it was hard to give that all up but I had a job to do, and responsibilities here. I couldn't just stay there. As nice as that was, this is my life. Maybe me being a Kaizo Ningen is a curse, but if it is then it's mine to bear."

Alan rolled his eyes, "I wish I could have your optimism."

Shinichi turned to the Lantern, "So, what did you see?"

Alan looked down at the ground, "It was a life where I never lost anything. There was someone there I cared for so much but I couldn't get to her on time. But, in that dream, she was there. We were together. It was what I always wanted."

"But it was a still a dream," Shinichi reminded.

Alan nodded, "Yes, a dream of a life with someone I could never get back, to hold in my arms, to show my love to. I just have to accept that. It gets hard sometimes but the other girls help me cope."

Shinichi knew something else was bother Alan but he wasn't sure what. So, he decided to just ask, "That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary," responded Alan.

"Anniversary? Anniversary of what?"

"Of the day the woman I loved was killed."

Shinichi's eyes went wide and then his expression turned solemn. "I…see." Shinichi understood the type of pain Alan was going through. Shinichi himself had lost someone he loved. Rina was a girl who Gebok had kidnapped and used for his experiment to see whether or not emotions could have an affect on BLACK 13's power levels. BLACK 13 and Rina had spent a lot of time together and the Kaizo Ningen had become quite fond of her. The feelings he had were similar to love. Then Gebok decided to end the experiment and have Rina executed, by BLACK 13's hands because he wasn't getting enough data.

The result was what Gebok hypothesized. Unfortunately, BLACK 13 had lost control and broke out of the facility, killing everyone that got in his way.

Shinichi decided that he should try to help Alan, at least a little. He asked, "Say, what was she like?"

Alan answered, "She's a lot like Lala really. So vibrant and full of life. She was always quick to chastise me and we even broke up once because she thought I was too immature. But she kept me grounded. She taught me what it meant to really be a hero."

"Sounds a lot like Rena-chan," commented Shinichi. "If it weren't for her, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I wouldn't have a reason to fight if it weren't for her." He asked, "So, when are you leaving to visit her grave?"

"In about an hour," said Alan. "That's when the train is supposed to pick me up."

"I'll get Rena and some flowers," said Shinichi.

"You sure you wanna come?" Alan asked.

"Yes, yes I do," said Shinichi certainly. "There's no reason for you to do this alone."

"Thanks," smiled Alan.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Shinichi grinned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Meta World, Anastasia was growling like a mad dog as she crushed the cookies she was holding in her hands as her plans had failed again, for the third time!<p>

"You don't look all too pleased, Anastasia-sama," Ronove observed.

"Of course she isn't, Ronove," Beatrice smirked, "She just lost thrice in a row! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Bite me, Beatrice," Anastasia snapped, "I WILL have that boy's soul!"

"If you could beat him, but I highly doubt that will happen anytime soon," the Endless Witch snickered. She then vanished in a flurry of golden butterflies along with Ronove.

Anastasia was left alone with her thoughts, pondering on how to beat that Liger brat. Magic seemed useless against him directly, and he was skilled enough to work around the magic that she used on the hotel. Wait, she recalled him mentioning having a daughter. Her name was Maria.

Anastasia's face adopted a devilish grin as she started concocting another scheme.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now, this marks the end of the Witch of Terror Arc. We learn a few things about our characters. Yuji did not get infected by a Black Mercy, this time. Anastasia loses but she has another plan. This may be the end of her introduction arc but she'll be back. She is a witch and witches don't give up that easily.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And Yuji debuts the Energy Form! That was some fight the boys and the NN went through. Looks like Ana-baka's cooking up yet another dastardly scheme! What could it be?**


	52. Black Ghost

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 1: The Black Ghost**

When Shinichi came to, he found himself strapped down and inside some sort of tube. "Huh…?"

"Glad to see you awake," said Daichi who was too strapped down and trapped inside another tube. The other NEO-NUMBERS were in similar states, in their civilian forms.

"I am too," said Gebok as he strode into the room. His lab coat was now black with a hawk on the back with an 'X' in the centre.

"GEBOK!" roared Shinichi as he tried to break free.

"Don't bother, BLACK 13," said Gebok as he grinned. He tapped the tube's surface. "Those straps are unbreakable and that tube you're in is too. Your powers are nullified. You can't even summon any energy to transform." He added, "Oh, and it's Dr. X now."

"Whatever your name is, you're still a madman," remarked Shinichi coldly.

"What do you want with us?" questioned Shogo.

"I need you, or more precise your energies," said Dr. X. The seven tubes the NEO-NUMBERS were inside were arranged in a circle. Wires connected all seven tubes to a tube that was in the centre of theirs. Dr. X declared proudly, "You've all become obsolete. This here will be X-SHOCKER's elite warrior! Black Ghost!"

The figure inside the eighth tube he wore a black armoured bodysuit with white gloves and boots. Around the figure's waist was a metal belt with a black orb in the centre of the buckle. The figure's head was concealed under a black helmet with a white faceplate and large yellow eyes.

"Another cyborg, like us?" questioned Yokoshima in shock.

"Oh not like _you_," denied Dr. X before he explained, "Better than you. Stronger, faster, smarter and with more tricks than all of you combined. Once he's been awakened, his first order will be to annihilate you all. The perfect revenge." He said to Shinichi, "You must feel awfully stupid now because you didn't join me, BLACK 13."

"I'd rather die, Gebok," retorted Shinichi.

Dr. X went over to the switch and said, "Time to shut that mouth of yours for good, BLACK 13!" He pulled the switch, activating the machine.

The NEO-NUMBERS' tubes glowed and they all screamed as their energy was being drained and fed into Black Ghost. "Yes! Yes!" Dr. X cried out in euphoric glee. "It's alive! Alive!"

BOOM!

An explosion suddenly blew Dr. X backwards. There was a hole in the wall and in said wall were…

Shinichi couldn't tell who it was as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Shinichi groaned. He looked up and saw a white ceiling. "Again…?"<p>

"Glad to see you awake," said Warren. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained," Shinichi answered. "How are the others?"

"They all got up already. You're the last to wake up," answered Warren.

"I let Gebok capture me. I got careless," frowned Shinichi.

"Glad we found you," said Warren. "Too bad Gebok bailed. We did, however, find someone else with all of you."

Warren gestured to another bed and lying on it was Black Ghost, only without his helmet on. He had messy and short red hair that was parted slightly to the right and spiky bangs that were combed over to the left.

Warren picked up 'Black Ghost's' chart and read, "His name is Battler Ushiromiya."

"He's Gebok's new cyborg," Shinichi added.

"I know and we already scanned him. Gebok hasn't brainwashed him yet but he's already been cybernetically altered," Warren answered with a frown.

"What else did you find?" Shinichi inquired. He wanted to know what Black Ghost's abilities were.

"Psychic, enhanced sight and hearing, fire-breathing, shape-shifting, super-strength, armoured skin, flight, mechanical lungs for aquatic combat, weaponized limbs, and finally hyper speed," Warren listed. "Gebok must've made this to counter all of you."

"Great…" grumbled Shinichi. "So, what are you gonna do with Black Ghost?"

"Don't you mean Battler Ushiromiya?" Warren corrected.

* * *

><p>"Man, it looks like Gebok was trying to make something nigh unstoppable," said Takada as he put the scans of Battler's body on the whiteboard. It was Battler's schematics. Battler's brain and body had been altered through advanced cybernetics. "He's got all the standard implants and more."<p>

Magi summarised, "Brain enhancements to give him psychic abilities and an increase in IQ, rocket boosters built into his legs to allow him to fly at speeds of up to Mach 5, enhanced vision and hearing that gives him X-Ray vision and allow him to notice things others cannot, machineguns in his right fingertips, a retractable blade in his left arm, heavily armoured skin, a module that allows him to breathe flames, cellular structure reshaping for shape-shifting, cybernetic organs, and finally an acceleration module for hyper speed."

"Gebok wasn't playing around this time. With this kind of fire power, Black Ghost would've been one tough cookie," said Takada.

"Yes, and this took a year to complete," said Magi. "I doubt young Battler Ushiromiya ever realized what was going on. Gebok must've had him sedated for a very long time in order to operate on him."

* * *

><p>"Uggh..." Battler groaned as he slowly sat up from his bed. "Where am I?" he groaned as he took a look around. It looked like he was in a hospital of some kind.<p>

"Looks like you're awake," Dr. Hasuma said as he entered.

"Who are you?" Battler asked, confused.

"Oh that's right. My name is Dr. Hasuma. It's okay Ushiromiya-san. You're in a hospital."

"Hospital? Was I in an accident?" Battler questioned. He couldn't remember why he could be in a hospital for. The last thing he remembered was buying a present for his girlfriend.

"Well..." Dr. Hasuma began, hesitating. He was not sure how to break the news to Battler. With a sigh, he opted for the harsh truth. "You may want to lie back down for what I'm about to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Various doctor who were walking along the hallway suddenly froze when they heard, "ARE YOU LOCO!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, Ushiromiya-san, I understand that this may be hard to believe..." Dr. Hasuma started only to be interrupted.<p>

"You're telling me that I was kidnapped and turned into a Kaizo Ningen by a mad-scientist. Oh, that's very believable!" Battler scoffed in a sarcastic tone.

"As unbelievable as it sounds what Ryuki just said is true," Warren stated as he entered the room with Dr. Magi and Takada following behind him.

"Ushiromiya-san, do you know what year it is?" Dr. Magi asked.

"1986," Battler answered without hesitation. Dr. Magi's frown deepened. "What?"

"Ushiromiya-san, it's 1987," Dr. Magi said.

Battler's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't believe us," said Dr. Hasuma as he and Warren stood outside the infirmary.<p>

"I've dealt with more stubborn people than him. Give me twenty minutes with him to get him to believe me," said Warren.

"Be my guest," said Dr. Hasuma as he opened the door for his friends.

* * *

><p>"I am not a cyborg!" Battler yelled at Warren whom had come in.<p>

Warren just smiled and drew out his Zanpakutou. He also took out a small block of metal. Normally the block would be used to help sharpen butcher blades but Warren was using it to sharpen his sword's blade.

Battler watched nervously as Warren placed the block on a nearby table and began to make a show of sharpening the blade. "What...what are you doing?" the redhead asked.

"Nothing." Warren continued to sharpen his Zanpakutou. "It's just so sad you don't believe in the truth."

"I am no cyborg!" Battler denied.

Warren smiled and swung the blade Battler with intent of taking his head off. Battler screamed and on instinct he pointed his right hand at Warren. Bullets shot out of his fingertips. Warren reacted quickly and blocked the bullets. "Now do you believe me?" the Director of ARMOR questioned.

Battler took a few deep breathes, his gun hand smoking.

"I..." He looked at his hand. "I believe you." There was no denying it now.

"Good." Warren left the ward putting away his Zanpakutou.

* * *

><p>20 minutes after Warren entered, gunshots could be heard. He then exited.<p>

"He was in denial then he freaked out," Dr. Hasuma guessed.

"I have that affect on people," Warren shrugged.

"So, is that why he was shooting at you?" Dr. Hasuma asked.

"I have that affect on people too. I believe in firmly getting to the point."

"So, what are we supposed to do with him now? His changes are irreversible," said Dr. Hasuma sympathetically.

"Most changes we have to deal with are. But I think thing's will work out. Alan's gonna show him the ropes in the future."

Dr. Hasuma argued, "Yes, but he also has to come back to this era. I ran a search. He has family and people who are worried and still looking for him."

"Well, we better go meet his family then and explain what's going on. Better bring Shinichi and Shiori too, to give his folks a new perception of things," said Warren.

"Here's a file on his family," said Dr. Hasuma as he handed Warren the folder. Warren flipped through it, scanning the contents.

"Anything else I should know?" Warren asked.

"Try and be subtle but straight to the point," Dr. Hasuma advised.

* * *

><p>"What now? Come to tell me that my girlfriend's dead too?" Battler asked, not bothering to turn around to see who'd come in. He was still reeling from the revelation of all that was happening to him. At first he didn't believe it, until bullets shot out from his fingers and a blade shot out of his arm.<p>

"Nope," the owner of the voice said, making Battler turn since it wasn't Warren or those doctors from before.

"Who are you?" Battler asked.

"I'm Shinichi Banabara, and like you I am a Kaizo Ningen."

* * *

><p>"Do you think this will work?" Dr. Magi asked concerned as he watched through a surveillance monitor.<p>

"It should. After all the ones who can probably understand him best right now would be the ones who had gone through the same thing," Takada said.

"Yes, we have to help him mentally first. If we make a mistake we could end up breaking him," Dr. Hasuma said.

* * *

><p>Battler asked, "You? You're a Kaizo Ningen?"<p>

"That's right," Shinichi confirmed. "And like you I was also kidnapped and changed by the very man who turned you into a Kaizo Ningen."

"How do you deal with it, knowing what you've become? I got a blade that comes out of my left arm and I shoot bullets out of my right fingertips! When I sneezed, fire came out! I can also hear things and see through walls!" He held his head in despair.

Shinichi sighed. Acceptance wasn't easy. Even Shinichi had distanced himself from his friends when he discoverd what he really was. "You want to kill yourself, don't you?"

"What?" Battler gawked at him.

"You feel like you're a freak, that you shouldn't exist, is that right?" added Shinichi.

"I...I..."

"Battler Ushiromiya, I felt the same way too, until my friends told me otherwise. Humanity isn't something that can be stripped from us so easily. Humanity...it's what's in our soul that makes us human. Gebok can turn us into machines, but he can never strip us of our souls," said Shinichi.

"What can I do?" Battler asked.

"Fight," said Shinichi simply. "Fight against Gebok and his new X-SHOCKER organization with this new power. Rub it in his face that he created his own worst enemy." He took Battler's hand. "Ushiromiya-san, you possess in you the energies of my comrades and I. You are like us. You are more than a cyborg. You are a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen...Rider...?" Battler uttered.

"Now come with me. It's time you got acquainted with your powers more intimately."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Battler stood inside the training room. It was wide and empty with nobody else but them. Battler was now dressed in a black jumpsuit with gloves and boots. That was a standard issue ARMOR agent uniform since he didn't have his own clothes. They were more appropriate compared to the hospital gown he'd been wearing.<p>

"OK, Battler, time to live up to your name," said Shinichi.

"OK, who am I fighting?" said the new Kaizo Ningen. He was told he'd be sparring with someone.

"You're looking at him," said Shinichi as his eyes flashed. "Henshin. Let's Ride: Showa!" Jigsaw puzzles bonded onto him as his suit materialized over his body and he was now Kamen Rider Showa.

"You!" Battler's eyes widened.

"Now, Henshin," Showa ordered.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Battler demanded.

"Just think it," Showa explained. "Here, let me motivate you!" He ran at Battler and threw a punch which the redhead dodged.

"Hey!" Battler shouted. He was knocked back by a painful kick to the midsection.

"Transform if you want to survive," said Showa.

"Alright then! Here I go!" Battler closed his eyes. First his belt formed and then it let out a flash before his armored bodysuit appeared over his body. Finally, his helmet formed over his head, the yellow eyes flashing.

Shinichi got a good look at him. Battler's armor was a black bodysuit with black torso armor and shoulder pads. The white gloves and boots also sported armored plating. Finally, his helmet was rounded, colored black, with a white faceplate and large yellow eyes. It kind of looked like a skull.

Showa said, "This is gonna be your first experience with fighting a foe of equal power. We were both made by Gebok. Let's see if you really are as strong as he claims you to be, Battler Ushiromiya, Black Ghost."

Showa charged forward and punched, forcing Black Ghost to dodge as Showa aimed with his Showa-Blaster. Black Ghost's eyes widened as he bent backward, avoiding being shot. Black Ghost pointed forward and activated his gun hand, letting out a spray of bullets that only seemed to go through Showa as he was now Biorider. He then shifted to Roborider and fired his blaster, forcing Black Ghost to block with his arms as sparks erupted from his armor but no scratches were seen due to his reinforced body. Showa then morphed to Super-1 and fired the Eleki Beam. Black Ghost acted fast and thrust his hands forward, putting up a psychic barrier and deflecting the beam. Showa then used the Hot/Cold Hands and unleashed a blast of flames, making Black Ghost roll out of the way of the flames.

'_Dammit,'_ Battler groaned, _'I gotta turn the board around or else I'm gonna end up smoked…!'_ His white mouth plate slid up and Battler spat, releasing an ember from his mouth. That gave him an idea as he took a deep breath and blew, spewing a blast of raging flames.

Showa acted fast shot forth his own flames and the two pyres roared against one another, pushing each other back to determine the dominant blaze. The flames died out and Showa shifted to Amazon. "Gii!" Amazon cried as he lunged forward and slashed Black Ghost across the chest, making him back away as he gawked at the now berserker Showa.

"Holy crap!" Black Ghost cringed, "How the hell am I supposed to fight that?" He blinked, "Maybe I can get a tiger and-WHOA!" he cried as he felt his body change and he turned into a tiger. The tiger snarled as it and Amazon charged forward, crashing into each other and slashing away at fur and skin. Even the tiger was as strong as steel.

Amazon calmed down and return to his default form, "OK, I think that's enough for now." His armor shattered into puzzle pieces and Shinichi returned to normal.

The tiger then became Black Ghost again and the armor disappeared. "What a rush," Battler commented.

"Don't worry, it'll get a little easier as you learn to control your powers," Shinichi advised as he outstretched a hand, "Welcome to ARMOR, Battler." Battler smiled and took the welcoming hand.

"So, that was my welcome, huh? I think a hazing would be less painful," commented Battler.

"Well, the whole 'hazing' thing depends on a lot of things. Well, since you're a Rider it's time you got yourselves registered," said Shinichi.

Battler blinked. "Registered? What do you mean?"

"As a Rider in ARMOR you have to be registered with DORA," Shinichi explained.

"Who's 'Dora'?" asked Battler as he followed Shinichi out. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>"This is DORA, also known as the Department of Rider Affairs," said Shinichi. Battler saw cubicles full of workers who were dealing with the affairs of Kamen Riders. "Over there are the monitors that let us see the activity of all the Riders in the Multiverse."<p>

"That is a lot of Riders," admitted Battler.

"Some of them aren't even part of ARMOR but DORA keeps tabs on them anyway. It's to see if they have what it takes to join ARMOR. I was chosen to join ARMOR the same way," explained Shinichi.

"So, they were spying on you?" Battler asked, not feeling comfortable about being watched.

"Only our fights," said Shinichi, shrugging. "So, it's time you met the Director of DORA."

They arrived at the door that was the Director's office and knocked. They heard a response, "Come in," and Shinichi turned the knob so they could enter. The office was huge and at the very back of the room was the Director's desk but the chair's back was facing them.

Battler looked at the walls and saw hanging from them pictures of various Kamen Riders. He recognized a few from when he sparred with Shinichi. "We call those guys the legendary. They are the ones that started the legacy of the Kamen Riders but the absolute first has to be Ichigo."

"Never thought there would be so many," admired Battler.

"It's a legacy," the Director of DORA said from his chair. He then spun around to face both of them. "Hello, Battler Ushiromiya and welcome to ARMOR."

"You're the Director?" Battler asked.

"He also runs the hospital wing," Shinichi added.

Dr. Hasuma stood up and said apologetically, "I am sorry for what happened to you, Ushiromiya-san. What happened to you shouldn't have happened at all."

"Hey, it's not all bad," said Battler. "Sure I'm not human anymore but these powers are badass."

"Maybe so, but there are individuals who consider being a Rider both a gift and a curse," Dr. Hasuma countered.

"Why a curse?" asked Battler.

"Because once you become a Rider, a normal life becomes out of reach," Dr. Hasuma told him. Battler paled at the possibility.

"That's what happens," agreed Shinichi.

"Of course, that doesn't mean you have to give it up entirely," Dr. Hasuma added reassuringly as he glanced at a photo of his family. His wife and kids were the reason why he worked so hard. "You can have a normal life, it just won't be the only life you have."

"You'll have to live a double-life," Shinichi elaborated. "I'm usually a college student but I'm also a Rider and an agent of ARMOR."

"This…is a lot to take in," said Battler.

"Why don't you grab a seat?" Dr. Hasuma suggested and Battler pulled up a chair and dropped down on it while massaging his temples. Shinichi took a seat as well.

"So, I'm a Rider for life?" Battler asked. "There's no way out for me?"

"Kaizo Ningen like yourself and Shinichi are forever cursed with this burden, unfortunately," said Dr. Hasuma regrettably. "And this doesn't just affect you but your family as well."

"My family…" Battler realized, "They must be worried sick about me."

"You did go missing for over a year," stated Shinichi.

"Mom…Dad…and Ange…" Battler whispered. There was someone else too, his girl. "Beato…"

"It's entirely up to you if you want to tell them or not but you'll need to explain where you've been for a year. Fortunately, we can come up with a cover story for you," said Dr. Hasuma, "That is if you want a cover story."

"I'll go with the cover story because I have no idea how I'm supposed to explain this to them!"

"You're telling me. It took months before I eventually told my own mother the truth," said Shinichi.

"How did she react?" Battler asked.

"She fainted, and then she grounded me for keeping such a big secret from her," Shinichi answered.

"She _grounded_ you?" Battler stared in disbelief.

"It was a first for me too."

"Why first?"

Shinichi frowned and looked away, mumbling, "I don't wanna talk about it." Battler wondered what he meant by that.

"So, I gotta be registered, right?" asked Battler. Dr. Hasuma handed him a form.

"Fill this up and hand it over to the registration counter. Your information will be processed in no time at all," said Dr. Hasuma confidently. "Then you'll have to have your photo and finger prints taken. Also, you'll need to take a standard medical exam."

"I can do that."

"Shinichi will show you where you need to go."

* * *

><p>"OK, so now the medical exam, right?" asked Battler.<p>

"Yeah, which means we need to head over to the hospital wing," said Shinichi. Battler followed Shinichi and they bumped into Warren. Battler recognized him. "Oh Warren-san."

"Showing our new recruit around, I see," Warren observed.

"Yes, I am, sir," said Shinichi.

"Well, keep up the good work, son," said Warren, patting Shinichi's shoulder, before walking past them.

"So, who was that guy?" Battler asked.

"Oh, he's the Director of ARMOR," Shinichi answered.

"THE DIRECTOR!" Battler exclaimed in disbelief.

"A lot of people get that same reaction," chuckled Shinichi. "Now, hurry up."

* * *

><p>"You want me to take him to another world?" Alan asked.<p>

"Yes," Warren confirmed. "He may have the abilities that make him a human Swiss Army knife, but he needs training and experience. Which is why I'm putting you in charge of that training."

"OK," Alan nodded.

"That was easy enough," Warren admitted.

"Yeah, the girls kinda miss home and we can use this as an excuse to go visit and with a time train it'd be like we never left at all," said Alan.

* * *

><p>Battler was told to head to the King's Terminal platform with a ticket. He thought it was a ticket so he could get home but he just couldn't understand what the numbers on the ticket meant. Also, he was unsure of the train system so he hadn't boarded any of the trains.<p>

A lot had happened in a short time. The last thing he remembered before waking up in this place was heading towards the docks to board the ferry that would take him to Rokkenjima. He was to meet his parents and little sister there for the Ushiromiya family conference. However, along the way, he must've been drugged and kidnapped.

Battler looked at his now gloved hands. He wasn't human anymore, that was for certain. Some whack-job had turned him into a fucking cyborg. Sure, the powers were awesome, but he felt like a freak. He wondered how his family would react when he returned. He would have to keep these new abilities a secret.

Despite being able to use his new powers, he had no idea how to properly control them. Shinichi had told him that he was welcome to practice in ARMOR but Battler really wanted to get a hold of his life again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see who it was. "Hey."

"You're Battler Ushiromiya, the new guy," Alan said.

"Uh…yeah. Who are you?"

"Alan Smith, a Green Lantern," Alan told him.

"A Green Lantern?"

"To put it simply, I'm like space police."

Battler cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "A space police?" However, he couldn't doubt anything anymore after what he'd been through.

"Battler, I'm sorry to say but you can't go home yet," Alan said sadly.

"WHAT?" Battler gaped.

"I'm sorry, but you need more training," Alan explained.

"But, my family…" Battler began to argue.

"Battler," Alan spoke sternly, "Your body is now a weapon. What'll happen if you accidentally use your powers in public, or on your family? They could get hurt."

Battler shut his mouth. Alan was right about that. "So, now what?"

"For the next few months, you're coming with me," said Alan as he took out a similar ticket.

"Where?" Battler asked.

A bullet train stopped at the platform and opened its doors. "My home, Titans Academy."

Battler would spend months in Titans Academy, honing his abilities, but he would return at the exact same time he left. Ain't time travel grand?

* * *

><p>Beato sat at her favorite table at her favorite teashop, just twirling the small spoon in her cup. She let out a sigh. The anniversary of her Battler's disappearance had been weeks ago. He'd been gone for over a year and there was still no sign of him. She'd cried when she heard the news but she never gave up hope. She knew her beloved Battler was still alive out there. His family didn't give up and little Ange prayed every day for his return.<p>

She was a beautiful young woman dressed in a black blazer over a white blouse with a red neck-tie. Her short skirt came down to mid thigh with knee-socks and black shoes. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied into a bun and decorated by an artificial rose. Her blue eyes gazed down at her drink. She had plenty of suitors too, but she only had eyes for Battler. She would rather die than to be wed to another man.

The bell above the teashop's door rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. Beato ignored it. She cared little for other people now that Battler was gone.

When a hand took one of the biscuits on the plate, Beato grabbed the offending hand and shouted, "Hey, who do you think you-" Her voice got caught in her throat.

"Still don't like to share, huh, Beato?" Battler teased. He was dressed in a denim jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was still the same red and his eyes still shone with a bit of mischief.

"BATTLER-KUN!" the blonde launched herself at Battler, grabbing him in a hug that sent them falling to the floor and causing a scene. Beato didn't care. She had her Battler back. "YOU'RE BACK!"

Watching from outside were Shinichi and Alan, smiling. "Kohai, hope you preserve this life you have," said Shinichi.

Alan had taken Battler to his world for training in use of his powers. Battler had spent months in Alan's world and was now a master of his cyborg abilities. "Hope he can be what you expect him to be," said Alan.

"You had him for months, Alan," said Shinichi. "Your dad left him in good hands. I think Battler is going to be just fine."

* * *

><p>Yuji was in the Meta World as he was enjoying one of Ronove's cookies.<p>

He turned to the butler, "Ronove, why are your cookies so fucking awesome?"

Ronove bowed, I merely wish to please my guests, Yuji-sama."

"Fair enough bro," Yuji accepted as he munched another cookie. The look on his face suggested that he was a little kid or something. "So Aunty B, anything new with you?"

Beatrice was sitting across from him and smirked, "Well, I've discovered something rather interesting and my husband is intrigued as well."

Yuji nodded, "I see, you have a husband…" His eyes widened and he choked on the cookie he was just eating and he was forced to spit it out, "WAIT! WHAT?"

Beatrice blinked, "Oh, I guess I never told you. Battler, come and meet my nephew!"

A flash of golden butterflies gave way to reveal a young man with short, red, hair parted slightly to the right and spiky bangs that were combed over to the left and blue eyes. He wore a white suit with a black cloak with a high collar, trimmed in gold, and held together by a gold chain. He held a gold sword with a gold sheath.

He looked at Beatrice, "So, this is your protégé, Beato?"

Yuji tried to regain his composure as he shook hands with the man who seemed about as young as himself, "Yuji, Yuji Fudo."

The man smiled, "Battler Ushiromiya."

Yuji then asked, "So, is it true that you're Aunty B's husband?"

The man looked to Beatrice, "You never told him?"

Beatrice shrugged, "Never came up in conversation." She then glared at Yuji, "And what exactly do you mean by _that_, boy?"

Yuji pointed an angry finger at the Endless Witch, "It just never fucking occurred to me that you would take time to actually get a guy! I thought you just wasted your life playing games in Meta World! Then there's that look you always give me that suggests that you're gonna rape me in my sleep!"

Beatrice scoffed, "I'm a witch but I'm still a woman! Battler here is the only man who's ever matched wits with me.

Yuji pointed again, "Don't forget me! I beat you in a duel, remember?"

Battler grinned at his wife, "Really? Now that's impressive."

Beatrice scoffed, "I was at a disadvantage!"

Yuji continued, "You tried to replay the duel 3 times and I STILL kicked your ass!"

Battler laughed, "Beato, this kid really schooled you, huh?

Beatrice then glared at her spouse with murderous intent, "USHIROMIYA...BATTLER!"

He gulped, "Uh...oh crap."

Yuji whispered, "You might wanna run, dude."

Battler nodded and vanished in a flash of butterflies.

Beatrice regained her cool and sighed, "I'll get him later. So, I've been looking into Showa no Sekai. It seems an alternate version of myself has been reunited with her long lost love."

Yuji nodded, "Oh, well that's good to hear."

"And Showa has gained a new teammate called 'Black Ghost'."

"Black Ghost, huh? Sounds interesting. Maybe I should go down there and say hi."

Beatrice nodded, "Yes, and if you'll excuse me I have to have a chat with my beloved husband." She vanished in a flare of golden butterflies.

"Guess Uncle Battler's gonna be in trouble," Yuji concluded.

Ronove chuckled, "To think they were mortal enemies in the past."

"Well, better get going." Yuji snapped his fingers and vanished in a flare of blue butterflies.

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Alan left Battler alone with Beato so they could get reacquainted. The cover story was that Battler had been lost at sea and ended up with amnesia on a deserted island. He'd only recently regained his memories. It was either that or he was in a coma for over a year. Battler went with the former cover story. It seemed more plausible in his opinion.<p>

"Amnesia…on a deserted island…alone?" Beato summarised.

Unfortunately for Battler, his girlfriend was a little too smart to fall for such a farfetched story.

"Yes," Battler attempted to lie again. "All I lived off was fruit, fish and bugs."

"Ew, to the last part, and I don't buy it," Beato argued. "If you had somehow been rescued, there would be news. I mean you're a member of the Ushiromiya family. It'll be a media uproar. You can't just turn up out of the blue like that. So, what's the real story?"

"If I said I was in a coma for a year would you believe me?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head. He hung his head. "Guess not."

"So, what are you not telling me, Battler Ushiromiya?"

Battler hated that tone when she used his full name. It meant she was serious and wanted something from him and if he refused there would be trouble.

Battler then confessed about ARMOR, becoming turned into a Kaizo Ningen, and having superpowers as Beato listened. After he was done, she was gaping at him.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," sighed Battler.

"Actually, I do," Beato replied.

"Don't patronize me," Battler grunted.

"No, Battler-kun, I _really_ believe you."

"Why?" Battler got his answer when Beato pointed behind him. "There's something standing behind me, isn't there?" He got up and turned around to see a dozen W14's staring at him. Leading them was an android that looked like a bulldozer that stood on two bulky legs, bulky arms and had wrecking balls for hands with a bull-like head. At the sight of them, all the other patrons had fled in a panic.

"I am Bulldozer Bull, and we are here for you, Black Ghost!" declared the lead Beast Android.

Battler sighed, "Now I understand how Shinichi feels." He turned to Beato, "Now, don't freak out, Beato."

"A little late for that!" she shouted.

"Don't freak out any _further_ then!" Battler summoned his Spark Core and called out, "Henshin!"

Battler assembled his Black Ghost armor and started off with his machine gun hand and opened fire on the W14's. They dashed and evaded the bullets as they went to punch Black Ghost, who countered by clothes-lining the two closest androids, taking their heads off in the process. He saw more coming and launched a blast of psychic power, launching a group of W14's through a wall. Bulldozer Bull charged ahead and rammed into Black Ghost, making him roll along the floor as he met another wave of W14's. His mouth plate slid up so he could spew flames at the androids and watch as they melted before him. He saw Bulldozer Bull coming back and he morphed into a giant anaconda, coiling up around the Kaijin's leg and wrapping it in his powerful coils.

"Let's see how long you can hold your breath," Black Ghost taunted.

Bulldozer Bull then jumped and body slammed itself, forcing Black Ghost to let go and morph back into his regular body. Bulldozer Bull shot its arms forward and fired its wrecking balls that were attached to chains, making Black Ghost dodge, as they smashed one the teashop's tables. Black Ghost then crouched down and launched a missile from his right leg, exploding against Bulldozer Bull as sparks erupted everywhere. He dashed to the Kaijin and let loose a barrage of punches, doing heavy damage due to Battler's reinforced strength.

Beato saw what was going on, but did not want to believe it. She saw Battler change into a suit of armor, shoot bullets out of his fingers, spew flames out of his mouth, change into a giant snake, and now he was fighting a bull monster. She saw a W14 approach and screamed before its head was blown off.

Battler turned when he heard Beato scream, "Beato!"

They both turned to the sound of a roaring engine and saw a man riding a futuristic white bike, modelled after a lion/tiger. The rider wore a sleek white helmet with a red visor and wore a white jacket and matching pants with black gloves and boots. He saw the other androids getting closer to the girl and he slapped a card onto his mounted Duel Disk.

"I Summon Blade Liger!" A blue portal opened next to the rider as a red, mechanical, feline emerged and roared as two golden blades extended from its sides and cut the androids in half. The rider stopped in front of Beato and removed his helmet to reveal blue eyes and a head of black, spiky, hair with red streaks. "You OK, Beato?" the rider asked.

Beato cocked an eyebrow and had her hands at her hips, "OK, who are you and how do you know my name? Are you another one of my suitors? Cuz I'm already taken."

The rider laughed, "No, no, I'm here to help." He looked to Black Ghost, "Battler, finish that beef stack already!"

Black Ghost nodded, "I don't know who you are, but thanks for saving my girlfriend! Now it's time to turn the chess board!" He returned to the battle and started slugging Bulldozer Bull with powerful punches and kicks. The Bulldozer Bull was stumbling from dizziness as a result.

"Dammit…" Bulldozer Bull grunted, "What the hell…are you?"

Battler grinned as he ran at Bulldozer Bull, "You can call me…Kamen Rider Meta!" He jumped and delivered a powerful axe kick atop of the Kaijin's head, slamming him face first into the floor before it exploded in flames.

Battler's armor vanished and walked to his girlfriend and the stranger, "Thanks, man. So, do you know Beato?"

The man chuckled, "I guess you can say that. That was a badass kick you pulled off, Battler. Definitely worthy of a Rider Kick. I'm Yuji, another Kamen Rider."

"I'm Battler Ushiromiya," Battler said as they shook hands. "Cool bike, by the way."

Yuji nodded, "Thanks, made her myself. By the way, I got a message from the boss. He's assigning you to someplace special." He grinned, "Looks like you're going home, dude."

Battler's eyes shone with joy as he and Beato shared laughs and hugs as they jumped up and down. Shinichi approached the three and he had a paper crane on his shoulder. He knew about everything that had happened because of the crane.

Shinichi smiled, "So, how was the reunion? Did you both go to a love hotel to satisfy all the pent up lust you've been saving after a whole year?"

Battler chuckled as he blushed, "That was the plan until we got attacked." Beato slapped his arm in embarrassment.

Shinichi described, "Robots in white armor and led by an animal-like robot with features from another object?"

Battler cocked an eyebrow, "This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

Shinichi nodded, "Comes with the territory. Battler, the guy who made you into a cyborg made me into a cyborg and he's crazy and stubborn. He sees us as weapons and his most powerful yet. He wants us back so he can reprogram us or reconstruct us into something more dangerous but equally mindless."

Battler cringed, "Not a pretty picture."

Shinichi shook his head, "It wasn't supposed to, but you did great on your first fight against X-SHOCKER. I can honestly say you've been officially welcomed to the team."

Battler blinked, "Team? What team? "

"The NEO-NUMBERS," Shinichi clarified, "Let me introduce you to the others."

* * *

><p>Ange Ushiromiya was staring out her room window, waiting for her big brother to return. It's been over a year since he went missing but she always held firm to the belief that he was still alive. She turned to see her mother, Kryie, standing at her door.<p>

"Don't worry, Ange," Kyrie smiled, "I'm sure Battler-kun will turn up soon."

Ange nodded, but she still felt sad as she continued praying for her brother's safe return.

Rudolph heard the doorbell ring and he went to answer, "Yes, who is…" He gawked as he saw his son standing there, with Beato, right in front of his eyes.

Battler grinned, "Hey there, dad!"

Rudolph lunged and captured his son in a hug and laughed, "Well, the devil be damned! It's great to see you, boy! Kyrie, Ange, call the news! Our son is back! Everyone should know! HAHAHA!"

Ange came running down the stairs and gaped as her eyes welled up with tears at the site of her brother in one piece as she ran to him. "ONII-CHAN!" she cried as she captured Battler in the strongest hug she could muster.

Kyrie was smiling and was brought to tears, seeing that her son was back, safe and sound.

Sitting outside a window was a lone paper crane. It watched the entire scene before flapping away to report to its master.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Meta-World, the Endless Sorcerer Battler had been stripped down to his boxers and was spread eagle on a four poster bed with his ankles and wrists bound to the bed posts on all four corners of the bed. He would've screamed for help if it were not for the gag that muffled his voice. It never occurred to him to even use magic to break free or he was just too scared of what his wife would do if he did.<p>

Speaking of which, the Golden Witch known as Beatrice stood before him at the end if the bed and she was not in her usual gown. She was in a black corset that really strained against her big 'cow-boobs' as ES-Battler would call them. She also wore black panties with stockings that were clipped to a garter belt. Around her neck she wore a ribbon tied in a bow and her hair was down. She was also holding a riding crop.

She looked sexy and dangerous, a real femme fatale. Just looking at her made Battler aroused but he was scared by the grin on her face as she lightly smacked the riding crop upon her palm.

"Now dear husband it's time for your punishment." Beatrice called onto the bed and straddled him, making sure that their genitalia were touching through their undergarments. ES-Battler moaned against his gag. Beatrice's gaze softened. She loved him, for sure, but she just couldn't help but torture him for the sake of her own pleasure. Besides, he would enjoy this sort of punishment.

She held the riding crop against his neck and smiled, leaning down to lick his cheek before she sat up and started grinding herself against him. She felt him tremble under her as he struggled with his bonds. "You want to touch me, don't you?" she taunted. He averted his eyes but she used the riding crop to turn his head to face her. "You can, but only after I had my fun."

**WHACK!**

ES-Battler let out a muffled scream as she struck with the riding crop, leaving a mark on him.

"Trust me, my beloved husband. After tonight you will equate pain to pleasure." She then undid the strings of her corset and ES-Battler watched as it fell away to reveal herself to him. She continued to grind herself against him, whacking him with the riding crop every few seconds before letting loose a laugh. She was so going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: Some more Umineko stuff mixed in here. This arc is gonna introduce some new characters. You may or may not recognise them and since this is ANYTHING GOES! So, please enjoy this composition and tune in for more KRxGL! Also, I gave Battler the powers of the Cyborg 009 team. The name Meta is actually from RvB but it's also the word 'Team' rearranged.<strong>

**Kamen Rider Bushido: Some cool fights and hilarious scenes. Always a pleasure working with Chrome on these. Stick around for more badassness!**


	53. Chaos

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 2: Chaos**

Alan was sitting on a swing, thinking, when he felt a tug on the back of his jacket. He looked down and saw a cute little girl with long blonde hair and dressed in a nun's habit.

"Onii-chan, are you feeling sad?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm just thinking, that's all," he told her. He'd just visited the grave of his late girlfriend and each visit always made him feel this way. It was a reminder of the person he'd failed to protect. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

She asked, "Onii-chan, what's love?"

"Huh?" Alan blinked. "What's love?"

"Is this love?" The girl's appearance shimmered and was replaced by a familiar figure from Alan's past.

"Jade…" he uttered, stunned. His eyes then narrowed as he used his fist and punched 'Jade' across the face, sending her flying until she hit a tree. 'Jade' then turned back into the little girl.

The little girl rose back to her feet, unscathed from Alan's blow as she dusted off her outfit. "Wow, you're really strong Midoro-niichan. Papa did say you were strong." She gave him a smile, the kind a smile a doll would give you, which was cold and lifeless. "Is that love?" she asked again.

"OK, before I give you a spanking, tell me who you are," Alan demanded, a green wave sweeping over his body to replace his clothes with his uniform.

"Sorry, but I can't play with you right now, Midori-niichan. I have to go and find Juusan-niichan." She then vanished in a flash.

"Juusan?" Alan realized who she was after, "Shinichi!"

* * *

><p>"I'm home~" Shinichi greeted as he returned with Sho and Rena. They had taken Sho to the park as Shiori had requested of them. The little baby boy was fast asleep in Rena's arms as she carried her in. Shinichi entered and then froze. Rena nearly bumped into his back.<p>

"Shin-kun, what's wrong?" Rena asked. She looked over his shoulder and gasped. Shiori, Rika, Hanyuu and Kasai were all sprawled all over the floor, unconscious. She gasped. "What happened?"

Shinichi quickly went to check on his family. They were alive, fortunately, but he could not shake them awake. That was when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Come out and play, Juusan-niichan. Come out and play~" _It sounded innocent yet wicked at the same time. Like the call from a demonic child.

"Who is this?" Shinichi demanded.

"Shin-kun?" Rena asked worriedly.

"_Papa told me if I wanted you to play with me I had to do something like this. Did I do good? Would Papa be proud?"_

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" he demanded loudly. Sho was awoken by his shout and Rena tried to rock him back to sleep. Shinichi concentrated and tried to track down the location of the voice. He then found it. "Rena, take care of Sho," he said as he turned and walked past her.

"Shin-kun?" she asked.

"GX Henshin!" Showa then shot into the air like a rocket, causing dust to go flying everywhere. The sudden gust even flipped up Rena's skirt.

* * *

><p>The signal eventually led Showa towards an open field where he saw something. It was small, and human-looking, but definitely not harmless. He touched down and saw that it was a little girl dressed in a nun's habit. He scanned her.<p>

"No biological components," he murmured, "Android."

"Juusan-niichan, you came!" she smiled wide. The look of something so innocent being directed at him was simply disturbing since he knew what she was. "Want to play?"

"Alright, let's play," he responded and he aimed his palm at her and fired a burst of crimson energy that engulfed her. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared there was a deep crater where the little girl had once stood. He then turned to return to his family and friends when everything suddenly went dark. "Huh?" He then looked down and his eyes widened as he saw arms, hundreds of them, clawing out of the ground and grabbing onto his legs. "Hey, let me go!" He then froze, horrified, as faces appeared.

They were the faces of his past victims. He screamed and the little girl smiled widely as she watched Showa being confronted by the faces of his kills.

Chaos Doll was the little android girl's designation and she watched in glee and amusement as Shinichi screamed from seeing their faces. Her Papa would be so proud of her!

* * *

><p>A green streak flew through the air like a comet, leaving an emerald trail behind. It was Alan and he was looking for Chaos Doll.<p>

"Damn it," cursed Alan. How could he had lost something like Chaos Doll so easily? He'd almost been fooled by her illusion, but he had his fair share of experiences with illusionists, both good and bad. He knew for a fact that Jade was gone and was not coming back.

He knew Chaos Doll was an android and only one person could make an android look like something so harmless. He wrote of Gebok as a minor threat at best compared to his own rogues but that man could prove dangerous to other people who were either unprepared or if Gebok knew them well, weaknesses and all.

Alan knew Gebok was only fixated on one thing and one thing alone and that was Shinichi.

"Ring, locate Shinichi," Alan commanded.

"Hey, why do you need the ring when you got me?" asked Bazel, sounding offended. "I know where he is, and I can take you there faster."

"How?" asked Alan.

Instead of answering with words, Bazel answered with actions. In a flash of green light, the Green Lantern was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>You shouldn't have been born…"<em>

"_You're nothing but a monster…"_

"_You're worthless, absolutely worthless…"_

"_Killer…"_

"_Murderer…"_

"_Traitor…"_

"_Destroyer…"_

"No…" Shinichi begged as he fell to his knees, eyes clenched and his hands on his head. "No…stop it!" He saw their faces. His friends and family were sneering at him and among them were the faces of the people he'd killed.

"_You should just die…"_

Chaos Doll smiled. "What's the matter, Juusan-niichan? Why are you crying? Does it hurt?"

"Please…just make it stop…" Shinichi begged.

"OK, time for night-night," said Chaos Doll as she giggled. One of her blades lengthened and poised itself, pointed at Shinichi. "Say goodnight, Juusan-niichan."

"Goodnight."

**POW!**

**BOOM!**

A green fist slammed into Chaos Doll, sending her flying. Recovering, her violet eyes were locked upon a familiar green figure. "Oh, it's Midori-niichan."

Alan could see Shinichi trembling and scowled. "Who are you!" he demanded.

"Oh, I'm Papa's new daughter and Papa sent me to kill Juusan-niichan. Midori-niichan, please don't get in the way." She aimed a finger at Alan and shot a massive fireball at him. Alan put up a shield to defend himself. She continued to fire, this time shooting fireballs from the array of blades on her back. "Come on, Midori-niichan! Let's play!" She vanished from sight and reappeared behind him in a flash. Alan cried out as she slashed him with her blades.

Turning around, he blasted at her but once again she dodged, keeping her distance, before firing her dark fireballs upon him in a barrage, explosions shook the ground as Alan flew around to escape them. Chaos Doll chased after him, laughing as she continued to fire. "I love a game of tag! You're it!"

Childish she may seem but she was also malicious and ruthless. Clearly she saw all this as fun and games. She had no grasp of the different in right or wrong nor did she care. It was like Gebok had created a perfectly psychotic little sociopath in his own image. She looked cute, like a little girl, with blonde hair and dressed like a nun. Like an angel. However, her wings were hardly angel-like as they resembled a wicked array of organic blades.

The blades lengthened and then swung at Alan but he ducked before he got decapitated. He fired on the blades, breaking them, but they just regenerated in an instant.

Shinichi looked up and saw the explosions in the sky. "Chaos Doll…" he growled. Another one of Gebok's toys was loose in the village. That thing had put his entire family in a coma after her visit and then she tried to mentally scar him further. "No more…" he swore, his eyes glowing brightly.

Back to the fight between Alan and Chaos Doll, the Lantern had imprisoned her in a bubble. He thought she wouldn't be able to escape but he was wrong as her blades continued to expand and she broke free. Now her blade-like wingspan was many times bigger than it was before and at the tip of each blade was a fireball. "Catch!" she yelled out as the fireballs were thrown at Alan.

"_KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!_"

A massive blade of gold crescent energy cut through the air between Alan and the fireballs, putting them out. Alan then realized who'd just saved him. "Shinichi…" he whispered.

Showa was in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form and he was not happy. He glared at Chaos Doll with utmost loathing. "Alan, leave this to me. This little brat is mine." He took hold of the six-pointed shuriken on his back and pulled it off, holding it as a shield as he held it by the grip in the centre.

"Oh, Juusan-niichan wants to play again, does he?" giggled Chaos Doll. "OK!" Her wing blades came together around her, forming a cannon. In the centre of her cannon, another fireball was starting to form and it was being charged. She fired and the massive fireball shot towards both Alan and Kamen Rider Showa like a missile. Showa stood his ground and he waited for the blast to come at him. Suddenly, a giant green baseball bat appeared and slammed into the fireball, knocking it into the sky.

"Alan!" shouted Shinichi.

"Don't you dare leave me out of this one, Shinichi!" Alan told him.

Showa eyed Chaos Doll. In the blink of an eye he was gone from Alan's sight, only to reappear in front Chaos Doll's eyes. He grabbed her by the face and then he started to fly straight out of the airspace above the village.

"Shinichi!" Alan shouted as he gave chase.

"What are you doing, Juusan-niichan?" Chaos Doll asked.

"I know I can't destroy you," realized Showa. He'd scanned her and discovered her body was made out of an indestructible material, "But that doesn't mean I can't shut you down!"

Chaos Doll started to slash at Showa but he ignored the pain. He ignored the sparks as her blades slashed again his armor. He ignored the fact that she looked like a little girl.

To him she was a monster and monsters deserved to be put down for good.

"Juusan-niichan, can you tell me what love is?" she asked. "Papa said it was love that made you betray him? What's love? Tell me! What's love? What's love? What's love?"

It was an innocent question but coming out of her mouth it sounded like insane ranting. Showa knew telling her to shut up would do her no good. "You wanna know what love is?" he responded.

Still continuing on his flight path, Showa and Chaos Doll were over the ocean. Looking down, he scanned the area and then he dove straight into the water with Chaos Doll, creating a splash.

"LOVE IS SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" he roared as he descended further and further, deeper and deeper, into the depths of the ocean. As he continued his descent, he pushed Chaos Doll down, tightening his grip so she would not speak. Her body was made of indestructible material, but it was also very dense. As a result, her body would be dead weight in the water, sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean floor. Also, the intense water pressure would incapacitate her for good.

He saw a deep abysmal chasm. "Now…say hello to your grave," he said emotionlessly as he released her, letting her body fall deep into the chasm. Her smile haunted him as she called out to him.

A huge green hand then grabbed onto Showa and pulled him out from the water.

Hovering over the surface of the ocean was Alan and he'd used his ring to grab Shinichi. The energy arm pulled Showa up, with the Rider in his fist. He released his friend who hovered in the air with him.

"What did you do?" Alan asked.

"Sent it to oblivion," Showa answered.

"Why?"

"Because Gebok built it." That was reason enough for Showa. He then flew off, leaving Alan to look down into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Takada was wheeling in a gurney with a little girl on it. She was dressed in a soaked nun's habit and while her eyes were wide open, she looked dead. "It took a lot of work, but we managed to recover the Chaos Doll."<p>

Present in the lab with Takada were Director Warren Smith, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma and Dr. Magi. Dr. Magi seemed a bit apprehensive as he looked upon his former colleague's latest creation. Takada was already hooking her up to a nearby computer.

"She looks so innocent," said Dr. Magi, "But she's anything but."

"It's just programming," said Takada, shrugging. "I just have to open her up and reprogram her, that's all."

Dr. Hasuma addressed Warren, "You do realize Shinichi won't be happy about this, don't you?"

"What we have here is an opportunity, Ryuki," Warren justified. "We can learn a lot from Chaos Doll, and maybe we can even reactivate her and reprogram her to work on our side."

"I doubt we could do that, considering how well Gebok shields the programming of his creations," said Dr. Magi. "The only reason #13—Shinichi—revolted was because he was still human."

"Humanity isn't exclusive to humans," Warren remarked. "I know, I've seen it and I've experienced it."

"OK, here we go," said Takada as he put her hands on Chaos Doll's head. His eyes began to glow as his internal nanobots went to work.

"Call Alan and Yami," Warren ordered Dr. Hasuma.

Knowing better to question Warren's orders, the Director of DORA obeyed and teleported out of the lab. Dr. Magi was looking over the data that was on the computer and asked, "Why do you need your son and one of his girlfriends?"

"This little doll is going to need someone to take care of her."

* * *

><p>"OK, Dad. I'm here. What did you call me for?" asked Alan. His father had summoned him to ARMOR and he sounded urgent.<p>

"Alan, I'd like you to meet Alice," answered Warren. On the examination table was a little girl in a white blouse and a blue overall dress with her hair up in pigtails tied by blue ribbons. Her eyes were closed. Alan recognized her instantly.

"Chaos Doll…" Alan identified.

"Former designation," Takada corrected. "She's not so different from those Steel Angels, except that she looks like a child."

"What do you want us to do?" Yami asked.

"I'd like for you and Alan to take care of her," Warren suggested sincerely.

Alan blinked, "You want us to be her mom and dad?" Yami blushed when Alan used those specific terms.

Warren nodded, "Shinichi may not like this, but she's just a little girl. She needs parents to raise and guide her. You and Yami seem like the best choice. Besides, this could be great practice for you two when you decide to have kids of your own."

Alan stared at the stationary Alice. Not too long ago she was a dangerous weapon. But looking at her peaceful expression, Alan saw that this was no longer that same girl.

He turned to Warren, "If you really think I can do this, Dad, then I'll do it." He turned to Yami, "I hope you're OK with this too, Yami."

Yami looked to the little girl and gave a small smile. Maybe raising this girl wouldn't be so bad after all. "OK," she nodded.

Warren smiled, "Great! I'm sure you two will make great parents."

"OK, I guess it's time to reactivate her," said Takada. "Alan, you do the honors."

"OK, what am I supposed to do?" asked Alan.

"Well, since she's similar to a Steel Angel, I suggest a kiss," explained Takada.

"A kiss?"

"It's so she can imprint on you. Now, come on!"

Alan looked to Yami who gave him a nod. He then approached Chaos Doll—Alice—and leaned down to give her a light kiss on the lips.

Takada looked to the monitors and exclaimed as Alice was activating, "She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE!"

Warren was amused as he watched Takada as Alice's eyes started to open. She sat up and turned her head to look at Alan. "Dad…dy?" she asked, her violet eyes shining in recognition.

"Yeah, Alice," Alan answered. He put an arm around Yami. "And this is your mommy." Yami blushed at being referring to that.

Alice jumped off the table and straight at Alan, wrapping her arms about him, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"It puts tears in your eyes, don't it?" Takada asked ARMOR's Director.

"Yes, it does." Warren saw a new family and they were happy.

* * *

><p>Shinichi exited the hospital wing looked relieved. His family had been admitted into a ward to be treated for whatever had been done to them. Fortunately, the damage Chaos Doll had done to them was not life-threatening and they would recover in time. Dr. Hasuma had told them that Chaos Doll must've stunned them in order to provoke Shinichi into confronting her. Until they recovered, he and Rena would be taking care of Sho. He was just relieved that his family would be alright.<p>

"I better grab a snack," said Shinichi as he headed down to the cafeteria. Once there, he spotted Alan, Yami, and a small girl with blonde hair and dressed in a habit.

Something clicked in Shinichi and all of a sudden he snapped. "YOU!" he roared as he dashed towards the table where Alan, Yami and Alice were eating, leaping over several tables like he would hurdles to close the distance, with his shotgun drawn and when Alan saw him he acted quickly as did Yami. They both put Alice behind them and activated their powers. The ends of Yami's hair turned into deadly blades as Alan activated his ring.

Shinichi had his gun cocked and aimed at Alice's direction, the child-like android trembling under his enraged gaze, and was about to pull the trigger when a massive green fist crashed into him, forcing him to the ground. "Shinichi, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay down and listen!" warned Alan.

"Like hell! That THING needs to be destroyed!" roared Shinichi.

"Do NOT call her a thing! I won't let you talk about my daughter like that!"

Shinichi's voice was caught in his throat as he tried to process what Alan just said, "Your…daughter…?"

Someone else spoke, "That's what he said, Shin. You should try listening for a change; it does wonders for your wisdom."

They all turned to see Yuji and Maria approaching, with Maria on her father's shoulders. He let her down and the girl approached Alice and Yami with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Maria," the brunette greeted, "What's your name?"

"A-Alice…" Alice cringed.

"Wanna be friends?"

Alice blinked for a second and gave a wide smile, "OK!"

"Yay! UU~!" Maria hugged Alice and the two girls laughed as Yami smiled a little.

Shinichi gaped at the scene, "You gotta be kidding me…" Then he got whacked on the head and recoiled, "Itai!" He turned to see a rolled up newspaper in Yuji's hand, "Did…Did you just hit me with a newspaper…?"

Yuji nodded, "Yes, yes I did. You need to learn how to rein that temper of yours, man. We're in a public place, for the Crimson Dragon's sake."

"Yuji, you don't know what it's capable of," Shinichi argued.

Yuji counted, "Alice Smith aka Chaos Doll, bio-android created by a certain someone, can cast illusions, has kick-ass bladed wings, can shoot black fire balls (that's always cool)… Am I getting warm?"

"How did…?"

"I'm an ARMOR agent too, remember? I checked out her file, as well as Black Ghost's. Battler's pretty badass." Yuji walked over to the girls and sat in front of Alice, with his legs folded, "Hi, I'm Yuji."

She blinked at how his weird hair looked like a set of horns, "I'm Alice…"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl, I guess." He reached into his pocket and took out a Jolly Rancher, "Want one?"

She took the candy and unwrapped it before popping it in her mouth as she squinted her eyes at the sudden sourness and relaxed as she tasted the sweetness, "Mm…" She then looked to him, "Can I touch your horns?"

Yuji chuckled, "Sure." He bent his head forward and Alice giggled at how soft the horns were. "That's my hair, by the way."

"Wow, how did you get it like this?" Alice asked innocently.

"Not really sure," Yuji replied honestly. "And don't worry, Alice, you can always rely on your Uncle Yuji if you anything."

Alice smiled and hugged Yuji, "Arigatou, Yuji-jichan!"

"UU! I wanna hug Papa too!" Maria complained before glomping the two and making them laugh.

Shinichi scowled at the scene. He just couldn't believe how friendly they were being with that thing. It was one of Gebok's creations. It was dangerous and had to be destroyed.

"Don't even think about it," Yuji whispered to Shinichi threateningly. "We're friends, but if I ever see you harm a child I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Yeah, just make sure that thing stays away from me," Shinichi retorted. He put his gun away and stomped off in anger. He was angry and needed an outlet. His next stop was the gym.

Yuji shook his head. Alice asked, "Who was that scary Onii-chan?"

"Well," Yuji spoke, "Shin isn't always like that. A really mean guy did some really bad stuff to him a long time ago. Unfortunately, he can't let go of the bad things that happened to him."

Alice frowned, "Onii-chan is sad?"

Yuji nodded, "You can say that. The guy has been getting in Shin's way ever since and just doesn't leave him alone."

"Can I do something for Onii-chan?"

He shook his head, "Not right now, sweetie. He needs some breathing room since he was in a fight not too long ago."

Alan ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. This was definitely going to be harder than he first thought.

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned home, his mood slightly lightened after several hours in the gym with a punching bag that had Gebok's face taped to it. He just couldn't be in ARMOR while that thing was there acting like a small child. He knew what it was. It was a monster made by Gebok.<p>

"Okaeri, Shin-kun," Rena greeted as she saw her live-in boyfriend return. In her arms was Sho who was drinking from a bottle of milk. "How's everyone?"

"They're resting but they'll be fine in no time," said Shinichi. He was forcing a smile on his face and Rena was sharp enough to notice.

"What's wrong, Shin-kun?" Rena asked.

Shinichi sighed. He couldn't hide this from Rena so he told her about Chaos Doll, what she'd done, what he'd done to her and what ARMOR had done. It really surprised Rena that ARMOR would revive one of Gebok's creations and also disgusted her that Gebok would create a monster in the form of a little child. However, when Rena looked at the pictures of Chaos Doll, she couldn't help but gush at how cute she looked and went into Take-It-Home mode instantly.

"Yeah, it looks cute but inside it's a monster," Shinichi informed her. "And the others are even defending her after what she did."

"You said that she's been reprogrammed. Maybe she's good now," Rena suggested.

"Rena, nothing good can come out of anything Gebok made," Shinichi argued. "I've made it a rule to destroy anything Gebok creates and that thing is one of them."

"Shin-kun, weren't you made by Gebok too?" asked Rena carefully.

"What are you saying?" Shinichi asked his girlfriend.

"Gebok made you a Kaizo Ningen and he also created Chaos Doll-chan," said Rena. Shinichi flinched when she used to '-chan' suffix for the android. "In a way, Chaos Doll-chan is like your little sister."

"TO HELL IT IS!" Shinichi snapped. His sudden raised voice scared Sho and caused him to cry loudly. Rena put down the bottle and rocked Shinichi's little brother in order to soothe him. Shinichi realized what he'd done and calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I…"

"You really hate Gebok, I know that," Rena understood, "But you can't take it out on everything he creates."

"I can't help it, Rena. Anything Gebok touches has been corrupted by him," Shinichi explained.

"But you let the NEO-NUMBERS live," Rena pointed out.

"That's different. They're cyborgs like me. They still have their souls," Shinichi stated.

"But you did not hesitate to kill the others," she argued.

"They were dangerous," he justified.

"So were the NEO-NUMBERS, but you still gave them a chance."

"Because of you guys," Shinichi reminded. "If you guys hadn't stopped me then, I would've destroyed them without thinking twice.

"Shin-kun, do you honestly believe Alan-kun would allow Chaos Doll-chan to run amok?" Rena asked. "Do you honestly believe ARMOR is making a mistake?"

* * *

><p>"Chaos Doll has been reactivated," Gebok concluded judging from the signal on the monitor. He recalled that Chaos Doll's signal had been lost at sea. Her body was too dense so it would've sunk and the high pressure of the deep ocean would've either crushed her or immobilized her, forcing her to deactivate. Now it would appear that she was back online.<p>

"Spider Ninja, recover Chaos Doll," Dr. Gebok commanded. "Bring a squad of W14's as well and also Chainsaw Shark."

"As you command, Dr. X," obeyed Spider Ninja. He then slipped into the shadows.

Gebok then smiled as he sensed a presence, "Ah, the Witch of Terror. Still trapped in the Meta-World, I see. What did I do to deserve a visit from you?"

Anastasia was in her spectral form as she had come to 'the good doctor', "I _want you to capture a little girl for me_."

Gebok cocked an eyebrow, "A little girl? That's what I'm doing."

Anastasia frowned, "_Not your doll! A little girl named Maria_." She used her magic to make the image appear on Gebok's monitor.

Gebok smirked, "Hm, she's really cute."

"_Just capture her_," Anastasia huffed, "_My Furniture will do the rest_." She then faded away.

* * *

><p>"Gebok's a dead man when we find him," Yuji scowled, "I swear to the Crimson Dragon."<p>

Alan sighed, "Shinichi really seems to hate Alice."

"Only because she knocked out his family under Gebok's orders," Yuji reasoned, "Poor girl didn't know up from down."

The two were in Angel Mort, having some drinks. Even the sight of the tantalizing outfits weren't enough to quell the Manakyte's anger at the moment.

Alan frowned, "The moment he saw her, he just went crazy."

"No foolin'," Yuji nodded.

"If I hadn't been there, Shinichi would've killed her."

Yuji sighed, "Kid needs to realize that the girl was probably fucked over by Gebok like he was. That movie of him I saw in his head was no picnic, lemme tell ya..."

"Alice was created by Gebok to mess with Shinichi's mind. He told me this, 'Gebok makes it, I break it'." Alan stared into his coffee cup, "He doesn't see a little girl. He sees a weapon."

Yuji gave the Lantern a small smile, "Well, at least you'll be taking care of her, right?"

Alan nodded, "She's my daughter now and Yami loves her."

Yuji chuckled, "I'm sure she and Maria are gonna make great friends." He sighed dejectedly as he sipped his coffee, "This is almost as good as a Blue Eyes White Mountain." He then nudged Alan on the arm, "You and me, we got weird ways of making families, huh?"

Alan shrugged, "I got that from my father. Three of my oldest siblings are adopted."

Yuji laughed, "I hung out with Dante, Warren and Leon for so long that I can make a family without even trying." He holds up his cup, "To family."

Alan smiled and nodded, "To family." And then he receives a call on his ring, "What's up, Lala?"

"_ALAN! THERE ARE WHITE ROBOTS ATTACKING THE BOARDING HOUSE! THEY WANT ALICE AND MARIA!"_

Yuji and Alan bugged, "NANI!"

* * *

><p>A paper crane landed on Shinichi's shoulder. That could only mean one thing. As he took the paper crane into his hand, it unfolded into a sheet of paper with a message on it. He frowned before getting up, crushing the paper in his hand.<p>

"Shin-kun?" Rena asked.

"Rena-chan, I have to go." With that he ran out the door, grabbing his helmet along the way.

* * *

><p>The W14 units were in front of the boarding house and in the lead were Spider Ninja and Chainsaw Shark. Chainsaw Shark was a shark android with a chainsaw equipped to its snout. It stood on two feet, with its tail hanging down behind him. The fin on his back looked like a blade. Chainsaw Shark was also holding a pair of swords with jagged edges.<p>

Standing in front of the boarding house, defending it, were Yami, Amora, and Conda. Yami's hair had formed blades and her hands had also become wicked blades as well. Amora was using her magic. Finally, Conda was armed with her whip and her strength.

"Leave, or else I will punish you," said Amora haughtily.

"Please, like we're afraid of some girls," snorted Spider Ninja.

"That's right!" agreed Chainsaw Shark. "Now hand over those little girls!"

In a room on the second floor of the boarding house, Maria and Alice were watching from the window. With them were Lala, Bishie, Celine and Nozomu. The little plant girl was trembling in the plant Pokegirl's arms as she tried to soothe her.

"It'll be alright," Lala said calmly. "Alan-kun will come and save us."

"Alright, get them!" ordered Spider Ninja and the W14's leapt into action. Amora prepared her spells, Conda gripped her whip tight, and Yami prepared to strike. However, a blur suddenly rammed into the W14's and knocked them into the air. This was followed by gunshots and the W14's that had been sent skyward exploded.

The girls looked to see who it was and saw that it was Shinichi with his shotgun smoking at the barrel. He then pumped it, discarding the empty shells. "Headshots," he finished.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked. She wasn't very happy with Shinichi after what'd happened earlier.

"Relax, I'm here to help," said Shinichi. He looked to the X-SHOCKER forces. "Really? Gebok wants little girls and he sent you?"

"That's right, BLACK 13! So scram!" Spider Ninja shouted.

"I knew Gebok was sick but I never thought the freak was a pedophile too," Shinichi snorted. "Now, let's do this! GX Henshin!"

"ATTACK!" Spider Ninja ordered.

Showa GX attacked the W14's with his trusty shotgun as he continued popping the heads of the weakling androids. A blast of green energy went through the head of a W14 and Showa turned to see Liger Zero and Alan approaching.

Liger was riding a bike that was different from the last one he saw. It was black with white armor that was reminiscent of his Zero Form. The bike had a sleek lion's head with red eyes and golden fangs.

"OK, White Blaze, time to get wild!" Liger Zero declared.

Liger Zero pressed a button on his D-Wheel and jumped as the bike began transform, taking the form of a large feline (a scaled down version of the Liger Zero Zoid). The mechanical liger, designated White Blaze, roared as it lunged at the W14's and began tearing through them like paper with it's powerful, golden, claws. Showa simply sweat-dropped at the sheer ferocity of the machine.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Liger Zero grinned.

Showa GX looked to his fellow Rider, "How did you get a bike to transform like that?"

"I've been busy," Liger Zero shrugged, "And he's not just a bike. White Blaze's programming is based on a giant robot I found a while ago in my world and he has built-in DNA computers. Here boy!" White Blaze roared and trotted over to Liger Zero as he petted the mechanical cat, purring in the Rider's hand. "That's a good boy," Liger Zero cooed.

"Yay, Papa!" Maria cheered from the apartment window.

Liger Zero looked up and gave a thumbs up, "Sit tight, sweetheart, I'll come up and fetch ya when I'm done down here!" He faced the remaining W14's and Chainsaw Shark as he cracked his knuckles, "So, who's ready to die first?"

Chainsaw Shark readied his swords and growled, "You're mine!" He charged and swung forward as Liger Zero weaved and jumped around the android, dodging the jagged blades with surprising grace.

"Sugoi," Lala cheered, "Look at him go!"

"Wow, Yuji-jichan is amazing," Alice admired.

"He's good," Bishie nodded. Nozomu nodded.

"Time to bring back an oldie but goodie," Liger Zero muttered. He cupped his hands and shouted to the sky, "Descend, Suzaku!"

From the clouds above descended a large, mechanical, bird, with the appearance of a phoenix armed with guns in its wings. It cawed as it descended to the battlefield and rained a barrage of cannon fire on Chainsaw Shark.

"Been a while since I've seen him," Showa commented.

Liger Zero raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, "OK, Suzaku, time to Armor Link!" He jumped high into the sky as Suzaku cawed and came apart like pieces as it latched onto Liger Zero's armor, the wings attaching to his back, arms, legs, shoulders, and helmet as Liger now soared through sky as he announced, "Kamen Rider Liger Zero! Phoenix Mode!"

"What is this?" Chainsaw Shark demanded.

"This is called an ass-kicking!" Liger Zero claimed as he took to the skies and swiped his Liger Pass.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Liger Zero's claws glowed as he reared his arms back, "Diving…Laser…CLAW!" He swung down and released arcs of golden slashes as they rained down on Chainsaw Shark and cleaved him to bits, followed by an explosion. He landed and roared victoriously.

"Nice work," GL-Alan complimented.

Liger Zero nodded as Suzaku detached itself from Yuji's armor and reformed into the bird-like machine, "Thanks, Suzaku." Suzaku cawed and took to the air, waiting for its master's call. He ripped off his belt and his armor shattered away.

Suddenly, a pair of long arms smashed into the window and wrapped around Maria and Alice before dragging them out. "ALICE! MARIA!" Lala screamed. Bishie tried to grab the two little girls with her Vine Whip but she was too late as the two young ones were snatched away.

Showa heard the shout and looked up to see a long pair of arms had caught Alice and Maria. He timed it just right and unleashed his energy whip-blades and they cut through the arms. He heard a shout as Alice and Maria were released. Acting quickly, Showa jumped up and caught the two little girls in his arms before gently putting them to the ground.

"Yami, get them inside," Showa told the blonde assassin who nodded. Alice was staring up at him and for the first time Showa looked back and saw an innocent little girl. He knew she was an android and that Gebok had built her but the soulless insanity was gone from her eyes.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm your Onii-chan," Showa answered. Rena had suggested that Alice/Chaos Doll was like him and thus like a sister to him. Therefore, he should treat her as such.

Appearing in a flash of black butterflies were Todoriko and Goemon. Todoriko was once known as #01 of the NUMBERS and Kamen Rider Scanner who could absorb energy to mimic powers and Goemon was once known as #05 of the NUMBERS and Kamen Rider Dancer.

"You cut my arms, bro," sneered Goemon. "Not cool."

"So is kidnapping little girls," Showa shot back.

"We got orders from Anastasia-sama," Todoriko shot back.

"Ana-baka," Yuji muttered as he heard this. He balled his fists and the temperature around him began to rise as his growls became audible enough for Alan took notice.

"Uh-oh," Alan muttered.

"Well, you can tell her to shove it up her ass," Showa retorted.

"That's it!" Goemon roared and assumed his demonic form as did Todoriko. Goemon's body morphed as his arms lengthened, growing spikes along them. Curved spikes also grew out of his shoulders as his body started to become covered in organic body armor that looked like an exoskeleton. His hands also transformed to resemble the heads of centipedes with crushing mandibles. As decoration, he had centipede belt, bracelet and anklets also a pair of centipedes wrapped crisscross along his torso. Finally, his head gained antennae with the same mandibles at the edges of his mouth.

Todoriko's transformation was disturbing as his entire body became black and slimy. Also, he had circular mouths covering every inch of his body and the mouths all looked sucker-like and lined with sharp teeth.

"Alright, you both had just turned beyond ugly," Showa pointed out. "I was thinking 'fugly' but that would be an insult to all the real fuglies out there."

"TAKE THIS!" Goemon the Centipede Demon roared as he lashed out with his centipede arm but Showa easily dodged it while the spot he'd stood out was crushed beneath the blow. The Leech Demon aided his partner and fired twin streams of acid from the mouths in his palms at Showa who leapt back to avoid. The acid was melting the ground, causing it to bubble, sizzle and corrode.

"That was gross," Showa said. He drew his sword and charged at them. He first knocked the Leech Demon away with a kick before engaging the Centipede Demon, punching him across the face before using several kicks to force him to stagger back. He ducked under a stream of acid and spun around to slash the Leech Demon across the body, only to do no damage. Its slimy body was protecting him.

"You can't harm us anymore, #13!" the Leech Demon taunted.

"Oh, really?" Showa remarked. "Bring down the Thunder! Gokuaku!" The two demon Furniture were pushed back by a tornado of fire, wind and lightning which then dispersed to become Showa Oni and armed with the Oni Claws. "Take this then!" He spewed forth a tongue of flames at the Leech Demon, causing him to scream out. "You like that?" He then grunted as Goemon struck him from behind with his whip-like Centipede Arms. He turned and glared at the Centipede Demon who whipped at him but he smacked it away with his arm before charging at him. He swiped at Goemon with his claws, causing sparks to spray out on contact, before adding another clawed slash to force him to stagger back. He then thrust both claws forward, stabbing at Goemon's exoskeleton armor, throwing him through the air.

"Let's finish this," concluded Showa as he made tornados of flames engulf his claws. He rushed at Goemon who was getting to his feet before he struck. The flaming claws pierced right through the Soldat before causing him to explode in a burst of black butterflies.

Todoriko, after he managed to stop, drop and roll to get rid of the flames, looked up as Showa loomed over him with his Oni Kanabo. "Oh shit," he squeaked before the Oni Kanabo smashed him to the ground, flattening his skull and crushing him. Like Goemon, he too became black butterflies.

"And stay vanquished," Showa growled. He knew, of course, they weren't really dead. They were Witch's Furniture and like the Stakes of Purgatory would revive and cause more trouble. He would be ready for them, though.

"Dammit," Spider Ninja hissed as he took out a remote with a single button and pressed it. The remains of the W14's began to move and soon combined into the Giga-14. It looked like a gigantic W14 that was made up of the remains of the W14 units. The Giga-14 roared as it looked down at the assembled people before them. It towered over them with red eyes set on their destruction. However, while it dwarfed them in terms of size, it sure did not dwarf any of them in terms of power.

"That is a big robot," Alan commented.

The two little girls cringed at the sight of Giga-14 but Yami looked down at them, "It'll be OK."

Yuji's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he walked forward, the air warping from the heat his body was giving off.

"Yuji, what's wrong?" GL-Alan asked.

"These guys are dead…" he muttered. He growled and roared out, "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY DAUGHTER! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR KIND NEVER WALKS THIS EARTH AGAIN!

He was engulfed in a pillar of flames until a pair of demonic-looking arms erupted forth. A pair of magma-like wings flapped the flames away to reveal a towering dragon, covered in rock-like skin with red glowing lines in-between the cracks. The dragon had glowing yellow eyes that blazed like flames, menacing teeth, and a multitude of horns that resembled Yuji's hair but were actual horns instead of simple hair. His shoulders had crater like structures as flames danced out of them like giant torches. A long tail swished from side to side as the dragon let out a challenging roar that could be heard for miles as it rang through the air. It stood at a towering 20 feet that surpassed the Giga-14 by a solid 5 feet. This was Yuji's Beast Form, Volcanic Dragon.

Showa gawked, "Holy…"

"Shit…" Alan finished.

Lala, as well as the other girls were dumbstruck at the creature that towered above them. "What is that…?"

"I have no idea…!" Conda shuttered, "I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

Maria stared at the dragon and recognized the assortment of horns on its head, "Papa…?"

"That's…Yuji-jichan?" Alice gaped.

Bishie closed her eyes in fear as she tried to avoid looking at the volcanic-like monster. Yami's voice was caught in her throat as she trembled at the sight of the dragon. She's traveled the galaxy and has not once encountered such a creature. Amora was awed at the amount of power that seemed to roll of the dragon's body in waves. She's seen dragons before but they were miniscule in comparison to this one. For something to be brought out from a human…it was clear to her that Yuji was no mere human. Alan remembered the last time he saw Yuji like this, but this was different. Back in the day, he witnessed Yuji fighting Sister Jill in his Transcended Form and he just outright demolished her. This must be Yuji's raw power, in every sense of the word.

The Giga-14 roared as it charged at the Volcanic Dragon and went for a punch that was easily caught. Volcanic Dragon snarled as he broke Giga-14's hand with relative ease as it clutched its hand in pain and cried out. Volcanic Dragon roared as he swung his rock-hard fists into the Giga-14's stomach. Volcanic Dragon slammed his palms into the sides of Giga-14's head, disorientating the giant android as Volcanic Dragon slammed his tail into Giga-14's legs, tripping him. Volcanic Dragon thrust his arms forward and four holes opened in his palms as he fired a barrage of magma-hot bullets. Alan used his ring to shield the boarding house. The flames were practically hotter than hell as Alan struggled against the intense heat. Volcanic Dragon slammed his foot into Giga-14 and jumped before slamming a fist into Giga-14, creating an exploding crater before Volcanic Dragon proceeded to rip Giga-14 apart piece by piece. Giga-14 howled in pain as it was being torn apart and tried fighting back, unleashing laser blasts from its eyes. The lasers didn't even scratch Volcanic Dragon's skin as he ripped open Giga-14's stomach. The giant android stood no chance as it was slowly disemboweled by its opponent before Volcanic Dragon opened its wings and took to the sky. He drooled magma before rearing his head back and spewed super-hot flames at Giga-14, hearing his opponent scream in agony as it was slowly melted, and touched down to watch the crater become a pool of lava. Volcanic Dragon roared victoriously as it had won the battle against his offender.

"YAY, PAPA!" Maria cheered, "UU!"

"YAY, YUJI-JICHAN!" Alice followed her friend as they praised Volcanic Dragon's victory.

Volcanic Dragon turned and was covered in flames as he shrunk and returned to Yuji Fudo, whose clothes were intact. He saw Alan and the others looking at him as he grinned, "Admit it. I'm awesome, aren't I?"

"What…in the name…of Oyashiro-sama…was THAT?" Shinichi asked. At the sight of him, Alice hid behind Alan.

"Before I can tell you that, I think you need to deal with this," said Yuji, referring to Alice.

Shinichi's gaze softened and he sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He turned to look at Alice and then at Alan who was shielding her. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt her."

"What changed your mind?" Alan asked.

"Well, Rena-chan talked some sense into me and I thought about it really hard." He rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I apologize of how I reacted. I was wrong. I took out my anger on the wrong person. Alice is as much as a victim as I am."

Alan accepted the apology, "Good to see that you've come to your senses, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Shinichi looked to Alice and got down on one knee. "Alice, I'm sorry about before. I really am. It's just that…I was angry and you reminded me of someone I really hate. I'm sorry I took it out on you. It wasn't right and it wasn't really your fault. I hope you can forgive me." Shinichi hung his head and then felt someone patting it. He looked up and saw that it was Alice with a soft and forgiving smile. He returned the smile.

"So, can I really call you 'Onii-chan'?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you can." She then hugged him around the neck. He stiffened a little but relaxed after a moment. He had to remind himself that Alice was no longer the same android he'd sent to the bottom of the ocean. He then returned the hug.

"Isn't that just so heartwarming?" said Yuji. "So, are you gonna introduce your new little sis to the rest of your family?"

"Maybe after I explain things to them so they don't freak out. She did kinda attack them," said Shinichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: Gebok is really starting to make a mess of things, isn't he? And not just for everyone but for himself as well. Let's hope he learns to not piss off heroes who really care about their families. There was some conflict here between everyone but it was resolved here. Thank goodness for that.<strong>

**Kamen Rider Bushido: Hope you guys like the badassery that occurred in this chap. You can bet that Yuji is gonna have a few words with Ana-baka, among other painful things.**


	54. Zombies and Manhunters

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 3: Zombie Invasions and Manhunter Hunts**

Dr. Hasuma was in the observation/control room and watching Shinichi inside the Danger Room while taking notes. The Kaizo Ningen blurred through the course, destroying any obstacles that came his way. The lethal implements inside the room were all useless against the time-manipulating youth.

As the Director of the Department of Rider Affairs (DORA) he was to be present to observe the Kamen Riders who were part of ARMOR in their training. Also, as Head Physician/Chief Medical Officer of the organization he would also be required to give medical assistance to them if they injured themselves.

What Dr. Hasuma was seeing was similar to the Clock Up System**;** only that Shinichi was executing it without the Masked Rider suits that had the Clock Up built-in. From his research, Shinichi's time powers were something Shinichi always had since his birth, which meant he'd been born a metahuman. The genetic and cybernetic enhancements forced upon him by Gebok merely helped him to focus and control those abilities. However, there were still limitations.

The Director of DORA watched as Shinichi's movements slowed down to normal speed and panted, bent over with his hands to his knees. He also saw a vein throbbing on the side of the youth's head. The only logical conclusion was that using his time-manipulating powers caused him strain and pain, both mentally and physically.

Dr. Hasuma had listed Shinichi's time-manipulation abilities as followed:

Return to the Past: This allowed Shinichi to reverse time for up to 24 hours. As a result, everything within that timeframe is restored.

Rewind: Small scale time reversal which allows Shinichi to repair damage.

Fast Forward: Time acceleration technique that Shinichi uses on himself.

Pause: The ability to freeze time.

Crawl: The ability to slow down time.

Warp: Shinichi is able to warp through time and space to arrive anywhere instantly without any time spent between warps.

Dr. Hasuma had discovered from a talk with Shinichi that the youth was struggling against an unstoppable force each time, which was time. Thus, the pain and strain caused by using his powers was a result of time pushing back against his manipulation. Also, there was more.

Shinichi, while performing a Return to the Past, could also decide what to Erase from existence. The only condition was that he'd have to kill the target before activating the Return to the Past.

The pain wasn't the only cost Shinichi paid. He also paid with his life. Nothing was truly free of charge and Shinichi paid with his own time to use the time powers. Thus, he had to limit their use.

Dr. Hasuma had seen what had happened when he'd used Return to the Past Repeatedly. The boy's mind had nearly been broken after having to reverse time to save his loved ones, only to fail one time after another. It was heartbreaking. Shinichi reminded Dr. Hasuma of himself at that age. When he was young, he was thrust into a destiny and role he knew nothing about. The difference was that Shinichi had been forced to become what he was and suffered for 10 years in GIN-SHOCKER.

Dr. Hasuma knew that GIN-SHOCKER came from his world. He, Kat, Takada and Ichijyo had been fighting them as the Saint Beast Riders but when Dr. Hasuma had gone to confront The Great Leader, he'd fled into another world.

If only he'd been faster. However, there was no time for regrets. He had to move on. Warren had told him so. It wasn't healthy to focus on such depressing thoughts. At least Shinichi managed to find his family again.

Speaking of family, Dr. Hasuma knew the truth about Shinichi's parentage, and so did Warren. They just weren't talking. Dr. Hasuma wasn't talking because Warren had told him not to and Warren hadn't told Shinichi because the Kaizo Ningen didn't want to know, at least for now.

Dr. Hasuma watched Shinichi drop to his hands and knees. "I should get down there," he concluded.

* * *

><p>Kizaki-sensei stood at the front of the class and spoke, "Alright, since our original class president has moved away, we will need a new president to fill in her shoes. Are there any nominees?"<p>

Lala raised her hand and smiled, "I nominate Alan-kun!"

Yami and Nozomu also raised their hands, "Seconded."

"I third it!" Bishie chirped.

Alan looked between the girls, "Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

Kizaki-sensei looked around, "Any objections?"

Nobody in the class objected

Kizaki-sensei continued, "All in favor?" Everyone but Alan raised their hands. He was still in shock.

Kizaki-sensei nodded, "Then Alan Smith-kun is the new class president."

Lala and Bishie cheered while Yami and Nozomu smiled.

Kizaki-sensei looked to Alan, "Now, as the new class president, you will need to give our new classmate a tour of the school."

The door slid open and the new student, a she, entered. She, like Alan, was Caucasian and had bright, chin-length, red hair and blue eyes. The boys instantly went gaga at the latest beauty to join their class.

"Hi, I'm Megan Morse and It's so nice to meet you all," Megan introduced herself, waving.

For a split second, Alan's ring responded to her presence but only for a split second.

"Well, Morse-san," began Kizaki-sensei, "Welcome to our class. You may take the empty seat next to Ezomori-san. If you have any problems you may ask our class president, Alan Smith-kun."

Alan and his girlfriend's seating arrangements were as followed. Alan was in the centre with Nozomu to his front, Bishie to his left, Lala to his right and Yami right behind him. The seat that Megan was taking had belonged to the previous class president.

Megan took her seat and looked back to address Alan, "So, you're the new class prez, right?"

"That's right," Alan confirmed.

"Hope you know how to give a tour," she said.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was minding the cash register at the pawn shop, reading a magazine of sexy anime characters. He was bored since there were no customers. The bell rang and he looked up from his magazine to see Yuji walking in from the front door with a large duffle bag hanging from his shoulder.<p>

"Oh hey," Shinichi greeted as he put the magazine down. "What brings you here?" This was the first time seeing him here.

Yuji walked to the counter and fished a photo out of his jacket and showed it to Shinichi. It depicted a large horn, carved with runic markings.

"I got a tip saying that this horn was in this world," Yuji explained.

Shinichi looked at the picture, "What is it exactly?"

"It's a calling horn, hollowed out and carved from a Manakyte horn," Yuji clarified, "You know, the kind of horns Vikings and other warriors use to announce their arrival. I'm looking for it so can get it and archive it along with other Manakyte artifacts I have back home."

Shinichi crossed his arms as he tried to think, "Well, if I had to guess, it would be in the back and the boss takes care of the special transactions."

Topper emerged from the back room and chuckled, "The question is: what are you willing to give for it, Yuji-boy?"

Yuji grinned at the Infernal Merchant as he unzipped the bag and pulled a large, reptilian, skull out of the bag and placed it on the counter.

Shinichi's eyes widened at the size of the skull as it was about the size of a coffee table, "What the hell is _that_?"

"The head of a giant anaconda I killed while training in the Amazon back home," Yuji replied, "The bastard tried to swallow me and he succeeded too before I cut his head off from the inside. I spent a week getting the stink of its saliva out of me hair."

Topper smiled as he dropped the Manakyte horn onto the counter, "It's yours, Yuji-boy!" The horn was about half the length of an adult arm.

Yuji took the horn and observed the markings, "Nordic runes… Very nice." He took a deep breath and blew the horn as the call resounded throughout the entire town.

Shinichi grinned, "Wow, that thing is powerful! Just what you would expect from a battle call!" He, Yuji, and Topper than heard rumbling, "What the…is that an earthquake?"

Topper smirked, "I don't think so."

Yuji and the two exited the shop and Yuji paled as he saw what was coming from down the street, "Oh, fuckberries…!"

A huge horde of women was running down the street like a stampede, with hearts in their eyes and drooling as they called, "YUJI-SAMA!"

Yuji's eyes widened and gaped, "HOLY SHIT!" He turned tail and ran down the street as the horde of women gave chase.

Shinichi saw Topper snickering and said, "I'm guessing that horn wasn't for battle calls."

Topper waved a finger, "It was actually used for _mating_ calls, but I guess Yuji-boy knows that now."

"Looks like his women troubles have grown," Shinichi chuckled. He decided to take notes and give them to his mother. She would love the inspiration. Plus, the horn was like a phallic symbol after all.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Alan showed Megan around the school. He had only recently transferred into the school following his investigation and unlike Shinichi had stayed since the Kaizo Ningen had to go back to college to catch up on the week he'd missed. Alan knew the layout of the school pretty well and as he showed Megan around he noted several places of interest, giving her a short summary of the school's facilities and answering whatever questions she had.<p>

As they stopped in front of the nurse's office, Alan told her, "This is where Mrs. Aino, the school nurse, works. She is just about the nicest person you can find here." He then continued to show her around. They stopped in front of the chemistry lab. "And over here is the chemistry lab." He then waited for a second before a loud boom could be heard from inside. "OK, let's move on."

Alan showed her the auditorium and then they stopped for lunch at the cafeteria. As they ate, Alan noted how easy it'd been to give the girl a tour. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought. 'That was oddly easy. Who knows, maybe today will actually be normal,' Alan thought pleasantly as he enjoyed his food, unaware that he probably had jinxed himself today.

"So, where are you from, Alan?" Megan asked.

"Oh, I come from California but before I came to this school I attended a private school there," said Alan. Titans Academy was a pretty exclusive school. The conditions for entry and acceptance were pretty strict. "What about you?" Alan asked.

She knew he was an alien. His ring pretty much told him so. She could be a Martian like the Megan Morse he knew but he would wait to see if that was true and not pry too much.

"Oh, I lived in the US with my uncle and we moved around, a lot," Megan told him. "We settled here after he got a job offer."

"I see."

* * *

><p>People attempted to flee from the undead and while the zombies were slow moving they made up for their speed with their numbers instead. Zombies were like a virus and only followed their natural instincts. They never get tired, never get distracted, and always hungry. Not only that, but zombies could convert the living into their undead brethren through an infectious bite. To put it simply, zombies were like a life-size virus that only existed to feed and replicate.<p>

The unlucky stragglers who were caught in the zombie's grasp were bitten and devoured and if enough of their bodies remained, they revived as zombies as well.

It truly was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

A little girl tripped while running with her mother and the mother quickly helped her up. However, a zombie grabbed her and was about to sink its teeth into her but…

**BLAMMO!**

Its head was suddenly, and explosively, blown off its shoulders. They heard a shotgun cock and looked ahead to see a helmeted and jacketed young man on a motorbike with a shotgun in hand. "What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" he ordered. The mother and daughter nodded before dashing off.

Shinichi could see the police trying to take down the zombies but they weren't doing it right. Their guns did nothing and the zombies attacked them, sinking their teeth into them.

From what he knew about zombies during the 'How to Deal with Zombies' seminar back in ARMOR there were two ways to deal with zombies: burn them to a crisp or blow their heads right off.

Shinichi preferred the latter, obviously.

As the zombies surrounded him, he quickly drew his sword and got off his bike and began swinging, slicing heads off. He also fired his shotgun, blowing heads off. He kept his distance. He was a cyborg with a powerful immunity system but he did not want to risk being bitten. He hooked his sword-wielding arm around his gun and pulled the gun back to cock it and dispose of the empty shell before the new ammo slid into the place. Taking aim at a zombie he fired, its head exploding into bits of bone and grey matter.

He took time to analyze the threat. The original zombies all wore black shirts and pants and on the front of their shirts was a gold hawk with an 'X' in their breasts.

"X-SHOCKER…" growled Shinichi. "I should've known." And if X-SHOCKER was involved then so was Gebok.

As the police fell or retreated from the zombies, Shinichi could hear a very distinctive and familiar tune playing in the air. It sounded like someone playing polka music on the accordion and smiled as he realized what it was. "So, the cavalry." He looked over his shoulder and gawked. In the lead was a jeep with N2 on the hood. The jeep was equipped with a chaingun turret that looked really lethal. Manning the turret was none other than Daichi and driving the jeep was Yokoshima with Shogo riding shotgun.

Of course, that was not what he was gawking at. Rolling behind the jeep was a TANK! The tank was equipped with a long and thin cannon barrel and flanked by semi-automatic guns. He couldn't see who was in the tank but he was pretty sure he could guess right away.

Inside the tank were Michiru, Hana and Chiaki. Chiaki was the driver with Michiru as the gunner. The top hatch opened and Hana poked out of it.

"You look like you need help," the Tarantula Kaizo Ningen said.

That was when Daichi started shouted, "EAT THIS, ZOMBIES! YOU LIKE THAT, YOU UNDEAD MUTHAFUCKERS! YEAH, SUCK IT YOU UNDEAD BITCHES!" while shooting a spray of bullets at the undead horde. Yokoshima kept running them over while Shogo shot at them with a new gun. It was not a shotgun and looked like a hi-tech pistol that shot needles at the zombies. The needles embedded into the zombie flesh before they exploded, causing blood and gore to go flying in all directions.

"OK, Chiaki! Let her rip!" Michiru smacked the strong and silent member of their team. He aimed the cannon of the tank at the zombies and fired a shell. The results were devastating as the zombies were torn apart while being thrown into the air by the explosion. "Oh yeah! Booyah!"

"Well, all we need is an assault chopper and…" Shinichi started and they he heard it. "Oh, you can't be serious." He looked up and there it was, an assault chopper, with black and grey camouflage colors. "Now who's flying that?"

Inside the chopper's cockpit was their newest member, Battler Ushiromiya. Originally codenamed Black Ghost, the rookie cyborg was manning the controls. Originally, he'd been afraid of moving vehicles but after his modifications and training those fears had all been erased.

He locked onto the targets and grinned. "Alright, fire in the hole!" Battler crowed and with a push of a button he let loose a missile. The missile hit the zombies and in a single blazing fireball of glory wiped them out in a single explosion.

"OK, I can handle the jeep, but the tank and chopper are really something I need to get used to," muttered Shinichi.

Hana got out of the tank to land next to him with a grenade launcher. She noted that there weren't many zombies left and decided to fire a grenade at them. It shot through the air, landed at their feet, and exploded, annihilating them in one go.

In the Zombie Seminar, there was also a section where using powerful military weapons was recommended. If you had a tank, don't be afraid to use it and better if you had a chopped armed to the teeth.

"Need a flamethrower?" Hana asked. "There's one in the tank."

"Nah, I'm good," said Shinichi, cocking his gun.

The jeep returned and Daichi cheered, "LET'S SEND THESE ASSHOLES BACK TO THE GRAVE!"

"YEAH, WHAT DAI SAID!" agreed Yokoshima loudly.

* * *

><p>Both Megan and Alan were on the roof, just talking, when all of a sudden Alan's ring alerted him of danger. And it was absolutely right as he looked around and then up to see several humanoid figures descending. He recognized them, in fact. "Manhunters…" he murmured.<p>

Alan moved Megan behind him as the robots descended. There were 10 robots, formed in a circle around the two. "What…what are these things?" asked Megan fearfully.

One of the machines spoke, "Target: M'gann M'orzz. Identified. Target: Alan Smith. Identified. No Man Escapes the Manhunters."

"Identify this!" roared Alan as his ring exploded with emerald energy. The Manhunter robot directly in front of him was completely destroyed from the waist up, leaving only the legs and sparking, disconnected circuits. Alan grabbed Megan's hand and started running. He flashed bright green before becoming clad in his Green Lantern uniform. "Hold on!" Alan warned as he and Megan took flight.

"You…you're a Green Lantern! But they were wiped out centuries ago!" shouted Megan. Alan gave Megan a shocked look.

"Green Lantern energy detected. Executing countermeasures," said the Manhunters as they gave chase through the air. Their faceplates opened up to reveal glowing green energy.

"Power Level at 90%...89%...88%," warned Alan's Ring as the Manhunters drained its energy.

"SHIT!" cursed Alan. It'd been a while since he faced Manhunters, and he wasn't expecting to see them on this world. However, this confirmed a suspicion of his.

"Hey, need a boost, partner?" asked Bazel.

"Would be appreciated!" shouted Alan as he held Megan close and dodged the energy blasts.

"OK, here we go!"

In a flash, Alan was donned with the Bazel Combat armor sans the helmet. He had asked Bazel before not to equip him with the helmet anymore.

"Power Level at 100%," the ring reported.

"Won't last long, but for now it's a big help," said Alan. The school was about to become a battlefield, it would seem. He and Megan landed on the ground and he told her, "Run, and get help! I'll hold try to hold them off!" With Bazel's armor, he might stand a chance.

"But…" Megan began to protest.

"GO!" Megan flinched before dashing off. The Manhunters spotted her and split up to pursue her. "Oh, no you don't!" He unleashed twin blasts of emerald energy from his palms and vaporized two of the Manhunters in an instant. "She's my classmate, and as the class president of 1-A it is my duty and responsibility to make sure she is safe!" Alan declared.

The Manhunters decided to address the situation at hand and deal with it appropriately. "Terminate Target," they spoke as one.

"TERMINATE THIS!" Alan roared and he lunged forward, smashing a fist across a Manhunter's face, throwing it back several feet. The Manhunters tried to dog-pile him but he landed on one palm and twisted his lower body around, spinning his legs to strike them down. It would appear all that martial arts training paid off.

The downed Manhunters got up and activated their arm blasters along with their comrades and started firing at Alan. The energy blasts were green, same as Alan's. Alan didn't let them strike him down and erected a barrier around himself. He could still feel his ring being drained but Bazel was providing the backup energy and continuously fueled his own energy into the ring and Alan's body.

Suddenly, blonde hair wrapped around one of the Manhunters before the hair changed into blades that sliced the unit apart. This was followed by another Manhunter being dragged backwards by a whip around his neck and the remaining being blasted into the air by a blast of magical energy.

Alan blinked and then looked to see that backup had arrived. He smiled. "You girls came."

"Of course," said Amora as she crushed a Manhunter's head in her hands and let the body fall.

"Megan-san called us!" answered Lala. She was holding a white and purple rocket launcher in her hand that had a rotating magazine. Nozomu was in her true Okami Yokai form. Also, Bishie's Vine Whips were out.

Amora smirked at Conda, "Amazoness, let's show these Manhunters what happens when they enrage a woman, shall we?"

Conda cracked her whip, "I couldn't agree with you more, Enchantress."

The Manhunters looked to the group of girls, "New threats identified."

Conda grinned as she charged ahead, "Oh, you got that right!" The girls all followed her lead, "Girls, charge!"

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially if you went after their man.

"Fire in the hole! Go Boom-Boom Rocket-kun!" Lala called as she fired. The white and violet rocket, which had a spiral pattern at the front, flew through the air. The Manhunter caught the rocket in hand and crushed it. Lala pouted but then grinned as she fired two more rockets at the Manhunter. She pressed another button on her launcher which caused the two rockets to break apart into six miniature ones each that struck the Manhunter. She gave a V for Victory sign at the explosion.

The Manhunters might have been strong, but so was Conda. She was grappling with one of them and giving him a huge grin. The Manhunter stared perplexed at her smug look, before she twisted his arms and broke them off. She then followed up with a kick in his chin that took the head right off. The Manhunter collapsed.

"Razor Leaf!" Bishie called as she unleashed her attack. Razor tipped leaves that spun like circular saw blades soared at the Manhunters but then they bounced off. The Manhunter fired at her, sending her flying with a shout. However, that was her plan from the start. She concentrated and absorbed solar energy via the flower on her back. The Manhunter flew up at her to finish her but she had been waiting for this. "SOLAR BEAM!" she called out and unleashed a burst of solar energy from her palms at the Manhunter at point blank range. She was tossed backwards but the robot was hit with the full brunt of the attack as well.

Snapping her fingers, Amora made lightning strike down from the heavens upon the Manhunter, completely frying their systems in an instant. "Hmph, pathetic toy soldiers." She flipped her hair.

There was just one left and after seeing what these girls could do decided to just take off. He shot into the air like a rocket, leaving the battlefield.

"Where's my fight?" Nozomu asked. Alan rubbed her head.

"You'll get yours next time," he told her. Now, he just had to find Megan. She knew something and what she'd said earlier troubled him. '_There were Green Lanterns in this universe, but she said they were wiped out. What exactly is going on here?_'

* * *

><p>"OK, we managed to wipe out all the zombies," said Shogo. The remains of the undead <strong>lay<strong> at their feet, all torn apart after what they'd done.

"What a relief," said Battler. He'd never seen zombies before and he wished he never did again for a long time.

Hana was picking up tissue samples and putting them into a zip lock bag for later analysis at ARMOR.

Shinichi frowned in sympathy. Among the X-SHOCKER zombies were their victims who'd been infected and also ending up joining the undead horde. While he cared little for the zombies clad in X-SHOCKER garb, their victims which had been made into their undead kin had not deserved this fate. He would need to perform a Return to the Past to fix all the damage done here today.

Sure, it would cost him a portion of his lifespan as always but it was a fair price to pay considering it meant bringing these people back.

"Guess it's all in a day's work and-WOAH!" Shinichi suddenly tackled into Yuji and knocked him off his feet to fall on his rear. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

He then looked down at the spot where he'd stood and saw a scorched mark. He also realized everyone was looking at something and craned his head to see.

Hovering in the sky was a girl dressed like the typical Mahou Shoujo with long pink hair and the wings of a butterfly with a butterfly-tipped rod in hand. What was her name again…?

"Electric Butterfly…" murmured Shinichi. "Rina…"

"Kuro-kun, why did you do that?" pouted Electric Butterfly, "I almost got him."

"Electric Butterfly, you're Rina, aren't you?" Shinichi asked. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"What do you think, Ku-ro-kun~?" Electric Butterfly said playfully, beaming wide while waving her rod around.

"Why are you working for Gebok?" Shinichi asked. "You know what he did."

"He offered me a deal," Electric Butterfly told him.

"What kind of deal? A deal worth your soul?" Shinichi shot back. She visibly flinched. She put on her smile again.

"That's a secret~" She looked at the zombies and frowned. "Hmph, and you made a mess here!"

"Hey, they were zombies!" said Yokoshima. Daichi was instantly at the jeep's turret, the chaingun aimed at her. Michiru was also aiming the tank's cannon at her.

"Well, there's more where that came from! Come on out!" Electric Butterfly waved her butterfly rod dramatically and a swirling pink portal formed in front of them and from the portal out came more black-clad undead, only this time they were sporting machete, clubs and sickles in hand. They also wore armor over their clothes. "Have fun~" Electric Butterfly sang.

"Great," murmured Shinichi. "Minna, Henshin!" he ordered. The rest activated their Spark Cores and were enveloped in their suits in the blink of an eye.

Yuji slung on his Liger Belt and called out, "Henshin!"

"**SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

Liger Schneider roared and activated his blue vi-blades as he charged ahead and began cutting the zombies down, easily slicing through the armor like it was never there. He danced around the zombies, avoiding their bites as he severed their heads accurately.

The other NEO-NUMBERS were also battling the undead horde. Armadillo crushed them as he rolled over them and Zero shot them down with his needles, while Slasher, Arachnea, Carmen and Musician were cutting them down with their own respective weapons. Meta was shooting them with a spray of bullets and also sliced their heads off with his retractable blade.

Electric Butterfly blinked as she watched the lion-like Kamen Rider's movements, impressed by how skillfully he was taking care of the zombies.

"Never seen him before," she mused as she scratched her head with her wand. She pointed and blasted Liger Schneider with electricity, only to be deflected when he swiped the blast away. "Hm, not bad," she grinned.

Showa then flew up to look at her face-to-face. Back at the beauty pageant she'd shown him her true face, the face of Rina. Her face had haunted him for years and he never forgave himself for what'd happened. "Rina," he said, addressing her by name.

"Hello, Kuro-kun," smiled Electric Butterfly.

He frowned. Part of him was telling him that this was not Rina and simply something Gebok made to confuse him. However, another part of him wanted to believe that this was Rina so he could apologize for what'd happened. "Rina, I want to say…" She put her finger against his faceplate. He blinked.

"Sorry, but I'm on duty, nothing personal." She zapped him with lightning and he cried out as he was being electrocuted. A pained expression crossed her face for only a second but she continued her assault on Showa.

Liger swiped at her, ceasing her assault, but she dodged the blow. She almost got singed by a stream of flames from Meta who then attacked with a spray of bullets that she deflected with her rod.

"Guys!" Showa shouted. "Stop, don't hurt her!"

"Whaddya mean don't hurt her? She tried to kill you!" Meta shot back.

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I don't! She's the enemy, right?

Liger mentioned, "She's actually his ex."

Meta blinked, "Really?" Liger nodded. "Wow, must've been a bad breakup."

Showa grimaced as he recalled that moment.

Liger grinned, "Just sit back and watch! I know how to treat the ladies. OK, Chou-chan, let's get wild!" He pressed the blue button on his belt and swiped the Liger Pass.

"**JAGER FORM!"**

Liger switched to his speed form and roared as his thrusters ignited and he sped through the swarm of zombies, cutting through them with his golden claws. He spotted a ramp and jumped onto it and launched himself to Electric Butterfly

She gasped, "He's fast!"

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

His claws began to charge with golden energy as he was ready to finish it, **"Strike Laser Claw!"**

While Liger's attack had connected, he hit the wrong target. Showa had pushed Electric Butterfly out of the way and received the attack in her place, crying out as sparks sprayed out from his armor, much to Liger's surprise, "ARGH!"

"Shinichi!" Liger gasped.

Showa landed on one knee, painfully, "Couldn't…let you…hurt her…"

"Kuro-kun…" Electric Butterfly murmured.

"We need her…alive…to find...Gebok…" Showa finished.

"Dude, I was gonna kick her ass so she wouldn't be able to run!" Liger snapped. He reached for his gun and twirled it around his body as a glowing pentagram appeared under his feet. He then took aim at Electric Butterfly and pulled the trigger.

"Don't…!" Showa begged.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

The three bullets then turned into chains with snake-like heads as they coiled around Electric Butter who was in shock from the transforming bullets. She then fell to the concrete, struggling to break free.

"What are these things?" she demanded.

Liger Jäger wagged his gun and grinned, "Basada-Dan (Binding Chain Snake). Might as well sit tight, cuz you're not getting out of there anytime soon." He frowned beneath his helmet as he heard the zombies coming up behind him and the NEO-NUMBERS.

Zero readied himself as did the other Kaizo Ningen.

"Dammit, these things just won't quit," Arachnea groaned.

Zero Jäger growled as he turned to the swarm, "Get out of my sight, you undead fucks!" He twirled his gun again and fired at the floor in front of him as three pentagrams glowed and summoned three huge dragon-like cannons. "Teggahorin-Dan (Iron-Fanged Cannon Dragon)! Power Link and fire on my command!"

The Three cannon dragons linked up and stood beside each other with a, "CHAK! CHAK!" and took aim at the zombie horde.

"FIRE!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The cannon dragons let loose the volley and obliterated the zombies as they were blown to bits and body parts helplessly flew all over the place.

"Wow!" Carmen exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

Liger Jäger chuckled, "Yeah, I can honestly say that my dick is almost as big as one Cannon Dragon when I'm in my Beast Form."

Carmen's eyes lit up and clasped Liger's hands, "REALLY? Can you show me and Hana later, please?"

Arachnea blushed, "Oi, Michiru!"

"Do you really have to be talking about your dick at a time like this?" Musician demanded Liger.

He nodded, "Yes, yes I do." He then grunted in pain as he was shot in the back by an electrical blast from Electric Butterfly who had broken the chains and was speeding toward Liger Jager.

"You're mine, Neko Rider!" she roared as she charged at him.

Showa got in her way and begged, "Rina, stop!"

"Out of my way, Kuro-kun!" She kicked him out of the way and continued her mad dash for Liger. She then charged up for another blast of electricity but gasped when she saw Liger glowing with red energy and a tattoo was glowing on his right hand.

"This hand of mine is burning red," Liger Jäger chanted, "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!Erupting…Burning…DRAGON!"

He shot his right hand forward and he blasted a dragon head-shaped flame as it consumed Electric Butterfly's blast along with her, but it wasn't fatal. Electric Butterfly screamed as she flew away. Showa frowned as Electric Butterfly left him without answers yet again.

Liger growled as he ripped his belt off and revealed a ticked Yuji. He felt that the fight could've gone on longer and he'd been disappointed by how fast it was over. The others had also deactivated their suits

Michiru whistled as she watched the path that Electric butterfly flew, "She screams louder than Hana-chan when I go down on her."

Hana blushed furiously, "Nobody needs to know THAT!"

Yuji grins "Already knew that! Especially when u hit just the right spot!" He looked to Hana, "Right, Hana-chan?"

Hana growled at the Manakyte, "I am going to kill you in your sleep."

Yuji shrugged, "I'll be too busy drilling you."

Hana blushed in response as Michiru jumped up and down as she waved her hand like a child, "Oh, oh! Do me first!

Yuji smiled, "Of course I will, Mi-chan!**"**

Shinichi was busy scribbling down notes as Battler's nose was bleeding from the imagery.

Yuji hooked an arm around the two and grinned, "How bout we all party back in my world? I'm sure Lilith and the others won't mind."

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening when a Kamen Rider and Green Lantern would cross paths. Shinichi was out getting groceries when he bumped into Alan who was out on patrol. The two sat down on a bench to talk about what they'd done earlier today.<p>

"So, anything interesting happen with you today?" Alan asked.

"Fought zombies," Shinichi answered. "You?"

"Fought killer robots called Manhunters." Alan had gone to look for Megan but she'd just vanished. He hoped to see her in school again to ask her some questions. Just why were the Manhunters after her?

"So, just a regular day, huh?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p>A shadowed figure stared at a large screen. The screen showed footage of the fight with Alan, his girls and the Manhunters. "Tch, pathetic. Unleash the Highmaster," said the figure.<p>

"At once, Grandmaster."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Alan continued talking when the ground started to shake. "Oh what now…?" groaned Shinichi.<p>

"Nothing good," said Alan as he pointed into the sky. What appeared to be a forty story Manhunter robot descended upon the heroes. Aside from its mammoth size, there was also a glass window in its chest.

"What the hell is that thing!" shouted Shinichi as he jumped to his feet. The glass window opened up and several mechanical tentacles shot out and grabbed onto Shinichi. "The fuck?" was all Shinichi managed to get out before he was dragged forward and trapped within the Highmaster's containment center. He growled in rage. "Let…Me…G-" Shinichi was silenced when a cord dug its way into his neck and he immediately lost consciousness. The Highmaster's eye glowed yellow.

"**NO BEING ESCAPES THE HIGHMASTERS."**

Its eyes glowed green like with the Manhunters, and Alan's ring began to lose power. "Uh…Bazel…I could use some help here!" shouted Alan as he took flight. The Highmaster launched beams of yellow energy from its eyes, forcing Alan to dodge and weave between the blasts.

"Sorry partner…still weak from the earlier fight…" informed Bazel.

"Power Levels 0%" said the power ring as Alan lost energy. His clothing returned to normal. He got hit by a blast and crashed to the ground with a thud, groaning in pain.

"Fuck my life…" muttered Alan as he forced himself up and stared down the Highmaster.

"**TARGET: ALAN SMITH. CURRENT POWER CLASS: GAMMA. THREAT LEVEL: 0. SURRENDER OR BE TERMINATED."**

"No power huh?" smirked Alan. "Not a threat?" Alan's eyes glowed golden as his fist became covered in the same energy. "Check again you ugly son of a bitch!" Alan launched forward.

"**TARGET: ALAN SMITH. CURRENT POWER CLASS: OMEGA. THREAT *KRRTTZZ*"** Alan laid a right hook into the face of the Highmaster. He pulled back and yanked the faceplate with it.

"Eat Quantum energy!" roared Alan as two beams of gold energy exploded from his hands. The force was great enough that the Highmaster was actually knocked off the ground. Alan then flew above the container that was holding Shinichi. He smashed the glass and grabbed a hold of the cord before yanking it out of Shinichi. He then blasted off the chest of the massive robot, taking Shinichi with him, and leaving a massive whole in the center of the beast.

"Ugh…" groaned Shinichi. "What happened?"

"You were being used as a power source for that Highmaster robot," explained Alan. "Not a pleasant experience, I know."

"**POWER SOURCE: REMOVED. SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED. 10…9…"**

"Excuse me Shinichi, this ain't done yet…" sighed Alan as he shot forward. He reached the robot and grabbed its core. He saw the numbers descend.

**6…5…**

"I don't think so!" shouted Alan as he held it close to his chest and launched upwards.

**4…3…**

"Alan! No!" yelled Shinichi.

**2…1…0…**

**KABOOM!**

There was a massive explosion in the sky. Shinichi watched as a figure descended from the sky. It was Alan, his fists and eyes glowing with golden energy.

Shinichi could only gape with a WTF expression on his face. "Alan…?"

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: OK, so a lot of stuff happens in this chap. Hope you enjoyed what we did, friends. You all might be wondering what the hell is going on but it's a huge Multiverse so there are a lot of secrets. All will be explains soon. Just you wait.<strong>

**KR Bushido: Killing zombies is so much fun, right? Anyway, look out for other bizarre shit on the next installments!**

**Shadow Element 13: As Chrome said, all secrets will soon be revealed, such as the truth behind Alan's new powers, who the mysterious "Grandmaster" is, what happened to the GL Corps of Showa no Sekai. All will be revealed! Hope you enjoyed the chap!**


	55. Flash Fire

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 4: Flash Fire**

"We have nanites!" Takada confirmed after he finished analyzing the tissue sample Hana had recovered from the zombie outbreak. He was holding the report in his hand and slapping it down in front of Warren's desk.

"Nanites?" Warren asked as he took the report and leafed through it.

"Yup, and nasty little buggers too. These nanites were programmed to make zombies," said Takada. He started illustrating by pantomiming a zombie's movements. "It's like the 'zombie-making virus' in those movies and when these zombies bite a person, they become infected, and after they die the nanites revive their dead corpses into zombies as well."

"Have you synthetized a counter for the nanites?" Warren inquired. He wanted something prepared just in case more appeared.

"Working on it!" Takada grinned. "I better get back to the lab! Adios!" He then ran off.

Dr. Ryuki Hasuma picked up the report and grimaced, "Now they're using nanites to make zombies. How horrible."

"Yup, and I was hoping Shinichi wouldn't have to face them," said Warren as he put his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on his desk. "It's a good thing we had that seminar, huh?"

Dr. Hasuma didn't answer as he recalled the first time he had to deal with zombies. He was with Warren at the time and it'd been traumatic due to the children who'd also become zombies. He'd hesitated in blasting them with his flames and would've been infected if Warren hadn't snapped him out of it.

"According to Shinichi, this is Gebok's work," said Dr. Hasuma.

"That guy really doesn't know when to quit," Warren frowned.

* * *

><p>Alan and Shinichi were in Angel Mort enjoying some coffee and cakes.<p>

"So, your family didn't freak out when you introduced Alice to them?" Alan asked.

"Pretty much," answered Shinichi. "The last thing they remembered before they were knocked out was a 'big bird' swooping in through the door and attacking them.

"Well, that's good news at least. So, what did you tell them?"

"I told them Alice was my little sister and your daughter," Shinichi summarized. "Oddly enough they accepted that answer pretty well and didn't ask any questions."

"I guess they've gotten used to weird stuff," Alan shrugged.

"Guess so. I mean Kaa-chan couldn't stop fussing over Alice because she's so cute and Sho also likes her," said Shinichi.

"So, it all went well then," said Alan, relieved.

"Then Rena went into Take-It-Home mode and took off with Alice. I had to chase her all around the village to stop her," Shinichi finished.

"That girlfriend of yours really loves cute stuff," said Alan, chuckling. '_I just hope she doesn't try that in front of Yami or Bishie._'

"Yeah, and I think she wants to have her own baby," said Shinichi.

"Bet you'll have fun trying to make her dreams come true then," joked Alan.

Shinichi checked his watch, "Oh, I gotta go. Otousan and I have shooting practice."

* * *

><p>As Shinichi rode towards the shooting range to meet his stepfather, he recalled the first time they'd ever gone there for male bonding. It was after he found out Kasai would be marrying his mother but before the wedding.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi and Kasai were at an indoor shooting range. Kasai was a member so he managed to get Shinichi entry. The two stood side by side as they faced their targets. Kasai was armed with his preferred weapon of choice, a shotgun. As for Shinichi, he was practicing with a pistol.<em>

_"I'm glad you agreed to come along," said Kasai._

_"You wanted to talk so let's talk," said Shinichi as he loaded the bullets into the chamber before locking it in._

_"Well, you are aware that your mother and I are getting married," said Kasai._

_"It's not news to me," Shinichi replied as he put on the safety goggles. He checked over his gun again._

_"So, I was hoping to get your blessing," said Kasai._

_"Alright," Shinichi agreed._

_"Huh?" Kasai blinked, though it was hard to tell since he wore those dark glasses. "That's it?"_

_"That's it," Shinichi shrugged. "The truth is, while it was a huge shock to me at first, I've come to terms to it quite fast. You make Kaa-chan happy. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"_

_"You're her son," Kasai answered. Shinichi sighed._

_"Sometimes I wonder about that," Shinichi responded. "I mean, she accepts me, but she doesn't know about all the stuff I went through for over a decade. She's my mother, and I love her, but I can't really consider myself her son since I sometimes feel like a stranger to her."_

_"She doesn't think so," Kasai argued._

_"I know, and I appreciate it, I do. She's part of my old life that I got again but there's still some emptiness," said Shinichi. "And you fill up that emptiness, Kasai-san. I want you to marry my mother, I want you to make her happy, and I want you to help her make a complete family."_

_"That means a lot," Kasai said._

_Shinichi eyes then went cold and Kasai felt like he was looking at BLACK 13 again. He warned, "But, if you do anything to hurt Kaa-chan I will hunt you down and there wouldn't be enough pieces of you left to identify with fingerprints or dental records." He put on the earmuffs and took aim with the gun, firing several shots at the human silhouette printed upon the target. The bullets hit the spot designated as the forehead, throat, heart, stomach and groin. Kasai gulped. Shinichi had shot at the groin twice._

* * *

><p>That day, Kasai learnt how proficient Shinichi was at the use of weapons. It was really funny to see the man's sunglasses nearly fall off his face.<p>

Shinichi parked his bike outside of the shooting range before entering. After getting himself checked at the door, he met up with Kasai inside where he was already loading his favorite weapon, his shotgun.

"You're late," said Kasai as he cocked his shotgun.

"Sorry, traffic was murder," responded Shinichi as he took out his own shotgun and ammo.

"Oh, this came in the mail for you," said Kasai as he handed Shinichi a letter. He saw the royal seal of Genovia on it and knew who it was from. The pink envelope was a dead giveaway.

"Shawna-chan…" he smiled. He opened it up and pulled out a birthday invitation before slapping his forehead. "Damn, I almost forgot! Her birthday's in a week!"

"You better RSVP that soon then," Kasai said.

Shinichi recalled attending Shawna's birthday last year. She'd invited him and he'd shown up with a modest gift. It was an action figure but it was also a rare custom model just for her. Unfortunately, at that time, some arrogant snob had made fun of his gift for Shawna and even insulted him for being a 'commoner'. Well, while Shawna was accepting presents, the snob had presented her with white gown that was covered in shining diamonds. She'd accepted all her previous gifts with a polite smile but it was only when Shinichi had come to her with his gift that she actually smiled…Of course, he'd also made quire the entrance…

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi jumped off the railing and grabbed onto the chandelier before swinging himself over to the stage where Shawna was accepting gifts, landing right in front of Shawna dramatically and shocking the snob who'd tried to bully him before.<em>

_He would've punched the guy out before but this was Shawna's party._

_Shinichi handed the box to her, "Happy Birthday, Shawna-chan."_

_"Mr. Samurai…" Shawna gasped._

_The snob snickered, "Do you really think a tiny gift like that will-" He was then shocked to silence and taken aback as he saw the radiant smile on Shawna's face. Even the guests were surprised that she was smiling after receiving a doll of all things. "No way…how can this be…I gave her a diamond-covered dress yet she smiles at…at…a DOLL!"_

_"Hey, it's not a doll, buddy," Shinichi shot back. "It's a one-of-a-kind, custom model, Kamen Rider Showa action figure."_

_"Kamen…Rider…?" the snobbish blonde repeated dumbly._

_Shawna gazed at the box happily. The action figure was displayed fully within its confines due to the clear plastic window on the front of the box. She then hugged Shinichi tight. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Samurai!"_

_Shinichi sighed. 'When will she ever call me by my name…?'_

* * *

><p>Then he'd shook hands with King Edward, shocking the guests further since they had no idea who he was and how he could've deserved such an honor. Then terrorists had attacked and tried to take everyone hostage. While they had been prepared to deal with the guards, it was unfortunate for them that they had not been prepared for a Kaizo Ningen.<p>

* * *

><p>Students screamed as they evacuated the campus grounds. The reason was that a Kamen Rider and Kaijin were fighting.<p>

It was Kamiyami, in his Dobsonfly Demon form, and he was swinging his broad-bladed zweihander around to slice Showa's head off but the Kamen Rider was dodging his attempts.

"STAND STILL, YOU!" Kamiyami roared as he continued swinging.

"Hey, I'm not as stupid as you are ugly," Showa shot back mockingly. He loved pissing off snobs. It was fun to see them get all mad and stuff.

Kamiyami used an overhead swing which Showa sidestepped and his body folded over as a fist smashed against his midsection, almost cracking his exoskeleton. Showa withdrew his fist to deliver a knee strike straight into Kamiyami's face and then he sent the Dobsonfly Demon flying with a sidekick.

"You've never beaten me before, Kamiyami, and it won't happen now. It won't happen ever," said Showa.

Kamiyami got up, grabbed his sword, and growled, "You…you…" He then leapt high to cleave Showa in two, "YOU BASTARD!"

Showa rolled his eyes. Kamiyami, in his anger, had left himself wide open. One of his energy whips extended from his left wrist and he swung his arm at his direction, the whip stretching at incredible speed and the tip pointed straight at Kamiyami. "Rider Piercing!" he called.

The Dobsonfly Demon had not dodge, he could not dodge, and ended up with the energy whip piercing him right through. He screamed and then howled as the whip retracted, yanking him towards Showa.

"Ryuusei…Punch!" His energized fist smashed into Kamiyami and as it connected the Donsonfly Demon exploded. Showa flicked his wrist in annoyance. He knew that this wasn't the end of it.

* * *

><p>Yuji whistled as he headed towards the photography club in Shishibone University. He knew Shinichi liked to hang out there. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a girl with blue hair and wearing a beret on her hair. She stared at Yuji and immediately blushed and started to stutter, "W-w-w-welcome to the pho-pho-pho-"<p>

"Relax," Yuji told her. "I'm looking for Shinichi Banabara. Is he here?"

The girl, Fujiko, blinked, "Oh, you're looking for Shinichi-san. He's in the dark room, right now. You can come in and wait for him, if you'd like."

"I'd like that," said Yuji as he entered. He saw the photos on the wall and then he spotted two more members, both males, looking over their photos together.

"Seriously, I was lucky to be there and the Kamen Rider beat another monster on campus!" the pompadour-haired man boasted. The beady-eyed man he was talking to also had photos of his own.

"Look at these," he requested.

"Are you sure this is a monster, Araki?" the pompadour-haired man asked as he looked

The beady-eyed man, Araki, responded, "Yes, Keima, it is."

"It looks out of focus."

"And is this supposed to be the Green Lantern?" Keima asked further. Araki nodded. "Looks like a bright, green light to me." Keima then noted Yuji's presence, "Oh, if you wanna join, you have to wait till our president comes back."

"Actually, I'm here for Shinichi," answered Yuji. Araki was giving him a critical look. "What's with him?"

"Oh, he always does that," said Keima. "It's creepy but you get used to it."

Shinichi exited the dark room and smiled at his newly developed photos. He then saw Yuji. "Yuji, what are you doing here?"

"Akasaka called," Yuji answered. Shinichi knew what that meant.

Yuji and Shinichi talked at the student café over some coffee as Yuji explained, "Akakasa's dealing with a weird case right now so he called ARMOR for help and assigned us for this case."

"What kind of case?" Shinichi asked.

"Spontaneous human combustion," Yuji answered. Shinichi blinked.

"You mean when people just suddenly burst into flames?"

"Yeah, that's what it said. He has witness statements including one from the victim's husband."

Shinichi frowned. It sounded serious. "How many?"

"Including the one last night, this is the 5th one that has been reported and the 2nd that happened in a public place. The others happened in the victim's homes and set their places on fire," Yuji answered.

"So, they just burst into flames for no reason," summarized Shinichi. "Sounds like magic."

"You might be right since the police haven't found any evidence, except for what's left of the victims. They all burnt to ash."

"And the husband saw her being burnt alive?"

"She died right in front of him, and they were newlyweds out on a date too."

"Now that's harsh."

"So, you wanna head down to Tokyo tonight to check it out?"

"I better tell Rena first."

"Yeah, you should."

Shinichi then changed the subject. It was about something he wanted to know for awhile now. "You know I've been wondering something." Shinichi then asked, "How exactly did you meet the Golden Witch anyway?"

"Funny you should ask," Yuji replied, "You see what happened was…"

* * *

><p><em>Yuji got off the MysticLiner after being dropped off to his world. The last mission he was on involved saving a civilization of rock people from an army of mole men with drills for weapons.<em>

_Yuji sighed, "Damn, I guess I had my fill of drilling jokes for this life."_

"_I assume you must've had quite the adventure, Fudo Yuji."_

_Yuji looked around to see a young woman with golden blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and wearing an elegant dress._

_Yuji cocked an eyebrow, "Um, do I know you? Cuz I don't forget pretty faces like yours, Ojou-san."_

_The woman smirked, "Heh, how flattering. But I know of you, boy. You seem pretty strong to be able to defeat all seven of my servants"._

_Yuji blinked, "Seven?"_

_The Stakes of Purgatory show up in flashes of gold and wave, "Hi~, Onii-sama~!"_

_Satan scoffed instead._

_Yuji smiled, "Hey there, ladies!"_

_Satan pointed, "That's definitely him, Beatrice-sama."_

_Beatrice grinned, "Indeed. I'm sure he'd make an excellent piece of furniture."_

_Yuji's eyes widened, "Wait, what? You wanna turn me into a fucking coffee table or something? Like hell!"_

_Asmodeus and Beelzebub giggled, "Onii-sama is so silly!"_

_Beatrice grinned madly as she was ready to attack, "Now, become my servant, Fudo Yuji!"She blasted him with a bolt of magic but it bounced off his body without doing damage, shocking her. "Nani?"_

_Yuji grinned, "Sorry, but magic doesn't work against my kind! Listen, Beatrice-san, I don't know who you are, but I got no time to be playing with you! White Blaze!"_

_His D-Wheel sped down the street and roared as it stopped in front of him before Yuji hopped on._

_Yuji put on his helmet and smirked, "Later, witch-san!" before racing away._

* * *

><p>Shinichi leaned back in his seat, "So, how did you end up calling her 'Auntie B'?"<p>

Yuji sighed, "Well, she basically kidnapped Asura and Lilith and I had to duel her in order to free them. We made some bets and I bet that she had to let me call her 'Aunty B' if i won."

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow, "Wait...that's it? She kidnaps your girlfriends and that's it?"

Yuji held up a finger, "There's more to it than that, man. If I lost the duel, then they would die and I would have to be her servant."

Shinichi shivered, "Good thing you won."

Yuji nodded, "It was tough though. She rigged the field so that I would take actual damage every time my Life Points depleted. My Psychic powers act the same way in a duel so we were playing on equal footing. Until she decided to reset the game two more times."

"You still won," Shinichi concluded.

"Yeah, but she still wanted to duel me. I thought she was a sore loser but then I realized it was the most fun she's had for a while," said Yuji, "Turns out she was really lonely so I even introduced her to the family. She and my mom are more or less rivals, since mom's one of The Four Great Psychics of my world."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alan had gone to track Megan down. She was absent in school today and so Alan was asked to hand her the homework assignments for today. She didn't stay in the girls' dormitory but instead at an apartment that was near the school. He followed the address and found her apartment.<p>

He knocked on the door. "Megan, are you in there?" he called. He pressed his ear against the door and heard footsteps coming closer. He took a step back and the door opened a crack. He saw Megan staring back at him before closing the door to undo the chain that kept the door from opening all the way. She then opened the door.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Megan asked.

"I came to pass you today's homework assignments," Alan said to her.

"And…?" she prompted.

"And I want to talk about what happened the other day."

Megan looked to her left, and to her right and then said to him, "OK, but we better talk inside. Come on in." Alan entered and then sat down with her in the living room.

"How come those Manhunters were after you?" he asked.

"Before I answer your questions, let me ask one of mine first."

Alan nodded. "OK."

"How come you have a Green Lantern ring? You all were wiped out centuries ago."

"Yeah, about that, it's a long story," said Alan. "I'm not from this universe. There's an entire Multiverse out there, and me and my family are actually from one of the worlds," explained Alan. "The world I'm from is actually several decades in the future. The Green Lantern Corps still patrols the universe there, though they were almost wiped out a few times however." '_Once by myself for that matter…_' "So Megan, my question is…what happened to the Green Lantern Corps of this universe?"

"I'm not really sure," Megan answered. "No one is. My ancestor was a member at the time. All I remember hearing from my family was that, 300 years ago the entire Lantern Corps was wiped out in some massive battle."

'_The entire Corp wiped out? What kind of enemy could do that? Who had the power to do this and had the chance to use it? Did Parallax escape from the Central Power Battery? Could it have been Legion or the Manhunters? The Controllers or the Zamarons? Did the Five Inversions escape Ysmault? So many enemies that had the power to do it…But who had the chance?_' thought Alan. "Megan, why were those Manhunter robots after you?"

"I'm not sure," answered Megan. "I had never seen or heard of those things before."

"Hm…" muttered Alan. '_Why would they target her…_?' "Megan, are you a Martian?"

Megan jumped slightly. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"In my universe, there is also a M'gann M'orzz. She is a Martian and was once a member of the super hero team, The Teen Titans. She had immense power, that may be why they're after you. How many Martians are left?"

"I'm…I'm the only one…" said Megan sadly. "I arrived on Earth when I was a child. My uncle adopted me and took care of me."

"Hm…those Manhunters may come back for you…" said Alan he stood up and placed his forehead against hers. Megan felt a small ping in her mind. "I just established a small telepathic link between us. Whenever you're in danger it'll let me know." He began walking towards the door. "I hope to see you at school tomorrow Megan."

Megan walked with him to the door. She then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for protecting me…"

* * *

><p>Shinichi returned home. He'd had a long day and tonight he was heading for Tokyo. "Tadaima."<p>

"Okaeri," Rena greeted. "You're just in time for dinner." She took out a video from her back, "And I got us a movie to watch tonight!"

"Actually, I have to head out, tonight," he said apologetically. Rena's expression saddened. "Sorry."

"Why tonight?" she asked.

"There's something happening in Tokyo and Akasaka-san needs our help," he told her. "I can have dinner with you but I won't be able to watch that movie with you tonight."

"But…it's _our_ movie night," she whined.

Shinichi put his arms around her and whispered, "I know, I know." They would watch a movie while cuddling on the couch. "I wish I didn't have to go but this case has been assigned to me." He then whispered, "But, I think we can make a compromise."

On the wall, unnoticed, was a butterfly but it was no normal butterfly. It was completely mechanical with eyes that were focused on the couple in post-coitus bliss.

* * *

><p>Electric Butterfly was in the X-SHOCKER base, spying on Shinichi via her bug. The images it captured were displayed on her computer monitor for her to see and what she saw both outraged her and aroused her. She had just seen Rena and Shinichi have sex and while she was envious of the girl in Shinichi's arms, she couldn't help but enjoy the show with a blush on her face. Never in her life had she expected that Shinichi's manhood would be so grand.<p>

She even imagined herself being in Rena's position and was touching herself. Despite her status as an android, Gebok made her 'fully functional' that she could feel sensation. A double-edged sword, of course, but she wanted to feel alive.

Her fingers were between her legs and as she stroked herself, her artificial body produced the lubricants that allowed her to slide her fingers in and out.

* * *

><p>Tokyo was the capital city of Japan and thus it was a busy metropolis. Of course, that meant that with so many people there would be crime.<p>

Shinichi, Yuji and Akasaka met at a coffee shop. The police inspector opened up an envelope and took out several photographs and laid them out for the two Riders to see. "These are the victims who'd spontaneously combust in the last two weeks." There were a total of 6 pictures.

"They're all young woman," said Shinichi as he looked through the photos.

"And newlyweds," Akasaka finished, "Each and every one of them. They were with their husbands before they suddenly burst into flames, as witnesses described." He sighed. "I can only imagine the horror those men felt when they saw their wives just die before their eyes."

Shinichi knew that feeling well. He recalled the horrific time loop he'd experienced where his loved ones all died during each and every loop and no matter how many times he looped time and prepared to prevent their deaths, they still died. He'd broken down mentally. That was until the loops stopped.

These women had been in the company of their husbands as they died and their husbands had been helpless and could do nothing to prevent their deaths as they were burnt alive on the spot. They were probably traumatized if they loved those women with all their hearts. He knew the trauma of losing someone he loved. He never forgave himself for Rina's death.

"Three of them happened in public places, the other three occurred in their own homes. This one here died while she was in the bath. Her husband heard screaming but by the time he got there all he found were her ashes all over the floor and some inside the bathtub," Akasaka explained.

"Now that just sounds nasty," Yuji grimaced.

"Because you guys are used to handling weird shit like this, I contacted your boss for help and he sent you guys," said Akasaka. "Please, I need you to help solve this case and stop what's causing this."

"We'll do it," Shinichi quickly agreed, "But now you need to take us to where the last victim died."

* * *

><p>"Here it is," said Akasaka. There was still a police line around the spot where the woman had spontaneously combusted and an outline was made on the spot her ashes had been found. There were no police around.<p>

Shinichi and Yuji went under the police line with Akasaka to inspect the area. Shinichi's eyes focused for any clues they might've missed. His augmented eyesight allowed him to see even the most minute of details and…

"Found a clue," said Yuji as he held up something between his forefinger and thumb. It was a tick, and it was struggling to escape Yuji's grasp.

"A tick," Shinichi analyzed. And then the conclusion dawned on him. What did ticks and spontaneous combustion had in common? Only one person. "Parasite…" he whispered.

"Who?" Akasaka asked.

"Just someone Shinichi knows," said Yuji, "With supernatural powers."

"What does he look like?" Akasaka asked. He saw Shinichi's fists clenched. "Is he alright?"

"Well…not exactly," said Yuji carefully, "It's just that he's confronted this guy before and stopped him but he's come back and that really pisses him off."

"TAKE OFF YOUR COAT!" Shinichi suddenly shouted at Akasaka who jumped in surprise before Shinichi grabbed him by the lapels. "Hurry!"

Akasaka quickly took off his coat and then he watched as it suddenly combusted. "What!" the inspector gaped. He reached for his gun.

"He's here, watching us," said Shinichi. "Yuji, do you sense him?"

"I did, but only for a second." The Manakyte looked at what remained of Akasaka's waist coat. "Sorry about your jacket."

"I've got tons of those," said Akasaka.

"We should check you just to make sure," said Shinichi. "A few more of those things might still be on you." He pointed at the burning coat, "_That_ was just a warning." He opened his bag and let loose a flock of paper crane shikigami to search the city and report back to me. "Akasaka-san, come with us. You need a bath."

* * *

><p><strong>One Decontamination Bath Later…<strong>

"OK, he's clean," said Yuji as he checked the scanner. "No ticks or whatever, and he also smells minty fresh."

ARMOR had a decontamination centre for agents who've been exposed to harmful external elements. It cleansed them of all toxins.

They also decontaminated his clothes.

"Good, then let's get back out there," said Shinichi. "I'm not waiting until he strikes again."

Akasaka was drying his hair as he asked, "He's really serious about this."

"Trust me, he considers this personal," Yuji told him. '_Then again, maybe it's because of what happened after that fight under the school. Ana-baka and Tick Boy really screwed with his head. I'd be pissed too if that happened to me._'

* * *

><p>A couple exited the Korean BBQ restaurant. The young lady was beautiful, with long black hair and a fringe that nearly concealed her eyes. She was dressed in pink coat over a white turtleneck and a long blue skirt that reached her knees.<p>

After several blocks, the man cried out in shock as the girl suddenly burst into flames and started screaming as he watched. The man was Yuji and the girl was his date.

"Hahahahaha!" Yuji heard. "Serves you right, Yuji Fudo!"

From a flash of black butterflies, the Soldier of Terror known as Koichi Sumira, formerly Kamen Rider Parasire of GIN-SHOCKER, appeared. He was gloating, and laughing, at Yuji. "Watch her burn! Watch her burn! You can't help her!"

"That's just what you think!" said Yuji with a smirk as the burning pile rose to its feet, causing Koichi to gawk.

The girl then ripped away her burning clothes to reveal Shinichi. He'd been in disguise the whole time. He took off what remained of his wig and dropped it to the ground.

"BLACK 13!" Koichi realized.

"That's right, asshole!" smirked Shinichi. "I knew you couldn't resist striking again so Yuji and I decided to go undercover."

"We figured out all the couples went to this Korean BBQ place, which is where you set your trap. You hid and then sent out your ticks to stick to the woman and after a set time they would go off, isn't that right?" Yuji deduced. "Of course, you wouldn't be able to resist if it was me now, would you?"

"Yeah, that's right," confirmed Koichi. "My ticks were made to spontaneously produce intense heat that would burn human flesh and bone to a cinder." He chuckled. "It's a work of art!"

"Lemme guess; you did all this because it was fun," stated Shinichi.

"Exactly, #13!" snickered Koichi. "It's fun to watch fireworks, especially when people are the fireworks."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. Koichi had always been sick but this had gone too far.

"And also because Anastasia-sama ordered me to spread fear and terror!" Koichi stated proudly. "I mean what's more scary than watching your love burn right in front of your-"

**BLAMMO!**

There was a hole right in the centre of Koichi's forehead before he collapsed to the ground.

"Headshot," Shinichi said before blowing the smoke off the barrel. He'd whipped out his shotgun in the middle of Koichi's monologue.

"He's not dead yet," Yuji pointed out.

"I know. That was just to help me feel better," said Shinichi. The black butterflies came and enveloped Koichi and when they flew away he was healed up. He wasn't happy either.

"You really love to piss me off, don't you, BLACK 13?" growled Koichi.

"It's a gift," said Shinichi as he cocked his shotgun. He aimed, "Now, reach for the skies."

"Do you really think you can take me on?" taunted Koichi.

"How hard can it be?" Yuji asked smugly.

"Well, it would be since I came with backup," Koichi responded and then he snapped his fingers.

The entire sidewalk exploded, sending both ARMOR cyborg and Manakyte flying. Yuji caught Shinichi around the waist and landed a distance away from the blast zone. When the smoke cleared, standing next to Koichi was the trigger-happy Saisen Koremitsu and he had a grin so wide it threatened to split his face in half.

"Great, two of them," murmured Shinichi.

"We can take them," said Yuji confidently.

"Of course, that was when we were prohibited from assuming our demon forms, but we have no such restrictions here!" declared Koichi boldly as he began to change and it was disturbing to see as ticks came out from every pour of his body, spilling out of his nostrils, ears and mouth to envelop him. Shinichi restricted the urge to gag as he watched the ticks swarm around Koichi before fusing with his body. What stood in Koichi's place was a demonic humanoid with features of a tick and sporting six arms with dagger-like claws. On its wide yet flat back were bulbous growths that just added to its disturbing appearance. His head sported a needle-like nose and tusks.

Saisen took out his guns and then pointed the barrels at his head before firing. The bullets entered his skull and he began to mutate. His body became covered in gold organic armor and he became more insect-like in appearance with two claw-like toes on each foot and a dragonfly's tail jutting from his rear. He also sported wings and his ribcage was visible. His head was dragonfly-like with a human lower face and sharp teeth.

They put the 'ugh' in 'ugly'.

The Dragonfly Demon, Saisen, laughed before shooting skywards.

The Tick Demon, Koichi, spoke, "I asked Saisen here for the final act of my plan. Tokyo is gonna burn tonight."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Shinichi. "GX…Henshin!" The spectral figures of the Legendary Riders were projected from his belt before they converged upon him and formed his armor. He spread out his Cicada Wings and shot off after Saisen.

"Now, it's just you and me," sneered the Tick Demon as he brandished his claws, the blades making clanging noises as they rubbed against each other.

In the air, Saisen opened up his ribcage to reveal that he had bombs stashed in his chest cavity. "Let Tokyo burn tonight!" However, before he could reach inside and pull out a couple of his explosives and unleash hell, a whip lashed at his back, causing him to cry out. He turned and saw Showa with his energy whip-blades.

"It's not gonna burn tonight, but you are," said Showa.

"We'll see! You're about to become Swiss cheese!" Saisen pointed his fingers at Showa and they glowed before energy sprayed out like machine gun fire. Showa was hit as sparks exploded off his armor. He tried to flee from the gunfire, make some distance, but Saisen's range was long and he was pursuing Showa. It reminded him when he first confronted Saisen during his first anniversary with Rena several years ago.

"I have to get him towards an unpopulated area," strategized Showa. Saisen was dangerous with guns and explosives. He remembered how he and Koichi would work together back when they were part of GIN-SHOCKER. They were known as the Demolition Duo due to their love of explosives. The only differences they had were in their styles. Saisen preferred carpet bombing where he would drop bombs over a large area and spread the destruction. Koichi's method was even more sadistic. He would disguise his explosives as toys and give them away. Then, he would detonate them. He'd destroyed a children's hospitals and orphanages with that method alone.

And Shinichir remembered watching them as they did. The land where those facilities had stood was used by GIN-SHOCKER to build their own facilities. It disgusted Shinichi because they took great pleasure in destroying lives, especially those of innocent children.

He decided to finish this fast and he knew just how he was going to do it. "OK, Yabuki, Zennin, Gokuaku. Let's go all out!"

Meanwhile, Yuji was dealing with the Tick Demon Koichi who was becoming frustrated and irritated by Yuji's constant dodging as he tried to swipe at him with his daggers. Yuji kept dodging his attempts to strike at him. Annoyed, he bent his body over and the bulbous growths on his back launched at Yuji like cannonballs. They were the size of bowling balls but they were actually…

…**BOOOOOOM!**

Back in the air, the Dragonfly Demon Saisen was blasting at Showa with his gun fingers when he was suddenly blown away by a burst of energy. He then recognized it as he saw Showa hovering with his arms spread in Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He fired at Showa only for the Kamen Rider to deflect the bullets swiftly and effortlessly with the Higurashi no Yaiba. He then returned fire, unleashing a barrage of energy arrows from the tip of his sword that nearly clipped Saisen's wings off.

"Take this!" Saisen was about to open his ribcage when Showa appeared behind him and jammed his sword through the gaps within Saisen's ribcage, locking it up and preventing him from reaching for his explosives. He then punched Saisen across the face, sending the Dragonfly Demon spiraling through the air. As he stopped, he tried to pry the Higurashi no Yaiba out of his chest but without any luck.

The Cho Dai-Shuriken on Showa's back broke into six individual blades and then each blade split in half. Now a dozen blades hovered behind his back and rotated in a circle. Saisen watched dumbly as the blades poised with their tips aimed at him before Showa threw his arms forward, sending the blades darting through the air at him. They were flying at full speed and the Dragonfly Demon had to fly fast to outrun them. They followed him, like homing missiles, as he soared and maneuvered through the air in order to avoid them. They followed fast but he was faster. He could definitely outrun them.

Unfortunately for him, that was not the case as Showa came down at him with a flying drop kick dubbed, "GUARDIAN FORCE STRIKE!" He glowed with gold energy as fire, lightning and wind spun around him like a tornado. Saisen would've fled if three rings of energy, one green, one red, and one blue, hadn't surrounded him and locked him in place like a cage. Unable to avoid the attack, Saisen was hit with explosive force and was stunned right before a dozen flying blades struck him from behind and exploded.

The Higurashi no Yaiba and the Cho Dai-Shuriken returned to Showa as he watched as the flames died down, revealing black butterflies that flew away. He gently caught one by the wings and spoke to it as it tried to struggled, "Give your master this message: don't fuck with Kamen Riders," before releasing it to join its friends.

Back on the ground, Koichi laughed hysterically at Yuji's demise as he admired the flames, "Yes! Yes! YES!" A black butterfly landed on his shoulder and he stopped to listen. "Hm…Saisen was defeated, huh? Guess leaving him to deal with #13 was a mistake." They had learnt that Shinichi had grown stronger since their last encounter with him as fellow Kaizo Ningen. He had defeated the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER, after all.

"Like you making the mistake of underestimating me, again."

Koichi gawked as he saw Yuji wave his hand to disperse the flames, "Oh, come on! What the fuck are you?"

Yuji removed his charred jacket and glared, "I'm a dragon, bitch. And you owe me a new coat." He roared and was consumed in a pillar fire as he went into his Transcended Form. Koichi backed away fearfully as he gazed at his molten rock-like armor, the cracks in his body glowing like magma, and the torches that rested on his shoulders, "Time for a lesson in pain, Tick Boy."

He dashed forward and kneed Koichi in the face, sending him rolling back as Transcended Yuji dashed after him and let loose his **"Vesuvius Vulcan!"** and pelted Koichi with his magma bullets. He scooped him up and punched him in the face before flying up and throwing him back into the ground before Transcended Yuji came down with a flaming fist, **"Krakatoa Krusher!"**and rammed into Koichi with a huge explosion as the Tick Demon burst into black butterflies. Yuji took a breath and returned to his normal state as Shinichi showed up.

"Took care of him?" the Kaizo Ningen asked.

Yuji nodded, "Obviously. How about you?"

"No challenge." Shinichi shrugged. "Still, we better report this to Akasaka-san then." He spotted a nearby phone booth. "We can use that."

"Let me do all the talking," said Yuji. He went into the phone booth, picked up the receiver, put in some cash, dialed Akasaka's number and waited. He got Akasaka's answering machine though so he just left a message. "Akasaka-san, this is Fudo. Case closed. Shinichi and I took care of it. It was an arsonist and bomber but they blew themselves up. See you later." He put the receiver back and exited the phone booth.

"You told him?" Shinichi asked.

"Left a message on his answering machine."

Shinichi then noticed a green light in the sky and spotted Alan headed for them in Green Lantern garb. Yuji saw it too.

"What's Alan doing here?" Yuji asked. Shinichi shrugged.

Shinichi asked as Alan descended before them, "What's up, Alan?"

Alan touched down and replied, "We're needed in London."

"London?" Yuji blinked.

"I got orders from HQ. We have to go, now," Alan told them.

Shinichi frowned, "I guess I should go and tell Rena-chan I'll be home late because I'll be working overtime."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, one case closed but another one just opened. What's going on in London? Is it as bad as this mission? We'll see, though. Looks like the trio are gonna have to deal with this one too.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Wonder what's going down in London? Hope the guys can handle it. Is it me, or does Shin miss Yuji's Transcended Form?**

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13: Well, now we know the fate of the GL Corp and Megan's connection to them, as well as a potential reason as to why the Manhunters were after the poor Martian girl. Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	56. Soul Eater

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 5: Soul Eater**

Shinichi and Alan were sitting on a bench at a bus stop while the former was reviewing their latest mission. They were in London and it was the afternoon. Still, it was quite chilly due to it being the middle of fall.

Shinichi read the case file he had in hand. There had been numerous reports of unexplained deaths in London and so ARMOR had assigned them to investigate. "Four more unexplained deaths occurred last night. No explanation has been given due to the cause and they all died suddenly. They were also healthy with no known health problems whatsoever." He looked to Alan as he closed the file folder. "Is this what they want us to look into?"

"ARMOR deals with supernatural stuff too," said Alan. "One of our informants must've called and Dad thought that we would have to investigate."

"I'm getting tired of this supernatural shit," Shinichi sighed and then spotted Yuji coming back with three paper bags in his arms. "What you got there?"

"Lunch. We're having fish and chips." He handed his partners the other two bags before he started to eat, popping a fry into his mouth. "So, what are we supposed to do here?"

"I told you," said Alan. "Dad wants us to investigate why people are suddenly dropping dead in London. They've been reports about it happening a lot in London. Just last night four people died."

"They were all healthy too, and in their prime. No health problems." Shinichi opened up the file and pointed at the long list of names. "I mean one of the victims, Susan Lang, was a gymnast and she just dropped dead right in front of her parents while she was having dinner with them at a restaurant. And here, Thomas North also died at the wheel while driving home and his car slammed into a tree. He wasn't even drunk and he was pronounced dead before impact."

"Well, guess we should check them out to see any connection," suggested Yuji who then took a bite out of his fish.

Shinichi put the file away and agreed, "Yeah, I'll try and see if there is any connection between the -"

"Mr. Samurai, is that you?" a female voice asked. Shinichi froze as he heard the familiar voice and slowly looked up. The owner of the voice gasped, "It is you!" She then leapt at him, wrapping her arms about him. "It's been so long!"

"Shawna-chan?" Shinichi gasped. The last time he'd seen her was last summer. "What are you doing in London?" She wasn't alone, though. Her bodyguards, Anthony and Chris, were with her and they had shopping bags in hand. "Shopping?" he asked rhetorically.

Shawna nodded, "Yes, indeed! London is so amazing, is it not?" She looked at Alan. "Ah, Mr. Lantern!" She grabbed his hands and shook them. "Hello to you too!"

"Yeah, hello, princess," Alan responded. She then noticed Yuji and blinked.

"I don't believe we've met," she said.

Yuji got on one knee and took her hand, "Yuji Fudo, at your service, young lady." He hadn't met Shawna personally but he'd read a few interesting files and discovered that Shawna was aware of Shinichi's identity as a Kamen Rider and the existence of ARMOR.

Shawna giggled, "I'm charmed. So, what brings you here to London, Mr. Samurai?"

"A job," Shinichi replied vaguely.

"Then please, allow me to grant you a place to stay until your assignment is complete," she offered. "We have plenty of room back at a townhouse I own."

"Well…"

Yuji slung an arm over Shinichi's neck and smiled, "We'll gladly accept your offer. Excuse us." He dragged him into a huddle with Alan, "So, seems as though you've been getting some attention, man."

"She's just a close friend," Shinichi argued.

"Who happens to have a crush on him," Alan retorted.

Yuji grinned, "Looks like he's got the makings of a Harem Master!"

"If only he was willing to pursue it," Alan sighed.

"Hey, I got Rena-chan!" Shinichi argued. "And she doesn't like sharing."

Yuji nodded, "Point there. She'd probably think twice once she sees a cute Pokegirl. That oughta be a good laugh and a half. Anyway, let's accept her offer since we haven't booked any rooms yet. Besides, this will give you some time to catch up."

"OK, OK," Shinichi surrendered. He turned to Shawna and smiled, "OK, we'll come along."

"Oh, how wonderful," she beamed. "Chris, Anthony, please fetch the car."

"At once, Your Highness," the lean bodyguard obeyed before he and the big and tall bodyguard went to get the car.

"Actually, we got our own rides," said Yuji as he pointed at the three motorcycles that were parked nearby. "We'll just follow you."

Shawna's eyes went towards Shinichi's bike, the one that had the sidecar. The Kaizo Ningen knew that look and sighed. He took Shawna's hand, "Shawna, would you like me to give you a ride?"

"Yes!" she answered instantly, hugging him. Shinichi sighed. He cared about Shawna, just like any other friend, but she also had a crush on him which complicated matters. Rena, however, wasn't hostile to her for some reason. That was good. He really didn't want to be the cause of strife due to two girls fighting over him or cause an international incident either.

* * *

><p>Shawna's townhouse wasn't very far and the three bikes were parked in front with the car. Anthony and Chris carried her purchases inside as the princess, the Kaizo Ningen, the Manakyte and the Green Lantern followed her inside.<p>

It was a terrace house, one of many, with red bricks and four floors. There were four windows in the front of each floor and a small set of steps led up to the door. The terrace house was surrounded by a black steel fence that came up to an average person's midsection.

The four ARMOR agents and the princess sat inside the living room, enjoying some tea and biscuits. Shawna sat on the sofa close to Shinichi while Yuji and Alan both took an armchair each.

"So, may I ask what your mission is about?" asked Shawna.

"It's actually top secret," said Shinichi.

"Shinichi, she knows about ARMOR," said Yuji. "I think we can tell her a little about our mission."

"No, Shinichi's right," Alan argued, "She's just a civilian."

Shawna frowned sadly. She knew what Shinichi did was important but it upset her that he had to keep things a secret from her.

"We can't tell you the details, but we'll tell you how it went when we're done," Shinichi compromised.

"I believe that you will be successful as always, Mr. Samurai. You also have Mr. Lantern and Mr. Spike helping you," said Shawna. Shinichi and Alan chuckled at the nickname she'd come up for Yuji.

Yuji chuckled, "I guess Shawna has a good taste in nicknames. So, I guess I'll be checking out my room since we might be here for a while."

"Chris will show you to your rooms," said Shawna. She then addressed Shinichi personally, "Mr. Samurai, you did receive my invitation, right?"

"For your birthday? Of course I did," Shinichi answered, smiling. She blushed at the charming smile he had.

* * *

><p>The three ARMOR agents were shown to their guest rooms. They had one each and put down their luggage. They really packed light because they didn't plan on staying long. They only planned to stay until the end of the mission.<p>

Yuji admired the décor of the place as he put down a rectangular suit case on the table. He opened it to reveal a sword with an ornately etched base and it was equipped with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Yuji smiled softly as he gazed at the weapon. The Red Queen was a gift to him from his late friend, Nero, who died in a battle with a powerful devil. Yuji still blamed himself for Nero's untimely death, but he figured now would be a good time to dust off the Red Queen and give her some action. Thinking back on those times, he closed the case.

As Yuji dropped backwards onto the bed, a butterfly appeared in his room and landed on his chest before he felt a weight on top of him. It was a weight he'd become quite familiar with. He looked and grinned, "Well, nice to see you again, babe."

Misato mock-purred as she nuzzled Yuji's chest, saying, "It's always a pleasure to meet my next meal." She was wearing a see-through purple nightgown.

"Do you really think that after our last session?" Yuji asked.

She shook her head, "Not really. But I'm here for a reason, darling. I came to pass a message along."

Yuji got serious, "Is this about the case me and the other guys are investigating?"

She grinned, "Well how about some blood and a good fuck in exchange for the info?"

Yuji nodded, "I think that's fair."

* * *

><p>Yuji fell next to Misato as she snuggled against his chest and sighed, "Man, I needed that. Good thing the walls are thick."<p>

"I know what else is thick," she giggled, "Before I go, I'll give you the info I promised. It's Soul Eater." And with that, she vanished in a flash, leaving behind only fading black butterflies.

Yuji had his hands behind his head, "Soul Eater, huh?"

* * *

><p>"I hope the room is to your liking," said Chris to Shinichi as the latter put his bag down.<p>

"It'll do," Shinichi said as he looked around. He turned to face Chris, "Thanks for putting us up while we're in London."

"It was the princess' wish," Chris told him. "Believe me, if you weren't her friends, I wouldn't have allowed you entry at all, much less given you any hospitality at all."

"Glad Shawna-chan and I are friends then," smiled Shinichi. He really was happy to be friends with Shawna and not because she was royalty. He was happy to be friends with her for the sake of being her friend. He cared for her like he cared for all his friends. However, lately, he'd been thinking of Shawna in a different, more romantic, sense. He would push these thoughts and feelings down but they always came back up.

He wasn't blind. Shawna was indeed beautiful, but he was a one-woman-man and a faithful one at that. He loved Rena, and would never betray her. That was why he couldn't accept the offer to be her fiancé, even if the idea had started to become very appealing once he thought about it.

His thoughts sometimes turned indecent. Just a few months ago he had a dream where he, Rena and Shawna were in bed together and doing naughty, naughty things together.

"Will you be making an appearance at her birthday again, this year?" asked Chris.

"Naturally," replied Shinichi. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Chris nodded, "Good, the princess will be pleased with that. You made her really happy last year with your present." Chris also thought of it simply being a doll but the princess really did treasure it. "Oh, before I forget, here is something for you," said Chris as he pulled out a white envelope from his coat and handed it to Shinichi. "It's from the king."

Shinichi cocked the eyebrow but took the envelope. He looked at the seal. It looked pretty damn important, like the invitation, but even more so. Why had the King of Genovia written him a letter?

"Please, enjoy your stay here with us," said Chris before exiting the room to leave Shinichi with his thoughts and the king's letter.

* * *

><p>"Pretty lucky, eh, partner?" asked Bazel.<p>

"Yeah, you could say that," agreed Alan as he admired his own room. It was pretty identical to the one Shinichi and Yuji had been given.

"And all because Shinichi happens to be friends with her," said Bazel. "How does he do it, make friends so easily?"

"Call it a special gift he inherited," Alan informed.

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't take advantage of it," agreed Bazel. "Unlike you, partner."

"When have I abused it?" snorted Alan.

"Try all the time!" scoffed Bazel. "So, when will we solve this case?"

"As soon as possible," said Alan. "I still have my own stuff to deal with."

* * *

><p>Shinichi had just finished folding up the last of his origami when Shawna came into the room. "Mr. Samurai!" she called. She then stopped to blink and saw what he was doing. "Ooh!" The sight entranced her. He was sitting on the floor, with animal origami before him. She smoothed out her skirt and knelt down to join him before picking up one of the animal origami that was shaped like a crab. She giggled. "How adorable!"<p>

"Yes, it's just a hobby, though," Shinichi said. He and his mother would do origami just to pass the time. In fact, he and his mother had built a mobile that had animal origami hanging from it just for Sho. Shiori even told him she'd made him one when he was a baby himself.

"Can you teach me?" Shawna asked.

Shinichi looked at the origami he'd made. He actually had something important planned for them and he'd just finished folding the last one and if he wanted to show Shawna, he would need more paper. "I can, but we need more colored paper. I've run out."

"Then we must go get more!" Shawna grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room with her. "Let us go to town!"

* * *

><p>Out in town, Shinichi and Shawna went to a stationary shop and bought several sheets of colored paper. Then, they stopped at a cafe for some tea and sandwiches. There, Shinichi taught Shawna how to make her own origami.<p>

As they sat near the window, they were unaware of someone watching them. Actually, it was Shawna who was being watched. As a princess, Shawna would be followed around by paparazzi, hoping for a story, but she made sure to disguise herself thoroughly with a wig and glasses. This, of course, was no paparazzi but he still had a camera.

"How lovely," he whispered. He took a picture of her.

* * *

><p>After asking for permission from Chris, the three ARMOR agents were allowed to use the study as their meeting room. They sat on the floor with documents related to each of the victims. The file was thick with information, from the date of their birth up until the date of their mysterious deaths.<p>

"So, we know they dropped dead but we have to figure out how," said Shinichi as he rubbed his chin. "And what is their common connection?"

"Maybe they lost their souls," suggested Alan. "If a person lost their soul all of a sudden they would drop dead. There's a race of monsters that devour souls. They're called Hollows."

"You mean those things with masks and holes in their chest?" asked Shinichi. He had attended the Kaijin Identification Seminar during orientation. Dr. Hasuma had been the speaker and he'd explained about different species of Kaijin that existed in the Multiverse. The Hollows were one such species that were highlighted in the seminar. There were even visual aids and diagrams.

"Yeah, they feed on souls. Maybe a Hollow is stealing souls," Alan added.

"So our main suspect is a Hollow," Yuji said. "Alright, looks like we're out hunting Hollows!"

The door opened and Chris entered, "Gentlemen, dinner is served."

"Right after dinner!" Yuji added.

* * *

><p>A couple was exiting a movie theatre, the girl's arms around her date's right arm. They had just watched a <em>really<em> romantic movie and were in the mood for more back at his or her place.

Then, out of nowhere, a man jumped in their path. "Hello, and greetings, young lovers!" he greeted. Hanging from the strap around his neck was a large camera that looked like it'd seen better days.

"Who are you?" the girl, Carol, asked.

"I'm sorry," the strange camera-carrying man said. "Where are my manners? I am a photographer and I couldn't help but notice the romance coming off you in waves. I will take a picture, for a fee."

"Hey, can you take a picture of us?" the girl's date, Arthur, asked.

The man put his hands on his hips and said, "Ah, I see. You want to commemorate this date of yours." He clapped his hands together. "Well, fear not my young lovers for I am having a special today so you will get a great picture or your money back."

"Oh, lets!" Carol said excitedly as Arthur smiled .The photographer seemed eccentric but if his girlfriend wanted a picture, what the heck?

"Sure, it should be fun," agreed Arthur. They both sat down on a bench as the man instructed and Arthur put his arm around Carol's shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Excellent, now hold still," the camera man said as the couple made a pose. He held up his camera and looked through the viewfinder to get them in focus. His grin became wide, almost mad. "Excellent. Now say, '_bye-bye souls'_."

"Huh?" the couple said in confusion. They shrieked as a bright light covered the area for five second before the two lovers fell to the ground.

"Heh-heh, excellent, excellent," the man cackled as a photo shot out of the camera. On it was a picture of the couple. However, the picture was moving and it showed the couple banging against their prison, trying to get free.

"Don't worry, it be over soon." The cameraman grabbed the photo and swallowed it whole. "Ahh~ there nothing like a good soul for a snack." He licked his lips, "Let's see if I can find some desert." He then walked off, leaving the two bodies to rot.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the three ARMOR agents had split up to look for clues, mainly where all the victims had died. Of course, Shinichi had suddenly called their attention when he found something disturbing.<p>

Shinichi had found two bodies, a man and a woman, sitting on a bench. Passersby would just assume they were asleep but upon further inspection would realize they were dead. Shinichi had checked their pulses, only to find none.

"Yup, they're dead," Shinichi confirmed as he put his hands over their eyes to close them. He looked to his friends, "Well, I guess the next thing we should do is…"

"DUCK!" Yuji called as he pushed both Alan and Shinichi away from him as caught a roaring chainsaw with his hands.

The assailant grinned, "Good evening, hunky gentlemen! Get ready for DEATH!" His features were hidden in the darkness

Yuji grunted as he held the chainsaw back, "You first, asscunt!"

Shinichi and Alan get so creeped out that they aim their weapons at him.

Yuji called out, "I got this one! Just leave it to me!" He fell back and kicked his feet against the attacker, launching him behind Yuji as he rose to his feet. He drew the Red Queen from his back and stabbed it to the floor before revving the engine. He dashed forward and went for a swing as his opponent countered with a swing of his own. Sparks flew as the blades clashed and Yuji could only get a glimpse of his opponent's fangs. He learned that anybody with fangs had high level of strength and were not exactly human, if human at all. The blades clashed and the fighters were in a stare down.

"Hm, that sword of yours is rather interesting," the man complimented in a feminine tone, "Usually, my Death Scythe can cut through anything, including other Death Scythes."

Yuji grinned, "Well, the Red Queen ain't your run of the mill sword, pal! Yagh!" He roared out as he head-butted his opponent. He pressed down on the gear shift, which sprayed a flammable propellant across the blade the blade began to glow red. He dashed forward and swung with powerful slashes that pushed his opponent back with great force.

Shinichi and Alan were forced to watch the fight and the Kaizo Ningen looked to the Green Lantern, "Looks like he's doing OK."

Alan nodded, "Guess he didn't need our help after all."

Yuji grinned, "An opening!" and dashed forward as he yanked the chainsaw out of his opponent's hand before kicking him in the gut.

"Give me back my Death Scythe!" the man cried towards Yuji who was holding his chainsaw hostage.

"Tell us who you are first!" said Shinichi with his shotgun aimed. He suspected that this man might be involved in the mysterious deaths. The man got up and did as asked.

"You can call me Grell Sutcliff, gentlemen!" the man introduced himself. He had long blood red hair and yellow eyes that were framed by thin glasses. He was also tall and lean and dressed in a white shirt with a brown vest, black gloves, black pants and red shoes. He also wore a red overcoat. He posed with a grin, exposing his shark-like teeth, one hand on his hip and the other hand close to his face with the pinky, index and thumb out. He also hung his tongue out. "And I am an Angel of DEATH!"

Shinichi, Yuji and Alan sweat-dropped.

"Angel…of Death…?" asked Shinichi. This guy was supposed to be _that_?

"Yup, and I am from the British Grim Reaper Dispatch Society," Grell explained.

"Grim Reaper…" murmured Alan. That meant this guy was a Shinigami.

"And our job is to collect souls!" Grell declared proudly, flipping his hair.

"So, you're the ones killing people," accused Shinichi as he prepared to squeeze the trigger. He felt a hand gently push the barrel down.

"Relax," said Yuji. "Grell-san, what exactly do you mean by 'collect souls'?"

"Hm…" Grell answered, "Well, when a person dies, we Grim Reapers show up to collect their souls and judge them if they are worthy to be sent to Heaven or Hell."

"Judge and Jury, huh?" Yuji summarized.

"And executioners, if need be!" Grell added. He looked to Shinichi, "And I did not kill those people! I got into trouble for it a long time ago and got my precious Death Scythe confiscated! There's no way I'm ever letting that happen again!"

"So, why are you here?" Alan asked.

"Well, HQ sent me to investigate some strange stuff happening," answered Grell as he opened a leather-bound book that had markers in between the pages. "You see, there's been an inconsistency between the amount of deaths and souls collected." Grell pointed to the bodies, "In fact, those two weren't even scheduled to die today and then they just did and their souls got taken too!" He was really overdramatic when he whined, flamboyant too.

Yuji closed his eyes, "So, there's something stealing souls. Any leads on what?"

Grell shrugged, "Well, for us Grim Reapers, demons from hell generally enjoy feasting on souls. They are simply gluttonous vermin, unlike my Sebby."

Yuji nodded and tossed the chainsaw back to the Reaper, "Alright, then we better get to work."

"I think we need to find a common link between the victims," Shinichi suggested.

Grell holds up a book and smiles, "It's right here! Of course, I need a kiss from each of you!"

Shinichi pushed Alan forward, "Alan, take one for the team."

"Like hell!" Alan snapped.

"Yeah, his harem wouldn't let him hear the end of it," Bazel snickered.

Shinichi turned to his other teammate, "Yuji, how about you?"

Yuji sighed, "Lemme change." He put his gun to his head.

"Oh, come on! You don't have to kill yourself!" Grell cried shrilly, feeling insulted.

**BLAM!**

The smoke clears and Yuji now looks like a girl with 'her' breasts struggling for air against her shirt and her jeans hugging her ass. Shinichi and Alan's jaws dropped and Bazel's would've dropped if he had one.

Grell shrugged, "Hm...I guess its fine too."

Alan gawked, "You gotta be kidding…"

"Look at them curves!" Bazel whistled, "And dat ass! Super fine!"

Yuji, now Yui, explained, "Took me a lot of work to make the bullet that lets me change into this form. Needed help from Lala too."

Shinichi stared at Yui's tits, "Are they real?"

Yui grinned, "Feel 'em up if you're not convinced."

Shinichi grabbed one of her breasts and shrugged, "Eh, Rena-chan's are softer." He then received a kick that launched him into a wall. "Ow…"

"Asshole," Yui frowned as she grabbed Grell by the collar, "You better be grateful." Yui pulled him into a long, wet, and drawn out kiss. Alan and Shin gawked like idiots and Bazel whistled before Yui dropped Grell on the floor. She picked up the book and tossed it to Shinichi who freed himself from the wall.

Shinichi opened up to a page that had been marked and looked through the list. It matched up to the list they had in their file. He also read, "It says here all the victims visited a photo studio before they mysteriously passed away."

Grell nodded, "I was going to go check it out myself. Unfortunately, I don't know which photo studio it is or where it is for that matter."

Yui grinned, "OK, then we should break in groups of 2 and search for the studio. I'm with Alan."

Shinichi looked to Grell. "Fuck," he spat. He should've called dibs.

"Oh cheer up!" Grell slung his arm around Shinichi's shoulders, pulling him close. "It'll be fun, just like a date!" The barrel of a shotgun was pressed against his nose.

"Hands. Off," ordered Shinichi, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Grell carefully took his hands off the young indigo-haired man. The look he got sent pleasant shivers up his spine but he was not going to let someone mar his face.

Shinichi, personally, had nothing against Grell. They had just met. The guy was just too touchy-feely with people whom he'd just met and was actually creepy, to be honest. Shinichi felt **a****n** itchy chill run up his spine.

Shinichi put down his backpack and unzipped it, revealing origami animals. Grell peered over his shoulder curiously. "OK, get to work. Go and search all photo studios," he ordered. The origami animals then leapt out of Shinichi's bag. The ones that flew took to the air and the ones on foot ran or hopped along the ground, splitting up in all directions.

Grell complimented, "Nice trick you got there." One of them a paper crane, landed on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Remember, come back and inform us of anything strange," Shinichi instructed and the paper crane flapped its wings.

"Yeah, and he's great at parties too!" added Bazel.

Grell addressed Alan, "Can that armband really talk or is it just you throwing your voice?"

"It talks, and sometimes I wish it would just shut up," said Alan, pointing at Bazel.

"Come on, let's go," said Yui. "Keep your communicators on, OK?"

They then split up into teams of two to continue their investigation.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is the last studio in all of London," said Shinichi as he, Alan, Yui and Grell stood in front of it. They had checked out all the photo studios, all except for this one. The lights were on, indicating it was still opened. The sign also said that it was a 24 hours place.<p>

The four had investigated all over London and finally ended up here.

"Well, let's go in," said Alan as he pushed the door open, causing the bell to chime.

"Welcome," the man at the counter greeted them. He was short and chubby, wearing blue overalls over a brown shirt and had a camera hanging from his neck. He had freckles and small eyes framed behind glasses and shaggy red hair. "What can I do you all for?"

Yui flashed a badge, "FBI; Division 6. We received reports of a terrorist hiding out in this area so we were hoping we could perform a sweep of your studio, sir."

The man smiled, "Please, help yourself young lady."

Yui nodded and turned to the three men, "OK, you two take the west wing. Alan and I will cover the east." They all nodded and split up.

Alan, unfortunately, was still uncomfortable about Yuji looking like a girl. He kept glancing at her and looked like he was going to snap.

"Can you stop glancing at me?" Yui requested. "You've been doing it since we split up with Shinichi and Grell. What, you like me or something?"

"Sorry," Alan apologized, "I'm just not used to seeing someone voluntarily turn themselves into a woman. It's normally one of Lala's inventions that cause it to happen to me."

Yui shrugged, "Well, my idea was to act as bait for the demon. Plus, being a girl is fun sometimes. Never knew having girl suck your tits and get eaten out would feel so good."

Alan shook his head, "Never tried it with the girls. My Ashley form is normally dragged into trouble whenever it happens."

Yui chuckled, "You have no idea what you're missing."

Alan frowned, "Trust me...being a girl is NOT easy. Gave me a new appreciation for my girls." He grinned, "So, how about a little wager?"

Yui grinned, "Whatcha got in mind?"

"I bet you can't stay a girl for one week."

Yui grinned, "I'll take some of that action. How 'bout the loser has to model for pinup poses?"

"Deal!"

"Just so you know, Yuji," Bazel spoke, "All my money's on you!"

Yui smiled, "Thank you, Bazel!"

"Any man who can pose as a girl for a week is definitely a man in my book!"

Meanwhile, Shinichi's eyes were scanning the area where he found something odd. On the wall he found the faint outline of a door. "Grell, there's a door," he whispered. He got no response. "Grell?" He looked over and saw Grell admiring himself in a mirror. Shinichi slapped his face in annoyance before stomping over and dragging the Reaper over. Grell adjusted his glasses and he too could see the faint outline of the door.

"Alan! Yui!" shouted Shinichi. "I found something." The Lantern and Manakyte ran over and Shinichi pointed at the door. The wallpaper really hid the door well but the outline was visible to the Kaizo Ningen's enhanced vision.

"That's actually the dark room," the photographer told them.

"Kick it open," Yui ordered and Shinichi did with so much strength that he blasted the door right off its hinges. "Gently…" Yui frowned.

Shinichi sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, "Heh-heheh!" He put a hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Must not know my own strength!"

Grell poked his head inside and looked about. He found a light switch on the wall and flipped it. When the lights came on, his eyes widened. "Excuse me, but you all might want to take a gander at this," he said. The three ARMOR agents followed the Reaper inside and saw pinned up to the wall were photographs and not just any photographs but the photographs of the victims.

They heard a dark chuckling and turned around to look at the short and chubby photographer. "Looks like you've found it, my collection," he said, his voice sounding warped and demonic. Grell actually shivered as the man's eyes bulged with black veins popping from his skin. "They are just empty images though. I already had my fill of them. However, too bad you won't leave here alive!"

The man started to change. Actually, his clothes and skin got torn up as what was truly inside him burst out. It was a 6 feet tall, muscle-bound brute with spikes along the shins, forearms and shoulder blades. It also sported sharp teeth and a single eye like a Cyclops, except that it also looked like the lens of a camera. He was still holding a camera in hand.

"Horror," Shinichi and Alan identified. In Dr. Hasuma's seminar, Horrors were also a subject. They were vicious demons which came from the dark realm of Horrors to the many Earths in order to feast on human flesh. While their lesser forms were uniform in appearance, Horrors who possessed a human host would evolve and develop unique forms and powers.

"I am Vangory!" the Horror declared, stating his name. "Now, stand still and say cheese!" He held up his camera and focused. The team tensed up but then the Horror just stood there, doing nothing. And then it let out a disgusted sound, "Ugh!" The Horror grimaced in disgust at Alan, Yui and Shinichi and put down his camera, "You're all tainted! No good! No good at all!"

"Hey, how dare you call me tainted!" huffed Grell in outrage. He took out and turned on his chainsaw Death Scythe and with a howl attacked, "NOBODY CALLS ME TAINTED AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Grell, no!" shouted Yui.

"Out of my way!" the Horror backhanded Grell and sent him crashing against the wall in a daze.

"So, you're the one who's been stealing souls," Shinichi accused the Horror.

"That's right," Vangory admitted, "It is I."

"And you killed those people we found earlier," Shinichi added.

"Only as a snack," Vangory confessed, not feeling guilty at all. "When I use an instant camera, it's like a cup of instant noodles. It tastes good but it's not very filling. However, when I develop my photos, the souls they contain are full of flavor and essence that satisfies my hunger," the Horror explained.

"That could explain why those others died so suddenly," concluded Yui.

Shinichi cursed, "Teme! You are a disgrace to photography!" He was going to rush for an attack.

"Not so fast!" The Horror revealed that he was holding a photograph of Shawna in his hand. Shinichi recognized it. It was the one taken earlier at the café. "You see this? I just developed this photo tonight."

"Shawna?" Shinichi questioned.

"As of right now she is in a deep sleep, but what happens if I were to devour this photo right now?" the Horror grinned. Shinichi clenched his fists. "Good, you understand." Vangory contemplated. "Well, I can't really eat you but my minions might enjoy you." He snapped his fingers. From the darkness, Horrors rose up. Like in Dr. Hasuma's presentation they were black skeletons with demonic horns and wings that snapped hungrily at them.

"Now, I must continue my hunt," said Vangory. He was hungry for more and more souls.

"Not right now, jackass," said Yui as she kicked up Grell's chainsaw and caught it, starting it up, before hurling it at the Horror. The blade cut right through his arm which was holding Shawna's photo/soul hostage. With a burst of speed, while Vangory howled, he knocked the Horrors away and grabbed the photo before taking back Grell's chainsaw Death Scythe. "Hey, Grell! This is yours!" He tossed the chainsaw back to Grell who'd just regained consciousness.

"Oh, my baby!" Grell sobbed happily. "Mommy won't leave you again!"

The Horror held the stump where his arm had been and snarled at them, "NOW YOU DEFINITELY WON'T LEAVE!"

"Actually, _you_ won't," said Shinichi coldly. "GX Henshin!"

"Henshin!" called Yui as she swiped the pass over her belt which called, "**ZERO FORM!**"

Bazel called out, "Henshin!" and donned Alan in the Bazel Combat armor. His Green Lantern mask was on her face.

Grell gushed over them like a fangirl, "Oh, wow! Awesome!"

A blast of green energy knocked the Horror out of the room, taking out a chunk of the wall with it, as the trio went to engage the threat. Liger Zero and Showa GX also took down the other Horrors that tried to bite at them, without any luck. A few even tried to attack Grell but the Reaper was not frightened as he sliced them to pieces with his Death Scythe.

"Now I have to get it cleaned," Grell frowned.

The front of the photo studio exploded as Liger Zero and Showa GX had kicked the Horror so hard that it went flying through the wall and onto the streets.

"Shinichi," Liger Zero said to the Hinamizawa no Rider. "Take this one. It's yours."

Showa nodded and called, "Sing! Yabuki!" The Higurashi no Yaiba appeared in his hand and his body became surrounded by glowing green cicadas that morphed his armor into Showa Higurashi Form.

Vangory roared and fired a red beam from his eye only for it to be deflected with a swing from Showa's sword. There was so much anger under his helmet, his expression masked by his helmet.

Shinichi often wondered if his mask was simply his true face or a way to hide his face from the rest of the world. Being a Kamen Rider didn't mean he was putting on a mask to fight. It meant he was putting on his _true_ face.

He was a son, a brother, a friend, a lover, a weapon, a soldier, a warrior and a hero. Those were the faces he wore. Which was his true face? Was it all or none of those?

'_Since when did I get so philosophical?_' thought Showa.

Vangory roared and lunged at Showa but then the shikigami (animal origami) he'd released earlier suddenly showed up and surrounded Vangory. "WHAT!" the Horror roared as he tried to bat the annoying little paper animals away. They blocked his sight. "GET OFF ME, YOU PESTS!"

Showa held the Higurashi no Yaiba vertically before him, the tip pointed straight at the sky. He chanted and put his index and middle finger upon the blade and slid them up to the tip. The blade began to glow and Japanese writing appeared upon the blade with paper tassels hanging from the guard.

His Higurashi Wings spread and Showa leapt high above into the air before he dropped down with his sword above him. "DEMON BANISHING SLASH! HYAH!" He swung the sword down, its edge cutting right through the Horror from above and cleaving him in two. The Horror was stunned by shock as Showa landed before he got up and the Rider turned his back towards the demon and swung his sword to the side to flick off the black blood staining it. The characters on the sword were meant to vanquish demons and they were glowing bright with holy power.

"Begone," said Showa finally and the sword stopped glowing before the Horror exploded.

Alan came out to join the Riders along with Grell and asked, "So, what did we miss?"

"Look," Liger Zero pointed. The trio then undid their armor and watched.

At the Horror's destruction, the souls it had consumed were freed as they floated out from the flames as orbs of light and went up into the sky. Grell was entranced by the beauty as the souls became stars in the night's sky. Shinichi gave a prayer, taught to him by Rika, meant for the departed. Now they could pass on.

Held in Shinichi's hand was Shawna's photograph and with the Horror's destruction she was safe. Still, it couldn't hurt to check, right?

"Looks like this case is closed," said Grell. "I better tell this to Will."

Meanwhile, not too far away, a man watched them with a smile. He had black hair and black eyes, dressed in a black leather coat over a grey shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. It was Conner and he gave a small smile as he watched the scene. "Well, looks like they have it taken care of." He sheathed his sword and walked away.

Back at the townhouse, Shinichi burst into Shawna's room. "Shawna!" he called. Chris and Anthony both looked concern. She'd been waiting for Shinichi's return but then suddenly collapsed without warning. Both Anthony and Chris had tried to revive her but without any success.

Shinichi knew why she was like this, but she should've awoken after the Horror's destruction. He stared at her photograph and was reminded of Rina and how he'd failed her. "No…not this time…" he swore under his breath. He approached Shawna's bed and looked at her sleeping face before gently stroking her cheek. Anthony took offence at how Shinichi was so casually touching the princess but Chris silently told him to back off with a shake of his head.

"Hey, how about you kiss her?" Yui suggested.

"Kiss?" Alan asked.

"Like in Sleeping Beauty," Yui explained. "Wake her up with a kiss. True love's kiss always breaks a curse."

"But Shinichi told us he only views her as a friend," Alan argued.

"That what he _says_, but how does he _feel_?" Yui shot back with a smile.

Shinichi blushed and looked back at Shawna. "A kiss, huh?" He loved Rena, and doing something like this would be like cheating on her, but if he didn't then Shawna would surely remain asleep and die. He refused to lose anyone ever again. He hated the feeling of being helpless when he could've saved his friends. Enduring that dreadful time loop had nearly driven him completely mad.

He leaned his close, their noses nearly touching, and whispered, "Shawna-chan, I love you." That was no lie. He wasn't one to throw that phrase around meaninglessly. He meant it like how he meant it whenever he said it to his mother and Rena. He meant every word.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips gently against hers. After several seconds, he pulled away and held her hands in his. He begged, "Please…don't die…"

"Mr…Samurai…" he heard. Shinichi's eyes opened and he gazed at her as she started to awoke. He then broke into a smile with tears of joy. "What's going on?" she asked before yawning.

"Oh, you were doomed to an eternal sleep but he kissed you to wake you up," Bazel stated bluntly.

Shinichi's eyes widened further in horror and Shawna blushed as she touched her tingling lips.

'_He…kissed me…? He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!_' Shawna thought repeatedly.

Then, she passed out in Shinichi's arms. "Oh crap, not again!" Shinichi cried.

"Looks like it was too much for her," Yui chuckled in amusement.

"Why don't you give her another smooch?" Bazel suggested, laughing.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Shinichi snapped. Alan was laughing too. "Alan, stop laughing!"

"Sorry, but this is just too funny!" Alan told him.

Grell watched from outside the window and sighed, "Ah…young love." He spoke to the moon, "Where, oh where, are you my Prince Charming~?"

* * *

><p><em>She was dressed in an immaculate white wedding gown with a tiara upon her head and a veil over her face. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers. The guests all smiled as she watched her walk alongside her father, the king, towards the altar where her groom waited for her. This was the happiest day of her life.<em>

_As she reached the altar, her father let her go, crying manly tears of joy. She stood by her groom's side before the priest who would perform the ceremony. _

_After the 'I do's', Princess Shawna turned to face her new husband who was clad in a black tuxedo and had indigo hair and eyes. He pulled her veil away from her face and cupped her chin before leaning in for a kiss. She puckered up and…_

* * *

><p>Shawna awoke from her slumber as the curtains were drawn and sunlight came in. She rubbed her eyes and stretched and then saw standing at the window was a man clad in a black tailcoat with dark hair that was parted in the centre. He turned to address her, "Good morning, Your Highness," with a hand to his chest and a slight bow. He wore glasses over his indigo eyes but Shawna recognized him even if he'd changed his appearance. Under his coat he wore a white shirt with a black vest and neck tie. He was also wearing black pants and shoes.<p>

"I've prepared breakfast in bed for you," said the young man as he put the bed tray down before her. On the plate were blueberry pancakes with a side of sliced fruit, a glass of orange juice, knife and fork and a small vase with a rose in it.

Shawna looked at him bewildered and asked, "Mr. Samurai?"

"Oh, you must be mistaken. I am but your humble butler, Your Highness."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: So, another case closed but they'll be more in the next chapter. BTW, Grell Sutcliff is from the animemanga Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. I now he's gay, but maybe he doesn't mind if a girl kisses him on the condition the girl really is a hunky guy. Anyway, Shawna gets her wish but it was funny to see her faint. Speaking of butlers, it seems Shinichi has taken on a new role. What for? Is it a new assignment? Wait and see.**

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: A lot of hotness and epicness in this chap. Just so you all know, Yuji is NOT gay. You should all know that by now but I just feel like clarifying that for those who don't know my OC.**


	57. Middle School Days

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 6: Middle School Days**

An alarm clock rang on a nightstand before a hand pressed on the snooze button. A head of long indigo hair rose up from bed and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and yawned once more before turning to her bedmate and shaking her awake. "Hanyuu, wake up," Rika said to her friend.

"More creampuffs, Chiaki-san…" said Hanyuu in her sleep. She was drooling. Rika sighed. They were still sleeping in two beds but they had both been moved the two beds together to create a make-shift double-bed. Their room had been rearranged a lot but there was still a lot of space for all their stuff, like the study table, their stuffed animals and the closet.

"Hanyuu…" groaned Rika. She then got an idea and pulled out the nightstand's drawer and reached inside for a jar of kimchi. She unscrewed the lid and carefully pulled a piece out. Grinning, she hovered over Hanyuu and waited for her mouth to open before dropping it in.

Results were instantaneous as Hanyuu, red faced, jumped out of bed and screamed, "Hot, hot, hot, hot!" before running out of the room to try and put out the fire in her mouth. Rika laughed as Hanyuu returned with a frown and puffed up cheeks. "Rika, that's not nice!"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up!" Rika told her, still laughing.

"Mou…"

"Come on, let's get ready for school before we're late."

* * *

><p>The two girls came downstairs dressed in their uniforms. It was a dark blue sailor fuku with long sleeves since it was the middle of fall and knee-length skirts. They also wore black socks along with their uniforms.<p>

"Ohayo, Mama! Papa!" the two girls greeted their parents. Kasai was seated at the dining table with his breakfast before him and a stern look on his face with his arms crossed as Shiori placed down Rika and Hanyuu's plates down. She really looked like a housewife as she wore an apron over her clothes.

"Ohayo, Hanyuu-chan! Rika-chan!" greeted Shiori. Kasai looked at them and gave them a nod in greeting. He may not look it, since he'd known the girls before marrying Shiori as friends of Mion and Shion as well as the heirs of the Furude Clan he actually took his role as their step-father seriously. They weren't adopted in an official sense since they still used their original clan name, but it didn't really matter to Shiori who considered the two girls her daughters. Her only reason for adopting them, to be honest, was because she'd always wanted daughters.

The two sat down for breakfast, which was toast with sunny side up egg, a side of bacon and cucumber slices. "Itadakimasu!" the two girls let out before digging into their food. After their breakfast, they headed to the door with their bags and went out after putting on their shoes with Shiori watching them leave after handing them their bentos. The two girls then got on their bicycles and pedaled to school.

Meanwhile, Satoko Houjou had woken up late and was dashing out of her house with a piece of toast hanging from her teeth. As she hastily adjusted one of her shoes, hopping on one foot, she got on her bike and raced off as her older brother watched her go.

The blonde managed to meet her two friends along the road to Okinomiya where their school was at. Once at school, the three girls parked their bikes and headed towards the building's entrance where the shoe lockers were. As soon as Rika opened hers, she sighed.

"Another love letter, Rika?" Satoko guessed and she was right as Rika pulled out not one but two envelopes with the heart-shaped seals. "Wow, two in the morning."

"Honestly, why do they even bother when they know I can't accept their feelings," sighed Rika.

"You're like a forbidden fruit, nanodesu," said Hanyuu. "The boys want you because they can't have you."

"And as a result, Rika, 'the Princess of the Furude Clan', has left a trail of broken hearts which grows with each passing day," added Satoko dramatically.

"I really should get this over with," stated Rika. "I really don't have time for this nonsense."

"Try and let them down gently," advised Hanyuu. "I mean the last boy you rejected broke down into tears."

"He took what I said out of context," Rika argued.

"Rika, you basically told the guy he was not good enough for you because he couldn't live up to your standards," Satoko reminded. "Nobody in this school can live up to _those_ kinds of standards."

"Is it wrong that I want a man who is like Shinichi?" asked Rika.

Satoko admitted, "Sure, Shinichi-san's great and all but I wouldn't call him a role-model."

"After what he's done for us, it's impossible for anyone to match his accomplishments," said Rika.

"You're just aiming too high," Satoko shook her head. "What I look for in a guy is someone with a sense of humor and enjoys a good laugh and can make me laugh." Well, that or someone like her big brother. She pointed to Hanyuu, "Even Hanyuu here has someone she likes."

"Satoko, please!" pleaded Hanyuu, blushing.

"Hanyuu, it's no secret that your ideal guy is the strong and silent type," teased Satoko.

* * *

><p>In the forest, as he chopped wood, Chiaki sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Satoko, Hanyuu, we'll be late to class," informed Rika curtly before she left them to head for class. Satoko rolled her eyes and followed along with Hanyuu.<p>

Their classroom was 3-4 where Rika was the class representative. She was greeted politely by their classmates and she greeted back with a kind smile that melted their hearts. Satoko chuckled at their reactions while Hanyuu smiled as well.

Rika was the 'princess' and the forbidden fruit. She was out of the boys' reach but they still tried. Hanyuu, of course, was the cutie of the class and she also received confessions. Though they were not as many as Rika's, she still got them. Like Rika, of course, she turned them down because she had someone she liked. Then there was Satoko and she already had a reputation as a notorious prankster in school. She had not outgrown it.

"Good morning, Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan, Satoko-chan!" a bespectacled girl with her violet hair in pigtails greeted. The three girls returned the greeting in their individual way. With her was another girl with short brown hair who also greeted them. These were their classmates and school friends called Natsumi and Sayoko, respectively.

"Check this out!" Natsumi cheered as she opened up the newspaper and pointed at a photo. "Another photo of one of the Kamen Riders!"

Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu tried to see and the blonde spotted a speck. "Is that it?" It was a shot of the sky and there was a human-shaped figure flying through the air.

"Yes, that must be one of them!" Natsumi insisted. She was a die-hard fan of the Kamen Riders since they became publicly known.

"She's been telling me it is, but I just think it's a bird," said Sayoko.

"You're such a skeptic, Sayoko-chan!" pouted Natsumi. Sayoko rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," began Sayoko, "What I'm interested is how many letters Rika-chan got today."

"She got two!" answered Satoko, holding up two fingers. "Right in her shoe locker."

"Then she should check her desk since she's got a few more stuffed in there," Sayoko informed.

"Again?" Rika cocked her eyebrow and Sayoko nodded in response. "Why do boys insist of giving me letters when I have no interest?"

"I just told you," Hanyuu reminded.

"That was rhetorical," Rika muttered. She looked to the clock hanging over the blackboard, "Anyway, we should get to our seats. Class is about to start."

* * *

><p>The teacher lectured in front of class as Rika looked out the window. Satoko sat in front of her while Hanyuu sat behind her. She really wasn't paying attention and neither were Hanyuu and Satoko who were both dreaming about sweets and trap ideas respectively. The blonde had a manic grin as usual.<p>

Rika could only smile. She'd died so many times that she lost count and only knew that many, many years had passed within the continuous time loop which took place in the cursed Endless June of 1983. It was only through fate and determination that they found a solution to break the cycle. Now, because of that, she could live a long and happy life and attend school with her friends. Hanyuu had not disappeared after the Endless June's curse was ended and stayed with Rika and Hanyuu.

Only she and Hanyuu remembered the horrors while Satoko didn't have any recollection of those doomed Hinamizawas, or so Rika assumed. It was clear that Shinichi could remember those doomed worlds and all because he had time powers.

Shinichi was something that she suspected was something that even fate could not predict, or maybe fate brought him to Hinamizawa. In either case, his appearance had brought many, many changes. It was because of him the true source of the Hinamizawa Syndrome was discovered and subsequently vanquished. Shinichi was also the one who awoke all the three Sacred Treasures of Hinamizawa and gained their power. Also, Shinichi had defeated GIN-SHOCKER, the Dark Hatred Society, Panther Claw, and many more threats to the world. He was a huge hero and didn't even look the part. If only people knew.

That was what made Rika admire him and it was also because of him that she had a family. Shiori could never take the place of Rika's mother but she still tried and Rika appreciated the effort and could not help but see the author as a surrogate mother. Rika was just surprised that she was allowed to take her and Hanyuu in. Maybe nobody else tried or thought about trying. To be honest Rika had felt a little lonely even with her friends. Even after hundreds of years of a time loop she was still a little girl that had been forced to grow up.

What really bothered her were her feelings for Shinichi. She loved him and not as a brother. Even though he'd turned her down she still had feelings for her. Unfortunately, he loved Rena and only considered her a little sister. She really set up a standard with him as an example for the right guy for her. Unfortunately, none of the boys in school interested her.

She remembered when Shiori had enrolled them in this school. It'd been last year, right after summer break. Before that they had gone to school at Hinamizawa but Shiori thought it was best that they spent time with more kids their age. Satoko had joined them a couple of months later. It didn't take long for them to be popular.

As lunch period came, the five friends chatted amongst themselves.

"So, the sports festival is coming up," said Natsumi, "And then we have the culture festival."

"What is our class gonne do for the culture festival?" asked Sayoko. "It'll be our last one in this school."

"There's still high school," said Satoko. "Three more years!" She grinned, holding three fingers up.

"But there are high school entrance exams, remember?" Rika reminded. Satoko slumped. "You've studied, right?"

"Rika, please help me?" Satoko dramatically begged.

"Why do you always ask me to study with you?"

"Coz you're so smart!"

"You always copy my homework."

"Coz you're so smart!"

Hanyuu giggled as she watched the two. They were best friends, but they were so different.

"So, what's your big brother like?" Sayoko asked.

"My brother?" blinked Rika. "You mean Shinichi."

"We saw him a pick you and Hanyuu-chan up from school a lot last year and we've been wondering for a while now," said Sayoko. "So, what's he like?"

"He should be in college, right?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, what's he like?" Sayoko pressed on.

Rika dodged the questioning. "Excuse me, but there's something I need to deal with," said Rika before leaving her two curious friends with questions.

"Hey, if you ask me, he's a pervert," said Satoko.

"A pervert? For a brother?" Natsumi grinned. "Scandalous!"

"That sounds bad," said Sayoko, shaking her head. "He doesn't do anything naughty to Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan, does he? He doesn't steal your underwear to sniff them, or even peak at you while changing, or…?"

"It's not like that!" exclaimed Hanyuu, blushing. "He's our brother, even if not by blood!"

"Yeah and he may be a perv, but even he's got standards and principles," said Satoko. "I guess he's one of the good ones, at least."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in dating anyone right now," apologized Rika. She then turned and walked away, leaving the boy in tears with a broken heart behind the school.<p>

"And 'heart-break Rika' does it again," Satoko as Rika rounded the corner, spotting her blonde friend. "How many is this now? 54?"

"57, and I still have to turn down three more boys," said Rika.

"Now that's a record," said Satoko. "Why don't you give those guys a chance?"

"You know why."

"But you know it could never be," Satoko said seriously. "He's…"

"I can't help it," Rika said, a hand to her chest. "He loves Rena, but I can't stop loving him too."

Satoko shrugged, "Heck, I kinda like the guy too. Sure, he can be a stupid perv but you can always count on him."

"You're right about that," Rika agreed. "Then again, I'm not the only one with a crush…" Her eyes glanced at Satoko.

"What are you talking about?" Satoko responded.

"I heard from a very reliable source that you like guys with musical talent and a love for animals," Rika teased.

* * *

><p>"Dammit," Daichi cursed as he picked up the box of abandoned kittens. "Who the hell would abandon cute little kittens, I will never know? Makes me lose faith in people."<p>

Scar, who was at his feet, meowed in response.

"Yeah, people are so stupid. I better find these guys a nice home. Maybe someone from ARMOR can look after them, Like Doc. Hasuma. He likes animals and doesn't mind having them around."

* * *

><p>"Urusai!" Satoko snapped, huffing. "It's not like that! He's just very talented and I can't help but like his songs!"<p>

"Sure…" Rika didn't believe Satoko but it felt good to tease someone back after being teased.

* * *

><p>It was after school and the girls decided to stop at Angel Mort for some snacks. Hanyuu ordered creampuffs as usual with Rika and Satoko ordering parfaits.<p>

"You'll get fat eating like that," Satoko told Hanyuu who was stuffing creampuffs into her mouth. "You'll blow up like a balloon too and no guy likes fat girls."

Hanyuu's imagination ran wild with her and she gasped. Satoko laughed.

"Satoko, please don't upset Hanyuu," Rika scolded.

"I can't help it!" Satoko replied in mid-laugh, "It's funny!"

"You have a cruel, cruel sense of humor," Rika shook her head.

"Can't help it!"

"Will I really get fat?" sobbed Hanyuu.

"Not unless you eat that much each day," Rika answered, "But you should be safe."

"Oh, thank you, Rika."

"So, how about we head over to the arcade after this?" Satoko suggested.

"Satoko, we do have homework to do and study for high school entrance exams," Rika reminded.

"But it's sooo boring…" moaned Satoko.

"Boring, but necessary, and Hanyuu and I have miko training to perform tonight as well so we can't waste any time."

"And Shiori-mama expects us home soon!" chirped Hanyuu.

"I envy you guys," Satoko admitted, eyes downcast. "I have my Nii-nii, but I still…I still wanna have a mom and dad."

"Satoko…" whispered Rika.

"But that's fine!" Satoko put on a grin. "I got everyone and we're all a big happy family!"

Rika knew Satoko was hiding her pain behind her smile but she was right. Their friends, the Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS, were their family.

The three girls exited Angel Mort and were about to unlock their bikes when a black van stopped near them. The door in the side open and men dressed in black with hoods hiding their faces grabbed Hanyuu and dragged her inside, kicking and screaming. A cloth soaked in chloroform was pressed over her nose and mouth and she passed. Rika and Satoko were stunned as they too were grabbed. They struggled but cloth soaked in chloroform covered their noses and they joined Hanyuu in unconsciousness. The door was closed and the van drove away with their captives. They then tied the three girls up.

"We were supposed to grab only this one," one of them said, referring to Hanyuu. "Why did we grab the other two?"

"They're witnesses," another informed him.

"So, what do we do with them?"

"Well, they are young and pretty little things, aren't they? We can have some fun with them."

"I like how you think."

The van drove away. As it went down the street, a familiar pickup truck was in pursuit as Chiaki was at the wheel with Daichi riding shotgun.

They had only been in the area when they witnessed the kidnapping and decided to intervene. In other words, they intended to rescue the girls from these kidnappers who they assumed had very indecent motives.

Daichi growled, "Come on, Chiaki! Faster! We have to catch up! Damn it, why did our bikes have to be sent for maintenance today?"

Chiaki shrugged in response but he looked just as determined. Hanyuu, Rika and Satoko had been kidnapped and they were going to rescue them.

"Chiaki, pull down the top," said Daichi. He was holding a sniper rifle. Chiaki shook his head. "Why not?"

"The girls will get hurt," Chiaki informed him.

The van's rear window rolled down and the kidnappers riding in the back of the van started shooting at the pickup truck. Chiaki did his best to evade the bullets but the windshield took some damage as spider-web cracks formed on the surface.

"Oh, this is just fucking bullshit!" cursed Daichi. Daichi growled, they would've returned fire but the girls were in the van and he had a soft spot for Satoko. Mostly because she used her traps on Shinichi, even if they did fail more times than succeed. They just couldn't risk it and continued to pursue the van as it tried to outrun them.

Chiaki would not let Hanyuu get taken. He had a promise to keep and he was not going to break it. Not now, or ever.

Daichi then caught movement off the corner of his eye. He saw a figure in a white racing suit with blue trim down the sides. He noticed the tight curves and figured it was a girl, but her face was covered by a white, futuristic helmet with a black visor. She was riding a white, futuristic-looking bike with a streamline frame with ice blue accents. She sped ahead of the truck and got behind the van.

"Who's that?" the cricket Rider asked.

"No idea," Chiaki replied.

The biker held a red and white ball and tossed it upward, allowing the sphere to open and release a white light that began to take form. Chiaki and Daichi gawked as they saw what looked like a female creature with dark blue scales, a pair of huge dragon wings, a long tail, long white hair, and a pair of long, jagged, horns that curved around the sides of her head.

"Dai, do you see what I see?" Chiaki gulped.

"Yes," Daichi piped.

"Uhh... guys?" one of the kidnappers gulped.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're already getting cold feet after we just pulled off this job," another kidnapper sighed.

"Not that! Look!" He pointed at the rearview mirror. The lead kidnapper looked at it and gawked. He saw the dragon girl from her front and saw that she had a white underbelly, draconic face, and looked angry.

"Faster you bastard! Faster!" the lead kidnapper shouted, hitting the driver on the back of the head, with the driver doing just that. He wasn't scared of the dragon girl. He was scared because of what their boss would do to them if they failed and HE didn't accept any excuses. HE executed people for making excuses for failing. In fact, making excuses would just make it worse for them. In fact, their master was scarier than anything they could possibly imagine. Not even the walls of a prison could keep them safe from HIS wrath and HE had all the time in the world to hunt them down.

The female biker pointed and the dragon girl formed a glowing blue orb in her hand, which launched a blast of ice at the ground, freezing the street as the tires couldn't grip the ice. The van spun out of control and crashed into a street lamp, rattling the passengers inside. The driver stopped and the dragon girl touched down before she yanked the back door off its hinges as the biker pulled out two pistols and opened fire on the kidnappers, filling them with bullet holes as they dropped like flies, expertly avoiding the hostages. She noticed the driver trying to climb out of his window and she delivered a headshot, effectively putting him down.

She examined them. They all wore black jumpsuits with matching gloves and boots with hoods over their heads. She also spotted an insignia of a rock on their right shoulder.

Chiaki stopped the pickup truck and he and Daichi exited to check on the girls. Daichi gave the biker girl a suspicious look.

"They are okay, just knocked out," reported Chiaki as he carried the girls out of the van. He held the Furudes under each arm and had Satoko thrown over his shoulder.

Daichi looked to the biker and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

Meanwhile, barely alive, one of the kidnappers clutched something in his hand and then with great effort pressed it against his other palm.

"**SCORPION!"**

Some sort of digital energy enveloped the man and transformed him. His body began to expand, much to the Riders' shock as they watched the transformed kidnapper tear the van to shreds with his expanding size.

Now, towering over them was a gigantic scorpion.

Daichi ordered, "Chiaki, protect those girls!" He called forth his armor, "Rock-Metal Henshin!" In a flash he was in his Rock-Metal Form and brandishing his Cricket Axe. "Eat this!" He strummed the guitar strings hard, sending a blast of sonic energy crashing against the monster scorpion's head. The giant scorpion struck with its tail, the stinger at its tip looking deadly, but Musician managed to dodge the blow before he continued his assault.

The female biker aimed her automatic pistols and pulled the triggers, launching a barrage of bullets that put dents in the giant scorpion's carapace armor, making it screech in annoyance. It tried to swipe at the biker with its claw but was caught by the dragon girl as she growled and tore the pincer apart, causing more pain to the massive scorpion as it swung with its other pincer. The two females jumped the swipe and flipped back to a safer distance.

Chiaki, who'd been watching, after untying and putting the girls safely into the bed of the pickup truck, frowned. He would be fighting, but of course he had the girls to protect.

An invisible force suddenly slammed into the giant scorpion and it screeched in pain as it was knocked backwards. Everyone looked up to see Hanyuu floating in the air, her hair rising upwards and her eyes glowing red, making her look demonic and malevolent. While her horns went unnoticed by normal folk, Musician and Chiaki could see them and right now Hanyuu looked downright demonic. All she was missing was a pair of bat-like wings.

This was beyond the rage of a teenage girl. This was the wrath of a god. This was Oyashiro-sama.

"**YOU DARE TO HARM MY COMPANIONS AND I?**" Hanyuu demanded. "**YOU ARE BUT A PITIFUL MORTAL. YOU DARE LAY A HAND UPON ME?**"

Musician and Chiaki could only gawk and gape at Hanyuu.

She threw a hand down and it was like the monstrous scorpion was being crushed by gravity as it was slammed flat against the ground. It struggled to break free but Hanyuu's will was stronger. She threw her hand up, causing the gigantic arachnid to go flying skyward, before bringing it back down again to smash it to the ground, causing the ground to shake and cars to jump.

"The hell!" shouted Musician at the display of power.

Chiaki almost took pity on the monster. Carmen and Arachnea were fortunate that Hanyuu only put the fear of God in them instead of making them suffer by demonstrating her true wrathful power on them. They would've been traumatized.

Hanyuu turned her attention towards Musician and questioned, **"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FINISH IT!"**

Musician was shocked back to focus, "Oh…right." He put his Cricket Axe away and focused his power into his right fist, causing it to vibrate at high frequency. He jumped up and with a shout he plunged his vibrating fist through the scorpion's head. The consequences were instantaneous as the monster exploded and left a dead man in its wake. Something was seen coming out of the man's palm and shattering.

Chiaki, curious, went and inspected the object. It looked like shattered pieces of a USB flash drive, technology that this world had yet to discover at this time. He recognized it though. "Gaia Memory," the Termite Kaizo Ningen identified.

"So, that's what it was," realized Musician. "A Dopant." Dopants were also covered in Dr. Hasuma's seminar on Kaijin. It was when a human used a device called a Gaia Memory to mutate themselves into monstrous forms. Gaia Memories were a technology from another world.

Hanyuu then slowly descended and as soon as her feet touched the ground her hair hell down and the crimson glow in her eyes had vanished. It was surprising how such a sweet girl could have such a powerful force hidden inside her. Then again, one should not judge a book by their covers.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu gasped.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked. The lavender-haired girl nodded. "Your friends are safe, don't worry. They are over there." He pointed at the pickup truck. Hanyuu hung her head. "What's wrong?"

"I was scary, wasn't I?" Hanyuu asked. She didn't want Chiaki to see her like that. He put a hand on her head and she looked up at him as he patted him.

"We're used to it," he told her.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Daichi as he resumed human form. He looked at the damage. There was a huge scorpion-shaped indent in the ground. "I think we need to call for someone to clean this mess up."

"Sorry," Hanyuu apologized. "I guess I went overboard."

The mystery biker spoke, "If you asked me, you went easy on them." She went over to one of the bodies and tore a piece of fabric from one of them. It was a piece from their shoulder which had the insignia. "Interesting…"

"OK, who are you?" Daichi asked. The dragon girl stood firm to defend her mistress. Daichi ordered, "Out of my way."

"Relax," said the biker. "I can handle this." She reached up to her helmet and took it off, shaking out her helmet hair afterwards. She had snow white hair that went past her shoulders and two elbow-length bangs that framed her face. She had icy blue eyes and fair, almost pale, skin. Daichi and Chiaki blinked at how cute she actually looked.

"So, you gonna tell us who you are?" Daichi asked impatiently.

"Mind your tongue, loser," the dragon girl growled.

The girl put a hand on her shoulder, "It's OK, Crystal. I'm Yuki Fudo, and I was bored so I decided to pay a visit."

'_Fudo…why does that sound familiar?'_ the two Riders thought in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in London, Shinichi had just finished reading the letter Chris had given him and nodded. "I see." He finally understood why the king needed him to read this. It was urgent and it involved Shawna. The king had not written more and wanted to meet Shinichi personally to discuss further details. Hopefully, it didn't involve him being Shawna's fiancé. Shawna's father seemed really keen on him being his future son-in-law because he was worthy.<p>

Shinichi really didn't see himself as anything special. Anyone with morals and cybernetic enhancements could do what he did but the ruler of Genovia acknowledged Shinichi as a one-of-a-kind individual and the only man worthy for his daughter. After all, he had saved his daughter and even saved Genovia, not to mention the entire world. "Damn Shogo." He knew Shogo was probably reporting back to the king. For what reason, he wasn't certain. The Wasp/Hornet Kaizo Ninge wasn't exactly talking and the matter was dropped.

Of course, Shinichi was still thinking of what to give Shawna for her birthday. Last year he'd given her an action figure of Kamen Rider Showa that had made her extremely happy. And it was so worth it to see that look on that snobbish noble's face. He wondered if that jerk would show up again and still act all arrogant despite the humiliation he suffered when Shawna smiled at a doll instead of a shining, diamond-covered dress.

But what exactly could he get her this year?

"What should I give her for her birthday?" Shinichi asked himself aloud.

"You know, if you're worried about getting her a present, why don't you give her you?" Yui suggested who was leaning against the doorframe to Shinichi's room. Yuji, because of a bet he made with Alan, would need to remain in female form (Yui) for the entire week. "I bet she'd like that."

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked suspiciously.

"Well, nothing dirty," Yui started to elaborate, "I know you're not the type to deflower innocent princesses. But, then again…it'd be so tempting and your mom would write about it."

Shinichi blushed when Yui said 'deflower'. He did find Shawna attractive. You'd have to blind or dead to not see that. Even if you were gay you could see that she was attractive. She was beautiful, and her naiveté made her look cute too. A light bulb then lit up in his head as he got the idea. He smiled. Yui saw the smile and nodded, "I see you got it."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna need your help too," Shinichi replied.

"This will involve me wearing a dress, won't it?" Yui asked knowingly. Shinichi grinned in response. "OK, I'll do it."

"Thanks, you're a pal."

"Well, it better be cute or I'll make you pay," the girl threatened.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so, Daichi and Chiaki meet up with Yuki Fudo. Who is she? Don't you think she went overboard? Then again, considering their attentions, it seemed justified at the time. Still, they can't question the suspects anymore. Also, what's going on in London? Stay tune for the next chap. You'll find out. Maybe we see what the older kids are up to, huh?<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Yuki Fudo is my OC and so is the Pokégirl, known as Crystal. You know what I mean. Anyway, see if you can guess what Pokégirl she is. Thanks for reading.**


	58. Her Butler is Devilishly Talented

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 7: Her Butler is Devilishly Talented**

Daichi said, "OK, Fudo. I think you have to come with me to explain yourself at ARMOR."

Crystal growled and flexed her claws, "We're not going anywhere, meat bag!"

Yuki turned the Frostwyrm to face her, "It's OK, Crystal." She turned to Daichi, "Sure, we'll go."

Crystal looked to Yuki with worry, "But Mistress..."

Yuki rubbed Crystal's belly, soothing the icy dragon girl, "It'll be fine."

Daichi turned to Chiaki and said to him, "Get the girls home, oh and pick their bicycles too."

Chiaki nodded before going over to the pickup truck. Satoko and Rika had come to and Hanyuu explained what had happened to them. Rika frowned.

* * *

><p>Yuki was brought to ARMOR to face Dr. Hasuma. She wasn't actually under arrest but she had to answer for her earlier actions concerning the attempted abduction of the three girls.<p>

Dr. Hasuma frowned, "You killed the kidnappers, Ms. Fudo. We only use lethal force as a last resort."

Yuki answered monotonously, "Gomen, but Onii-sama is part of ARMOR. Not me."

Dr. Hasuma nodded, "Yes, we will speak to him too. So, you took this off the kidnappers?" He was referring to the symbol she'd torn off earlier. He was holding it in his hand. The two were currently in ARMOR's morgue where the kidnappers' bodies were stored.

Yuki nodded, "Yes, and I suspect they're part of a bigger organization."

Dr. Hasuma frowned. Organized crime was never good. What were their motives? Was it human trafficking? Well, they weren't going to get any answers because the suspects were dead. "Unfortunately, because of your actions, we will not be getting any answers from these suspects you executed on the spot."

"They'll be back for the girl," said Yuki firmly. "You can get your answers then."

Dr. Hasuma asked, "Is that a hunch or a prediction?"

Yuki explained, "It's strategy. Killing the first squad will force the opponent to send another force to complete the original mission. I won't interfere next time so you can have a party ready for them. I suggest having someone more experienced handle the job. These people don't seem worried that they're dealing with Riders."

Dr. Hasuma nodded, "I see. I will take your words in consideration and have the girls monitored for their safety." Dr. Hasuma told her, "I'll be in my office. Until your brother returns you are not to leave the premises. We are watching you, Ms. Fudo."

"OK."

"Now come with me. I doubt you'd want to be around dead bodies any longer. If you need anything, you can go up to the King's Terminal." Yuki nodded before following the red-haired doctor/Director.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Dr. Hasuma would get the answers he needed.<p>

Dr. Hasuma listened to the report. "So, overall, the mission was a success." He sighed sadly. There were still casualties, though. There would be no way to revive the dead but at least the souls of the Horror's victims could pass on.

"That's right," Alan confirmed. He'd returned from London to report the results of the mission. "Shinichi was the one to cut it up."

"I expect a written reflection report from him then," Dr. Hasuma said. "Also, tell him there's been an incident."

"An incident?" Alan asked.

"Earlier today, Hanyuu Furude, Rika Furude and Satoko Houjou were abducted."

Alan could only imagine Shinichi's reaction to such news.

"However, they were also rescued by Daichi and Chiaki who happened to be in the area."

Alan let loose a sigh of relief, "That's good. So, do you know who they are?"

"They're dead," Dr. Hasuma told him.

"Dead?" Alan asked.

"Gunned down by a 'free agent' and also one of them had a Gaia Memory," Dr. Hasuma elaborated. "Judging by their clothing, they seem to belong to a group or organization."

"Did they have any distinguishing marks?" Alan asked.

Inside an evidence bag was the piece of fabric with the symbol that the kidnappers wore. He put it on the table for Alan to identify. "This is it." He noted Alan's reaction. "Do you know this symbol?"

"Damn…I know who they are."

* * *

><p>"I've already drawn the bath for you, Your Highness. I will pick up your tray after you are done easting," said Shinichi and after that he left Shawna to finish her breakfast before taking her bath while she tried to figure out what was happening.<p>

It was a beautiful morning in London and after getting dressed Shawna saw the most peculiar sight and she just thought she may have been dreaming. Shinichi, or Shin Black as he now called himself, was cleaning the windows, then he vacuumed the carpet, mopped the floors and cleaned the dishes, all in record time. He wasn't alone as there was a maid whom Shawna did not recognize.

The princess carefully approached the maid, who was dressed in a French maid outfit. The outfit was strapless and black with white trim and really showed off the girl's bust. Her black skirt had white bows and was trimmed with white lace. She wore black thigh-high socks topped with white bows as she wore black shoes. She wore white lace arm bands, a black neckpiece, and a white frilly headpiece.

Shawna asked, "Excuse me, miss, but who are you? I've never seen you before."

Yui smiled, "That's a shame, seeing how we just met, Princess."

She gasped as she recognized her, "Mr. Spike? Is that you?"

Yui nodded, "You can call me Yui in this form." She did a twirl and grinned, "So, how do I look?"

"It's very…" Shawna paused to think, '_What was the word?_' She finished, "Sexy."

Yui smiled, "Glad you approve."

"Miss…Yui, can you explain what Mr. Samurai is doing?" Shawna asked.

"Oh, Shin? Well, right now I think it's best you call him 'Mr. Butler', and he calls himself 'Shin Black' right now," Yui told him.

"Shin Black?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" answered Shinichi and Shawna gasped. Shinichi had just appeared so suddenly next to her.

"You startled me!" Shawna told him.

"My apologies, Your Highness," Shinichi bowed apologetically. "I only assumed you were summoning me."

"Where are Chris and Anthony?" asked Shawna.

"They are out fetching groceries," Shinichi informed her. "Until they return, I thought it best that I do the cleaning."

Shawna wasn't sure what was going on. Was she dreaming again? Then she thought of the kiss and blushed bright red. A gloved hand touched her forehead.

"Your Highness, are you ill?" Shawna backed away in fright and tripped. Shinichi caught her with a hand around her waist before she hit the ground and then pulled her back to her feet. "You need to be careful. You could've hurt yourself."

"I…" Shawna quickly fled, "Excuse me!"

Shinichi blinked and turned to Yui, breaking character, as he asked, "Do you think I overdid it?"

Yui volunteered, "I'll go talk to her."

Shawna was in her room, on her bed, her heart beating fast. "No, I mustn't think of him like that! He is Rena's beloved! Not mine!" She repeated the last phrase, "Not…mine…" He would never be hers and the way he was acting right now was confusing her. She loved him, she never stopped loving him. What had started as admiration had grown into a deep affection and when her father had selected Shinichi to be her fiancé last year she'd been extremely happy. She declined simply because it would hurt another girl and Rena was a good friend of hers. Still, she dreamt about being married to Shinichi. While in Genovia, she missed him immensely. She only knew of his exploits through video cassettes mailed to the palace from Shogo who her father had started corresponding with for some odd reason.

Shawna started to sob into her pillow. Her heart felt torn. It was a love that could never be and even if she ever found another man they would not be as wonderful as Shinichi. While he wasn't nobility by blood or even royalty, he possessed a noble heart and soul. Even after confessing his sins to her she still considered him noble for he regretted them and was honest about it. To her, he was already a noble, and she loved him for it. Unfortunately, he was out of reach.

"Need somebody to talk to?"

Shawna looked up, "Ms. Yui!

"Relax, like I said, just call me Yui for now." She walked over to the bed and sat next to the princess and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "I can see how much you care for the kid and how much you want to know him better."

Shawna turned to the maid, "Of course I care about him! He's my friend!"

The maid continued, "I can also see how you look at him. In a romantic sense, I mean."

Shawna looked down, her bangs shielding her crying eyes, "I...I'm a horrible person!"

Yui brought her vision to hers and wiped away her tears, "Not really, you're just acting like any teenage girl. You want to express yourself but you don't want to hurt anyone, especially your friends."

Shawna looked down again, "I am well aware that he has someone he loves, and yet I still have these feelings for him. Worse yet, I am friends with his beloved and yet I can't stop myself from feeling this way for him. What should I do?"

Yui smiled softly and hugged the girl, pressing her face and against her breasts to act as pillows, "Next time you see Rena, get together with Shinichi and tell them both how you really feel. Even if it breaks your heart to spill your guts in front of them, let them know that you have feelings as well."

Shawna nodded and looked up, "Ms. Yui, can I ask what Mr. Samurai is doing and why he's acting this way? It's like he's a totally different person. Since when was he ever a butler?"

Yui grinned cutely, "It was actually my suggestion. He didn't know what to do for your birthday, so I told him he can be your butler for a while."

Shawna's eyes widened, "My birthday? You mean he's using himself as a present?"

Yui nodded, "Basically."

Shawna turned and took something from her luggage. She revealed it to the maid, "This was his birthday present for me from last year." It was a Kamen Rider Showa, custom, one-of-a-kind, action figure.

Yui chuckled, "Cute."

Shawna held the figure to her chest, "The other presents were extravagant but he got something simple and it is the best of them all. It's like I have him with me all the time, even if it's a doll. It's like he is watching over me."

Yui nodded, "Only now he wants to help take care of you himself now."

Shawna looked to the pseudo-woman, "So what should I do? Just...play along?"

Yui added, "Basically go with the flow. Just act like he's always been part of the staff. That goes double for me."

Shawna nodded, "I will."

The door opened and Shinichi peered in, "Your Highness, do you have any plans to explore the city today?"

Shawna turns to Yui for a suggestion on what to do. Yui nodded and smiled, "Go ahead and explore! I'll be setting up some dinner for us."

"Just let me get ready," said Shawna.

"Very well. I will prepare your transportation for you." Shinichi exited.

* * *

><p>Shawna rode in the sidecar of the Showa-Racer and was dressed in a white blouse with long sleeves and a black skirt that came down to her knees and white socks with comfortable black shoes. A blue ribbon was tied into a bow around her collar and she had her hair up in a ponytail. She also wore a pink coat to keep herself warm. Shinichi was driving and still dressed as a butler as they drove away from the townhouse.<p>

Once in town, Shinichi parked the bike among others and helped Shawna out of the sidecar. Maybe they could do some shopping today like yesterday, or just explode. "Mr. Samurai…I mean Shin, do you have a camera?"

"Of course, Your Highness," he replied.

"Good, I would like to record my visit here," said Shawna, getting into the role of mistress as Shinichi played the part as her butler.

It had rained last night so there were puddles on the ground. A car drove by and splashed water in Shawna's direction. However, the water never touched her as Shinichi quickly moved in the way and opened up and umbrella to shield her from being splashed. Shawna was stunned, '_So fast…_' But it was to be expected.

Then, wine barrels rolled out of the back of a lorry and rolled down the sidewalk. They were coming straight for Shawna. She gasped, but yet again Shinichi came to her rescue. He caught the barrels as they came at him and stacked them up with ease. Onlookers applauded and Shawna was just too stunned.

Someone even had the nerve to grab her purse and try to steal it from her. He would've escaped if Shinichi hadn't tossed an apple at the back of his head like a baseball, knocking him out cold as he fell flat on his face. Police in the vicinity rushed over and grabbed the snatch-thief, thanking Shinichi before he returned Shawna's purse to her.

Together the pair toured London and for the first time ever Shawna boarded a double-decker bus. They were like tourists as Shinichi snapped a photo of the bus before boarding.

* * *

><p>"They don't really move, do they?" Shawna asked.<p>

"Not to my knowledge," said Shinichi.

The two were standing in front one of one of the many red-clad guards that sported big hats who stood at the entrance of the Tower London. They were always stationary and never moved a muscle until the changing of the guard. They didn't even blink.

Shawna told him, "Take a picture." Smiling, Shinichi took a picture of Shawna with the guard.

* * *

><p>"What a huge clock tower," admired Shawna.<p>

"That's Big Ben," he informed her.

"Why is it called that?" Shawna asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I am not really sure. I was really bad at history."

* * *

><p>The pair stopped at a café for some tea and lunch. Shawna smiled at her 'butler' who accompanied her and insisted of doing things like putting the napkin over her lap. Shawna thought of their outing like a date and that there were no servant-master barrier between them. He was her friend first.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yui was bored. Anthony and Chris had yet to return with the groceries, leaving her alone. She'd just finished with the laundry and mopping and really needed those groceries to make dinner since Shawna and Shinichi would be having lunch outside. "I'm bored…" she uttered, stretching along the sofa in the living room. "Maybe I should watch TV." She picked up the remote and scrolled through the channels and grimaced at the shows. "1980's television sucks. Where's the good stuff like sex and violence?" She turned off the TV. "I wish someone would have some fun with me. I'm so BORED!"<p>

Yui eyed a Duel Monsters card, depicting her dragon, Bahamut and sighed, "Dammit, Bahamut, I'm bored out of my skull."

_"Relax, I'm sure everyone will return shortly,"_ Bahamut's voice replied from the card.

"Doubt it," Yui snorted, "Too bad I left the girls at home. I could really go for some BDSM." She blinked, "Wow that was random."

_"Perhaps it's the effects of the bullet_," Bahamut suggested.

Yui sighed, "I really wish I could get laid right about now."

"Wow, you look hot in a skirt!"

Yui turned to see Misato smirking. She smiled, "Thanks. I think I fill this dress out nicely."

Misato grabbed Yui and grinned, "So, you alone?"

Yui grins back, "Not anymore!" She then decided to prick her finger and let a drop of blood fall. Her ring glowed and the one drop expanded and morphed into a clone of Yui. "Just wait here for the groceries," Yui ordered.

The clone nodded and sat on the couch.

Misato whistled, "That's impressive."

"She'll be taking care of dinner while we're busy," Yui replied as she grabbed Misato's hand and guided her upstairs.

Bahamut was left on the table and sighed, _"Right, just leave me here to stare at the fucking ceiling. No fucking problem. I'll just stare at the ceiling while it does NOTHING!"_

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Shawna were on the boat cruise along the River Thames, sitting next to each other. The boat shook suddenly and Shawna leaned against him for support, blushing bright red as she did. She looked up at him as he gazed down at her fondly. In their current position, they could share a quick kiss. Just the thought of it made her cheeks burn. Even with all the people inside the ferry with them, she felt it was just herself and her Mr. Samurai.<p>

Actually, she may just call him 'Mr. Knight' because that was what he was. He was a knight.

'_Sir Shinichi Banabara of the 13 has a nice ring to it_,' thought Shawna.

And then IT happened. A huge shape rose from the surface of the River Thames, causing the people in the ferry to gasp as a wave knocked into the ferry, shaking it up. Water fell upon them like rain as Shawna gawked and gaped as Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

It was huge and humanoid with an octopus-like head and bat-like wings.

It was Cthulu.

Actually, it was not. Shinichi could see that the thing was made of metal. It was simply a gigantic android and he knew one person in charge of gigantic Beast Androids. "Gebok…" he whispered, fury evident in his tone and eyes.

The Cthulu Mecha-Kaiju let loose a deafening roar as it brought its massive arms down on the surface of the River Thames, causing waves. The boat shook from the tremor as another powerful wave hit it, nearly toppling it over.

Shawna shrieked and Shinichi held onto her protectively.

"Your Highness, your orders?" Shinichi asked.

"Mr. Samurai?" Shawna asked.

"What would you like me to do, Your Highness?" Shinichi asked. Shawna looked at the frightened passengers and made her resolve. She looked to Shinichi sternly, almost bravely, as she issued her command.

"Slay the beast," she ordered.

Shinichi smiled. "As you command, Your Highness." He then jumped overboard and dove into the water, much to the shock of the onlookers.

Suddenly, in a huge splash, something burst out of the water. The stunned passengers of the ferry gasped as Shawna smiled. It was a man clad in black and green armor with insect-like qualities that were present in his helmet which masked his face. He sported large red eyes and between the eyes was a pair of antennae.

"I am the Prince of the Sun!" the armored-man announced, "Kamen Rider BLACK…RX!" He was riding upon a robotic cicada like a hover board. It was really Showa, in the form of Kamen Rider BLACK RX.

The robotic cicada's wing beat and flew towards the Cthulu Mecha-Kaiju. The gigantic Android Beast spotted the Rider and the tentacles upon its face spread out to reveal its mouth. It unleashed a spiraling blast of water straight at Showa. Showa maneuvered out of the way, the water barely missing him. More blasts of water came at him but he managed to avoid them with the Cicada-Pack.

"Revolcane!" Showa called as he reached down to the front of his belt. A sword handle popped out of the centre of his belt and he grasped it before drawing out a sword with spinning red wheel in the guard and a glowing energy blade. Brandishing the weapon, he leapt off the Cicada-Pack and landed on the Cthulu Mecha-Kaiju's shoulder. He then started to swing his weapon, causing sparks to spray as it connected with the Mecha-Kaiju's head. The Mecha-Kaiju tried to swat him away but he ducked a massive hand before he continued his assault.

Shawna could not contain herself and started cheering, "Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!" The passengers heard this from the princess then at the armored hero who was bravely facing the beast like a knight facing a dragon and joined in as they chanted along with her, "KAMEN RIDER! KAMEN RIDER!"

Showa's enhanced hearing picked up the cheering and he smiled but that was a mistake as he was grabbed by one of the face tentacles. He struggled to get free but the mechanical creature's grip only tightened. "Let's Ride: Roborider!" He changed and his armor became black and orange with red eyes that seemed to have tears fall from them. The Rider known as the Prince of Sorrow and the Prince of Flames then summoned his weapon, the Voltech Shooter. He took aim, gripping the gun in both hands, and fired at the creature's face. He continued to shoot the lasers at the Cthulu Mecha-Kaiju but they had no effect as the tentacle that was holding him brought him to its mouth.

Shawna was horrified as she saw the Mecha-Kaiju devour Showa right before her eyes. "NO!" she screamed. '_He's gone…he's gone…and because I…_'

And then all of a sudden the Mecha-Kaiju exploded, much to her and the rest of the passengers' surprise. Shawna's eyes, which were filled with tears, looked on in confusion and then she spotted a glowing blue blob flying towards the ferry before landing on it and taking shape before solidifying. The figure stood before Shawna, clad in blue and silver armor, and looked to her. This was RX Biorider, also known as Nature Prince and the Prince of Anger.

"Mr. Samurai…" Shawna uttered.

Showa, as Biorider, then gave her a salute before he liquefied himself and went back into the River Thames. The stunned passengers could only watch but one of them managed to get a picture of the Kamen Rider.

"I need help!" Shinichi shouted as he popped out of the River Thames. "Excuse me! I need help!"

"Throw him a life ring!" one of the passengers shouted and a life ring was tossed overboard. Shinichi grabbed onto it before he was dragged back up onto the ferry.

Shawna looked to him as he gazed back at him, a smile on his face. She couldn't help but giggle at how funny he looked while drenched to the bone.

* * *

><p>"What an exciting day!" Shawna exclaimed as she entered the townhouse with Shinichi. It had suddenly rained just as Shinichi parked the bike outside. Luckily, he had an umbrella so they wouldn't be soaked. It was already getting dark too.<p>

While he'd been soaked earlier due to diving into the River Thames, he managed to get himself dry by reversing time on his clothes which caused the moisture to leave his clothing, leaving him perfectly dry.

"I am pleased you think so, Your Highness," said Shinichi.

"Good, you're back," Yui welcomed them home. "Anthony and Chris finally got home and so I made you guys dinner. Come on, it's in the dining room."

"Shall we, Your Highness?" Shinichi asked as he offered his hand and Shawna took it.

The two entered the dining room and Shawna gasped. There was a small square table instead of the long dining table and in the centre was a candelabra with three lit candlesticks. The lights were dimmed. Thrown over the table was a tablecloth and chairs were set up on opposite ends of the table.

"Candlelight dinner?" Shinichi looked to Yui suspiciously.

"With music!" Yui snapped her fingers and Chris entered, playing a violin. "Like it?"

"It's wonderful," Shawna sighed.

"Now, you both take a seat and I'll have Anthony bring your dinner. There's some bread in a basket for you to nibble on. I'll bring the drinks to you soon," said Yui. He nudged them towards the romantic setting. "Come on! Come on!"

Reluctantly, Shinichi walked over to the table with Shawna. The girl looked positively radiant with happiness. To think this would be happening to her.

"For the record, I did not plan this," Shinichi informed her.

Anthony came with their dishes and placed them on the table. It was Japanese style curry rice with chunks of beef and chicken inside the spicy curry. A common dish but it looked simply delicious to Shawna and Shinichi. It also smelled great.

Anthony gave Shinichi a scowl before he excused himself. Yui returned with two crystal glasses and chilled bottle of wine, or so it seemed.

"It's sparkling grape juice," Yui clarified as he popped the bottle open before pouring the contents into the glasses.

"A toast, Mr. Samurai?" asked Shawna as she raised her glass.

Smirking, Shincihi raised his glass as well, "A toast, Your Highness."

The two clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their 'wine'. They then started to dine. As they ate, they conversed, and after their meal Yui came with dessert which was two parfaits.

After dinner and desert, Yui whispered to Shinichi, "Ask her to dance." Shinichi sent her a glare, "Come on, you know you want to. We even have music." Yui gestured to Chris who was playing the violin.

"Your Highness, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" asked Shinichi.

Shawna nearly leapt out of her seat to grab his hand. "Certainly, kind sir," she accepted. Shinichi and Shawna slowly rose from their seats and danced in the middle of the room. He had one hand at her waist and holding up her other hand while she had one hand on his shoulder. The princess leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing, as they slowly danced together.

"Thank you for today, Shinichi," she said, surprising him as she actually used his name.

"You're welcome, Shawna-chan," he responded. "I just thought you would enjoy spending time with me."

"And I did," she replied, "Like I am enjoying myself now."

"Shawna…you know what I've told you about my past. You know what I am, what I was made to do, and what I'm capable of," Shinichi said, "Yet you still accept me."

"I know only the person you are right now," Shawna told him, "Not the person you were in the past. The present matters to me, not the past. I…I love you."

Shinichi frowned at her confession, "And…and I care about you too." He paused. "I'm not exactly royalty, Shawna-chan. Not even nobility. I'm just me. What you see is what you get."

"My father and I think differently," Shawna retorted, "To us nobility is more than about rank and bloodline. Nobility is something that comes from the heart. You may not be noble by blood or by rank but your actions have shown us how noble you truly are." She giggled, "I might even make you a knight."

"A knight?" Shinichi repeated.

"How does 'Sir Shinichi Banabara of the 13' sound?" Shawna asked.

"Cool."

Yui, Chris and Anthony watched the pair dance around the room.

Anthony turned to Chris and asked, "Do you think we should tell the king about this?"

"Knowing him, if we did, he'd consider this a sign that they should be wed and hold the ceremony on the spot," Chris answered. He looked at Shawna who was happier than he'd ever seen her. "Let them enjoy things at their own pace."

Yui nodded, "Agreed. After all, they're still just kids."

Grell suddenly jumped in through the open window, surprising everyone. The blade of the chainsaw roared as the red-haired and red-clad Reaper grinned at Shinichi. The Kaizo Ningen put Shawna behind him as Grell attacked and sliced Shinichi open with the chainsaw. Blood splashed out and Shawna shrieked. Grell ordered, "Now, show me the Cinematic Record!"

As soon as Grell said that, film stock sprung out of the stunned Rider's chest as Grell examined them. Through the film, he saw Shinichi's memories and everything he'd done in the past. He even found his memories as BLACK 13.

Grell frowned, "By all accounts he should not be allowed to live. However…"

Grell continued to watch and saw Shinichi fighting against the forces of GIN-SHOCKER, the Dark Hatred Society and the Darkloids in order to protect those precious to him, and even save the world.

Grell's expression softened, "But it would appear his existence benefits this world. OK, he gets to live…for now." He snapped his fingers and the film stock returned to Shinichi's body before the wound closed up. Shawna, crying in panic, knelt over Shinichi's body, "Better return to HQ." He leaned back to dodge a punch from Anthony and ducked under a kick from Chris. He chuckled, "Oh my! Aren't you boys feisty!" Grell spotted Yui approaching, "Oh, hi~"

Yui's foot suddenly rose up and nailed Grell right between the legs. Anthony and Chris flinched as Grell was put down by the move.

Grell grunted, "Why…?"

Yui grabbed him by the neck and gave the Reaper a cold glare, "Try that shit again and not even the Crimson Dragon will show you mercy. Do I...make myself clear...?" She then tossed him into a wall.

Grell recovered and stood up to explain himself, "I was just doing my job. I'm a Grim Reaper. I reap souls, and your friend's name has been on the list for a very long time." Grell opened the record book and stopped at a page, "Here it is. On February 13th 1974, Shinji Banabara died in the middle of an operation conducted by Dr. Gebok."

Shawna gasped and looked to Shinichi who was still unconscious.

Yui kept her glare in effect and pointed, "I don't give two fucks if you were doing your job or getting his fucking phone number! Next time you raise that Death Scythe of yours in front of any of my friends, you're beyond dead! DO YOU FUCKING GET ME?" Her eyes blazed with a flame that was unlike any other as she morphed into her warrior form, metallic blue scales covering her arms, legs, back and vital places as she seemed ready to tear Grell to pieces. Anthony, Chris and Shawna were shocked when they saw Yui transform. "I've lost too many friends and lovers in this fucking lifetime and I'll be damned to hell if I lose another friend because of some fucking job," she growled venomously as blood-like tears streamed down her face.

Grell gulped and nodded before he fled out through the window, shrieking. Yui sighed and resumed human form before turning towards the others. "Come on, let's take him to bed." She looked at all the blood. "And we need to get this place cleaned up too."

* * *

><p>Hanyuu came before Warren, accompanied by Alan, in his office. She looked resolute with her arms to her side, standing straight, and eyes with a fire in them.<p>

"So, have you made your decision?" Warren asked.

"Yes, I have, and I've asked Shiori-mama. I'm joining ARMOR," Hanyuu told the Director.

"Then welcome, Hanyuu Furude, to the ranks of ARMOR."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: This chapter has been brought to you by the letters B for badassnesss and S for sexiness. Hope you enjoyed the reading.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: A LOT of stuff happened here. Some Shinichi and Shawna fluff and also some action, and Grell comes for Shinichi but gives him up because his existence 'benefits' the world. What will happen next?**


	59. The Missing Movie War

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 8: The Missing Movie War **

Zero was flying over Okinomiya, above Shion's apartment building, when his antennae picked up some disturbing noise. They were coming from Shion's apartment and they went like this.

"Oh! Please stop! No more! No more!"

Zero recognized the voice, "That sounded like Satoshi. He's being tortured and so Shion-sama must be in danger!"

Beating his wings at full speed, Zero plunged straight towards the balcony outside Shion's apartment.

**CRASH!**

The glass of the sliding door shattered as Zero smashed through and he rolled along the floor before getting up on one knee with his arms pointing straight forward and the stingers out, "FREEZE! GET READY TO BE STUNG!"

He froze at the scene.

Shion was straddling Satoshi who was handcuffed to the bed. The blond young man was only in his boxers. Shion, on the other hand, was wearing black panties and black fishnet stockings clipped to a garter belt. She was also wearing a black bra and fishnet gloves that came up to her elbows. She also wore a domino eye mask upon her face and she was holding a whip in one hand and a lit candle in the other.

Zero gawked at them and they gawked right back.

_Awkward silence~_

Shion took off her mask and fixed the fiercest glare she had that borderline on being demonic straight at Zero. Even if he was a cyborg and could easily break her in half with one hand, he was scared out of his mind.

"Get. Out," she ordered.

Zero stood up, saluted, and then flew out of the room as fast as his buzzing wings could carry him. Shion sighed and looked to Satoshi.

"Guess that ruined the mood," sighed Shion. She blew out the candle and went to untie her boyfriend. Of course, when he was untied he grabbed her by the waist and rolled them over before kissing him fiercely. After breaking the kiss, Shion gasped, flushed.

"Do you know how hot and sexy you are when you're angry?" he asked rhetorically, before kissing her once more. Shion responded and returned the kiss, wrapping her fishnet clad arms and legs around him lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Here are your assignments," said Warren as he put the files on the table for Battler and Alan. "They've been a series of kidnappings where young women have been going missing in Kabukicho. Also, there have been reports of children going missing all over Shishibone City. Since Shinichi and Yuji are still in London, I want you to check it out."<p>

"So, are these for the both of us, or one each?" Battler inquired.

"Decide between yourselves," said Warren. "Just accomplish your assignments within the week."

Alan chose the case involving missing children, "I got this one."

"Well, that means I'm off to Kabukicho," said Battler. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Warren said to both of them. "Now go. You can even have backup if you want. There are always active agents off duty who can help out."

* * *

><p><strong>-GREEN LANTERN: MISSING INNOCENCE-<strong>

"Daddy!"

"Mau!"

Alan was nearly knocked over when two little girls, one blonde and another with green hair, tackled into him in front of the boarding house when he returned. He held them close in his arms as he smiled joyfully at them.

"Hey, how are my darling daughters?" Alan smiled. "Were you good?"

"I was good, Daddy," Alice beamed.

"Mau!" let out Celine.

"And we missed you!"

"I missed you both too," Alan told them. Whoever this guy was, he was targeting children. That was the reason Alan took this mission. Not only to find whoever was doing this and put a stop to it, but to protect his precious daughters as well.

* * *

><p>Alan hovered above one of the crime scenes. While on Earth, having a glowing green ring would automatically cause attention, in the rest of the universe the Green Lantern Corps were considered cops first. A missing persons case was a job for a cop, not for a high level group like ARMOR. The fact that the Director of ARMOR had personally given Alan this assignment already told him there was more to this than what it appeared on the surface. Several children were being taken.<p>

"Hm…Dad must think that whoever is taking these kids must be the same people that were after Hanyuu," said Alan. "Ring, perform a full spectrum analysis of the crime scene."

A glowing green light scanned the area. "Temporal energy and Bleed energy found in scene."

"I figured. Whoever is after these kids is using technology from a different world and time. Ring, show me profiles on all the missing children. Look for similarities and connections between the children, as well as potential Metahuman and Mutant capabilities."

"Searching files…"

"I swear, I'm gonna find whoever did this and put a stop to it."

"Hey, Alan, do you have an idea on what these kidnappers are after?" asked Bazel.

"Not yet, Bazel, but I have a hunch. It could be the same guys that went after Hanyuu."

The ring reported, "All missing children are between the ages of 6 and 11."

"Elementary school kids," murmured Alan. The kids were all under 12 and above 5. "They haven't reached puberty, I suppose."

"Correct," the ring confirmed.

"What about potential Metahuman and Mutant capabilities?" asked Alan.

"13 percent," the ring reported.

That was when Alan was caught by surprise by a figure filled with energy, tackling him from behind, with a laugh and a giggle as slender arms wrapped around him. "Alan!" Lala cried. "I found you!"

"Lala!" Alan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard you had a mission and I wanted to help!" Lala chirped, beaming. "So, can I help?"

Alan sighed. Saying no to Lala was impossible so he just relented and said, "Come on, I'll fill you in."

* * *

><p>Celine and Alice were awake and standing at the window, waiting for Alan to come back. "Girls, it's already late," Yami said to them. "It's already past your bedtime."<p>

"I wanna wait for Daddy!" Alice insisted stubbornly.

"Mau!" Celine agreed but she yawned afterwards. Despite being tired, she still wanted to wait with Alice for Alan.

"I don't think he'll be happy to see you up past your bedtime," chided Yami. Alice frowned at her mommy.

"But Mommy…" Alice whined.

"No buts, Alice. It's time to go to sleep. You too, Celine."

* * *

><p>Alan and Lala were flying high above Shishibone City. As much as he loved being near her, Alan didn't like Lala going on patrol with him. This was because he was afraid of her getting hurt. He loved her so much that he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. That wasn't true. He knew exactly what he would do and it scared him. It painted a not so pretty picture in his mind<p>

"Alan!" whined Lala as she collided with the young Green Lantern. She gripped onto him tightly. Alan and Lala landed on a nearby roof.

"Are you OK, Lala?" asked Alan, his arms on her shoulders.

"I'm fine! I just wanted an excuse to hug you!" giggled Lala. Alan let out a sigh. Lala had a really childish personality. It was one of the things he loved about her. Lala being around gave Alan the second chance he had been searching for.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked the Devilukian princess.

"Oh, the usual. We see a crime, we stop it, and then restrain the criminals before delivering them to the police," Alan explained. It was a cover. He didn't want her to know the true magnitude of the mission he was on. Lala sneezed. "Are you okay?"

"It's a bit chilly tonight," she said. "Alan, wanna grab some coffee?"

The two got coffee from a nearby vending machine. As the two leaned against the machine, enjoying the hot beverage, Alan spoke up, "Lala, why do you even put up with me?" It was meant to be a whisper but she caught the words he spoke.

"It's because I love you, Alan!" she confessed, beaming.

The Green Lantern sighed. Bazel spoke, "She's right, boy. She loves you, though personally I think she's too good for the likes of you." Alan glared at the sentient armband. "What?"

"Lala-sama has chosen Alan-sama as her fiancé," said Peke. "If that is her wish we should not judge."

"Now that I agree with," said Alan. He felt it drizzling over them. "Looks like it's gonna…"

In a blink of an eye it became a heavy shower. Lala shrieked before Alan encased them in a green dome with his ring to shield them from the rain.

"We better find shelter, Lala," said Alan.

"Oh, there's a hotel over there!" Lala pointed. Alan looked and gaped.

It was a love hotel. He grimaced. If Shinichi ever found out he was never going to hear the end of it. It might end up becoming a scenario in one of Shiori's books. Still, Lala was tugging on his arm.

When they entered, the hotel receptionist gave them an up and down look due to their strange costumes. Muttering about, "Horny Cosplayers," she handed them a key to a room. Lala took the keys, bowed her thanks, and bounced towards their room for the night, with Alan's hand still in her grip.

* * *

><p>Alan was exhausted when he had to wake up to go to school the next day. He would've called in sick but he needed to show up because he was the class president. His classmates were all planning on what events they would take part in during the upcoming sports festival and as class president he had to write a report for their homeroom teacher on the students of his class and the events they would be participating in. He yawned the whole day, barely able to stay awake.<p>

He went to the restroom to splash his face with cold water. As he exited, he spotted Megan. "Hey," he greeted.

"Any reason why you're so tired?" asked Megan.

"Oh, just class president stuff," he lied. Megan didn't look convinced.

"You got bags under your eyes like you haven't slept all night," she pointed.

"I'm (yawn) used to it," he replied.

"Girls keep you up at night?" Megan teased.

"It was just one girl," mumbled Alan, "And there was other stuff too."

"Well, take care of yourself. I don't think it would look too good if our class president suddenly keels over and passes out due to exhaustion."

"I'm used to it," he repeated his previous statement.

* * *

><p>After school ended, Alan's girlfriends all went home. He, however, had things to do with the student council. Of course, during the meeting, he had to excuse himself when he felt something was wrong. He returned home and…<p>

"ALAN!" Bishie cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened?" Alan asked. Bishie was sobbing while Yami didn't show any emotion at all. However, her posture showed that she was upset at well.

"It happened so fast!" cried Bishie. "We took Alice and Celine to the playground and then an ice cream truck came. We went to get some ice cream. It was only for a second but then Alice and Celine were gone!" She continued, "We spotted a van that was driving fast from the scene and so Yami went after it."

Yami continued, "I was ready to stop it but then they used some kind of smokescreen that blinded me. By the time I recovered, they were long gone." Her fists were clenched and shaking.

Alan scowled. '_So, they decided to take them after all. Well, these bastards are about to learn what happens when you mess with a Lantern and a father._'

* * *

><p>Alan was clad in his Green Lantern uniform. He floated above the park where his daughters had been taken. He was scanning the entire park with his ring, as well as the surrounding roads, trying to find a hint of the vehicle that took his girls. Bishie and Yami were there as well. Bishie was using her connection to the Earth to try and find something, while Yami took to the sky, hoping tot spot something. He suddenly spotted a pair of tire tracks that turned off the main road and down an alley way. Alan gritted his teeth. "Found you…"<p>

* * *

><p>In the basement of the hospital, Dr. Onikuma giggled. Nobody ever came down here, except for him, which allowed him the freedom to conduct his research. It was because of this research that he had become rich. He was the one who discovered the process of creating prosthetics using bone china made by mixing bone dust and ceramics. Of course, getting the necessary material wasn't cheap. Therefore, he decided to look for a cheap resource: children.<p>

They were easy to find and so young and naive. All he had to do was tempt them with something and they were all his. The first time had been difficult but it got easier each time.

He kept the children in cages and kept them sedated so that they would not struggle as he killed them and surgically removed their bones. Then he would take the remains and toss them away along with the medical waste.

"I am so brilliant," he chuckled as he prepared to make more bone china for his prosthetics.

In one of the cages, tied up, were Celine and Alice. He examined them and discovered they were not normal human. The blonde was an android while the girl with the flower on her head was…she didn't know what she was. However, they were useless to him. However, he had another use for them. The people funding his research also paid well for children with extraordinary and unusual potential. These little girls fit the criteria.

Ignoring them for now, he opened a cage and took out a little girl he had injected with a sedative so that she would not struggle. "It will all be over soon," he said soothingly as he placed her on the operating table. He picked up the scalpel and prepared to make the first incision.

The wall exploded with a burst of emerald energy. Alan stood there, his eyes narrowed and glowing with energy. Standing behind them were Bishie and Yami, and they did not look pleased. "I'll say this once and only once," began Alan. "Give me back my girls and release he children, and I'll make sure your death comes quickly.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM!" the doctor shouted as he produced a Gaia Memory and pressed it against the base of his neck.

"**BONE!"**

Alan watched as the doctor transformed himself into a living skeleton. The Bone Dopant chuckled as he advanced on Alan. A blast from Alan's ring caused his body to break apart but then the bones came back together. "**You can't harm me, boy,**" the Bone Dopant boasted. "**You can strike me as many times as you want but I will always be able to pull myself back together.**"

"Good," Alan said as he cracked his knuckles, "That means I can just keep beating the shit out of you. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LITTLE GIRLS!" A burst of golden energy exploded from Alan's fist, blasting the Dopant out of the basement. "Bishie, Yami…take the kids to a safe place. I'll take care of him."

Bishie and Yami cut the bars of the cages and broke the children out before carrying them to safety. Yami was using her hair to carry them as Bishie used her vines while they also escaped with Celine and Alice. Alan then flew after the Dopant.

After being sent above ground, and in pieces, the Bone Dopant started to pull himself together just as Alan appeared. Now, he was in his Bazel Combat armor with fists glowing with bright green energy and his eyes flared with green flames.

Throwing his arms forward, the Bone Dopant unleashed spears of bone at the Green Lantern who opposed him. Alan rolled his eyes and slammed his fist against the ground. Not only did it cause the ground to shake but a domed barrier erected itself around him, protecting him from the spears that bounced off. He then unleashed a barrage of blasts at the Bone Dopant. However, the bastard would keep pulling himself back together and laugh at Alan's attempt to harm him.

"He can't harm us, but we can't harm him," Bazel summed up.

"Then we just do this the old fashion way," said Alan as he generated massive fists of green energy. With a furious roar he punches the Bone Dopant so hard he shattered to pieces. However, like before, the Dopant simply reformed himself. Alan, of course, did not care, as he tried to repeatedly pulverize the Dopant with his massive green fists. The impacts caused tremors and the ground to crack. Craters were also caused by his fists but even so the Bone Dopant continued to taunt him with his ability to reform himself.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Bazel and Alan agreed. They smash the guy to a million pieces and he would still come back together like nothing happened. Physically, the Dopant was weak and did not have the power to beat Alan, but he could still survive whatever Alan dished out and it was getting on the Green Lantern's nerve.

Alan ordered, "Ring, scan for weaknesses."

The ring scanned the Bone Dopant and then reported, "Item known as Gaia Memory is inside the skull area."

Alan now had an idea on how to stop this mad doctor. It was a piece of cake now. He unleashed a blast at the Bone Dopant's centre, blowing all of its pieces apart. Just as the pieces were coming back together, Alan targeted the skull and kicked it like a soccer ball, causing it to go flying with the Bone Dopant's pieces following.

As the Dopant reformed himself once more, he froze as a green line of light pointed at his skull before expanding into a cone. It had immobilized him. He heard a shout and his eyes saw Alan coming down at him with a flying side kick. The kick connected with the cone, causing it to spin like a drill that bore itself through his body. When it did, Alan's foot finally connected with the Bone Dopant. The force of the kick was literally explosive as the Dopant screamed and erupted into a fireball with Alan watching. As the flames died down, the mad doctor was lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

Alan then grabbed the doctor by the front of his coat and demanded, "Who are you working for? Who put you up to this? TELL ME!"

"H-h-he j-j-just g-g-gave me the l-l-list of t-targets!" the doctor stammered.

"WHO!" Alan roared

"I don't know who he is! He just gave me what I needed to further my research and development of prosthetics!"

Alan said, coldly, "I'm placing you under arrest."

**WHAM!**

Alan's fist slammed into the man's jaw and knocked him out cold instantly.

"Was that really necessary?" Bazel asked. Alan didn't answer. "Guess it was."

Alan then went and picked up the Gaia Memory and examined it. The Bone Memory glowed before vanishing from his hand in the blink of an eye. "Where did it go!" He ordered, "Ring, can you track where it went?"

"Affirmative. Beginning energy scan now."

* * *

><p><strong>-KAMEN RIDER X3: ETERNAL BEAUTY-<strong>

Battler was in Kabukicho with both Hana and Michiru. He'd asked them to help him out on this case since Warren pretty much told him he was free to ask for assistance. He went and asked the two girls of the NEO-NUMBERS team to help him out when he spotted them. Shinichi had told him that he was one of them and so he would need to familiarize himself with his colleagues. Plus, he couldn't help but find them attractive when they were dressed in their nursing uniforms.

"I'm glad you agreed to help," said Battler. He was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"We're glad to help, handsome," Michiru grinned. She was dressed in a tight black sweater and a denim miniskirt with pink and black striped stockings and black combat boots. "Weren't we, Hana-chan?"

Hana was dressed in a black tank top with a tight fishnet shirt pulled over it. She also wore a black leather collar around her neck with a spider pendant hanging from it and spider earrings. She wore black shorts with fishnet stockings and finally she wore black boots with high heels. She only gave a nod.

Battler smiled back at Michiru but was a bit unnerved by Hana. She was quiet, and dark. In fact her nursing uniform had been black and he was sure it wasn't a standard color for nurses, unless they worked in the morgue. Still, Michiru wouldn't go anywhere without him so Battler had to bring the Tarantula Cyborg along.

Battler didn't know them all that well, except when Shinichi had introduced him to the NEO-NUMBERS. They made a pretty lasting first impression. He knew Shogo acted like a soldier that was always on duty, Chiaki was the strong and silent one, Daichi was the angry musician, Michiru was the cheerful one who loved banana, Hana was the emo-goth one and Yokoshima was the one who he was told had brain damage from having so many concussions. He actually saw him with a cute blonde girl that was all over him one time and saw Shogo and Daichi in the company of a raven-haired girl and a green-haired girl at the King's Terminal.

Still, he was new and they were his sempai. Therefore, he would need their guidance. Still, it surprised him that they had been doing this much longer than he had and they were all the same age.

He was finishing up his last year of high school again. He had been kidnapped last October and so he had to pick up where he left off and had a lot of catching up to do. His family was supportive of him and didn't question him about his whereabouts since they felt he'd been traumatized enough and need not be reminded of his horrible ordeal. Of course, Battler had been sedated the entire time while being kept captive by Gebok so he didn't remember anything at all. Without realizing it a whole year had gone by.

He'd found out that his Aunt Rose had died a while ago and that Maria was being cared for by someone she'd been seeing. Rose had been murdered and the identity of the killer had yet to be discovered. Battler was going to find out, though. He was going to find the killer using ARMOR's resources. Rosa was his aunt, his family, and now he had the power to protect his family.

Of course, he was really surprised when he found out who was taking care of Maria.

* * *

><p><em>Battler was looking around the King's Terminal when he saw someone very familiar. However, it should not be possible. There was no way it could've been…<em>

"_Maria-chan?" Battler asked._

_Maria, hearing her name, looked ahead and saw her cousin Battler. "Battler-niichan!" She let go of the hand she was holding and rushed over to hug him around the waist. "UU~"_

_Battler looked at her questioningly, "Maria-chan? What are you doing here?" He then saw Yuji walking up to them, "Yuji, she's with you?"_

_Yuji nodded, "Yeah." He palmed his head, "Oh shit, I forgot that Maria mentioned having a redheaded cousin. Well, ain't it a small Multiverse or what?"_

_Battler frowned in thought, "I heard she was being looked after by someone Aunt Rosa was seeing..." His eyes widened, "YOU!"_

_Yuji looked away to hide his sad look, "Yeah...Rosa was...a good woman."_

_Battler paused as he tried to ask, "This may sound rude, but wasn't she a bit too...mature for you?"_

_Yuji laughs as he held his gut, "I'm older than I look dude. I look like I'm 23, but I'm actually 33."_

_Battler whistled, "No shit?"_

_Yuji explained, "We Manakytes age slowly when we reach close to our mid-twenties. We're also immune to disease, magic, and time."_

* * *

><p>Kinzo, his grandfather, was still head of the clan but in his old age and failing health he would soon drop dead. He'd named his heir in his will and that was something his parents and relatives were fighting over. It was said his grandfather had a fortune in gold and that his heir would inherit it. Things like that were pointless for Battler, to be honest. He could actually support his family since he was working for ARMOR. The monthly paycheck was actually enough to settle the court case his father had in America. Battler didn't know the details but he knew his dad needed the money and so he would find a way to get the money to his dad without revealing the source.<p>

"OK, so according to this file all the girls that have gone missing work at hostess clubs in Kabukicho," explained Battler. He whistled. The girls in the photos were extremely attractive.

"If I was a kidnapper I'd definitely kidnap them," said Michiru. Hana gave her a look. "What? It's true! I'd have my way with them if I was a lowlife kidnapper-rapist. I'd even use bananas."

"Too much information," Hana mumbled, blushing. Battler was blushing too.

Michiru was also very open with her sexuality. She wasn't a slut, just more sexually liberal. She was bisexual and found girls and guys equally attractive but her main partner was her best-girlfriend Hana.

"Speaking of too much information, all these girls work at different Hostess Clubs," Battler said as he looked at their information. Putting the file away, he decided, "We better split up and cover more ground. We can even question the girls that work there if they've seen anything."

"A good idea," agreed Hana. "Michiru, are you okay on your own?"

Michiru put a fist to her chest confidently, "Of course! Just give me some bananas and I'm all set!"

"Let's just go, Michiru," said Hana. She put her hands and feet on a wall and started climbing up like a spider. As for Michiru, she leapt away and started jumping from rooftop-to-rooftop.

Battler knew what they could do. Like him they were cyborgs. He could probably do the same things they could. Considering what Gebok had planned for him he was meant to counter the NEO-NUMBERS with his own powers.

"Well, it's time to work," said Battler as he headed towards the closest Hostess Club. It was the usual thing. There were comfortable couches set against the wall with tables for drinks. Beautiful women, for a fee, would entertain guests. There was also a dance floor with a disco mirror ball up on the ceiling that made the light dance around. Aside from that the place was pretty dark but due to his optical enhancements Battler could see in the dark.

"Hello, handsome," one hostess approached him. She was pretty and in a little black dress. "How about you buy me a drink?"

Battler imagined how Beato would react if he accepted and shuddered, "Um…maybe later?" he asked.

"OK," the girl in the red dress smiled before welcoming another guests. Battler looked around and his eyes ended up stuck on one person in particular.

It was his dad and he had his arm around two girls, laughing as he told them funny stories or boasted about himself. He spotted the bottle of hard liquor on the table and the empty glasses. His dad was tipsy. He just hoped the old man didn't recognize him.

He just never expected to see his dad in a place like this. He wondered if Kyrie, his mom, knew. If he thought Beato was scary than his mom was scarier. A lot of people commented on his and Ange's hair color not matching their parents' but Battler said he got it from his dad's side of the family. Though his dad's hair was dark brown and not red, it could've been a distant relative. Maybe his grandfather had red hair at one point in his life. Who could say?

He spotted the girl from earlier at the bar and approached her, "So, how about that drink?"

She put on a dazzling smile, "OK, but you're paying."

"Naturally," he smiled back. "But, can you tell me about these girls?" Battler put a set of photo's on the bar counter. Even if the lights were dim they were still clear.

"Are you a cop?" the girl accused, her voice hushed, "Because I'm not a hooker."

"I'm not, and I never said you were," he replied. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not, but some of the girls are known to do 'a little extra' for some extra cash if you know what I mean," the girl told him.

Battler understood the term. "What's your name?"

"It's Mitsuki," she replied.

"OK, Mitsuki. I'm Battler. Anyway, I'm not a cop, just a concerned citizen."

"So, you're like some kind of PI?"

"You might say that," he shrugged. "So…about these girls…"

"Well, two weeks ago they were all over this guy. He didn't look like he belonged. He wore a long coat, a top hat and had a feather in his hat. He also had this freaky clown puppet on his shoulder that was dressed like him. Of course they overlooked it since he had tons of cash to burn."

He committed the description to memory.

"He's been seen a lot here before that, chatting up different girls," Mitsuki continued. "I always got the heebie-jeebies around him. There was something not right about him."

"I'm sure," Battler agreed.

"And then the girls didn't show up for work one night," said Mitsuki. "At the same time and they didn't even call in sick. Then they turn up missing like those other hostesses in the area. I could barely get myself out of my house to come to work but I got to think of my little brother."

"Little brother?" Battler asked.

"Our parents were…well they weren't what you'd call ideal. My dad was an alcoholic and my mom had a gambling problem. I think she even whored herself out for more cash so she could blow it off at a gambling den. When I was old enough I took my little brother, who was a baby, away. Last I heard of them they died. I think one of them killed the other and the one them committed suicide. Not really sure, and I don't really care. My little brother is my only family," Mitsuki explained. "He's only 8, by the way."

Battler looked sympathetic. So, she was doing this to support her brother. She may have been lying but she seemed so genuine. Still, even if it'd help a little, he should give her something for the information. He slapped several bills on the counter and Mitsuki gasped. He'd given her 50,000 yen alone!

"Thanks for the info," said Battler, "You earned it."

"Thank you!" smiled Mitsuki as she took the huge tip from Battler.

* * *

><p>Battler met Michiru and Hana back at where their bikes were parked. Battler actually had his own bike. It was a Suzuki Katana. After he joined ARMOR it'd been modified for maximum horsepower and both offensive and defensive capabilities.<p>

They all compared notes and one thing was common. At each of the Hostess Clubs where hostesses went missing, a man in a coat and top hat would chat up with the girls before they all went missing. They didn't know who this man was and it could be just a coincidence, but in this business there was no such thing as coincidences.

"Well, we know what he looks like but we won't know where he'll strike next," said Battler.

"There's only one thing to do," said Hana, crossing her arms. "We set up bait."

"Where are we going to get bait?" asked Michiru. Hana gave her a look and Michiru realized what her plan was. "Oh, you mean us." Hana nodded.

"Are you girls up for something like this?" asked Battler.

"We've been doing this longer than you, Ushiromiya. We're your sempai. We wouldn't be doing this without knowing the risks. We'll be fine," informed Hana in her usual monotone.

"So, Hana-chan and I will find work at a Hostess Club and wait!" Michiru added. "You can even come and watch to make sure we don't get into too much trouble!"

Battler looked at the two girls and nodded. "OK, let's do this."

* * *

><p>"This is one of the most popular ones in Kabukicho," said Hana. It was a Hostess Club that specialized in having their girls dress in Chinese Cheongsam but with short miniskirts instead of the traditional long skirt with high slits. Battler saw the girls and grinned but Hana stomped on his foot. "Don't get any ideas. We're here for work. Be professional."<p>

"Right," nodded Battler. "I'll go get a drink."

"We'll find the manager!" said Michiru. "We even brought resumes and photos." They were of them in swimsuits. Shinichi had taken them. Michiru took Hana by the wrist and dragged her along to see the manager to get jobs here.

* * *

><p>Battler whistled as he saw the two girls. Michiru was in a white, mini-skirted, Cheongsam with cherry blossom petals on it while Hana was in a dark violet one with a spider-web pattern in the front. Hana's hair remained the same as Michiru had hers done in an Ox-horn style.<p>

"How do we look?" Michiru and Hana posed for Battler.

"So, you got the job?" Battler asked.

"No, we're just dressing up for Halloween," responded Hana sarcastically.

"OK, so now we wait," said Battler. "This is going to take several nights, isn't it?'

"It's always a waiting game when it comes to undercover missions and stakeouts. Patience is the keyword here," said Hana.

"And look, Michiru is already bringing in customers with her banana trick," Battler pointed out. Michiru had peeled a banana and was licking and sucking on it erotically. "Woah, she can really work that banana."

"That's how she gets men to do anything for her," said Hana, "Before she killed them back when we worked for GIN-SHOCKER. I was more of the stealth-type assassin. Michiru was the seductress. Men can't resist her and when they get trapped they're dead."

"Must've been rough in GIN-SHOCKER," Battler spoke.

"You have no idea. Compared to us, you're lucky," said Hana. "You didn't spend years in that hell hole and you still have your family. Except for Shinichi, we've all lost our families."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll keep Michiru company." She advised, "Be cool and casual."

"Gotcha," agreed Battler. He then ordered a drink and watched, his eyes wandering around. This place had some really pretty girls and a few had offered to keep him company. He declined politely (and out of fear of what Beato would do if she ever found out he was in a place like this) and just sat at the bar. He watched Hana and Michiru do their thing and he was impressed.

The communicator earpiece he wore buzzed and he pressed his finger against it. "_Target sighted_," Hana's voice reported. Battler responded, "OK, I got my eyes peeled for him right now."

Battler caught sight of the man. He wore a blue overcoat that was buttoned down and a top hat with a feather in it. He also noted that he wore a rose in his coat's front pocket. As soon as he came in, several girls welcomed in and hooked their arms around his as they led them to a seat.

Michiru and Hana spotted him while they were entertaining a customer who had his hands around their waists. He pawed at Michiru's ass and made her gasp. Hana was ready to kill the guy for touching her best friend like that but Michiru used her eyes to tell Hana not to do anything violent and rash and to let it happen. These places were regulated so that customers wouldn't do anything beyond what they were allowed to do. Some groping and touching was allowed, but definitely no sex unless the girls themselves went home with the customers to make some extra money of their own. It didn't involve the club in anyway. The girls were just earning some extra money on the side with their bodies.

The man brought a round of drinks, expensive ones, for the ladies keeping him company. While he looked charming enough, there was something about him that was off. Hana noticed that his eyes looked dead. There was also that creepy puppet of his. He was using it to entertain the girls. He put it on the table and then without even touching the thing he made it dance, causing applause to erupt because of the 'magic trick'.

Hana focused her sharp eyes. There were no strings so the puppet could just be a robot.

Michiru and Hana's customer was drunk and asleep and so they moved away from him. They then joined Battler at the bar.

Battler had also been watching the guy. He told them, "He's been drinking, a lot, and hasn't gone tipsy yet."

"His eyes look dead," Hana added.

"And that puppet is really creepy," Michiru put in her own two cents.

"So, he's a creepy puppeteer who kidnaps girls," Battler concluded.

"He's just a suspect," Hana told him. "We gotta follow him when he leaves. According to my sources he leaves at closing time at all the clubs. It's like he never sleeps."

"It's part of the job," said Michiru, "You'll get used to it, Battler-kun."

So, for the next few hours the three continued to watch their target. Battler realized that being a cyborg had its perks since he didn't feel exhausted and that his alcohol tolerance had increased. Michiru and Carmen had told him that alcohol tolerance was different for each of them but Gebok made sure that his creations would not become intoxicated no matter how much they drank.

Battler's interaction with Dr. Gebok, from his point of view, was essentially non-existent. Gebok pretty much kept him asleep while he reconstructed his body. Shinichi, on the other hand, had the most experience with the mad scientist and loathed him for it. Shinichi had over ten years of repressed rage he wanted to unleash on Gebok.

As his earpiece buzzed and he heard Hana reporting, "He's on the move," Battler paid for his drinks and got up to follow him. Michiru and Hana had also gotten back into their street clothes and exited out the back to join up with Battler.

For this mission, stealth was the key. They took to the rooftops and continued to shadow their target as he walked along the sidewalk. He ignored the street hookers who offered their services. He didn't even bat an eye at them. He just went on his way.

The three ARMOR Kaizo Ningen still continued to follow the man. He was a suspicious one and might be their only lead. They then saw him stop in front of a shop and he unlocked the front door before entering. Battler, Hana and Michiru nodded to each other before they jumped and landed on ground level before heading for the shop. The curtains had been drawn over window, blocking the view.

"We're breaking in, aren't we?" Battler asked.

"Yes, we are," Hana confirmed. She examined the keyhole and then lengthened one of her nails before sticking it in. She moved her extended nail around before she heard a click. "It's unlocked. Let's go." She slowly pushed the door open and they all entered before gently closing the door behind them.

"What is this place?" Battler whispered as he took out a flashlight and turned it on. He nearly screamed as he saw a clown staring right at him but Hana and Michiru covered his mouth as his scream was muffled.

"Relax," Hana whispered. "And turn off that flashlight. We have our own night vision." They removed their hands from his mouth.

"Sorry," he apologized. He forgot that they had enhanced eyesight and so he focused and now could see in the dark.

"Kawaii…" cooed Michiru. There were so many dolls. They were either little girls or clowns.

"Creepy," Battler grimaced. The dolls were staring right at them, especially the clowns.

Hana looked around. The man seemingly vanished. She spotted a door in the back of the shop and turned the doorknob. She waved Battler and Michiru over and then opened the door.

Again there was nothing. Except for some unfinished dolls the backroom which was the workshop had nothing.

"Where did he go?" Battler asked.

Hana started stomping on the floor and when she stomped on part of it, it sounded hollow. "Over here," she called.

"Found something, Hana-chan?" Michiru asked.

Hana knelt down and dug her nails into one of the gaps in the wooden floorboard and pulled. Like a trap door on hinges, part of the floor was lifted up to reveal a set of stairs.

"Wow, a trapdoor," Battler stated.

"Come on, let's go," Hana said as she led their team down the steps. It started to get darker and darker as they descended and then they ended up in absolute darkness.

"I can't see," said Battler.

"Our night vision doesn't work well in absolute darkness," Hana explained. Their night vision functioned by isolating light particles and then enhancing them in order to provide clear vision in darkness. Absolute darkness lacked any light particles.

"Then it's a good thing I have a flashlight," said Battler as he turned it on.

Michiru screamed, Battler gasped and Hana's eyes widened.

They were surrounded by statues that looked like naked women. However, they recognized them as the women that had gone missing. Battler put his finger on the cheek of one of the statues.

"Wax," he stated, feeling it on his fingertip. The statue then tipped over and Battler yelped as he tried to catch it but it crashed onto the floor, chips of wax breaking off on impact. "Crap," he cursed.

"Wait," said Hana as she inspected the wax statue. The part that was cracked had pieces of wax broken off and there was something underneath. It was pale and Hana touched it. It was human skin. "I think we just found the missing women," she concluded.

Michiru was horrified as was Battler. These statues weren't statues at all but women covered in wax! Dead women!

"So, you've found my collection," they heard and they all turned towards the source which was the entrance to this horrifying hall of wax. It was the man from before and he was holding a lantern in his hand. He added, "Looks like I would have to add you all to my collection then."

"Like hell you will, you sick bastard!" shouted Battler as he punched the man so hard in the face that his head was literally knocked off his shoulders. The head hit the wall and rolled along the floor before stopping at Michiru's feet. She jumped in fright. The body, without a head, collapsed.

Hana picked up the head. "He's a puppet," she stated.

"So, a puppet tried to make a collection of wax women," said Battler.

Of course, they heard the man's voice again and it came from everywhere, "_Women are beautiful creatures, but as time passes that beauty fades. That it was I helped these women retain their youth. Even after their souls have left their bodies behind, they will be forever beautiful. Forever preserved_."

The three of them stood back to back. Where was the voice coming from?

"_You two lovely ladies, I saw you at that Chinese Hostess Club. You are quite lovely yourself. Maybe I should have you for myself as well._"

Michiru and Hana felt their bodies stiffen and mechanically move away from Battler. He blinked, "Girls, what are you doing?"

"My body is moving by itself!" Michiru cried and then she threw her fist at Battler, knocking him back painfully. "Sorry!"

Battler rubbed his cheek and then rolled away as a kick nearly crushed his skull against the wall. It was from Hana. "It isn't me," she told him. "Something is controlling us."

"_Dolls, puppets and statues have one thing in common. They will never, ever age_," the voice went on.

Battler dodged the girls' attacks again, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he recalled what the voice said. "Puppets…like puppet strings!" He focused his eyes on the girls. There was something shining in the air. "Got it!" He activated his retractable blade and charged at the girls.

"Battler-kun, what are you doing?" Michiru shrieked.

"Just trust me!" he shouted.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

After several swings, the girls stopped their assault on Battler. "Hey, I can move again," said Michiru. She then felt something tied around her wrist. "What's this?" She touched it. "String?"

"Puppet string," muttered Hana. "Someone was controlling us like puppets on string."

"But who?" Battler asked.

"Guys, where is that guy's puppet?" asked Michiru. They looked and saw that the man's clown puppet had gone missing.

"_You just had to ruin everything, didn't you?_" the voice asked but this time it was closer and coming from below. The three agents looked down and saw the clown doll glaring at them.

"You?" Battler blinked.

"_I am Puppet Clown!_" the puppet declared, "_And you are all finished here!_"

Battler snorted in amusement and lifted up his shoe, "Oh, really?" He then brought it down on the puppet, silencing it as he crushed it under his foot.

"Come on, we better contact the police," said Hana. She was sympathetic of these girls here. They had their lives stripped away by a selfish monster. Michiru wrapped her arms around her. "Michiru?"

"You looked like you needed a hug," said Michiru, smiling. Hana returned the smile with one of her own, a small one.

"Let's go," said Battler. "This place creeps me out."

The three of them then left the 'wax museum' and went up the stairs. Of course, they really shouldn't have left it like that. The man's body and head still remained. After they were gone, the man's body got up and stood on his feet before it walked over and bent down to pick up its head. The body then put the head on its neck and screwed the head back on with a click.

The man then picked up the remains of his clown puppet and sighed. "They really don't appreciate beauty, do they? Oh well."

As the three agents exited the store and discussed further plans for the night, the entire shop exploded right behind them and blew them away. Stunned, they stared at the burning show in shock.

"What the hell!" shouted Battler.

"Oh, what a shame, what a shame…"

"That voice…" Hana spoke. "I know that voice."

"Look!" Michiru pointed and there he was standing in front of a billboard at the top of a building. It was none other than Jin Majutsushi.

"#06!" identified Hana.

Jin jumped off the edge of the building and hovered down before landing before them. He greeted, "It's been awhile, hasn't it, #07 and #11?"

The NEO-NUMBERS had been told by Shinichi that the other NUMBERS had been revived as demonic Furniture like the Seven Stakes of Purgatory. They were now called the Soldats de la Terreur and served the Witch of Terror. They were no longer Kaizo Ningen but demons and instead of armor they could now transform into demonic forms based on the animals their old armor had been modeled after.

Jin looked at the burning doll shop with mock disappointment, "What a shame. They had really nice dolls."

"Did you have something to do with this?" Hana asked accusingly.

Battler asked Michiru, "Who's he?"

"One of our old teammates," Michiru answered, her demeanor cold as she got ready to counter any hostile moves from Jin.

"Did I blow up the shop? No," Jin answered. "But I did make that puppet and told him to gather and preserve beautiful things."

"So you are the one behind the kidnappings!" accused Battler.

Jin made clicking sounds as he shook his finger and head, "Oh, I had nothing to do with those. I just had that puppet gather and preserve beautiful things. It made its own conclusion and decided to kidnap all those women. I guess I made it smart, but not too smart. It didn't know when to stop." He shrugged, "Oh well." He didn't seem to care that so many women had died because of his order.

"You never did care about anyone but yourself," said Hana.

"Of course not. I am my own greatest treasure," said Jin. "But there are so many treasures! I want it all! I want gold, jewels, money, women, power, fine food and fine wine! More and more!" He was a greedy one, a really greedy one. "And I will not stop even when I have enough!"

"It's never enough," Hana countered, "It never is for you."

"True," said Jin, "But right now I am about to get some power." He opened his palm and showed it to Hana, Michiru and Battler. "See this? It's called a Gaia Memory, and it's all mine."

"Gaia Memory?" Battler asked.

"Don't let him activate it!" Hana panicked.

Jin opened his left palm where his VI tattoo was. He then pressed the plug of the Bone Memory inside it and allowed it to be absorbed into his demonic body.

Jin then started to howl as his entire body, starting from his left hand, became covered in crystal as the crystal crept over his body as it spiked and expanded. The crystal enveloped his body and expanded, growing larger and larger as it took shape. The crystal started to glow with an iridescent hue before it started to change shape. The gigantic chunk on crystal then morphed into a skeletal looking jewel beetle. Spikes jutted out from the massive crystal monster's back. A round green stone was lodged in its thorax and its rainbow-colored eyes glared down at the three Kaizo Ningen before it roared. The surface under its legs started to become covered in crystal which started to creep along the street and up the buildings, covering them in crystal. As the monster took a step forward, the crystal also spread with it.

"This…is not good," stated Battler.

"Understatement of the year," said Hana.

* * *

><p><strong>-KAMEN RIDER META X GREEN LANTERN SMITH: CLIMAX-<strong>

Arachnea Venom and Carmen Mirage slashed at the Big Jewel Beetle Demon. Sparks flew as their blades connected but no damage was dealt on the creature. It roared and fired a blast of energy from his mouth.

"Watch out!" Carmen cried as they both jumped back to dodge and crystal spikes formed where the beam hit.

Meta, Battler's Kamen Rider form, also attacked. He shot at it with his artillery and even activated his flamethrower. However, nothing seemed to work as the massive monster's body seemed invulnerable to physical attacks. "Damn it!" he cursed.

Roaring, the Big Jewel Beetle Demon fired the spikes on its back upwards and they shattered before a rain of crystal spikes came down on the three Kaizo Ningen like darts. They barely avoided being hit as sparks splashed off from their armor from the ones that did hit.

As the Big Jewel Beetle Demon moved, each step it took caused crystal to form at its feet. The crystal was also spreading out, engulfing anything within its range.

"If we don't stop this thing now, Kabukicho is gonna be a crystal wasteland," Arachnea said.

"And as pretty as that would seem in my head, that wouldn't be good," added Carmen.

"I'm gonna try something," said Meta. "Here I go!" He activated his speed unit and dashed at lightning speed towards the Big Jewel Beetle Demon. He ran up one of its legs and got on its back. It then saw the glowing green jewel. "Maybe that's its weakness," he concluded. He stood over it and with his enhanced strength bashed it as hard as he could. The Big Jewel Beetle Demon screeched and tried to shake Battler off. "Alright, it's working!" grinned Meta. He was about to do it again when Jin's image appeared in the jewel. "Huh?" Meta blinked.

"Moron," said Jin and the jewel glowed brightly.

"This doesn't seem-" Meta was cut off as he was hit at point blank by an emerald blast and flung off the monster's back. He landed in a web that Arachnea had made to act as a safety net before he hit the ground. "That didn't work," said Meta. "And I thought it would."

"My acid doesn't even have any effect on it either," Arachnea added as she stood on the web. "I think we need to call backup."

"Then call for backup!" insisted Meta. "This thing can't be allowed to go any further!"

"Guys, it's doing something," Carmen reported through her radio as the Big Jewel Beetle Demon was glowing with a rainbow hue. It then fired a rainbow colored beam skyward that created a sort of aurora. "Wow…pretty…"

"What is that?" Meta asked.

"I don't know, but it's covering the sky," said Arachnea. "What is it…?" She then received a call through her radio, "Hello, this is Agent Arachnea. What is it?"

"_I've been observing you_," Dr. Hasuma answered, "_And we've analyzed the aurora._"

"It's not good, is it?" Arachnea asked.

"_Well, anyone who sees it has suddenly gone violent and mad and started attacking each other_," Dr. Hasuma explained. "_Fights have broken out in your area and the violence is escalating with each passing moment_."

Arachnea cursed. "So, that's it. What the ETA for our backup?"

"_They should be there by now_."

And backup did come as a green blast of energy collided with the Big Jewel Beetle Demon and threw it off balance.

"A shooting star!" Carmen identified the green streak.

"No, it's not," said Meta.

"It's Alan," Arachnea said. "Come on, let's join them."

The two jumped off the web to rejoin Carmen and Alan as he touched down. "So, what is that thing?"

"Jin, or #06 of the NUMBERS," said Arachnea.

"He's gained a lot of weight," said Carmen.

"And he shrugs off everything we've thrown at him so far," said Meta. "He's indestructible."

Alan looked at the Big Jewel Beetle Demon as it started to cover more and more of Kabukicho in crystal.

"We're going to need some backup and heavy artillery," said Alan. "And I think I got it." He got on all fours and then energy solidified on his back before forming into an array of cannons. "Get ready to…"

"Hey, do you hear that?" Carmen cut him off.

"Hear what?" Alan responded.

"It sounds like music," Meta stated.

Arachnea sighed. "So _they_ were the backup."

Driving straight towards the scene was a jeep and a pickup truck, but with turrets on them. One was a Gatling gun while the other was a chain gun. Nobody was manning the weapons. In the jeep, driving it, was Yokoshima with Daichi riding shotgun. Chiaki was driving the pickup truck with Shogo riding shotgun and holding an actual shotgun.

"This better be worth it," said Yokoshima, "Asmo-chan and I were gonna have a Godzilla movie marathon."

"Well, you're about to have front row seats to one right now!" Daichi told him.

Shogo ordered, "Get to your battle stations and…Henshin!"

"HENSHIN!"

They stopped their vehicles and rushed out before going on the attack. Slasher fired his glue at the Big Jewel Beetle Demon's legs, immobilizing it. The glue was super strong and it struggled to break free, roaring. Zero was up in the air, in his Fighter Form, and firing spiraling blasts of energy which just bounced off it. As for Armadillo, he was in Blitz Form and firing his twin cannons. However, despite the massive explosions across the creature's carapace there was no visible damage.

"This guy is tough," Armadillo realized.

Alan suddenly fired his cannons and the power behind them was so strong that Alan was flung back by the recoil. The cannon blasts hit the Big Jewel Beetle Demon and actually blew a chunk of its body right off. "Yes!" Bazel cheered. But then the missing chunk grew right back. "Damn it!"

"So, even if we do damage it, it'll just regenerate," said Alan.

"Now what?" asked Meta. Alan looked to Musician and saw his Cricket Fork. He got an idea.

"Hey, Daichi," Alan called.

"Hm?" Musician looked to Alan.

"How loud can that tuning fork go?"

"This?" asked Musician. "Pretty loud, I guess, but my guitar's louder."

"OK, then get your guitar. Here is what we'll do," said Alan.

Zero was struck and shouted, "Man down! Man down!" as he started to plummet to the ground but was caught by a spider web safety net. "Great, I'm a bug in a spider's web."

"You're welcome, by the way," Arachnea said.

Musician assumed Rock-Metal Form and waited for what Alan had planned. Concentrating, Alan formed massive speakers that were mounted on his shoulders. "OK, Daichi. You play as loud as you can straight at my back. These babies will do the rest."

"Gotcha," Musician agreed as he turned the dial on his Cricket Axe beyond Maximum Output. It was labeled as "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?"

"OK, everyone turn off your helmets' audio sensors," Alan instructed. They all did except for Musician. "Now…LET IT RIP!" Alan ordered, "EVERYONE, BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Musician's fingers struck the strings and sent out a blast of sonic pulses at Alan's back. The speakers absorbed the sonic pulses which actually caused the air and ground to vibrate but that was nothing compared to what his shoulder-mounted speakers would do. They were also amplifiers.

Then, _it_ happened.

A massive blast of amplified sound burst out of the speakers, causing them to tremble. It spread all around the area. Windows and crystal shattered due to the punishing vibrations.

"M-m-m-my b-b-b-bones a-a-a-are sha-sha-sha-shaking!" Armadillo said as he covered his ears.

And that wasn't the only thing shaking. Musician was still playing his guitar and doing a continuous riff as he continued to strike the strings with his fingers. The Big Jewel Beetle Demon roared as its body started to crack and the cracks spread further and further. The legs shattered and the massive body of the monster collapsed before shattering into a million pieces.

Alan ceased the attack but his ears were ringing right now. Everyone else turned to the mess of crystal. A pile of it shifted and Jin dug himself out. He opened his palm and shook as he stared at the shattered Gaia Memory in his hand. He shook with rage and roared, "Damn you…DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**?**" He assumed his Jewel Beetle Demon form. It looked like a humanoid version of the Big Jewel Beetle Demon. He was a humanoid jewel beetle made of iridescent with a green gem in its chest and back. His rainbow-colored eyes glowed as his antennae shook. He stood on two legs and sported two sword-like arms. The shell that encased his wings opened up and he spread them wide before unleashing rainbow-colored blasts of energy at the Kaizo Ningen and Green Lantern.

A green dome covered the heroes as the blasts hit. Alan grunted in pain from the hit. It was incredibly powerful, and he could feel the energy through his shielding. "Fuck…this guy's tough…" groaned Alan as he strained to keep the shield up. He then smirked, "But I've faced tougher!" Alan's fist glowed golden. Alan then shot back against the Jewel Beetle Demon's energy attack, overwhelming it with Quantum energy.

"No way! No way! No way!" The green jewels in his chest and back glowed brighter as he intensified the force behind his energy attack. "I AM GOING TO PUT YOU ON DISPLAY IN MY ROOM!" Jin shouted. He pushed harder.

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" Alan shot back.

"Hey, you all!" Bazel shouted at the NEO-NUMBERS. "Those things in your belts are like batteries, right?"

"Yeah," Meta answered. "Why?"

"Feed me with energy," Bazel instructed. "Hurry up!" The NEO-NUMBERS concentrated and allowed their Spark Cores to collect energy. This undid their transformations in the process as they fed the energy into Bazel which in turn started to fuel Alan.

Jin's attack seemed to be fighting against Alan, but he was also struggling to provide himself more power. His body began to crack from the strain. "I need more power! MORE POWER!"

"You want it! You got it!" Alan shouted, "HERE IT COMES!"

The concentrated blast of Quantum, Willpower, and Spark Core energy surged straight towards Jin, blowing debris away as it smashed into him. He let out a scream as he was shattered to pieces by the blast which continued onward and shattered all the crystal that encased Kabukicho. The aurora effect in the sky also vanished.

From Jin's remains, a black butterfly fluttered off frantically before vanishing.

Alan panted as the Bazel Combat Armor deactivated and he nearly collapsed. Luckily, Battler caught him and slung Alan's right arm over his shoulders and put an arm around the back of Alan's waist to keep him balanced. "You okay?" Battler asked.

Alan smirked, "Eh…I've been through worst. One of these days I'll have to tell you about the Sinestro Corps War…But for now…take me back home to my girls…"

Michiru grinned flirtatiously and opened her mouth to say something but Hana cut her off, "Don't even think about it, Michiru. He's tired."

"But Hana-chan~" Michiru whined.

"No."

Michiru pouted but then she strode over to Alan and whispered into his ear, "Can I sample your 'banana'?" His eyes widened and she giggled before stepping back. Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing what she'd asked.

"So, who's gonna be the one to write the report on this one?" Daichi asked.

"Not it!" everyone except Battler answered.

"Damn…" Battler groaned.

* * *

><p>Alan walked into the apartment, completely exhausted, when he was suddenly pounced upon. "Daddy!" cried Alice.<p>

"Mau!" cried Celine. Alan caught the two girls and held them close.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" sighed Alan. "My two precious little angels."

"Can we play together now, Daddy?" asked Alice.

"Girls," called Conda. "Leave your father alone for right now. He's had a long day. You can play with him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Alan was sound asleep in bed, but he wasn't alone. Curled up to his side was Alice, holding him tightly, and covering the top half of his face was Celine. Alan slept soundly, a content look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: And that is that. My rendition of the Movie War concept where two events intertwine at the climax. Whaddya guys think? It was awesome, right? So, anyway, this whole thing implies Jin was the mastermind. <span>Also, when you guys review, please review on each of the segments within this special MOVIE WAR chapter! We worked hard on it, OK?<span>  
><strong>

**Shadow Element 13: It certainly was Chrome! I was glad to be able to do a bit focusing a little more on the cop aspect of the Green Lantern than the regular superhero angle. It was also good to explore Alan as a father for the two girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>POST AN SCENE**

Misato removed her fangs from the young man and with a grin licked her fangs before dropping him. He wasn't the only dead body. There were two more and she'd drained them all dry.

She had just been out walking the street at night when these three guys mistook her for a prostitute. She was in Kabukicho and the way she was dressed really made her look like a hooker.

She agreed to go with them and they all went to a love hotel to get acquainted. They had stripped naked and that was when she attacked. After that, there was no escape for them.

Misato wasn't just a vampire. She could also read minds through the blood she drained. People's memories were imprinted into their blood and after she was done she knew that these guys were horrible people. They had actually gang raped a few girls before and videotaped them doing it as blackmail so the girls wouldn't talk or else be humiliated if they did. Misato felt disgusted with drinking from them but blood was blood and low quality blood was still sustenance.

The bodies were now just dried up husks and she sighed. She didn't bother to dress up and instead assumed her Mosquito Demon form. Armor formed over her body. It was black with violet trim and accentuated her feminine frame. Her thighs and upper arms were covered in chainmail, making the body armor appear like a sleeveless leotard. She wore a cloak over her shoulders that had a high collar. Finally, an organic helmet covered her entire head, save for the lower half of her face which remained human-looking and feminine with blood red lips. The helmet also had a long needle that pointed forward from her nose with red insect-like eyes.

She opened the window and jumped out, spreading her wings before gliding off. She wondered if Yuji was in the mood for some loving.


	60. Luxury Sailing

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 9: Luxury Sailing**

Dr. Hasuma was in Warren's office, holding several files in his hands. "The children kidnapped have been returned to their families. Also, Dr. Onikuma is being held by police for questioning and has his research confiscated to help in the investigation. As for Battler Ushiromiya's case, none of the woman could be saved. They were killed and made into wax statues. However, this has put an end to those killings." Dr. Hasuma closes the file. "Your thoughts, Director-san?"

"The mission was complete. Though, it's sad that we couldn't save those women," sighed Warren.

"I hope their souls will find peace."

"As do I."

"Don't you think we should check up on Shinichi and Yuji?" Dr. Hasuma asked.

"I've already assigned Alan to go check in on them. Though, he said he had something to do with Michiru and Hana today, so he'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Alright," nodded Dr. Hasuma. "Now, as for right now, it's time for you to review our annual budget report and…"

Warren threw a smoke bomb. It exploded and engulfed the office in a thick black smoke. When the smoke cleared, Warren was gone. "Paperwork dodging yarou," coughed Dr. Hasuma.

* * *

><p>"Lucy-chan!" called Dr. Hasuma.<p>

"Oh, Uncle Ryuki," said Lucy.

"Have you seen your father?"

"Is he dodging paperwork again?"

"What do you think?"

Warren was very well known for dodging paperwork. He once dodged paperwork for a full week by…simply hiding behind Ryuki. Dr. Hasuma had considered that the most embarrassing day of his life. It had always been like this since ARMOR was founded. Whenever Dr. Hasuma brought some paperwork for Warren to look at, the Director of ARMOR would find a way to dodge it. So, he went to go find the one person who could get Warren to do his work.

His wife.

* * *

><p>"It's just one report. Just sit down and read it," said Rachel. She was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of black jeans that hugged her figure.<p>

"Actually, it's a 50 page long report on the budget this year," clarified Dr. Hasuma.

"Eh…" whined Warren. "But that'll take forever!"

"Why don't you make a shadow clone and make him do it?" asked Rachel.

"You know, that would've saved everyone a lot of trouble," sighed Dr. Hasuma.

"Even my shadow clones don't want to do it!" Warren answered.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't fallen apart yet," said Rachel, shaking her head.

Dr. Hasuma explained, "Despite his reluctance to do paperwork, Warren is an excellent leader. However, as the Director, he must also perform paperwork. I have to do it too and it's not really fun being stuck at a desk job."

Rachel then noticed Warren was slowly sneaking towards the door. "I don't think so," warned Rachel as Warren became engulfed in obsidian energy and flung against the wall.

"Warren-san, just sit down and read the report. Then write your remarks and review with a signature so we can have it filed with the report," pled Dr. Hasuma. He knew it was almost impossible to get Warren to do paperwork, and that this had been going on since ARMOR was founded. Dr. Hasuma then piled on a stack of reports on Warren's desk. "And these are from all the other departments."

Rachel let out a sigh. She knew the only way Warren could ever be convinced to do paperwork… "Leave me alone with him for about 2 hours."

Dr. Hasuma bowed and left. He always treated the two Ravens differently. Ichijyo's wife is considered a close friend, while Ryuki treats Rachel as his superior. The door closed behind him, automatically locking.

Rachel took off her turtleneck sweater, showing off her black bra covered breasts. She then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her shapely legs. She stood before Warren, wearing only her black bra and a pair of black thong panties. "All right lover boy. We do this, and then you get to work. Got it?"

Warren could only nod.

* * *

><p>Returning to his office, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma sat down and was just about to do some work when he felt something touch his thigh. He jumped back in fright before hearing a familiar giggling.<p>

"Jinx?" he blinked as he looked under his desk and spotted his wife giggling at him.

"Hello, baby," she purred as she crawled out from under the desk before she sat up on the desktop, crossing one of her slender legs over the other. Her civilian name was Jennifer Wilcox-Hasuma but Ryuki still called her by her nickname 'Jinx'. She was dressed in a purple blouse with a black mini-skirt that reached just above her knees.

Jinx hadn't changed much since her teenage years but she had definitely filled out in all the right places and had become curvier. Though, one should never underestimate the pink-haired woman who sat seductively in front of Ryuki. She could still fight and had never forgotten any of her training. She was athletic and flexible and could move like a world-class gymnast. However, she had given up her life of crime when she met Ryuki who turned her life around. Because of him she became a hero and it was also because of him that she found true love. Since then they'd been inseparable and finally consummated their love. She was his chosen mate since the night he marked her and he would never let her go.

Now, even in her early thirties, she still acted like a teenager. Of course, she wasn't always like this. Jinx was a mother and acted responsibly to raise the two children that she and Ryuki had brought into this world. Her twins, Ryutaro and Ryuko, were even more precious to her than any treasure in the world. They were just starting kindergarten right now.

Jinx was also a fashion designer like Ryuki's mother and her designs were gothic-based which were enjoyed by a large number of people. She got the job from Ryuki's mother. Jinx had Ryuki to thank for giving her a happy life and family and she was definitely feeling generous right now.

Leaping off the desk, she planted herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, is it your coffee break right now?" she asked.

"Well…I was just about to do some work," he told her.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Just make someone else do it! You're the Director! You can just blow off work and hand it over to someone else!"

"Jinx…I'm only a director," he corrected her. "And I can't take advantage of my staff like that. They have their own work too."

Jinx shrugged, "That's what I do sometimes." He put a hand on her waist and pulled her close. "Baby?"

He smiled tenderly before kissing her. Jinx responded in kind, closing her eyes to return the kiss. Sometimes her husband could be stiff at work so she helped him loosen up. Warren knew how to loosen up.

They broke the kiss and Jinx walked her fingers up his chest as she observed, "You seem stressed."

"Just spent the better part of the day trying to get Warren to do paperwork."

"I thought you knew better after all these years."

"As second-in-command of this organization my job is to make sure he reads all the reports and then writes a reflection report and remarks to be filed with those reports," he explained.

"I know, but I thought you'd learn that he will always dodge paperwork. Warren's not the type of person to do a desk job," Jinx told him.

"True," Dr. Hasuma agreed. Warren was more of a field agent. Ryuki himself was a part-time field agent. He felt kiss Jinx him again and then she removed his glasses. "My glasses…" he uttered.

"I don't get why you wear them, baby," she said as she playfully put them on. "They don't even have a prescription. They're just for show."

"I have to look the part," he informed her. He put another hand on her thigh. "Jinx, why did you actually come to visit?"

Jinx unbuttoned her blouse and then whispered into his ear, "Do you even have to ask and do I need a reason to visit my hubby?" She also added, "I'm not wearing any underwear." Ryuki's eyes bulged. When she finished unbuttoning her blouse, she showed him she wasn't wearing a bra so that meant… "And yes, that means I'm not wearing anything _down there_ either."

Dr. Hasuma put a hand on his intercom and requested, "Cancel all my appointments for today." He then locked the door telekinetically so there wouldn't be any interruption.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Dr. Hasuma whispered.<p>

"Mm~ I love you too," Jinx replied.

As they just sat there, enjoying the warmth and afterglow in their shared embrace, Ryuki heard a beeping. He used his telekinesis and picked his goggles up. His goggles were also his communicator and the lenses were like miniature screens. He put the goggles on as Jinx snuggled against him, purring. Pressing a button on his goggles, he read the message that scrolled up his goggles. It was a message from the Infinity Fragment Detection Department. The IFDD was set up after the Infinity Sword had been broken apart and its fragments were scattered all over the Multiverse. They had computers that would alert the staff in the IFDD of the presence of an Infinity Fragment and the staff would then contact Warren or Dr. Hasuma who would then assign a team to recover the Infinity Fragment. Of course, Warren and Dr. Hasuma may be directors but they were also ARMOR agents and were authorized to go on these missions.

Dr. Hasuma read the coordinates, "So, it's in Shinichi's world, and it happens to be in the junkyard Rena and he often visits. I think I can do this solo. Doesn't seem so hard."

What he didn't realize was that this might be the last mission he would be going on.

* * *

><p><strong>-MEANWHILE IN LONDON-<strong>

Several days had passed since the start of their London mission and both Shinichi and Yui were dealing with the remnants of the Cyclops Horror's appearance, mainly what remained of his Horror minions. They were still lurking around at night, snatching unsuspecting humans devouring their flesh. Fortunately, the two Riders managed to stop them before anymore lives were lost to the ghoulish fiends.

And after their nightly hunt for Horrors, Yui never went straight home. She still had energy to party, so Shinichi let her go to whatever nightclub was available and just last night Yui had invited Shawna and Shinichi along to party. The nightclub was a little loud for Shawna but she soon found the whole experience exhilarating as she danced fast with Shinichi. She had been accosted by some young men but Shinichi protectively and possessively shooed them away. Something in his eyes had intimidated them to leave Shawna alone.

At the nightclub, without Shinichi's notice, Yui had been dancing with Misato. Since the nightclub was packed, Shinichi never caught them together. Then there was the slow dance and Shawna and Shinichi ended up dancing cheek-to-cheek.

Shinichi was still faithful to Rena and reported to her what he was doing in London with Shawna using his crane shikigami. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He cared for Shawna, but not in the romantic way, or at least he didn't think so.

As of right now, Shinichi was heading to the flower shop to get a bouquet of flowers for Shawna. The flowers in the vase at the townhouse needed to be changed and Shinichi, still acting as Shawna's butler, was going to buy a new bouquet just for Shawna. He was on his bike when all of a sudden he got knocked off his vehicle by a kick, sending him tumbling along the street as his bike slowly stopped when he wasn't in the seat to provide throttle. He crashed against several baskets of fruit and the apples and oranges rolled all over him, thumping with his helmet.

"It's been awhile, BLACK 13," a familiar voice purred and Shinichi looked up to see her.

"Misato," he growled.

* * *

><p>Civilians ran in a panic, running past Yui. She'd just been out to buy some cakes for tea when she heard screaming and spotted people running. She grabbed one of them and asked, "What's going on?"<p>

"Insect people fighting!" he blurted out before Yui let him go.

She ran the opposite way as the panicked crowd and soon saw what all the ruckus was about. Right in the middle of the street was Misato in her Mosquito Demon form and armed with her rapiers. Facing off against her was a Kamen Rider with a blue helmet that sported red eyes, antennae and an open faceplate. His suit was black with silver gloves and boots, a yellow scarf, a thin triangle up the centre of his body and between two plates of chest armor. He was Riderman and was dodging Misato's strikes by evading her slashes.

"Drill Arm!" Riderman called as his entire right forearm became encased in metal and a drill popped out. Misato swung but he blocked it with the sword, pushing the sword away, before punching forward and nailing her with the spinning drill. She cried out as her armored body was struck, sparks spraying off the contact point. A punch sent her reeling back and then she was sent staggering further by another punishing strike from the drill.

"Swing Arm!" Riderman called and the drill was replaced by a spiked ball. He swung his metal arm and the ball went flying, connected to the arm by a rope thus making it a flail. The spiked ball collided with Misato's skull and she cried out in pain. Riderman continued swinging his weapon, bashing it against Misato ruthlessly.

"Power Arm!" Riderman called as he summoned one of his strongest weapons. It was a gauntlet and in place of his hand was a crescent-shaped blade claw. He then jumped up, right arm drawn back, aiming for Misato so he could execute the punishing blow. "HYAH!" he screamed as he punched his right arm forward, the crescent blade gleaming as it came near to strike Misato.

However, the blow never connected as a hand caught the Power Arm's blade.

"Huh, Yui?" Riderman blinked. He then reverted back to Showa GX.

Yui frowned, "What the hell is going on here?"

Showa pointed with his left arm, "It's one of the Soldats, Misato!"

Yui sighed and turned to the demon, "Babe, why are you bullying Shin? I thought you said you were gonna leave him alone."

Misato grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, darling, but I just wanted to say hello. It's not my fault it turned out like this."

Showa fumed, "You attacked me first and..." He trailed off and blinked before uttering in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Yui wrapped an arm around Misato's waist and said, "She's with me."

Showa's jaw dropped and then... "WHAT!?"

Misato grimaced, "I think you broke his brain, darling."

Yui shrugged, "He'll snap out of it in a minute."

Misato suggested, "We better leave before the local coppers get here."

* * *

><p>After resuming human form, the trio went to a café to discuss things. Shinichi was still giving Misato a hostile and distrustful glare and every few moments he would glance at Yui in disbelief. The girl-who-is-actually-a-boy and the former-cyborg-and-currently-demonic-girl were sitting very close to each other. Shinichi shook his head and decided to ask, "How?" It was short but the meaning was clear.<p>

Yui clarified, "Remember the time under that school? That's when."

Shinichi could only stare, "Yui, remember when you asked me about them and what I told you? Misato here tried to kill me! She even kidnapped Rena! Then she was killing people left and right for blood! She's dangerous!"

"No different from you, #13," Misato snorted.

Shinichi growled, "The difference was that wasn't me!"

Misato smirked, "Still, all that blood is still on your hands. You remember it all, even if it's not the present you, it was still you."

Shinichi reached for his shotgun.

Yui stopped him, "OK, no more arguing, please. And we're in public."

Shinichi shook his head, "Yui, I always knew you had a strange taste in girls but Misato is a bloodthirsty psychopath."

Yui frowned at him, "I already read the report on her and I know what she's capable of."

"So you know she's dangerous! "

"No more than you," Misato quipped.

Shinichi's fists shook on the table. "You are _this_ close to having your head blown off!" He was holding his thumb and index finger apart to illustrate his statement.

"ENOUGH!" Yui shouted, alarming the other guests, "BOTH OF YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKED OVER BY GEBOK AND I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU BOTH HAVE A LOW TOLERANCE FOR EACH OTHER. BUT FOR FUCKING ONCE, CAN YOU ACT LIKE CIVILIZED SENTIENT BEINGS!?" The two were taken aback and Yui starts sobbing, "And as for why I'm with her, she reminds me of my mom to an extent. You happy now, Shin!?"

Shinichi was getting dirty and disapproving looks from the other customers as they watched the girl crying her eyes out. Shinichi was more surprised by his friend's reaction. He never expected such an outburst from Yui, who was always calm, focused, and cool about everything. "Yui...I never meant to..." the cyborg Rider began.

Misato wrapped her arms around Yui and started to comfort her. That was when Shinichi had another memory flash.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, #13," #04 called, "doesn't it ever bother you when you kill?"<em>

_#13 looked back, "Bother me?"_

_She scratched her head, "Well, we were made to kill but I hesitated the first time I ever did it. It got easier and I started liking it. How about you?_

_#13 stared, "I don't understand the question."_

"_Do you enjoy killing?" she elaborated._

_#13 stared at her, unable to respond._

_#04 smirked before walking away, "If you need someone to talk to, my room is always open."_

* * *

><p>Shinichi hung his head low, ashamed, "I'm...I'm sorry."<p>

Yui, still sobbing, nodded, "It's cool...looks like the effects of bullet make me more emotional as well." Misato licked the tears away, making Yui giggle.

Shinichi sighed, "OK, I'll...try to get along with Misato, but if she even tries _anything_ evil at all I won't hesitate to use lethal force. However, I will stop to listen."

Yui waved a hand, "Relax, she ain't gonna hurt anyone or do anything evil, we made an agreement. And no one knows about us except you, so let's try and keep the circle small until I kill Anastasia."

He blinked, "You're gonna kill her?"

Yui folded her arms under her busty chest, "Of course I am."

"Well, good luck with that. Satan-chan tells me that killing witches isn't exactly an easy feat. They're tricky as hell."

"Don't worry. When I'm done with her, they'll be nothing left for her to revive from," Yui grinned.

Shinichi checked his watch and cursed, "Crap, we should get back to the townhouse! Like right now!" He still hadn't gotten any flowers, though.

"Looking for these?" Yui asked, putting the bouquet on the table. "And don't ask how I got them. I have my ways."

"Thanks, Yui. You're a pal!" Shinichi then got up and ran out of the café before climbing on his bike and racing away.

* * *

><p>Yui, Shinichi, Shawna, and Anthony were at the port and standing before a huge cruise ship. The ship was named the SS Gigantic and was rumored to rival the legendary Titantic itself.<p>

"Woah…" Shinichi uttered, eyes wide at the cruise ship. "And this baby here is gonna take us all the way to Genovia?"

"It'll stop at Genovia, yes," Shawna confirmed.

"And I didn't even pack a bathing suit," whispered Yui. She was dressed as a maid as Shinichi was dressed as a butler and like the others would be joining Shawna in first class.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Shinichi asked. "Let's get on."

"We have to wait for someone first," said Shawna.

"Who?" asked Shinichi. "You mean Chris? Where is he anyway?"

"Picking up our extra guest," smiled Shawna knowingly.

"Shin-kun!" a familiar voice cried and Shinichi's eyes bulged. He followed the sound and spotted a familiar girl running towards them, wheeling a huge luggage bag with her.

"Rena-chan!?" Shinichi gasped as the girl let go of her luggage and leapt into his arms. She caught him and he spun around while holding the girl. She beamed at him, laughing before he let her down. "Rena-chan," began Shinichi as he started to recover from the shock. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Chris grabbed hold of Rena's luggage and wheeled it along with him as he answered, "I picked her up."

Shawna nodded, "Yes, several hours ago Chris took the private jet and picked Ms. Rena up."

"All the way from Japan?" blinked Shinichi.

"My private jet is very fast," Chris boasted.

"Shawna-chan was nice enough to give me a ticket too!" said Rena. "I'm so glad I had my passport too!" Shinichi was still flabbergasted as Rena gave him a onceover, complimenting his outfit, "Shin-kun, you look very handsome."

"Arigato," he responded.

"He's playing the role of Shawna's butler," said Yui. Rena wasn't surprised about Yui's gender change. Shinichi had mentioned it in one of his letters. Rena glomped the girl-who-is-really-a-boy.

"You're so cute, Yuji-chan!" she squealed.

"Please, call me Yui," corrected Yui, laughing.

"Now that we're all here, let us board," said Shawna.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Chris, Yui, Shinichi and Anthony as they bowed. Being the biggest, Anthony carried the luggage under his arms as the group began to board the cruise ship. The cruise then set sail on its long voyage.

The six of them already had living arrangements on the cruise. A pair would each share a first class cabin together. Anthony and Chris would share a cabin, Shawna and Yui would share a cabin, and finally Shinichi and Rena would share a cabin.

The first class cabins were furnished like 5-Star hotel rooms with all the luxuries befitting its level of class.

Rena sat on the bed and smiled at Shinichi. "You look really dashing dressed like that," she complimented at his tailcoat and butler-like attire.

"Arigatou, Rena-chan," Shinichi explained.

"So, why did you decide to play the role of Shawna-chan's butler?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, her birthday is coming up so I thought it might be a nice present," Shinichi said, scratching his cheek as his twin ahoge bobbed up and down. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"She really seems happy about it," Rena stated.

"Of course, because I'm never half-assed when it comes to my work," said Shinichi. Rena got up and looped her arms around Shinichi's neck and gazed up at him lovingly. She then puckered her lips. Smiling, Shinichi wrapped his arms around her and held the girl close before kissing her. They broke the kiss after a moment before kissing again, and again, and again.

They then ended up on the bed with him hovering above her. She whispered, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he responded in kind.

They kissed some more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shawna was sitting at the vanity mirror, sighing. Her clothes were thrown all over the cabin room's floor. Yui was picking them up and hanging them back up in the closet. "Why so vexed, Your Highness?" Yui the Maid asked.<p>

"I don't know what to wear for tonight!" Shawna cried.

"You sure about that? because I saw like a ton of dresses in your bag," Yui countered.

"I just want to wear something nice to dinner tonight with Mr. Samurai! We've been invited to eat at the captain's table tonight at the dining hall."

"Ah, I see…" Yui nodded. "Would you like me to suggest something?"

"You think you can help?" Shawna asked.

Yui lightly laughed, "Princess, you should know that right now I am pretty fashion savvy. Just ask my family."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Rena were lying beneath the sheets, cuddling together. She was lying atop him as she snuggled up against him as he gently ran his hand up and down her back. Their clothes had been discarded and lying about the room so it was obvious that the two of them were in the nude under the covers.<p>

Shinichi couldn't stop thinking about Rina at times and it became an obsession. However, he also remembered that right now in the present that Rena was his lover. They had started as friends, then boyfriend-girlfriend, and finally reached a very intimate step in their relationship. She was important to him and he was not going to ever let her get hurt or lose her like he did Rina.

Still, Rina was out there in the form of Electric Butterfly. He needed answers from her. He needed to know why she was working for Gebok after everything the psycho put them through. He also needed to know where Gebok was and she was the key to all of this.

Rena's soft weight was pressed down against him and it felt really good to hold her skin-to-skin like this. She was so soft and so tender, not to mention she was awesome in bed. He didn't have anyone to compare her to but in his book she was #1 in the horizontal dance. It had just been simple making love as they lay together and joined together. She had moaned and squired and finally screamed at the very climax. He was the only one to ever see that side of her. She didn't contain her pleasure and let it all out especially during the climax.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a submarine was pursuing the cruise ship. It was made of black metal and on its side was the familiar crest of X-SHOCKER. Inside the submarine was a small army of W14's and also Spider Ninja. The W14's were doing whatever a submarine crew did like man the gauges also the weapons systems and to make sure their torpedoes did not explode prematurely.<p>

Spider Ninja asked the captain of the vessel, "So, when do we strike, Glacier Walrus?" There was not much lighting inside the submarine so Glacier Walrus sat in his chair while looking through the periscope while hidden in the shadows. Only his silhouette was visible and it showed him to be rather large. In his right hand was an iron pole was a narrow, yet dangerous, anchor.

"Argh, we strike when the sky is dark and the moon is upon the sky, argh," Glacier Walrus responded, sounding like a pirate.

"You mean sundown," Spider Ninja translated.

"Argh, personally I prefer to call it 'moon up', argh," Glacier Walrus countered.

"Moon up?"

"You want to argue with me, landlubber? Who is the captain, argh?"

Spider Ninja sighed, "You are."

"That's right. Dr. X may have sent you along with me but on my ship I am the man in charge, argh! Now, make yourself useful and swab the deck or else I'll make you walk the plank!"

"What plank?" questioned Spider Ninja. "This is a submarine!"

"You know what I mean! Now get to swabbing, landlubber!" A mop and bucket was tossed into Spider Ninja's hands. He tuned to his right, "Number 1, what's our heading?"

"Sir," a W14 saluted, "058* North, North East!"

Glacier Walrus nodded, "Excellent. Soon, BLACK 13 will fall at the hands of Admiral Glacier Walrus!" He rose from his seat, "I think I will visit the salad bar, argh." Glacier Walrus stepped out of his chair and walked past Spider Ninja.

"Stupid robot," muttered Spider Ninja as he kicked the bucket away and broke the mop over his knee. "Who does he think he is anyway?" Dr. X had sent Spider Ninja along with Glacier Walrus to pursue the Gigantic because Chaos Doll was on it. Dr. X wanted his prized 'daughter' back. Spider Ninja just obeyed and Dr. X had given him a device that would help him regain control of Chaos Doll. If BLACK 13 tried to get in his way, then he would use his 'secret weapon'.

* * *

><p>Warren was going through the reports after Rachel had 'persuaded' him when he received a distress call. It was coming from Ryuki's communicator.<p>

Warren immediately got up from his desk and went for the door. When he opened it, Jinx gasped in surprise with her hand up to knock. She put her hand down and asked, "Warren, do you know where Ryuki is? I've been trying to call him but he hasn't picked up."

"Come with me," he said.

* * *

><p>Shinichi walked into the dining hall with Shawna on one arm and Rena on the other. Yui was snickering behind him. She thought it was pretty funny of how Shinichi was being pulled between the two women. "Yo, Shinichi!" called a familiar voice.<p>

Shinichi looked at sitting at the giant Captain's table was Alan and his harem, along with Alice, Celine, Momo and Nana. "Ah, minna-san!" Shinichi uttered. Rena suddenly zoomed away from him and picked up Celine before hugging the green-haired girl to her.

"Kawaii~" the girl squealed. She then put Celine down and did the same to Alice, twirling her around as the android girl laughed. Two cute little girls were just too much for her.

Alan chuckled. It was amusing to see Rena getting so excited over cute things. That was one of the many things he remembered whilst growing up. She never got enough of him when he was a baby.

"Ah, Mr. Lantern!" Shawna greeted. "You're here too."

"Scored some first class tickets and decided to treat the girls," said Alan. "By the way, let me introduce you to Lala's sisters, Nana and Momo, and my two little girls Alice and Celine."

"Don't forget Nozomu," interjected Shinichi.

The captain was in his fifties with grey hair and a beard. He had soft features, like a kind grandfather, and dressed in the captain's uniform. Invitations to join him at dinner at the captain's table were always sent at random and these young ones were lucky enough to receive them. Seeing them all, he could tell they were a very interesting bunch.

He stood up and introduced himself to Shawna, putting his hat on his chest with a slight bow, "Good evening, Princess Shawna. I am the ship's captain, Howard Grant Wells."

Shawna curtsied in response, "Good evening to you too, Captain, and may I say that this is a wonderful vessel."

"Too bad they don't let us sunbathe in the nude," murmured Conda. Amora nodded in agreement. If they had, the weak-hearted would have heart attacks. Those two were just so hot that any man would suddenly fall over head over heels in love with them. Alan knew this from experience.

* * *

><p>Warren followed the distress signal and found Dr. Ryuki Hasuma's goggles near a pile of garbage. He had a shocked and sad look on his face as he picked up the goggles. His emotions were quickly replaced by pure anger as he gritted his teeth.<p>

Jinx took the goggles and stared at them, stunned. "Baby?" Tears flowed from her eyes. "No…he couldn't be…" She recalled the day they met. They'd been enemies at first but then he showed her kindness and was the first to ever show her genuine kindness. She fell in love with him when he risked his life for her, nearly losing it in the process. "What happened to him?" she asked, wanting to make sense of it all.

"I don't know, not yet, who did this but I do know what's going to happen," said Warren with calm fury, "Someone is going to die for this."

That night Dr. Hasuma was officially declared as MIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: It doesn't take a genius to know something is about to go down on that cruise. And what happened to Ryuki? It can't be good. Well, stay tune for the answers on the next chap.<strong>

**Kamen Rider Bushido: Looks like Yuji and Misato's relationship is no longer a secret. Wonder how long Shinichi can keep his mouth shut. And what's with the submarine? Well, only Chrome and I know and we're not telling. Not until the next chapter anyway. So wait for that one (smiles).**

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13: I wasn't able to help much, but this was a fun chap to work on, especially the little look at Ryuki and Warren's relationship.**


	61. Cruise Control

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 10: Cruise Control**

ARMOR personnel were working around the clock looking for Ryuki Hasuma. The Director of DORA had been declared missing and thus it was considered a state of emergency. The staff of DORA's main priority now was to look for him. Takada was also trying to track Ryuki down. All agents had tracking chips implanted in their bodies so that they could be monitored and if any of them ever went missing they could be found. However, the scientist was not getting a signal from the chip. It was like it was being blocked.

Meanwhile, Warren was keeping a distraught Jinx company. The pink-haired woman was holding her husband's goggles in her hands and trembling. Many, many horrid thoughts ran through her mind and one of them was the possibility that her husband was…

"He's not dead," assured Warren. "Know this, we're doing all we can to find him and I won't rest until he's found."

"But who could've done this?" Jinx asked.

"Well, he was searching for an Infinity Fragment on Shinichi's world. I got a few suspects, actually," said Warren. He was thinking that maybe X-SHOCKER had gotten Ryuki but that was highly unlikely since Ryuki could beat any of their Android Beasts with his eyes closed. However, the new faction that Alan had mentioned could've gotten the drop on him. Then again, LEVIATHAN could be directly involved in this. Next to Warren, Ryuki was one of ARMOR's strongest members. He was invaluable to the organization and not just because of his status. His ideals was one of the foundations ARMOR was built upon and he dreamed of making the Multiverse a peaceful place.

"Why did he go alone?" Jinx asked. "Why didn't he bring Joseph or Brimstone?" She asked further, "Why didn't you go with him?"

"He's always gone solo to recover Infinity Fragments," Warren answered, "And he's always come back from them. He'll come back this time too."

"He has to come back," Jinx said. "I can't…I can't let the kids grow up without a father. I can't let what happened to Ryuki happen to them too. I wouldn't know what to say to them."

"Just tell them their dad is on a long-term assignment and will be back," suggested Warren.

Jinx gave him a look, "You mean lie."

"Jinx, your kids are powerful psychics with elemental powers and I don't think I want them getting upset, and neither do you," Warren pointed out.

"You're right," Jinx begrudgingly agreed.

Ichijyo then appeared the room, in the typical fashion of walking out of the shadows. His expression was grim, "I've heard. You lost him."

Warren frowned. "Now is not the time, Ichijyo. And we're working on finding him. He will be found."

"What if you don't find him? What if he never comes back?" Ichijyo questioned.

"He has to!" Jinx yelled, gripping the goggles harder. "He…has to."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the cruise ship, Shawna was standing out on the promenade deck and looking at the night's sky. The moon reflected off the surface of the water as the ship sailed across the waves. The sea breeze was also refreshing. Shinichi had offered to accompany her but she'd politely declined. She needed time alone to think.<p>

It had been wonderful having Shinichi all to herself in his capacity as her butler. He did really play the part well but on their outings he acted more like a friend than a servant. She really didn't want any servants at all. She just wanted friends and they were in short supply. Well, they had been until she met Shinichi.

Shinichi's initial appearance had surprised her as he just showed up out of nowhere to protect her from monsters that were after her family heirloom. Although Shinichi had been after it too, he also considered her protection a priority as well. However, she had taken advantage of him by asking him to go out with her to tour the city and then they got attacked and once more when she refused to leave Japan for her safety. She had apologized too when he had been forced to give up the Orb of Wisdom but was relieved when she heard the issue had been resolved.

Then she had even invited him and his friends to her kingdom. She could never forget the debacle when her father, the king, had challenged him to a duel and afterwards considered him a prime candidate to be her fiancée. A part of her was elated while another part was embarrassed by her father's proclamation. Also, she felt like she was betraying Rena.

She felt like she was betraying her now as well. Shawna still loved Shinichi, she really did, but she did not want to break a loving couple apart. It would be wrong and selfish and as much as she wanted Shinichi, she also knew that his place was by Rena's side.

"If only we met first," she wished as she gazed up at the stars. She heard footsteps and slowly turned to see who it was.

"Shawna-chan, can we talk?" Rena asked.

* * *

><p>Right at this moment, the King's Terminal was hosting a flea market. Vendors were all set up with their goods which came from all periods of time from every single dimension in the Multiverse. As the nexus station of all the worlds, King's Terminal had now become the centre for hard-to-get items from all over the Multiverse's past, present and future.<p>

Ryuga Mizuki, adopted brother of Tazuka Mizuki, and former Orphenoch King was perusing the stands and their goods. He actually spotted a pharaoh's burial mask in mint condition, the first bicycle ever invented, and someone was actually selling what he claimed to be vases from the Ming Dynasty. Still, nothing caught his interest.

He ran a hand through his silver hair. He was actually taking a break. ARMOR was now going a little crazy ever since Ryuki went missing and DORA didn't look all that well without their Director present. The staff in DORA was checking all the channels to find him, even scrolling through the Rider Worlds to catch him on the screens.

"Damn it…" Ryuga cursed. If Ryuki got himself captured then it was embarrassing. Ryuki, one of the most powerful Riders in the Multiverse, and the one responsible for dethroning him, could not be easily defeated. It just wasn't possible. Maybe when he was a teenager he could've been captured but he was older, wiser now. "Just who got him?"

The rest of the Black Ops team known as the Thunderbolts had been dispatched by Warren to look for him. They even got a new member called Yuki Fudo and she fit in pretty well, and got along with Kat of all people. Ryuga didn't care if they got a new member or not. He only cared if she could do the job.

As Ryuga inspected another stand, he picked up a mirror and when he looked at the reflection he spotted Ryuki standing behind him. "Hasuma…" he growled. He turned and demanded, "Where have you been!? Everyone in ARMOR is going crazy looking for you!"

Ryuki didn't answer.

"What, cat got your-?"

* * *

><p>"You still love Shin-kun, don't you?" Rena asked.<p>

Shawna blushed. "What? I beg your pardon?"

"You still love Shin-kun," Rena repeated.

"I…I…" Shawna was speechless and could not come up with a coherent reply.

"Shawna-chan, it's alright. You can tell me."

The princess took a deep breath. "Yes," Shawna admitted regrettably, "I do love him and I'm so sorry for feeling this way but I just can't help it!"

"I don't blame you. Shin-kun is a wonderful person. He's brave, strong, caring, selfless, and all the good stuff rolled into one," Rena described. '_He also has a huge burden on his shoulders_…' she added in her mind.

"But he's yours, Ms. Rena. It's just not right that I have these feelings for him but he fills my heart with joy and he's in my dreams as I slumber! I can't get him out of my thoughts, no matter how hard I try!" Shawna shook her head, feeling upset and guilty.

Rena pulled the princess into a hug and said, "He does the same for me, Shawna-chan. He even told me he became your butler as a birthday present."

"I feel so bad about taking up his time which should be spent with you," Shawna said, tearing up.

"It's fine," Rena told her tenderly.

"How can it be fine?" Shawna asked.

Rena smiled at the princess and said, "Would you like me to give you a present for your birthday, Shawna-hime-chan?"

* * *

><p>Alarms blared all over ARMOR, "ALERT! ALERT! THERE IS A HOSTILE IN THE KING'S TERMINAL! ALERT! ALERT! THERE IS A HOSTILE IN THE KING'S TERMINAL!"<p>

"What now?" growled Warren.

He turned on the screen mounted on his wall and got a view of the King's Terminal through one of the surveillance cameras. Terminal Security was already on the scene to subdue the hostile but it was the identity of the hostile that stunned him. Jinx gasped.

"Baby?" Jinx asked.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Draco was attacking the security guards savagely, severely injuring them as they tried to stop him. At the same time, Zodiac Knight Onyx was confronting him with his Sword Vent. He slashed at the Rider but his blow was blocked when the Masked Rider Sword Keyblade appeared and his sword collided with the flat of the blade before he was repelled by a telekinetic blast. Civilians panicked as they fled the scene to safety as Draco had just gone crazy.<p>

"Alright, I don't know what's going on, but I'm taking you down!" roared Onyx as he threw his hands forward and fired twin streams of red and blue fire. However, the streams were bent by a wave of Draco's hand and hit the ceiling of the King's Terminal instead. Then, Draco swung his Keyblade downward, unleashing a barrage of energy blades that sent Onyx flying and shouting.

That was when DORA Ridetroopers appeared on the scene. They wore black suits and wore insectoid helmets. The suits provided them with enhanced strength and protection. They charged at Draco but in the blink of an eye they were knocked out when Draco blurred out of sight with the power of Hyper Clock Up. They were sent flying by an invisible blow and knocked out in an instant.

"RYUKI!" Draco turned and saw Warren, Jinx and Takada standing a distance away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Instead of answering with words, he uses his telekinesis and started throwing things at them. Takada acted quickly and erected a green barrier with his ring. Random things slammed against the barrier hard and as soon as assault ceased, Takada dropped the shield only to be hit in the head with a vase. Takada then aimed his ring at Draco.

"Let me talk to him!" Jinx insisted.

"He's dangerous," objected Takada.

"He's right," Warren agreed.

"Warren, please! If he's being controlled I know he won't hurt me!" She was speaking from experience.

Warren looked conflicted. He would never forgive himself if he let Jinx get hurt. "OK, but if something goes wrong I want you to run."

Jinx nodded gratefully and carefully approached Draco. She said soothingly, smiling, "Baby, I'm so glad you're back. Come on, let's go home."

His response was to throw his Keyblade at her like a spear. She shrieked and ducked under it. She was shocked. Her love was just about to…

The Keyblade returned to Draco's hand and he lunged for Jinx and swung. She was stunned and just stood on the spot. The Keyblade came close but it was intercepted by two blades, causing a clash and explosion of sparks.

One of the blades was the Kage Enbu, a Zanpakuto, and the other was the Inner Demon, another Keyblade. Warren stared Draco down. "RYUKI LEONARD HASUMA! YOU STOP THIS AND YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Draco roared in response and pushed Warren back with telekinesis before he continued his crazed assault by swinging his Keyblade at him. Warren deflected the blow with his weapons, defending himself. He didn't want to hurt Draco but his best friend and sworn brother was really pushing it.

Jinx could only stare in disbelief, "He…he attacked me." Ryuki had never done it before. It just wasn't possible. No matter what force had controlled him in the past he'd fought against it with his indomitable will.

Draco activated his Hyper Inzecter which cried out, "HYPER CLOCK UP!" and blinked from sight. Responding in kind, Warren went into shunpo and also blinked out of sight. In their hyper speed world now, everything was standing still. They were moving so fast that time could not catch up and thus the sparks produced by their blades meeting hung in the air along with the dust and debris that flew.

"Damn it, Ryuki! Get a hold of yourself!" Warren shouted. "Wake up! Wake up!" A kick hit Warren's midsection and then an elbow hit him in the side of his face, sending him staggering.

Draco put his hand against the back of his Keyblade and the blade became engulfed in flames before forming into a red dragon. He then swung downward, sending the flaming dragon towards Warren. The fire dragon roared as it prepared to devour and incinerate him.

Warren concentrated his reaiasu and with a howl he shattered the flame construct. Draco then fired jets of water at Warren but they smashed harmlessly into a barrier of blue energy produced by Warren's ring. The same happened when rocks were thrown at Warren and also when Draco tried to blow him away with a blast of wind.

Warren still stood. He had to end this without harming Draco. While not many could match Warren in terms of combat skills, Draco came close. Draco, despite being a pacifist, was an amazing fighter but only fought when no other option was available. However, right now, Draco was being controlled by his rage and was not acting like himself. Warren knew this. Even as he fought Draco would never let his rage completely take over as it went against his ideals.

Warren could easily take Draco down but he had to hold back. He didn't want to accidentally kill his friends even though his friend looked like he wanted to cut him into little pieces. He just had to stop him without completely hurting him.

As Hyper Clock Up timed out, Warren deactivated his Shunpo. The two stared each other down and then Draco suddenly roared as his Keyblade disappeared. A black aura enveloped him, forcing him to his knees as he clutched his head in agony.

"Ichijyo," Warren said as he recognized the dark aura and saw Ichijyo in the distance with his arm stretched out and his fingers pointed at Draco, manipulating the darkness. Draco continued to roar in pain. "Ichijyo, what are you doing!?"

"I'm keeping my promise. That's what I'm doing. Or did you forget that you made a same one to him years ago?" Ichijyo asked coldly.

Warren knew what promise Ichijyo was talking about, "No! You don't have to kill him!"

"He made me swear that if he ever became a threat to his loved ones that I should be the one to finish him," said Ichijyo as he made the darkness intensify until it was swallowing Draco up. Draco struggled as the darkness threatened to swallow him whole but Ichijyo wasn't about to let that happen. "I intend to keep that promise and I expect you to do the same. He's a Keyblade wielder and one that has gone out of control. We have to stop him, no matter the cost."

Warren used Shunpo and knocked Ichijyo aside, disrupting his concentration. "Warren!" Ichijyo shouted. "Don't you realize what will happen if we don't stop him!? He could tear universes apart with his Keyblade!"

"I know, but there are better ways to keep a promise. I promised that I would always save him and stop him if something like this ever happened." Warren put his Hollow mask and aimed his gaze towards a recovering Draco. "Sorry, little brother. This hurts me more than it's going to hurts you." He sheathed his Zanpakuto and put his Keyblade away before he aimed his palms forward. A ball of crackling energy formed. It was black with a red tint and growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. "CERO!" He unleashed a burst stream of the energy and sent it flying straight for Draco.

"BABY! NO!" Jinx shrieked as she saw the attack streaming towards Draco.

The Cero hit and there was a blinding explosion of light. Then…total silence.

* * *

><p>Shinichi, Yui and Alan were sitting at a bar. Fortunately, they could get drinks on this cruise. Shinichi and Yui had both grabbed beers while Alan chose a non-alcoholic beverage. Technically, he was still on duty.<p>

Shinichi felt a shiver run up his spine. "What's wrong with you?" Yui asked.

"I just got this feeling something is going on and I'm either going to regret it, or like it, or both," Shinichi replied.

"How can you like something and regret it later?" Alan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Guilty pleasures, Alan, but you should know about them," Shinichi remarked.

"Maybe you just haven't gotten your sea legs yet," Yui pointed out.

"Maybe," Shinichi shrugged. "I guess I should go and find Rena-chan and Shawna-chan and check up on them." He finished his beer and got off the stool before going off to look for his girlfriend and friend.

Alan looked to Yui, "Wow, you really are going through with this, aren't you?" He was referring to their bet.

"Yup, and by the end of the week which is after Shawna's birthday, I am so gonna win this bet," said Yui.

"I don't see how you can like it. All I get is pervs trying to grope me whenever I get accidentally turned into a girl."

"Hey, for some it's more tolerable. So, how about I get you a beer?"

"I'm on duty," Alan reminded.

"So am I," Yui retorted, "Or did you forget ARMOR agents are always on call?"

Suddenly, they heard screaming and sounds of a panic.

* * *

><p>Shawna's face was completely red after hearing what Rena had proposed, "Ms. Rena, you can't be serious!"<p>

"I am serious," said Rena with a stern expression on her face. "On your birthday you can have…"

"Yo, girls!" Shinichi called, causing the two girls to jump and nearly fall overboard in surprise. He then went into butler mode as he approached them. "Ladies," he spoke politely, "I grew concerned so I came looking for you both. I hope you do not mind."

"Of course not, Shin-kun," beamed Rena. "Shin-kun, don't the stars look beautiful?"

Shinichi looked up at the dark sky and smiled, "Yes, they do." He then gazed to Rena, "And so do you." Rena giggled and blushed at the compliment. He was such a sweet talker.

Shawna gazed towards Shinichi, the blush on her face still visible. She could not believe Rena would even propose such a thing. It was completely out of the question, preposterous and out of the question but it was making Shawna's heartbeat a mile-a-minute!

The cruise ship suddenly shook violently and Shawna was almost knocked off balance but Shinichi caught her. "Are you alright, Your Highness?"

Shawna yelped and jumped out of his arms. "Y-y-yes!" she responded. "Thank you."

Shinichi cocked his eyebrow as Rena shrugged but then his eyes narrowed, "It felt like we hit something." He then heard something and looked at the railing. "Girls, get behind me." Grappling hooks had been thrown over the railing and they pulled back before getting secured on the railing. Shinichi's fists clenched in anticipation as more and more grappling hooks were thrown onto the railing and then several figures were climbing over. Shinichi recognized them.

W14's.

"Girls, run!" Shinichi shouted but the W14's had cut off their escape route, "Kuso!"

"Mr. Samurai!" Shawna gasped as one of the androids leapt at Shinichi only to be blown to pieces by a shotgun shot.

Shinichi gripped the weapon in his hands, a cold expression in his eyes. "Headshot," he stated as he pumped the gun, releasing the empty shell, and prepared to do his duty as Princess Shawna's butler.

* * *

><p>Alice, for some reason, was attacking everyone on the main deck. Her wings were out and she was throwing fireballs everywhere. Lala and the other girls tried to get her to stop but she repelled them with her bladed wings. Bishie tried to restrain her with her vines but Alice's wings sliced them to ribbons and the others girls were hesitating. Despite the fact Alice could kill them, she was still just a little girl.<p>

Alan came across the scene, ring glowing, and shouted, "ALICE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" When she turned to face him, all he saw was the terror and confusion in her eyes.

"DADDY, HELP ME!" she screamed as she flew at him and started to attack with her wings, slashing at him rapidly. While she was not in control of her body, she was still consciously aware of what she was doing and wanted it to stop, "DADDY! HELP ME DADDY! I CAN'T STOP! HELP ME, DADDY!"

While many could only see a monster or weapon, all Alan could see was his terrified daughter who was helpless to stop herself and crying in fear.

A blade came dangerously close to cutting Alan in half but he avoided it in the nick of time as the other girls gasped.

"Alan!" Lala cried.

"No, it's fine!" Alan called back. "Alice, it'll be okay, baby girl! Daddy will help you!" He then extinguished a fireball that was shot at him.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!" Alice apologized as she continued her barrage.

"It's fine, Alice. It's fine," he told her soothingly, "And don't worry. Everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinichi was dealing with the W14's that were climbing aboard. "Sorry, but if you got no ticket then you can't get on!" He swiftly dealt with them, knocking them overboard as he tried to keep Shawna and Rena safe from harm's way. He wondered if Alan and Yui knew what was going on right now.<p>

"GX Henshin!" called Shinichi and in a flash he transformed into Kamen Rider Showa GX. He then changed again, "Let's Ride: X!" As Kamen Rider X he brandished the Ridol Sword. The W14's attacked with their own swords as well but the Rider was able to deflect and counter their blows.

"Your Highness!" Chris cried out as he and Anthony ran along the promenade deck. They had heard the commotion and knowing that their princess was in danger quickly acted. Using their skills and strengths, the two royal bodyguards were knocking W14's who stood in their way overboard. Of course, they were still climbing aboard with their ropes and grappling hooks.

"Chris! Anthony!" Showa shouted at them. They nearly didn't recognize him because of his different armor. He ordered, "Get the princess and Rena out of here!"

"Alright," Chris nodded. He took hold of Rena and carried her bridal style as he ran off, quickly dodging incoming W14's. Anthony, apologizing, threw the princess over her shoulder as she was being carried off shouted Shinichi's name.

"Alright," said Showa as he faced the W14's that surrounded him. "Time to get rid of some stowaways." He ran a hand up his blade before rushing into battle.

* * *

><p>Up in the bridge, the captain and all the other bridge officers working in the area of the ship were all tied up and lying unconscious on the floor and their place had been taken over by W14 androids with Glacier Walrus now taking over the position as captain.<p>

"Argh, now this fine vessel is befitting someone such as I," said Glacier Walrus, grinning wide. It was so easy to take over the cruise ship, it seemed.

"If you're not busy playing captain, there are some interlopers we need to deal with," said Spider Ninja.

"Fine, you eight-legged landlubber," huffed Glacier Walrus. "You lead the way, argh."

The door was opened but then Spider Ninja was knocked down by a white blur.

"Leaving so soon?" purred Liger Zero as she leaned in the door frame. Since Liger was currently a girl, the suit fitted her figure and accentuated her curves.

"Aren't you out of your element, lass?" Glacier Walrus asked. Liger Zero looked at him.

"The costume party isn't today," Liger Zero jeered.

"This not be a costume, lass. But if you like, I'll be taking it off," said Glacier Walrus and he tossed away his pirate attire to reveal himself as a walrus-like humanoid android. His body was muscular with broad shoulders and he had tusks that looked like icicles. Over one eye he had an eye-patch with a laser equipped to it and he had an anchor equipped to his right arm and a harpoon equipped to his left arm.

"Take care of this," ordered Spider Ninja as he got up and dashed past Liger Zero who had to deal with Glacier Walrus.

"Shall we dance, lassie?" asked Glacier Walrus. "Oh, and what be your name?"

"Liger," the Kamen Rider responded.

"And you shall refer to me as Admiral Glacier Walrus."

* * *

><p>Spider Ninja was running along the promenade deck before he was forced to jump back when Showa came at him from the shadows. The Rider was in his ninja-like Kage Form and was armed with a pair of ninjato.<p>

"Why are you here?" demanded Showa. If anything, Gebok was up to no good.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" sneered Spider Ninja as he also took out his weapons, brandishing a sword in each hand.

The two started to clash blades, sparks flying. Spider Ninja was definitely a master of Kenjutsu but so was Shinichi as he blocked Spider Ninja's blows and delivered his own. Sparks flew. Then Showa pinned him against the wall and demanded, "Talk! Where is Rina?"

"Rina?" Spider Ninja asked. He realized who Showa was referring to, "Oh, you mean Electric Butterfly."

"Where is she?" Showa repeated.

"Oh, she's with Dr. X and he's being _very_ thorough with her," grinned Spider Ninja. The android then kicked Showa back before reaching for his smoke bombs and tossed them to the ground. Showa was blinded by the smoke and was then hit by Spider Ninja who tackled into him. He hit the railing and rolled away from Spider Ninja's swords as they came down at him.

"Take this!" Spider Ninja fired kunai and shuriken at Showa. As he was deflecting them, more W14's started climbing aboard. "Take care of him," Spider Ninja ordered as he dashed away.

"Get back here!" shouted Showa. the W14's stood in his path. "Get out of my way!"

* * *

><p>Back with Alan, he was trying to restrain Alice but her power was too great for even him to hold. That and he had to hold back because he might accidentally hurt her. As dangerous as she was right now she was just an innocent with a cruel puppeteer pulling the strings.<p>

Those blades she had on her back were able to cut through his ring's constructs and he wasn't about to use Bazel or else he might harm her. Alice was not a killer android in his eyes. She was his daughter and as her father he would save her.

Spider Ninja arrived and watched. To him it would appear that Chaos Doll was back in Dr. X's control, at least physically. He could see the turmoil on the android girl's face and could guess that Dr. X was getting off on this. He then spun around and saw Showa coming at him. "Damn it, those pieces of junk," he growled. He and Showa then began their clash anew, sparks erupting from their weapons impacting.

* * *

><p>Back on the bridge, Liger Zero and Glacier Walrus were trading blows. While he didn't have her speed, he had overwhelming raw power and the space in the bridge didn't allow her much room to maneuver. Using her other forms would not be smart right now.<p>

And then Glacier Walrus' chest panels opened up to reveal a cannon.

"Oh shit," Liger Zero cursed as Glacier Walrus fired a cannonball that hit her in the chest and sent her flying back and rolling out the bridge.

"Heh," Glacier Walrus snickered before he walked out to follow her in order to continue their little dance.

* * *

><p>Alice sobbed as she was hurting her daddy. Why was she doing this? She couldn't understand. Her body was moving by itself and hurting her daddy who she loved very much. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to stop! "DADDY, HELP ME!"<p>

"Bazel, any ideas?" asked Alan.

"Hold on, Alan," said Bazel. "I'm detecting a frequency."

"A frequency? You mean that's what controlling Alice?"

"Yes!"

"Then where is it!?" Alan asked.

Bazel called, "Yo, bug boy!" shouted Bazel. Spider Ninja and Showa were still grappling but the Rider heard the armband, "Zap that spider guy!"

Showa nodded and morphed into Oni Form. Spider Ninja's eyes widened as the horns on Showa's helmet crackled with energy before hitting him with a bolt of lightning that sent him sliding across the deck.

"Damn it!" Spider Ninja cursed as his body started to short out from Showa's attack. At the same time Alice dropped down, weak and tired as her wings retracted in her body.

Alan caught her gently in his arms. "Don't worry sweetheart. I've got you." Alan then targeted Spider Ninja with his ring, trapping him in a green sphere of energy.

"Hey, let me out!" shouted Spider Ninja in panic as the sphere started to shrink. Alan glared at him.

"I hope you're listening Gebok. You just fucked up. You thought Shinichi was bad, but you've gone too far now. You messed with my family Gebok. I'm coming for you now." He then crushed Spider Ninja and compacted him into a baseball sized sphere.

Showa whistled as he picked up the compacted sphere and complimented him, "Nice."

Alan was holding Alice in his arms as she slept soundly. His angry expression was replaced by a somber one as he held his android daughter close. He was just relieved that it was all over now.

That was when Glacier Walrus and Liger Zero suddenly crashed down on the deck. They were rolling along the deck before Glacier Walrus managed to throw her off.

"Argh…" Glacier Walrus groaned as he got to his feet and shook his head to shake off the dizziness. Liger Zero, like any cat, landed gracefully on her feet. Showa glared at the Android Beast.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you get off this ship before I use my fists to send you as scrap to Gebok," Showa threatened.

"Aah-ahhh! You have a woman's hand, Black 13!" Glacier Walrus stated.

"Huh?" Showa uttered, not expecting such a response.

"I'll wager these dainty pinkies never weighed anchor in a storm that nearly killed your first crew," Glacier Walrus continued.

"Well, no... not really." Showa replied. He was feeling a little confused now.

"Look, this conversation is stupid, can we get to the fight-" before Alan could say anything else Glacier Walrus shouted

"You have delicate skin as well Green Lantern! I'll wager it ne'er felt the lash of a whip, been rubbed with salt, and then flayed off by a pirate chief to make fine stockings for his best cabin boy, argh!" Glacier Walrus stated

"Well, never have yours," Alan said whilst rolling his eyes.

"Haha, so you two do have spunk in ya like the doctor said. You're not a bunch of landlubber wimps, almost seems a shame to kill you now, argh," Glacier Walrus commented.

"Kill us?" snorted Showa. "You and what army?"

"Dude, you did not just say _that_," Liger Zero groaned. Suddenly, W14's leapt over the railing and onto the deck, backing up Glacier Walrus.

"Crap! And I thought I got all of them!" cursed Showa.

"And we even got these fine lasses too," jeered Glacier Walrus. The W14's were holding Shawna and Rena as hostages. However, the W14s were quickly dispatched as their heads were removed by a blue blur in one shot. "What in the blazes?-!" Glacier Walrus gawked.

Liger Jäger blurred out of sight and looked to the girls, "Go find some cover, you two." Rena nodded and took Shawna inside. Liger Jäger turned to the Admiral and waved her Liger Pass, "Time to go ballistic, Admiral." She pressed the green button on her buckle and swiped the Pass.

"**PANZER FORM!"**

Her Panzer armor materialized onto her body and she roared before charging at the Android Beast. Glacier Walrus thrust forth his harpoon and Liger Panzer caught it with ease. He then swung down his anchor, which was caught as well. The two powerhouses struggled against one another as they fought for dominance.

Meanwhile, Showa had just jumped overboard. He concluded that Glacier Walrus, Spider Ninja and the W14's had arrived on a vessel. He dove into the water and transformed into Biorider. "Gotcha," Showa said as he caught the submarine in his sights. He then proceeded to swim towards it. With his present form's natural affinity towards water, Showa moved fluidly without obstruction. He was actually shooting through the water like a torpedo.

Inside the submarine, he was detected on their radar screen. The submarine fired torpedoes at him but he drew out Biorider's Bio Blade and countered the torpedoes as he slashed at them, allowing them to explode but not do any damage against him as he was using Biorider's powers. The underwater explosions did cause the cruise ship to shake but there was no damage.

The torpedoes were then replaced by W14's as they were shot at him but like the torpedoes they were sliced to pieces by his sword. He then continued to shoot towards the submarine at full speed.

The Bio Blade of RX Biorider cut through the hull of the submarine and allowed him to slip through as water started to spill into the vessel. The W14's, spotting him, attacked but he was ready for them as any Kamen Rider would.

Back on the cruise ship, Glacier Walrus chuckled, "Ye got some fine skills on ya, lassie. Ye would make a fine first mate aboard my vessel, argh."

Liger Panzer chuckled, "I'm flattered, but I'm already with a crew!" She head butted the Android Beast, shattering his ice tusks and sending flying through the wall. "Don't think I'm done with you yet!" She dashed forward with surprising speed and grabbed Glacier Walrus by the leg, tossing him back and forth like a ragdoll and tossed him onto the deck with the walrus sliding towards the bow of the ship.

Glacier Walrus struggled to get up as Liger Panzer approached. He opened his chest and fired another cannon ball that made contact with the female Rider and exploded, but made no damage to the android's surprise. "Not even a scratch," he muttered.

"That's superior tech for ya," Liger Panzer remarked.

"I suppose ye be true," the pirate admitted, "It appears I have met me match, argh."

"It was a good fight," Liger Panzer nodded as she swiped her pass.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Her shoulder cannons charged and she called out, **"Hyper Cannons!"** She fired and the two blasts vaporized her opponent as the beams flew into the sky. The armor shattered into shards of energy as Yui gave Glacier Walrus a final salute.

* * *

><p>Back at X-SHOCKER HQ, Spider Ninja groaned as he stepped out of a pod. It was fortunate that his AI was able to jump out of his previous body and into this backup before it got crushed. He saw Dr. X watching the monitor and asked, "What did I miss?"<p>

Dr. X ignored the inquiry, his attention focused on Alan's threat as he played it back, "_I hope you're listening Gebok. You just fucked up. You thought Shinichi was bad, but you've gone too far now. You messed with my family Gebok. I'm coming for you now._"

"I'd like to see you try, my boy," Gebok challenged. Another monitor showed some sort of creature floating in a large tube and he cackled aloud.

Electric Butterfly frowned as she walked away. She needed to be alone and think about the things she'd learnt.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, it's like a curse. Even when heroes go on vacation it never is a vacation for them since their enemies come after them. Also, what happened to Dr. Hasuma? Will he be alright? What did Rena offer Shawna? Find out in the next installment of KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Some badass battles took place in this chapter. Wonder if Ryuki is gonna be OK. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this one.**

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13: Pretty intense chap as both ARMOR and the rest of the heroes were called into action. Hope Ryuki will be alright. And it looks like Alan is finally ready to take Gebok seriously.**


	62. Birthday Party Crashers

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 11: Birthday Party Crashers.**

The cruise ship stopped to port at Genovia. As for our heroes, they managed to resolve everything which had occurred by erasing the memories of all the civilians, save a select few like Rena, Shawna and her bodyguards. After that the rest of the cruise trip felt like an actual vacation even if they had hit rough waters the other day.

During the trip, the group had fun at the pool and took advantage of all the cruise ship's facilities. Alan spent most of his time with Alice to see how she was recovering. Fortunately, everything she had experienced when she'd been under Dr. X's control was shrugged off as just being a nightmare with a happy ending. She remembered her adopted father saving her.

Speaking of the pool, Amora, Bishie and Conda had caused quite the stir. The Amazon Queen's bathing suit really showed off her figure and so did Amora's but Bishie's suit was extra skimpy and should be considered illegal in most places. She just wanted to sunbathe and take in the rays. She was a plant, after all. Even Celine was enjoying herself and fortunately stayed away from any soda for the sake of everyone's sanity.

Shawna, of course, was still a little troubled by Rena's words and it was reflected in her awkward interaction with Shinichi. He either didn't notice or chose to ignore it until she decided to tell him herself. He would give her time to get her thoughts reorganized as he busied himself with his self-appointed duties as her butler.

At the port, horse-drawn carriages were waiting for the group. Rena, Yui, Shawna and Shinichi got into one, Alan, Lala, Yami, Celine and Alice got into the second one, leaving Conda, Amora, Momo, Nana, Bishie and Nozomu to squeeze themselves into the third one. Chris and Anthony were riding alongside the drivers of the first and second carriages.

As the carriages were being pulled towards the palace, Shawna played with her fingers awkwardly. She was sitting next to Shinichi while Rena was seated across from him with Yui next to her. She tried to force her blush down but just being close to Shinichi right now was causing her insides to tremble. Earlier, at the pool, Shinichi had volunteered to put on some sun block lotion on her and she'd insisted that Yui put it on her out of embarrassment. Speaking of Yui, the girl-who-was-really-a-boy really looked good in a two-piece. It almost made you forget that Yui was really a man but was now in a girl's body.

Shawna did notice, of course, Shinichi scribbling something down on a notebook frequently. When she inquired about it, he just told her it was something for his mother. "Research material," he'd summed it up

Having Shinichi as a friend was both exciting and amazing as he was simply one of a kind and there was simply nobody like him in the world. Also, he trusted her as he'd confided in her about his secrets like how he became a Rider in the first place. She'd been sympathetic and tried to comfort him as a friend should.

What she didn't know was that when Shinichi first find out where he got his powers from he considered his abilities a curse and wanted to leave Hinamizawa to protect them from his curse. He pretty much put distance between himself and his friends so they would not be 'contaminated' or 'corrupted' by him. However, he soon learnt that was not the case. His friends didn't want him to leave and he realized that using the powers Gebok gave him against him was just the perfect sort of revenge. To them he wasn't some mad scientist's crazy science project. He was a hero. And to Shawna he was her 'Mr. Samurai' whom she had fallen in love with that day he came to protect her like all the stories she'd read.

She didn't know that Kamen Riders were destined to suffer in loneliness because of their abilities. They were forced to distance themselves from others and avoid from forging bonds so that innocents would not be caught in the crossfire in the war between themselves and their enemies. The true curse of being a Kamen Rider was loneliness as they could not find anyone to share their pain and secret with and had to face everything alone.

Well, not all Riders suffered in loneliness for long. Being a Kamen Rider was often associated with personal tragedy but Riders could rise above it and find happiness; maybe not in the past, but maybe in the present and the future.

"Mr. Samurai," began Shawna as she saw him talking into his watch, "What are you doing?"

"I've been trying to contact ARMOR but I can't get through," Shinichi told her. "I keep getting this annoying answering machine voice but nobody to actually take my call." Giving up, he leaned his head backwards. "What the heck is going on?"

* * *

><p>Ryuki survived with minimal injury. Warren only intended to knock him out and had succeeded with a lot of collateral damage as a result, of course. It would take a while to seal up that crater in the middle of the floor but at least they had things under control now. Ryuki did sport many other injuries. It was like he'd been tortured over a long period of time.<p>

Joseph had returned. Ryuki had sent him on an assignment earlier but now he was back to check on his partner. Brimstone was there too and licking Ryuki's face in an attempt to awaken him. The demon dog made pathetic whining sounds as it tried to rouse his master back to consciousness.

"What happened to him?" Jinx asked as she looked at her unconscious husband. He was strapped down, tight, and those straps would not break. Even the Hulk wouldn't be able to break those bonds.

After scanning Ryuki, the scanners picked up something and put it on the monitor. There was a chip that had been implanted into the base of Ryuki's skull and it had wires all connected to Ryuki's brain and central nervous system.

"I've seen this before," said Dr. Magi. "It's what Gebok used to control Shinichi back when he was part of GIN-SHOCKER. This was what made Shinichi into an emotionless killing machine."

"Then get it out of him!" Jinx ordered.

Dr. Magi added, "I will work on removing the implant."

"Me too," said Takada. "Nobody hurts Ryuki." He turned to glare at Ichijyo who didn't appear to be guilty of trying to kill Draco earlier. "Don't you have anything to say, snake?"

"I was only keeping my promise," Ichijyo justified. "He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hurt so many innocent people and the people he loved."

**SMACK!**

Ichijyo's face was knocked to the side by a tight slap to his face courtesy of Jinx. She looked at him angrily. "Don't you ever do that again!" she threatened.

"Can you do that again?" Takada asked. "I wanna get a picture of that for my blog."

He ordered Dr. Magi and Takada, "Assemble the best we have in the field of medicine, surgery and technology. Use all our resources at your disposal. You are getting that implant out of him if it's the last thing you'll do."

"I'll help too," volunteered Ichijyo.

"You've 'helped' enough," Warren glared at the Vampangel. Warren's hands were gripped into fists. He was mad, beyond mad. Heck, mad was an understatement. What he felt was righteous, demonic, fury and rage. Gebok had gone too far once more. "That's it. No more dancing around this joker. X-Shocker falls now." He put out the order with his fist raised, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Ryuga smirked as he heard this. Things were finally getting interesting around here.

* * *

><p>The streets of the kingdom were all decorated in celebration of Princess Shawna's birthday. The commoners who lived in the kingdom all waved at the passing carriages and Shawna happily waved back. She was a well-loved figure in the kingdom, just like the king.<p>

The horse carriages were pulled into the palace grounds and Alice gasped as she saw the size of it. "Wow, it's just like the castles in the storybooks!" she admired.

"That's right, honey," said Alan. "It's a real castle because Shawna's a real princess."

"Like Aunt Lala?" Alice asked.

"Yes, like your Aunt Lala, and your Aunt Conda is a queen," he added.

"Does she have a castle too?" asked Alice.

"Well…" the Amazon Queen didn't actually have a castle but she did have a kingdom. Even Amora lived in a castle in Asgard. Actually, all the Asgardian deities lived in castles with Odin living in the grand palace for being the King of the Asgardian Deities. "You could say that."

"I wanna see it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"One castle at a time, Alice. One castle at a time." Alan laughed. It seemed that Alice had recovered from her horrific ordeal without any repercussions.

The carriages stopped and the drivers opened the doors for them. "Everyone, welcome to my home."

"The king is waiting for you, Your Highness," said Chris.

"Oh, yes. We must meet Father," smiled Shawna. "I want to introduce you all to him."

* * *

><p>The King of Genovia, Edward, sat at his throne as his daughter and her companions entered the throne room. He smiled at the sight of Shinichi, his ideal fiancé candidate for his daughter. It'd been a long time since his last visit and the king wanted to give him a big welcome. He also saw several others whom he recognized based on their descriptions after Shawna's last visit to Japan during the summer. There were new faces, though.<p>

Considering they were all facing royalty, everyone knelt down, even Amora and Conda who normally didn't bow before anyone on Earth. Shawna, of course, just ran up to her father and gave him a hug.

"So, did you enjoy your trip?" asked King Edward.

"Yes, indeed, Father," beamed Shawna. "Of course there was an incident."

"What sort of incident?" asked Shawna's father. He was rather protective of his only child.

"Well…" Shawna wasn't sure how to say it but, "I shall tell you later but rest assured that it was resolved."

"Ah, yes," King Edward nodded. "Resolved, and I think I know by whom." He looked to Shinichi. "Mr. Banabara, please rise."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Shinichi stood up straight and bowed. "I am at your service."

King Edward looked at Shinichi's attire. He was dressed like a butler. "Why are you dressed like that, young man?"

"Is a butler not meant to dress as a butler?" Shinichi answered with a question, smiling. King Edward blinked at the response then laughed with merriment.

"I see, I see. So you've decided to be my princess' butler then," the king said. "Everyone, please rise and introduce yourselves." They did so, one by one. King Edward couldn't help but smile at all the new friends his daughter had made.

Yui was the last to introduce herself, "And I am Princess Shawna's maid, Yui Fudo." King Edward didn't know she was really a guy in the form of a girl. It would seem wrong just to prove him otherwise.

"You have quite loyal friends, my daughter," said King Edward.

"Yes, I do," Shawna smiled, blushing as she glanced at Shinichi.

"Your Majesty, may I inquire if Her Highness' birthday party is tonight?" asked Shinichi.

"Ah, yes," confirmed King Edward. "It is, and will be held in the main ballroom."

"I do hope what occurred last year does not repeat itself then," stated Shinichi.

"I'm sure it won't. I doubt anyone would try after what you did," King Edward replied. Shinichi had saved everyone by confronting the terrorists and taking them out in a lightning fast fashion. The terrorists had been apprehended and locked away for good.

"Your Majesty, you must not underestimate the tenacity of evil men," Shinichi advised. "There are individuals who will try, time and again, to get what they want and let nothing stop them." He was speaking from experience as Gebok never seemed to give up and always rose back from the dead in a new form or another.

"I shall have the guards on high alert for any intruders then," the king said. "Now, you all must be tired. Please, rest yourselves before the festivities begin."

* * *

><p>"A costume party! A costume party!" Alice cheered excitedly as she jumped up and down on the bed with Celine.<p>

"Mau! Mau!" the plant girl cheered as well.

"Girls, calm down," Alan chided. They then leapt off the bed and into his arms, knocking him down, laughing. "OK, enough of that."

Yami and Bishie took their daughters off Alan as he got up and fixed up his clothes. Alan was sharing a room with Bishie and Yami with their daughters. The two little girls wanted a lot of his attention and he had plenty to give, but right now he needed to concentrate.

A costume ball was a big deal since this was also as much a royal event as it was one to celebrate Shawna's day of birth. A lot of nobles and royalties would be attending. They were either related to the king in some way or another or even close friends. Therefore, Alan and his girls needed to behave appropriately. Oh, sure, he knew Lala and her sisters knew how to act among royalty as they were royalty, and it was the same for Amora and Conda. He was just worried about Nozomu since she was new and if there was a buffet she would target all the meat and not share.

They still needed costume though, but Alan wouldn't need to worry about that. They all had ways of getting costumes. The least they could do is put on a fancy mask and that was it. Costume balls and masquerade balls were all alike. Alan already had an idea of what to wear for the party.

* * *

><p>"Sylvia!" Shawna threw her arms around her cousin who was dressed in her fencing uniform. She'd been practicing with her instructor when Shawna burst into the room, surprising her.<p>

"Shawna!" Sylvia exclaimed in surprise as did Marie who'd been watching.

"Ah, Cousin Shawna!" beamed Marie.

Sylvie pulled away from Shawna's hug. She wasn't into the whole touchy-feely thing, even among family, but she was happy to see her cousin. "I'm so glad you decided to attend my party."

"Why would I miss it?" Sylvia responded. She looked over Shawna's shoulder to see Shinichi and Yui. "I see you've brought along company."

"A lot, actually," said Yui, "We're just visiting, though." Shinichi nudged her with an elbow. "I mean…" Yui curtsied, "I am Princess Shawna's personal maid, Yui Fudo."

"And I am her personal butler," added Shinichi, kneeling and bowing, "Shin Black."

"Shin Black?" Sylvia repeated.

"It's just something he decided to do on a whim," Shawna explained.

"Like when he swung from a chandelier to give you your present last year?" asked Sylvia. "Everyone is still talking about it."

"I did make quite the impression, didn't I?" smirked Shinichi.

"Well, your present, as simple as it was, did put a smile on her face," Sylvia pointed out. "I didn't expect a doll to do that."

"Action Figure," Shinichi corrected, "And neither did I."

Yui rolled her eyes, muttering, "Yeah right." Shinichi totally knew that the action figure would make Shawna smile. She had pretty much become Shinichi's #1 fan and anything resembling him would be part of her collection. He wouldn't he surprise if Shawna had her room decorated with Kamen Rider memorabilia. Of course, she would hide the stuff.

"I sure hope you will enjoy tonight's party then, and let's hope nothing bad happens this time," Sylvia stated.

Shinichi advised, "Miss Sylvia, one must not tempt fate. You will simply jinx yourself."

"What's the worst that can happen?" snorted Sylvia. Yui wanted to slap her forehead.

'_She just had to say that, didn't she?_' the disguised Manakyte thought.

"If anything does happen, I will take care of it personally," said Shinichi with upmost confidence, "I am, after all, a multitalented Kamen Rider."

"Multitalented?" Sylvia took the fencing sword from her instructor and tossed it to Shinichi who deftly caught it in his hand. "Prove it then."

The instructor asked, "Would you like any protection?"

"No, I don't that will be necessary," said Shinichi as he bent the fencing sword playfully before allowing it to snap back straight. He and Sylvia faced each other and went into fencing stances. "Shall we?"

Sylvia smirked and put on her protective mask before adopting a similar stance, "Yes, we shall."

And the two charged at each other, trading blows. Already, Yui could tell Shinichi was holding a lot back. Sylvia was still just a normal human and she wasn't much compared to someone with cybernetic enhancements like Shinichi.

* * *

><p>Later, Shinichi entered the king's chambers. He'd been summoned by King Edward himself. The two men met in private. One was the ruler of Genovia and the other had saved the world. Both men were also protective of their homes and would go to any lengths to protect them. King Edward knew from the second he first laid eyes on Shinichi that the boy was a warrior. Even if Shinichi tried to hide it there was no deceiving the king. He had been part of the military as well before marrying Shawna's mother.<p>

"What have you summoned me for, Your Majesty?" asked Shinichi as he knelt before the king.

"You may rise, Shinichi Banabara," said the king and Shinichi did, standing up with his hands behind him. "You received my letter, did you not?"

"Yes, I have."

"And you have not divulged its contents to my daughter?"

"No, I have not."

"And may I assume that you've assumed the role as her butler as a way to adhere to my request?"

"Yes, you may."

King Edward nodded, "Good, good, that is what I want to hear."

Before Shawna had left for her trip to England, King Edward had received a rather threatening letter. Someone was out to kidnap his daughter and on her birthday no less. He would've ignored it and considered it a joke if the letter had not been written in blood red ink. It had been an alarming sight and the king nearly did not allow his daughter to leave. However, he had received news from an informant of his and the identity of the informant was none other than Shogo Kuso.

Shogo had informed him that Shinichi intended to attend the Shawna's birthday. The news greatly relieved the king of his worries. Still, he needed to inform Shinichi of the danger that his daughter was under so he wrote a letter and handed it to Chris so he could deliver it to Shinichi the next time he saw him.

That was also why he would not call off the party. It was his daughter's birthday and if Shinichi would be attending. From the information he managed to get from Shogo, Shinichi would be able to properly protect Shawna. After all, Shinichi had saved the world from a demonic invasion and had done plenty of other good things.

The king actually wanted to knight Shinichi right now but such a thing needed to be done with witnesses of the royal court.

* * *

><p>Rena was experiencing a dream, a big dream, a really, really, great dream! She was going to be dancing at a costume ball! How exciting!<p>

She was with Shawna, Sylvia and Marie and they were all picking out costumes. Shawna even allowed Rena to borrow one of her own dresses with a mask.

When Rena put on the dress and mask, she couldn't believe the transformation. She looked like a princess! She looked so cute in the mirror she just wanted to bring herself home right now!

Sylvia's costume was masculine as she decided to dress as one of the Three Musketeers, even putting on a fake moustache to make herself look like a man. Shawna, of course, picked a beautiful ball gown, complete with a mask as well. She and Rena were wearing almost matching costumes, it seemed, but there were differences. Shawna's gown was pink while Rena's was white. Both girls wore tiaras.

* * *

><p>As the night of the costume ball began, guests began to fill up the ball room. Just as expected, they were of the noble and royal class. Their gifts had also been placed in a special section of the room designated just for them. The guests wore all sorts of costumes but generally they opted with just wearing masks. There were still those who wore elaborate looking costumes as well. An orchestra was playing music to provide the atmosphere for the party and some couples were dancing together.<p>

Alan and his girls were a sight to behold as well. Lala was dressed in her default costume provided by Peke and her sisters wore their usual clothes with the addition of bat wings and devil horns. Conda wore a purple, sleeveless, cheongsam with a scale-like pattern and gold snake embroidered around her body, like the snake was wrapping itself around her. She also held a fan and wore a mask. Amora was dressed as her Enchantress persona and a lot of men stopped for a moment to admire the two beauties in Alan's company. Nozomu just wore her school uniform, but she was in her true form as was Bishie who just turned off her image inducer. Yami also wore her work clothes. Alice was dressed in her nun's habit and Celine was wearing a beautiful dress with flowers all over it. She looked really cute too.

Finally, there was Alan who decided to wear something in honor of the man he was named after. He wore a tight red shirt with long red sleeves that had a picture of a green lantern on his chest and green pants with a brown leather belt around his waist. He also wore red knee high boots. Hanging from his shoulders was a black cape with green lining that also had a high collar. Finishing the costume off was a domino mask that was stuck over his eyes. Since he could not remove Bazel, the armband still remained but the shocking park of the costume was the lack of his Green Lantern ring. Instead, he wore an imitation of his mentor's ring.

Alan was dressed as Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern of Earth.

"My darling," said Conda, "Are you sure you should be walking around without your ring?"

"I have to agree, dearest," said Amora. "Wouldn't you be vulnerable without it?"

"Relax, girls," Alan reassured them. "It's not like I'm totally defenseless."

"That's right, he's got me and he's actually got a lot of power in his pinky. Of course, you all know what kind of power he has in his pinky, don't you?" The last part of the sentence was rather suggestive coming from Bazel.

"Bazel, what did I tell you about talking like that to my girls?" warned Alan.

"Heh, like I really listen," responded Bazel. If he had shoulders, he'd be shrugging them. "I normally just fall asleep or tune you out."

"Bazel…" Alan growled.

Yui was dressed in 1700's colonial clothing, with her hair down and tied back in a ponytail. She looked like a Yankee of the American Revolution. She was leaning against the wall, falling asleep after all the work she had been doing as Shawna's maid. She didn't mind the work, but she barely had any time to sleep and the hours were catching up to her.

"Is everything alright, darling?"

Yui opened her eyes to see a young woman in front of her. Her purple hair was done up in a French bun and her eyes were covered by a purple mask. She wore a black Victorian outfit trimmed in purple and hid her face with a fan.

Yui grinned, "I know it's you, Misato-chan. I can smell the blood on you."

She folded the fan and smiled, "Been a while, darling."

"How did you even get in here?"

"I was an assassin in a past life," she reminded, "So, may you escort me onto the dance floor?"

Yui took her hand and bowed, "I'd be honored, milady."

The two made their way to the dance floor, Yui taking an arm around Misato's waist and they held hands as they waltzed. Their dancing brought the attention of the other guests as they watched.

"Never seen them before."

"Who could they be?"

"I heard the colonial gentlemen works for Her Highness."

"I thought her new servant was a maid with spiky hair."

"How did he get his hair like that?"

"He seems quite attractive."

Misato giggled and whispered, "Looks like you're the talk of the party, darling."

Yui nuzzled her cheek and responded, "Guess I'm more awesome than I thought." Misato rolled her eyes in amusement.

That was when the trumpeters blew their horns, announcing the arrival of Princess Shawna and her father, King Edward. Everyone stood and watched them walk into the ballroom, hand-in-hand. Walking behind them were Rena and Shinichi.

Shinichi's costume was a memorable one and something he'd worn back when he infiltrated GIN-SHOCKER and was made their High Commander, only to later show his true colors and crush them. He was clad in a black leather coat that reached his knees with crimson shoulder pads. On the back of the coat was GIN-SHOCKER's emblem. Under the coat he wore a blood red turtleneck shirt with GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on his chest. He wore black pants and brown leather boots with a belt that had GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on his belt buckle. Worn on his hands were black leather gloves with XIII on the back. Over his eyes were blood red shades. His hair seemed to be a shade darker as well.

Right now, he looked like a dark and imposing figure that could coldheartedly cut down his allies and enemies alike. This was Shinichi as High Commander BLACK 13. Shawna, when she first laid eyes on him in his costume, almost couldn't believe the change that had occurred.

Shinichi's eyes scanned the crowd. Anyone and everyone was a suspect, all except for his friends and allies. He spotted Misato with Yui and while he didn't trust Misato all that much he trusted Yui to keep her in line. Besides, kidnapping was not Misato's MO. She would rather kill a person on the spot and drain their blood. Kidnappings were more Jin's style.

He then heard what the guests were saying about him.

"Isn't that Mr. Banabara?"

"The young man who presented the doll to Her Highness last year?"

"I remember he came down from the chandelier."

"Quite entertaining, really."

Shinichi thought, 'Well, at least I know I made a lasting impression on them.' His ears then picked up what was being said about Rena who was with him.

"I wonder who that may be..."

"I hear she's in a relationship with Mr. Banabara."

"She's a lucky girl then. That young man is a hero. He saved us singlehandedly from those terrorists last year."

"What are you smiling about?" Rena whispered.

"Oh, just the usual stuff," he answered, smiling, "Just glad to be here." His eyes scanned the room. He couldn't see the snob from last year anywhere. It was almost a shame, really. Shinichi wanted to still rub it in his face that a 'doll' beat his diamond-covered dress.

"Why don't you all have fun?" the king suggested. Shawna nodded and smiled as she looped an arm around Shinichi's left as Rena looped her own arm around his right. Shinichi smiled as he escorted the two ladies towards the centre of the ballroom.

"Shin-kun, dance with Shawna-chan first," Rena suggested. She removed herself from Shinichi and politely backed away to join the crowd who'd formed a circle around the princess and her butler.

"Shall we dance, Your Highness?" requested Shinichi politely as he took Shawna's hand and bowed.

"Of course, my good sir," smiled Shawna.

Alan was on the dance floor as well, moving to the music. He was dancing with his adorable daughter Alice. He had her hands in his and she was standing on his feet so they could move together.

Shawna blushed as she danced in Shinichi's arms. Everyone watched as the "General" waltzed with the princess of the evening. This was probably the greatest night of her life.

Rena smiled widely as she watched the dance. She saw Shawna's face and felt good that her friend was able to enjoy herself.

"Her Highness is having fun," Yui observed as she came up next to Rena.

Rena nodded, "She looks so cute right now."

"By the way, are you sure about your plan, Rena?"

She blinked, "How did you know?"

Yui shrugged, "Judging from your constant smile and Shawna's constant blushing, and I read between the lines. So, are you really sure about this?"

Rena nodded, "Consider it a birthday present from me to Shawna-chan." The two saw Shinichi and Shawna returning. "Had fun?"

Shawna beamed, "Oh, most definitely! I believe it is your turn, Miss Rena!"

Shinichi smiled and took Rena's hand as they returned to the dance floor. "Is everything alright, Rena-chan?" he asked.

"Of course,**"** she answered with a smile.

Yui noticed Shawna's fidgeting and asked, "Is everything alright, Your Highness?"

Shawna jumped in a startled fashion, "Of course! Why wouldn't it be?-!"

Yui chuckled, "Relax, Shawna. I know about it,"

Shawna knew what she meant and sighed, "Oh, Miss Yui, what should I do? Simply accept?"

Yui nodded, "Consider it a present to you from Rena, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Takada reported to Warren, fearfully, "Dr. Magi and I have scanned how deep the implant went and trying to remove it is very risky. He may not even survive the process and even if he does survive it's highly that Ryuki will end up either paralyzed or a complete vegetable as a result."<p>

Warren slammed his fist on his desk, glaring at Takada who tried to hide himself behind his chair. "We have the greatest minds in the universe at our disposal and most of them owe us favors! There is to be absolutely NO chance of that happening! Understand Takada?"

"Hai, Director!" Takada trembled.

"Now, get to work! Ridding Ryuki of that implant is going to be your first priority!"

"Hai, Director!" Takada bowed and then ran out of the room post haste. Warren sighed and tried to calm himself down. That was when his computer monitor flickered to life and he saw on the screen were the faces of his kids. "Tessa?" Warren asked. Tessa's face was directly in front of the webcam with the others behind her.

"_We heard what happened, Papa_," said Lucy from behind Tessa.

"_Will Uncle Ryuki be alright, Daddy?_" Tessa asked.

Warren assured her, "Of course, honey. Your Uncle Ryuki is strong. He'll be fine."

"_That's right!_" agreed Leon, whose voice was heard off-screen, "_Uncle Ryuki won't be beaten so easily!_" Leon was the one who admired his godfather the most. After all, it was Ryuki's hands that had brought him into this world.

Warren Ryuki had helped Warren to form ARMOR for the sake of peace in the Multiverse. It was an idealistic dream but a good dream nonetheless. People like Ryuki were in short supply and Ryuki was one of a kind. There was no way Warren was going to lose him.

He remembered the day they first met and Ryuki wanted to show him how wonderful being a Kamen Rider was. Well, Warren thought Riders were awesome, for sure, but didn't really compare to his idol Captain America. He and Ryuki would often argue about that but it never came to blows. They just had a difference of opinion but Ryuki, after learning about Captain America, had to admit that the superhero was just as awesome as the Riders.

Being a Kamen Rider was a huge burden, even to those who could simply discard the identity by abandoning their transformation devices. Being a Rider had nothing to do with armor or special gadgets. It was all about the will and resolve of the Rider. Ryuki had made his resolve based on his ideals and like Warren was a hero who put others before himself, making an amazing individual. Warren's kids, all of them, admired and respected him and Warren respected him too, even if he could be a little bit naïve at times.

Ryuki had changed over the years after the Vicious Wars. He'd become stiff, serious, and didn't smile as much as he did. He did still show a softer side of himself as he and Warren had tea and like Warren was a family man who loved his wife and children. Of course, that love was what made Ryuki turn into a workaholic to the point he was abandoning his family without realizing it. It took a good slap in the face from Jinx and the tears she was shedding to get him to realize that while he was working to protect his family he was also hurting them by keeping them at arm's length. Ryuki still had a lot to learn about balance but that still didn't stop him from acting like Warren's secretary and bringing him the reports and paperwork that he would just dodge until the last second. It was fun to dodge Ryuki when it came to paperwork but seeing Ryuki in his current state made him regret all those times he dodged paperwork. Sure, it was boring but like Ryuki said it was important.

Ryuki stopped being excitable at the same time his kids were born. He really worked hard to get his medical license and to become a full-fledged doctor instead of a veterinarian. His desire to become a doctor was born from his resolve to help others and in a non-violent fashion. Of course that all changed a couple of years ago when Ryuki discovered the existence of Kamen Rider Showa. It was like the time he discovered the existence of Kamen Rider Decade but multiplied. Warren actually heard Ryuki yell in excitement as he reported about Showa and his ability to become all the Legendary Kamen Riders. It was like having all his idols, even in appearance, in one neatly wrapped package. Ryuki acted like a kid in a candy store that day and who was Warren to refuse Ryuki's request to bring Shinichi into ARMOR?

He then got a call and picked up the phone, "This is Smith."

"_Yo, Director Warren, this is Yui,"_ Yui answered, _"How's the Chief doing?"_

He sighed, "Stable, for now. Ryuki has a chip inside him and it's become a problem."

"_Mind control,"_ she concluded, _"I hate when that happens. I think I have an idea though."_

"I'm listening," Warren urged.

"_Have my dad take a look at him."_

Warren blinked, "Yusei Fudo?"

"_Yeah, he's the greatest scientific mind on my world and he has Aunt Luca and Luciano with him. Those three are a hell of a team,"_ Yui explained.

"And they're good with mind control chips?" Warren inquired.

"_Aunt Luca once installed a charged particle cannon in her Duel Disk and even made a bullet that has a virus,"_ Yui dead-panned.

Warren nodded, "OK then, I'll give your father a call. Thanks for the suggestion. How's that bet, by the way?"

"_Almost done and I shall be the victor,"_ Yui chuckled.

He nodded, "Good luck with that then," before he hung up. He then spoke into his intercom, "Takada, prep the OR with Dr. Magi, we may be having backup soon."

"_You got it,"_ Takada replied.

* * *

><p>Nozomu was at the buffet table, targeting all the meat hungrily. She had filled up her plate and was gobbling meat down at record speed like she was starving. Her tail wagged happily. Even if she wasn't dancing with Alan right now, she was just happy eating meat.<p>

Alan had switched dance partners the entire night. He started with Alice, and then he danced with Celine, followed by Yami, Bishie, Lala, Conda and finally Amora. He even asked Momo and Nana to dance with him, which they accepted. Momo was eager while Nana was a little more reluctant.

Nozomu felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to look at Alan who smiled at her. "Shall we dance?" he asked, offering his hand. She nodded and took his hand before she was pulled onto the dance floor with the other pairs who were dancing as well.

Shawna sat next to her father as they watched the rest of the party. The king smiled and it was because Shawna wore a radiant smile on her face as she watched her friends enjoy herself. "You know, you can still have him as your fiancé."

"I'd rather he make that decision himself," Shawna replied.

Shinichi was dancing with Rena when the doors were suddenly flung open as Chris was thrown into the ball room. A large group of men carrying firearms charged into the room. Shinichi and Yui almost immediately sprung into action before being stopped by Alan.

"Not yet. This is a hostage situation so we need to take things slowly and delicately. That means you Shinichi. Just wait for my signal," whispered Alan.

There was an odd hush in the room as the ringleader walked in. "Ladies and gentlemen and everyone else that I couldn't give two fucks about. I am Kid Karnevil and I'm here on behalf of the Church of Crime. Now, if you hand over the princess now we can end this with only minimal casualties."

"Church of Crime?" Shinichi whispered. He'd never heard of that group before. He looked at all the men that Kid Karnevil had brought along. They were dressed in black with hoods covering their heads. That was the description of the men who'd tried to kidnap his little sisters and Satoko.

"Now, where is the princess, I wonder…" Kid Karnevil looked at all the terrified guests. Anthony roared and rushed at Kid Karnevil.

"Shit!" swore Shinichi.

"That big idiot!" Alan cursed.

"He's gonna get himself killed!" finished Yui.

Alan rushed forward, tackling Anthony to the ground. "Don't do anything stupid. This guy will tear you to shreds for shits and giggles," warned Alan. "Leave him and his goons to me and the others." Alan stood up and faced Kid Karnevil as he straightened out his costume. "OK Karn, let's make this simple. Surrender now and I don't feed you your own fist."

"Oh, it's you, Smith," sneered Kid Karnevil. "Nice getup, by the way." He then posed, "As you can see, like you, I have decided to honor my own idol." He was dressed like the Joker. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a lunatic," said Alan.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Smith," countered Karnevil.

"Why do you want the princess?"

"That old hag Sister Sin wants to establish a foothold on this world. What better way than by taking over a country using their princess as a hostage?"

"That's not going to happen," said Alan.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Smith." Kid Karnevil tugged at his sleeves and then rolled them up his arms. "Nothing up my sleeves," he stated and then with a flick of his hand he produced a Gaia Memory. "Surprise!" He then clenched it and pressed it against the slot on his arm.

"**MADNESS!"**

Doing a dramatic twirl, Kid Karnevil transformed. He was now clad in a black bodysuit and armor in mismatched colors with eyes set on the chest and a grinning mouth on his stomach. A cape hung from his shoulders and he was wearing a black mask on his face with a huge grin on it outlined by red lips. He started to laugh uncontrollably, "**HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! YES! THIS POWER IS GREAT! HAHAHAHAHA!**"

The rest of the grunts did the same and also transformed with identical Gaia Memories. "**MASQUERADE!**" They morphed into the Masquerade Dopants but there was no change except for the fact that they now looked like they were wearing masks with a rib-like pattern on their faces.

"Damn it," Alan growled.

"**Smith, don't even think about it. I know you don't have your ring and you can't risk going all out with all these people around**," Kid Karnevil pointed out.

Karnevil was right and with all the exits sealed off by the Masquerade Dopants they would not be able to escape. He looked to Yui and Shinichi who gave him a nod. He nodded back.

"I don't need my ring or powers to take you down, Karn," Alan told him outright.

"**Really?**" Kid Karnevil's hands then turned into a pair of wicked blades. "**We'll see about that then, Smith! Let's test that theory, shall we?**"

As Alan and Karnevil began their epic battle, Shinichi and Yui instantly made their move. They slipped away from the crowd to find a place to transform.

The Madness Dopant's blade had cut open Alan's sleeve and his grin grew wider as he saw the blood that now stained his blade, "**Ah, yes. Now this is what I call a party.**"

"All I see is a crazy party crasher," Alan snorted.

"**Oh, I am so going to enjoy ripping those loose lips from your face!**" Kid Karnevil shouted as he continued his assault. Alan dodged the blades expertly. He had been trained to face villains of many kinds and he knew Kid Karnevil personally. "**You can't beat me like this Smith! Especially without your fancy ring!**"

"It ain't the weapon Karn!" He got in close and laid a left hook across the Madness Dopant's face. "It's the soldier!" Alan was very well trained in hand to hand combat. His ring had died out on him in the worst possible situations several times before, so Alan began training himself. He learned several different martial arts from the various other Lanterns. As such, Alan was as deadly a combatant without his ring as he was with it.

Alan continued his assault on the villain. He nailed Karnevil in the chest with a palm strike before nailing him across the face with a roundhouse kick. Karnevil threw a punch at Alan, but he grabbed the Dopant's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Karnevil slammed into the ground with a thud. Alan then delivered a devastating drop kick onto Karnevil, causing the ground beneath him to crack slightly.

"Stay down, Karn," warned Alan.

"**Fuck you, Smith!"** roared Kid Karnevil as he grabbed Alan's leg. He stood up and threw Alan. Alan flipped in mid-air as he skidded across the ground.

The Masquerade Dopants were keeping their guns aimed at the guests. The guards had all been gunned down for trying to subdue them and right now Alan was fighting their leader. All of a sudden, a blue blur along with a black and silver blur came rushing at the Masquerade Dopants and in the blink of an eye they were sent skyward.

Now, let's slow things down, shall we?

The Masquerade Dopants hovered in midair as Showa and Liger Jager admired their handiwork. They then proceeded to knock the Masquerade Dopants without much effort. Right now, they were moving so fast that everything else looked like it was standing still.

When they were done, the Masquerade Dopants were groaning in pain on the ground. As for their weapons, Showa already knew how to deal with them.

"Let's Ride: Stronger!" declared Showa as he became Kamen Rider Stronger, surprising the guests. He then used Stronger's electromagnetic powers to attract the guns to him. He then magnetized the guns together, making them all useless before dropping the compacted ball of guns at his feet. "There, that should do it," said Showa as he reverted to his default state.

"They're still getting back up," Liger Jager pointed out at the rising Masquerade Dopants.

"So it seems," said Showa, sighting. He then picked up the metal ball he'd compacted. "Let's play some soccer!" Dropping it, he kicked it as hard as he could and sent it flying. It slammed into a Masquerade Dopant, knocking him off his feet as it bounced off its chest. Liger Jager intercepted the ball and bounced it on the side of her foot. She then kicked it into a Masquerade Dopant grunt and watched as it knocked him down and rolled back to her. She then kicked it to another and he was too knocked down.

Showa threw his arm forward and wrapped the ball tightly with his energy whip. He then used the makeshift flail and swung it around, knocking the Masquerade Dopants back down. Dropping the ball, he put his foot on it and crossed his arms. "And the score is Kamen Riders: 1. Grunts: 0." He stuck his index finger to indicate '1' and then curled his index finger and thumb to indicate '0'.

Alan smirked at his two compatriots before returning his attention to the Madness Dopant who was really just Kid Karnevil with an appropriately insane form. "Alan, need help?" Bazel offered.

"Well, maybe a little wouldn't hurt," said Alan and instantly, in a flash of light, he was in the Bazel Combat Armor, surprising the guests. He ducked under a swing and punched the Madness Dopant so hard in the chest he went skidding backwards along the floor before hitting a pillar with a loud crash. "You're finished, Karn," said Alan. "Your grunts are down, you're all alone, and the three of us are still standing."

"Four," Bazel corrected.

"**Heh, well now, you seem you've got me outnumbered. Beat me at my own game. It's Game Over for me, isn't it? Now you're gonna lock me up and throw away the key**," said the Madness Dopant as he recovered. He then let loose a disturbing chuckled before letting loose a full blown insane laugh, "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"Geez, and I thought _my_ enemies were crazy," said Showa.

"You should see some of mine," said Liger.

"**FUCK** **THAT, SMITH! IF I'M GOING DOWN YOU'RE COMING DOWN WITH ME!**" And with that the mouth on his stomach opened wide. "**BON APPETITE!**"

The Masquerade Dopants were being sucked into the mouth on the Madness Dopant's stomach. He was sucking them up like a vacuum and he didn't stop until he had them all. Letting out a belch, he stated, "I feel a little bloated," as his body started to swell and expand.

"This is not good," said Showa as he watched the Madness Dopant grow bigger and bigger.

"What was your first clue?" asked Liger as he switched from Jager to… "**ZERO FORM!**"

The Madness Dopant, Kid Karnevil, had swallowed up all his men and he now towered over Alan, Showa and Liger. "**LET'S SEE YOU TAKE ME ON NOW!**" He brought his foot down to stomp on them and they all rolled away to safety.

"OK, this is something for J," said Showa as he prepared to change.

"We're in an enclosed space and I don't think you'd want to wreck Shawna's palace," Liger Zero reminded quickly.

"Damn…"

"Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall anyway," said Alan.

"Alan, I got an idea!" said Bazel.

"What?" Alan asked.

"Well, it might feel a bit freaky but I think it's the best way to take this guy down."

"Don't waste time talking to me about it! Just do it!" Alan ordered.

"OK, you're the boss," said Bazel and he began to glow before shooting beams of energy. One beam hit Liger Zero while the other hit Showa.

"What is this-WOAH!**?**" Showa exclaimed as he was being pulled by the beam and Liger Zero was yelling in surprise as he felt himself being pulled along. Their bodies were then changed into pure energy before being absorbed into Bazel's gem.

"What did you do!?" Alan shouted and then he felt his own body becoming engulfed in energy.

"XROS FUSION!" Bazel shouted out at the top of his lungs, if he had any lungs.

Alan's body exploded in a golden light, blinding the giant Madness Dopant. When the light faded, a new warrior stood in Alan's place.

From the neck down to his waist he was wearing emerald armor with a green gem in his chest. The armor on his right shoulder resembled an insect's head with a sword grasper in his hand. The sword was the Higurashi no Yaiba and it had spikes jutting out the edges. The armor on his left shoulder looked like a white lion's head with its fangs out and the gauntlets also sported claws that went over the back of his hand. Attached to the forearm was a shield with the Green Lantern symbol. On his back, with its legs draped over his shoulders and around his chest was a mechanical cicada and its energy wings were spread out in full display. From the waist down he had the body of a white mechanical lion. He looked like some kind of lion-like centaur now. Attached to his hips were cannons, one on each hip. Around his waist was a metal belt with crystal orb in the centre. Finally, the four-legged warrior wore a helmet with four shining green eyes and a pair of deer-like antlers jutting from the brow and a mane of silver hair spilling out the back. The helmet hid his face like a mask.

Everyone gasped at his appearance, gawking and gaping.

"What the heck is this!?" three different voices shouted from the newly formed warrior.

The combined warrior spoke in Alan's voice, "Bazel, what did you do!?"

"Well, you told me to do it so I did it!" Bazel shot back, the gem in the centre of Alan's chest flashing with each syllable.

"Woah, this is weird," said the insect head on Alan's right shoulder. It sounded like Shinichi. Actually, it was Shinichi.

"Tell me about it," the lion head on Alan's left shoulder spoke in Yuji's voice.

"This is called Xros Fusion," Bazel started to explain. "You are now the Chimeric Gestalt Manticore Warrior. I'd tell you more but I think you have bigger problems right now!"

After recovering, the Big Madness Dopant swung one of his massive blades down at the Manticore Warrior but he blocked it by bringing his shield up. His four knees were struggling to keep himself standing. "Ugh!" Alan grunted. He could take care of Kid Karnevil on his own but in his current state he found his abilities to be a little mixed up right now.

Shinichi shouted, "Take this!" The right arm swung and unleashed a crescent-shaped blade of energy that struck the Big Madness Dopant in the chest. The attack was powerful and pushed the massive Dopant backwards.

"And this!" shouted Yuji as the Manticore Warrior jumped and then slashed at the monster with the claws on his forelegs. "Hoi-yah!" The Big Madness Dopant stumbled back from the assault. Landing on the floor, the four-legged Manticore Warrior spun around and then kicked with his hind legs like a horse, knocking the Big Dopant back further. Spinning around to face their enemy, Yuji shouted, "And some more!" The cannons on the Manticore Warrior's hips fired bursts of energy that struck the Dopant, sending him reeling. The recoil did leave Alan a bit shaken

"Guys, we have to better coordinate ourselves," said Alan. It was his first time in such a predicament, one he never expected. He was sharing his body with two others and often a single body couldn't cope with so many minds trying to work it.

"Well, duh!" Shinichi responded.

The Big Madness Dopant spotted Shawna fleeing with her father and grinned, "**HEY, DON'T LEAVE THE PARTY NOW, PRINCESS!**" The mouth on his stomach opened and a long tongue shot out like a chameleon's tongue. The guests all scrambled away, leaving an opening for the tongue to latch onto Shawna before it wrapped around her.

"SHAWNA!" King Edward shouted.

"FATHER!" Shawna shrieked as the tongue yanked her towards the Big Madness Dopant. He showed off the princess to the gestalt warrior.

"**Now I got a hostage**," jeered the Big Madness Dopant. "**What will you do now? What will you do now?**"

"Karnevil, you've always been a coward," Alan growled.

"**Sticks and stones, Smith. They make break my bones but your words will never hurt me."**

"Let her go, dammit!" shouted Shinichi.

"**I don't think I will**," said the Big Madness with his tongue still hanging out and Princess Shawna held captive. "**This is what will happen: I will kill you, and then I'm taking the princess**."

Princess Shawna then looked towards the Madness Dopant but instead of showing fear she was smirking. "**What are you smiling about?**" asked the Big Madness Dopant.

"I'm smiling because…" began Princess Shawna before she morphed into Amora, "You've just been duped!"

"**WHAT!?**" the Madness Dopant cried and then screamed as the Higurashi no Yaiba slashed through his tongue and sliced it in half. Amora landed in the Manticore Warrior's arms and he gently put her down. "**MY TONGUE! MY TONGUE!**"

"Hey, guys," said Yuji as the left arm held up a Rider Pass. "I think it's time we finished this psycho with our special Hissatsu Waza."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Shinichi.

"Let's do it," Alan concluded.

The Manticore Warrior then held the Rider Pass over the Spark Core belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy started to travel all over the Manticore Warrior's body, crackling like electricity around him. His eyes and antlers shone bright as a green aura erupted from his body. The cannons on the Manticore Warrior's hips fired a barrage of energy bursts at the giant Dopant, causing him to roar out in agony from the assault. Then a blast of charged emerald energy from the gem in the centre of his chest streamed out which pushed the Madness Dopant back several feet. He was still standing though, despite the barrage he'd received, but his body was smoking.

"Looks like he's still standing," Shinichi observed.

"Well, let's give him a second helping," said Yuji.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Energy crackled around the Manticore Warrior as he charged at the Big Madness Dopant. Kid Karnevil tried to attack with a punch but missed and the shield on the Chimeric Gestalt Manticore Warrior's left arm hit him hard in the gut. With all his strength, he lifted Kid Karnevil up and tossed him skyward with a blast of explosive energy from the shield.

"TAKE THIS!" Alan roared.

The Higurashi no Yaiba glowed and with a single swing the sword unleashed a massive payload of crescent-shaped energy blades that sped towards the Big Madness Dopant. In midair he had no hope of dodging and was struck by the assault and a massive explosion followed as a result. From the explosion, Kid Karnevil fell and landed on the floor with a crash and a thud.

As Kid Karnevil lay defeated, the Madness Memory was ejected from his body and shattered. At that moment the Chimeric Gestalt Manticore Warrior glowed before separating back into its individual components.

"I'm so glad to be back in my own body," said Shinichi.

"I almost thought that wasn't going to work," said Bazel.

"Why?" Alan asked suspiciously, "What would happen if it didn't work?"

"Well, it worked. That's what matters."

Alan said in a warning tone, "Bazel…"

Bazel confessed, "OK, we might've ended up stuck like that for good."

"WHAT!?" Shinichi and Alan shouted.

"I knew it was risky but you told me to do it!" Bazel justified.

"Next time, give us a little warning," Alan reminded.

"Um…guys?" Shinichi and Alan looked over and their jaws dropped. "I think there _is_ a side effect here." Standing in front of Alan and Showa were Yui AND Yuji, at the same place, at the same time, and in separate bodies no less!

"You have got to be kidding me," stated Alan in disbelief.

"Hey, you're hot and sexy," Yuji said to his female counterpart.

"You're hot and sexy too," Yui agreed as she admired her male counterpart.

"Yeah, we're a couple of hot and sexy bitches!" they agreed together, an arm around each other.

"OK, _now_ I have seen everything," said Shinichi.

"This means I win the bet, right?" Alan asked.

"Hell No!" Yuji and Yui objected in unison.

"The bet was for me to remain in girl form," said Yui.

"And she's still right here!" Yuji pointed out. "We never said anything about splitting bodies, Alan!"

"So hah! The bet is still on!" Yui gloated.

"Damn it," Alan cursed.

Cheers then erupted around the three heroes. The guests had witnessed everything. Three young men, unaffiliated to the kingdom, had just saved them, the princess and the king.

"Should I start erasing memories now like I did on the cruise ship?" asked Shinichi. He'd used his time powers on the passengers and crew on the cruise ship, erasing their memories as a result.

"No, not this time," said Alan, smiling. His girls came running at him before glomping him and he ended up under a dog-pile of female admirers and lovers. Even his daughters joined in. They were hugging and kissing him. "Girls, I can't breathe! You're crushing me!"

Yuji looked to several young ladies in the crowd and winked at them. They swooned and fainted. "Heh, I still got it," Yuji smirked.

Shinichi scanned the crowd and saw Rena and with her was Shawna. Smiling, he approached the two and then took their hands in his. "Shall we dance? I mean, it is your birthday, isn't it, Your Highness?"

Shawna, blushing, smiled and nodded as she was pulled to the middle of the dance floor with Rena by Shinichi. Despite the disturbance caused by Kid Karnevil, it was a happy birthday indeed for the young princess. As she looked at Rena's smiling face, she couldn't help but blush as she recalled Rena's earlier offer.

The King of Genovia ordered the orchestra, "What are you waiting for? Play some music! My daughter wants to dance!"

* * *

><p><strong>5D's no Sekai<strong>

Asura, Sora, and Lilith were watching TV on the couch with some other girls. With them were a White Tigress, a Killer Queen, a Dark Lady, and an Enchantress. The Pokegirls were known as Stella, Reina, Melanie, and Phoebe, respectively. Maria was sitting in Asura's lap and was eating a sandwich. They were all watching TV as Aki was working on some files on the table.

"I miss Master," Phoebe sighed as she leaned against Reina.

"Fret not," Stella placated, "Master said he would be busy on a long-term mission. I am sure he shall return soon."

"Yuji's at a party right now, playing bodyguard/maid for one of Shinichi's friends," Asura answered.

"Too bad Papa couldn't take us," Maria pouted. She also missed Alice and Celine.

"I bet he's dancing with that Misato-onna," Melanie scoffed.

Sora shrugged, "Can't be helped. He does have a good connection with her. Besides, I'm sure he'll have us all in a great big orgy when he gets back."

A silver cell phone was vibrating on the table and Aki sighed, "Yusei forgot his phone again." She picked up and answered, "Hello, this is Aki Izayoi Fudo speaking. Who is this?" She smiled, "Ah, Warren-san, how is Yuki doing in that special group you assigned her? Good, I'm glad she's not causing any trouble." She then frowned, "Hasuma-san has? I see. You wish to speak with Yusei?" She nodded, "OK, hold on for a second." She held the phone and spoke to the girls, "I'll be stepping out for a bit." They nodded and Aki warped out of the room.

Yusei was in his garage, working on his white D-Wheel, the Yusei-Go X. He then turned to see Aki standing behind him. "What's up, Aki?" he asked.

"It's Warren-san," she replied with the phone in her hands, "He said it was an emergency."

Yusei nodded and took the phone as he rose to his feet, "This is Fudo Yusei."

"_Dr. Fudo, this is Warren Smith of ARMOR,"_ Warren spoke. _"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm in need of your services."_

Yusei nodded, "What's the problem?"

Warren explained, _"One of my agents, my best friend, Ryuki Hasuma, is in a predicament. Recently, he was forced to attack the King's Terminal and was under the influence of a mind control chip. It's embedded pretty deep and there's some risk in removing it. Your son, Yuji, recommended you and your associates, a Miss Luca and Luciano. Will you help us?"_

Yusei nodded, "OK, we'll do it."

"_Thank you very much, Dr. Fudo,"_ Warren sighed, _"A Liner will be there shortly to pick you up."_

"OK," Yusei nodded before hanging up. He turned to Aki, "Call Luca and Luciano."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Things are heating up and it looks like the Xros Fusion has a side effect. By the way, I'm calling the form Alan, Yuji and Shinichi assumed when fused as the Chimeric Gestalt Manticore Warrior.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: An awesome fight with some epic fusions and finishing moves. And looks like Yuji and Yui have their own bodies. How would this affect the Harbinger of Hope and his family? Find out next time.**

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13: Again, I enjoyed showing off another side of Alan. And kudos on Xros Fusion Chrome. Awesome addition to the heroes' arsenal. Can't wait to see what some of the other combos are. Anyways, this chap also introduced the mysterious Religion of Crime. This new threat may just be one of the greatest dangers the heroes have faced.**


	63. Battle Plans

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 12: Battle Plans**

The following morning, Yui, Yuji, Alan and Shinichi knelt before the King of Genovia as he stood before them with his sword drawn and raised.

"For your courageous and selfless actions in protecting not only my daughter but this kingdom, I dub thee Sir Shinichi Banabara, Sir Alan Smith, Sir Yuji Fudo of the Liger and Lady Yui Fudo," King Edward proclaimed, tapping his sword against their shoulders. "You may now rise."

The foursome rose and bowed to the king once more. They were in their civilian clothes and with Medals of Honor hanging from their necks. Applause and cheers erupted for the four heroes.

Rena was taking pictures with her camera. This was definitely going to be a very memorable moment.

Kid Karnevil had been placed in a containment construct of Alan's creation. Despite how crafty he was, there was no way Kid Karnevil was going to escape the cell. Alan was going to be sure to send him to ARMOR for interrogation, but he had been unable to reach them.

* * *

><p>"Again we have another party," said Yuji.<p>

"Nobles," sighed Alan. "I guess even after what happened last night they still wanna celebrate."

"Well, why shouldn't they celebrate?" asked Yui. "We saved their lives last night! They should be celebrating life!"

"And it's a special occasion," added Yuji. "We've been knighted!"

"I am going to need some time to get used to _this_," said Alan, referring to Yuji and Yui.

Yuji spotted Shinichi mingling with Rena and Shawna and grinned. Yui shared a grin too. Alan wasn't blind to this and asked, "What are you two grinning about?"

Yuji whispered, making sure Shinichi didn't hear. Since he had superhuman hearing he would have to whisper _very_ softly, "OK, early this morning I saw Shinichi come out of the princess' room." Alan's eyes widened in interest at the news.

"I went to check what was in the room," added Yui, "And I saw Shawna, Rena and Satan in their birthday suits, lying between the sheets." She was grinning wide.

"So, you mean he…" Alan began. The twin Manakytes nodded. "Last night, huh? Even after the-"

"Can't say he doesn't have the stamina for it," Yui interjected. "So, you still have trouble calling ARMOR?"

"Yeah, and I've been getting this annoying answering machine instead," Alan answered. "Just what's going on anyway?" He asked, "Do you two know something?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to tell you and Shinichi later, alone," said Yuji.

"I'm so proud of you, Mr. Samurai!" beamed Shawna, "Or maybe I should call you 'Sir Samurai'?"

Shinichi blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He never expected to get knighted. He looked towards the king who smiled at him. He and King Edward had a meeting during breakfast. Shawna was still resting after all the _excitement_ from last night.

* * *

><p>"<em>My daughter really loves you," King Edward stated.<em>

_Shinichi sighed. 'Not this again…' He began, "Your Majesty." He needed to choose his words carefully, "I understand how Shawna feels about me…" He added mentally, 'Especially during last night…' He continued, "But, with all due respect, are you sure you want me as her fiancé?"_

_King Edward listed, "You're courageous, selfless, responsible, and put the needs of others before your own. Those are the traits of a king."_

_Shinichi remembered telling Shawna about his past. Maybe the king should know as well. "I'm also very dangerous," Shinichi added._

"_Dangerous?" King Edward asked, not understanding what Shinichi meant._

"_You're aware of what I can do, aren't you? You know about my powers. You know I'm not normal. However, did you ever wonder where I got my powers?"_

* * *

><p>Like he had done with Shawna before, he told King Edward about the source of his power. The king had appeared visibly disturbed about the things GIN-SHOCKER did to him. Shinichi wasn't graphic but he summed things up pretty well.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>They basically tortured you," King Edward concluded.<em>

"_And my mental stability is questionable at best, Your Majesty." He listed his own negative traits, ones he had left behind a long time ago, "I was destructive, calculating, coldhearted and coldblooded; the perfect weapon and killer." He asked, "Is that the type of person you want as your daughter's husband?"_

_The king thought about it. Shinichi wasn't trying to discourage him, although it might've sounded like that. He just didn't think he was good enough for Shawna, even if she did say otherwise. After a moment of uncomfortable silence for Shinichi, King Edward spoke again, "You used the past tense."_

"_Huh?" Shinichi blinked._

"_You described yourself in the past tense. That means you don't consider yourself that person anymore. How would you describe yourself now?" King Edward asked further._

"_I…"_

"_Would it be the same way my daughter sees you?"_

_Shinichi hesitated but finally answered, uncertainly, "…I guess…"_

"_Young man, I have seen what you can do and I have seen for myself what you have done. I don't see a weapon or a killer. I see a hero. My daughter considers you a hero and I believe your friends see you as a hero. Whatever crimes or sins you've committed are all in the past. All that matters to me is what I see in the present."_

"_But…"_

"_I'm a good judge of character and from what I've seen for myself there is nobody more worthy than you. I've met many men your age and they did not show me what Shawna's deserved. You have. You even told me the truth about your origins."_

"_I'm in a relationship," Shinichi tried to argue._

"_Won't matter here in Genovia. The noble and royal class are allowed to practice polygamy," the king waved off the concern._

"_But I'm not royalty, I'm not even nobility, and I live in Japan!" _

"_Well, that's true, but just because you'll be married to my daughter does that mean you need to abandon your home land, and I think I can take care of your worries regarding your lack of nobility and royalty."_

* * *

><p>"So, this is what he meant," whispered Shinichi as he looked back at his medal. He was now a knight of Genovia.<p>

"Sir Shinichi," Shawna called. Shinichi looked to her. "Did you say something?" Shawna asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Shawna-chan," he smiled at her. Shawna smiled back, a healthy blush on her face. Rena smiled too. Last night had been very satisfying for all of them.

"So, have you reported about last night to ARMOR?" Rena asked.

Grinning, Shinichi teased, "Oh, I didn't know you were the type to brag, Rena-chan."

Blushing, she punched him in the arm. "Not about that! I'm talking about you, Yuji, Yui and Alan beating the villain!"

"Oh, that," Shinichi nodded. "I was just joking, Rena-chan. Relax." He answered, "Well, to be honest, I couldn't get to anyone. I did get this really annoying answering machine again."

"What do you mean 'annoying answering machine'?" Shawna asked.

"It was annoying," he summarized, "That's all I'm saying. Maybe the others have better luck and got through."

* * *

><p>"<em>You have reached the voicemail system."<em>

Daichi sighed, "Okay, okay, come on."

"_To leave a message, please wait for the tone."_

"I know how to leave a goddamn message."

"_When you have finished recording, just hang up or press pound for more options."_

Daichi retorted sarcastically, "Really? Hang up? No shit. I was just gonna keep talking until he decided check his voicemail."

"_For delivery options, press five."_

"Just give me the damn beep!" Daichi snapped.

"_To leave a call back number, press eight. To page this person, press six-"_

"Come on!"

"_To repeat this message, press nine._"

Daichi threatened, "I will fucking stab you, computer phone lady!"

* * *

><p>Yuji and Yui pulled Alan and Shinichi away from the party to get them alone. What they were about to tell the cyborg and corpsman was classified information.<p>

"OK, here's the thing," said Yuji, making sure nobody was eavesdropping. "A few days ago Dr. Hasuma went on an Infinity Fragment recovery mission, solo."

"Well, that is the usual procedure, isn't it?" Alan interrupted. "I mean only agents with at least Level 10 clearance can go on those missions solo."

"Really?" Shinichi asked. He didn't know that.

"It was in the handbook. Look at the fine print," Alan advised.

"Oh, OK."

"Anyway…" continued Yuji, "There were some _complications_."

"What kind of complications?" Alan inquired.

"Which one do you wanna hear first: the good news or the bad news?" asked Yui.

Alan didn't like where this was going so he answered, "I guess the bad news first."

"OK, someone got the drop on Dr. Hasuma and he got captured. ARMOR and DORA been working around the clock finding him," Yuji explained.

"WHAT!?" Alan exclaimed, grabbing Yuji by the jacket. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"We had an assignment," Yuji justified, "And your dad, the Director, knows how much you look up the Chief so he didn't want me telling you until our assignment was complete." Alan let go of him. "Plus I'm telling you now, aren't?" said Yuji as he fixed his clothes.

"Does he know who did it?" Shinichi questioned.

"We're getting to that," said Yui. "The bad news isn't finished."

"Well, Dr. Hasuma turned up at the King's Terminal out of the blue," said Yuji.

"How is that still bad news?" Alan asked, not liking the answer.

"He went psycho and started attacking everyone and everything in sight. Your dad had to use a Cero on him just to stop him," Yuji answered.

"WHAT!?" Alan shouted. "_Dad_ used a _Cero_ on _Uncle Ryuki!?_"

"That's what I said," Yuji retorted, annoyed about being interrupted again. "Alan, you know how impolite it is to interrupt and act like an echo."

"So, what's the good news?" asked Shinichi.

"He survived, but he's in a coma," Yui answered.

"Define how _that_ is supposed to be good news?" Alan growled.

"He survived," Yui repeated, "Keyword: survived. You should be aware how powerful your dad is, Alan. We all should know how powerful a single Cero of his is."

"I don't," said Shinichi.

"You should study about Director Smith," advised Yuji. "Look up entries on the Vicious Wars down in the archives. You might find something interesting. Point is he was holding a lot back so the Chief isn't dead."

"My uncle's in a coma," Alan murmured, wrapping his mind around the concept.

"And that's not the worst part," Yuji said.

"How can _that_ not be the _worst_ part!?" Alan raised his voice.

"Aren't you wondering why he attacked the King's Terminal?" asked Yuji. "Aren't you the least bit interested or curious?"

"So get on with it!" Alan snapped.

"We'll give you two words for it," said Yui. "Doctor Gebok."

It was Shinichi turned to react. "Gebok?" he growled.

"Turns out your creator implanted a chip inside the Chief," Yuji explained. "The chip has wires connected to his brain and his central nervous system. Right now your dad has the best minds in ARMOR working on how to remove it without any harmful side-effects."

Alan hated the word 'side-effects'. "What kind of side-effects?" Alan asked. He was asking a lot of questions with answers he may not like.

"The removal process may kill him," Yui answered.

Yuji continued, "And even if he does survive he may end up either paralyzed for the rest of his life or a total vegetable."

"Dad won't let that happen," said Alan firmly. "Like you said he has the best minds ARMOR has working on a solution."

"And then some," Yuji agreed. "I've got some geniuses in the family too and they are volunteering their services to help Dr. Hasuma. If anyone can remove that implant, they can." He looked to Shinichi, "Are you okay? You've been kinda quiet."

Shinichi fists were shaking and his teeth were clenched. He was trembling with rage. Gebok was a sore subject for him. Heck, if anything, the mention of Gebok pushed the wrong buttons on Shinichi. He hated the man, a lot. First he took him away from his family, causing his mother unimaginable grief. Then he turned him into a cyborg, brainwashed him, and then made him kill his own comrades. Finally, there was the straw that broke the camel's back: Gebok tricked him into killing Rina. Even back when he was BLACK 13, he and Rina had shared a bond and Gebok had manipulated him into severing that bond, violently. Shinichi could still remember the look on her face when she died in his arms.

Now Gebok was hurting Alan's family too. Even in their short time together, he considered Alan like a brother to him and he knew what it was like when family was harmed. His own family had been targeted by Gebok as well. He could understand that anger and the need for payback.

"Can we contact ARMOR _now_?" Shinichi demanded.

"Things are pretty hectic right now. They are prioritizing Dr. Hasuma's recovery so all their resources are being spent on that," Yui answered.

"But we all know when we can call ARMOR," added Yuji, "Trust me on that."

* * *

><p>"Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Yokoshima was playing with baby Sho. He and Daichi were at Shiori's house, helping Shiori to look after Sho while Kasai was doing his job at the Sonozaki Mansion. There was some kind of important meeting with another Yakuza group so his presence was required. Even Shogo was there. All Yokoshima knew about Yakuzas was from movies and frankly those guys were hardcore.<p>

Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko were upstairs, studying, and Shiori was taking a bath. That was why the two NEO-NUMBERS were looking after Sho. Well, Yokoshima was looking after him while Daichi was trying to call for ARMOR. Sho, who was sitting in Yokoshima's lap, giggled. Yokoshima smiled right back. He liked babies, a lot.

Daichi, of course, was not in a good mood (what else is new?).

"_To mark this message as urgent, press eleven._"

"THERE IS NO ELEVEN, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Daichi roared.

"Oooh language," scolded Yokoshima, covering Sho's innocent ears. Daichi glared at him and he shrunk back.

"_To hear these options in Spanish, press dos._"

"I HATE YOU!" Daichi roared. The voicemail finally beeped. "Finally!" Daichi let out in relief. "OK, this is-"

"_I'm sorry, but the voicemail box is full right now."_

"Ugh!" Daichi grunted. He chanted, "I'm gonna kill myself. I'm gonna kill myself."

Shiori came downstairs, after her bath, wearing a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. "Is everything OK down here? I heard shouting."

"Oh, it's fine Mrs. BK," Yokoshima answered.

Daichi chanted, "I'm gonna stab that phone lady in the face, then I'm gonna kill myself. I'm gonna stab that phone lady in the face, then I'm gonna kill myself. I'm gonna stab that phone lady in the face, then I'm gonna kill myself."

"What's wrong with your friend?" Shiori asked curiously, blinking at the Cricket Rider's odd behavior.

"He's just having one of his usual meltdowns," Yokoshima answered. He then passed Sho to his mother and the baby smiled up at her. "He's a cute little tyke."

"That he is," Shiori smiled before cooing at her son, "Aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Was Shinichi like this when he was a baby?" Yokoshima asked.

"Yes, he was," Shiori recalled. Being blessed with a child had been wonderful. She and Shotaro had been trying for a couple of years without success and then decided upon artificial insemination as the final course of action. It'd been expensive, but totally worth it once they saw their son as he opened his eyes. She remembered dedicating most of her time to caring for Sho, teaching him how to talk and walk. She remembered that his first word had not been 'papa' or 'mama' but 'ero' because she kept talking about erotic scenes for her novels while around the baby Shinji. Those were the happiest moments of her life.

"Dai, maybe you should play your guitar," suggested Yokoshima. "It'll help you calm down."

"And play something baby friendly," added Shiori.

Daichi sighed, "OK, fine!" He picked up his guitar and strummed the strings. He grumbled about babysitting duty.

* * *

><p>"<em>THERE IS NO ELEVEN YOU FUCKING WHORE!"<em>

"Daichi-san sounds mad," said Satoko.

"When is he never mad?" Rika questioned.

"Well, he has been trying to contact ARMOR, and I don't think he's successful," said Hanyuu.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"What was your first clue?" Rika retorted sarcastically.

"I'm getting tired of studying," said Satoko, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was a quarter to 11 pm.

"I guess we can take a break," said Rika. "So, Hanyuu, what is it like being an ARMOR agent?"

"Well, I had to fill up a lot of paperwork, then get fitted for my uniform," Hanyuu answered.

"You have your own uniform?" Satoko grinned. "Can we see it?"

"I have it right here in the closet!" Hanyuu chirped. She got up, opened the closet, and took it out for her friends to see. "Ta-dah!"

"Model it for us," said Rika.

"Yeah!" encouraged Satoko excitedly.

* * *

><p>The uniform really fit Hanyuu in all the right places. It looked like a leather jumpsuit but we all know ARMOR wouldn't use just leather. It just looked like leather and it stretched like rubber. It was a material known as Soul Fiber which was synthesized and developed by the Smart Brain Corporation of Dr. Hasuma's home world. The jumpsuit was black with the zipper going all the way up to her neck from below her naval. It also had armor padding to better protect her. She wore lavender gloves and boots with a utility belt around her waist.<p>

"What do you think?" Hanyuu asked.

"Where do I sign up because that looks good," Satoko complimented with a whistle.

"I bet Chiaki liked it," said Rika.

Hanyuu blushed.

"You went on a mission with him last night, right?" Rika asked.

"Details! Details!" Satoko yelled in excitement.

"Well, it was my first mission and Director Smith thought that it'd be a good idea that a senior agent accompanied me. So, he elected Chiaki-san," Hanyuu began. "Our mission was to investigate suspected paranormal activity at an abandoned mansion.

"Haunted house, you mean?" Rika asked. Hanyuu nodded.

"So, it was haunted?" Satoko asked.

"Yes, but not in the supernatural sense," Hanyuu answered. Satoko and Rika looked at her curiously so she continued, "It wasn't a haunted house at all. It was actually a cyborg house."

"A _cyborg_ house?" Satoko and Rika repeated.

"Which explained why I felt a living presence. You see, this mansion used to belong to a foreign noble lady who lived there with her husband then one day he left and never came back. She still waited for him, though, until she died. People," Hanyuu explained the history. "It's a sad story. Of course, Gebok must've found the place and decided to convert it into a cyborg to make it seem like it was really haunted. There was this machine controlling everything, making things move, fly about, and even project holograms so it looked like a ghost was haunting. There was even a live brain in that machine!"

"Ew!" Satoko grimaced in disgust, imaging a live brain hooked up to a machine.

"So, this was all set up by Gebok?" Rika asked.

Hanyuu concluded, "I guess he expected it to attract so much attention that ARMOR would assign Shinichi to investigate it and trap him inside along with anyone else with him. The place was a living deathtrap!"

"So, I bet a lot of romantic tension occurred," Satoko teased.

"Well…" Hanyuu remembered how Chiaki had rushed into a room filled with mechanical tentacles and he sliced them up to ribbons before rescuing her. Then, the two of them destroyed the machine controlling the house. She blushed, putting her hands to her cheek, squealing. "I can't wait for my next mission with him!"

"She has all the signs of a schoolgirl totally in love with her crush," Rika pointed out.

"It's hard to believe she's actually older than us," Satoko added.

* * *

><p>"So, we have a comatose director and right now they are helping him," summarized Yuji. "What else can happen?"<p>

* * *

><p>After putting Sho in his crib to sleep there was a knock on the door. Shiori, now properly dressed, expected it to be her husband so she opened and was looking at girl with long pink hair and dressed in a pink coat with a fedora. She was soaked too as it was raining heavily right now. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Shiori asked. The girl standing at her door looked a little familiar to Shiori. Yokoshima and Daichi saw her and immediately went on high alert.<p>

"ELECTRIC BUTTERFLY!" they yelled, their Spark Cores exposed.

"Wait! Wait! Chotto!" shouted Electric Butterfly, "I come in peace!"

"GET HER!" Daichi ordered as he and Yokoshima charged straight at her. They lunged, only to be stopped in midair. "Hey!" Daichi swung his arms and legs helplessly.

Hanyuu was coming down to get something to drink from the fridge when she saw Daichi and Yokoshima lunging at the front door. She used her telekinesis to stop them and then slowly approached their 'guest'. "Electric Butterfly," she identified.

"Hai, that's me," the pink-haired girl confirmed, taking off her hat. "Is Kuro-kun home? I want to speak with him."

"He's not here," replied Hanyuu, knowing that she was referring to Shinichi. "He lives with Rena." Electric Butterfly scowled at the mention of Rena's name.

"Hanyuu-chan, what are you doing!?" shouted Yokoshima. "Blast her, blow her up, rip her to pieces! Heck, get into a catfight with her or something!"

Daichi glared at Yokoshima and then back at Hanyuu, "And put us down!"

Hanyuu looked at Electric Butterfly. There was absolutely no reason for her to trust one of Dr. Gebok's minions. The madman had tried to kidnap her before. This could be a ploy, a trick to have them lower their guard. However, Hanyuu stared into the pinkette's eyes. She was begging to let in and she looked like she wanted to see Shinichi desperately.

"Come inside," said Hanyuu. Daichi and Yokoshima gasped.

"And we better get you some dry clothes too," said Shiori, causing Yokoshima and Daichi to gasp further.

"You can even have the pudding I was saving," added Hanyuu.

Yokoshima let out in shock, "GASP!"

Snapping her fingers, she let the two drop into a heap as Electric Butterfly walked past.

"We have to report this to ARMOR," said Yokoshima as he turned on his communicator.

"_You have reached the voicemail system."_

"Oh god…" Daichi groaned.

* * *

><p>Warren returned to his office, tired and worried. The doctors were currently working on helping Ryuki after spending an hour arguing over the best course of action. There were plenty objections to solutions that were presented but Warren made them all shut up and threatened them that they should stop arguing and start working.<p>

"I don't have time for this horseshit right now!" he'd told them. "Fix him and fix him now!"

It would be hours before any results could be heard from the Hospital Wing so Warren would have to wait. He looked at his answering machine and sighed. "Hm, looks like the voicemail box is full." He didn't bother listening to any of the voicemail messages and just started to delete them one by one. He then saw that there was a call waiting for him indicated by a blinking LED light. "Who could be calling right now?" He turned on the hands free and speaker options on his phone. "Warren here."

"_Oh, I finally reached you!_" yelled a relieved Yokoshima.

"What is it?" Warren responded.

"_Well, I've been trying to call you but this annoying answering machine voice kept coming up and then it told me your voicemail box was full-_"

"Get to the point," Warren ordered abruptly.

"_We kinda have a situation right now_," said Yokoshima.

Warren questioned. "What kind of situation?"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, and right now she's having tea with Shinichi's mom," Yokoshima finished his report.<p>

"_OK, keep her there or better yet take her to your base. I think you better contact the other members of your team too_," instructed Warren.

"Hai, Director. Is everything OK there?" Yokoshima asked, concerned.

"_Everything is stable_," Warren answered. "_By the way, why didn't you call Shinichi right away?_" The answer was quite obvious.

"I may not be a genius, but I do know that Shinichi will go absolutely ballistic if I told him right away. It seemed safer to tell you first, and it is kinda protocol, isn't it? I mean it's in the handbook. If anything important turns up, you're the first to know."

"_At least you remember that rule. It's alright. Just contact him and tell him to come ASAP. Also, bring her to ARMOR_."

"Right, Director. Over and out." Yokoshima cut the connection. "OK, it's time to call the others." Daichi was quiet as he watched from the kitchen. "What?"

"How can they just be talking?" Daichi asked.

"It's a girl thing, I guess," Yokoshima shrugged.

"I'm surprised Shinichi's mom didn't just throw her out for trying to kill her son," stated Daichi.

"We tried to kill him too," Yokoshima reminded.

Daichi remarked, "Yeah, but at least we had a good reason to. He killed us first." He looked back at Shiori and Electric Butterfly. "Maybe Shinichi's mom here doesn't realize the danger. I've heard she's pulled some really crazy stunts just to capture Shinichi in action with her video camera."

"Or maybe she's just really nice," Yokoshima suggested.

"And crazy. Nice and crazy. What a winning combination," said Daichi sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Yuji's communicator came to life and he answered, "This is Yuji Fudo. How may I help you?"<p>

"_Yuji, this is Warren_," Warren told him. "_Is Shinichi there with you?_"

"Yeah," Yuji saw Shinichi talking with Shawna and Rena.

"_How is he?_" Warren asked.

"He's fine. Oh, and I kinda told him and Alan about what happened to the Chief."

"_I should say you shouldn't have told them but I guess you had your reasons_," said Warren, sighing.

"Yeah, and Alan seemed really ticked about it," added Yuji.

"_Tell me, has Shinichi received any word about anything_?"

"WHAT!?" Shinichi suddenly shouted at his wrist communicator.

"I think he just got the news," Yuji responded. Shinichi was walking towards Yuji. "He's coming."

"Yuji, let's go," Shinichi commanded. "I need a quick ride home."

"Hey, I heard you shout," said Alan, rushing over, "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Electric Butterfly now sat in the NEO-NUMBERS' underground base that was the basement of the Irie Clinic. "You know, I would've expected your base to be…bigger," said Electric Butterfly.<p>

"Shut your piehole, bitch!" Daichi ordered.

"That is no way to speak to a lady!" Electric Butterfly snapped, affronted.

"You're no lady!"

Electric Butterfly bit back a quick retort. She had to calm down her nerves. She was in enemy territory right now and was vastly outnumbered.

The NEO-NUMBERS were all surrounding a common enemy, one who seemed to share an intimate history with Shinichi. They were not letting her out of their sight despite her claims of coming peacefully. She had already been searched for hidden weapons and so far she didn't have them.

She was still in her usual form that was of a girl with long pink hair with a pair of antennae atop her head. She also had her butterfly wings out, which had been hidden by the coat. She was in dry clothes that Shiori had offered earlier.

Hanyuu and Battler were present as well as they were also ARMOR agents of this world. Battler had been surprised by the call but he did not object and raced to Hinamizawa as fast as his legs could carry him and with his accelerator unit he could go really damn fast.

She was actually waiting for Shinichi. She needed to talk to him. When the door opened, Yuji, Alan and Shinichi came in with Shinichi running up to fast. She averted her eyes. She couldn't look at him right, no matter how much she wanted to. He hated her as she'd heard his claim about destroying everything and anything Gebok created and that included her. Also, her constant taunts and attacks didn't help matters much.

Alan just stared at her. She was an enemy, and working for Gebok who'd hurt his family by trying to take away his daughter and also hurting his uncle. However, he could not bring himself to hate Electric Butterfly as much as he hated her master. She was just a pawn and not the true target of his hatred. Still, that didn't mean he had to hate her.

As for Shinichi, he was conflicted. On one hand she was one of Gebok's creations and needed to be destroyed. On the other hand there was the smallest, tiniest probable possibility that she might be Rina brought back from the dead. When Electric Butterfly didn't return his gaze, he gave the order to the others, "Come on, we're taking her to ARMOR. We have to see the Director now too."

"Well, if that's the case then all aboard!" Yuji threw the door open and showed the MysticLiner waiting for them. "And no tickets needed! This ride is on me!"

* * *

><p>The inside of the MysticLiner was lined blue walls and gold trim. The booths were covered in blue leather and had gold table tops. The windows were covered by gold curtains. All in all it was a very welcoming interior.<p>

The NEO-NUMBERS were sitting in booths, keeping their eyes on Electric Butterfly. She was the enemy and deserved nothing but suspicion. They didn't trust her. Shinichi and Hanyuu sat together quietly as Shinichi couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't sure if he did have anything to say.

Electric Butterfly sat at the bar, where a young girl with long blue hair, tied in twin tails, and blue eyes stood behind the counter, cleaning drinking glasses. She wore a dark blue maid outfit under a white apron.

"It's deader than a funeral in here," Alan whispered to Yuji and Yui. They were sitting in a separate booth.

Yuji sighed and got up and walked over to Electric Butterfly. The NEO-NUMBERS made silent protests, but Yuji ignored them and took a seat next to the girl. "What's up?"

"Hey," she replied weakly.

"What's wrong? Hungry?"

She shook her head, but blushed as her stomach got pretty vocal. It was odd, considering she was just an android, but maybe Gebok designed her to be very lifelike with similar bodily functions to a human. She could not starve to death but she still enjoyed eating as a luxury.

Yuji laughed and motioned to the maid, "Mizuki, a lemon tea and apple Snapple with a Meat Lover's Pie."

Mizuki nodded with a smile, "Coming right up, sir!" She disappeared from under the counter and returned to reveal a fresh, thin-crusted pizza pie with an assortment of meat toppings and two bottles of Snapple. The NEO-NUMBERS gawked while Alan cocked an eyebrow as Yui walked over to the counter and sat on Electric Butterfly's right.

"And a fruit punch Snapple for me, Mizu-chan," Yui smiled.

Mizuki smiled and slid the bottle onto the table, "Here you go!"

Electric Butterfly drooled as she gazed at the pizza, "It looks delicious…"

"Eat up," Yuji urged as he popped the cap off and took a slice in his hand. Yui did the same and smiled as she took a bite.

Electric Butterfly was hesitant, but took a slice and bit into the tip of the pizza. Her eyes widened and she melted in her seat as she devoured the rest of the slice with gusto, making the NEO-NUMBERS gawk. She then opened her Snapple and drank the apple juice inside as she sighed with content.

"That was really good," she smiled.

"She has a pretty smile after all," Yui giggled.

"Eat as much as you want," Yuji urged, "And an ice-cold Snapple will heal any trouble. So, how about you tell us your real name?"

"It's Lina," she whispered. Shinichi heard this.

'_Lina?_' Now he was confused. Wasn't her real name 'Rina'? Then again, maybe he had remembered her name wrong. His memories were still a bit messed up.

"So, what do you wanna do right now, as in going to ARMOR?" Yuji asked.

"Well, I want to speak with your leader," she clarified.

"Inside info," Yui nodded as she sipped her drink.

"Well, try not to worry too much, Lina," Yuji assured, "On this train, you're under my full protection." He gave a warning glare to the NEO-NUMBERS if they tried anything. As far as he was concerned, Electric Buttefly was his guest.

Hanyuu tugged on her brother's sleeve and whispered, "Won't you go talk to her?"

"I have nothing to say," Shinichi responded neutrally.

The MysticLiner stopped at the platform and the group stepped out and went up to the King's Terminal before taking the express elevator all the way down to ARMOR HQ. The Riders were keeping their eye on Electric Butterfly, except for Shinichi. He had not spoken a word to her and that hurt her feelings. Then again, maybe it was because of what and who she reminded him of.

It still hurt, though.

Stepping out of the elevator, they all headed towards Warren's office. This was important and needed to be reported directly to him.

Shinichi knocked on the door and said, "Sir, this is Agent Banabara. We have Electric Butterfly in our custody."

"Send her in, alone," Warren ordered. The door opened and Electric Butterfly was shoved forward by the NEO-NUMBERS. She glared at them but her gaze softened at Shinichi. He didn't meet her gaze. Hanging her head, she slowly walked into the office before the door slammed shut. The NEO-NUMBERS didn't leave and instead pressed their ears against the door but it was one foot thick and soundproof so they wouldn't hear anything.

Electric Butterfly gulped as she saw Warren sitting at his desk, with his knuckles under his chin. "Take a seat," he instructed and she walked over to take the chair and sit down. "Now, tell me why you're here, Ms…"

"It's Lina," she answered.

"I was under the impression your name was 'Rina'," Warren responded.

"Did Kuro-kun tell you that? Well, I guess his memory did get messed up so he must've mistaken my name in his memory."

"So, why are you here?" Warren repeated his question.

"I'm here to share vital information about X-SHOCKER," she admitted. "I'm here to tell you where you can find it."

"And why would you tell us? Why should we believe you?" Warren interrogated.

"It's because…it's because I know what Kuro-kun went through," she told Warren. "And it makes me sick that I worked for that monster!" Electric Butterfly explained, "I know a lot about what Kuro-kun went through. When Dr. X activated me, he also implanted memories into my brain. I know the truth behind Project BLACK 13."

"Project BLACK 13?" Warren interjected.

"The NUMBERS Project was a lie," Electric Butterfly told him. "GIN-SHOCKER didn't need a team of superhuman cyborg soldiers. GIN-SHOCKER only needed one, perfect, ultimate weapon and that weapon's name is BLACK 13."

"No wonder Gebok had them all fight. He wanted to see if Shinichi could defeat the others," Warren stated.

"Exactly," Electric Butterfly confirmed, "He even revived them just to gauge Kuro-kun's new power. But that's not the worst of it. You know Dr. X tricked Kuro-kun into killing me, right?"

"I know of it."

"The experiment was to see how Kuro-kun would react after killing someone he'd formed a bond with and I think we all know the result."

"He went berserk," Warren concluded.

"He became unstoppable. A killer with a one-track mind, dead set on his purpose and mission. That's what BLACK 13 was meant to be: unstoppable, not distractible and extremely powerful."

Warren's frown deepened as she continued, "There's more. You all thought that Dr.X shut off Kuro-kun's emotions and conscious with a chip when he was six years old, right?" Warren nodded. "It's true he implanted a chip but it could not completely suppress his emotions. So, Gebok scheduled several 'tests' to deal with this little problem and tie up loose ends."

"Tests?" Warren questioned further, but he knew what she meant.

"They weren't tests! They were torture sessions! Dr. X tortured Kuro-kun, over and over, to strip him of his humanity and rid him of any emotion and his conscience. Each session was designed to suppress everything that made Kuro-kun human and to turn him into an obedient machine. His free will was crushed and so were his emotions. Finally, his memories of the sessions were also suppressed until all he knew was to obey Dr. X." Electric Butterfly began to sob. To think she'd served such a monster.

"Why did you serve him in the first place?" Warren asked, his anger rising in him but not at her.

"When he brought me back to life he promised me I could have Kuro-kun! I love him so much! I still love him! I can't stop loving him!" Electric Butterfly cried. "And he used that to keep me under his control!"

Warren sighed. He could understand how far people would go for love. "He hurt my best friend," Warren told her. "He hurt him in the worst possible way. He controlled him, like a puppet, and forced him to go against his ideals and to destroy what he built. He nearly killed the woman he loved and now he's in a coma with his life at risk." His tone grew stern, "Can you swear to me, without a doubt, that the information you're about to give me is real?"

"Yes," Electric Butterfly answered, "I want to make up for the stuff I did and bring Dr. X down." She asked, "Do you have a map of the world?"

Warren pushed a button on his desk and a huge screen came to life behind him. He pressed a few more buttons to bring up an image. It was a map of Shinichi's world. Electric Butterfly scanned the map and then stood up before hovering over as Warren watched. She put her finger upon a spot on the map, marking it. "There," she said. "Dr. X's headquarters is right there, hidden in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean. It's a hidden island fortress that's undetectable by radar."

Warren looked at the spot and pushed a button to focus upon it before bringing up the coordinates. "So, he set up shop in the Bermuda Triangle. No wonder we couldn't find him." He then leveled his cold gaze onto Electric Butterfly and she gulped. "I'm warning you now, Ms. Lina. If any of this information is untrue, or if this is a trap, I will break my one rule and kill you myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Chrome: Battle plans are being drawn. Electric Butterfly gives Warren directions to ARMOR of X-SHOCKER's whereabouts. Is she legit or is it a trick? Also, we've learnt more about the horrible truth behind Project BLACK 13 and its purpose. What happens next will be the conclusion and climax to the FALL OF X-SHOCKER Arc!<strong>

**Kamen Rider Bushido: Shit will hit the fan, next chapter! Get ready for some EXPLOSIONS, directed by Michael Bay! Nah, just kidding. Hope you guys enjoy this one and keep reading.**


	64. The Assault

**THE FALL OF X-SHOCKER**

**Part 13: The Assault**

Spider Ninja was monitoring Dr. Gebok's newest creation. "Eh... what the heck is that?" Spider Ninja asked. He felt disturbed by the sight of the monster in the tube, feeling the malevolent energy oozing out of it.

"He is the result of combining the Kaijin creating processes of GIN-SHOCKER and the Dark Hatred Society. I call him 'Shedim'," Dr. X answered

"Shed-wha?" Spider Ninja asked in confusion

"The Shedim are a species of demon from Jewish mythology," Million said while walking into the room. He was still draped in a dark cloak with the hood concealing his face.

"Million-sama!" Dr. X kneel and pulled Spider Ninja to kneel before their master.

"According to one legend, the Shedim were the descendants of demons in the form of serpents, alluding to the serpent in Eden, while another legend said that God had started making them, intending for them to be humans, but did not complete their creation because he was resting during the Sabbath and never completed them to show that all work must be finished. Quite a cruel existence for them wouldn't you say?" Million chortled.

"What, what are we going to use him for?" Spider Ninja asked cautiously.

Million explained, "There is another bit of myth about them saying people would sacrifice their daughters to the Shedim and just like them I will offer a female creation of mine to him, one that has an obsession with Black 13."

Spider Ninja tilted his head, but with a realization cackled, knowing a certain traitorous butterfly was going to get it.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS were still standing outside of Warren's office, trying to listen in on what he and Electric Butterfly were talking about.<p>

"Maybe he seduced and they're going at it right now," Yokoshima suggested.

"That's gross, dude," Daichi shot back.

"But you can't deny that it's a possibility, Dai. We're talking about the Smith Charm, here," Yokoshima argued.

"No woman can ignore it," Michiru added. She'd been affected by the Smith Charm a few times. Heck, ask any woman who worked in ARMOR that was not married or in a relationship. They felt it too. Michiru once had very inappropriate and dirty dreams regarding the Director of ARMOR.

It finally came to the point that she was overwhelmed by the Smith Charm and it wasn't coming from Warren. It came from his son. She and Hana spent a really wild and satisfying night with the younger Smith. Oddly enough, she got the same feeling of attraction towards Shinichi whenever he was close by.

Shinichi had his arms crossed and leaning against the wall, trying to think of anything else but Electric Butterfly. He felt a tap on his right shoulder and turned his head to face Yuji. "What?" Shinichi questioned curtly.

"You know you really hurt her feelings by giving her the cold shoulder," Yuji pointed out.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Shinichi retorted. "I'm sorry that I killed you? I'm happy to see you alive again? How come you tried to kill me? How come you attacked my friends?" He sounded really cynical.

"OK, you can do that by dropping the sarcasm," Yuji replied.

"I was tortured by a madman for yen years! I think I have the right to be sarcastic!" Shinichi snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" Alan asked.

"Shinichi has a stick up his ass about talking to his ex," Yuji answered.

"She's not my ex, she's…I dunno…" Shinichi denied, or tried to, but just trailed off.

"Your first love," Alan supplied, "The first person you ever fell in love with."

"And I killed her," Shinichi finished. "How can I talk to her?"

"I've seen you try," Alan reminded. "Why is now so different?"

"The fighting kinda distracted me but now…I just don't know how to talk to her."

"She's here now, and for a reason that's so important that she's willing to go against Gebok," Alan pointed out. "She's putting her life in danger to help us, to help you. I think you owe her some time to talk to her."

Shinichi pondered Alan's words. He was right, but was Shinichi ready for this?

"Nothing gets resolved if you keep everything bottled up," Hanyuu advised wisely. "Nano desu," she added cutely.

Shinichi closed his eyes. The memory of her death played in his mind over and over. He did owe her the opportunity to explain herself. Maybe they did need to talk. Still, he wasn't sure he could trust her.

"Don't think of her as one of Gebok's androids," Alan advised.

"Think of her as some girl you wanna pick up and take to bed," Yui joked. Shinichi gave her a look. "Hey, she's cute, isn't she? Sides, it's not like it's the first time you slept with another girl."

That was true. "Just give me some time," he told them. "That's all I ask."

"Don't take too long, dude," Yuji told him.

Shinichi closed his eyes. It was time to dive in and talk to his own personal advisors.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi arrived in his mindscape, he saw Kuro sparring with both Zennin and Yabuki using swords as Gokuaku gave Shinji a piggyback ride. '<em>Is this what they do with most of <em>_their__ free time?_' he wondered. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Guys, I need to talk with you all," said Shinichi.

"You need to talk to us about this Lina business," Kuro stated.

"How did you..." Shinichi paused, remembering where he was and who he was talking to. He shook his head. "Never mind. Listen, I need some advice here. What should I do?"

"Why not talk to her?" Gokuaku suggested. Before Shinichi could retort the Oni continue, "And before you say anything sarcastic, need I remind you that the same thing occurred with you and the other members of your team?"

"I know... but this is different. She was the one that helped me express my emotions again. And what did I do to repay that? I killed her. I know it was Gebok that tricked me but it was still me who killed her." Shinichi frowned.

"But you shouldn't be ignoring her, Onii-chan," said Shinji. "You're hurting her if you do that."

"You know, the kid has a point," Zennin agreed.

"She is risking her life, knowing that your teammates may not listen, not to mention that Gebok's not the kind of man to let a traitor just leave. She deserves more than a cold shoulder and the silent treatment," Yabuki said to Shinichi.

"You're right..." Shinichi sighed "Thanks for the talk, guys."

"Come back soon, Onii-chan!" Shinji said to his older self. Shinichi ruffled his inner-child's hair affectionately.

* * *

><p>X-SHOCKER's Headquarters was on an artificial island directly in the centre of the infamous Bermuda Triangle. It seemed like an ideal spot for Gebok's base. He would be protected by the area's natural electromagnetic fields that made his fortress undetectable whole being hidden in plain sight.<p>

The fortress was definitely a malevolent sight to behold with tall spires that seemed to resemble drills as the grooves around the spike-like structures suggested. It was all black and took up the majority of the island's space. The coast was clear of anything, save for the usual security measures. W14's patrolled the area for intruders.

This was Gebok's stronghold and where he was sure to be safe from any of his enemies. A guy like him, with the experiments he committed, was sure to make a lot of enemies. He just never suspected that his greatest enemy would be his own creation.

"Isn't life just ironic?" asked Gebok.

"What?" asked Spider Ninja as he hung down from the ceiling.

"I created BLACK 13 to be my greatest weapon and I put a lot of effort into him too. I made him what he is today and look at the thanks I get!" Gebok snorted. "It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! And now my beautiful Electric Butterfly has gone and done the same, and after all the trouble I went through reviving her."

Spider Ninja kept his lips sealed. He really didn't want to say anything to piss Gebok off. While he was physically weak, his intellect made him dangerous. He could create weapons of mass-destruction on a simple whim.

Sitting in his chair and swirling a glass of wine, Gebok looked at all the surveillance monitors. The Shedim was almost completely energized. He just needed a couple of hours. Million had given him time to finish his latest creation and he was grateful to his master.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Shinichi! Hello! Earth to Shinichi!" Yuji waved his hand in front of Shinichi's face, not getting a response. "Man, he's all zoned out." He asked Alan, "Does he do this a lot?"<p>

"Not that I know of," Alan shrugged.

"Hey, let's draw on his face," said Michiru as she uncapped a marker.

"That's not permanent ink, is it?" Hana asked.

Michiru checked the marker's label. "Nope, it'll wash off." She tiptoed over and just as the tip of her marker was about to touch Shinichi's cheek, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. "Eep!" she squeaked.

His eyes were at the door which opened and Electric Butterfly exited. She looked up at Shinichi who looked back before averting her eyes. He then strode over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, we need to talk," he said to her sternly and from his tone there was no arguing with his demand.

"Alright," Electric Butterfly accepted before she allowed Shinichi to drag her along.

Once the pair was out of sight, Michiru spoke up, "So, what do you think they'll be doing?"

"Well, I bet it won't involve much talking but they will be getting a 'heart-to-heart' and become very, very 'attached'," Yokoshima suggested, grinning. "If you know what I mean."

"You are an idiot," Daichi told him bluntly.

* * *

><p>ARMOR agents had their own private quarters in the Terminal. It was like their home away from home and someplace private they could do their work without interference. Electric Butterfly and Shinichi reached his door, which had his name on it. He punched in the access code and the door slid open. "Get in," he ordered, pushing her into the room. He then entered and the door closed behind them.<p>

The room had a bed, a desk and a closet. She looked around and saw a framed photograph on the desk. She picked it up and saw that it was Shinichi and Rena that were on it. The photo was unceremoniously snatched out of her hand.

"Don't touch anything," he said harshly. "Now, sit down."

Electric Butterfly sat on the bed as Shinichi took his chair and sat on it, facing her.

It was time to talk.

Shinichi was the first to break the silence and apologized, "I'm sorry."

Electric Butterfly was surprised by the sudden apology, "Kuro-kun…"

"I'm sorry I killed you, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, and I'm sorry I just left you behind," he started to babble, "And I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder and-"

"Wait! Wait! Slow down!" Electric Butterfly cried. "It's OK!"

Shinichi looked at her.

"Yes, you did kill me but I think the times I tried to kill you kinda makes us even," said Electric Butterfly. "And also the time I attacked your school, and when I tried to kill your girlfriend."

"You never tried to kill Rena-chan," Shinichi objected.

"Because you always stopped me before I could," she countered. Another reason was that if she did kill Rena, history or not, Shinichi would come after her for revenge. Shinichi would kill to avenge his friends and loved ones. "And I'm sorry for always spying on you too."

"_Spying_ on me?" Shinichi asked.

"I like to watch you and your girlfriend have sex and I get so turned on each time," Electric Butterfly confessed.

'_She's a stalker!_' Shinichi cried in his head. Then again, that should've been pretty obvious from the start.

"Plus it wasn't really your fault. Dr. X…Gebok tricked you into killing me. It wasn't your intention. You just didn't know."

Shinichi cleared his head and coughed a few times. He sighed. "So, your name is really 'Lina' and not 'Rina'?"

"Well, 'Lina' and 'Rina' do rhyme," she told him. "I guess you couldn't remember things clearly even after you recovered from your amnesia. You must've gotten my name mixed up." Another explanation was that Lina in the past and Rena looked almost alike, which could account for the mix up.

Shinichi continued, "So, you really want to help us take Gebok down, right?"

"Yes, I do. He's a monster of the worst kind," said Electric Butterfly, "But I just couldn't see it until now."

"He had some kind of hold on you," Shinichi stated.

"It's the same hold he has on all his other Beast Androids," Electric Butterfly admitted, "But I'm a bit different because I used to be human."

Shinichi sympathized with her and spoke, "Lina, I…" There was a knock at the door. "We're busy!" Shinichi snapped.

"Sorry, Shinichi, but Dr. Magi wants to take a look at our guest! It's important!" Yokoshima called from the other side.

"Guess I have to go now," said Electric Butterfly, smiling. "It was nice talking to you." She stood up. Shinichi felt conflicted but then he remembered how he used to hate Alice/Chaos Doll but now considered her like a little sister.

"Lina, when this is over, do you wanna come over and meet my family?" offered Shinichi, "And friends?"

Lina turned to look at him and gave him a brilliant smile, "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Nasty little bug, isn't it?" Takada asked as he showed Warren the chip that they managed to extract from Dr. Hasuma. It looked like a computer chip but with X-SHOCKER's insignia on it and writhing tendrils that it'd used to bind itself to Dr. Hasuma's brain and nervous system. "It took hours, blood, sweat and tears but we managed to get it out of him."<p>

"How is he?" Warren asked.

"Resting," Takada answered. "This thing was feeding on his bio-energy. If we didn't get it out of him in time, well there wouldn't be any of him left," said Takada. "So, what do you want me to do with this thing?"

"Analyze it then dispose of it," Warren ordered. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Takada watched him leave and smiled. "Man, he really does act like a Big Bro to Ryuki."

* * *

><p>Warren was having a private meeting with the Avengers. He stood at the head of the conference table with the viewing screen behind him. Sitting at the conference table were the Avengers. There was Steve Rogers who went by the codename Captain America and he was Warren's idol. Next was Thor the Norse God of Thunder who wielded the forces of thunder and lightning with his hammer Mjolnir. Iron Man, who was also known as Tony Stark, was also present and in armor with his faceplate lifted up. Next there was Hawkeye, an archer with incredible accuracy. Rounding up the ground was Logan who was also known as Wolverine due to his feral personality and his claws.<p>

"I'm glad you all were able to come on such short notice," said Warren. "Who's not here?"

"I think we're missing the-" began Iron Man until the door was heard being banged upon. "I think that's him now."

The banging continued as dents started to form on the surface of the door. The dents were the size of large fists and then a roar was heard as the door was knocked off its hinges and fell to the floor with a crash.

"HULK IS HERE!" roared the green-skinned Gamma superhuman known as the Incredible Hulk. While he was still considered volatile and dangerous in terms of his uncontrollable anger and strength, he and Bruce Banner had formed a sort of symbiotic partnership since they shared the same body. Bruce would let the Hulk out if the Hulk would let Bruce guide him. Due to the Hulk's natural hatred for Banner, it took some very, very, very persuasive convincing on Banner's part. That, and cute little kids. The Hulk had a soft spot for kids. Banner used them as leverage, kinda. "Where Hulk sit?"

"Um, Hulk, do you mind putting the door back up?" asked Hawkeye.

Hulk looked to the door, lifted it up, and then jammed it into the doorway. He then bashed it in for good measure.

"Door fixed!" Hulk concluded.

"Right…" Hawkeye sighed. He looked to Warren.

"I'll get maintenance," Warren said. Hulk sat down on a chair. Fortunately, it could hold his massive muscle weight. "OK, let's begin the meeting!"

"Speak slowly and use small words for Hulk here," Iron Man suggested.

"Anyway gentlemen! This is Dr. Gebok," said Warren as Gebok's picture was shown on the screen. "He has also been known to use the alias Dr. Shinigami and currently he is using the name Dr. X. Dr. Gebok here is an expert in genetic manipulation, engineering, robotics and cybernetics to create weapons. We're talking biological and mechanical here. He used his expertise for the organization GIN-SHOCKER, which ARMOR destroyed, and also the Dark Hatred Society. Now, he's got his own organization called X-SHOCKER."

"Him bad man?" Hulk asked.

"Yes, Hulk. He's a bad man," Warren answered simply.

"Hulk saw we smash," said the Hulk as he punched a fist into his open palm, hard.

"Aye, I agree with the Hulk. This fiend doth deserve a good smiting from Mjolnir," said Thor.

"Smith, do you know where he's being held up?" asked Logan.

"Yes, we have insider information." The screen now showed a map and a circle was drawn on it. Warren pointed on the circle. "X-SHOCKER's main HQ is right here dead in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle."

"Wonder how he got such premium real estate," joked Tony.

"Our informant has also told us what to expect. We're talking about a heavily guarded facility teaming with robotic guards of various levels of strength and abilities. Also, there is an automated security system meant to shoot down any passing sea or aircraft that gets too close," Warren told them.

"So, he's a terrorist, basically," concluded Captain America.

"Yes, and he did the worst possible thing to someone I care about," said Warren. "He captured Ryuki and turned him against ARMOR."

"Ryuki? As in that redheaded doctor who's always hanging around you?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Yes, and right now he's in the hospital, recovering from what Gebok did to him," said Warren. He turned to address Hulk, "Hulk, you remember Dr. Hasuma?"

"Hulk like Dr. Hasuma. Him nice. Him give Hulk bunny rabbits."

"Well, Gebok hurt him."

"You want Hulk smash?"

"Yes please."

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk roared and brought his fists up as he charged at the image of Dr. Gebok.

"NOT IN HERE!" Warren shouted, stopping Hulk's charge. "We don't need to replace the conference table, again!" Sighing, Warren rubbed his temples. "Where is Ryuki when I need him?" mumbled Warren. "All he has to do is to bring a basket of cute and fluffy animals and the Hulk is just fine." He promised, "Later, later, OK?"

Hulk nodded and sat down. Everyone leered at him cautiously.

"So, what else can we expect from this Gebok?" Logan asked.

The screen showed a series of clips of various monsters. "In GIN-SHOCKER he created the Cyborg Mutants and in the DHS he helped to develop the Demon Beasts. Now in X-SHOCKER, he has Android Beasts. He's also got these android foot soldiers called W14's. We know what to expect from our informant, but I can't shake off the feeling she might be hiding something."

"So, it be a girl who gives you this information?" inquired Thor.

"Yes, Thor, and her name is Lina. She was one of Gebok's minions but she defected. In exchange for giving us this information she wants us to keep her safe," Warren answered. "Right now, Dr. Magi is examining her."

* * *

><p>"You're not entirely mechanical, my dear," Dr. Magi told her after scanning Electric Butterfly. "You have an organic human brain inside your metal skull. That makes you a cyborg."<p>

"That explains a few things, I guess," shrugged Electric Butterfly as she redressed herself. Dr, Magi had needed her to be naked to be thorough. She'd not taken offense to it. It was procedure, after all. "I still have my memories when I was a human."

"He was still able to reprogram you," Dr. Magi countered. "You were loyal to him, up until now. What changed?"

"It was his cruelty," Electric Butterfly told him. "And I went along with it. I've only recently opened my eyes to the truth that Gebok only cares about Gebok."

"He's always been like that since the day I met him," Dr. Magi said sympathetically. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for that happened to that doctor," said Electric Butterfly. "He's really important, isn't he?"

"He's important to a lot of people, and not just because of his skills. It's because of the type of person he is and what he means to people," Dr. Magi told him. "And Director Smith was really upset about what happened to him."

* * *

><p>"So, the plan is to get onto the island. We'll be using the Helicarrier to get there and then drop down along with another team onto the island," said Warren.<p>

"Another team?" Tony asked.

"The Kamen Sentai NEO-NUMBERS are coming along with us," Warren told him.

The door sparked pink before it fell to the floor. "And I'm coming with you," spoke the new arrival. It was Jinx and she looked completely badass. She was wearing a black tube top, combat boots and gloves that went all the way up to elbows. She also wore armor plating that was strapped to her chest, forearm and thighs. Over her upper body she wore a dark blue jacket. Her pink hair had been pulled into a braid. Also, she was wearing her husband's goggles on her forehead.

"Seriously, can no one use the door normally!?" shouted Warren.

Hulk then picked up the door and slammed it back into place. "Hulk fix door again!"

Warren groaned, "Thank you, Hulk."

Hawkeye whistled, "Hello gorgeous."

"That's Dr. Hasuma's wife," Tony told Hawkeye.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" Warren asked as Jinx stomped over to him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here without me?" she hissed, poking at Warren's chest. "I want in."

"You retired from hero work, as I recall," said Warren.

"This isn't about me being a hero. This is about me paying some madman back for hurting my hubby!" she told him, her eyes flashing bright pink. Clicking could be heard as the Scarab Inzecter flew into the conference room and landed on her shoulder.

"Ryuki wouldn't like you putting yourself in danger," reasoned Warren.

"My husband is in a coma, Warren! A coma! If the same thing happened to me, to any of us, he'd be doing the same! You know it and I know it!" she snapped at him.

Warren sighed. Jinx had a point. Ryuki was never a man to back down when one of his loved ones was hurt. That was something his enemies learnt rather quickly. Plus he would've done the same if someone were to use his own loved ones against him.

"Fine, you can come, but I want you to stay close. Ryuki will kick my ass if he knew I let you get hurt in this mission," Warren stated.

Jinx grinned, in the wicked way she used to back when she was part of the HIVE. "Oh, don't worry about me, Warren. You should be more worried about our enemies because they are going to have a taste of bad luck."

"I like her," said Hawkeye.

"She's married," Tony reminded, "To a guy who can literally blow you up with just the blink of his eye."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't go?" Hanyuu whined.<p>

"Cyborgs and superheroes only, kid," Daichi told her.

"I'm a superhero too!" Hanyuu argued.

"You've only been on one assignment," Daichi countered.

"Daichi has a point," said Chiaki. "It won't be safe for you there and Gebok's likely going to target you as well. I hate to see you get hurt. Plus, Shinichi would kill me if you got hurt."

"Chiaki-san, you know I can help," pleaded Hanyuu.

"Well, it's the Director's call to make," said Yokoshima. "He's gonna be the one leading the mission and we'll be going with the Avengers."

"So, are we all ready?" asked Shogo. He looked around. "Where are Shinichi and Battler?"

* * *

><p>Alan and Yuji found Battler and Shinichi in the training room. They were busy trading blows. Battler seemed like a pretty competent fighter and his cybernetic enhancements did make him pretty strong. However, in terms of experience, he was way behind Shinichi.<p>

"Last minute training before the assault?" Alan asked the two cyborgs who stopped in mid-training.

"Yeah, Shinichi suggested that I need to prepare for this fight," Battler said, unconsciously clenching his fists. He'd read the reports and files on both GIN-SHOCKER and the Dark Hatred Society. Honestly, he was scared that he and the others may not make it back alive. However, if it meant ending Gebok's reign of terror once and for all, then at least his spirit would find some solace.

"So Shinichi, how did that talk with Lina go?" Yuji asked

"Well it could have been better, but I also think it could've been worse." Shinichi said.

"Well at least you know she isn't your enemy anymore which is good in my opinion," Alan commented.

"Right, but enough chit-chat, it's time for us to meet with the others. It's do or die time." Yuji stated as everyone nodded as they left the training area. "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE!"

"I prefer not dying anytime soon," said Battler.

* * *

><p>Dr. X knew that sooner or later Electric Butterfly would eventually betray him. It was just a matter of time. She was only human after all. He also knew that abducting Dr. Hasuma and turning him against ARMOR would bring the Director of ARMOR to him. In hindsight, considering how powerful Warren was, it didn't seem like a very good (or healthy) idea. Briefly, Gebok pondered as to why he would do these things. Did he not care for his own welfare or was he not as smart as he would like to think?<p>

Gebok grinned. He knew the answer instantly. He was a man that wanted to cause misery in every essence of the word upon other beings and to crush such things like happiness into dust. He wanted everyone to know that he had all the power. He wanted to show the world what he was capable of.

While it was true that he'd tricked BLACK 13 into killing Lina in order to create the ultimate killing machine, he also wanted to see the look of despair on the tortured boy's face as he killed his first love.

Gebok cackled, knowing full well that all the players would arrive at his doorstep very soon and he would be sure to welcome them and leave his mark upon them.

He looked at the screens. "Ah, my Shedim. It looks like you'll be having a Birthday Party very soon," he said with a huge grin upon his face.

Gebok cackled knowing that the players would be here soon, and he will make sure to leave his mark on everyone's mind.

* * *

><p>The Helicarrier was headed to X-SHOCKER Island. The crew inside was made up of the Avengers and the NEO-NUMBERS. They also had Jinx, Yuji and Alan tagging along as well.<p>

"OK, we'll be jumping from the Helicarrier down to the island," Warren instructed. "Any questions?"

"When do we smash?" asked Hulk.

"Eager, isn't he?" Carmen asked Hawkeye, referring to the green giant.

"OK, we're here," said Electric Butterfly. She'd been temporarily assigned to the NEO-NUMBERS by Warren. There were protests and arguments but ultimately Warren would not entertain them. She was part of their team for this operation and thus an agent of ARMOR until this whole thing with Gebok was dealt with.

"Alright, time to go down," said Warren and the exit opened up for them. "Single file people," he said but Hulk was the first one to go through. Sighing, he murmured, "Why do I even bother?"

Everyone exited the Helicarrier and jumped off. Those who couldn't fly were using parachutes to descent onto the island. Those like Hulk, however, landed as gracefully as they could; in other words not by a lot.

"There it is," said Electric Butterfly. "That's where Gebok is."

"And it looks like the welcoming committee is here," said Wolverine as his claws slid out of his knuckles. There were W14's charging towards them and with them were Android Beasts that seemed very familiar to the NEO-NUMBERS. In fact, Showa recalled having destroyed them before.

"Guess he made backups," Showa concluded.

"Gebok did say he was planning to mass-produce the Android Beasts," Electric Butterfly told him.

"Well then, it's time to close down the factory then!" grinned Musician.

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" ordered Warren loudly before he and his team charged straight at the oncoming army of androids.

"But they're already assembled!" stated Carmen in confusion.

"It's a battle cry, Michiru," Arachnea told her friend.

"NEO-NUMBERS, IKUZE!" commanded Showa and Zero as the NEO-NUMBERS transformed and rushed into battle alongside Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Hawkeye and Zero fired their projectiles, arrows and stingers respectively. The archer fired his arrows, one by one, with impressive speed and accuracy befitting his name. While not tipped with the sharp arrowheads of regular arrows, Hawkeye's arrows were still deadly as they exploded on impact. The explosions blew holes into the chests of several of the androids and also blew up their heads. Zero's stingers, which were sharp needles he fired from his wrists, were just as deadly. When they struck their targets, they were completely immobilized before bursting into fireballs.

The Incredible Hulk roared as he charged at the W14 soldiers and the Beast Androids. "HULK SMASH! HULK BASH!" the green behemoth roared as he used his fists the best way he could, crushing all that stood before him. His anger was well-justified. One time when he was being pursued by the army who wanted him killed, Dr. Hasuma actually approached him calmly and peacefully unlike the soldiers who had their guns and tanks aimed at him. The good doctor actually brought a basket filled with cute little bunny rabbits that had fluffy fur. The sight of the creatures and the feel of their fur managed to calm the Hulk down and they even played with the little critters. "NO HURT NICE DOCTOR!"

Armadillo was also mowing down the enemy with his usual fighting method. His armor didn't give him much speed normally but once he rolled himself into a ball he was a wrecking ball of death. He threw himself at the androids like a massive bowling ball, crushing them under his weight. He didn't stop for anything and continued to do as much damage as the Hulk.

Iron Man was blasting with his blasts from his gauntlets, blowing the enemy androids away when they tried to come close. He saw a few fliers and smirked under his mask before shooting them down. "And Warren said this would be the hard part," said Iron Man.

Musician was gripping his modified Cricket Fork. It was still a military fork but the bottom end was now equipped with a microphone. He used the heavy end as a club now to bash his opponents with. Swinging his weapon, he slashed at them and also bashed them away. Spinning it so the microphone was near his mouth, he let out a shout that was amplified into a blast of sonic energy. The concussive force of the shout knocked the enemy androids off their feet and he then moved in to smash them to the ground.

Wolverine was showing off how he earned his namesake as he sliced and diced the X-SHOCKER androids with his adamantium claws. They were once bone claws but after a process that bonded the metal to them they had become as sharp as swords and twice as deadly. Like a beast he clawed at Gebok's creations, showing no mercy and he wasn't the only one.

Arachnea's Spider Kama had also been modified. Once she used to wield all eight scythes upon a single basket hilt but now she was gripped two basket hilts that had four extendable scythes on each. She liked the feel of having two deadly weapons in both hands and now she could reach far from her left and right while before she could only strike from one direction. The curved blades glistened as they sliced through the air, taking down enemies with sparks and fluid bleeding from them.

Liger Zero's claws were definitely put to good use here as he slashed at the android soldiers. The W14's looked the same and were just as weak but the Android Beasts were the bigger threat as they each had different abilities. However, that made little different to Liger Zero and his claws as he fell them all with sheer ferocity.

Captain America was no slouch either. He flung his shield through the air and the sharp edges of the weapon sliced the heads of the androids clean off their shoulders before returning to him like a boomerang. He then used the shield to block a blow coming from his side before he punched the android across the face. He then used his boxing training to knock the androids down with ease.

Slasher lived up to his name as his chainsaws spun to life. He sliced the bodies of the androids with ease. They became dismembered body parts in no time flat. Also, his glue immobilized them so he could deal with them personally. His chainsaws were really wicked weapons and no doubt his handler had given them to him out of inspiration from certain Slasher Flicks depicting monstrous killers who wielded such weapons to murder their victims. Slasher didn't really enjoy killing but he found it satisfying when his chainsaws hacked right through his enemies.

Even in her early thirties and after having two kids Jinx still proved that she still got the 'it factor'. Her gymnastic skills had not gone rusty as she performed flips and somersaults to put some distance between herself and the X-SHOCKER androids. She then flung hexes at them in waves, causing them to either seize up or explode. "Want a taste of a little bad luck?" She snapped her fingers and the wave of pink energy caused a few more to explode where they stood. While she was grinning, she was actually very angry. "This is for my husband!" She unleashed bursts of hex energy that blew up androids around her.

Of course, Jinx had more than just her hexes up her sleeve. "Henshin!" she called as she snapped her Scarab Inzecter onto her belt which generated the armor. "Cast Off!" she ordered as she activated the Cast Off function. A digital voice echoed her command and her armor broke apart into fragments that shot off her frame in all directions. Once the change was complete, Kamen Rider Scarab called out, "Clock Up!" and vanished out of sight. In the blink of an eye, about fifty androids exploded before Jinx reappeared.

Carmen didn't want to be shown up by the older woman and showed off her own gymnastic grace. She also cast illusions to confuse her foes and then she struck with her own scythes. The flowers on her shoulders fired the petals in a barrage like the bullets from a machinegun, spraying out rapidly. Her shoulders trembled with each spray and as she stopped she lunged and slashed with her scythes again, using the illusions to cover her. Her victims never saw her coming as the illusions preoccupied them.

Thor and Electric Butterfly were in the air and unleashing bolts of lightning. Electric Butterfly's lightning came from her rod which she used like a magic wand. As for Thor, he used his Mjolnir to summon up the fierce elemental force of thunder and lightning to do his bidding. Storm clouds actually obeyed his command and bolts of lightning lanced down upon the X-SHOCKER forces.

"OK, now that's awesome!" Electric Butterfly complimented.

"Aye, young one, but you are just as impressive," Thor returned the compliment which made her smile.

"No flirting," Iron Man chided as he flew by.

"Focus on the mission," added Zero to Electric Butterfly.

Warren was armed with his Zanpakuto and using Shunpo to cut the androids down simultaneously. His impressive speed could not be followed. There were some lucky shots as missiles were fired at him but a barrier of blue energy protected him before he blurred out of sight and the attackers lost their heads and limbs. They were androids and thus non-living. Warren didn't have to feel guilty about ending their existence. He was actually more focused on getting to Gebok and these things were getting in the way.

Meta was mowing down the opposing forces just as fast. He melted them with hot flames, tore them apart with his strength, blue them up with missiles, slice them up with his sword and ran circles around them with his super speed acceleration, actually blowing them away with a tornado that he made. Surprising even himself, he even transformed into the Incredible Hulk and used his massive fists to pound the androids to dust.

Alan fired energy from his fists at the androids, blowing them away and blowing them up. Shredded metal and shrapnel flew through the air as explosions erupted all around them. Wearing Bazel's combat armor actually allowed Alan more flexibility as the armor channeled the energy from his ring and allowed him to fire the energy from his fists instead of just firing them from his ring. Grinning, he constructed a massive flyswatter out of solid green energy and slammed it down, flattening the androids. He then made a spiked ball and chain in one hand and a mallet in the other and started to play 'Whack-A-Mole' with them and the X-SHOCKER androids.

As for Showa, he was dual-wielding his Showa-Blade and the Higurashi no Yaiba as he fought his massive number of opponents. He slashed at them with the blades, knocking them to the ground. He jumped over them and continued his attack as he rushed towards the fortress only for his progress to be hindered by the androids. He discarded the Showa-Blade and went for the Showa-Blaster and started shooting them down to clear his way. Unfortunately for him, these androids were making things difficult for him as they made themselves into a wall between the heroes and the fortress.

Despite their best efforts, Gebok kept sending more and more of his W14's and Android Beasts to replace the ones that had been destroyed.

"These things are coming in swarms," Iron Man reported. "There's no end to them."

"They're just obstacles in the way," Thor agreed.

"Well, we better clear them away if we want to get into the fortress," said Warren. "

"That's easier said than done," said Hawkeye. "I'm almost out of arrows here.

Showa could see Gebok's fortress in his sights but as long as these androids kept coming at them from all directions they were boxed right in on the coast. It was annoying, and frustrating, and he was definitely angry, very, very, angry.

"You need a path?" Alan asked. He then aimed his ring at the androids and formed a powerful cannon around his forearm. It was twice as long as his arm and very thick. A targeting sight was present and then Alan pulled the trigger. A burst stream of emerald energy vaporized the androids in its straight path.

"Thanks," said Showa.

"Alan, you and the NEO-NUMBERS get into that fortress!" Warren called. "We'll catch up once we're done here!"

"Are you sure?" Alan shouted back.

"Trust me, now get in there!" Warren ordered.

"Follow me, I know a backdoor," Electric Butterfly instructed.

"I know a good backdoor too," Armadillo commented.

"Not the time, Yokoshima," Musician snapped at him. Alan, Liger and the NEO-NUMBERS all followed Electric Butterfly along the path that went straight towards the fortress. X-SHOCKER androids tried to get in their way but the Avengers dealt with them to allow the younger group of heroes to access to Gebok's stronghold.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gebok stood at his console, watching the battle from all angles on his monitor. His interest was focused on Showa and Electric Butterfly who were fighting side-by-side. He then saw them coming towards the fortress.<p>

"Spider, how is the status of the Shedim?" he asked.

"Dr. X!" Spider Ninja reported, "The Shedim is ready!"

"Good, now let's prepare the party for our guests!" declared Gebok as he pressed the buttons on his console.

* * *

><p>Electric Butterfly led them into the backdoor she'd mentioned, which she said was a shortcut. It was the sewer system. Aside from Showa, the other NEO-NUMBERS didn't exactly trust her. After all, she was one of Gebok's androids. It seemed a bit hypocritical, considering how Gebok revived them but they had proved themselves. She hadn't.<p>

"Are you sure we should be following her?" Zero whispered to Showa.

"Relax, we can trust her," Showa replied.

"You mean your dick trusts her," snorted Musician.

Showa hissed, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"She's your ex-girlfriend," Musician shot back, "Of course you trust her. And you feel guilty because you were the one who put a bullet in her."

Showa was about to shout back when Liger Zero put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't do anything that will blow our cover."

"Hmph," Musician snorted, "Knowing Gebok he knows we're coming through here anyway. He has eyes and ears everywhere."

"In the sewer?" Armadillo asked.

"You'll see," Musician said seriously, "Once we exit we'll be facing a lot of guns staring right at us. She's leading us into a trap."

"She's putting herself at risk for us!" Showa snapped. "Give her the benefit of the doubt. Not too long ago, you all used to work for Gebok too."

Electric Butterfly heard this and frowned sadly. She should be happy that she got Showa's trust but it still hurt that they didn't trust her after she practically risked her life to come to them for help.

"She's a machine!" Musician reminded.

"Only most of her, but her brain's real," said Showa.

"Yeah, Pops checked her out. She's a cyborg like us only more mechanical," agreed Armadillo.

Electric Butterfly put a hand to her temple. Her brain was the only real thing about her. The rest of her was completely artificial. She was no longer made of flesh and blood. Musician was right, she was a machine.

"Not too long ago you wanted to destroy anything Gebok made," Musician said to Showa.

"Things change," Showa replied. He was referring to Alice/Chaos Doll.

Electric Butterfly then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Meta staring at her. "Oh, it's you."

"Look, I just want to say that I don't think you're a bad person," said Meta. "You're just someone who was put in a bad position. It's kinda like my family. We can get along just great until money becomes an issue and then we act like rabid dogs." He chuckled. "It's kinda funny until we, the kids, get roped into it."

"The Ushiromiya Family, right?" Electric Butterfly asked.

"We're supposed to be a prestigious family, but I think I'd rather be a normal guy," said Meta. "Of course that's impossible, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Electric Butterfly told him, "For what Gebok did to you."

"It's OK. It's not like you kidnapped me, right?" asked Meta, smiling.

"Right…" Electric Butterfly nodded.

"I see a light," said Carmen, pointing ahead at the end of the tunnel.

"We're close," said Electric Butterfly. "Let's go."

The group exited the sewer tunnel and then landed knee deep in sludge.

"Ew…" Carmen grimaced.

"It's up there," said Electric Butterfly. "According to the map I have we are directly under Gebok's command centre."

"So, the scum likes to stand over his own filth," Musician mused. "It fits him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Showa. "Let's go."

All of a sudden, beams of light fired from the ceiling and engulfed them. "What the hell!?" Armadillo shouted before he vanished along with the beam.

"It's a fucking trap! I knew it!" shouted Musician before he too vanished. One by one, they all disappeared as the beams of light engulfed them, leaving no trace of them behind.

* * *

><p>Electric Butterfly was slammed against the wall by Musician. "YOU BITCH!" he shouted. "YOU LED US RIGHT INTO A TRAP!"<p>

"Daichi, let her go" Showa ordered.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, #13!" Musician shot back. He glared at the trembling Electric Butterfly and accused, "THIS BITCH LED US RIGHT INTO A TRAP!"

They were in some sort of arena-like structure but the seats in the stands surrounding them were all empty. The wall surrounding them had bars over the tunnel entrances.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Showa punched Musician in the face so hard he was sent flying, knocking him away from Electric Butterfly. "Lina, are you okay?" Showa asked.

Musician spat, "You only care because she reminds you of your girlfriend!"

"Guys! Guys!" Meta got in-between the altercation. "Let's focus here instead of fighting!"

"Hey, where are Alan and Yuji?" Carmen asked.

"Gebok must've separated them from us," Arachnea concluded.

"_INDEED I DID!_" bellowed Dr. Gebok as a hologram of his face was projected above them.

"Wow, he really does have a big head," commented Armadillo.

"Shut up, Yokoshima," everyone said to him. Now was not the time for jokes.

"Gebok…" Showa growled.

"_AH, SO THE PRODIGAL SON HAS RETURNED_," said Gebok, smiling. He spotted Meta, "_AND YOU'VE COME BACK TOO, BLACK GHOST_."

"It's Meta now," Meta corrected.

"_META? OH, YOU MEAN LIKE AN AMAGRAM OF 'TEAM'? HOW FITTING SINCE YOU HAVE A TEAM OF POWERS IN YOU_," chuckled Gebok. He eyed Electric Butterfly and said, "_I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU, ELECTRIC BUTTERFLY. YOUR TREACHEROUS ACTIONS HAVE ACTUALLY BENEFITTED ME. NOW I CAN DESTROY ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE IN MY OWN HOME._"

"Bring it on, Gebok!" Showa shouted. "We can handle whatever you throw at us!"

"_OH, WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT_," Gebok said before his hologram flickered away.

"What did he mean by _that_?" Carmen asked apprehensively. They then saw the bars in front of one of the tunnel entrances rise upward followed by the sound of hulking footsteps.

"Something is coming," said Slasher.

"No duh, Mr. Obvious!" Musician shot back.

Once the creature entered the arena, they finally saw what it was. Most of the creature's body was covered in evil-looking armor with its spaulders styled after the heads of dragons and a chest-piece that was in the shape of a demonic skull. Mangled looking horns grew where its ears should be and arched upwards before curling back down beneath its chin. Its mouth was stuck in a rigor mortis-like grin upon a serpent-like face and its legs were similar to those belonging to a velociraptor, including the hooked claws. Its left arm was only organic from the elbow up. From the elbow down it was a twisted-looking blade. Its right arm was longer and ended with a hand that sported blood red claws.

It was a truly hideous sight.

"What the fuck is that!?" shouted Meta.

"_I'M GLAD YOU ASK! IT IS CALLED THE SHEDIM BUT YOU CAN CALL HIM YOUR EXECUTIONOR_!" announced Gebok. "_SHEDIM, PLEASE KILL THEM ALL!_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alan and Yuji were in a bit of a predicament of their own. They had been transported to a similar looking arena as well and were facing their own group of foes. Spider Ninja was in the lead but he now looked drastically different than he normally did. He was covered in black and purple armor with four pairs of spider legs on his back. His shoulders were equipped with missile launchers and his fingers and toes ended in sharp claws. On his chest was X-SHOCKER's emblem and he now wore a helmet with a single red visor across his eyes and a pair of short horns where his ears should be. In his hand was a gun with a circular saw blade attached. He was now known as Metal Spider.<p>

"Welcome to my parlor," said the newly upgraded Metal Spider. He wasn't alone, though. He also had a small army of W14's with him. "And I've got some special dance partners for you too." The ceiling suddenly burst open as several Manhunter robots and a Highmaster landed, joining the group.

"I knew that Gebok had to be in league with him…" muttered Alan.

"Who?" blinked Yuji.

"I'll tell you after they're scrap."Alan and Yuji stared down the Manhunters and Highmaster that had just joined Metal Spider and the WHITE 14 army. "Ring, scan the Highmaster for signs of life. Yuji, you take care of the clones and the arachnid. Leave the machines to me," said Alan.

"You sure? There's a lot of em," replied Yuji.

"Zero life signs detected in Highmaster," spoke the ring.

Alan smirked, his eyes glowing with golden energy. "I'm sure. I've faced worse odds than this."

Yuji hefted the Red Queen off his back and revved the engine as the W14's charged at him. He slashed away at the robots, flipping around and spinning to avoid their strikes. He back-flipped a robot and stomped on it before stabbing it in the back as he revved the engine. Yuji then rode the W14 through the arena and ran through the remaining W14 as he fired at them with his witch-gun.

Alan fired green and gold bolts that destroyed the Manhunters with ease. The Highmaster went for a punch but Alan ducked under the punch and conjured a green chainsaw that impaled the Highmaster and chewed up his stomach as Alan drove the chainsaw upward, shredding him in half. As the Highmaster was about to self destruct, Alan absorbed the energy of the blast, leaving it inert.

The two heroes were through with the batch of opponents and eyed Metal Spider.

"Fuck…" Metal Spider sweat-dropped.

Yuji hefted his Red Queen onto his shoulder and grinned, "Next!"

Alan palmed his fist, "Time to squash this arachnid."

"How about we go all out on this bug?" Bazel suggested. "I mean he did try to control Alice and kidnap little Maria."

"You're right," Alan agreed.

"Gentlemen, may I?" Bazel asked.

"Go for it," accepted Yuji.

Bazel then absorbed Yuji into himself to execute the transformation. There was a bright emerald flash that blinded Metal Spider.

"_**Xros Fusion!**_" Alan, Bazel and Yuji called at once.

Alan emerged from the emerald light, completely changed. He was now clad in pure white armor with a lion's head on his chest. Golden claws were folded on the back of his forearms and his feet also sported claws. He wore a helmet over his head which resembled a tiger with its fangs. His skin had also turned white and he still had his Green Lantern mask on.

"Xros Fusion Complete!" declared Bazel, "Green Liger!" Green photon lines appeared on the arms and legs, connecting to the lion's head on the chest as it let loose a roar. The Green Lantern emblem was upon the brow of the helmet with green eyes on the tiger and lion head.

Now Metal Spider was definitely fucked. He tried to hide it though and attacked with his shoulder-mounted missile launchers. A green sphere of energy enclosed around the Green Liger and the missiles collided with it, exploding harmlessly without touching the armored Green Lantern.

**"My turn,"** said the Green Liger as he deactivated his barrier and activated the thrusters on his back as the claws on his arms folded forward with a flick of his wrists. He then dashed straight at Metal Spider who, in his panic, started to fire another array of missiles at him only for the Green Liger to use his claws to deflect them while cutting them up at the same time. He got right in front of the Metal Spider and used an upward swipe to slash him in the chest while also tossing him into the air. Recovering Metal Spider flipped backwards and landed several feet from the Green Liger.

Changing tactics, he aimed his gun at the Green Liger, firing bolts of venomous energy at him. However, the Green Liger was unconcerned as he used his barrier to block the bolts. Ditching his gun, he charged forward and aimed his fist at the barrier but it dropped and Metal Spider stumbled before he was hit with a right cross that sent him flying. He bounced along the floor before hitting the wall.

"He's got a new look, but he's no different from before," observed Yuji.

"So he's got some extra firepower," added Bazel. "That's nothing."

"Don't look down on me!" shouted Spider Ninja. He then created solid duplicates and sent them to attack the Green Liger, "Rip him to shreds!"

Rolling his eyes and yawning, the Green Liger countered the move with his own, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The Green Liger clones dashed at the Spider Ninja clones, leaving the two originals to battle themselves.

Metal Spider drew his swords which were laced with venom and with a shout lunged at the Green Liger. Claws and swords connected, sparks flying, but then the Green Liger noticed his claws were melting. He saw that the swords Metal Spider was wielding were dripping with corrosive venom. Withdrawing his claws, he fired a burst of green energy from his lion's head but Metal Spider vanished from sight before reappearing behind the Green Liger. His spider-like legs extended and shot forward, stabbing into Liger Zero's back, causing him to shout out in pain.

"Now you're mine!" Metal Spider cheered with glee but the Green Liger smirked instead. His thrusters then activated right in Metal Spider's face and he shouted out from the intense heat of the emerald flames. He was shoved off the Green Liger, who spun around and hit Metal Spider with a reverse roundhouse heel kick that collided with his jaw. He then pummeled Spider Ninja in the stomach with a barrage of punches and then grabbed him by the arm before tossing him upward and when he came down the Green Liger shot his right leg upward so his heel connected violently with Metal Spider's groin.

Groaning as he fell to the ground, Metal Spider recovered and rolled away from the Green Liger. "I didn't want to do this, but now it's time you taste my secret weapon!" His chestplate swung upwards to reveal what was underneath. It was a yellow crystal and it was glowing. "Dr. X has studied you, Lantern, and he knows you all are weak against the color YELLOW!" A beam of yellow energy shot out of the gem and hit the Green Liger, sending him staggering. Several more energy beams shot out of the gem as Spider Ninja laughed as he continued with his barrage. "Take that! And that! And that!"

"Alan, this guy is ticking me off," said Yuji.

"Yeah, I get that," grumbled Alan.

"I think it's time we showed him his place," said Bazel.

The lion's head on the Green Liger's chest unleashed a massive roar and the shockwave actually knocked Spider Ninja off balance and cancelled out his energy beam attack. Not only that but the shockwave cracked the stone in his chestplate, rendering it useless. "Oh…shit," he gaped and then looked up to see the Green Liger on all fours, rushing at him with his thrusters rocketing him towards Spider Ninja with the speed of a bullet train. The golden claws glowed bright and crackled with energy and finally the green photon lines were also glowing bright.

The Green Liger dashed right past Spider Ninja in a blur of gold, white and green. In the blink of an eye several claw marks appeared all over Spider Ninja before he burst into flames. After that Yuji and Alan separated.

"Hey, Alan," spoke up Yuji.

"Yeah, Yuji?" responded Alan.

"He wasn't as tough as those Manhunters and Highmaster so why did you take your sweet time?" asked Yuji, though he knew the answer.

"If what he did to Alice happened to Maria, you'd do the same," Alan answered. "I wanted to make him suffer a bit."

"Wow, you really are cold," Bazel noted, "I like it."

"I get it from my mother's side of the family," Alan told his armband. "Let me tell you about my grandpa sometime."

"Let's do that later. First we gotta get out of here," said Yuji.

"Ring, find us an exit route please," Alan requested.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS, except for Showa and Electric Butterfly, all assumed their strongest forms to battle Shedim. He seemed strong but they were determined to beat Shedim. The X-SHOCKER Kaijin wasn't alone thought as the other tunnels opened and W14's marched into the arena.<p>

It then turned into an all out war as the NEO-NUMBERS battled with the Shedim and W14's. The W14's were just cannon fodder and were easy to take down. However, Shedim was in an entirely different league altogether. It took advantage of their distraction as they fought with the W14's before targeting them one by one.

Musician dodged from a quick slash and quickly retaliated with his Cricket Axe. Shedim blocked the strike with his sword arm and guided it high to his left before stepping in with a vicious right hook to Musician's jaw. Musician stumbled from the blow as Shedim opened his mouth and fired a purple blast causing sparks to explode from Musician on contact as he screamed before he was forced to revert back to human form, injured and unconscious.

"Daichi!" Shedim turned to see Armadillo firing at him in his Blitz Form with his Blitz Cannons. However, Shedim quickly weaved around the blasts and delivered a brutal kick that sent Armadillo flying and crashing into the stands. He was knocked out instantly by the blow.

"_HAHAHA! FACE IT YOU FOOLS! THE SHEDIM IS IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LEAGUE YHAN YOU PUNKS! HE'S FAR SUPERIOR TO YOU ALL!_" Dr. X cackled as he watched the show. He was like a kid who was showing off his latest toy.

Shedim dashed forward, swinging down his blade upon Carmen. She quickly blocked it with her chain-linked Mantis Scythes, but the force of the impact forced Carmen to her knees. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, making her choke as she could no longer breathe. He unleashed a burst of electrical energy upon her, causing Michiru to scream as her armor was forced to deactivate. Shedim was going to continue his torment on her but was hit by an energy drill from the side.

He dropped Michiru who gasped for breath as Zero shot more energy drills at him. Shedim rushed to where Zero was hovering before shooting upward. In his hand was a flash of black-purple energy that slammed into Zero's chest. Sparks exploded on impact and the blow sent him crashing to the ground. Before Zero could get up Shedim began stomping on him repeatedly.

Slasher tackled into Shedim, knocking him off Zero. He then started to slash at the Kaijin with his Onigari no Ryuou which Shedim countered with his own blade. Sparks flew from his back and he turned to see Arachnea with her claws brandishes. She and the Termite Rider double-teamed Shedim, slashing with their weapons. Despite their best efforts, Shedim seemed to be a match for them both and they were blown away by another burst of energy and were slammed against the wall. The impact caused their armors to deactivate.

Shedim was then suddenly pummeled by blows from all sides. The assailant was Meta who was accelerating as he ran circles around Shedim, striking him with punches and kicks. A powerful blow sent Shedim flying but he bounced off the wall and fired bursts of energy at Meta who ducked under them. He activated his jets and rocketed towards Shedim, slamming into the Kaijin's midsection. He slammed the monster against the wall and kept him there but he was thrown off by Shedim's arm. Meta landed on his feet and glared at the creature that roared and charged at him. Shedim swung his sword down but then it was blocked by none other than Kamen Rider Showa and the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"You forgot about me," said Showa in his Higurashi Form armor. "Battler, go check up on the others," he ordered.

"OK!" Meta obeyed before he went off to see if the others were alright. If not, he would make sure they would recover in time.

Electric Butterfly was looking at each of the NEO-NUMBER from the air. She frowned. "Damn it, I should've warned them about this." She looked at Showa. "He needs help." She chanted a spell and waved her wand. Glitter was released by her wings as it rained down on all the injured NEO-NUMBERS. This was her ability called, "Glittering Healing!"

Meanwhile, Showa shouted as he swung the Higurashi no Yaiba that was glowing hot white with Shedim blocking the slashes with its sword arm but Showa pushed forward causing cracks to be shown on Shedim blade before it shattered. Shedim suddenly opened his mouth and a streak of purple lightning shot out in an attempt to kill Showa. Showa had only a split second to block but it was more than enough time. He snapped the Higurashi no Yaiba to absorb the blast, letting the lightning coil around it.

"NANI!" Dr. X shouted in shock. That wasn't supposed to happen! Then something else unexpected happened.

Shedim was then hit by a barrage of cannon fire, followed by sonic blasts, and a stream of fire with a spray of bullets. Carmen and Arachnea then struck with their scythes and claws respectively, causing sparks to fly off Shedim. Slasher also struck with the Onigari no Ryuou, stabbing the creature with his sword, causing it to tremble as Slasher twisted the blade before withdrawing it. A drill-shaped energy blast collided with the Shedim, sending him crashing against the wall of the arena.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted Meta as he jumped up and bent his knees, releasing missiles that exploded on the Shedim, causing him to roar out.

"ELECTRIC RAIN SHOWER!" called out Electric Butterfly. Bolts of lightning lanced out from her wand and straight at Shedim, shorting out his inner systems as he roared from the torture. However, he managed to survive. It then rushed at all of them, striking them down with cruel proficiency. Electric Butterfly, Meta and Arachnea managed to get out of the way and were horrified by how powerful Shedim was. He was definitely a monster made for battle.

Showa and Slasher got up and engaged Shedim with their swords. Sparks flew from the clashing blades. "Minna!" Slasher called to the others, "Stay back while we take care of this monstrosity!"

"But-!" Electric Butterfly began to object but was interrupted by Showa.

"Trust us, Lina. We know what we're doing," said Showa as he and Slasher broke away from Shedim. "Let go!" ordered Showa before he and Slasher charged at Shedim. Shedim charged right back at them, head first, roaring. However, Slasher proved to be the quicker one as he jumped on one foot and kicked Shedim hard in the neck that forced him to stumble and spin around.

"HYAH!" Showa cried out as he unleashed a blade-shaped blast from the Higurashi no Yaiba, which exploded upon Shedim on impact. Slasher then moved in to continue his assault, slashing at Shedim rapidly as he was taken by surprise as Slasher managed to get some good hits on him. Slasher then made a cut in Shedim's face and it howled out at the bloody gash Slasher left. Shedim then lashed out and his blade connected with Slasher's chest. The armor shattered from the impact. A kick from Shedim sent Slasher tumbling.

"_FOOLISH, TERMITE!_" laughed Gebok. "_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_"

"It's called a distraction, Einstein," said Slasher. The others took this as a signal for them to attack once more, hitting Shedim with a barrage of attacks. Slasher eyed Showa who was powering up and getting ready for the finisher. That was when Electric Butterfly called out to him, "Kuro-kun, finish it!"

That was his cue and Showa nodded as he assumed Hinamizawa Guardian Form. Spikes jutted out of the Higurashi no Yaiba and then fire, electricity and wind whirled around the blade, empowering it. "HINAMAZAWA VICTORY SLASH!" He then rocketed towards the Kaijin and with his sword performed two slashes which made a V-shaped cut along its body.

But that wasn't all. "Let's Ride: Yabuki! Zennin! Gokuaku!" He summoned forth the Tsukumogami of the Hinamizawa Treasures and they all hit with their own attacks as they each took a swipe at Shedim, hitting him with punishing blows before facing. Finally, Showa stabbed the Higurashi no Yaiba through the chest and the Shedim stared at him.

"See you in Hell!" Showa swore as he withdrew his sword and then turned his back to the Shedim as it staggered on its feet before collapsing and finally exploding. Showa then hefted his sword on his shoulder, doing a victory pose along with the NEO-NUMBERS.

"_NO FAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO MAKE HIM!__? HOW MUCH WORK AND TIME I PUT IN!? YOU DAMN COCKBITES DESTROYED A BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF SCIENTIFIC ART_!" Gebok snapped.

"What's the matter, you big baby?" teased Meta mockingly. "Are you throwing a tantrum?"

"Lina, he's up there, right?" Showa pointed at the ceiling.

"Yes," she confirmed. "We're several levels below him but if you go straight up you'll find him."

"Good, that's all I needed to know," said Showa before he flew up like a rocket and smashed into the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"I have to get out of here! Curses! Blast!" Gebok swore as he attempted to escape but then he bumped into something. "What?" His eyes widened as he saw himself staring at Showa's visor. "Oh, SHIT!"<p>

"Oh shit is right," Showa agreed before grabbing Gebok by his coat. "I should kill you right now," said Showa, "But I think I'll let Warren take care of you personally."

Gebok gulped.

* * *

><p>"We are victorious!" declared Thor. Outside the fortress, the Avengers stood in the middle of their battle field with android parts littering the ground. All of a sudden, a series of explosions erupted from X-SHOCKER HQ.<p>

"Looks like they did it," said Iron Man to Warren.

"Yup, coz they're my kids," answered Warren.

"Look, they're coming right out," said Jinx as she spotted the NEO-NUMBERS, Yuji and Alan in the distance.

* * *

><p>As X-SHOCKER's Headquarters burned behind them, Shinichi finally had Gebok in his hands. It was finally over and Gebok would be getting his just desserts. The mad scientist wore handcuffs and was being dragged along by the Shinichi by rope that was tied around his waist.<p>

"Alright, Gebok," said Shinichi to Gebok. "You're coming with us!" He then heard Gebok chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"I'm laughing because you'll be coming with _me_!" Gebok chuckled as his hat flipped up to reveal a digital timer and it was counting down. Shinichi's eyes widened.

"A bomb!?" Michiru cried out.

"An _EMP_ bomb," Gebok explained. "I made with just you treacherous cyborgs in mind and when this baby goes off, you all will shut down, PERMANENTLY!" Gebok laughed.

"This is bullshit!" Daichi cursed. They had to get away but the timer was counting down faster and faster.

"Don't bother running," mocked Gebok. "You won't get far enough in time!"

Shinichi looked at the timer. Even if they could find someone to defuse it, there wouldn't be enough time. He then prepared to take the bomb out of its range but Electric Butterfly suddenly held Shinichi by his shoulders and murmured an apology, "I'm sorry," before kissing him full on the lips, much to his and everyone's surprise.

"THIS NO TIME TO BE MAKING OUT!" Daichi roared.

Electric Butterfly quickly pushed Shinichi away and grabbed onto Gebok before shooting into the sky at mach speed. "Lina!" Shinichi shouted. However, she could not hear him as she'd just shot skyward with the speed of a rocket. In an instant she was just a speck in the sky.

Electric Butterfly went higher and higher as the countdown timer continued. She only had 10 seconds left before it detonated completely. Looking down, she saw the island had become a dot and smiled.

5…4…3…2…1…0…And finally the EMP bomb unleashed its payload, hitting Electric Butterfly directly with a wave of electromagnetic energy. She then began to fall, releasing Dr. X's body as she descended and began to plummet headfirst.

Shinichi had only watched helplessly as Electric Butterfly took the EMP bomb with her. Hana then cried out, "I see her! She's falling down fast!"

Hearing this, Shinichi quickly activated his armor and flew up to catch her. As he cradled her body in his arms, he spoke to her soothingly, "You'll be okay, Lina. After…after this, we'll go to Angel Mort and I'll get you a big pudding. You'd like that, right? You told me that you liked pudding."

"Kuro-kun…I don't think I'm gonna…make it…" she said weakly. The EMP had severely damaged her systems and she was only holding onto her life by a thread. "Guess this is goodbye...again."

"No!" he denied. "We'll get you to ARMOR! We'll get you fixed up! Don't die on me again!"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"Lina, please…I can't lose you again!" he begged, holding her close as the life slowly faded from her. "Please, I can't lose you again!"

"Don't…forget me, okay?" she asked.

"I won't," he promised, holding her tight. "I won't, Lina. I promise I won't forget you. Just please don't go. Don't go…"

"Kuro-kun, I…love you…" That was when her eyes turned dark as the light of life vanished from them.

"Lina! Lina, come back! Lina!" However, his pleas could not be answered as her body slowly turned to dust. Showa trembled as he felt her weight leaving his arms and he desperately tried to grasp her non-existent body. She was gone. Yet again, he could not save her. Once more she died in his arms.

Showa trembled as he stared at his hands which he held Lina with only moments ago. "Lina…not again…" He screamed, "LINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so X-SHOCKER has been destroyed, or so it seems. The heroes won by they also lost one of their own. How will this effect Shinichi in the future? It won't be good, let me tell you that.<strong>

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13: This was an amazingly epic chap! Battles, explosions, heartbreak…it had it all! Of course, there are still questions that need answers. But don't worry, Chrome, Bushido and I refuse to disappoint our loyal fans!**

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: I'm gonna be honest, I didn't do much on this chap, besides helping with editing and ideas. But this chap was awesome none the less so I'm gonna say that we're gonna throw more crazy shit at you guys!**

* * *

><p>"And so the curtains close for another game," said Lord Akuma to the rest of the Observers. "We will have a short intermission until the next game. Please, rest yourselves so you may enjoy it," and with that he vanished in darkness. The Meta World then became empty as all the Observers returned to their respective realms.<p>

* * *

><p>Topper returned to his Pawn Shop and let out a sad and sympathetic sigh for Shinichi. He really felt sorry for the boy. He'd suffered a lot and now the same suffering that led Topper to him had revisited him. "I guess I can give him a few more days off," said Topper, "To grieve." Normally, he never did anything without something in return, as it was his nature. However, he could make an exception.<p>

* * *

><p>Lambdadelta and Bernkastel were in bed together. If you guys were thinking those wicked lolis were having hot lesbian sex then you were sorely mistaken. Anyway, the two witches were actually surrounded by various snacks and sweets as they talked about the conclusion of the last game.<p>

"Looks like he'll be crying like a baby after this," said Lambdadelta, grinning. "Hmph, serves him right!" In the game that involved the DHS, Showa had won and pretty much ruined Lambdadelta's mood.

Bernkastel chose to say nothing but she was actually sympathetic. Shinichi was the brother of her counterpart, Rika Furude, who loved him like a brother and possibly more. She just didn't show it on her face or words. She then spoke to her beloved Lambdadelta, "Remember, Lambda, this was also what started him on his path of heroism."

"Heroism, cheh!" Lambdadelta snorted. "Bern, just accept that there are no real heroes. In the end they are only human and humans are weak."

"Weak they may be, but they are also strong in ways you cannot possibly imagine. Then again, I thought you've learnt how strong they were after our last game together," said Bernkastel, smiling impishly.

Lambdadelta scowled and took a bite out of a Pocky stick.

"Still," Bernkastel continued, "I wonder how this will affect him. Also, it worries me."

"What can worry you, Bern? You're the freakin 'Witch of Miracles!" Lambdadelta told her friend/lover/rival.

"There is an instability among the Kakera," Bernkastel told Lambdadelta, referring to the Hinamizawas that Rika left behind when she died whenever she was reborn in a new one in her fight against her fated death and the destruction of Hinamizawa. "I can feel them cracking."

"Weren't those the ones where your piece, Rika, died and where her friends went crazy?" Lambdadelta inquired while grinning wide.

"Yes, they were, and right now those worlds are in danger of vanishing from something," said Bernkastel.

"Why is that important? I thought you abandoned them," said Lambdadelta, not seeing the point.

"Everything is connected," Bernkastel said vaguely. Lambdadelta just stared at her friend who then grabbed a cookie and started munching on it. The way she chewed on it made her look so cute that Lambdadelta couldn't resist hugging her.

"You're so cruel, Bern!" squealed the blonde Witch of Certainty. Bernkastel just endured, but she was determined to discover what was causing the instability among the Kakera.

* * *

><p>Battler, the Endless Sorcerer, sighed, "Things could get messy."<p>

Virgilia turned to Beatrice, "I sense dark times approaching, Beato."

Beatrice nodded with a frown, "Yes, I sense it too, Teacher. I just hope Yuji will be able to handle any surprises in the future." Yuji was now considered her nephew and even though he was just as perverted and annoying as Battler, the Harbinger of Hope had really grown on her and the Golden Witch began to see the Manakyte as a member of the family.

"Do you think that Shinichi kid will be alright?" Battler asked.

"It's hard to say," admitted Virgilia. "To be honest this is similar to the incident which led him on his path to become a hero. However, his heart is now filled with pain, grief and anger. I doubt he is thinking of doing anything heroic now."

"Beato?" asked Battler.

"As I've said before, Yuji can handle it," said Beatrice confidently.

* * *

><p>Libra really didn't like what had happened to his son. His son was meant to be a hero and not some tool for some evil megalomaniac. It didn't sit well for him when all he could do was watch as his son attacked his friends and loved ones savagely, even though it had not been him in control at the time. Fortunately, his son would recover. He was more concerned about Shinichi.<p>

That young man had a great power in him and it could make him the most powerful being in his world, or even universe, if he ever discovered and tapped into his true potential. However, to control such power properly required years of practice and discipline which Libra had in spades. Shinichi was a mere child compared to him.

Still, he could understand the pain Shinichi was experiencing right now. What concerned him was what Shinichi would do now following that pain. The first time he'd lost Lina had caused him to snap and kill anyone who got in his way as he escaped from the GIN-SHOCKER facility he'd been kept in.

Shinichi right now was feeling intense grief which would soon turn to intense anger that would be directed towards Gebok. Considering the mad scientist never stayed dead for long and would resurface after each time he supposedly met his demise, it was unlikely he would stay dead again after this. After all, Gebok was like a cockroach that never stayed dead.

Gebok would not survive Shinichi's rage and neither would the world if it ever got in his way.

* * *

><p>The Balance Guardian known as Warren Smith just sighed as he sat in his realm. He knew the grief Shinichi was going through as he'd gone through the same thing. It didn't matter if it had happened a long time ago; he still remembered it like it was yesterday. Although he was no longer in pain due to the memory, deciding only to remember the happier times he had with his first love. However, Shinichi had lost his first love twice and both times she'd died in his arms.<p>

It really vexed Warren that he could do nothing more for him. If it wasn't for his blood running through his veins then none of this would've happened in the first place. However, what was done was done and there was nothing he could do to change things lest there be consequences and repercussions.

He knew what would happen as he'd experienced it himself about 1000 years ago. He just hoped his younger incarnation would be able to handle things as well as he had.

**THE STORY CONTINUES...IN THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**


	65. A Rider's Resolution

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 1: A Rider's Resolution**

In an undisclosed location, apparently in the middle of nowhere, two animal-like humanoid automatons stood at their position in front a building. One Android Beast resembled a Hercules beetle but with a tank's cannon on his back. Its designation was Tank Beetle. Standing next to Tank Beetle was an Android Beast that resembled a warthog and it snorted flames out of its snout. Its designation was Flamethrower Warthog.

"Have you ever wondered why we're here?" Tank Beetle asked Flamethrower Warthog.

"I dunno man," replied Flamethrower Warthog. "Who really knows? Maybe it's just fate, or destiny, or some cosmic coincidence. Maybe God has some kind of plan for us. I don't really know, but it keeps me up at night."

Tank Beetle gave him an odd look and asked, "What? I mean why are we out here in the middle of nowhere guarding this place? Nobody comes here, ever."

"Oh, sorry," Warthog apologized. "I thought you were asking a really deep question."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"It's nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Never mind! Anyway, we're here because lately, all other X-SHOCKER facilities have been destroyed by-"

"Don't say his name!" hissed Tank Beetle. "Are you crazy!? Do you want to call him over!? You got a death wish or something!?"

"Don't be so superstitious," snorted Flamethrower Warthog. He activated his transceiver. "Hey, Jet Condor, you see anything?"

Jet Condor was an Android Beast that resembled a condor with jet wings, hence his obvious designation. He responded, "Negative, no sight of-" All of a sudden, something collided with Jet Condor straight out of nowhere and he exploded, turning him into a ball of blazing flames as his remains hit the ground with a loud boom. He was now officially slag.

"JET CONDOR!" Flamethrower Warthog screamed.

"OH SHIT! HE'S HERE!" Tank Beetle panicked. All of a sudden, the factory also erupted, blowing the two androids away with such force that they went flying several feet. Tumbling along the ground, they looked up to see the remains of the factory in flames and a figure walking out of the flames. The mere sight of him caused the two Android Beasts to tremble.

"It's…" Tank Beetle began.

"BLACK 13!" Flamethrower Warthog opened his mouth wide and fired several basketball-sized fireballs at BLACK 13, causing explosions to erupt all around him. The explosions obscured him from their sight and when the flames subsided, thick smoke took their place. Flamethrower Warthog snorted smugly, "Heh, he's not so tough." He turned to speak to Tank Beetle. "See? He wasn't so toug-" He was silenced when a blade ripped right into him from behind and out his chest before it split him in half. The top half of Flamethrower Warthog toppled over and BLACK 13 stepped onto the head, crushing it under his boot.

Tank Beetle ran away screaming in terror but he would not get far as he too was destroyed. BLACK 13 had impaled him with one of his whip-blades and Tank Beetle's body exploded. His horn fell at BLACK 13's feet.

Shinichi picked up the horn, inspected it and then tossed then it over his shoulder carelessly. As he turned away from the remains of the two Android Beasts, his eyes were revealed to be cold and devoid of warmth. His hair was also spiked up with his XIII scar fully displayed as his bangs were spiked up with the rest of his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Earlier...<br>**

When Alan, Shinichi and Yuji returned to Genovia, they were not in the best of moods. True, X-SHOCKER was now destroyed but at a great cost.

Shawna and Rena saw the trio exit out from a Dimensional Rift before it collapsed. "You're back!" Rena cheered.

"Welcome back," Shawna welcomed them. "How was the mission?" She saw their expressions and noted how pale Shinichi was and that he was trembling. "Sir Shinichi?"

"The mission didn't go as well as planned," Alan admitted.

Yuji addressed Rena, "Take Shinichi to his room and comfort him. Make sure he gets some rest and TLC. Do anything you can to make him feel better."

Rena noted Yuji's tone of urgency and nodded before she gently took hold of Shinichi's arm. He didn't resist as Rena dragged him along with her to their shared guest room.

"What happened?" Shawna asked.

Yuji answered sadly, "We lost one of our own." He didn't want to go further than that. "Sorry, Princess, but I gotta go back home. I need to rest."

"You do that," Alan said. "We all need a rest and I need to see the rest of my girls."

"They are in the garden," Shawna said to him.

"Thank you," said Alan before he walked towards the direction of the garden. Yuji went towards a random door and opened it to the Sands of Time and exited the palace.

That left Shawna alone to wonder what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Shin-kun, what's wrong?" Rena asked, wanting to know what had happened. He just looked so sad and drained right now.<p>

"I'm just…just so…tired…" he told her. He didn't go into detail. The shock was still too painful and he felt that talking about it would make the pain worse.

Rena realized that something bad must've happened during the mission. Shinichi looked like he needed to be someplace familiar so he could rest. "Shin-kun, let's go home."

"No, you go home. I need to be alone," he told her. "I'm going to be needed at ARMOR for…treatment." Physically he was fine, but not emotionally.

"Can't you ask for a break?" she asked.

"Maybe later, but I really need to be alone," he told her. He looked into her eyes. "Trust me, OK?"

Rena frowned, wanting to deny him, but respected his wishes. This reminded Rena of the time Shiori had been put in a coma following an accident and Shinichi cut himself from everyone else to deal with it alone. However, Rena had helped and she wanted to help him now.

"Shin-kun…" she uttered tenderly as she kissed him. The kiss deepened but Shinichi pushed her away. She blinked in confusion, "Shin-kun?"

"Please, not right now," he denied her. "I'm sorry. I know you want to help but I don't think it's appropriate right now. I'm sorry."

"But Rena just wants to make Shin-kun feel better," she said.

"Rena-chan, please, I just need some time on my own, but I'll come back to you. I promise." He gave her a soft smile. "Trust me, OK?"

Shinichi usually dealt with things alone and would come to her when he needed her. "Alright, I trust you." The two then shared a tender kiss. Her hand went down to his belt buckle and he tore himself away.

"Rena," he warned.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd try it one last time."

* * *

><p>"You know I'm surprised. Daichi was the most against Electric Butterfly and yet he was the one who helped make her gravestone," Warren stated. The grave was merely for show since Electric Butterfly's body had disintegrated, but they felt they should at least honor her sacrifice.<p>

"Daichi was never one to trust others. His handler made sure that he was the kind that got angry easily and trusted little," Dr. Magi stated, frowning. Talking about his former associates always made him feels as if he was getting an ulcer. "But he does have his moments."

Warren and Dr. Magi were on X-SHOCKER Island. The fortress which had once stood proudly was now just a pile of scrap and rubble. It had self-destructed and burnt all the way to the ground. Electric Butterfly had died here and thus this was where her gravestone was placed.

"How's Shinichi doing?" Warren asked.

"He's been oddly silent since the mission, but he isn't showing any of the other symptoms we've seen after the Darkloid Generals' first attack. Frankly, I'm worried about the boy," Dr. Magi said.

"We all are. His first love died not only once but twice in his arms," said Warren.

"So, what will you do about him now?" asked Dr. Magi.

"I want to keep a close eye on him right now," said Warren. He was worried, very worried. Shinichi was unpredictable. There was no telling what he would do now.

* * *

><p>"Papa!" a little 6 year old girl with black hair that had pink streaks in it hugged Ryuki.<p>

"Papa!" a little 6 year old boy with short black hair that had red streaks through it also hugged Ryuki.

The two children had climbed onto the hospital bed to hug their father who was still recovering.

"Kids, get off him," Jinx scolded. "He needs his rest."

"It's alright, Jinx," said Ryuki as he held his two children close. He looked at them and their eyes gazed back at him, sparkling. Ryutaro and Ryuko were his son and daughter, twins. Both had cat-like eyes with Ryutaro's being green and Ryuko's being pink. They absolutely loved their father. They were only told that their father had been sick. There was no need to give them any of the gory details. "They just miss me," he added, smiling.

"So, how are you feeling then?" Jinx asked.

"I feel great, though most of the doctors don't like it when I talk back at them. But, to be fair, I should know more about my body than them," Ryuki said defensively.

Jinx sighed and muttered, "Doctors make bad patients." She told him, "Ryuki, just because you're the smartest doctor in ARMOR doesn't mean you have to be mean to the other doctors. They're just as good as you are."

"I don't mean to," said Ryuki apologetically.

"Papa, when you get better, can we go play?" asked Ryutaro.

"Sure, Ryu-kun," said Ryuki, ruffling his son's hair. "What about you, Ryu-chan?" His daughter was snuggling up to him and purring like a kitten.

"I see you're awake," said Warren as he came into the hospital room.

"Uncle Warren!" Ryutaro and Ryuko jumped off the bed and went to hug their uncle.

"And hello to you too," Warren smiled at his niece and nephew. Despite not being related to Ryuki by blood, they were sworn brothers and brothers-in-arms.

"So, Jinx told me you went on a mission while I was stuck here," said Ryuki. "How did it go?"

Warren sighed, "It could've gone better, Ryuki. I'll spare you the details but we lost one of our own."

"Who?" asked Ryuki worriedly. He didn't like it when agents were KIA. He knew it was unavoidable with their line of work but it was really heartbreaking. It really made it hit home how dangerous their work was and that not everyone had a happy ending.

"Later," said Warren, dismissing Ryuki's question for now. Ryuki needed rest. "I'll tell you later, just get some rest and spend time with your family-" He was interrupted by a growl from Ryuki's stomach. He grinned as Ryuki blushed. "Hungry again, Ryuki?"

"Yes, I am," Ryuki answered. "I really need something to eat."

Jinx picked up the phone and dialed a number as she volunteered, "I'll order something from the cafeteria."

"Can it be Red Demon's Ramen?" Ryuki asked hopefully.

"Yay! Red Demon's Ramen!" the twin cheered.

Jinx grimaced. She really didn't like the overly spicy noodles. She liked spicy foods, like curry and chili, but even she had limits. She knew Ryuki still liked spicy foods but she wasn't sure if he was up to it given his condition.

* * *

><p>Showa shouted as he leapt at the X-SHOCKER Android Beast that called himself Saber Lion. It was a lion-like android that wielded twin sabers. He knew it was from X-SHOCKER because it bore the emblem on its waist as a belt buckle.<p>

A week ago, the Avengers and NEO-NUMBERS had attacked X-SHOCKER Island which, according to Electric Butterfly, was the main headquarters of the organization and where Gebok was. Thus the organization should not be active at all. However, it would appear that their agents were still at large.

Also a week ago, Electric Butterfly/Lina had sacrificed herself by flying an EMP bomb out of range that would've caused the NEO-NUMBERS to shut down for good. She'd died in Shinichi's arms like she had after her first life had ended. Losing her again had caused Shinichi great grief.

As a result, Shinichi had locked himself in his quarters at ARMOR. He never spoke to anyone and the only time he did come out of his room was when he needed something to eat. He had not contacted his friends or family. All he did was keep to himself and wallow in grief. He also had recurring nightmares that kept him up at night.

He knew it wasn't healthy to deal with things like this alone but it was his way of punishing himself for his hesitation. He had not acted fast enough and Lina had paid with her life.

Today was the first day he came out since then. He just wanted to go back to Rena but along the way this Android Beast had appeared and the sight of it made Shinichi blood boil to volcanic levels. As soon as he saw it he'd transformed to fight. He ignored the pain as Saber Lion slashed at him and fought back brutally. Blow after blow collided with the Android Beast, causing it to be stunned by each hit it received. A punch threw Saber Lion to the ground and Showa leapt upon it, bashing the lion-like Android Beast with brutal punches. It managed to throw him off but Showa recovered and activated his power.

"Let's Ride: Amazon!" In the form of Kamen Rider Amazon he slashed and swiped with his claws. Saber Lion swung one of its swords at the Amazon Rider. Showa dodged the slash and then called out, "JAGUAR SHOCK!" His mouth was open wide, baring his sharp teeth, as he bit down on Saber Lion's arm, severing it from the elbow down. Saber Lion roared and Showa spat out the arm before he bit down on Saber Lion's neck. It tried to shake him off but Showa kept his grip with Amazon's claws. He took another bite out of Saber Lion, spitting out the piece. Exposed circuitry was starting to spark as Saber Lion staggered away. It then tried to flee.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Showa roared like Amazon as he leapt upward and then came down to execute Amazon's signature more. "SUPER DAI SETSUDAN!"

The Android Beast was sliced in half from the top of its head down to his groin and then exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Showa reverted to his default form, breathing hard, his eyes glowing crimson. He could hear the bystanders who'd witnessed him brutalizing the Android Beast murmur and whisper but he cared little for their words.

The appearance of Saber Lion had confirmed his suspicions all this time. Gebok never stayed dead and despite the fact that his body was lying in ARMOR's Science Department and being examined right now, Gebok was alive and in a different form. Dr. Gebok, Dr. Shinigami, Kaizin and Dr. X were all the names he took but they were all the same person that Shinichi hated with a passion.

With his fists clenched, Showa flew off and away from the scene. There was somewhere he needed to be.

* * *

><p>"Is this correct?" Warren inquired as he read the report from one of their recon agents.<p>

"Yes, it is," Dr. Hasuma confirmed. He'd returned straight to active duty after his recovery. All he needed was rest and a lot of food as well as the presence of his family. They reminded him of why he was in ARMOR in the first place. "Shortly after Agent Shinichi Banabara left to return to his home he was attacked by an X-SHOCKER Android Beast. I have surveillance footage of the fight and 'Saber Lion' possessed the markings of X-SHOCKER." Dr. Hasuma then tapped his tablet computer and brought up the video footage of how Shinichi defeated Saber Lion before showing it to Warren.

"Where is he now?" Warren asked.

"Where else?" Ryuki answered as if the answer was obvious.

"Damn it," Warren growled. The mission to destroy X-SHOCKER was a failure in more ways than one. Not only did they lose one of their own but X-SHOCKER was still active even without Gebok leading it. This could only mean one thing: someone else was in charge. It could be Gebok again. Even after being destroyed he always found a way to return. Also, Alan had brought up something worrisome as well.

Manhunters had been present at the X-SHOCKER Headquarters and thus Alan had told him that Gebok was possibly working with Hank Henshaw aka the Cyborg-Superman. Even more worrisome was when Dr. Hasuma had revealed that while he'd been taken prisoner and tortured, there was someone else in the room involved in the torture.

The name of the new player was Million.

"Your orders, Director?" Dr. Hasuma asked.

"Keep monitoring Shinichi," Warren ordered. "I'm gonna head to the Science Department to have a chat with Takada."

"And what else?"

"Do what you think is right, Ryuki."

"Hai, Director."

* * *

><p>Shinichi knelt at Lina's gravesite. It was just an empty grave that had a grave marker with her name on it. All that remained of her was a picture, the last one he took of her before her death. "Lina, this time I won't let your death be in vain." After her death, a funeral had been done for her.<p>

"Visiting an old friend?" Shinichi immediately spun around, shotgun armed, ready to attack the intruder. He relaxed when he saw it was only Dr. Hasuma. He had awoken from his coma and recovered from the implant being removed from him. He'd woken up with his wife and children at his bedside. They even brought him food so he could regain his strength. He'd also heard about the mission to destroy X-SHOCKER and found out someone on their side had lost their life.

Dr. Hasuma had been captured and tortured for information. However, he was tightlipped and refused to reveal any of ARMOR's secrets despite the intense pain caused by the torture. He endured for hours until finally he was turned against ARMOR. He then told Warren about the one who'd tortured him. The only description he could give Warren was that they wore a cloak and had a digital sounding voice.

"What do you want? Come to talk me back into returning to ARMOR?" Shinichi asked. He'd asked for a sabbatical after the disastrous mission where Lina had died. He just couldn't handle it anymore. He just needed time off to clear his head.

"No," said Dr. Hasuma as he put a bouquet of flowers down in front of grave marker. "I'm just here to pay my respects."

Shinichi watched as Dr. Hasuma offered a few words of prayer. He then made a motion to leave but stopped in mid-step when Dr. Hasuma spoke, "You know, believe it or not, a lot of people in ARMOR have lost people the same way you have. It became their motivation in doing what they do. Sometimes, it consumes them like how you're being consumed by it right now. You're obsessed in destroying X-SHOCKER and Gebok and I can understand the rage you feel right now." He was referring to when Asakura had killed Tazuka but close to the end of the Zodiac War, he'd gotten his adoptive brother back. "However, you shouldn't cut yourself off from the important people in your life."

"Is that all?" asked Shinichi.

"Just…put more thought into what you're doing," advised Dr. Hasuma. "You're not alone in this. You have people who care about you and ready to back you up." Dr. Hasuma just hoped nothing horrible happened to Shinichi. He knew that revenge was like a poison and that the more Shinichi craved for it, the more harm it would do to him.

After X-SHOCKER's island Headquarters was destroyed, they recovered Gebok's body and once again discovered that it was just another android copy and not the real thing. Thus they concluded that Gebok was still at large out there in the world. It was also possible that X-SHOCKER still existed in the form of remnants despite the loss of its main headquarters. This wasn't the first time Gebok had 'died' and wouldn't be the last. He would come back in one form or another. He'd done it before and would do it again and again until he was gone for good.

Dr. Hasuma then left Shinichi alone to his thoughts and just hoped he didn't make a terrible mistake.

After Dr. Hasuma left him alone, that was when his wrist communicator started beeping. "What is it?" he responded.

"_Shinichi, we're in big trouble!_" called out Battler from the other end. "_It got them!_"

"What got who?" Shinichi asked.

"_A big robot spider!_" Battler cried. "_It took the others down!_"

'_X-SHOCKER_,' Shinichi mentally concluded, eyes narrowed. "I've locked onto your coordinates," Shinichi said to Battler. "Hold on until I get there.

"_What else can I fucking do!? Just get here and help me!_"

* * *

><p>"So, she's gone," Shiori whispered after hearing the news. She was in her living room, holding Sho with Dr. Hasuma seated across from her. He had come to visit her and give her the news. She hadn't heard much since she was just a civilian but he felt she deserved to know.<p>

"Yes," Dr. Hasuma confirmed. "I'm sorry if this is too much of a shock to you."

"Why did you tell me?" asked Shiori.

"Because of how much she meant to your son," he deduced.

Shiori looked down at the sleeping Sho who was sleeping in her arms. "I really enjoyed her company," Shiori admitted. "When she came to my home I didn't know what to do. I was a little overwhelmed. On one hand she did work for that awful Gebok but on the other hand she had suffered under him as well. And…" she trailed off.

"And?" Dr. Hasuma prompted.

"She was the only good thing Shinji had when he was in that awful place," Shiori finished. "She told me about how GIN-SHOCKER had taken her prisoner and how Shinji was her 'cellmate' at the time. They bonded and despite the circumstances they grew to care for each other and then Gebok took her away from him. Now he's done it again."

"She sacrificed herself to save your son," Dr. Hasuma informed her.

"How is he?" Shiori asked.

"After he's recovered from his shock he's in depression," he answered. "He might go into denial about the whole thing and then start blaming himself for what happened." He added in his mind, '_Just like before…_'

"Why did all this have to happen?" Shiori asked. "If I had only picked him up on time then none of this would happen."

"It was just something set in stone," confessed Dr. Hasuma sadly. "We can try to change events with our time-travel technology but that would disrupt the timeline and make things worse."

"What do you mean?" Shiori questioned, wanting to understand.

"From the day your son was born he was destined to be a hero," Dr. Hasuma told her. "He was destined to become Kamen Rider Showa. It was a fate that he could not escape from."

"But why him of all people?" Shiori asked.

Dr. Hasuma wanted to reveal the truth about Shinichi bloodline, the blood he received from his biological father, but decided against it. It would cause Shiori to blame herself again and that simple would not do. "Fate works in mysterious ways and rarely shows mercy. It was just fate that your son ended up becoming BLACK 13, breaking free and becoming a Kamen Rider." He explained, "Being a Kamen Rider can be both a gift and a curse. It's all a matter of how you look at it and how you use the power given to you, regardless of the source."

"I never really expected this to happen. He's still just a boy and already has so much on his shoulders," remarked Shiori.

"Such is the fate of a Kamen Rider," stated Dr. Hasuma. "Also, Shiori-san, there's more."

"What?" Shiori asked.

"We have information concerning the circumstances of your first husband's death." Dr. Hasuma.

"I know how he died," said Shiori firmly. "He died in an accident."

"That was what you were told," Dr. Hasuma corrected. He put down the file that had Shotaro Banabara's name on it. "You believed your husband was working for a publishing company. However, that was simply his cover job."

Shiori shakily opened the file and read it. "Interpol?" she asked.

"Your husband was a secret agent working for Interpol," Dr. Hasuma informed her. "And he was investigating GIN-SHOCKER when he died." He paused. "He was looking for your son."

"Shotaro …" Shiori sobbed, realizing the truth. "He was looking for Shinji."

"And he paid for it with his life," Dr. Hasuma finished. "GIN-SHOCKER agents killed him and it was no accident. He got too close to the truth and they didn't like it one bit." He cautioned, "Just don't tell Shinichi about this right now."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"For closure, and you deserve to know the truth," Dr. Hasuma answered.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but all I can tell you is that I have not managed to find any useful information," said Takada, jabbing his finger at the pseudo-Gebok's body. "That EMP wiped out its memory. There's nothing I can recover from it, nothing! All the circuitry's been fried as well so all you see here is just junk!"<p>

Warren scowled and said to Takada, "Takada, is there anything else you could find?"

"Well, there is something I just discovered with Dr. Magi's help," said Takada. He activated his console and showed Warren the schematics of the body and pointed at the head. "See here? This is supposed to be a slot for some kind of AI Program."

"AI Program?" asked Warren.

"Well, we've been collecting the scrapped parts of X-SHOCKER's androids since all this started and they each had an AI that dictated how they fought and behaved. Kinda like a digitized soul or synthetic spirit," Takada told him. "With an exception of the W14's, the AI the Android Beasts were programmed with are Smart AI that work like the human brain and that scrap heap behind me is no different."

"So, you're telling me Gebok is an AI?" asked Warren.

"Yes, and it's the type of AI that's modeled after a real human mind," Takada told Warren. "I don't know what's actually going on but if X-SHOCKER's still active I doubt we've seen the last of him."

"Thank you for the report, Takada. Keep up the good work," said Warren.

"So, does this mean I get a promotion?" asked Takada hopefully.

"The day you get a promotion is the day you don't blow up and waste ARMOR resources with your inventions and experiments. You're just lucky that the ones that work are the useful ones we're using," said Warren, smirking. "At least you haven't been demoted."

"Director," spoke Dr. Ryuki Hasuma as he appeared out of thin air in the Science Department. This earned him a shocked yelp from Takada and a cocked eyebrow from Warren. "You were right."

"I'm right about what exactly?" asked Warren.

"About Agent Banabara needing to be monitored," answered Dr. Hasuma worriedly. "I could sense his aura and it all points out to one thing." He diagnosed, "PTSD."

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Warren translated. "Of course." Not only had Shinichi faced against Gebok again, fighting several opponents just to get to him, but he'd also witnessed the death of his first love for the second time. Warren had seen the affects PTSD had on someone and they weren't pretty. Anything was likely to make them snap. Even if a soldier left a war, the war never left them. They had become conditioned to react like they did in a war and the things they experienced would haunt them forever. Even the best were not immune to PTSD.

"I can guess that he was in shock when it happened and then fell into depression," Dr. Hasuma added.

Dr. Hasuma himself had experienced PTSD himself following the Vicious Wars so he knew what to look for. For instance there was erratic behavior, volatile emotions, as well as mental instability. Shinichi had PTSD for many reasons. The first was because of what Gebok did to him over the course of ten years, the first death of Lina at his hands, then seeing his friends die in a time loop where he could not save them, followed by the death of the NEO-NUMBERS by the Darkloid Generals. Now there was this, the failed mission to destroy X-SHOCKER where Lina had saved the NEO-NUMBERS' lives at the cost of his own. Each experience caused Shinichi to experience despair and they were finally taking their toll on him.

"What else?" Warren asked.

Dr. Hasuma referred to his tablet computer and reported, "The construction of The Vault is nearing its completion." The Vault was a new Superhuman Prison that was being made exclusively for Shinichi's world. So far, The Vault was close to being completed and once it was operational it would be put to use soon. That was good news, at least, but not enough for Warren to stop worrying.

Dr. Hasuma asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why are we setting up a superhuman prison on Shinichi's world?"

Warren answered, "More and more super powered individuals are beginning to appear on Shinichi's world. Though, they seem to go unnoticed due to the attacks of groups like DHS and X-SHOCKER. Take Panther Claw for example."

"So, this is to help the NEO-NUMBERS deal with and counter the more independent metahuman criminal factor?" inquired Dr. Hasuma.

"Exactly," Warren confirmed.

* * *

><p>Showa found Zero, Arachnea and Carmen sprawled all over the ground. When he checked on them, he discovered that they had been stunned. Not too far away was a something that looked like a pile of hardened white paste. He inspected it and put his hand on it, detecting Armadillo, Musician and Slasher trapped inside. He punched it to try and free them but whatever the material was it was durable enough to withstand his blows.<p>

"Where is Battler?" Showa asked himself before taking off. No doubt Battler had led the enemy away from the others. Flying through the air, Showa spotted Meta fighting a big mechanical spider. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the hateful X-SHOCKER emblem on the robot's body and dove down whilst activating his energy blades.

The mechanical spider detected Showa's presence and started to fire lasers at him, which he dodged. Missiles were then fired at him but he sliced them apart before he continued with his attack, landing on the mechanical creature's back and stabbing at its steel hide, only to discover his blades couldn't penetrate. Showa was then thrown off the robot and landed next to Meta.

"I tried that too!" called out Meta. "That thing's tough."

"What do you know about it?" Showa asked. Meta was about to answer when he was cut off.

"**Are you BLACK 13?**" the robotic spider demanded. Showa inspected it. It had a round black body with eight blue eyes that were glowing and eight mechanical spider-like legs on both sides.

"Who wants to know?" Showa shot back.

"**I am Black Iron Spider, and I was commanded to kill you all**," the robotic spider-Black Iron Spider-stated whilst identifying itself. "**Why don't I look like you?**"

"What?" Showa asked.

"**He made you as well, so why don't I look like you?**"

Showa already knew what Black Iron Spider meant be 'he' and scowled. "Does that mean you're a cyborg too?" Showa questioned.

"**That's right, and I must kill you in order to get my own body back.**" Black Iron Spider's blue eyes opened to reveal its array of guns. Meta pushed Showa out of the way before he could get shot.

"Watch it!" Meta cautioned "He did that to the others and-"

"Stunned them," Showa concluded. "I know. I saw them on my way."

The guns became replaced with missiles which fired at Meta and Showa. Grabbing Showa, Meta took off at high speeds as the missiles exploded at the spot they had stood at. Black Iron Spider retracted its legs into its body and took off after them like a UFO.

"Let me go, Battler," Showa growled.

"No way, Shinichi! That thing took down the others like nothing and gave me trouble too!" Meta denied.

"I said LET ME GO!" Showa forced Meta's grip off him and turned to face Black Iron Spider. "Hey, you want me? Come and get me!" Showa took off in another direction and Black Iron Spider followed.

"Damn it!" Meta cursed and followed with his jets firing exhaust to propel him after them.

Showa landed on the top of a building and narrowed his eyes at Black Iron Spider. He called, "Let's Ride: ZX," and in an instant he was in his Kamen Rider ZX armor. Black Iron Spider landed before him, eyes glowing. The eye covers then opened up and the guns slid out, firing lasers at Showa who dodged the blasts swiftly. He even managed to dodge the goop guns. Eyeing his opponent carefully, Showa removed the Cross Shuriken from his elbows and ran at Black Iron Spider. He then tossed the Cross Shuriken at the legs. The Cross Shuriken stuck onto two of the left legs and exploded, taking them out. He then tossed the Impact Bombs that were on his knees, taking out the remaining left legs. With its left legs now stumps and unable to support it, Black Iron Spider fell onto its side.

"**ARGH!**" Black Iron Spider roared and fired at Showa but missed as Showa conjured a smokescreen and then created holographic copies to divert Black Iron Spider's attention. With his attention diverted, Showa threw the explosives again which blew the rest of the machine's legs when Meta arrived.

"Now it can't move," said Showa coldly as he reverted to his default form. He saw the blue eyes open to reveal their guns. This was the moment he was waiting for. "Let's Ride: Stronger," he whispered and was transformed into Kamen Rider Stronger "My turn," Showa growled as he pointed his fingers at Black Iron Spider, bending and twisting the guns around, rendering them useless. His fists crackling with energy, he advanced on his defeated opponent, ready to finish him off for good.

"Stop!" Meta shouted. Meta grabbed Showa before he could destroy Black Iron Spider.

"Let me go Battler," Showa growled.

"No! You heard him! He's a cyborg and he used to be human!" Meta stated. He wasn't comfortable with the thought of killing someone who used to be human. "Let me talk to him first, we should at least hear his story."

Showa scoffed angrily and reluctantly ceased his attack. Meta sighed in relief.

Meta took off his helmet and looked at Black Iron Spider, recalling what the machine had said before. "Let me ask you something," Battler began before he asked, "You said you wanted to get your own body back. Is that what X-SHOCKER promised you in exchange for killing us?"

"**That's right**," Black Iron Spider answered. "**I have a family but I'm not allowed to see them. With this body I can't even hug my wife and daughter. Can you understand? I used to look the same as you before I was captured by X-SHOCKER. They made me into this thing you see in front of you. All I want is to go home! I want to be with my family!**" Black Iron Spider started to sob, "**That's all I want! That's all I ever wanted!**"

Battler flinched as he lowered his gun arm but Shinichi, who'd just taken off his own helmet, asked him, "Why are you hesitating?" Battler looked to him, shocked.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Battler demanded. "He wants to be with his family! He's not evil!"

"It' one of Gebok's creations," Shinichi countered, unsympathetic, "And I doubt it's telling the truth."

"How can you be so sure?" Battler argued. "Maybe he's just like us!"

Shinichi turned his attention towards Black Iron Spider and stated, "If you're not going to finish it then I will." He then activated his energy blades.

"No!" Battler shouted as he grabbed Shinichi by the arms. "Don't!"

"Let me go, Battler!" Shinichi growled.

"I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"Are you really so stupid as to believe some sob story?" Shinichi questioned angrily. "It was sent by X-SHOCKER! It was sent by Gebok to kill us! It's the enemy!"

"He has a family and he was crying! He had no other choice!" Battler countered.

"If it is suffering then let me end it!" The two continued to grapple. Shinichi then pushed Battler away and prepared to finish the job only for Alan to stand in his way.

* * *

><p>Rena was once again sitting alone in the apartment. A week ago she'd returned from Genovia with Shinichi but then he told her he needed to go away for a little while. That had been a week ago. She hadn't gotten any answers from anyone about what'd happened during the mission, but could deduce that something terrible had occurred which warranted Shinichi needing comforting from her.<p>

When she heard a knock at the door she quickly stood up, hoping with all her heart that it was Shinichi. "Rena, it's me," Shinichi's familiar voice was heard on the other side. Smiling, Rena went and opened the door. "Tadaima," he said to her, smiling slightly.

"Okaeri nasai," she responded, smiling tearfully as she wrapped her arms about her. "I missed you. You were gone a long time."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just needed to be alone."

"Why? Was it because of the mission?" Rena asked. Nobody told her anything. She was told it'd been classified information and could only be revealed to her when the time was right, but she needed to know now so she could help him.

Shinichi gazed at Rena's face and saw Lina's. He shook his head to rid himself of her phantom image but the longer he gazed at Rena, the more he saw Lina's image. She was like a ghost haunting him now. His dreams and nightmares were all filled with her and her dying image. He could not get her out of his head.

"Yes," he confirmed, without going into detail. He closed the door behind him and then pulled Rena into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately. Rena responded in kind, kissing him back. The kiss was deep, needy and desperate, like all he wanted was to taste her lips and mouth with his. Their tongues were sliding against each other.

He then lifted Rena up and carried her bridal style before taking her to their bedroom, lips still locked. He needed her, he needed her now, and she was only happy to comply. Once on their bed they continued to kiss passionately as they tore at each other's clothes.

They didn't know how much time had passed between them nor did they care as they made love between the sheets, warm skin against warm skin, sweat drenching their bodies, breaths labored and hearts racing. All that mattered and all they could see, hear and feel was each other. They never broke physical or eye contact as they showed their love in the most intimate way possible and finally she let out a cry and arched her back, her breasts pressing against his as he too let out a grunt and crushed their bodies together.

Once the fires of passion subsided, he lay on his back with her on top of him, one hand around her waist as she purred contently in his embrace. He looked down at her slumbering face that was in complete peace and bliss. He wanted this to continue forever and with that thought in mind he finally made his decision.

'_I've made up my mind. This is my fight and my fight alone, so I will crush X-SHOCKER and destroy Gebok with my own hands_,' thought Shinichi resolutely. He gently caressed her face as he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer before he allowed sleep to claim him. His final thoughts were, '_To protect this peace, I will become the destroyer_.'

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Shinichi has become set on his path. He will no longer be a hero, but a destroyer. He will avenge the dead and protect the living by destroying his enemies. He will change into a violent anti-hero to make Gebok pay for his sins. He will walk the lonely road and path of broken dreams. Also, now we show you the new villain for this arc.<strong>

* * *

><p>Million sighed as he witnessed the destruction of X-SHOCKER's island fortress through the monitor that was mounted on the wall. "Oh well, there are plenty more where that came from," said Million as the screens showed the other X-SHOCKER bases on Earth. While it was true that X-SHOCKER's headquarters on Earth was in the Bermuda Triangle, it was not the true main headquarters. The true main headquarters of X-SHOCKER was on the moon and Million was its true leader.<p>

Million tossed his hood back, revealing him for what he really was. He was a robot made of black metal with spikes jutting out of the spots where his ears would be with a sharp nose. His eyes were narrow and red and he had red lips that were curled into a cold smile. The top of his head was a clear dome with a pulsating human brain. Therefore he wasn't a robot. He was a cyborg like Electric Butterfly.

Million's grin seemed to stretch as he saw the grief that Showa was experiencing. "History does repeats itself, doesn't it, BLACK 13? Once more she died in your arms like she did before, how tragic." He then challenged, "If you want to avenge her, come and find me, boy!" He looked out towards his balcony and gazed at the Earth. He imagined holding the planet in the palm of his hand and balling his fist. "THE EARTH WILL BE MINE!" Million declared as he threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, as a special treat, two alternate scenes:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ALTERNATE SCENE #1: Showa (Oni) VS Saber Lion<strong>

"Gokuaku!" In Oni Form he slashed and swiped with his Oni Claws. Saber Lion swung one of its swords at the Amazon Rider. Showa dodged the slash and then breathed out a burst of flame that engulfed Saber Lion. He then used his claws to slice and dice, severing the Android Beast's left arm. Seeing that it was no match for Showa it tried to flee.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Showa roared as he shot out a massive fireball at the retreating Android Beast. The Android Beast was hit by the fireball and exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Showa reverted to his default form, breathing hard, his eyes glowing crimson. He could hear the bystanders who'd witnessed him brutalizing the Android Beast murmur and whisper but he cared little for their words.

**ALTERNATE SCENE #2: Showa (Kage) VS Black Iron Spider**

Showa landed on the top of a building and narrowed his eyes at Black Iron Spider. He called, "Zennin," and in an instant he was in his Kage Form armor. Black Iron Spider landed before him, eyes glowing. Showa gripped the Dai-Shuriken in his hand and blocked the lasers fired at him. He then dodged the goop guns as well. He then tossed the Dai-Shuriken, the weapon spinning rapidly like a disc as its edges sliced through the set of legs on the left. The legs came apart and Black Iron Spider landed on its side as the Dai-Shuriken returned to Showa.

"**ARGH!**" Black Iron Spider roared and fired at Showa but missed as Showa conjured a smokescreen and then created illusionary copies of himself to divert Black Iron Spider's attention. With his attention diverted, Showa threw the Dai-Shuriken again which cut off the rest of the machine's legs when Meta arrived.

"Now it can't move," said Showa coldly as he reverted to his default. He saw the blue eyes open to reveal their guns. This was the moment he was waiting for. "Gokuaku," he whispered and in a tornado of wind, fire and lightning which blocked the lasers he was transformed into Oni Form. "My turn," Showa growled as he pointed his fingers at Black Iron Spider and let loose bolts of lightning that went into the openings. Black Iron Spider started to convulse as its body started shorting out.


	66. Green Grief

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 2: Green Grief**

Alan walked into the palace gardens to see his girls, his family, all enjoying themselves on this beautiful day. They were unaware of the tragedy and he would like to keep it that way. He looked to Alice, one of Gebok's creations, who had captured his heart and become his daughter. It was hard to believe that the little girl had once been a killer android sent after Shinichi.

It was also hard to believe that she'd once been one of X-SHOCKER's pawns.

"Daddy!" Alice jumped up and wrapped her arms around Alan.

"Mau!" Celine joined in, hugging him.

"Hey, girls," smiled Alan.

The mission to destroy X-SHOCKER had been a success, for the most part at least. However, it was not one would call a victorious ending. Gebok had once again pulled a fast one on them and had replaced himself with an android equipped with a powerful EMP bomb. Naturally, Alan wouldn't be affected but the NEO-NUMBERS who were cyborgs and thus possessing mechanical parts would be greatly affected and could've been killed. However, some quick thinking by Electric Butterfly saved their lives with hers as the price.

Alan felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and the back of his skull was pressed against a pair of soft breasts. "Hello, my emerald warrior," cooed Conda.

Yami, looking up from her cup of tea, noted Alan's expression. As a genetically engineered and trained assassin, she was very observant and could see through someone's façade once she took the time to scrutinize them. Alan's smile was hiding something. She may not be empathic, and it was just a gut feeling, but Alan was actually devastated.

She was going to need to talk to Alan and lend a sympathetic ear.

Nozomu's nose twitched as she sniffed Alan. She detected the scent of sadness.

* * *

><p>They would be staying another night at Shawna's castle before leaving. Alan waited until Alice and Celine were put to bed. He didn't want his two little girls to hear about what happened earlier. He knew his lovers would question him about what happened and wouldn't stop until he finally talked about it. However, he didn't want to say anything in front of the younger ones. It was just too depressing.<p>

Lala, as usual, was the first to request, "Alan, please tell us what happened."

Alan sighed as he began, "At first it was so simple. We prepared ourselves for take down X-SHOCKER..." He told them how he and the others began their assault on X-SHOCKER's island base, how he and Yuji got separated from the rest and how he and Yuji fought the Manhunters, Highmaster and one of Gebok's minions. He finally ended his tale with him and Yuji getting out, only to see Electric Butterfly sacrificing herself in order to save the NEO-NUMBERS from the EMP bomb that was disguised as Gebok.

Alan looked heartbroken when he told the tale. Just thinking about it made his heart break and his shoulders tremble. He saw the pain in Shinichi's eyes. It was the same pain he had when he'd lost Jade.

"So in the end, we still don't know where Gebok really is, and we lost someone who was just another victim. The worst is that Shinichi is the one most in pain and no one knows how to fix it. I failed…" said Alan sadly. "I couldn't hold onto my promise."

"What do you mean?" asked Nozomu.

"A promise I made when I came back to life," began Alan. All the girls knew the story of what was known in the Green Lantern Corps as the "Emerald Twilight". Alan having died to reignite the Sun and coming back for a time as The Spectre before being completely returned to life. "When I came back, one of the first things I did was go to Jade's grave. And there, I made a promise. I swore that I'd never let someone die when I could do something to stop it."

Alan stared down at his hands as he continued, "These new powers of mine…these Quantum powers…they make me one of the most powerful beings on the planet. I could have wiped out all those Manhunters with literally the blink of an eye. But I don't know the absolute limits of these powers. If I let lose, how many casualties would there have been? I couldn't risk it." Alan shut his eyes. "And now Shinichi is suffering because I wasn't good enough."

"Alan…" said Bishie, tears welling up in her eyes.

Conda walked up to Alan and raised her hand.

**SLAP!**

Alan now sported a large red handprint on his face. "What the hell you stupid Amazon!?" cursed Amora.

Conda didn't respond. All she did was wrap her arms around Alan and held his face close to her chest. "Please Alan…don't be sad," she said. The normal haughtiness in her voice was gone. There was only a tender kindness there now. "You couldn't have done anything. The girl made her choice, and from what you told us, she died happily in the arms of her beloved. So please Alan, we're here for you. You may not have been able to save her, but you were there for all of us. When you met me, and learned of my past, you went and fought the people that had taken my people captive."

* * *

><p><em>The doors flew open with a burst of emerald energy. Alan stepped forward, facing the men who called themselves "Celestial Dragons".<em>

"_Now…release the Amazons you captured, and I promise I'll make this painless," warned Alan._

* * *

><p>Amora hugged Alan around the neck, pressing her breasts into his back. "When I was framed on Asgard, you stood up to Thor for me. You were willing to face down a god for me Alan. That doesn't sound like a failure to me."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alan stood between Thor and Amora, glaring up at the God of Thunder. "The Witch must be punished. So move boy," spoke the Asgardian.<em>

_Alan's ring glowed as he gritted his teeth. "Make me."_

* * *

><p>Yami hugged Alan's left arm. "You were the first person I ever met that treated me like another person, and not just a weapon."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You look hungry. Have some," offered Alan as he handed Yami a taiyaki. Ryuko had sent him out to buy the fish-shaped cakes for her.<em>

_Yami took the taiyaki and bit into it. Her eyes widened at the flavor and she continued to eat until she finished it. _

* * *

><p>Nozomu hugged Alan's right arm. "When my brother wanted to break us apart, you refused, even though it caused you great pain."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Then let me prove how much I really love your sister!" Alan announced and without warning he wrapped his arms around Nozomu and hugged her close. The seal on the back of his neck activated and he let out a shout of pain before gritting his teeth, enduring the continuous jolts.<em>

_"Alan! No!" Nozomu screamed as she felt him trembling as the seal continued to torture him. Despite the pain the seal was causing him, Alan continued to hold Nozomu. "Alan, let go!" she shouted._

_"No…way!" he grunted, the pain increasing. "I won't ever let you go, Nozomu! I love you, a lot, and I'm not giving up on you! Nobody can make me!"_

* * *

><p>Lala flew over the others and picked Alan out from between the other girls, holding him close. "And ever since we met Alan, you were always there for me," smiled the princess.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pol Dgibb shot a blast of yellow energy at Lala. Alan leapt in front of her and created a shield to block the blast. <em>_"You can't defeat me boy! I taught you everything you know! I taught you what it meant to be a Lantern! But you had forsaken it all! You gave into fear! You! The fearless Green Lantern of Sector 2814!"_

"_They say I'm fearless, but actually I'm very afraid," admitted Alan. "Of getting beat. Of backing down. Of chickening out. Of letting those I love get hurt!" Alan blasted Pol with a burst of emerald energy. "That fear just blows all the others away!"_

* * *

><p>Bishie looked thoughtfully. "Um…you never really saved me like you did the other girls, but you're really good in bed!" she said cheerfully.<p>

"Thanks," said Alan. He knew Bishie just wanted to cheer him up.

* * *

><p>"Where were you all?" That was the first thing Megan said when he saw Alan come into class with Lala, Nozomu, Yami and Bishie. They appeared to be a little morose. Even the normally upbeat Lala couldn't keep up her smile.<p>

The group had been gone for days without explanation but Megan knew it was probably something work related. Noting their expressions, she knew something bad must've happened. Alan and his girlfriends were rather quiet compared to how they were normally.

Alan sat at his desk, head hung backwards as he closed his eyes. He really didn't have the mood for school and would've preferred staying in Genovia for a little longer. However, he couldn't avoid school for long. He needed to still retain his cover.

A hand slammed upon his desk and he cracked an eye open. "What?" he asked unhappily.

"You really are the worst!" the girl snapped. She had short black hair and green eyes with a scar over her right eye.

"Sayoko, I really don't have-" Alan began, irritably, but she cut him off.

"Oh no! You left us to fend for ourselves when you should've been around to help organize our class for the sports festival, which is in a few days! Where were you!?" She then paled as she felt Alan's eyes glare at her.

Sayako Ayanaka was a classmate of Alan's and one of the humans that attended this school. She also came from a yakuza family and had a very unhealthy obsession with guns and firearms. Normally, she was on friendly terms with Alan and his girlfriends because they made her laugh but sometimes she could get annoyed too.

And right now she was annoying Alan who just wanted some peace.

"Sayako, I think you should leave Alan alone right now," Megan advised.

"S-sure," Sayako answered, stammering. She had felt intense terror when Alan glared at her. It was his Killing Intent. He didn't really want her dead but she came close to tempting him towards murder.

"Alan, can we talk on the roof at lunch?" Megan asked. She wanted to know what was going on. Alan was her friend.

"Sure," he answered simply. Megan returned to her seat and then someone else approached Alan.

"Is something the matter?" asked Haji Nenemiya. He was the shortest boy in class. Actually, he was a midget with thick glasses and a bowl haircut. He was one of Alan's friends after the Lantern had saved him from some bullies.

"It's nothing," Alan responded, trying to calm himself down.

Haji frowned, not completely buying it one bit, he walked away but not before telling Megan, "I hope you have better luck. Something tells me whatever happened is weighing very heavily on his mind."

Megan nodded and decided to wait until lunchtime to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to talk about?" Alan said as he walked onto the roof with Megan.<p>

"I want to know why you're acting like you're not hurt while you clearly are," Megan demanded as she frowned at him.

"It's nothing, okay," Alan denied. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. It sounds as if you've experienced something horrible and I won't drop the subject until you tell me the truth." Megan warned, "Or else." As a Martian, she had telepathic abilities to get the answers she wanted. It was a breach of privacy but she was willing to do anything to help a friend.

Alan sighed, "Fine…" He explained, "During a big operation... something really terrible happen, and my friend is probably the one hurting the most because of it." He wasn't ready to fully talk about what really happened on X-SHOCKER Island with other people. Alan was barely able to talk about it with the other girls after Alice and Celine went to bed.

Megan frowned "Do you blame yourself for what happened?"

"Maybe, if I had been fast enough, if I hadn't frozen, if I hadn't hesitated, I could've done something to prevent it," Alan said regretfully. Megan placed a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry. While I don't know the full details, I know that you shouldn't blame yourself for this. Sometimes fate can be cruel," said Megan.

"People can be crueler than fate," Alan whispered.

* * *

><p>It was mandatory for students to help during preparations for the Sports Festival. They would set up the tents, the tables, and also the stage for the principal when he gave his speech during the assembly for the festival. Alan and his girls were helping as well as it kept their minds off depressing subjects.<p>

As the students worked, they were being supervised and two teachers had their attention on Alan and his girlfriends.

"Smith…" Mr. Ozai frowned in disdain as he saw Alan and his harem preparing for the sports festival. "That idiot draws too much attention. He will blow the cover for the whole school." Mr. Ozai was a Chinese-looking man who was a harsh and strict disciplinarian who demanded the students obey the rules. From the very start he hated Alan and his harem, labeling them as troublemakers.

Mr. Katsura rolled his slanted eyes, "Now Ozai-sensei, relax. Alan-kun is a normal enough boy…it's not his fault the girls can be very… complex." Mr. Katsura, on the other hand, was a very different teacher. He was very lazy and didn't seem to care much about work. He only showed up so he could get paid for just showing up.

"By complex, you mean they would kill for the boy if he so much as gave the word," Mr. Ozai said. He once saw Yami punch a guy out near Smith. The kid had accidentally said something ecchi in front of her but Ozai had his doubts.

"All I'm saying is that they can be discreet about stuff, so you should relax," Mr. Katsura said, smiling.

"Relax with those troublemakers around?" Mr. Ozai scoffed. "No chance!"

Mr. Katsura turned to Mr. Ozai and said, "They at least know how to be discreet, right?"

* * *

><p>It was the day of the Sports Festival and all the classes were ready for all the events. The classes were all geared up and prepared to beat each other to the ground. It was a no holds barred contest of athletic prowess.<p>

Alan and his family came with him and his harem competing. Nana and Momo also came but only to look after Celine and Alice as well as watch the festivities.

"Daddy, you'll always be a winner to me," said Alice as she smiled at him.

"That's sweet, Alice," smiled Alan to his android daughter. "I'll win a whole bunch of gold medals just for you."

"You mean it, Daddy?" beamed Alice.

Megan advised, "You know, you all should warm up before the assembly starts."

* * *

><p>At the assembly, the students were all lined up in rows with the principal on the stage to give an opening speech and blessing. It was the usual speech where he talked about the spirit of sportsmanship, teamwork, good will, camaraderie, etc etc…and then he finished off with something that really disgusted the girls, "AND I LOVE BLOOMERS!" That statement made them cringe.<p>

"OK, now I'm _really_ worried about this school," whispered Alan and he looked around the see the girls pulling their shirts down to cover their bloomers.

* * *

><p>The usual, typical and standard events for a Japanese high school Sports Festival took place. Some were normal, while others seemed beyond the norm of anything outside the country. What mattered was that the students had fun.<p>

After the last scheduled event, the next event was the girls' swimming race, which just happened to be the boys' favorite event as all the spectators crowded around the school pool. The competitors were all attractive girls in the standard school swimsuit that showed off their wonderful figures. Cameras flashed to immortalize this view forever.

Amora waved to the crowd. She was clad not in the standard school swimsuit, but in a one piece suit of her own liking. She winked at Alan and blew him a kiss. She then stood with the rest of the competitors who got ready for the swimming event.

"AND BEGIN!" the signal was given and Amora dove into the pool water with the rest of the competitors. However, Amora was immediately thrown off her game by one of her neighbors. Hitomi Mizumi was a member of the swim club with a pretty generous bust and black hair. She was one of the club's fastest swimmers as well. Nobody could beat her, in fact.

'_WHAT!_' Amora thought, shocked as Hitomi was swimming just as fast as she was.

"She's quick," Megan commented as she watched.

"Of course her species is actually very swift on land and in water," Haji stated. Since Megan was an alien, she was aware of the true nature of the school. Haji was an alien too and so was Hitomi.

'_I refuse to lose!_' Amora thought angrily as she sped up. Hitomi seeing this matched her speed. It was a close race but Amora finally won, though only a by an inch.

After climbing out of the pool, Hitomi smiled at Amora. "That was fun," Hitomi said, not looking tired, while Amora, who was panting and lying down, glared tiredly at her. "I think she needs to be put in the nurse's office!"

"I'll do it!" Alan volunteered. The boys watched in envy as Alan scooped Amora into his arms and carried her to the nurse's office so she could rest.

* * *

><p>In the nurse's office, Alan said, "You rest here, OK?" He was about to leave but Amora pulled him on top of her on the bed and ran her hands up and down his back. "Amora, please…Not now…"<p>

"Oh, relax," she purred. "Your next event won't be until much later and I think I deserve a reward after my performance." She rubbed her bare thigh against his leg. "Now, will you refuse me, my Green Lantern?"

"Do you really need to think about it, partner?" asked Bazel.

* * *

><p>The next event was the Tug-of-War. One of the teams was Conda's class and the Amazon Queen was at the very end of her teams' end of the rope. In front of Conda was another girl named Kirika Ozora, a classmate of hers.<p>

Kirika was a busty girl with short red hair, a large toothy grin when she smiled and shining blue eyes. She was also very clumsy and horrible at her studies.

The Tug-of-War was a test of strength and to make things interesting there was a patch of mud where the losers would fall into when the winners pulled hard enough.

"CONDA! CONDA! CONDA!"

Alan gaped as he saw a group of older woman cheerleading for Conda. "Aren't they a bit old for school?" Alan asked.

Sayako smirked, "Oh them. They work for my parents, and we thought we needed cheerleaders."

"And you told them to cheer for Conda even though she's not in our class?" Alan asked.

"Hey, I like her," Sayako shrugged.

"But…" Alan was interrupted when Haji and Gabe covered his mouth. One may be an alien but they refused to let Alan to ruin this good sight with his nitpicking.

"Dude, hot cheerleaders," said Gabe Crosser. He was an American exchange student in Alan's class. He also had the habit of acting like the typical American tourist in Japan by taking pictures and buying useless novelty items. His Japanese sounded odd since it was laced with his accent. He actually learnt by watching Japanese anime.

As soon as the event started, Conda's team pulled the rope against the other team. Kirika pulled tightly on the rope and noticed that Conda wasn't even trying. "C-Conda-san, please pull"

"Hmm, alright, it is time for me to take this seriously," sighed Conda. She pulled tightly, sending the opposing team into the mud. There were cheers for Conda but on the opposing team there was a girl who got angry and jealous at all the attention Conda got.

Suddenly, more cheers erupted as Conda ended up being tackled into the mud by her angry opponent and they wrestled. Alan palmed his face at the sight of the two shapely and curvy young women having a catfight in the mud.

"You know, I was hoping we'd see some mud wrestling action," commented Bazel.

"You're just as bad as Shinichi," Alan deadpanned. Members of the disciplinary committee, which also happened to be girls, tried to break up the fight but were unfortunately pulled into the mud as well. It didn't help matters that they were just as attractive and were now writhing in the slippery mud. "If Shinichi was here he would take pictures and say it'd be something he'd add in one of his mother's books, I'm sure of it."

The fight was broken up and everyone was disqualified for violent conduct, which really pissed Conda off as she wanted to strangle the judges. Alan managed to calm her down and reminded her that she was filthy, and needed a shower.

* * *

><p>"Alan, would you like to shower with me?" Conda asked, tracing circles around his chest. Her hand went down and cupped his crotch. "Hm…dirty boy…" She was giving him a smoldering look.<p>

"Conda…" Alan and she were inside the boys' locker room which also had showers for after gym class. "This is the boys' locker room."

"I know, but we can't use the shower in the girls' locker room because it's full, and this place is unoccupied." She licked his earlobe. "Would you bathe with me?"

* * *

><p>Next was the eating contest. Nozomu sat at the table with other competitors and in front of each of them was a plate stacked with twenty hamburgers. The objective was for each contestant to eat as many as they could within 5 minutes. Nozomu licked her lips at the sight of all the meat.<p>

Gabe grinned, knowing he had this event down. When the signal to start was given he began eating the hamburgers rapidly. He was on his 7th burger when he looked at Nozomu and gawked. Her plate was empty and the Okami yokai was using a toothpick to clean her teeth.

_'How is that even possible!_' Gabe mentally shouted in disbelief.

"Poor bastard. He didn't even stand a chance against an Okami Yokai," Bazel stated with Alan silently agreeing.

Nozomu was declared the winner and quickly she grabbed Alan and dragged him off for her reward in the storage shed.

* * *

><p>The next event was hurdling and Bishie was taking part. Sure, she started well enough but then it went very badly for the Pokegirl. It was a disaster for Bishie as she ran the hurdles. Her timing was way off and she kept hitting the hurdles, one by one, without stopping, until she fell flat on her face and sprained her ankle.<p>

"Let me take her to the nurse's office," Alan volunteered.

"Don't take too long," called Momo.

* * *

><p>The next event was the three-legged race and Bishie was supposed to be his partner. However, due to her injury from earlier she could not participate. Alan would have to find someone to replace her.<p>

"You want me to be your partner?" asked Megan.

"Well, I was going to go with Bishie but she sprained her ankle at the hurdles," said Alan.

Megan accepted, "Sure." She then felt a chill. "Woah, it just got chilly."

"Come on, let's get to the starting line," said Alan as he took Megan hand and led her to the starting line and away from Conda and Amora's glaring.

"Conda, normally you and I don't see eye to eye," Amora stated.

"Yes," Conda said.

"But I think we can agree that Megan girl stole a spot in this event that should have landed to one of us," Amora said, glaring a bit at Alan and Megan

"For once, I agree with you," Conda said.

"It was my idea!" cheered Lala. "Megan-chan like's Alan! I can tell."

"And you two aren't even in our class, so neither of you qualify," Yami pointed.

"Hmph! A worthless technicality," snorted Conda.

"You have egos the size of your boobs," Yami taunted.

"Why you-!" Conda hissed.

Megan and Alan were at the starting line and as soon as the signal was given they began to run. Well, actually they stumbled but once they got their rhythm they were able to catch up. While they didn't win first place, they still managed to get third.

"Say, Alan?" began Megan as she untied the cloth around their ankles.

"Yeah, Megan?" he responded.

"I've noticed you've been vanishing between events," she said. "What have you been up to?"

Alan was about to answer, hesitantly, "Well, I've been..." when the announcement that it was time for lunch was heard. "Wanna join us for lunch?"

"Sure!" Megan smiled.

A blanket was laid out for the group. Celine sat in Alan's lap as she ate from a bento while occasionally lifting pieces of food up to Alan's mouth. Alice wanted to sit in her daddy's lap too so after moving Celine a bit to the side he was able to fit his blonde android daughter in his lap as well. There was a huge variety of food laid out, like a buffet. He could easily recognize who made what from the contents of each bento. It was a no-brainer which ones were Nozomu and Yami since they contained meat products and taiyaki, respectively.

* * *

><p>The rest of the events went on as followed. During the 'Borrowing Race' Nozomu was in, she got a sheet of paper that had the word 'Green' written on it. Her first choice was Alan, despite him not being green until she pointed out his ring was green. Then they had to throw tennis balls into baskets and the team with the most balls in their basket would win. Various sporting events were played and in-between those events Alan would vanish with one of his girls before returning. He always ended up with his hair a mess and covered in sweat. He had to cover his neck which had marks from hickeys and he did feel sore since he got scratched in the back a lot, not to mention he was starting to limp a little due to sore hips.<p>

The final event of the day was 400 meter relay race. The runners were all standing at their posts, ready to win.

"May the best athlete win," Hitomi grinned at Lala. Lala was the starter their team, Nozomu was the 2nd, Yami was 3rd while Alan was the anchor for their team.

"You too Hitomi," Lala smiled a bit.

"On your mark... get set... GO!" Mr. Katsura shouted and blew into the whistle to begin the event. Lala took off instantly, running alongside her opponents as Nozomu waited. "Nozomu! Here!" Lala passed the baton to Nozomu and the wolf girl put the baton in her mouth and ran on all fours, causing everyone watching to develop sweatdrops.

Saku, her brother, slapped his forehead as he saw his little sister just following her instincts.

"Yami," said Nozomu as she handed Yami the baton. It was slick with drool but Yami fortunately had on gloves and gripped the baton and ran towards Alan. The baton nearly slipped from her hands due to the slick drool, however, but she managed to keep a tight grip on it.

Alan waited until he saw Yami heading toward him while reaching backwards. He grabbed the baton and began running. At first he was ahead but the others were catching up.

"GO ALAN!" Lala cheered, jumping up and down. Their classmates also cheered for him to go faster.

"Oi, hurry it up! I refuse to lose to these no names!" Bazel shouted.

Alan nodded and picked up speed, sprinting off towards the finish line and in a dramatic fashion he crossed the finish line. There were wild cheers of elation.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and time for the award ceremony where students would be awarded medals for their achievement in this year's Sports Festival. However, there would soon be a very loud disturbance which was a loud whistle.<p>

"_YOU CALL THIS A 'SPORTS FESTIVAL'!? I CALL THIS A BIG JOKE!_" shouted the man who'd come through the school gate. He was using a megaphone to raise the volume of his voice. He had short blonde hair and wore a hockey mask over his face. He also wore a purple bodysuit with short sleeves and wore black armor on his shoulders, back and chest similar to padding worn by football players under their jerseys. He also wore black elbow-length gloves with forearm guards and boots with shin guards. The soles of his boots had sharp cleats on them. A whistle hung from his neck and a gym bag hung from his right shoulder.

"Oh, just great," Alan groaned as he saw the man come in.

"You know this creep?" asked Megan.

"He's called-" Alan began but was rudely cut off.

"_I AM THE SPORTSMASTER AND I'M GOING TO TEACH ALL YOU LITTLE KIDS WHAT REAL SPORTS ARE LIKE!_" He put down his megaphone and reached into his gym bag to pull out a baseball. "Let's play some catch!" He pitched the ball and when it hit the ground it exploded, causing everyone to scream. "Hey, I've got a few more balls for you here! Catch!" Sportsmaster threw ball after ball, which exploded on impact, causing everyone to flee and scream in panic. "Yeah, get some exercise! Hey fatty! Catch!" He threw a ball at a fat kid but it was caught by a green baseball mitt.

"I took down the original Sportsmaster when I first started," Alan told Sportsmaster. He was in his Green Lantern uniform and the sight of him caused the students and several members of faculty to cheer at the superhero. "And he was just a lunatic with a baseball bat. You're no different."

"Oh, it's you," Sportsmaster sneered.

"Up to your old tricks, huh, Sportsmaster?" Alan scowled back.

"Hey, the real crime here is what these pathetic punks call sports," Sportsmaster ranted. "I read about what goes on in these Japanese Sports Festival and I'm insulted! These aren't sports! They're jokes! Frankly, you should be arresting _them_!"

"Save your rants for the judge!" Alan shot back. He was all ready for a carefree day with his family and playing some games for fun when this jerk showed up, ruining everything. He flew at Sportsmaster but the criminal athlete was prepared and threw a football at Alan. He used a green shield to defend himself but that was what Sportsmaster expected as the football exploded and released thick black smog that blinded Alan.

"How about a game of hockey?" Sportsmaster asked as he dropped several hockey pucks and pulled out a hockey stick. Alan conjured up a fan and blew the smog away just in time to see Sportsmaster hitting the pucks straight at him. Alan caught and crushed the hockey pucks before deciding to go one-on-one with Sportsmaster. "So, it's a fight you want, huh?" Sportsmaster put on a pair of boxing gloves and pounded them together. "Bring it on, Lantern!"

"I'll play your game," said Alan as he conjured a pair of boxing gloves and the two circled around each other. The spectators formed a circle around them, cheering on the Green Lantern. Sportsmaster did some footwork and threw the first jab which Alan blocked with his forearm, pushing it away and then throwing a straight punch at Sportsmaster's chest, sending him staggering back.

Sportsmaster coughed, "Not bad, kid." Sportsmaster then began throwing a barrage of punches at Alan who dodged and blocked each blow with ease. Irritated, Sportsmaster demanded, "Stop dodging and blocking and hit me already!"

"If you insist!" Alan ducked under a swing and performed an uppercut that hit Sportsmaster in the chin. The force of the blow knocked out some of his teeth as he staggered backwards.

"You're taking it easy on him," said Bazel.

"I am? I haven't noticed," Alan shrugged.

Sportsmaster spat out some blood and glared at Alan. He shouted, "Check this out!" His boxing gloves became covered in metal with spikes on the knuckles. He pounded them together. "Beat that!"

"Mine are bigger," said Alan as a gigantic pair of boxing gloves floated above him. Sportsmaster's eyes widened.

"TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" shouted Sportsmaster as the gloves came and smashed him to the ground. The gloves disappeared and Sportsmaster was lying inside an indent on the ground in the shape of his body.

Lala skipped over, dressed as a referee, and counted, along with the others, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10!" Sportsmaster didn't get back up. "IT'S A K.O.!" She then raised Alan's right arm. "We have a winner!" Everyone cheered for their hero and Megan even went and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

Alan smiled but then his ring spoke. It was a message from Dr. Hasuma. The NEO-NUMBERS were in trouble.

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS were fighting a new enemy named Black Iron Spider. It took the form of a spider-like machine with eight legs and eight glowing blue eyes that could open up to reveal missiles and guns that either shot a sort of sticky goop or stun lasers. The NEO-NUMBERS could not damage the robot due to its invincible steel body and so it systematically took them down. It managed to stun Zero, Arachnea and Carmen while binding Armadillo, Musician and Slasher in its goop. That only left both Meta and Showa to deal with it.<p>

Showa managed to take out Black Iron Spider's legs, flight and weapons systems and now it was time to finish it off. However, Meta was hesitating. Shinichi then decided to finish it off despite Battler's protest and now Alan stood in his way.

Shinichi warned, "Out of my way, Alan."

"This is fair warning, Shinichi," threatened Alan, his eyes glowing. "Take one more step and I'll put you down."

"Che," scoffed Shinichi. He had already taken out the legs so Black Iron Spider wasn't going anywhere. He was still annoyed though. Instead of confronting Alan, he turned to walk off only for a wall of green energy to stand in his way. "Alan…" he growled.

"We're not done here, Shinichi. We need to talk," said Alan.

Shinichi gave Alan a cold look, "There's _nothing_ to talk about." He then warped away after putting on his helmet, leaving both Alan and Battler alone.

"He's got issues, doesn't he?" asked Battler.

"Like you wouldn't believe," sighed Alan. He turned his attention towards Black Iron Spider. He was damaged but maybe there was a way to help him. He put his hand on Black Iron Spider and said, "Don't worry, sir. We'll get you the help you need."

* * *

><p>The NEO-NUMBERS were taken to ARMOR's infirmary. Musician, Armadillo and Slasher were still trapped in the goop, however.<p>

Dr. Magi said to Battler, "I think your fire can be used to melt the goop and free them."

"Are you sure?" Battler asked. "I'm afraid I might burn them."

"Just be careful," Dr. Magi advised. "They're cyborgs so they can handle it."

Battler nodded and took a deep breath before letting loose a tongue of flame from between his lips. It touched the goop and started to melt it down, revealing Slasher and Armadillo. He continued to breathe fire upon the trapped trio to melt the goop right off them but when the flames hit Musician, however…

Musician yelped as he grasped his ass, "Ow! Hot! HOT! HOT! HOT!" and jumped up and down.

Battler chuckled nervously, "Sorry, about that."

Dr. Magi smiled, glad everyone was alright, "Now, if you boys don't mind, I need to help Takada with something."

* * *

><p>"Yup, there's a human brain in there," Takada confirmed as he looked down at the scans of Black Iron Spider. The mechanical spider-like cyborg was in his lab. From the scans it showed that Black Iron Spider's weapons had been damaged by Showa Oni's lightning. The built-in flight system was also damaged. Also, there had been a self-destruct system but Showa's lightning had also rendered it useless along with the weapon and flight systems.<p>

"**Can you really help me?**" Black Iron Spider asked.

"Well, we can't put you in your old body, but maybe we can put you into a humanoid body if you like," said Takada.

"**Will it look like my old body?**" Black Iron Spider asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but we need to read your memories so we know what you used to look like," Takada told Black Iron Spider.

"**As long as I can be with my family, I'll do anything**."

"Just relax, big guy. You're in good hands now," said Takada confidently and soothingly.

* * *

><p>Alan reported to his father about Shinichi's behavior and now the Director of ARMOR was worried. Ryuki was also present and seemed concern as well. He'd seen Shinichi's behavior.<p>

"He just didn't care that Black Iron Spider used to be human and was only acting out of desperation," Alan stated. "He kept insisting that it was just a lie."

"Considering this is one of Gebok's creations, he would think that," interjected Dr. Hasuma. "You can't fault him for that kind of thinking after all this time. However, he'd already disarmed Black Iron Spider. There was no need to destroy him."

"I saw the hate in his eyes," Alan added. "There was no mercy in him."

"Where is he now?" Warren asked.

"He's at home," Dr. Hasuma answered.

"Keep an eye on him. I have a feeling something's going to happen."

"Hai, Director."

* * *

><p>Alan couldn't believe it. He just couldn't, it just wasn't possible, but there was no denying it no matter how much he wished it weren't real. He just never expected it to happen to him but the signs were there. They were so obvious. However, all they did was watch him and not do a thing, which was a mistake and a mistake they would pay with a high price.<p>

He'd always believed him to be one of the best. He grew up admiring him and despite the fact that seeing how he was when he was younger may have dampened a portion of his admiration for him, Alan still respected him. After all, everyone had their quirks, right? Nobody was perfect and that meant nobody was truly free from corruption.

He just never thought _he'd_ be the one corrupted.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing, honey," Alan lied. "Go back to sleep, OK?"

Alice yawned and then went back into the futon, hugging a stuffed doll that looked like Alan in his Green Lantern uniform.

The message was clear as day: **SHINICHI BANABARA HAD GONE ROGUE.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW ELEMENT 13: Uh oh, that's definitely not good. Shinichi can be pretty reckless sometimes. Hopefully Alan can beat some sense into the Kamen Rider before Shinichi does something he regrets.<strong>


	67. Lament of the Liger

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 3: Lament of the Liger**

As he sat in the MysticLiner, Yuji sighed as he recalled the last mission he went on for ARMOR. They had lost one of their own. It was Lina aka Electric Butterfly who'd died as she'd sacrificed herself to save the NEO-NUMBERS from permanently being shutdown from an EMP bomb.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself as he eyed the roof with a drink in his hand.

"Still thinking about it?" Asura asked as she sat next to Yuji.

Yuji wrapped an arm around the devil's waste and pulled her close to him, "Yeah…"

She looked to him, "Come, let's go to the bedroom. You need to unwind, at least a little bit, and the girls need to be Tamed."

Yuji nodded and let Asura help him up. He turned to Mizuki, "Mizuki, mind the bar. I don't want any disturbances."

"Hai, Fudo-san," Mizuki obeyed as Yuji and Asura left the bar cabin.

* * *

><p>"Papa, you're back!" Maria cheered as she hugged Yuji. He hugged her back, but Maria noticed something when she felt him trembling slightly, "Papa, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"<p>

Yuji shook his head, "It's nothing, sweetie. I'm just really tired right now."

Maria then perked up, "Oh, then you beat the bad guys?"

Yuji nodded, "Yeah, we beat the bad guys."

He carried Maria in his arms as he was welcomed by his family: Yusei and Aki, Jack, Carly and their son Jason Atlas, his sister Yuki, Crow and his daughter Rachel Hogan, Luca, Lucciano and Lua with his wife Sakuya.

"Tadaima," Yuji said.

"Welcome back," Yusei nodded as the father and son shook hands.

"Well, how about we have a small welcome-home party?" Crow suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Aki smiled.

"Then I, Jack Atlas, shall aid in the preparations!" Jack declared.

Carly nodded, "This'll be great!"

Rachel hugged Yuji and smiled, "It's great to see you again, Yu-chan!"

Yuji nodded, "Yeah, I've been busy… But look, I'm pretty exhausted, so I'm gonna get some rest." He handed Maria to Aki as he walked into the house, leaving everyone behind to blink questioningly.

* * *

><p>Yuji was in the garage, sitting on a rolling chair, when his mother walked in.<p>

"Is there something wrong, Yuji?" Aki asked.

Yuji was working on his White Blaze as he shook his head, "No, Kaa-san. Nothing's wrong."

Aki sighed as she took a seat next to him, "Yuji, you know it's impossible to lie to me and I know you. I saw you forcing yourself to smile in front of Maria. Something happened on that mission, something bad."

Yuji stopped working and looked down, "We were successful for the most part, but we lost someone. "

Aki gave him a sympathetic look, "It was someone you cared about."

Yuji nodded, "Yes, she was someone I wouldn't mind calling my sister."

Aki took into a hug, lying his head onto her breasts, "You're torn up about it, aren't you?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm so fucking useless. I let her die so easily…"

"Whatever that girl did was her choice," Aki said sternly, "You mustn't blame yourself for her untimely death."

"Still hurts though," he retorted. He then felt another weight press against him and looked to his left, seeing his sister, "Thank you, Yuki."

"Onii-sama must not regret what happened," Yuki said quietly.

He nodded, "I know." Lina had decided for herself to sacrifice her own life but it had still hurt. '_If only I hadn't hesitated. If only I hadn't froze. If only I had been faster_.'

The pain of losing Lina had reminded him of another pain he had. He remembered the day he met Maria's mother Rosa. It'd been a week after the whole Panther Claw incident and he was once again on the road.

* * *

><p><em>Stopping for a bite to eat, Yuji entered a quaint little family restaurant. That was when he heard this from one of the booths.<em>

"_I love it, Mama! Thank you!" beamed a cute little girl in a white dress with brown hair and violet eyes. She was also wearing a white bonnet. She was hugging a stuffed lion doll._

"_Happy Birthday, Maria," smiled the girl's mother, who was a young lady with long, light brown hair. She was wearing a black blazer over a white blouse and wore a red skirt that came down to her ankles. There was a birthday cake on the table with other assortments of treats. "What will you name it?"_

"_Sakutaro!"_

_Yuji smiled at the scene, "How cute," as he sat at the counter and ordered a pie with coffee. He continued to observe the mother and daughter up until they decided to leave. Rosa paid for everything and exited hand-in-hand with Maria. _

_Once outside the restaurant, Rosa gasped as her purse was suddenly snatched and the snatcher ran off with it. "STOP! THIEF!" she screamed._

"_GIVE BACK MAMA'S PURSE!" shouted Maria._

_Yuji, who was just about to start his bike, saw the man dash off with the purse and sighed. "Damn it!" Starting up his vehicle, he gave chase as the bike ran along the sidewalk and after the purse snatcher. People made way for the bike as he started gaining on the purse snatcher who turned his head to see Yuji. He picked up speed and turned into an alley where Yuji gave chase._

_The alley was a dead end, however, much to the purse snatcher's chagrin and he saw Yuji roll in. Yuji dismounted and commented, "You know, you can learn a lot about a woman from the contents of her purse but I don't think that was your intention." The purse snatcher took out a switchblade and Yuji sighed in response. "You know, for your own sake, you should just give up. I'm really not in the mood to hurt you."_

_The purse snatcher lunged but Yuji dodged and took off his helmet before hitting the man on the back of the head with it with enough force to knock him out. He caught the purse as it went flying and caught the man by the back of his clothes. "Typical," he muttered before dragging the purse snatcher out of the alley while carrying the purse. What he came out to see were people applauding him but he ignored them. He dropped the purse snatcher unceremoniously on the ground and approached Rosa. "Is this your purse, ma'am?"_

_Rosa blushed as the handsome young man returned her purse to her. "Yes, it is. Thank you."_

"_You should be more careful," said Yuji. "You'll never know when something like that will happen again."_

"_That was amazing!" Maria cheered. "You're a hero! You saved Mama's purse!"_

"_Hey, it was nothing. I'd do that for any lovely lady in need," grinned Yuji. Rosa blushed at being called lovely. "Your husband must be really lucky guy to have a lovely wife like you, and a cute little girl like your daughter."_

_Rosa frowned sadly, "I don't have a husband. He left me."_

_Yuji kicked himself for opening old wounds. He should've seen the signs. There were obviously there. He decided to try and cheer her up, "Well, it's his loss then. The idiot obviously didn't know how good he had it when he left you. I say good riddance."_

"_Ojisan, what's your name?" asked Maria. _

"_It's Yuji, Yuji Fudo," said Yuji. __"And what's your name, little lady."_

"_Maria!" Maria beamed. She held up the lion doll, "And this is Sakutaro!"_

"_And the name of your lovely mother?"_

"_I'm Rosa. Rosa Ushiromiya," answered Rosa._

_Yuji took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Pleasure to meet such a beautiful rose like you."_

"_Mama, your face is red," Maria pointed out. True enough, Rosa was living up to her namesake as her face was now a healthy shade of red._

* * *

><p>Yuji was in Smart Brain's training room, with Lucciano and Luca who were manning the controls.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Luca asked through the microphone

"I want to do this," said Yuji, eyes narrowed. "Start up the simulation."

"But…"

"I SAID START THE DAMN THING!" Yuji shouted.

Lucciano and Luca flinched before hitting several switches and three doors slid open in the battle room. Yuji readied his Red Queen and revved her engine as she stared down the three Machine Emperors: Wisel Infinity, Skiel Infinity, and Grannel Infinity. These were mechanical reproductions of the cards that were used by Yliaster, meaning these were real robots. They towered over Yuji by several feet but the Manakyte didn't budge as he revved the engine again, the Red Queen spewing short bursts of flames, as his body language hinted the Machine Emperors to make the first move.

Wisel made the first move as he swung his blade arm down at Yuji, which he dodged and swung the Red Queen down on Wisel. Wisel merely blocked with its shield arm as it projected a force field, repelling Yuji as it sent him flying across the room. Grannel and Skiel took the chance and fired their cannons, bombarding Yuji with laser fire as he returned fire with his own flames.

The Machine Emperors took the flames head-on, but were more or less unscathed. Yuji then touched down and summoned some Cannon Dragons as they bombarded the robots with their artillery. Grannel took care of the annoyances with a single blast as they were incinerated. However, this was but a distraction as Skiel was sliced down the middle by the Red Queen's hot blade from behind by Yuji. He then tossed the Red Queen at Grannel, getting a bull's-eye as the blade was stabbed right into Grannel's cycloptic eye, making the gold robot explode in a blaze of flames. _'I failed her…'_

Yuji then focused his rage on Wisel as his King of Hearts crest burned brightly on the back of his right hand. **"BURNING DRAGON!"** Yuji roared as he blasted Wisel's face with an extreme blaze, melting the robot's head right off its shoulders. _'I told her I'd protect her…'_

"Next," Yuji called.

Luca sighed as she pressed a button and another door opened to reveal three Machine Imperial God Machinicle Infinity robots that were even taller than the Machine Emperors. They fired their cannons as Yuji evaded the blasts and he roared, going into his Transcended Form above them.

"**VESUVIUS VOLCAN!"** he roared as he rained down molten bullets on the Machinichles. Transcended Yuji got in-between the three robots and roared, **"FLAME TURBO!"** The torches on his shoulders ignited fiercely as the towering machines were slowly melted, oozing onto the floor as they began to melt through the floor. _'I swore it…'_

Out of the melted holes in the floor emerged two Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisks. The dragons roared as they fired beams of multi-colored light at Transcended Yuji.

'_And I just let her die…'_

Transcended Yuji roared as loud as he could as he projected an orb of flames to shield himself as he prepared another assault.

"**ERUPTING! SEKIHA! TENKYOKEN!"** He let loose a red orb of concentrated power as it engulfed the draconic creatures.

* * *

><p><em>It was around a month after he started seeing Rosa when he came over to her house and when he knocked on the door she came out with a panicked look on her face.<em>

"_YUJI!" she panicked._

_Yuji blinked, "Yeah? What's wrong? You don't look too good."_

"_Someone took Maria! They want me to give them 1 billion yen or else they'll..."_

_Yuji sighed, "Kidnappers always gotta target kids... Don't worry, I'll get Maria back."_

"_But how? They told me if I tried anything funny, even call the police, they'll kill her."_

"_So don't do anything. Like I said, I will take care of it." He then grinned, "Or at least Kamen Rider Liger will.__ "_

* * *

><p><em>The warehouse doors were blown open as the kidnappers were startled by the explosion. Kamen Rider Liger walked into the room as he eyed Maria.<em>

"_Hey there, squirt," Liger greeted with a wave._

"_Liger-jisan!" Maria beamed._

_The kidnappers surrounded Liger and opened fire, only for the bullets to bounce off his armor and ricochet into the shooters, catching them on parts of their bodies, making them cry out in pain. He then snapped his fingers and they lit up like birthday candles as their bodies were cremated._

"_They never learn," Liger muttered as he shook his head and approached the leader._

"_Stay back," he said as he put a gun to Maria's head. "I'll fucking kill the kid, I swear…!"_

_BLAM!_

_The leader's brains were splattered as he received a shot to the head via Liger's witch-gun._

_Liger holstered his gun and returned to Yuji as he went to untie Maria, "You OK, sweetie?"_

_Maria glomped Yuji and hugged him tightly, "Yuji-jisan saved Maria! UU~!"_

_Yuji chuckled as he ruffled her hair, "C'mon, you're mom's waiting."_

* * *

><p>"<em>MAMA!" Maria cried as she ran to her mother.<em>

"_Oh, Maria!" Rosa cried as she took her daughter into a tight hug and twirled her around, both mother and daughter shedding tears of joy as they were reunited. She let her go and turned to Yuji and gave him a surprisingly strong hug as she was still crying a lot. "Thank you…thank you so much…! How can I ever repay you, Yuji…?"_

_Yuji smiled, "How about I stay and make dinner for you two?"_

* * *

><p>Yuji sat alone in a bar as he stared at his drink, a simple beer bottle.<p>

"Trying the old 'drink your problems away' approach?"

Yuji raised his head to see Jack and Crow flanking his sides as they each took a seat.

"Just feel like being alone for a while," Yuji answered.

"Hey, remember that time you got so wasted that you slept with all those cheerleaders?" Crow grinned.

Yuji flushed and pointed at the two older men, "That was your fault! Both of you wanted to bet how long it would take to get me drunk!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jack snorted as he opened his beer bottle.

"You both had me guzzle down almost 200 beers and I ended up so drunk that I had sex with all the cheerleaders in school AND the ones that worked at the stadium! That's almost TWO HUNDRED girls in the span a single night! I don't even know how that's even physically possible! I can't even believe I remember that!"

"That's because Yuki taped the whole thing and joined in the orgy," Crow laughed.

Yuji glared as his uncles, "And what did Kaa-san do when she found out?"

Jack sweat-dropped as he recalled the incident, "We got burned…"

"Badly…" Crow shivered.

After a brief moment of silence, the three men began laughing as Jack and Crow threw an arm over their nephew's shoulder.

"That was probably our greatest adventure," Crow sighed.

"Agreed," Jack nodded.

Yuji looked between the two men, "I'm guessing you two didn't just come here to talk about old times, did you?"

Crow frowned softly, "We noticed you've been beating yourself up over your last mission, Yuji."

"And don't try to deny it," Jack ordered sternly.

Yuji sighed as he recalled the events, "We were supposed to take out the HQ of a group known as X-SHOCKER, led by an asshole called Gebok; your typical mad scientist. We were split into two teams and a defector, a Kaizo Ningen named Electric Butterfly, led our group into the enemy base so we could destroy the place. But we all got separated so Alan and I, a comrade of mine, had to fight through some androids to get out." The bottle shook in his hand as he struggled to continue the story, "In the end…we won…but…Electric Butterfly…was reduced to dust!" He crushed the bottle in his hand, spilling his drink and shards of glass landing in front of him.

Jack and Crow frowned. They knew Yuji hated it when someone he was close to died.

Crow laid his head in his hands, "Sounds like the girl was special. Were you planning on making her your next conquest or something?"

Yuji shook her head, "No, and she was plenty special to a friend of mine. So you can guess he's much worse off than I am."

Jack crossed his arms, "I'm sure she was a brave soul for giving her life in the name of duty." He turned to the bartender, "Barkeep, a round of beers!"

The barkeep brought the three men their bottles of beer. "TO ELECTRIC BUTTERFLY," they cheered before clinking their bottles together and chugging down their drinks. As Yuji downed another beer, he remembered the most heartbreaking day of his life. If it weren't for the fact that Maria needed him then he would've just drunk himself silly to numb the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Yuji looked at the velvet box in his hand, grinning. Today was the day he was going to give Rosa what she deserved. They had been going out for months now and it was now the time he asked for her hand in marriage. It just felt right. Rosa needed a husband and Maria needed a father. He could be there for them and love them as they should.<em>

_Yuji sighed slowly as he knocked on the front door and was welcomed to the object of his affection._

"_Ah, Yuji," Rosa smiled, "It's so good to see you!"_

_Yuji froze as his voice was stuck in throat, beads of sweat running down his neck like rain. 'OH, GODDAMMIT! WHAT A TIME TO CHOKE! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!' He coughed and smiled, blushing fiercely as he stammered, "Um…hey, Rosa…! I uh…well…how's it going?"_

_Rosa blinked at Yuji's speech. Normally, he was always calm and focused when they spoke. But he seemed nervous about something. "Yuji, what's wrong?" she asked, "Your face is so red. Are you coming down with something?"_

_He shook his roughly, "Nah, I'm good…! Perfectly healthy! It's just seeing your pretty face just brings joy to my heart…! Ehehe…" 'Ah, that was fucking lame!' he thought to himself._

_Rosa blushed and slapped his arm, "Oh, stop it, Yuji! You always say something so childish like that to an old girl like me!"_

_The two laughed for a little while as Maria watched from the hallway with Sakutaro in her arms._

"_What are they talking about?" Maria asked as she looked down at the doll in her arms._

_Sakutaro shook his head, "I have no idea, uryuu."_

_Yuji calmed down and gave Rosa a slightly serious look, "Listen, Rosa…I came by to talk to you. It's important."_

_Rosa noted his seriousness and was silent to listen._

"_Well, we've been dating for a few months now…and um…" Yuji struggled to continue as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, I've come to realize, again, that you're a great girl who's always doing her best. You've done a great job raising a kid on your own, but I realize that you deserve more in life. You need help. You need a husband who can support you and Maria needs a dad that can be with her!"_

_Rosa gasped as the realization hit her. What Yuji was trying to say…did he mean that? "Yuji, are you saying…?"_

_Yuji blushed fiercely, "I'm saying I wanna be part of your family. Part of your life! Part of Maria's life!" He got on his knee and revealed the velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, making both Maria and Rosa gasp. "Rosa Ushiromiya," he started, "Will you marry me?"_

_Maria smiled widely as Rosa was visibly crying before she helped Yuji up and hugged him, crying into his shirt as she answered, "Yes! I will!"_

"_Mama's getting married!" Maria cheered, "UU!-!"_

"_I have to tell everyone," Rosa sniffled, "I'm getting married!"_

_Yuji wiped her tears away and smiled, "Then do with a smile on that beautiful face of yours."_

_Clapping suddenly broke the atmosphere as a voice whistled, "Wow, never thought I'd live to see this day, Fudo-kun! She's quite the looker."_

_Yuji froze as he slowly turned behind him to have his eyes widen at the man who stood before him. "You…"_

_The man had spiky green hair and red eyes with a muscular body and wearing torn jeans with a muscle shirt and a green vest._

_Rosa looked over Yuji and blinked, "Is he a friend of yours, Yuji?"_

_The man chuckled, "Oh, we go WAY back, missy. Don't we, Fudo-kun?"_

_Yuji pulled out his witch-gun and pulled the trigger repeatedly, putting bullet after bullet into the man as he stumbled back, startling Maria and Rosa._

"_What are you doing?!" Rosa demanded._

_Yuji turned to her with a stern look, "Rosa, get in the house and stay there. Lock your door. Do NOT come out until I tell you. OK?"_

_Rosa saw the look in his eye and reluctantly nodded as she turned to Maria, "Let's get inside, Maria."_

"_But Yuji-jisan…" she protested._

_Yuji tried to smile, "Stay inside, sweetie. I'll take care of this." They went inside and he turned to the man as he growled, "What the fuck are you doing here, Ryuuho?!"_

_Ryuuho grinned, "Came to say hi after all this time, of course. Those girls sure seem to like you."_

_Yuji aimed right at his head, "Stay the fuck away from them! I'm not that weak little kid from before!"_

_Ryuuho laughed and tore off his vest, "Then prove it, boy!" He roared as he transformed into a white and grey humanoid, resembling a muscular dragon. It was Kiba Ryuuho, the Dragon Orphenoch, the man who murdered Yuji's first love, Yumi Omura._

_Yuji slung his belt on and tackled the Dragon Orphenoch through the fence as he shouted, "HENSHIN!"_

"_**ZERO FORM!"**_

_Before the armor completed forming around his body, Yuji was already lunging towards the Dragon Orphenoch with a roar as Maria and Rosa watched helpless through a window from inside the house._

_Liger launched a flurry of punches and kicks, relying on his martial arts training he received from the Undefeated of the East, Master Asia. However, he could not use his ultimate move, the Sekiha Tenkyoken, let alone his Manakyte powers in such a closed space, especially since Maria and Rosa were still in the area._

_The Dragon Orphenoch tried to jump but Liger matched him as he grabbed him and did a double kick that threw Ryuuho back onto the ground as he swiped his Pass._

"_**FULL CHARGE!"**_

_Liger landed and his claws were engulfed in flames as he charged at his hated enemy. __**"Burning Dragon Claw!"**__ he shouted as he slashed at the Dragon Orphenoch, digging his heated claws into the Kaijin's thick armor as Ryuuho grunted for the continuous assault, but was otherwise unharmed. He tried to retaliate by spewing green flames from his mouth but Liger anticipated this as he pressed the orange button on his belt and swiped the Pass._

"_**SCHNEIDER FORM!"**_

_Liger Schneider's blades cut through the flames with ease as the blades activated and glowed as Liger continued his attack, making slash marks on the Orphenoch's skin as sparks ignited from his body. Liger then swiped his Pass once again._

"_**FULL CHARGE!"**_

_Liger jumped and his body spun with his arms stretched out, with the glowing blue energy from his blades and covering his body like a tornado. __**"Savage Saber Slash!"**__ he shouted as he ran over the Dragon Orphenoch, sending him flying through the air as he crashed through a storefront window._

"_Go, Papa!" Maria cheered from the window. Yuji and Rosa may not have been married yet, but Maria saw him as her father now._

_Rosa watched the battle with worry. She knew Yuji could handle it, but there something wrong and she felt she had to do something._

_The Dragon Orphenoch stumbled out of the store window and chuckled, "Well, you have gotten stronger, Fudo-kun. But you're still weak."_

_Liger Schneider glared, "If I'm so weak, then why am I the one who's fucking you up?"_

"_If you were strong, then why haven't you killed me yet?" the Dragon Orphenoch taunted. "Face it, you're weak because you still hold onto humanity. You even reduced yourself to taking a human whore as your mate and taking her bastard child as your daughter."_

"_Don't you dare call them that!" Liger Schneider snapped angrily._

"_It's true! That woman would spread her legs for any man who'd want her and as for her little brat she is a bastard because her whore of a mother didn't even get married when she was conceived!" the Dragon Orphenoch sneered wickedly. "Of course, for you, I guess that's how you like it. You like an easy woman and maybe that little girl will grow up into a tasty morsel someday…"_

"_SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Liger Schneider roared as he lunged forward towards the Dragon Orphenoch and swung at him. However, the attack had been sloppy and the Dragon Orphenoch managed to duck before blasting Liger Schneider away with a violent blow to the stomach. Liger Schneider was sent flying and he crashed violently into the outer wall which surrounded Rosa's property._

"_Yuji!" Rosa cried._

"_Stay inside!" Liger Schneider said as he shakily stood up. He shook his head to rid himself of the anger caused by Ryuuho's taunts. He had to keep his head cool, even if he hated this monster. His words had struck a nerve._

"_I struck a nerve, didn't I?" inquired the Dragon Orphenoch mockingly._

"_That's pretty clever, using your words to throw me off-balance," retorted Liger. "But that just proves how weak you are. If you're so strong, then why haven't you killed me yet?"_

"_I like to play with my prey," responded Ryuuho._

"_Oh, so you say, but what I really think is that you're really too weak to actually kill me in a fair fight," mocked Liger Schneider. "Then again, I am the one who's higher on the food chain."_

"_We'll see about that," Ryuuho cryptically remarked as he shed his bulky armor and was in his reptilian speed form._

_Liger pressed the blue button as he swiped his Pass._

"_**JAGER FORM!"**_

_Liger Jäger's boosters ignited as Ryuuho also went into a burst of speed, the claws clashing with each other in this high-speed battle. Ryuuho then kicked Liger Jäger in the gut as he rolled along the street. Ryuuho then grew his bulky armor back as he raised a claw to deal the finishing blow._

"_YUJI!"_

"_PAPA!"_

"_NOW DIE!" Ryuuho roared as he brought down his claw._

"_**PANZER FORM!"**_

_His claw was caught in Liger Panzer's hand as he slowly rose to his feet._

"_Nani…?" the Dragon Orphenoch gawked._

"_It'll take more than you're stupid trash-talk…to keep me down…" Liger grinned as the combatants locked hands and began wrestling on the asphalt, kicking and punching each other in order to get the upper hand. The Dragon Orphenoch threw a fist at him, only for it to be caught and then another, that one was caught as well._

_Despite possessing incredible firepower in this form, Yuji couldn't use them as such close range. He would need to put some distance between himself and Ryuuho. Also, the armor was heavy and bulky, which was a weakness. However, another glaring weakness was its tendency to overheat which could damage the armor._

_The Dragon Orphenoch tried to pull his arms away but Liger Panzer kept his grip on them. Then, as the Dragon Orphenoch tugged once more, Liger Panzer released him, causing him to stagger and receive a brutal kick that blasted him down the street. He went flying a good distance before tumbling along the road._

"_Time to say 'bye bye'," Liger muttered as he swiped his Pass over his belt buckle._

"_**FUUL CHARGE!"**_

_Liger got into a horse stance as the energy in his cannons began to charge as he braced himself, __**"Hyper…"**_

_Suddenly, the Dragon Orphenoch was in his face and had hands together as he was about slam them into Yuji's masked face, "Bye bye!"_

_**WHAM!**_

_Yuji was clocked upside the head as he rolled and tumbled backward violently along the road before roughly hitting the wall, his armor shattering away as a result._

_The Dragon Orphenoch spat, "Like I said you're weak, Fudo! You've relied too much on that armor that you've sealed up your real power! It's disgusting! Not as disgusting as taking on a human mate, but still it disgusts me!" He started to make his way towards Yuji but then Rosa got in front of the Dragon Orphenoch to block his path. "Oh, what's this then?"_

"_Don't you dare come any closer!" Rosa threatened. In her hands was a rifle and she knew how to use it. Her father, Kinzo Ushiromiya, always made it a point to train his children in the use of guns in case they needed them. The gun Rosa had was something she'd kept inside her nightstand drawer for protection, but this time she was going to use it in order to protect her happiness._

_She knew it was hopeless, but at least she could distract this monster long enough to buy Yuji some time in order to recover. It was risky, but by now she was willing to do anything to protect her beloved._

"_Well, then, take your best shot," the Dragon Orphenoch challenged and she did. She pulled the trigger and fired a shot directly into his face. There was a loud bang but despite the bullet hitting its mark, it did nothing. Rosa backed away as she continued shooting, all the while the Dragon Orphenoch was advancing. She pulled the trigger again and to her horror discovered she had run out of bullets. "Sorry, it was fun while it lasted, but now it's time your worthless life ends." He struck with his claws and impaled her right in the gut. Rosa's eyes widened as she was stabbed by the claws and blood splattered the ground. Ryuuho withdrew his hand and watched as Rosa collapsed and a pool of blood formed under her. "Humans are such fragile things, aren't they?"_

_Yuji's eyes went beady as he tried to process what just happened and realized…"ROSAAAA!-!-!-!"_

"_MAMA!-!-!" Maria shrieked and she ran out of the house. "MAMA!"_

"_Oh, and now it's the brat's turn," said Ryuuho as he approached the house and Maria froze as the monster that was approaching. He could kill Yuji later. It was more fun to torment him and wait for him to plead for death anyway. He began to form a sphere of blue flames at the tip of his snout and was about to unleash it. Unfortunately, he would not be able to do so._

_He was suddenly in the jaws of Volcanic Dragon, being swung back and forth in the beast's mouth and slammed repeatedly onto the ground and tossed through a wall. The Volcanic Dragon roared furiously as he stood in front of Maria protectively._

_Ryuuho, in his human form, crawled out of the rubble and grunted, "What the fuck…? His body was leaking ashes as the damage he took began to take their toll. He then felt a familiar presence and gritted his teeth, "Shit… Guess I have to retreat…" He then disappeared through a Jump Scar and was out of sight._

_Volcanic Dragon turned back into Yuji as he ran to Rosa's body, "Rosa! Rosa!" He knelt down and cradled her body, "Rosa, talk to me! Come on!"_

_Rosa slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "Yuji…is Maria alright…?"_

"_She's fine, but what the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded. "I told you to stay inside! You should've stayed with Maria!"_

"_I was happy…when you proposed to me, Yuji…" she coughed. "I was so very lonely before you came into my life… No, when you came into our lives, mine and Maria's…I was looking forward to living together as…a family…and raising our child together…"_

_Maria gasped as Yuji's eyes widened as tears welled up in his eyes._

"_Are…you saying…?" he stammered as he visibly shook._

_She nodded weakly, "I was worried about telling you before, cuz I was afraid of what you might think…but when you proposed to me…I was so happy and was about to tell you when that…monster showed up…" Rosa looked over to Maria, "Maria…come here, baby…"_

_Maria sniffled as she approached her dying mother, "Mama… Please don't go…!"_

"_I'm sorry, Maria…" she apologized, "But I can't hold on any longer… Stay with your father, and promise me you'll grow up to be a good girl…" She held up a pinky and tried to smile, "OK…?"_

_Maria was crying as she locked her own pinky with Rosa's, "I promise, Mama…I promise…!"_

_Rosa smiled, "That's a good girl…"_

"_I'm sorry…" Yuji sniffled, "I'm sorry, Rosa…!"_

_Rosa raised her hand and lightly bobbed him on the forehead, "Baka… I chose to try and help you… Just promise me you'll live and keep Maria safe, OK?" Ashes began to fall off her body as she was beginning to deteriorate._

_Yuji grasped her hand in his and nodded as he was visibly crying, "I promise, Rosa…"_

_Rosa gave one final smile before she turned grey, and slowly crumbled to ashes, leaving Maria and Yuji to morn over he remains. Two lives were lost that day. One was the life of a loving mother and lover, and the other was child who was denied the chance to be welcomed into the world…_

* * *

><p>The details of Rosa's death were kept a secret but the 'official' cause of death was a stab wound and she'd bled to death. Yuji and Maria, however, knew the truth and the culprit remained at large.<p>

A funeral was held and Rosa's family attended. They gave Yuji and Maria their condolences. It was after that when Yuji adopted Maria. While her relatives offered to take her in, Yuji told them that it was Rosa's last wish that he be the one to take care of Maria. Social services could try and break them apart but Yuji would not allow them. Maria was his daughter and he was not going to let anyone take her away.

* * *

><p>In order to clear his head, Yuji challenged his father to a Riding Duel.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Yusei asked.

"I need this, Dad," said Yuji. "Let's go."

As soon as he got on his D-Wheel and put on his helmet, his cell phone rang. He had a specific ring tone for different callers and the ring tone he was hearing was when ARMOR called. "Excuse me, Dad. I have to take this," said Yuji as he flipped his cell phone open and put it to his ear, "Hello, this is Yuji Fudo."

Dr. Hasuma replied, "_Agent Fudo, I have some bad news. I'll get straight to the point. X-SHOCKER is still active._"

Yuji cursed, "Dammit."

"_Also, Shinichi has gone rogue_," Dr. Hasuma added. "_I_ _just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be surprised later on._"

"Dad," Yuji said apologetically, "Looks like we won't be having that duel after all."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Well, here's a look at how Maria became Yuji's daughter through this chain of flashbacks. Sorry if you guys were expecting a duel. It's not my fault, but I assure you there WILL be a big duel in the future.<strong>


	68. In Regards to a Rogue

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 4: In Regards to a Rogue**

Dr. Hasuma reported, "Agent Banabara has systematically destroyed several X-SHOCKER facilities and bases in Asia, North America, South America, Africa and also one he managed to locate in Australia. And he did all that in under a week."

"He really is serious about doing this alone," murmured Warren as he sat at his desk. It didn't take long for news of Shinichi's actions to reach ARMOR. They kept tabs on all their agents and due to Shinichi violating protocol and attacking X-SHOCKER without authorization, Warren had no choice but to label him as a 'rogue agent'. "He's determined to do things his way now."

"Why is that a problem?" Ichijyo asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "He's doing what he's supposed to do, destroying his enemies."

"ARMOR exists to _protect_ the Multivese, Ichijyo," Warren reminded.

"And isn't that what Banabara is doing?" Ichijyo questioned. "He's protecting his world by eliminating the primary threat."

"You can't destroy to protect and vice-versa," Warren retorted. "It doesn't work that way."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," Ichijyo remarked. "Remember Sauron, Vicious, Damien?"

"Those were extreme circumstances," Warren defended.

"It's the same thing Banabara is doing," Ichijyo argued. "Besides, why do you care so much about him? It's not just because he's one of your subordinates."

"A man has the right to look after his boys, right?" Ichijyo cocked an eyebrow in response. Warren added, "I just don't want him to go further down the path of revenge. It's like a poison and eventually it will destroy who he is and turn him into what he hates the most."

"I'm sure that won't happen," said Dr. Hasuma hopefully.

"Evidence suggests otherwise," replied Warren.

"It seems to me you can't control your own subordinates," mocked Ichijyo, smirking tauntingly.

"What did you say?" Warren glared as he stood up, fists clenched.

"You heard me. Ever after all these years you still act like a child. You dodge paperwork like how a schoolboy dodges homework, play videogames in your office and just play the fool. I'm honestly amazed how this organization can keep running with you leading it. Grow up, Warren Smith. You're not a child anymore and right now you have a rogue agent doing whatever he pleases and you're not doing a damn thing to stop him."

Warren retorted, his fist slamming on his desk, "Yeah, I act like a kid some times, but after everything I've been through, I think I deserve it. You got all cold and hard because your first love died, right? My first love died giving birth to my _stillborn_ daughter. I've died and been reborn more times than I can count and have saved the ENTIRE FUCKING MULTIVERSE more times than you have years on your life. You help run a race of deathmongers. I run an organization that can chew up and spit out your entire race in the time it took me to say that sentence. You wanna compare leadership skills, fine. In every way, shape and form I am _superior_ to you. I'll deal with _my_ agents my own way and you can just butt out."

Ichijyo just scoffed uncaringly before he vanished into a dark portal. Dr. Hasuma frowned at the tense situation just now. Calming down, Warren asked, "Ryuki, what else do you have to report?"

"Agent Banabara has displayed obsessive and aggressive behavior towards X-SHOCKER and Gebok," reported Dr. Hasuma, "Which makes sense considering what Gebok did to him and made him do." He asked, "Your orders?"

"Keep watching his movements and put all the agents on standby," Warren ordered. "We're going to need everyone to be ready once Shinichi goes too far."

"You think he will?"

"I know he will. I've seen it happen before. There's a pattern here. I think after Lina died something inside him just snapped. He was just good at hiding it. He cut himself off from his loved ones to go after his obsession. Soon it will consume him until nothing else matters."

* * *

><p>The castle that had once been used as the base of the Dark Hatred Society now lay inside a ravine. It'd been abandoned, following the organization's defeat and now stood as a reminder of the organization's existence and former glory. Today it would be receiving several guests after a good, long time.<p>

The NEO-NUMBERS had been sent to the abandoned headquarters of the DHS on an assignment of grave importance. It was a recovery mission.

"This castle is creepy..." Michiru shivered. She swore the eyes of some of these painting were glaring at them with bloodlust in their eyes. It was disturbing.

"What else can you expect from an organization that had Kaijin called 'Demon Beasts'; a meadow with fluffy bunnies?" Shogo deadpanned. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but even he was a bit intimidated. So far only Hana seemed to show some mild interest in the decor. They suddenly stopped as they heard loud booms coming from the left corridor.

"Do you think it's _him_?" Yokoshima.

"Only one way to find out," said Shogo. "Let's go!"

They immediately rushed forward and saw a large room that could've once been a laboratory. However, it was now completely wrecked. In the middle of it all was Shinichi who was sitting in a chair with a dark glare on his face.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you guys here." Shinichi said, not too happy. That was obvious from the grim expression on his visage.

"H-hey Shinichi," Yokoshima stammered after gulping. He'd never seen Shinichi this angry or intimidating since his days as BLACK 13. "We were all kinda wondering where you've been."

"Searching," was the simply reply.

"Huh?" was everyone's response.

Shinichi elaborated, "I've checked the ruins of the GIN-SHOCKER base, the ruins of the X-SHOCKER base that we destroyed, and I've even checked here in this miserable castle. Yet there is nothing. It's as if he made sure to get rid of any trail that may lead to him."

"Him?" Chiaki questioned, although he already knew who Shinichi was referring to. Only one person could make Shinichi this angry and obsessive.

"Do you really need to ask? It's obvious that I'm hunting that bastard Gebok," Shinichi said with a hint of dementia. Everyone shared a glance, concerned for his wellbeing. He look like he hadn't had any sleep and it was starting to take its toll on his mind.

"Look, Shinichi, buddy. You gotta come back with us. You need some time to relax and everyone's been worried sick," Yokoshima said as he cautiously approached their comrade. Suddenly, Yokoshima was sent flying backwards with Chiaki barely catching the pill bug cyborg before he crashed.

Shinichi was now standing with his fist out. He lowered it as he answered, angrily, "No! I won't stop until that bastard is dead for good!" He warned them, "And if you try to stop me, I will _crush_ you all." His Spark Core activated and he transformed into BLACK 13.

"Everyone, transform now!" Shogo commanded and they did right as BLACK 13 attacked.

* * *

><p>Slasher swung his sword but BLACK 13 vanished before the blow connected. The Termite Rider screamed as thousands of slashes cut his armor, causing a storm of sparks to be seen with blood shooting out before Showa reappeared. He clasped two fists together and slammed them into Slasher's head, severely denting his helmet and knocking him out.<p>

Carmen unleashed crescent blades of energy at him which he ducked before he warped and then reappeared behind Carmen to punch her in the back viciously. Before she could retaliate, he grabbed her arms and pulled them back as he twisted them.

"GYAAGH!" Carmen shrieked as she felt her arms were about to be literally twisted off. Fortunately for her, Arachnea kicked him away and started swinging her Spider Kama at him. BLACK 13 easily dodged her swipes and punched Arachnea in the stomach so hard that she was lifted into the air before he jumped and grabbed her by the head right before he bashed her skull to the ground, knocking her out.

Both Zero and Armadillo began blasting at BLACK 13 but he kept warping away from the blasts. He then reappeared between the two before they fired their weapons as they thought they got him, only to warp at the very last minute when the shots were fired.

"Aw..." Zero began to say

"... Crap." Armadillo finished, not believing how stupid they were to fall for that trick as both were hit by each other's blasts. Both of their suits were badly damaged from the direct hits at very close range.

Musician began to swing his Cricket Axe around with BLACK 13 using his wrists blades to block the blows. "Dammit, #13! Hold still so I can knock you out!" Musician roared.

"And why would I want to do that, baka?" retorted BLACK 13 before he kicked Musician in the gut and then followed up with a punch to the gut as the Cricket Rider was folded by the blow, blasting him straight into a wall with a loud crash.

BLACK 13 lowered his arm and said, "Michiru, Daichi, I suggest you take yourselves and the other back to ARMOR and tell Warren that I will not tolerate any agents he sends to take me back, for I will show no mercy to anyone who gets in my way. Remember that." He then flew out the door, leaving them all behind to think of their actions.

"...Dammit," Musician growled. It was like déjà vu all over again. Again BLACK 13 had systematically taken them down without any difficulty at all. It was humiliating. Then again, he had spared their lives but only to remind them that they stood no chance against him.

"Daichi…" Carmen uttered as she approached him. "Lemme pull you out then we can report this back at ARMOR.

"You're right, we _have_ to report this."

* * *

><p>Alan ran into Hanyuu at ARMOR and she looked really upset. She no doubt had heard the news about Shinichi's new status. It broke his heart to see a young girl upset like, and over a loved one no less.<p>

Hanyuu questioned, desperately wanting to know the truth, despite not believing it herself, "Alan, it isn't true, is it? Please, tell me it isn't true!"

Alan answered, "... It's true."

Hanyuu frowned sadly as she informed the Green Lantern, "Chiaki-san told me but I just couldn't believe it. How could he, after all this time? He's supposed to be a hero and now I hear he's gone rogue!"

Alan told her, promising her, "He's an idiot and I'll drag him back here by force if I have to."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and in the darkness of the gritty city crime was rampant. It was filled with the dirt and filth of humanity and where the worst among the worst resided. It was also the perfect place to get some information.<p>

"Tell me where to find this doctor!" Shinichi demanded, holding the man up against the wall by his shirt. They were in an alley and it was dark.

"I don't know, man! He just comes to us with the goods! I don't know where to find him!" the man responded, fearfully. "Please, just lemme go! Lemme go!"

Shinichi had been hearing rumors about some doctor giving the criminals here physical enhancements. The man he was holding possessed an ability that he had not been born with, which was the power of persuasion. That allowed him to get a lot of money. All he needed to do was to ask people and they'd give him their money, or their homes. Not to mention he found it easy to pick up girls for one-night stands, something he had not been able to do before.

Unfortunately for him, Shinichi was immune to his 'charming words'.

"I see…" Shinichi gaze turned dark and so did his tone, "Then I have no other use for you then." He placed a hand against the man's head and activated his powers. "Rot right here!"

Shinichi's power to manipulate time came from his connection to the Time Matrix. With it he could reverse, accelerate, decelerate and freeze time. Right now he was causing the man he was holding to age rapidly. The man screamed as he felt the years being drained from him as Shinichi continued to apply his powers. Suddenly, Shinichi was sent flying by a green beam of light.

Alan had his fist aimed at Shinichi, the Green Lantern ring glowing. He'd used it to shove Shinichi off the now much older man. "Stop it, Shinichi."

Shinichi spat, "Why should I?"

"Shinichi, listen to me," continued Alan. "You hate Gebok for what he did to you, I get that, but you can't just go around hurting people to get to him. That's just what he wants. He wants to see your hate for him grow that you completely disregard other people." Alan looked to the man who seemed to be recovering from the accelerated aging, turning back to his proper age which was his early thirties. Alan addressed him, "You should go before my friend decides to finish the job."

The man nodded and made his escape but Shinichi would not let him go. He got up to give chase, only for Alan to block his path. "Out of my way, Alan," Shinichi ordered him.

"I can't do that," Alan responded resolutely. "I can't let you go around killing people."

"_People_?" Shinichi scoffed. "How can you call them people after what they've done? They went to Gebok for power and became monsters." He was referring to those whom Gebok had given genetic and cybernetic enhancements. Shinichi had tracked them down for information and when they couldn't give him any he'd killed them. He also killed them for their crimes. "They got what they deserved for associating with Gebok. They were on a path to hell. I just helped them get there faster."

"They had no idea what they were getting into and yet you still killed them!" Alan shot back.

"The enhancements they received would make them pawns to Gebok's plans, Alan. He would be able to control them. Think what will happen if Gebok builds an army like that. The world will fall into his hands," Shinichi stated. '_Plus I'm used to it by now_.'

"But this isn't the way of ARMOR," Alan said.

"Of course not. This is _my_ way. I'm an Avenger and a Destroyer and I will protect my loved ones by destroying my enemies," Shinichi answered.

"I can't believe I ever admired you," Alan said in disgust.

"Sorry to disappoint you then."

"You're not even a Kamen Rider anymore," Alan told him.

Shinichi retorted, "Now that is just a matter of opinion."

"I'm taking you back to ARMOR, rather you want to or not," Alan said sternly. "I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to."

"Then you leave me no choice then," said Shinichi as he attacked with a right hook. Alan ducked under his swing. Shinichi continued his assault as the Green Lantern dodged and blocked his blows. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way, Alan!"

"And if you know what's good for _you_, you'll stop this and come with me," Alan responded. "I know-"

"You don't know anything!" roared Shinichi as he swung his fist at Alan.

Alan grabbed the fist and threw Shinichi back, his teeth clenched. "You think I don't know!? You think I don't know what it means to lose someone you love!? To want revenge!? I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT'S LIKE! I know what it's like to lose someone who meant the world to you. I know what it means to want revenge. And I know where it leads. Do _you_?"

"I have to kill him!" shouted Shinichi. "Gebok must die!"

"Revenge leads to emptiness Shinichi! And that emptiness…it consumes you. It devours you whole and there's nothing left of you," said Alan, a sad look in his eyes. "Think of it this way Shinichi; you got to have a moment with Lina before she died, I never got that chance with Jade and for the rest of my life, I'll be haunted by that. By the simple belief that her last thoughts before that bastard snapped her neck and stuffed her into a fridge was 'Alan…help me…'"

"Then you should understand why I'm doing this," Shinichi told Alan. "Go back to ARMOR, Alan. Go back to playing the 'good cop'. Let me do my thing and play the 'avenger' in this little drama."

"Sorry, but I can't do that," said Alan as he prepared to bring Shinichi in. Unfortunately, that never happened as Shinichi made his escape and warped away in an instant.

"Damn it," Alan growled.

"He got away, huh, partner?" Bazel asked.

"Don't state the obvious, Bazel."

* * *

><p>Rena was flipping through the photo album, again. She'd done this many times since Shinichi had left<p>

It was all Gebok's fault Shinichi left. If he hadn't revived Lina then Shinichi wouldn't be like this. Lina's second death had caused Shinichi to go on a crusade to destroy X-SHOCKER out of revenge.

If Lina hadn't come back into Shinichi's life like that, then Shinichi would still be at home with her. Her anger, however, dissipated when she gazed upon the picture of the two of them together, smiling at the camera. Next to the picture was a note Shinichi had left for her with a message written on it.

_Rena, I am sorry, but I have to leave. I don't want to leave you but this is necessary. I'm not doing this because I hate you. I'm doing this because I love you. Gebok is still out there and he took the life of someone precious to me. I can't risk your life or anyone's life for that matter. He might come after you because of me so in order to protect you I have to leave. He is obsessed with me and will come to me, leaving you alone. I won't be gone for long. I promise I will come back when I'm sure Gebok is gone for good._

_Forgive me, Rena._

_Love: Shinichi Banabara._

She closed the album and held it to her chest, sobbing, "Shin-kun…come back…"

* * *

><p>Shinichi had always hated Gebok ever since he could remember. Gebok had taken Shinichi away from his family, turned him into a puppet, used him to kill off his team, but most of all Gebok had made him kill his first love. Gebok had ruined Shinichi's life and Shinichi wanted payback. He wanted revenge on Gebok for all his wrongdoings and would not let anyone stop him.<p>

Lina's second death had greatly affected Shinichi. At first he was depressed but then he started to cut himself off from everyone. First he cut himself off from his friends, then his family, and finally his team. He started to work alone. He had a vendetta against X-SHOCKER, but most of all he wanted revenge on Gebok and this time he was going to destroy Gebok for good and make sure he never came back. He hadn't even returned home once nor bothered to contact anyone. He just continued to use his powers to systematically destroy X-SHOCKER, one facility at a time.

As Shinichi was cruising along the road, he stopped as found his path blocked by a makeshift barricade of W14's. Looking over his shoulder, he saw several more of the mass-produced androids behind him. "Looks like the welcoming committee is here," said Shinichi as he dismounted and tossed his helmet away. "Very well, I'll oblige you." His Armorizer belt appeared around his waist and the buckle split open, revealing his Spark Core. "Henshin!"

Black jigsaw puzzle pieces materialized from his belt and then enveloped him, transforming him into the new and improved BLACK 13. His bodysuit was now grey and his armor was as black as night. The armor covered his torso and he had matching gauntlets and boots. His shoulder armor had blue trim and he had blue bands around his wrists and ankles. Like before, the helmet sported crimson insectoid eyes and a silver strip of metal running down between the eyes. Finally, a mandible-like faceplate covered the lower half of his face. On his left shoulder was his XIII mark.

"Come at me, if you dare!" challenged BLACK 13 as his beam swords slid out of his wrists as he charged at the small army of androids. It didn't take very long or very much effort for him to cut them down to pieces. They were, after all, cannon fodder. Despite being based on WHITE 14, these mass-produced android soldiers were nothing like the original. Then again, Gebok may not have the resources to make an army with the same capabilities as WHITE 14.

Of course, they just never quit and that was something that annoyed BLACK 13. He watched as the remaining W14's banded together and combined to form a giant, the pieces of their fallen kin coming together as well to create a gigantic W14. BLACK 13 snorted as he looked at the giant and leapt backwards to dodge its fist which came crashing down on him. He got on his bike and rode off with the gigantic W14 chasing after him. He sped up, spreading the space further between them before turning around. Dismounting, he pressed a button on his bike and it transformed as it straightened out and its front wheel swung into the main body while the back wheel folded onto the rear of the bike. BLACK 13 held his arm out straight out to his side and the transformed bike connected to it. Despite the added weight, he didn't show signs of strain nor did he loose balance. Eyeing the approaching giant android, he aimed his Showa-Racer: Bazooka Mode at the monstrosity.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," declared BLACK 13 as he aimed his Showa-Racer Bazooka at the gigantic W14 android before him. He then fired a concentrated burst of energy from his bazooka that blasted a huge hole right through its chest. The gigantic robot toppled backwards, dead, before exploding.

Returning the Showa-Racer back to vehicle mode, he saw several more of the W14's coming at him. They were like cockroaches, it seemed, and too stubborn to just give up and die.

"Look like you guys just never learn," said BLACK 13 with a scowl when all of a sudden, in a flash of gold, Satan the Stake of Wrath appeared with her back facing him and a determined look within her red eyes. "You…"

"Leave this to me!" said Satan with a grin as she conjured her violet blade of light. With a furious yell she attacked the W14 units as BLACK 13 watched. Easily, she overpowered them with slashes of their sword. They were powerful, for sure, but Satan was fast, teleporting to avoid their blows before reappearing to deal her own.

"Time to finish this!" Satan twirled, assuming her demonic stake form before darting towards the W14's with the speed of lightning. She stabbed them all in the heads, causing them to explode.

Satan resumed her human form, running a hand through her pale hair. She then turned to see Shinichi walking away. "Hey, wait!" she called before latching onto his arm. Shinichi roughly pulled his arm away.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped at her before continuing on his way.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you," she retorted. "Sides, I like this side of you. You're all angry and vengeful. By the way, I like the new look." She was referring to his new hairstyle where his hair was spiked up and exposing the XIII scar that was branded above his left eyebrow. She also likes his new wardrobe. Previously, he wore a double-breasted leather jacket with blue jeans and boots but now he was wearing a closed up double-breasted trench coat with two vertical rows of gold buttons, black jeans and brown boots. He also wore black gloves. Hanging from his neck was a black scarf.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Only Satan could like what he'd become, a destructive avenger. "If you wanna come, get on," he said, handing her a helmet. She beamed and took the helmet before getting on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around him happily as he mounted the vehicle too. He then drove off with his new passenger, hoping to ditch her somewhere soon.

* * *

><p>Alan was searching for Shinichi high and low. He'd been doing so since he got away. While his exploits were being reported to ARMOR, finding him was like finding a needle in a haystack. Alan needed to wait for something huge to happen. That was when Alan heard a loud boom nearby and flew over to investigate. He had a feeling that Shinichi was involved.<p>

* * *

><p>The factory exploded behind Shinichi as he left it to burn. It was just another X-SHOCKER facility that was producing the components needed for the W14 foot soldiers. With it destroyed, X-SHOCKER's operations would be crippled.<p>

Unfortunately, he had yet to find Gebok and this place held no clues. Still, he knew the locations of the other X-SHOCKER facilities. He could find them. It was all thanks to Lina and her last kiss. She had uploaded all the necessary information into him, clues to find Gebok, and all the locations of every remaining X-SHOCKER facility. If Gebok ever tried to rebuild, then Shinichi would hinder his progress.

"Freeze!" Shinichi heard and he looked up and saw a glowing, green figure hovering down. When the figure landed, the glow died down to reveal that it was Alan.

"Alan," identified Shinichi. He really didn't need this right now.

"Shinichi, I'm taking you back to ARMOR," Alan said. "_Now_."

"Why?" Shinichi questioned.

"_Why?_" Alan shot back. "You know why. You've gone rogue and you're destroying everything in your path."

"Not everything," Shinichi argued, "Only anything that is connected to Gebok."

"Go home, Shinichi. Just go home to Rena and let ARMOR handle this," Alan advised. "Please." The Green Lantern really didn't want to fight the Kamen Rider.

"I can't do that, Alan. I can't let what happened to Lina happen to Rena," Shinichi informed him.

"Then go back home and protect her!" Alan snapped.

"Don't order me around!" Shinichi roared.

The two then charged at each other, fists blazing with energy, and collided. The resulting explosion was deafening.

* * *

><p>Shinichi managed to get away with only minor injuries. Just as Alan was about to capture him he'd warped away. He also managed to cloak his energy signature to avoid detection. At the moment, he was resting in an abandoned warehouse and licking his wounds. "Kuso…" he growled.<p>

He'd chosen this path and was ready to finish it to the end but he was also lonely. He was fighting Gebok alone now. As painful as it was to be alone, he could still numb the pain by destroying Gebok's empire. He didn't need anybody.

Satan showed up in a flash of gold butterflies and ran over to him, "Shinichi!"

Shinichi growled as he tried to walk away, "What are you doing here? Leave me alone!"

"But you're hurt!"

Shinichi shook his head, "I'm fine! And I said to leave me alone!"

Yuji appeared behind him and whacked him on the head with a newspaper, "That's no way to talk to women, Shinichi Banabara."

Shinichi scoffed, "Che! You and I both know that she's not just some woman." That was when he got slugged in the face, making Satan flinch as she saw the growing anger in Yuji's eyes.

Yuji grabbed Shinichi by the collar and looked him square in the eye, "Say that again, tough guy! Go ahead and say it one more time so you can find out, personally, what I'm gonna do to you for disrespecting my sister! I said we were friends but I also said I will NOT hesitate to fucking kick your ass, Shinichi! Do you fucking get me?-!"

That was when Satan got in between them and pushed them away from one another, "Onii-san, that's enough! I can take care of myself, you know."

Shinichi scoffed as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, "So what? You saying you're gonna help me?"

Yuji nodded, "That's right. You may be powerful, but there's only so much you can do on your own."

"You do realize you'll be considered a rogue like me now?" Shinichi pointed out

Yuji shrugged, "I can live with that. And do you remember my crazy brother?"

Shinichi blinked, "The one that leveled the quarry a few months ago? Yeah, why?"

A figure grabbed Shinichi's shoulders from behind and cackled, "HI! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shinichi slowly turned and groaned, "Oh, don't tell me..."

The 'assailant' looked like Yuji but his skin was slightly pale and his hair was stark white with black streaks and he had blood-red eyes. His attire completely contrasted with his appearance as he wore a black jacket with neon green trim and matching boots and jeans. His name was Yuri Fudo and behind him were two women, both deathly pale.

One woman had long blue hair and matching eyes and wore a blue and white bodysuit that showed off her cleavage while she wore a pair of large black gauntlets. She had a smile that was pleasant. Her name was Hana-hime.

The other woman wore a monotone look on her face and had long black hair tied in a braid and deep brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She wore a red bodysuit with white trim that accentuated her curves and cleavage. Slung on her shoulder was an AS-50 Sniper Rifle. Her name was Kikyo.

"You weren't followed, were you Yuri?" Yuji asked.

"Of course not," Yuri scoffed, "What do you take me for, brother?" Yuri was Yuji's twin brother and a Manakyte as well. However, unlike his heroic twin Yuri could be classified as either a certifiable psycho or an anti-hero. However, the term 'hero' would be very inaccurate when describing him. Shinichi had met him last year when Yuri suddenly appeared in the NEO-NUMBERS base and pretty much kicked the asses of the NEO-NUMBERS there, with an exception of Michiru and Hana who were at their part time job at Angel Mort. Yuri and the girls did have a violent confrontation that was fortunately neutralized with Yuji and Shinichi's interference.

"So, where's Shego?" Yuji asked.

"Resting at home after our last job," Yuri replied. He then grinned maniacally at Shinichi, "So, happy to see me after our last party, boy?"

Shinichi frowned, remembering the last time he met Yuji's twin brother and he really didn't feel comfortable working with Yuri. The guy was just too unpredictable to work with and Shinichi doubted that he could trust him. He trusted Yuji, for sure, and hopefully Yuji could keep his psychotic brother on a short leash.

"Can you explain to me why we're bringing _him_?" Shinichi asked Yuji, jabbing a thumb at Yuri.

Yuji replied, "Yuri may be crazy, but if anyone knows how to kill people it's him. Plus, Hana-hime here can provide combat support and Kikyo can provide cover fire if we ever get in a big fire fight."

The bluenette, Hana-hime, smiled and bowed, "We'll do our best to support you in your quest, Banabara-kun."

Kikyo sighed, "Let's hurry up and get moving. The sooner we take care of this Gebok person the sooner I can take a soak in the bath."

"And I'll be right there to help you clean up," Yuri grinned.

Shinichi shook his head and sighed dejectedly. This day just seemed to get better and better. However, at least he wouldn't be alone. He then offered, "Yuji Fudo, are you willing to ride with the devil?" He was referring to himself as 'the devil' in question.

"No problem," said Yuji. "I've been riding with him since my first girlfriend died."

"So, what's the plan then?" asked Kikyo.

"Destroy all of X-SHOCKER's facilities," answered Shinichi. "If I can't find Gebok, the next best thing I can do is to dismantle everything he's built. Then, he'll have no choice but to come to me."

"So, how are you going to find them all?" Yuji asked. "How _have_ you been finding them all?"

"That's my secret," Shinichi told him, not ready to divulge any secret information.

* * *

><p>Million was watching the monitors in his private chamber when he heard the door slide open and metal footsteps approaching. "What is it, Cyclops Knight?"<p>

"Million-sama, are you not worried?" spoke Cyclops Knight. He was clad from head to toe in medieval armor that was colored in black with a belt around his waist that sported X-SHOCKER's symbol. A red cape hung from his back. In place of a head he had a huge eye that was housed inside his helmet with his visor atop the eye and a fin on top of the helmet. The edge of the fin was covered in crimson fur.

"There's no need to be concerned, Cyclops Knight," said Million calmly.

"But, Million-sama, he's destroying all that you've built," Cyclops Knight began to argue.

Million shrugged, "Oh, I can always make more. I have all the time in the world and all the resources to make new facilities and minions. I am not worried." Million gave Cyclops Knight a look, "But you appeared to be worried."

"Forgive me, Million-sama, I only assume that you would be concerned," said Cyclops Knight.

"All that is in the past, and BLACK 13 Is trying to call me out," said Million. "I will come to him but on my own terms. In the mean time, how goes my special project?"

"Do you mean Project Armageddon?" Cyclops Knight inquired.

"But of course. What other project do you think I'm working on?" Million retorted. "Project Armageddon will be the culmination of my entire life's work and the result of all my research and once it is completed the entire world will be mine, and all other worlds will be mine as well." Million let out a laugh, praising his genius. "But, we still need the power source for it."

"I can have it retrieved for you-"

"No rush, no rush," Million cut him off in mid-sentence, waving off whatever suggestion his loyal lieutenant had for him. "Of course, if you wish to play with BLACK 13 then I will allow it."

"Thank you, Million-sama!" Cyclops Knight bowed and left the chamber.

Million grinned widened as he imagined how a fight between his lieutenant and BLACK 13 would go. Just thinking about it made his brain tingle with excitement.

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: What is Project Armageddon? Well, with a name like that it can't be good, right? Now Yuji has decided to help Shinichi. Now they've both gone rogue. Things are becoming more and more interesting and also frustrating for a certain Green Lantern who now has to go after two of his friends. As if things weren't hard enough already.**


	69. Memory is the Key

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 5: Memory is the Key**

The glacial zone of the Swiss Alps was an area of permanent snow and ice. When the steepness of the slope was not too high it results in an accumulation and compaction of snow, which transformed into ice. The glacier formed then flowed down the valley and could reach as far down as 1,500 meters. Where the slopes were too steep, the snow accumulated to form overhanging seracs, which periodically fell off due to the downwards movement of the glacier and caused ice avalanches. The Bernese Alps, Pennine Alps and Mont Blanc Massif contained most of the glaciated areas in the Alps. There were no known settlements to be found in these regions.

It was the perfect place for X-SHOCKER to hide any of its bases since it was right in the middle of nowhere, hidden from public view.

A pair of snowmobiles was racing across the snow. The first snowmobile was black and white with XIII on the front. Its rider was dressed in a black snowsuit with a red scarf that flapped behind him. He also wore a helmet that hid his features with a black visor.

The second snowmobile was, in truth, the D-Wheel known as White Blaze, which had been outfitted and converted for snow travel. The rider was dressed in a white show suit with black fur cuffs, collar, and hood. He wore a white helmet with red goggles covering his eyes.

The riders were Shinichi and Yuji.

"What are we supposed to be looking out here?" Yuji called out to Shinichi.

Shinichi responded, "There's supposed to be an X-SHOCKER base several miles ahead. We should reach it in a few minutes!" They were using snowmobiles because something as big as the MysticLiner would draw too much attention, especially the attention of any security teams.

"And the plan?"

"We go in and then get out," Shinichi explained.

"And break stuff," Yuji finished.

Shinichi smirked but then he heard gunfire and ducked, "Fuck! They're onto us!" He looked at his rearview mirror and saw a couple W14's on snowmobiles chasing after them with guns mounted on the front of their vehicles. "Kuso…"

"You go on ahead!" Yuji called as he pulled back, "I got these fuckers!"

"Don't get killed then!" Shinichi cautioned before picking up speed.

Yuji drew out the Red Queen, gripping its clutch and activating its Exceed fuel as heat was being concentrated into the blade. He ended up in-between the two and swiped at the W14 on his left, slicing it to pieces as it started to fall down the snowy slope. He swiped at the one on his right but it dodged and tried to knock him off his vehicle but Yuji held firm to White Blaze's handle bars as they jumped, flipping over the W14 as he swung his weapon down, slicing the android's head right down the middle. He landed on the snow and went on ahead to catch up with Shinichi as the W14's both exploded.

"Alright, I have a visual," said Shinichi as his eyes focused on their target. Slowing down their vehicles, they hid behind a huge snowdrift. Shinichi poked his head out and saw their target.

It was a steel igloo-like structure. There were two W14's guarding the entrance and there was no telling how many were on the inside, if any. Shinichi's eyes narrowed hatefully at the X-SHOCKER emblem on the steel igloo. He took out his modified shotgun and took careful aim at the android guards. "Two perfect headshots," he stated softly before pulling the trigger. With a loud bang the gun released its ammo and hit one of the guards right between the eyes and the head burst with mechanical parts flying everywhere. The second guard became alarmed but couldn't do much as its head was also blown away.

Shinichi and Yuji moved towards the building, the former's eyes darting about for any hidden enemies. "OK, I guess the coast is clear," said Yuji as he didn't spot anything.

Suddenly, the snow under their feet exploded. A large red hand grabbed onto Shinichi, much to his surprise as a blue hand grabbed onto Yuji. Rising from the snow was a gigantic ten-foot tall robot that was red on the right side and blue on the left side which had a hulking stature and a hump on its back that forced its body to hunch forward. Its legs were as thick as tree trunks but without any feet. It had no head but had a single cycloptic eye set within its chest.

The Exterminator Robots eyes landed on Yuji as it spoke in a mechanical voice, "**Subject****: Yuji Fudo aka Kamen Rider Liger**," before moving its attention to Shinichi, "**Subject: Shinichi Banabara aka BLACK 13.**" It concluded, "**Course of Action: Extermination.**" It began to squeeze the two, crushing them. Shinichi gritted his teeth as did Yuji while trying to struggle free from their captor's grip. Then, it started to electrocute them, causing them to cry out.

"This…isn't…HOW IT ENDS!" Shinichi's eyes glowed bright red as a green aura was released by his body.

"There is no way I'm going to die like this!" Yuji growled as his eyes turned dragon-like. "NO…WAY!" Yuji roared as his body ignited with intense flames that were as hot as a volcano. The hand holding Yuji, unable to withstand the heat, began to melt. At the same time the hand holding Shinichi was beginning to rust.

"**WARNING! WARNING!**" the Exterminator Robot exclaimed, alarmed by the sudden reaction. The hand holding Shinichi crumbled as he released himself from the robot's grip and Yuji dropped from the hand that had been reduced to slag. He quickly lowered his body temperature as his skin returned to normal. It locked its eye onto Shinichi and Yuji as it spoke, "**Initiating Missile Fire Command.**" Cylindrical tubes popped out of the Exterminator Robot's body and it unleashed a barrage of missiles that flew straight at the two. Yuji and Shinichi didn't move as they were engulfed in an explosion. The Exterminator Robot didn't end its assault with that, however. It had to make sure both targets were silenced.

"**Exterminate!**" The hump on the robot's back opened and it bent forward when a pair of cannons slid out. The cannons then fired concentrated bursts of air that caused the snow to explode. Its eye rolled around frantically in search of its targets when all of a sudden it was slashed across its eye, causing it to stumble as the optical unit was damaged. Then, it was sent rolling onto its back by a powerful blow.

It met its end when the blade of a sword ran it right through the eye and straight into its vital circuits. The Exterminator Robot flailed but then became silent as it moved no more.

"Piece of junk," spat Shinichi as he withdrew his sword before leaping off the now inactive robot.

* * *

><p>After taking out the two guards posted at the entrance, as well as the massive mecha that had tried to exterminate them, Shinichi and Yuji entered the building. Yuji still didn't know what Shinichi wanted to do here. Usually, he would just destroy one of Gebok's facilities and be done with it.<p>

"Security is really lax here," said Yuji. "I was expecting maybe booby traps waiting for us once we got inside." Shinichi didn't respond to Yuji's comment. Yuji looked around as they walked down the narrow corridor, "So, what is this place?"

Shinichi kept his eyes forward, "This is where Gebok keeps his collection of AIs."

"AIs?"

"Artificial Intelligence programs," Shinichi elaborated.

"Dude, I know what AIs are," Yuji dead-panned, "I'm just wondering what we're doing here."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Do you need to ask after all this time?"

"We're here to destroy them," he concluded.

Shinichi shook his head, "Not all of them, no. Just most of them."

"I've seen AI before, but this is huge. How did Gebok get the time to make them? And how did you know they were here?"

"Memory is the Key."

Yuji blinked, "Huh?"

"Memory is the Key," Shinichi repeated. "Remember when Lina gave me that kiss right before she took off with that EMP bomb? That was no normal kiss." He put a finger to his temple. "She was transferring data into me. It was that data that led me to all those X-SHOCKER facilities."

"So, she was leaving you a message," Yuji concluded as he frowned at the memory of her sacrifice. "No wonder you knew where to find them all."

Shinichi nodded, "And a lot more. Her memories are now my memories so she lives on inside of me. It's through those memories that I know about this place and how these AI came to be."

"So you know how they were made."

Shinichi nodded with a frown, "Yes, and the source. Me."

Yuji's eyes widened, "You!?"

Shinichi explained, "These AIs were made based on me. Creating AI isn't that simple. It's a difficult and time-consuming process. AIs are programs that work like a human mind but the hard part is to create it from scratch which can take months or years due to how complex the human mind is. Gebok isn't the type to waste time on something so simple so he decided to use a shortcut and that was to use an actual human mind as a template."

Yuji looked to him and figured it out, "Yours."

Shinichi nodded, "Yes, but Gebok didn't want copies of the same mind. He wanted variety. However, an AI can't be copied. That was a problem considering what he wanted."

"If he can't copy an AI and these were made from your mind, how did he make them then?" Yuji was almost afraid of the answer.

"Through torture," Shinichi replied as he gestured to all the safes, "Each AI is a piece of me and not one is a complete personality. They're just different aspects of my personality made into data. Ever since I was six years old, once a week, for ten years, Gebok would put me through a series of tests. Well, 'tests' was the official term but they were actual torture sessions designed to strip me of my humanity and break my mind. He was also force-engineering a split personality disorder through these sessions. As a result, my mind would start to break apart into fragments in order to protect itself. Those fragments were then harvested so that Gebok could turn them into data and then synthesize the AIs. Gebok couldn't get enough though so he put me with Lina for an experiment to get me to feel emotions again. I fell in love but I couldn't understand it. Gebok wanted that so after Lina died he wanted me back in the lab so that he could harvest some more emotional fragments for his next batch of AI but then…"

"You snapped and escaped," Yuji finished.

Shinichi concluded, "And tore apart anyone who got in my way."

"But why you? Why did he use you? Why did he risk damaging you?" Yuji demanded as Gebok had always been obsessed with Shinichi and wanted his 'ultimate weapon' back. Torturing him and risking his life at such a stage was counterproductive.

Shinichi shrugged, "Guess I was special, and I wasn't the first. He did the same thing to some other kids. Unlike me, they didn't survive." They finally came to the end of the corridor. "Ah, here it is."

At the end of the corridor was a single door that filled up the entire section it was on, covering all the way from the floor way towards the ceiling. The door looked like the ones on bank vaults.

"This is the vault," Shinichi said.

"Alright," said Yuji as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this door opened."

"Allow me," said Shinichi as he put his hand on the door and closed his eyes. His technopathy allowed him to communicate with machines but only those with a processor, like computers. The entire building was computerized which meant that the vault could be opened automatically with the right command. "Open Sesame," he ordered and the door obeyed as it started to unlock. "It's unlocked," Shinichi informed Yuji before they pulled the heavy door open.

What Yuji saw was a huge room with a blue-tiled floor and safes lining the walls on the sides and way in the back. The safes actually made up the walls as they were stacked together both horizontally and vertically, reaching from the floor to the ceiling much like the door had. There was nothing but safes in the room. There was also a light on each safe and they were each labeled with numbers and letters.

"And now we come to the main attraction," Shinichi remarked, "The AI Storage Vault."

"Those are a lot of safes," Yuji admired, whistling. "Are all of them filled?"

"Only the ones with blue lights, the ones with red lights are empty and unused," Shinichi informed him as he walked inside. He was looking for a specific safe as his eyes scanned the room. He could sense it as it was calling out to him. Actually, they were all calling out to him. Despite the AIs being locked up in their respective safes, Shinichi's close proximity to them allowed him to hear their pleas.

"_Take us back…take us back…take us back…_" the AIs' voices whispered in his mind. "_We need you…you need us…take us back…_" Only Shinichi could hear those ghostly pleas but he ignored them in favor of one.

He found the one he was looking for and put his hand on it, discovering the combination to unlock it before the light turned from blue to red and the safe hissed as it depressurized. Shinichi opened the door and reached inside the safe as Yuji peered over his shoulder. Shinichi then removed a cylindrical object from within the safe.

Yuji looked ahead, "What is that?"

Shinichi explained, holding up the cylindrical object, "This is an AI storage unit. AIs take up a lot of space so discs can't be used to contain them and you can't store them inside a computer because they might go rampant."

"If they go rampant, why does he need them?"

Shinichi continued, "Have you ever wondered about the Android Beasts he has and how he programmed them to act like people?"

Yuji realized what he was getting at, "They were installed with these AIs."

Shinichi nodded, "Yes. That was the reason they were drawn to me."

"So you've been destroying parts of yourself each time you destroyed them."

"After Gebok reprogrammed them, none of them were part of me anymore," Shinichi corrected. "Just corrupted fragments."

Yuji looked at the storage unit in Shinichi's hand, "OK, so why is this AI so important then?"

Shinichi looked at it, "When I woke up in Hinamizawa 3 years ago I had amnesia but I still had repressed memories which come out at random times. However, there are some memories I can never get back and these are those memories. In here are my memories before GIN-SHOCKER took me. These are the memories Gebok stole from me."

Yuji nodded, "No wonder you wanted to come here."

"Yes, and now I have them back."

"So, now what?" asked Yuji.

"You have the EMP bomb, right?"

Yuji revealed the bomb, "Yeah."

"Set the timer. By the time it goes off we'll be long gone with this. It'll be karmic justice for that bastard." Shinichi smirked. "I can only imagine the look on his face when he finds out his precious AI programs are all gone."

Yuji put the EMP bomb on the floor and set it for 5 minutes, just enough time for them to make their escape. All of a sudden, they heard the vault's door slam shut. "What!?" Yuji cried out before he was knocked off his feet by an invisible force.

"Yuji!" Shinichi cried out only to be knocked down as well. Fortunately, he hadn't dropped the storage unit he had gripped in his hand.

"Sorry, but you won't be going anywhere with that," said the Beast Android that revealed itself. It resembled a chameleon with a camouflage coloring and big eyes that rolled about. It had a curled tail, tipped with spikes, and its tongue hung out of its mouth even while closed. "Camouflage Chameleon won't let you have that." It shot its tongue out and it wrapped around the storage unit in Shinichi's hand. Shinichi tightened his grip as he pulled back, refusing to relinquish his find. He saw the EMP bomb was counting down and if he wanted to save the AI that contained his memories, he and Yuji had to get out now.

Suddenly, Camouflage Chameleon howled as Yuji's Red Queen came down and sliced the tongue in half. Yuji grunted, "Knew it was too easy to get in here." He said to Shinichi, "Hey Shin! Get out of here with that thing! I'll take this lizard down!"

Shinichi nodded and ran towards the door. He put his hand on it and his technopathic abilities allowed him to command the door to open once more. Meanwhile, Yuji was engaging Camouflage Chameleon as they circled around each other.

"He won't get far," Camouflage Chameleon boasted. "There's an entire army waiting for him at the door. They'll beat him."

"Don't underestimate Shin," Yuji warned. "He didn't get this far by being weak." He then revved the engine of the Red Queen before charging, which was dodged when Camouflage Chameleon jumped and shot his tongue out and latched hang from the ceiling. His tail uncurled and he swung it, firing spikes at Yuji as he deflected them with the Red Queen.

"Can't catch me," the Android Beast taunted.

Yuji smirked, "Wanna bet?" He tossed Red Queen in the air and slammed his fist into the ground, igniting the floor, walls and ceiling in flames as Camouflage Chameleon's tongue was burned, making him fall on his ass as he too was burned, causing to yelp and dance around while he tried to put out the flames. "Now then, where was I?"

"Aw, fuck…" the Android Beast sweat-dropped.

He received a strong punch in the face, breaking denting his snout as Yuji caught Red Queen and slashed at his body before stabbing the blade into the Chameleon Android Beast, getting a wailing response of pain.

Yuji then chanted as he balled his right fist, "This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! **Erupting! Burning! DRAGON!-!-!-!**" He slammed his fist into the Chameleon android as his body was super-heated to volcanic temperatures before lighting up like a birthday candle before the room exploded.

* * *

><p>"Cannon fodder, always so weak," said Shinichi as he kicked aside a W14's head. There had been an army waiting for him but they stood no chance. He heard footsteps and spun around, his shotgun aimed at Yuji's face.<p>

"Gun down, please," said Yuji. Shinichi lowered his weapon. The Manakyte looked around, "Man, you really beat them all up." The W14's were in pieces.

"Let's go," said Shinichi. As the two stepped away from the dome, Shinichi's hearing picked up something. He looked up and his eyes widened. "MOVE!" he shouted as he grabbed Yuji and dragged him with him as they ran. Yuji looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a missile heading straight for the AI Storage Facility.

"GET DOWN!" Shinichi ordered as they both dropped to the snow-covered ground. There was a massive explosion as the missile hit its target. Shrapnel went flying as Shinichi and Yuji kept their heads down. Shinichi looked up and saw that there was now a smoking crater where the AI Storage Facility had once stood but now it was just scrap due to the missile. "Gebok…" Shinichi growled.

"Woah, that was close," said Yuji. Shinichi rose to his feet and dusted his clothes. "Gebok really isn't kidding around."

"That means he really wants to kill me," Shinichi replied, smirking. He shouted at the sky, "GEBOK, IF YOU HEAR ME, LISTEN TO THIS! YOU WANT ME! COME AND GET ME! I'M WAITING FOR YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Yuji gave his friend a worried look before spotting something in the air. "Hey, there's the MysticLiner," Yuji pointed.

* * *

><p>Alan flipped the newspaper he was reading to the fourth page and looked at the picture. It was taking via a helicopter flying over the Swiss Alps. There was a smoking crater surrounded by chunks of melted steel. Witnesses from a nearby village claimed to have heard and seen an explosion. They had also witnessed a train flying from the scene. However, most would dismiss it as a hallucination caused by the shock of the explosion.<p>

"They were definitely here." Alan frowned as he already knew that both Shinichi and Yuji were already gone from the scene and in the MysticLiner. And without a way to track them since they had disposed of any tracking devices they could already be anywhere in the world by now.

"But I still won't give up," Alan muttered. He was going to stop Shinichi before he became consumed with revenge. He knew Shinichi was okay now thanks to Yuji, but it was only a matter of time before he went nuts again as long as Gebok was alive.

* * *

><p>In the MysticLiner, Shinichi was studying the AI storage unit when Yuri came over. Yuri pointed at the AI storage unit and said, "So, this thing is supposed to be your memories?" They were all seated around the dining car.<p>

Shinichi nodded, "The ones I've lost and repressed, yeah."

Yuri inquired, "So, what happens after you get them back in your head then? Because Yuji told me that a lot of bad stuff happened to you so you're a bit messed up. Now you want all that messed up stuff in your _head_?" He snorted, "And people call me crazy."

"We all have good and bad memories. Just ignoring the bad memories won't make me happy. I have to embrace the good with the bad," Shinichi said sagely.

Yuri chuckled, "Well, when you really do go crazy, I'll have Kikyo call me to see the show. Hell, the only reason I follow your lead is because I get to blow stuff up."

"You do that all the time anyway," Hana-hime reminded.

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, but now I have a good reason to do it!"

Kikyo was polishing her rifle and emotionlessly asked, "When have you ever needed a reason?"

"She's got you there," agreed Yuji. He looked back to Shinichi. "So, why did Gebok use personality fragments?" Yuji asked. "You never really explained that. If the AIs made were based on your mind he could've just made more copies straight from your head without the need to torture you."

Shinichi answered, "If the AIs were fully based on me, they would've gained sentience, developed free will and independence which eventually leads to them rebelling against Gebok."

"That sounds like you," Yuri interjected.

"So, it was safer for him to just take personality fragments from my mind and convert them into data to make those AIs. None of them was a definite personality, just pure, raw compartmentalized emotion, and so there was no chance of them ever gaining true awareness or independence." Shinichi finished, "They would just follow whatever programming they were given and nothing more. Besides, Gebok gets off at hurting people. It's his fetish." He continued to stare at the AI storage unit.

"So, these memories mean a lot to you, huh?" Yuri asked.

"You know my mom?" Shinichi replied with his own question.

"Yeah, she's the one who writes those erotic novels," Yuri answered, knowing who Shinichi was referring to.

"When I first met her she was just a stranger to me. I know she's my mother and I accept her for all her quirks but I just can't remember anything about her before Gebok took me. Sure, we got reacquainted and got to know each other again after eleven years of separation but there's always been this gap in my memories that I wanted to be filled so much with all the happy memories I had of my mother before Gebok turned me into a cyborg. Gebok stole my childhood from me. In a way, this is how I'll regain them," Shinichi answered.

* * *

><p>There was a delivery for Warren. It was in a box and put on his desk. When Warren opened the box, there was a note and also a cylindrical device inside. He read the note and smiled. "Well, isn't this interesting."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so we learn a bit more about how Gebok's mind works. He really is a sadistic bastard, isn't he? Well, let's just hope he gets what he deserves, huh? Karma is so going to bite him in the ass.<strong>


	70. The Hunter

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 6: The Hunter**

A jeep was headed towards a farm, one of many within the area. Driving the van was Yokoshima with Shogo who was riding shotgun and Daichi who was riding in the back. He was lying in the back seat with his eyes closed, napping.

Yokoshima then spoke up, "You know those guys that call ARMOR, right? Why don't they deal with this stuff themselves?"

Shogo turned to his comrade, "It's because the guys who report back to ARMOR about this stuff are recon agents. They're placed all over and their only job is to observe and report. They aren't trained to deal with this stuff, unlike us. Well…most of us."

Daichi yawned, "According to the report, the residents here have been hearing strange noises and sighted a strange figure lurking about scaring people. The original owner of the farm died like half a year ago because of a heart attack. That's when the weird shit started happening. They think his spirit haunts this farm."

Yokoshima coked an eyebrow and looked back to Daichi, "Ghosts? And they sent us?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we are allowed to pass up on this mission." He grinned, "Plus, just think of the overtime pay and bonus we'll be getting."

Yokoshima smiled, "I'm gonna use my next bonus to buy something nice for Asmo-chan. It's our anniversary."

Daichi rolled his eyes, "What anniversary? You guys have tons of them."

Yokoshima chuckled, "We're just your typical lovey-dovey couple and Asmo-chan really did love that pearl necklace I got her."

Shogo looked ahead and spotted their destination, "OK, we're here. Most of the sightings took place in this barn."

The three ARMOR agents got out of the jeep and opened the barn doors. There were stacks of hay and also hay covering the floor. Yokoshima shivered.

Yokoshima looked around and shrunk from the eerie silence, "OK, I am feeling a little bit creeped out."

Daichi looked up, "Hey, do you see that huge hole in the roof?"

Shogo grew concerned and cautioned, "Keep your eyes open, men. Whatever we're supposed to find might just be in-What was that!?"

"It's just a cat," Daichi assured, "Don't worry."

"For a second there I thought..."

Yokoshima suddenly spun around, "Something just ran by the door!"

Shogo ran outside, "Come on!"

The three ran out the door. They then looked towards the cornfield. Something was moving among the corn stalks. They chased the thing all the way into the corn stalks.

"Split up!" Shogo ordered as he cocked his shotgun. "We'll cut em off!"

Yokoshima nodded, "OK!"

The three of them split up to look for their target and then Daichi and Shogo met up, finding nothing.

"Found anything?" Daichi asked.

Shogo shook his head, "No, did you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

Shogo sweat-dropped, "Oh, right. Wait, where's Yokoshima?"

They heard a loud scream.

Shogo and Daichi looked to each other, "YOKOSHIMA!"

They rushed towards the scream and spot Yokoshima talking to something. Shogo saw it first and instantly took out his shotgun. It was blue, stood on two legs, crouched down, with double-jointed legs, two toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, and it had a long head with no visible eyes and its jaws opened in four segments.

Shogo panicked, shotgun aimed, "What the fuck is that!?"

Yokoshima got between his friends and the creature, "Wait! Guys! Hold on! He's not dangerous!"

Daichi blinked, "He? How can you tell it's a he?"

"Blarg!" the creature roared.

"Is that an alien?" Shogo asked.

Daichi rolled his eyes, "Duh!"

The alien looked between the three agent, "Honk, honk! Blarg!"

Shogo scratched his head, "What is it saying?"

Daichi looked at him and answered, "How should I know? Do I look like I speak alien?" He turned to the alien, "OK, you!"

The alien tilted its head, "Honk?"

"Let start with something easy: what is your name?"

"Honk honk."

"Your _name_."

"Honk honk."

Daichi corrected, "Not 'honk honk'. What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Honk honk!"

Daichi pointed to Shogo, "He is Shogo. Sho-go. I am Daichi. You are…?"

"Honk honk!"

Daichi slapped his forehead, "OK, this is getting us nowhere. We need Alan for this. His ring can fucking translate for us."

Shogo looked to Daichi, "Didn't it ever occur to you that his name might be 'Honk-Honk'?"

The alien looked to him, "Blarg?"

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, "What kind of name is 'Honk-Honk'?"

The alien looked offended, "Blarg!"

Daichi blinked, "Wait, is your name 'Honk-Honk'?"

The alien replied, "Blarg."

Daichi then concluded, "I think 'blarg' means yes. Does 'blarg' mean yes?"

"Blarg."

Daichi was elated, "Holy shit! Blarg means yes! I speak alien! This is so badass!"

Shogo interjected, "Unless 'blarg' means no, then he's saying 'no'."

Daichi scoffed, "What? No way! I'm right and you're wrong!"

"Maybe we should call Alan," Yokoshima suggested, "He's our resident expert on ET's. If we don't, we'll be blarging and honking with the alien until who knows when."

Daichi looked at the alien, who looked back at him, then nodded, "Right…let's call Alan." The alien started to run off. "Hey, where are you going?"

Yokoshima spoke, "I think Crunchbite wants us to follow him."

"Crunchbite?"

Yokoshima nodded, "Yeah, it sounds cooler than 'Honk-Honk'."

Shogo nodded, "He's got a point, Daichi."

Daichi shrugged, "OK, let's follow Crunchbite!"

The three agents followed the alien into the barn and saw it tossing away stacks of hay. It then revealed what looked like a vehicle of alien design.

"That must be its ship," Shogo concluded.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Daichi remarked.

Crunchbite then spoke, "Honk! Honk, blarg blarg!"

Daichi furrowed his brows, "I'm seeing a pattern here. I think 'honks' come after 'blargs' or vice-versa".

Shogo sighed, "Would be easier with Alan around."

Yokoshima then realized, "Say, that farmer died because of a heart attack, right? Maybe he saw Crunchbite here and got scared to death."

Crunchbite slumped and sighed sadly, "Honk…"

Yokoshima frowned, "He seems sorry about it too."

Shogo groaned, "When is Alan gonna be here?

Alan landed and was in uniform, "OK, I'm here. What's up?"

Daichi looked back, "Speak of the green devil. Hey, Alan. You weren't busy, were you?"

He shook his head, "Not really. So, an alien, huh?"

Yokoshima interjected, "We need a translator."

Alan nodded, "OK, just give me a minute here."

Alan and Crunchbite start conversing. Alan was speaking in English while the alien was speaking in 'Honks' and 'Blargs' but they seemed to be communicating.

Alan walked back to the agents, "OK, Fred here…"

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, "Fred? Is that his name?"

Alan explained, "His name is hard to pronounce, so I'm calling him Fred."

"We kinda settled on 'Crunchbite'," Yokoshima added.

"Crunchbite?"

"It sounds cooler than 'Fred'."

Daichi interrupted, "Look, I don't care if the alien is called 'Fred', 'Crunchbite', or whatever. Alan, what can you tell us?"

Alan shrugged, "Well…Fred here is an alien refugee and crash landed in this barn half a year ago and has been trying to get his ship working since. Of course, he accidentally scared the owner. People came over and he had to scare them away so he could work on his ship."

"And that was half a year ago?"

"He hasn't been able to find the parts he needs to fix his ship so he's kinda stuck here."

Yokoshima looked back and paled, "Guys, something's going on. I see people coming over, with torches and pitchforks. They don't look happy."

Daichi was afraid to ask, "What do they want?"

The angry mob chanted, "KILL THE MONSTER! KILL THE MONSTER!"

Shogo dead-panned, "I think that pretty much sums it up."

Alan looked to the boys, "You guys get the alien and his ship out of here. I'll go deal with the angry mob."

Alan flew off to confront the Angry Mob.

Yokoshima stared as he flew away, uttering, "Coolest. Ring. Ever."

Daichi nodded, "Yeah, we know. Now come on. We gotta get our ET and his ship back to ARMOR. Maybe someone in the Science Dept. can look at it."

Shogo nodded, "OK, let's do it. "

Yokoshima pressed a button on his watch, "Activating evacuation protocol!"

That was when the silvery veil swept over them and picked them up as they vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>The ship was taken to ARMOR's science department for repairs. They would have the parts needed for repair. Alan also arrived, revealing that he'd resolved the whole situation with the angry mob. Simply put, he lied about killing the 'monster'.<p>

Meanwhile, Alan was telling the others what else he'd learnt from the alien, "Oh, I almost forgot. Crunchbite...Fred...whatever, told me that it's almost mating season for his people and he's hoping to get back home pretty soon."

Yokoshima said sympathetically, "Wow. Poor guy. No wonder he's blue. Is anything going to happen?"

Alan answered, "Well, he was kind of secretive about that. Anyway, I sent him to bunk with Battler since he has the extra space until we can send him on his way."

They then heard Battler screaming.

Daichi asked, "You did tell him about it first, right?"

Alan shrugged, "Must've slipped my mind."

* * *

><p>Days later, Battler was groaning in pain as he lay on the infirmary bed. He didn't look so good. He even threw up periodically and really looked like he was about to die. His friends weren't too far away as Dr. Hasuma was checking on him.<p>

"Man, he's really sick," said Daichi. "What do you guys think happened?"

"I don't know," said Yokoshima. "But he sure is puking a lot."

"Yeah, and he's moody as hell. When I asked him how he was feeling he practically bit my head off," added Daichi.

"Maybe it was that alien," suggested Shogo. "It could've infected Battler with something for all we know, like some kind of alien virus or bacteria."

"Oh, that's just great," Daichi grumbled. "If that alien made Battler sick, maybe it's made us sick too. Next thing we know Yokoshima here is running a fever, throwing up everywhere. Then he's going to be bleeding out of his eyes because his internal organs are liquefying and then I'll end up having to hold his hand as he screams himself to death. Thats not gonna be any fun."

Yokoshima went pale after Daichi's rather graphic description and hastily said, "I'm gonna go take a vitamin."

"Oh, don't bother. It's too late for you anyway. We should start worrying about me," said Daichi.

"Really selfless, Daichi," Alan muttered sarcastically as Dr. Hasuma approached them.

Shogo asked, "So Dr. Hasuma, can you figure out what's wrong with him?"

Dr. Hasuma nervously replied, unsure of how to say what he wanted to say, "Well...uh...he's fine...all things considered."

Daichi uncaringly said, "OK, great. Well, I'm gonna go get lunch." He started to head for the cafeteria.

Alan stopped Daichi, "Wait," and turned to address Dr. Hasuma, "Uncle Ryuki, what do you mean 'all things considered'?

Dr. Hasuma answered, scratching the back of the neck, "Well...somehow...he...well, there's only one way to say it. He's..."

"Dying?" Yokoshima interrupted.

"No, he's not dying," Dr. Hasuma denied. "He just has..."

"No chance to live," Yokoshima interupted again.

"Yokoshima, one more interruption out of you and I'm sticking my fork up your ass," Daichi warned. "So, Doc. What's wrong with Battler?"

"Oh, he's pregnant," Dr. Hasuma answered.

Daichi, Yokoshima, Shogo and Alan let out, "WHAT?!"

"I believe I said it right the first time. He's pregnant."

"No way," Daichi uttered in disbelief.

"No, it's true. I found two heartbeats," Dr. Hasuma insisted.

Yokoshima suddenly burst out laughing, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Bazel exclaimed, "Oh man! We can milk this for years! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"How is that possible?" asked Daichi.

"Apparently, the alien can infect a host with a parasitic embryo," answered Dr. Hasuma. "That's what I got after I studied the alien."

"Where's the alien now?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, he's dead," Dr. Hasuma said in an oddly dismissive tone, like the matter was unimportant. He didn't even go further into detail or explain how and why the alien died. That was totally unlike him. Then again, the alien wasn't a patient of his. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Oh and here's a new assignment for you."

Daichi took the sheet of paper and asked after reading it, "We're going to the Amazon Rainforest?"

"The Director wants you to investigate something there. There are also coordinates," said Dr. Hasuma.

"Do I go?" Alan asked.

"No, you're staying. I'm going to need an extra pair of hands for what's about to come," Dr. Hasuma told him.

Alan grimaced as he realized where his uncle was going with this.

* * *

><p>Yuji and Shinichi found what appeared to be an abandoned building right in the middle of the forest. It looked like it hadn't been used in years and surrounding it was an electrified, barbed wire fence. There were no symbols on the building that identified it as one of Gebok's labs but Shinichi was sure of it. "So, what's this then?" Several steel crates were also on the property and a forklift as well.<p>

"This is where Gebok keeps his 'rejects'," Shinichi told him.

"What do you mean by 'rejects'?" Yuji asked.

"Failures, junk, trash," Shinichi listed. "Basically the projects Gebok grew tired of were sent here."

Sprawled all over the forest floor were dead bodies with various mechanical limbs and dressed like prison inmates. They looked similar to the cyborg that Shinichi had fought a long time ago when he was first made into a cyborg soldier, which was about 13 years ago.

"What do you think happened here?" asked Yuji as Shinichi inspected the bodies.

"Keep your guard up," Shinichi cautioned. "These bodies are still fresh which means what did this can't have gotten very far." His eyes scanned the terrain. "It could still be…" He paused when he saw the Dimensional Rift veil erect itself. "Looks like we'll be having company," said Shinichi. He paused when his ears picked up something. "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like…music," Yuji answered.

"Music?" Shinichi's eyebrows rose. "Is it polka?"

"Yes it-"

He was cut off as a jeep flew right out of the veil before it collapsed. The two jumped out of the way as the jeep barreled right through and slammed into the wall of the building.

"Ah, dammit!"

"Yokoshima, I told you to use the brakes!"

"I did, but the brakes are broken! And so is the radio!"

"Good! That shit was annoying!"

"Whose turn was it to perform maintenance on this thing?"

Shinichi groaned, shaking his head, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Exiting from the jeep were Shogo, Daichi and Yokoshima.

"Hey, it's your friends," Yuji stated.

"I know, but I don't think they'll be happy to see me," said Shinichi.

Daichi spotted Shinichi and glared, "Hey, what the fuck are you doing here!?"

"Me!? What are you guys doing here!? Have you been following me!?" Shinichi shot back.

Daichi spat, "As if! We were ordered to come here! Finding you here was just a coincidence!" He turned to Yuji, "You too!"

Shogo added, "Anyway, you two are still rogue agents and-"

"Rewind a sec," Shinichi cut him off. "Ordered to come here?"

"The Director told us to come here to look for something," Yokoshima answered. "So, Yuji, you've gone rogue, huh? How's that working out for you?"

Yuji shrugged, "Reminds me of when my dad used to train me when I was a kid."

"Go home, Daichi," ordered Shinichi. "That goes for you both, Shogo, Yokoshima."

"Hey, we don't take orders from you!" Daichi spat.

"I see you're still mad about the ass-whooping I gave you," Shinichi remarked.

"Hey, you betrayed us all, again!" Daichi shot back.

"You got in my way and considering the situation I took it easy on you!" Shinichi explained himself

"You took it easy on us!?" Daichi shot back.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Shinichi retorted.

"As if you could kill us!" Daichi snorted.

"Do you wanna throw down right now?" Shinichi challenged.

"Bring it!" Daichi accepted.

"I will!"

"Stop bickering, you two!" Shogo and Yuji shouted at them. Shinichi and Daichi crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

"Hey, guys…?" Yokoshima said nervously.

"Not now, Yokoshima," said Daichi.

"But I really…" Yokoshima began again.

"I said not now, Yokoshima!" snapped Daichi.

"Hey, is your jeep floating?" Yuji asked and all eyes turned to the jeep that was floating in midair before it was thrown right at them.

"SHIT!" Daichi cursed as he leapt away. The others did as well as the jeep went sailing through the air by an unexplained force. It then crashed into several steel crates. "Dammit! I still had payments on that thing!"

"Everyone, move!" Shinichi shouted. "Take cover!"

"Hey, I don't take orders from-!" Daichi began to snap but was cut off by Shogo.

"Now, numbnuts!" Shogo shouted as he started running for cover. They all entered the building. Well, all except for one.

"Where's Yokoshima?" asked Shinichi and he got his answer as Yokoshima ran past the entrance, with crates thrown at him, and also a forklift.

"Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!" Yokoshima cursed.

Daichi called, "In here, dumbass!" Yokoshima ducked under a crate and quickly retreated into the building and joined the others.

"What is going on?" Shogo asked, wanting to know the details of the situation.

"We just got here too," Yuji answered. "You tell us!"

Shinichi added, "But from what I can guess, we are under assault by several crates." The crates were being thrown at them but hit the wall of the building. They did make loud crashing noises.

"Are you telling me we're getting PWNed by fucking boxes!?" exclaimed Yuji.

Shinichi amended, "Not the boxes, but what's _throwing_ the boxes."

Yuji muttered, "Great, we're being PWNed by an opponent that fights with boxes-"

"And heavy machinery," supplied Yokoshima.

"_And_ heavy machinery. That's just embarrassing."

"Plus we can't see them," said Shogo, eyes narrowed and cocking his shotgun. Shinichi was cocking his own shotgun. "Battler would be so useful right now."

"How is he doing anyway?" Yuji asked. "Maria wants to know."

Shogo, Daichi and Yokoshima exchanged glances. They wondered if they should tell the two rogue agents before them. It wasn't exactly classified information but it was pretty sensitive considering what was happening to Battler.

"It's top secret," Daichi answered. Thinking about it just gave him a headache. Yuji cocked an eyebrow. That was an odd answer in his opinion.

"Why are we keeping the fact Battler's pregnant a secret?" Yokoshima blurted out.

"BATTLER'S PREGNANT!?" Shinichi and Yuji exclaimed in shock.

"YOKOSHIMA!" Daichi snapped.

"Seriously? Pregnant? OK, I know I've gone rogue and everything but I'm not an idiot!" Shinichi said, not wanting to believe something so ludicrous. "Guys don't get pregnant! Especially guys like Battler! It just ain't possible!"

"Can you tell me how that is possible?" Yuji asked, wondering about what kind of adventures the NEO-NUMBERS were getting into. "How does a guy become pregnant?" He wondered in his head, '_I wonder how his Beato will react when she hears about this?_'

"Long version or short version?" Shogo asked.

"Short version."

Shogo answered, "An alien knocked him up."

"An alien…knocked him up?" Yuji blinked. "OK, what's the long version then?"

"Do we really have time for this?" Daichi groaned.

"Hey, while we're stuck here, we might as well," Shinichi shrugged.

Meanwhile, outside, their mysterious assailant was hiding in a tree. It was watching them, waiting for them to come out. With the cloaking field surround it down, the assailant was revealed to be clad in white armor with brown shoulders. The helmet it wore sported a yellow visor that covered from the top of the head to the chin with a reflective surface. Strapped to its back was its weapon, a grenade launcher with a curved guillotine blade equipped to it for decapitation. It was also known as the Brute Shot.

The assailant heard footsteps and leaves rustling and turned from its perch, the Brute Shot aimed at the direction of the sound. It then saw who it was as the dark armor and single eye identified the figure as Cyclops Knight, Million's lieutenant.

"So, you've found them, Cyborg Hunter," said Cyclops Knight. The assailant, now identified as Cyborg Hunter, let out a growl as an affirmative. Cyborg Hunter couldn't speak and only communicated with growls and grunts. "So, there are five of them now. Excellent, Million-sama will be pleased." He saw the dead bodies. "Did you really have to kill them all?" He received a snarl in response. "Ah, I see. You got bored of waiting."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at ARMOR, Warren was heading down to pay Dr. Hasuma a visit when he heard screaming. He immediately rushed over to see what was going on. By the time he arrived, Dr. Hasuma was standing outside the delivery room with Alan. His son looked a bit disturbed. They were both dressed in scrubs with medical masks, gloves and bandannas.<p>

"I heard screaming! What happened?" the Director of ARMOR demanded.

Bazel snickered, "It's the miracle of life!"

Alan clarified as he removed his mask as did Dr. Hasuma, "Battler just had his baby and now he's resting. Hana and Michiru are in there now, feeding him."

Warren had heard about the fact that Battler was 'pregnant' and cocked an eyebrow at hearing the latest news, "Feeding _him_? As in the baby? How? They don't lactate or anything, do they?"

Dr. Hasuma answered, "Well, he doesn't seem to have a problem since he seems more interested in blood."

"Blood?"

Bazel added, "Let me tell you. When he latches on, he sticks. I think he got a liter a piece from the girls!"

Warren asked worriedly, "What? Are they okay?"

"Oooooooh~" Hana and Michiru stumbled out of the delivery room, looking rather dazed.

Hana let out, "Torso…so cold. Never…doing this…again…I…feel…dizzy…" She collapsed.

Michiru, in a daze, asked, "If I get bitten by him, will I become one?"

Alan told her, annoyed, "No…you won't."

Michiru grunted, "Blarg…honk honk…blarg." She then collapsed.

"Ryuki, please don't feed anymore of our agents to the baby," Warren said. "Anyway, Alan, the others in the Amazon are having a bit of trouble so I'm sending you there to back them up."

"Are Shinichi and Yuji there?" Alan asked.

"Would it matter? This is an order, Alan," said Warren.

Alan nodded and walked past Warren.

"Can I see the baby?" asked Warren.

"Well, newborns are susceptible to infectious diseases," said Dr. Hasuma. He added gleefully, "And cuddles!" They heard a loud crash coming from inside.

"What was that?" Warren asked.

"Oh, that's just the baby. He really has a lot of energy right after his first feeding," Dr. Hasuma informed Warren.

"Isn't Battler in there too? How can he sleep with all that noise?" Warren asked.

"Oh, don't worry about Battler. Also, he's not sleeping. He's in coma," said Dr. Hasuma. "So, I don't see him helping out anytime soon."

"Must've been a rough delivery," Warren admitted. "At least you've gotten a lot of practice in doing this kind of thing."

"Tell me about it," sighed Dr. Hasuma. "Well, I better go inside. Our new arrival is gonna need a checkup."

"Let me go with you," offered Warren.

"No," Dr. Hasuma denied, holding his hand out. "I don't want to expose the newborn to anyone else quite yet." He gestured to Michiru and Hana, "You can of course help carry these two to get some medical attention. Remember to tell the nurses to give them a blood transfusion as well as orange juice and cookies. They've earned it." He then returned to the delivery room. Warren heard a loud, and high-pitched, "Honk!" coming from inside.

With a shrug and a sigh Warren threw Hana over his left shoulder then threw Michiru over his right shoulder before carrying them off to get them some medical help.

"Can I…have my…orange juice…and cookies…now…?" Michiru requested slowly.

* * *

><p>Back in the Amazon Rainforest, Yuji, Shinichi and the three NEO-NUMBERS were still hiding inside the building<p>

"You know, I haven't heard anything in awhile. Someone should go outside and check," said Yuji.

"Not it!" Shinichi, Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo chorused.

Yuji sighed, "I really hate you guys sometimes."

"Well, you should've been more familiar with the 'not it' procedure," Shogo commented.

"Even the traitor here remembers," Daichi gestured to Shinichi.

"Stop calling me a traitor, Daichi!" Shinichi snapped.

"You are a traitor, #13!" Daichi shot back.

"No," Shinichi denied. He corrected Daichi, "I'm a rogue because I abandoned ARMOR without permission. If I were a traitor, I'd be working for the enemy, like that time I was High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER."

"You were just pretending!" Daichi argued.

"I was giving you an example!" Shinichi shot back.

"Are you both seriously going to argue about this _now_?" Shogo questioned in annoyance.

They then heard a booming voice which made them jump, "_ATTENTION BLACK 13 AND COMPANY! SURRENDER NOW AND WE WILL GIVE YOU A SWIFT AND PAINLESS DEATH! IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER, WE WILL GIVE YOU A SLOW, PAINFUL AND HUMILIATING DEATH!"_

"So basically we're dead either way." Daichi muttered sarcastically, "Super."

They then heard a clanking sound and saw a grenade land at their feet. "GRENADE!" Yokoshima shouted in panic and they all ran out of the building as fast as they could before it exploded, throwing them all into the air and onto the ground painfully.

"I hate this part of the job…" groaned Daichi. There was a burst of gold and a green-haired girl appeared in front of Daichi as she squatted down. "Levi…?"

"So, you're in some trouble again, huh?" she asked as she helped him up. There were a couple more bursts of gold as Lucifer and Satan also appeared, the latter helping up Shinichi and the former helping up Shogo.

"Great, now we're out in the open with no cover," grumbled Daichi.

"Girls, what are you all doing here?" Yuji asked.

"We came to help," said Satan. "I mean you guys look like you might need it."

"Actually, you all look like you absolutely need it," corrected Lucifer.

A final burst of gold revealed Asmodeus and she spotted Yokoshima, "Yoko-kun!" she screamed as she saw his legs while the rest of his body was buried under rubble and crates. "Help me get him out!"

Once they got the rubble and crates off him, Yokoshima sat up, groaning, "Ugh…what hit me?"

Shinichi's eyes narrowed as his ears picked up movement, "Someone's coming."

"How highly perceptive of you, BLACK 13," said Cyclops Knight as he revealed himself. Shinichi glared hatefully at the X-SHOCKER emblem Cyclops Knight wore proudly on his person. "Oh, I should really introduce myself. I am Cyclops Knight, our Great Leader's lieutenant. Don't bother introducing yourselves, however. I know who all of you are."

"Great, then you know we can do this!" Lucifer snapped. "Girls, attack!"

"Hai, Onee-sama!" The Stakes of Purgatory assumed their stake forms and darted towards Cyclops Knight. With their speed they would hit that mark. That would be true if their target had been one of their normal ones. Before they could even reach Cyclops Knight, they were violently knocked out of the air.

"Girls!" Yuji shouted as the Stakes returned to human form, groaning in pain as they lay on the floor. He went to help Satan while Shogo, Daichi and Yokoshima helped out their own beloved Stakes.

"You didn't come alone," Shinichi concluded. "Our 'stalker' is with you."

"Now I know why our Great Leader thinks highly of you," complimented Cyclops Knight which had Shinichi grimace in disgust. There was a shimmer and standing in front of Cyclops Knight was the Cyborg Hunter. It snarled and growled at them. "No, Hunter. We are not to kill them, yet."

"So, Gebok sent you guys, is that it?" Shinichi asked, fists clenched.

"Yes, he did, and he sent us to deal with you and your friend due to your attempts to sabotage X-SHOCKER," Cyclops Knight answered. "The arrival of your other friends was to be expected, of course."

"We're not friends," Daichi retorted angrily.

"Well, in any case, you all are to die anyway," said Cyclops Knight.

"So, you're gonna kill us, huh?" Yokoshima smirked. Despite the ringing in his ears he could hear quite well and he didn't like this guy. "You and what army?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Cyclops Knight as he snapped his fingers. Entering the scene from the forest were several huge crab-like robots with X-SHOCKER's emblem on the front.

"Oh, _that_ army," Yokoshima gulped.

"Yokoshima, a piece of advice: next time don't ask for shit!" Daichi snapped.

* * *

><p>Battler woke up in a total daze. Dr. Hasuma was present. "How are you feeling, Agent Ushiromiya?"<p>

Battler groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat up from the bed, "Woah...what happened?"

Dr. Hasuma asked, "You want the long version or short version?"

Battler replied, "Um...short?"

"Okay. You got knocked up, and then knocked out. Congratulations, you're a dad."

Battler jumped, exclaiming, eyes wide and mouth agape, "WHAT?! HOW!?"

"The alien did it."

Battler growled, fists clenching, "I am gonna KILL that alien!"

Dr. Hasuma shook his head. "Too late, he's already dead."

Battler blinked, "Huh?"

"He's dead."

Battler cocked an eyebrow at how Dr. Hasuma had casually said that. It sounded dismissive and uncaring. That wasn't true though. It was just that Dr. Hasuma had learnt over the years not to dwell on death too much. Death was depressing and if he got depressed then it would do nobody good. Therefore, he'd learnt to brush it off and move on. It may sound heartless, but on duty he was a professional and in his profession he could not afford to be distracted by depression, no matter how much it hurt. If he broke down in tears for every death he could not prevent, he wouldn't be where he was today.

However, death was necessary in order to give way to new life.

"Oh, and your newborn really wants to meet you," said Dr. Hasuma, smiling, as he moved to the side and Battler's eyes widened as they fell on the miniature version of the alien Crunchbite/Fred staring up at him. It was small and actually reached up to his knees. Its coloring also matched Battler's hair.

"Honk?" the little red alien gazed up at Battler.

Battler could only stare, speechless, mouth agape.

"It's a lot to take in," stated Dr. Hasuma, noting Battler's dumbstruck expression. "Take your time. Just be glad that he didn't decide to burst out of your chest."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now, I'd like to end the chapter here. It just seems like a good place to end it with a cliffhanger. So, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Be sure to catch the next chap. There will be a lot of fighting. BTW, the last line is a reference to the 'Alien' franchise regarding the Chestbursters. <strong>


	71. Familial Connections

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 7: Familial Connections.**

Bernkastel frowned as she stood in the sea of Kakera. She observed the crystal fragments that populated the dark space and watched as several more shattered. "I have to find out what's causing this," the Witch of Miracles whispered to herself. There was an anomaly causing the destruction of the past Hinamizawa Worlds.

When Rika began her fight against Fate in order to prevent her death and reach her happy ending, Hanyuu had helped her by rewinding time so that she could go back before she was murdered in order to figure out a solution. With each reset, a new world was created, a new Hinamizawa. What was left behind were Kakera, fragments that represented each world and while Rika had abandoned those worlds Bernkastel kept watch over them. Bernkastel herself was also a product created from Rika's attempt to defy Fate, a physical embodiment of Rika's past lives. Since Rika's fight with Fate had went on for hundreds of years, Bernkastel kept those centuries' worth of memories.

That was why Bernkastel seemed both cruel and emotionless. Emotions were a burden to her, which was why her eyes did not shine with light. Also, she was cruel because she remembered how her 'friends' had turned on each other. She knew she couldn't fault them as it was because they were infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome. However, the syndrome would not have activated in the first place if they only had more trust in each other. True, they had not been involved in Rika's deaths but if only they had trusted in each other more than maybe those deaths could be prevented.

Each world was different. Even though Hanyuu reversed time, there were differences in each world. There were multiple scenarios as a different person was infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome. The only constant was Rika's death at the hands of Takano. The only exceptions were the scenarios where Shion had gone mad and killed everyone she believed were responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. Rika had confronted her and then killed herself so that she could go to a new Hinamizawa as she had given up hope for that world.

Now, something was erasing those worlds from existence. One by one, a crystal fragment would shatter. Bernkastel had to find out what it was before it was too late, before Rika's own world was destroyed as well.

* * *

><p>"How long has he been like this?" Dr. Magi asked, concerned, as he waved his hand up and down in front of Battler's face. The redhead was still in shock with wide eyes and mouth agape.<p>

"I don't know," said Warren. "When I got here he was already like this. I guess the shock must've really blown his mind."

"I believe so, since he never expected for something like that to happen to him," said Dr. Magi sympathetically. "By the way, where is that 'bundle' that shocked him?"

* * *

><p>"See, these scrubs are purple," Dr. Hasuma said as he held up a set of scrubs to the red baby alien. "Can you say purple? Pur…"<p>

"Honk…"

"…ple," Dr. Hasuma finished.

"…Honk."

"Good! Once we learn all the colors, we'll learn why we shouldn't judge people by them."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ryuki's babysitting him," Warren answered.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of battle could be heard within the Amazon Rainforest. Four parties were involved: ARMOR, X-SHOCKER, four of the Seven Stakes of Purgatory and ARMOR's rogue agents. Cyclops Knight, who claimed to be Gebok's lieutenant as well as the Cyborg Hunter were locked in battle with their enemies. The two didn't come alone, however, and were accompanied by crab-like robots called Blaster Crabs. The robots actually resembled giant crabs and possessed blasters in their claws. Not long after, several W14's also entered the fray with guns and swords.<p>

"WRECKING BALL!" Armadillo cried as he came crashing down on one of the Blaster Crabs, crushing it under his weight. He then rolled towards the others, knocking them into the air. Asmodeus was at his side, using her speed to dodge enemy gunfire before slashing through the W14's with her energy blade.

Zero, who was in the air, unleashed a rapid storm of stinger needles, piercing the machines and they all exploded. "Heh," he laughed a little. "You've just got stung." Lucifer, who was next to him, rolled her eyes.

"Lame one-liner," she commented. Her red eyes narrowed at the W14's, "And worthless dolls!" She dashed towards them and cut them down before they could even react.

Musician and Leviathan were back to back surrounded by Blaster Crabs and W14's. The greenette had her crimson energy blade at the ready while Musician was gripping his Musician Fork tight. "Now!" Musician gave the signal and they dashed at their enemies. Leviathan laughed as she cut down the W14's and Musician grinned in satisfaction as he blew the Blaster Crabs away with bursts of sound from his Cricket Fork. He then stabbed a Blaster Crab in the face and then raised up the impaled body to bash it upon the other one. He began to use his makeshift club to break and smash the robotic crustaceans. However, he got careless and got shot in the back by a Blaster Crab and was knocked forwards.

"Daichi!" Leviathan cried. She avenged him by using her sword, speedily dodging energy blasts before slicing the Blaster Crab in half.

Meanwhile, Satan and BLACK 13 were fighting the Cyborg Hunter, both the girl and rogue cyborg armed with their energy blades. They attacked in-tandem but the Cyborg Hunter was able to block their blows with his own weapon, the Brute Shot. It shot at Satan, who dodged, but the explosion from the grenade nearly blew her away. The Cyborg Hunter tried for another shot only for BLACK 13 to get in the way.

"Riderman: Drill Arm," he called and his entire right forearm turned into the familiar Drill Arm weapon which belonged to Kamen Rider #4: Riderman. He jabbed forward, the tip of the drill hitting the Brute Shot's blade, sparks flying as he tried to bore through. Snarling, the Cyborg Hunter punched BLACK 13 hard in the face, sending him skidding backwards. "Super-1: Electric Hands!" His gauntlets became the Electric Hands of Kamen Rider Super-1 and he started to fire bolts of lightning at Cyborg Hunter, who did not seem affected by the jolts as he advanced on them.

Finally, Liger Zero and Cyclops Knight were having a swordfight. Liger Zero was armed with the Red Queen and Cyclops Knight complimented, "What a unique blade you have there, Kamen Rider Liger. Wherever did you get it?"

"Trade secret," Liger Zero replied and they continued to clash with their blades, the steel clanging as their swords made contact, sparks spilling at their feet.

BLACK 13 and the Cyborg Hunter had put away their weapons and were now fighting hand-to-hand. Cyborgs like them were also built for Close-Quarter Combat. BLACK 13 expected to have to have the advantage due to his ability to accelerate his own time to achieve superhuman speed but the Cyborg Hunter could also accelerate and black and white blurs crashed against each other. Lightning fast blows were heard but not seen as the two continued to fight in their own world. While accelerating, the world surrounding them seemed to slow down to the speed of a snail crawl.

Satan could not keep up with them and continued to watch and listen for the explosive impacts when both blurs collided. Once the two slowed down she could see scratches and dents in their armors. However, the damage was slowly repairing itself.

"Shadow Moon: Shadow Sabers," BLACK 13 whispered and the signature weapons of the evil Century King appeared in his hands. The dark blades shone and thirst for blood and the vengeful Kaizo Ningen could only oblige.

Cyborg Hunter aimed his Brute Shot and fired a grenade at him but BLACK 13 sliced it in half, causing it to explode prematurely. He ran through the flames and smoke and slashed at the Cyborg Hunter who countered with the blade of his Brute Shot. Sparks flew as the weapons connected. The Cyborg Hunter snarled and then swung his fist at BLACK 13. The black Rider was knocked backwards by the blow and Cyborg Hunter sent him sailing with an explosive blast from his Brute Shot.

"Shinichi!" Satan cried as she watched him hit some rubble.

Meanwhile, the NEO-NUMBERS and their accompanying Stakes had dealt with the cannon fodder. "I don't think I'll be able to look at crab the same way for weeks," admitted Armadillo. The Blaster Crabs had all been crushed by the weight of Armadillo's Ball Mode.

"It's a shame, because they'll be serving crab cakes in the cafeteria later," stated Zero. They looked to see BLACK 13 and the Cyborg Hunter in a fight but BLACK 13 was down.

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Armadillo.

"No," denied Musician. "We'll help when he asks."

"You know he won't," Zero pointed out.

"I know." Musician wanted to see BLACK 13 get hurt as retribution for beating them up.

The Cyborg Hunter prepared to shoot at BLACK 13 again but then a Dimensional Rift opened up right between them. It collapsed just as the Cyborg Haunter fired his Brute Shot and the two figures walking out of the Dimensional Rift revealed themselves.

BLACK 13's eyes widened as he identified one of the figures, "HANYUU!"

There was a massive explosion as Hanyuu erected a protective force field at the last second when the grenade was about to hit her. The explosion, however, still threw her backwards and she hit a tree hard with the back of her head. The sight of his little sister, injured, caused something inside BLACK 13 to snap.

He was pissed and all would pay.

"HOW DARE YOU!" BLACK 13 roared as he assumed a gigantic form due to Kamen Rider J's power. He then threw his massive fist down on Cyborg Hunter

"Hunter, I think it's time we retreated," said Cyclops Knight but then he saw Cyborg Hunter fleeing. "Damn you!"

WHAM!

He was flattened under the fist and when BLACK 13 withdrew it, Cyclops Knight was in a fist-sized crater. However, that was not the end of it.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HANYUU! HOW DARE YOU!"

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

**WHAM!**

The ground shook with each blow and Cyclops Knight was buried deeper and deeper into the ground with each gigantic punch. BLACK 13 didn't care who his target was. He was so blinded by rage and wanted to hit something. Cyclops Knight, who was in the area, was the easiest target.

BLACK 13 calmed down and shrunk back to normal before he went to check up on Hanyuu. "Hanyuu, are you okay? Talk to me."

The violet-haired girl looked up at BLACK 13's masked face and said, "O…Onii-chan…" Hanyuu rarely called Shinichi that, but when she did it was always cute and threatened to caused Shinichi to pass out due to cuteness overload, especially when she did it along with Rika. She was his foster sister and he'd let her get hurt.

Shinichi let his armor power down and helped Hanyuu up. She was dazed but unharmed, fortunately. Her force field managed to protect her from the brunt of the grenade. She'd only been thrown backwards by the force of the explosion.

The NEO-NUMBERS also powered down and looked down at the crater. Yokoshima whistled, "Wow, you really fucked this guy up." Cyclops Knight had been reduced to crushed steel and scrap metal.

"I'm…getting…out of here…" uttered Cyclops Knight. Despite being flattened into the ground he was still online, which was really surprising considering the kind of punishment he'd endured. He then vanished in a flash.

"Where did he go!?" exclaimed Yokoshima.

"He teleported," concluded Shogo.

"Hanyuu, what are you doing here?" asked Shinichi. He then spotted Alan and glared. "Did you bring her here?"

"I did, but only because she insisted," Alan answered.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer," Bazel added. "And Partner here couldn't resist the puppy-dog look she was giving him."

Shinichi accused, "You're trying to use my family to get me to return with you, aren't you?"

"Rena's worried sick about you," said Alan.

"I know," Shinichi answered.

"If you know, then go back to her! Stop this now!" Alan told him.

"You know, you really should respect your elders," Shinichi turned to look Alan straight in the eyes as he added, "_Little Brother_." Alan's eyes widened momentarily in surprise when he heard that and Shinichi smirked. "Piece of advice, Alan: make sure nobody is eavesdropping on your private conversations. _Something_ might slip out and _someone_ might be paying attention." He turned to Yuji, "Come on, Yuji. It's time to go."

"Alright," said Yuji and he summoned the MysticLiner.

"Yuji, don't tell me you're actually supporting Shinichi," said Alan.

"What does it look like, Alan?" asked Yuji. The MysticLiner stopped in front of him and Shinichi. "Alan, even if you bring Shinichi back with you he won't stop going after Gebok. This is Shinichi's business and he has to end it with his own hands. I'm just backing him up as a friend should."

"He's gone rogue, and you have too," said Alan.

Yuji boarded the MysticLiner, not bothering to give Alan a reply. Shinichi was having a few words with Hanyuu before he left with Yuji. "Hanyuu, take care of yourself," he advised, patting her shoulder. "And take care of Kaa-chan for me, OK?"

"Shinichi, don't go," she pleaded. "Everyone needs you back home."

"No they don't," he objected and gestured to Shogo, Yokoshima and Daichi. "Hinamizawa has these guys to help protect it, and you, and Alan. It doesn't need me right now. I just have to deal with some unfinished business."

"What about Rena? What about Shiori-mama?" asked Hanyuu. The two most important women in Shinichi's lives were heartbroken when they heard the news. Shinichi handed her two paper cranes.

"Give these to them," he said, smiling kindly before he turned and boarded the MysticLiner. He spoke to Alan, seriously, "You will let us go, won't you? It's the least you could do after you put Hanyuu in danger."

"For now," said Alan. "But next time I'm dragging you back to ARMOR by your ankles," he threatened.

Shinichi warned, "Oh, and next time, don't bring Hanyuu into any dangerous situation. Just because we're family, it doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for almost letting her get hurt." The door closed behind him as the train chugged off into the sky.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked Hanyuu.

"He smiled," Hanyuu whispered. That was a good thing, right? That meant his heart had not been taken over completely by his rage and anger. "He actually smiled."

"Partner, you could've just taken him in," said Bazel. "He wouldn't have been able to resist you."

"I know, Bazel. But he's right. I shouldn't have brought Hanyuu along. So I let him go and that makes us even. Next time though, I'll kick his and Yuji's ass and drag both those morons back to ARMOR if I have to," said Alan. He just didn't think it was the right time. His father had told him to capture Shinichi before he went too far. Looking back at Shinichi's kills when he started this crusade, all of his victims had been modified by Gebok through scientific means, genetically or cybernetically altering them. Also they had used (abused) their powers and had become a deadly threat. Shinichi simply put them down. However, Shinichi was playing judge, jury and executioner. That wasn't the way of the Green Lantern Corps.

* * *

><p>"So, he managed to figure it out," Warren concluded after reading the report Alan had written.<p>

"Considering he's your son, I don't think we could've kept it a secret from him for long," said Dr. Hasuma. "The question is how he figured it out, though."

Warren replied, "Like you said he's my son. He has his ways. He must've compiled all the clues and deduced the conclusion. I guess he's smarter than he lets on, even if he almost blew his cover that time at the school."

"Considering the situation, he did what he thought was the best possible course of action, ignoring the consequences," Dr. Hasuma stated. "It did take a lot of attention off of Alan. Maybe that was his intention."

"Have all the attention focused on him so Alan could move more freely without being watched?" Warren guessed. Dr. Hasuma nodded to confirm.

"Like you said, Director, He's smarter than he lets on."

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bern. I got a ton of snacks! Wanna have a tea party so we can share?"<p>

"Not now, Lambda. I'm busy."

Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty, pouted as she was Bernkastel reading several books at once. The tomes were floating around the cat-tailed bluenette as Lambdadelta watched while lying with her front on the bed, her chin propped up by her palms as she swung her legs back and forth in boredom.

"Come on, Bern, just take a break," said Lambdadelta as she slid off the bed and approached her beloved friend and rival. She wrapped her arms around Bernkastle from behind and Bernkastel's left eyebrow twitched. The Witch of Certainty scanned all the books and realized what they were. "You're reading your diaries?"

"Journals," Bernkastel corrected. "Diaries are for little girls. Journals are for mature women."

"Right, _journals_," Lambdadelta nodded. "Why?"

"I need to investigate something," said Bernkastel. "Something is causing the Kakera to disappear. I've checked and already a quarter of them have vanished, shattered to pieces. I need to know why."

"Why do you care so much?" asked Lambdadelta. "I mean you hate those worlds. They were the ones when-"

"I know," Bernkastel cut her off. "As heart wrenching as those memories were, they were still my memories and they weren't all bad…"

"Until the end," Lambdadelta finished. "I thought you gave up looking after them after that Rika girl found her happy ending." She put her chin on Bernkastel's shoulder. "I think you need to just relax and enjoy _your_ happy ending, Bern."

"Lambda, you're partially at fault," Bernkastel reminded, "You and your games."

"Humans mean little to me except as pieces on the board to have fun with," Lambdadelta ran a finger down Bernkastel's cheek, tracing circles on the skin. "And the world where sweet Rika got her happy ending has become _very_ interesting. Did you know the hero Rika put all her faith in has gone rogue? He's not evil, but I do love how he just kills anyone that gets in his way or at the very least beats them up."

"If you're referring to Shinichi, then I already know. Rika and I are connected," said Bernkastel stiffly. She then remembered, "Doesn't Shinichi possess temporal powers?"

"Yup, the kid can control time," Lambdadelta confirmed. "I remembered when that evil wizard tried to mess with his mind and forced him to reset time over, and over, and over, and over…"

"I know about that too, I was there," Bernkastel cut her off. "He also has the power to erase, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, he does," Lambdadelta nodded. "He does it whenever he does that Return to the Past trick of his and wipes out his kills from existence. She cocked an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Bernkastel put her books down and grabbed onto Lambdadelta's wrist, dragging her to the bed before tossing her onto the sheets. The black-clad Witch of Miracles then crawled on top of the Witch of Certainty and looked into her eyes with her own. "Lambda, I could just kiss you."

"Well, why talk about it and just do it then?" Lambdadelta grabbed Bernkastel's head and pulled her down for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>In the desert, hiding behind several rock formations, Shinichi was looking out at the distance. Accompanying him were Kikyo, Yuji and Yuri. "So, what do you see?" Yuri asked.<p>

Shinichi's eyes narrowed as his cybernetic enhancements granted him telescopic vision. In the distance he could see a mine and people working the mine. However, they were not miners. They were slaves and guarding the slaves and mines were W14's carrying rifles. Shinichi had no doubt in his mind that there was a slave prison camp nearby. The slaves working the mines right now were men and he recognized them as the people who'd gone missing in the recent month. Surrounding the mining area were trucks used to transport the slaves and also tanks and jeeps, all possessing X-SHOCKER's symbol.

"Forced mining," Shinichi answered. He could see crystals being carried out by mining cars. "Gebok is using slaves to mine some kind of crystal ore. I don't recognize it, though."

"So, what's the plan?" Yuri asked.

"Go in there, rescue the slaves, kill anyone that gets in our way," listed Shinichi. "Kikyo, you stay here and snipe at the guards. Yuji and I will free the slaves and then go and look for the prison camp."

"And me?" Yuri grinned.

"As soon as we have the slaves, blow shit up," Shinichi told him.

"Super," Yuri grinned widely.

"Just wait for my signal," Shinichi told him. "Yuji, let's go." They then started to move. Meanwhile, Yuri looked to Kikyo and smirked.

"Yuri, I know you find me attractive, but now's not the time," Kikyo said sternly.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your new gun, Kikyo. No need to be sensitive," teased Yuri.

Shinichi and Yuji were clothed in sand-colored clothing that had hoods, hiding them from sight as they provided camouflage against a desert background. They approached carefully and slowly. Shinichi's eyes were focused for any booby traps. They got closer and closer but just as they were nearing the mine, lightning bolts suddenly rained down in front of them, causing them to jump backwards.

"Hey, Brother, it looks like we have intruders," said a female voice.

"It seems so, Sister. And their clothing is simply appalling," answered a male voice.

Shinichi looked up and saw two figures standing on the high ground. The two figures then dropped onto the sand, grinning at Shinichi and Yuji. Shinichi looked them up and down. The male was dressed in a blue bodysuit with a belt that had X-SHOCKER's emblem on the buckle and two rows of buttons on the chest. He also wore black boots and gloves. Hanging from his neck was a red scarf and he had silver, spiked up, hair like he just got electrocuted. His skin was also pale with lightning-shaped marks running down his cheeks and red eyes. On his forehead was a Plus sign. The female looked like him with the same hair, eyes and skin-tone but was dressed in red with a blue scarf and white gloves and boots with a Minus sign on her forehead. Instead of pants like her brother, her bodysuit sported a miniskirt.

"Who are you?" Shinichi demanded.

"We are the Electro Twins," the two declared.

"I'm E-Plus!" the male identified himself.

"And I'm E-Minus!" the female identified herself.

"And together we will kill you!" they announced together.

"You're cyborgs," Shinichi identified. He looked past the twin cyborgs and saw that the slaves were being forced into trucks. "Dammit, they know we're here."

"We alerted them once we noticed you," said E-Plus. "Clearly, you underestimate X-SHOCKER."

"And you underestimate us," retorted Shinichi as he quickly turned into BLACK 13.

"Oh, Brother, it's BLACK 13," said E-Minus.

"Now this is interesting," grinned E-Plus.

"Hey, don't forget about me," said Yuji as he had on his Liger Belt.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuri and Kikyo were dealing with a problem of their own. Just seconds after Shinichi and Yuji left them, metallic spheres suddenly burst out of the sand. The pair watched as the spheres joined together and transformed into a robotic centipede with wicked looking mandibles.<p>

"And I thought this was gonna be boring," Yuri grinned. "Sword!" Black energy pooled out of his right hand and formed into a wicked-looking sword that was completely black. He then called out, "Lance!" and the same energy pooled out of his left hand to form into a demonic black lance in his left hand. He then dashed at the mechanical beast as it retaliated with its claws and tried to pierce Yuri's body. Yuri slashed at the legs with his saber as he thrust his lance into the robotic segments of the body. However, the severed legs and holes merely repaired themselves. "What do we have here?" Yuri mused.

"_Yuri-sama_," a mature female voice spoke from the sword, "_This thing is healing from our attacks!_"

"_What should we do, Yuri-sama?_" a childish female voice from the lance asked.

Yuri grinned, "If we can't slash and stab, then we'll just have to smash! Mace! Hammer!"

The sword and lance turned into energy and morphed into a demonic black hammer in his right hand, and a demonic black mace in his left hand. The robot charged forward and Yuri jumped the beast and swung both weapons down, making heavy dents in the segments as he continuously hammered away at the body with punishing force.

Kikyo fired her rifle at the robot, aiming for the eye at the front, but the bullets seemed to have no effect on its vision and the undead priestess was not very pleased.

"Enough of this foolishness," Yuri huffed as a he slung a black and purple belt around his waist. The buckle was rectangular and framed by a pair of silver jaws with a "G" in the center. He pulled out a black rectangular Rider Pass and swiped it across his buckle as he called out "Henshin!"

"**FURY FORM!"**

The belt unleashed a wave of power that kicked up a small sandstorm that shielded Yuri from view and gartered the attention of the Centipede Mecha, aiming its gun as it fired its ammo which was deflected by some kind of force field.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

What came next was a large charged particle beam that cut through the sandstorm and went straight through the Centipede Mech as it was reduced to shrapnel by the blast.

"You should be more careful," Kikyo scolded with no emotion in her voice.

A shadowed figure emerged from the sand cloud and grinned, "Old habits die hard."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Men."

* * *

><p>The Electro Twins were fast, really fast, that they actually blurred across the field while attacking BLACK 13 and Liger. Fortunately, the two rogue ARMOR agents were just as fast. BLACK 13 was using his Fast Forward ability on himself. Ignoring the painful headache which came from using his powers, he matched speeds with E-Plus. At the same time, Liger was in Jager Form and fighting against E-Minus. The twins not only had speed in their arsenal, but were electrokinetic as well. To the naked eye, it would look like there was an unexplained lightning storm was occurring in the middle of the desert.<p>

"Come on! Attack me!" E-Plus dared as he shot bolts of lightning at BLACK 13. "Aren't you some kind of avenger, BLACK 13?"

"Stronger," BLACK 13 whispered and Kamen Rider Stronger's 'S' symbol appeared on his chest, outlined in red. He then absorbed E-Plus' lightning into his body, surprising the electrokinetic cyborg, he redirecting the bolt at him. E-Plus was unharmed but he now realized how useless his electricity was on BLACK 13. Of course, that didn't mean E-Plus only had one method of attack. As a cyborg soldier, he possessed physical augmentations and was built for combat. He lunged and aimed a fist at BLACK 13's head only for the black-clad Rider to duck and then hit him in the stomach, hard, with his forearm. The force of the blow pushed E-Plus backwards along the sand.

"I'm not going to waste my time and tell you to stop serving Gebok," said BLACK 13 coldly as he unsheathed his katana. "Prepare to die."

"You don't scare me," boasted E-Plus.

"I've heard that before and everyone else who's said that is now dead." BLACK 13 then dashed towards E-Plus, causing a cloud of sand to be kicked up by his movement. E-Plus dodged the stab for his chest but wasn't fast enough when BLACK 13 put his sword in a reverse grip and cut him in the side, cutting into his uniform. The electrical cyborg grunted in pain and swung a fist at BLACK 13 but his opponent caught his fist before slashing him across the stomach. E-Plus then kicked BLACK 13 away before he fell backwards on the sand.

"Take this!" E-Plus unleashed bolt after bolt of lightning at BLACK 13, only for the sword-wielder to absorb them with his sword.

"Gebok must be losing his touch," said BLACK 13 but then E-Plus blurred out of sight and BLACK 13 was hit from all directions. BLACK 13 felt the powerful blows hitting him from all angles and he was unable to counter until he activated Fast Forward again and countered E-Plus blow-for-blow with only one arm and then a kick to E-Plus' lower jaw knocked him down.

"**ENERGY FORM!"**

Liger changed into his Energy Form armor and fired his electric arsenal at the female cyborg as she merely danced around the bullets with glee. "What's wrong, Liger? Afraid to hit me because I'm a girl?" she taunted.

"You're just faster than I first thought," he contradicted. "Energy Charger!" Orange particles flared from the Energy Charger and took the shape of wings as he flew to E-Minus and tackled her with great force. His weapons locked onto her as he held her by the shoulders and fired a barrage of electric blasts and bullets from the Gatling gun and cannons. She shouted in pain and Liger Energy let her go before spin-kicking her into the sand.

E-Plus tried to attack BLACK 13 again but his opponent managed to hit him first with a punch to the stomach and then blasted him into the air. He fell onto the sand and near his sister. His hand briefly touched hers but as soon as it happened they withdrew their hands from each other. This was not lost to BLACK 13.

The Electro Twins got back up and then switched opponents. Using their acceleration powers, they ran around their targets until a tornado formed from the incredible speeds they were running at. They also laced the tornado with electricity. BLACK 13, no longer drawing power from Stronger, was zapped several times by E-Minus. Still, he managed to endure and remain focused. He had already figured out the twins' weakness. The black-clad cyborg's HUD had data scrolling across it as he found an opening. He shot his arm forward and the tornado stopped. Now, he had E-Plus by his neck and squeezing. The cyborg tried to zap him with electricity but BLACK 13 already had a plan. "Biorider: Liquify," he called. His body glowed blue and then turned into liquid form before surging towards E-Plus, much to his surprise. He was splashed by water and BLACK 13 reformed and solidified behind him. The avenger turned and watched in amusement as E-Plus started to short out with electricity crackling all over his body. However, this was only a temporary solution.

He grabbed E-Plus by the scarf and told him, coldly, "Say goodbye to your sister for me." He then spun around, and around, and around, picking up some momentum before throwing E-Plus through the air. He was like a javelin being thrown across the air and he was heading straight to his sister who was still running around Liger Energy.

BLACK 13 had timed it just right when E-Plus collided with E-Minus and they both fell, tumbling along the sand. Then, there was a sudden explosion that was deafening from where they fell.

Liger Energy, bewildered, asked, "What happened?"

"I noticed that they couldn't touch each other," BLACK 13 explained. "I concluded that was their weakness. Due to their opposite polarities, I suspected that having them come into physical contact with each other would instantly destroy them. I was right." BLACK 13 spotted several tanks advancing. "And now we have some more pests to deal with."

The tanks fired upon the two Riders, forcing them to take evasive maneuvers. BLACK 13, growling, decided to just deal with the tanks personally. He dashed towards them, evading their blasts and then grabbed one of the tanks by its cannon. He then lifted it up and slammed it down on another tank. He then used the tank to flatten another tank.

"**PANZER FORM!"**

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"**Burning…Big Bang!" **Liger Panzer called and he unleashed his payload, destroying the remaining tanks.

BLACK 13 stood next to Liger Panzer and looked at the wreckage. "We're making a really huge mess," commented Yuji as he deactivated his armor. "What do you think they were mining?"

"Must be something important," said as he deactivated his armor. They went closer to the mine and Shinichi spotted a piece of crystal ore on the ground. "What's this?" Shinichi asked as he picked up the crystal ore. It was shining lavender. He scanned it and tried to find out what it was.

"That looks like raw Energon," Yuji pointed out.

"Energon?" Shinichi asked.

"It's a kind of energy source and while it's raw it's pretty unstable. I didn't know this world even had any raw sources of Energon," stated Yuji.

"Well, Gebok must need a lot for something," said Shinichi as he put the ore away.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Yuji.

"Let's leave it for now. Come on, let's find the slave cam-" the young cyborg was cut off when he was tackled by a figure and slammed into the sand.

"Shinichi!" Yuji shouted but before he could lend an assist Cyclops Knight stood in his way. "Get out of my way, mono-eye!"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Fudo, that you won't be helping your friend." Cyclops Knight stated, brandishing his broadsword. This made Yuji growl as he dodged a slash and activated his belt.

"Henshin!"

"**ZERO FORM!"**

At the same time Shinichi managed to get to his feet and execute his own transformation into BLACK 13. Cyborg Hunter lunged at him but was kicked away. Showa then drew his Showa-Blaster gun and leveled it at the Cyborg Hunter, pulling the trigger to fire off two shots at the enemy. The Cyborg Hunter shielded himself with the blade equipped to his grenade launcher before disappearing from sight.

BLACK 13's eyes narrowed as he tried to look for his invisible opponent. He found out when he got a fist in the stomach and a boot to the head, knocking him back painfully. Several blows hit him but he was unable to see his assailant who'd cloaked himself. He then fired a burst at the ground, knocking him and possibly the invisible Cyborg Hunter into the air.

Meanwhile, Cyclops Knight swung his sword to try and kill Liger Zero who dodged and then performed a powerful twin palms thrust into Cyclop Knight's chest in retaliation. Cyclops Knight staggered away, clutching his torso. Liger Zero then charged but received a face full of energy when Cyclops Knight's eye fired a blast at him.

BLACK 13 was starting to get pissed off as he tried to spot his invisible enemy. Closing his eyes, he started to focus on his hearing to find where his enemy was. He stood in place and waited for a sign and a sound. Sensing that the Cyborg Hunter was behind him, BLACK 13 turned sharply and drove a brutal punch into Cyborg Hunter face, forcing it to reappear. BLACK 13 quickly followed up with a barrage of punches and traded blows with Cyborg Hunter.

Cyclops Knight, seeing Liger Zero hurt by the earlier attack, rushed forward and began slashing at Liger Zero "Hah! And I was told that Manakytes were supposed to be tough!" Liger Zero caught the weapon and broke it in two before changing to Schneider Form.

"**SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

With a roar, the blades sliced through Cyclops Knight's arm, cutting away chunks of metal like knife to meat.

"GAAHH!" Cyclops Knight roared in pain. Furiously, he blasted Liger Schneider with a beam from his eye. The beam hit, knocking him to the ground. Cyclops Knight then loomed over him with his sword raised. "Now, time to skin this cat."

Cyclops Knight was then bombarded by laser fire that pushed him back as he rolled down a sand dune. Liger Schneider turned to see the culprit was decked in a black bodysuit with light purple armor on the arms, thighs, legs, gloves, boots, and an armored tail that swished behind him. The helmet was black with two pairs of light purple jaws over the eyes, with silver fangs. On his back was a pack with two devices that were equipped with three blades each. The chest armor was also light purple and had the head of a tyrannosaurus with silver fangs and red eyes. His elbows and knees were equipped with red nodes, much like the Liger Zero.

"Yuri!" Liger Schneider identified.

"I see you were about to have your ass handed to you, again," Yuri chuckled.

"Bullshit," Liger Schneider denied, "You took a pot shot before I was gonna finish him off!"

Cyclops Knight struggled to his feet and growled, "You bastard…who are you?"

Yuri grinned as he looked down at the cyborg, "I am the engine of death and destruction, you toy soldier! Let this be the day that you will always remember in your nightmares as **Kamen Rider Geno **entered your life!"

Cyclops Knight realized that if he continued this battle then he would likely be destroyed. Also, they couldn't risk the destruction of the mine. He ordered, "Cyborg Hunter, we're retreating." He received a growl in response, "That's an order!"

Cyborg Hunter broke away from BLACK 13 and teleported. Cyclops Knight did the same.

"Che, cowards," snorted BLACK 13.

Kikyo caught up to the men and glared at Geno Fury, "Thanks for waiting."

Yuri deactivated his armor and sighed, "Now then, time to get my share of Sakuradite." He slid down the sand and began harvesting the crystal ore that was left behind.

"That's Sakuradite?" Yuji asked in confusion. "I thought that was Energon."

"You only think that because you've never seen Sakuradite," Yuri countered as he gently laid the crystals in a padded gym bag. The bag had a dimensional pocket, so he was planning to take what he could and give nothing back. "They are similar though, since they're both used as power sources. These are dark pink in color, signifying that they're Sakuradite."

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow, "Do you really need that much?"

"Call it service pay," Yuri replied. "Besides, I need enough to make a cube of Sakuradite, the size of a human head, for my daughter's Knightmare Frame."

"Wait, you have a daughter?"

"It's actually someone you're quite familiar with, boy," Yuri answered cryptically with a sharp grin. He looked at the mine greedily. "There still should be some more inside."

"Do we really have time for this?" questioned Shinichi but Yuri simply went inside to indulge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alan had found the slave camp and with the help of ARMOR agents they were able to free all the people Gebok had captured to be used as slave labor. The people would be transported back home. "Shinichi should be in the area," Alan said. It was a guess but it was likely Shinichi would be here if one of Gebok's facilities was in the area.<p>

"You gonna go look for him, Partner?" asked Bazel.

"Someone needs to talk some sense into him," said Alan. He heard a whistling of a train and looked up, spotting the MysticLiner flying through the air. "I was right." Alan sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Shinichi looked out the window and he saw that ARMOR was already taking care of the slave camp. He then looked back at Yuri who seemed to be having fun. A large pile of Sakuradite was on the floor and Yuri was running his hands through it. "Mine, mine, mine, all mine," he repeated.<p>

Yuri had cleaned out the entire mine, taking every bit of Sakuradite he could find. Then, he blew up the mine so nobody else could have it. It was unnecessary but Yuri was insane and loved the sound of explosions. Of course, Shinichi would've done it if Yuri hadn't.

Among the Sakuradite was something special, something powerful, and it was contained inside a jar. It was an Infinity Fragment, a piece from the powerful Infinity Sword, which contained a tiny portion of extremely potent cosmic power. "Guess it wasn't a waste of time after all," he stated as he appraised the crystal. "Maybe Gebok was after this all along. I don't think he'd be stupid enough not to know it was here. The Sakuradite was possibly a bonus." Shrugging, he added, "Oh well, it's ours now. Finders keepers."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Shincihi shows he hasn't completely lost his heart since he pretty much went berserk when Hanyuu got hurt. Still, he and Alan are gonna be antagonizing each other a lot since Alan's a Green Lantern and Shinichi's a rogue ARMOR agent on a mission of revenge. Still, there is hope yet for Shinichi. He hasn't abandoned his ideals even if he has abandoned ARMOR.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And here's the debut of KAMEN RIDER GENO! For those who are curious, Yuri became Geno around the same time as Yuji became Liger. So expect a flashback of both systems in the future. As for the talking weapons that Yuri has, they are the Death Angel Squad, which belonged to Dark Ray, the God of Death from the "Kurohime" manga.**


	72. Cryptic Cryptids

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 8: Cryptic Cryptids**

Rena was happy, which her friends found strange, when she showed up for classes at Shishibone University. Since Shinichi went on his 'Crusade of Vengeance' as they had called it, the senior members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club all noticed how Rena was acting depressed. This was because she was heartbroken when Shinichi left. This angered Mion because the guy she thought she knew had pretty much abandoned Rena and she wanted to beat him up for it. However, there was no way for her to find him. Therefore, Mion stayed at Rena's to keep her company. Keiichi, Satoshi and Shion also tried to cheer her up but their attempts met with failure. Weeks had passed since and Rena was a shadow of her former self.

But today she was different. When she sat for lunch with her friends, they all wondered why she was smiling when she'd been all sad and depressed.

"Rena, why are you so happy?" Mion asked, worried for Rena's sanity, and hoping the girl had not completely lost it and was simply delirious.

"Shin-kun wrote me a letter!" she told them. Hanyuu had delivered one of the paper cranes to Rena and it'd unfolded up to reveal a message just for her.

"He did?" Shion blinked.

"That jerk actually wrote to you?" Mion questioned.

"He did!" Rena nodded. "Shin-kun wrote to Rena, telling Rena not to worry, and he told Rena that he'll always love her." That was a summary of the letter. There were some details but she was so happy she'd forgotten about them. "Shin-kun also says he'll come back when he's done."

"He better," Mion growled, punching her palm in a threatening manner. "I have to teach him a lesson. He should not make his girlfriend cry."

"At least he wrote, Mion," said Keiichi.

"Kei-chan, the jerk just took off without even saying goodbye, especially to Rena," Mion reminded. She remembered how Rena had cried and cried and cried when Shinichi left her with only a letter. "You expect a letter to fix it?"

"It looks like it did the trick here," Keiichi commented, referring to Rena.

"Mion, I know you're mad at Shinichi right now," said Satoshi.

"Damn right I am!" Mion snapped.

"But think for a second here. Do you really think Shinichi wanted to leave Rena? I don't think so. I don't think he really has a choice now," said Satoshi. "Gebok really messed up his life. I mean, can you imagine being tortured like he was for a decade? It's a miracle he's not in an insane asylum. He just wants payback, and he wants to make sure Gebok is gone for good. In his own screwed up way, he's trying to protect us."

"Satoshi-kun's right, Onee," added Shion. "It's like when he was posing as GIN-SHOCKER's High Commander. Shin-chan doesn't do anything without a good reason. As messed up as he is right now, he's still got enough good in him. He doesn't want to leave Rena, he just had to so he could do what he has to do."

"Kei-chan, what do you think?" Mion asked.

"I think Shinichi deserves some closure," Keiichi told her. He looked to Rena who was happy. "And I think all he wants is to protect Rena's happiness, and our lives too. He doesn't want Gebok to ruin it for us like he ruined Shinichi's life and childhood."

Mion sighed, her anger at Shinichi decreased, "You're right, you're right, but did he really have to leave like that?"

"Rena thinks that if Shin-kun tried to say goodbye to Rena, he would not be able to leave," said Rena, understanding her influence in his life. "If Rena told him to stay, he would. That is why Shin-kun left when Rena was sleeping." She knew she had the power to shatter his resolve with just a single look of her eyes, and a word from her mouth. "Shin-kun couldn't wait anymore."

"Well, he didn't have a right to make you sad and break your heart," said Mion defensively.

"Shin-kun didn't mean to," Rena argued. "You know how Shin-kun is. He always does what he thinks is best."

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Shin-kun! Let's go treasure hunting!" said Rena cheerfully as she pulled Shinichi along with her.<em>

"_OK, Rena-chan!" smiled Shinichi._

_It was not long after the destruction of GIN-SHOCKER and life went back to normal for everyone. Without the threat of the evil organization looming over their heads, kids could be kids. _

_The holidays were just around the corner and Rena couldn't wait for Christmas and New Year's and looked forward to celebrating them with Shinichi._

_Rena's 'Mountain of Treasure' awaited them as they arrived at the junkyard. People threw stuff down here all the time and Rena always found something new. Shinichi would accompany her for the sake of spending time with her. It was being with her that made their time together special. He didn't care what they were doing as long as she was smiling._

_As Rena went off to look for treasure, Shinichi went and looked around himself. It was already starting to get dark and he hoped he could find something nice for her, even if it was in this pile of garbage._

_Shinichi scanned the area, his eyes focusing on the piles of garbage, when he spotted a doll. It was sitting in a straw basket and had golden curls for hair, dressed in a dirty white dress. He wondered who would throw away a perfectly good doll and so he picked it up. That was when he heard a shriek._

"_RENA!" Shinichi dashed towards the direction of her shriek and came across a familiar scene. Darklings had appeared and were surrounding Rena. She had tried to use her cleaver in order to defend herself but it now lay out of reach. _

"_Shin-kun, help me!" she screamed._

_Shinichi didn't need any other provocation. He went through his transformation sequence quickly and in a flash he was transformed into Kamen Rider Showa. He was still holding the doll basket in his hand as he charged at the Darklings. Without realizing it, he had transformed into Showa Hinamizawa Guardian Form and armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba. With a shout and a swipe he unleashed a blast of golden energy that enveloped the Darklings and vaporized them, leaving Rena unharmed. As he approached her, he asked, "Are you okay?" Rena nodded, gazing at her golden knight in shining armor. "Here, I found this for you," he said as he passed the basket and doll to her. Rena squealed and hugged Showa tight before taking the basket and admiring the doll._

_Showa smiled but then he grunted as he dropped his sword. Rena gasped as Showa dropped to his knees and his armor flashed before vanishing. She dropped the doll basket and asked, "What happened? What's wrong, Shin-kun?"_

_Shinichi was seating and panting as he answered, "I'm still getting used to the new power, I guess." He started to shiver as well. It was pretty cold right now._

"_Come on," Rena said as she helped him to his feet, not forgetting to pick up the 'treasure' he'd acquired for her. She dragged him over to the van and opened the door before helping him inside. She then crawled inside and closed the door. She then turned on the lantern. Shinichi was laid down on a mattress and Rena lay next to him, pulling a blanket over them._

"_Rena…?" he uttered questionably as she curled up next to him._

"_Rest," he told her softly. "Shin-kun needs to rest."_

"_O…okay," he replied, unable to disobey that simple request. He felt her hand on his chest and she was so close he could smell her scent. It was lovely, calming, and she was so warm too._

"_Shin-kun, are you feeling cold?" she asked._

"_No," he answered._

"_Well, even if you're not, would you like to share body heat?" she offered._

_Shinichi stared at her and grinned. He knew how people shared body heat, of course; through skin-to-skin contact. Without hesitation he answered, "OK!"_

* * *

><p>Battler had recovered and Dr. Hasuma brought the alien baby back to him so they could bond. He was still a bit stunned but not at all speechless anymore. Warren was present.<p>

"Well, say something," said Dr. Hasuma.

"What do I say?" asked Battler.

"How about you give him a name?" Dr. Hasuma suggested. "You haven't at all named him yet."

"Him?" Battler stared at the baby alien. "How can you tell?"

"I'm a doctor. I know these things," Dr. Hasuma justified.

"Well…how about Junior?" Battler supplied.

"Honk! Honk!" the baby alien responded.

"Hey, I think he likes it," said Warren as he saw the baby alien jump up and down happily

"OK, Junior it is!" smiled Battler, setting on the name. "Little Battler Jr.!" Battler then realized a problem. "Um…how am I going to tell my folks?"

Daichi, Shogo and Yokoshima burst into the room to see the baby alien. "Woah, it really is a baby alien," Shogo said, surprised. "It wasn't some crazy story."

"It's really puny," Yokoshima analyzed.

Daichi just looked at the baby alien with disgust. "What a monstrosity. That thing is an abomination of nature." A spray of bullets barely missed his head as he ducked. Yokoshima and Shogo ducked as well.

Battler, an angry expression on his face, glared at Daichi with his gun hand's fingertips smoking. "Don't you dare talk about my kid like that!" he snapped.

"What is your problem?" Daichi demanded.

"You insulted a man's kid," Warren answered, which was obvious. As a father he knew how defensive he could get if someone insulted one of his kids.

"And I think it's because of hormones," added Dr. Hasuma. "He did just give birth."

"His kid!?" Daichi gawked in disbelief. He turned to Battler, "You actually believe that thing, which you were infected with by the other alien, is really your kid?"

Battler picked up Junior and held him close, the alien responding happily at the closeness. "Yeah, what's the problem?" Battler asked.

"Fine! Whatever! I'm out of here!" Daichi walked out, mumbling about the place turning into some kind of crazy insane asylum.

"He's kinda cute," Yokoshima admired, "In a reptilian kind of way." He tickled Junior's chin. "Koochie-koochie-koo-OW!" Junior had bitten on his hand. "Get it off me!"

"It's fine, Yokoshima," reassured Dr. Hasuma. "He's just hungry. He needs to feed."

"Feed on what!? My hand!?" Yokoshima yelped as he felt the teeth digging deeper.

"No, your blood."

"BLOOD!? GET IT OFF ME!"

Dr. Hasuma reached inside a cooler and pulled out a chilled pack of expired blood. "Here, Junior! I got a treat for you!" Junior released Yokoshima's hand and jumped out of Battler's arms before lunging for Dr. Hasuma. He grabbed the blood pack in his teeth and drank up the blood inside.

"Ow…" Yokoshima groaned, staring at his hand.

"Walk it off, you big baby," Shogo mocked. "I'm gonna work out in the gym."

* * *

><p>Beato, Battler's girlfriend, who knew about Battler being a cyborg and working for ARMOR, was informed first. Battler made up a really convincing lie about Junior.<p>

"So, let me get this straight," said Beato as she got into a thinking pose. "The alien's last dying wish was for you to care for its child and when it hatched from its egg it imprinted on you and so it thinks you're its mother."

"That about sums it up, yeah," Battler confirmed. Beato gave him a look. "What? Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Why would an alien choose you to become its baby's guardian?" Beato asked. She looked at Junior who was staring up at her. "So, did you give it a name?"

"Junior," Battler answered. "And how is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't think you're fit to be a father to anything, yet," Beato said.

"Just you watch, Beato. Taking care of Junior will be good practice. You'll see. I'll be a great dad!"

"Honk! Blarg! Blarg!" yelled out Junior.

"Fine, but you have to feed it," said Beato. She'd heard that Junior fed on blood and she was not about to donate any of hers.

* * *

><p>"The Chupacabra, also known as the 'Goat Sucker' is a blood-sucking creature that hunts its prey in Mexico," Shinichi explained as he pointed at the screen with a pointing stick. The MysticLiner's dining car's lights had been dimmed and there was a projector at the opposite end of the car. On the screen was a sketch of the Chupacabra, which resembled an alien creature covered in spikes. "Next slide please."<p>

The picture switched to the silhouette of a winged creature with red eyes. "The Mothman, a cryptid that appears commonly in Point Pleasant of West Virginia. Witnesses describe it as having massive wings, with no head, and red eyes set in its chest. They say that it's supposed to be a messenger of disaster and somehow responsible for the Silver Bridge collapse in 1967. Next slide please."

Another slide switch.

"The Owlman, half-man and half-owl, has been sighted around the small village Mawnan in Cornwall, Great Britain. Witnesses describe it as a huge owl and some even reported to have been attacked. Next slide please."

Another slide change.

"Here we have the wendigo." The wendigo was a humanoid beast that had deer antlers, sharp claws and fangs, and covered in fur with lupine features as well with long ears. "The wendigo is said to be a spirit that represent cannibalism and those who indulge in cannibalism would become vessels for the spirit, becoming the physical embodiment of the beast itself. Next slide."

The next slide showed the infamous Jersey Devil. "Here we have the Jersey Devil, which has been sighted around New Jersey, USA. It inhabits the Pine Barrens of Southern New Jersey. According to popular legend, the Jersey Devil is the 13th Child of 'Mother Leeds' and when she was giving birth to it, she said, 'let it be the devil', and when it was born the baby transformed into a devil-like creature before flying off."

The lights turned back as the projector was turned off. "So, any questions?" Shinichi asked everyone in attendance. Satan was the one working the projector if anyone was asking.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Yuri asked.

"Remember last week when we were at the desert?" Shinichi asked. "You know, with the slaves, and the mine filled with Sakuradite, and Yuri blowing up said mine?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I managed to catch a glimpse of some of the slaves and they were mentioned in several missing persons reports from these areas."

"So, why did it take you this long to tell us?" Kikyo asked.

"It's because I've been compiling some research and I discovered that at the same time these people went missing, in other words captured and used as slave labor by Gebok, the sightings of these creatures have increased, which leads me to believe that Gebok has genetically engineered creatures based on the cryptids I told you about," Shinichi explained.

"Isn't that just a coincidence?" Asura asked. Shinichi gave her a serious look.

"I don't believe in coincidences," said Shinichi, "Especially when it concerns Gebok. Therefore, we'll split up into teams of two and each team will check out these locations."

Yuji interjected, "You know, I once did some cryptid hunting with this family of scientists. Their kid was hilarious and they had a komodo dragon with its own active camo. It was really fun."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the NEO-NUMBERS' Hinamizawa Base which was underneath the Irie Clinic, Daichi was playing on his guitar with Leviathan listening.<p>

"You know, I think I may have been wrong about Battler's kid," Daichi commented, laughing as he saw Michiru and Yokoshima wearing garlic around their necks. "The entertainment he provides makes him look good in the eyes."

Shogo yelled, annoyed, "For the last time! You won't turn into an alien because one drank your blood!"

"Oh yeah? Then you help feed Battler's kid next time!" Yokoshima snapped.

"Yeah!" agreed Michiru. "I felt like my torso was about to die."

Shogo was about to retort when Warren's face appeared on one of the monitors. He had a mission for them.

* * *

><p><strong>BARREN PINES, SOUTHERN NEW JERSEY<strong>

"I'm so glad you chose me, Shinichi!" smiled Satan.

"Well, everyone else was taken," said Shinichi. "And I trust you. I need a weapon for this and you can turn into a weapon."

"How sweet!"

Shinichi looked around the forest area and he saw movement. Was it the Jersey Devil? Only one way to find out. "The trees!" he ordered and he launched himself up onto the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Satan flew after him, realizing he'd found their target.

Shinichi was closing the distance between himself and his prey, jumping from tree to tree. "I got you!" He then kicked off a tree as hard as he could and launched himself like a missile at the black clad figure. The two tumbled down to the grass floor and rolled along the ground before stopping with Shinichi on top. "Got you!" His hand ended up on something soft and he realized it was a woman's breast.

"Get off me," the girl under him growled. She then kicked Shinichi off her. Satan arrived several seconds later after she caught up with them.

The girl Shinichi had tackled in midair was clad in a black bodysuit that was skintight on her body with a utility belt around her waist. She also wore knee high boots and elbow-high gloves, the same black as her costume so they melded in together. She wore a cape with the edges resembling the wings of a bat. On her chest were the letters JD and her face was concealed under a cowl which only revealed everything from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her chin. The mask even concealed her eyes in red film and was crowned by a pair of long and sharp horns.

"Who the heck are you?" Satan asked. "And why are you dressed for Halloween?"

"I should be asking you who you both are," the girl retorted.

"JD…" Shinichi murmured. "Wait, I think I heard of you. You're that vigilante from Jersey City that people are talking about."

"You know who she is?" Satan asked.

"Let's just say I've heard some interesting stories," Shinichi replied. He turned his attention to the costumed girl. "I thought you were an urban legend."

"Urban legends have some grain of truth in them," the girl responded. "So, you two got names?"

"You can call her Satan," Shinichi introduced. "I'm Juusan."

"13?" she translated. "You're named after a number."

"Let's just say I've had a very interesting life that I don't wanna talk about. What do we call you?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm the _Jersey Devil_," the girl told them.

Satan blinked. "_You're_ the Jersey Devil?"

"Not the Devil we're looking for then," said Shinichi. "So, JD, what are you doing out here?"

"A lot of people have been disappearing around these parts. Of course, just last week, the same missing persons have been found," said JD.

Shinichi knew ARMOR had something to do with it. "You can thank some friends of ours."

"Of course that has not yet ceased any new disappearances. A few campers in the area went missing several days ago and so I'm trying to find out what's causing it," said JD.

"You know, if they knew the Jersey Devil (the monster) was lurking in these woods, shouldn't they be avoiding it?" questioned Satan.

"Humans are curious people, Satan," Shinichi explained. "These campers might just want pictures of the real Jersey Devil."

"And curiosity kills the cat," JD quoted. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to crack this case before even more people go missing."

"How about we work together?" Shinichi offered.

"I work alone." And with a leap into the trees she was gone.

"Well, she was pleasant," Satan commented sarcastically.

"We can't force her to work for us and I think her reasons for working alone are a lot deeper than simple pride. She just doesn't trust us, and for good reason," Shinichi told her. "And to be honest I don't think we can trust her."

"Well, what now?" asked Satan.

"Continue searching," said Shinichi. He opened his coat and paper cicadas flew out in swarms. They were the cicada-type Shikigami he'd made to use as spies. "Spread out," he ordered and the paper cicadas all flew off into different directions. He asked Satan, "How's your transceiver?"

Satan touched the earpiece she was wearing and said, "It works. Yours?"

"Yeah, we'll split up here. Try not to get hurt," he said, genuinely concerned for her. He ended this with a brief one-armed hug before dashing off into the night.

Satan watched him go before she flew upwards to search elsewhere. As the pair split up, a pair of crimson eyes watched them before blinking out of sight.

* * *

><p>JD, also known as the Jersey Devil of Jersey City, was a costumed vigilante. She prowled the streets at night, stopping crime. She became an urban legend at witnesses claim her to be some kind of demon that swooped in from the darkness.<p>

Her parents had been scientists who were working on something top secret. Even she didn't know what it was. They always worked at home, using the basement as their lab. They were working on something for some company. Then, one day, when she came home from school she found her parents murdered. There was blood everywhere and her parents were lying on the floor. After that horrifying incident she was sent to live with her grandfather. After she turned 18 she returned to her house which had been abandoned. She went down to the basement and as she looked around she found her parent's journal which had been hidden behind a brick in the wall.

From that journal, she discovered what they had been working on and also who they had been working for. She then decided to use her parents' research for herself as it was her right as their daughter. With the research she created her suit and also her equipment. She used the myth of the Jersey Devil as inspiration for her suit's appearance.

She decided that she would make sure nobody would have to suffer the way she had from her own traumatic experience and with that the Jersey Devil was born. She still kept the journal and wanted to find the man her parents had been working for. They only knew him as 'GS' and he'd expressed interest in their work. Maybe he could shed some light on her parents' murder.

Of course, right now, that had to wait. She had to stop these serial kidnappings and find out who or what was doing it. This was her duty as the Jersey Devil.

* * *

><p>As Shinichi darted through the trees, his eyes caught sight of a green glow out of the corner of his eye. Turning a sharp left, he went to check it out. He found himself in a clearing and in that clearing was none other than Alan Smith.<p>

"When I saw that green glow, I should've known it was you," Shinichi said unhappily.

"Shinichi, we need to talk," said Alan.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." Shinichi was about to walk away when Conda leapt out of the bushes and lashed out with her whip. "Hey!" he shouted as the whip tied around him, binding his arms to his body and his legs together before she tackled him into the ground, putting one knee on his back. "GET OFF ME, YOU AMAZON!" Shinichi screamed.

Conda replied sharply, "Not until you listen to reason you stupid insect! Believe it or not, we're trying to help you!"

Shinichi called, "Biorider: Liquify." In an instant his entire body melted into a blue liquid formed which flowed through the bindings and then reformed into Shinichi a short distance away. He was also clad in his BLACK 13 armor.

Conda teased as she rolled her whip back up, "I thought a perverted boy like you would love to have been in my grasp."

"I'm not here to play with you, Alan. People are disappearing and…" BLACK 13 stopped as one of his cicada Shikigami landed on his shoulder. It chirped. "I see. Then lead the way." He summoned his wings and flew off.

"Do we go after him?" Conda asked. Alan didn't reply as he flew after BLACK 13. Rolling her eyes, Conda ran in pursuit.

* * *

><p>JD grunted as she was thrown against a tree. "Ow…" she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She then glared up at her opponent. It was a humanoid beast that was covered in fur, from head to toe, with hooves for feet, claws tipping its fingers and bat-like wings. It also sported the head of a goat with sharp teeth and antlers on its head. This was the Jersey Devil.<p>

Reaching into her utility belt, JD took out a metal cylinder which then lengthened into a full battle staff. Gripping her weapon in hand, she charged at the beast before jabbing it several times in the torso. It did not react from the blows but she did manage to push it back several feet. She reached into her belt and pulled out a boomerang with sharp edges. With a powerful toss she threw it at the Jersey Devil's face and it cut into its left eye. The beast howled as it covered its damaged eye.

"Alright, tough guy," said JD as she twisted her staff and a sharp point popped out from the front end. "Time to take you down." She then lunged and stabbed her weapon forward, only for the Jersey Devil to grab it. "Huh?" She gasped as she was punched hard in the gut and sent crashing into a bush. Despite the protective body armor she wore under her costume, she had felt the blow.

Rising back to her feet, JD was not going to give up this fight. She glared at the beast and it lunged at her with a roar. Suddenly, a spray of bullets burst out of nowhere and hit the Jersey Devil with a deadly barrage that sent it staggering back, arms raised to block the projectiles.

JD looked and saw BLACK 13 walking out of the shadows and his right arm was now a machinegun. He continued to shoot at the Jersey Devil, not letting up, when all of a sudden a green blast of energy crashed into the Jersey Devil and sent it flying before it crashed into the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way," said BLACK 13 as the Green Lantern landed.

"Since when do I listen to a rogue agent?" Alan retorted. BLACK 13 smiled under his mask.

"Hey, Partner!" called Bazel. "Hot girl in tight spandex!"

Alan glanced at JD who watched as BLACK 13 confronted the Jersey Devil. BLACK 13 eyes saw blood on the creature's body and while his bullets had done some damage, the creature was still standing. That meant that the Jersey Devil's flesh was durable enough to withstand projectile weapons but not strong enough to deflect them as it could still be wounded. However, the wounds were superficial. The bullets had not penetrated and were just stuck in its skin.

The Jersey Devil was said to be an immortal creature and considering when the legend started there was no chance that it could be killed due to natural causes. The only conclusion was that it was a demon and that it could heal itself from its injuries.

Still, even something as immortal as the Jersey Devil had to have a weak spot.

"RX: Macro Eye," BLACK 13 called and his eyes flashed. The Macro Eye granted BLACK 13 X-Ray vision and he scanned the Jersey Devil. He discovered the truth. It was an actual creature but there was something in its brain. It was a mind control chip! "So, that's what it is." He then drew his sword and it changed into the Higurashi no Yaiba. "Time to put this animal out of its misery."

The Jersey Devil roared, spread out its wings, and lunged at BLACK 13 who was ready for it. That was when Satan moved, turning into her Stake form. She stabbed into the beast's right eye, causing it to roar in pain. BLACK 13 then moved and with a single swipe of his demon-banishing sword, the sharp edge cut into the Jersey Devil's flesh. Blood splashed from the wound as the beast howled, grabbing onto the gash before it crashed against the ground. It whimpered in pain as BLACK 13 turned his eyes towards it. He was going to finish it for good.

That was when Alan stood in his way. "No more killing," he said in finality.

"You can't stop me, Alan," BLACK 13 responded coldly.

"To hell I can't!" Alan snapped. He glared at the rogue agent, "So, is this what you've become, Shinichi? If something doesn't fit your definition of natural it must be a monster that has to be destroyed?"

"This is a mercy killing, Alan," Shinichi reasoned as his armor vanished, breaking off into fragments that flaked off his body. A green dot appeared in the middle of Shinichi's forehead.

"I'm going to make this incredibly simple so even your warped mind can understand it, Shinichi," Alan growled. "Either you stand down, or I put you down. "

Shinichi chuckled morbidly, "Now who's trying to put down a monster, Alan?"

"I'm warning you, Shinichi."

Shinichi walked closer into Alan's firing range, "Then go ahead, Alan. Kill me. That's the only way you can truly make me stop."

Alan smirked, "Who said anything about killing you? My ring can emit an EMP blast that will floor you. And then I'll drag your dumb ass back to ARMOR."

Shinichi growled. An EMP would definitely put him down and Alan's ring could generate any kind of energy he wanted so an EMP would not be out of the question. With an annoyed click of his tongue he slid his sword back into the scabbard.

Shinichi turned and walked away, "Satan, we're leaving!"

"No, you're not," Alan denied, "I told you that the next time I saw you I'd bring you in."

Shinichi turned back to eye the Green Lantern, "Yes, you said you would drag me back by my ankles if you had to. If you have time to chase after me, then you have time to find Gebok before I do. Because, when I find him, he's going straight to Hell. For his sake, you better be the one that finds him first."

Satan then grabbed onto Shinichi and in the blink of an eye and flash of gold they were gone.

Alan gritted his teeth, "I swear to God, one of these days, I'm gonna have to kick his ass." He looked and also saw that JD was gone. He then glanced towards the Jersey Devil. What to do with it?

That was when the Higurashi no Yaiba suddenly appeared before Alan.

Alan picked up the sword, and suddenly an apparition of Yabuki appeared in front of him. "I'm guessing you're Yabuki?" he asked.

Yabuki nodded, "_Indeed. Young Lantern, you need to understand that Shinichi has perfectly good reasons for doing what he is doing_."

Alan glared at the spirit, "I know...And it's those same 'perfectly good reasons' that turned me into Parallax and caused me to nearly destroy the Multiverse."

Yabuki crossed his arms, "_Indeed, but within the darkness there is still a flicker of light in him. You've seen it for yourself, have you not?_"

Alan nodded, "I have. And that's why I know he needs to be stopped. Shinichi's a Smith...When we lose it, there's not stopping us. My brother Alex took down an entire crime syndicate because they killed his friend. Leon took on the Soul Society to get Rhode back. And I nearly destroyed the Multiverse. Shinichi needs to be stopped, not just for his own good, but for the sake of this Universe."

_"Don't you trust him? Then put your faith in him now, young Lantern. The others and I chose him as our wielder of a reason and if he had really gone mad we would've abandoned him. Trust that he knows what he is doing."_

Alan sighed, "I do, but he's just going about it in the worst way possible."

Yabuki frowned, "_I cannot change your views, but if you try to capture him he will resist you. It won't do anyone any good if you try to capture him because he is set on this path. He has sworn a vendetta and until it is settled he won't stop. Only death will stop him and even so someone else will take his place. Revenge is a cruel and cold cycle, Young Lantern, and you understand that as much as he does_." Yabuki disappeared along with the sword.

"Stupid sword," Alan grumbled, "I never said I wanted to stop him from getting revenge...I just don't want him turning into a monster because of it."

* * *

><p><strong>MEXICO<strong>

"So, you're my brother's new squeeze," Yuri commented as they sat at a campsite in the desert. "How's that working for ya?"

"Well, I can't say it's bad," Misato answered, "Yuji's actually very sweet. I thought he was a ruthless fighter when I first saw him fight the other Soldats. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, because of a bet he won. But…"

Yuri cocked an eyebrow, "But?"

"When I drank some of his blood, I saw everything. His life as he grew up, the women that died for him, the pain he'd been through," Misato elaborated with sadness in her voice, "I'd never imagine that I'd meet someone who was so…vulnerable."

"And you grew attached to him," Yuri concluded. "Well, that's my brother for you. He always was and always will be the delicate one of us three."

Misato glared, "And you don't feel sorry for him? I thought you were his brother."

"I am," Yuri nodded, "I've done my best to guide while I was stuck in his mind, but our perspectives clashed quite frequently. I actually despised my brother for a time since he had a physical body while I did not. Then when were separated I ended up sacrificing my own life to save his own." He grinned, "Now look at me! I have my full Manakyte power**s **back and then some! I must say that it's grand to be alive!"

Misato laughed, "I here ya there!" She then paused. "Hey, do you see that?" She spotted a shape in the air.

* * *

><p>"Hana! I got it! I got it!" screamed Carmen as she held on to dear life onto the Chupacabra. It was trapped in Arachnea's web net and trying to break free. They were trying to wrangle the beast but with little success.<p>

The Chupacabra was definitely bigger than described, as big as a bull in fact and it didn't have any fur. Its skin was sand-colored, allowing it to blend in with the desert and it had claws with spikes running down its spine from the top of its head to the tip of its tail. It had bulbous black eyes and when it opened its mouth it revealed sharp canines and the tip of its tongue sported a sucker. Under its arm it sported membranes that would allow it to glide.

Truly an alien creature and a demonic and vampiric one considering how it got its name: the infamous Goat Sucker.

"Woah!" Carmen cried as she was tossed and into a cactus. The Chupacabra then tore the web net off it, which pretty much showed how strong it was because Arachnea's webbing was very strong. The Tarantula Rider reached behind her back and pulled out her dual Spider Kama. With four scythes in each hand, she leapt at the creature, swiping at it. It was fast, though and dodged her assault before striking at her armored body with its claws, ripping sparks away. It then grabbed her by the shoulders and opened its mouth to bite down on her neck but it was knocked backwards by Carmen's flying kick.

"Nobody gives Hana-chan hickeys but me!" Carmen declared proudly.

"Michiru…must you…?" Arachnea slowly asked. Carmen gave her a 'V' sign and the Tarantula Rider sighed while rolling her eyes. Roaring, the Chupacabra lunged and the two girls broke apart with Carmen shooting with her shoulder-mounted guns that were shaped like flowers. Petal-like projectiles impacted with painful force causing the Chupacabra to howl. That allowed Hana to slash at it with her Spider Kama and the blades cut into its skin, causing blood to ooze out. It clenched the wound and growled before it took off for higher ground. "Go after it!" Arachnea ordered. Carmen nodded as they gave chase. It climbed up a tall stone structure and spread out its arms as it jumped, allowing the membranes to catch the wind as it started to glide away.

* * *

><p>The Chupacabra thought it was home free until it was kicked harshly in the side by Misato. A powerful punch to the head sent it plummeting to the ground and it crashed with a loud boom on impact. Flicking her wrist, the Mosquito Demoness hovered down to land. The Chupacabra was getting back up and snarled at her. She grimaced in disgust at this being. It dared to be like a vampire while its appearance was horrendous and beast-like. Snapping her fingers, Misato assumed her Mosquito Demon form and summoned her Blood Rapiers.<p>

The Chupacabra came at her and slashed with its claws as she blocked the blows with her blades. Its claws never touched her as her swords were in the way. She found an opening and ran it through with one of her swords before drawing it back and using a back kick to send the wounded Chupacabra sliding back against the desert ground.

She took a whiff of the blood on her blade and almost gagged. Yuji's blood was much better, several times better, in terms of aroma and flavor. She would not dare taste it knowing how foul its odor was.

The Chupacabra lunged for her but a metal tail slammed it straight in the face, knocking it backwards. Kamen Rider Geno stood over its downed prey with insane glee. How easy it was to take it down. "Alright, let's kill this thing," said Geno. "Maybe I can keep its head as a souvenir and mount it on my wall."

Misato rolled her eyes. Her ears then picked up the sound of motorbikes and she spotted a couple of figured coming in their direction. She recognized them instantly. It wasn't hard for her to recognize the Mantis and Tarantula Riders who were coming at them on their motorbikes.

She looked back at Kamen Rider Geno and saw that he had twisted the Chupacabra's neck, killing it. He then ripped the head right off. "You really want to keep that?" asked Misato. She liked senseless violence as much as the next psycho but she still disliked the smell of the Chupacabra's blood.

"I could make it into a nice paperweight or ashtray," Kamen Rider Geno mused aloud.

Misato actually liked his style. It was vicious and bloodthirsty. She then put her hand on Geno's shoulder and they vanished in a burst of black butterflies that faded as soon as Carmen and Arachnea were near.

Carmen blinked as she looked at the Chupacabra's dead, "It's dead." She was stating the obvious fact that was presented before them, without its head. "Who could've done this?"

"Who knows, but it makes our job easier," said Arachnea.

"We were supposed to capture it alive, though," said Carmen. "At least the goats and chickens will be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>POINT PLEASANT, WEST VIRGINIA<strong>

The fire devil and former Shikabane Hime were walking along the road as they made their own small talk. They had spoke with several witnesses who'd seen the Mothman and didn't come up with much only that when it appeared it would mean doom.

"So, how's the psycho treating you?" Asura asked. "You two seem to have a pretty good standing on things."

"Yes," Hana-hime smiled, "Yuri-kun is very sweet and kind, despite his usual disposition. Sharing a life with him is far better than when I was a Shikabane Hime."

"I'll take your word for it," Asura nodded.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Hana-hime elaborated, "How are things with you and Yuji-san?"

"Like any big family behaves," Asura smiled. "To be honest, it's a lot different from being on my own, before I met Yuji. It was so long ago, when I watched him train with Kurohime. Never in my life have I seen someone so dedicated as him."

"And you grew to love him," Hana-hime smiled.

"I guess you're right."

Suddenly, they heard a screech.

"Time to move," ordered Hana-hime.

"It's time to move," said Asura.

* * *

><p>Up in the air, Zero dodged a flying swipe from the creature, the Mothman he'd been told, and he realized how fast it was. He also got a good look at the creature. It was humanoid to an extent, with massive bat-like wings instead of arms, red eyes set in its chest above a mouth filled with sharp teeth and claws for feet.<p>

It would resemble more of a malformed bat than a moth but people considered the Mothman name to be better. Since they only saw it in the dark, it was the best they could come up with. Also, its wretched screeching really hurt his ears.

Zero unleashed a rapid fire assault of stingers at the Mothman to bring it down but it countered with a screech that acted like a barrier as sonic waves collided with the stingers and sent them falling away harmlessly.

His mission was to capture, not kill, and he was trying not to use lethal force. His stingers would be able to stun and paralyze the creature long enough for capture. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

The Mothman flapped its wings and unleashed a gust of wind that pushed Zero backwards. His wings buzzed rapidly as he tried to stay where he was. The Mothman then swooped in and rammed into Zero, causing him to grunt as he rolled through the air. It then attacked with a wing swipe followed by a sonic screech that sent him crashing to the ground below. He made a trench as he was sent skidding along the ground. Now the fight had shifted from the air onto the ground and he looked around to see he was in the woods near Point Pleasant. Well, he didn't exactly feel pleasant right now considering what he was up against.

"Dammit…" Zero cursed and saw the Mothman coming back down, only for it to receive a fireball directly in its face. The fireball exploded and the Mothman screeched as it was engulfed by flames.

"Need help?" Asura offered as she ran into the area with Hana-hime.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zero.

"We were ordered to," Asura and Hana-hime answered.

The Mothman was able to put itself out and it swooped at them but a punch from Hana-hime's gauntlet-covered fist knocked it straight into the air. The painful impact of her fist against it had caused agonizing pain and Hana-hime smirked in satisfaction. It forced itself up and screeched at them but another fireball against its face shut it up. Then, a rain of stingers hit its wings, tearing through them and shredding them up. The two girls looked to see Zero with his arms pointed at the thing.

"This is still my mission," said Zero. "I am to capture it."

"Does it say in what condition?" asked Hana-hime.

"Preferably alive and if I can't avoid it then I have to bring back a corpse," said Zero.

"Corpse it is then, just tell me if you prefer it medium rare or well done," said Asura as fire danced on her fingertips.

"Not here," said Zero. They were in the woods. Asura could cause a forest fire. It was only lucky that her last fireball hadn't started one yet.

"I got it," said Hana-hime and then she dashed at the Mothman. The Mothman was shaken up by the pain and spotted the girl coming at it. A punch between the eyes disoriented it and then she squatted down and grabbed its ankles, pulling it onto its back. She then tossed it up and with an uppercut she sent it rocketing straight into the air.

"One fast fireball special," said Asura and she threw the fireball after the Mothman which had been sent skyward, high over the trees. The fireball hit it and exploded. The Mothman, hopefully dead, then dropped down and fell through the branches. "It should be out there, you better go look for it," said Asura.

"Thank you," said Zero.

"You're not coming after us?" asked Hana-hime.

"My orders were to capture the creature, dead or alive," said Zero.

"Well, thanks," said Asura. "OK, let's go!"

Zero watched them go. He could pursue them but clearly that was not the priority right now. He then went into the woods to find his target, or what remained of it.

* * *

><p><strong>MAWNAN, CORNWALL<strong>

Kikyo and Melanie were sent to Mawnan, Cornwall to hunt for the Owlman. While there they spoke with the villagers, asking about the Owlman. However, what they got was silence and doors slammed with their faces as well as windows being closed up once they mentioned the creature. Also, they weren't too friendly with outsiders so they didn't tell them much. They managed to talk with the priest of the church who'd once seen the creature and described it as a demon which inhabited the nearby woods. He warned them not to go in. Of course, the two girls set up camp there since it was the best spot to catch the elusive Owlman.

Kikyo was polishing her rifle while Melanie, the Dark Lady Pokégirl, sat at their camp as both watched out for any signs of the target.

"Kind of cold out here," Melanie commented.

"Maybe it's because of how you dress," Kikyo pointed out.

"Shut up," the Pokégirl grumbled.

Kikyo scanned the skies. The Owlman could strike at any moment. It was, in her mind's eye, a massive bird of prey.

"So, what do you think about this whole Owlman deal?" asked Melanie.

"A demon," Kikyo concluded.

* * *

><p>In a nearby wooded area, there was a clash occurring between monsters. One was a man-made monster while the other was a beast of legend and fear.<p>

Slasher was sent dodge-rolled from the talons that tried to grab at him and gazed up at his opponent. This was the mythical Owlman of Cornwall and it was truly a horrifying sight. It was humanoid and covered with feathers and like birds had talons on its feet. It also had armed that had the same talons on its hands. On its back were wings and its head was that of an owl, a rather evil-looking owl.

It was like staring at the Devil himself if he were a bird of prey himself and what made the Owlman even more disturbing was for it to turn its head all the way around. Its back was turned to him but it managed to turn its head around to glare at him.

He activated his chainsaws and held them before him. It was clearly it's time to feed. It swooped down and managed to dodge Slasher's chainsaws. It then got behind Slasher and scratched him in the back, causing sparks to spill onto the ground when its attack connected. It then proceeded to grab Slasher by his shoulders and lift him up.

**-BANG!-**

A bullet zipped through the air, hitting the Owlman's right wing.

**-BANG!-**

Another bullet hit its left wing.

With a cry of pain it released Slasher and fell to the ground with a thud. Flapping its wings was now a painful chore as it tried to get back to the air. It now lost its aerial advantage over it grounded opponent.

He spun around and fired his special adhesive at its eyes and the creature cried out as it tried to pull the substance out. Slasher then used his chainsaws to cut a tree down and it fell on top of the Owlman, crushing it under the weight.

"Alright, time to call it in," said Slasher. He wondered where the shots came from though but the capture of the Owlman took priority.

Hidden among the trees, sitting on the branches, were Melanie and Kikyo. The barrel of Kikyo's rifle smoked from the two shots she had fired with extreme precision.

"You know that was supposed to be our target," said Melanie, reminding her of Shinichi's orders.

"As long as the Owlman no longer threatens anyone, that all that matters," said Kikyo. "Let us return."

* * *

><p><strong>CANADA <strong>

Meanwhile, in a forest that was situated in one of the many mountain areas of Canada, a pair of young men was having a heated discussion. Also, it happened to be raining as well which was causing one of them to be in a bad mood.

"Alright, let's go into that cave," Daichi pointed. "That thing might be using it as shelter."

"You want to go in a cave?" Yokoshima asked nervously.

"That's what I said." Daichi gave the Pill Bug Cyborg a suspicious look. "What, you don't like caves?"

"Why do we need to go in a cave where there are like hundreds of evil bats? It's not necessary, is it?" Yokoshima babbled.

"Shut up and get in the cave, Yokoshima!" Daichi growled.

"Did you hear that?" Yokoshima jumped. "It sounded like bats!"

"No, that's the sound of the rain! Bats don't drip!"

"Bat water!"

Daichi grumbled and said to Yokoshima, "OK, so let's say there are bats in that cave. We're cyborgs who are equipped with bio-mechanical body armor that is made to deflect bullets and absorb explosions. What can a five ounce flying rodent do?"

Yokoshima looked at Daichi and said, "…So, you're saying there are bats."

"Fine, I'm saying there are bats!" Daichi let out in exasperation.

"I am not going into that cave then!" Yokoshima said in finality.

"We're going into that cave, Yokoshima!" Daichi snapped. "That's an order!"

Yokoshima didn't want to go in the cave but Daichi was forcing him to until he remembered what Daichi didn't like. "Hey, Dai, you know what else live in caves?" Yokoshima asked and then he answered, "Snakes."

"Why would you mention snakes at a time like this?" Daichi questioned.

"Well, I know you don't like snakes and a cave is dark, so a snake can just slither up next to you and-"

"Alright, let's forget the cave!" Daichi decided. Suddenly, something flew past Yokoshima and hit Daichi.

"Hey, Dai," Yokoshima looked. "There's something on your neck."

"What…?" Daichi responded, his voice becoming slow. "Is it a snake…? Get it off me…?" He then collapsed. There was a dart in his neck.

"Dai?" Yokoshima asked. A dart hit his neck. "Ow!" Several more darts hit his body. "Ow!" Another one hit his crotch. "Ow!" He then collapsed next to Daichi.

* * *

><p>Daichi woke up and felt hot. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was staring at a fire. He also realized that he was being turned away from the fire in a spinning motion. "Yokoshima!" he called.<p>

"Huh…?" Yokoshima opened his eyes. "What…what happened?"

"I think we got drugged," Daichi guessed as he saw the flames again. "Yup, definitely drugged."

"Where are we?" Yokoshima asked.

"I think we've been tied back to back to a rotisserie," Daichi concluded and he was right. Yokoshima and Daichi had been stripped naked and tied back-to-back to a rotisserie set and being cooked over an open fire. "Well, this sucks."

"And we're in a cave!" added Yokoshima.

"I know that!" Daichi snapped.

They heard growling and looked down to see the Wendigo rolling the make-shift rotisserie set it had made out of sticks. It was salivating. The Wendigo looked like a humanoid beast with antlers like a deer and having sharp teeth. It also had claws on its fingertips. It also wore what appeared to be tattered pants, as if it was once human.

"Crap, we're gonna get eaten!" cried out Yokoshima. "This is not how I wanted to die."

**-BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!-**

The Wendigo snarled it was pelted by powerful bullets and turned to see the assaulter. It was Yuji and next to him was Stella, his White Tigress.

"Leave this beast to me, Master, and free your friends," Stella said as she rushed at the Wendigo and tackled it.

Yuji whistled as he walked over to Yokoshima and Daichi, "Hey guys."

"Hey Yuji," Yokoshima greeted.

Daichi growled as he was staring into the flames, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Stella and I actually came looking for him," he gestured to the Wendigo. He turned back to the sight before him and grimaced, "This is probably the gayest BBQ I have ever seen. At least he wasn't gonna eat you two with Canadian bacon."

Yokoshima shivered despite the heat, "Oh god, anything but that…"

"You gonna help us down or not?-!" Daichi snapped

Back with Stella and the Wendigo, the creature snarled at the intruder while they were circling one another.

Stella then gave the beast a curt bow, "Let us have a good fight!" And the two lunged for each other.

Daichi and Yokoshima, once loose summoned their armor. The Cricket Rider brandished his Cricket Fork, angered by the humiliation he had to endure. The Pill Bug Rider just wanted to pay the Wendigo back for wanting to make them its next midnight snack.

Yuji got in their way and glared, "This is Stella's fight. If you butt in, she's just gonna kick your asses, along with wolfy over there."

The White Tigress and the Wendigo growled as they grappled with each other before the female kicked it into the wall. She lunged at it with her claws and it rolled away. Her slash left trenches in the surface of the wall. The Wendigo then punched Stella in the gut, causing her to double over briefly but she grinned as she grabbed its arm and then twisted her body up so she could wrap her legs tightly around its throat. It tried to pry her off as she continued to squeeze. It was like a sleeper hold, but with her legs instead of arms.

It then managed to get her off violently by slamming into the cave wall, breaking her grip on it. It then grabbed her by the head and smashed her skull into the wall. Fortunately, Pokegirls were made of sterner stuff and with Yuji's training her endurance levels had increased. She claws at the hand holding her head, spilling blood and then leapt up to deal a double whammy kick into its chest, sending it falling backwards into the fire. It howled from the intense heat.

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Armadillo.

"You really want to get in the middle of that?" Yuji asked, pointing with his thumb.

Armadillo watched as the Wendigo and White Tigress clawed at each other. Stella's clothes were being torn up by them and the Wendigo was receiving its own slash wounds as well.

"Nah, I'm good," said Armadillo.

"Coward," Musician snorted.

"Hey, do you wanna go in there, Dai?" Armadillo argued.

"I know from experience that when women wanna deal with things alone, it's best to let them deal with it alone. Getting involved is just too painful," said Musician.

"Smartest thing you've said tonight," said Yuji.

Stella used a powerful roundhouse kick that threw the Wendigo throw the air and it landed in the fire pit. It howled as the fire burned it and it started to jump up and down, screaming. It then threw itself to the ground and started to roll about to rid itself of its flames. When the flames were out it looked up to stare at Stella who brought her heel down on its face.

**CRACK!**

"I'm done!" Stella finished. She'd just knocked out the Wendigo.

"Hey, look," Armadillo watched and the Wendigo started to change. Its bestial appeared started to become replace with a more human-like appearance as fur receded. The antlers on its head also seemed to vanish and slowly but sure the Wendigo was replaced by a human woman, a very topless human woman with short brown hair.

"It's a girl!?" exclaimed Musician and Armadillo in shock.

Yuji pulled off his jacket and put it over the woman's half naked body.

"I hope I didn't hurt her too bad," said Stella.

"No, you did what you had to do," said Yuji. He inspected the interior of the caves. He saw a lot of bones, human bones. They were all victims of the Wendigo's appetite for human flesh. "What's this?" Yuji whispered as he brushed away some of the woman's hair and he spotted something. It was a circular device with a blinking red light and it was stuck to the side of her head, hidden by her hair.

"Hey, that looks like a mind control device," said Armadillo.

"Are you sure?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Magi told me about these things. They mess up with your head and you have no choice but to do what the person controlling you says," Armadillo explained.

Yuji removed the mind control device and crushed it in his hand. The device must've been planted after she was turned into a Wendigo. Gebok didn't even bother implanting it inside her body. Didn't he care?

"Hey, Daichi, Yokoshima, you should take this girl to ARMOR," Yuji suggested.

"Why should we listen to you?" demanded Daichi.

"Because if you don't pictures of you both roasting over an open fire, naked, will be delivered to everyone you know," Yuji threatened, grinning. He looked like he was channeling Yuri's personality for a second there. Daichi paled at the threat. He couldn't risk for his reputation to take a dive. "Come on, Stella. Let's leave. We've done our job."

As they left the cave together, Yuji told the two cyborgs, "Don't get lost, OK? We wouldn't want either of you to go hungry and be taken over by the Wendigo as well!"

* * *

><p>The five creatures were taken to ARMOR. The young woman who'd been the Wendigo had no ID on her so it would take time to find out who she was. At the moment she was being heavily sedated. They couldn't risk her waking up and turning into the Wendigo again. The Mothman had been burnt to a crisp, however, and was confirmed dead. The Owlman was injured with broken bones from the tree falling on top of it. The Jersey Devil had received a gash from a sword and finally the body of the Chupacabra was without a head.<p>

Mind control chips were removed from the Owlman, Jersey Devil and the carcass of the Mothman. They were all definitely Gebok's handiwork and he'd been using these creatures to abduct people. The origins of these creatures were still a mystery though. Were they really legendary demons or genetically-engineered creations?

* * *

><p>Daichi was in his quarters, pacing back and forth, and in a rage, "I have never been so humiliated in all my life!" Being caught with his pants down, literally, and tied with Yokoshima had been the lowest point in his life. It was made even more embarrassing when Yuji found them. Leviathan was with him.<p>

"I doubt Onii-sama will tell anyone," Leviathan reassured. She added, however, "But I'm not too sure about Stella." Daichi grumbled. She floated over to his back and wrapped her arms around him. "How about you let me take care of your aches and pains, _lover_?"

Daichi shivered a bit when she used that tone. "How?" he asked.

"First, you need to take off your clothes," instructed Leviathan.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"You ask too many questions," she whispered. "Now, clothes off." She removed herself from Daichi as he removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"I said clothes off, and I mean everything off!" she ordered. She pointed at his boxers. "Those too."

Daichi grumbled and took off his boxers and as he did that she slipped off her blazer and undid the buttons of her vest before she slipped it off as well. She undid her tie, letting it fall from her collar and then removed her white blouse. She pulled her skirt away and then slid out of her boots.

Daichi watched as she stripped down to her leotard.

"Now," she told him, smiling. "Lie down on the bed, facedown." Daichi got on the bed and Leviathan stared at his well-toned ass. She shook her head. She had to focus and be patient.

When he was on his bed, his head rested in his arms, she straddled his back. "Levi?" he questioned. He then felt her hands on the back of her neck, her thumbs rolling into the flesh. "Oh…oh yeah…" He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as she started her message. She then went and gently rubbed his shoulders.

"You're always so tense, lover," she said. Leviathan had taken some lessons from her youngest sister on how to talk to the man she loved.

"_Yoko-kun likes it when I call him 'lover'_," Asmodeus' voice echoed in her mind. "_I also like it when he makes me squeal while pounding me silly!_"

Now, Leviathan was alright with girl-talk among her sisters but she felt envious towards Asmodeus who'd found her lover first and also an affectionate one at that. He may not have been very intelligent but he loved Asmodeus and she was content with that.

Leviathan, on the other end, got this angry young man she was massaging. On their first confrontation he'd hated her because she reminded her of his sister. She then found out how. It was just cruel. As bad as Leviathan was at times she would never dream of doing that to any of her siblings, even if they got annoying. Daichi even revealed that he'd killed the bitch. Leviathan actually wanted to kill her with her own blade.

She felt Daichi relax under her and smiled. She then leaned her body over and whispered into his ear, "I made you feel good, lover. Now it's your turn."

* * *

><p>"So, Yuji-niisama saved you," concluded Asmodeus.<p>

"Yeah, you got that right. But man, was it embarrassing," said Yokoshima. She giggled. "It's not funny."

"I'm just glad you're not monster food," said Asmodeus.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now, another mission and another confrontation between the forces of ARMOR and their rogue agents. I decided to use cryptids for this chapter because I have an interest in them. I don't wanna look for them, but I like looking up stories on them, and witness accounts and I just thought of doing something like LOST TAPES episode. Well, as you can see these creatures have been mind-controlled but the question is are these truly the cryptids of legend or something Gebok made for his plans? Who know? You decide, OK? BTW, you get three lemons in one chapter. You can just skip them if you want. I don't mind.<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: T****his was a pretty interesting chap. gave me a chance to do some elaborating on some of Yuri's past. Don't worry, more will be revealed in the future. Just wait and see.**


	73. Brief Bliss

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 9: Brief Bliss**

Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter arrived at the scene, which was one of X-SHOCKER's arctic bases. The building itself was still standing but there were bodies lying about, bodies of offline W14's who'd been assigned to guard this place. It all seemed suspicious.

"Why is that building still standing?" Cyclops Knight asked. "And where's BLACK 13? Usually he blows up the place before he leaves." Cyborg Hunter grunted. "Inside the building?" The Cyborg Hunter growled in response. "You're right. Maybe we should check it out."

They approached the building and all of a sudden it exploded, taking them along with it. They never saw the explosion coming, nor had they spotted the charges which had been buried around it.

BLACK 13 stepped out from his hiding spot and smirked, "Showtime."

Cyclops Knight, dazed and disoriented by the blast, looked up at his hands. He spotted a figure approaching and saw his sword was within reach. He went for it only for a foot to pin his wrist down and he saw the barrel of a shotgun in his line of sight.

Cyclops Knight questioned, "BLACK 13?"

BLACK 13 greeted insincerely, "Hello, Cyclops. Did you miss me?"

Cyclops Knight glared, "You were the one who led us here. What do you want? Are you going to kill me?"

BLACK 13 rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. You're not the one I want but you have answers I need. I only have one question: Where is Gebok?"

"And why should I tell you that?"

BLACK 13 shook his head as he tsked and said, "Wrong answer." So he didn't get the answers he wanted. At least he got to destroy another one of Gebok's creations, but not before ripping the information he needed out of Cyclops Knight's head. "Looks like I'm going to have to take the answers I need, by force." However, BLACK 13 was suddenly tackled by the Cyborg Hunter and they went rolling along the snow.

**BEGIN SONG: Ice Fight from Red VS Blue Revelation Soundtrack (the song that plays when Tex fights Washington and Meta)**

BLACK 13 kicked Cyborg Hunter off him and rolled to his feet, getting some distance between them. When the Cyborg Hunter charged at him, BLACK 13 put up his fists and waited as he came close and sidestepped his swing before knocking him down with a punch to the back of the head.

Once more the Cyborg Hunter was back on his feet and had grabbed for his Brute Shot. Instead of using his salvo of grenades he swung at BLACK 13 with the blade as BLACK 13 blocked with his forearm blades. Their weapons clashed and sparks flew. With a swing of his fist he knocked the Brute Shot out of the Cyborg Hunter's hands and then punched him hard in the chest, sending him flying.

The Cyborg Hunter picked himself up and slammed a fist into the snow in agitation before getting back up and charging at BLACK 13, swinging. BLACK 13 blocked all the blows before hitting the Cyborg Hunter in the chin with a palm strike, and then kneeing him in the stomach before using a back kick to send him flying.

BLACK 13 then pressed a button on his remote and a Gatling gun shot up out from the snow and into his hand. It was something he'd procured from one of the X-SHOCKER's weapon stores he'd raided earlier and as he swung it around to shoot at the Cyborg Hunter, bullets came spraying out of the rotating barrels. The Cyborg Hunter ran from the assault, taking cover behind an ice formation as the bullets began to cut it down to size.

Cyclops Knight was up on his feet and picked up his sword as he watched the fight.

The Cyborg Hunter took out a pistol and started shooting at BLACK 13 who abandoned the heavy Gatling gun for a lighter weapon.

BLACK 13 called, "Machinegun Arm!" and his right arm turned into the aforementioned weapon.

BLACK 13 fired back at the Cyborg Hunter with a spray of bullets then ducked under a sword swing from Cyclops Knight before turning around and knocking the sword out of his hand. He then knocked him off his feet with a sweep kick. Cyclops Knight went after his sword before it went off the cliff and turned to see that the Cuborg Hunter had BLACK 13 pinned down as the Machinegun Arm still fired off bullets. BLACK 13 managed to roll them over but was blasted by Cyclops Knight's eye.

He went rolling painfully along the snow and glared up at his two opponents. Luckily for him, and unluckily for them, he had everything prepared. He may not get any answers from them verbally, but maybe he could read their memories from their severed heads.

Standing up, BLACK 13 revealed a switch in his hand and pressed down on the button. He had set up a line of charges on the cliff face behind Cyborg Hunter and Cyclops Knight and they all exploded in a dramatic fireworks display of destruction. The rubble came crashing down on them as they fled, dodging the falling debris. They also attacked BLACK 13. Cyclops Knight went for a stab but his blade was kicked away and he was sent crashing to the snow. The Cyborg Hunter leapt off a piece of debris and threw a punch at BLACK 13 before picking up Cyclop Knight's sword and swinging it at BLACK 13 who ducked and leapt away only for Cyclops Knight to come at him, shooting his fist at his face. Cyclops Knight then used his fists and knees on BLACK 13 but he blocked the hits and punched Cyclops Knight to the ground. Cyborg Hunter used a drop kick on BLACK 13, knocking him down and kicked a large piece of rubble at him. BLACK 13 leapt over it and fled as he was pursued, jumping from one piece of debris to the next as the two X-SHOCKER agents came after him. Cyclops Knight fired his eyebeam at him and he dodged. They landed on the ground and BLACK 13 punched a huge piece of rubble at Cyclops Knight who ducked backwards before it took off his head.

Cyborg Hunter leapt off a piece of rubble as BLACK 13 dashed forward. He ran up a ramp-shaped piece of rubble and launched himself upwards, intercepting Cyborg Knight and grabbing him by the chin before coming back down and bending him backwards, painfully, over his shoulders. He tossed Cyborg Hunter up before kicking him away and had to dodge from rapid shots via Cyclops Knight's eye. He took cover behind some debris and took out another switch.

BLACK 13 blew up a line of charges that separated the entire mountain shelf they were on, and it started crumbling beneath them. He ran to safety, but got shot in the back of the shoulder on the way, making him scream in pain

Cyclops Knight, seeing the ground crumble, shouted, "Run!"

He and Cyborg Hunter ran up the falling debris of the platform, and stopped at the top of it, too far to jump. Cyborg Hunter saw his weapon falling, jumped for it, and stabbed it into the side of the cliff so he could climb back up.

Cyclops Knight cursed, "Dammit!"

He then took a running start and then jumped, stabbing his sword into the side of the cliff.

BLACK 13 clutched his shoulder and saw the Cyborg Hunter climbing up over the edge. He got back to his feet and prepared to defend himself.

BLACK 13 cried out as the Cyborg Hunter stabbed him in the chest with a combat knife. He then grabbed the Cyborg Hunter by the shoulders and pushed him down to knee him in the face but the Cyborg Hunter shot at the ground and the explosion threw them both backwards. They then got back up and engaged each other in combat anew.

Cyclops Knight reminded as he climbed back up, "He wants BLACK 13 alive, Hunter!"

BLACK 13 managed to snatch the Cyborg Hunter's Brute Shot away and fired at him, sending him flying backwards. He aimed it at Cyclops Knight who then got blasted, the explosion tossing him over the cliff. He let out a scream as he fell to his oblivion.

Tossing the Brute Shot away he turned his attention towards Cyborg Hunter who was getting back up. His eyes glowed as he summoned up his power, "Shadow Moon: Shadow Beam." Green lightning lanced from his fingertips and he pointed them at the debris and rubble that littered what remained of the battle field. The huge chunks of debris and rubble hovered up and then they crashed down upon Cyborg Hunter with a single flick of his wrists.

**END SONG**

"This is getting tiring…" murmured Shinichi as his armor vanished from his body. Even if he was dedicated to the destruction of Gebok and X-SHOCKER he had not come close to finding the whereabouts of Gebok and no matter what he did to attract that madman's attention he sent his henchmen over instead. It was getting to become a tedious routine where he would try to question them, end up in a fight with them, and then evade them. He may have thrown Cyclops Knight over the edge of a cliff and crushed Cyborg Hunter, but others would come for him and of course Gebok could always rebuild or repair both Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter and send them after him.

'_Maybe you should take a vacation_,' suggested Gokuaku in his head.

"A vacation?" snorted Shinichi. Avengers didn't take vacations.

'_Even so, isn't this routine getting stressful?_' inquired Zennin.

"It was never supposed to be easy," Shinichi retorted. He knew that when he started on this path.

'_But Gokuaku and Zennin have a point, Shinichi_,' agreed Yabuki. '_It has been over a month._'

Yes, it had been over a month and it was already the start of December. It would be Christmas soon and he had plans of celebrating Christmas with Rena. However, that was not possible until he dealt with Gebok. Also, he had to know what Gebok's ultimate plan was. So, there was no time for him to take a break.

'_You allowed Yuji to take a break_,' Yabuki pointed out.

"He offered to help so I can't force him to do anything," said Shinichi. "He's free to do whatever he wants at his leisure."

'_But a day or two won't make a difference, right?_' argued Zennin.

"Every second counts!" snapped Shinichi.

'_See, you're getting stressed and agitated_,' Yabuki pointed out.

"You'd be too if you had several voices in your head," grumbled Shinichi. He'd be a party for any psychologist. They'd have a field day trying to poke at his psyche. Gebok had shattered it before to strip him of his humanity and to make his collection of AIs. It was a miracle he'd been well-adjusted enough when he first woke up in Hinamizawa. Of course, maybe that was how his mind was trying to protect itself. By hiding those memories he could not get hurt.

That had been the same as running away.

'_Isn't Alan-niichan having a school festival soon?_' questioned Shinji.

Now his inner child was giving suggestions. _Wonderful_.

'_According to memory, he had mentioned it before_,' added Kuro. Now his cold and logical side was contributing to the conversation. '_It should be tomorrow_.'

'_Then we can go!_' Shinji cheerily cried out. He was so innocent and it wouldn't be right to yell at him for such a request. Of course there was just one problem: Alan would be there. Alan had made it clear that he wanted to drag Shinichi back and the rogue agent had managed to evade him each time. Alan would not be happy to see him there.

'_But he can't act against you in a public place_,' supplied Kuro.

Shinichi had to learn how to keep his thoughts to himself.

'_That is impossible. We will always hear your thoughts and it is impossible for you to block us out_,' said Kuro.

"So, what happens when I have dirty thoughts then?" Shinichi asked.

'_We keep your inner child away from those_,' said Kuro.

Shinichi couldn't argue with that logic.

'_No, you never can_,' responded Kuro.

"Rena will be there," said Shinichi. "He would obviously invite her to the festival, and not only her but the others." He was referring to his Hinamizawa Gaming Club buddies. They may have gone their separate ways with the younger members in middle school and the elder members in college, but they still got together when they had the chance. Actually, Mion pretty much gave the order and anybody who disobeyed would pay the penalty.

Shinichi allowed a small smile to cross his face at the memories when he hung out with his friends after school in Hinamizawa and played games like innocent kids. They didn't have to worry about monsters, demons, mad scientists or evil organizations. All they had to worry about was not losing and end up doing something embarrassing at the cost of losing as a penalty.

He did not look forward to seeing Mion and while he knew that she couldn't really defeat him in a fight, she could still make his life hell in a lot of number of ways.

He could never forget how she got him to wear that ballerina tutu and the swan-shaped swimming trunks.

So, visiting Alan's school festival was bad in a numbers of ways: Alan would be there, Rena would be there, and his friends would be there. People he was training to avoid would be there.

However, if he didn't visit then the voices in his head would drive him insane with their complaints and he didn't have the power to stop them when they started.

So, there was just one choice.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Lala and Bishie greeted and the customer smiled dumbly at the two beauties welcoming him inside.<p>

Alan's class was doing a Cosplay Maid Café and the girls were working as waitresses. They were dressed in maid uniforms with short puffy sleeves and skirts and to finish off the look they wore an assortment of cute animal ears and tails. Lala and Bishie were wearing bunny ears. The front of their uniforms was low-cut in the front to reveal a generous amount of cleavage and they also wore black corsets.

So, they were using their sex appeal to bring in customers. The boys, of course, were delegated to preparing treats and going around attracting customers outside.

"May I take your order?" Nozomu asked. She was not wearing accessories. Her tail and ears were real, but not everyone knew that. She was serving a couple of young men who was looking at their menu. The café specialized in tea and pastries. The pastries were supplied by the Sonozaki Clan with Mion's help. The Sonozaki Clan did own a chain of bakeries in Shishibone City so it was not hard to get them to supply it. There was also the Angel Mort which was under the ownership of a Sonozaki as well. Unfortunately, someone was not happy about that arrangement.

It was Sayako Ayanaka and her family was not on the best of terms with the Sonozaki Clan. Actually, they were bitter rivals and she didn't like how Alan had gone to Mion's family for help without consulting her. Alan reasoned that he knew Mion longer and that they were friends but Sayako still didn't like it. So, she wasn't helping out at all as a result. It was like she was on strike.

Alan was keeping an eye of things. The girls were cute so some guy might take things too far and grope them. He elected himself as the bouncer and manager of the Cosplay Maid Café to make sure nothing went wrong. It wasn't his idea, of course. He'd been taking suggestions from his classmates during a class meeting when Bazel threw his voice and loudly suggested the idea. A majority of the class agreed via vote so this was their class attraction for the School Festival.

Amora and Conda wanted to help but they were in another class which was doing a Haunted House. Alan would go and visit them later when he could.

At a table sat Momo, Nana, Celine and Alice and they were enjoying the treats. Alice seemed to enjoy the strawberry cake while Celine pretty much ate anything put in front of her. They had soft drinks but there was no way he was going to give Celine any.

He looked to Yami who was serving customers. She looked really good in her uniform. Actually, she looked great. Yami caught him staring and turned her face away, blushing. He didn't worry much about her. He was worried more about the customers if they did something to tick her off. She could be really terrifying when angered. He knew from experience.

"Looks like we're raking in the dough, Alan," said Bazel.

"Yeah, we are," said Alan.

"Thanks to my idea," Bazel added proudly.

"Thank god nobody caught you. How did you learn how to throw your voice like that?" asked Alan.

"Oh, I have my secrets," said Bazel.

Alan heard a shout and saw that Megan had spilled a drink on a customer. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized, bowing profusely. Her skin was green. That was her 'costume' for their café. Alan then walked over to help her out. They didn't want any unhappy customers. It would be bad for business.

After the situation was resolved, with a free serving of pastries, Alan welcomed another group of customers.

"Hey, Alan," greeted Mion. It was the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

"Hey, Mion," Alan welcomed. He greeted the others as well politely. "Thanks for the supplies, by the way."

"Hey, it was nothing," said Mion, waving off the compliment.

"Don't give her a big head, Alan," Keiichi warned.

"You look really handsome, Alan-kun," Rena complimented, beaming. Alan smiled. It was nice to see her smile. One of the reasons he wanted to kick Shinichi's ass so much was because she broke Rena's heart. The girl, who he remembered fondly as his favorite babysitter, shouldn't be crying over a selfish jerk.

She was referring to his clothes. He was wearing a tailcoat and on his head he wore dog ears.

"Shall I take you all to your seats?" he offered. Each table could seat two people at most. There were eight people in the party so four tables. Fortunately, there were four free tables for them and they were near the window. Shion sat with Satoshi, Mion sat with Keiichi, Hanyuu sat with Rika, and Satoko sat with Rena.

Hanyuu was just looking out the window when her eyes widened as she spotted someone entering through the front gate. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this."<p>

Shinichi was standing in front of the gate of Alan's high school. It was the same one he and Alan had been sent to for an undercover mission and where Nozomu had been added to Alan's harem. For a short time he'd been a student here but after the mission he left. Alan stayed and his harem girls enrolled as well. This place wasn't a normal school, of course, 2/3 of the student body was made up of aliens and yokai. He suspected that was the same for the faculty as well.

The schoolyard had stands set up and visitors were already coming in to have fun, sampling goodies and even buying souvenirs. There were banners hung by each homeroom class to advertise what they were doing and to attract customers. The arch over the gate was also very nicely made and was meant to make visitors feel welcomed.

'_Yay, let's have fun!_' cheered Shinji.

Shinichi rubbed his temples. "I must be going insane," he murmured. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to stare at someone in a bunny costume. He/she was handing out pamphlets.

'_Take one!_' Shinji insisted.

Shinichi took the offered pamphlet and read what was on it. Something on the list of individual attractions caught his eye. "Cosplay Maid Café?" He then saw which class was running such an event. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

'_What's so amusing?_' asked Kuro.

"Alan's class is running a Cosplay Maid Café," answered Shinichi. "I always knew he was a bit of a pervert. He must've gotten that from me."

'_So, you wish to visit?_'

"No, at least not yet. There's a lot of stuff going on here," said Shinichi as he looked at the list on the pamphlet. There was also a map on it to help visitors find their way around.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was looking around the stands in the schoolyard when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He knew who it was and felt a fist touch his lower back. "Hello, Alan," Shinichi greeted.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Alan asked.

Shinichi felt it was best not to beat around the bush so he told Alan the truth, "They told me to come."

"They?" Alan prodded.

"The voices in my head," Shinichi answered. He was referring to Gokuaku, Zennin, Yabuki, Kuro and Shinji.

"The voices in your head told you to come?" Alan questioned.

"Yes, they did," Shinichi affirmed.

"The _voices_ in your _head_ told you to come when you knew I'd be here."

"Stop trying to make it sound like I'm crazy," Shinichi hissed.

"Hey, I'm not the one talking about voices in his head telling him to come to a School Festival where a Green Lantern happens to attend," Alan argued.

"Alan, here are the facts," Shinichi summarized, "You can't do anything to me in public without blowing your cover. You know it and I know it. So let's just for today not get into any fights, alright? Let's forget about the fact I'm a rogue agent just for today."

"SHIN-CHAN!" an angry voice yelled.

"And it looks like the others are here as well," said Shinichi. Alan lowered his ring and Shinichi turned to see the Hinamizawa Gaming Club approaching him. As he expected Mion was upset. Rena was crying…and smiling.

He realized those were tears of joy.

"Rena…" Shinichi whispered.

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena cried as she ran towards Shinichi, as Alan stepped out of the way, to embrace him. He was nearly knocked over by Rena but steadied himself in time to catch her. "Shin-kun! Shin-kun!" She rubbed her face against his chest.

This was what he was afraid of when he came here. He wasn't afraid of seeing Mion angry. He was afraid of seeing Rena, period. Only she could crack his current resolve to destroy Gebok but there was no turning back now. He could erase their memories but Alan would remember.

"Shinichi," said Rika.

"Shinichi!" cried Hanyuu.

Rika wasn't sure what to think of Shinichi right now. She was upset that the 'Champion of Hinamizawa' had gone rogue but she was happy to see him again after all this time. So was Hanyuu. She had delivered his messages to Rena and Shiori. His mother was happy to know he was alright but she was still heartbroken over some of the decisions he made. He would make it up to her soon.

His friends were upset with him, he knew that, but they were happy to see him again after over a month of his absence. Things weren't the same without him. Mion was still glaring daggers at him and a particularly wicked thought where she had him held up in her family's torture room had crossed her mind. But then it shifted and it turned into her shackling Keiichi up in his boxers as she whipped him, laughing while dressed up like an S&M Queen. She drooled at the thought but then shook her head. She blamed Shinichi for turning her into a pervert.

Rena stared up at him. Up until now she only saw his face in pictures but here he was in front of her now. She was too scared to let go because he might just disappear. She didn't want him to let go.

"Nice duds," Keiichi complimented. He was referring to Shinichi's black coat. Shinichi's hair was back in its original style, worn down, parted in the middle with the twin ahoge sticking out. It was different from the style he'd sported while Alan was pursuing him.

"Shin-kun, come with us," said Rena as she tugged on his arm.

As Rena and Shinichi walked past Alan, Shinichi said, "Nice dog ears." Alan glared and watched him go back in the building with the rest of his friends.

"Why didn't you bring him in?" Bazel questioned.

"Because he's right," Alan answered. "I can't do anything to him in public without blowing my cover."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Grin and bear it. Just grin and bear it."

* * *

><p>An extra seat had to be added to a table so now Satoko was sitting with Rika and Hanyuu. Rena was sitting with Shinichi. Rena's mood was blissful. She was just so happy right now to have Shinichi with her.<p>

In one corner of the room, Alan was having a talk with his girls about Shinichi's presence. He gave them a simple instruction, "Shinichi's here but just act casual. He's not causing any trouble…" He glanced at Shinichi briefly, "…Yet."

Alan pretty much kept Shinichi's status as rogue agent a secret from the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. The only members who did know about it were Hanyuu who was an agent of ARMOR and Rika who shared a connection with her. They did not reveal this to Shiori. That was because Shinichi's status as a rogue agent was to be known to ARMOR agents only and ARMOR took care of their own even when they went rogue

Alan did discuss it with his girls since they were technically affiliated with ARMOR through him but made them swear not to tell Rena or any of her fellow club members. Alan just told Rena that he'd be tracking Shinichi down for her, which had not been a full lie but a half-truth. He never mentioned that Shinichi had gone rogue but Rena was aware that Shinichi was going after Gebok.

Alan approached the table, carrying a tray with cakes and tea before serving them to Rena and Shinichi's table.

"Hey, Alan," Shinichi addressed him. "Whose idea was all this?"

"Bazel," Alan answered.

"Ah, he has good taste," Shinichi complimented.

"Thanks," said Bazel.

It was a tense moment between them. Up until now it had been a game of Cat and Mouse between Shinichi and Alan as the Green Lantern had pursued Shinichi almost relentlessly. Now, it was like none of that mattered, like none of that ever happened. However, the truth was that this was a temporary truce. Once the day was through it would be back to that routine again.

Alan swore he would kick Shinichi's ass for making him feel so awkward. He glanced at Rena whose mood was bright and cheery. It was for her sake.

As Shinichi and Rena conversed, they avoided certain topics like Shinichi's reason for leaving and talked about other things, pleasant things. Shinichi wanted to know about her current art projects and she wanted to know if he'd been taking care of himself. She wanted to know if he'd been eating well. She had been worried about him until she got that letter and hoped he would return to her. She even prayed to Oyashiro-sama for his return and now he was back. If this was a dream she wished she never woke up.

As for Shinichi, he felt guilty about leaving Rena but he had a responsibility. He made sure to keep an eye on Rena, of course. His Shikigami were his eyes and ears and they watched over Rena for him. After leaving the café together, Rena and Shinichi split up from the rest of the group to visit the other attractions. She wanted some private time with Shinichi. They visited several attractions, having snacks like takoyaki, taiyaki, crepes and ice cream along the way. Rena kept her grip on Shinichi's arm. She didn't want to lose him.

He then heard a voice in his head, '_Shinichi_.' It was Alan's. Alan was a telepath so this was unsurprising for Shinichi.

'_Get out of my head, Alan_,' Shinichi warned. He already had too many voices in his head. He did not need another one.

'_Shinichi, just listen to me; you have to stop going after Gebok like this_,' Alan told him.

'_You've told me that dozens of times and I never listen. Why should I listen now?_' Shinichi asked.

'_Do you want to leave Rena and make her cry again?_' Alan asked.

'_That was low blow_.'

'_But it's not untrue, is it? If you leave her after this you'll just be breaking her heart again. Do you really want to put her through that?_'

'_It's better I break her heart than have Gebok break her body, mind and soul_,' Shinichi retorted.

'_Gebok has not come after her_,' Alan reminded. '_Has he?_'

'_Not yet he hasn't, but as long as he's out there he's scheming, plotting something. I have to get to him before he can do anything_.'

'_But at what cost? Is it really worth it?_'

'_The ends justify the means, Alan_.'

'_You sound just like every self-righteous super villain I've gone up against right now_.' Shinichi decided he did not want to hear anymore so he blocked Alan out.

"They're having a play right now in the auditorium," Rena checked the pamphlet. "Wanna go see?"

Shinichi smiled and they both entered the auditorium, taking their seats. The play was about a warrior who went to war and left his beloved lady behind. The rest of the play was a series of flashbacks, but also focusing on the lady's heartbreak as she waited for her beloved warrior to return.

Shinichi felt a grip on his heart as he watched with Rena at his side. She felt her hand around his arm as she leaned against his shoulder. He glanced at her and paused as he saw tears. Were these tears because of the play, or tears because of…

"Don't leave Rena," she whispered. She knew he heard her. His hearing was sharp. "Stay with Rena." Her tears flowed freely, her eyes gazed up at him pleading. This was what he was trying to avoid in the first place. He now knew that coming here was a mistake but why had he not tried to avoid it?

He blamed the voices in his head. Why had he listened to them when they suggested he go on a break?

* * *

><p>Conda had sent a couple running with her act in the Haunted House. "Do you see, Enchantress? I am the Queen of Horror!" Conda let loose her infamous laugh. Conda was dressed as the legendary gorgon, Medusa herself and she was definitely scary.<p>

"But my illusions have frightened more people," boasted Amora who was dressed as a witch. She refused to use makeup to alter her appearance but instead used magic to cast illusions.

"They must be running from your faces," said Yami. Conda and Amora turned and glared at the girl who was eating taiyaki out of a bag.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" the two older girls shouted at the assassin. Yami heard people coming and decided to show these two how scary she could be. She hid behind a gravestone and waited as another couple entered the Haunted House.

"Mion, are you sure about this?" asked Keiichi as he looked around the place. The students really put a lot of thought and hard work into making this Haunted House for the School Festival. All the gimmicks looked realistic. It was set to look like a graveyard and he had goosebumps.

"Don't be a big baby, Kei-chan," teased Mion. "I mean we've been through scarier things."

As soon as Yami spotted the pair, she struck, jumping out in front of them.

"Boo," she said as she stood before them and in an instant her hair turned into an array of deadly, stabbing weapons and she grew several feet, her hands turning into claws and her teeth becoming sharp fangs. They screamed loudly as they ran away from Yami. She may be petite, but she could be very intimidating when she wanted to.

"Hey, weren't those Mion and Keiichi?" Amora asked. Conda just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Alan was taking Alice and Celine out to explore the rest of the School Festival, visiting other classroom attractions and having snacks as well. People commented on Celine's cuteness as she held onto Alan's left hand while Alice held onto Alan's right hand. Alice was in a cute penguin costume that covered everything but her face and she walked with a cute waddle.<p>

"Daddy, look! Taiyaki!" Alice pointed.

"Mau!" Celine chirped.

"Yeah, you gotta get taiyaki at a School Festival," agreed Alan. He bought three taiyaki and they sat down on chairs that were lined up against the wall. Mau had no problem eating but Alice could not reach her mouth due to the costume's short flippers. Alan helped her out.

"Say 'ah'," Alan said as he held the taiyaki to her.

"Ah," Alice opened her mouth and took a bite.

"Is it good?" Alan asked.

"It's good!"

Passersby found the scene too adorable.

Later, they got takoyaki and Alice had the same problem so Alan had to feed her. Celine, feeling jealous, demanded Alan feed her too.

They then went outside and Alan won Alice a stuffed bunny doll and Celine a stuffed cat doll at the shooting gallery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It <strong>_stumbled through the gate with only one arm at its side. _**It**_ snarled at everyone. _**Its**_ target was here. _**It**_ could feel it. It heard whispers but ignored them. They were unimportant. They meant nothing. It had its orders and it would follow those orders. _**It**_ scanned the area, looking for _**Its**_ target and then found it.

* * *

><p>Rena's attention was no longer on the play. She was focusing on Shinichi, staring up at her with those big blue eyes he could not ignore. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. He stared at those lips. It had been so long since he kissed her and he couldn't resist the open invitation. He leaned in, closing his eyes. It was just a few centimeters before their lips touched.<p>

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard outside and Shinichi's eyes widened in shock. Rena clung to his arm tightly. "Don't go!" she yelled. The people inside the auditorium either stayed inside for safety or ran outside to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He then vanished from sight.

"SHIN-KUN!"

* * *

><p>Alan managed to grab Alice before the grenade hit. There was a smoking crater in the ground and standing opposite Alan was the Cyborg Hunter.<p>

He had managed to survive what Shinichi had done to him and was angry, very angry, but he had orders. He was sent to capture Chaos Doll and was allowed to use whatever means necessary. Chaos Doll was indestructible but it would be hard to capture her if she was conscious.

Alan put himself between Alice and Cyborg Hunter. There were too many witnesses so he couldn't just use his ring in front of all these people.

He wouldn't have to, though, when a dark blur ran past him. He knew who it was as the Cyborg Hunter lifted up its weapon and swung it only for it to be blocked by a sword with a loud clang.

"Ask yourself this, Hunter," said Shinichi as he stared at the Cyborg Hunter. "After what I put you through do you really think you stand a chance at all right now?" He received a growl. "Sorry, I didn't get that." The Cyborg Hunter backed away from Shinichi. "What can you do with only one arm?" he asked, "Against me, who you couldn't even beat with Cyclops' help?" The Cyborg Hunter growled angrily at the insult. "Go home and lick your wounds, Hunter. You don't stand a chance at all right now."

Realizing Shinichi was right the Cyborg Hunter vanished from sight via teleportation. Shinichi sighed as he put his sword away and turned to the crowd, "All part of the show, ladies and gentlemen! Just a little trick the students here did for all of you to enjoy!" There were applauds at such a convincing 'trick'. It was a good cover story but maybe he could use his powers to erase certain details later on.

"Onii-chan," Alice uttered as she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm okay," Alice nodded and he patted her head.

"Nice penguin costume, Alice. It's really cute," commented Shinichi. Shinichi spoke to Alan, "Normally I wouldn't allow anything that Gebok built to remain functioning but Alice here is different. She's an innocent. Gebok has big plans for her and while I would've destroyed her to prevent him from realizing his plans, I can't do that with her. Alan, Gebok wants her for something. I don't know what it is but is has to be bad. Why else would the Cyborg Hunter be after her?"

Alan told him, "Shinichi, Alice is my little girl. I'll die before I let anything happen to her. But for the record...that Hunter is mine now."

"You can have him, but Gebok's still mine," Shinichi swore. He spotted Rena coming out of the auditorium looking for him. "I need to go."

"Are you going to run off again?" asked Alan.

'_Not at the moment_,' Shinichi told him telepathically as Rena caught up to Shinichi and hugged him. That didn't reassure Alan one bit.

Rena grabbed onto Shinichi afraid to let him go again. "Shin-kun," she sobbed into his chest. "Don't leave me again."

"I can't promise that," he said to her.

"Then take Rena with you!" she insisted.

Shinichi struggled to resist as he gave his answer, "No." He elaborated, "The path I've chosen is too dangerous for you." Rena hung her head in sadness but he cupped her chin and pushed her face up to look at his. "But for today, we will be together."

Rena smiled, and nodded. At least for today they would be together. Maybe she could even persuade him to stay. She then dug into her purse and pulled out Shinichi's camera. She'd been keeping it safe. She handed it to Alan. "Alan-kun, take a picture of us."

"Oh, OK," said Alan as he took the camera.

"Get my good side," Shinichi instructed. He then went to join his friends.

"Right now, I don't see it," Alan murmured. He took a photo of the couple and then saw the others coming. "Hey, why don't we make the next one a group photo?"

Shinichi looked over his shoulder and saw Mion and the others.

"Mii-chan, let's take a group photo!" Rena called.

* * *

><p>The Hinamizawa Gaming Club stood in front of Alan who was holding the camera.<p>

"Alright, on the count of three we smile and pose," Mion ordered. "Ichi…Nii…San!"

**FLASH!**

They all struck ridiculous poses as Alan took a picture of the group standing in front of the school. It made Shinichi think back to the early days over three years ago and how simple life had been before he first became Kamen Rider Showa. Even after he first became Kamen Rider Showa and they discovered his secret, they still acted normal with the same after-school routine of games and penalty.

"Alright gang!" declared Mion, raising a fist into the air. "Before the end of this School Festival, let's see who can eat the most of everything! Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" the Gaming Club cheered, fists raised with Mion's. Even Shinichi raised his fist.

"Alright, let's go get some yakisoba!" Mion ordered.

It was like the good old days again.

* * *

><p>The Cyborg Hunter had returned to Million's base and was being repaired. Meanwhile, Million pondered about what had occurred when Cyborg Hunter had been sent to retrieve Chaos DollAlice.

"Hmm... BLACK 13 must know about the Armageddon Project and is trying to stop me from finishing it. That won't do. That won't do at all," Million muttered darkly. He'd worked too long and hard on that project and refused to let it be ruined because of one rebellious cyborg.

"What will you do now, Million-sama?" Cyclops Knight asked. It would appear he too had survived his earlier confrontation with BLACK 13 and had been repaired. He blinked as he heard Million beginning to cackle. "Surely you will not let him ruin your plans."

"Simple, I am going to indulge BLACK 13's obsession with Gebok and use it to my own advantage." He activated a screen showing a large room filled with an army of robotic Gebok clones. "Let's start the beginning of the Festival of Death & Destruction." Insane and evil laugher erupted from Million.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set, casting an orange glow in the horizon, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club left the school and headed home. They would not need to eat any dinner after binging on so many snacks. Shinichi was also with them but then everything just stopped.<p>

Shinichi had just frozen time. He never intended to go home with them, no matter how much he wanted to. He took his hand out of Rena's and turned away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hanyuu asked as she stood in front of him, her knuckles to her hips. As divinity, she had a lot of power in her body even if it was mortal flesh and blood. If she wanted to, she could render herself immune to Shinichi's powers. The times when he'd accidentally aged and de-aged her had been times when his powers had overcome hers.

So, suddenly appearing in front of him was not surprising.

Hanyuu's eyes were narrowed, glowing blood red. She was seriously not letting him leave without a proper explanation.

"I have a job to do," he answered and he walked past her. She didn't physically stop him.

"Then when it's done, what will you do?" Hanyuu asked.

Shinichi stopped walking and responded without turning back around, "I hope everything will be peaceful." They had their backs to each other as they conversed.

"Why take this path?" Hanyuu asked.

"Because of my nightmares," he told her. Ever since Lina died again he'd been having nightmares, horrifying nightmares and he remembered them all too vividly. He was in the ruins of a burning city and the sky was blood red, casting its glow all over. He saw the bodies of his friends, comrades and loved ones all sprawled on the ground, dead. Then he heard Gebok's laugher and saw him in the distance with Rena in his grasp. Standing behind Gebok was an enormous figure. Then, he saw Gebok plunge a knife into Rena's heart.

He could never forget that image, even if he tried to erase it from his mind. It would still be there, as clear as day, and as clear as Gebok's laughter.

"Visions," she deduced. "You've been having visions again, haven't you?" A long time ago he had visions of the past Hinamizawas that Rika and Hanyuu had fled from. They were the worlds where Rika had lost against Fate and died and also where her friends had turned on each other with brutality, mistrust, blood, gore and insanity.

Both turned to face each other. Shinichi's eyes wandered from Hanyuu to the backs of his friends. They were also his family as they had been the one to bring out his humanity and to see them dead like that had been horrible. He would not let that happen. He would do all he could to prevent it.

"I can't hesitate about this anymore Hanyuu," said Shinichi. "The longer I'm with you all, the more my heart wavers and I can't let that happen. The longer I'm with Rena, the more I don't want to leave her." What he wasn't saying was that being with them again like this reminded him what he was fighting for.

"**Child of Man**," she said to her in a voice that showed that she meant business. Now she was in her Goddess Mode. An aura of lavender seeped from her pores as her hair floated about her head. Shinichi kept his attention on her. She then gave her his blessing, "**Do what you think is right. Seek out your destiny**." She reverted back to normal Hanyuu as she said, "Just promise you'll come back to us when it's all over. Shiori-mama misses you too."

Shinichi's head was throbbing. It really hurt to use his time powers and freezing time was straining. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He had to go now. "Thank you," he said and then in the blink of an eye he was gone and time resumed. Hanyuu sighed. She knew that as soon as Shinichi was gone that Rena would break down in tears. She turned and saw Rena staring at the empty space beside her in confusion and calling for Shinichi. It fell onto her to explain to everyone where Shinichi had gone.

Sometimes being a divine being really sucked. Things seemed a whole lot simpler when she had just been a disembodied spirit.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," Shinichi greeted as he returned to the MysticLiner and sat down in a booth.<p>

"Okaeri," Yuji greeted back. "So, how was your day off?"

"It was fun," was Shinichi simple answer. "I had a good time."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Shinichi takes a day off and visits Alan's School Festival. It was pretty tense considering their present situation but Alan was able to act civil around Shinichi. Only few people knew Shinichi has been labeled as a rogue agent and they are from ARMOR, like Hanyuu. Now, this shows Shinichi's resolve has only grown. He's reminded of what he's fighting for and he will take steps to prevent his vision from coming true. As for how Shinichi can communicate telepathically with Alan. He has an ability called Blood Telepathy which means he can only communicate telepathically with people who share the same blood he has, which is the blood of Warren Smith. Man, I must've really surprised you guys with that info, didn't I? Well, the chapter was meant to be slice of life and the Cyborg Hunter's appearance was just a suggestion someone made on the forum. Thanks deadly84!<strong>


	74. Pulling the Plug

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 10: Pulling the Plug**

Bernkastel stood among the Kakera and she didn't like how the number of fragments had started to shrink further. She had tried to stop it but there was nothing she could do as one by one they shattered and she knew the cause. She thought that the problem would fix itself but it had not. Shinichi's powers were erasing the past timelines. She had already made the connection yet had not acted.

The Witch of Miracles chided herself for making such a mistake.

"Shinichi Banabara has become too dangerous to exist." Bernkastel stated as she watched as his very power and existence was causing havoc. "Already so many of the past Hinamizawas have disappeared. If this continues then it is only a matter of time before the world where Rika achieved her miracle and broke the Endless June meets the same fate." Her eyes narrowed as she realized what needed to be done. "For the sake of the worlds, Shinichi Banabara must die."

Bernkastel knew that convincing Rika and Hanyuu would be pointless due to their affections for Shinichi so asking them to do something about it would not work and as for Bernkastel herself she preferred to have others to fix her problems rather than dirty her own hands.

Looking into the fragment that represented Shinichi's world, she began searching for the perfect pawn. Bernkastel should feel guilty about her intent to eliminate Shinichi, but she pushed that feeling aside as her only concern was preserving this world where Rika had managed to end the curse of the Endless June. Bernkastel didn't want to lose this world after hundreds of years of struggle. It was sad that Shinichi, who had done so much for this world, needed to be destroyed, but his continued existence was a threat. Shinichi's presence and existence was causing the past Hinamizawa Worlds which had met a bad ending to be erased one by one. It was only a matter of time before this world was erased as well.

To sacrifice one for the sake of countless worlds was a small price to pay.

* * *

><p>"Well, we've cleaned up the place," said Alan as he wiped his forehead. The School Festival was over and all that was left was cleanup. Everyone had gone home after a hard day of work leaving Alan to do the finishing touches. Celine and Alice were also tired to Alan told the girls to head home first. He'd been mopping the floor.<p>

Megan was putting the decorations away in a box. She was the only one who stayed behind to help him. "You know, this is the most fun I had in years," she told him.

"Really?" Alan asked. He then realized they were alone. Actually, it was obvious that they were the only ones in the building. It was already dark outside judging by the dark sky.

"Yeah, really, and I got to show my green skin without anyone asking about it," said Megan. She was still green but Alan found that it suited her just fine.

"Say, Megan. You wanna go get some dinner on our way back?" he offered.

Megan was about to answer when the windows all suddenly shattered. Acting quickly, He pushed Megan to the floor, shielding her body from the sharp shards with his back. Alan sensed a familiar psychic energy signature and grumbled in annoyance. He got up and turned to face the window and saw him. "Hammond," Alan identified. Outside the window was a man with an oversized head on an average human body. He also had a thin moustache and a bit of graying hair on the sides and top of his head. He was dressed in a grey prison uniform.

'_Greetings, Mr. Smith_,' greeted Hector Hammond telepathically. He was a powerful psychic who'd gained his powers from a meteor fragment. Its radiation had caused Hector's brain to evolve, growing in size and gaining beyond genius-level intelligence, but at the cost of his body becoming immobile and losing the ability to speak. However, his telepathic abilities still allowed him to communicate and he used his telekinesis to move. He sat in metal chair that was kept floating via his telekinesis and the chair also had a headrest that secured his massive head in place via a strap around it. '_Sorry I couldn't come sooner to enjoy the festivities. I see you've had fun_.'

"Get out of here, Hammond," warned Alan. "I had a good day for the first time in a long while now. So do yourself a favor and just surrender now and I won't be forced to hurt you."

'_SILENCE!_' roared Hammond as a pulse of psychic energy knocked Alan against the wall. '_You are nothing compared to me boy! Your powers are nothing compared to mine! You can't even concentrate enough to use that ring of yours!_'

"Is that true, Alan?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," groaned Alan. "His powers keep me from concentrating long enough to use my powers, and I'd rather not use my Quantum abilities when I can't concentrate, especially not in an enclosed location like this."

"Why not?" questioned Megan.

"Quantum energy gives off a lot of heat. If I mess up once I could end up killing you. I'm not gonna risk that. So, I gotta go with Plan C."

"Plan C?"

"Battle of the minds." Alan stood up and glared at Hammond, sending his own blast of psychic energy at him. Hammond concentrated and blocked the psychic energy, forcing it back against Alan. Alan grunted under the strain as his nose began to bleed.

'_Give up boy! Give up and die!_'

'_Not gonna happen!_' countered Megan as she stood behind Alan, adding her own abilities to Alan's. The three psychic forces pushed against each other. A cracking sound was heard as the sky lit up and then Megan was hit by a backlash of psychic energy.

There was a bright flash of light as Megan's mind was suddenly flooded with images. Megan saw all of Alan's memories. She saw the good, the bad and the worst things he had experienced and she even saw what lengths he took in order to fix things. She felt what he'd felt, saw what he'd seen, and heard what he'd heard. She was bombarded with images that crashed through her mental walls and finally she couldn't take it anymore...

She screamed as she fell into the fetal position, shaking. "Megan!" shouted Alan. He then noticed that Hammond was disoriented. He aimed his ring and with an expert shot, nailed him right in the head with a green burst, causing his chair to break. Hammond crashed to the ground as he lost consciousness.

As Hector Hammond lay defeated, Alan sent a message to ARMOR to pick up a new prisoner. He then went to check on Megan. "What do you think happened to her?" Bazel questioned.

"I think she just saw my entire life story and her brain couldn't take it," answered Alan. "Megan, are you okay?" asked Alan as he put his hand on the Martian girl's shoulder when all of a sudden she tackled him onto the floor and attacked his mouth with hers. "MMPH!" exclaimed Alan, his voice muffled by Megan's alien tongue trying to drive itself into his throat. His eyes were wide and when she broke the kiss she straddled and began to undress herself. Her cheeks were flushed in a way that her cheeks became pink and she was panting, a look of desire, of need, clearly etched upon her features.

"A-Alan!" she stammered, sweat dropping from her brow. She pulled her blouse open to reveal a pink bra. She then reached down to his waist and started to unbuckle his belt. "Need! Need you now!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Megan was curled up next to Alan with only her blouse draped over her nude form with Alan holding her. He stroked her red hair and then he realized something, "The girls are so gonna kill me…"<p>

"You mean because you added a new once since the wolf girl?" asked Bazel. "I can agree. This is going to cut down on their private time with you some more."

"Bazel, do yourself a favor and just shut up," said Alan. "I just wanna sleep right now."

"What if you get caught?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

It wasn't long after when Lala and Yami went to go look for Alan and found him with Megan like that. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had occurred. They then decided to dress Megan and Alan back up. Yami, who knew Megan's address, took her back to her place while Lala carried Alan home. She wanted to hear all about the romantic story and later she wanted to welcome Megan into the harem.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later…<strong>

A blonde girl wearing an eye-patch, a teal-haired girl and a pinkette who wore her hair in pig-tails were all sprawled all over the bed, covered in sweat and panting, their hearts hammering in their chests. Their faces were flushed and they wore looks of contentment on their faces. The only thing covering their naked forms was a blanket and it was barely big enough to cover them all, letting bits of flesh exposed. The one thing they all had in common were the bunny ears atop their heads. Nearby stood Yuji as he got himself dressed up and he looked over his shoulder as he was putting his jacket on, smiling roguishly. He then walked out of his room where Shinichi was leaning up against the wall in front of him, with arms crossed and looking serious.

"So, are you done?" asked Shinichi.

"Yeah, and I sure hope they had fun. I really gave them the time of their lives," grinned Yuji. The Siestas had tried to snipe at Shinichi again but Yuji again saved the day with his charm and even managed to get them into bed with him.

Shinichi frowned, "Well, if you're done wasting time here it's time we go."

"Where are we headed?" asked Yuji as Shinichi started walking to the exit.

"To where it all started," answered Shinichi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in his lab in ARMOR, Takada was studying the information contained in the AI storage unit which contained the AI program based on Shinichi's memories. He had hooked his computer onto it and was reading the information displayed on his computer monitor. There was a lot of information contained within the AI that Takada managed to pull out and there was also a file labeled as 'Project Armageddon'. Takada frowned. Any project with a name synonymous to the 'End of the World' was never good. He tried to open the file but it was encrypted with encryptions that were also encrypted. The information was buried under piles and piles of encrypted coding which would take quite a long time to unlock.<p>

The AI also contained very disturbing memories from when Shinichi had been in GIN-SHOCKER's captivity and Takada had to struggle to hold in his vomit. Even Ryuki had seen the memories and had gone to the toilet in a haste to empty his stomach contents. It was disgusting how Gebok cared little for his own 'special project' dubbed BLACK 13. All he wanted was a dehumanized weapon.

"Alright, let's see what Project Armageddon is all about," said Takada as his fingers flew across the keyboard, tapping keys in order to unlock the deeper secrets contained within the Memory AI.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you were really…" began Yuji as he tried to find the proper word for it. "Thorough."<p>

Scattered all over the floor were pieces of what had been an army of Gebok drones, robotic clones which all resembled Gebok. They even acted like him, in a very creepy manner, and it was enough to unnerve Yuji even slightly.

Of course, one look at the Gebok clones had caused Shinichi to snap and go berserk. He'd activated BLACK 13's Berserk Switch and promptly tore through the clones with ruthlessness and savage rage. Seeing Gebok's face was enough to set him off and seeing a whole bunch of them had turned him into a beast.

Yuji had never seen a guy so pissed off before. Granted, Gebok was a guy who could piss of plenty of people due to him just being him.

It had taken less than five minutes and the Geboks were now in pieces but none of them had been the real one.

The place they were in was the spot where the facility where Shinichi had been kept at had once stood. Shinichi had pretty much left it to burn when he first escaped so what remained of it wasn't exactly something one would want to visit on a normal day. The fire had been put out but the place was in ruins and an abandoned wreck.

Something had compelled Shinichi to pay his former prison a visit. Also, this was the place where he'd first met Lina and killed her as well. He wasn't sure why he wanted to visit it but something was calling him there. Yuji volunteered to go along with him.

Once they entered, they realized it was a trap and they were ambushed by the dozens upon dozens of Gebok clones. They had been armed with an array of various built-in weapons. However, it made no difference against Shinichi.

Like visiting an old memory, Shinichi had torn through the Geboks, destroying them like an enraged beast. It was 3 years ago all over again for Shinichi as he recalled the day Lina had died and when he just snapped and let the grief and rage takeover. Nothing could stop him and as a result the entire place started to catch fire and small explosions erupted from the places he attacked. Nobody but Gebok survived that night when Shinichi went berserk and escaped.

Shinichi was holding the head of one of the Gebok units and stared at its eyes. He then crushed it between his hands and dropped it before stomping on it, grinding it into the ground. "Let's go," Shinichi commanded. This place held some really bad memories for him and he really didn't want to be here any longer than he had had to.

It was like the anger had drained away from Shinichi and now he was just a little annoyed that it wasn't the real Gebok he had slain. Anything was likely to set him off right now.

Two weeks ago he had taken the day off to visit Alan's School Festival and had reunited with his friends from the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. With them and Rena he felt like he did all those years ago when he had been in school with them. It was like the good old days where they just played games and goofed off with the only thing to worry about was the dreaded penalty that Mion imposed on anyone who lost.

While he managed to calm himself down with them and also refreshed himself mentally, being with them simply reminded Shinichi of what he was fighting for in the first place. Also, the nightmarish visions he had also strengthened his resolve as he had no desire of allowing Gebok to win. He still had to wonder what that massive being standing behind Gebok had been. He could make out the shape. It had been huge with huge goggle-like eyes.

What were these visions warning him about? He just had to know. He then remembered the real reason he was here and he put a bouquet of flowers on the ground. This was the spot where Lina died the first time, when Gebok had tricked him into killing her.

"So, this is what you wanted to do," said Yuji. Shinichi didn't reply as he walked past Yuji. "Shinichi?"

"I want to be alone for a bit," said Shinichi. "You should go and spend time with your daughter."

"Oh, OK," nodded Yuji. He watched as Shinichi got on his bike and drove off.

* * *

><p>Alan was out in Shishibone City doing some early Christmas shopping. Christmas in this world was just around the corner and he already saw stores putting up decorations for the holidays. In his hand was a list of things he planned to get his girlfriends and daughters, and things for Momo and Nana. They were all going to have a party in the boarding house where they would exchange presents.<p>

Alan hadn't bought anything yet. His mind was elsewhere in fact. He was thinking about Shinichi. Shinichi and Alan's methods differed greatly. While Alan would capture his enemies, Shinichi would take no prisoners and destroyed them utterly. The people that Gebok had connections with, whom he provided with cybernetic and genetic enhancements and alterations, had been shown no mercy. Of course, according to reports they had turned into monsters and Shinichi had been forced to put them down.

It still didn't sit right with Shinichi. Alan was acting like the Punisher and out for revenge against Gebok, killing anyone remotely connected to him and destroying everything Gebok had ever built. In the last two weeks, several more X-SHOCKER facilities had been found destroyed and it was obviously by Shinichi and his fellow rogues.

He really didn't understand what Yuji had to benefit from helping Shinichi. What he did understand was that Yuji was encouraging Shinichi and that just wasn't right. Shinichi was on his way to becoming just as bad as his enemies and Alan would not allow that to happen.

Alan also wanted to know how Shinichi discovered about their true relationship. Alan, being from the future, had known since he was young that Shinichi was his older brother. His father, Warren, had donated his sperm which Shiori had used for the artificial insemination procedure which allowed Shinichi to be conceived. It was an interesting story as Warren had discovered Shinichi's identity during the blood test and then he used time travel to make sure Shinichi was born in the first place.

They were half-brothers and Shinichi had not known before and Alan thought he was unaware of it until Shinichi pretty much confessed that he'd known for a while now. How?

He recalled Shinichi words to him on the subject: "_You know, you really should respect your elders, __Little Brother__. Piece of advice, Alan: make sure nobody is eavesdropping on your private conversations. __Something__ might slip out and __someone__ might be paying attention._"

Had Shinichi overheard him talking about it somehow? He often talked about how different this Shinichi was different from the Shinichi he'd grown up knowing. Then again, Alan was a teenager now and had a different perspective from when he was a child.

Things in ARMOR were getting pretty interesting. Junior, Battler's alien child via parasitic infection, had become good friends with his younger self and little Harry. They played together in ARMOR's daycare centre. Of course, Junior was made sure to stay away from them when he fed on blood.

Battler also came by whenever he could to visit his alien child and spend time with him. while Junior could only communicate with random 'honks' and 'blargs' it could still understand Battler and was happy to be in his parent's (Mother's? Father's?) presence.

Battler also got pretty defensive when someone insulted Junior and he was also showing how good a parent he could be when he could. There was no way Battler could take Junior home with him because if the wrong people caught Junior the alien infant would be dissected on an examination table by scientists and he couldn't really tell his family without blowing his secret and/or freaking them out. Beato, his girlfriend, was the only one aware about Junior but had no knowledge of the truth behind Junior's conception and birth and for Battler's sake it was best to stick to the story that Junior's alien parent had left him to Battler to raise on his deathbed.

Alan wasn't sure if he would miss Fred (Alan's name for the alien)/Crunchbite (Yokoshima's name for the alien) but it was sad how he just died like that. Guess it had been on its last leg. It was funny, really. Everyone expected it to die when it would try to start its ship as Takada had been put in charge of repairing him and based on his track record most of the things he'd worked on would explode and backfire horribly.

The ship still remained in the Science Department. Since it belonged to Junior's alien parent it would be maintained and kept safe until Junior was old enough to pilot it.

Alan walked past a lingerie store and Bazel nearly pulled him inside, suggesting that Alan buy some for his harem. Maybe some harem girl styled lingerie. He promptly told the armband to shut up earning odd looks from passersby. Looking ahead, he then saw someone he hadn't seen for a long time but had been pursuing for almost two months.

* * *

><p>Shinichi was sitting in an outdoor café having some tea, when he felt a presence behind him. "I knew you'd find me, Alan."<p>

"Shinichi, you need to go home," said Alan as he placed a hand on Shinichi's shoulder. Shinichi shrugged him off.

Shinichi took a deep breath to calm down. "If we're going to talk, you might as well take a seat," Shinichi offered.

"Alright, I'll sit down," said Alan as he took a seat across from Shinichi. "Shinichi, I need to know how you found out about..."

Shinichi finished, "About how we were related?" Shinichi pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and he manipulated it to form into a paper crane. "I've been using these to watch you."

Alan accused, "You've been spying on me!?"

Shinichi didn't deny it, "Alan, I was designed for infiltration and assassination. That also means I was designed for information gathering. You wanted to capture and take me back to ARMOR. Of course I was spying on you." Alan threw a fist at Shinichi but he caught it. "Look, you can try to hit me as much as you want, but when I'm being pursued I'm allowed to spy on my pursuers. That's why and how I was always one step ahead of you." He added, amused, "And you said I made a horrible spy."

Alan yelled, "And what if I got too close huh!? Would you have tried to take me out? Gone after one of my girls to get to me? Hell, maybe you would have tried to kill Alice again just for the fuck of it! I mean, she was made by Gebok and anything he makes you destroy right!?"

Shinichi returned Alan's glare with his own, eyes glowing briefly, "I wouldn't go _that_ far. I thought you knew better than that. I'm not like Gebok. I'm not some manipulative and sadistic bastard. As for Alice, I already gave up on that. She's family and I protect family."

Alan accused, "Yeah, well I don't know what to think anymore. I always thought my older brother was a hero, but you're nothing more than a paranoid thug, throwing your power around so that everyone knows not to fuck with you! Well guess what Shinichi; your power doesn't scare me."

"It doesn't matter if I scare you or not. What matters is that I finish Gebok off with my own hands," Shinichi retorted. "And I'm not about to let anyone stop me, not even ARMOR, and that includes you."

"Look, Shinichi," Alan interrupted. "I know what you're going through. Like you I lost someone precious and did everything in my power to make things right, with disastrous results. You're going down the same path and I'm sure as hell won't let you continue going down that path."

"Urusai," Shinichi said coldly. Alan's eyes narrowed. "You really think this is all about revenge?" He snorted. "It's not! This is about me making sure Gebok doesn't get his slimy hands on anybody ever again so he can ruin their lives. This is about taking down Gebok for good. Since ARMOR failed to do that, I'm taking things into my own hands and I won't stop until Gebok is destroyed. In order to protect everyone, I will destroy him."

"You think that one rogue lunatic can do what the most powerful agency in the Multiverse couldn't!? God Shinichi, I knew you had an ego, but fuck! You're doing this to keep Gebok from doing anything. That is still basically revenge! Stop being stupid and do the right thing! I don't care what your reasons are, Shinichi, but you have friends and family waiting for you and I promised Rena that I will bring you back home, even if I have to drag you there myself."

"Yeah, you tell him, partner!" encouraged Bazel.

Shinichi and Alan suddenly found themselves surrounded by an army W14's and Beast Androids. "We'll talk later," said Shinichi as he transformed into BLACK 13.

"Fine then," Alan agreed as his ring glowed. The two were back-to-back as they fought the X-SHOCKER androids as civilians fled to safety. With his wrist blades BLACK 13 targeted the androids and began to slice at them, cutting them to pieces with his energy blades. The blades were so hot that it was like a heated knife through butter as they made clean cuts that melted through the metal armor of the androids. The edges of the cuts were red, smoking and hissing. With a back kick, BLACK 13 sent a W14 staggering back into its comrades and then he lashed out with his energy whips, binding them up, and applied pressure so the whip-blades cut through them and their pieces lay broken.

A bull-like Beast Android tackled into him like a football player but he grabbed it by the horns, flipped onto its back and then punched a hole right through its head. The Beast Android fell and skidded to a halt. Then, BLACK 13 grabbed it by the ankles and smashed him into another Ant-like Beast Android before stabbing the horns into the face of a walrus-like Beast Android. He then got out his Showa-Blasted and started to unleash a barrage of shots at the W14's, gunning them down.

Alan watched and grimaced as BLACK 13 fought so violently before returning his attention to the androids. He used his ring to conjure a myriad of shapes like hammers, fists, boxing gloves, clubs, a baseball bat and even dropped what appeared to be an anvil on top of them, crushing their metal bodies under it.

It would seem like an endless swarm as the Green Lantern and rogue Rider looked about. "Gebok is really starting to piss me off," growled BLACK 13. All of a sudden, BLACK 13 was snatched right off the ground, leaving Alan alone to face X-SHOCKER's forces. Not only that, they were joined by Manhunters as well.

"**NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!**" the Manhunters declared together, loudly and proudly, their motto.

"Partner, it's time we took care of these things," said Bazel. He then donned Alan in the Bazel Combat Armor for a little more power.

"You're read my mind, Bazel," Alan agreed and in a blaze of emerald light he fought with the mechanical menaces. His ring unleashed bursts of emerald light which slammed into the Manhunters, rendering them into broken pieces of machinery as they were torn to shreds by the intense blast. The X-SHOCKER forces didn't stand a better chance either as Alan continuously broke them to pieces. Green energy solidified around his hands to form spiked maces and he smashed them into the W14's, busting heads and crushing them to the ground with intense force. Then, he formed the Faiz Blaster and unleashed a concentrated beam of photon energy that decimated the robotic warriors. Finally, he formed the Blade Blade and with a single downward swing lightning lanced towards the remaining Manhunters and X-SHOCKER androids, destroying them with a single, violent blow.

Alan deactivated the combat armor and began to track Shinichi down. "Now it's time to help my dumbass of an older brother."

"What if he doesn't want your help?" Bazel asked.

"He will," said Alan. He got a lock on Shinichi and also scanned his vitals. His eyes widened in horror before he shot into the air to find him. "Godammit!"

* * *

><p>On the top of a nearby building, things had not gone so well for Shinichi when he was confronted by his own opponent. It was the Cyborg-Superman who'd finally defeated him.<p>

Hank Henshaw, aka The Cyborg-Superman, had barely any human features. The right side of his torso, his right arm, as well as his jaw and the top left half of his face were completely metallic and machine-like. The top right half of his face showed he was Caucasian, and had black hair, with a spit-curl coming out. His left hand also appeared to be flesh. His eyes were cold and red and he wore a twisted version of the Superman costume, with black pants, red boots, red cloth covering his torso, and a black cape. In the center of his chest was the red "S" symbol on a black background.

Henshaw sneered down at Shinichi who was now without arms and with crushed legs. The Spark Core which had once resided in the middle of his waist was now missing and he no longer looked like was alive anymore judging by the empty eyes. He was lying in a pool of his own blood.

**-BOOM!-**

A burst of green energy exploded against his back and Henshaw turned to see Alan glaring at him hatefully. "Well, well, come to see your friend?" mocked Henshaw.

Alan saw the state of Shinichi's body and furiously attacked Henshaw. Unfortunately, his blasts had no effect on Henshaw's cybernetic body. They simply bounced off the artificial superhuman, doing no harm at all.

"My turn," said Henshaw before he blurred from sight. Using his super speed he struck Alan from all directions. The blows were bone-crushing and Alan cried out from each impact before he was sent crashing down next to Shinichi. Alan groaned as he tried to push himself back up, encouraged by Bazel. However, he was knocked out when the Cyborg-Superman stomped on his head.

The Cyborg-Superman stood over the body of the defeated Green Lantern. "Stupid boy. Thinking you could defeat me." He then thought of a perfect way to finish off Alan. He had a colony of nanites that he planned to let loose but he had not tested them yet.

He took out a vial and popped it open before pouring the glowing, green liquid all over Alan's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" demanded Bazel angrily. Henshaw did not answer and then he took off into the air, leaving the two defeated young men.

"Partner! Speak to me!" shouted Bazel, trying to get Alan to awake. "Partner! Alan! ALAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And things were alright earlier. I mean everything was going smoothly and now THIS had to happen? What's next? Can things possibly get any worse? Well, with Hank Henshaw and Million working together the natural answer would be 'yes'. Now, why did Henshaw take Shinichi's Spark Core and why did he have to tears his arms off like that? Get your answers soon in the next installment of Rampage of Black 13.<strong>


	75. Occupational Hazards

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 11: Occupational Hazards**

Yuji was riding his D-Wheel, White Blaze, through the streets of Shishibone City, with Maria in front of him in the seat. It was close to Christmas in Shinichi's world and they decided to do some shopping.

"Let's go faster, Papa," Maria beamed.

"We have to respect the speed limit, Maria," Yuji chided. "This isn't a Riding Duel."

White Blaze then suddenly came to a screeching halt as Kiba Ryuuho stood in its path.

Kiba grinned, "Hey there, cutie. Remember me?"

Maria's eyes widened as she recalled the event of her mother, Rosa Ushiromiya, was murdered at the hands of this…Devil: the Dragon Orphenoch.

"You killed Mama," she angrily accused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized with mock-hurt in his voice, "but that's what she got for getting in the way of a fight." He then grinned, "Besides, it was Fudo-kun's fault for letting your mommy die."

Yuji glared at the monster before him, "What do you want, bastard?"

"To kill you, of course," Kiba shouted as he morphed into his Orphenoch form.

Yuji hopped off his D-Wheel and White Blaze reconfigured into its battle form as the frame became its legs and paws, with Maria riding the beastial machine.

"Papa…" she worried.

Yuji looked to her, "It's OK, sweetie. Just get somewhere safe."

She hesitantly nodded and White Blaze snarled before moving away from the coming battlefield. Yuji turned to face Kiba and went into his Warrior form, his scales forming under his clothes as they also showed on his cheeks and neck.

Kiba shook his head in amusement, "You're making this too easy for me."

**WHAM!**

He was knocked for a loop as Yuji decked him right in the face and sent him flying down the street. Yuji dashed and punched forth, shooting fireballs out of his fists. The Dragon Orphenoch batted them away and retaliated with his own green flames, which Yuji redirected with his pyrokinesis right back at the Orphenoch. He then got in his face and unleashed a flurry of punches that rained heavy impacts against the Dragon's body. Yuji then delivered a spinning back kick that launched Kiba through the air as he caught the monster by his head and drove his face through the asphalt, creating a shallow trench down the street,

"Come on, you bastard," Yuji growled, "Fight back!"

Kiba grinned to himself, 'Just a little longer…'

Yuji continued his assault by grabbing the Dragon by the leg and slamming his body onto the concrete back and forth like a ragdoll before tossing him up high. Yuji then fired some plasma bolts, using his ring's magic, and they hit their mark one after another. He then performed a spinning axe kick that hammered the Orphenoch into the ground. He then took a stance as he prepared to finish Kiba off, once and for all. Particles of energy collected into Yuji's hands as they formed into a red orb, with Yuji's King of Hearts crest shining brightly on his hand.

"Time to die, Ryuuho!" Yuji said. "Sekiha…Tenkyo…"

"PAPA!"

Yuji halted his attack and turned to see Maria struggling in the arms of Cyborg Hunter. White Blaze was down and had sustained damage as it struggled to rise.

"MARIA!" Yuji called.

"Oh, how I love a good distraction," Kiba laughed as he kicked Yuji into a wall. He then turned to Cyborg Hunter, "OK, robo boy, get the brat to the doc!"

Cyborg Hunter growled before turning to make his escape. Suzaku came soaring down ready to attack when the mechanical phoenix was shot down by the Hunter's Brute Shot.

Maria flailed about as she cried out for her father, "Papa! Papa! U! U!"

Yuji struggled to his feet, "Maria… NO!"

He was too late, as Cyborg Hunter had teleported away with Maria.

Yuji faced his sworn enemy, "Ryuuho…you bastard! You're working for Gebok?-!"

Kiba let out a hysterical laugh and answered, "Are you kidding?-! When the doc came to me and asked me to fight you, I was elated! He even offered to pay me and I was like "Fuck that, I'll do it for free!" And all I had to do was distract you long enough for the Hunter there to grab the brat! Now, since I was so generous in letting you have your fun," he cracked his knuckles, "it's my turn."

He hammered his fists into Yuji as he wailed on Yuji, beating the distraught Manakyte like a piece of beef. He then shed his bulky armor and dashed around Yuji as he slashed at him like a mad beast. Yuji was slowly battered, bruised and beaten as he was tossed through a storefront, breaking the glass window. He was also bleeding from his head.

Kiba looked at his hands and grinned, "Those enhancements the doc gave me came in handy. Well, have a nice dirt nap, Fudo-kun!" He cackled as he vanished from sight.

"M-Maria…" Yuji called in a daze before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Being an agent of ARMOR was a risky job and as such injuries and death were very likely to occur. When an agent would receive grievous injury or even die, an emergency beacon would be activated to alert nearby recovery agents.<p>

Recovery agents, like Recon agents, were not assigned to missions that required combat. Rather, their only job would be to recover any and all injured, dying or dead ARMOR field agents.

Shinichi and Alan's bodies were recovered by ARMOR recovery agents and they were in really bad shape. Shinichi had lost a lot of blood and had suffered severe physical trauma. Both his arms had been ripped from his body and his legs had been crushed. He was also pale from blood loss and had been given an emergency blood transfusion. Alan had almost been beaten to death, and was exposed to nanites. They'd yet to discover what kind of side-effects the exposure would bring.

Shinichi's arms could not be recovered. They were missing. Whoever had done this to him must've taken his arms as trophies. However, that wasn't the worst of his injuries. His Spark Core, the source of his power, was missing and without it Shinichi may never awaken or even survive for long. What remained of his legs had been amputated so now the Kaizo Ningen was reduced to a comatose cripple. He was right now in a coma and hooked to a life-support system due to the loss of his Spark Core.

Dr. Magi reported, "We have no choice but to replace his missing limbs with cybernetic prosthesis."

"I already got them from Vic," added Takada. "We can use those to replace his missing limbs, but we just can't replace his Spark Core." There was a gaping hole where the Spark Core had been.

"Dr. Magi, can you create a replacement Spark Core?" asked Warren.

"I only installed one into Yokoshima," admitted Dr. Magi. "I don't know how they were made. I was only given a Spark Core. I've studied them, however, and from what I gathered they aren't easy to replicate. In fact, even with all our resources, it will take years to create even one."

"I see…" Warren ordered, "Replace Shinichi's limbs with cybernetic prosthesis. Dr. Magi, Takada and Ryuki, I want you all to be in charge of the operation. Also, continue to keep him on life support. Use the RH-Chamber if necessary." He asked, "What about Alan?"

Takada reported, "Scans show that he's been infected with nanites."

"What kind of nanites?" Warren questioned.

"Nanites meant to create replacement parts for the body," Takada answered.

"So, these nanites would provide someone with regenerative powers," Warren concluded.

"Yes, but these nanites will only work on those with cybernetic components already implanted into them and will rebuild them if they are damaged or removed," Takada continued. "If these nanites are used on normal humans they could be lethal. The normal human body can't handle them and will reject them, tearing the body apart in the process. The odds of survival are 50 to 1 and those who survive will likely gain enhanced physical capabilities as a result."

"So, Alan may not survive," Warren said worriedly. "Damn…"

"Since these nanites would likely destroy his body from the inside out, chances of survival are pretty slim. But actually, I think Alan can pull through. He's got strong willpower. I think he can beat this. Also, he's not exactly a normal human, is he?" said Takada confidently. He knew relying on willpower wasn't scientific but considering that was the power source of a Green Lantern he had to believe in it.

"Monitor their condition," Warren ordered, "And report to me of any changes on the both of them."

"Hai, sir," Dr. Hasuma, Dr. Magi and Takada-hakase obeyed.

Then they heard a loud scream.

* * *

><p>Alan was lying in bed and being held down by the nurses (Michiru and Hana) as they tried to hold him down once he began to convulse and thrash about in agony, screaming loudly. His veins were visible and were glowing green as his eyes were wide and glowing with a bright green light. He let loose a wail of agony as he knocked the nurses down, snapping the restraints they had tried to put on him.<p>

Warren, Dr. Magi, Dr. Hasuma and Takada-hakase entered the room to see Alan in immense pain. "I got him!" Takada volunteered.

"Takada, no!" shouted Dr. Hasuma as Takada tried to hold Alan down only to be thrown across the room and sent crashing right through a wall, leaving a hole in the shape of his body.

Concentrating, Dr. Hasuma aimed his palms at Alan and held his body and limbs down with telekinesis but he was straining against a powerful force. Alan was growing too strong for him to hold down but he kept a psychic grip on his nephew.

Alan looked towards him and not only were his eyes glowing red, but a second pair opened before a red blast of thermal energy shot out from them and hit the red-haired doctor and knocked him backwards, burning a hole into his clothes in the process.

This was Warren's worst fear come to life. One of his children was in danger and he could not do anything to help them. However, that did not mean he couldn't try.

He ran over and held Alan down, shouting at him, "Calm down, Alan! Calm down!" He addressed Bazel, "Can't you do something!? You're his partner!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time!?" Bazel shot back.

"Try harder then!" Warren snapped. He would not lose any of his kids, past, present or future. His main focus now was to find the one who did this and make him pay.

"Warren, I need…you…to hold him…down!" Dr. Hasuma cried as he produced a tranquilizer gun. Warren nodded and put a grip on his son to hold him down as he continued to resist as Dr. Hasuma practically teleported to Alan's side to stick the needle in. Unfortunately, it was like sticking a needle into a steel wall as it would not penetrate Alan's skin. "Kuso!" he cursed. Alan managed to take one of his arms out of Warren's grip and grabbed Dr. Hasuma's arm before throwing him across the room and into the wall. "Itai!" he shouted painfully as he smashed against the wall.

"Sorry about this, partner," said Bazel and the gem on the armband started to glow. Green energy lanced all over Alan and he screamed out, arching his back. Then, it stopped and Alan began to cease his struggling and lay down on the bed. He also began to slip out of consciousness.

"Girls, strap him down," ordered Dr. Hasuma as he rubbed his shoulder which had taken the brunt of the force. Michiru and Hana obeyed and started to strap Alan down. The straps were made to hold down anyone with Kryptonian-level strength.

"Ryuki, are you okay?" asked Warren.

"It'll leave a bruise, but I'll live," said Dr. Hasuma. "Bazel, what did you do?"

"I just sucked up the access energy that was driving him nuts," said Bazel. "And there was a lot in him."

Dr. Hasuma listed, "Super strength, heat vision, and invulnerable skin." He looked to Warren, "Does that sound familiar to you?"

"I think we need Takada to take another look at those nanites," said Warren.

"Also, I believe we need to call a few people as well and tell them the news," said Dr. Hasuma, frowning. He hated being the bearer of bad news, though. "Shine a red sun lamp on Alan. We don't need him hurting himself or anyone right now."

* * *

><p>It was protocol for the families of ARMOR agents to be contacted at dire times such as this. While ARMOR kept their existence a secret from civilians, there were some situations that required the families of agents to be informed. This was done during emergency times and right now this counted as an emergency situation.<p>

Mion led the group, practically forcing her way through as she stormed towards Shinichi's room with everyone in tow. Even Shiori and Kasai were with them. Sho was still a baby so he was left in ARMOR's daycare centre so he could be watched over while they went to see Shinichi. Of course there was one last obstacle and that was one of the medical personnel of ARMOR's hospital wing.

"Out of my way," Mion ordered, growling. She looked practically demonic at the moment. The man gulped as she saw the glare directed at him but he stood his ground, barely.

"Look, Miss, I can't let you and your companions in. Right now the patient is in critical condition and must not be disturbed. Only authorized medical personnel are allowed inside and-" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Dr. Hasuma's. "Chief, I tried to-"

Dr. Hasuma interrupted, "They are his friends and family. They deserve to see him." To be honest he didn't want them to see the state Shinichi was in. It was far too heartbreaking and painful. However, it was also unfair since they were his loved ones. They had the right to see him even though they did not deserve to see the state he was in. "Come with me," he instructed and guided them to Shinichi's room which was in the ICU.

They were not allowed to enter the room Shinichi was in. At the moment he was in the ICU and hooked to a life-support system. What separated them from him was a window and what they saw horrified them as they saw the condition he was in.

Shinichi had a blanket covering him and was hooked to a life support system with a breathing mask on and a heart and brain wave monitor hooked up to him to monitor his vitals. What really struck them was the lack of any shape under the blanket that indicated the presence of Shinichi's arms and legs.

"Right now he is comatose," Dr. Hasuma explained. "Also, he's suffered from extreme physical trauma. Both his arms and legs are gone as a result."

"N-no…" Shiori stuttered as her eyes widened and her pupils dilating. "NOOOOO!" she screamed hysterically at the sight of her son in such a state. "This can't be happening!" She threw herself into her husband's arms and cried as Kasai hugged her tightly. He hated seeing Shiori like this. "Why!?" she questioned. "Why must this happen to Shinji!?"

Kasai couldn't provide an answer but silently vowed to make the son of a bitch who did this to his stepson pay.

"No…no way…" Keiichi whispered, uttering in disbelief, his eyes widened in shock and horror. The sight before him couldn't be real but it was. He just couldn't believe it himself. Shinichi had always seemed so strong and powerful. Nobody could defeat him and he would always stand on top over his foes. But, to see him like this was a nightmare.

Rena gasps as tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Shin…Shin-kun…" She touched the glass window that separated them. "Shin-kun…no…" Her knees buckled, unable to hold her weight, as she collapsed to the floor on her knees, unable to find the strength to stand.

Satoko turned her eyes away and hugged her brother. She didn't want to see Shinichi like this. It was just so wrong. She'd never seen him so injured before.

Mion's reaction was even more aggressive as she turned away from the sight and punched the nearest wall, hard. "DAMN IT, SHIN-CHAN!" she yelled. "You were supposed to come back! Rena was waiting for you! We all were waiting for you! We thought when you came back you'd have that stupid perverted grin on your face like always! But why is it like this!?" Mion started to break down in tears. Keiichi recovered from his shock and knelt at his girlfriend's side to comfort. Shion was helping Rena back up.

"Hasuma-sensei!" Rena cried. "Please, please help my Shin-kun!" Rena begged. Dr. Hasuma frowned as he hated how much pain this was causing them.

"Please, Hasuma-sensei," pleaded Shiori as well. "Save my son." She'd lost him once. She could not bear to lose him again.

"Do not worry," Dr. Hasuma assured her. "We'll do everything in our power to help him." However, he didn't even know where to begin. While Shinichi's arms and legs could be easily replaced, there was still the issue of the Spark Core. They had no idea how to make one and even if they did the Spark Core would take too long to make. Life support could only go so far in fact. For the first time, Dr. Hasuma almost felt hopeless about Shinichi's recovery.

Rika and Hanyuu looked at Shinichi. He looked so vulnerable right now. Rika's fist tightened as she knew who was responsible for this. Bernkastel herself had contacted her and told her the news. It took the Furude Heir all her strength not to punch the smug witch across her face. Bernkastel even had the gall to justify her actions, citing that Shinichi would've brought upon the end of the world with his mere presence. She even stated that Shinichi's existence was a mistake.

Rika had retorted that Bernkastel's existence was a mistake in return.

As for Hanyuu, she couldn't contain her tears. Why had it come to this? How could the Sword and Shield of Hinamizawa fall in battle and how could've fallen in such a state. Who could've humiliated Shinichi by leaving him for dead and claiming his arms and legs as trophies?

Who could be so cruel?

"We have another one!" A medical assistant reported as another gurney was wheeled into the ICU. It was Yuji and he didn't look too good. In fact he looked like he'd been in a train wreck and like Shinichi and Alan he too was in a coma.

Dr. Hasuma frowned. Now Yuji too? What had taken one of their strongest agents down?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alan's girlfriends were hysterical as they stood outside his room and saw the state he was in. Lala was sobbing with Bishie, Conda and Amora both looked vengeful and wanted to seek out justice, while Nozomu and Yami stared impassively at their lover, but there were tears and looks of worry in their eyes even if they were not as emotional as the others. They too had been informed of Alan's condition.<p>

They did not make too much of a scene, which was good. Alan needed his rest. They were not told the full story, though. If they knew Shinichi had been involved somehow then they would've gone after him as the scapegoat and that would not do. Also, Shinichi's friends and families were taking his condition very hard.

Takada had analyzed the nanites again and also a current sample of Alan's blood. He compared it to a sample of Alan's blood that had been taken months earlier and discovered something. The nanites were actually rewriting Alan's DNA and making it into something similar to Kryptonian DNA. How they managed to get a blood sample while Alan's skin was invulnerable? They used a lamp that simulated the rays of Krypton's red sun which neutralized his Kryptonian abilities so that Dr. Hasuma could withdraw a sample of the blood.

* * *

><p>"Yuji!" the Signers, Asura, Lilith, and Sora cried as they stormed into the Manakyte's hospital room.<p>

"Master!" Yuji's Pokegirls, Stella, Reina, Melanie, and Phoebe cried as they followed in.

Yusei looked to Dr. Hasuma, "How is he?"

"Physically, his recovery is going well," the doctor answered but then frowned, "Mentally, however, I'm not so sure…"

"Whaddya mean?" Crow asked.

"I've tried using my own psychic powers to go into his mind to investigate, but I keep getting pushed out by an internal force."

Jack, the former Duel King, frowned, "Internal force, you say?"

Aki turned from Yuji's bedside and nodded, "He's right. Yuki and I just tried and we both hit a wall as soon as we tried to get in."

"Onii-sama's darkness is keeping everyone and everything out," Yuki added.

Yusei realized what her daughter was saying and frowned, "Abyss…"

Lua paled, "Abyss?-! You mean that crazy nut that almost obliterated Neo Domino that one time?-!"

Luca shivered, "I can't believe he's still active after all this time…"

Sora blinked, "Who is Abyss?"

Yusei answered, "When he was young, Yuji's first girlfriend was murdered. That event awoken his darkness and he was guided to kill people in order to track down the murderer."

"Oh my," Sora gasped.

Yuki narrowed her icy blue eyes, "Kiba Ryuuho…"

Jack growled, "That bastard is still alive?"

Crow fisted his palm and frowned, "I knew we should've killed him when we had the chance!"

Dr. Hasuma frowned, "And I'm afraid the bad news doesn't stop there, for it was Ryuuho who left Agent Fudo in his current condition, and is currently in hiding."

"That bastard," Melanie growled, "I'll kill him for hurting Master!"

"You'll do no such thing," Dr. Hasuma ordered. "If he put one of ARMOR's strongest fighters in a coma, imagine what he'll do to you."

"He's right," Stella admitted. "Clearly, we are no match for the Dragon Orphenoch."

"I guess all we can do is wait," Asura admitted.

"Yeah," Lilith sighed.

Dr. Hasuma checked the monitors, "His brain activity seems to be quite erratic. Whatever's going on in his mind, I'm afraid Yuji is on his own."

"Wait, where's Maria?" Aki asked. Yuji had taken Maria out shopping earlier. But the little girl was nowhere to be seen and if Yuji was in a coma right now she should be here.

"Unfortunately, she's been kidnapped," Dr. Hasuma informed her. Gasps were heard among them. "She got taken while Yuji was fighting with Ryuuho."

* * *

><p>Using logical reasoning, Warren deduced that Million and Hank Henshaw (the Cyborg-Superman) were working together. They had found the remains of X-SHOCKER androids and the Manhunters around the area where Shinichi and Alan had been founded. It was a pretty big clue, really. The Manhunters did work for Henshaw. They couldn't find X-SHOCKER's main headquarters but maybe they could find Henshaw.<p>

Warren had sent recon agents to find out where Henshaw was hiding and he finally got the information he wanted including coordinates to Henshaw's lab in Shinichi's world. He then went down to the Dimensional Rift Gate control centre with Dr. Hasuma following. Dr. Hasuma went to the console to enter the coordinates. A Dimensional Rift Gate, which was in the form of a silver veil, erected itself in front of Warren.

Dr. Hasuma looked at Warren, who seemed oddly calm. This was the worst, of course. When he didn't know what Warren was feeling he knew Warren was burying it under a façade of indifference. Right now he was filled with the rage of a father whenever his children were harmed. To be honest Dr. Hasuma understood. If his own kids had been harmed he would want retribution as well.

"Coordinates have been locked," said Dr. Hasuma before he asked, "Going alone?"

"Yes," Warren replied.

"Need any backup?" he inquired.

"Not for this," said Warren and he ran into the Dimensional Rift Gate, vanishing before it collapsed.

* * *

><p>There was a reason why Warren was the Director of ARMOR. He was the undisputed most powerful member of them all. Of course his level of power would be too much for anyone to handle so he put 12 levels of seals upon them. To handle someone as strong as Superman, he would need to unseal several levels of his power, and when that happened not even Superman could stop him. When angered, Warren could be a match for even the Man of Steel himself.<p>

Finding Henshaw's lab and breaking in was easy but beating him up was the fun part as Warren could take his anger out on him. He knew Henshaw was working with X-SHOCKER and he wanted answers.

He beat the answers out of Hank Henshaw, about the nanites and then he asked another question. "WHERE IS THE SPARK CORE!?" Warren demanded out of Henshaw who he'd beaten to a bloody pulp. "Talk, or else I'll make you experience pain without any relief, not even death!" he threatened.

"I…I don't have it!" uttered Henshaw.

"Who has it then!?"

"His name's Million!"

* * *

><p><em>BLACK 13 was unceremoniously dumped onto a building's rooftop. Glaring, he got a good look at the man who'd brought him here.<em>

_Suspecting this was one of Gebok's androids, BLACK 13 rushed towards Cyborg-Superman and aimed a fist at his face. However, his attack was halted when his fist was caught but not by Henshaw._

"_Million?" Henshaw asked the cloaked individual who had suddenly appeared._

"_He's mine, Henshaw," said Million. "Remember that."_

"_As long as he's destroyed, that's fine by me," the Cyborg-Superman told the true leader of X-SHOCKER._

_Million tossed BLACK 13 backwards before tearing off his cloak. He had a robotic body with black armor that covered him from head to toe and he had X-SHOCKER's emblem on his waist. He had red eyes and a clear dome on the top of his head that housed his brain, marking him as a cyborg. His lips were curled into a grin. BLACK 13 growled and rushed at him, attacking him with a barrage of punches and kicks that were effortlessly blocked._

"_Is that all?" sneered Million. "I expected better from the elite." BLACK 13 was then hit with a barrage of blows that he could not see as they came at him out of nowhere at blinding speed. A punch to the stomach caused him to double over before his face was smashed by Million's knee. He staggered and was hit by a barrage of energy blasts that exploded against him and around him as he screamed. _

_Million then gripped BLACK 13 by the neck and hauled him up before he tore BLACK 13's arm right out of its socket. BLACK 13 screamed as blood spewed from the open wound. Million dropped BLACK 13 onto the ground before sending him tumbling with a hard kick to the chest. BLACK 13 staggered to his feet and swung. An energy whip lashed out at Million but he caught the whip in his hand and pulled BLACK 13 towards him. Million then caught BLACK 13 again by his helmet and squeezed, causing cracks to form on it. _

"_You seem off balance," said Million as he gripped BLACK 13's remaining arm. "Let's fix that!"_

_BLACK 13 screamed as his other arm was torn off. Million dropped him and BLACK 13 could feel his energy being drained as he was losing blood. BLACK 13 then screamed as Million stomped on his right leg, crushing it under his foot. He then did the same to the left leg, rendering it useless._

_Million looked down at the beaten BLACK 13 and decided to end his misery once and for all. "You won't be needing this anymore," said Million cruelly as he gripped BLACK 13's Spark Core._

"_No…" said BLACK 13 hoarsely but he was silenced as his Spark Core was ripped right out of his body. His armor then fell off him in pieces._

_Million grinned as he gazed at the Spark Core. "And this one makes eight," he mused. He turned to the Cyborg-Superman and gave a polite nod before teleporting away._

* * *

><p>"And that's when the Green Lantern showed up!" Henshaw finished.<p>

"Where is Million?" Warren growled.

"I don't know!" Henshaw told Warren. "He comes to me. He just shows up in front of me from time-to-time, offering to upgrade by Manhunters and then asking me if he can borrow them! Just kill me already! Do it! Do it!"

"Not yet," Warren went on, "Why did you go after Shinichi?"

"She sent me to do it!"

"Who!?"

"A witch!"

"What was her name?"

"Bern…Bernkastel!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg-Superman, asked as the young woman approached him without fear. Her eyes displayed no emotion and her face was like a mask that never changed its expression.<em>

"_I am the Witch of Miracles, but you may call me Lady Bernkastel," the Witch of Miracles introduced herself. "And I know who you are, Mr. Henshaw."_

"_So, what do you want, 'Witch of Miracles'?" Henshaw asked._

"_I want you to destroy Shinichi Banabara," Bernkastel told him. "I need you to kill the one known as BLACK 13."_

_Cocking an eyebrow, Henshaw questioned, "Oh, and why should I do what you say? Why should I even care about that?"_

"_Because l can grant you your wish and __give you the one thing you have been wanting, the one thing that has eluded you even during the Sinestro Corps and Sauron's failed invasion. I can finally let you die, and be at peace,__" Bernkastel answered. Henshaw looked her in the eye. She wasn't bluffing and had a real good poker face, but she definitely could kill him if given the chance. He had a feeling she could._

_"How... how do I know this isn't a trick?" the Cyborg-Superman asked._

_"You don't but are you willing to risk it? You will finally be free of it all, the memory of Excalibur, your wife's suicide when she saw your new body, to be free of this torturous mockery you call a life?" Bernkastel said and this made the Cyborg-Superman frown in silence, thinking about the witch's offer. "This is __the miracle you desire. As long as you do this for me, I will grant you this miracle."_

* * *

><p>Dr. Hasuma received a call from Warren and immediately activated the Dimensional Rift Gate. Once Warren walked out of it, it collapsed behind him.<p>

Dr. Hasuma looked to the Director as he returned, "What happened?"

Warren gave him a somber look, "We won't have to worry about _him_ anymore."

Dr. Hasuma shook his head, "I'm almost afraid to ask. So, what have you learnt?"

"That a witch has been targeting Shinichi," said Warren.

* * *

><p>Warren was in his office as he prepared the summoning circle on the floor. He knew what he was doing. Years of studying the occult and supernatural under numerous teachers made sure of that. He then called forth the witch he wished to summon and the circle was meant to be a portal for her to appear and contain her. The lights were turned off and the only light present was from the candles standing around the summoning circle.<p>

"So, you've called for me, Warren Smith." Warren opened his eyes to look at the Witch of Miracles known as Frederica Bernkastel.

"I'll cut to the chase, Bernkastel," said Warren sternly.

She interjected, "You are upset."

"Damn right I am!" he snapped. "You sent a monster after Shinichi!"

"Yes, your _son_," said Bernkastel. "Is he aware of your connection?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Warren asked, "Why did you send Henshaw after Shinichi and don't deny it. He told me himself."

"I should've erased his memories and just planted that suggestion," Bernkastel chided herself.

"Stop stalling! Why did you send someone to kill Shinichi?" Warren interrogated.

"Before I answer, let me ask you this question: do you know the tale of Rika's struggle against Fate?" Bernkastel gave Warren a summary and then she finished, "And finally, in the end, she was able to find her Happy Ending with all her friends after centuries of constant struggle. Since the beginning I've been watching over Rika and her friends to make sure her desires world is safe. However, something appeared that threatened that: Shinichi Banabara." She continued, "Shinichi, from the very beginning, was an anomaly. He possessed great power and so I monitored him. I used to consider him Rika's protector and even helped save his life."

"Yeah, I remember. You provided an antidote for him and the NEO-NUMBERS," Warren recalled.

"That is because I saw him as a force of good. However, recently, something has happened." Bernkastel snapped her fingers and the entire room became filled with crystal fragments and each fragment possessed images which played within them like movies. "Welcome to the Realm of Kakera. Each of these crystal fragments represents a different world. These worlds were created as a result of Rika's fight with Fate. Each time she died, Hanyuu would take her back in time into another version of Hinamizawa so she could start over."

"Like a reset," Warren summarized.

Bernkastel nodded as she went on, "Each time she failed, and died, the cycle would begin again. All the worlds were alike, but there were differences in the series of events which occurred but in each world. Despite these differences, there was one thing they had in common: Rika's death. Rika was trying to discover the reason behind the death, and stop it, but it wasn't until 4 years ago was she able to break free of the cursed Endless June and attain her miracle. Then a year later, Shinichi Banabara appeared."

"Enough with the history lecture and tell me why you want Shinichi dead!" Warren grew impatient.

"In less than two months the amount of the Kakera has begun to dwindle dramatically and I watched as many worlds were erased from existence. I attempted to uncover the source of their destruction and found the one responsible," said Bernkastel.

"So, you had Shinichi killed out of suspicion!" Warren angrily shouted.

"Not out of suspicion," Bernkastel shook her head. "He is the reason all those worlds were erased and if that was the case I could not allow him to exist because that would mean the loss of Rika's present world as well."

"Do you even realize how much Rika cares about him? Did you ever think about that? She loves him! You will only hurt her!" Warren shot back. "And what about Alan? Henshaw nearly killed him too!"

"The Green Lantern?" Bernkastel reasoned, "He was only collateral damage."

"People are not collateral damage!" Warren snapped.

"Sacrifices are needed for the greater good," Bernkastel responded without a trace of emotion in her voice. There was no guilt or remorse, but there was a sense of satisfaction. "And now that Shinichi Banabara has died, the destruction had ceased."

"He's not dead yet," Warren countered.

"He will be," Bernkastel countered. Her voice echoed as she vanished and the candles were blown away. Warren, in his anger, kicked the candles away.

"Mark my words, Bernkastel. If either Alan or Shinichi dies I'm coming for you and not even your magic will save you," Warren swore.

* * *

><p>Rena sat at Shinichi's bedside in the dark room. She watched as Shinichi's chest rose and fell and as the beeps and of the machines and images on the monitors accompanied her. Rena had elected to stay by Shinichi's side and refused to leave him when he was like this. The others had gone home, leaving her with the boy she loved. As for Shiori, she had wanted to stay as well but she had other responsibilities, mainly Sho, to worry about.<p>

"Shin-kun…please don't die…Rena needs you…" Rena murmured softly in grief. She was hoping for a miracle to occur. She prayed for a miracle to happen.

When Shinichi left her to go after Gebok almost two months ago she had not left the house and could barely eat or sleep. It took her friends to get her back up on her feet and Mion even force-fed her just to get her to eat again. Mion was angry for Shinichi leaving her like that but Mion kept reminding Rena that Shinichi wouldn't want her to punish herself like this. It if weren't for her friends encouragement, Rena may have died of loneliness.

Each day she prayed for Shinichi's return. When the letters started coming she became happy. They came in the form of paper cranes and would be sitting on the windowsill, waiting for her to pick up and read what message was written inside. This allowed her to know Shinichi was alright.

Then, she saw him again two weeks ago at Alan's School Festival and spent the day with him. It broke her heart again when he had to leave but Hanyuu told her that Shinichi had something important to do in order to protect her.

She was then reminded of the paper cranes and decided to start making 1000 of them so that her wish would be granted. Her wish was for Shinichi to wake up and smile again.

When Dr. Hasuma found her, she was asleep with several paper cranes on Shinichi's bed. She was not close to 1000 just yet but she had a pretty good start.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Conda, Lala and Nozomu were keeping Alan's company. The room was silent, with only the sound of soft breathing, light snoring, and the beeping of the heart monitor accompanying the sleeping group. Conda slept standing up, leaning against a corner of the wall. She was like a sentinel who guarded over her treasure, which was Alan. Lala had fallen asleep in a chair while Nozomu was sleeping on the floor, and curled up like a dog.<p>

The three of them had elected themselves to keep Alan company and watch over him. Conda had wanted to hunt down the bastard who'd done this but Amora managed to convince her otherwise. What Alan needed was to have them with him, to wait for him to wake up. Lala had not hesitated. Nozomu also volunteered to stay with Conda finally agreeing.

Alan was still strapped down with the red sun lamp beaming down on him but it was only a matter of time before he awoke.

When that would be was anyone's guess.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Yuji's in a coma, Alan's in a coma and Shinichi's in a coma. Of course that's not the worst news here. Maria's been kidnapped as well! Why? We'll find out in the next thrilling installment of KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN.<strong>


	76. New Sphere on the Block

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 12: New Sphere on the Block**

"Alright," said Takada. "The new arms and legs fit perfectly."

The surgery had taken hours but with Dr. Magi's expertise with cybernetics and Ryuki's expertise in the human anatomy, the new cybernetic limbs were now part of Shinichi's body. They had been modified, of course, and had a layer of synthetic skin on them so they would not appear mechanical. There was just one last thing to do.

Takada help up a syringe filled with nanites. This was important. These nanites would allow Shinichi to connect with his new limbs perfectly. They just needed to be injected into the bloodstream and the nanites would do the rest.

"Are you sure those are safe?" asked Dr. Hasuma warily.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure, with a 0.1 percent margin of error," Takada told him honestly.

"We don't have any room for error, Takada-hakase," said Dr. Magi sternly. "If we don't do this right we might lose him for good."

"Right, I gotcha," nodded Takada-hakase. "Injecting nanites." The needle was inserted into the base of Shinichi's neck and he began push the nanites in. When the syringe had been emptied, he removed the syringe and backed away.

And all of a sudden, Shinichi's eyes snapped open, glowing with darkness as he screamed, his back arched.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Dr. Hasuma roared at Takada as he grabbed him by his coat and shook him.

"I-I j-just put in the nanites!" reported Takada.

Dr. Hasuma asked, "And which nanites are these?"

"The nanites meant to allow him to better connect with his cybernetics…Oops." Takada blinked as he realized his folly. "Uh-oh."

Dr. Hasuma growled, a massive dragon apparition behind him that looked angry and hungry. "Takada-hakase, you will tell me what is going on right now or so help me..."

"I think I must've mixed up the nanites! The nanites I put in were the ones that we got from Alan!" said Takada.

"How?" Dr. Hasuma asked and shook his head. He knew how careless and accident-prone Takada could be. "Never mind. So, what is happening to him?" Dr. Hasuma demanded.

"Maybe his body is rejecting the nanites?" said Takada uncertainly. "But since those nanites were designed to repair and rebuild damaged cybernetics…"

"You better be sure about this Takada," said Dr. Hasuma, "Because if Shinichi dies because of _your_ careless mistake I'm leaving you at the mercy of the wolves, alone." Takada gulped as he looked at Dr. Hasuma and the dragon that loomed over him menacingly. Dr. Hasuma then released Takada as the dragon faded away.

Black veins started to appear on Shinichi's skin as he continued to scream and all of a sudden he calmed down and lay back down on the bed. His vitals appeared to be normal now but it was still too early to tell.

"For a moment, his eyes were like Warren's," said Takada.

Dr. Hasuma ignored Takada's observation and asked, "Dr. Magi, how is the connection between the cybernetic prosthesis to Shinichi's nervous system?"

"The nanites seemed to have worked," said Dr. Magi. "Of course I have no idea what they will do after this."

"Keep monitoring his vitals for the next 24 hours," he instructed. Dr. Hasuma warned Takada, "If anything happens to Shinichi, you better pray that Warren doesn't find out you were responsible." Takada trembled under Dr. Hasuma's gaze before he walked out of the operating room. "You're done here, so you can go back to your lab and figure out a way to replace Shinichi's Spark Core." Takada didn't move. "I said GO!" A dragon momentarily appeared behind Dr. Hasuma, towering over him with a terrifying visage.

"Hai, sir!" Takada obeyed before he flew off.

Dr. Magi volunteered, "Maybe I should go with him so he doesn't make another error."

Dr. Hasuma agreed, "Good idea. I'll monitor Shinichi's vitals." He took out his tablet PC. "Alright, time to check on our other patients." He was referring to Alan and Yuji. He looked at their vitals and everything seemed normal. However, like Shinichi, they were still in comas. He needed to figure out a way to revive them.

* * *

><p>Yuji looked around a he was in the middle of a desert valley with a small creek, alone.<p>

"Hello?" he called out as his voice echoed. No one answered. "Anybody?" He frowned to himself, "OK, I'm not drunk, not on drugs, and I don't smoke. So where the fuck am I?"

"Hello, Yuji."

Yuji turned around as his eyes widened to the sight of Kamen Rider Faiz, looking down on him from the top of a sand dune.

"Remember me?" Faiz asked vehemently as he walked down the dune to face Yuji. "Kamen Rider Faiz. Or have you forgotten after so long?"

Yuji glared, "What's going on here? What is this?-!"

"We're in your head," Faiz retorted. "You tell me."

He shook his head, "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Fine then," Faiz pointed, "Just stand there and look pretty so I can kill you for letting Yumi die!"

Yuji reached for his Liger Belt but noticed, "My gear's gone." He then tried to call on his powers, but to no avail, "Great…"

Faiz came at Yuji with a jump kick, which Yuji sidestepped and countered with a spinning back kick. Faiz blocked the kick with his forearm and spun with a back hand that caught Yuji in the chest. He then converted his phone into its Blaster Mode and pulled the trigger. Yuji ran forward as he evaded the beams and came in with a right elbow strike. The two traded close-range blows as Faiz then delivered a leg sweep that landed Yuji on his back with water from the creek splashing everywhere.

"All washed up, Yuji?" Faiz taunted. "Maybe you should hit the showers for good. Save yourself the grief of losing more girlfriends all the time."

Yuji got and growled, "Bite me, asshole!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" he retorted. "You could've easily beaten Ryuuho when you were Faiz, yet he wiped the floor with you stupid ass without even trying! And because of your hesitation, Yumi is dead!"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Yuji shouted back, "You think I forgot that?-! I'll never forget what happened to Yumi!-! And Ryuuho will die for what he's done to me!"

"So you say," Faiz growled, "Yet he still walks among the living, killing whomever, whatever, and whenever he wants!"

Faiz then attached the Faiz Pointer to his right leg and pressed 'Enter' on his phone.

"**EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Faiz jumped and kicked his right foot forward as he shot a red cone at Yuji. He then came down with a side kick and roared as he was about to finish it. But Yuji grabbed Faiz's foot with his right hand as his King of Hearts crest began to glow brilliantly with a golden aura.

Faiz gaped, "Nani?-!"

Yuji growled, "You may have those crimson feet, but I've got these golden fingers! **BURNING DRAGON!**"

Faiz was engulfed in flames in the shape of a dragon as he was launched across the creek. After the flames died down, he struggled to his feet, "I see you got a lot of fight left in you…! But is it enough?" Faiz then turned into a pillar of crimson energy as he shot up into the sky.

"Wait," Yuji called out before muttering, "What are you talking about…?"

* * *

><p>Outside Yuji's mind, Aki, Yuki and Yuji's girls were at his side, watching as his breathing was steady. They were patiently waiting for their sonbrother/boyfriend/master to awaken from his slumber, whenever that may be.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hasuma then went to check up on Takada and Dr. Magi in the Science Department to get a report on their progress. What he saw was Takada and Dr. Magi talking to a Sphere Droid. Sphere Droids were ball-shaped robots with a single optic sensor in the centre. They resembled large mechanical eyes.<p>

Of course, this was the first time Dr. Hasuma had ever seen a Sphere Droid.

Dr. Hasuma blinked, "What is that thing?"

He was referring to the sphere-shaped robot that was floating in the air between Dr. Magi and Takada.

The sphere glared at Dr. Hasuma. "_Hey, watch who you're calling a thing, jackass!_" it yelled in a very familiar voice, despite sounding electronic.

Dr. Hasuma's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, "Wait...is _that_...Shinichi?"

Takada answered, "Yes, and no."

Dr. Hasuma was almost at a loss for words.

"Well," Dr. Magi began to explain, "Takada-hakase here was trying to unlock some encrypted files from the Memory AI that was delivered to Director Smith. He was trying to see if there was anything in it that could help us create a solution to Shinichi's situation, as in the lack of a Spark Core. He had some difficulty with it but then of course since an AI is a program made based on a human mind and the AI represents Shinichi's memories, by installing it into a Sphere Droid, we thought that it would be able to help us unlock those memories and important information."

"Whose idea was it?" Dr. Hasuma asked.

"Yokoshima suggested it," answered Dr. Magi.

Warren came into the lab and asked, "So, how's everything going?"

AI-Shin turned to look at Warren, "_Hey, who's this guy?_"

Warren stared at the floating mechanical eyeball.

"_What are you staring at, gramps?_" AI-Shin snapped rudely.

"Is that Shinichi?" asked Warren. He recognized the voice but the real Shinichi was in a coma.

"Well, not exactly," confirmed Dr. Magi. "It's really the Memory AI that was sent to us but something went wrong when we installed it into this Sphere Droid."

"He doesn't remember us," Dr. Hasuma pointed out. "He acts like Shinichi, though."

"Can't you fix his memories?" asked Warren.

"We're afraid that if we try to force his memories out it may cause some…emotional trauma," said Dr. Magi carefully. "And rebooting him isn't an option because we might erase his memories."

"And I tried to probe him and he threatened to sue me for sexual harassment," added Takada.

"_Yeah, and if you ever touch me like that again I am gonna sue the pants right off you, perv!_" AI-Shin snapped.

"But at least let me hook you up to a computer so we can read those encrypted files you have in your memory," pleaded Takada. "It's important."

"_OK, if it means that much to you, but if it turns into anything sexual…_"

"It won't! Now come on!"

* * *

><p>Yuji was now on the rim of an active volcano as smoke rose from below he looked down to see the lava and grimaced, "Great, out the desert and into a volcano…"

"Guess it makes sense since you have a hot temper!"

Yuji looked across from him to see an all too familiar figure glaring at him. He wore a red bodysuit, black gauntlets and boots, black shoulder pads, and black torso armor with silver muscles on the chest plate. The helmet was black with a silver grilled face plate with red eye pieces behind it. Around his waist was a silver belt with a black case in the buckle, with a gold dragon symbol. On his left arm was a dragon-themed device and in his right hand was a Chinese dao.

"Oh, it's you," Yuji frowned.

The armored warrior nodded, "Mystic Knight Dragoon."

"I thought I had Leon keep your deck away from me."

"I'm part of your memory, jackass," Dragoon remarked, "You're stuck with me for life, whether you like it or not." He twirled the Drago Dao in his hand, "Now then, shall we get down to business?"

He let out a shout as he leapt across the volcano in a single bound as he reached Yuji's position and swung at him. Yuji weaved from side to side to avoid getting his head lopped off as he came back with some roundhouse kicks and he did a split as he gave Dragoon a left jab into his gut, making him stagger back. Dragoon then pulled out a card and slotted it into his Drago Visor.

"**STRIKE VENT!"**

A red dragon's head fell from the sky and Dragoon caught it in his right hand as he shot his arm forward and fired a fireball at Yuji, which he flipped over and followed up with a corkscrew kick into Dragoon's chest, sending him skidding across the rim of the volcano.

"You really should just fall into that volcano and die! If it weren't for you then Nena and Mei would still be with us right now!" Dragoon shouted. "And like a coward you abandoned my power!"

"Cry me a river, asshole," Yuji spat, "Le Fey is dead and their souls are avenged, so trying to psyche me out won't work this time!"

"Bet you can't say the same about Rosa," Dragoon continued.

Yuji growled, "Shut up…"

"Ryuuho's still alive because of you and now Maria's impending fate will be on your head!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Yuji roared as he instantly accessed his Transcended state, the volcano erupting with his roar as fire and brimstone flew into the air.

He came at Dragoon in full fury as he bashed his face in with flame-powered punches and swung around to slam his tail into Dragoon's side, sending him tumbling.

"Vesuvius Vulcan," Transcended Yuji shouted as he rained down his flaming ammo on Dragoon, sparks flying from his armor.

Dragoon staggered back as he drew another card and decided to go for broke.

"**FINAL VENT!"**

A red Chinese dragon flew down and twirled around Dragoon as he went into a stance and jumped up with the dragon, twirling his body as he set a side kick. The dragon launched him in fire as he came crashing down to Transcended Yuji. "Dragon Flame Smash!"

"**FLAME TURBO!"** Transcended Yuji called as his shoulder torch erupted, discharging fire as he flew up at Dragoon with a flaming fist, **"KRAKATOA…KRUSHER!"** And with that, he pierced through Dragoon's chest as the Mystic Knight coughed up blood, with Yuji hovering over the volcano.

"Not bad…" Dragoon admitted. "Hopefully, you won't be too much a pussy and go all out for once…" He kicked off of Transcended Yuji, releasing Dragoon's body, as the Mystic Knight dove into the volcano and vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>With some persuasion in the form of some rare porn, Takada was able to convince AI-Shin to hook himself up to his computer via a cable. With the AI's assistance, Takada was able to unlock the encrypted files on Project Armageddon and what he found shocked him.<p>

"Hey, Takada-hakase," called Yokoshima. "Do you mind if I borrow Shin here for a bit?"

"Oh?" Takada looked up. "Yeah, it's fine." He copied the files he found into his computer and then unhooked AI-Shin from it. "Here you go."

"_OK, that felt weird_," said AI-Shin. He asked Takada, "_Hey, if you found anything odd in there believe me that they aren't mine."_

"Don't care," said Takada. "Now go. I got some research to do here."

Yokoshima nodded and asked AI-Shin, "Hey, Shin. You wanna go meet some friends of mine?"

"_Sure. I'd rather be anywhere but this dump_," said AI-Shin.

* * *

><p>"OK, first I was in a desert, then a volcano, and now I'm in a bamboo forest," said Yuji. The grass was green and the bamboo stood tall all around him. Since all the bamboo around him looked the same he could get lost trying to navigate if he wasn't such an expert navigator. He then heard the sound of running water and followed it.<p>

The sound of running water grew louder, which meant he was getting closer and finally he found the stream and someone sitting in front of it with his back facing him. The person sitting wore armor that looked like that of a samurai. He wore a black bodysuit underneath a white do (torso armor) that covered his chest and ribs. He had white, armored, haidate (thigh guards) covering his waist, front and back, white kote (sleeve armor) protecting his forearms, white suneate (greaves) covering his shins with three spikes protruding from them, white tekko (hand guards) covering his black gloves. White, broad, wing-like, shoulder pads covered his shoulders, with white sode (shoulder flaps) underneath. On the front of the armored shoulders, the crest of the Six Samurai rested. He wore white armored boots and a white kabuto (helmet) covered his head. The helmet was crowned by gold, antenna-like, horns.

He seemed to be meditating.

"I've been expecting you, Yuji Fudo," the samurai spoke as he awoke from his meditation. He stood up and turned to look at Yuji. His face was covered by a mask which had a silver mouth plate, blue insectoid eyes, and white wing-like protrusions framing the face.

"So, you're my next test," concluded Yuji.

"Indeed," answered Kamen Rider Bushido.

"Are you going to trash-talk me like the others?" asked Yuji.

"No, I will not, but I will ask you one simple question," said Bushido. He then asked, "How could you allow such terrible things to happen?"

Yuji looked down in shame, "I…I don't know…for some reason, when it comes down to it, I just…choke. I'm strong, I know I am! But I feel like there's something keeping me from going all out in a fight! And I don't know what it is!"

"In any case," Bushido dismissed as he drew his sword, "It's time we began. Take your sword."

Yuji looked to his side and saw a katana planted in the ground. He grabbed the handle and drew from the earth as he took a stance, followed by Bushido. The two charged at each other with lightning-fast slashes and counters as they traded strikes to get a hit in. sparks flew everywhere as their movements were matched, both excelling in the Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu: supersonic attacks that were meant to kill with a single strike and reaction time that's commonly referred to as "Shinsoku" (God Speed).

Yuji went for a horizontal slash which was evaded by Bushido as he jumped high, with Yuji cutting a few bamboo stalks, and readied himself for an aerial attack.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu," Bushido muttered, "Ryu Tsui-sen."

He slashed down ward and was countered by Yuji's blade as the two rolled across the floor together. They rose to their feet and ran in a parallel line before clashing again. Yuji took a few swings and struck Bushido's armor, but the Rider didn't even flinch as he punched Yuji in the face, making him back away for a second before swinging again.

Bushido raised his blade over his head and called out, "Dou Ryu-sen!" He slammed the blade down on the ground and launched earth at Yuji, making him roll out of the way. Bushido took the chance and moved in. Yuji acted fast and thrust forward, making Bushido twist around on Yuji's left side as he called out, "Ryu Kan-sen!" And he swung at Yuji's left side, drawing blood for the first time in this fight as Yuji recoiled in pain as he retreated, resting his blade on his shoulder as Bushido did the same.

"I sense much regret in your heart, Yuji," Bushido observed.

"Don't try and psycho-analyze me," Yuji growled.

"This is important," the samurai Rider countered. "You still blame yourself for killing Sensei."

"Of course I do," he shouted. "He had a family! I had no right to take him away from them!"

"There is a reason he wanted you to take his life," Bushido stated. "Sensei knew that the time of war was at an end, and there would be no need for samurai in his world. When you were sent there by Leon, Sensei saw the perfect opportunity to pass his knowledge to someone who needed it instead of wanting it. Kenshin Himura chose you to carry on the legacy of the Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu."

Yuji listened to Bushido's words as he tried to process them, "His legacy…"

Bushido nodded, "Just as Rosa had entrusted you with her legacy. Maria needs you, her father. Now then, let us continue." He took his stance and made the next move, swing down as Yuji blocked, the blades sliding against each other as Yuji stepped to the side and cut at Bushido's torso, making the Rider grunt in pain. "That's the way…take any openings you find, no holding back, and make each hit count if you can't kill an opponent with a single strike. Just like Sensei taught us! Now show me what you've got!" He noticed Yuji running into the forest and he followed after him. Yuji cut away at the stalks, making them fall as Bushido got closer. Bushido merely cut the falling stalks away as he continued after his prey. Yuji turned and grabbed some stalks as the bent and he let go to make them swing quickly. Bushido saw them coming and sliced them away. "That's it, use your surroundings! Make them fight for you!"

Yuji then took a stance and held his katana in a drawing position, "It's time we finished this!"

"Agreed!" Bushido concurred as they two came at each other. Yuji swung from the left and Bushido blocked. The two struggled for control as Bushido shook the blade off and was about to finish it. "This battle is mine!" He then blinked, "Nanai?-!"

Yuji came twisting around as he roared, "**HITEN MITSURUGI-RYU! AMA KAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!**" He swung vertically and cut Bushido's torso open as he went flying into the air, dropping down as he lay there, defeated. Yuji froze before lowering his sword and turning to his downed opponent.

"Very good," Bushido admitted. "Now then, your true test awaits…" He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of sakura petals.

* * *

><p>Yokoshima had called everyone to Hinamizawa to meet with his new friend. They were at the NEO-NUMBERS base which was underground the Irie Clinic.<p>

"Guys, meet Shin," said Yokoshima as he pointed at AI-Shin.

"_Hey, what's up?_" greeted AI-Shin.

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS all stared up at AI-Shin.

"You're telling us _that's_ Shin-chan?" asked Mion.

"Well, not exactly," said Yokoshima. "This is actually an AI that's based on Shinichi's memories."

"An A-what?" Keiichi asked.

"An AI," Hana explained, "An Artificial Intelligence program." She noted the blank looks she was getting. "Basically it's a computer program that operates like a human mind."

"And this one is his memory!" piped up Yokoshima.

"We heard you the first time," remarked Daichi. He addressed Mion, "Well, Mion. You wanted him back and now he's back, sorta."

"_Wait, I thought she was Mion_," said AI-Shin as she looked at Shion.

"That's Shion. Shi-on…" Yokoshima reminded, talking slowly.

"_I'm confused, not deaf you idiot_," retorted AI-Shin.

"If he's supposed to be based on Shinichi's memories, why doesn't he remember any of us?" asked Michiru.

"I guess he has amnesia," said Shogo.

"Some memory," muttered Daichi.

"But don't worry! I've been telling him stories about all of us," said Yokoshima.

"_You?_" Daichi snorted. He asked AI-Shin, "You let _him_ tell you stories?"

"_What else was I supposed to do? He was the only one who would talk to me while I was in storage._ _Everyone else was just interested to see what kind of information I had_," said AI-Shin.

"OK, if he's been telling you about us who am I?" asked Daichi.

"_You're Daichi, and you are supposed to be dead. Actually…_" AI-Shin scanned the NEO-NUMBERS, _"…you're all supposed to be dead._" He asked Yokoshima, "_I've been meaning to ask, are you all like zombies or something?_"

"You didn't get to the part when we were revived, did you?" asked Shogo.

"I was hoping to get to that later," said Yokoshima, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, who is he?" Daichi asked gesturing to Keiichi.

"_Well, he's Keiichi Maebara and he's Mion's bitch_," said AI-Shin.

"Hey!" exclaimed Keiichi in anger.

"You kinda are, Kei-chan," giggled Shion.

"And her?" Daichi pointed to Mion.

"_Well, if you're Mion that means you're the passionate and tough-as-nails leader of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club_," answered AI-Shin.

Mion remarked, "You know that does sound-"

"Give him a sec," Daichi interrupted.

"_Which would also make you Queen of the Village of Demons_," finished AI-Shin.

"With all those concussions you took, everything is all mixed up," Daichi insulted Yokoshima. "Yokoshima, I'm almost afraid to ask this, but did Asmodeus help you out by any chance?"

"Yes," Yokoshima confirmed. "Why'd you ask?"

"Now that explains it," Daichi sighed.

AI-Shin scanned the people. They seemed familiar but he could honestly say he didn't really have any memory of them, or that he couldn't access those memories right now. Any memories he could access was mainly because he was purposely trying to access then but then his single eye fell upon Rena. All of a sudden he was bombarded by a flash of images and then the sphere-shaped robot hovered down to look at her.

"_Rena-chan, don't cry_," said AI-Shin, in a perfect imitation of Shinichi's soothing voice. Granted, he did sound like Shinichi as he was once part of him. He really wished he had hands to wipe her tears, or maybe even tissue paper. He also he had arms to hold her so he could comfort her. While he may not have access to Shinichi's memories at the moment, he actually felt something for this sad girl.

"Oh, you're so kawaii," said Rena. She didn't grab or hug him, though. To her he was still just a machine with Shinichi's voice. He was still nice, though. On a nearby table was a pile of paper cranes. She'd told her friends what she was trying to do and so Mion got everyone to help her make paper cranes until she reached her goal of 1000.

Keiichi whispered to Mion, "At least he acts like Shinichi."

A nearby box of tissues floated over to AI-Shin and everyone stared.

"Hey, are you doing that, Shin?" asked Yokoshima.

"_Doing what?_" AI-Shin asked and then he saw the box of tissues. "_Woah! Am I doing that? That's fucking awesome!_"

"You have telekinesis?" asked Daichi.

"Telekinesis?" asked Yokoshima jubilantly. "Does that mean you can tell what I'm thinking?"

"_What?_" AI-Shin stared questionably at Yokoshima.

"Telekinesis, not telepathy, dumbass," Daichi scolded.

AI-Shin put the box of tissues in Rena's hand as he wondered aloud, "_This is so cool! I wonder what other powers I have. I could be the most powerful being in the universe! I could be like a superhero or something!_" As he was saying this, he began to drift away.

"Where are you going?" asked Michiru.

"_It would appear that I have lost control of my body_," said AI-Shin as he drifted along the air. He then drifted towards the exit and he floated out of the base.

"Yokoshima, come with me," Daichi ordered. "Let's go find your new friend." Yokoshima nodded and followed after Daichi as they chased after AI-Shin.

"Recently, you guys have a lot going on," observed Shion.

"Yes, it's true," said Shogo.

"Rena is happy," admitted Rena. "Rena got to hear Shin-kun's voice again."

* * *

><p>Yuji found himself in the hall that opened out to the stands Neo Domino Stadium. The place was completely empty and the silence was rather eerie.<p>

"Guess this is my last stop," Yuji muttered. A gold flash caught his eye and he turned to see a sword embedded in the wall next to him. He removed the sword, which was black with golden edges and a two-pronged tip, and looked down the stairs to see a figure walking up to him, "I figured I'd run into you."

"It's been a while, Yuji," Abyss King greeted in an emotionless tone. He wore black armor with golden streams on the legs and arms. The Omega symbol was on the chest and the shoulder guards that covered the upper arms for protection. A black coat appeared to be worn under the armor as well, judging from the high collar around his neck and the long length of black fabric with golden trimmings that hung from the waist to his ankles. The helmet was rounded with a semi-circular crown on top that was separated down the center. The faceplate and visor combo was red and shaped after the Omega symbol. He removed his helmet to reveal a spitting image of Yuji, but he had black sclera to go with his lifeless blue eyes. "I see you've switched to basic white," he noted.

Yuji shrugged, "Seems to work for me. Lemme guess, you wanna fight."

"You guessed right," Abyss answered as he went into a battle stance.

Yuji gripped the sword in his hand and charged down at Abyss, swing the blade to the best of his ability, only to blocked and parried by Abyss's blocks. Yuji then combined his slashes with punches and kicks but even those moves were blocked. Since the Abyss King was Yuji's darkness, it was logical that he'd know what moves the Manakyte would make. The two made their way down the stairs and Abyss kicked the sword out of Yuji's hand as it flew up and fell into the hands of its rightful owner. Abyss then slashed away at Yuji tearing through his clothes and went for a downward swing. Yuji side-stepped the attack and was ready to make his move.

"Burning Dragon!" Yuji shouted

"Darkness Dragon," Abyss called emotionlessly.

The two jumped back as they launched their attacks, one dragon made of red hot flames while the other was made of hellfire, as they collided and made the two land in the center of the stadium.

"I sense great fear in you," Abyss observed.

"Yeah, like I'm afraid of you," Yuji snorted.

Abyss shook his head, "You fear your own power."

Yuji blinked, "My power…?"

"Yes. You're afraid of destroying those you love with your full power if your lose control. And because of that, you have no pride in yourself as a Manakyte. No matter how much magic you learn, or the amount of training you obtain, it doesn't compare to the roaring flame of your own power that blazes in your heart. It appears I spoke too much, so back to the battle."

Abyss shouted as he lunged at Yuji with a strike as he ducked under a swing. Abyss then launched a blast of hellfire that hit Yuji, explosions triggering all around as Yuji was sent flying with a shout of pain. Yuji struggled to his feet and roared as he Transcended. Abyss did the same and also Transcended, with his volcanic form in pitch black as black flames bellowed from his shoulders. The two Manakytes ran at each other and tore at each other with their flaming claws as sparks and explosions shook the ground they stood upon. They both initiated Flame Turbo as they temperature rose drastically and geysers of fire erupted from below and around the two, spewing black and red flames as they battled fiercely.

They hovered away from each other and charged their next attack.

"SEKI," Yuji shouted.

"HA," Abyss continued.

"**TENKYOKEN!"** they called as Yuji's blast was red while Abyss's was black. The two blasts pushed against each other as Yuji and Abyss struggled for control until…

**KABOOOOOM!**

The explosion rocked the stadium as Yuji collapsed on the floor, with Abyss looming over him with his sword to Yuji's throat.

"You know better than anyone just how powerful I am," Abyss stated. "Why don't you just give up the fight?"

Yuji struggled to sit up as he glared up at his darkness, "Because that's something I'll never do." He inched forward as the sword was pressed against his skin.

"Then I guess this is it," Abyss said as he withdrew the blade and outstretched his hand to Yuji, making him blink in confusion. "You passed the test."

Yuji took the hand that helped him up and as frowned, "I don't get it. I lost to you. So what are you talking about?"

"You haven't been fighting us," Faiz explained as he entered Yuji's field of vision.

"You've been fighting for your life," Dragoon continued as he joined the two.

Then Bushido entered the explanation, "And you've proven that your will to live is stronger than any Rider power." The four aspects of Yuji's life stood before him as they reached behind their backs to reveal: Bushido – The Liger Belt; Dragoon – The Liger Pass; Dragoon – The Liger Phone; Abyss – A black card with a golden X framed by golden fangs.

"These are yours," Abyss stated. "You'll know when to use them."

Yuji nodded and took the pieces of gear from them, one by one.

"Good luck, Kamen Rider Liger…"

* * *

><p>AI-Shin floated straight out of the Irie Clinic. He was still drifting out of control and started to command, "<em>Stop! Abort that move! Fuck!<em>"

"Can't you stop?" Daichi asked as he caught up to AI-Shin with Yokoshima behind him.

"_I'm trying to, OK? But I can't stop! I'm moving on my own._" He then realized what he just said, "_Which of course doesn't make sense once I said it out loud."_ He then stopped. "_Hey, I stopped!_"

"Wow," Daichi let out sarcastically, "You figured out how NOT to move? You must be a _genius_!"

"_And look at this! I can even move backwards_." AI-Shin demonstrated. "_Woosh._"

"OK, now you're just bragging."

"_It's important to me, asshole_," AI-Shin remarked.

"Well I'm impressed," admitted Yokoshima. "I can't go backwards either."

"_Stop patronizing me_."

"Well, maybe you should learn how to control your body better so you don't float away like a balloon again," suggested Daichi.

"_Maybe there's a file or some kind of database I can access in here. Gimme a second…_" began AI-Shin. He trailed off as he started to dig into the data inside him.

Daichi retorted sarcastically, "Yeah, rooting around in your brain sounds like a great idea when you can barely figure out how to move on your own."

"Um. Hey, um, Daichi? Dr. Magi told me that Shinichi—I mean Shin, here is… a little messed up."

"Yeah. I can see that."

"Yeah, no, I mean he's got some memories that he probably… shouldn't access."

"What _kind_ of memories?"

"Well, you see, Gebok did some bad stuff to him, and he kind of repressed a _lot_ of stuff." He thought for a second before asking, "Daichi, do you know what a 'repressed memory' is?"

"Yes, I've repressed almost every moment I've spent with you," Daichi replied sarcastically. "I'm actually repressing this as we speak."

Yokoshima smiled, missing the sarcasm completely, "Well, thanks buddy. That means a lot to me."

AI-Shin looked deep into his mind and saw what looked like complex computer code. "_Woah, what is this? What is all this? Schematics?_"

"I see you're starting to access your memory banks," said Daichi.

"_Wow, there is a lot of functions in here. I can't figure out what even a tenth of these do! Oh hey, what does this do?_" AI-Shin's eye flashed as it projected an image that showed a Sphere Droid like himself. "_Woah!_"

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, "What is this? Some kind of training film?"

"_Yeah, I guess_," AI-Shin answered.

"I love movies," Yokoshima smiled. "Do you have 'Kramer VS Kramer'?"

"_It looks like it's teaching me how to…_" He was cut off when he saw the Sphere Droid firing a laser out of its eye and into a guy, knocking him dead. "_WOAH!_"

Daichi gaped, "Ohhoho, holy shit!"

AI-Shin cheered, "_Wow! I can do that? I wanna do that! How I can do that?_"

"You have a laser? That was fucking awesome!" Daichi exclaimed.

He looked to Daichi, "_I gotta figure out how to do that!_" The video showed him just blowing away that one target like he was nothing! "_Maybe if I could…ugh…OK, let's see…ngh!_"

"Hey, don't be looking at me while you're trying to turn that thing on!" Daichi told him. "That eye creeps me out."

"_Let's see if I can access my long-term memory and I can figure out how all these functions work..._"

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea and..." Yokoshima interjected.

-CLICK- AI-Shin uttered, "_Uh-oh…_"

"What? What happened?" asked Yokoshima.

"_Crap… Instead of turning ON my long-term memory, I think I just shut OFF my short-term memory._"

"Oh… Is that bad?" questioned Yokoshima.

AI-Shin was silent for a second before he replied, "_Huh? Is what bad?_"

"Your memory thing getting shut off," Yokoshima clarified

"_Who shut off my memory?_"

"You did."

"_I did what?_"

"Shut off your memory."

"_Why would you want me to shut off my memory?_"

"No, it's already shut off."

"_What is?_"

"Your memory."

"_Yeah, what about it?_"

"Wow," Daichi sighed, "Well this is a drastic improvement. Yo, you!"

"_Me?_" AI-Shin responded.

"Don't go rooting around and try to access anymore computer stuff in your brain."

Shin went silent and looked to Yokoshima, "_Are you gonna answer him?_"

"Let's take him back inside the base," said Daichi. "God, I'm working with fucking morons," muttered Daichi.

"_OK, so where's the base?_" asked AI-Shin.

"Right in there!" Daichi pointed at the Irie Clinic.

"_Why are you yelling!?_" Shin shot back. "_I'm not deaf!_"

"Please…just stop talking to me…" Daichi couldn't take it.

Keiichi then walked out of the Irie Clinic to check if everything was alright, "Mion sent me to see if everything is okay out here."

"We're fine," said Daichi. He gestured to AI-Shin. "_He's_ not."

"_So, what are we talking about now?_" asked AI-Shin in confusion.

Keiichi asked, "What happened to him?"

Daichi rolled his eyes, "Oh, he accidentally disabled his memory while trying to access some old memories to unlock this laser in his eye."

AI-Shin asked, "_Who has a laser?_"

"You do!"

AI-Shin cheered, "_I have a laser? That's awesome. I feel so...great...about what we were just talking about._"

Daichi growled, "Oh, god damn it. Yokoshima, your adopted dad's a scientist. Can't you fix him?"

Yokoshima suddenly punched AI-Shin.

"_Ow!_" AI-Shin cried.

"Daichi did it!" Yokoshima accused.

"_No he didn't, you jackass! You did!_" AI-Shin snapped.

"So you remember that?" Daichi inquired.

"_Why wouldn't I remember that?_" AI-Shin indignantly asked.

"So you don't remember why you wouldn't remember. Looks like you're fixed, fuck it."

AI-Shin shook back and forth in frustration, "_You guys never make any goddamn sense_." He then floated back into the Irie Clinic.

Daichi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that's our problem. Fucking dick." He wondered how AI-Shin couldn't remember anything accept how to be a jackass. "Guess some things are just hardwired." He then saw the other NEO-NUMBERS rushing out and getting their bikes. "Hey, what's going on?"

"There's a situation in Shishibone City," said Shogo. "It's time we move!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the junior high school, Hanyuu was in the bathroom and washing her hands at the sink. When she looked up at the mirror she saw the Cyborg Hunter behind her. She opened her mouth to shout but then he put his hand over her mouth. A sort of gas spewed out of his palm and she fell unconscious. He then threw her over his shoulder and disappeared.<p>

Rika was outside the bathroom, waiting for Hanyuu. "Hanyuu, are you done?" She received no response. "Hanyuu?" She got worried and went into the bathroom to check to see if Hanyuu was alright but she was nowhere to be found, not even the bathroom stalls which were all vacant. "Oh no…"

* * *

><p>"A 'Delta Drive' engine?" Takada read. "What's that supposed to be?" He read further and his eyes widened. "He plans to use the bio-energy from three sources in order to power this thing!?" He read the identities of the three sources. "OK, now this is bad. <em>Very<em> bad."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shiori was rummaging through her old things which she kept in her storage closet as Kasai looked over her shoulder. They had already put Sho to bed. "It has to be here, it has to be," said Shiori and then she found the box. "I found it!"<p>

"Shiori, what are you looking for?" asked Kasai.

"Something that will save Shinji's life," said Shiori. The phone rang. "Anata, can you go get that, please?"

Kasai went out to pick up the phone as Shiori admired what was in the box. Abruptly, Kasai returned and he looked distressed, something Shiori immediately took notice of. "Tatsuyoshi-kun, what's wrong?"

"Rika just called. Hanyuu's gone missing!" he told her. Shiori's eyes widened in shock as she lost her grip on the box and it fell at her feet, the object inside rolling around her feet.

* * *

><p>Project Armageddon was a massive weapon of mass destruction. Made of dark metal and taking the form of an ancient Japanese clay doll known as the Dogu, Project Armageddon aka Armageddon Lord was as tall as a skyscraper with a large body, large head, thick arms and thick legs with small hands and feet. Its face sported a pair of goggle-like eyes and X-SHOCKER's emblem was display proudly on its chest. With its construction being done on the moon, there was no chance of anyone knowing of its existence until it was unleashed upon the world. He already had a target in mind for its first field test. The iron giant was the culmination of all of Million's research to create the ultimate weapon and one under his complete control. The only missing piece was a proper power source in order to mobilize the giant.<p>

Meanwhile, Million was looking at the Spark Core he'd newly acquired from BLACK 13; all that power in a single sphere and it was all his. His chestplate swung open to reveal seven other Spark Cores. Spark Cores were indestructible and even if the body they had been implanted in was destroyed in an explosion the Spark Core would still survive. That meant that these Spark Cores had been from the fallen NUMBERS (now the Soldats de la Terreur of the Witch of Terror).

There were seven empty circular slots and Spark Core #13 was put inside one. Million's chest than sealed itself shut as Million felt the power from Shinichi's Spark Core flow through his circuits and energy veins. It was incredible! No wonder Shinichi had been able to defeat his creations. He had always been stronger but now Shinichi/BLACK 13 was trash and Million's body was now perfect.

Million then saw the Cyborg Hunter appear before him. He also saw that he managed to capture his target, Hanyuu. "Put her in the Delta Drive and keep her sedated," Million instructed. "We don't need her waking up and using her powers. I don't want anyone else going insane with fear because of that little brat."

The Cyborg Hunter nodded and marched towards the engine room where the Delta Drive was. Million proceeded to mentally check Hanyuu off his list. "Two down, and one more to go," he counted.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Yuji has passed the tests against his past selves but now he must wake up so he can rescue Maria. Meanwhile, Million wants to use the girls as batteries and who is he after next? Well, think about it because you will only found out in the next exciting chapter. Will Alan, Shinichi and Yuji wake up? What about AI-Shin? Will he be anything more than an annoying sphere with Shinichi's voice? Will he get his memories back?<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Yuji's tests are inspired by the episode "Fighting Spirit" from "Power Rangers Dino Thunder". Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	77. Awakened Heroes

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 13: Awakened Heroes**

Alice was out in the yard playing in the snow. She had never seen snow before. It was beautiful, but also cold. She was wearing a thick winter coat over her body as she started to make a snowman. Celine couldn't join her because she didn't like the cold very much and was asleep.

As Alice was putting on the finishing touches, a shadow loomed over her. She turned around and…

* * *

><p>Yuji's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up.<p>

"Yuji!" his mother cried out, stunned.

"I gotta go," said Yuji. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of." And all of a sudden he disappeared in a flash of blue butterflies.

* * *

><p>An area of Shishibone City had turned into a miniature warzone. Signs of carnage lay everywhere and the source of it all was Ryuuho Kiba, the Dragon Orphenoch. Like many others who had held the identity of the Dragon Orphenoch, he was a sadistic psychopath who enjoyed the suffering of others. He was also one of Yuji's main adversaries and the one who'd killed Rosa. As an unregistered Jumper and a criminal he had a high D-Class bounty of 5,000 credits.<p>

The NEO-NUMBERS had gone to confront him and despite outnumbering him, he had them outmatched. His default Dragon Orphenoch form was a powerhouse with massive physical strength and his leaner form when he shed off all his bulky armor was too fast for them to keep up with. It was like fighting Shinichi when he went all out.

And they had not stood a chance then like they do now. The NEO-NUMBERS were all sprawled on the ground, armor cracked. They were in their default forms but Ryuuho had not given them any openings or chances to activate their Super Modes. They were like sitting ducks.

"Now…who to kill first," said Kiba as he looked at the downed NEO-NUMBERS and began to pick as he walked. He pointed a finger at Carmen. "Ah, you."

"No…" Arachnea tried to deny as she attempted to get back on her feet but she collapsed in pain. "Leave her alone!"

"So, the mantis girl is your lover," said Kiba. "Then I'll make it very painful for you. I can't forgive her for tricking me."

"If you want to kill someone, kill me!" Arachnea offered.

"No…Hana-chan!" Michiru cried but Kiba put his foot on Carmen's chest, pinning her down.

"I've made my decision," said Kiba as he prepared the finishing blow. "But I'm a fair man. You'll be joining each other soon." Of course just as Kiba was about to finish Carmen off, he got hit in the back by a rock, and then another rock. Several more rocks started to pelt him from behind. Annoyed, he took his foot off Carmen and turned around t see a mechanical eye staring at him with rocks floating around him.

"_Hey, what's up?_" asked AI-Shin as he looked at Ryuuho.

"What is that thing!?" Kiba cried. He then saw the eye staring at him angrily with its eye switching from blue to red and glowing too. "Oh…sonova-"

**FLASH!**

A red laser burst out from AI-Shin and slammed into Ryuuho's body. The blast thus sent him crashing into a nearby building and buried him under rubble from the impact.

"_I am not a thing! My name is Shinichi Banabara, and you will fear my LASER FACE!_" AI-Shin snapped angrily. He looked at everyone, "_Man, you guys all got fucked up._"

"That…was awesome!" Armadillo breathed out. "The laser came out of your face!"

"How did you do _that_?" asked Musician.

"_I dunno, I think I just got really mad and it, well, just happened_," answered AI-Shin.

"Can you do it again?" asked Arachnea. "Because the guy you blasted is getting back up."

Kiba was struggling to his feet and growled as he charged at the group, when a flash of blue butterflies obscured his vision and Yuji was left, facing down the Dragon Orphenoch with a solemn look on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Fudo-kun," Kiba chuckled.

"Yuji…" Carmen rasped.

Yuji turned to her and picked her up bridal style as he walked over to Arachnea. "You're gonna be OK," he whispered to the Kaizo Ningen.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Kiba roared as he charged at him. Yuji simply did a back kick that planted the Orphenoch into the wall again. "Ugh…"

Yuji handed Carmen to Arachnea, "Take care of her."

Arachnea nodded, "Of course I will, and thank you."

Yuji nodded and turned to the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS, "I'll handle this. No one is to interfere."

"Yeah, sure," Musician groaned.

Yuji turned to Kiba and glared at his sworn enemy, "Ryuuho…"

The Dragon Orphenoch chuckled, "Came back to get your ass handed to you again?"

Yuji didn't answer as he growled, trying to bring his power to the surface. The veins on his head began to bulge slightly as his pupils became slitted and his eyes began to glow with an intense light. His body then gave off a blue aura as he roared and as he was covered in the intense light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light faded, everyone looked up and gawked at the being that descended from the sky.

It was Yuji, but his appearance had changed. He was taller, about 6'5", and had dark metallic blue scales and a bronze chest. He had soul-piercing blue eyes, and long horns curved back from out of his hair that was slightly longer. The claws on his hands and feet were long, sharp and blade-like. His tail was also long, and his bat-like wings had a great wing span.

"Wow," Arachnea gaped.

"Dude," Musician gawked.

"He's huge…" Zero stammered.

"That's what she said," Yokoshima muttered.

"Is that a new form?" Slasher wondered.

"**This is my Enlightened state**," Yuji said, "**Power drawn from Bahamut himself, and currently my strongest form. It's so powerful that I might wipe out this planet if I ever lost control.**" He then faced Kiba, "**However, I'm no longer afraid to go all out, Ryuuho, and you will pay for your crimes.**"

Ryuuho grinned, "Then you better be ready to back your claim!" He spewed his green flames but Yuji merely opened his mouth as he devoured the green fire, much to the Orphenoch's shock. "What the fuck?-!" He was then knocked from the side of his head as Enlightened Yuji appeared next to him and backhanded the side of Kiba's head, sending him crashing through several street lamps.

"He's fast," Zero noted.

Kiba growled as he shed his armor and dashed to him, only for Yuji to catch his punch.

"**Too slow**," Enlightened Yuji muttered as he pulled Kiba by the arm and fed him a left jab right in his face. He then gave the Orphenoch a barrage of punches that slowly broke almost every bone in his body. Enlightened Yuji then kicked Kiba in the jaw, launching him skyward as he flapped his wings as he took to the sky. He snapped his fingers and the Red Queen appeared in his right hand.

"This is impossible…!" Kiba growled.

"**Then you obviously know nothing**," Enlightened Yuji stated. "**Nothing is impossible for a Kamen Rider. Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!**" he called as he sliced the Dragon Orphenoch clean in half.

"You little fuck…" Kiba growled.

"**That was for Yumi**," Enlightened Yuji stated, "**This one's for Rosa.**" His King of Hearts crest glowed and he called, "**Tenrai Sekiha Tenkyoken!**" Hehe launched his attack in the form of a blue dragon as it bit into Kiba's torso. "**And this one's for me.**" He pointed his right index finger at Kiba's still-flying torso as blue energy began to collect into his finger tip and formed a ball of energy that expanded to the size of a fist. "**Mega Flare!**" he called as he launched the blast as it crashed into Kiba's chest.

"DAMN YOU!" he roared as he was obliterated, reduced to nothing but stardust.

Yuji looked at where Kiba disappeared and noticed that he was now in the stratosphere. "**Finally**," he sighed as his eyes were closed, "**It's over…**" Tears fell from his eyes as he smiled and raised his hand, "**Rest in peace, Yumi. You too, Rosa**."

* * *

><p>"So, Alan has the powers of a Kryptonian now," said Jinx.<p>

"Yes," Ryuki confirmed to his wife. She'd come for another visit and was sitting on his lap. He explained that nanites had rewritten Alan's DNA to the point that he could mimic the affect yellow sunlight had on Kryptonians. He was still very much human even with the new genetic material supplanting over his own.

"Looks like ARMOR might get a new power house," said Jinx cheekily.

"If he ever wakes up," responded Ryuki, sighing. He then saw her take out her sketchpad and pencil. "Jinx?"

"You know," she said as she started to furiously draw up a design before she flipped the page and did another, "He's gonna need a new suit." Years ago, Emiko had taken Jinx as her apprentice when she discovered that Jinx had a talent for designing. Ryuki watched as she drew on and flipped the pages of her sketchbook at almost superhuman speed. "And as his aunt it's my responsibility!"

Ryuki chuckled and pulled her into a kiss which made her pause in her drawing. He then got a call on his communicator. "Dr. Hasuma here, speaking." He got the message. "He's awake? Where is he?" He frowned. "Kuso."

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

"Yuji Fudo just woke up and he vanished right out of his room," said Dr. Hasuma.

"Come back soon, okay?" Jinx purred.

* * *

><p>"<em>THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!<em>" AI-Shin cheered ecstatically, "_YOU WERE SO BADASS! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! YOU WERE LIKE...YOU WERE LIKE...OH MY GOD! I CAN'T EVEN FIND A WORD TO DESCRIBE IT!_"

Yuji blinked, "OK, I'm used to talking to machines, but this is just a tad awkward... You sound like Shin. Voice synthesizer?"

"Actually, Yuji, this is actually an AI that's based on Shinichi. His memories, actually," Yokoshima explained.

Yuji nodded, "Oh, well that makes sense then."

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, "_This_ makes sense to you?"

Yuji retorted, "Yeah, man. Pay fucking attention. What the fuck are you not paying attention to?"

Daichi countered, "Yuji, the fact that a talking ball makes sense to you doesn't really make sense to me. How does it make sense to you anyway?"

Yuji stared at him, "Dude, I'm from a futuristic Earth where basically everyone plays card games on motorcycles and fight evil villains with said card games and motorcycles. How can this NOT make sense?"

"He's got a point, Daichi," Shogo agreed.

A Dimensional Rift Gate suddenly rose up with Dr. Hasuma exiting out of it and he did not look happy.

"Agent Yuji Fudo," Dr. Hasuma called sternly, "You left the hospital without proper authorization. What do you have to say about that?"

Yuji weakly saluted, "Sorry, boss, but there was no time to get permission. Unless, of course, you're actually OK with Michiru being reduced to nothing but ashes." He looked to her as she was in Hana's arms and stroked her hair gently.

Dr. Hasuma nodded, "I accept your reasoning, but you all need to return to ARMOR for medical attention."

Yuji nodded, "The sooner the better. Gebok's gonna pay for kidnapping my daughter."

Dr. Hasuma entered the Dimensional Rift Gate with Yuji and the others following him in.

* * *

><p>Alan was still in a coma when a sound suddenly invaded his mind.<p>

"_DADDY!_"

"Alice!" shouted Alan as he awoke. He tried to shoot upward but was stopped by the restraints.

Nozomu's ears twitched as she got up and she saw that Alan was awake. "Alan?" She rubbed her eyes. "ALAN!" Lala and Conda awoke as well and saw Alan awake and struggling.

"Alan!"

"My Alan!"

Alan finally noticed the girls. "Girls?"

Dr. Hasuma came into the room and saw the Alan was awake. "Alan, I'm glad you're awake," he said.

"Ah, Uncle Ryuki," said Alan. "Can you tell me why I'm strapped down and why that lamp up there is red?"

"It's a long story," said Dr. Hasuma. "But right now you're scheduled for a few tests."

"Tests?" Alan questioned.

"You want to know what's going on, right? So you better come with me."

Alan shrugged, seeing no reason not to distrust his uncle. Dr. Hasuma then undid the restraints and Alan sat up, rolling his shoulders a bit to get the stiffness out. He then got off the bed and stretched his legs and arms a little. "I'm parched," said Alan.

"Here, Alan!" Lala handed him a glass of water. He took it but then the glass shattered in his hand.

"Huh?" Alan blinked. The glass had not cut him and he had the pieces on his palm which was wet.

"I'll call the janitor to have that cleaned up," said Dr. Hasuma.

"Uncle Ryuki, what happened to me?" asked Alan.

"Bazel, would you like to do the honors?" asked Dr. Hasuma.

"Oh, alright!" said Bazel. "Long story short, you got knocked out, got infected by nanites, and now you're Superman!"

"What?" Alan gaped.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hasuma performed a battery of tests on Alan and finally concluded the tests. Alan sat in Dr. Hasuma's office as his uncle gave him his report.<p>

Dr. Hasuma informed Alan, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that all your vitals check out. You're at 100 percent. The bad news is that you'll probably be severely allergic to green Kryptonite from this point onwards."

"So, I'm healthy?" Alan asked.

Dr. Hasuma confirmed, "That's right."

Alan smiled, "Good." He activated his ring to create his new costume. He was covered by a green glow, and when it died down, he was wearing his new costume. It was a black bodysuit with a wide green band down the middle and on the inside of each leg. He wore green gloves that went up to his elbows and green boots that went up to his shins. There was a shield similar to Superman's emblem on the chest, with the Green Lantern replacing the S. He also wore a cape now, which seemed to be attached to the shield. The outside of the cape was red, with the inside being green. His eyes glowed green under a green mask.

"Isn't that one of Jinx's designs?" asked Dr. Hasuma.

"Yes," confirmed Alan. "Now, it's time to go save my daughter."

"Not yet," denied Dr. Hasuma. "First you need to pay Takada-hakase a visit."

"Why?" asked Alan.

"Your new powers have not been fully charged yet and he said he has just the thing for you," said Dr. Hasuma.

"I might end up regretting this, won't I?" asked Alan.

"Maybe, but it's something that needs to be done. Now, I'm going to check up on Shinichi."

"Hey, is he gonna be OK?" questioned Alan in concern.

"He's still in a coma," said Dr. Hasuma, frowning. "And we're still trying to find a replacement for his Spark Core, an alternative energy source, but so far…" Dr. Hasuma shook his head.

"Don't give up," said Alan. "Uncle Ryuki, I grew up watching you face impossible odds and you've never given up once. You can do it!" he encouraged.

"Thank you, Alan. That means a lot," said Dr. Hasuma. "Now, Takada's waiting for you. Get going."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Alan, stand on the X right there," Takada instructed. Alan warily did as told as he stood on the X as Takada rolled in what appeared to be a laser cannon<p>

"Uh…what's that?" asked Alan.

"Since you just woke up you're still a little weak," stated Takada as he patted the device. "This baby here will blast you with enough yellow sunlight to charge up those Kryptonian genes in you. I call it the Solarizer 5000." He got behind the Solarizer 5000 and grabbed the handle controls. There was also a targeting screen and it was locked onto Alan.

"Is this safe?" asked Alan, a little unsure about all this. "I could just go outside and sunbathe."

"Sorry, but that'll take too long and this is the fastest way. You might wanna cover your eyes because one blast of this can leave you temporarily blind," said Takada as he pulled the safety goggles over his eyes. "OK, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" said Alan as he quickly covered his own eyes as he was blasted with an intense blast of yellow sunlight. He could feel it charging up his cells and he felt like he was becoming stronger.

"OK, we're done," said Takada as he deactivated the Solarizer 5000. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I could bench press the moon," said Alan as he flexed his arms.

"Speaking of the moon, that's where you'll be heading soon," said Takada.

"Huh?" Alan blinked.

"You'll find out during the meeting," said Takada.

"Partner! I think I've gone blind!" panicked Bazel. "I can't see!"

"You'll get your sight back soon," said Alan. He asked Takada, "Right?"

"Yeah…soon…" answered Takada, "I might suggest you start learning brail but since you don't have any fingers…"

"Ah, fuck you!" Bazel snapped.

"_So, what's going on in here?_" AI-Shin asked. Alan blinked as he saw him and heard him. "_What are you looking at?_"

"Shinichi?" asked Alan, confused. "Is that you?"

"_Yeah, it's me. Who are you?_"

Takada explained, "Alan, what you see here is a Sphere Droid installed with the AI based on Shinichi's memories."

Alan cocked an eyebrow. "Memories? He doesn't even remember me."

"And that is the irony," Takada sighed. "But I think sooner or later everything will come back to him."

"OK…" Alan said uncertainly. "So, can I go?" asked Alan.

"Not yet, first we need to test your powers," said Takada. "You know, for science. Off to the Danger Room!"

* * *

><p>"Alan," Yuji greeted as the two did a forearm grab. "Good to see you again."<p>

"You too," Alan nodded. "You know, I'm still pretty ticked about you and Shinichi going rogue."

"God, you hold a grudge like a woman," Yuji snorted. "Then again, I'm the same way, but I don't think I have to worry about old grudges anymore."

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

Yuji gave the Lantern a solemn look, "He's finally gone. The bastard that killed my first girlfriend and my fiancé is finally dead." He raised his fist as his King of Hearts crest revealed itself, "And I did it with these hands."

Alan put a hand on Yuji's shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders," he answered. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, apparently I have Kryptonian powers now," Alan shrugged.

Yuji laughed, "Hah, and people say I'm overpowered! They obviously don't know you, man. So, are you still human or completely alien or some shit like that?"

"People say you're overpowered because you get a new form every three weeks," Alan shot back. "But I'm still human."

"Good," Yuji nodded. "All that's left is for Shinichi to get his ass out of bed now."

* * *

><p>Rena had never left Shinichi's side, except to use the bathroom. When she needed something to eat, she would just order something but when she got the food she'd lost her appetite. When the door opened, she saw Dr. Magi, Dr. Hasuma and Warren enter.<p>

"Has there been any changes?" asked Dr. Hasuma, though he knew what the answer was as Rena shook her head.

That was when Shiori ran into the room, followed by Kasai. "I got something!"

"Shiori-san, this is a hospital," chided Dr. Hasuma.

Shiori opened the box in her hand and revealed what she had.

Dr. Magi's eyes widened in disbelief, "It…it can't be…"

It was a Spark Core.

The Spark Core that Shiori was holding had three segments of color: red, green and blue. It shone brightly once the box was opened.

"Where did you get this?" Warren asked.

"She can tell us later!" Dr. Magi said hastily. "We need to get it installed into Shinichi right away!" Shiori couldn't agree more. Taking the Spark Core, Dr. Magi prayed, "Let's pray that this works."

Shiori and Rena were praying harder. They wanted Shinichi to wake up.

* * *

><p>Takada was in the control room of the Combat Simulation Chamber when he got the message on his communicator. He spoke into the microphone so Alan could hear him, "OK, Alan! That'll do! Hit the showers!" He then left his seat for his next job.<p>

"_Hey, wait for me!_" called AI-Shin as he floated after Takada-hakase.

* * *

><p>They had Shinichi immediately moved to the operating room and hooked him up to a console which displayed his vitals. It was also to monitor the new Spark Core installation. Takada was sitting at the console at the ready.<p>

Dr. Magi put the tri-colored Spark Core into the empty cavity of the Armorizer Belt. Connection was instantly made. Dr. Magi just hoped this mysterious Spark Core was compatible with Shinichi's body. Although the original 14 Spark Cores of the NUMBERS and NEO-NUMBERS had been made using the same source, each was only compatible with their respective Kaizo Ningen. This tri-colored Spark Core was a shot in the dark, but right now they had no choice but to use it. Shinichi's life was on the line.

Dr. Ryuki Hasuma frowned. He was the kind of person who valued life. However, he was also willing to take the life of an enemy if they proved irredeemable and he had no other choice. Fortunately, with the 42 prison in ARMOR, he no longer had to kill his enemies. Unfortunately, the opponents he'd been forced to fight weren't so willing to give up and he'd been forced to use lethal force at times. As much as some individuals deserved to be executed, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Naturally, he was a pacifist but he wasn't one to stand idly by and watch atrocities occur.

"Don't you dare die, Shinichi Banabara," threatened Dr. Hasuma. He glanced at Warren who looked on seriously. His eyes also looked towards Shiori who was silently praying with hope and worry in her eyes. "You have family here. Don't you dare leave them behind."

Takada reported from his console where he was monitoring Shinichi's vitals and status, "His systems are rebooting, energy levels are at optimum, vital signs are all green!" He continued, "Brain waves are all green, and self-restoration systems are online!"

Shiori inquired, "That's good, right?" She was still bothered by the fact that Takada was talking about her son like some kind of machine.

"Yes, it's good," confirmed Dr. Hasuma.

"Compatibility with Spark Core is at 10 percent and rising. 15 percent! Now it's jumped to 45 percent! 68 percent!" Takada continued to report. "Compatibility is now at 100 percent!"

The Spark Core also began to spin and shine. His armor began to form as the jigsaw puzzle pieces joined together. He was in his default Showa Form, but the eyes were dim and grey. The Spark Core shone again and this time the spirits of the Legendary Riders all appeared before overlapping his body, becoming the form known as Kamen Rider Showa GX which had been granted to him by the Orb of Courage. Still, the eyes remained dim, grey and lifeless.

Shinichi's fingers began to twitch.

"Come on, Shinji," Shiori urged.

"Shin-kun, you can do it," said Rena.

And then the armor just shattered off Shinichi into pieces, the energy backlash nearly knocking everyone down.

"No…" Shiori uttered. It had not worked. "Shinji…"

Dr. Hasuma looked at the heart monitor and hung his head. Shinichi had just flat lined. "Mrs. Banabara, Ms. Ryuugu. I'm sorry but it looks like…"

**Bleep…**

Dr. Hasuma blinked and looked at the heart monitor.

**Bleep…Bleep…**

The heart monitor was showing activity.

**Bleep…Bleep…Bleep…**

It was a stable heartbeat. Granted that Shinichi's heart was cybernetic but it still worked like a normal heart.

**Bleep…Bleep…Bleep…Bleep…**

Dr. Hasuma also looked at the brainwave monitor. "We have active brain activity!" he reported.

Shinichi's fingers began to twitch and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

**Bleep…Bleep…Bleep…Bleep…Bleep…**

"Shin-kun…"

"Shinji…"

Shinichi slowly sat up and yawned. He smacked his lips and stretched. "What…what happened? Where am I…?""

"Shin-kun!"

"Shinji!"

Rena and Shiori hugged the revived Kaizo Ningen and they were hugging him too tightly.

"Ow! Ow! Leggo! Leggo!" he shouted. Rena and Shiori released Shinichi from the suffocating double-hug assault. "I just woke up!"

"Sorry, Shin-kun," Rena apologized.

"I just gotta ask…who are you?" Shinichi asked.

Rena's eyes widened as she gasped. "No…" she uttered, horrified. Had Shinichi lost his memories again?

"Shinji, don't you remember us?" asked Shiori.

Dr. Hasuma frowned, "I guess he's suffered too much trauma that he's repressed his memories again." This was bad, very bad indeed.

Rena started to sob as Shiori trembled with tears but then Shinichi grinned.

"Gotcha!" he announced. Shiori and Rena stared at him with wide eyes. He took off the wires attached to him and slid off the operating table. He looked down at his belt and saw the new Spark Core. "Hey, fancy new bling." He then felt a pair of malevolent auras flaring up behind him and he turned to see Rena and Shiori glaring at him. "Ah…Uh-oh."

"Shin-kun, that was cruel," said Rena. She took out her cleaver.

"Yes, Shinji. You scared us," said Shiori. "That was not appropriate." She pulled out a very thick book.

"Ah…" Shinichi backed away but he hit the wall behind him and realized that there was no way he could escape as his mother and girlfriend advanced on him with their weapons, angered by his attempt at humor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He looked towards the others in the room for help. "Help me!"

"Sorry," Takada apologized. "But you should know better than to play a trick like that on them."

"They were really worried," added Dr. Hasuma, disappointed in Shinichi. "And you had to play a cruel trick on them."

Dr. Magi agreed, "And I think you deserve some punishment for what you did."

Warren added, "Never piss off women. Women are scary when they're angry."

Shiori and Rena loomed over him as Shinichi began to curl his body up on the floor and screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Topper smiled as he felt his gift to Shiori being put to good use. "I knew giving that to her was a good idea." He'd actually come before Shiori after she'd given birth to Shinichi and then gave her the Trinity Spark Core as a present. She had asked him what it was and he'd told her that she would know when the time was right. "That boy really has a set of lungs on him."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And now our three heroes have finally woken up. Well, let's see what will happen next, shall we?<strong>

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Yuji's Enlightened state is based off of Bahamut from "Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. Hope you enjoyed watching the ass whooping.**


	78. Armageddon Aborted

**THE RAMPAGE OF BLACK 13**

**Part 14: Armageddon Aborted**

"Hey, did you just hear something?" Alan asked Yuji.

"What?" Yuji answered.

"It sounded like a little girl screaming."

"I guess, but maybe it's nothing."

"You're probably right. It was pretty loud, though."

* * *

><p>Chaos Doll, Maria Fudo, and Hanyuu Furude were the names Takada had found in the list the names of the sources for the Delta Drive Engine's energy. In order for it to function, the Delta Drive Engine needed three different types of energy: divine (Hanyuu), mystic (Maria) and technological (Alice). Originally, the plans for the Delta Drive, then known as the Uni Drive, required only Alice as the main power source but then the plans started to change and the Delta Drive Engine was developed.<p>

As a result, Alice, Maria, and Hanyuu had all been kidnapped for Project Armageddon. That was the only logical conclusion with all the evidence. With Shinichi, Yuji and Alan all in comas, it would be easy to snatch the girls away without any opposition.

When Alan and Shinichi heard that Alice and Hanyuu had been kidnapped, they didn't take the news very well. They were furious. Even Yuji shared their sentiment as he could only watch as Maria got taken right before his eyes during his fight with the Dragon Orphenoch who'd put him in a coma.

Shinichi, Alan and Yuji were in the conference room with Dr. Hasuma, Warren, Dr. Magi and Takada-hakase in front. This was a strategy meeting to deal with Project Armageddon. Takada had finally cracked the secret of the encrypted data hidden within the Memory AI and found out all the information on Project Armageddon. It was discovered that when Shinichi touched the AI Storage Unit, Shinichi's mind had linked with the AI's memory and they exchanged memories. The info on Project Armageddon had been among the memories that Lina had given to Shinichi through their last kiss but he had not managed to access the information. Of course, Takada was able to retrieve the information and now they knew what they were dealing with.

The screen showed the schematic for Project Armageddon and a scaled diagram of the monstrosity. It was definitely a huge mecha.

"This is Project Armageddon, a weapon of mass destruction that Million has had in the works for years," Takada explained. "As you can see it is gigantic, standing at the height of a skyscraper and armed to the teeth. It is also armed with enough firepower capable of leveling entire cities. While slow in terms of movement and not very agile, its armor is made of an incredibly durable alloy making it virtually indestructible." The screen changed to show three pods arranged in a triangle. "This is the Delta Drive Engine, the core of Project Armageddon. These pods you see right here contain a sort of interface fluid which allows for the energy source inside to connect directly with the energy veins of Project Armageddon, siphoning their bio-energy."

"Like how a human heart pumps blood," Dr. Hasuma interjected.

The screen then showed the pictures of Hanyuu, Alice and Maria. "Million has chosen these three girls as the batteries for Project Armageddon. I conclude it is because Alice was originally meant to be the main power source but then Million decided to add mystical energy and divine energy into the equation in order to make his WMD stronger." He finished, "And according to the data, Project Armageddon is on the moon."

"Where Million is likely to be," said Shinichi. He had a lot of questions for Million, mainly about his connection to Gebok.

Alan spoke up, "Let's make this easy. How do I tear it open?"

Takada answered, "Well, the Delta Drive would be in the very centre of the machine, making it the most likely reinforced and heavily guarded-"

Alan nodded, "Good, let's go."

The lights were turned back on and the projector was revealed to be AI-Shin. "_So, is that all?_" he asked.

Shinichi looked up at the Sphere Droid. It was weird hearing his voice come out of it. The Sphere Droid hovered down to his eye-level and looked at him.

"_So, you're me_," said AI-Shin. "_I mean the original me_."

"Uh…yeah…" answered Shinichi. This was just so strange. There was a long awkward silence before one of them spoke again. "This is weird," admitted Shinichi, though it did kinda make sense. This was his memory after all, even if it was in the form of a self-aware AI.

"_Tell me about it_," said AI-Shin. "_I'm looking at you and I'm you._"

Shinichi looked up at the Sphere Droid and had an idea. "Hey, come with me. I wanna talk with you in private."

"_Ah, OK!_" AI-Shin followed his template as they exited the conference room.

* * *

><p>Shinichi, due to the new Spark Core, now wore new armor. The bodysuit for the armor was black and he wore red gloves that reached his elbows and knee-high boots with buckled straps around his wrists and ankles. Silver kneepads were set on the knees. The torso armor was black with a green chestplate and green insect wings patterned onto the back. The armor also sported an upturned collar. The helmet itself was blue with a golden X in the centre that separated the red insect-like eyes. The top points of the X extended to become antennae and a red stone was set in the centre of the X. His faceplate sported three vertical stripes on it, also gold. The right shoulder sported an 'X' while the left sported the Roman numeral for three (III), both numerals in red. Finally, a red scarf hung from his neck.<p>

Showa, Liger, and Alan were on their bikes. Alan's bike was a construct made with his power ring (but you already knew that). Dr. Hasuma was at the controls for the Dimensional Rift Gate. "Alright, coordinate set, locking onto coordinates," said Dr. Hasuma. The Dimensional Rift Gate erected itself in its usual silver veil form. "Coordinates locked in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Coordinates are locked."

"Shinichi," said Alan. "Since we're going into space I'm calling the shots."

"I don't care who's calling the shots right now, Alan. All I care about is rescuing those girls," said Showa.

"That's one thing we can both agree with. Alright, it's go time," said Alan as he revved up his bike.

"Let's ride," said Showa.

"Let's rev it up!" said Liger.

"Wait!" Rena called.

"Shinji!" Shiori called.

Yami spoke up, "Alan!"

"Rena-chan? Kaa-chan?" Showa stared. He removed his helmet, taking off the faceplate first before sliding off the helmet.

"Yami?" Alan asked. She wasn't alone, though. "Girls?"

Rena and Shiori approached Shinichi and then they both took turns hugging him.

"Come back in one piece," Rena pleaded.

"And bring Hanyuu-chan back," added Shiori. "Please."

"I will," Shinichi promised, nodding. He then pulled his helmet over his head before putting on the faceplate.

"Alan, bring our daughter back," said Yami.

"I will, Yami. That's a promise." swore Alan. She kissed him.

"And don't forget to come back in one piece," said Conda crossly.

"Gambatte, Alan," Lala encouraged.

"You have the blessings of a goddess, Alan," said Amora. "Don't waste them."

Bishie hugged him. "Be safe."

Nozomu took Alan's hand and put it on her head. "Alan…"

Aki, Yuki, and Yuji's women also approached the group.

"Yuji," Aki spoke, "I want you to be careful, OK?"

Liger nodded, "I'll bring Maria back and everything will be fine."

"Go kick some ass," Lilith encouraged.

Asura nodded, "What she said."

"We will patiently wait for you and Lady Maria to return to us, Master," Stella pledged as Reina, Melanie, and Phoebe nodded.

Yuki simply hugged him, and Yuji smiled underneath his helmet.

"Alright, everyone out of the pathway!" ordered Dr. Hasuma. "It's time to move!"

As he revved the engine, Liger thought, '_Maria, wait for me. Papa's gonna bring you home, princess_.'

Alan was thinking, '_Alice, Daddy's gonna rescue you. Wait for me_.'

The three bikes and their riders then shot into the Dimensional Rift Gate and once in it collapsed. They then exited out of a Dimensional Rift Gate which formed on the surface of the moon and saw their target was in sight. There was the Dogu-like Armageddon Lord and it stood behind the X-SHOCKER moon base.

"Alright, let's go," said Alan as he sped up but all of a sudden a series of explosions erupted tossing them into the air. Due to the moon's gravity, which was 1/6 Earth's gravity the speed of descent as they fell was greatly lessened. Alan then saw the cause for the explosion as did Showa and Liger.

It was Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter but they had changed drastically. Cyclops Knight now had red armor and had spikes jutting out of his shoulder pads with bat-like wings on his back. The Cyborg Hunter was now all black with a red visor and its arms from the elbow down had been replaced with Brute Shots.

"Alan, rescue the girls," said Showa. "We'll handle these bozos."

Alan nodded and took off towards the Armageddon Lord as Liger and Showa stood before the two X-SHOCKER agents.

"Who do you wanna take on?" Showa asked Liger.

"Gimme the Hunter," said Liger as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Then that leaves me with Sir Lancelot over there," Showa pointed at Cyclops Knight. He then summoned the Higurashi no Yaiba. He heard the sword singing in his head. "Hm, I still got it."

Alan was flying straight for Project Armageddon and he was being watched. Million was watching the viewing screens and sighed. "It looks like the knight is trying to save the princesses. What a bother." He gave the command, "Release the Manhunters!"

Alan's eyes narrowed as he saw the Manhunters, a dozen of them, flying straight towards him. "Great, these guys again" he muttered.

"Well, partner," said Bazel. "Let's shoot them down."

Alan smiled and then he turned his eyes towards the Manhunters. "Let's send them to the junkyard!" His entire body was engulfed in a bright green aura and like a comet he shot forward unimpeded. He tore right through the Manhunters, shredding their metal bodies to pieces as he continued on his path towards Project Armageddon.

* * *

><p>Sparks flew around the two sets of combatants. Liger, in Zero Form, was using his claws to counter the Cyborg Hunter's swings and then he managed to duck when he tried to shoot him with the Brute Shots before slashing him across the chest, causing sparks to fly. The Cyborg Hunter snarled and spun around to slice Liger Zero's head off only to be stopped by his opponent's claws. Liger Zero then drew the Red Queen and when he pushed the Cyborg Hunter back, he simultaneously slashed him not once, not twice, but thrice in succession before sending him flying with a forward stab.<p>

"Don't fuck with a father," Liger Zero growled before he lunged forward.

Cyborg Hunter snarled and began to fire a volley of grenades from his twin Brute Shots but Liger Zero was unconcerned as he advanced on Cyborg Hunter, the explosions behind him.

At the same time, Cyclops Hunter and Showa circled each other. They both had changed their appearances but not their animosity. Cyclops Knight still wanted to pay Showa back for sending him off that cliff in the arctic.

And with a non-verbal signal they charged at each other and clashed, metal meeting metal as their blades clanged together. Since there was no air on the moon, there was no sound, but one could almost imagine the loud sound of metal ringing as they impacted against each other.

Cyclops Knight's weapon as a broadsword, a zweihander to be exact, which had a broad blade and with enough could cut a man in half. Showa's sword was thinner, and had once been a katana before it changed into its current form. However, what it lacked in size it lacked in swiftness. Also, it came with some tricks.

"1000 Crane Dance Slash!" called Showa and all of a sudden a thousand paper cranes materialized around him. With a single thrust of his sword at the Cyclops Knight as the command, the deadly paper cranes zipped through the air and struck, their small wings cutting into the android's armor and sending him staggering. He tried to swat the pests away. Of course now that he was distracted Showa jumped forward to cleave him in half but Cyclops Knight saw through his strategy and countered with an intense optical blast that struck Showa in the chest, sending him flying backwards. The paper cranes within the path of the blast were also incinerated and Showa landed roughly, yet lightly, on the lunar surface.

Rising into the air with his wings, Cyclops Knight began to fire at Showa with his eye. The blasts of energy exploded around Showa as he tried to dodge but finding an exit route out of this mess was out of the question. He gripped his sword as he saw a blast coming at him and swung. The attack hit the flat side of his blade as Showa held onto it tightly. It was like hitting a stubborn baseball that was pushing against a bat instead of surrendering and letting it fly off in the opposite direction. Showa gritted his teeth as he was being pushed back.

The Spark Core on his belt began to spin and at the same time an image of Gokuaku superimposed itself upon him. He then found the strength and with one push sent the energy blast flying back at Cyclops Knight. He was stunned as he was hit by his own attack and went falling. Kicking off the lunar surface, Showa landed a kick into Cyclops Knight's side, sending him crashing back to the floor.

* * *

><p>Metal was being dented inwards with violent impacts against it. The impacts repeated, over and over, as the metal began to warp and give way before it was being shredded apart. Then, like paper, they were torn apart as the figure entered the room.<p>

Alan was able to break his way into Project Armageddon, using his super strength to tear a hole into the giant robot's body. It was made of thick, reinforced alloy but it was still nothing against his power and fury. He finally got inside of the machine and saw the Delta Drive Engine with Alice, Maria and Hanyuu floating inside their individual pods. All of a sudden he was blasted in the side by a crimson energy blast, knocking him into the nearby wall.

"Sorry, but these girls are staying here," spoke Hank Henshaw as he walked out of the shadows. "So, I see you survived the nanites. I'm impressed."

"Henshaw," Alan identified, not too surprised. "I thought my dad finished you off."

"Oh, he just killed a decoy," said Henshaw. "I would never let myself killed before I finally finished you off."

"So, why work for X-SHOCKER?" asked Alan. "Did they promise to kill you as a reward?" Henshaw narrowed his eyes and then rushed forward to punch Alan in the head again only for his fist to be caught. Henshaw's eyes widened. "Haven't you heard? I've got some upgrades."

Henshaw retorted, "Well then, I believe your ring's ability to use "lethal force" has been allowed. I suggest you use it."

"I won't need it," said Alan.

**POW!**

A kick right into his groin sent Henshaw upwards and then Alan used a punch to blast him across the room and into the nearest wall. "Now, stay down!" Alan threatened. He then returned his attention to the Delta Drive Engine only to be hit by a flying tackle. He and Henshaw went rolling along the floor, exchanging blows.

Alan blasted the Cyborg with heat vision before being sent sliding back with a punch to the gut. "C'mon boy! You can do better than that!" taunted Henshaw.

"You're right…" said Alan as his fists glowed with Quantum Energy. "I can!" Alan flew at Henshaw before laying a punch across his face. He then continued to lay a beatdown on Henshaw. The force of the punches, combined with the Quantum energy, was knocking the Cyborg silly. And the punched him in the gut, knocking him off the ground. He then pulled his arm back and hit Henshaw with enough strength that he was blasted out of the machine.

"Alright, now to rescue the girls," said Alan as he walked towards the Delta Drive Engine to free the three girls contained inside when all of a sudden Henshaw returned before him. "Back for more?"

"Do you really think it would be _that_ easy?" sneered Henshaw.

Alan, not wanting to risk the safety of the girls, called out, "Emergency Evacuation Protocol, initiate!" As soon as he said that a Dimensional Rift opened up and swallowed the two right up before dropping them back on Earth.

"Earth?" questioned Henshaw. The two were now in the remains of a city. It was deserted and in ruins.

"Away from the girls, and this way we can duke it out as much as we want," said Alan.

"Clever, Green Lantern," said Henshaw, grinning. "And this place will be your grave."

Alan called forth the Bazel Combat Armor and said, "No, this will be _your_ grave, Henshaw, and from now on the name is **Sentinel**." The armor remained the same but it still included the cape he had.

"You tell him, partner!" said Bazel.

Sentinel and the Cyborg-Superman then lunged at each other at super speed and began to exchange blows. It sounded like thunder as their blows collided and were blocked. Their limbs blurred as they swung at each other.

(KR Chrome: Kinda like the fights you see in Dragonball Z where the combatants are moving too fast for the naked eye to see, normally. Their limbs all blue around)

A haymaker from Henshaw sent Sentinel flying into a building, hard, and it collapsed on top of him, burying him in rubble. Sentinel then shot out of the rubble like a rocket and hit Henshaw with a head butt to his lower jaw. Then, he grabbed the Cyborg-Superman by the ankle and spun around, and around, and around, and around before tossing him to the ground. The ground shook for a moment like an earthquake and a crater was left in the wake of the impact of Henshaw's fall.

Sentinel then executed a drop kick but Henshaw dodge-rolled out of the way in time before it hit, causing the crater to deepen as a result. Sentinel looked up and saw Henshaw preparing to unleash his heat vision judging by his glowing eyes. The beam was fired but a green energy dome covered Sentinel, shielding him.

"Henshaw, not only that I have the same powers you have, I have my own and my ring! I've also got Bazel! You know what that means?" Sentinel asked. "It means you stand no chance in hell of winning!"

Still using the dome as a protective shield, Sentinel fired green energy bolts from it and they lanced towards the Cyborg-Superman, hitting him rapidly and sending him staggering. He then flew out of the hole and came down at the Cyborg-Superman with a flying side-kick which was followed up by a reverse roundhouse. He then turned to face Henshaw and used a double palm strike to his chest and blasted him into another building and he continued to fly through the walls of several other buildings that were all lined up.

Sentinel heard a roar and saw Henshaw coming at him like a raging bullet. He had to time this just right and when Henshaw was close enough he spun out of the way on a single heel and then elbowed down on Henshaw in the spine, sending him crashing at his feet. Henshaw pushed himself back up but a boot to his back pinned him to the ground.

Alan's eyes flashed green and red as he aimed his ring at Henshaw's head. "Hank Henshaw, you are under arrest," said Sentinel. Henshaw laughed darkly and Sentinel frowned, "What's so funny?"

"While you're wasting your time with me, that little doll of yours is getting her energy sucked dry," said Henshaw. "For all we know she's dead and all dried up."

"I'm not worried," said Sentinel. "Because my brother is out there with my friends and I know they'll save her and the others, as well as stop that machine."

"I helped design that weapon, Smith. It'll destroy him along with your friends," taunted Henshaw.

"You underestimate them, him especially," said Sentinel, "A big mistake." He dropped his ring as his hand glowed with Quantum energy. "Another mistake…you underestimated _me_." He blasted Henshaw with his energy, and when the smoke cleared, the upper left portion of Henshaw's body was destroyed.

"So…" began Henshaw as he fell to the ground. "This is how it ends…fitting that it's you that puts an end to me Alan Smith. You always were an amazing enemy…"

"Goodbye, Henshaw," said Alan as he was about to finish off the Cyborg-Superman. However, at the last second, a silver veil appeared and swept Henshaw away. His one true wish torn from him. He would live.

Alan shrugged. He would get Henshaw some other time. He looked to the sky and like a rocket shot upwards, leaving a green trail.

* * *

><p>The control room of Project Armageddon, also known as the Armageddon Lord, was located within its head. Inside sat Million who was on his throne. Around him, manning the controls, radars and gauges were a group of W14's he'd programmed especially for the job.<p>

"Energy levels are at maximum, Million-sama!" a W14 sitting at the gauges informed their master. "All systems are ready."

"Then start the machine!" declared Million. "We can finally give it a proper field test by having it eliminate our enemies." Displayed on the viewing screen was Liger and Showa who were still fighting Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter. "Let's send them to Hell!"

"Affirmative, Million-sama!"

* * *

><p>Liger and Showa were still fighting the two X-SHOCKER agents as sparks flew from their clashes. Cyborg Hunter fired his dual Brute Shots rapidly at Liger who speedily dodged them using his thrusters before he shot forward and slashed the Cyborg Hunter across the chest. At the same time, Showa and Cyclops Knight were dueling with their swords.<p>

Meanwhile, a ship was headed towards the moon. It was one of ARMOR's and it was coming in fast.

As Cyclops Knight and Showa locked blades, the Rider saw the ship over his opponent's shoulder. "Yuji, incoming!" he called.

Liger heard and spotted the ship. He then pushed Cyborg Hunter back with a kick and decided to make his retreat as he saw the ship rushing towards the surface of the moon. The ship crashed onto the surface of the moon as Showa and Liger all leapt out of the way. Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter were not as lucky as they were immediately flattened by the vehicle.

"Déjà vu," mentioned Liger. He recalled the same thing happening at the Tower Hotel months ago. "Looks like the cavalry just arrived."

"Yeah, no kidding," Showa agreed. "I knew we were gonna get backup but did they have to crash the ship, _again_?"

The NEO-NUMBERS all climbed out of the ship, relieved to be alive after their recent crash-landing. "Dammit, Michiru! You crashed our ship again!"

"Sorry!" Carmen apologized.

Zero looked at Arachnea accusingly, "And you said she's improved with her _landing_."

"That's what she told me," Arachnea shrugged.

"And you believed her!?"

"I trust her."

"Wasn't my fault! The landing gear was stuck!" Carmen yelled out.

"Wow, so this is the moon," said Meta as he took his first step. He then saw the Earth. "Wow…Beato would've loved to see this."

"Take a picture," said Musician. "It'll last longer."

"One small step for man, one giant leap for cyborg-kind," quoted Armadillo. He then looked to the distance. "Woah, _that's_ a big statue."

"That's not a statue," said Showa as he amended, "That's Project Armageddon."

"Fitting name," agreed Slasher. "So, Hanyuu-chan is in there?"

"As well as Maria-chan and Alice-chan," added Shinichi. "Million is using them as batteries for the thing."

Slasher's eyes narrowed. The mention of Hanyuu being used as a battery brought up a sense of righteous fury within the normally calm Termite Rider. "Take me with you," he stated.

The ship started to shift before it was flipped over. Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter stood back up again and they were very angry about being flattened like that.

"Hey, did I land on them?" asked Carmen.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Damn! And they're not dead!"

"Guys, that really big thing is moving," informed Armadillo and he was right. The Armageddon Lord was moving. The undersides of its feet were equipped with tank treads for maneuverability and it turned its eyes towards them.

* * *

><p>"Target locked, Million-sama!" a W14 reported.<p>

"Fire!" Million ordered as he sat upon his throne. "Let none survive!"

* * *

><p>The goggle-like eyes of the Armageddon Lord began to glow brightly.<p>

"Guys, I don't think we should be standing here," said Armadillo.

"Move and take cover!" Zero ordered.

A wide blast of energy was unleashed by the Armageddon Lord's eyes. Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter had been in its path and were instantly vaporized as the NEO-NUMBERS and Liger took cover. When it was over, it left a wide trench in its wake and there were no traces of Cyclops Knight and Cyborg Hunter left.

Showa wasn't surprised to see such careless destruction. It fit Gebok's style. He would gladly sacrifice any of his creations if it allowed him to reach his goal. He saw the hole that Alan had made and when his eyes zoomed in he saw Hanyuu, Maria and Alice in the Delta Drive Engine. They were floating in some kind of glowing, yellow fluid and the pods seemed to be connected to see-though pipes.

"Battler, I need you to look at that thing and tell me what you see," Showa ordered.

Meta nodded and his eyes glowed as he activated his X-Ray vision. "OK, let's see. OK, I see the girls in those pod things. It looks like those pipes are moving that liquid along something like veins all over the insides of its body." He focused his eyes on the head and saw through it. "And I see some people inside the head. There's one in a throne."

"What does he look like?" Showa inquired.

"Black armor, with a brain in a jar on his head," said Meta.

"Million," Showa growled. "Battler, Yuji, Chiaki, I need you guys to come with me. We're going to rescue the girls."

"And what about us?" asked Musician.

"Well, we're going to need a distraction," said Showa.

The Armageddon Lord raised its arms and revealed that its small hands had Gatling cannons in their palms, basically large Gatling guns. They spun and fired off a spray of energy bullets at the Riders who immediately ran for cover.

"Distraction he says," grumbled Musician. His powers were all but useless in this environment but he could still use vibrations to do some damage.

* * *

><p>"Targets are still alive, Million-sama!" informed a W14.<p>

"I can see that!" Million snapped. He smirked, "You really are a stubborn one, aren't you, BLACK 13?"

* * *

><p>Armadillo Blitz was firing his Blitz Cannons at the Armageddon Lord as Zero fired his hornet missiles at the giant mecha. Carmen Mirage and Arachnea Venom were also fighting, the latter using lasers from the spider legs that were attached to her back as Carmen swung her chain-linked scythes, firing crescent energy blades.<p>

However, their attacks did nothing against the invulnerable machine. They took cover from another salvo of gunfire from its Gatling cannons. Meanwhile, Showa was flying towards the Armageddon Lord, carrying Slasher, while Meta did the same whilst carrying Liger Zero. Showa now sported a pair of energy wings on his back.

Spotting the hole Alan had made earlier, they dove right into the machine and the fliers dropped their cargo.

Slasher frowned as he saw Hanyuu floating inside one of the Delta Drive pods and Meta scowled as he saw his cousin inside another. Liger also frowned as well.

"Get the girls out of here" Showa ordered.

"OK, what about you?" asked Meta.

"I'm going upstairs to have a chat with the head," said Showa. "Don't wait up. Oh, and don't break those pods. That fluid in there is oxygenated." He then went to found a way up towards the head of the Armageddon Lord.

Slasher summoned the Onigari no Ryuou and changed into Slayer Form. He saw the energy veins that were siphoning energy from the girls through the fluid. He had to be precise and surgical.

Meta activated his communicator, "Hasuma-sensei, get ready to transport us. Lock onto our coordinates and then activate the Dimensional Rift Gate on my signal."

* * *

><p>"Million-sama, the power source has been removed!" reported a W14.<p>

"Henshaw…" growled Million. The Cyborg-Superman had failed him, as did the Manhunters. "Activate the backup source!" They still had enough power and soon after wiping out their enemies they would launch and head towards Earth, straight to Hinamizawa, and raze it to the ground. He then heard pounding at the door.

Showa finally reached the control room of Project Armageddon and he bust the door down with a single kick. W14's charged at him with their guns blazing but he ducked and then rushed towards them. He then sliced them to pieces with his Higurashi no Yaiba. Million watched as Showa killed the W14's before focusing his attention on him.

"Well done, BLACK 13," Million applauded.

Showa growled, pointing the sword at Million "Alright, asshole. I'll make this nice and simple: tell me where I can find Gebok."

"Heheh," Million snickered and then it turned into full blown laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Showa glared, "What's so funny?"

Million shook his heads, "You haven't a clue, do you?" He tapped the dome that housed his brain, "You're looking at him!"

Showa's eyes widened beneath his helmet, "What?"

Million sighed, "Think about it. After you faced an entire army of Gebok clones you should've figured it out by now, but I guess that's too much to ask from a _simple_ cyborg like you. It should explain how Gebok always manages to come back after you kill him every, single time. I made sure I created backup Geboks every time one was destroyed and I programmed them with AIs made from _my_ mind. Of course when I activate a new one to replace one that's been destroyed I always update their memories so it'd be exactly the same as the one you destroyed."

Showa narrowed his eyes hatefully, "It's been you the whole time."

Million chuckled, "Yes, it has, and if you must know I am not only the Great Leader of X-SHOCKER but the TRUE Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER!"

"But I destroyed the Great Leader!"

"You only destroyed a decoy," he corrected, "Let me give you a history lesson, BLACK 13. I was not born in your world. I am from an alternate world, the same world Kamen Rider Draco hails from and it was because of him and his fellow Saint Beast Riders that my GIN-SHOCKER organization fell. Of course I could not let it end there so I used a wormhole generator to escape to this world. However, a miscalculation spat me out around the time after the end of World War II. And of course that wormhole had a very fatal flaw. Because I went through it my body started to suffer from physical deterioration. My body was literally rotting to death. Fortunately, my life was saved when LEVIATHAN found me. They offered to assist me in saving my life and to rebuild my GIN-SHOCKER organization here in this world as long as I swore loyalty. Considering my primary priority was self-preservation I took their deal and as a result this body came to be. Then with their funding I was able to rebuild GIN-SHOCKER. I even built the 'Great Leader' to sit in my place as a figurehead as I continued with my research and planted a Gebok clone among the executives, whom I created myself by selecting certain worthy individuals and then brainwashing them as well as genetically and cybernetically altering them."

Showa then realized and growled, "What happened to Hasuma-sensei was because you wanted revenge!"

"Indeed. He destroyed my organization so I sent him to destroy his own. Unfortunately, that plan failed."

Showa pressed on, "Then what about the NUMBERS Project?"

"There was never truly a NUMBERS Project. The true project was to create the ultimate weapon. That is you, BLACK 13! You were perfect and so the Gebok clone I had active at the time worked hard to make you into the perfect weapon. #00 though #12 were all meant to simply test if you were ready. Of course at the same time I needed some interesting AI so while he was torturing you in order to strip you of your humanity, I had him harvest the fractured pieces of your broken mind so I could make them into combat AIs to be installed into my Android Beasts! Of course since the Gebok at the time had my mind he wanted to see what else he could do so he put you in a cell with dear Lina."

Showa asked, "Why her?"

Million shrugged, "No reason. She was just chosen at random. It could've been anyone and she was just lucky enough to be chosen. You see Lina was just a homeless girl we picked up. She ran away from home because it was…unpleasant. It was on a whim that she was captured and paired with you to see what could happen and it was interesting to see you develop emotions again. "

Showa's grip tightened on his gun, "Then you had me kill her."

"To see how you'd react and I must say that the massacre was a work of art!"

"You had me kill her for _art_!?" Showa snapped.

Million continued, "I also revived her as Electric Butterfly to see how you'd react and I see you still cared for her even after I reprogrammed her to be your enemy. However, she managed to overcome her programming and went to you for help. I couldn't forgive her for betraying X-SHOCKER so I activated that EMP bomb in my last Gebok clone."

"So what about the power of the Riders? Why did you have them given to me?"

"You were to be the perfect countermeasure against the Kamen Riders, using their powers against them. They defeated the original SHOCKER organization and the many others that followed so why not use that power to my advantage? However, now you are obsolete and my Project Armageddon, my Armageddon Lord, is my new ULTIMATE WEAPON!"

Showa chuckled, "You know what you have in common with Gebok, Million?"

"It's because I'm a genius," he answered with glee.

Showa shook his head, "No, it's because you talk too much and while you were talking my little friend over there was hacking into your 'ultimate weapon'."

Million blinked, "What?" He slowly turns to see the Sphere Droid known as AI-Shin with cables inside the control console. "No! How did that get in here!?"

"It's amazing what you can do with a cloaking system. And you call yourself a genius," mocked Showa. Million dashed over to stop AI-Shin but Showa was quicker and struck him from the side, sending him crashing against the nearby wall. "I'm gonna buy you some more time!" Showa yelled at his AI counterpart.

"_Take your time!_" replied AI-Shin. He was having trouble getting through the firewall that would grant him access into the robot's processor. "_Damn this is some tight security! Sweet! I'm in! I'm in! Oh, hell no! Are you fucking kidding me!? Another wall!? Dammit!_"

"Do you really think you can beat me!?" shouted Million in outrage. He opened his chestplate briefly to reveal that he had EIGHT Spark Cores powering him. "I don't know where you got yours, BLACK 13 but it's obviously a cheap knockoff and compared to the ones I possess it is worthless!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," said Showa tilting his head from one side and then to the next. "But it's not the only new thing I have." He concentrated as he recited in his head, while Shinji and Kuro joined him, '_In darkest night, in brightest day, no evil shall stand in our way. For those who follows evil's path, behold our power, beware our wrath!_'

**START SONG: Revolution By: Orange (Generator Rex theme song)**

Showa concentrated and circuitry lines glowed on his arms before his forearms changed. They became encased in thick metal and expanded with his hands encased in huge metal gloves, making it look like he had gigantic, armor-plated arms.

Million gaped, "WHAT!?"

"HOI-RYAH!" Showa shouted as he punched forward, sending Million flying backwards into the wall with a single punch. Million shook his head and saw Showa coming at him. He fired his finger lasers at Showa but he turned his forearms into shields now that blocked them. Million continued shooting and shattered the shields with a sense of triumph only for Showa to summon the Higurashi no Yaiba. "HYAH!" Showa came at him with a downward swing and Million dodged to the side. He then took out a pair of cylinders from his waist and a blades made of energy came out. He swung his energy blades at Showa who guarded himself with the Higurashi no Yaiba, the impacts causing lights and sparks to erupt around them.

Showa raised his right foot and put it against Million's stomach before circuitry lines glowed on it and it morphed into a miniature rocket engine. With a blast of flame, Million was flung backwards. Showa restored his foot to normal and then leapt at Million. A pair of energy wings burst out of his back and then split into five pairs before the tips of the wings unleashed lasers that streaked through the air and struck Million.

Million grunted as he was hit by the lasers, pieces of his armor being shot off. He glared at Showa and then the dome housing his brain began to glow.

Showa was then lifted off the ground and slammed hard against the ceiling before being slammed down onto the floor. Using telekinesis, Million threw Showa about like a ragdoll, slamming him violently against the walls, ceiling and floor repeatedly.

Million laughed but then all of a sudden he was hit in the back by a red laser blast, sending him crashing forward. Floating behind him was AI-Shin with his eye glowing. He then tossed Million through the air, causing him to hit the wall, and then the ceiling and then the floor. AI-Shin did what Million had been doing to Showa.

"Thanks," said Showa. "Now, get back to hacking!"

"_Fine, fine_," said AI-Shin. He muttered, "_So much for gratitude_."

'_Hey, Shinichi_,' said Gokuaku in Shinichi's mind. '_Give us a turn, will you?_'

"And who am I to object to that?" questioned Showa. "Alright! Sing, Yabuki!"

In a flash of green he was in the green, samurai-armored, blue-eyed form of Showa Higurashi.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" With a swing of his Higurashi no Yaiba he slashed at Million who was just getting back up, slicing open his chestplate. The force of the slash also dislodged a couple of the Spark Cores as a result.

"Next! Bring down the thunder, Gokuaku!" He shifted quickly as a tornado of fire, wind and lightning enveloped him and he flew out of the tornado with burning fists as the demonic Showa Oni. "VOLCANO PUNCH!"

The explosive punch hit Million with such force that he was sent flying into the wall again and two more Spark Cores rolled out of his chest. Lodged in the wall, Million would not be able to dodge the next onslaught.

"Here we go! Strike from the shadows, Zennin!" In a burst of darkness he had become the ninja-like Showa Kage. He gripped Million by the shoulders and tossed him into the air before he used the Shadow Clone technique to duplicate himself. "Kage Barrage!" One by one the clones hit Million with upward punches and kicks, sending him higher and higher before the real Showa used an axe kick to send him crashing to the floor again. Now the remaining Spark Cores were loosened and they leapt out of his chest, rolling away.

"One more! Altogether! Guardian Henshin!" In a flash of golden light Showa became the form where he combined the three Treasures together and became Showa Hinamizawa Guardian. With the Higurashi no Yaiba, the edges growing spikes, he unleashed a devastating attack that made Million cry out in agony. First, he summoned aura versions of his Treasure Forms and they struck Million with their weapons. "SPIRIT RAID!" Million received a sword slash from Higurashi, a kanabo slam from Oni and finally a dual ninja sword slash from Kage before Showa finally made his move, "KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!"

Million tried to pick himself up, groaning. He saw the Spark Cores that lay around him. "I'm…not…beaten…yet!" He tried to reach for one of the Spark Cores.

Showa reverted back to his new default, Showa III (Trinity) and denied, "Yes, you have."

Showa punched his knuckles together, causing the circuit lines to glow again and then he swung his arms to the side. His left forearm grew a shield with his XIII symbol on it and the right arm was now equipped with a red sword blade that was as tall as he was and with a glowing edge. He then charged at Million as he was getting up and swung, slicing off Million's right arm. "ARGH!" Million screamed.

"Payback for last time, Gebok!" shouted Showa as he then used a horizontal swing to slice Million's legs off, forcing him to the ground. Million tried to attack with his remaining arm but then the sword cut it right off. Showa then pointed his sword arm at Million's face.

**END SONG**

"You've lost, Gebok," said Showa. "Game Over."

Million, despite his current predicament, began to laugh, "You really think it's over, BLACK 13? You really think you've won?"

"Yes, I do," said Showa. However, he was also a bit concerned at how Million wasn't fearing for his life right now.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Million's eyes glowed and all of a sudden Showa screamed as his weapons vanished and he clenched his head.

'_If this body of mine can be defeated so easily, then I will take yours!_' shouted Million/Gebok in Shinichi's mind.

"No way, Gebok," growled Showa as he fought back. "Not this time! THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

In Shinichi's mindscape, Shinichi stood alone in front of Gebok but the mad scientist's smug expression fell as he saw several people suddenly appearing behind Shinichi and the numbers increased until it was an entire army of people. He saw the Showa Riders, the Heisei Riders, the Tsukumogami of the Three Treasures, the NEO-NUMBERS, the members of ARMOR, Shinichi's parents, friends, family and the villagers of Hinamizawa. Shawna stood with her father as well. He also saw Alan and his girlfriends along with Yuji and his lovers. Lina was also present as well as was Satan and her sisters. It was everyone that Shinichi had ever met and befriended. "What…what is _this_…?" Gebok/Million uttered in fear and confusion.

"What you see standing before you are the bonds I have forged!" declared Shinichi. "And these bonds are stronger than anything you can ever possibly create!" Everyone held hands with his hands in Rena and Lina's. "**Now…GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED!**"

Million was forced violently out of Shinichi's head. "Damn you…Shinichi Banabara…" Million uttered, using Showa's proper name instead of the title he'd been given back in GIN-SHOCKER. If he'd known his creation would've become this big of a threat to his plans, he would've killed him from the beginning.

Showa breathed hard, his heart hammering in his chest. He then looked at the brain in Million's head and took out his shotgun. He pointed it at Million's head. "Just one shot and it will be over," said Showa as he pressed his finger against the trigger.

"You can kill me, but my Project Armageddon, my Armageddon Lord, will still launch and it will land right in that village you love so much and destroy!" boasted Million. "And even if you manage to destroy it, the explosion alone will destroy everything within a huge radius! So, in the end there is nothing you can do! Face it, you've lost!"

"There is one thing I can do," said Showa as he withdrew his gun and then put his hand against Million's head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" demanded Million, not liking this one bit as Showa's eyes began to glow and the circuitry lines on his arm began to glow as well. The circuitry lines were appearing on his face and appearing on Million's as well.

"You went inside _my_ head, and now I'm going inside of _yours_. Now, let's see those access and shutdown codes," said Showa as he began to search through Million's memory, ignoring everything considered unimportant at the moment and finally retrieving the shutdown codes. Million tried to resist but it was futile and Showa smiled. "Oh yeah." He then withdrew his hand went to the console where AI-Shin was. "How are you doing?"

"_Well, I'm trying to gain access but every time I break through one wall there's another wall right behind it. It's really ticking me off_," said AI-Shin.

"Here, maybe this will help. It might tickle a little." Showa put his hand on AI-Shin and fed him the access codes and the shutdown codes.

"_Woah! OK! Now I got an idea! Now let me work my magic!_" He used the codes to gain access at lightning speed and finally reported, "_SHUTDOWN COMPLETE!_"

* * *

><p>The Armageddon Lord soon stopped moving as it lowered its arms. The NEO-NUMBERS let out a sigh of relief at this.<p>

"Looks like they did it," said Musician.

"You had doubts?" asked Arachnea.

"A little," he admitted. He saw a green streak of light in the sky. "And looks who's back."

Sentinel touched down in front of the NEO-NUMBERS and saw the inert Armageddon Lord. "Guess it was taken care of."

* * *

><p>Back inside, Showa made another decision. "Now, to take care of some unfinished business," said Showa as he looked back at Million. He had the perfect punishment in mind for him.<p>

He had thought long and hard about what he wanted to do to Gebok once he found him, the real him and not some cheap copy. He'd thought about getting his revenge on the man who'd ruined his life, tortured him, made him into a weapon, and took him away from his family for ten long years.

He'd thought about taking Gebok's life from the very start. However, he looked down at Million, now utterly beaten at his feet. It would be so easy to just kill him right now.

That was when Liger walked up to him and spoke, "Shinichi."

Sentinel also made an appearance and said, "Shinichi."

The Manakyte and Green Lantern stood behind the Rider as he had his sword to Million's head. He didn't seem to acknowledge their presence. He was focused completely on Million.

"Shinichi, think for a moment," spoke Sentinel, Alan, "Is this what you really want to do? Is this what a Kamen Rider would do?"

"Scum like him doesn't deserve to live," stated Liger. "You should finish him off. The world, heck the whole Multiverse, is better off without him."

"Shinichi, even if you kill Million it won't undo everything that has happened. You're already beaten him. If you kill him in your rage like this you'll just be a murderer. You'll be no better than he is," added Sentinel.

"He took you away from your family," reminded Liger. "He ruined your life, tortured you, made you into a weapon, and made you kill Lina. He also killed Lina, again. If I were you I'd run him through right now but that's me. This is _your_ decision to make. You said it yourself that you're an avenger. So, avenge yourself."

Showa didn't respond to their arguments until he took a deep breath and spoke. "…You're right," answered Showa. "You're both right, but Gebok still needs to be punished and pay for his crimes."

"So, what will you do?" asked Liger.

"This," declared Showa as he raised his sword and swung.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so Million's fate is in Shinichi's hands. What will he decide? Will he decide to take his revenge or let justice be served instead of vengeance?<strong>

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13: Well, Alan finally got his fight with Henshaw, as well as some new powers and a new name to boot. His new costume is based on the Eradicator costume from Reign of the Supermen with some modifications, and the Sentinel name comes from Alan's hero, Alan Scott.**


	79. Epilogue: The End of Gebok

**EPILOGUE: THE END FOR GEBOK**

"So, can anyone explain to me how Alan's DNA got rewritten and he developed powers similar to Superman and how the same nanites gave Shinichi to ability to morph his body?" asked Warren. Dr. Hasuma, Dr. Magi and Prof. Takada stood before him. "Well?"

"It was the nanites," said Takada-hakase. "We suspect that Henshaw was trying to build an army of Cyborg-Supermen like himself but the nanites he gave Alan were untested. Due to Alan's already abnormal physiology and exposure to the energies produced by his ring and Bazel, instead of cybernizing his body, the nanites targeted his DNA and gave him his new abilities, rewriting his DNA in order to do so."

"So, what about Shinichi?" Warren asked. "Why didn't he develop any of the powers like the ones Alan has now and why can he morph his limbs into weapons?"

"The Spark Core must've altered the nanites' programming," said Dr. Magi. "Since Shinichi's body had not been powered by a Spark Core during the injection, the nanites only performed their default commands, which was to repair and rebuild any damaged cybernetics and since Shinichi is a cyborg his cybernetic parts were all repaired. It wasn't until the Spark Core was installed that the nanites were supercharged and as a result he gained his new ability to alter his body parts into machines, specifically weapons. His entire cybernetic structure, organs and skeleton included, have been reconstructed as a result as well. That is the only logical conclusion."

"Any side effects?" Warren asked.

Dr. Hasuma reported. "Considering Alan now possesses Kryptonian DNA inside his rewritten genetic code, he might have a violent allergic reaction to green Kryptonite. We have proven so far that red sunlight neutralizes his powers. As for Shinichi, his new ability, dubbed 'Build', requires a large amount of energy and his metabolism has also dramatically increased as a result so he'll need to eat his entire weight in food in an entire sitting to recharge himself."

"And what about Hanyuu, Maria and Alice?" Warren asked.

"We managed to get them out of the pods and now they're resting. The Delta Drive really drained them but they'll be alright with some rest," said Dr. Magi.

Warren nodded, acknowledging the good news. "If that's all, you're all dismissed."

"Hai, Director!"

* * *

><p>Hanyuu, Maria and Alice had been safely taken to ARMOR by Chiaki and Battler and as Dr. Magi had said they were resting. As for Shinichi, he had a delivery to make, a special one.<p>

"This is for you," said Shinichi as he put the tray on Warren's desk. There was a metal dome cover on it.

"Did you cook something for me?" Warren asked curiously.

"Well, no, but I do have something for you," said Shinichi as he removed the cover. It was Million's head and there was an apple showed in his mouth, gagging him. "I present the brain of Dr. Gebok Xavier Shinigami, served on a silver platter, just for you." Warren looked at Million's head. It was still active, seeing as there was life in those eyes of his.

"You know, I thought you wanted to kill him," said Warren.

"I thought about it but then I decided death is too good for him and I'm not the only one he's ever wronged," said Shinichi. "So, I'll leave his punishment in your hands."

"I see," nodded Warren.

"If that's all, I'm going to go," said Shinichi.

"Wait a second, Shinichi. Alan told me you figured it all out and that you knew," said Warren. "But I want to know exactly how you reached that conclusion from you."

Shinichi explained, "Well, while I was spying on Alan he always talked about me being his brother and then I looked back to how you always treated me. You pay very close attention to your kids, including me. I just put two and two together."

"Smart," Warren complimented. "But if you knew how come you didn't call me out on it?"

"Because you're my biological father and that's all you are. You're just the sperm donor so this doesn't mean I'm gonna start calling you 'Dad'," said Shinichi. He added, "I mean it's because of your blood that Gebok wanted me in the first place so it's partially your fault that I'm a cyborg." Warren wanted to retort, maybe even apologize, but Shinichi interrupted him, "However, if it hadn't been for your blood I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be Hinamizawa's Sword and Shield. I wouldn't be a Kamen Rider. I wouldn't be a hero."

"So, is it OK if I get to call you 'son'?" Warren asked.

"I can't stop you," said Shinichi, shrugging, "But I still won't start calling you 'Dad'. I already have a father."

"Tatsuyoshi Kasai," Warren concluded. "Well, I guess that's fine but I won't stop considering you my son, Shinichi."

"I know you won't," said Shinichi He added, "But even if I won't call you 'Dad', I can at least call you 'Pops'."

Warren shrugged. That was good enough for him. "That's fine, son."

"I'll leave his punishment in your hands, Pops. Right now there's someone I need to see," said Shinichi before he turned and exited.

"Ryuki, it looks like the Vault is about to get its first inmate," said Warren. "What do you say?"

"I say we make him suffer," said Dr. Hasuma coldly as a dragon manifested over his shoulder. Million had a long list of crimes to answer for. There was terrorism, conspiracy to commit mass-murder, unethical scientific experiments, cruelty towards children, and crimes against humanity.

Warren grinned as he removed the apple from Million's mouth and spoke sinisterly, "You hear that, Gebok? And he's supposed to be a pacifist. It looks like it's time for your punishment to begin. First, it's _orientation_ time."

Million could only scream as his suffering began.

* * *

><p>The eight Spark Cores that had been in Million's possession were now property of ARMOR's Science Department. Each of them was marked with a different Roman numeral, which designated their original owners. One of them had once been Shinichi's.<p>

Dr. Magi did not know where the Spark Cores originally came from and how GIN-SHOCKER had acquired them and thus his scientific curiosity, which was rivaled by Takada's, practically forced him to experiment on them in order to discover their secrets. Takada too wanted to know what they really were. What they did know was they were the primary power source for the NUMBERS cyborgs and that they were indestructible. Dr. Hasuma had even considered them to be similar to the Kingstones of Shadow Moon and Kamen Rider BLACK.

The Spark Cores, which were kept in a special case and set within foam slots, would remain in ARMOR's custody for many years to come and be stored in Storeroom X.

Speaking of Spark Cores, Shiori had explained that she'd gotten the tri-colored Spark Core as a gift from someone when Shinichi had been born. There had not been anything included with the box it came with except for a note which had told her that the Spark Core would help her son when he absolutely needed it. Seeing him without his Spark Core had triggered something in her memory and fortunately she still had the tri-colored Spark Core.

The tri-colored Trinity Spark Core, which had awakened Shinichi, had also given him new powers. However, he had also lost his ability to assume the forms of the Legendary Showa Riders. Shinichi didn't see it as such a great loss, of course. He believed that in exchange for his new powers he would need to give up his old ones, which also included his previous default forms that had now been replaced what could be dubbed as a Trinity Form.

As for the reason why Shinichi needed to have his Spark Core replaced, Million/Gebok now had the honor of becoming the Vault's first inmate. His brain, which was all that was left of him, would remain and rot in that prison forever for the crimes he'd committed and it was unlikely that he would ever be released; very, very unlikely.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi visited Hanyuu in her hospital room in ARMOR's medical wing, she was not alone. Chiaki was with her. Hanyuu was sitting up in her bed as Chiaki sat on a chair at her bedside.<p>

"Shinichi," smiled Hanyuu, glad to see Shinichi back on his feet and back to normal.

"Hey, Hanyuu-chan," Shinichi smiled at his little sister. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, and hungry," she admitted, "But Chiaki-san brought me cream puffs!" She pointed to the box of Angel Mort cream puffs that she would be having later. She wanted to share them with Chiaki.

"Well, I'm glad." Shinichi then noticed that Chiaki and Hanyuu were holding hands. "Uh…why are you holding hands like that?" he asked.

Hanyuu looked to Chiaki who gave a nod. It was time for the truth. "Shinichi…Onii-chan, the truth is…Chiaki-san and I are together now."

It took several seconds for Shinichi to process the information before he shockingly exclaimed at the news, "WHAAAAAAT!?"

Hanyuu repeated, "Chiaki-san and I are together now."

"You mean…you two…" Shinichi rapidly pointed back and forth between the two.

Chiaki finished, "We're dating."

Shinichi demanded, "How!? Why!? When!?"

Hanyuu explained, "Well, Onii-chan, when you went rogue I was really upset and Chiaki-san would often come over to cheer me up. Things went on from there."

Chiaki added, "And she's always had a crush on me, and she's going to be in high school soon. I thought why not."

Shinichi wanted to object but no words formed. He had nothing to object. Hanyuu had every right to pursue a relationship if she wanted to and Chiaki wasn't such a bad guy. Shinichi accepted, reluctantly, "…Well...she could do worse."

"I'm so glad you're okay with this," smiled Hanyuu.

"Yeah, excuse me for a second," said Shinichi calmly. He walked outside for a second and closed the door. Hanyuu and Chiaki looked confused for a second before they heard him screaming violently with what could have been swear words.

Chiaki spoke, "I think I can understand Shinichi. He's very protective of you, like any brother should."

Hanyuu remarked, "Well, I can take care of myself too."

"I know you can because I've seen you in action, but I bet it's still nice to know that he cares."

"True, I never had an older brother like him. I'm just glad he's back and that he accepts our relationship."

While Shinichi was still venting, Hanyuu lifted up Chiaki's scarf and leaned in to kiss him and he reciprocated. That was when Shinichi walked right back in.

"OK, I'm-" He froze as he saw his little sister and teammate kissing. He said quickly, "I'll be right back!" He turned and walked right back out to scream out more curses and swears.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Alice called as Alan came to visit her in her hospital. Alan then took his daughter into a hug.<p>

"I'm so glad you're safe," said Alan.

"I wasn't afraid," she said. "I knew you'd come to save me, Daddy."

Alan smiled. Alice had faith in him despite the danger she'd been in. This almost made up for his failure to save Jade. While her death would always haunt him, holding Alice here chased those phantom pains away.

"Alice, do you want to go to my home after this?" Alan asked.

"Home?" Alice asked.

"My universe," he explained. "There are people I want to introduce you to. Like your Aunt Ryuko and your uncles Steve and Michael."

"OK, Daddy," beamed Alice.

"OK sweetie. You get some sleep. Daddy will be here when you wake up."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maria," said Yuji as he entered Maria's hospital room.<p>

"Papa!" beamed the little girl. She was playing with Sakutaro on the bed.

"So, how are ya feeling?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

"Just a little tired, but I'll be okay," she asked.

Yuji reached behind his back and pulled out a pumpkin-shaped basket and it was filled to the brim with candy.

"Candy!" Maria cheered. "UU!"

"Halloween Candy," he amended. "I mean you need to build up some energy and I thought we could share."

"Papa, I think you're spoiling me," suspected Maria.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Kihihihihihi," Maria giggled. "I can see right through you, Papa." Her giggle would be considered creepy by most but not to him. It was a quirk of hers he found adorable. To think he'd almost been close to losing her, and breaking his promise to Rosa.

* * *

><p>Rena was waiting anxiously for Shinichi's return. She hoped, praying to Oyashiro-sama that her beloved would return. Someone was keeping her company, of course. It was Satan.<p>

"He'll be here," said Satan certainly. "Yuji-niisan told me that they're already finished with the mission. He'll be here."

"Satan, you were with him the whole time, right?" asked Rena.

"Of course," answered Satan. "We're friends and I stick by my friends."

Rena questioned, "So, the whole time you were with him, you never tried to…sleep with him?"

Satan gasped at the accusation and denied hotly, "No, of course not! He's your man after all!"

Rena looked her square in the eyes, "But you were with him. Didn't you at least try?"

Satan explained, "Rena, his mind was focused, obsessed, with taking down X-SHOCKER and Gebok. He didn't have time to think about anything else. Besides, doing that would be very unprofessional."

Rena pressed, "So, you never thought about it…?"

Satan admitted, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, Rena. When he was in Avenger Mode, all dark and broody, he was kinda hot."

Rena concluded, "But he didn't want to."

Satan nodded. "He said that if he did do that with me it'd be like he was cheating on you. He was thinking about you the whole time he was out there. He even sent you letters via paper crane."

Rena looked to a nearby jar filled with letters. They had all been in the form of paper cranes that Shinichi had sent her. "That made me happy, knowing he was thinking about me the whole time. Why couldn't be bring me along?"

Satan reasoned, "Well, it was too dangerous so he had to be focused. And because it was dangerous he couldn't bring you along. You could've been hurt, or worse, and he would never forgive himself if that ever happened. You know what happened to him after she (Lina) died so if you died too it would completely crush him."

"Yes, you're right." There was a knock at the door. "Shin-kun?"

"Go," Rena insisted, "Go and greet your boyfriend."

Rena got off the couch and went to the front door. She opened it and standing on the other side was Shinichi.

"Tadaima," he said.

Rena tearfully greeted him back, "Okaeri."

The two embraced with Satan watching. She was a bit envious but Rena needed him right now. They had been apart for almost two months after all.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of changes going on for the NEO-NUMBERS as well. The NEO-NUMBERS exited the Dimensional Rift Gate and onto grassy ground.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Battler as he looked around.

"Surprise everyone!" Dr. Magi announced as the NEO-NUMBERS looked at the building which stood behind him. "And welcome to your new home!" The building had a hexagonal base with a tall tower sticking out of it from the centre. Their vehicles were also parked next to the building.

"So, this is our new base," said Yokoshima. "It's big."

"Well, we couldn't stay under the clinic forever," said Shogo.

"Aw~, I really liked it under the clinic," said Michiru, pouting. "There were a lot of comfy beds."

"Michiru, they'll be beds here, and we'll get our own rooms down here too," said Hana.

"Our own rooms?" Michiru cheered, "Yay!"

"So, a base in the middle of nowhere," said Daichi. "Where are we anyway, Dr. Magi?"

"Oh, it's a boxed canyon in an undisclosed location," said Dr. Magi. "We also have a teleporter system set up so you can transport yourselves to anywhere on the globe."

Chiaki looked around, admiring the place their new base was built in. There was a lake nearby and it looked very beautiful too. Even if it was just a boxed canyon, it had a really nice feel to it.

"Thinking of bringing your girlfriend here?" teased Yokoshima.

Chiaki blushed under the scarf he wore to conceal his face. He responded, "Aren't you thinking the same?"

"Wow, Hana-chan!" said Michiru. She was admiring the tower. "It's so TALL and BIG! Does it remind you of anything?"

Hana blushed, knowing well what her beloved best friend was insinuating.

"Maybe I can plant some banana plants here," mused Michiru aloud as she saw all the space that was available.

"A vegetable patch would look good over there," Chiaki pointed at a spot.

"We should have a baseball field too!" Yokoshima added. "Or a football field! I know! We can build a stadium!"

"It could use some animals," said Daichi. "Deer, maybe rabbits. A few birds too."

AI-Shin floated out of the base. "_Oh, hi guys!_"

"What's _he_ doing here?" asked Daichi.

"Oh, I'm going back to ARMOR to handle some things so Shin here will be giving you a guided tour of the base," said Dr. Magi.

"_Just follow me, guys_," said AI-Shin. "_I'll show you everything that's inside._"

"HEY GUYS!" Michiru called out from the roof. "THERE'S A SWIMMING POOL UP HERE!"

"How did she get up there so fast?" Battler wondered aloud as he looked up to see Michiru up high on the roof of the tower.

"It's Michiru," said Daichi. "Trust me she can be pretty fast when she sees something she likes."

"_She must've gone in and found the elevator_," said AI-Shin. "_Hana, do you mind getting her so we can start the tour?_"

"Sure," nodded Hana. She leapt up and landed on the side of the tower and started climbing up fast like a spider to fetch Michiru.

"_Hey, where's Shinichi?_" AI-Shin asked, wondering where his template was. "_He should be here_."

"He had some unfinished business to take care of," said Daichi.

* * *

><p>For nearly two months Alan had been forced to pursue a vengeful Shinichi with the latter always escaping from the former's grasp in one way or another. This of course was stressful for Alan and on top of that Shinichi pretty much annoyed Alan to no end. Now that Million was out of the picture it was time to finish this. Shinichi and Alan met up in ARMOR's training room and they looked absolutely serious.<p>

"We have to settle this," said Alan as he was dressed in a green training Gi.

"Yeah, we sure do," agreed Shinichi as he wore a white training Gi.

"Go all out…" Alan stated the first condition.

"…Don't surrender," added Shinichi.

"And last man standing wins," they finished together.

The two bowed to each other and then lunged at each other with fists drawn. Of course Shinichi's fists had just grown to several times their original size and encased in metal.

* * *

><p>Warren was watching the live video feed from the training room on his computer with Dr. Hasuma watching alongside him. "So, who do you have your bets on?" Warren asked ARMOR's Head Physician.<p>

"To be honest it's hard for me to say," admitted Dr. Hasuma. "Alan has Kryptonian powers now and Shinichi has the ability to rapidly heal himself using his own temporal abilities. Not to mention his abilities have been greatly enhanced by nanites. I can't wager who will win but I can only guess that this will take a very long time to reach an end." He asked, "Won't you stop this?"

"Nah, the boys have a lot of steam to blow off. Boys will be boys, after all. Besides, this will be good for them," said Warren.

"If you're sure," said Dr. Hasuma. "I'll prep their rooms for them."

* * *

><p>Later, Alan was dragging an unconscious Shinichi through the hallways of ARMOR.<p>

Dr. Hasuma asked as he caught sight of them, "And where are you going?"

Alan answered, "Rena's. I have a promise to keep."

Dr. Hasuma knew what promise he was referring to but did not understand why he was dragging Shinichi along the floor since he'd come back anyway. He really didn't see the point as Shinichi had already reunited with Rena. "But, he already…"

Alan interrupted him, "I know, but I promised I would _drag_ Shinichi back to her and that's what I'm doing."

Dr. Hasuma questioned, "Did you have to make that promise so literal?"

Alan chuckled, "Heh, I chased his dumbass all over the globe for nearly two months. I deserve to have some fun."

Dr. Hasuma shook his head. Was this something common for all Smiths?

* * *

><p>Anastasia sat in a dark room. The room held six chairs seated around a table, three on the left side and two on the right, and one at the head. Only three of the other chairs were filled, with their occupants hidden in the shadows. Anastasia filled one of the chairs on the right. "Well, with Henshaw and Million gone it looks like we're down two fingers," she sighed in a bored tone.<p>

"Hmph!" huffed a figure directly in front of her. "That fool Henshaw underestimated Smith again. If I couldn't beat him what hope did that scrapheap have!"

"Be silent," spoke the figure at the head of the table, causing the two to clam up. "The Gauntlet has been thrown. The challenge lay bare at Alan Smith's feet. Fall or survive. Live or suffer. Let the games begin. Let's break the Lantern's will."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And thus ends the Rampage of BLACK 13 Arc. Of course this isn't the end of the story, only a chapter. There will be more to come in the future but as of now the struggle between Shinichi and Gebok has ended. Gebok is now going to pay for his crimes and get what he deserves. I'd like to thank Kamen Rider Bushido and Shadow Element 13 for their help in this project. Thanks guys! Your help was really well-appreciated.<strong>

**Now, I would like to add that I never really made a true conclusion to Shinichi and Gebok's relationship. There were so many loose ends in mysteries left unresolved in the original KAMEN RIDER SHOWA story. So, I decided to finally resolve those issues here in KAMEN RIDER X GREEN LANTERN. Yes, it took several arcs to get to this point and a lot of filler chaps as well but I think I did well with this especially with help from you guys. Furthermore, I would like to add that I really wanted to see Gebok finally meet his end but not get killed like he had before. He deserves way worse than death and so he'll be put in the new prison known as the Vault which is on Shinichi's world and constructed by ARMOR to contain all superhuman criminals in that world.**

**As for the Armageddon Lord plot and also Million's appearance I don't take credit for those. Those were based on the Android Kikaider 01 OVA, especially the use of Hanyuu, Maria and Alice as a power source. Originally, Alice was meant to be the lone power source but since Shadow, Bushido and I had our own protagonists in this story, why not make the power source something that draws power from all three girls. Thus, the Delta Drive Engine was born.**

**Now about AI-Shin; he's an AI based on Shinichi's memories but like Shinichi when he first woke up in Hinamizawa he has amnesia but he's gonna start remembering little by little. He has Shinichi's personality but he won't be a clone character. Again, this is something I picked up from Red VS Blue (an awesome web series) which has the character Epsilon-Church who is based on the original Church (Alpha) of the series and in terms of personality they are identical with some minor differences. So, AI-Shin and Shinichi are both similar characters, but also different as well. The only difference is that AI-Shin doesn't have any inhibitions so he'll be even more perverted than Shinichi. And since he has a cloaking system, you'll know he can't be stopped and Shinichi might be blamed for his behavior since the AI is based on him.**

**I actually thought about this whole Rampage of BLACK 13 storyline months ago, writing scenes in advanced. I was inspired by the Kamen Rider Decade Epilogue movie for that and Shinichi's mannerisms in his 'revenge' state was taken from Tsukasa. Even the fact that his existence is threatening the Multiverse was used as Bernkastel acknowledges him as an out of control threat to the point of sending Henshaw after him. Hopefully, she won't go after him again.**

**Now, Alan and Yuji are both interesting characters and they serve as a sort of foil to Shinichi. Alan was dead set in stopping Shinichi from following the path he was on, knowing well from experience how it may end. Yuji was Alan's opposite as he supports Shinichi while at the same time trying to stop Shinichi from becoming a cold-hearted bastard.**

**Now, to conclude, I have only this to say: It's not over yet. We have a couple more arcs left to go but before the next 'official' arc, we'll be having something like a filler arc. Just slice of life, with no fights. OK, there will be a few fights but nothing too serious.**

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13: Chrome's right. This is far from over. The next BIG arc will focus on Shinichi and the others having to deal with a big part of being Heroes…Villains. With Gebok and X-SHOCKER gone, there's a void left in the criminal world of Showa no Sekai. And whoever fills that void, will not be merciful to the heroes.**

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Well, this was a nice way to end things. But like Shadow said, it's far from over. There are still more psychotic antics to come. So keep reading!**


End file.
